Das Leben ist nicht Hollywood
by Francesca Cassandra
Summary: Jackson Rathbone übernimmt die Hauptrolle in der Verfilmung des kontroversen Romans „Das Mädchen und der Maler". Am Set lernt er die Autorin der Vorlage kennen und verliebt sich Hals über Kopf in die aus Irland kommende Frau. Doch Sarah verbirgt mehr als nur ein Geheimnis. Und so muss Jay sich entscheiden: Will - und kann - er mit Sarah zusammen sein? (S/M; Depression; Suizid)
1. Intro

Zuerst das für mich am Wichtigste: Dies ist eine reine Fanfiction beziehungsweise habe ich reale Menschen und Ereignisse mit ausgedachten Personen und Begebenheiten vermischt. Einige Dinge habe ich verändert (z. Bsp. Namen und Mitglieder der Band, in der Jackson war; die Anzahl und Namen von Jacksons Geschwistern und die seiner Eltern; persönliche Lebens- und Beziehungsverhältnisse der auftretenden Leute usw.).

Desweiteren möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass so gut wie alle Ereignisse und Dialoge meiner Story fiktiv (= komplett ausgedacht) sind und ich keinerlei Anspruch darauf erhebe, dass sie der Wahrheit entsprechen und dem, was die wiedergegebenen Menschen tatsächlich tun, denken und sagen (würden).

Da es eine Jackson-Geschichte ist, wird es auch ein paar Verweise zu „Twilight" geben. Deshalb an dieser Stelle der obligatorische Hinweis: „Twilight" und alle darin vorkommenden Charaktere usw. gehören natürlich Stephenie Meyer. (Obwohl ich da einiges… ähm… zusammengefasst und vermischt habe. lol)

Reale Personen gehören sich selbstverständlich selbst (und ich hoffe, es fühlt sich keiner angegriffen; siehe Hinweise von wegen Fiktion).

Desweiteren versuche ich stets Titel und Interpret bei verwendeten Liedern anzugeben. Und bissel Schleichwerbung gibt's auch. ;-)

Alle von mir ausgedachten Figuren (allen voran Sarah) gehören mir ganz allein. :-p

Der Großteil der Geschichte ist bereits fertig. Ich bin quasi auf dem Endspurt. Aber durch meine Arbeit usw. kann es sein, dass es mit den letzten Kapiteln etwas dauern wird. Aber sie wird auf jeden Fall zu Ende geschrieben. Keine Sorge. :-)

Und da die Story (leider) „etwas" lang geraten ist (vor allem der Anfang :-(), wird eine Verzögerung hoffentlich zu verschmerzen sein. Genug Lesestoff ist auf jeden Fall vorhanden. ;-) (Ich werde die Geschichte bei Gelegenheit auch straffen und kürzen. Aber ich stell sie jetzt erst mal so ein, wie sie ist.)

Ich werde ab heute (dem 1.9.2013) jeden Sonntag einen Schwung Kapitel einstellen (meine Kapitel sind übrigens relativ kurz). So wird die Wartezeit nach einem Cliffhanger nicht ganz so lang.^^

Ach so: Als kleines „Schmankerl" habe ich eine Youtube-Playlist mit allen in der Geschichte vorkommenden Liedern erstellt. Leider konnte ich nicht alle Lieder finden bzw. wurden manche wieder gelöscht. Nach Beendigung der Geschichte werde ich die Musikliste nochmal überarbeiten und fehlende Songs hinzufügen. Ich hoffe auf jeden Fall, dass euch die musikalische Untermalung gefällt. Den Link dazu findet ihr in meinem Profil.

Im Übrigen spiele ich mit dem Gedanken, Jackson, Sarah und die anderen zu „interviewen" und diese Interviews würde ich dann an geeigneter Stelle einstellen. Der eine oder andere kennt das ja vielleicht schon.

Und hier seid hier gefragt: Habt ihr eventuell Fragen an irgendjemanden? Dann schreibt mir eine Mail, welche Frage ihr an wen habt (vielleicht auch mit einer Angabe, zu welchem Zeitpunkt (Kapitel) die Frage gestellt wird) und ich stelle dann was zusammen. (Ihr könnt übrigens jeden „befragen", nicht nur die Hauptakteure.)

Und zuletzt eine kleine, große Bitte (auch wenn das nicht wirklich erlaubt ist^^): Feedback wäre auf jeden Fall toll. Also schreibt mir ruhig, was euch gefällt, was ihr nicht gut findet und allgemein eure Gedanken zu der Geschichte, ihrem Verlauf und so weiter. Naja, das ganze Drumherum halt. Ihr kennt das ja sicher. lol

Ich muss ja wissen, was toll ist und was den Leser nicht so anspricht. Sonst kann ich mich nicht als Schriftstellerin verbessern, wenn ich nicht weiß, was meinen Lesern gefällt und was sie nicht gut finden. Deshalb ist mir konstruktive Kritik immer willkommen.

Also, haut in die Tasten und sagt mir, was ihr von Jacksons und Sarahs Lovestory haltet.

Ansonsten kann ich nur sagen: VIEL SPASS! :-D


	2. Kapitel 1

Jackson setzte seinen Cowboyhut auf, stieg aus dem Wagen und sah auf die Uhr.

„_Ich bin tatsächlich mal pünktlich. Ich bin gespannt, wie Michelle ist. Und Sarah…_"

Er las gerade das letzte Buch, dass er von ihr noch nicht kannte und war aufgeregt, sie endlich zu treffen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie aussah, da es offenbar keine offiziellen Bilder von ihr gab. Zumindest hatte er nichts gefunden, als er sie gegoogelt hatte. Alles, was er herausgefunden hatte war, dass sie wohl ein ziemlich zurückgezogenes Leben in Irland führte. Es war nicht mal bekannt, wo genau sie wohnte. Gleichzeitig verursachte das Wissen um ihr Beisein während des Drehs einen gewissen Druck. Es war schon schwer genug, eine Romanfigur darzustellen, da die meisten Leser und vor allem der Autor eine genaue Vorstellung davon hatten, wie dieser Charakter sein und agieren sollte. Und nun würde sie die ganze Zeit dabei sein. Doch Jackson freute sich auch auf diese Zusammenarbeit und die Herausforderung.

Er betrat das Gebäude, setzte den Hut ab und blieb überrascht stehen. Ein paar Schritte vor ihm stand eine blonde Frau. Doch was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte war die Szene, die sich weiter hinten abspielte. Eine kleine Brünette mit einem langen geflochtenen Zopf stritt sich mit einem Wachmann. Schnell erkannte Jackson, dass das Streitthema offenbar der schwarze Schäferhund neben ihr war. Der Wachmann wollte, dass sie ihn anleinte. Doch das passte ihr nicht und machte das sehr deutlich. Die blonde Frau, die zwischen Jackson und der streitlustigen Kleinen stand, meldete sich nun zu Wort und fragte:

„Gibt's irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten?"

Der Wachmann blickte auf und an dem Mädchen vor sich vorbei. Diese drehte sich ebenfalls nach der Frauenstimme um. Sie schien zu erstarren, als sie Jackson sah.

„_Ob das Michelle ist? Aber sollte sie nicht blond sein?_"

„Ich hab diese Frau nur darüber aufgeklärt, dass Hunde im Gebäude angeleint werden müssen.", erklärte der Wachmann.

Michelles Kopf wirbelte zu ihm zurück.

„Und _ich_ kläre _Sie_ mal darüber auf, dass ich sie garantiert _nicht_ anleine.", giftete sie ihn an.

„_Wow! Die Kleine hat Pfeffer._", dachte Jackson amüsiert und überrascht.

Sie hielt dem Wachmann einen Zettel vor das Gesicht.

„Falls Sie lesen können, schauen Sie sich Absatz drei an. Da steht ausdrücklich ‚keine Leinenpflicht'."

Der Mann sah sich das Blatt tatsächlich genauer an und gab es ihr dann zurück.

„Okay. Auf Ihre Verantwortung."

Das Mädchen packte das Blatt wieder ein. Dem Mann war es anzusehen, dass ihm seine Niederlage nicht schmeckte. Zumal nicht nur sein Kollege, sondern auch die andere Frau und Jackson alles mitbekommen hatten.

„Ich nehme an, Sie sind Sarah Martens?", ergriff die Blonde das Wort.

„_Was?! Das ist Sarah?!_"

Jackson konnte es nicht glauben. Er hatte gelesen, dass Sarah fast dreißig war. Doch das Mädchen vor ihm konnte nicht älter als zwanzig sein. Doch ihr Akzent verriet ihm, dass sie es tatsächlich sein musste.

„_Das ist Sarah. Sie ist ja wunderschön. Und hat echt Haare auf den Zähnen. Ich glaub, bei der muss man vorsichtig sein._"

Sarah sah die andere Frau nun genauer an. Diese streckte die Hand aus und die Kleine schüttelte sie, wenn Jackson auch den Eindruck hatte, dass es widerwillig geschah.

„Ja, das bin ich."

„Und ich bin Karen Harris. Ich…"

„Sie führen die Regie bei ‚Das Mädchen und der Maler', ich weiß. Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen."

„_Prima. Karen ist ja auch da. Na, fehlt ja nur noch Michelle. Und Rowe._"

Bei dem Gedanken an den Produzenten verzog er kurz das Gesicht. Karen wandte sich nach hinten zu ihm. Er kam langsam näher, lächelte und begrüßte beide leger.

„Hi, ich bin Jackson."

Eine zarte Röte färbte Sarahs Wangen. Sie lächelte schüchtern.

„_Sie ist bezaubernd. Aber sie sieht aus, als sei es ihr fast peinlich, mich zu treffen._"

„Sarah. Schön, Sie kennen zu lernen."

Karen sah auf ihre Uhr und deutete dann auf die Fahrstühle.

„Fahren wir in das Büro hoch. Vielleicht sind die Anderen ja schon da."

Sie ging vor; Sarah, Jackson und der Hund folgten ihr. Im Fahrstuhl stellte sich Sarah in die hinterste Ecke.

„_Sie sieht wirklich nicht glücklich aus. Vielleicht freut sie sich genauso auf den Großkotz wie ich._"

Karen drückte den Knopf für das sechzehnte Stockwerk. Sarah streichelte den Kopf ihres Hundes.

„Bitte setz dich, Babe."

„Babe_?! Ich hoff, das ist kein Baby mehr._"

Der Hund setzte sich tatsächlich brav hin. Sarah vermied jeden Blickkontakt mit Jackson. Wieder ging Karen voran. Jackson konnte seine Neugier nicht zügeln und fragte unvermittelt:

„Sie ist keiner, oder?"

Sarah schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Kein was?"

„Ein Welpe."

Beide warfen einen Blick auf den Schäferhund, der abwechselnd Sarah und den Flur betrachtete. Sie lächelte.

„Nein. Sie ist ausgewachsen."

„_Oh also wirklich eine sie. Sie scheint den Hund wirklich zu lieben, ihrem Blick nach zu urteilen._"

Vor einem der Büros stand ein Mädchen mit langen, dunkelblonden Haaren. Ein Rucksack stand zwischen ihren Füßen.

„_Okay, das ist jetzt aber Michelle. Jesus, sie und Sarah könnten fast Schwestern sein. Sie ist aber wirklich perfekt ausgewählt. Genau so hab ich mir Tess vorgestellt._"

Als die kleine Gruppe bei Michelle angekommen war, stellten sie sich einander vor.

„Wir können ja schon mal reingehen. Es fehlt nur noch Mr. Rowe, dann kanns losgehen."

Jackson verzog wieder kurz das Gesicht. Sarah schien das bemerkt zu haben, doch sagte sie nichts. Karen öffnete die Tür und ließ die anderen drei vor. Der Hund rannte einmal im Raum herum, bevor sie sich auf dem von Sarah zugewiesenen Platz in einer Zimmerecke setzte. Sarah holte ein kleines Plüschtier aus ihrer Umhängetasche und legte es vor sie.

„Sei schön artig. Es wird sicher nicht lange dauern."

Die Hündin legte den Kopf auf die Vorderpfoten. Sarah setzte sich zu den anderen an den runden Tisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Jackson legte seinen Cowboyhut vor sich auf den Tisch. Er merkte, wie Sarah sich offenbar ein Lachen verkneifen musste. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Jackson betrachtete die zwei Frauen und das Mädchen, die ab morgen neben ihm die Hauptrollen am Set haben würden.

„Ist das euer erstes Treffen?", fragte Sarah nach einer Weile.

„Ja. Aber wir haben schon Mails geschrieben.", antwortete Michelle.

„Gut. Ich fände es schön, wenn die Chemie zwischen euch stimmen würde. Das wäre sicher gut für den Dreh."

„Richtig. Deshalb wollte ich auch, dass sich zumindest die beiden Hautpersonen kennen lernen. Ich habs gern, wenn sich die Darsteller schon vor dem Dreh kennen. Das erleichtert das Zusammenarbeiten. Leider war es uns nicht möglich das Treffen früher abzuhalten."

Obwohl Karen es nicht vorwurfsvoll gesagt hatte, bekam Jackson wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„_Ja, ich weiß, das ist meine Schuld. Konnte doch nicht eher. Wenn man so schwer beschäftigt ist..._"

Karen wandte sich an Sarah.

„Und ich finds wirklich großartig, dass Sie mit an Bord sind. Bei einer Romanverfilmung ist ja immer der Druck da, es dem Autor recht zu machen."

„_Ja, das ist wohl wahr._"

Sarah lächelte.

„Ich hab mich ein bisschen mit Ihrer Arbeit vertraut gemacht. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie der Aufgabe gewachsen sind."

„Danke. Ich werd mir Mühe geben. Und wenn ich mal nicht weiterweiß, hab ich ja gleich den passenden Ansprechpartner bei der Hand."

„Ist das eigentlich Ihr erstes Drehbuch?", fragte Michelle dazwischen.

„Drehbuch?"

Sarah sah das Mädchen verwirrt an und Jackson fragte sich, warum.

„_Sie tut so, als hätte sie vergessen, dass sie es mitgeschrieben hat._"

Michelle holte das Drehbuch aus ihrem Rucksack und reichte es Sarah. Diese antwortete nach einem Moment leicht verdutzt:

„Ja, so wie es aussieht ist das wohl mein erstes Drehbuch."

„_Sie scheint wirklich überrascht zu sein. Seltsam._"

„Vielleicht gibt's ja sogar einen Preis dafür.", sagte er lachend.

Sarah lächelte in sich hinein und er fragte sich, an was sie wohl gerade dachte. Sie sah ihn an und wollte offensichtlich gerade etwas zu ihm sagen, als die Tür aufging. Jacksons Laune sank in den Keller, als er Steven Rowe sah.

„Sie sind alle anwesend, sehr gut."

Sarah warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Auch Jackson schielte auf seine.

„_Da das Treffen vor einer knappen Viertelstunde anfangen sollte, ist es wohl klar, dass wir alle da sind. Alle außer dem tollen Produzenten natürlich…_"

Jackson hatte eine natürliche Abneigung gegen den Mann. So wie viele andere.

„_Aber mit sowas muss man eben leben, wenn man in dieser Stadt arbeiten will._"

Rowe schüttelte jedem die Hand. Die vier hatten gerade Zeit, ihren Namen zu nennen, da wandte er sich schon an den nächsten.

„_So ein arroganter Idiot._"

Doch Jackson ließ sich seine Gedanken nicht anmerken. Er wusste, es war besser, sich nicht mit Rowe anzulegen. Karen schien dasselbe zu denken. Sarahs Gesichtsausdruck dagegen zeigte deutlich, dass sie den Mann nicht mochte.

„_Naja, sie hat ja auch ein Temperament, vor dem man sich sicher hüten sollte. Ich glaube, die kuscht nicht so schnell._"

Er war von ihr beeindruckt. Steven Rowe nahm Platz und spulte eine kurze Einführungsrede ab.

„_Blablabla. Tu doch nicht so, als würde dich das hier interessieren. Weiß doch jeder, dass der Typ nur aufs Geld schaut. Und er wird Sarah offensichtlich mit jedem Wort unsympathischer._"

Er konnte kaum den Blick von ihr wenden. Ihr Gesicht zeigte deutlich, dass sie Rowe immer mehr verabscheute.

Die Hündin hatte sich während Rowes Rede aufgesetzt und sah ihn neugierig an. Nun schien auch er erst ihre Anwesenheit zu bemerken. Seine Augen wurden immer größer.

„Was ist das denn?!"

Sarahs Gesichtszüge entgleisten und sie sah ihn wütend an.

„_Oh je. Ich glaube, das war eine schlechte Idee Kumpel. Kein böses Wort über ihren Hund._"

„Von hier siehts aus wie ein Hund, _Mr. Rowe_."

Sarahs Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. Michelle unterdrückte ein Kichern. Jackson blieb der Mund offen stehen

„_Ist sie verrückt? Hat sie eine Ahnung, mit wem sie es zu tun hat? Der wird das sicher nicht durchgehen lassen._"

Auch Karen und Steven Rowe starrten sie nun an. Doch er überging Sarahs Antwort und den damit verbundenen Affront gegen ihn.

„Und warum ist er nicht angeleint?"

Sarah sah nun wirklich sauer aus.

„_Oh man, ich glaub, sie rastet gleich aus. Erst der Wachmann unten und jetzt Rowe._"

„Weil _sie_ so etwas nicht braucht. Im Gegensatz zu bestimmten Leuten ist sie nämlich gut erzogen."

Der Blick aus ihren Augen war beinahe tödlich. Jackson konnte nicht glauben, dass ein Mensch so schauen konnte. Rowe wich leicht davor zurück. Der Hund erhob sich vollends. Rowe zuckte kurz zusammen. Sarahs Mundwinkel zuckten kurz und unmerklich.

„_War das gerade ein_ Lächeln_?_"

Ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden, schnippte Sarah mit den Fingern und senkte dann ganz langsam die flach ausgestreckte Hand. Jackson konnte es kaum glauben, als sich der Hund daraufhin wieder hinlegte. Michelle entwich ein leises „Wow!".

„Das_ nenne ich mal gut erzogen._"

„Können wir jetzt endlich übers geschäftliche reden? Oder möchten Sie sich weiter über meinen kleinen Hund unterhalten?"

Sarahs Stimme klang kühl. Michelle musste wieder kichern, während Karen und Jackson sie weiterhin anstarrten.

„_Ich weiß nicht, ob ich von ihrer Courage beeindruckt sein oder an ihrem Verstand zweifeln soll._"

Rowe räusperte sich.

„Ja, richtig. Deshalb sind wir ja hier."

Er wandte sich an die anderen drei und überging Sarah für die nächsten Minuten. Diese drehte sich nun doch zu ihrer Hündin um. Die hatte sich wieder hingelegt, beobachtete aber alle Anwesenden sehr genau.

Nachdem Steven Rowe zu Ende gesprochen hatte, wandte Karen sich an Sarah, die in ihren Schoß blickte.

„Miss Martens?"

Sie sah auf und merkte, dass alle sie an sahen.

„Würden Sie uns bitte in die Geschichte einführen?"

„Ja, sicher."

Sarah hielt eine flache Hand mit zwei Hundecrackern von sich, die sie offenbar gerade aus ihrer Umhängetasche geholt hatte, und fing an, die Geschichte zu erläutern. Der Hund kam langsam angelaufen und schleckte die Cracker von Sarahs Hand. Sarah deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Ecke und wischte sich dann die Hand an einem Taschentuch ab.

Jackson hatte Probleme, sich auf das, was Sarah sagte, zu konzentrieren, weil er von dem Schauspiel zu sehr abgelenkt war. Zumal er ja wusste, worum es ging.

Die Hündin trottete wieder in die Ecke und kaute auf ihren Leckerlis herum. Die ganze Zeit hatte Sarah nicht den Blick von den anderen genommen und weiter geredet. Nachdem sie mit ihren Erläuterungen fertig war, lächelte Karen und bedankte sich. Dann sah sie in die Runde.

„Gibt's noch Fragen?"

Niemand meldete sich zu Wort.

„Okay, dann würde ich sagen, dass wir das Meeting beenden können. Ihr bekommt noch den Ablaufplan für diese Woche."

Sie sah Jackson und Michelle an. Rowe stand auf.

„Ich werd dann schon mal gehen. Wir haben ja alles nötige besprochen, oder?"

Er wartete gar nicht erst die Antwort ab, sondern reichte allen die Hand und rauschte dann raus. Er stand erst mit einem Fuß auf dem Flur, als er schon sein Handy aus der Tasche holte und eine Nummer eintippte.

„Könnte ich draußen auf Sie warten?", fragte Sarah.

Karen blinzelte. Auch Jackson war überrascht.

„_Sie scheint es ja kaum abwarten zu können, hier wieder verschwinden zu können._"

„Sicher. Ich bin dann in ein paar Minuten bei Ihnen."

Sarah stand auf.

„Hat mich wirklich gefreut, euch schon mal kennen zu lernen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen."

„Hat mich auch sehr gefreut.", erwiderte Michelle strahlend.

Jackson winkte zum Abschied mit seinem Hut. Sarah hatte offensichtlich Mühe, nicht zu lachen. Er sah auf den Cowboyhut in seinen Händen und grinste sie dann schief an. Sie schien schon wieder leicht zu erröten. Zumindest wandte sie sich schnell ab und sah in die Ecke, in der ihr Hund lag.

„Hope."

Die Hündin erhob sich.

„_Sie heißt also Hope. Wirklich ein schöner Name._"

„Komm, wir gehen raus."

Hope nahm das Stofftier in die Schnauze und trottete zur Tür, die Sarah geöffnet hatte. Sarah schaute nur Karen an, als sie sagte:

„Bis gleich."

Karen nickte und Sarah folgte Hope auf den Flur.

Karen gab Jackson und Michelle jeweils einen Zettel, auf dem stand, welche Szenen für die erste Woche geplant waren und ein paar andere Hinweise. Doch da tatsächlich alles nötige besprochen worden war, war das Meeting damit beendet. Zu dritt fuhren sie wieder nach unten in die Lobby. Jackson setzte seinen Hut auf und verließ mit Karen und Michelle das Gebäude.

„Fands echt toll, dich zu treffen. Freu mich auf morgen."

Das Mädchen war voller Überschwang und sehr fröhlich.

„Ja, mich auch. Also morgen.", erwiderte er lächelnd.

Michelle winkte ihm und Karen nochmal zu, bevor sie zu einem wartenden Wagen lief, in dem eine Frau saß, die wahrscheinlich ihre Mutter war. Auch Karen verabschiedete sich von ihm. Er ging auf seinen Wagen zu, als er bemerkte, dass Sarah etwas abseits im Schatten hockte und in ein Notizbuch schrieb. Hope saß neben ihr. Langsam ging er zu den beiden. Sie war so mit Schreiben beschäftigt, dass sie ihn nicht näher kommen hörte. Als er direkt neben ihr stand, sprach er sie an.

„Miss Martens?"

Sarah blickte auf und direkt in sein Gesicht, das wegen des Hutes halb im Schatten lag. Sie starrte ihn erst einfach nur an. Jackson wollte schon etwas sagen, als sie unvermittelt aufsprang. Doch offenbar war das zu schnell gewesen, denn sie schwankte und griff sich an den Kopf. Er hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Na sowas. Hau ich Sie dermaßen aus den Latschen?"

Er lachte. Sie schien leicht verlegen zu sein.

„Ist nur das Wetter. Ich bin das nicht gewöhnt."

Er sah auf ihre bleiche Hand.

„_Ich hab noch nie jemanden mit so einer Haut gesehen. Wie Alabaster._"

Er zwinkerte und fragte scherzhaft:

„Keine Sonne in Irland?"

„Nicht so eine."

„Wir haben Anfang März."

Er ahnte, was das bedeutete. Nach einem Moment fragte er:

„Das ist das Problem, oder? In Irland ist es um die Zeit kühler, richtig?"

Sarah schwieg für einen Moment und schaute ihn überrascht an, bevor sie antwortete.

„Ja, bedeutend kühler. So ein Wetter haben wir meistens erst im Juni."

Nun war es Jackson, der sprachlos war.

„_Was? Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Ob sie das Wetter dann auf Dauer aushält?_"

„Aber Sie stehen das doch durch? Ich meine, wenn das Wetter zu warm ist und so."

„Ich denke schon. Ich mein, ich werd ja eh den ganzen Tag im Studio zubringen."

„_Das klingt gut. Sie soll nicht gleich wieder abreisen. Ihre Art ist einfach umwerfend. Ich hätte nie gedacht, wie hübsch sie ist._"

Jackson war einfach nur begeistert und freute sich, dass sie wirklich die ganze Zeit dabei sein würde. Noch nie hatte er sich so auf einen Dreh gefreut.

„Also sind Sie wirklich jeden Tag da?", hakte er nach.

„So sieht der Plan aus. Aber wie vorhin schon erwähnt werd ich die meiste Zeit nur am Set rumhängen und hin und wieder meinen Senf dazugeben."

„Klingt nach einem Traumjob.", sagte er breit lächelnd.

„_Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ihr das gefällt. Den Ton anzugeben._"

„Ja, so ziemlich.", erwiderte sie ebenfalls lächelnd.

Hope blickte aufmerksam von einem zum anderen und wedelte mit dem Schwanz.

„Übrigens, nenn mich bitte Sarah. Miss klingt irgendwie so förmlich."

„Gern. Du kannst auch Jay zu mir sagen.", bot er ihr an.

Noch nie hatte er so früh jemandem gestattet, seinen Spitznamen zu verwenden. Sarah dachte wohl dasselbe, denn sie sah ihn überrascht an und erwiderte nichts darauf. Stattdessen blickte sie an ihm vorbei auf etwas, dass sich hinter ihm befand.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen."

Er blinzelte irritiert und fragte sich, warum sie sich so plötzlich verabschiedete.

„_Schon? Kann sie nicht noch etwas bleiben?_", dachte er enttäuscht.

Er folgte ihrem Blick und sah Karen neben ihrem Wagen. Sie hatte sich nach Sarah umgeschaut und sie endlich entdeckt. Dann fiel ihm auch wieder ein, dass Sarah ja mit der Regisseurin verabredet war.

„Oh. Richtig. Hab ganz vergessen, dass du auf sie gewartet hast."

Sie steckte Stift und Notizbuch in die Tasche.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen?"

Sein Gesicht hellte sich abermals auf.

„Klar. Also bis morgen, Sarah."

„Bye."

Sie lächelte ihn zuckersüß an und ging dann geraden Wegs zu Karen, die an ihrem Wagen stand.

„_Was für eine Frau._", dachte er, als er langsam zu seinem Auto schlenderte.


	3. Kapitel 2

Musik begrüßte Jackson, als er nach dem Treffen ins Affenhaus zurückkehrte. Er betrat das Wohnzimmer, in dem seine Freunde Ben und Jerad probten. Beide hörten mit dem spielen auf.

„He. Und, wie wars?"

Er ließ sich auf einen der Sessel fallen.

„Hab Sarah kennen gelernt. Ich sag euch Leute, die ist vielleicht eine Nummer für sich."

Sie sahen ihn fragend an.

„Wer?"

„Die Autorin."

Das war Erklärung genug. Die beiden wussten, dass Jacksons neuester Film eine Romanverfilmung war.

„Die ist auch dabei? Und was ist mit ihr?"

„Die hat Schmackes. Erst mault sie den Wachmann zu und dann Rowe."

Er war schon wieder voll begeistert, als er seinen Freunden davon erzählte.

„Diesen Produzentenfuzzi?"

„Genau der. Ich sag ja, sie hats faustdick hinter den Ohren. Rowe hat vielleicht blöde geguckt."

Jackson lächelte fast selig.

„Jungs, ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, wie hübsch sie ist. Und ihre Haut… wie Elfenbein oder so. Und sie hat so lange Haare."

Er deutete im Sitzen mit dem Finger auf seinen Po. Ben und Jerad wechselten einen belustigten Blick. Jackson plapperte weiter.

„Sie hatte einen Hund dabei. Ein schwarzer Schäferhund. Und so gut erzogen. Sie hört aufs Wort und folgt sogar Handzeichen."

„Wer?"

„Sarahs Hund. Hope."

„Sie hat ihrem Hund den Namen _Hope_ gegeben?"

Jackson nickte nur.

„Aber ich glaube, sie ist ein bisschen schüchtern."

„Der Hund?"

„Was? Nein, Sarah."

Er sah sie vor sich und lächelte. Seine Kumpel schauten sich wieder kurz an und mussten sich beide ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Habt ihr auch über den Film gesprochen und so? Ich dachte, das war der Zweck dieses Treffens und nicht, dass du auf Brautschau gehst."

Sie lachten nun doch.

„Wovon redet ihr?", fragte er verwundert und sah seine Freunde an.

„Alter, seit du hier rein bist, sprichst du nur von dieser Frau."

„Ach, ich glaube, unser kleiner Jackson ist verliebt."

Wieder lachten sie. Aber es war gutmütig. Jackson sah die Zwei an.

„Ach so ein Blödsinn. Ich bin nicht verliebt. Sie ist nur…"

„Superdupertoll? Was hat er gleich noch gesagt?"

„Sie ist ja soooooo hübsch. Und hat eine Haut wie… wie war das nochmal?"

„Wie Elfenbein hat er gesagt."

„Genau. Also nein, wie sollte man da nur draufkommen, dass du verknallt bist?"

„Ihr benehmt euch echt kindisch, wisst ihr das?"

Jackson war fast ein wenig eingeschnappt.

„Ich hab sie ein einziges Mal gesehen. Für nicht mal eine Stunde. Wie soll ich mich da verliebt haben?"

„Kumpel, manchmal braucht man nur einen Blick. Du bist doch Songschreiber. Zweifelst du daran?"

Tatsächlich tat er das. Er glaubte nicht an Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Und doch konnte er seit ihrem Aufeinandertreffen nur noch an sie denken. Jackson fiel in tiefe Nachdenklichkeit und seine Freunde wandten sich wieder ihren Instrumenten zu um weiter zu üben.

„_Haben sie Recht? Hab ich mich in Sarah verliebt?_"

Er konnte es nicht glauben und wusste nur eins: Er fand sie tatsächlich ‚superdupertoll', wie Jerad es ausgedrückt hatte und freute sich auf den nächsten Tag, wenn er sie wiedersah.


	4. Kapitel 3

Sarah war Jackson nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Fröhlich, fast aufgekratzt, betrat er am Montag das Gebäude mit dem klangvollen Namen ‚Bunker Fünf', in dem sich die Sets zu ‚Das Mädchen und der Maler' befanden. Sein Herz tat einen kleinen Hüpfer, als er Sarah neben der Regisseurin Karen sah. Wieder hatte sie ihre langen Haare geflochten, diesmal aber sehr streng. Sein Blick blieb an dem schwarzen Halsband hängen, welches Sarah trug.

„_Das steht ihr wirklich gut. Passt zu ihrer aristokratischen Art._"

Breit grinsend ging er auf die beiden Frauen zu.

„Howdy."

„Guten Morgen.", erwiderte Sarah in perfektem Englisch.

Karen lächelte versonnen. Jackson zwinkerte und lachte.

„_Sie ist ein echter Spaßvogel. Gestern war ihr Akzent noch nicht so stark ausgeprägt._"

Karen sah auf ihre Uhr.

„Die anderen sind schon in der Maske. Wir machen erst mal die Lichttests und dann kanns losgehen. Also braucht ihr nicht rumhetzen."

Sarah schaute ihn hochnäsig an. Jackson war irritiert.

„Warum schaust du so grimmig?"

„Der Herr Filmstar kommt zu spät zur Arbeit. Und das gleich am ersten Tag. Nicht gerade professionell."

Er schaute auf die Uhr.

„Es ist doch noch nicht mal sieben."

Als er aufblickte, grinste Sarah.

„Dachte, du bist nicht so leicht zu erschüttern."

Jackson lachte.

„_Ich habs ja gesagt. Sie ist eine Nummer für sich. Und sie ist echt gut. Bin voll drauf reingefallen._"

„Man, bei dir muss man echt aufpassen, oder? Frau Autorin, Sie sind mir eine."

Er lachte immer noch, als er sich umdrehte.

„Das kann ja heiter werden mit uns.", sagte er im weggehen.

„_Ja, sehr heiter. Und ich freu mich auf jeden Tag mit diesem Mädchen. Nein, Frau._"

Ihr jugendliches Aussehen ließ ihn immer vergessen, dass sie kein Mädchen mehr war.

Nachdem er seine Gitarre in seinen Trailer geschafft und in der Maske war, ging er eilig wieder zum Set zurück. Er hielt nach Sarah Ausschau. Sie saß etwas abseits von den anderen auf einen Klappstuhl, auf dessen Lehne ihr Name stand. Langsam ging er auf sie zu. Abrupt blieb er stehen, als er das Tattoo auf ihren Hals sah.

„_Wow. Die Frau steckt voller Überraschungen._"

Als er direkt hinter ihr stand, sagte er:

„Nettes Tattoo."

Sarahs Kopf wirbelte herum und sie starrte ihn erst mal wieder nur stumm an.

„_War ihr das zu plump?_"

Ihre Hand strich über den Strichcode mit den Zahlenreihen „1202 1984". Es kam ihm leicht geistesabwesend vor.

„Danke."

„Du siehst nicht aus wie achtundzwanzig."

„_Bei weitem nicht. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie zwölf Tage älter als ich ist._"

Sarah blinzelte überrascht.

„Ich bin neunundzwanzig."

Jackson wunderte diese Aussage.

„Dein Tattoo sagt, du wurdest im Dezember geboren."

Sarah lächelte.

„Das ist die europäische Schreibweise. Tag, Monat, Jahr. Ich wurde am zwölften Februar geboren, nicht am zweiten Dezember."

„Es sind zehn Monate, nicht zwölf Tage.", fügte sie murmelnd hinzu.

„_Na sowas, sie weiß ja, wann ich geboren wurde. Da hat sich wohl auch jemand ein bisschen informiert._"

Er grinste, doch überging ansonsten ihren kleinen Ausrutscher. Er wollte nun mehr wissen.

„Wieso hast du dir das eintätowieren lassen? Hast du Angst, du könntest vergessen, wann du geboren wurdest?"

Er lachte. Sarah fiel ein. Darüber war er froh. Offenbar war sie doch nicht sauer, weil er so forsch war.

„Nein. Ich find den Tag nur toll. He, ich hab mit Lincoln Geburtstag. Das ist doch was, oder?"

Jackson nickte.

„_Abraham Lincoln? Schon bemerkenswert. Und sie scheint wirklich stolz darauf zu sein._"

„Ja, irgendwie schon."

„Außerdem ist neunzehnhundertvierundachtzig ein echt cooles Jahr. Nicht jedes Jahr wurde mit einem Buch verewigt."

„_Wo sie Recht hat._"

„Richtig. Hast du es gelesen?"

„Klar. Aber nur einmal."

„_Einmal mehr als ich…_"

Fast schämte er sich dafür und nahm sich vor, das so schnell wie möglich nachzuholen. Doch noch etwas erregte seine Neugier.

„Und was ist mit dem Strichcode?", hakte er deshalb nach.

In dem Moment rief Karen nach ihnen. Michelle und drei andere Jugendliche standen bei ihr. Sarah nahm ihr Notizbuch, erhob sich und die beiden gingen zu der kleinen Gruppe.

„Ich erzähls dir später mal, okay?", flüsterte sie leise.

Jackson sah sie erst überrascht an, aber lächelte dann.

„Okay."

„_Freu mich schon. Ihr Akzent ist wirklich süß. Und ich frage mich welche Überraschungen sie noch bereit hält._"

Michelle strahlte, als sie zu ihnen stießen. Karen ergriff das Wort und wandte sich an Sarah.

„Du kennst die anderen ja noch nicht, nehme ich an. Also das sind Leslie, Lynn und Kevin. Und das ist Sarah. Jackson hat sich ja sicher schon vorhin im Make-up-Trailer vorgestellt."

Die drei nickten.

„_Die Kids sind echt nett. Und aufgeregt. Ist ja für alle die erste Rolle._"

„Okay, dann lasst uns mal anfangen. Sind alle bereit?"

Hope kam angetrottet und stupste Sarah an.

„Oh, der ist ja süß."

Leslie - oder war es Lynn? - war hellauf begeistert. Die andere Zwillingsschwester beugte sich zu Hope hinunter.

„Na du, du bist ja wirklich hübsch."

Hope stellte Ohren und Schwanz auf. Sarah schaute sie an und kraulte den Hund hinter den Ohren.

„Schon okay. Alles in Ordnung. Setz dich wieder zu den Sachen. Kannst dir dein Plüschi rausholen."

Hope zögerte und ging dann langsam zu dem Klappstuhl zurück. Mit Staunen beobachteten Jackson und die anderen, wie der Hund tatsächlich seine Schnauze in Sarahs Tasche steckte und ein kleines Plüschtier rauszog.

„_Beeindruckend. Wie lange es wohl gedauert hat, bis sie ihr das beigebracht hat?_"

„Damit könntet ihr im Zirkus auftreten.", meinte er schließlich.

Sarah lächelte ihn an und wandte sich dann an Karen.

„Entschuldigung für die Unterbrechung."

„Keine Sorge. Sie stört nicht. Und sie ist besser erzogen als mancher Schauspieler, den ich kenne."

Karen und Sarah lachten.

„_Na, danke. Und sie findet das auch noch witzig. Naja, was soll ich nach ihrem Auftritt gestern auch erwarten._"

„Fangen wir an."

Sarah und Karen erläuterten den Darstellern die erste Szene dieses Tages. Jackson fiel auf, dass Sarah unsicher war, aber es ihr mit der Zeit leichter fiel. Und er war beeindruckt von der Art und Weise, wie sie ihm und den Jugendlichen erklärte, wie sie eine bestimmte Szene angehen sollten. Er beobachtete sie die ganze Zeit, konnte kaum den Blick von ihr wenden und er merkte, wie sich ab und zu ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl.

Jackson und die anderen Schauspieler wurden nachgeschminkt. Sarah saß derweil auf ihrem Klappstuhl und kritzelte etwas in ihr Notizbuch, während sie Hope mit den nackten Füssen am Bauch streichelte.

„_Das scheint dem Hund wirklich zu gefallen. Sarah sieht wirklich niedlich aus, wenn sie so in Gedanken versunken ist._"

Sie waren fertig und Karen rief nach Sarah. Doch die reagierte nicht. Also versuchte Jackson es und rief zu ihr hinüber:

„He, Träumerin."

Sarah schloss hastig das Buch und sah zu ihnen hin.

„_Sie wirkt, als hätten wir sie bei etwas ertappt. Ich frage mich, was sie da grad gemacht hat._"

Jackson feixte von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„_Ja, wir haben sie eindeutig bei irgendwas ertappt._", dachte er, als er Sarahs Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, während sie auf die Gruppe zukam.

Doch außer ihm schien das niemanden aufzufallen, denn Karen wandte sich an alle.

„Okay, probieren wir nochmal diese Szene. Vielleicht kriegen wir sie bis zum Mittag fertig."

Alle gingen auf ihre Plätze und es ging weiter.

Beim Mittagessen fasste er sich ein Herz und sprach Sarah an. Sie hatten den ganzen Vormittag nur über die einzelnen Szenen gesprochen und Sarah hatte sich jedes Mal zu ihrem Stuhl zurückgezogen, wenn am Set etwas verändert oder die Darsteller nachgeschminkt wurden.

Jackson stellte sich neben sie, als sie vor dem Cateringtisch stand, um sich ihr Mittagessen zusammenzustellen. Da er wusste, dass sie auf das Thema anspringen würde, schob er Hope vor, um mit Sarah ins Gespräch zu kommen. Und er interessierte sich auch wirklich dafür.

„Braucht sie eine Decke?"

Sarah blickte auf und sah ihn einen Moment verständnislos an. Er deutete auf Hope.

„Bräuchte sie sowas wie eine Decke? Sieht ziemlich unbequem aus, wenn sie da so auf dem Boden liegt."

„Ja, eigentlich schon. Aber ich hab sie vergessen. Ich hoff, ich denke morgen dran."

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Jackson, wie Hope ihn neugierig ansah, dann zu Sarah aufblickte und sachte mit dem Schwanz wedelte.

„_Sieht ja fast so aus, als hätte sie mich verstanden. Offensichtlich ein wirklich cleveres kleines Vieh._"

Sarah nahm ihr Tablett und lächelte ihn an.

„Danke, dass du dich um sie sorgst."

Dann wandte sie sich zum gehen. Jackson zögerte.

„_Wo will sie denn hin?_"

„Ähm… kommst du gar nicht mit an unseren Tisch?"

„Ich will mich ein bisschen auf dem Gelände umschauen."

„_Das ist doof. Ich hatte doch gehofft, wir könnten uns noch weiter unterhalten._", dachte er enttäuscht.

Doch sagte er trotzdem:

„Okay. Also lass es dir schmecken. Und wir sehen uns dann."

Sarah lächelte.

„Danke, du dir auch. Bis später."

Sie drehte sich nun endgültig um und ging weiter. Er sah ihr nach, bevor er sich zu den Jugendlichen setzte. Während des gesamten Mittags dachte er an Sarah und fragte sich, wo sie wohl gerade war. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dass sie irgendwo allein war und aß.

Nach dem Mittag ging er in seinen Trailer. Er schaute sich die ganze Zeit um, weil er hoffte, er würde Sarah irgendwo sehen. Doch sie schien verschwunden zu sein.

Kurz vor Ende der Pause rollte er eine dünne Decke zusammen, die auf der Liege in seinem Trailer lag. Danach holte er zwei Flaschen Wasser vom Catering und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bunker Fünf. Dort fand er Sarah und Hope vor. Als er bei Sarah ankam, reichte er ihr eine der Flaschen. Sie schien überrascht davon zu sein, aber nahm sie entgegen.

„Danke."

„Keine Ursache. Und die ist für Hope."

Er reichte ihr die Decke. Sarah war nun ganz offensichtlich verblüfft.

„Danke. Das ist echt lieb."

Sie wandte sich an Hope.

„Siehst du. Onkel Jackson hat dir eine Decke gebracht. Sag schön Danke."

„_Onkel Jackson. Wie niedlich._"

Hope setzte sich und hob eine Pfote. Jackson war erst überrascht. Doch dann lachte er und schüttelte Hopes Pfote.

„_Was für ein gut erzogener Hund. Sehr höflich. Unglaublich, welche Tricks sie ihr beigebracht hat._"

Die anderen waren inzwischen bei ihnen angekommen.

„Sie ist wirklich gut erzogen.", meinte er anerkennend zu Sarah.

Als Karen an ihnen vorbeiging, lächelte sie verschmitzt.

„Okay, gehen wir wieder an die Arbeit."

Jackson ging vor und hielt Sarah die Tür auf. Diese lächelte ihn an.

„_Sie hat so ein bezauberndes Lächeln._"

Er war wieder selig.

Sarah brachte ihre Sachen zu ihrem Platz und kam dann zu ihnen. Sie hatte ihre Strickjacke ausgezogen und entblößte so weitere Tattoos - zwei chinesische Zeichen -, die sich auf ihren Handgelenken befanden.

„_Wahnsinn. Wie viele davon hat sie?_"

Er merkte, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der Sarah auf die Handgelenke starrte. Den Mädchen blieb sogar der Mund offen stehen, während er selbst nur von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsen konnte.

Sie besprachen kurz die nächste Szene und stellten sich dann in Positur. Nach drei Durchläufen erklärte Karen den Jugendlichen noch etwas. Jackson stellte sich direkt neben Sarah.

„Miss Martens, Sie sind eine überraschende Person."

„_Und das ist eine Untertreibung._"

„Ist das ein Kompliment?"

„_Was denn sonst?_"

„Natürlich."

„Dann danke."

„Was bedeuten sie?"

Er deutete auf die Symbole. Karen rief nach ihm.

„_Hallo?! Ich versuch hier grad ein Gespräch zu führen._"

Er dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, die Regisseurin einfach zu ignorieren. Doch hatte er das Gefühl, dass Sarah das nicht gut finden würde. Also ging er zu den anderen.

„Okay, machen wir fünfzehn Minuten Pause."

Karen sah nicht gerade zufrieden aus. Sie bekamen die Szene, an der sie arbeiteten, nicht so hin, wie sie sie haben wollte. Sarah setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl und machte sich Notizen. Jackson zögerte kurz, bevor er zu ihr ging.

„Kann ich dich stören?"

Sarah blickte auf und schaute dann kurz zu Karen.

„_Was? Denkt sie, Karen hat was dagegen, wenn wir uns in der Pause unterhalten?_"

Sarah wandte sich ihm wieder zu und antwortete:

„Sicher. Störts dich, wenn ich weiterschreibe?"

„Ne, solange du mit mir redest."

„_Sie ist ´ne Frau. Sie ist natürlich Multitaskingfähig. Und lieber lass ich sie weiterschreiben, als dass sie gar nicht mit mir spricht._"

Sarah lächelte. Sie sah wieder in ihr Notizbuch, während sie schrieb. Er überlegte, worüber sie sich unterhalten könnten. Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Handgelenke.

„Du hast meine Frage noch gar nicht beantwortet. Was deine Tattoos bedeuten."

„Oh, richtig. Sie bedeuten ‚Freiheit'. Ist ein zweisilbiges Wort. Deshalb zwei Symbole."

„Wow. Sehr interessant."

„_Okay, das sagt wohl viel aus. Aber ob mir das unbedingt weiterhilft. Sie ist unabhängig. Ist gut, nehme ich an. Jackson, du Idiot. Sie ist eine Bestsellerautorin. Natürlich ist sie selbständig und gewöhnt, dass die Leute nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen. Also überleg dir, wie du sie anmachen kannst, ohne dass sie das Gefühl hat, du machst sie an._"

Er unterbrach seinen eigenen Gedankenfluss und stellte die Frage laut, die er sich vorhin selbst gestellt hatte.

„Wie viele Tattoos hast du eigentlich?"

Sie sah auf. Jacksons Augen blitzten und er feixte.

„_Ich wette, sie hat noch mehr._"

„Zählen die als eins oder zwei?"

Sie hob die linke Hand. Jackson dachte nach.

„Mhm… zwei würde ich sagen.", erwiderte er dann.

Sie blickte wieder auf ihr Buch.

„Dann sinds neun."

Er wollte gerade etwas trinken, als sie antwortete. Die Zahl schockte ihn so sehr, dass er das Wasser in hohen Bogen wieder ausspuckte. Es ging neben ihrem Stuhl zu Boden. Sarah blickte erschrocken auf. Hope hob den Kopf und schaute ihn verwirrt an. Alle sahen in ihre Richtung. Jackson wischte sich den Mund mit dem Handrücken ab.

„_Das ist jetzt grade überhaupt nicht peinlich…_"

„Hab ich dich geschockt?", fragte sie schmunzelnd.

„Das_ ist jetzt aber eine Untertreibung. Neun beziehungsweise acht Tattoos, meine Fresse. Dabei sieht sie so harmlos aus._"

„Ja, irgendwie schon."

Er schaute sie von oben bis unten an.

„_Wo wohl die anderen sind?_"

„Du bist eine _sehr_ überraschende Person.", meinte er schließlich beeindruckt.

Sie schauten sich einen Moment an. Dann sagte Sarah plötzlich:

„Ich glaube, es geht weiter."

Jackson wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was sie damit meinte. Dann drehte er sich um und unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„_Irgendwie hält mich der Dreh davon ab, mich mit Sarah zu unterhalten. Ist ja nicht so, als sei das der Hauptgrund, warum ich hier bin…_"

Er dachte daran, wie seine Freunde ihn am Vortag aufgezogen hatten. Sarah stand auf und riss ihn so wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Sie ging voran, er folgte ihr langsam. Sarah erklärte ihnen, wie sie sich die Szene vorstellte und was sie tun sollten. Und tatsächlich klappte es diesmal und bald war alles im Kasten. Karen schien zufrieden.

„_Die Pause scheint was gebracht zu haben. Sarah ist einfach klasse als Regieassistentin._"

„Müde?", fragte er Sarah besorgt, als sie zum wiederholten Mal in den letzten zwei Stunden ein Gähnen unterdrückte.

„Ja, ein bisschen."

„Du bist nicht an das frühe Aufstehen gewöhnt, oder?"

„_Die Zeiten sind ja auch mörderisch. Kein normaler Mensch steht um sechs oder früher auf._"

„Doch. Aber normalerweise halte ich Mittagsschlaf."

Jackson blinzelte verdutzt und lachte dann.

„Wie süß."

„_Ist ja wirklich niedlich. Sie schläft mittags. Die Frau überrascht mich wirklich immer wieder._"

Sarah schaute beleidigt weg.

„_Oh, jetzt ist sie doch eingeschnappt._"

„He, war nur Spaß.", erwiderte er zerknirscht.

„Willst du Kaffee oder so?", bot er ihr an.

„Nein, danke. Wird auch so gehen."

Sie klang abweisend und sah ihn nicht mehr an. Er blieb noch einen Moment wartend neben ihrem Stuhl stehen.

„_Toll gemacht. Sie ist sauer. Sie ist aber auch empfindlich._"

Als er merkte, dass sie ihn weiterhin ignorieren würde, drehte er sich um und sagte:

„Ähm… Ich glaube, es geht weiter."

Sarah blickte auf. Karen sprach mit dem Kameramann. Die vier Kids standen zusammen und unterhielten sich. Es war eine offensichtliche Finte gewesen, die ungefähr eine Sekunde gewirkt hatte, denn es sah nicht so aus, als würde es jeden Moment weitergehen. Sie sah wieder auf ihre Notizen.

„Okay. Bin gleich da.", erwiderte sie kühl.

Jackson zögerte, bevor er sich geschlagen gab und zu Karen und den anderen ging.

Nachdem Karen gerufen hatte, dass es weiterging, kam Sarah zu ihnen. Doch sah sie ihn die nächsten Minuten nicht mehr direkt an, als sie zusammen mit Karen die anstehende Szene erläuterte.

Bei der nächsten Pause trat Jackson wieder an sie heran. Er wollte seinen Ausrutscher wieder gut machen.

„Das ich vorhin gelacht habe, tut mir leid. Ich hab mich nicht lustig gemacht."

Sarah zögerte und studierte einen Augenblick lang sein Gesicht.

„Ich weiß. Mach dir keine Gedanken deshalb."

„Okay.", entgegnete er erleichtert.

„_Nochmal Glück gehabt. Ich will einfach nicht, dass sie sauer auf mich ist. Schon gar nicht, wenn ich weiß, wie sie sein kann, wenn sie jemanden nicht leiden kann._"

Sarah betrachtete sein Gesicht weiter aufmerksam und er fragte sich, was jetzt in ihr vorging. Er wollte sie schon fragen, als Karen sie wieder zusammenrief.

Am Ende des Tages kreisten Jacksons Gedanken um Sarah und die wenigen Male, an denen sie sich kurz hatten unterhalten können.

„_Die Frau ist wirklich rätselhaft. Wieso ist sie so schnell eingeschnappt gewesen? Ob sie mir wirklich verziehen hat? Ich hoffe es._"

Er stand neben seinem Wagen und wollte gerade aufschließen, als er sah, wie Sarah an den geparkten Autos vorbeiging. Er rief nach ihr und sie kam mit Hope langsam auf ihn zu. Jackson wählte ein unverbindliches Thema, dass sie aber an seine guten Seiten erinnern sollte.

„_Lass sie vergessen, dass du sie aufgezogen hat und zeig ihr, was für ein netter Kerl du bist._"

„Wollte dir nur sagen, dass du die Decke behalten kannst. Wenn du willst."

„Danke. Das ist wirklich nett."

„Wie war der erste Tag für dich?"

„_Vielleicht war das auch alles zu viel für sie. So ein Drehtag kann einen schlauchen. Besonders, wenn das alles neu ist._"

„Er war okay. Ich denke, die Arbeit am Set macht mir Spaß."

„Das ist schön."

Sarah unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Jackson lachte.

„Langweile ich dich?"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. Einen Moment war Jackson das Herz in die Hose gefallen. Aber sie nahm seinen erneuten Scherz locker auf. Er atmete auf.

„Okay, dann fahr mal lieber nach Hause. Nicht, dass du noch im Stehen einschläfst."

Sarah lachte nun doch und wieder einmal fragte sich Jackson, was in ihr vorging und an was sie gedacht hatte.

„Könnte passieren."

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen?"

Er war sich plötzlich nicht sicher, ob sie am nächsten Tag wieder da sein würde. Und er verstand nicht vollkommen, warum ihm dieser Gedanke so wenig behagte und er sie unbedingt wieder sehen wollte. Sarah lächelte.

„Ja. Bis morgen."

Dann winkte sie ihm zu und ging zum Ausgang.

„_Ja, wir sehen uns morgen wieder. Eine weitere Chance, sie kennen zu lernen._"

Voller guter Stimmung stieg er ein und fuhr heim.


	5. Kapitel 4

Schon am nächsten Tag begann Jackson mit seiner Charme-Offensive. Er kam extra pünktlich ans Set, um ihr klarzumachen, wie vorbildlich er sein konnte und stellte eine Wasserflasche mit einer Nachricht auf Sarahs Stuhl.

Kurz darauf erfuhr er, wie clever und auch schlagfertig sie war, was ihm sehr gefiel. Sie hatten sich gleich nach ihrer Ankunft einen kleinen Schlagabtausch geliefert. Er hatte unumwunden zugegeben, dass er wollte, dass sie ihn gern hatte und dass er sie kennen lernen wollte. Das hatte sie offensichtlich gewundert, was er nicht verstand. Sie war eine wunderschöne, intelligente Frau. Wieso also sollte er keinen Grund haben, sie kennen lernen zu wollen?

Da er inzwischen begriffen hatte, dass sie wohl auf die üblichen Anmachsprüche nicht reagieren würde und er ihr zeigen wollte, dass er ihre Unabhängigkeit schätzte, versprach er ihr, dass sie die Regeln machen könne. Wenn sie nicht mit ihm reden wollte, würde er das akzeptieren. Sie würden ein Spiel machen, bei dem er sich Punkte verdienen konnte. Er konnte es kaum glauben, aber sie verhandelten doch wirklich darüber, wie das Punkte vergeben und alles andere vor sich gehen würde. Er merkte wieder einmal, dass es ihr offenbar wichtig war, die Kontrolle zu haben. Doch das machte ihm nicht allzu viel aus.

Später, als sie wieder wegging, um zu Mittag zu essen, suchte er sie und fand sie nach einer Weile hinter ein paar Trailern. Kurz befürchtete er, ihr Hund würde ihn zerfleischen, weil er der schlafenden Sarah zu nahe gekommen war. Doch nachdem sie aufwachte, hauten sie sich wieder ein paar Sprüche um die Ohren, bevor er ihr das Kissen und einen Cappuccino gab. Er machte ihr klar, dass sie es ihm ruhig schwer machen konnte. Er würde nicht so schnell aufgeben und hartnäckig versuchen, sie kennen zu lernen.

„_Eine Frau wie Sarah trifft man nicht oft. Da werd ich Durchhaltevermögen zeigen müssen. Aber ich weiß, dass sie es wert ist._", dachte er, nachdem er sie wieder verließ.

Und dieser Gedanke verstärkte sich, als er nach der Pause zwei weitere ihrer Tattoos sah. Besonders der Engel mit dem Schwert auf ihrem rechten Oberarm tat es ihm an. Ihm wurde immer klarer, dass Sarah eine ganz besondere Frau war. Und mehr denn je verspürte er den Wunsch, ihr nahe zu sein.

Doch er wusste, das würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit sein. Sie schien verschlossen zu sein und wollte offenbar nichts von sich preisgeben.

Andererseits musste sie ihn doch irgendwie mögen. Er konnte es fast nicht glauben, aber es machte ihr nichts aus, dass er sie berührte, obwohl er mitbekommen hatte, dass sie es anscheinend nicht mochte, wenn sie angefasst wurde. Das gab ihm Hoffnung, dass er es wirklich schaffen konnte, sie kennen zu lernen. Langsam wurde ihm klar, dass er sich tatsächlich in Sarah verliebt hatte.

Am späten Nachmittag stand wegen Umbauten und Lichttests eine längere Pause an. Jackson wollte die nutzen, um in Ruhe mit Sarah reden zu können, ohne dass sie ständig unterbrochen wurden. Doch war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie auf seinen Vorschlag eingehen würde. Doch er sagte sich „Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt." und fragte sie leicht zögerlich:

„Würdest du mit in meinen Trailer kommen, damit wir uns ungestört unterhalten können?"

Sarah dachte kurz darüber nach und nickte dann. Jackson machte innerlich einen Freudensprung. Er hatte schon angenommen, dass sie ablehnen würde. Er sagte Karen Bescheid, wohin sie beide gehen würden, was diese wohl doch etwas überraschte. Doch dann sagte sie nur „Okay. Ich lass euch rufen, wenn alles bereit ist.". Danach gingen sie zu seinem Wohnwagen. Sarah nahm das mit dem Angebot, sie könne die Regeln machen ernst. Denn zu seiner Überraschung eröffnete sie ihm, dass er so viel Zeit für ein Gespräch haben würde, wie sie brauchte, um einen Joghurt zu essen.

„_Besser als gar nicht._"

Doch schnell merkte er, dass sie nicht ganz so gemein war, wie ihr Hinweis klang, denn sie aß sehr langsam. Und das erste, was er mitbekam, war, dass sie offenbar eine echte Naschkatze war, denn sie schüttete eine doch beträchtliche Menge Zucker in den Joghurt vom Catering.

„_Das gefällt mir. Eine Frau, die nicht jede Kalorie zählt._"

Zuerst fragte er sie über ihre Tattoos aus, da diese für ihn fast das größte Rätsel darstellten. Sarah sah harmlos aus, war aber mit Tätowierungen übersät. Und sie schienen alle eine Bedeutung für sie zu haben. Und er ahnte, dass dies ein Schlüssel zu ihr war. Je mehr er über Sarah erfuhr, desto eher würde er einen Weg finden, ihr Herz zu erreichen. Doch er merkte, dass das lange dauern würde. Je mehr er über sie erfuhr, desto rätselhafter, aber auch desto interessanter wurde sie für ihn.

Ihre Offenbarung, dass er besser als jeder andere darin wäre, sie kennen zu lernen und zu verstehen, überraschte ihn. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er noch sehr am Anfang stand und so gut wie nichts über sie wusste. Aber er ahnte, dass sie ihm gegenüber offener war als anderen. Was ihm wieder Hoffnung gab, dass sie ihn auch mochte und sich womöglich auch vorstellen konnte, mit ihm befreundet oder - er wagte kaum, sich das zu wünschen - zusammen zu sein.

Als sie über die Tattoos auf ihren Handgelenken sprachen, bestätigte sich seine Annahme, dass Sarah ihre Unabhängigkeit sehr wichtig war. Doch damit hatte er kein Problem. Fast nebenbei hatte sie eingewilligt, sich später weiter mit ihm zu unterhalten und weitere Fragen zu beantworten.

„_Super. Ich werd sowieso mit allem, was sie bisher gesagt hat, zurechtkommen müssen._"

Die Themen hatten sich nur so abgewechselt. Er wusste, dass sie Ratten und ihr Land liebte. Zu beiden würde sie ihm später mehr erzählen, dass hatte sie versprochen. Die Zeit raste nur so, obwohl sie wirklich langsam aß. Also wandte er sich wieder dem Thema zu, über das sie gern zu sprechen schien.

„Wie viele…"

Er schaute Hope an.

„_Haustier ist eigentlich nicht das richtige Wort. Hope scheint mehr für sie zu sein. Aber ich denke, sie wird es mir verzeihen, wenn ich es mal benutze._"

„…Haustiere hast du zurzeit?"

„Mit Hope sind es zehn."

„Was?!"

„_Ach du meine Güte. Das ist ja schon ein halber Zoo. Die Bude muss voll sein mit ihren Viechern._"

Er sah sie entgeistert an.

„Hab noch einen zweiten Hund. Sie ist auch hier in L.A. Dann noch eine Katze, vier Meerschweine, einen Hahn und zwei Hühner."

„Hühner_?! Meine Fresse. Welcher Mensch hat bitte Hühner? Und noch ein Hund. Vier Meerschweine. Die Tiere müssen ein Vermögen kosten._"

„Wo hast du die alle untergebracht?", fragte er nach.

„Ich hab ein eigenes Haus. Das Geflügel ist hinten in einem extra Gehege im Garten. Der Platz reicht soweit."

„_In einer Wohnung kann sie die ja auch nicht unterbringen. Aber sie allein in einem Haus. Und sie hat einen Garten. Den würde ich gerne sehen._"

„Du hast wirklich ein eigenes Haus?"

Sarah nickte und aß etwas Joghurt.

„Ist aber nicht sehr groß. Ich denke, das Wohnzimmer ist groß. Keine Ahnung. Amerikanische Wohnzimmer sind normalerweise ziemlich groß, oder?"

„_Was für eine Frage. Aber sie kennt das vielleicht nur aus dem Fernsehen oder Zeitschriften. Sie war ja sicher noch nie in den USA._"

Er hielt ihre Hand fest, als sie einen weiteren Löffel essen wollte.

„_Sie will bescheißen. Als wäre die Zeit nicht schon knapp genug._"

„Nicht. Nicht, wenn ich spreche. Gib mir wenigstens die Chance, ein bisschen was über dich zu erfahren."

„Okay."

Dann beantwortete er ihre Frage.

„Ja, ich schätze, unsere Wohnzimmer sind relativ groß. Zumindest einige und vor allem die in den Häusern. Aber die sind auch für Familien ausgerichtet."

„_Oder zumindest für mehrere Leute wie unseres. Obwohl unser Wohnzimmer etwas größer sein könnte, so vollgestopft wie es ist._"

„Ist meines auch.", erwiderte sie ungerührt.

„_Wie meint sie das? Ich denke, sie lebt allein in dem Haus. Moment. Ihre Tiere… das ist ihre Familie. Und sie ist quasi das Oberhaupt. Sie ist…_"

„Du bist sowas wie die Mom?", fragte er schließlich.

Sarah sah Hope an und nickte. Dann schaute sie wieder ihn an. Er dachte fieberhaft nach und verarbeitete, was sie gesagt hatte.

„_Okay, Hope und die anderen sind fast wie ihre Kinder. Das heißt, wenn der Hund mich nicht mag, wird Sarah mir keine Chance geben. Also muss ich nicht nur sie davon überzeugen, dass ich ein netter Kerl bin, sondern mich auch bei Hope einschleimen. Aber ich denke, sie mag mich schon. Vielleicht gibt Sarah mir dann eine Chance._"

„Du bist der zweite, der das gleich verstanden hat."

„Der Zweite?", fragte er leicht enttäuscht.

„_Wo ich doch gehofft habe, es würde sie beeindrucken, dass ich es sofort geschnallt hab._"

„Keine Sorge. Du bist der Erste nach meiner Mum. Also bedeutet das viel."

„_Ihre _Mom_? Ich hoff, sie ist nicht so ein Mama-Kind. Das würde gar nicht zu ihrer Art passen. Obwohl… ich lass mir von meiner Mom auch noch einiges sagen… Aber es ist doch so offensichtlich, dass ihr Hope und auch die anderen was bedeuten._"

„Was ist? Hättest du nicht gedacht, dass ich sowas wie eine Mutter habe? Oder wegen der Tatsache, dass du mich erst vorgestern kennen gelernt hast und schon mehr über mich weißt, als andere nach Jahren?"

Jackson blinzelte.

„_Nach _Jahren_?!_"

„Beides wahrscheinlich."

„_Okay, wie soll ich jetzt weiter vorgehen? Was soll ich sagen und fragen, damit ich mehr über sie erfahre? Alles, was sie mir erzählt, zeigt mir nur, wie besonders sie ist._"

Ihr Blick blieb kurz an seinen kinnlangen Locken hängen. Geistesabwesend strich er sich durch das Haar. Sarah wandte den Blick ab, schaute in ihren Becher und rührte darin herum.

„Du hast noch eine Frage."

„_Okay, eine Frage noch. Welche soll ich da stellen? Wer weiß, wann ich mal wieder in Ruhe mit ihr reden kann. Also, was frag ich jetzt? Was will ich jetzt sofort wissen?_"

Seine Gedanken rasten nahezu. Da er so lange schwieg sah sie ihn wieder an.

„Je länger du nachdenkst, desto weniger Zeit werde ich haben, die Frage zu beantworten."

„_Das hilft mir auch nicht, mich zu entscheiden, was ich als letztes frage._"

„Hetz mich bitte nicht so. Wie soll ich unter Stress nachdenken?", beschwerte er sich.

„Du tust das schon die ganze Zeit mit mir. Ist doch nur fair, wenn ich dich auch stresse.", erwiderte sie ungerührt.

„Ich stresse dich?", fragte er überrascht.

„_Wieso denn das? Wie kann ich sie _stressen_?_"

„Natürlich. Ich komme immer noch nicht damit klar, dass du mich offenbar magst und mich kennen lernen willst. Ich frage mich, warum. Zumal die Weiber dir doch sicher reihenweise hinterherlaufen."

„_Ja. Aber die meisten wollen nicht mit mir, sondern mit meinem _Namen_ zusammen sein… Die Einzige, die sich davon nicht beeindrucken lässt ist diese kleine Irin._"

„Ja, tun sie. Aber das ist eine Sache, die mich an dir interessiert. Du weißt ganz offensichtlich, wer ich bin."

„_Ich mein, sie weiß zumindest, wann ich geboren wurde. Also ist sie nicht ganz ahnungslos, was mich betrifft._"

„Klar weiß ich das. Ich komm aus der irischen Provinz, nicht vom Mond.", entgegnete sie schnippisch.

Er lachte.

„_So eine kleine Kratzbürste. Immer muss sie Widerworte geben._"

„Das meinte ich. Obwohl du ganz genau weißt, wer ich bin, zierst du dich, bist frech und spielst mit mir. Das find ich toll. Ich will niemanden, der mir sagt, wie super ich bin. Sondern eine Person, die mir ehrlich sagt, wenn sie etwas an mir Scheiße findet."

„_Und ich merke immer mehr, dass sie genau diese Person ist._"

„Das kannste gerne haben. Kein Problem.", erwiderte sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„_Ja, immer gibs mir._", dachte er belustigt.

„Du tust das also, weil es für dich eine Herausforderung ist?", hakte sie nach und klang ein wenig enttäuscht.

„_Oh je, das scheint sie zu verletzen._"

„Ja und nein. Ich will dich wirklich kennen lernen. Ich verbring gerne Zeit mit dir und mag es, in deiner Nähe zu sein. Dass du es mir nicht leicht machst und immer wieder Kontra gibst, gibt dem ganzen nur mehr Würze. Sagen wir: Deine Widerspenstigkeit ist nur die Sahne auf dem Kuchen."

Sarah hob eine Augenbraue.

„Dann pass auf, dass du dich an dem Süßkram nicht verschluckst."

„_Sagt diejenige, die das Zeug wahrscheinlich nur so in sich rein schüttet…_"

„Keine Sorge. Ich pass schon auf. Außerdem ist meine Mühe ja auch nicht umsonst. Du bist zwar wirklich ungezogen, aber hin und wieder bist du auch mal lieb und redest fast normal mit mir."

„Ich bin _ungezogen_?"

„_Und wie. Seit Jahren hat keiner mehr so ein Verhalten mir gegenüber gezeigt._"

„Klar. Ich bin ein berühmter Filmstar. Und du hast gar keine Achtung davor."

„Berühmt? Echt, jetzt stinkts aber."

„_Also kann ich nicht dadurch punkten, dass ich doch nicht ganz so unbedeutend bin. Hatte irgendwie gehofft, dass mir das helfen könnte._"

„Du bist überhaupt nicht beeindruckt von mir?"

„Warum sollte ich?", entgegnete sie gleichgültig.

„_Unglaublich. Es ist ihr wirklich scheißegal, wer ich bin und dass es Hunderte gibt, die mich supertoll finden._"

Ihm blieb der Mund offen stehen. Sarah kratzte den Rest Joghurt aus dem Becher.

„Zeit ist abgelaufen."

Jackson blinzelte und schaute in den leeren Becher.

„_Was? Nein, noch nicht. Ich hab doch noch gar nicht meine letzte Frage gestellt. Ich will mich noch weiter mit ihr unterhalten. Ich muss sie doch dazu kriegen, mich zu mögen._"

„Ich krieg keine Zugabe?"

„Nicht jetzt. Außerdem müssen wir doch sicher gleich weiterarbeiten."

Er schaute auf seine Uhr.

„_Blöder Dreh. Vielleicht schaff ich es ja morgen in der Mittagspause oder so, dass wir uns nochmal zurückziehen können._"

„Ja, könnte möglich sein. Okay, gehen wir wieder zurück."

Sarah erhob sich.

„Wir setzen unsere Unterhaltung später weiter. Versprochen."

Er strahlte.

„_Super. Das hör ich sehr gern. Und dann wird sie mir wohl sicher wieder nur ein paar Minuten ihrer Zeit gönnen._"

„Ich krieg immer nur Häppchen von dir, oder?", fragte er lachend.

„_Du_ willst doch, dass es spannend bleibt. Und wäre es nicht langweilig, wenn ich gleich so viel von mir preisgebe?"

„_Ja, stimmt auch wieder. Solange sie nicht das Interesse verliert oder von mir genervt ist._"

„Könnte was dran sein."

Langsam gingen sie zum Bunker Fünf zurück.

„_Sie war doch beeindruckt davon, dass ich das mit Hope so schnell verstanden hab. Ob dafür auch ein Punkt an mich geht?_"

Er fragte gleich nach.

„Krieg ich eigentlich einen Punkt?"

„Für was?", fragte Sarah verwundert.

„Dafür, dass ich weiß, dass Hope nicht einfach nur ein Haustier, sondern sowas wie deine Tochter ist."

Sie überlegte kurz.

„Ja, ich denke, dafür hast du dir einen Punkt verdient."

„_Toll. Aber ich sollte dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht schummelt._"

„Ich finde, du solltest es dir notieren. Nur, damit du nicht bescheißen kannst."

„Damit ich nicht _was_ kann?"

„_War ihr das jetzt zu direkt? In Irland ist man so eine Gossensprache sicher nicht gewöhnt._"

„Du sollst es dokumentieren, wenn ich einen Punkt bekomme. Wenn du schon bestimmst, wann ich einen kriege und die notwendige Anzahl, ab wann ich was von dir erhalte, will ich wenigstens sicher gehen, dass auch alle meine Punkte aufgeschrieben werden. Ist doch nur fair, oder?"

„Ja, ist es. Okay, machen wir eine Strichliste."

Im Studio legte Sarah ihre Sachen ab und setzte sich. Jackson blieb mit erwartungsvollem Gesicht neben ihr stehen.

„Meine Liste.", sagte er nach einem Moment nur.

Sarah rollte mit den Augen.

„Du nervst."

„_Ja, kann ich manchmal schon. Sie wird merken, dass ich hartnäckig sein kann, wenn ich was will. Und im Moment will ich sie kennen lernen._"

Sie nahm ihr Notizbuch raus, schlug die letzte Seite auf und schrieb ganz oben ‚Jacksons Punkte'. Dann machte sie zwei Striche.

„Zufrieden?"

Er feixte.

„_Und ob._"

„Yep."

„Weißt du, ich überlege grade, ob ich dir für schlechtes Betragen oder so wieder Punkte abziehe."

„_Was? So haben wir aber nicht gewettet. Sie will tatsächlich betrügen. Unglaublich._"

„Ne, ne. Damit mein Konto nie voll wird? Das ist ja nicht Sinn dieses Spiels."

„Ja, aber so dauert es länger."

„_Nicht gerade eine tolle Aussicht. Aber was genau meint sie damit?_"

„Du spielst wohl gern?", fragte er nach.

Sarah grinste nur. Jacksons Augen wurden etwas größer.

„_Okay, _welche_ Art von Spiele meint sie jetzt?_"

Er öffnete den Mund; um danach zu fragen. Doch dann drang Karens Stimme durch den Raum.

„Alle auf ihre Plätze."

Jackson unterdrückte einen Fluch und seufzte.

„_Nicht zu fassen. Ständig wird man hier gerufen. Wieso müssen wir ausgerechnet bei diesem Film nicht stundenlang warten wie bei anderen Projekten? So komm ich ja nie dazu, mehr über sie zu erfahren._"

„Ich glaub, ich werd wirklich lange brauchen, bis ich dich näher kennen lerne. Vielleicht kann ich dich ja mal dazu überreden, die Mittagspause mit mir zu verbringen. Dann hätten wir wenigstens etwas mehr Zeit."

„Ja, schauen wir mal.", murmelte Sarah und stand auf.

Sie schaute Jackson nicht an, sondern ging schnurstracks zu Karen und den anderen.

„_Was ist denn jetzt wieder los? Wieso ist sie wieder so abweisend? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt? Oder hat sie das Gefühl, mir mehr erzählt zu haben als gut ist?_"

Bei der Gruppe angekommen sah sie ihn nur kurz an.

„_Ob ihr klar ist, wie verwirrend ihr Verhalten für mich ist?_"

Den restlichen Tag wusste Jackson nicht so recht, wie er mit Sarah umgehen sollte. Ihr wechselhaftes Verhalten gab ihm immer mehr Rätsel auf. Er hatte das Gefühl, irgendwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Nur hatte er keine Ahnung, was das sein könnte.

So war er sehr überrascht, als er sie nach Drehschluss neben seinem Wagen stehen sah. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte und versuchte, ihre Mimik zu deuten. Er blieb kurz vor ihr stehen und grüßte sie unsicher:

„He."

Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihm jetzt klarmachte, dass er sie in Ruhe lassen sollte und sie nicht an weiteren Gesprächen mit ihm interessiert war.

„Ich weiß, ich bring dich wahrscheinlich durcheinander."

„_Das ist mal wieder eine Untertreibung._"

„Ich hab dich gern. Und ich verbring auch gern Zeit mit dir."

„_Das klingt doch erst mal gut._"

Seine Hoffnung stieg wieder.

„Ich bin es nur nicht gewöhnt, mit einem Menschen, einem… Mann zu sprechen."

„_Was soll denn das bedeuten? Will sie mir etwa weismachen, dass eine attraktive Frau wie sie nicht weiß, wie man mit Männern umgeht?_"

„Ich meine, nicht so wie mit dir. Ich hab sonst kaum Kontakt zu Menschen, weißt du."

„_Oh, das würde ihre Zurückhaltung erklären._"

„Und dass es dir so leicht fällt, mit mir zu sprechen, dass du fast schon meine Gedanken lesen kannst, macht mir Angst."

„_Ich find das auch seltsam, dass ich sie so gut einschätzen kann._"

„Wie ich schon heute Nachmittag sagte: Du weißt bereits nach wenigen Tagen mehr über mich als andere nach Monaten oder Jahren.

„_Was?!_"

„Manche Dinge muss ich nicht mal aussprechen und trotzdem weißt oder ahnst du sie. Und ich weiß ehrlich gesagt noch nicht, wie ich das einordnen soll. Zumal ich mich immer noch frage, wohin das führen soll."

„_Oh, darum geht's also._"

„Du meinst, mein Plan?"

Sarah nickte. Jackson überlegte kurz. Wieder entschied er sich dafür, einfach ehrlich zu sein.

„Mein Plan sieht ziemlich locker aus. Klar hab ich Vorstellungen, wohin das führt. Aber wie sich das ganze entwickelt, kann ich nur bedingt beeinflussen. Und ich denke, das ist der Plan: Wir verbringen Zeit miteinander oder versuchen es wenigstens. Lernen uns gegenseitig kennen und dann schauen wir, wohin uns das führt und wie weit das Ganze geht. Ich würde sagen, wir streben erst mal eine Freundschaft an. Und dann einfach mal schauen."

„_Ich denke, das müsste okay für sie sein._"

„Wie du selbst gesagt hast.", fügte er nach einem Moment hinzu.

Sarah lächelte schief.

„_Ist es ihr peinlich, dass ich sie gehört hab? Ich dachte, das war Absicht. Okay, mach ihr nochmal deutlich, dass sie die Regeln macht. Das wird wohl genügen, dass sie sich nicht wieder zurückzieht._"

„Ich will nichts überstürzen. Du gibst das Tempo vor. Wenn dir das zu schnell geht oder so, dann kannst du das sagen. Ich will dich nicht überrumpeln. Weißt du, ich warte lieber, als das ich nicht weiß, ob du etwas wirklich tun willst. Wenn du nicht alleine mit mir sein willst, kann ich das verstehen. Oder wenn dir eine bestimmte Frage zu weit geht. Außerdem kannst du mich auch jederzeit was fragen."

„_Sie soll mich ja auch kennen lernen können und merken, dass ich ein ganz normaler Typ bin._"

Er zögerte, bevor er zugab:

„Weißt du, auf eine Art und Weise ist das hier auch neu für mich."

Sarah hob eine Augenbraue und wollte etwas erwidern. Doch er hob eine Hand und sie schloss den Mund wieder.

„_Das ist auf jeden Fall neu. Sie ist wie keine zuvor._"

„Das ist neu, weil ich noch nie eine Frau wie dich getroffen habe. Deshalb weiß ich auch nicht, wie ich an die Sache rangehen soll. Mir ist nur klar, dass du sicher nicht auf die übliche Anbaggertour abfährst. Also überlass ich dir die Führung und versuche, einen Weg zu finden, irgendwie an dich ranzukommen. Ich bin echt nicht sauer, wenn du sagst, dass du was nicht willst."

Er hatte nur leichte Schwierigkeiten, das zuzugeben. Er glaubte, dass seine Ehrlichkeit ihr gegenüber einer der Gründe war, dass sie mit ihm sprach und seine Fragen beantwortete.

„Okay, gut zu wissen.", erwiderte sie.

Dann schwieg sie und dachte wahrscheinlich nach. Ein Techniker ging an ihnen vorbei und schaute sie unverhohlen neugierig an.

„Pass auf, dass dir nicht die Augen rausfallen.", brachte Sarah zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und warf dem Mann einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Der zuckte zusammen, schaute hastig nach vorn und lief schnell weiter. Jackson war erstaunt, musste sich aber auch ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„_Wow. Ihr Blick kann wirklich töten. Ich glaub, mit ihr ist echt nicht gut Kirschen essen, wenn sie sauer auf einen ist. Rowe kann da ein Lied von singen…_"

Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, wie einige am Set sie immer wieder beobachtet hatten und dass das Sarah gestört hatte.

„Sind die auch ein Grund? Ich mein, dass du zwischendurch so abweisend bist?", hakte er nach.

„Ja. Ich hasse es, wenn mich jemand beobachtet. Und die scheinen nichts anderes zu tun zu haben, als zu gucken, was wir machen. Es fällt mir schwer, mich normal mit dir zu unterhalten, wenn ich ständig die Blicke der anderen im Rücken spüre."

„_Oh. Daran liegts also. Es ist nicht meine Schuld. Es stört sie nur, dass wir ständig unter Aufsicht sind. Na, das kann man doch leicht ändern._"

„Dann seilen wir uns eben ab und unterhalten uns in Ruhe im Trailer."

Sarah wandte den Blick ab.

„_Hat sie das wieder falsch verstanden? Denkt sie, ich will dann mehr als nur reden, wenn wir allein sind?_"

Er zögerte kurz, bevor er seine Hand sanft unter ihr Kinn legte und ihren Kopf leicht anhob.

„_Hoffentlich wird sie nicht sauer, dass ich sie einfach so anfasse. Doch ich muss ihr klarmachen, dass es nicht falsch ist, wenn wir uns unterhalten._"

„Mach dir wegen denen keine Gedanken. Wenn du es fühlst und es für richtig hältst, kann dir alles andere doch egal sein. Oder nicht?"

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Ja, du hast Recht."

Er wollte ihr weiter Mut machen.

„Ist doch egal, was die davon halten. _Ich_ weiß, wie du bist. Und nur das zählt meiner Meinung nach."

„_Und ich weiß, dass sie eine sehr faszinierende und komplexe Frau ist. Auf jeden Fall ist nichts, was sie tut, verwerflich. Das sollte sie begreifen. Vielleicht wird sie dann lockerer._"

Sarah lächelte.

„Stimmt."

Sie schob seine Hand mit ihrer weg, umschloss aber gleichzeitig mit ihren Fingern zärtlich seine halbgeschlossene Faust und lächelte.

„_Es macht ihr anscheinend doch nicht so viel aus, dass ich sie berühre. Ist eigentlich seltsam. Aber auch ein gutes Zeichen._"

„Hollywood ist schon irgendwie komisch. Hier passieren die seltsamsten Dinge."

„_Wie meint sie das?_"

Sie ließ seine Hand wieder los.

„Mein Fahrer wartet sicher auf mich. Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh. Wünsch dir noch einen schönen Abend Jackson."

„Dir auch Sarah."

Jackson hatte fast das Gefühl, eine Schlacht gewonnen zu haben. Als sie ging streifte ihre Hand wie zufällig noch einmal seine.


	6. Kapitel 5

Drei Tage später, einem Freitag, betrat Jackson sehr beschwingt das Set.

Am Mittwoch hatte Sarah ihm drei weitere Punkte gegeben und er hatte sein Glück kaum fassen können. Zumal sie ihm versprochen hatte, dass er sich etwas wünschen konnte, sobald er zehn Punkte gesammelt hatte.

„_Super._ _Ich hab doch Eindruck auf sie gemacht. Nur noch fünf Punkte. Aber was soll ich mir dafür wünschen?_"

Doch gleich zu Beginn der Mittagspause gab es wieder ein kleines Missverständnis zwischen ihnen. Er wollte ihr das Angebot machen, dass sie sich mittags in seinem Trailer hinlegen könnte. Doch hatte sie im ersten Moment geglaubt, er wolle sie in seinen Wohnwagen bringen, um dort mit ihm zu schlafen. Der Irrtum konnte schnell beseitigt werden, worüber er froh war. Doch hatte er gemerkt, dass er vorsichtig mit dem sein musste, was er ihr gegenüber sagte. Offenbar war es ziemlich einfach, sie zu verunsichern. Und das letzte, was er wollte war, sie durch eine unbedachte Äußerung zu verschrecken.

Und wieder war beiden aufgefallen, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte, wenn er sie berührte. Das schien Sarah sehr zu verwirren und gab ihm Hoffnung.

Sie hatten in den letzten Tagen jede freie Minute genutzt, um sich zu unterhalten. Sarah taute immer mehr auf und sprach ganz locker und offen mit ihm. Jackson spürte, wie er sich jeden Tag mehr und mehr in sie verliebte.

Wie an den vergangenen Tagen saß sie mit Kopfhörern über ihr Notizbuch gebeugt auf dem Klappstuhl und schrieb, als er von der Maske zurückkam.

„_Wow. Sie trägt ihre Haare ja offen. Find ich toll. Steht ihr. Echt Wahnsinn, wie lang ihre Haare sind. Sie sitzt ja schon fast drauf._"

Bei ihr angekommen, berührte er sie flüchtig an der Schulter. Sie blickte auf und er lächelte. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln, nahm die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren und legte Buch und Stift auf den Boden. Er strahlte nun förmlich.

„_Ich glaube kaum, wie sehr ich mich jeden Tag freue, sie wieder zu sehen._"

„Guten Morgen."

„Morgen. Danke übrigens."

Sie hob den Kaffeebecher.

„Gern geschehen."

Er hatte bisher schräg hinter ihr gestanden. Nun ging er um sie herum und seine Augen wurden größer.

„_Sie trägt ja einen kurzen Rock. Echt sexy._"

„Wow. Miss Martens, Sie haben ja Beine."

Er grinste.

„Und was für welche."

„_Ja, wirklich Superbeine. Sie sollte sich öfter so anziehen. Gefällt mir._"

Sie errötete leicht und blickte kurz auf ihre übergeschlagenen Beine.

„_Ist ihr das etwa unangenehm? Wie schüchtern sie ist. Echt süß._"

Er betrachtete ihre Beine, die genauso bleich waren wie ihre Arme.

„Sag mal, habt ihr wirklich Sonne in Irland? Oder verbringst du den ganzen Tag im Haus?"

„_Wie kann man nur so eine blasse Haut haben? Ob sie die behält, wenn sie noch länger in L.A. ist? Hoffe ich irgendwie._"

Er hockte sich vor sie und betrachtete ihre Beine. Dann entdeckte er ein weiteres Tattoo. Diesmal auf ihrem rechten Knöchel.

„_Aha. Nummer fünf._"

„Na, was haben wir denn da?", fragte er leicht belustigt.

Er besah sich den Spruch genauer und las ihn leise vor.

„Only our rivers run free."

„_Interessant. Und wieder etwas mit Freiheit. Nur der Holzhammer wäre effektiver. Flüsse? Was bedeutet das nur?_"

Er blickte zu ihr auf.

„Ist das aus einem Gedicht oder so?"

Sarah nickte.

„Ja, so ähnlich. Ist aus einem irischen Volkslied."

„_Irland. Richtig, sie hat was davon gesagt, dass für Iren Freiheit viel bedeutet, weil sie sie nicht haben. Aber sie hat mir immer noch nicht erzählt, was sie damit gemeint hat. Hat aber irgendwas mit Geschichte zu tun._"

„Geschichte?", fragte er deshalb einfach nur nach, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er aufgepasst hatte.

Sie lächelte.

„Ja. Eine sehr lange. Ich erzähl dir später davon, versprochen."

„Okay."

„_Ja, hat sie schon paar Mal gesagt. Ich sollte sie mal daran erinnern. Sie vertröstet mich immer auf später. Irgendwann muss sie mir meine Fragen endlich beantworten und mir die Sachen erklären, von denen sie spricht._"

Er sah wieder auf den Spruch und blickte dann auf ihr anderes Bein. Ihm fiel nun das Fußkettchen auf, das sie trug. Er nahm ihren Fuß in die Hand.

„_Uh, sie wird langsam gewagt. Das macht ihr Dress nur sexier._"

„Nettes Fußke…"

Weiter kam er nicht, weil er in diesem Moment ein weiteres Tattoo, ein riesiges Kreuz, auf der Außenseite ihres linken Knöchels entdeckte. Seine Augen wurden binnen Millisekunden größer.

„Heilige Scheiße!", rief er aus.

„_Ich glaub, ich fall vom Glauben ab. Sprichwörtlich._"

Alle schauten in ihre Richtung.

„Würdest du bitte die Stimme senken?", fragte sie unbehaglich und leicht verstimmt.

Er blickte sich um, alle sahen wieder weg und taten beschäftigt.

„_Upps. Sie will ja keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Aber wenn man dermaßen zugehackt ist, muss man doch fast damit rechnen._"

„Sorry.", erwiderte er leicht zerknirscht.

Er betrachtete wieder das Tattoo.

„_Erst der Engel und jetzt _das_ hier._"

„Und du bist sicher, dass du keine Christin bist?", hakte er nach.

„_Das ergibt doch eigentlich gar keinen Sinn._"

„Ja, bin ich."

„Warum hast du dir dann dieses riesige Kreuz tätowieren lassen?"

„Es ist ein keltisches Kreuz. Mir gefiel schon immer das Design. Und ich fühle mich so dem Land und seiner Geschichte verbunden."

„_Irland, Geschichte. Ich glaub, ich werd einen Kurs oder so brauchen, um dem allem folgen zu können. Sie sollte mir endlich mal erzählen, was es damit auf sich hat._"

Er schaute sich die Muster genauer an.

„_Aber ich kann verstehen, warum sie dieses Motiv gewählt hat. Diese verschlungenen Muster sind schon hübsch anzusehen._"

„Ja, sie sind wirklich schön."

„Weißt du, es gibt viele verschiedene. Manche Steinkreuze erzählen sogar ganze Geschichten."

„Steinkreuze?", fragte er überrascht und sah sie wieder an.

„_Wieso denn jetzt auf einmal Steinkreuze? Ich seh bald nicht mehr durch._"

„Sie stehen oftmals auf Friedhöfen oder Gedenkstätten und so. Das keltische Kreuz an sich ist schon sehr alt. Jahrhunderte."

„_Friedhöfe? Irgendwie gruslig. Aber Jahrhunderte… Geschichte, mal wieder._"

„Wirklich? Wow."

Er ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper streifen.

„_Sie ist wirklich attraktiv. Aber ich hab fast das Gefühl, ihr ist das gar nicht klar. Ich finds toll, dass sie nicht so ein Hungerhaken ist. An ihr ist was dran, im Gegensatz zu den dürren Weibern, die in dieser Stadt unterwegs sind. Sarah sieht aus wie eine richtige Frau zum anfassen. Ich sollte ihr das wohl öfters sagen, wenn sie daran zweifelt. Und bisher hab ich sieben ihrer neun Tattoos entdeckt._"

„Noch zwei übrig?", fragte er trotzdem nach.

„_Wo wohl die anderen sind? Viel versteckte Fläche ist ja bei der Kleidung nicht mehr vorhanden._"

Sarah nickte und beantwortete seine ungestellte Frage:

„Auf meinem Rücken."

Seine Neugier wurde immer stärker.

„_Ja, ist ja nur noch die einzige Möglichkeit. Was sie wohl da hat? Ich wette, sie wird mich wieder überraschen._"

„Du wirst für mich immer rätselhafter. Und interessanter.", gab er ohne Umschweife zu.

Während des gesamten Gesprächs hatte er sie behutsam an den Knöchel oder am Unterschenkel berührt. Erst jetzt fiel ihm das auf und er wunderte und freute sich gleichzeitig, dass es ihr offensichtlich nichts ausmachte. Plötzlich lachte Sarah und er sah sie irritiert an.

„_Was ist denn jetzt los?_"

„Tut mir leid. Ich musste nur gerade an was denken."

„_Wie Montagabend. Da hat sie ebenfalls plötzlich gelacht, weil sie offenbar auch an irgendwas denken musste._"

Er wollte die Chance zum Gespräch nutzen, solange sie noch Zeit hatten. Also fragte er:

„Willst du eigentlich noch mehr?"

Sie sah ihn erst verständnislos an, dann zuckten kurz ihre Mundwinkel.

„_Was war denn an der Frage so lustig?_"

„Mehr was?"

„Tattoos."

„_Wer weiß, was sie dachte, was ich meine._"

„Oh. Nein, eigentlich nicht. Langsam wird auch der Platz eng."

„_Okay, _wie_ groß sind die Tattoos auf ihrem Rücken?!_"

Er schaute sie aufmerksam von oben bis unten an.

„_Außerdem ist ja sicher vorne noch genug Platz._"

Er grinste sie an.

„Also, ich finde, da ist noch jede Menge freie Fläche vorhanden."

„Was könntest du dir denn als Motiv vorstellen?", fragte sie neugierig.

„_Gute Frage. Was würde zu ihr passen?_"

„Lass mich mal überlegen."

Er dachte nach und strich dabei mit seiner Hand über ihre Wade, was er eher unbewusst tat.

„_Okay, ärger ich sie mal ein bisschen und nehme Motive, die sie ganz sicher _nicht_ nehmen würde._"

„Wie wäre es mit einem Tribal auf deinem Steiß?"

Sie tippte sich an die Stirn.

„Seh ich aus wie eine Tussi?"

Er lachte.

„_Nein, ganz sicher nicht._"

„Und was ist mit einem kleinen Vögelchen auf der Hüfte?"

Im Geist sah er sich schon _dieses_ Motiv näher betrachten. Doch Sarahs abermaliges Auflachen riss ihn aus seinem Tagtraum.

„_Woran zum Teufel denkt sie?!_"

„Ähm… ich glaube, das würde mir nicht stehen.", antwortete sie schließlich, musste aber ein Kichern unterdrücken.

„_Macht sie sich lustig über mich? Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, was in ihr vorgeht._"

„Tut mir wirklich leid.", entschuldigte sie sich und er merkte, dass sie das ernst meinte.

Dann streckte sie die Hand aus und strich ihm eine Locke aus dem Gesicht. Er war einen Moment sprachlos.

„_Sie traut sich ja mal was. Sie taut wirklich langsam auf. Super._"

„Miss Martens, Sie werden ja richtig mutig."

„_Und das find ich toll. Sie scheint mich wirklich zu mögen. Sonst würde sie sich sicher nicht mit mir unterhalten, von mir berühren lassen oder auch mal selbst die Initiative ergreifen._"

„Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich besoffen bin.", konterte sie.

Er lachte wieder.

„_Ich liebe ihre Schlagfertigkeit. Es macht Spaß, sich mit ihr verbal zu kabbeln._"

„So, so. Die kleine irische Autorin trinkt schon am frühen Morgen.", zog er sie auf.

„Sicher doch. Ich putz mir nur mit echtem Whiskey die Zähne. Und um diese Stadt zu ertragen, muss man sich ja einen antrinken."

„_Sie mag L.A. also immer noch nicht? Vielleicht kann ich das ändern. Mal sehen, ob sie den Spitznamen kennt._"

„Noch nicht begeistert von La-La-Land?"

Er zwinkerte. An ihrem Gesicht erkannte er, dass sie wusste, dass manche Hollywood und Los Angeles auch ‚La-La-Land' nannten.

„_Sie kennt sich also doch ein bisschen aus. Ich könnte wetten, mehr als sie im Moment zugeben will._"

„Geht so. Obwohl die Stadt auch Vorteile hat."

„Und welche sind das?"

Sie lächelte nur. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, was sie meinte.

„_Sie meint _mich_. Wahnsinn. Ich bin also auf dem richtigen Weg. Na, das macht mir doch Mut._"

Er strahlte wieder. Sie schauten sich einfach nur schweigend an und ließen diesen Moment auf sich wirken. Sie hatte zugegeben, dass sie ihn mochte.

„In fünf Minuten geht's los! Macht euch bereit!"

Sarah zuckte zusammen und auch Jackson wurde unsanft in die Realität zurückgeholt.

„_Also, langsam nervt mich diese Ansage. Karen hat wirklich das Talent, meistens im unpassendsten Moment zu stören._"

„Big Brother is watching you.", murmelte Sarah.

„_Beobachten die uns etwa schon wieder? Haben die nix anderes zu tun?_"

Doch dann fiel ihm ein, woher dieser Spruch kam und dass sie das Thema schon am Anfang der Woche hatten. Er lächelte.

„Wobei wir wieder da wären. Der Kreis schließt sich, mhm?"

Sie stellte ihren Becher, den sie die ganze Zeit in der linken Hand gehalten hatte neben den Stuhl, nahm ihr Notizbuch und stand auf. Auch Jackson erhob sich.

„_Sieht nicht so aus, als würde sie mir antworten wollen. Ich hoff, die Blicke der anderen führen nicht wieder dazu, dass sie sich schon wieder zurückzieht._"

Langsam gingen sie zu Karen.

„Hast du es je gelesen? Oder den Film gesehen?", fragte sie leise.

Jackson sah sie erst einen Moment verständnislos an, bis ihm klar wurde, dass sie beim Thema stehengeblieben war.

„Oh. Du meinst ‚Neunzehnhundertvierundachtzig'?", fragte er trotzdem nach, um sicher zu sein.

Sie nickte.

„Hab den Film gesehen. Echt kranker Mist. Da kann man nur hoffen, dass sowas nicht wirklich mal passiert."

„Mhm.", entgegnete sie nur.

Er hatte gehofft, dass sie vielleicht eine kleine Diskussion über den Inhalt des Filmes führen konnten. Doch diese nichtssagende Erwiderung war dafür nicht geschaffen. Er sah sie forschend von der Seite an und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, was in ihr vorging. Doch er wollte das Thema nicht so schnell beiseite legen. Er wusste, sie mochte das Buch und den Titel.

„_Bring sie auf andere Gedanken und bring sie vor allem zum reden. Wenn sie ein Thema interessiert, redet sie wahrscheinlich wie ein Wasserfall. Und je mehr sie mit mir redet, desto eher weiß ich, wie ich an sie rankomme._"

„Weißt du eigentlich, warum das Buch ausgerechnet ‚Neunzehnhundertvierundachtzig' heißt?", fragte er deshalb.

Sie waren inzwischen bei Karen und Kids angekommen.

„Ja, weiß ich. Erzähl ich dir in der Pause."

„_War ja klar. Naja, wir müssen ja jetzt auch arbeiten. Besser dann in der Pause als gar nicht._"

„Okay.", erwiderte er nur und wandte sich dann Karen zu.

Diese erklärte zusammen mit Sarah die erste anstehende Szene.

„Also, warum gerade dieses Jahr?", fragte Jackson ohne Umschweife in der ersten Pause.

„_Ich sollte keine Zeit verlieren. Wer weiß, wann es weitergeht und wann ich vor allem das nächste Mal die Gelegenheit bekomme, ungestört mir ihr zu sprechen._"

Er nahm an, dass er erklären musste, was er meinte. Doch Sarah brauchte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, bis sie es wusste.

„_Sie ist wirklich clever. Liegt vielleicht auch an ihren sprunghaften Gedanken, dass sie mir so schnell folgen kann. Wenn ich das umgekehrt auch behaupten könnte…_"

„Ist eigentlich Zufall. George Orwell schrieb das Buch neunzehnhundertachtundvierzig. Also drehte er nur die beiden letzten Zahlen um."

„Also hat es nichts mit dem Jahr zu tun?"

Er wusste nicht, ob ihn das enttäuschen sollte oder nicht.

„Nein. Aber ich denke, es drückte auch seine Angst aus, dass es nicht lange dauern könnte, bis seine Geschichte vielleicht Wirklichkeit wird. Zumal das ja nicht so abwegig war, als er sie schrieb. Schließlich war es nur wenige Jahre her, dass es einen totalitären Staat gab, dessen Bürger wie Marionetten blind einem Einzelnen folgten und sich gegenseitig denunzierten."

Ihr Gesicht bewölkte sich.

„_Häh? Was meint sie damit?_"

Doch dann dämmerte es ihm.

„_Ein paar Jahre vor neunzehnhundertachtundvierzig… Sie meint Hitler und Deutschland._"

„Oh, das."

Er studierte ihr Gesicht. Sie sah ihn nicht direkt an.

„_Das scheint sie sehr zu bewegen. Warum? Irland hatte mit dem zweiten Weltkrieg doch gar nichts weiter zu tun._"

Er öffnete den Mund, um danach zu fragen. Doch sie hob die rechte Hand.

„Bitte nicht jetzt, okay?"

Ihre Mimik und Stimme machte deutlich, dass ihr das Thema zu nahe ging, um darüber zu reden. Da er sie nicht drängen wollte, schloss er den Mund wieder und berührte vorsichtig ihre linke Hand.

„Ja, ist okay."

Sie senkte die Hand wieder, sah ihn an und lächelte.

„Danke."

„_Sie ist wirklich sehr sensibel. Das darf ich nie vergessen._"

Seine Hand umschloss ihre. Er dachte darüber nach, ihr über die Wange zu streichen oder sie zu umarmen. Doch ahnte er, dass das für den derzeitigen Moment zu früh war. Vor allem hier, wo sie im Prinzip unter ständiger Beobachtung zu stehen schienen. Ihm fiel das nicht auf, weil er nur Augen für Sarah hatte. Doch sie merkte es und es war ihr unangenehm. Also ließ er es.

„Später.", versprach sie.

„Okay.", erwiderte er erleichtert, aber auch verwirrt.

„_Meint sie meine Frage oder dass ich sie berühren darf? Ist auch egal. Hauptsache, sie blockt nicht wieder ab._"

Er ließ ihre Hand los und ließ eine ihrer Strähnen durch seine Finger laufen.

„_Ich glaub, ich hab ihr schon länger kein Kompliment mehr über ihr Aussehen gemacht. Was für ein Versäumnis bei dieser Schönheit._"

„Weißt du, mit offenen Haaren gefällst du mir wirklich sehr."

Sie lächelte.

„Danke."

„_Wenigstens hat Sarah das mit anderen Frauen gemeinsam. Sie ist für kleine Schmeicheleien empfänglich. Obwohl ich mir fast vorstellen kann, dass ihr Komplimente über ihren Verstand lieber sind als über ihr Aussehen._"

Sarah sah an ihm vorbei und Jackson merkte erst jetzt, dass Michelle in ihrer Nähe stand und offensichtlich nicht wusste, ob und wie sie die beiden unterbrechen sollte. Das Mädchen lächelte unsicher und sagte:

„Ähm… es geht gleich weiter."

„Okay. Wir sind sofort da.", erwiderte er.

Es war das erste Mal, dass ihn die Unterbrechung nicht ganz so ärgerte. Er spürte, dass Sarah in Gedanken versunken war und es jetzt wohl besser war, ihr etwas Ruhe zu gönnen, bevor er sie weiter mit Fragen bombardierte. Er sah wieder Sarah an.

„Unterhalten wir uns später weiter?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Jedes Mal, wenn er glaubte, sie verärgert zu haben, befürchtete er, dass sie weitere Gespräche ablehnen würde. Er merkte immer mehr, dass sich mit Sarah zu unterhalten wie ein Drahtseilakt zu sein schien. Doch sie lächelte.

„Sicher."

„_Prima. Habs nicht verdorben._"

Sie gingen wieder an die Arbeit zurück.


	7. Kapitel 6

Kurz danach sprach er sie darauf an, ob sie ihm irgendwann einmal wirklich mehr erzählen wollte und sie versprach, es zu tun.

Wieder verbrachte sie die Mittagspause in seinem Trailer. Doch als er sie am Ende der Pause abholte, sah er die Zwillinge vor dem Wohnwagen. Sie und Sarah, die schon auf der kleinen Treppe stand, sahen sich an, als hätten sie sich noch nie gesehen.

„_Sarah sieht nicht grad aus, als wäre es ihr Recht, dass die beiden das hier mitbekommen._"

Mit einem flotten Spruch hatte er die beiden vertrieben und sich dann mit Sarah langsam auf den Weg zurück zum Bunker fünf gemacht. Sie war zuerst wieder reserviert gewesen, wenn auch nicht wirklich abweisend ihm gegenüber.

Den restlichen Tag beobachteten die drei Mädchen ihn und Sarah fasziniert und schienen sich tatsächlich zu freuen, dass sich da etwas anbahnte.

„_Bin ich hier am Set von ‚Beverly Hills' oder ‚Gossip Girl'? Sowas kindisches. Hoffentlich fangen sie nicht an, vor sich hin zu kichern._"

Jackson beobachtete Sarah aufmerksam und hoffte, dass das Verhalten der Mädchen sie nicht verstimmte. So entging ihm nicht, dass sie plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel ein Lachen zu unterdrücken schien.

„_Sie denkt wahrscheinlich schon wieder an irgendwas._"

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und fragte leise:

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts. Hab nur an was gedacht."

„_Ich möchte nur wissen, an was sie so denkt._"

„Du bist oft mit deinen Gedanken woanders, oder?"

„_Wie kann man nur so einen sprunghaften Geist haben?_"

Sie sah ihn erst einen Moment überrascht an. Dann nickte sie.

„Ja, kommt vor."

„Erzählst du mir irgendwann, an was du zwischendurch so denkst?"

„_Könnte mir sicher helfen, sie zu verstehen. Obwohl es mich vielleicht auch nur weiter verwirren würde…_"

Sarah dachte anscheinend über die Frage nach.

„Vielleicht. Kommt drauf an, an was ich gedacht habe."

„_Aha. Die kleine Irin hat wohl auch mal schmutzige Gedanken. Mir solls recht sein._"

„Okay.", erwiderte er nur.

„An was hast du jetzt gedacht?", erkundigte er sich nach einem kurzen Augenblick.

„Welpen."

Sie musste lachen.

„_Was?! Wieso denkt sie bitte an _Welpen_? Und warum scheint sie das so zu amüsieren? Ich hatte Recht mit der Annahme, dass es mich nur verwirren wird, wenn sie mir ihre Gedanken mitteilt._"

„Muss ja nicht immer einen Sinn für dich ergeben, oder?", konterte sie.

„Nein. Davon war keine Rede."

„_Obwohl es nicht schlecht wäre, wenn es Sinn für mich ergibt. Aber man kann halt nicht alles haben._"

Er schaute auf Hope.

„_Oh, vielleicht einer der Hunde? Ist Hope oder der andere trächtig?_"

„Welpen?"

„Nicht, was du denkst."

Sie zögerte.

„Weißt du, ich kann das nicht kontrollieren. Es sind wie Geistesblitze. Die Gedanken schießen mir einfach in den Kopf. Manchmal haben sie nur am Rande etwas mit der jeweiligen Situation zu tun. Ich nehme an, für die meisten ergeben sie wenig Sinn beziehungsweise ist es schwer zu verstehen, warum ich gerade in der Situation an dies oder das denke."

Er ließ das erst mal auf sich wirken.

„_Interessant. Sie scheint fast genauso davon überrumpelt zu werden wie ich. Muss anstrengend sein, seinen eigenen Verstand nicht im Griff zu haben. Anscheinend herrscht da oben manchmal das totale Chaos. Allerdings erklärt das nicht, warum sie grad an Hundebabies gedacht hat._"

„Mhm. Und warum hast du jetzt an Welpen gedacht, wenn es nichts mit Hope zu tun hat?"

„_Ich muss einfach verstehen, was in ihr vorgeht._"

Sie wich seinem Blick aus.

„Moment."

„_Klar. Welpen sind nicht nur Hundebabies. Es gibt auch menschliche Welpen. Und ich lauf ihr ja wirklich nach wie so ein junger Hund._"

Er lachte. Sie sah ihn wieder an.

„_Ich_ bin der Welpe, oder?", fragte er, um sicher zu sein, dass er auf der richtigen Fährte war.

Sarahs Augen wurden immer größer und sie starrte ihn sprachlos an. Dann zog sie einen Schmollmund.

„Du weißt schon, dass das unheimlich ist? Ehrlich, kannst du meine Gedanken lesen?"

„Sieht wohl so aus."

„_Schön wärs. Aber offenbar finde ich langsam wirklich einen Weg, um sie zu verstehen. Die Frau hat vielleicht einen seltsamen Humor. Aber dass sie mich für einen Welpen hält, kann auch Vorteile haben. Ich meine, sie mag Tiere offensichtlich sehr. Also ist das vielleicht eine Art Kompliment._"

Er schaute sie intensiv an, seine Augen blitzten. Dann grinste er breit.

„Welpe?"

Sarah verdrehte die Augen.

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe."

Sie klang etwas beleidigt.

„Ich geb auch Pfötchen, wenn du willst."

„_Ich glaub, ich würde alles für sie tun._"

Sie wollte darauf etwas erwidern, doch er kam ihr zuvor.

„Ich meine, aus der Hand fressen tu ich dir eh schon.", gab er unumwunden zu.

„_Ich kanns selbst kaum glauben, aber es ist so. Es ist unfassbar, wie wichtig sie mir schon ist und wie verrückt ich bereits nach ihr bin._"

Er grinste immer noch, aber seine Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er es ernst meinte. Sie studierte sein Gesicht. Er nahm ihre Hand und strich zärtlich mit den Fingern darüber. Sarah lächelte ihn selig an und er erwiderte es.

„_Ich hoff nur, dass sie für mich auch etwas empfindet. Ich glaube schon. Aber es ist schwer zu sagen, was in ihr vorgeht und was sie tatsächlich fühlt. Doch ich komm noch dahinter. Da bin ich mir sicher._"

Für einen kurzen Moment existierten nur sie beide. Nach einer Weile unterbrach sie den Blickkontakt zu ihm. Er ahnte, warum.

„_Die beobachten uns schon wieder, oder?_"

Sarah errötete tatsächlich etwas und zog schnell ihre Hand weg.

„_Nicht doch. Ist es ihr peinlich, dass wir in aller Öffentlichkeit Händchen halten? Moment, wir haben ja Händchen gehalten. Toll._"

Sarahs geschäftsmäßige Stimme riss ihn aus seinen verträumten Gedanken.

„Geht's weiter?"

„Ähm… ja, gleich."

Karen schien dieser abrupte Wechsel genauso zu überraschen wie ihn.

„_Wie schafft sie es nur, von einem Moment zum anderen so umzuschalten? Ob das auch mit diesen Gedankensprüngen zu tun hat?_"

Sarah nahm ihr Notizbuch zur Hand und las darin herum. Jackson stand unschlüssig neben ihr.

„_Sollte ich sie jetzt lieber in Ruhe lassen? Aber ich muss wissen, woran ich bin. Ich frag sie lieber, bevor ich zu weit gehe. Wo doch sie die Regeln macht._"

„Soll ich das in Zukunft lassen? Ich meine, deine Hand zu nehmen, wenn wir hier sind?", fragte er leise.

Sarah sah ihn an.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es gefällt mir, wenn du das machst. Ich will nur den Betrieb nicht aufhalten."

„_Es gefällt ihr! Super! Aber sie macht sich viel zu viele Gedanken. Als würden wir ständig nur miteinander flirten. Sie sollte aufhören, immer so verdammt ernst und geschäftlich zu sein. Die schmeißen uns schon nicht raus oder so._"

„Tun wir doch nicht. Okay, manchmal müssen sie uns sagen, dass es weitergeht. Aber wir sind hier und abrufbereit. Wir könnten ja auch in jeder Pause verschwinden."

Seine Augen blitzen wieder.

„_Das würde mir auf jeden Fall gefallen._"

Sie lächelte ihn zuckersüß an.

„Träum weiter, Rathbone."

Jackson lachte.

„_Da kommt ja wieder ihre schnippische Seite zum Vorschein._"

„Miss Martens, ich glaube, Sie wollen gar nicht wissen, wovon ich so träume."

„_Ich denke, das würde ihr sicher nicht gefallen, wenn sie wüsste, was ich von ihr schon so geträumt habe…_"

Er zwinkerte.

„Ich glaub, das will ich wirklich lieber nicht wissen."

Er wurde plötzlich mutig, beugte sich ganz nah an sie heran und raunte ihr ins Ohr:

„Sicher?"

„_Hoffentlich wird sie nicht sauer. Aber ich muss auch mal auf die Tube drücken._"

„Tu das nie wieder."

„_Oh, oh._"

„Zumindest nicht, wenn andere dabei sind.", fügte sie hinzu, zwinkerte und lächelte.

„_Wahnsinn. Es hat ihr gefallen. Bestimmt findet sie meine Stimme sexy. Und der letzte Satz klingt sehr vielversprechend._"

„Werds mir merken.", entgegnete er breit strahlend.

„Okay, alle auf ihre Plätze.", rief Karen.

Nach Drehschluss fand Jackson Sarah abermals bei seinem Wagen vor.

„_Sie hat wieder auf mich gewartet. Schön._"

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er von einem Ohr zum anderen strahlte, als er zu ihr ging.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir noch Tschüss sagst."

Er nahm wie schon vorher an diesem Tag eine ihrer Strähne in die Hand und betrachtete diese eine Weile nachdenklich.

„_Hoffentlich findet sie das nicht lachhaft oder zu dick aufgetragen, wenn ich das zugebe. Aber ich muss einfach._"

„Würde es eigentlich kitschig klingen, wenn ich jetzt sage, dass ich den Feierabend nicht mag? Klar, bin ich froh, wenn der Drehtag zu Ende ist und ich heim kann. Aber das bedeutet auch, dass ich dich für ein paar Stunden nicht mehr sehe."

Er sah sie an.

„_Sie findet das sicher lächerlich und ich mach mich grad total zum Idioten._"

„Ja, würde es."

„_Hab ich´s nicht gesagt? Sie hält mich jetzt sicher für einen Depp. Toll gemacht Jackson._"

Doch dann lächelte sie.

„Aber mir geht's irgendwie genauso."

„Wirklich?", fragte er erstaunt.

„_Wow. Hätte ich nicht gedacht. Also hab ich mich nicht total zum Horst gemacht._"

Sarah nickte nur. Sie sahen sich einen Moment schweigend an.

„_Sie findet es also auch doof, dass wir uns eine Weile nicht sehen. Besser kanns doch gar nicht laufen._"

Sie dachte offenbar nach, bevor sie schließlich fragte:

„Warum magst du mich?"

Er blinzelte.

„_Was ist denn _das_ für eine bescheuerte Frage?!_"

„Warum sollte ich nicht? Du bist eine hübsche, intelligente, witzige Frau. Wieso sollte ich dich dann nicht mögen? Außerdem bist du echt sexy. Und ich müsste schon blind oder blöd sein, um mich da nicht an dich ranzuschmeißen."

Er feixte.

„_Wirklich, total blöd._"

„Du bist unmöglich."

„_Erzähl mir was Neues…_"

Sie studierte wieder sein Gesicht.

„Du findest mich hübsch?"

Er strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange.

„Klar. Sehr sogar."

„_Wie kann sie nur daran zweifeln?_"

„Danke. Denke ich."

„Denke ich_? Also bitte. Sie muss doch wissen, ob sie das gut findet._"

„Ich sag nur die Wahrheit. Ich kann dir das auch jeden Tag erzählen, wenn du willst."´

„_Ich glaube nicht, dass ich je müde werde, ihr das zu sagen._"

„Lieber nicht. Nicht, dass mir das noch zu Kopf steigt. Geht in dieser Stadt sicher schnell."

Er lachte.

„_Sie meckert ja schon wieder über L.A._"

„Was muss ich tun, damit dir L.A. sympathischer wird?"

„_Irgendwas - außer mir - muss ihr hier doch gefallen._"

„Ich glaube, da kannst du nicht viel tun. Es ist nicht so, dass ich die Stadt und die Filmindustrie und all das nicht faszinierend finde. Es ist aufregend für mich, hier zu sein; mich jeden Tag auf einem Set aufzuhalten."

„_Ja, dachte ich mir fast._"

„Aber ich hab keine hohe Meinung von Hollywood und dem ganzen Mechanismus dahinter."

„_Das überrascht mich jetzt nicht…_"

„Ich denke, es wird nicht umsonst die Traumfabrik genannt. Genau das ist es doch, was hier produziert wird: Träume. Und die zerplatzen leider all zu oft."

„_Na, nicht so negativ. So schlecht ist Hollywood dann auch wieder nicht._"

Sie zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie weitersprach.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele Kerle alleine für deine Rolle vorgesprochen haben? Oder für die anderen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„_Hab da nie drüber nachgedacht. Würde ja auch nicht sehr viel bringen._"

„Dutzende, Hunderte, wahrscheinlich noch viel mehr. Und all diese Schauspieler und Schauspielerinnen hatten den Traum, in dem Film dabei zu sein. Und dieser Traum ist zerplatzt. Das Filmgeschäft ist knallhart und das ist mir klar."

„_Dabei muss sie das Spiel gar nicht mitspielen. Sie scheint Hollywood ja schon fast zu hassen. Wieso nur? Sie findet es faszinierend und aufregend, verabscheut es gleichzeitig aber auch. Ergibt doch eigentlich gar keinen Sinn. Nur ein weiteres Rätsel was sie mir aufgibt._"

Sie schwieg eine kleine Weile, bevor sie hinzufügte:

„Vielleicht es auch nur das Bild, dass jungen Menschen, besonders Mädchen vermittelt wird. Du kannst nur erfolgreich sein, wenn du diesem oder jenem Schönheitsideal entsprichst. Typen wie dieser Rowe haben keine Ahnung, wie man mit Menschen umgeht. Die interessieren sich nur für Zahlen. Aber die haben in dieser Stadt das Sagen."

Ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„_Daher weht der Wind also. Ich meine, dass sie Rowe nicht leiden kann, ist ja kein Geheimnis mehr. Sie macht sich aber doch hoffentlich keine Gedanken, dass ich auf dieses sogenannte ‚Schönheitsideal' abfahre. Kann sie es daher nicht glauben, dass ich sie hübsch finde? Weil sie annimmt, ich würde auf dünnere Frauen stehen?_"

„Das Einzige, was ich halbwegs an diesem System mag ist die Tatsache, dass es ein Abbild der Natur ist. Friss oder du wirst gefressen."

„_Wow. Das ist heftig. Wie kann jemand, der neu hier ist, nur so eine Meinung über L.A. haben? Jemand in ihrem Alter sollte nicht so abschätzig und fast schon boshaft sein. Woher hat sie das nur?_"

Er schwieg eine Weile und ließ das, was sie gesagt hatte, auf sich wirken.

„Miss Martens, Sie sind eine Zynikerin.", war sein abschließender Kommentar.

„_Ich frag mich nur, was sie so hat werden lassen._"

Sie lächelte.

„Ja, ich weiß."

„_Scheint ja fast, als würde ihr diese Bezeichnung gefallen. Sie ergibt immer weniger Sinn für mich._"

Nachdem sie schon vorhin keine Einwände erhoben hatte, als er ihre Wange streichelte, strich er nun sanft mit dem Zeigefinger über ihren Kiefer.

„Soll ich dir verraten, wie ich das alles meistere?", fragte er dann.

„_Vielleicht hilft es ihr, das Ganze besser anzunehmen._"

Sie nickte.

„Ich scheiß drauf.", gab er zu.

„_Warum sollte ich mich davon auch fertig machen lassen?_"

„Ich spiel mit, aber mach mir keine großen Gedanken darum. Wenn ich eine Rolle bekomme, freue ich mich. Und wenn nicht, konzentriere ich mich eben auf das nächste Projekt. Ich versuch, den Spaß an all dem nicht zu verlieren. Das ist ein Job, nicht mein Leben.

„_Wäre ja auch schlimm, wenn es anders wäre._"

„Ich halt mich aus allem raus, liefere meine Arbeit ab und geh dann nach Hause. Ich mag es, Filme zu drehen."

„_Ob sie weiß, dass das untertrieben ist?_"

„Es macht mir Spaß, vor der Kamera zu stehen und unterschiedliche Charaktere darzustellen. Aber danach schlüpfe ich aus der Rolle und lass sie hier."

„_Zumindest versuche ich es._"

„Ich versuch mich weitestgehend aus den Medien rauszuhalten und niemandem Grund zu geben, mir was zu wollen."

„_Obwohl das mit den Medien nicht so leicht ist. Kann von Glück reden, dass ich nicht Rob oder so bin._"

Er grinste.

„Obwohl ich die Art, wie du mit Steven Rowe geredet hast, toll fand."

„_Das war wirklich umwerfend. Obwohl sie eine Schraube locker haben muss, dem Arsch dermaßen blöd zu kommen._"

Sie lächelte schief.

„Ich meine, du musst komplett durchgeknallt sein. Aber du hast dem Typen Paroli gegeben. Das ist schon was."

„_Hoffentlich kriegt sie deshalb nicht irgendwann Ärger. Rowe ist nicht der Typ Mann, der so eine Beleidigung auf sich sitzen lässt. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Sarah sich auch da irgendwie raus manövriert._"

„Na danke.", entgegnete sie säuerlich.

Er lachte.

„Vielleicht stehe ich ja auf durchgeknallte Girls."

Sarah lachte plötzlich, was Jackson mal wieder irritierte.

„_Himmel, an was denkt sie denn jetzt schon wieder?!_"

Dann blinzelte sie und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Moment, hast du grad gesagt, dass du auf mich stehst?"

„_Sie hat aber plötzlich eine lange Leitung. Liegt wohl an der späten Zeit._"

„Sieht wohl so aus.", entgegnete er nur.

„_Ob ihr das gefällt, dass ich sie mag?_"

Sarah war offenbar sprachlos.

„_Wow. Ich habs doch tatsächlich geschafft, sie zu überrumpeln und ihr die Sprache zu rauben. Ich bin ja so gut. Und vielleicht ist sie ja doch mehr von mir beeindruckt, als sie zugeben will._"

„Da haste was für dein Tagebuch heute.", fügte er feixend hinzu.

Dann hob er seine Stimme an, um Sarah nachzuahmen.

„Liebes Tagebuch. Jackson Rathbone, der berühmte und wahnsinnig gutaussehende Hollywoodstar steht auf mich."

Sarah hob eine Augenbraue an.

„Du bist überhaupt nicht von dir selbst überzeugt, oder?"

„_Doch, und wie. Aber ich schätze, bei _der_ Frau muss ich das wohl sein."_

„Hier braucht man ein großes Ego. Wie hast du das nochmal ausgedrückt? ‚Fressen oder gefressen werden', oder? Man muss schon selbstbewusst sein, um in diesem Haifischbecken zu überleben.", erklärte er.

„_Und da ich immer noch im Geschäft bin, muss ich wohl was richtig machen._"

„Stimmt. Ich hoffe nur, dass dein Ego nicht das Größte an dir ist."

Er schaute sie erst überrascht an und grinste dann von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„_Solche Schweinereien hätte ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut. Aber mir solls recht sein, wenn sie so drauf ist._"

„Ich dachte, für die versauten Sprüche bin _ich_ zuständig."

„_Obwohl es mir wirklich gefällt, wenn sie frech ist._"

Sie errötete.

„Ich hab das nicht _so_ gemeint."

„_Wie süß. Ist es ihr jetzt etwa peinlich? Wir sind doch nicht in Irland, wo man es vielleicht nicht gern sieht, wenn eine Frau ein loses Mundwerk hat._"

Er lachte.

„Aber sicher doch."

Sie senkte den Kopf und sah nach unten. Er legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob sanft ihren Kopf an.

„_Es scheint ihr wirklich peinlich zu sein. Sie denkt doch hoffentlich nicht, ich würde mich über sie lustig machen._"

„He, ich hab dich nicht ausgelacht."

Er sah ihr an, dass er sie tatsächlich verletzt hatte.

„_Nicht doch. Wie kann sie _sowas_ so schnell aus der Fassung bringen? Ich hab sie doch nur ein bisschen aufgezogen. Wieso versteht sie das so falsch?_"

Er versuchte, den unbeabsichtigten Schaden einzugrenzen.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen oder so."

„_Sie glaubt mir doch hoffentlich._"

Sie brachte ein halbherziges Lächeln zustande.

„Ich weiß."

Sie schob seine Hand weg.

„Ich denke, mein Fahrer wartet schon längst auf mich."

Sie setzte sich in Bewegung.

„_Nein, sie kann jetzt nicht so einfach gehen. Erst, wenn ich weiß, dass ich sie wirklich nicht verletzt habe und sie weiß, dass sie mir was bedeutet._"

Er packte sie am Handgelenk, doch lockerte sofort seinen Griff, als sie ihn ansah.

„_Ich sollte nicht so grob sein. _Das_ würde sie sicher falsch verstehen._"

„Bitte sag, dass ich dir nicht wehgetan hab oder du sauer auf mich bist."

„Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich."

Er war erleichtert.

„Ich hab dich wirklich gern und will nicht, dass du das Gefühl hast, dass ich es nicht ernst meine."

„_Sie soll nicht denken, dass das nur ein Spiel für mich ist. Ich hoff, sie glaubt mir, dass ich sie wirklich mag._"

„Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht wehtun wolltest. Mach dir keine Gedanken."

Sie wandte wieder das Gesicht ab. Er spürte, dass noch nicht wieder alles gut war und verstand nicht, warum Sarah diese unbedeutende Sache so zusetzte.

„_Wieso nur ist sie so leicht zu verletzen?_"

Sie zog leicht an ihrem Arm und er ließ sie augenblicklich los.

„Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder ihn nochmal anzuschauen ging sie weg. Jackson sah ihr nach und hatte das Gefühl, es vermasselt zu haben. Vor allem, als ihm etwas auffiel.

„_Sie meinte, sie weiß, ich wollte ihr nicht weh tun und sie ist nicht sauer auf mich. Aber sie hat nicht gesagt, dass ich sie nicht _tatsächlich_ verletzt habe. Ich hoff nur, sie denkt nicht, ich habe es mit Absicht gemacht. Wenn sie diese dumme Sache nicht vergisst, hab ich meine Chancen, sie kennen zu lernen, endgültig vertan._"

Gedrückter Stimmung machte er sich auf den Heimweg.


	8. Kapitel 7

Sarahs Gesichtsausdruck, als sie förmlich weggelaufen war, ging Jackson den ganzen Abend nicht aus dem Sinn. Er hatte es nicht mit Absicht getan, aber er wusste, er hatte sie tatsächlich verletzt. Immer wieder stellte er sich an diesem Abend, in der Nacht und am nächsten Morgen die Frage, warum sie so empfindlich war und ahnte, dass irgendjemand in ihrer Vergangenheit sie verletzt hatte.

Er hoffte nur, dass sie nicht wirklich wütend auf ihn und ihr klar war, dass er ihr nicht hatte weh tun wollen.

Am nächsten Tag schrieb er wie gewöhnlich eine Nachricht.

„Das mit gestern Abend tut mir leid. Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht wirklich verletzt. Wenn doch, sag mir, wie ich´s wieder gut machen kann. J."

Als er von der Maske zurückkehrte, war Sarah zu seiner Überraschung noch nicht da.

„_Sie wird doch nicht etwa schwänzen? Hab sie das von gestern so mitgenommen?_"

Er ging zusammen mit Kevin und den Mädchen zu Karen, die sie begrüßte und dann mit ihren Erläuterungen zur ersten Szene begann. Jackson hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich genau wie er fragte, wo Sarah blieb. Sie war bisher immer pünktlich am Set angekommen. Jackson wich dem fragenden Blick der Regisseurin aus, weil er verhindern wollte, dass sie ihn fragte, ob er wüsste, was hinter Sarahs Verhalten steckte.

Dann bemerkte Jackson, wie Sarah schließlich das Gebäude betrat.

„_Sie ist doch gekommen. Ein Glück._", dachte er erleichtert.

Doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass sie neben den inzwischen obligatorischen Kopfhörern auch eine Sonnenbrille trug.

„_Ich glaube, das ist ein schlechtes Zeichen._"

Sarah schaute kurz zu ihnen hinüber, aber sah dann stur geradeaus, als sie zu ihrem Platz ging. Sie warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf seine Nachricht, bevor sie den Zettel in ihre Umhängetasche steckte.

„_Sie hat ihn nicht mal gelesen. Also ist sie immer noch sauer. Versteh ich nicht. Ich hab doch gar nicht schlimmes gemacht._"

Er wurde unruhig und wollte unbedingt zu Sarah, um ihr persönlich zu sagen, was er dachte und um sich notfalls nochmal zu entschuldigen. Er hörte schon längst nicht mehr, was Karen sagte.

„_Ich würde zu gern wissen, was in ihr vorgeht und wieso sie der kleine Scherz gestern so aufgebracht hat. Ich kann selbst nicht glauben, wie fertig mich die Frau macht._"

Er trat förmlich von einem Bein zum anderen und war für alle Umstehenden ganz offensichtlich nicht bei der Sache. Stattdessen schaute er fast ununterbrochen zu Sarah hinüber. Schließlich rollte Karen mit den Augen.

„Um Gottes Willen, dann geh doch endlich zu ihr rüber. Scheint ja sowieso keinen Sinn zu haben, vorher mit dir reden zu wollen."

Ihre Stimme schwang zwischen leichter Amüsiertheit und Genervtheit. Jackson zögerte nur kurz, bevor er zu Sarah ging.

Diese nahm die Ohrstöpsel raus, als er auf sie zukam. Seine Schritte wurden etwas langsamer, als er mitbekam, mit welcher Lautstärke sie die Musik gehört hatte.

„_Meine Güte, will sie, dass ihr das Trommelfell platzt?!_"

Sie schaltete den MP3-Player aus, als er bei ihr ankam. Doch bevor er etwas zu ihr sagen konnte, zischte sie ihn an:

„Ich denke, Karen wollte gerade die erste Szene besprechen. Und du solltest ihr besser zuhören, wenn du nicht willst, dass die Stunden dauert."

Jackson zuckte zusammen. Er zögerte.

„_Sie ist tatsächlich noch sauer. Warum nur? Wieso ist sie plötzlich so giftig zu mir?_"

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob alles okay ist. Bei dir… zwischen uns."

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Er wünschte sich, dass sie endlich ihre Sonnenbrille abnahm.

„_Wie soll ich mit jemanden reden, dem ich nicht in die Augen sehen kann? Ihr wird es ja wohl nicht zu hell hier drin sein._"

„Ich bin okay.", erwiderte sie nur.

Sie sah wieder auf ihre Notizen, während er weiter schweigend neben ihr stand.

„_Sieht aber nicht so aus. Und ob sie sauer ist und wenn ja, warum, hat sie mir immer noch nicht gesagt. Soll wegen dieser dummen, unbedeutenden Sache wirklich unsere Freundschaft beendet sein? Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben._"

Er überlegte, was er zu ihr sagen sollte, doch fand nicht die richtigen Worte.

„Sag Karen, ich bin in einer Minute bei euch.", teilte sie ihm nach einer Weile kühl mit.

„Ähm… okay."

„_Ja, die Sache scheint für sie gelaufen zu sein._", dachte er enttäuscht, als er sich umdrehte und langsam zu den anderen zurückging.

Sie sahen ihn alle fragend an, aber er sah niemanden direkt an.

„Sie ist gleich hier.", sagte er nur.

Karen wartete offensichtlich genau wie die anderen, ob er noch etwas hinzufügen würde. Doch als er schwieg, setzte Karen ihre Anweisungen fort.

Nachdem Sarah zu ihnen gestoßen war, hatte sie schnell klargemacht, dass sie zum arbeiten hier war und so hatte keiner sie auf ihr Verhalten angesprochen. Doch nicht nur Jackson, sondern auch die anderen konnten sich nicht auf die Szene konzentrieren. Entweder vergaß einer von ihnen seinen Text oder verpasste gleich den ganzen Einsatz. Offenbar fragte nicht nur er sich, was plötzlich mit ihr los war.

Schließlich rief Karen:

„Cut!"

Sie schien etwas ratlos zu sein.

„_Ein Alptraum für jeden Regisseur. Die Darsteller sind einfach nicht in der Lage, sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren._"

Sarah lächelte, als sie sich an die Regisseurin wandte.

„_Also, falscher kann ein Lächeln nicht sein._"

„Vielleicht sollte ich mal versuchen, ihnen die Szenen zu erklären."

Dann murmelte sie offenbar noch etwas, was er aber nicht verstand. Auch Karen schien nicht gehört zu haben, was genau Sarah noch hinzugefügt hatte, denn sie lächelte nur leicht.

„Okay."

Die Darsteller kamen auf sie zu und wurden rasch nachgeschminkt. Dann bedeutete Sarah Jackson mit einem Blick, dass sie mit ihm reden wollte.

„_Na endlich. Vielleicht erklärt sie mir jetzt endlich, was hier los ist._"

„Okay, ich erklär dir nochmal, worauf es bei der Szene ankommt.", begann sie.

Doch sie hatte ihre Stimme angehoben und so hatte es eher den Effekt, dass es ziemlich gekünstelt rüber kam.

„_Nicht gerade unauffällig._"

Sie entfernte sich ein Stück und Jackson folgte ihr. Kaum waren sie außer Hörweite, giftete sie ihn an:

„Könntest du dich bitte mal konzentrieren?"

„_Was? Ist das Fiasko jetzt meine Schuld? Wie soll ich mich bitte konzentrieren, wenn ich das Gefühl hab, das sie sauer auf mich ist. Und das scheint sie offensichtlich zu sein._"

„Ich kann mich nun mal nicht konzentrieren, wenn ich das Gefühl hab, dass du sauer bist.", gab er zu.

„Ich bin nicht sauer. Und selbst wenn, kann dir das egal sein. Ich dachte immer, du wärst ein Profi. Also reiß dich verdammt nochmal zusammen und mach deine scheiß Arbeit!"

Jackson sah sie mit großen Augen an. Er wusste bereits, dass sie fluchte wie ein Droschkenkutscher. Aber mit diesem Ausbruch hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„_Was zur Hölle ist ihr Problem?!_"

Sie wandte sich ab; wohl um zu den anderen zurückzugehen. Doch für ihn war das Gespräch noch nicht beendet. Er wollte erst klären, was los war. Also packte er sie am Arm, um sie am gehen zu hindern. Zuerst tat sie gar nichts. Dann schoss sie einen brennenden Blick auf ihn ab. Er lockerte seinen Griff, aber ließ sie nicht los.

„_Ist sicher nicht hilfreich, wenn sie mich für einen groben Neandertaler hält. Aber ich hab keine Lust mehr, mich von ihr wie ein dummer Schuljunge behandeln zu lassen. Sie mag die Regeln machen, aber ich lass mich nicht mehr so von oben herab behandeln._"

„Willst du, dass ich dich in Ruhe lasse? Wenn es das ist, dann sag es. Dann geh ich dir nicht mehr auf die Nerven."

„_Vielleicht war ich doch zu aufdringlich. Wenn sie nichts mehr von mir wissen will, werd ich das notgedrungen akzeptieren müssen._"

„Es ist egal, was ich will.", erwiderte sie leise.

„_Was?! Was soll denn das jetzt wieder heißen?_"

Sie sah ihn nur stumm an und der seelischen Schmerz, den er in ihren Augen las, verwirrte ihn mehr als alles andere. Und bestätigte seinen Verdacht, dass sie schon mal verletzt worden war.

„_Wieso denkt sie, dass es keine Rolle spielt, was sie will? Was ist nur mit ihr geschehen, dass sie so drauf ist?_"

Er konnte sie nur mit offenem Mund anstarren und ließ sie schließlich los. Sie wandte den Blick ab.

„Lass uns versuchen, einfach unsere Arbeit zu machen. Okay?"

„Ist es wegen gestern?", fragte er leise.

Er musste einfach wissen, was mit ihr los war und warum sie sich quasi über Nacht so verändert hatte. Sarah seufzte.

„Würdest du aufgeben, wenn ich ja sage?"

Sie sah ihn wieder an. Er dachte kurz nach.

„_Nur, wenn ich weiß, dass sie mich wirklich nicht kennen lernen will und ihre Ruhe haben will. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie mich gern hat. Ich muss nur herausfinden, was genau mit ihr los ist._"

„Ich denke, eher nicht. Hör zu, wenn ich dich verletzt habe, tut mir das leid. Dann gib mir die Chance, es wieder gut zu machen. Ich hab dich wirklich gern und ich will nicht, dass es so schnell endet. Nicht wegen sowas."

Er zögerte.

„Nur wenn du wirklich nichts mehr von mir wissen willst, gebe ich auf.", versprach er schließlich.

Allein der Gedanke war ihm zuwider. Er hatte noch nie eine Frau wie Sarah getroffen und hatte nicht vor, sie so schnell gehen zu lassen. Er nahm ihre Hand.

„_Vielleicht hat sie Angst, dass es für mich nur ein Spiel ist und sie mir nicht wichtig ist. Das werd ich wohl schnell aufklären können._"

„Ich meins wirklich ernst mit dir. Ich kanns verstehen, wenn du Angst hast oder so. Dass du dir nicht sicher bist, ob es nicht nur ein Spiel für mich ist. Aber ich schwör dir, dass ist es nicht. Ich mag dich und will dich wirklich kennen lernen. Ich kann sicher nicht versprechen, dass ich dir nie wieder wehtue. Aber wenn es nochmal vorkommt, dann sicher nicht mit Absicht. Also, willst du mir die Chance geben, es wieder gut zu machen? Gibst du mir die Möglichkeit, dich besser kennen zu lernen?"

„_Bitte. Bitte verbau dir und mir nicht die Möglichkeit, mehr aus dieser Freundschaft zu machen._", flehte er sie in Gedanken an.

„_Ich kann ihr beweisen, dass ich ein netter Kerl bin und dass ich sie wirklich mag, wenn sie mir nur die Chance dazu geben würde._"

Sie sah ihn forschend an. Schließlich nickte sie langsam.

„_Ja, ja! Gott sei Dank, sie hat sich tatsächlich überzeugen lassen. Jetzt darf ich es nur nicht vermasseln._"

Sein Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich auf.

„Du kriegst eine Chance. Vermassel sie nicht."

„Nein, Ma´am werd ich nicht.", versprach er.

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten kurz.

„_Sie kann schon wieder etwas lachen. Das ist gut._"

Seine Augen blitzen. Sarah schaute kurz zu den anderen hinüber.

„Muss ich dir wirklich die Szene erklären?"

„_Was bin ich? Ein blutiger Anfänger?_"

„Ne, ich glaube, ich krieg das hin.", antwortete er grinsend.

Sarah rollte mit den Augen.

„_Sieht wirklich so aus, als wäre wieder alles halbwegs in Ordnung_.", dachte er erleichtert, als sie langsam zu Karen zurückgingen.

„Ähm… wir können weiterarbeiten. Ich schätze, er hats jetzt kapiert.", sagte Sarah ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zu Karen.

Jackson sah sie verdutzt an.

„_Unglaublich. Sie kann schon wieder frech werden. Die Frau macht mich echt fertig._"

Sarah streckte ihm die Zunge raus und er musste lachen.

„_Wirklich unglaublich. Aber wenigstens scheint tatsächlich wieder alles okay zu sein._"

„Okay, nächster Versuch!", rief Karen und jeder stellte sich an seinen Platz.

Danach lief es besser und nach dem fünften Take hatten sie die Szene im Kasten.

Jackson beobachtete beeindruckt, wie Sarah später sogar mit den beiden Kameramännern sprach und mit ihnen verschiedene Blickwinkel und Aufnahmemöglichkeiten diskutierte.

„_Langsam taut sie wirklich auf. Ich wette, ich schaffe es noch, dass sie das Ganze hier liebt._"


	9. Kapitel 8

Danach war die Stimmung erst mal wieder gelöster. Jackson und Sarah scherzten und es schien fast, als hätte es den kleinen Disput nicht gegeben. Doch dann geschah etwas, womit keiner gerechnet hatte, obwohl es nichts Neues war. Ein Erdbeben unterbrach die Dreharbeiten und sorgte dafür, dass Sarah am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs stand.

Jackson hatte schon geahnt, dass sie ihre Tiere wie Kinder liebte und begriff das nun endgültig. Er schaffte es schließlich sie zu beruhigen und brachte sie zum Ausgang, damit sie dort in ein Taxi steigen und in das Haus in den Hills fahren konnte. Während sie warteten, redete er weiter auf sie ein und nahm sie sogar spontan in den Arm. Er wusste, dass es ihr tatsächlich nicht gut ging, da sie es einfach geschehen ließ. Allerdings fiel ihm auch auf, dass sie ihn immer noch bei seinem Vornamen nannte. Doch nahm er an, dass sie ihre Gründe hatte und sich vielleicht einfach noch nicht traute, ihn ‚Jay' zu nennen. Kurz bevor sie fuhr, wollte er ihr seine Handynummer geben, weil er hoffte, sie würde sich eventuell melden. Doch wie in einem schlechten Film hatte er sein Handy nicht dabei und er kannte blöderweise seine eigene Nummer nicht. Zu seiner Beruhigung schien es Sarah tatsächlich schon wieder besser zu gehen, weil sie es fertig brachte, den Taxifahrer abzukanzeln, was Jackson amüsant fand.

„_Das Beben scheint ihrer schnippischen Art keinen Abbruch getan zu haben._"

Nachdem sie weggefahren war, ging er langsam zum Studio zurück.

„_Ich hoff, dass es Faith gut geht. Was für außergewöhnliche Namen. Ein neues Rätsel. Aber das wird sich wohl frühestens Montag lösen lassen. Heute wird sie sicher nicht wiederkommen._"

Er fand den Gedanken enttäuschend. Anderthalb Tage ohne Sarah kamen ihm plötzlich sehr lang vor…

So hatte er abermals Schwierigkeiten, sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um Sarahs Hund. Und um Sarah, die offensichtlich total mit den Nerven fertig gewesen war.

In einer Pause zwischen zwei Takes, hörte er eher zufällig - zumindest anfangs - mit, wie Karen mit Sarah telefonierte.

„Ist in Ordnung Sarah. Bin froh, dass alles okay ist."

Karen zögerte und sah zu ihm hinüber. Er schaute schnell in sein Script. Erst nach einer Sekunde bemerkte er, dass er es verkehrt herum hielt.

„_Jackson, du benimmst dich wie ein liebeskranker Idiot. Aber ich fühl mich auch irgendwie so…_"

Und das schien wohl auch Karen zu denken, denn sie fragte Sarah schließlich:

„Ähm… gibt's so eine Art Codewort, mit dem ich Jackson zum arbeiten kriege? Er ist mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder woanders."

„_Was?! Warum sagt sie das? Ist zwar die Wahrheit. Aber Sarah killt mich, wenn ich zum zweiten Mal an einem Tag nicht in der Lage bin, anständige Arbeit abzuliefern. Und besonders jetzt liegen ihre Nerven sowieso blank. Schönen Dank Karen._", dachte er beleidigt.

Er spitzte die Ohren. Offenbar hatte sich Sarah gerade entschuldigt.

„Schon okay. Sag mir nur, was ich zu ihm sagen soll."

„_Das ist doch nicht Sarahs Schuld. Karen_ _könnte mich auch mit ihr reden lassen. Das würde mich sicher motivieren._"

Karen lachte.

„Alles klar. Also bis dann, Sarah."

„_Bis dann? Heißt das, sie kommt doch heute schon wieder? Super! Aber warum hat sie gelacht? Was hat Sarah denn gesagt?_"

Karen legte auf und wandte sich an ihn.

„Also, ich soll dir sagen, dass alle okay sind und dass es sie ärgern würde, wenn du deine Arbeit nicht machst."

Sie beobachtete seine Reaktionen.

„Sie sind wirklich wohlauf?", fragte er nach.

„Ja, hat sie gesagt. Und sie kommt dann später wieder. Also, kannst du jetzt freundlicherweise wieder mitmachen?"

„Natürlich Ma´am."

Als sie sich umdrehte, meinte er zu hören wie sie „Ist ja heute wie im Irrenhaus hier. Hollywood wird auch immer verrückter." murmelte.

Jackson lächelte in sich hinein.

„_Ich denke, _der_ Spruch wird Sarah gefallen._"

Jackson kam sich wirklich fast wie ein Idiot vor, als er es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und Karen fragte, wann genau Sarah ans Set zurückkehrte. Karen hatte offenbar Probleme, nicht zu lachen, als sie ihm mitteilte, dass Sarah während der Mittagspause zurückkommen würde.

Er wusste nicht, ob sie zu Hause was essen würde, wollte aber sicher gehen, dass sie nicht hungrig an die Arbeit ging. Also packte er, nachdem er gegessen hatte, ein paar Sachen für sie auf ein Tablett - wobei er nur Beilagen zusammensuchte - und brachte es dann in seinen Wohnwagen.

„_Vielleicht irre ich mich. Aber ich glaub, sie ist Vegetarierin. Werd ich noch erfragen. Hoffentlich hab ich das richtige rausgesucht._"

Dann nahm er sich sein Exemplar von ‚Das Böse in uns' und schlenderte vor zum Ausgang, um auf sie zu warten. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis eine Limousine vor dem Tor hielt. Er freute sich so, sie wieder zu sehen, dass er einfach nur strahlen konnte, als sie ausstieg.

„_Es scheint ihr wirklich besser zu gehen. Und Hope ist auch wohlauf._"

Der Hund lief - offensichtlich gut gelaunt - neben Sarah, die mit den Augen rollte. Sie kam auf das kleinere Tor neben dem Pförtnerhäuschen zu und suchte in ihrer Umhängetasche nach irgendetwas. Der Wachmann winkte ab.

„Schon gut Miss Martens. Schaffen Sie ihn nur hier weg. Er nervt."

Doch seine Augen blitzten und er lächelte.

„_Wieso nerve ich? Ich mach doch gar nichts. Außer wie ein Idiot hier rumzustehen, als hätte ich nichts zu tun…_"

Hope lief schwanzwedelnd in seine Richtung, blieb dann aber stehen, um sich nach Sarah umzuschauen.

„_Wow. Der Hund scheint mich wirklich zu mögen. Sarah sieht aber nicht grad glücklich deshalb aus. Oder nervt es sie, dass ich hier auf sie gewartet habe?_"

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„_Sie sollte ein bisschen fröhlicher werden. Aber das krieg ich sicher hin._"

„Du hast ihn gehört. Ab.", sagte sie knapp, deutete in Richtung Bunker und marschierte los.

Jackson salutierte. Sarah musste nun doch lächeln, als er sich zu ihr gesellte.

„_Ich wusste es. Ich schaff es, dass sie lockerer wird. Nur nicht aufgeben, Jackson._"

„Ich glaube, was du da tust nennt man Stalking."

„_Na, übertreib mal nicht. Obwohl… irgendwie hat sie ja Recht. Okay, vielleicht sollte ich doch einen Gang zurückschalten. Ist nicht hilfreich, wenn sie mich für irre oder so hält._"

„Ne, das wäre es nur, wenn du was dagegen hast. Außerdem spiele ich den Escortservice für dich.", erklärte er.

„Und ich wollte dir den Schlüssel zum Trailer geben. Ich hab mir nämlich die Freiheit genommen, dir was zum Mittagessen zusammenzustellen. Und das wartet dort auf dich.", fügte er hinzu.

„_Ich bin vielleicht aufdringlich, aber kümmer mich um sie. Vielleicht versteht sie das._"

„Danke. Aber ich bin nicht hungrig."

Ihr Magen knurrte. Jackson lachte.

„_Genau, überhaupt nicht._"

Er hielt ihr den kleinen Schlüssel vor das Gesicht. Sarah fluchte leise und nahm ihn dann an sich.

„_Sie hat wirklich ein loses Mundwerk._"

„Du wirst dich ja danach nicht hinlegen, oder?", fragte er, als sie an Bunker Fünf vorbeigingen.

„Wieso?"

„Würde es dich stören, wenn ich… ähm… dir Gesellschaft leiste beim essen?"

„_Ich kling wirklich langsam wie ein Idiot…_"

„Nur, wenn es dir wirklich nichts ausmacht.", fügte er schnell hinzu.

„_Gang runter schalten und nicht allzu aufdringlich wirken._", ermahnte er sich.

„Ist okay. Hab schon geschlafen und es macht mir auch nichts aus, wenn du mitkommst."

„Und es ist ja auch dein Trailer. Du kannst kommen und gehen, wann du willst.", ergänzte sie nach einem Augenblick.

„Er gehört demjenigen, der den Schlüssel hat.", erwiderte er.

„_Okay, _das_ war jetzt bestimmt zu dick aufgetragen._"

„Das ist… nett von dir."

„_Na also. Das war zu viel. Erst nachdenken, dann reden, Jackson. Aber vielleicht denkt sie auch, ich will dafür was von ihr bekommen, als Belohnung_."

„Keine Sorge. Ich erwarte dafür nichts oder so. Ich fände es nur schön, wenn du das Gefühl hättest, dass du einen Rückzugsplatz hast, wenn du mal deine Ruhe haben willst. Ich wunder mich, warum sie dir keinen eigenen Trailer gegeben haben."

„_Das war echt nachlässig von der Produktionsfirma. Sie ist mit die wichtigste Person hier und hat nicht mal einen eigenen Wohnwagen._"

„Ich glaube, ich wollte keinen."

Jackson schaute sie verwundert an.

„_Sie _wollte_ keinen? Und wieso _denkt_ sie, dass sie keinen wollte? Muss sie doch wissen._"

Er lachte.

„Du glaubst?", fragte er nach.

Doch Sarah schwieg. Er sah sie prüfend an.

„_Nicht, dass sie gleich wieder an die Decke geht, weil sie denkt,_ _ich würde sie auslachen._"

„Alles okay?", fragte er nach.

Sie waren fast bei den Wohnwagen angekommen. Michelle und die Zwillinge saßen auf den Stufen zu Michelles Trailer. Die drei Mädchen strahlten übers ganze Gesicht, als sie die beiden näherkommen sahen.

„_Verdammt. Spätestens jetzt wird Sarahs Laune in den Keller gehen. Hoffentlich können sich die Mädels zurückhalten. Vielleicht kann ich Sarah mit einem flotten Spruch aufmuntern._"

„Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass wir zwischendurch mal für eine Nummer verschwinden könnten. Aber die scheinen echt ständig in der Nähe rumzulungern."

„_Ist aber auch wahr. Wieso hängen die ausgerechnet jetzt hier rum?_"

Sie starrte ihn für einen Moment geschockt an. Er machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht.

„Hoppla, jetzt hab ich dir ja meine Pläne verraten."

„_Und das entspricht fast der Wahrheit…_"

Sie knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Du bist wirklich ein Ferkel."

Er lachte.

„_Erzähl mir was Neues…_"

Er wandte sich an seine Co-Stars und begrüßte sie überschwänglich:

„Hallo Ladies."

„Hi.", sagte Sarah einfach nur.

Er sah sie von der Seite an und merkte, dass sie leicht errötet war.

„_Ist es ihr peinlich, dass sie uns zusammen sehen? Oder denkt sie schon wieder an irgendwas? An was nur, wenn sie rot wird?_"

„Ist alles okay? Wir haben gehört, dass du nach deinem anderen Hund geschaut hast.", fragte Lynn.

„Ähm… ja. Ist alles okay."

„_Könnten die das später besprechen? Die Mädels können sie später in irgendeiner Pause zulabern. Ich will jetzt lieber allein mit ihr sein und mich mit ihr unterhalten. Wenn ich den Schlüssel hätte, könnte ich ja einfach aufschließen._"

„Sarah hatte noch kein Mittagessen. Ihr habt doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn sie was isst, oder?"

„_Nur der Zaunpfahl wäre effektiver…_"

„Nein, natürlich nicht.", erwiderte Lynn verwirrt.

Michelle hatte sichtlich Schwierigkeiten, ihr Grinsen zu verbergen.

„_Wer weiß, an was _sie_ grad denkt. Oder sie hat ebenfalls bemerkt, dass Sarah rot geworden ist?_"

Jackson berührte kurz Sarahs Hand. Das schien für sie wie ein Startsignal zu sein, denn sie rührte sich endlich.

„Wir sehen uns ja dann gleich wieder."

Dann wandte sie sich ab und stieg die Stufen zu Jacksons Trailer hinauf. Sie schloss hastig auf und verschwand eilig darin. Er folgte ihr auf dem Fuß und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„_Endlich sind wir die neugierigen Klatschtanten los._"

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich Sarah auf die Liege fallen.

„_Sie scheint dasselbe zu denken. War bisher ein ziemlich schwerer Tag für sie. Und sie ist immer noch rot. Sie hat offenbar wirklich an irgendwas Versautes gedacht._"

Sie sah ihn an und fragte unwirsch:

„Warum grinst du so blöd?"

Sein Feixen wurde breiter.

„Ich nehme an, aus demselben Grund wie Michelle."

Sie schaute ihn nur an.

„Sarah, du bist rot wie eine Tomate.", teilte er ihr schließlich mit.

Ihre Augen wurden größer.

„_Hat sie das gar nicht bemerkt? Ist ihr sicher gleich wieder irre peinlich. Bring sie zum Lachen._"

„Naja, nicht wie eine reife. Aber kann sein, dass die bei euch eh nicht so tiefrot werden. Gibt's eigentlich Tomaten in Irland?"

„_Eine sehr gute Frage. Muss ich wohl googeln, da sie anscheinend nicht gewillt ist, mir zu antworten. Naja, wenn ich sie auch schon wieder aufziehe…_"

Sie antwortete ihm nicht. Er sah sie prüfend, aber auch belustigt an.

„_Was geht nur in ihr vor? An was hat sie gedacht?_"

„Was ist?", fragte sie barsch.

„_Sie hat bestimmt Hunger. Da sind die meisten Leute grantig. Wenn sie was gegessen hat, wird sie sicher zugänglicher sein._"

Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl und ließ das Buch auf den Boden daneben plumpsen. Dann beugte er sich nach vorne und schob ihr den Teller hin, der auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen stand. Sarah schaute irritiert darauf, bevor sie das Besteck nahm, das neben dem Teller lag und anfing, zu essen.

„Beantwortest du eigentlich meine Frage? Also, warum du mich so anschaust.", fragte sie nach einem Moment.

„Ich überlege, an was du wohl gedacht hast.", gab er zu und grinste wieder.

Sie senkte den Blick und beschäftigte sich mit ihrem Essen. Er lachte.

„_Wusste ich es doch._"

„So, so. _Ich_ bin also das Ferkel."

„Fick dich, Rathbone.", murmelte Sarah, steckte sich ein großes Stück Kartoffel in den Mund und kaute missmutig darauf herum.

Er war für einen Moment sprachlos.

„_Was sind das für Töne?! Redet man so mit dem Mann, der einen das Essen gebracht hat und hinterherläuft wie ein Welpe? Ich hab noch nie eine Frau mit einem so losen Mundwerk getroffen._"

„Also wirklich. Solch hässliche Wörter aus so einem hübschen Mund. Ich bin immer wieder überrascht."

Sie blickte auf. Er lehnte sich zurück.

„Weißt du meine Mom hätte mir früher wahrscheinlich den Mund mit Seife ausgewaschen, wenn ich sowas gesagt hätte. Besonders in Gegenwart einer Dame."

„_Und die Ohren langgezogen._"

„_Meine_ Mum hat mir solche Wörter erst beigebracht.", erwiderte Sarah vergnügt.

Wieder brachte ihn diese unerwartete Wendung zum Schweigen.

„_Also, das ist mal was ganz Neues._"

Doch er fand schnell seine Sprache wieder.

„Hat sie dir auch beigebracht, so kratzbürstig zu sein?"

„Nein, das ist wohl ein Geburtsfehler."

Sie klang leicht verbittert.

„_Was zur Hölle ist nur passiert? Hat man ihr gesagt, sie wäre zu frech? Ist sie deshalb so empfindlich, wenn man Witze macht?_"

Sie blickte wieder auf den Teller.

„Wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass du mir sagst, woran du gedacht hast?", fragte er nach einem Moment.

„_Ich muss einfach wissen, was in ihr vorgeht. Wenn ich es weiß, kann ich ihr vielleicht helfen._"

„Ich denke, ziemlich schlecht."

„_Keine gute Aussicht. Ich geb trotzdem nicht auf._"

„Ich könnte raten."

„So viel ich gehört habe, ist das ein freies Land. Tu was du nicht lassen kannst."

„_Sie ist zwar immer noch schnippisch. Aber wenigstens hat sie nicht ‚nein' gesagt._"

„Mhm…"

Er beugte sich wieder nach vorn. Diesmal so weit, dass sein Gesicht ganz nah an ihrem war, als sie wieder aufblickte.

„_Mein Gott, von nahem sind ihre Augen noch atemberaubender. Ich hoff nur, dass ich ihr nicht _zu_ nahe komme. Im Moment scheinen ihre Nerven wieder sehr gespannt zu sein. Sie guckt aber grad auch, als würde sie fast erwarten, dass ich sie küsse. Kann das sein?_"

Schließlich fiel ihm ein, dass er sie nicht einfach nur anstarren, sondern etwas anderes machen wollte.

„Kann es sein, dass du dir da so ein, zwei Sachen vorgestellt hast?", fragte er leise.

„_Tatsächlich, sie scheint an Dinge gedacht zu haben, die wir tun könnten. Und ich glaube, sie will wirklich, dass ich sie küsse. Soll ich es einfach tun? Aber wenn ich mich irre, rastet sie sicher total aus und ich kann mir jede weitere Chance abschminken. Wenn sie mir nur sagen würde, was in ihr vorgeht und was sie will._"

Er bewegte sich - fast unbeabsichtigt - noch ein Stück auf sie zu und beobachtete ihre Reaktionen darauf.

„_Wenn sie sich nicht zurückzieht, küss ich sie einfach. Dass sie still hält sollte mir eigentlich Zeichen genug sein_."

Sarah hielt die Luft an und rührte sich nicht. Jackson nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und wollte sie gerade küssen, als ein klapperndes Geräusch ihn und auch sie zusammenfahren ließ. Beide erwachten aus ihrer Erstarrung.

„_Jackson, du Idiot, du hast den Moment verpasst. Was war das eigentlich für ein Geräusch?_"

Er setzte sich wieder richtig hin und auch Sarah lehnte sich ein Stück zurück. Nach einem Moment, in dem sie ihn weiter angestarrt hatte, wandte sie den Blick ab und sah nach unten.

„_Zittern ihre Hände etwa?_"

Sie schien ein paar Mal tief durchzuatmen, bevor sie wieder ihn ansah. Er schaffte es, zu grinsen und hoffte, die peinliche und verkrampfte Situation zu entschärfen.

„Nervös?"

„_Ich glaub, ich hätte sie doch einfach küssen sollen. Offenbar ist es das, was sie wollte. Aber wenn ich mir nicht sicher sein kann…_"

Sarah griff nach unten und als sie es aufhob, wusste Jackson, dass sie ihr Messer hatte fallen lassen.

„_Das also war das Geräusch. Ist das ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen, dass sie es fallen ließ?_"

Sie wischte es geistesabwesend an der Serviette neben dem Teller ab und aß einfach weiter. Er schwieg und ließ sie in Ruhe, während er sich weiter fragte, ob er richtig oder falsch gehandelt hatte.

Erst nach einer Weile sah sie wieder auf, direkt in sein Gesicht. Er fragte sich, woran sie dachte.

„_Sie sieht irgendwie traurig aus. Warum nur?_"

Doch gleich darauf sagte ihr Blick, dass sie im Gegenteil eher an etwas Angenehmes gedacht hatte. Und sie war wieder leicht errötet.

„_Wie kann man nur so sprunghafte Gedanken haben? Aber wenigstens ist sie nicht mehr traurig, wenn sie an irgendwelche Ferkeleien mit mir denkt. Ich hoffe doch, dass sie an schweinische Dinge mit _mir_ denkt…_"

Er wusste, es war besser, es nicht zu tun, aber er musste abermals lachen. Er hoffte, sie wieder irgendwie aufmuntern zu können, wenn er sie etwas aufzog. Auch wenn das ein gefährliches Spiel war, bei dem er nicht wusste, ob er vom Seil fallen würde.

„Miss Martens, denken Sie schon wieder an unanständige Sachen?"

Sarah murmelte ein paar unflätige Flüche.

„_Sie ist schlimmer als jeder Hafenarbeiter. Ich sollte ihr klar machen, dass ich mich nicht lustig über sie mache. Bevor sie wieder beleidigt ist._"

Langsam hob er seine Hand und berührte sie vorsichtig an der Wange. Sie blickte auf und sah ihn überrascht an. Er strich ihr vorsichtig die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Tut mir leid. Ich sollte nicht so aufdringlich sein. Geht mich ja auch nichts an, an was du denkst."

„_Obwohl es sehr hilfreich wäre._"

Seine Hand lag an Sarahs Wange und berührte doch kaum ihre Haut.

„Obwohl, wenn du an mich denkst, geht es mich vielleicht doch was an."

Er feixte.

„Die Gedanken sind frei.", erwiderte sie langsam und leise.

„_Und ihre scheinen fast vogelfrei zu sein. War das jetzt ein Hinweis, dass es mich tatsächlich nichts angeht, woran sie denkt?_"

Es war kaum zu spüren, aber sie neigte den Kopf nach links, seiner Handinnenfläche entgegen.

„Das _ist definitiv ein gutes Zeichen. Sie ist nicht sauer und mag es offenbar, wenn ich sie berühre._"

Er lächelte und strich zaghaft mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange. Er wusste, jetzt war nicht die Zeit für Fragen, egal, wie neugierig er war und so schwieg er und genoss einfach, dass sie ihn an sich ranließ. Nach einer Weile bewegte sie den Kopf wieder leicht von seiner Hand weg. Er spürte es und zog sie augenblicklich zurück.

„_Besser als gar nichts. Wir machen Fortschritte, das ist gut._"

„Ich halte dich vom Essen ab. Tut mir leid."

Sarah schaute wieder nach unten und aß weiter. Jacksons Gedanken rasten und er versuchte, die Geschehnisse zu verarbeiten.

„_Sie mag mich. Das ist gut. Aber sie scheint Probleme zu haben, damit klarzukommen. Denkt sie, ich würde sie verletzen? So wie es andere offensichtlich schon mal gemacht haben. Wie kann ich sie nur davon überzeugen, dass ich es ernst meine und sie mir viel bedeutet? Ich werd wohl einfach weiter geduldig daran arbeiten müssen, ihr das zu zeigen. Und meine Bemühungen scheinen ja langsam Früchte zu tragen._"

Er bemerkte, wie sich ihre Hände, die das Besteck hielten, zu Fäusten verkrampften. Gleichzeitig schienen ihre Hände wieder zu zittern. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihre, doch sie schaute nicht auf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sarah nickte.

„Bin ich zu weit gegangen? Hab ich dich wieder verletzt?"

Er war verwirrt und wusste langsam nicht mehr, woran er war und was er tun sollte. Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Hand blieb wo sie war. Er dachte darüber nach, was er als nächsten machen sollte. Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, dann sah sie ihn an.

„Könnten wir auch nur Freunde sein? Ohne dieses ganze umeinander her tanzen? Einfach nur Zeit verbringen und Spaß haben. Platonischen Spaß."

„_Was?! Wieso denn das auf einmal? Gerade noch wollte sie, dass ich sie küsse und jetzt will sie einfach nur mit mir befreundet sein? Will sie mir weismachen, dass sie wirklich nicht mehr will? Sie steht auf mich, ob sie das nun zugeben kann oder nicht. Ich krieg echt noch ein Schleudertrauma von ihrer Wankelmütigkeit._"

Er zog seine Hand wieder weg und lehnte sich zurück.

„Natürlich. Wenn es das ist, was du willst.", antwortete er nach einem Moment.

„_Wenn sie nicht will, kann ich auch nichts dran ändern. Aber diese Wendung überrascht mich schon._"

„Es ist egal, was ich will.", erwiderte sie leise.

Er zuckte zusammen, als der Schmerz in ihren Augen ihn beinahe körperlich traf.

„_Was zur Hölle wurde ihr angetan, dass sie das denkt?! Wieso glaubt sie, dass es egal ist, was sie will? Ich würde zu gern wissen, was geschehen ist, dass sie eine dermaßen geringe Meinung von sich selbst hat._"

Sie schaute wieder nach unten. Er schwieg, bewegte sich nicht und überlegte, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Einerseits hatte sie mehr oder weniger gesagt, was sie wollte; andererseits glaubte er, dass sie es nur aus der Angst heraus tat, er könnte sie verletzen.

Plötzlich fiel eine Träne auf den Teller vor Sarah. Jackson zog die Luft durch die Zähne ein.

„_Mein Gott. Sie weint ja. Sie ist wirklich fertig._"

Er stand auf, hockte sich neben die Liege und nahm wieder Sarahs Hand.

„Komm schon. Was ist los? Hast du Angst oder so? Angst, dass ich es nicht ernst meine und dich nur anbaggere, um dich ins Bett zu kriegen?"

„_Red mit mir. Sag mir, was los ist, damit ich weiß, was ich tun soll._"

Sie schwieg weiter und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Was ist es dann? Machst du dir Gedanken, was ich oder jemand anderes von dir denken könnte, wenn du zu schnell nachgibst? Wenn du zugibst, dass du gerne mit mir zusammen bist und es dir gefallen würde, wenn wir… uns küssen?"

„_Vielleicht ist es das. Dass sie Angst hat, man könnte sie für eine Schlampe oder so halten, wenn wir uns nahe kommen. Meine Güte, wir sind beide erwachsen und können machen, was wir wollen._"

„Vielleicht.", antwortete sie nur.

Jackson hatte keine Lust mehr, nur mit Sarahs Haaren zu sprechen.

„Könntest du mich bitte ansehen?"

Sie zögerte und schaute ihn dann an.

„_Sie muss wirklich sehr verletzt worden sein. Ich kann ihren seelischen Schmerz ja fast spüren. Und sie scheint hin- und hergerissen zu sein. Sie mag mich und mag es, wenn wir zusammen sind. Aber sie befürchtet wahrscheinlich dass ich ihr genauso weh tue wie die anderen._ _Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen._"

Nach einem Moment fasste er sich doch ein Herz und strich ihr sachte über die Wange.

„Hör zu Sarah. Ist doch egal, was andere denken könnten. Ich weiß, dass du eine anständige Frau bist."

„_Glaubst sie nicht, dass ich das denke? Oder zweifelt sie selbst daran?_"

Abermals zögerte er, bevor er weitersprach.

„Also, wenn du gerne willst, dass wir uns küssen, dann sag es mir oder tu es einfach. Wenn du nicht bereit dazu bist oder zumindest _noch_ nicht, dann ist das okay."

Er strich ihr wieder über die Wange.

„Aber lass dich von den anderen nicht davon abhalten, dass zu tun, wonach dir ist. Wenn du es willst, dann folge einfach deinem Herzen."

Als er erneut die Sehnsucht in ihren Augen las, schöpfte er neue Hoffnung. Doch dann überdeckten die Traurigkeit und der Schmerz wieder alles andere.

„_Nein, nein! Komm schon. Gib nicht auf. Ich hab dich gern. Erkenn das doch. Verbau uns das nicht._"

Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, fast sowas wie einen Kampf verloren zu haben. Sie riss den Blick von ihm los und schaute an ihm vorbei.

„Das spielt alles keine Rolle. Es ist egal…"

Weiter kam sie nicht, weil er ihr die Hand auf den Mund legte.

„_Ich kann das nicht mehr hören._"

„Bitte hör auf das zu sagen. _Bitte_."

Sie schaute ihn überrascht an und er nahm seine Hand wieder weg.

„_Mir_ ist wichtig, was du willst. Wenn du dir noch nicht sicher bist, was du tun sollst, dann denk darüber nach. Du musst dich zu nichts gedrängt fühlen. Nur lass dich von nichts davon abhalten, auch wirklich das zu tun, wonach dir ist."

Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich kann warten. Ich will vor allem, dass du dich wohlfühlst und alles freiwillig geschieht. Alles andere ist mir ziemlich egal. Ich meinte es ernst, als ich sagte, dass ich mich deinem Tempo anpasse und wir nur so weit gehen, wie du willst."

„_Obwohl ich gern wüsste, ob es Sinn macht, weiterzumachen. Wenn sie wirklich nicht will, werd ich sie in Ruhe lassen, auch wenn es mir schwerfällt. Aber ich will sie zu nichts drängen. Ich kann nur nicht glauben, dass sie sich diese Chance wirklich selbst vermiesen will._"

Er schaute sie ernst an.

„Verstehst du das?"

Sie nickte.

„_Na, hoffentlich._"

„Also, wirst du darüber nachdenken? Wirst du aufhören, dir zu viele Gedanken zu machen und einfach nur das tun, was dir dein Herz sagt?"

„Ich versuchs.", erwiderte sie schwach.

Er lächelte.

„_Naja, besser als gar nichts. Zumindest blockt sie nicht gleich wieder ab. Vielleicht schaff ich es wirklich, dass sie mehr zulässt und sich auf etwas mit mir einlässt. Ich wär so gern mit ihr zusammen. Auch wenn sie mich immer wieder verwirrt._"

„Okay. Mehr verlange ich nicht."

„Bist du in Ordnung? Ich meine, kannst du dann weitermachen?", fragte er nach einem Moment.

Sarah nickte.

„Klar. Alles in Ordnung."

Jackson erhob sich, nachdem er ihr nochmal prüfend ins Gesicht geschaut hatte, nahm Teller und Besteck und ging Richtung Tür.

„Du kannst noch etwas hier bleiben, wenn du Zeit für dich brauchst."

„_Lass ihr ihren Freiraum. Sie muss jetzt erst mal wieder zur Ruhe kommen._"

„Nein, ich komm mit."

Das überraschte ihn. Er fand, es war nicht gut, dass sie so schnell wieder zur Tagesordnung übergehen wollte. Doch er ahnte, dass sie das wohl gewöhnt war.

„_Offenbar tut sie das schon eine Weile, ihre Bedürfnisse hinten anzustellen._"

Sie nahm ihre Tasche und folgte ihm nach draußen. Hope trottete neben ihr her und war offensichtlich deprimiert.

„Was ist mir ihr los? Ist es immer noch wegen dem Erdbeben?", fragte er, als sie langsam Richtung Catering gingen.

„_Ich scheine wohl nicht nur eine Dame wieder aufmuntern zu müssen._"

„Nein. Es ist wegen mir. Sie spürt meine Emotionen."

Er ließ das kurz auf sich wirken.

„_Oh. Das ist interessant. Aber das heißt…_"

„Also, wenn es dir schlecht geht, geht es ihr auch schlecht?"

Sarah konnte nur nicken.

„_Das könnte mir helfen, Sarahs Launen einzuschätzen. Allerdings ist das sicher auch schwer für sie. Sie liebt den Hund und es wird ihr sicher leidtun, wenn Hope leidet, nur, weil es ihr selbst schlecht geht._"

„Das ist belastend, oder?", fragte er schließlich.

Sie waren inzwischen beim Catering angekommen und Jackson gab das Geschirr ab. Dann liefen sie weiter.

„Für sie?"

„Auch. Ich meine, für dich. Zu wissen, dass sie immer weiß, wie es dir geht und sie dementsprechend reagiert."

„Ja, manchmal."

Wieder schwiegen beide, als sie in Richtung Bunker Fünf gingen.

„_Ich würde gerne ihre Hand halten. Aber ich denke, sie braucht jetzt erst mal etwas Abstand. Obwohl ich sie ja mal fragen könnte. Mehr als ‚nein' wird sie ja nicht sagen._"

„Darf ich…"

Sie sah ihn an.

„Darfst du was?"

Er zögerte.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich deine Hand halten darf. Ich dachte, es würde dich vielleicht beruhigen. Aber das wäre zu viel Nähe, oder?"

Sarah überlegte. Dann rückte sie näher an ihn heran und berührte seine Hand mit ihrer. Er lächelte und umschloss sanft ihre Hand mit seinen Fingern.

„_Läuft doch ganz gut. Sie fasst langsam Vertrauen zu mir._"

Hope wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Jackson warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und sah dann wieder Sarah an.

„_Hope spürt Sarahs Emotionen. Es geht dem Hund gut, also geht es ihr auch gut. Das ist fantastisch._"

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„_Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es schaffe, ihre Schale zu knacken. Sie wird sich diese Chance nicht nehmen lassen, das spüre ich._"


	10. Kapitel 9

Der Rest des Nachmittags verging ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, worüber Jackson froh war. Er bemerkte, dass er nur ein gewisses Maß an Drama an einem Tag vertrug.

Nach Drehschluss wartete Sarah wieder bei seinem Wagen auf ihn. Sie unterhielten sich noch etwas und Sarah ließ sogar zu, dass Hope an ihm schnupperte, damit sie wusste, er war okay. Der Hund hatte danach sofort den Kopf auf sein Knie gelegt und sich streicheln lassen. Jackson war klar, dass das ein riesiger Fortschritt war. Sarah hatte offenbar vor, ihn tatsächlich an sich ranzulassen und wollte ihn näher kennen zu lernen.

„_Na, hab ja nur eine Woche gebraucht, bis ich sie so weit hatte. Und die Dreharbeiten gehen noch acht Wochen. Das wird wohl genügen, dass sie vielleicht genauso zutraulich wird wie Hope…_"

Sie hatten noch etwas geflirtet beziehungsweise sich eher Sprüche an den Kopf geworfen, was bei ihnen wohl auf dasselbe rauskam. Er gab zu, dass ihm der Gedanke, dass er sie einen ganzen Tag nicht sehen würde, nicht gefiel und fragte schließlich:

„Du denkst nicht, dass du mir etwas geben könntest, was mir die Wartezeit verkürzt?"

Sein Blick huschte unbeabsichtigt zu ihren Lippen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er mittags ganz kurz davor gewesen war, sie zu küssen.

„_Hoffentlich hat sie nicht gesehen, wo ich hingeschaut habe._", dachte er, als er ihr wieder in die Augen blickte.

Sie sah nachdenklich aus und Jackson hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl.

„Könnte sein, dass ich hier etwas habe, was dich interessieren dürfte."

Mit diesen Worten schlug sie ihre Strickjacke zur Seite und griff sich langsam in den Ausschnitt. Seine Augen wurden immer größer.

„_Was macht sie denn da?! Was hat sie vor?_"

Sie holte einen kleinen zusammengefalteten Zettel aus ihrem BH. Dann nahm sie Jacksons Hand, legte den Zettel in die Handinnenfläche und drückte langsam seine Finger in Richtung Handballen, so dass das kleine Stück Papier in seiner Faust eingeschlossen war.

„_Was ist das? Oh man, sie hatte es in ihrem BH, an ihrer…_"

Er verdrängte den Gedanken an Sarahs Brüste, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel.

„_Toll, ich werd mir in nächster Zeit wünschen, ich wäre dieser Zettel gewesen._"

Sie hatten bisher nebeneinander gehockt. Nun erhob sie sich. Jackson brauchte einen Moment, bis er das Geschehene verarbeitet hatte, bevor auch er aufstand.

„Wünsch dir einen schönen freien Tag. Schlaf ein bisschen aus."

„_Ja, das auf jeden Fall. Zumal der Abend noch lange nicht gelaufen ist._"

Sie ging ein paar Schritte weit, drehte sich dann nach ihm um und lächelte ihn zuckersüß an.

„Bis Montag Jay."

Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis er begriff, was genau sie gesagt hatte.

„_Sie hat mich Jay genannt. Wahnsinn._"

Er strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen. Sie ging weiter. Ihm fiel ein, dass er noch den Zettel in seiner Hand hielt. Neugierig faltete er ihn auseinander und traute seinen Augen kaum, als er eine Handynummer darauf las.

„Wow!"

„_Meine Fresse, sie hat mir ihre Nummer aufgeschrieben! Das wird wirklich immer besser._"

Er schaute ihr nach und rief:

„Danke. Bis Montag Sarah."

Sie winkte ihm lächelnd zu und ging dann Richtung Ausgang. Beschwingt stieg er in seinen Wagen und fuhr zum Affenhaus.

Jackson war immer noch bester Laune, als er das Haus betrat und in die Küche ging, wo seine Freunde Ben und Jerad saßen. Vor ihnen standen Pizzaschachteln. Ben deutete auf den Tresen.

„Grad erst gekommen. Müsste noch warm sein."

„_Ich möchte mal nach Hause kommen und irgendjemand hat richtig lecker für mich gekocht. Genau, Jackson. Und dann vielleicht noch jemand, der dir die Pantoffeln bringt? Wenn man mit zwei Kumpel zusammenwohnt, kann man halt nicht mehr erwarten, als dass sie wenigstens was für einen mit bestellen. Und ich glaube, kaum eine Frau will heutzutage das Heimchen am Herd spielen._"

Er holte sich die Schachtel vom Tresen und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden. Noch bevor er den ersten Bissen von seiner Pizza genommen hatte, fragte Jerad ohne Umschweife:

„Na, was hat sie heute so gemacht?"

Er lachte leise und auch Ben musste lächeln. Seit dem Meeting hatte Jackson, kaum war er zu Hause, fast nur von ihr gesprochen und den beiden fast detailliert erzählt, was sie gesagt und was sie beide an dem Tag gemacht hatten. So wussten seine Freunde unter anderem bereits von ihren Tattoos - was besonders Jerad aufregend fand -, dem Minizoo und dem Haus in Irland.

Sie sagten es nicht, zumindest noch nicht, aber Jackson wusste, dass seine Freunde ihn schon abgeschrieben hatten. Er war bis über beide Ohren verliebt und kannte nur noch ein Thema: Sarah.

Sie machten kleine Witze und zogen ihn auf, vor allem Jerad. Aber sie machten sich nie über ihn lustig. Sie wussten, dass es ernst sein musste, weil er sich noch nie so aufgeführt hatte. Sie ahnten wohl schon, dass Sarah etwas ganz besonderes war.

Jackson grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und kam sich dabei selbst etwas debil vor.

„Sie hat mir ihre Nummer gegeben."

Beide starrten ihn einen Moment an, bevor Jerad johlte und Ben sagte:

„Das klingt ja echt gut. Wie hast du sie dazu gebracht?"

„Weiß ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht so genau. Ich glaub, das Erdbeben war schuld."

„Was, hat sie die Todesangst dazu gebracht, riskant zu sein?", fragte Jerad und kicherte.

„Die Irin ist solche kleinen Erschütterungen wohl nicht gewöhnt."

Jackson überhörte die Zweideutigkeit dieser Bemerkung. Ben stieß Jerad kurz an und sagte so leise, dass Jackson es kaum verstand:

„Lass die blöden Sprüche. Er könnte das im Moment falsch verstehen."

„Gott erwähn bloß das Erdbeben nicht. Ich dachte, Sarah dreht völlig durch. Sie ist fast verrückt geworden vor Angst um ihren anderen Hund."

„Aber ist doch nichts passiert, oder?", fragte Ben nach.

„Nein. War alles okay. Deshalb ist sie auch gleich wiedergekommen. Sie liebt ihre Viecher wirklich sehr. Apropos. Hope ist wohl seit heute Abend meine beste Freundin. Ich sag dir, die Kleine steht auf mich."

Tim, der bisher fast etwas missmutig auf einem Stück Pizza herum gekaut hatte, fragte:

„Sarah oder der Hund?"

„Beide. Aber ich denke, dass Hope mich mag, macht es für Sarah einfacher, mich zu mögen. Sie ist…"

Jackson zögerte.

„_Ich sollte vor Jerad nicht erwähnen, dass Sarah so ihre Problemchen hat. Er kann ja eh nicht seine Klappe halten._"

Normalerweise machte ihn Jerads Art nichts aus. Im Gegenteil, er brachte ihn immer wieder zum Lachen. Aber in der letzten Woche war er empfindlich geworden, was Jerads Sprüche betraf.

„_Toll, ich bin schon so eine gefühlsmäßige Mimose wie Sarah. Das ist kein gutes Zeichen. Die Frau macht mich echt fertig._"

Beide sahen ihn fragend an, weil er mitten im Satz abgebrochen war. Doch Jackson sah bedeutungsvoll auf seine Uhr und biss in ein Pizzastück. Die beiden verstanden den Wink. Schließlich hatten sie bis Konzertbeginn nur noch anderthalb Stunden Zeit und noch viel zu erledigen.

„_Ja, Sarah hat offenbar Probleme. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sie mit meiner Hilfe in den Griff kriegt. Die Frau wird mich wahrscheinlich in den Wahnsinn treiben. Doch wenn das der Preis für eine Beziehung mit ihr ist, werd ich ihn gern bezahlen._", dachte er, als er nach dem Abendbrot die leere Pizzaschachtel in den Mülleimer stopfte.

Erst nach einer Weile wurde ihm bewusst, dass er tatsächlich und ohne zögern daran dachte, mit Sarah zusammen zu sein. Und ihm wurde klar, dass er genau das wollte: Er wollte mit Sarah eine Beziehung.


	11. Kapitel 10

Am Sonntag, dem siebzehnten März, war Jackson aus zwei Gründen froh, spät aufstehen zu können. Zum einen aus dem offensichtlichen, dass er mal einen Tag frei hatte und tun und lassen konnte, was er wollte. Zum anderen, weil er so nicht ganz so viele Stunden damit verbrachte, an Sarah zu denken.

Er hatte in der Woche zufällig gehört, wie ein Mitarbeiter am Set etwas von einem irischen Feiertag erwähnt hatte. Da ihm der Begriff nicht viel sagte, googelte er es. Nachdem er wusste, wie wichtig dieser Tag für patriotische Iren war - und zu denen gehörte Sarah, das wusste er inzwischen - hatte er Mitleid. Es war der wichtigste irische Feiertag des ganzen Jahres und sie saß ganz allein in L.A. rum.

Den ganzen Tag überlegte er, ob er sie anrufen sollte. Er fand, sie habe ihm ihre Nummer sicher nicht umsonst gegeben. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob ein Anruf oder eine SMS aus heiterem Himmel vielleicht aufdringlich wirken könnte. Er fragte sogar seine Freunde, was er tun sollte. Doch die halfen ihm auch nicht weiter.

„Schick ihr doch eine SMS. Kann doch was unverbindliches sein. Irgendwas wie ‚He, wie geht's dir? Schönen…'. Wie heißt dieser Feiertag?"

„St.-Patricks-Day."

„Genau. Also, schreib ihr halt nur sowas. Und je nachdem, ob und wie sie reagiert, schaust du weiter.", riet ihm Ben.

Doch Jerad war anderer Meinung.

„Jackson, du willst doch nicht den Eindruck erwecken, du würdest ihr nachlaufen wie so ein…"

„Junger Hund?"

Jackson verzog das Gesicht.

„_Nein, wieso sollte ich diesen Eindruck erwecken _wollen_? Oder es tatsächlich tun…_"

„Genau! Glaub mir, Frauen gefällt es, wenn man sich rarmacht und ihnen das Gefühl gibt, man sei nur schwer einzufangen."

„_Mhm… Ich hatte ja auch eigentlich vor, _sie_ einzufangen, das kleine Wildpferd._"

„Ich dachte, das sei umgekehrt der Fall. Oder ist das neuerdings so?"

„Sag mal Alter, wann hattest du dein letztes Date?"

„Du stellst Fragen. Weißt du doch am besten. Hab ich je was vor euch geheim gehalten? Aber ich komm aus Texas, da steht man nicht unbedingt auf diesen emanzipierten Quatsch. Deshalb hätte auch ich _ihr meine_ Nummer geben soll. Dann hätte die Entscheidung bei ihr gelegen."

„_Was mir ja im Moment sowieso lieber ist._"

„Also stört es dich, dass sie den ersten Schritt gemacht hat und du jetzt das Problem hast, ob und wann du dich bei ihr meldest?", hakte Ben nach.

„Sagen wir, sie hat mich überrascht. Und ja, irgendwie stört es mich. Weil ich jetzt der Depp bin, der sich überlegen muss, wann er sich bei ihr meldet."

„Kumpel, das haben alle Frauen gemeinsam: Sie lassen einen wie Deppen dastehen. Und wir stehen auch noch drauf."

„Ja, und du musst im Moment total draufstehen.", fügte Jerad hinzu.

„Nicht wirklich. Könnten wir mein absurdes Verhalten später analysieren? Soll ich mich nun bei ihr melden oder nicht?"

„Klar.", antwortete Ben.

Im gleichen Moment sagte Jerad:

„Auf keinen Fall."

Jackson seufzte.

„Danke Leute, ihr habt mir echt geholfen."

„Wieso machst du dich eigentlich so fertig? Ich meine, du siehst sie doch morgen sowieso wieder, oder nicht?"

„Doch, schon."

„Also, warum dann dieser Stress? Ich würds ja verstehen, wenn ihr euch dann ewig nicht mehr sehen würdet oder so. Aber du wirst doch mal ein Tag ohne diese Frau sein können. _So_ toll kann sie auch wieder nicht sein."

Jackson sah Jerad an, als hätte der ihn gerade persönlich beleidigt.

„Du kennst sie ja nicht.", brummte er nur.

Dann nahm er das Buch, in dem er Ideen für Texte und Lieder notierte und schlug es auf. Ben und Jerad sahen sich fragend an und waren sich einig: Jackson war mehr als über beide Ohren verliebt und schon fast nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig.

„_Wenn sie sie kennen würden, wüssten sie, wie toll Sarah ist. Und sie würden verstehen, warum ich seit einer Woche dermaßen am Rad drehe. Obwohl ich es ja selbst nicht wirklich verstehe. Ich weiß nur, dass Sarah nicht wie andere Frauen ist und ich einfach alles versuchen muss, um sie für mich zu gewinnen._"

Am nächsten Tag war jede rote Ampel ein Ärgernis für Jackson. Verzögerten sie doch den Zeitpunkt, an dem er Sarah wiedersah. Er wusste selbst, dass sein Verhalten nicht mehr normal war. Aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sarah beherrschte fast sein gesamtes Denken.

So war er froh, dass sie sich noch vor dem ersten Take unterhalten konnten. Zuerst lief auch alles gut. Er machte ihr ein Kompliment über ihr Aussehen. Doch war ihr das entweder doch zu plump oder sie war noch nicht richtig wach. Zumindest verhielt sie sich danach seltsam, fast so als stünde sie neben sich.

„_Sie scheint schon wieder mit ihren Gedanken woanders zu sein. Sie sollte mal lernen, sich zu konzentrieren. Das macht es für mich auch nicht einfacher, mit ihr zu reden, wenn sie zwischendurch einfach abschweift und ich keine Ahnung hab, wo sie schon wieder mit ihren Gedanken ist._"

Doch noch war sie halbwegs bei der Sache und sie hatten Zeit. Er wollte das Gespräch nicht einfach so abbrechen lassen. Also redete er einfach weiter, nachdem er sicher gegangen war, dass es ihr gut ging und sie zuhörte.

„Mir fällt grade ein, dass ich dich Samstag eigentlich noch was fragen wollte. Was ist Faith für eine Rasse?"

Er warf einen Blick auf Hope, die beide genau beobachtete.

„Ist sie auch ein Schäferhund?"

„_Ich kann mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass sie so eine kleine Fußhupe hat. Obwohl sie mit einen Yorkie sicher süß aussehen würde._"

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf und holte ihr Handy aus der Tasche, während sie ihm antwortete.

„Sie ist ein irischer Wolfshund."

„Okay.", erwiderte er unbestimmt.

„_Sagt mir jetzt nicht wirklich viel. Wie sieht sowas denn aus?! Aber _Wolfs_hund? Was haben die in Irland denn für Rassen?_"

Sarah suchte in ihrem Handy herum, bevor sie es Jackson hinhielt. Auf dem Display war ein Tier abgebildet, das nach Jacksons Meinung nur entfernt an einen Hund erinnerte und überhaupt nicht einem Wolf ähnelte. Er starrte das Bild an.

„_Also, hübsch sieht das Vieh nicht wirklich aus. Okay sie guckt treuherzig. Aber sie scheint groß zu sein._"

„Ich weiß, sie ist keine Schönheit. Aber sie ist wirklich lieb.", erklärte Sarah.

„_Upps, sie scheint meine Reaktion sehr genau beobachtet zu haben. Hoffentlich ist sie nicht eingeschnappt._"

„Naja, zu ihrer Familie.", fügte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln hinzu.

„_War das ein Wink, dass ich mich vor Faith in Acht nehmen sollte? Zumindest im Moment. Vielleicht gehöre ich ja irgendwann auch zu Sarahs Familie. Als Daddy oder so…_"

„Wie groß ist sie?", fragte Jackson schließlich, um sich selbst von seinen wirren Gedanken abzulenken.

Sarah steckte das Handy in die Tasche zurück und hielt dann ihre Hand an ihren Oberschenkel. Jacksons Augen wurden noch etwas größer.

„_Was?! Das Vieh ist ein Monster. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es Hunde gibt, die so groß werden. Wenn sie Männchen macht, schubst sie ja jeden um. Und sowas hat Sarah als Haustier._"

„_Falsch, als Kind._", berichtigte er sich sofort selbst.

Sarah grinste ihn an.

„Ich hab doch zu Rowe gesagt, dass Hope mein kleiner Hund ist. Tatsächlich _ist_ sie die kleinere von beiden."

„_Ja, offensichtlich. Wie bändigt sie so einen Hund nur?_"

„Wow.", war alles, was er hervorbrachte.

Jackson sah wieder Hope an, die anfing, mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln. Jackson kraulte sie hinter dem Ohr. Hope schien das offensichtlich zu gefallen.

„_Okay, Hope mag mich schon sehr. Vielleicht krieg ich das bei Faith auch hin. Vorausgesetzt, ich schaff es, mir nicht in die Hosen zu machen, wenn sie vor mir steht. Unglaublich, dass ich erst an den Viechern vorbeimuss, um Sarahs Herz zu erreichen. Und die Jungs machen sich über mich lustig. Die haben keine Ahnung, wie schwer es ist, Sarah kennen zu lernen._"

Sarah sah die Hündin scharf an. Hope sah zu ihr hinüber und wirkte plötzlich unsicher. Sie schaute wieder Jackson an, dann ging ihr Blick abermals zu Sarah.

„_Der arme Hund weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Es gefällt ihr, gestreichelt zu werden. Aber Sarah scheint was dagegen zu haben. Warum? Sie hat uns doch erst ‚bekannt' gemacht, wie sie es Samstag nannte. Oder gefällt es ihr nicht, dass Hope grad meine Aufmerksamkeit genießt?_"

„Was ist los? Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", fragte er und lachte.

„_Sonst sind es die Kinder, die eifersüchtig auf den Neuen der Mom sind. Aber Sarah mag es nicht, wenn sie nicht im Mittelpunkt meiner Aufmerksamkeit steht. Seltsam, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie sonst nicht gern im Mittelpunkt steht._"

Sarah rollte mit den Augen.

„Brauchst du nicht."

„_Sie braucht wirklich nicht eifersüchtig zu sein. Bei mir wird sie immer im Mittelpunkt stehen._"

Er hob seine Hand, strich langsam mit den Fingern ihren Kiefer hinauf, bis die Hand unter ihren Haaren verschwand. Dann kraulte er Sarah hinter dem linken Ohr.

„_Entweder gefällt ihr das jetzt oder sie rastet aus, weil ich sie erstens einfach so anfasse und das auch noch vor den Augen der anderen._"

„Ich kann meine Liebe teilen."

„_Zumindest kann ich sie auf Sarah und die Hunde verteilen, wenn das nötig ist. Und ich würde es gern machen. Ich mag Hope._"

Eine ganze Weile stand sie nur da und ließ die Liebkosung zu. Doch dann schob sie seine Hand weg.

„Könntest du das bitte lassen?"

„_Also kein ‚entweder/oder', sondern ein ‚und'. Es hat ihr offensichtlich gefallen, aber sie ist auch sauer. Die Frau wird mich auf jeden Fall in die Klapse bringen._"

Jackson war ein wenig irritiert, aber trat sofort einen Schritt zurück, um ihr Freiraum zu geben.

„Tut mir leid. Ich weiß. Nicht hier."

Er schaute sich unauffällig um. Auch Sarah ließ ihren Blick kurz herum schweifen. Wie erwartet, starrten fast alle in ihre Richtung. Michelle und die Zwillinge giggelten vor sich hin und sahen ziemlich glücklich aus.

„_Mein Gott, als hätten die uns bei sonst was erwischt. Aber vielleicht sahen wir auch so herrlich bescheuert aus. Wir stehen hier und ich kraul Sarah hinter dem Ohr. Ich glaube, _das_ sollte ich den Jungs nicht erzählen. Sonst lassen sie mich noch heute in die Irrenanstalt einweisen._"

Sarah holte ihr Notizbuch aus der Tasche und langsam gingen sie und Jackson zu Karen und den Anderen. Der Drehtag begann offiziell.


	12. Kapitel 11

Am selben Tag schaffte es Jackson, dass Sarah das erste Mal mit ihm und den Jugendlichen Mittag aß. Allerdings musste er ihr vorher drei Dinge verraten, die er über sie wusste, ohne dass sie sie ihm gesagt hatte. Er musste eher raten, wusste nun aber, dass er mit seinen Vermutungen, dass sie Vegetarierin war und keinen Kaffee trank, richtig gelegen hatte.

Um ihr die Entscheidung leichter zu machen, machte er ein Spiel aus dem Mittagessen, was die drei Mädchen begeistert aufnahmen und voll mitmachten.

Sarah taute während des Essens tatsächlich etwas auf und unterhielt sich mit den Mädchen.

„_Ich krieg es sicher hin, dass sie ein bisschen mehr mit den Leuten hier redet und offener wird. Sie ist viel zu clever, um immer nur zu schweigen._"

Er sprach nur wenig und ließ sie in Ruhe essen. Er war einfach nur froh, dass sie neben ihm saß.

Nach dem Essen ging sie in seinen Trailer, um sich hinzulegen. Jackson folgte ihr kurz darauf. Das Drehteam für die Doku war angekommen und wollte sich natürlich gleich auf den Hauptdarsteller stürzen. Doch Jackson hatte im Moment keine Lust, sich interviewen zu lassen. Also zog auch er sich in den Trailer zurück.

„_Ich hoff nur, dass Hope nicht denkt, ich wär ein Einbrecher oder so. Aber sie kennt mich ja inzwischen._"

Langsam betrat er den Wohnwagen. Hope setzte sich auf und wedelte mit dem Schwanz, als sie ihn sah.

„Gutes Mädchen. Hier ist nur Onkel Jackson. Alles okay."

Hope legte sich wieder hin. Jackson schloss die Tür und betrachtete Sarah. Sie lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Liege und hatte Kopfhörer in den Ohren.

„_Wie kann sie nur mit Musik schlafen?_"

Langsam ging er zu dem Stuhl und setzte sich darauf.

„_Sie sieht wirklich süß aus, wenn sie schläft. Und so jung. Noch jünger als sonst. Ich hoffe nur, sie hält mich nicht für einen perversen Spanner, wenn sie mich hier sieht. Andererseits ist das ja auch mein Trailer._"

Er schlug ‚Das Böse in uns' auf und begann zu lesen. Nach einer Weile sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich Sarah bewegte. Er blickte auf. Doch sie erhob sich nicht, sondern machte nur irgendetwas an ihrem MP3-Player. Mit Staunen bemerkte Jackson, dass sie das mit geschlossenen Augen tat, aber trotzdem zu wissen schien, welche Tasten sie drücken musste. Und er wusste sofort, dass sie die Musik lauter gestellt hatte, als sie nun deutlicher aus den Kopfhörern drang.

„_Wow. Sie muss nicht mal hinschauen, um das Teil bedienen zu können. Schon beeindruckend._"

Dann begann Sarah zu singen und Jackson blieb für einen Moment der Mund offenstehen.

„_Mein Gott, sie kann singen! Und wie!_"

„I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas please."

Sarah lachte und Jackson fiel ein.

„_Ja ja, aber immer meckern, weil ich aus Texas komme. Sie hat doch garantiert grad an mich gedacht._"

„And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart."

„_Wieso hat sie grad nicht weitergesungen? Ist ihr klar, dass sie mich wirklich schon an der Angel hat?_"

„I'll get him hot, show him what I've got."

Ein weiterer Lachanfall hielt sie beim Singen auf.

„_Aha, sie findet das also witzig. Aber sie kann mir wirklich gern zeigen, was sie so hat…_"

„Can't read my, can't read my, no, he can't read my poker face."

„_Ich denke, das ist ziemlich gelogen. Ich bin zwar noch längst nicht perfekt darin. Aber ich bin wohl ziemlich gut drin, ihr Gesicht zu lesen._"

„I wanna roll with him, a hot pair we will be."

„_Ja, da hat sie wohl recht. Wir beide wären der absolute Burner._"

„A little gambling is fun when you're with me. Russian roulette is not the same without a gun. And baby, when it´s love, if it´s not rough it isn't fun, fun."

Wieder lachte sie leise.

„_Okay, was war _das_? Soll das heißen, sie mag es wenn es ein bisschen härter zugeht? Mhm… was soll ich _davon_ nur halten?_"

„I won't tell you that I love you, kiss or hug you.

„_Oh, sah sie grad unglücklich aus? Wäre es wirklich so schlimm, zuzugeben, dass sie mich mag? Hatte ich Recht mit dieser Vermutung?_"

„I'm not lying."

Sarah lachte wieder.

„_Wieso findet sie das lustig? Sie hat doch nicht etwa einen Hang zum lügen? Werd ich ja sicher bald herausfinden._"

Nachdem sie das Lied zu Ende gesungen hatte, drehte sie die Lautstärke wieder runter. Jackson schaute wieder in sein Buch und las weiter. Zumindest versuchte er es. Doch seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch darum, das und was Sarah gesungen hatte. Nach einer Weile griff Sarah wieder nach ihrem MP3-Player und erhob sich. Kaum hatte sie Jackson bemerkt, stieß sie einen Schrei aus. Der zuckte zusammen und ließ fast sein Buch fallen.

„_Mein Gott, hat die Frau ein Organ. Da platzt einem ja fast das Trommelfell. Bin ja auch selbst schuld, wenn ich hier wie so ein Perversling rumsitze._"

Sarah griff sich mit einer Hand ans Herz und zerrte mit der anderen die Ohrstöpsel aus ihren Ohren.

„Meine Güte! Musst du mich so erschrecken?!"

„Tut mir leid. Wollte ich nicht."

„_Jetzt geht's los. Sie wird mich dermaßen vollmaulen, was mir einfällt, so eine Aktion abzuziehen._"

Er wappnete sich für den zornigen Redeschwall, der jeden Moment auf ihn niedergehen würde. Sarah schaltete den MP3-Player aus.

„Wie lange bist du eigentlich schon hier?"

„Nicht lange.", antwortete er leichthin und bevor er selbst wusste, was er tat, fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu:

„Aber lange genug um zu wissen, dass du glaubst, ich könne dein Pokerface nicht lesen."

Sarahs Augen wurden größer.

„_Okay, das war jetzt zu viel. Sie denkt doch hoffentlich nicht, dass ich sie befummelt habe oder so._"

„Keine Sorge. Ich hab dich nicht angefasst. Nur hier gesessen und gelesen.", erklärte er sofort.

„Warum?", fragte sie überrascht.

„_Ja, das ist eine gute Frage. Jerad würde dasselbe fragen._"

„Erstens, weil ich nur ein Ferkel, kein Schwein bin. Und Zweitens, weil ich es vorziehe, beide Hände zu behalten."

Er deutete mit dem Kinn auf Hope, die neben der Liege lag.

„_Ich denke, an der Stelle würde Hopes Freundschaft mit mir aufhören._"

„Wieso hat sie nicht gebellt?", fragte Sarah.

„Hast dus schon vergessen? Das ist mein Territorium und _ihr_ seid die Eindringlinge."

„Oh richtig.", erwiderte Sarah geistesabwesend.

Sie griff nach der Decke, zögerte dann aber.

„Ich… ähm… könntest du bitte… also…"

Sarah errötete und Jackson fragte sich, was los war. Er folgte ihrem Blick und bemerkte erst jetzt ihren Rock, der am Fußende der Liege lag.

„Oh. Natürlich."

Er war nun selbst etwas verlegen, als er aufstand und sich umdrehte.

„_Oh mein Gott. Sie liegt da tatsächlich halbnackt unter der Decke. Kein Wunder, dass ihr das unangenehm ist._"

„Sorry."

„Schon gut.", beschwichtigte sie ihn.

Er hörte, wie sie aufstand und sich offenbar anzog.

„_Ich hoff, dass das keine Auswirkungen hat. Ich hätte doch nicht einfach so hier reinkommen dürfen. Ist zwar mein Trailer, aber ich sollte ihr ein bisschen Privatsphäre lassen._"

„Ähm… fertig.", sagte Sarah schließlich, wobei sie immer noch peinlich berührt klang.

Er wandte sich hier wieder zu. Sarah ließ sich auf die Liege sinken und verstaute den MP3-Player in ihrer Tasche. Sie schaute ihn eine ganze Weile nicht an, bevor sie endlich den Kopf hob.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

„_Jetzt geht's los._"

„Entschuldige. Das sollte nicht so unhöflich klingen. Ist schließlich dein Trailer.", fügte sie schnell hinzu.

„_Okay, sie meinte zwar, ich könne ihre Gedanken lesen. Aber umgekehrt scheint das auch der Fall zu sein. Ich werte das mal als gutes Zeichen._"

„Nein. Du hast Recht. Ich wäre sonst auch nicht einfach so reingekommen. Aber ich hatte keinen Bock auf das Kamerateam.", erklärte er ihr.

„_Offenbar scheint sie doch nicht so sauer zu sein, wie ich befürchtet habe._"

„Welches Kamerateam?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Die dokumentieren die Dreharbeiten. Für die DVD und so."

„Ich bin eine Idiotin."

„Wieso? Weil du nicht daran gedacht hast, dass sowas gemacht wird?"

„_Da muss sie doch nicht gleich eine Idiotin sein._"

Sie lächelte schief.

„Fast. Wenn ich eine DVD gekauft habe, ist das erste, was ich mir darauf ansehe, meistens die ‚Behind-the-scenes'-Doku. Und ich hab tatsächlich nicht daran gedacht, dass sie das für den Film sicherlich auch machen."

Er lachte.

„_Okay, dann schon._"

„Du hast Recht. Du bist eine Idiotin."

„Na, vielen Dank.", entgegnete sie säuerlich.

„Ich geb dir doch nur Recht. Ich dachte, das gefällt Frauen.", erwiderte er frech.

„_Aber sie ist ja nicht wie andere Frauen und deshalb bin ich total aufgeschmissen._"

Sarah streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„_So was ungezogenes._", dachte er verblüfft, aber auch amüsiert.

„Miss Martens, das ist aber nicht gerade erwachsen."

„Genauso wenig wie schlafende Personen zu beobachten."

„_Okay, wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht. Aber _das_ werd ich im Moment nicht zugeben. Bin nur froh, dass sie nicht wirklich sauer ist._"

Er grinste sie an.

„Bilden Sie sich ja nicht zu viel ein. Ich hab nicht Sie beobachtet, Frau Autorin, sondern mein Buch gelesen."

Er deutete mit dem Kinn zu dem Buch, das aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch lag.

„_Was mich zu der Frage bringt, was sie wohl davon hält, dass ich grad eines ihrer Bücher lese._"

Sie blickte zu dem Buch.

„_Die Frau hat wirklich einige Talente. Sie kann nicht nur schreiben, sondern ist auch noch eine hervorragende Sängerin. Wie konnte sie das nur verschweigen?_"

Als sie ihn wieder ansah, sagte er nur:

„Du kannst ja singen."

Er strahlte immer mehr und war richtig begeistert.

„Und du hast eine wunderbare Stimme.", fügte er hinzu, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte.

„_Ja, schleim dich bei ihr ein. Dann vergisst sie sicher, dass du sie beim schlafen beobachtet hast…_"

„Ähm… danke."

Sie senkte den Blick. Er lachte leise.

„_Sie hat wirklich Probleme damit, Komplimente zu bekommen._"

Er stand auf und bewegte sich zögernd auf die Liege zu.

„_Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihr im Moment nahe kommen darf._"

Doch sie rückte ein Stück zur Seite und zeigte ihm damit, dass er sich setzen durfte. Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Er zögerte kurz, bevor er die Haare, die ihr ins Gesicht fielen, langsam und vorsichtig zur Seite strich. Sie sah ihn an.

„Warum fällt es dir so schwer, Komplimente anzunehmen?", fragte er ernst.

„_Passiert ihr das wirklich so selten, dass ihr jemand welche macht? Wenn ja, sind die anderen echt blind und dumm._"

„Weiß nicht.", antwortete sie nach einem Moment.

Jackson hatte das Gefühl, dass das nicht ganz die Wahrheit war. Sie war es offenbar wirklich nicht gewöhnt, dass man ihr sagte, dass sie hübsch sei oder ihre Talente pries.

„_Was stimmt mit den Leuten nur nicht, dass sie nicht erkennen, wie außergewöhnlich dieses Mädchen ist?_"

Er strich ihr in einer zärtlichen Bewegung die Haare hinter das Ohr, bevor er seine Hand vorsichtig an ihre Wange legte. Wie am Samstag neigte sie nach einem Moment wieder den Kopf, seiner Hand entgegen. Er lächelte und streichelte sanft Sarahs Wange.

„_Es gefällt ihr, wenn ich das mache. Und ich krieg immer mehr das Gefühl, dass das eines der Dinge ist, an die sie nicht gewöhnt zu sein scheint. Kann das sein? Hat sie wirklich nie diese Zärtlichkeiten erlebt?_"

Nach einem Moment schloss sie die Augen.

„_Es gefällt ihr eindeutig._", freute sich Jackson und wurde mutiger.

Er strich langsam mit dem Zeigefinger über ihren linken Kiefer, dann mit allen Fingern über ihre Haarlinie, bei der Stirn angefangen, an ihrem Ohr vorbei und hinunter zu ihrem Kinn, bevor er wieder ihre Wange streichelte.

„_Sie ist so verdammt hübsch und scheint es nicht mal zu wissen. Mein Gott, ihre Haut ist so weich. Ich sollte sie eigentlich nicht mit meinen rauen Pfoten anfassen._"

Er sah ihr an, dass sie seine Berührungen genoss. Auch er freute sich, dass sie es zuließ. So saßen sie eine ganze Weile nur da. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen, während er liebevoll und vorsichtig, als sei sie zerbrechlich, die Konturen ihres Gesichts nachfuhr und ihr immer wieder über die Wangen oder den Kiefer strich. Er überlegte, ob er sie jetzt küssen sollte. Doch befürchtete er, dass könnte den schon fast intimen Moment zerstören. So war er nur froh, dass er ihr so nah sein konnte.

Plötzlich öffnete sie die Augen wieder. Jackson spürte, dass der Moment wieder vorbei war. Doch er sah auch ein leichtes Bedauern in Sarahs Augen.

„_Wieso bricht sie immer ab, wenn wir uns nahe kommen? Ich glaube, ihre Angst vor emotionalen Kontakt ist sogar größer als der vor körperlichen. Ich frage mich, ob das immer so laufen wird. Wird sie sich immer zurückziehen, wenn wir uns näher kommen?_"

Sie wandte das Gesicht ab und er legte seine Hand, die nun nutzlos in der Luft hing, in den Schoß. Sarah atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor sie ihn wieder ansah und zaghaft lächelte.

„Das war schön."

„_Ja, war es. Aber das erklärt nicht, warum sie mich immer dann förmlich stehen lässt, wenn es am schönsten ist. Sie gibt mir wirklich immer nur Happen. Man könnte fast glauben, sie will mich auf die Weise zermürben und bewirken, dass ich sie nicht mehr angrabe._"

Sie schwieg, doch sah es aus, als überlegte sie, was sie noch sagen könnte.

„Aber zu viel auf einmal? Zu viel Nähe?", fragte er zögerlich und leicht verwirrt.

„_Ich versteh einfach nicht, was in ihr vorgeht. Wenn sie doch endlich mal richtig mit mir reden würde._"

Sie nickte. Er ließ das auf sich wirken und dachte nach.

„_Was mich wieder zu der Frage bringt, welche Art Nähe ihr zu viel ist. Die körperliche oder die emotionale? Passt es ihr nicht, dass sie mich mag? Denkt sie, ich würde ihre Zuneigung ausnutzen, um sie ins Bett zu kriegen? Ist es vielleicht das, was passiert ist? Ein Kerl hat ihr Honig ums Maul geschmiert, sie hat mit ihm geschlafen und dann hat er sie eiskalt fallengelassen. Und sie befürchtet, dass ich dasselbe tun könnte. Zumal ich ja ein ach so berühmter Star bin… Ich hoff, ich kann sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Ihr klarmachen, dass sie mir viel bedeutet._"

„Hast du Angst?", fragte er schließlich.

„Vor was?", entgegnete sie überrascht.

„Dass ich es nicht ernst meine. Dass ich dir wehtun könnte."

„Ich weiß, dass du es ernst meinst."

Die traurige Art, wie sie das sagte, überraschte ihn.

„_Das ergibt doch gar keinen wirklichen Sinn. Wenn sie weiß, dass ich sie gern hab und es ernst mit ihr meine, warum zieht sie sich dann immer zurück? Macht sie sich doch Gedanken, was ich von ihr halte, wenn sie nachgibt? Ich hab ihr doch gesagt, dass ich weiß, dass sie anständig ist. Ich werd sie nicht für ein leichtes Mädchen halten, nur weil sie mit mir rumknutscht. Aber vielleicht sieht man das in Irland alles enger._"

„Ich hab keine Angst davor, dass _du_ mir wehtun könntest…"

Er versuchte, aus dem schlau zu werden, was sie ihm sagte.

„_Was dann? Was ist denn dann das Problem? Verdammt nochmal, red doch einfach mit mir und sag mir, was los ist!_"

„Was ist es dann? Wenn du keine Angst hast, dass ich dich nur ins Bett zerren will, was hindert dich dann daran, einfach drauf einzugehen?"

„Wir sollten das einfach lassen. Es wäre besser für uns.", erwiderte sie schwach.

Das war keine Antwort auf seine Frage.

„_Wieso sagt sie das? Und wieso redet sie bitte für uns beide? Ich denke, ich hab da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden. Vor allem, wenn sie mir keinen triftigen Grund nennt, warum wir nicht zusammen sein sollten. Ich werd nicht einfach so aufgeben. Ich weiß, sie mag mich und es gefällt ihr, wenn ich sie berühre. Sie sollte nur erkennen, dass ich gut für und vor allem gut _zu_ ihr sein werde._"

„Und du glaubst nicht, dass ich das auch mitentscheiden sollte?", fragte er schließlich.

Sie antwortete nicht. Doch der erneute Schmerz in ihren Augen ließ ihn einmal mehr zusammenzucken, als hätte er eine Ohrfeige bekommen.

„_Um Himmels Willen, was ist nur geschehen? Wer hat ihr nur dermaßen wehgetan, dass sie offenbar nicht die Möglichkeit sieht, mit mir zusammen zu sein? Erkennt sie denn nicht, dass ich der Richtige für sie sein könnte? Ist es wirklich unmöglich für sie, Vertrauen zu mir aufzubauen? Wie kann ich ihr nur beweisen, dass ich ein netter Mensch bin und ich ihr nicht wehtun werde, so wie der Andere?_"

Sarah wandte abermals das Gesicht ab. Dann stand sie einfach auf und zog ihre Schuhe an, die neben der Liege standen. Doch erst, als sie ihre Tasche nahm, begriff er, dass sie vorhatte, zu gehen. Er erhob sich nun ebenfalls und ergriff ihren Arm.

„_Nein. Sie wird jetzt nicht wieder einfach so vor mir weglaufen. Sie soll endlich mal richtig mit mir reden und mir sagen, was los ist. Wenn sie das alles nicht will, soll sie es mir klipp und klar ins Gesicht sagen und ich lass sie endgültig in Ruhe._"

Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Hope wurde immer unruhiger. Jackson sah kurz zu der Hündin und schaute dann wieder Sarah an.

„_Sie scheint wirklich sehr aufgewühlt zu sein. Wieso muss ich ihre Gefühle vom Verhalten ihres Hundes ablesen? Warum ist sie nicht in der Lage, mir einfach zu sagen, was sie will?_"

Er wollte nun wissen, woran er war. Sarahs wechselhaftes Verhalten zerrte langsam an seinen Nerven.

„Was ist los? Willst du das hier oder nicht? Wenn ich dir zu nahe komme, dann können wir auch langsamer machen. Ich kann dich auch in Ruhe lassen, wenn du das willst. Nur sag mir, woran ich bin."

Der letzte Satz war verzweifelt, fast ein Flehen.

„_Sie treibt mich echt noch in den Wahnsinn. Ich will einfach nur wissen, ob es überhaupt Sinn macht, ihr nahe kommen zu wollen._"

Sie drehte den Kopf weg und zog leicht an ihrem Arm. Doch er ließ sie nicht los.

„Weißt du überhaupt, was du willst?", fragte er leise.

„_Ich denke, das ist das Problem. Sie scheint es selbst nicht zu wissen. Und macht uns das hier deshalb so unendlich schwer._"

„Bitte."

Nun klang sie flehentlich. Sie zog wieder an ihrem Arm, diesmal etwas stärker. Doch er ließ sie immer noch nicht los.

„_Ich kann sie so nicht gehen lassen._"

Er legte seine andere Hand unter ihr Kinn und brachte sie dazu, ihn anzuschauen. Er zuckte wieder leicht zusammen, als er die Tränen sah, die ihr über die Wangen liefen.

„_Sie heult ja schon wieder. Sie ist wirklich nah am Wasser gebaut. Sie ist so verdammt verletzlich und erkennt nicht, dass ich bereit bin, sie zu beschützen, wenn sie mich nur lassen würde._"

Er wischte ihr mit dem Daumen die Tränen weg und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Sarah, wirst du eine meiner Fragen beantworten?"

„Wirst du aufgeben?", entgegnete sie.

Das überraschte ihn. Aber er wusste, dass er es nicht tun würde. Nicht so schnell.

„_Nur, wenn sie mir glaubhaft machen kann, dass sie nichts von mir wissen will. Ich wäre blöd, wenn ich eine Frau wie Sarah so schnell gehen lasse. Ich hab vorher nie daran geglaubt. Aber ich spüre einfach, dass sie _die_ ist._"

Sie lächelte schwach.

„Ich beantworte deine Fragen, wenn du es aufgibst, mich kennen lernen und mir nahe sein zu wollen."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er den Witz hinter diesem Angebot erkannte.

„_Wenn ich aufgebe und sie nicht weiter kennen lernen will, braucht sie sie nicht mehr zu beantworten. Dann spielt es keine Rolle mehr, was geschehen ist. Ich muss die Antworten wissen, damit ich weiß, was ich tun muss. Das heißt also, dass sie mir nicht antworten wird. Denn ich gebe so lange nicht auf, bis sie mir ins Gesicht sagt, dass ich sie in Ruhe lassen soll._"

Sie zog wieder an ihrem Arm. Dieses Mal ließ er sie los und Sarah flüchtete schon fast aus dem Trailer. Er starrte auf die Tür.

„_Wie kann ein Mensch nur so gebrochen sein? Wenn ich nur wüsste, was ich tun kann, um ihr zu helfen._"

Er wusste nur eins: Er würde nicht aufgeben. Er spürte, dass Sarah die Richtige für ihn war und hoffte nur, dass sie das irgendwann in Bezug auf ihn auch merkte.


	13. Kapitel 12

Andere hätten danach aufgegeben. Doch Jackson blieb hartnäckig. Und seine Ausdauer wurde belohnt. Nachdem sie rausgelaufen war, versteckte sie sich im Toilettenhäuschen und kommunizierte anfangs nur über SMS mit ihm. Sie bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass sie nie darüber nachdachte, was sie persönlich wollte. Und warnte ihn, dass sie ihm über kurz oder lang wehtun würde. Doch er war bereit, dieses Risiko einzugehen und sagte ihr das. Schließlich kam sie sie raus und nahm den Kuchen entgegen, den er ihr mitgebracht hatte.

Danach war die Stimmung zwischen ihnen immer noch leicht gespannt, aber er spürte, dass es besser wurde. Doch er verhielt sich nun etwas vorsichtiger, wenn er mit ihr sprach. Einmal mehr hatte er gemerkt, dass er wie ein Seiltänzer aufpassen musste, welche Schritte er machte.

Am Morgen hatte er noch die Idee gehabt, sie nach Drehschluss nach Hause zu fahren, damit sie beide Zeit füreinander hatten. Er hatte noch so viele Fragen, die sie ihm beantworten sollte. Doch nach dem Drama glaubte er nicht, dass sie mit ihm allein sein wollte. Doch sie war sehr aufmerksam und merkte, dass er über etwas nachdachte. So fragte er sie und zu seiner Überraschung stimmte sie zu.

Auf der Fahrt haute sie ihm wieder kleinere und größere Beleidigungen - die meisten betrafen die USA und Texas - um die Ohren, die er gelassen hinnahm. Doch sie sagte auch, dass er der beste Grund für sie war, in den Staaten zu sein.

„_Wow. Das ist eindeutig ein gutes Zeichen. Sie hat mich also wirklich gern. Und sie will uns eine Chance geben. Ich werd mich wohl an diese Dramen gewöhnen müssen. Mein Gott, mein armes Nervenkostüm…_"

Sie konnten sich tatsächlich das erste Mal richtig unterhalten und er erfuhr einiges über sie. Wie schon bei anderen Gesprächen wechselten sich die Themen nur so ab und er wusste, er würde später in Ruhe darüber nachdenken müssen. Im Moment war er nur froh, dass sie redete und erzählte und er mehr über sie herausfand. Als sie ihm sagte, dass er sie irgendwann wieder fahren könne, freute er sich darüber.

„_Ich hoff, sie hört jetzt endlich auf, mich immer wieder abzuweisen._"

Noch viel besser war aber der zaghafte Kuss, den sie ihm vor der Haustür auf die Wange hauchte. Obwohl es nicht viel war, schwebte Jackson fast wie auf Wolken.

„_Sie ergreift die Initiative. Ihre Lippen sind so weich wie ihre Haut. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich sie irgendwann mal richtig küssen kann._"

Auf dem Heimweg nahm er sich etwas vor: Bis zum Ende der Woche wollte er es geschafft haben, dass sie ihn küsste. Und wenn er wieder forscher werden musste.

„_Spätestens Samstagabend werde ich sie geküsst haben._", versprach er sich selbst als eine Art Schwur.

„Alter, standest du im Stau? Dein Essen ist jetzt natürlich kalt."

„_Ja, freut mich auch, dich zu sehen, Jerad._"

Jackson rührte in den Asia-Nudeln herum, die in einem Pappbecher auf dem Tresen standen. Dann stellte er die Packung in die Mikrowelle und wärmte sie auf.

„Sie hat mich geküsst."

„Echt? Wow! Los, erzähl. Was ist passiert? Wieso hat sie plötzlich mit dir rumgeknutscht?"

„Nicht rumgeknutscht. Ich hab sie nach Hause gefahren und sie hat sich bedankt."

„Also war es nur ein kurzer Kuss?"

„Es war ein Hauch. Ihre Lippen haben kaum meine Wange berührt."

Jackson klang selig und kam sich gleichzeitig wie ein Idiot vor.

„_Wange_?! Sie hat dich auf die Wange geküsst und deshalb stehst du so neben dir? Wie alt seid ihr? Fünf?"

Tim sah Jackson an, als sei der nicht mehr bei Trost. Sogar Ben schien irritiert zu sein, hielt sich aber zurück.

„Sie bestimmt das Tempo. Wenn ich sie dränge, verlier ich sie. Sie wird schon noch mehr zulassen.", erwiderte Jackson etwas trotzig.

„Jerad_ versteht sowas eben nicht. Wie soll das jemand, der jede Woche eine andere abschleppt? Aber er hat auch noch nicht diejenige welche getroffen._"

Er holte die Packung aus der Mikrowelle, nahm eine Gabel aus der Spüle und ging zur Küchentür.

„Ich ess erst mal. Bis später."

Im hinausgehen hörte er, wie Ben sagte „Könntest du dich zurückhalten? Du merkst doch, dass er neben sich steht. Wenn du dich lustig machst wird er uns irgendwann gar nichts mehr erzählen.". Was und ob Jerad antwortete, hörte Jackson nicht mehr.

Später klopfte es an Jacksons Zimmertür.

„Ich bins. Kann ich rein?"

„Klar."

Ben betrat den Raum und schloss die Tür.

„Du weißt, wie Jerad ist. Der meint das nicht böse oder so."

Jackson seufzte.

„Ja, weiß ich. Ben, ist ja auch nicht so, als wüsste ich nicht selbst, dass ich mich wie ein Trottel aufführe. Ich denke, wenn ihr sie sehen würdet, wenn ihr erleben könntet, wie sie ist, würdet ihr mich vielleicht verstehen. Sie ist… einfach einzigartig."

Ben lächelte.

„Ja, das scheint sie wirklich zu sein. Also, hör nicht auf Jerads blöde Sprüche. Wir wissen beide, wie er ist. Er ist ein großes Kind, aber hat das Herz auf dem rechten Fleck."

„Ja, das ist wahr. Weißt du, vielleicht bring ich sie irgendwann mal mit. Dann könnt ihr sehen, wie toll sie ist."

„_Obwohl ich mir im Moment nicht sicher bin, dass sie zulässt, dass ich sie hierherbringe. Aber wir stehen ja noch am Anfang._"

„Wäre großartig."

Ben meinte es ernst. Das war einer der Gründe, warum er Jacksons bester Freund war. Ben wusste genau, wann er schweigen musste und sagte so gut wie nie etwas, dass nicht Sinn hatte. Und im Moment war er tatsächlich der erwachsenste von ihnen drei, wie Jackson sich eingestehen musste.

Am nächsten Morgen erwartete Jackson eine positive Überraschung. Sarah teilte ihm mit, dass er nun zehn Punkte hatte und sich etwas wünschen konnte. Das erinnerte ihn daran, dass er noch gar nicht richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte, was sie haben wollte. Das musste er nun schnell nachholen.

Kurz danach erfuhr er, dass Sarah doch eine knallharte Geschäftsfrau war. Beziehungsweise eher ihre Agentin, von der Sarah nur mit Respekt und freundschaftlich sprach. Denn Sarahs Agentin sollte durchsetzen, dass die Doku und besonders ihre Interviews nur nach ihrer beider Regeln aufgenommen und veröffentlicht worden.

„_Wenn Sarah etwas will, kann sie doch hartnäckig sein. Sie und ihre Agentin sind anscheinend ein eingespieltes und unschlagbares Team. Zwei Frauen in einer immer noch von Männern dominierten Geschäftswelt. Und der zeigt Sarah die Zähne. Wenn ich da nur an die köstliche Szene mit Rowe denke… Wenn sie nur immer so wäre. Beziehungsweise wüsste, was sie will._"

Später erlebte Jackson eine weitere kleine Überraschung. Sie aßen wieder zu Mittag und als sie fertig war, nahm Sarah einen Kopfhörer raus.

„Ich geh dann mal. Ich seh euch dann."

Die Kids nickten.

„Ja, bis später.", sagte Jackson.

Dann stutzte er und schaute auf den Kopfhörer, den Sarah in der Hand hielt und aus dem fröhlich die Musik dudelte.

„_Na, das Lied kommt mir aber sehr bekannt vor… Sie weiß also überhaupt nicht, was ich so mache. Aber sicher doch._"

Er grinste und fragte scheinheilig:

„Du hörst die ‚Three Apes'? Gute Band, oder?"

Er musste sich beherrschen, um nicht zu lachen. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte er, dass die drei Mädchen Sarah erst verdutzt, dann belustigt ansahen. Auch Michelle schien sich ein Lachen verkneifen zu müssen. Sie blickte von Jackson zu Sarah und wieder zurück und wartete wohl auf Sarahs Reaktion. Genau wie Jackson selbst.

„Ja, klingen nicht schlecht. Aber ich glaube, der Keyboarder verspielt sich oft.", erwiderte sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Jackson lachte, während Michelle leise kicherte.

„_Ja, immer hack auf mir rum. Sie ist manchmal so herrlich schlagfertig._"

„Ich glaub, die haben ab und zu auch mal Gastmusiker.", entgegnete er.

Das war gelogen. Und er nahm an, dass Sarah das wusste.

„_Ob sie ein Fan der Band ist? Mhm… vielleicht würde es sie freuen, die Jungs mal zu treffen? Damit könnte ich glatt zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Vielleicht sogar mehr…_"

Sarah strahlte.

„Aber sicher doch."

„_Es macht mir solchen Spaß, mir mit ihr diese kleinen Schlagabtausche zu liefern. Sie ist wirklich gut drauf heute._"

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie lachte.

„Spielt Jackson nicht Keyboard bei den ‚Three Apes'?", fragte Michael verwirrt.

„_Was für ein Blitzmerker. Aber hab ja schon längst gemerkt, dass der Junge nicht der Hellste zu sein scheint. Naja, vielleicht war ich in den Alter auch nicht besser._"

Lynn und Leslie seufzten, während Michelle mit den Augen rollte.

„Ja. Die beiden machen Spaß. Das nennt man flirten.", zischte Lynn ihm zu.

„_Wirklich? Ich dachte, sie beleidigt mich die ganze Zeit nur und ich kann froh sein, wenn ich mal eine halbwegs geistvolle Erwiderung finde. Ich glaube, Jerad hat Recht. Ich scheine nicht mehr auf dem aktuellsten Stand zu sein, was flirten und Frauen betrifft. Jackson, du wirst wohl langsam alt._"

Sarah stand auf, verabschiedete sich dann nochmal von allen, bevor sie den Kopfhörer wieder in ihr linkes Ohr steckte, ihr Tablett nahm und ging. Jackson sah ihr nach. Dann wurde es ihm schlagartig klar.

„_Musik. Das ist der Schlüssel zu ihrem Herzen. Na, was für ein Glück, dass ich Musiker bin._"


	14. Kapitel 13

In den folgenden Tagen wurde Jackson immer klarer, dass er tatsächlich die Initiative wieder an sich nehmen musste, denn Sarah schien nicht gewillt zu sein, ihn von sich aus zu küssen.

Während des Tages berührte er sie immer wieder und am Mittwoch nahm er ihre Hand, als er sie vom Auto zur Haustür brachte. Doch war ein Kuss auf die Wange immer noch das einzige, was sie ihm zum Abschied gönnte.

Der Donnerstag begann vielversprechend, in dem sie wieder das taten, was Lynn ‚flirten' genannt hatte. Und als ihre Schwester schließlich nebenbei erwähnte, dass sie einen DVD-Player in ihrem Wohnwagen hatten und fragten, ob er und Sarah Lust hätten sich mit ihnen einen Film anzuschauen, konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen.

„_Das wird die Sache hoffentlich beschleunigen. Wenn wir dicht gedrängt nebeneinander sitzen und uns im Halbdunkel einen Film anschauen. Fast wie im Kino._"

Dann fiel es ihm ein.

„_Na klar. _Das_ könnte ich mir wünschen. Dass Sarah mit mir ausgeht. Nett essen gehen, dann ins Kino. Das wird sie mir wohl kaum abschlagen._"

Doch erst musste er sie dazu bringen, sich mit ihm und den Kids einen Film im Trailer der Zwillinge anzuschauen. Das erwies sich aber als nicht so schwierig, wie er befürchtet hatte. Nachdem sie gehörte hatte, dass die beiden ‚Resident Evil' hatten, war Sarah einverstanden.

„_Ah, sie steht also auf die Art von Filme. Könnte hilfreich sein. Sie überrascht mich immer wieder._"

In der Mittagspause gingen die sechs mit ihren Tabletts in den Trailer der Zwillinge. Jackson, Sarah und Michelle setzten sich auf die Liege, während die Zwillinge und Kevin unten saßen. Das passte dem Jungen nicht wirklich. Und so stellte sich schnell heraus, dass die Mädchen die Idee nicht einfach so gehabt hatten.

„_Klingt ja fast, als würden sie uns verkuppeln wollen._", dachte Jackson, nachdem Leslie Kevin erklärt hatte, dass Jackson neben Sarah sitzen müsse.

„_Diese kleinen Schlitzohren. Aber ich werd ihnen ewig dankbar dafür sein. Vielleicht geht jetzt endlich mal was los hier._"

Er und Sarah beschäftigten sich mit ihrem Essen und taten so, als würden sie von dem Gezanke nichts mitbekommen. Doch Jackson nahm an, dass Sarah es ebenso gehört hatte, wie er.

„_Hoffentlich denkt sie nicht, dass ich die Kids dazu angestiftet habe._"

Während des Films bemerkte er, wie Sarah einige Zeilen mitsprach.

„_Jesus, entweder hat sie ein phänomenales Gedächtnis oder sie hat den Film schon Dutzende Mal gesehen._"

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und fragte leise:

„Wie oft hast du den Film eigentlich schon gesehen?"

„Weiß nicht. Ungefähr fünf oder sieben Mal."

Er sah sie irritiert an.

„_Okay, sagen wir ein halbes Dutzend Mal. Wieso wollte sie ihn dann nochmal schauen?_"

Sie lächelte.

„Ist das dein Lieblingsfilm?", hakte er nach.

„Nein. Ja, find den toll. Aber ist nicht mein Lieblingsfilm. Doch ich schau manchmal Filme öfters, wenn sie mir gefallen."

Auf dem Bildschirm wurde gerade die Spezialeinheit von Zombies angegriffen.

„_Sie steht auf Zombieslasherfilme?!_"

Jackson wusste nicht, ob er begeistert oder bestürzt sein sollte.

„Du stehst also auf Zombiefilme?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber den find ich nicht schlecht. Allerdings bin ich wirklich ein Horrorfilmfan."

Er lächelte breit.

„Werd ich mir merken."

„_Das ist wirklich eine Wendung. Irland, Musik, Tiere, Horrorfilme. Das sind Dinge, die sie mag. Das wird mir doch hoffentlich weiterhelfen._"

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. Dann lenkte der Kampflärm ihrer beider Aufmerksamkeit auf den Bildschirm.

Als sie später ihre Tabletts Lynn reichten, gab Jackson ihr und den anderen ein deutliches Zeichen, dass sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Bildschirm zuwenden sollten. Er wusste, dass Sarah jeden Annäherungsversuch abwehren würde, wenn sie glaubte, die ganze Zeit unter Beobachtung zu stehen. Die Mädchen wandten ihre Augen demonstrativ zum Fernseher, doch konnten sich offenbar nur schwer ein Kichern verkneifen.

„_Diese albernen Hühner werden noch ihren eigenen Plan zunichte machen, wenn sie sich nicht beherrschen können._"

Jackson rollte mit den Augen, als er wieder Sarah ansah. Diese lächelte.

„Machst du jetzt die ‚Gähn-Streck-Grapsch'-Nummer?", fragte sie nach einem Moment.

Er sah sie erstaunt an.

„_Bitte was für ein Ding?!_"

„Die _was_?"

„Du weißt schon."

Sie gähnte, streckte die Arme von sich und tat so, als würde sie jemandem den Arm um die Schultern legen.

„Die ‚Gähn-Streck-Grapsch'-Nummer. Das was die Kerle immer ganz zufällig abziehen, wenn sie neben einem Mädchen sitzen."

Er lachte leise.

„_Oh, das. Dafür gibt's einen Namen? Ich erwähn lieber nicht, dass ich tatsächlich daran gedacht habe, das zu machen…_"

Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu ihnen um, aber nach einer Sekunde wandten sich alle wieder nach vorne.

„Nein, hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor."

„Oh. Okay."

Zu seiner Überraschung klang Sarah fast ein wenig enttäuscht.

„_Will sie, dass ich das mache? Wollte sie mir das damit sagen? Vielleicht sollte ich es einfach probieren. Wer nicht wagt…_"

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Sie beugte sich nach vorn, um ihre Schuhe auszuziehen und Hope zu streicheln. Schnell legte er seinen linken Arm neben sich. Als sie sich wieder nach hinten lehnte, war sein Arm zwischen der Wandseite und ihrem Rücken eingeklemmt. Er hielt die Luft an. Sie sah ihn an und er zwinkerte. Zu seiner Erleichterung lächelte sie und nickte fast unmerklich.

„_Ja, ich wagte und gewinne._"

Von ihrer Reaktion ermutigt, rückte er mit dem Arm etwas hoch und legte langsam die Hand auf ihre Hüfte. Dann sahen sie beide nach vorn.

„_Sie wird wirklich immer lockerer. Ist ein tolles Gefühl, sie fast im Arm zu halten. Vielleicht schaffe ich es morgen, dass ich den Arm richtig um sie legen kann, wenn wir den Rest des Films schauen._"

Er genoss Sarahs Nähe und war sich immer sicherer, dass er sie endgültig für sich gewinnen konnte.

Nach einer kleinen Weile bewegte Sarah leichte den Kopf. Auch Jackson schielte nach den Kids. Doch die waren nun tatsächlich nur mit dem Film beschäftigt und hatten vielleicht nicht mal mitbekommen, wie dicht nebeneinander er und Sarah inzwischen saßen. Sie legte den Kopf nach hinten und schloss die Augen. Er drehte vorsichtig den Kopf.

„_Stimmt, sie ist sicher müde. Ich hab vergessen, dass der Film sie von ihrem Mittagsschlaf abhält._"

Er schaute wieder kurz zu den Jugendlichen, die im Moment jedoch nur Augen für den Film hatten.

Während der nächsten Minuten blickte er immer wieder auf Sarahs schlafendes Gesicht. Denn sie war trotz des Lärms des Fernsehers und seiner Nähe eingeschlafen.

„_Ich wünschte mir fast, dass es vielleicht sogar meine Nähe war, die sie hat einschlafen lassen._"

Michelles Stimme schreckte ihn etwas auf, als sie leise fragte:

„Ist Sarah eingeschlafen?"

„Ja."

Alle sahen zu ihnen hin. Jackson legte einen Finger an seine Lippen. Michelle erhob sich etwas und reichte ihm dann die Decke, auf der sie gesessen hatte.

„Danke."

Behutsam legte er Sarah mit seinem freien Arm die Decke über. Die Mädchen hatten so viel Anstand, wieder nach vorn zu sehen. Als sich Sarah rührte, nahm er im ersten Moment an, dass sie wieder aufgewacht war. Doch sie machte es sich nur bequem und legte ihren Kopf im Schlaf auf seine Schulter. Jackson zögerte kurz, bevor er seine Nase vorsichtig in Sarahs Haar steckte und schnupperte.

„_Jesus, ich glaub, ich bin doch pervers. Aber welches Shampoo auch immer sie benutzt, es riecht gut._"

Er konnte immer noch glauben, dass das hier wirklich geschah und so genoss er jede Sekunde.

Schließlich stand Lynn auf und schaltete den Film ab.

„Wir sollten jetzt langsam wieder zurück gehen. Sonst schimpft Karen."

„_Ja, und sie und Sarah machen garantiert mich wieder deshalb voll. Ist doch irgendwie blöd, dass ich außer den beiden der einzige Erwachsene hier bin._"

„Okay."

„Wir gehen schon mal vor. Schließt du dann ab?", fragte Lynn und deutete auf den Schlüssel auf dem Tisch.

„Klar. Bis gleich."

Sarah hob in dem Moment den Kopf, als die Jugendlichen nach draußen gingen.

„_Wie auf Stichwort. Ich hoff, es ist ihr nicht allzu peinlich, dass sie eingeschlafen ist. Oder dass sie sauer ist, weil ich zugelassen habe, dass sie sich fast schon an mich schmiegt._"

„Na, kleine Schlafmütze.", sagte er zärtlich, aber auch unsicher, weil er mal wieder nicht wusste, wie sie reagieren würde.

Sarah richtete sich komplett auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Dann sah sie ihn an und überraschte ihn, weil sie nicht schimpfte, sondern einfach nur peinlich berührt zu sein schien.

„Hoppla. Ich bin eingeschlafen."

Sie rückte von ihm weg und er ließ sie los. Er zögerte kurz, bevor er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Ist doch nicht schlimm."

„_Ich hätte dran denken sollen, dass es wichtig zu sein scheint, dass sie sich tagsüber hinlegen kann._"

Er lächelte und nach einem Moment erwiderte sie es.

„Nur hast du dadurch einiges vom Film verpasst. Aber ich denke, dass macht nichts, da du ihn ja schon auswendig kennst, oder?"

Er lachte leise und Sarah fiel in das Lachen ein.

„_Sie ist nicht sauer. Sie scheint tatsächlich lockerer zu werden._"

Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, weil du eingeschlafen bist. Es ist alles okay."

Sarah legte eine Hand auf die, welche auf ihrer Wange ruhte. Er wusste, dass es im Moment wahrscheinlich leicht für ihn sein würde, ihr körperlich nahe zu kommen und er es vielleicht sogar wagen könnte, sie zu küssen. Aber Sarah schien immer noch verschlafen und im Augenblick auch emotional schwach zu sein. Jackson wusste, er könnte den Augenblick ausnutzen, aber wollte das nicht. Nicht nur, weil er sich dadurch in Teufels Küche brachte, wenn sie wieder klar war, sondern weil er sich auch nicht wie ein Arsch aufführen wollte.

„_Wie gesagt. Ich bin der Erwachsene. Was echt Scheiße ist…_", dachte er und seufzte innerlich.

„Die anderen warten bestimmt schon auf uns."

„Stimmt. Dann sollten wir uns beeilen."

Er erkannte, dass sie ihm dankbar war und das bestärkte ihn darin, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

„_Alles zu seiner Zeit._"

Er nahm die Decke an sich, faltete sie nachlässig zusammen und legte sie neben sich. Sarah erhob sich, genau wie Hope, die sich erst mal schüttelte und sie dann erwartungsvoll ansah. Sarah zog ihre Schuhe an und nahm ihre Sachen, während sich Jackson den Trailerschlüssel der Zwillinge schnappte. Dann verließen sie den Wohnwagen. Jackson schloss ab, während Sarah sich streckte und die letzte Müdigkeit abwarf.

Dann gingen sie langsam zum Bunker Fünf zurück. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie nicht doch ein bisschen wütend war. Also fragte er:

„Hätte ich dich wecken oder wegschieben sollen?"

Sarah dachte scheinbar darüber nach.

„Nein. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht schlimmes passiert. Und…"

Er sah sie an und wartete.

„Und ich fand es irgendwie schön. Ich meine… dir… nahe zu sein."

„_Prima! Sie fand es schön. Das ist gut. Wir machen Fortschritte._"

Er nahm ihre Hand und lächelte.

„Toll. Mir geht's auch so."

Sie erwiderte das Lächeln glücklich.

„_Es wird besser und besser. Ich denke, ich kann das mir gegebene Versprechen halten._"


	15. Kapitel 14

Wie von Jackson befürchtet hatten die drei Mädchen nach der Pause Schwierigkeiten, sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Obwohl auch er selbst immer wieder von Erinnerungen überfallen wurde und nicht verhindern konnte, dass er unvermittelt grinste...

Erst, nachdem Sarah mit den Mädchen gesprochen hatte, wurde es besser und sie kamen wieder gut voran. Sarah schien davon genervt zu sein, genau wie Karen. Jackson war nur froh, dass sie diesmal nicht wieder ihn dafür verantwortlich machten. So war er einfach nur guter Stimmung.

Diesmal erzählte ihm Sarah auf dem Heimweg etwas über irische Geschichte.

„_Ich glaub, ich hab sie noch nie so viel am Stück reden gesehen._", dachte er amüsiert und überrascht.

Ihm wurde klar, wie komplex diese Geschichte war. Er begann zu verstehen, warum Sarah ihr Land so liebte und warum ihr das Wort ‚Freiheit', die Bedeutung dessen so wichtig war.

„_Ich denke, dann sollte ich sie nie Rob vorstellen. Ich schätze, sie wird ihn nicht leiden können, wo er doch Engländer ist._"

Erst nach einem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er schon wieder Pläne machte, welchen Freunden er Sarah vorstellen wollte. Er war im Moment so glücklich, dass er am liebsten der ganzen Welt davon erzählt hätte.

Nachdem sie sich im Auto noch etwas unterhalten hatten, brachte er sie zur Tür. Auf dem Weg dorthin sagte sie:

„Danke. Ich meine, wegen dem Kompliment für meine Augen."

„Gern geschehen."

„_Ja, sehr gern. Jemand mit solch ausdrucksstarken Augen sollte das wohl öfters hören._"

Er lächelte und drückte ihre Hand, die er in seiner hielt, etwas fester. Vor der Tür blieben sie stehen. Sarah zögerte merklich, bevor sie ihm ihre Wange hinhielt. Er wusste zuerst nicht, was sie meinte. Doch dann lächelte er.

„_Oh, ich bin jetzt dran. Wurde auch mal Zeit._"

Dann küsste er ihre Wange. Danach rieb er seine Wange kurz an ihrer und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:

„Schlaf gut, Sarah."

„Du auch Jay."

Ihre Stimme schien kurz vorm kippen zu stehen. Er sah sie einen Moment forschend an.

„_Ihr war das doch nicht etwa zu viel? Das war doch noch gar nichts._"

Er führte ihre Hand, die er immer noch in seiner hielt, an den Mund und küsste ihre Handinnenfläche.

„_Sind das Narben auf ihren Fingern?!_", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken, als er sie wieder ansah.

„Bis morgen dann.

„Ja, bis morgen."

„_Ich werd jetzt einfach forsch. Hab keine Lust mehr, zu warten._"

Blitzschnell hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann rannte er zu seinem Wagen.

„_Schnell weg, bevor sie mir eine knallt._"

Neben der Fahrertür blieb er stehen und lachte.

„Nur ein kleiner gestohlener Kuss, Miss Martens. Sie können ihn morgen wieder haben. Doch heute Nacht gehört er mir allein."

„_Ja, ich werd wohl die ganze Nacht an ihren so verführerischen Mund denken._"

Sie lachte ebenfalls.

„Dann passen Sie gut darauf auf, Mister Rathbone. Ich will ihn unversehrt zurück."

Er zwinkerte.

„Gern!"

„_Du hast keine Ahnung, wie gern. Sie kann so viele Küsse haben, wie sie will._"

Dann stieg er ein und fuhr davon.

„Sieh ihn dir an. Er strahlt ja richtig. So kann er jeden Abend heimkommen."

„Ach nee, das bringt mich nur durcheinander, wenn hier ständig jemand mit so einem Dauergegrinse rumrennt."

Jackson ließ die gutmütigen Spötteleien seiner Freunde über sich ergehen. Heute Abend würde ihn rein gar nichts von seiner Hochstimmung runterbringen.

„Also, was macht dich so glücklich? Sex, Drogen oder Rock´n´Roll?"

Sie lachten.

„Ich hab sie geküsst."

„Uh!", riefen beide im Chor.

„_Die klingen schon fast wie Michelle und die Zwillinge._"

„Geküsst wie ‚Bussi rechts, Bussi links' oder hast du ihr die Zunge in den Hals gesteckt, wie es sich gehört?", fragte Jerad.

„Sagen wir sowas in der Mitte."

„Also wohl eher ersteres, he?"

Ben schlug leicht auf Jerads Oberarm.

„Nun lass ihn doch erzählen, was passiert ist."

Nach Jacksons doch recht kurzem Bericht lautete Jerads erstes Fazit:

„Du bist ein echter Draufgänger, weißt du das? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dermaßen wagemutig bist."

„Ja, hau mir deinen blöden Sarkasmus um die Ohren. Ich hab nämlich was, was du nicht hast."

Tim blinzelte überrascht.

„Und was wäre das?"

Jackson feixte, als er zur Tür ging.

„Sarahs Kuss, der mir noch die ganze Nacht gehört, bevor ich ihn zurückgeben muss."

Tim sah ihn verwundert an und schien sich zu fragen, ob Jackson tatsächlich langsam den Verstand verlor. Ben lachte leise. Jackson verließ den Raum und hörte, wie Ben in wohlwollenden Ton sagte:

„Da schwebt er hinaus auf seiner Wolke sieben."

Beide lachten. Jackson wusste, sie meinten es nicht böse. Und tatsächlich fühlte er sich wie auf Wolken.

Als er dann später in seinem Bett lag, erinnerte er sich an das flüchtige Gefühl ihrer sinnlichen Lippen auf seinen und wie sie ihm angedeutet hatte, dass er sie wieder küssen sollte.

„_Es war richtig, dass ich nicht aufgegeben habe. Ab jetzt wird es sicher immer einfacher._"


	16. Kapitel 15

Am nächsten Morgen erwähnten weder Jackson noch Sarah den Kuss. Er nahm an, dass sie es erst tun würde, wenn sie richtig allein waren. Er befürchtet fast, dass sie diesmal abschlagen würde, als Michelle sie fragte, ob sie sich den Rest des Filmes mit anschauen wollte. Jackson wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Sarah einen Hang hatte, sich zurückzuziehen, wenn sie sich zu nahe gekommen waren. Doch sie stimmte zu. So ging die kleine Gruppe wie am Vortag wieder in den Wohnwagen der Zwillinge, um dort Mittag zu essen und sich den Film zu Ende anzusehen.

Jackson war von seinen ersten Erfolgen ermutigt. Und so entschied er einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts zu gehen. Sarah zog sich wieder die Schuhe aus und streichelte Hope, die schon vor sich hin döste. Dann setzte sie sich wieder gerade hin.

„_Ich denke, sie wird das witzig finden. Und vielleicht gefällt es ihr, wenn wir uns richtig nahe sind._"

Er gähnte, streckte sich und legte dann den linken Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie kicherte leise.

„_Es gefällt ihr eindeutig. Super._"

Drei Köpfe wandten sich ihnen zu. Doch die Mädchen schauten schnell wieder auf den Bildschirm. Doch auch sie mussten giggeln. Kevin murmelte etwas, dass nach „Alberne Weiber." klang. Leslie zischte:

„Kannst auch gehen, wenns dir nicht passt."

„_Der Junge wird lernen müssen, die Klappe zu halten, wenn er von den Hyänen nicht gelyncht werden will._"

Kevin schwieg nun. Jackson dachte nicht mal dran, ihm irgendwie zu helfen. Er beschäftigte sich lieber mit seinem Arm, den er um Sarah gelegt hatte. Seine Finger strichen bedächtig und vorsichtig über ihre Schulter. Für einen Moment schauten sie sich in die Augen und lächelten selig.

„_Ich habs tatsächlich geschafft. Sie lässt mich an sich ran. Und es gefällt ihr offensichtlich sehr. Hartnäckigkeit zahlt sich eben aus._"

Sarah zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte. Jackson konnte es kaum glauben, war aber überglücklich. Besonders, als er merkte, wie sich ihre Hand langsam auf sein Knie zubewegte.

„_Wow! Sie wird wirklich immer mutiger._"

Als die Hand schließlich auf seinem Knie lag, griff er mit seiner freien danach und umschloss sie mit seinen Fingern.

„_Wir kuscheln. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal froh bin, dass eine Frau bereit ist, das zuzulassen. Aber da sie nicht wie andere ist, bin ich über jeden Happen den sie mir gibt und jeden Fortschritt den wir machen glücklich. Ein wildes Tier einzufangen erfordert eben Geduld und Glück._"

„Du kannst ruhig schlafen.", sagte er nach einer Weile leise zu ihr.

„_Sie sollte sich ausruhen. Ich hoff, sie weiß, dass ich sie im Schlaf nicht befummeln werde. Vor allem nicht, wenn hier vier minderjährige Kids rumsitzen._"

Nach einem Moment schmiegte sie sich enger an ihn und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie tatsächlich einschlief. Jackson rührte sich nicht, weil er nicht wollte, dass sie aufwachte. So saß er nur da, einen Arm um Sarah gelegt, seine Hand auf ihrer, die auf seinem Knie ruhte. Nach den Kämpfen, die es ihn gekostet hatte, sie so weit zu kriegen, genoss er jede Sekunde.

Als der Film zu Ende war, standen die Jugendlichen leise auf.

„Okay, wir gehen jetzt mal und lassen euch _allein_."

Michelle betonte das letzte Wort und es klang fast, als hätte es etwas Unanständiges an sich.

„Genau. Wir stehen auch Wache, damit ihr nicht gestört werdet."

Die Mädchen lachten leise, während Kevin mit den Augen rollte.

„_Nicht zu fassen! Denken die, ich befummel Sarah, während sie schläft oder mach mit ihr in einem fremden Wohnwagen rum?!_ _Also wirklich, die Kids heutzutage..._"

„Unglaublich. Und Sarah denkt, _ich_ wäre hier das Ferkel. Ihr Gören seid echt schlimmer als jeder Kerl.", erwiderte er entrüstet.

Die Mädchen giggelten wieder.

„Wie auch immer. Wir lassen euch jetzt jedenfalls allein. Aber denk dran: Um eins geht's weiter.", sagte Lynn.

Die Mädchen kicherten abermals.

„_Die scheinen eine dreckigere Fantasie zu haben als ich und die Jungs. Oder als Sarah…_"

„Seid froh, dass ich ein Gentleman bin und grad die Hände voll hab. Verzieht euch, bevor ich eins davon vergesse.", drohte er spielerisch.

Die Drei lachten wieder und verließen dann zusammen mit Kevin eilig den Wohnwagen.

„_Ich hoff, ich überstehe diese Dreharbeiten, ohne dass ich ins Irrenhaus muss… Die weiblichen Wesen an diesem Set machen mich echt noch wahnsinnig._"

Er zögerte nur kurz, bevor er mit den Fingern über Sarahs Hand strich und hin und wieder an ihrem Haar schnupperte.

„Shit, ich führ mich wirklich wie ein kleiner perverser Stalker auf.", murmelte er.

„_Ich hoff nur, dass Sarah das hier nicht rauskriegt. Sonst hält sie mich wieder auf Abstand. Und das wohl für immer._"

Und das wollte er um alles in der Welt verhindern. Jackson mutmaßte, dass er nahe daran war, den Verstand zu verlieren, als er sich an die Hündin wandte, die vor der Liege lag.

„Hope."

Zu seiner Überraschung richtete sich diese auf.

„_Sie hört ja, wenn ich sie rufe. Sie mag mich wirklich schon sehr. Davon abgesehen, dass ich vorhabe mit einem Hund zu reden, ist das sicher ein sehr gutes Zeichen._"

„Bringt sie mich um, wenn sie das hier mitbekommt?"

„_Okay, hab ich sie das grad gefragt?! Naja, solange ich nicht davon ausgehe, dass sie mir auch wirklich antwortet, ist vielleicht noch alles im grünen Bereich."_

Hope sah zu Sarah. Auch Jackson sah sie nun an und merkte, dass sie bereits wach war.

„_Wie lange wohl schon? Sicher lang genug, um mitzukriegen, dass ich mich total zum Narren mache. Aber vielleicht war das auch ihre Absicht. Sie wollte wissen, was ich tue, wenn wir allein sind. Durchtriebenes kleines Ding._"

Er lachte leise und strich Sarah über die Wange.

„So zu tun, als würde man schlafen, um Leute zu belauschen ist nicht nett."

„Schlafende zu befummeln aber auch nicht.", erwiderte sie lächelnd nach einer Weile.

Er lachte wieder.

„_Da hat sie Recht. Aber sie scheint deshalb nicht sauer zu sein._"

„Und, bin ich jetzt Hackfleisch?", fragte er trotzdem nach.

Sie öffnete die Augen, hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Kommt drauf an, was du alles gemacht hast, während ich geschlafen habe."

„Die Kids sind grad erst gegangen. Und ich bin sicher nicht so ein Arsch, dass ich dich unsittlich berühre, während vier Minderjährige im selben Raum sind."

„Unsittlich berühren?"

„_Ich red langsam schon so wie sie._"

„Ja. Ich kann dir zeigen, was ich meine."

Sarah sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„_Jackson, hoffentlich hast du sie nicht wieder verschreckt. Wann lernst du, erst nachzudenken, bevor du redest?_"

Sie rückte ein Stück von ihm weg. Doch da sie am äußersten Rand der Liege saß, führte das dazu, dass sie nach hinten wegrutschte. Instinktiv griff er nach ihr und bewahrte sie so vor dem Absturz.

„_Sie wird sich auf ihrer Flucht vor mir noch wehtun. Sie scheint wirklich ein bisschen tollpatschig zu sein. Erst stolpert sie über ihre eigenen Füße und dann fällt sie fast von der Liege._"

Er zog sie lachend an sich. Sarah errötete.

„_Ist ihr ihr beinahe-Unfall peinlich oder dass ich sie im Arm halte?_"

„Aber Miss Martens, Sie brauchen doch keine Angst zu haben. Ich wollte nichts Schlimmes tun. Nur Ihre Brust berühren, wenn das erlaubt ist."

Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„_Ich hoff, sie weiß, dass das nur ein Scherz war. Naja, zum Teil…_"

Er beobachtete die Reaktionen auf ihrem Gesicht.

„_Na sowas. Sie scheint dem Gedanken, dass ich sie an ihrer Brust oder woanders anfasse, nicht abgeneigt zu sein. Aber sie ist grad erst aufgewacht und vielleicht noch nicht ganz klar im Kopf. Wenn ich sie ohne ihren Willen befummel, ist das Geringste, was ich mir einfange eine saftige Ohrfeige._"

Er überlegte, ob er sein Glück mal wieder herausfordern und es einfach riskieren sollte. Doch dann klingelte plötzlich sein Handy. Er rollte mit den Augen und fluchte leise.

„_Nicht zu fassen. Ich versuch hier grad eine wichtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Wer stört denn jetzt?_"

„Ich kann mich noch an die tollen Zeiten erinnern, als es keine Handys gab.", murmelte er, als er das Telefon aus der Hosentasche zog.

Er sah auf das Display.

„_Karen. Natürlich. Sind wir etwa schon so weit über der Zeit?_"

Er sah auf seine Uhr und nahm den Anruf entgegen, wobei er sich nur sehr kurz angebunden meldete.

„Yep?"

„Kommt ihr? Die Pause ist zu Ende und ich will weitermachen."

Die Regisseurin klang etwas genervt.

„_Frag mich mal_.", dachte Jackson frustriert.

„Ja, wir sind auf dem Weg.", antworte er nur.

„Ähm… Sind die Kids bei euch? Die sind auch noch nicht hier."

„_Wieso denn das? So weit ist der Weg von hier zum Bunker auch wieder nicht. Die werden doch nicht verloren gegangen sein._"

„Okay. Wir schauen, ob wir sie finden. Vielleicht sind sie schon auf dem Weg. Also bis gleich."

Er wartete nicht auf Karens Antwort, sondern legte auf und steckte das Handy zurück in die Hosentasche. Im Moment war es ihm egal, ob er sie brüskierte.

„_Scheiß drauf. Ich bin berühmt. Ich werd wohl auch mal den Arsch raushängen lassen können._"

„Karen will weitermachen. Die Kids scheinen irgendwie verloren gegangen zu sein. Die bummeln wahrscheinlich irgendwo rum."

„_Die werden doch hoffentlich nicht wirklich vor dem Trailer rumlungern, wie sie es angedeutet haben?_", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Sarah zog ihre Schuhe an, richtete ihre Kleidung und nahm ihre Tasche.

„_Ob sie über die Unterbrechung froh ist oder eher sauer?_", fragte sich Jackson, als er sie betrachtete.

Hope erhob sich ebenfalls, schüttelte sich und sah sie beide dann schwanzwedelnd an.

„_Der Hund ist echt gut drauf. Was für ein süßer kleiner Köter. Aber Sarah scheint es demzufolge auch gut zu gehen. Wenigstens was._"

Jackson öffnete die Trailertür und blieb angewurzelt stehen.

„_Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Die sind tatsächlich hiergeblieben. Ich dreh durch._"

„Zumindest müssen wir sie nicht suchen.", murmelte er.

Dann stieg er die Treppe hinunter. Die Jugendlichen saßen auf beziehungsweise standen vor den Stufen zu Michelles Trailer.

„Wenn das so weitergeht, krieg ich noch Paranoia.", nuschelte er vor sich hin.

„_Entweder ist irgendjemand in unserer Nähe oder wir werden angerufen. Ist es zu viel verlangt, dass ich mal ein bisschen Zeit allein mit Sarah verbringen will?_"

Die vier sahen ihm wohl an, dass er schlechte Laune hatte. Denn die Mädchen schauten überrascht von ihm zu Sarah und wieder zurück.

„Karen hat schon nach euch gefragt."

Sarahs Stimme klang neutral und die Mädchen schauten sie verwirrt an.

„_Sie scheint genauso angepisst zu sein wie ich._"

Lynn schaute auf ihre Uhr.

„Oh. Die Pause ist ja schon zu Ende."

„_Mach keinen Mist. Wenn ihr euch um eure eigenen Sachen kümmern würdet, hättet ihr das schon selbst gemerkt._"

Die Kids machten sich langsam auf den Weg. Jackson steckte die Hände in die Hosentasche und trottete hinterher. Nach einem Augenblick hakte sich Sarah bei ihm unter. Er sah sie an und lächelte.

„_Wenigstens ist sie nicht sauer auf mich. Soll sie die Gören doch vollmaulen. Solange ich aus der Schusslinie bin._"

„Okay. Ich mach dir einen kleinen Vorschlag. Oder eher ein Angebot.", sagte Sarah nach einem Moment.

„_Klingt interessant._"

„Was denn nun? Vorschlag oder Angebot?"

Er feixte. Er hatte dasselbe gemacht wie sie am Montag, als er sie gebeten hatte, mit ihnen zusammen zu essen.

„Willst du´s hören oder nicht? Ich mach dir vielleicht nur einmal dieses Angebot."

„_Sie sollte in meiner Gegenwart nicht über Angebote sprechen. Schon gar nicht kurz nachdem wir über ihre Brüste gesprochen haben…_"

„Okay. Was für ein Vorschlag?", fragte er schließlich neugierig.

„Wir könnten heute nach Feierabend irgendwohin gehen. Spazieren gehen oder so. Oder du machst _aus Versehen_ einen Bogen und es dauert länger, bis wir bei mir sind. So, dass wir ein bisschen mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen können, ungestört."

„_Wow. Sie hat wohl denselben Gedanken wie ich gehabt. _Dieses_ Angebot klingt auf jeden Fall gut._"

„Wirklich? Das wölltest du?"

Sarah zögerte kurz, bevor sie nickte.

„_Prima. Es läuft wirklich langsam an. Und ich kenne sogar den richtigen Platz._"

„Ich denke, ich wüsste da einen Platz, wo wir ungestört sind. Weißt du, in der Nähe meines Wohnhauses gibt es einen Park. Da könnten wir spazieren gehen und noch ein bisschen reden. Ohne nervende Anrufe oder spannende Teenies."

„_Das klingt einfach herrlich._"

Sarah lachte.

„Okay. Klingt nicht schlecht."

Er strahlte. Sie gingen schweigend weiter.

„_Und vielleicht ergibt es sich, dass ich sie danach mal mit ins Affenhaus nehme. Aber eins nach dem anderen._"

Nach einer ganzen Weile wurde ihm bewusst, dass jeder, an dem sie vorbeigingen, sie anstarrte, was wohl daran lag, dass Sarah immer noch bei ihm untergehakt war.

„_Mein Gott, als wäre das sowas weltbewegendes._"

Doch er wusste, dass ihr die Blicke der anderen unangenehm war. Also ließ sie los. Er versuchte sie aufzumuntern und wollte ihr gleichzeitig zeigen, dass er aufmerksam war.

„Weißt du, das ist wohl das Pech, wenn zwei Vierundachtziger zusammenglucken. Die werden automatisch beobachtet."

Er lachte leise.

„Ja, da könnte was dran sein."

„_Nur noch den Nachmittag, dann sind wir endlich mal allein._"


	17. Kapitel 16

Doch der Nachmittag entpuppte sich als Zerreißprobe. Die Stimmung am Set war nach der Mittagspause auf dem Nullpunkt. Karen war genervt, weil ihre Darsteller nicht da waren, wenn es weiterging. Sarah schien es ebenso zu ärgern, dass keiner das zu machen schien, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Jackson hingegen wollte einfach nur Zeit mit Sarah verbringen und kümmerte sich - wie er sich eingestehen musste - nicht so sehr um seine Arbeit wie sonst. Seine Freunde hatten Recht: Seit er Sarah kannte, stand er neben sich.

Er merkte schnell, wie unangenehm Sarah werden konnte, wenn sie schlechte Laune hatte. Zuerst fiel sie den Kids in den Rücken und sah seelenruhig zu, wie Jackson sie vor Karen in die Pfanne haute, indem er ihr erzählte, dass die vier vor den Trailern herumgelungert hatten.

„_Wieso hat sie nicht Partei für sie ergriffen? Ich dachte, sie mag sie._", fragte er sich verwundert.

Doch Sarah hatte offensichtlich keine Probleme damit, die Kids ins offene Messer laufen zu lassen. Jackson ahnte, dass er wohl aufpassen musste, wollte er nicht genauso enden. Und er spürte, dass er kurz davor stand, ebenfalls ihren Zorn auf sich zu lenken. Seit ihrer Rückkehr bestrafte sie ihn förmlich mit Nichtbeachtung und sprach nur mit ihm, wenn es um einen Take ging.

„_Wieso ist sie denn sauer auf mich? Ich hab doch diesmal nichts gemacht._"

Jackson war gleichzeitig verwirrt, verärgert und geknickt.

Erst nachdem er ihr versprochen hatte, sich in Zukunft zusammenzureißen und das Private wirklich nur in der Freizeit zu erledigen und er sich obendrein noch bei Michelle entschuldigt hatte - was er nur zur Hälfte ernst meinte - legte sich Sarahs Wut auf ihn wohl etwas und sie redete wieder mit ihm.

„_Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich mich so von ihr behandeln lasse. Ich steh in ihren Augen wahrscheinlich noch unter Hope und Faith. Großartige Aussicht…_"

Aber er war froh, dass sich die Stimmung zwischen ihnen beiden und auch allgemein am Set wieder etwas beruhigte.

Allerdings beging er den Fehler, sein Glück zu strapazieren. Kurz nach ihrem Gespräch musste sie wieder an etwas gedacht haben und er nahm an, dass es ihn und diverse Aktivitäten zwischen ihnen beiden betraf. Er zog sie auf, so wie schon einige Male vorher. Doch ihr war offenbar nicht nach Witzen zumute. Sie machte ihm deutlich, dass er tatsächlich unter ihr stand und er ihrer Meinung nach kein Recht hatte, sich über sie lustig zu machen. Sie drohte ihm sogar und war ziemlich herablassend.

Als sie nach diesem kleinen Disput - was Jackson eher als Abkanzelung betrachtete - wieder an die Arbeit machten, gingen ihm zwei Dinge nicht aus dem Kopf. Zum einen der Satz „Du glaubst ja gar nicht, zu was ich die Leute bewegen kann, wenn ich will.". In diesem Moment spürte er wieder, wie knallhart, fast unerbittlich sie sein konnte. Und dann war der fast mörderische Ausdruck in ihren Augen gewesen, als sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Er begriff, dass er - ohne es zu wissen - die ganze Zeit Recht gehabt hatte.

„_Sie _ist_ ein wildes Tier. Und wenn ich nicht aufpasse, wird sie mich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zerreißen._"

Er kam sich wirklich fast wie ein Trottel und vor allem wie ein Waschlappen vor, als er nach einer Weile zu ihr ging und sich entschuldigte. Doch nahm er sich vor, seinen Stolz hinunterzuschlucken. Er wollte die Erfolge bei ihr nicht zunichte machen. Und wenn er zu Kreuze kriechen musste, um sie milde zu stimmen, würde er es tun.

„Das_ ist allerdings eine Sache, die ich den Jungs sicher nicht erzähle. Spätestens dann werden sie mich für total übergeschnappt halten._"

Doch als sie nicht auf seine Entschuldigung einging und ihn nicht mal ansah, platzte ihm der Kragen. Er zerrte sie von den anderen weg und wollte von ihr wissen, was sie eigentlich wollte. Er hatte nicht länger Lust, ihr Spielzeug zu sein, wenn er befürchtete, dass er sich ganz umsonst zum Narren machte. Doch seine Wut verrauchte binnen einer Sekunde, als er merkte, dass ihre Arroganz und ihre Kaltschnäuzigkeit nur ihre Verletzlichkeit schützen sollten. Sie gab zu, dass sie ihn mochte und gerne Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Aber ihr war auch die Arbeit wichtig und dass sie voran kamen. Er begriff, dass sie glaubte, jeder würde ihr die Schuld geben, wenn sie in Verzug kamen. Wie er langsam merkte, war das wohl etwas, das für sie normal zu sein schien: Das sie schuld an allem sei. Zum wiederholten Mal fragte er sich, was in Sarahs Vergangenheit geschehen war, dass sie dieses Verhalten an den Tag legte.

Nachdem sie sich ausgesprochen hatten, ging es tatsächlich besser voran und auch die Stimmung war endlich wieder gelöst. Doch er wusste, dass er dieses Mal fast vom Seil gefallen war. Und nun wusste er auch, dass es kein Netz gab. Sollte er tatsächlich komplett abrutschen, wäre ein sehr harter Aufprall das Geringste, was ihn erwartete.

Als sie abends vom Gelände fuhren, konnte Jackson kaum glauben, dass er den Tag überlebt hatte. Er spürte, dass er Sarah fast verloren hätte.

„_Ich glaub, mit geschlossenen Augen über einen Vulkan zu balancieren wäre einfacher und ungefährlicher als mit Sarah zusammen zu sein._"

Er sah zu ihr hinüber. Sie sah erschöpft aus.

„_Der Tag wird genauso an ihren Nerven gezerrt haben._"

„Ich kann dich auch direkt nach Hause fahren, wenn du keine Lust auf spazieren gehen und so hast.", bot er ihr an.

Doch hoffte er, dass sie es ausschlug. Der Park würde nicht weglaufen. Aber er wollte, dass der Tag relaxter endete als der Nachmittag verlaufen war. Vor allem freute er sich schon seit Stunden darauf, allein mit ihr sein zu können.

„Nein, ich bin nicht müde oder so. Und ich würde gern noch etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen."

Jackson strahlte.

„_Ich bin so froh, dass sie mir nicht den Laufpass gegeben hat. Ich werd in Zukunft wirklich noch vorsichtiger sein müssen._"

Vor dem Park angekommen parkte er. Sarah schnallte sich ab.

„_Ich spiel wahrscheinlich heute gern mit meinem Leben. Aber ich muss sie das ja irgendwann fragen._"

„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Welchen?"

„Ähm… kannst du mit dem Aussteigen warten, damit ich dir die Tür öffnen kann? Das wollte ich schon die letzten Tage fragen."

„Der Herr hält der Dame die Tür auf?"

Er lächelte.

„_Sie versteht es also. Aber sie ist emanzipiert und so. Sie findet sicher, dass das altmodisch und idiotisch ist._"

„Genau. Nur, wenn das kein Problem für dich ist."

„Nein, ist es nicht."

„_Was? Die Frau überrascht mich wirklich immer noch. Aber sie hat zugestimmt. Ich bin froh über jedes ‚Ja' von ihr._"

Sie schaute auf ihre Sachen.

„Kann ich die hier lassen?"

Er überlegte kurz.

„_Das ist L.A. Aber wir sind hier in einer ziemlich ruhigen, sicheren Ecke. Wir werden ja nicht lang weg sein._"

„Ja. Leg sie unter den Sitz."

Sarah verstaute ihre Taschen unter dem Sitz, während Jackson ausstieg. Er öffnete erst die hintere und dann die Beifahrertür. Hope stand schon auf dem Fußweg, bevor Sarah überhaupt dazu kam, nach Jacksons dargebotener Hand zu greifen. Als sie ausstieg, musste sie sich offenbar ein Lachen verkneifen.

„_Findet sie das doch albern?_"

Er ließ Sarahs Hand nicht los und betätigte mit der anderen die Autoverriegelung.

„_Müsste für die paar Minuten genügen. Obwohl ich hoff, dass wir eine ganze Weile rumlaufen werden._"

„Also, wollen wir dann?", fragte er fröhlich.

Sie lächelte und nickte. Er wandte sich dem Eingang des Parks zu, vor dem sie standen. Sarah zögerte kurz. Er sah sie prüfend an.

„_Macht sie sich Gedanken, dass ich über sie herfalle, wenn wir da drin sind?_"

„Was ist los? Hast du Angst? Brauchst du nicht. Du bist schließlich diejenige mit dem riesigen Hund. Und falls du Angst vor irgendwelchen Räubern hast: Ich kann Karate, falls dich das beruhigt."

Er lachte. Nach einem Moment fiel sie ein.

„Okay. Gut zu wissen."

Sie kicherte und Jackson ahnte, was los war.

„Lass mich raten. Du denkst schon wieder an irgendwas."

Sarah sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Ja, ehrlich gesagt schon. Aber nichts schlimmes, versprochen."

„Ich glaubs mal."

„_Bei ihr kann man nie wissen. Aber ich zieh sie lieber nicht auf. Die Szene heute hat mir gereicht._"

Sie betraten den Park. Bald würde die Sonne untergehen und schon jetzt schluckten die dicht stehenden Bäume viel vom Tageslicht. Hope rannte schwanzwedelnd herum, schnüffelte mal an dem Baum, dann wieder an dem Busch und schien rundherum glücklich zu sein.

„_Naja, wenigstens eine ist fröhlich..._"

Plötzlich hörte er Sarah leise singen:

„A walk in the park."

Jackson lachte und ergänzte singend:

„A step in the dark."

Sie sahen sich einen Moment an und lächelten. Er drückte ihre Hand.

„_Sie hat wirklich eine wunderbare Stimme. Ich kann noch gar nicht richtig glauben, dass sie mitgekommen ist._"

„Ich freu mich, dass du trotz meines Verhaltens heute das hier nicht abgesagt hast."

„Ich hab vielleicht auch etwas zu zickig reagiert. Es ist nur…"

Sie brach ab und dachte offenbar nach. Er hatte eine leise Ahnung, was sie beschäftigte.

„Was? Denkst du, ich würde es ausnutzen, wenn ich weiß, dass du mich magst? Ich find das doch toll. Ist doch gut so. Ich mag dich, du magst mich. Perfekt."

Er lächelte und sie erwiderte es.

„Du findest mich anziehend. Das ist doch auch nicht schlecht. Oder ist es für Frauen in Irland verboten, Männer attraktiv zu finden?"

„_Vielleicht ist das das Problem. Die sind da sicher strenger und Sarah macht sich Gedanken, was ihre Freunde und ihre Familie und so von ihr halten, wenn sie einen Schauspieler aus Amerika abschleppt._"

Er lachte. Sie lächelte schief.

„Nicht für mich. Ich bin keine Katholikin. Ich kann mich wie ein Flittchen aufführen."

Die Schärfe und leichte Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme überraschte ihn.

„_Oh. Soll das heißen… Hatte ich Recht mit meiner Annahme, dass sie sich auf einen Kerl eingelassen hat, der sie ausgenutzt hat? Und dann hat man ihr vielleicht noch die Schuld gegeben, weil sie so naiv war, auf ihn hereinzufallen? Wie dumm ist das denn?_"

Sie lächelte wieder, diesmal entschuldigend.

„Tut mir leid. Ich…"

Wieder brach sie mitten im Satz ab. Er wagte sich vor und sagte laut, was er vermutete:

„Machst du dir Gedanken, was ich von dir halten könnte, wenn du dich auf mich einlässt?"

Sie nickte. Er war bestürzt.

„_Das ist zwar totaler Quatsch, aber wenigstens sagt sie mir endlich, was in ihr vorgeht._"

Er blieb stehen, nahm ihre andere Hand und sah sie wieder ernst an. Er wusste, es war jetzt wichtig, was genau er zu ihr sagte. Er musste ihr klar machen, dass er sie für eine wunderbare Person hielt.

„Ich denke sicher nichts Schlimmes über dich. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich immer noch dabei, herauszufinden, was mit dir los ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob es daran liegt, dass dich schon mal jemand verletzt hat. Aber ich versprech dir, das werd _ich_ nicht tun. Also, kannst du mir, _uns_ die Chance geben, dass wir Zeit miteinander verbringen und schauen, wie sich das Ganze entwickelt?"

„_Ich hoff, sie gibt sich einen Ruck und verbaut uns beiden das nicht. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie Angst hat, wieder verletzt zu werden. Aber erkennt sie nicht, dass ich es ernst mit ihr meine und sie wirklich gern habe?_"

Sarah nickte wieder, aber ihr Gesicht verriet ihre Unschlüssigkeit.

„_Was soll ich denn noch machen oder sagen, damit sie mir endlich vertraut? Wieso wehrt sie sich so vehement gegen die Chance glücklich zu werden? Ich weiß einfach, dass ich das tun kann, sie glücklich machen._"

„Hör zu. Egal, wie du dich entscheidest und egal, wohin all das führt. Ich werde dich immer gern haben und ich werd nie was Schlechtes über dich denken."

Sie wandte das Gesicht ab. Er war verwirrt und verstand ihre Reaktion nicht.

„_Okay, was genau war jetzt bitte falsch an dem, was ich gesagt habe?! Glaubt sie mir nicht?_"

Er ließ eine ihrer Hände los, legte seine Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob sanft ihren Kopf an. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er den Ausdruck in ihren Augen sah.

„_Was geht nur in ihr vor? Ich wünschte, sie würde mir genug vertrauen, um mir zu erzählen, was man ihr angetan hat._"

„Ich versprech dir, ich werd dir nicht wehtun. Gib mir die Chance, das zu beweisen."

„Okay."

Sie schaute wieder weg und fragte:

„Können wir weitergehen?"

„Sicher."

Er war verunsichert und seine Gedanken rasten. Aber er war froh, dass sie den Spaziergang nicht abbrach.

„_Heißt wohl, dass ich wirklich Fortschritte mache und sie mich mag. Ich denke, letzte Woche hätte sie noch darauf bestanden, dass ich sie sofort nach Hause fahre. Wenn sie es noch so lange mit mir ausgehalten hätte…_"

Er spürte, dass er es jeden Tag mehr und mehr schaffte, ihren Panzer zu durchdringen. Doch hatte er auch das Gefühl, dass ihr genau das nicht zu gefallen schien.

„_Die Wand, die sie um sich aufgebaut hat, ihr Panzer sind ihr Schutz gegen eine Welt, von der sie wohl annimmt, dass sie feindlich ist. Und nach ihrem Blick heute bedeutet es sicher mein Ende, wenn ich ihre Abwehr durchbreche und sie dann verletze._"

Langsam liefen sie weiter. Hope schaute sich kurz nach ihnen um und rannte dann wieder los, um den Park zu erkunden.

„_Entweder geht es Sarah doch halbwegs gut oder Hope ist durch die unerwartete Freiheit des Parks zu abgelenkt, um auf das emotionale Empfinden ihrer Mom zu achten._"

Nach einer Weile griff Sarah nach Jacksons Hand. Er nahm ihre fest in seine.

„_Ich schätze, irgendwas mach ich doch richtig. Aber ich krieg sicher irgendwann ein Schleudertrauma von ihrem Verhalten._"

Schließlich setzte auch wieder ein Gespräch ein. Die Dramen und Streitigkeiten des Tages und der kleine Zwischenfall einige Minuten zuvor waren plötzlich vergessen.

Sie waren schon eine halbe Stunde einfach nur Händchen haltend durch den Park geschlendert und hatten sich unterhalten. Er dachte seit einigen Minuten darüber nach und entschied sich schließlich, Sarah einfach zu fragen.

„Ich weiß, es war ein langer Tag. Und es ist vollkommen okay, wenn du nein sagst. Wie ich heute schon mal erwähnte, wohn ich nicht weit von hier. Und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht die Jungs kennen lernen willst."

„_Ich schätze mal, dass sie weiß, wen ich mit ‚die Jungs' meine. Sie tut zwar die ganze Zeit so, als würde sie kaum etwas über mich wissen. Aber ich ahne, dass sie mehr weiß, als sie zugeben will. Und eventuell ist die Aussicht, die anderen Mitglieder von den ‚3 Apes' kennen zu lernen verlockend für sie. Vorausgesetzt, sie ist wirklich ein Fan von uns._"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine, kannst du einfach jemanden mitbringen?"

„_Sie stellt vielleicht Fragen._"

Er verkniff sich ein Lachen, damit sie nicht gleich wieder beleidigt war.

„Sarah, ich wohn mit meinen Bandkollegen zusammen, nicht mit meinen Eltern. Jeder kann mitbringen, wen er will."

Sie lächelte schief.

„Aber du hast Recht, ich sollte zumindest kurz nachfragen.", stimmte er zu.

„_Besonders, weil ich sicher gehen sollte, dass die Bude nicht nach kalter Pizza riecht und irgendwo dreckige Socken oder so liegen. Oder einer von ihnen nur in Shorts durchs Haus läuft, wenn wir dort ankommen…_"

Er griff in seine Hosentasche und holte sein Handy raus. Er wählte Bens Nummer im Kurzspeicher, wandte sich dann ab und hielt das Telefon ans Ohr. Dabei hielt er aber weiter Sarahs Hand.

„Ben, ich bins."

„He. Was gibt's?"

„Ich bin grad mit Sarah im Park und würde sie dann mal kurz mitbringen, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt und euch ihr vorstellen und so."

„Sicher haben wir nichts dagegen. Du weißt, dass wir sie unbedingt kennen lernen wollen. Und nachdem sie unsere Musik hört, ist sie einem Treffen sicher auch nicht abgeneigt, oder?"

Jackson lachte.

„Ja, denke ich auch. Also geht das in Ordnung?

„Ja, bring sie mit. Ich freu mich auf jeden Fall, sie kennen zu lernen."

Jackson zögerte, bevor er weitersprach.

„Ähm… Sieht die Bude halbwegs ordentlich aus? Sarah ist eine Dame und ich will nicht, dass sie denkt, ich lebe in einem Schweinestall."

„Ja, sieht alles okay aus. Ich denke, sie wird nicht aus den Latschen kippen, wenn sie hier reinkommt. Außerdem wird sie inzwischen doch sicher wissen, dass du ein Ferkel bist, oder?"

Ben lachte und Jackson ebenfalls. Er sah kurz Sarah an.

„Ja, ich denke, das weiß sie schon."

Er wandte sich wieder ab und sprach nun etwas leiser.

„Sag Jerad bitte, er soll sich etwas zurückhalten. Ich will sie nicht verschrecken. Und denkt dran: Nicht anfassen."

„Klar doch. Wir werden dir schon nicht die Tour vermasseln. Und ich sag Jerad Bescheid, dass er ein bisschen die Klappe halten soll. Also bis später."

„Alles klar, bis gleich."

„_Hoffentlich geht das gut. Ich denke, ich hätte das Treffen auf ein anderes Mal verschieben sollen. Sarahs Nerven liegen heute sicher blank. Und wenn Jerad mir Ärger macht, kriegt _er_ Ärger…_"

Jackson legte auf und wandte sich wieder Sarah zu.

„Was weiß ich?", platzte es aus ihr heraus, kaum hatte er das Handy zurückgesteckt.

Er feixte.

„Dass ich ein Ferkel bin."

Sie lächelte.

„Oh, das. Ja, das weiß ich."

Sie strahlten sich einen Moment an. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn.

„Was ist denn mit Jerad? Denkst du, er wird mich nicht mögen?"

„_Das wird wohl das geringste Problem sein. Ich weiß, dass er sie mögen wird, sobald er sie getroffen hat. Ist nur die Frage, ob das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht._"

„Doch. Jerad… naja, er hat ein loses Mundwerk. Er ist wirklich in Ordnung und mein Kumpel. Aber ich will nicht, dass du denkst, ich bin mit Idioten befreundet."

„Für die Macken seiner Freunde kann man nichts. Und ich denke nicht, dass er so schlimm ist."

Jackson seufzte leise.

„Du hast ihn noch nicht erlebt. Manchmal denke ich, dass er erst zwölf ist."

Sarah hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das sagt grade der Richtige."

Jackson grinste nur.

„_Naja, wo sie Recht hat... Aber ich hab sie gewarnt. Und sie hat Recht. Selbst wenn Jerad sich total daneben benimmt, wird das nur bedingt auf mich zurückfallen. Hoffentlich vergisst sie das nicht._"

„Also, wollen wir uns auf den Rückweg machen?", fragte er nach einem Moment.

Sarah nickte und sie gingen den Weg, den sie gekommen waren, langsam zurück. Währenddessen unterhielten sich die beiden weiter und Sarah fragte ihn über seine Freunde aus.


	18. Kapitel 17

Auf der Fahrt zum Affenhaus kamen sie auf den Namen der Band zu sprechen und Jackson bot Sarah an, dass sie raten könnte. Sie war sofort Feuer und Flamme für das Spiel.

Als sie vor dem Haus parkten war er aufgeregt. Er wusste, der Verlauf dieses Abends könnte wichtig für die weitere Entwicklung seiner Beziehung zu Sarah sein. Es war ihm wichtig, was seine Freunde von ihr hielten. Zwar würde er sich nicht von ihr fernhalten, wenn sie sie nicht mochten. Aber sollten sie Sarah nicht als seine Freundin akzeptieren, würde das die Sache komplizierter machen. Er dachte darüber nach, wie wichtig für Sarah eine Freundschaft mit Ben und Jerad sein würde. Sie war menschenscheu und so fragte er sich, wie viel ihr der Kontakt und die Freundschaft zu Menschen tatsächlich bedeuteten.

„_Hoffentlich blamieren mich die Chaoten nicht._", dachte er, als er die Haustür aufschloss.

Er ließ Sarah und Hope den Vortritt, doch beide zögerten.

„Ist okay, geht hinein."

Sarah trat über die Schwelle und Hope folgte ihr zögerlich. Jackson schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und rief:

„Wir sind da."

Ben kam aus dem Wohnzimmer. Er lächelte Sarah an und es war für jeden offensichtlich, dass er sich tatsächlich freute, sie zu treffen.

„_Zum_ _Glück ist es erst mal nur Ben. So hat Sarah Zeit, sich an die neue Umgebung zu gewöhnen._"

„Sarah, das ist Benjamin. Ben, das ist Sarah."

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er ein bisschen stolz klang.

„Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen."

Ben war sichtlich überrascht von Sarahs gewählter Ausdrucksweise.

„_Sie ist so schüchtern._"

Jackson hatte wieder einen Anfall von akuter Verliebtheit.

„Ähm… mich auch. Nenn mich Ben. Oder Ben. Ist egal."

„_Hallo? Nett sein ist gut, aber ihr gleich anbieten, seinen Spitznamen zu benutzen ist ein bisschen übertrieben._"

Jackson war tatsächlich etwas eifersüchtig und knuffte seinen Kumpel in den Oberarm.

„Hör bloß auf du Schleimer. Sarah gehört zu mir."

Die beiden lachten. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Jackson, wie Sarah das Gesicht abwandte und sich umschaute. Hope schnüffelte auf dem Fußboden herum und sah dann Ben an. Der bemerkte den Hund nun auch.

„Na, und wer bist du?", fragte er lächelnd und mit Wärme in der Stimme.

Jackson kämpfte wieder gegen einen leichten Anflug von Eifersucht.

„_Er will nur nett sein. Ist nur unfair, dass er von den Dingen profitiert, die ich in mühsamer Kleinarbeit erfahren habe._"

Hope wedelte mit dem Schwanz, rührte sich aber nicht von der Stelle. Sarah streichelte den Kopf der Hündin.

„Das ist Hope.", erklärte Jackson.

Bei der Nennung ihres Namens wandte sie sich ihm zu und wedelte stärker mit dem Schwanz. Jackson lächelte sie an.

„_Genau süßer Fratz. Wer ist dein Daddy? Zeig dem Schleimer, wen du lieber hast._"

„_Shit, ich glaub, ich bin wirklich am abdrehen…_", fügte er für sich hinzu.

Die Hündin sah wieder Sarah an. Als Jackson ihrem Blick folgte, bemerkte er keine Veränderung, ahnte jedoch, dass Sarah unruhig wurde.

„_Okay, ich bring sie erst mal in mein Zimmer, damit wir Ruhe haben. Andererseits würde es sicher blöd aussehen, wenn ich sie gleich dorthin bringe. Also zuerst eine kleine Tour, dann Zimmer._"

„Wo ist Jerad?", fragte er.

Ben deutete mit dem Daumen in Richtung Treppe, die zum ersten Stock hinaufführte.

„In seinem Zimmer."

„Okay."

Jackson wandte sich an Sarah.

„Soll ich dir das Haus zeigen?"

Sie zögerte und schaute kurz zu Ben, bevor sie nickte.

„Wir kommen dann später ins Wohnzimmer."

„_Sie wird das Wohnzimmer lieben._"

„Alles klar. Bis später."

Ben lächelte Sarah nochmal an, bevor er wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückging. Jackson unterdrückte abermals einen kleinen Anflug von Eifersucht.

„_Krieg dich wieder ein. Ben ist nur nett. Das wolltest du doch. Er wird schon keine Ansprüche auf Sarah erheben. Schließlich hat er Mel._"

„Willst du Schuhe und Jacke ausziehen?"

Sarah zögerte kurz, bevor sie nickte. Er half ihr aus der Strickjacke und hing sie an einem Haken auf, während Sarah ihre Ballerinas auszog. Dann deutete Jackson den Flur entlang.

„Gehen wir zuerst da rein. Dann zeig ich dir das obere Stockwerk und zuletzt das Wohnzimmer. Okay?"

„Klar."

Sie folgte ihm in die Küche. Er bemerkte ihren Gesichtsausdruck.

„_Sie hat sicher gedacht, dass es hier wirklich wie in einem Schweinestall aussieht._"

„Was? Hast du gedacht, in der Küche stapelt sich das dreckige Geschirr oder dass wir nur von Dosenfutter leben?"

Sarah lächelte.

„Ja, irgend sowas in der Art."

„_Okay, sieht nicht immer so sauber aus. Aber das muss ich ihr ja nicht verraten._"

„Ihr kocht also wirklich selbst?", fragte sie nach einem Moment und nachdem sie sich nochmal im Raum umgesehen hatte.

„Wir versuchens. Klar, es gibt oft genug was vom Asiaten oder ´ne Pizza. Aber wollen uns nicht nur von Junk-Food ernähren. Bist du jetzt beeindruckt?"

„_Das war nur ein bisschen gelogen. Wenn wir Zeit und vor allem Lust haben, stellen wir uns gern in die Küche. Aber wie oft haben wir die schon…_"

Sie lächelte wieder.

„Ein bisschen."

Er griente.

„_Ich hab sie mal beeindruckt. Wahnsinn._"

„Cool. Also, dann wollen wir mal hochgehen, oder?"

Sarah nickte und folgte ihm in den ersten Stock hinauf.

„Das ist Jerads Zimmer, das Bens, das Bad und das ist mein Zimmer."

Er deutete auf die einzelnen Zimmertüren. Sarah lächelte, als sie die Bilder an den Türen zu den Schlafräumen sah.

„_Sie scheinen ihr zu gefallen. Vielleicht findet sie sie auch ganz witzig._"

„Die haben wir selber gemalt. War eigentlich eine sprichwörtliche Schnapsidee. Aber wir haben sie dann dran gelassen, weil wir sie witzig finden."

„_Dass wir so besoffen noch so gut malen konnten…_"

„Ja, sie sind schon lustig. Und es gibt keine Verwechslungen."

Jackson erwiderte ihr Lächeln und nickte.

„_Richtig. Jeder Besucher weiß gleich, in welches Zimmer er torkeln muss. Und wir auch…_"

Sarah betrachtete nun die Plakate mit den Konzertankündigungen und Jackson ließ ihr Zeit dafür.

„_Musik. Ich wette, _die_ Deko gefällt ihr. Sie findet es sicher irre cool in einem Bandhaus zu sein._"

„Ich weiß, das klingt albern. Aber ist irgendwie immer komisch, wenn… naja, wenn berühmte Leute oder Bands selber Fans sind. Weißt du, was ich meine?"

Sie lächelte unsicher.

„_Prima. Wir haben ein Thema gefunden. Ich wusste, dass Musik ein Schlüssel ist. Und sie ist wirklich süß._"

„Ja, weiß ich. Stimmt schon. Auf eine Art und Weise ist das seltsam. Aber wir sind alle nur Menschen. Und ich finde, Vorbilder zu haben, ist auch inspirierend."

„_Und sich in die Autorin zu verknallen, deren Bücher man mag, ist seltsam und komisch zugleich…_"

„Richtig."

Er deutete auf die Poster.

„Wenn du willst, empfehle ich dir ein paar Bands oder zumindest bestimmte Lieder."

„_Ich schätze, wir könnten uns stundenlang über Musik und Bands unterhalten. Ich muss nur herausfinden, welche Art von Musik sie mag._"

Sie lächelte.

„Gern. Ich bin immer gespannt auf neue Musik."

„_Ja, es wird immer besser._"

„Das ist gut."

Er strahlte wieder.

„Kannst du ein Instrument spielen?"

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf und sah aus, als befürchtete sie, dass ihn das enttäuschen könnte.

„_So ein Quatsch. Zumal sie singen kann._"

„Aber du kannst etwas viel besseres."

Er hob seine Hand und berührte vorsichtig mit dem Zeigefinger das Samthalsband, genau über ihrer Kehle.

„_Das steht ihr ziemlich gut. Hab ich ihr das eigentlich schon gesagt? Wenn nicht, muss ich das nachholen._"

„Du kannst singen. Du hast dein Instrument quasi immer dabei."

„_Und was für ein Instrument…_"

Etwas wie Elektrizität knisterte plötzlich zwischen ihnen. Sie schluckte schwer. Er nahm seinen Finger wieder weg.

„_War ihr das jetzt wieder zu nahe? Oder weil sie sich immer noch nicht dran gewöhnt hat, dass ich sie am liebsten mit Komplimenten überschütten würde?_"

„Danke.", erwiderte sie nach einem Augenblick.

„Wofür?", fragte er überrascht.

„Ich dachte, du hast mir gerade ein Kompliment gemacht."

Sie schien leicht verwirrt zu sein.

„Oh. Ja, eigentlich schon."

Er lächelte.

„Gern geschehen."

Er strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. Er sah ihr an, dass es ihr immer noch etwas unangenehm war, wenn er sie in aller Öffentlichkeit berührte. Zwar waren sie grad allein, aber jeden Moment konnte Jerad aus seinem Zimmer oder Ben hinaufkommen.

„Keine Sorge. Nicht hier, mitten auf dem Flur.", sagte er leise.

Sarah lächelte ihn dankbar an. Hinter ihr öffnete sich Jerads Tür.

„_Als hätte man ihn gerufen. Na gut, bringen wir es hinter uns. Ich hoff nur, Ben hat mit ihm geredet._"

Jackson nahm seine Hand weg und sie drehte sich um.

„He, Jerad."

Sarah und Jerad begutachteten sich kurz. Sein Blick blieb an ihren Tattoos hängen.

„_Sag nichts dummes!_", flehte Jackson seinen Freund in Gedanken an.

„Wow! Was für eine Rockerbraut.", rief er begeistert aus.

Jackson stöhnte resignierend.

„_Könnte er einmal im Leben seine Klappe halten? Ich hoff, Sarah ist das nicht unangenehm oder so._"

Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Hüfte. Er spürte, wie sie sich etwas zu entspannen schien.

„_Wow. Sie mag das anscheinend. Gut. Ich auf jeden Fall._"

„Darf ich vorstellen. Jerad. Jerad, das ist Sarah."

Tim begriff, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte, denn er sah leicht zerknirscht aus.

„_Naja, ich sollte nicht so hart mit ihm sein. So ist er nun mal. Aber sie ist so schrecklich empfindlich._"

„Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Weißt du, Jay redet schon seit Tagen nur noch von …"

„Ja, ist gut. Laber sie nicht zu.", schnitt ihm Jackson das Wort ab.

„_Sie muss nicht unbedingt wissen, dass ich nur noch von ihr rede. Sonst hält sie mich womöglich noch für irre. Sie denkt ja jetzt schon, dass ich ein Stalker bin._"

Tim sah gleichzeitig verwirrt und schuldig aus.

„_Wenn ich Glück hab, mag Sarah Jerads Art._"

„Wir kommen dann wieder runter. Dann können wir ja noch ein bisschen quatschen."

„_Ich denke, im Moment haben wir beide erst mal genug. Das erste Treffen ist soweit ziemlich gut gelaufen. Strapazieren wir das Ganze nicht._"

„Klar. Also, bis dann."

Tim musterte Sarah nochmal kurz und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„_Halt bloß die Klappe._", dachte Jackson und versuchte, Jerad das telepathisch mitzuteilen.

Er zog Sarah schon fast in Richtung seines Zimmers. Jerad wandte sich der Treppe zu und ging nach unten.

„_Okay, das hätten wir überstanden._"

„Das grad tut mir leid. Jerad… naja, wie ich schon sagte, hat er eine große Klappe. Ich hoffe, er ist dir nicht zu nahe getreten oder so."

„Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen deshalb. Er ist eigentlich ganz erfrischend. Wenn man unbedachte, peinliche Äußerungen mag."

„_Ein Glück. Erfrischend… Ich werd wohl eine Weile brauchen, bis ich mich an ihr Vokabular gewöhnt habe._"

Sarahs Blick blieb an der Badtür hängen beziehungsweise wohl eher an dem Emailleschild. Sie hob eine Augenbraue und fragte:

„Was ist denn _das_?"

Jackson lachte.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber wir haben wirklich keine Ahnung, wo das herkommt. Ich glaube einer von uns oder ein Kumpel hat es mitgehen lassen, als er hackedicht war. Jedenfalls lag es eines Morgens einfach im Wohnzimmer rum. Wir hatten vorher eine kleine Party gehabt und sind durch die Stadt gezogen. Wir können uns nicht erinnern, ob es einer von uns war und von den anderen konnte uns auch keiner sagen, wo das Teil herkommt. Wir wolltens schon wegtun, als Jerad meinte, dass das doch super zum Bad passt."

„Ich hoffe, das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass hier drei Kerle wohnen."

„_Sie malt sich jetzt sicher aus, dass das Bad nur so vor Dreck steht. Welche Vorstellungen sie wohl davon hat, wenn drei Kerle zusammenwohnen?_"

Er lachte kurz.

„Nein. Weißt du, wir hatten damals Probleme mit den Rohren und da ist es ab und zu passiert, dass wir im Bad schwimmen konnten. Nur leider nicht in der Badewanne. Das Problem haben wir längst behoben."

„_Zum Glück. War belastend, heimzukommen und die Flut erwartet einen._"

„Aber das Schild ist geblieben."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Naja, ich glaube, im ‚Affenhaus' darf man sich nicht zu viele ernsthafte Gedanken über irgendwas machen."

„_Auf keinen Fall. Vielleicht wird sogar die ach so ernste Sarah hier mal etwas relaxter."_

„Soll ich dir jetzt mein Zimmer zeigen?"

Er war wieder etwas aufgeregt. Er brachte fast nie Frauen nach Hause. Geschweige denn, dass er welchen sein Zimmer zeigte. Es war sein Rückzugspunkt. Sarah nickte und er griff nach der Türklinke. Doch bevor er die Tür öffnen konnte, sagte sie:

„Ich will vorher noch sagen, dass mir das was bedeutet. Also, dass du mich hierher gebracht hast und dass du mich in dein Zimmer lässt und so. Ich weiß, für die meisten klingt das absurd. Aber ich fand immer, dass die Wohnung oder das Zimmer eines Menschen immer auch etwas persönliches, Intimes an sich hat. Also… naja, es bedeutet mir eben was."

Sie lächelte unsicher.

„_Sie mal einer an. Wir scheinen da auf einer Wellenlänge zu liegen. Hervorragend. Aber heißt sicher auch, dass es noch eine Weile dauern wird, bevor sie mich in _ihr_ Haus lässt._"

„Gern geschehen. Ich denke, ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber ich hab dich gern. Weißt du, ich bring auch nicht oft Leute mit. Geschweige denn, Frauen. Deshalb darfst du dich geehrt fühlen."

Er feixte und sie lächelte, wenn er auch den Eindruck hatte, dass es etwas gezwungen war. Er öffnete die Tür und ließ sie aufschwingen. Sarah schaute nur in den Raum hinein, betrat ihn aber nicht.

„_Braucht sie eine Einladung? Sie ist wirklich sehr schüchtern._"

„Du kannst ruhig reingehen."

Sarah betrat das Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von Hope und Jackson. Sie sah sich um.

„_Ich werd ihr mal Gelegenheit geben, sich in Ruhe umzuschauen und vor allem zur Ruhe zu kommen. Bedeutete sicher Stress für sie, die beiden kennen zu lernen. Außerdem sollte ich mich als guter Gastgeber erweisen._"

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und nickte.

„Okay. Ich geh in die Küche und hol uns was. Du kannst hier bleiben. Setz dich ruhig hin. Ich werd auch nicht lange brauchen."

„Okay."

Jackson legte die Gitarre, die er die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte, auf den Tisch und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Er rannte förmlich nach unten und ging zuerst zum Wohnzimmer. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und hörte, wie Ben und Jerad sich unterhielten.

„Hat er sich in deiner Gegenwart auch so beschützerisch gezeigt?"

„Ja, könnte man so sagen. Ich glaub, er war doch tatsächlich eifersüchtig. Aber ich versteh jetzt, warum er so abdreht. Sie scheint wirklich nett zu sein. Und sie ist tatsächlich hübsch."

„_Ben findet sie hübsch? Okay, beruhige dich. Er hat recht, ich dreh total ab. Aber wenigstens mutiere ich nicht zum Tratschweib wie die beiden…_"

„Hast du ihre Tattoos gesehen? Alter Schwede."

„Hab nur gesehen, dass sie welche an den Beinen hat. Ich glaub, Jay hätte mich geschlagen, wenn ich sie zu lange angeschaut hätte."

Beide lachten. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass dieses Verhalten tatsächlich neu war. Diese Anfälle von Eifersucht kannte er so nicht. Er betrat den Raum. Seine Freunde sahen nicht ertappt aus und schienen sich auch nicht zu fragen, ob und wie viel von ihrem Gespräch er mitbekommen hatte.

„Wir werden uns oben noch etwas unterhalten."

Sie tauschten einen Blick aus und Jackson konnte beinahe ihre Gedanken lesen: „_Na klar, die _reden_ da oben._"

„_Ich wünschte fast, wir würden mehr tun. Aber ich denke nach _dem_ Tag ist es besser, wenn ich ihr etwas Freiraum gönne._"

„Jedenfalls kommen wir später runter und ich zeig ihr das hier. Sie wird es lieben."

Ben schaute kurz zu den Instrumenten auf der anderen Seite des Raums.

„Sie ist also sehr musikbegeistert?"

„Total. Also, ihr habt noch etwas Zeit, eure Begegnung mit ihr breitzureden. Versucht mich dann nicht allzu sehr zu blamieren, okay?"

„Aber wir doch nicht.", entgegnete Jerad im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Wie auch immer. Bis dann."

„Ja, bis dann Casanova.", erwiderte Jerad, als Jackson ging.

Sie kicherten leise.

„_Na, ob das gut geht?_"

Jackson ging in die Küche, füllte zwei Gläser mit Orangensaft und ging dann wieder nach oben. Vor seinem Zimmer atmete er kurz durch, bevor er den Raum betrat. Sarah stand neben seinem Bücherregal. Als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, blieb er stehen.

„Was ist los? Stimmt was nicht?"

Sie zeigte auf die Reihe mit ihren Büchern.

„_Mist. Ich hätte ihr vielleicht davon erzählen sollen. Sicher findet sie das doch irgendwie komisch._"

„Oh. Findest du das… naja, seltsam oder so?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ja, vielleicht. Weißt du…"

Sie zögerte, wie manchmal, wenn sie mit ihm sprach. Er wartete, bis sie ihre Worte gewählt hatte.

„Ich hab noch nie jemanden getroffen, der meine Bücher gelesen hat. Zumindest niemand, der wusste, dass ich _sie_ geschrieben habe. Ich…"

Sarah brach abermals ab. Jackson hatte den Eindruck, dass sie diesmal nicht weitersprechen würde. Also deutete er mit dem Kinn auf das Bett und fragte:

„Wollen wir uns setzen?"

Sarah steuerte darauf zu, beide setzten sich und Jackson stellte die Gläser auf dem Tisch vor dem Bett ab.

„Hätte ich es dir sagen sollen? Ich meine, dass ich deine Bücher hab und so."

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, es geht mich nichts an. Jeder kann lesen, was er will. Sagen wir, ich war einfach nur überrascht."

Sie lächelte unsicher.

„Ich sollte nicht so ein Drama draus machen."

„_Als wäre ich das nicht schon langsam gewöhnt, dass jeder Tag mit ihr ein Drama zu sein scheint…_"

Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Schon okay. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das seltsam für dich ist."

„Ist nicht so schlimm."

Sie griff nach ihrem Glas und trank einen Schluck. Jackson tat es ihr nach. Sie betrachtete wieder die Regale mit den Büchern.

„Ich finds toll, dass du offenbar viel liest."

„_Bücher. Richtig. Wie konnte ich vergessen, dass ich damit auf jeden Fall punkten kann? War wohl zu offensichtlich._"

Er winkte ab.

„Ach. Die hab ich nur so. Macht so einen intellektuellen Eindruck."

„_Jetzt kommt sicher ein Spruch, dass es sie überrascht, dass ein Schauspieler oder jemand aus den Staaten überhaupt lesen kann. Würde mich nicht überraschen nach den ganzen Beleidigungen, die ich mir von ihr schon anhören musste._"

Er zwinkerte. Sarah lachte. Dann sahen sie sich einen Moment nur an. Sarah wandte als erste den Blick ab. Sie schaute sich wieder im Raum um.

„_Sie scheint gestresst zu sein. Ich denke, das ist doch etwas zu viel für sie. Vielleicht macht sie sich auch Gedanken, weil wir jetzt ganz allein und ungestört sind._"

„Mir gefällt, wie du das Zimmer eingerichtet hast."

Das überraschte ihn. Die wenigen, die es kannten, fanden, dass es sehr spartanisch eingerichtet war.

„Danke. Weißt du, es ist auch so was wie mein Rückzugsort. Wenn die beiden mir mal auf die Nerven gehen, zum Beispiel."

Beide lachten.

„Ich denke, ich mag Ben und Jerad. Sie sind nett."

„_Super! Sie mag die beiden und die mögen sie auch. Das Treffen war doch eine gute Idee._"

„Ich schätze, sie mögen dich auch."

„_Ob ihr das etwas bedeutet?_"

Sarah und Jackson unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und tranken ihren Saft. Er dachte mehrere Mal daran, sie zu küssen. Aber er wollte die Stimmung nicht ruinieren. Er hatte sich nun mal bereit erklärt, ihr die Führung zu überlassen. Sie würde ihm schon sagen, wann sie bereit dafür war. Und er hatte noch nicht vergessen, dass er ihr ja noch seinen gestohlenen Kuss zurückgeben musste…

Nach einer halben Stunde fragte er:

„Wollen wir runter gehen? Ich zeig dir noch das Wohnzimmer, wenn du willst. Und vielleicht hast du auch Lust, noch etwas mit den beiden Chaoten zu quatschen?"

Sarah nickte und so gingen sie und Hope, die die ganze Zeit neben dem Bett gelegen und gedöst hatte, nach unten.

Vor dem Wohnzimmer blieb er stehen.

„Ich denke, du wirst das hier lieben. Weil du doch Musik liebst und so."

Dann öffnete er die Tür. Jerad und Ben saßen in den Sesseln und hatten die Couch für ihn und Sarah freigehalten. Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„_Ich wusste es._ _Sie findet es tatsächlich toll. Wenigstens konnte ich ihr eine Freude machen._"

„Wow!", entfuhr es Sarah.

Die drei Männer lachten. Sie wandte sich an Jackson.

„Du hast Recht. Ich liebe es. Das ist so _cool_."

„_Sie steht wirklich total auf Musik, so wie ich. Wir passen offensichtlich wunderbar zusammen._"

Er grinste, sah sie aber gleichzeitig auch liebevoll an.

„Wollen wir uns setzen?", fragte er leise.

Sarah nickte und die beiden setzten sich auf das Sofa. Hope blieb unsicher stehen und schnüffelte in der Luft. Jackson deutete auf den Hund.

„Stört es euch, wenn Hope sich ein bisschen umschaut?"

„Ne. Solange sie nicht das Bein hebt.", entgegnete Jerad und lachte.

Jackson bedeutete Sarah mit einem Blick, Hope die Erlaubnis zu erteilen.

„Ist okay, Kleines."

Hope sah Ben und Jerad an, dann Sarah und Jackson.

„_Sie scheint sich auch wohl zu fühlen. Jackson, du hast zwei Damen glücklich gemacht. Du bist ein echter Teufelskerl…_"

Hope begann damit, den Boden und alle Möbelstücke zu beschnüffeln.

„Keine Sorge. Sie wird nichts beschädigen.", sagte Sarah.

Offenbar machte sie sich Gedanken, dass es sie stören könnte, dass der Hund so frei herumlief.

„Wissen wir.", sagte Jackson, bevor Ben oder Jerad etwas darauf erwidern konnten.

Sarah hob eine Augenbraue und sah Jackson an, der nur griente.

„_Upps, ich hab ja für die beiden mitgesprochen. Passiert…_"

„Kann es sein, dass du den ganzen Tag im Haus verbringst?"

Sarah schaute Jerad verwirrt an.

„_Er kann wirklich nicht seine Klappe halten._", dachte Jackson genervt.

„Wieso?"

Tim deutete auf ihre Arme und Beine.

„Wie kriegt man sonst _so_ eine Haut?"

„_Okay, ich steh auch auf ihre Haut. Aber ich bin auch derjenige, der sie gnadenlos anbaggert. Und ich bin nicht ganz so aufdringlich, ihr das auf _die_ Weise zu sagen._"

Ben lächelte mild und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Jackson seufzte.

„Peeling. Man muss sich nur jeden Tag mit grobkörnigen Salz abreiben. Das schrubbt die obersten drei Hautschichten ab. Und darunter ist dann nur noch das.", erwiderte Sarah und hob einen Arm.

„_Schlagfertiges kleines Mädchen. Ja, gibs ihm nur._", dachte er amüsiert.

Tim sah sie einen Moment sprachlos an, während Ben und Jackson lachten.

„Sie _ist_ schlagfertig.", erwiderte Jerad nach einer Weile.

„_Gott, sie muss nun wirklich nicht wissen, dass ich pausenlos von ihr rede._"

Er sah ihr an, dass sie offensichtlich über genau das gerade nachdachte. Also sagte er zu Ben:

„Willst du eventuell den Angeber spielen?"

Er zeigte auf das Keyboard. Ben klang unschlüssig.

„Ich weiß nicht."

Jackson wandte sich an Sarah.

„Du erzählst keinem was davon, oder?"

„_Ich mach vielleicht einen Fehler. Aber sie wird mehr als begeistert sein._"

Sarah schien verwirrt, sagte aber:

„Ähm… nein, ich erzähls keinem."

Jackson stand auf, ging zum Keyboard, spielte kurz die Melodie an der er zurzeit arbeitete und erhob sich dann wieder. Ben nahm sofort gleich seinen Platz ein.

„_Sie wird gleich Augen machen._"

Ben amtete kurz durch, bevor er dieselbe Melodie spielte.

„_Ich kenn das zwar schon, aber sogar ich finde es immer noch beeindruckend._"

Sarah bewies wieder einmal, wie überaus intelligent sie war.

„Moment. Du kanntest die Melodie vorher nicht, oder?", fragte sie erstaunt.

Ben lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sarahs Augen wurden immer größer und ihr blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„_Wusste ich es doch. Musik. Sie wird wissen, was Bens Geheimnis ist._"

Und Jacksons Gedanke bewahrheitete sich, als es ihr in ehrfürchtigem Ton entfuhr:

„Wahnsinn. Du hast das absolute Gehör."

„_Na, _so_ toll sollte sie das aber nicht finden. Zumal sie jetzt schon ziemlich von ihm begeistert ist._"

„Alter, das war ein Fehler. Sie sieht aus, als würde sie gleich das Lager wechseln.", meinte Jerad und lachte.

„_Ja, schmiers mir nur aufs Butterbrot._", dachte Jackson leicht mürrisch.

Sarah schien immer noch hin und weg. Sie schaute Ben beinahe verzückt an.

„_Hallo? Ich bin der Kerl, der was von dir will. Lass doch den Blödmann._"

Jackson hatte das Gefühl, dass er tatsächlich einen Fehler begangen hatte, indem er Bens Talent so auf dem Silbertablett präsentierte. Er ahnte, dass Musik für Sarah sehr wichtig war und dass sie wusste, was ein absolutes Gehör war. Doch dass sie _so_ begeistert sein würde, hätte er nicht gedacht,

„Ach, das ist doch nichts Besonderes."

Ben winkte ab.

„_Ja, jetzt spiel noch den Bescheidenen. Darauf stehen die Frauen gar nicht…_"

„Machst du Witze?! Das ist… Oh Mann, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal jemanden wie dich treffe."

Jackson musste nun wirklich ein ziemlich bedröppeltes Gesicht machen. Denn sie sah ihn an und sagte neckend:

„Guck nicht so. Ich find dich immer noch am tollsten."

„_Genau das wollte ich hören._"

Er strahlte wieder, die anderen beiden lachten.

Alle setzten sich wieder hin. Jerad und Ben fragten Sarah noch etwas über Irland und das Schreiben von Büchern aus. Jackson saß dicht neben ihr, fast berührte seine Hose ihre nackten Beine. Er freute sich, dass sich alle so gut verstanden. Die meiste Zeit betrachtete er sie nur und hörte zu, wenngleich er auch nicht immer mitbekam, was genau sie erzählte.

„_Ich will das zwar noch nicht beenden. Aber wir hatten beide noch kein Abendbrot und es ist weit bis in die Hills. Ich seh sie ja morgen wieder._"

Er schaute auf seine Uhr.

„Ich denke, ich sollte Sarah jetzt nach Hause fahren. Wir müssen ja beide morgen früh raus."

Sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie leise zu ihm sagte:

„Ich denke, ich bin bereit, die Bedeutung des Namens zu erraten. Wir können das aber auch unterwegs machen."

Er schaute sie überrascht an.

„_Ist das ihr Ernst? Wie kann sie so schnell da drauf gekommen sein? Aber vielleicht liegt sie auch falsch. Obwohl ich es fast bezweifle…_"

„Schon? Ich hoffe, du hast es noch nicht herausgefunden. Sonst wärst du nämlich eindeutig zu schlau für mich."

„Mach dir nichts draus. Du musst nicht clever sein. Du siehst gut aus. Das reicht."

„_Unglaublich. Meint sie das ernst? Naja, sie hat ja mehr als einmal gesagt, dass sie Amerikaner für ziemlich blöd hält._"

Jackson war kurz sprachlos. Dann feixte er.

„_Sie hat grad gesagt, dass ich gut aussehe. Wow._"

„Schleimerin."

Er wandte sich an seine Freunde, die offensichtlich Probleme hatten, nicht zu lachen. Ihnen war das kleine Gespräch nicht entgangen.

„_Na, ich werd mir dann später sicher wieder blöde Sprüche anhören dürfen…_"

Er erklärte ihnen, wovon er und Sarah gesprochen hatten.

„Bevor wir reingekommen sind, hat Sarah gefragt, was unser Bandname bedeutet. Ich hab ihr natürlich nichts verraten. Aber ich hab ihr erlaubt, zu raten. Und die kleine Intelligenzbestie meint, dass sie es bereits rausgefunden hat."

„Na, da bin ich aber gespannt.", sagte Jerad.

Er klang nicht überzeugt. Niemand hatte bisher die Bedeutung herausgefunden. Schon gar nicht nach nicht mal zwei Stunden.

„_Aber keiner ist bisher jemandem wie Sarah begegnet. Ich denke, sie ist sogar schlauer als ich bisher gemerkt habe._"

„Ihr habt euch nach den drei Affen ‚nichts sehen', ‚nichts hören' und ‚nichts sagen' benannt."

„_Was?! Oh mein Gott, sie hat es wirklich herausgefunden. Unglaublich._"

„Aber es ist ein Witz. Denn ihr seid genau das Gegenteil. Wie ich bereits gemerkt habe, ist Jackson sehr aufmerksam. Er sieht Dinge, die anderen entgehen."

„_Zum Glück._"

„Ben… nun, wie ich jetzt weiß, kann er sehr wohl hören. Und ich verrat auch nichts. Versprochen. Und Jerad kann ganz offensichtlich nicht die Klappe halten und spricht wahrscheinlich alles aus, was ihm durch den Kopf geht."

„_Oh ja, wie wahr…_"

Die drei Männer starrten sie an.

„Ich habs falsch, oder?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Nein. Du hast Recht. Sogar mit den Erklärungen. Mensch, du _bist_ zu clever für mich. Ich kann auf keinen Fall mit dir mithalten. Toll, jetzt hab ich Minderwertigkeitskomplexe."

„_Und was für welche. Ich hab noch nie jemandem mit so einem scharfen Verstand getroffen. Im Vergleich zu ihr bin ich tatsächlich blöd._"

„Du hast ihr nichts verraten?", hakte Jerad nach.

„Ich schwörs euch. Ich hätte doch nie gedacht, dass sie das so schnell herausbekommt."

„_Die beiden werden noch denken, ich hab wegen meiner Verliebtheit unseren Schwur gebrochen._"

„Ts."

Sarah sah ihn hochnäsig an und schien fast schon beleidigt zu sein. Jackson wandte sich ihr wieder zu und sagte in sehr ernster Stimme.

„Leider werd ich dich jetzt blitzdingsen müssen."

Sarah und die drei Männer lachten.

„Ich verspreche, ich erzähl keinem was davon. Weder von eurem Namen noch was von Bens Fähigkeit."

Sie tat so, als würde sie ihre Lippen abschließen, so wie er es einige Stunden zuvor im Auto getan hatte.

„Okay. Ich denke, wir glauben dir einfach mal."

Sarah grinste und deutete mit dem Kinn auf Hope, die neben dem Sofa saß.

„Was hast du heute gesagt? _Ich_ bin diejenige mit dem großen Hund. Korrekt?"

Jackson lachte.

„Ja, richtig."

Beide schauten sich für einen kurzen Moment nur an, bis er sagte:

„Okay. Aber jetzt bring ich dich nach Hause."

Er und Sarah standen auf, gleich darauf auch Jerad und Ben.

„War wirklich nett, euch kennen gelernt zu haben."

„Ja, finden wir auch.", entgegnete Ben und lächelte.

„_Ach hör doch auf._"

Jackson und Sarah verließen das Wohnzimmer, im Flur half er ihr in die Jacke. Als sie dann vor der Haustür standen, seufzte er leise. Sie lächelte.

„Wir haben es alle heil überstanden. Ist doch gut. Oder?"

Er lächelte nun auch.

„Ja, ist es. Komm jetzt, ich fahr dich heim."

„_Noch etwas Zeit mit ihr allein verbringen. Und ich muss ja noch was zurückgeben…_"

Auf der Fahrt unterhielten sie sich und sie versicherte ihm, dass sie seine Freunde mochte, sogar Jerad.

Wie an den anderen Abenden brachte er sie zur Tür, wo sie noch ein paar Minuten Händchen haltend dastanden und sich unterhielten.

„Ich wollte mir doch noch was zurückholen, was du mir gestern gestohlen hast.", sagte sie plötzlich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

„_Ich dachte schon, ich muss sie darauf aufmerksam machen._"

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und seine Augen leuchteten. Dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und berührte seine Lippen mit ihren; so sanft, wie er es am Vorabend getan hatte. Es war ein fast flüchtiger Kontakt, aber Jackson genoss ihn.

„_Ihre Lippen sind ein Traum._"

Jackson konnte fast spüren, wie etwas mit Sarah vor sich ging. Sie wurde weich und instinktiv fühlte er, dass er ihren Widerstand gegen ihn durchbrochen hatte. Er ahnte, dass sie ihn von nun an nicht mehr zurückweisen wollte. Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie stürmisch.

„_Fast zwei Wochen hab ich auf diesen Moment gewartet. Und sie waren es wert. Sie ist so zärtlich und doch leidenschaftlich._"

Sie schlang die Arme um seine Hüfte und schmiegte sich an ihn. Er konnte ihren Körper an seinem spüren und versuchte, einen Teil der Erregung zu unterdrücken. Er war nicht gewillt, sie so schnell loszulassen. Er vergaß, dass er behutsam hatte vorgehen wollen. So ließ er seiner Begeisterung freien Lauf, hielt Sarah fest und presste ziemlich fordernd seine Lippen auf ihre. Er war leicht ekstatisch und konnte nicht mal den ängstlichen Gedanken fassen, dass sie ihn jeden Moment von sich stoßen könnte. Er spürte nur, dass in ihr dasselbe Verlangen zu sein schien wie in ihm.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie ihm schien, löste er - wenn auch widerstrebend - seine Lippen von ihren. Sie lächelte ihn selig an.

„_Wow. Ich muss sie mit dieser Vorstellung beeindruckt haben. Sie schaut ein bisschen benommen aus._"

Er erwiderte das Lächeln, strich ihr ein paar Haare hinter das Ohr und streichelte dann ihre Wange.

„War ein aufregender Abend, oder?", fragte er schließlich.

Sie konnte nur nicken.

„_Das war auch eine ziemliche Untertreibung._"

Er küsste sie zärtlich auf die Wange.

„Schlaf gut, Sarah.", sagte er leise und ganz dicht an ihrem Ohr.

„Du auch Jay.", war alles, was sie herausbrachte.

Ein letzter kurzer Kuss, dann drehte er sich um und ging zu seinem Wagen.

Als Jackson vor dem Affenhaus parkte, wunderte er sich darüber. Er war fast mechanisch gefahren und fragte sich am Rande, ob er eventuell einige rote Ampel überfahren hatte. Er konnte sich nicht an den Heimweg erinnern oder daran, zwischendurch gehalten zu haben. In Los Angeles war das undenkbar, da die Stadt nur so vor Ampeln strotzte. Als er auf die Uhr am Armaturenbrett sah, stutzte er. Es war noch nicht so spät, wie er angenommen hatte und er ahnte, dass er schneller gefahren war als erlaubt. Als er ausstieg und zum Haus ging sah er eine Szene vor sich, wie er von einem Polizisten wegen Geschwindigkeitsübertretung angehalten wurde. Aber der Polizist hätte sicher das Ticket zerrissen, wenn er in Jacksons dümmlich lächelndes Gesicht gesehen und er gesagt hätte:

„Aber Officer, ich bin verliebt und sie hat mich geküsst. Darf da ein Mann nicht mal etwas zu schnell fahren?"

Vielleicht hätte ihn der Cop aber auch festgenommen, weil er angenommen hätte, dass Jackson irgendwelche illegalen Substanzen zu sich genommen hatte…

Ben und Jerad saßen noch im Wohnzimmer, als er reinkam. Wortlos ging er zu Ben, um ihn zu umarmen.

„Du bist vielleicht ein Angeber und Schleimer, aber du hast ihr den Aufenthalt hier sehr angenehm gemacht."

Ben war sichtlich überrascht, aber sagte:

„Kein Problem. Gern geschehen."

Bevor Jerad sich versah, war Jackson zu ihm gekommen und umarmte ihn ebenfalls.

„Du hast zwar die größte Klappe in der ganzen Stadt. Aber sie findet dich erfrischend."

„Ähm… danke?"

„Ben, ist das ansteckend?", wandte Jerad sich zweifelnd an seinen Kumpel, nachdem Jackson ihn losgelassen hatte.

„Ne, für dich auf jeden Fall nicht.", antwortete Ben lachend.

Seine Freunde scheuchten ihn in die Küche, damit er etwas aß und brachten ihn dazu, ihnen wie an den anderen Abenden zu erzählen, was am Tag zwischen ihnen passiert war. Als er vom Kuss berichtete fühlte er etwas in seinem Bauch rumoren. Er schaute zweifelnd auf sein Essen.

„Von wann ist das?"

„Von heute. Wieso fragst du? Schmeckts nicht?"

„Ich hab nur so ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch."

Tim sah ihn wieder an, als stünde er kurz davor den Verstand zu verlieren, während Ben lachte.

„Keine Sorge, alles okay. Ich denke, bei dem Kuss wirst du nur ein oder zwei von Sarahs Schmetterlingen verschluckt haben. Vielleicht ist das etwas anderes, was du ihr wiedergeben solltest."

Jackson grinste ihn an.

„Ja, und im Tausch könnte sie ihm sein Gehirn wiedergeben.", murmelte Jerad.

„_Der ist doch nur neidisch, weil er nie so eine Superfrau wie Sarah haben wird. Außerdem brauch ich kein Gehirn mehr. Dafür werd ich in Zukunft meine kleine Intelligenzbestie haben._"


	19. Kapitel 18

Am nächsten Tag erstarrte Jackson für eine Sekunde, als er von der Maske zurückkam. Er bemerkte schon von weitem, dass Sarah wieder einen langen Rock trug und fühlte sich auf unangenehme Weise an den letzten Samstag erinnert. Er hatte sie am Abend vorher durch sein Lachen verletzt und sie hatte einen Gang zurückgeschalten und sich wieder weniger sexy angezogen. Er fragte sich, ob das erneut ein Zeichen sein sollte. Wollte sie ihm klarmachen, dass der Kuss nichts bedeutete? Er hatte den Eindruck gehabt, er hätte ihr gefallen. Aber er wusste nie, wie Sarah auf eine Sache reagieren und was sie als nächstes tun würde.

Doch sie war fröhlich, beichtete und zeigte ihm, dass sie nur einen blauen Fleck auf dem Schienbein hatte und lachte über seinen kleinen Scherz, dass sie aussah wie ein Hippie.

„_Aber sie sieht wirklich wie ein Blumenmädchen aus mit den verspielten Sachen und ihren langen Haaren. Mhm... Blumen..."_

Ihm kam plötzlich eine Idee. Also verschwand er für eine Weile, um ihr ein kleines Geschenk zu suchen. Leider dauerte es länger als geplant. Und bei seiner Rückkehr merkte er, dass er noch nicht in Sarahs Familie aufgenommen worden war. Zwar freute sie sich über die Plastikblume, die er nach langem Suchen und überreden ergattert hatte. Doch als Karen ihn wegen seines Fernbleibens tadelte, tat Sarah nichts, um ihm beizustehen. Im Gegenteil schien es ihr ein Vergnügen zu sein, zuzusehen, wie er gemaßregelt wurde. Und während des Drehs danach ging ihm ihr Grinsen nicht aus dem Kopf. Es hatte fast etwas Teuflisches an sich gehabt. Nach einer Weile wurde ihm klar, woran es in erinnerte.

„_So muss ein Raubtier aussehen, das zusieht, wie das Rudel ein Beutetier erlegt._"

Er fragte sich, wann Sarah ihn in ihre Familie aufnehmen würde. Und ob sie es überhaupt je tun würde...

Die Mittagspause verbrachten beide in seinem Trailer. Sie aßen Mittag und unterhielten sich. Während des Gesprächs merkte er wieder, wie wichtig Sarah ihre Tiere waren, weil sie erzählte, dass sie sogar für sie kochte.

Doch wie so oft vorher tat er unbeabsichtigt einen falschen Schritt. Er wollte ihr ein Kompliment machen, wie gut sie Hope gezähmt hatte. So überraschte ihn ihre plötzliche Wut über die Verwendung des Wortes ‚zahm'. Als sie sagte, dass es Lebewesen gab, die man nicht zähmen könnte, ahnte er, was sie eigentlich damit sagen wollte. Und sie gab ihm zu verstehen, dass sie zu diesen Lebewesen gehörte. Er zeigte ihr, dass er den Wink verstanden hatte.

„_Ich würde nie versuchen, sie zu zähmen._"

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zögerte, bevor sie sagte:

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du sie dir schon verdient hast. Ich hoffe, du arbeitest heute nachmittags weiter gut mit."

„Klar."

„_Okay, was kommt jetzt?_"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du das als Belohnung ansiehst. Aber ich will dir was zeigen."

„Okay."

„_Zeigen? Was zeigen?_"

Sie fing an, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Seine Augen wurden immer größer.

„_Was tut sie denn da?! Will sie mir jetzt ihre Brüste zeigen?_"

„Sarah, du musst das nicht tun. Ich meine…."

Sie erwiderte nichts, sondern klopfte nur neben sich auf die Liege. Nach kurzem Zögern setzte er sich neben sie. Sie atmete kurz durch, bevor sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Sie nahm ihre Haare nach vorn und zog dann am Rücken an ihrer Bluse.

„Ich wollte dir eines der beiden anderen Tattoos zeigen."

„_Oh. Das ist okay._"

„Ah."

Er schaute sich die Tätowierung auf ihrem Nacken an.

„_Noch ein chinesisches Symbol. Hat das eigentlich mit ihrem Glauben zu tun?_"

„Was bedeutet es?", fragte er schließlich.

„Wolf."

Er lächelte.

„_Ich hätte es fast ahnen müssen. Sie liebt Wölfe sicher sehr._"

„Was sonst."

Er zögerte kurz. Er wusste, er bewegte sich auf dünnem Eis. Doch dann strich er zärtlich über das Tattoo und die umgrenzende nackte Haut. Sarah bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„_Okay, sie sagt nichts. Also gefällt es ihr wohl. Ihre restliche Haut ist genauso schneeweiß. Und so weich._"

Er ging einen Schritt weiter und berührte mit seinen Lippen die entblößte Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter. Sarah zog scharf die Luft ein.

„_Okay, das war wohl wieder zu viel._"

„Soll ich aufhören?", fragte er leise.

„Nein.", war alles, was Sarah herausbrachte.

Er merkte, wie angespannt sie war. Doch lag es nicht daran, dass sie die Berührungen nicht mochte. Im Gegenteil. Jackson konnte fast nicht glauben, dass sie es tatsächlich zuließ. Dann erinnert er sich daran, wie er am Vorabend gespürt hatte, wie ihr Widerstand gegen ihn davon gespült worden war. Aber ihm war klar, dass er weiterhin behutsam vorgehen musste, damit sich Sarah nicht doch wieder zurückzog.

Also erkundete er weiter mit den Fingern und Lippen ihre Schulter und den Nacken. Er war dabei vorsichtig und berührte ihre Haut kaum. Sein Mund wanderte langsam von ihrem Hals zu der Stelle hinter ihrem linken Ohr. Sarah wandte ihm das Gesicht zu. Sie sahen sich einen Moment nur in die Augen, bevor er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und sie küsste. Sarah legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und wieder spürte er ihre Ergeben- und Weichheit. Ihre Hände verschwanden in seinen Locken.

„_Wow. Sie geht ja richtig ran._"

Er ließ ihr Gesicht los, nur um gleich darauf die Arme um ihre Taille zu schlingen und an sich zu ziehen. Er versuchte, sich ein wenig zurückzuhalten, um sie nicht gleich zu bedrängen. Doch ihr Körper sagte ihm, dass ihr gefiel, was sie taten. Auch er fühlte sich fast wie berauscht von ihren Küssen. Und ihr ging es wohl ähnlich, denn plötzlich stöhnte sie leise.

„_Was war denn _das_?!_"

Er ließ sie los und sah sie an. Sie lief rot an. Erst Recht, als er lachte.

„_Jackson, wie oft muss ich dich noch daran erinnern, dass sie das falsch verstehen könnte, wenn du sie auslachst?_"

Er strich ihr über die Wange.

„Wow. Ich muss ja ein umwerfender Küsser sein."

Sarah nickte.

„_Das sollte zwar ein Witz sein. Aber das hört ein Kerl doch gern_."

Er grinste.

„Danke."

„_Sie scheint entweder gestresst oder benommen zu sein. Oder anderen Umständen hätte sie mich wieder vollgemault oder zumindest mit den Augen gerollt._"

Er wollte etwas dazu sagen. Doch dann sah er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, dass ihre aufgeknöpfte Bluse Teile ihres BHs freigelegt hatte. Und damit auch ihres Busens, wie er bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerkte. Er dachte fieberhaft darüber nach, was er tun sollte. Sie waren gerade wild am knutschen gewesen und er ahnte, dass sie wahrscheinlich zulassen würde, dass er ihre Brüste berührte oder zumindest die Bluse weiter aufknöpfte. Langsam bewegte er seine Hände auf ihren Ausschnitt zu. Sarah saß einfach nur da und rührte sich nicht. Er zögerte.

„_Shit. Ich werd noch zum totalen Loser. Das werd ich den Jungs verschweigen. Die denken sonst wirklich, ich hätte meinen Verstand verloren._"

Dann fing er an, ihre Bluse wieder zuzuknöpfen. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Erzähl bloß niemanden, dass ich das getan hab.", sagte er nur und lächelte schief.

„_Mein Ruf als Womanizer wäre wohl dahin, wenn die Leute erfahren, dass ich mich wie ein vorpubertärer Jüngling verhalte._"

„Aber warum? Ich meine, warum hast du das gemacht?"

Er fuhr mit dem Finger eine ihrer Augenbrauen entlang.

„Weil ich das Gefühl hab, dass du im Moment noch nicht ganz wieder da bist. Und ich weiß nicht, ob du dir grad sicher bist, was du tun oder zulassen willst. Ich will nicht, dass du mich später für ein totales Arschloch hältst, weil ich die Situation ausgenutzt hab."

Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Ist in Ordnung. Wir haben Zeit. Ich warte lieber, als dass du dich zu was gedrängt fühlst."

„_Und mir später die Hölle heiß machst._"

Sie starrte ihn zuerst einfach nur an. Dann füllten Tränen ihre Augen. Er sah sie bestürzt an.

„_Was ist denn jetzt los? Ich dachte, meine Zurückhaltung freut sie._"

Er wischte die Tränen weg, die sich bereits einen Weg über ihr Gesicht bahnten. Hope winselte leise, doch beide achteten nicht auf sie.

„Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"

„Nein. Im Gegenteil."

„Warum weinst du dann?"

„_Ich versteh einfach nicht, was in ihr vorgeht._"

Er kramte in seinen Hosentaschen.

„_Wieso hat man nie ein Taschentuch bei sich, wenn man eines braucht? Ich glaub, ich sollte ab sofort immer eine Packung bei mir haben. So viel, wie Sarah heult_..."

Er griff nach der Serviette neben ihrem Teller und trocknete ihre Tränen, während Sarah anscheinend versuchte, mit dem weinen aufzuhören.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hab den schönen Moment ruiniert."

Er nahm sie in die Arme.

„Nein, ist alles okay. Aber warum weinst du denn?"

„_Wieso ist sie so aufgewühlt? Wenn ich nur wüsste, was in ihr vorgeht._"

„Weil… weil du so nett und zuvorkommend und geduldig bist und weil du mir Zeit geben willst und weil du willst, dass ich die Regeln mache und weil ich weiß, dass du gern mehr tun möchtest, aber du wartest und weil du mir das Gefühl gibst, etwas besonderes zu sein und weil…"

„_Ich dachte, sie redet nur wie ein Wasserfall, wenn sie erfreut ist. Sie ist es anscheinend wirklich nicht gewöhnt, dass sie jemand nett behandelt. Was hat der Andere ihr nur angetan?_"

Er lachte leise.

„Das sind ja wirklich viele Gründe."

Sie lachte nun ebenfalls, wenn es auch leicht erstickt klang. Er rückte ein kleines Stück weg und hob ihr Kinn an, damit er sie ansehen konnte.

„_Sie ist wirklich total durch den Wind._"

Er wischte ihr wieder über das Gesicht. Langsam beruhigte sich Sarah. Jackson sah sie prüfend an.

„Ist wirklich wieder alles okay?"

Sie nickte nur. Er bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit kleinen zarten Küssen. Dann schaute er sie wieder ernst und aufmerksam an.

„Nicht mehr weinen. Es ist doch alles in Ordnung. Es gibt nichts, weshalb du weinen müsstest."

„Ich weiß. Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur müde."

„_Oh, sie braucht ihren Schlaf wohl wirklich sehr._"

„Willst du dich vielleicht noch ein bisschen hinlegen, bevor es weitergeht?"

Sarah sah auf ihre Uhr.

„Das wären nur noch zehn Minuten. Ist schon okay."

Sie lächelte.

„Morgen hab ich ja frei. Da geht das schon mal."

„Dein Gesicht… Also, du solltest vielleicht… naja…"

„_Sie sollte so nicht raus gehen. Sonst denken die anderen, dass ich eher das Gegenteil gemacht und sie belästigt hab._"

„Ich brauch nur fünf Minuten. Wartest du derweil draußen auf mich?"

Jackson war verwirrt.

„Fünf_ Minuten? Wie will sie es in so kurzer Zeit schaffen, wieder vorzeigbar zu sein?_"

Doch er nickte.

„Ich schaff schon mal die Teller weg und wartete dann vorm Bunker auf dich. Okay?"

Abermals lächelte sie und nickte. Jackson zögerte, bevor er aufstand, Tabletts, Teller und Besteck übereinander stapelte und sich dann zur Tür wandte.

„_Sie sollte noch etwas hier bleiben und sich beruhigen._"

Doch bevor er ihr das sagen konnte, kam sie ihm zuvor.

„Wir sehen uns gleich."

Sie klang sehr bestimmt und holte eine Wasserflasche aus ihrer Tasche. Nach kurzem Zögern verließ er den Wohnwagen.

Er brachte das Geschirr zum Catering zurück und ging dann langsam zum Studio. Er wartete draußen, erwartete aber nicht, dass sie so schnell nachkommen würde. Umso überraschter war er, als er wenig später Sarah und Hope auf sich zukommen sah. Seine Überraschung war noch größer, als Sarah schließlich vor ihm stand. Sie sah aus wie immer und nichts verriet, dass sie noch wenige Minuten vorher geweint hatte.

„_Sie hat sicher Abdeckcreme in ihrer Tasche. Wenn sie so oft heult, wird sie das sicher gebrauchen können._"

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Er strich mit dem Daumen unter ihrem Auge entlang und sah dann seine Fingerspitze an.

„_Nichts, gar nichts. Wie hat sie das ohne Make-up geschafft?_"

„Ich brauch kein Camouflage.", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Wie hast du das dann geschafft?"

„Sagen wir, Übung macht den Meister. Wenn man etwas oft genug gemacht hat, schafft man es irgendwann im Handumdrehen."

„_Wie lange macht sie das schon? Monate, _Jahre_?! Sie ist so daran gewöhnt, sich zusammenzureißen. Ich hab noch nie jemanden getroffen, der so diszipliniert ist. Sie braucht kein Make-up, weil sie schon lange eine Maske trägt._"

Er dachte daran wie sie ihn am Vortag angesehen hatte, dieser animalische Blick. Und dass sie ihn gewarnt hatte, dass er sie nicht mehr mögen würde, wüsste er erst mal, wie sie wirklich war und dass sie ihm wehtun würde. Er wusste noch nicht, was unter Sarahs Maske steckte und wie gefährlich sie womöglich war. Er würde sich trotzdem nicht von ihr fernhalten. Denn zwei Dinge wusste Jackson genau: Er liebte Sarah und ihr Platz war an seiner Seite.

Ihre Stimme klang heiter, als sie mit ihm sprach. Doch ihre Augen verrieten ihm die Traurigkeit, die hinter ihren Worten stand. Und er begriff, dass er der Wahrheit nahe gekommen war. Sie musste ihm seine Erschütterung ansehen. Denn sie ergriff seine Hand.

„Es ist alles wieder okay. Das kleine Drama von eben tut mir leid. Ich… fand es auf jeden Fall sehr schön, dass wir… naja, du weißt schon."

Dieses Mal brauchte er einen Moment länger, sich auf ihren plötzlichen Gemütswechsel einzustellen.

„_Wie schafft sie es nur, sich so zusammenzureißen? Vor nicht mal zehn Minuten war sie noch total aufgelöst gewesen. Und jetzt tut sie so, als sei nichts passiert._"

„Dann bin ich beruhigt. Und mir hat das auch gefallen."

Er fuhr ihre Kieferlinie entlang.

„Wir gehen jetzt lieber rein, bevor Karen uns beide wieder anscheißt."

„_Obwohl sie wohl eher wieder mich zumault. Und Sarah würde kalt lächelnd daneben stehen und nichts tun._"

Sie überraschte ihn, als sie nicht mit einem scharfen Kommentar antwortete, sondern nur sagte:

„Okay. Machen wir uns wieder an die Arbeit."

„_Sie scheint doch noch nicht wieder auf dem Damm zu sein. Sonst hätte sie mich wieder angepflaumt, weil ich mal wieder über Karen herziehe. Ich hoff, dass sie sich noch weiter beruhigt und es ihr bald besser geht._"


	20. Kapitel 19

Tatsächlich schien es Sarah nach einer Weile besser zu gehen. Jackson sprach sie nicht mehr auf die Sache an, um sie nicht wieder aufzuwühlen.

Doch hatte er eine Idee, wie er sie aufmuntern könnte. Und, wie er sich eingestehen musste, die dazu führen würde, dass sie wieder kürzere Röcke trug. Er mochte Sarahs Beine und fand es schade, dass sie sie wegen so einem blöden blauen Fleck verstecken wollte. Also sprach er die Maskenbildnerin Amanda an, ob sie ihm eine Abdeckcreme beschaffen könne. Mittels einer seltsamen Skala, die eher aussah wie ein Lineal aus dickem Papier, maß er den Ton von Sarahs Haut. Ihr war das peinlich und als er sich über sie lustig machte, trat sie nach ihm. Zum Glück hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und er stand außerhalb ihrer Reichweite.

„_So ein aggressives kleines Ding._", dachte er überrascht und leicht amüsiert.

Sie flirteten wieder und dabei versprach sie ihm, ‚nett zu ihm zu sein', nachdem er sie abends heimgefahren hatte. Im Geiste sah Jackson schon sich und Sarah wild knutschend vor ihrer Haustür.

Auf dem Heimweg schien Sarah nervös zu sein. Jackson ahnte, dass es mit ihrer Andeutung zu tun hatte. Zuerst nahm er an, dass sie sich nicht mehr sicher war, mit ihm rummachen zu wollen. Doch schnell merkte er, dass sie sich im Gegenteil darauf freute und deshalb aufgeregt war.

„_Wow. Ich muss wirklich umwerfend küssen, wenn sie sich _so_ drauf freut._"

Er fand auch raus, dass es ihr offenbar nicht gefiel, dass er ihre Mimik so schnell deuten konnte und dass sie das nicht gewöhnt war.

„_Offenbar kann sonst niemand ihr Pokerface lesen. Deshalb fand sie den Song so witzig. Weil außer mir nie jemand wusste, was in ihr vorgeht. Als wüsste ich das..._"

Sie standen tatsächlich eine Weile vor ihrer Tür und küssten sich, bevor er ihr eine Gute Nacht wünschte und zum Affenhaus fuhr. Er war selig, aber auch traurig, weil er sie nun einen ganzen Tag nicht sehen würde.

Doch das Konzert an diesem Abend lenkte ihn ab. Den halben Sonntag - halb, da er erst gegen Mittag aufstand - verbrachte er mit vor sich hin träumen und Songs schreiben. Er versuchte, die Melodie fertig zu stellen, an der er seit Tagen arbeitete. Aber er fand sie nie gut genug. Zumindest nicht perfekt genug, um sie Sarah zu zeigen. Und da sie für sie sein sollte, _ihr_ Lied sein sollte, musste sie perfekt werden.

Am Montag sprühte Sarah nur so vor guter Laune, was Jackson sehr freute. Zumal er annahm - oder zumindest _hoffte_ - dass er der Grund war. Wenigstens einer davon...

So nutzte er die in seinen Augen günstige Gelegenheit, um sie nach einem Date zu fragen. Es gab Diskussionen und sprichwörtliche Verhandlungen, bis sie ihn auf später vertröstete, weil sie über die Einladung nachdenken wollte.

„_Unglaublich, jetzt verhandel ich schon mit einer Frau, wer was bezahlt, damit sie mit mir ausgeht. Die Jungs haben Recht. Ich bin reif für die Anstalt._"

Die Mittagspause verbrachten sie wieder gemeinsam. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, zog Sarah ihre Schuhe aus, um sich für ihr Schläfchen fertig zu machen. Er zögerte und hoffte, dass sie noch gute Laune hatte. Dann fragte er:

„Darf ich mich zu dir legen?"

Sarah sah ihn überrascht an. Als sie nicht antwortete, sagte er schnell:

„Vergiss es. Ich hätte das nicht fragen dürfen."

„_Ich werd mit meiner Ungeduld noch alles kaputt machen. Aber ich will ihr unbedingt nahe sein und sie in die Arme nehmen._"

Sarah biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Nein, ist okay."

Nun sah er sie überrascht an.

„_Macht sie Witze?! Ich darf mich wirklich zu ihr legen? Ich kann nicht glauben, wie schnell plötzlich alles zu gehen scheint._"

Sarah dachte über etwas nach und sah auf ihren Rock. Ihm wurde klar, dass sie überlegte, ob sie ihn anlassen sollte.

„_So lange sie sich wohlfühlt, ist mir alles andere ziemlich egal._"

Jackson drehte sich um.

„Machs dir ruhig bequem. Ich bleib auch über der Decke. Versprochen."

„_Shit. Hab ich das grad wirklich gesagt? Ich mutier zum totalen Weichei._"

„Ähm… Du kannst jetzt.", sagte sie nach einer Weile.

„_Sie klingt unsicher. Ich werd ihr keinen Grund geben, ihre Entscheidung zu bereuen. Hoffe ich..._"

Jackson drehte sich wieder um. Sarah hatte die Decke fast bis zum Kinn gezogen. Er zögerte, ging dann aber langsam auf die Liege zu.

„_Ob wir da beide Platz haben, ohne dass ich sie bedränge?_", fragte er sich zweifelnd.

Er konnte fast sehen, wie Sarahs Herz gegen ihren Brustkorb hämmerte, als er über sie hinweg stieg, um sich auf die Wandseite zu legen. Tatsächlich war die Liege so schmal, dass beide nur dann Platz hatten, wenn sie auf der Seite lagen. Sie wandten einander das Gesicht zu. Ihr Atem ging schnell und sie sah wieder sehr verletzlich aus.

„Du kannst außen liegen, wenn du willst.", bot sie ihm an.

„Nein. Ist okay. Ich will dir nicht das Gefühl geben, dass du gefangen bist oder so."

„_Gib ihr so viel Freiraum, wie sie braucht. Das ist einer der Schlüssel zu ihrem Herzen._"

Sarah lächelte ihn dankbar an. Er strich ihre Haare nach hinten.

„_Sie ist schon wieder so unglaublich schüchtern. Man könnte fast annehmen, dass sie noch nie einem Mann so nahe gekommen ist. Ist das möglich? Kann es sein, dass eine so attraktive Frau noch nie mit einem Mann zusammen war? Jackson, du spinnst schon wieder._"

„Übrigens, wenn dich jemand fragt: Ich hab dich heftig befummelt und nicht wie ein Schuljunge nur neben dir gelegen. Okay?"

Sie lachte.

„In Ordnung."

„_Muss ja nicht jeder wissen, dass ich mich wie ein Waschlappen aufführe. Aber wenn ich so Sarahs Vertrauen - und vielleicht sogar ihre Liebe - erringe, ist das mehr als okay. Sie sieht so unschuldig aus. Ich hoff, ich vermassel das jetzt nicht._"

Er legte den Arm um sie und überlegte, ob er sie küssen sollte. Doch wagte er es nicht, von sich aus anzufangen. Sie machte die Regeln und so wartete er. Und seine Geduld wurde belohnt, als sie ihn küsste.

„_Sie mag es ganz offensichtlich, wenn wir uns nahekommen. Sie ist zwar noch unsicher. Aber wenigstens blockt sie nicht mehr ab. Es ist so wunderbar, sie zu halten und zu küssen. Sie ist so anschmiegsam und doch leidenschaftlich._"

Er zog sie enger an sich und übernahm gleich wieder die Führung. Sie befreite ihre Arme von der Decke und legte sie ihm um den Hals. Nach einer kleinen Weile spürte er ihre Zungenspitze, die kurz an seine leicht geöffneten Lippen stieß.

„_Wow. Sie wird ja wirklich immer mutiger. Gefällt mir. Sie mag offensichtlich, was wir tun._"

Mit einem leisen Seufzen öffnete Jackson seine Lippen weiter. Nach diesem erneuten Einverständnis musste sie nichts weiter tun. Er schob seine Zunge in ihren Mund und intensivierte den Kuss. Erst nach ein paar Minuten löste er sich von ihr.

„Du solltest jetzt schlafen."

„_Ich knutsch gern mit ihr rum. Aber sie braucht ihren Schlaf. Ich will nicht, dass sie wieder abdreht, weil sie übermüdet ist._"

„Was? Wir... können noch ein bisschen rumknutschen."

Jackson führte dieses Angebot sehr in Versuchung. Aber er sah Sarah an, dass sie wieder leicht benommen zu sein schien. Er fand, in dem Zustand war sie nicht wirklich zurechnungsfähig.

„_Mensch, sie werden mich noch heilig sprechen. Oder für komplett verrückt erklären..._"

„Nein, schon in Ordnung. Es ist schon schön, dich zu halten und zu kuscheln."

Er feixte.

„Ich will nicht, dass du dann grantig wirst, weil du übermüdet bist."

„Grantig?"

Er lachte.

„Schlaf jetzt. Ich warte auch, bis du eingeschlafen bist, bevor ich dir an die Wäsche gehe."

„Gut zu wissen."

Sarah zögerte merklich, bevor sie die Augen schloss. Dann schmiegte sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Er strich ihr zärtlich über den Kopf.

„_Das ist wirklich schön. Sie scheint sich geborgen bei mir zu fühlen. Das ist einfach wunderbar. Ich würde es natürlich nie wagen, sie gegen ihren Willen anzufassen, wenn mir mein Leben lieb ist. Apropos. Hope scheint gar nichts dagegen zu haben, dass wir hier so liegen. Sie hat die letzten Tage nie was gesagt, wenn wir uns nahegekommen sind. Heißt das vielleicht, dass ich doch schon in der Familie bin und Sarah es mir nur nicht gesagt hat?_"

Er dachte an den Kuss und dass Sarah für ihre Verhältnisse sehr forsch gewesen war.

„_Sie wollte es intensiver machen. Wie ihre kleine Zunge gegen meine Lippen gestupst ist._"

Er musste lachen. Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und sah ihn irritiert an.

„Was ist los?"

„Sogar deine Zunge hat diese irische Höflichkeit. Sie klopft an, bevor sie reinkommt."

Sarah musste nun auch lachen. Jackson küsste sie.

„Okay. Versuch jetzt zu schlafen."

Wieder legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Jackson begann leise die Melodie zu summen, an der er arbeitete.

„_Vielleicht kann ich sie jetzt fertig stellen._"

Währenddessen strich er ihr fortwährend über Kopf und Rücken. Er spürte, wie sie sich entspannte und schließlich einschlief.

„_Sie fühlt sich bei mir wirklich sicher. Genau das Gefühl wollte ich ihr geben.",_ dachte er glücklich.

„_Es wird nun sicher jeden Tag besser und besser laufen. Ich bin mir nun auch ziemlich sicher, dass sie dem Date zustimmen wird. Schließlich bin ich ihr soweit entgegen gekommen, wie es mir möglich war, ohne meinen Status als Gentleman zu verlieren. Jackson, du alter Haudegen, sie ist schon so gut wie verloren. Ich bin es auf jeden Fall..._"


	21. Kapitel 20

Später, auf dem Weg zu dem Haus in den Hills sagte Sarah Jackson nicht nur, dass sie es schön gefunden hatte, mit ihm zu kuscheln, sondern stimmte auch dem Date zu.

„_Prima. Jetzt muss ich nur noch alles organisieren._"

Das tat Jackson gleich am nächsten Tag. Durch die Konzerte - und weil er nicht lange warten wollte - entschied er sich entgegen der Tradition in der Woche mit Sarah auszugehen. Er wusste, ein kleineres Restaurant würde ihr eher gefallen. Also rief er beim ‚Chez Pierres' an und schaffte es schließlich für den zweiten April einen Tisch zu reservieren.

„_Für Rob hätten sie bestimmt den Laden abgesperrt._", dachte er halb frustriert und halb amüsiert.

Wieder fragte er sich, ob ihr sein Starstatus tatsächlich so egal war. Sie tat immer so, als sei sie nicht von seiner doch recht ansehnlichen Karriere beeindruckt. Doch er ahnte immer mehr, dass sie sehr wohl wusste, wer er war. Doch ihre Gleichgültigkeit hatte von Anfang an deutlich gemacht, dass er sie zwar einerseits nicht dadurch einfangen konnte, dass er sich auf den Lorbeeren seines Namens ausruhte, andererseits ging sie auch nicht mit ihm aus, einfach weil er Jackson Rathbone war. Auch wenn sie immer wieder damit scherzten. Sie ging mit ihm aus, ließ ihn an sich ran, weil sie ihn mochte und nicht, weil er ein mehr oder weniger berühmter Hollywoodschauspieler war.

Nachdem er für achtzehn Uhr einen Tisch reserviert hatte, erkundigte er sich, wann die Filme im nicht weit entfernten Kino begannen. Er fand heraus, dass sie in Ruhe essen und dann zum Kino fahren konnten.

Obwohl es bei weitem nicht sein erstes Date werden würde, war Jackson aufgeregt. So ziemlich alles, was er mit Sarah erlebte, war neu und auch ungewohnt für ihn.

Am achtundzwanzigsten März wurde der bis dahin fast schon routinemäßige Tagesablauf durch etwas Unvorhergesehenes unterbrochen. Ein Techniker betrat mit klitschnassem Haar das Gebäude und beschwerte sich, dass es draußen regnete. Sarah und Hope waren binnen einer Sekunde begeistert.

„_Sie vermissen das irische Mistwetter wohl. Ob es wirklich so oft da regnet?_"

Jackson sah, dass der Mann, der über den St.-Patricks-Day gesprochen und dem Sarahs Tattoo aufgefallen war, leicht lächelte. Jackson musste etwas grübeln, bis ihm der Name des Mannes - Kieran - einfiel. Er war einer der wenigen, mit denen Sarah sich unterhielt. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen sogar mehrmals mit ihm gesprochen und offensichtlich nicht immer über die Arbeit, sondern meistens über Irland. Verwundert und erfreut hatte Jackson bemerkt, dass sich die beiden anscheinend ziemlich gut verstanden.

„_Er versteht diese Aufregung wohl._"

Kieran zwinkerte.

„Ein Stück Heimat, oder?"

Sarah grinste ihn an und rannte dann zum Ausgang, dicht gefolgt von Hope.

„_Himmel, sie liebt _Regen_?!_"

Als er sie und den Hund zum Ausgang laufen sah, musste er lachen. Auch Kieran freute soviel Enthusiasmus offenbar, denn er lachte ebenfalls.

„_Ich hab sie selten so aufgeregt gesehen. Und das nur, weil es regnet. Die Frau überrascht mich jeden Tag aufs Neue._"

Sarah riss förmlich die Bunkertür auf und stürmte raus. Jackson schlenderte zu Karen.

„Kann ich mir eines der Handtücher da ausleihen?"

„Sicher. Die beiden werden es brauchen, bei dem Monsun der hier manchmal runtergeht.", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

„_Sie scheint es auch zu freuen, dass Sarah mal nicht so ernst dreinschaut und Spaß hat._"

Er nahm ein Handtuch aus der Requisite und ging langsam zum Ausgang. Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen und der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ sein Herz aufgehen. Tatsächlich regnete es in Strömen. Doch Sarah schien das nichts auszumachen. Im Gegenteil: Sie hatte die Arme ausgebreitet und das Gesicht dem Himmel zugewandt. Auch Hope freute sich sehr. Sie rannte schwanzwedelnd und bellend herum.

„_Wie ein Dschungelkind, das in der Zivilisation gelandet ist und froh ist, etwas vertrautes zu sehen. Wie hat Kieran es ausgedrückt? ‚Ein Stück Heimat'. Ist es das für sie?_"

Er erinnerte sich an verschiedene Begebenheiten, an denen er gemerkt hatte, wie bedrückend die Sonne und die Wärme für Sarah zu sein schienen. Der Regen ließ langsam nach. Sarah drehte sich um und war offensichtlich enttäuscht.

„_Will sie etwa noch mehr?! Als hätte das nicht gereicht. Wir sind in Kalifornien und nicht auf der kleinen grünen Insel. Jackson, sag das lieber nicht laut. Sonst killt sie dich für die Verunglimpfung ihres geliebten Landes._"

Er strahlte.

„_Sie sieht aus, als hätte sie jemand in einen Pool geschmissen. Und Hope sieht auch nicht besser aus._"

Prompt schüttelte sich der Hund. Sarah bekam einiges von dem Wasser ab.

„Aber du schüttelst dich nicht, oder?", fragte Jackson lachend.

„Das _möchte ich sehen. Aber bei Sarah kann man nie wissen…_"

Sie fiel in das Lachen ein.

„Nein."

Sie kam auf ihn zu und er reichte ihr das Handtuch.

„Dann wirst du wohl das hier brauchen."

Sie betrat das Gebäude, blieb aber gleich am Eingang stehen. Nachdem sie sich mehr schlecht als recht abgetrocknet hatte, rubbelte sie mit dem Handtuch über Hopes Fell.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Kätzchen, das in den See gefallen ist.", neckte er sie und zog spielerisch an ihren Haaren.

„_Dabei legt sie immer so viel Wert auf ihr ordentliches Aussehen._"

Sarah lachte.

„Keine Sorge. Ich werd mich gleich wieder aufhübschen."

Er lachte. Zusammen gingen sie zu ihrem Stuhl. Dort zog sich Sarah ihre Strickjacke über und holte anschließend einen Kamm aus ihrer Tasche.

„Du bist ja wirklich auf alles vorbereitet.", sagte er leicht verblüfft.

„_Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie alles dabei hat, um immer ordentlich und gepflegt auszusehen. Immer perfekt aussehen, nur keine Schwäche zeigen…_"

Mit ein paar schnellen Bewegungen kämmte sie sich und ordnete ihre Haare und die Kleidung.

„_Und wieder ist sie im Handumdrehen vorzeigbar._"

Er erinnerte sich, was sie nur wenige Tage vorher zu ihm gesagte hatte:

„_Sagen wir, Übung macht den Meister. Wenn man etwas oft genug gemacht hat, schafft man es irgendwann im Handumdrehen._"

Als sie dann wieder zu Karen und den anderen zurückging, erfuhr Jackson wieder etwas Neues über Sarah. Ein anderer Techniker raunte seinem Kollegen zu:

„Jetzt bringt sie auch noch dieses nasse stinkende Vieh wieder mit rein."

„_Kumpel, du hast grad einen Megafehler gemacht. Nichts gegen Hope sagen, wenn einem das Leben lieb ist._"

Sarah sah den Mann auch wütend an und murmelte etwas in einer Sprache, die Jackson nicht verstand. Doch Kieran musste sie verstanden haben, denn er lachte und sah zu den beiden Männern hinüber. Jackson, Karen und einige andere schauten daraufhin ihm und Sarah staunend zu, als sich die beiden kurz in der fremden Sprache unterhielten. Sarah schien wieder voll in ihrem Element zu sein. Jackson fühlte so etwas wie einen Anflug von Eifersucht. Doch er war auch glücklich, zu sehen, wie gut es Sarah ging.

Danach gingen sie wieder an die Arbeit. Doch Jackson ging die Szene nicht aus dem Kopf. Also fragte er auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen:

„Was war das? Ich meine, welche Sprache?"

„Gälisch."

Sie sah ihm wohl an, dass er damit nicht viel anfangen konnte, denn sie fügte hinzu:

„Irisch."

„_Ah. Natürlich. Würde erklären, warum er sie verstanden hat._"

„Oh. Klingt… naja, irgendwie kompliziert."

„_Mehr als das. Allerdings spreche ich überhaupt keine Fremdsprachen. Also wird wohl alles seltsam für mich klingen._"

„Kieran meint, ich spreche es ziemlich gut. Sagt mein Nachbar Seamus auch. Aber ich denke, die beiden wollen nur höflich sein. Ich schätze, meine Aussprache ist eine Katastrophe und ich muss noch mein Vokabular erweitern."

„_Bescheidenheit ist eine Zier, was? Sie ist doch sonst nicht so. Ich bereue diese Frage wahrscheinlich. Aber ich muss sie stellen._"

„Wie viele Sprachen sprichst du eigentlich?"

„Allgemein oder gut?", fragte sie.

Sie sah ihn nicht an, sondern beobachtete Hope. Jackson dachte kurz nach.

„_Also mehr als nur irisch. Will ich wirklich wissen, wie viele? Naja, vielleicht hilft es mir ja. Alles könnte von Bedeutung sein._"

„Beides.", erwiderte er schließlich.

„Ich spreche zwei Sprachen fließend, dann noch weitere drei mehr oder weniger gut. Ach ja, und ich kann Zeichensprache. Ich weiß nicht, ob das zählt."

Jackson blieb vor Schreck stehen, während sie weiterlief.

„Was_?! Macht sie Witze? Was heißt eigentlich ‚mehr oder weniger gut'? Und wer bitte kann Zeichensprache, wenn er es nicht braucht? Wieso hat sie das gelernt? Und welche spricht sie noch außer englisch und irisch?_"

Nach einer kleinen Weile blickte sie zur Seite, dann nach hinten zu ihm. Jackson starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Was ist?", fragte sie irritiert.

„_Das fragt sie noch?! Ist es für sie normal, so ein Sprachgenie zu sein?_"

„Du sprichst _fünf_ Sprachen und kannst dann auch noch Zeichensprache?!"

„Ähm… ja."

Sie klang verwirrt und schien tatsächlich nicht zu wissen, warum er ihre Aussage so unglaublich fand. Er setzte sich endlich wieder in Bewegung. Langsam gingen sie weiter.

„Welche Sprachen beherrschst du?"

„Französisch, gälisch und ungarisch. Und ich spreche fließend Deutsch."

„_Okay. Das hilft mir jetzt erst mal nicht wirklich weiter. Es verwirrt mich nur mal wieder._"

Ein Lächeln huschte kurz über Sarahs Lippen und er fragte sich, an was sie gedacht hatte.

„Das ist aber eine seltsame Mischung. Warum kannst du denn ungarisch und deutsch?"

„Erzähl ich dir später mal. Okay?"

„Klar."

„_Wie sollte es auch anders sein. Ich scheine nie Antworten zu bekommen, wenn ich sie haben möchte._"

Danach schwiegen beide.

„_Wie lange sie es wohl mit mir aushält? Ich kriege jeden Tag mehr und mehr mit, dass sie sehr clever ist. Ich kann da sicher nicht mithalten. Wie kann ich mit ihrem Verstand mithalten? Jesus, ich will nicht wissen, wie intelligent sie ist. Sie hat wohl recht: Im Gegensatz zu ihr _bin_ ich nur ein dummer Amerikaner. Sie kann es sich leisten, arrogant zu sein. Sie ist tatsächlich besser als die meisten anderen._"

Sie sah ihn von der Seite an und fragte:

„Was ist los? Stimmt was nicht?"

„_Ja, es stimmt was ganz und gar nicht. Ich hab nämlich keine Ahnung, was ich ihr intellektuell bieten könnte._"

„Ich fürchte nur, dass ich dich langweilen könnte. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was für einen IQ du hast. Ich merke nur immer mehr, dass du cleverer als ich bist. Und ich denke, das wird dich irgendwann anöden.", gab er zu.

Sie blieb stehen. Auch er stoppte und sah sie gespannt an. Sie stupste seine Nasenspitze mit dem Zeigefinger an.

„Aber Jay. Es ist mir egal, ob du schlau bist oder nicht. Ich häng mit dir rum, weil du gut aussiehst. Und weil du gut küssen kannst."

„Was_?! _Das_ ist der Grund? Kann doch nicht sein, oder?_"

Ihm blieb wieder der Mund offen stehen. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und ging dann weiter.

„_Meine Güte, sie hat mich verarscht. Die Frau ist wirklich eine gute Schauspielerin. Oder ausnahmsweise hat mal _sie mich_ unvorbereitet erwischt. Aber he, sie hat gesagt, dass ich gut küssen kann._"

Nachdem er den ersten Schrecken überwunden hatte, schloss er zu ihr auf.

„Miss Martens, Sie sind einfach unglaublich."

Sarah erwiderte nichts darauf. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und war glücklich, als sie es zuließ.

„_Es wird jeden Tag besser. Und ich weiß, dass sie sich nicht nur mit mir abgibt, weil ich gut aussehe. Zumindest hoffe ich das…_"


	22. Kapitel 21

Später an diesem Tag aßen Jackson und Sarah wieder mit den Jugendlichen Mittag. Dabei erzählte er ihr, dass er gerade ‚Das Böse in uns' las. Das schien sie zu überraschen, obwohl sie doch bereits wusste, dass er ihre restlichen Bücher auch besaß. Doch dass er sie tatsächlich gelesen hatte, schien sie ebenso zu überraschen. Was ihn aber noch mehr verwunderte: Sie sagte ihm, er solle ein anderes lesen. Er fragte sich daraufhin, wie schlimm die Geschichte um die Aufklärung eines Mordes an einem kleinen Kind noch werden würde.

Am Nachmittag schließlich wartete eine - sehr angenehme - Überraschung auf ihn. Sie eröffnete ihm, dass sie ihm Faith vorstellen wollte und verband das mit einer Einladung zum Kaffee. Jackson wusste sofort, was das bedeutete und konnte es nicht glauben.

„_Sie stellt mich einem weiteren Familienmitglied vor. Und sie lässt mich in ihr Haus. Wow._"

Er hatte nicht vergessen, was Sarah über Häuser und Zimmer gesagt hatte und ihm war klar, dass das für sie ein großer Schritt war. Dass sie dann wirklich ungestört sein würden, war da fast nebensächlich. Fast…

Sie errötete leicht, als er sich gerade so ein Grinsen verkneifen konnte.

„_Wie süß. Sie ist schon wieder verlegen. Man könnte meinen, sie wäre erst vor einem Monat aus einem Kloster geflohen._"

Den restlichen Tag hatte Jackson leichte Probleme, sich zu konzentrieren. Doch da er wusste, dass Sarah sauer wurde, wenn er nicht anständig arbeitete, riss er sich zusammen.

„_Nicht, dass sie es sich noch anders überlegt. Sie ist so wankelmütig, dass ich immer damit rechnen muss, dass sie mich bei Fehlverhalten wieder ignoriert oder wütend wird._"

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Haus fragte sie ihn nach dem Date. Er hatte schon gedacht, dass sie es vergessen hätte. Er teilte ihr das Datum mit. Als er Witze darüber machte, dass er keinen anderen Tag nehmen konnte, da er - wie er scherzhaft sagte - „nur ein armer texanischer Schauspieler, der immer noch nicht in der A-Liga ist"- war, wurde sie fast böse. Nach ihrem Ausbruch sah er sie überrascht an.

„_Sie _ist_ beeindruckt von mir. Und das sogar sehr. Ich möchte zu gern wissen, wie viel sie nun wirklich über mich weiß._"

Kurz danach fragte sie ihn, ob er Angst habe. Er witzelte rum, doch in Wahrheit fürchtete er sich. Nicht - wie sie scherzhaft andeutete -, weil er sich allein in ihr Haus traute, sondern weil er doch ziemlichen Respekt vor Faith hatte. Er hatte verschiedene Internetseiten besucht und überall stand, dass Irische Wolfshunde nicht aggressiv waren. Doch allein ihre Größe schüchterte ihn ein.

„_Jackson, denk immer dran. Hunde riechen es, wenn du Angst hast. Sarah wird dich schon vor dem Monster beschützen._"

Das Kennenlernen verlief dann doch recht unkompliziert. Jackson war erst etwas überrascht, als Sarah ihm sagte, dass ihre ‚Familie' eher einer Art Rudel glich. Aber das leuchtete ihm auch ein bisschen ein. Und er fragte sich, ob sie - als die Anführerin - ihn aufnehmen würde oder er sich einen Platz erkämpfen musste. Er wusste, gegen Hope oder gar Faith würde er sich nicht durchsetzen wollen - und wahrscheinlich auch nicht können.

Als sie dann das Haus betraten, war Sarah wieder sehr nervös. Nachdem sie Jacke und Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, ging sie ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich förmlich auf die Couch fallen.

„_Sie kriegt doch jetzt nicht wieder Bammel, weil sie mich eingeladen hat?_"

Er setzte sich dicht neben sie und strich ihr ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„_Mein Gott, sie ist so aufgeregt deshalb. War sie wirklich noch nie mit einem Kerl zusammen? Kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen._"

„Entspann dich. Du kannst jederzeit ‚stopp' sagen. Außerdem ist das dein Haus. Wenn du deine Ruhe haben willst, kannst du mich ja rausschmeißen."

„_Wenn sie weiß, dass sie immer noch die Regeln macht, wird sie vielleicht etwas relaxter. Gib ihr nicht das Gefühl, dass sie zu irgendwas verpflichtet ist._"

Sie lächelte.

„Ich weiß, mein Verhalten ist absurd. Ich bin zu alt, um _deshalb_ aufgeregt zu sein. Es ist nur… eine Weile her, dass ich… alleine mit _jemandem_ war."

„_Okay. Würde einiges erklären. Was heißt ‚eine Weile'? Ihr scheint das irgendwie unangenehm zu sein, dass sie mir das gesagt hat._"

„Schon okay. Wir müssen nichts überstürzen. Du gibst das Tempo vor. Daran hat sich nichts geändert."

Er streichelte zärtlich ihre Wange und Sarah entspannte sich tatsächlich etwas. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste sie. Erst sanft, dann immer leidenschaftlicher, während er sie an sich zog. Wie die Male zuvor wollte er eigentlich behutsam vorgehen, konnte seine Begeisterung aber nur schwer zügeln. Sarah legte die Arme um seinen Hals. Nach einer Weile ließ er sich langsam nach hinten gleiten und zog sie mit sich. Es fiel ihm nun immer schwerer, nicht zu stürmisch zu sein. Jackson spürte, dass es ihr gefiel, mit ihm rumzumachen.

„_Vor einer Woche war ich schon froh, dass ich den Arm um sie legen und sie küssen durfte. Und nun schmusen wir heftig. Wahnsinn._"

Seine Füße befanden sich immer noch auf dem Boden. Doch dann machte sie ein wenig Platz und er legte seine Beine auf das Sofa. Sarah lag halb auf Jackson. Als sie schließlich zögernd ihre rechte Hand unter sein Shirt steckte und über seinen Bauch strich, glaubte er zuerst nicht, was geschah. Er drückte sie kurz enger an sich.

„_Wow. Sie wird wirklich immer mutiger. Fantastisch. Sie ist unglaublich zärtlich und gleichzeitig so feurig. Ich wette, sie ist auch im Bett ein Tier…_"

Langsam bewegte sie ihre Hand höher hinauf. Er wusste, er bewegte sich mal wieder auf dünnem Eis. Aber trotzdem wagte er sich vor. Seine Hände strichen erst langsam ihren Rücken hinunter, bevor eine unter ihrer Bluse verschwand und die andere auf ihrem Po liegen blieb.

„_Ich glaub, wir sollten das nicht allzu lange machen. Sonst wird es mir wirklich schwerfallen, einfach aufzuhören. Aber sie scheint nichts dagegen zu haben._"

Also ging er einen Schritt weiter. Er strich mit der Hand ihren nackten Rücken hinauf.

„_Ihre Haut ist wirklich weich. Ob es ihr etwas ausmacht, dass ich sie mit meinen rauen Fingern berühre?_"

Sarah schien leicht zu erschauern, doch wehrte ihn nicht ab, sondern streichelte seine Brust und küsste ihn immer weiter. Jacksons Hand strich immer höher ihren Rücken hinauf, die andere wagte sich vorwitzig unter Sarahs kurzen Rock, wo sie schließlich liegen blieb. Sarah zuckte zusammen.

„_Jetzt krieg ich einen Anschiss._"

Doch statt der erwarteten Abfuhr spürte er nur, wie sich Sarahs Finger der linken Hand in sein Shirt krallten. Dann kletterte sie auf ihn rauf und lag nun langgestreckt auf ihm. Jacksons Erregung steigerte sich und er stöhnte leise. Der Druck seiner Hände auf ihrem Rücken und Po verstärkte sich wieder. Der rationale Teil seines Verstandes verabschiedete sich langsam und er machte sich keine Gedanken mehr darum, wie weit er gehen durfte, ohne sie zu verärgern. Er wusste nur, dass ihr offensichtlich gefiel, was sie taten.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie ihm schien, löste sich Sarah von Jackson und stützte sich etwas auf. Ihr Atem ging sehr schnell.

„_Ist sie etwa genauso erregt wie ich?_"

Jackson wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie weit ihre Zusammenkunft heute noch gehen würde. Er wusste, wenn er _jetzt_ über Sex mit Sarah nachdachte, würde er einen kalten Guss brauchen.

Ihr langes Haar hing wie ein Schleier herab. Jackson zog seine Hände unter ihrer Kleidung hervor und strich ihre Haare zur Seite.

„Bin ich zu weit gegangen? Willst du aufhören?"

„_Wieso muss _ich_ der Vernünftige sein? Ich will nur mit ihr rummachen, ohne mich darum kümmern zu müssen, wie weit wir gehen können, ohne dass sie sich gedrängt oder ausgenutzt fühlt._"

Sarah lächelte, es sah verunsichert aus.

„Nein, alles okay. Ich… ich vergess nur manchmal zu atmen, wenn ich aufgeregt bin."

Er lächelte nun auch und zitierte das alte ‚Berlin'-Lied.

„Ich raube dir den Atem?"

Sarahs Lächeln wurde breiter und sie nickte.

„_Ich wusste, dass sie das kennt. Und was für ein Kompliment._"

Ihre rechte Hand lag immer noch auf seiner Brust. Sie zögerte nur kurz, bevor sie sich wieder nach unten beugte und ihn küsste. Beruhigt, dass alles in Ordnung war, machte Jackson einfach da weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon schmusend auf der Couch gelegen hatten, als er hörte, wie die Hunde ins Haus liefen und in die Küche stürmten, wo sie sich geräuschvoll über die Wassernäpfe hermachten. Er nahm abermals seine Hände weg und nach kurzem Zögern löste sich Sarah von ihm.

„_Wow. Es ist ja schon dunkel. Wie lange bin ich bereits hier?_"

Sarah setzte sich auf. Sie ordnete ihre Kleidung, während Jackson sich erhob.

„_Ich hoffe nur, dass ihr das Ganze nicht unangenehm ist. Und die Jungs denken sicher, ich bin irgendwo abhanden gekommen, weil ich ewig nicht heimkomme._"

Faith und Hope kamen ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wir sagen den Kids, dass wir nur geredet haben.", sagte er leise und lächelte.

„_Himmel, jetzt nenne ich sie schon ‚die Kids'. Ich glaub, ich hab bereits zu viel Zeit mit Sarah verbracht…_"

Sie strahlte ihn an.

„_Das gefällt ihr. Ahnte ich es doch._"

Sie lachte.

„Okay. Belasten wir die Kleinen nicht mit unseren Aktivitäten."

Die Hunde setzten sich neben das Sofa. Faith ging zielstrebig auf Sarah zu, während Hope nach kurzem Zögern zu Jackson ging. Sarah streichelte Faith und Jackson folgte ihrem Beispiel bei Hope.

„_Sie hat sich ja wirklich schon sehr an mich gewöhnt. Das ist mehr als gut. Und dieses kleine Monster da drüben überzeuge ich sicher auch noch von mir._"

„Tut mir leid.", sagte Sarah nach einer Weile etwas zerknirscht.

„Braucht es nicht. Sie stören nicht. Ist in Ordnung, dass wir aufgehört haben. Ich brauch ja jetzt schon eine kalte Dusche."

Er lachte und Sarah fiel ein. Doch es war nur teilweise ein Scherz gewesen.

„_Ernsthaft, die brauch ich dann unter Garantie. Und deshalb sollte ich jetzt gehen._"

„Es ist schon ziemlich spät. Ich fahr jetzt heim, okay? Wir müssen ja beide morgen früh raus."

Beide standen auf und gingen langsam in den Flur. Die Hunde folgten ihnen. Erst jetzt fiel Jackson auf, dass Sarah die Haustür offengelassen hatte. Er sah sie fragend an.

„Mach ich immer. Damit die beiden von sich aus wieder rein können. Hierher verirrt sich niemand. Und wenn, wären die beiden in Sekundenschnelle hier."

Er warf einen Blick auf Faith und Hope, die sich hingesetzt hatten und ihn aufmerksam beobachteten.

„_Was sie wohl von mir halten? Hope mag mich. Aber Faith? Und ob sie mich an Sarahs Seite akzeptieren? Mach ich mir grad wirklich Gedanken, ob mich zwei Hunde mögen?! Muss ich, da sie Sarah sehr wichtig sind und sie mich sicher sofort abschießen würde, sollten mich die Viecher nicht leiden können._"

Sarah lächelte und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar.

„Sie mögen dich."

Er sah sie erstaunt an.

„_Woher wusste sie, woran ich gedacht habe?_"

„Tja, Mister Rathbone. Sie sind nicht der Einzige, der in Gesichtern lesen kann. Wobei ich ein bisschen besser darin bin."

Er lachte.

„Miss Martens, hat Ihnen noch niemand gesagt, dass keiner Angeber mag?"

Sarah hob eine Augenbraue.

„Aber du hast Ben schon fast gezwungen, den Angeber zu spielen. Schon vergessen?"

Er lachte wieder.

„_Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht._"

„Er hätte nein sagen können, oder nicht?", erwiderte er.

Sie lächelte ihn zuckersüß an.

„_Das_ werd ich mir merken."

Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er wusste, was sie meinte.

„_Sowas aber auch. Immer eine freche Antwort parat, was? Aber ich schätze, dass das eine ziemlich leere Drohung ist._"

Er grinste breit und raunte ihr dann ins Ohr:

„Werden wir ja noch sehen, ob du das tun würdest."

„_Sie hasst es ja, wenn ich das mache. Aber ich wette, es gefällt ihr auch._"

Jackson nutzte Sarahs Überraschung und Sprachlosigkeit, um seine Schuhe anzuziehen.

„_Hab sie mal wieder unvorbereitet erwischt. Aber das ist nur ein halber Sieg, da sie nach dem knutschen irgendwie immer ein bisschen neben sich zu stehen scheint._"

Er erhob sich und fragte:

„Krieg ich noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss? Oder möchtest du lieber deine kleine Drohung wahr machen?"

„Ne, die heb ich mir auf, wenn du nicht mehr damit rechnest."

„_Genau. Wo bleibt sonst der Spaß, wenn ich mit einem Hieb rechne?_"

Er lachte und zog sie dann an sich. Beide versanken in einem langen Kuss. Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, streichelte er zärtlich ihre Wange.

„Schlaf gut Sarah."

„Du auch, Jay."

Nach einem weiteren kurzen Kuss drehte er sich um und ging zu seinem Wagen. Beim Auto wandte er sich nochmal dem Haus zu und musste lachen. Sarah stand im Türrahmen, eingerahmt von Hope und Faith.

„_Was für ein Bild._"

„Bis Morgen.", rief er zu ihr hinüber.

Sie lächelte.

„Ja, bis morgen."

Sarah blieb in der Tür stehen, als er wegfuhr.

„Alter, wir wollten schon die Bullen rufen. Wo warst du denn?"

Jackson hatte kaum das Haus betreten, als Jerad aus dem Wohnzimmer kam und ihn mit diesen Worten begrüßte.

„Ich wurde… aufgehalten.", erwiderte Jackson und zog seine Schuhe aus.

„Von Sarah?"

Ben kam die Treppe runter.

„Von wem sonst?", antwortete Jerad augenrollend.

„_Mein Gott, ich bin erwachsen. Ich werd mich wohl nicht abmelden müssen, wenn ich mal länger weg bin._"

„Tut mir leid, Mom und Dad. Krieg ich jetzt Hausarrest?", erwiderte er patzig.

Beide sahen ihn verwundert an. Er war noch nie so drauf gewesen.

„Wir haben uns doch nur Sorgen gemacht. Falls du es vergessen hast: Wir sind hier in L.A.", sagte Ben erstaunlich ruhig.

Jackson seufzte und beruhigte sich wieder.

„Ich weiß. Sorry, dass ich grad so schnippisch war. Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen."

„Wissen wir. Nur tu uns einen Gefallen und sag einfach Bescheid, wenn du dich irgendwo rumtreibst. Wir wollen dir keine Vorschriften machen. Aber Freunde kümmern sich um Freunde, richtig?"

„Richtig. Okay, wenn Sarah mich das nächste Mal in ihr Haus zerrt, sag ich Bescheid."

Beide starrten ihn einen Moment sprachlos an.

„Sie hat dich in ihr Haus mitgenommen?!"

Jackson grinste.

„Yep."

„Und dort habt ihr dann Brettspiele gespielt?"

„Wenn das ein Synonym für heftig rummachen ist, dann ja."

Tim und Ben johlten.

„Du hast sie also wirklich rumgekriegt?", hakte Jerad nach.

„Eigentlich nicht. Ich denke, sie hatte das Warten einfach satt. Falls ihr das noch nicht wisst: Laut ihrer Meinung bin ich ein umwerfender Küsser."

„Kumpel, das interessiert mich zwar nicht wirklich. Aber dein Erfolg freut mich. Also geht jetzt endlich mal was bei euch?"

„Jerad_ ist überhaupt nicht neugierig…_"

„Ja, sieht so aus. Wenn ich sie weiter beeindrucke und das Date gut läuft… Ich denke, da geht auf jeden Fall mehr."

Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Ben. Der wusste, was das bedeutete. Es gab Dinge, die Jackson nicht unbedingt mit oder vor Jerad besprechen wollte. Und dazu gehörte, dass er ihm - noch - nicht erzählen würde, was genau zwischen ihm und Sarah lief und wie sie sich verhalten hatte. Jerad war sein Freund und er mochte ihn. Doch er war ein Kindskopf, der nicht immer das nötige Taktgefühl an den Tag legte. Ben hingegen würde wahrscheinlich so ziemlich alles erfahren, was passiert war und was in Jackson vorging. Denn so gut sein Gehör auch sein mochte, so verschwiegen war er.

„Dein Essen steht in der Küche. Uns war heute nach Burgern. Hab dir auch ein paar Chicken Nuggets mitgebracht.", sagte Ben und lenkte so Jerads Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„_Er muss ja nicht wissen, dass ich manche Dinger lieber vor ihm geheim halte._", dachte Jackson.

„Danke. Ich ess gleich. Aber vorher muss ich was anderes machen."

Beide sahen ihn fragend an.

„Erst brauch ich eine kalte Dusche."

Seine Freunde schauten erst verdutzt, dann lachten sie, während er die Treppe hinaufging.


	23. Kapitel 22

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ohne weitere Vorkommnisse. Sarah hatte Jackson nicht nochmal zu sich eingeladen. Er hatte das akzeptiert. Obwohl es bei weitem nicht sein erstes Date war, wurde er jeden Tag aufgeregter. Er wusste, wenn er es vermasselte, würden womöglich alle Fortschritte und Erfolge zunichte gemacht werden.

Am Dienstag, dem zweiten April, fuhr Jackson bereits um fünf vom Set. Es war nicht schwer gewesen, Karen dazu zu überreden, ihn und Sarah eher gehen zu lassen. Als er das Affenhaus betrat, waren seine Freunde schon da.

„_Ich möchte deren Arbeitszeiten haben._"

„Na, der große Tag ist gekommen, was? Aufgeregt?"

„Ja, irgendwie schon.", gab Jackson zu.

Vor Ben brauchte er sich nicht zu verstellen. Er würde ihn nie so aufziehen wie Jerad.

„Ich muss mich auch gleich fertig machen."

Er ging nach oben, suchte sich seine Kleidung zusammen und verschwand ins Bad. Nachdem er geduscht hatte, rasierte er sich vor dem Badspiegel und putzte sich gründlich die Zähne. Er prüfte sein Aussehen und war zufrieden.

„_Du schaffst das. Sie wird begeistert sein._", sprach er seinem Spiegelbild Mut zu.

„_Kaum zu glauben, dass ich wegen einem normalen Date so von der Rolle bin. Aber Sarah ist eine so außergewöhnliche Frau, dass ich fast nie weiß, was ich tun und womit ich rechnen muss._"

Er steckte seine Kreditkarte in die Hosentasche, ging dann nach unten und ins Wohnzimmer. Ben und Jerad saßen nun beide darin und spielten auf ihren Instrumenten. Aber es war eher ein klimpern als ein richtiges üben.

„Wie seh ich aus?"

„Sehr schick. Sie wird dich sicher heute in ihr Bett zerren.", erwiderte Jerad lachend.

„_Ja, als hätte ich so viel Glück…_"

„Wenn ich das als Mann zu einem Kerl sagen kann: Du siehst toll aus. Genügt das?"

„Ja, Ben."

Jackson sah auf seine Uhr.

„Ich werd dann mal losmachen."

„Viel Spaß.", rief Ben ihm nach, während Jerad im gleichen Moment krähte:

„Viel Glück."

„_Sie machen mich wahnsinnig. Aber ich liebe sie._", dachte Jackson, als er das Haus verließ.

Er hielt vor Sarahs Haus und musste lachen, als er sah, dass Sarah und die Hunde förmlich zur offenen Tür gerannt sein mussten. Sie standen nun im Türrahmen.

„_Was für eine Begrüßung. Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen._"

Wie so oft vorher war er leicht überwältigt von ihrer zwar schlichten, aber doch eleganten und vor allem verspielten Kleidung. Aber sie konnte wahrscheinlich alles tragen und er würde es immer noch sexy finden.

Er merkte, dass sie genau so aufgeregt war wie er, aber sich auch ebenso auf das Date freute. Und es lief soweit gut. Ihr gefiel das Restaurant. Auch wenn ihr scheinbar die Preise zu hoch erschienen. Jackson fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht geizig war. Er mutmaßte, dass sie nicht gerade arm sein musste. Doch es gefiel ihm, dass sie einen gesunden Appetit und nicht vorhatte, nur ein Salatblatt zu essen.

„_Endlich mal eine normale Frau in dieser Stadt voller dürrer Weiber._"

Sie flirteten wieder heftig - beziehungsweise taten das, was bei ihnen flirten war… Als er erwähnte, dass er schon mit anderen Frauen in dem Lokal gewesen sei, wurde Sarah doch tatsächlich eifersüchtig. Und als er sagte, dass es seine beiden Schwester gewesen waren, sah er ihr die Erleichterung an.

„_Sowas. Ihr scheint wirklich etwas an mir zu liegen. Nur will sie das nicht zugeben. Ich soll mir wohl nichts drauf einbilden, dass ich ein Stein bei ihr im Brett habe._"

Sie sprachen kurz darauf über seine Schwestern und Sarahs Brüder. Es überraschte ihn, dass ihre älteren Halbbrüder offenbar als Vorbilder für einer von Sarahs Geschichten gedient hatten.

„_Wie viele ihrer Figuren wohl auf realen Personen basieren?_"

Ihre nebenbei geäußerte Offenbarung, dass sie früher offenbar ziemlich niedrige Arbeiten gemacht hatte, überraschte ihn. Zumal sie sich nicht den Seitenhieb verkneifen konnte, dass er nicht wirklich wisse, was ‚echte' Arbeit war. Wieder wurde ihm klar, dass sie nicht nur eine hohe Meinung von ihm hatte. Manche Dinge mussten ihr tatsächlich missfallen. Doch dass sie damit nicht hinter dem Berg hielt, war etwas, was er an Sarah mochte. Zumal sie ihm nur zwei Minuten später wieder das Kompliment machte, dass sie ihn für einen „begnadeten Schauspieler" hielt.

„_Ich bin ein dummer Amerikaner, der aber sehr talentiert ist. Sieht sie mich so?_"

Als sie ihn mit ihrer Vorspeise - einem Salat - fütterte, hatte das fast etwas Intimes an sich. Es gefiel ihm und ihr offenbar auch.

„_Sie bemuttert einen sicher gern. Also, ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn sie das bei mir macht._"

Als sie ihn fragte - oder es zumindest versuchte -, ob er wirklich erwartete, dass sie an diesem Abend mit ihm schlief, antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß mit ‚ja'. Er ahnte, dass das etwas war, was sie an ihm mochte: Egal, worum es ging, er war immer ehrlich zu ihr und sagte, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Wieder merkte er, dass Sarah, was Sex anging ziemlich schüchtern und unsicher war. Jedes Mal, wenn sie daran dachte oder er eine entsprechende Bemerkung machte, errötete sie. Ihre Verlegenheit überspielte sie aber immer entweder mit unflätigen Flüchen oder Drohungen gegen Jackson.

„_Die Frau hat ein schlimmeres Mundwerk als ein Matrose. Naja, sie ist ja auch tätowiert wie einer…_"

Schließlich überraschte Sarah Jackson mit der Frage, warum er sich für die Rolle des Kyle beworben hatte. Seine flapsige Antwort, weil er Geld gebraucht hatte, enttäuschte sie sichtlich. Jedoch war sie von der Wahrheit - dass er die Figur und die Geschichte interessant gefunden hatte - begeistert. Wieder schwärmte sie von seinen schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten.

„_Sie lobt mich ja fast in den Himmel, wenn sie von meinen Filmen spricht. Wenn sie so weitermacht, steigt mir das wirklich noch zu Kopf._"

Sie gab schließlich sogar zu, dass sie ihn gern hatte und seine Kunst liebte. Aber sie gab ihm auch zu verstehen, dass das kein Grund für sie war, ihm - wie sie es ausdrückte - „den Hintern zu küssen". Für ihn war das kein Problem und sagte ihr das auch. Als sie ihm mitteilte, dass sie ihn vielleicht mal zum Essen einladen, also für ihn kochen würde, traute er seinen Ohren nicht.

„_Wird wirklich immer besser. Mensch, jemand will für _mich_ kochen? Jemand, außer meiner Mom…_"

Danach sprachen sie über Bücher und sie war wieder voll in ihrem Element. Sie erklärte ihm, wie die Arbeit ungefähr vor sich ging und er hörte interessiert zu. Dann kam das Thema darauf, welche Gründe er hatte, sich für eine Rolle zu bewerben; ob es an seinem Marktwert und der Nachfrage lag, welche Rollen ihm angeboten wurden oder welche Gage er bekam. Jackson merkte, dass sie dieses Thema wirklich interessierte. Auch wenn sie manchmal darüber lästerte, schien ihr das Filmgeschäft doch etwas zu bedeuten. Also antwortete er:

„Ich denke, es ist alles drei. Ich spiele nur Rollen, mit denen ich mich identifizieren kann. Was nicht heißt, dass ich so bin. Aber bei denen ich später nicht sage ‚Oh mein Gott, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, da mitzuspielen?'. Dann kommt es auch darauf an, welche Rollen mir angeboten werden beziehungsweise von welchen ich erfahre. Und Schauspielerei ist trotz des Spaßes und der Leidenschaft auch etwas, womit ich meinen Lebensunterhalt verdiene. Ich nehme nicht jede Rolle, nur weil sie Geld bringt. Aber ich geb zu, ich lass meinen Agenten auch gern mal die Gage hochtreiben."

„Kapitalist.", nuschelte Sarah.

Er lachte.

„_Ja, ja. Der kleine Hippie findet es also nicht gut, dass ich Geld für meine Arbeit haben will? Ist sie da nicht ein bisschen heuchlerisch?_"

„Komm schon. Du lässt deine Agentin auch ordentlich Kohle rausschlagen. Wie viel hast du für die Filmrechte von ‚Das Mädchen und der Maler' bekommen?"

„Verrat ich nicht."

„So wenig oder so viel?", fragte er neugierig.

„_Sie will mir doch nicht erzählen, dass sie nicht auch drauf achtet, anständig bezahlt zu werden._"

„Ich darf nicht. Steht in meinem Vertrag. Ich darf mit niemandem, außer meiner Agentin und dem Verlag, über die Summe sprechen."

„Wow. Dann also viel nehme ich an."

„_Aber_ wie _viel?_"

Sarah rollte mit den Augen.

„_Geht ihr die Frage auf die Nerven?_"

„Du bist neugierig, wie viel sie mir gezahlt haben?", fragte sie plötzlich mit schmeichelnder Stimme und beugte sich vor.

Er nickte und beugte sich ebenfalls vor.

„_Also verrät sie mir endlich mal was. Sie möchte also doch damit angeben, wie viel sie so einnimmt._"

„Mehr als du für die Rolle bekommen hast.", sagte sie nach einem Moment.

Seine Augen wurden größer.

„_Wirklich?!_"

„Was? Moment. Woher willst du wissen, wie viel Gage ich gekriegt habe?"

Sarah nannte ihm die Summe. Jackson starrte sie ungläubig an.

„_Woher weiß sie das?!_"

Sie musste ihm diese Frage ansehen. Mit leichter Verachtung in der Stimme erklärte sie:

„Weißt du, das ist das Wundervolle an Hollywood. Ihr seid so auf das Geld aus und bewertet einander nach euren Gagen und Gewinnbeteiligungen, dass es mit ein bisschen Recherche ziemlich einfach ist, sowas herauszufinden. Und ich bin gut im recherchieren. Ich hab nicht mal danach gesucht. Naja, nicht wirklich."

Sie lächelte. Er ließ das erst mal auf sich wirken.

„_Also findet sie das doch Mist hier? Ich meine, ich weiß ja, dass sie nicht viel damit anfangen kann. Aber ich dachte, dass sie es doch irgendwie versteht._"

„Du magst dieses Pokern nicht?", hakte er schließlich nach.

„_Ob es sie stört, dass ich dem erhöhen meiner Gage nicht abgeneigt bin?_"

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ganz ehrlich finde ich viele Gagen abartig."

„_Okay, ich glaub, ich bin soeben durchgefallen. Sie hält mich für einen gierigen Kapitalisten._", dachte er enttäuscht.

„Ich geb gern zu, dass Schauspielerei anstrengend ist und man auch für Leistung anständig bezahlt werden sollte. Aber es ist meiner Meinung nach nicht mehr normal, dass man für acht oder zwölf Wochen Arbeit, manchmal sogar sehr viel weniger, zwanzig oder in manchen Fällen sogar dreißig Millionen Dollar bekommt."

„_Also, wenn _das_ abartig ist, hab ich vielleicht nochmal Glück gehabt._"

„Also, ich hab noch nie zwanzig Millionen bekommen und ich denke, das wird auch nie passieren."

„_Nur in meinen wildesten Träumen._"

Er rechnete fast damit, dass sie ihm wieder sagen würde, er sollte nicht so eine geringe Meinung von sich und seinen schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten haben. Doch Sarah nippte nur wortlos an ihrem Wein. Er wollte sie zum reden bringen und war auch neugierig.

„Wie viele Bücher hast du verkauft? Ich meine Exemplare."

„Keine Ahnung."

„_Klar. Sie kann mir doch nicht erzählen, dass sie nicht zumindest ungefähr weiß, wie viele es sind._"

„Wie viel verdienst du im Jahr?", hakte er nach.

„Könnten wir bitte über was anderes reden als _Geld_? Mich langweilt das Thema."

„_Aha. Hab wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen._"

„Was? Fühlst du dich ertappt? Weil du selbst nicht gerade schlecht verdienst und so die Wirkung deines Schimpfens über den Kapitalismus etwas verpufft? Der kleine Hippie will wohl nicht, dass jemand erfährt, dass er genauso ein Bonze ist wie die anderen.", zog er sie auf.

Sarah warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und zischte:

„Halt die Klappe."

Er zuckte zusammen.

„_Jackson, du bist grad wieder einen Schritt zu weit gegangen._"

Er dachte fieberhaft darüber nach, wie er seinen Fehler wieder gutmachen konnte. Er wollte nicht, dass der Abend dadurch verdorben war und schalt sich ein Idiot, weil er Sarahs Stimmung nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Ich find einfach nur, dass es nicht von Geschmack zeugt, über Geld zu sprechen. Besonders, wenn man welches hat. Ja, okay, ich hab ein nicht beträchtliches Vermögen und ein regelmäßiges Einkommen, das höher als das der meisten ist. Besonders in Irland. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich darüber reden muss. Ich kann beruhigt sein, dass ich mich und meine Tiere versorgen kann und nur das zählt. Im Übrigen unterhalten sich zehn Tiere und ein Haus nicht von alleine."

Sie wandte den Blick ab und trank wieder ein Schluck Wein. Jackson bekam immer mehr das Gefühl, dass er tatsächlich alles vermasselt hatte.

„_Sie findet mich geschmacklos. Ganz toll…_"

„Bist du sauer?", fragte er nach einem Moment leise.

„Nein."

Er konnte nicht genau sagen, ob das gelogen war.

„Was dann? Komm schon, ich hab dich nur mal wieder aufgezogen. Oder hat es dich getroffen? Schämst du dich dafür? Also, dass du eben mehr Geld hast als andere?"

Sarah antwortete nicht, dachte aber offenbar über seine Fragen nach. Schließlich sah sie ihn wieder an.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine, ich hab dafür gearbeitet. Irgendwie. Es steht den Menschen frei, meine Werke zu kaufen. Und der Verlag geht sicher auch nicht pleite, weil er die Rechte an meinen Büchern kauft. Es ist ein Geschäft, von dem am Ende jeder was hat."

Sie zögerte, dachte wieder nach und drehte das Weinglas zwischen den Handflächen.

„Ich hab mich vielleicht einfach nur noch nicht dran gewöhnt, dass ich… _wohlhabend_ bin."

Sie sprach das Wort aus, als hätte sie es noch nie gehört.

„Wir… meine Familie… also, meine Mum… und ich, wir hatten nie viel Geld. Wir sind halt immer über die Runden gekommen. Hin und wieder konnten wir uns auch mal was leisten. Aber meistens hats eben nur für das täglich Brot gereicht, wie man so schön sagt."

„_Oh. Das ist hart. Wir waren auch nicht reich. Aber so mager sah es bei uns nie aus. Kein Wunder, dass sie so empfindlich auf das Thema ‚Geld' reagiert._"

„Weißt du, meistens fand ich es gar nicht so schlimm, dass wir nicht viel hatten. Ich hatte immer zu essen und was zum anziehen. Aber als ich jünger war, hab ich nicht verstanden, warum ich nicht das haben konnte, was ich mir wünschte."

Sie lächelte unsicher. Er begriff, dass es ihr schwerfallen musste, darüber zu reden und spürte, wie schmerzhaft die Erinnerung an ihre Kindheit wahrscheinlich war. Trotzdem redete sie weiter, als sei so etwas wie ein Damm gebrochen.

„Und später geschah dann das Gegenteil. Ich fing an, nichts annehmen zu können. Zuerst von meiner Mum und dem Rest der Familie. Die hatten ja alle nicht viel. Später auch von Freunden und so weiter. Bis ich dann irgendwann keine Geschenke mehr zu Weihnachten und zum Geburtstag haben wollte."

„Was?"

„_Macht sie Witze?! Sowas hab ich ja noch nie gehört. Kein Wunder, dass sie so schräg drauf ist. Ihre Kindheit muss ziemlich karg gewesen sein._"

Ihm fiel ein, dass sie bisher eigentlich fast noch nie über sich gesprochen hatte, geschweige denn etwas über ihre - menschliche - Familie. Sarah lächelte schief.

„Ich feier diese Tage auch nicht. Aus verschiedenen Gründen."

„_Okay, sie _muss_ mich grad auf den Arm nehmen. Wer bitte schön feiert denn seinen eigenen Geburtstag oder Weihnachten nicht?!_"

„Moment. Du feierst weder deinen Geburtstag noch Weihnachten?", hakte er schockiert nach.

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf, dann schwiegen beide. Sie starrte in ihr Weinglas.

„_Ich frage mich, was in ihrer Kindheit passiert ist, dass sie so ein Trauma hat. Ist es wirklich nur, weil ihre Familie nicht viel Geld hatte? Sie ist wahrscheinlich die Einzige, die was aus sich gemacht hat und erfolgreich ist. Verschweigt sie mir was? Vielleicht, dass man ihr das Gefühl gegeben hat, Geschenke zu wollen sei nicht in Ordnung. Und das hat sich ins Verkehrte gewandt. Erst gab man ihr keine, dann hatte sie sich so daran gewöhnt, dass sie keine mehr haben wollte. Wer will denn nichts geschenkt bekommen?! Oder eingeladen werden…_"

Ihre Beharrlichkeit, was das teilen der Rechnung betraf, ergab nun etwas mehr Sinn für ihn. Doch er fragte trotzdem nach.

„Deshalb wolltest du auch nicht, dass ich dich einlade."

Sarah sah ihn wieder an und nickte.

„Ich kann nicht anders. Es ist… ich will nicht sagen Reflex, aber so ähnlich. Ich kann mich einfach nicht beschenken oder einladen lassen. Besonders nicht, seit das nicht mehr nötig ist, weil ich im Geld schwimme."

Sie lächelte schief. Für einen langen Moment schaute er sie noch bestürzt an.

„_Sowas hab ich wirklich noch nie gehört. Eine Frau, die sich weder einladen noch beschenken lassen will. Einige Männer träumen sicher davon._"

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen.

„Perfekt. Ich meine, die meisten anderen Frauen wollen, dass man sie mit Geschenken überschüttet und ständig ausführt. Mit dir muss man erst ewig _verhandeln_, bis mal ein Date zustande kommt. Sarah, du bist wirklich eine verrückte Nudel."

„Danke vielmals."

Sie klang nicht mehr sauer. Aber Jackson wollte seinen Ausrutscher trotzdem wieder gut machen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie eine schlechte Meinung über ihn hatte.

„Ich wollte dich vorhin mit meiner Frage nicht verärgern. Ich wusste nicht… naja, wie nah dir das geht. Ich werd das Thema Geld nie wieder ansprechen. Versprochen."

Sarah lächelte.

„Danke. Es tut mir auch leid. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du das nicht böse gemeint hast. Ich war nur…"

„_Überrascht, dass es auch für mich wie für viele andere nicht unwichtig ist, wie viel ich verdiene? Ich bin Musiker und das hat für sie einen anderen Stellenwert als Schauspieler. Aber auch Musiker müssen von irgendwas leben._"

„Du hast gedacht, dem lockeren Sänger in einer Band, der nebenbei schauspielert, ist Geld egal? Und dass ich mich genauso um meine Konto sorge wie andere hat dich enttäuscht oder so?"

„Ja, so in etwa.", gab sie zu.

„_Vielleicht kann ich sie davon überzeugen, dass ich trotzdem noch cool bin und nicht nur kapitalistisch. Sie ist ein Naturkind, ein Hippie. Schnöder Reichtum ist ihr nicht wirklich wichtig._"

„Ich will nicht ewig hier rumhängen. Ja, L.A. ist ganz cool und mir macht das Schauspielern Spaß. Aber irgendwann will ich meinen Ruhestand genießen und das schon ein bisschen eher als mit sechzig. Dann lebe ich vielleicht auf einer Farm oder lunger in irgendeiner Apartmentsiedlung rum, wo es einen Pool und Zimmerservice gibt. Wir sind nicht die Rolling Stones. Wir werden nicht ewig als Band existieren und Konzerte geben und so weiter. Wir werden sicher immer befreundet sein. Aber irgendwann werden sich unsere Wege, was die Band betrifft, trennen. Das ist okay für uns. Und sicher schau ich jetzt auf meine Gagen und lass meinen Agenten auch mal pokern, wenn wir denken, es lohnt sich. Weil ich nur dann noch mit fünfzig oder älter Filme drehen will, weil ich es möchte und nicht, damit ich meine Miete bezahlen kann. Weißt du, was ich meine?"

Sarah nickte.

„_Das leuchtet ihr ein? Wahnsinn, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich mir das mal eben aus den Fingern gezogen hab. Als würde ich weiter als die nächsten fünf oder gar zehn Jahre planen…_"

Er sprach einfach weiter. Er merkte, dass er sie wieder an der Angel hatte. Sie durfte nicht einen Moment glauben, dass seine und ihre Wertvorstellungen sich zu sehr unterschieden. Er ahnte, dass das ein ziemliches Problem werden könnte.

„Wie du vorhin schon angedeutet hast: Ich hab nichts Anständiges gelernt, wie man so schön sagt. Seit ich neunzehn bin, steh ich vor der Kamera. Was soll ich also später machen, wenn ich pleite bin und keine Rollen mehr habe? Ich denke, Ben und Jerad wollen mich nicht unbedingt durchfüttern. Und ich schätze, es ist ziemlich uncool, sich von seinen kleinen Schwestern oder seiner Mom aushalten zu lassen."

Sarah lächelte.

„Ist es daher erlaubt, dass ich jetzt ein bisschen Geld scheffle?"

Sie lachte.

„Sicher. Ist immer noch ein freies Land. So lange es nicht das Wichtigste im Leben ist. Schließlich lehne ich meine Honorare auch nicht ab."

„_Ist es das, was ihr Sorgen macht? Weil sie mehr Geld hat als andere? Aber wie sie sagte: Sie arbeitet dafür, genau wie ich._"

„Nur weil wir mehr Geld verdienen als viele andere Menschen, heißt das nicht, dass wir nicht auf unsere Weise hart dafür arbeiten oder dass wir schlechte Menschen sind. Und ich denke, es ist auch nicht verboten, dass wir mit diesem Geld machen, was wir wollen und uns auch mal was leisten. Zum Beispiel in einem teuren Restaurant essen zu gehen."

Sarah verzog das Gesicht.

„Erinner mich bloß nicht. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie hoch die Rechnung dann ist. Ich meins ernst. Ich wills nicht wissen."

Er lachte leise.

„_Die Frau macht mich fertig. Jede Andere würde nur das Teuerste bestellen und diese kleine Irin will nicht mal wissen, wie viel der Spaß hier kostet._"

„Okay. Ehrlich, ich hab noch nie eine Frau wie dich getroffen. Und das ist ein Kompliment."

„Dann danke."

Sie lächelten einander zu, bevor sie beide an ihrem Wein nippten.

„_Grad noch so die Kurve gekriegt. Und wieder zwei Sachen gelernt: Sarah ist wohlhabend oder vielleicht sogar stinkreich, redet aber nicht gern über Geld. Na, da ist sie in den Staaten aber ganz falsch…_"

Er verstand aber nun ihre Abneigung gegen Amerika und die Mechanismen in Los Angeles etwas besser. Und ihm wurde immer klarer, dass es wohl kein Ort für sie war. Doch verdrängte er den Gedanken. Wenn sie lange genug hier lebte, würde sie schon merken, dass nicht alles schlecht an den USA war, wie sie wohl annahm.


	24. Kapitel 23

Sarah überraschte Jackson kurz danach mit der Ansage, dass es mehr als den Wein, den sie tranken, brauchen würde, bevor sie betrunken sei. Er fragte sich, wie viel sie wirklich vertrug.

Sie bestellten sich ein gemeinsames Dessert und Jackson fragte den Kellner, wo die Toiletten waren, da Sarah scheinbar immer dringender musste, aber sich nicht zu trauen schien, zu fragen. Er machte wieder einen Witz, was sie mit einem Tritt quittieren wollte. Zu seinem Glück saß Jackson breitbeinig da und so streifte ihr Fuß sein Bein nur.

„_So ein Wildfang. Unglaublich, wie aggressiv dieses kleine Persönchen ist._"

Als sie ihm wenig später gestand, dass seine Fröhlichkeit sie irritierte, dachte er, er würde nicht richtig hören.

„_Und mich irritiert ihre Ernsthaftigkeit. Sie sollte viel öfter lachen. Sie hat so ein bezauberndes Lächeln. Aber meistens sieht sie aus, als würde die Last der Welt auf ihren Schultern liegen._"

Es freute ihn, als sie ihm sagte, dass es ihr in seiner Gegenwart leichter fiel, fröhlich zu sein. Während sie ihr Schokoladeneis aßen, flirteten sie weiter miteinander. Beziehungsweise drohte Sarah ihm mal wieder mit Tätlichkeiten.

„_Sie spricht so kultiviert. Aber gleichzeitig hat sie eine unglaubliche Gossensprache drauf. Und sie ist so angriffslustig._"

„Weißt du, ich bin immer wieder überrascht davon, dass sogar Beleidigungen und Drohungen bei dir noch diesen aristokratischen Klang haben. Wirklich, ich liebe deinen irischen Akzent.", gab er zu.

„_Und das ist noch leicht untertrieben._"

Sarah lächelte.

„Danke."

„Aber ich fürchte, dass es immer noch ein deutscher Akzent ist.", fügte sie nach einem kurzen Moment hinzu.

Er schaute sie verwundert an.

„_Was?! Das ist wirklich eine Überraschung. Sie ist gar keine gebürtige Irin?_"

„Du kommst eigentlich aus Deutschland?"

„Ja. Ich bin erst vor knapp drei Jahren nach Irland ausgewandert."

„Drei_ Jahre? Ich hätte gedacht, dass es viel länger ist._"

„Wirklich? Du sprichst einwandfreies englisch. Ich meine, du sprichst genauer als ich."

„Das ist ja auch keine Kunst.", murmelte sie.

Jackson lachte leise.

„_Ja, gibs mir. Ich überschütte sie mit Komplimenten und sie toffelt mich in einer Tour zu._"

„Du bist schon wieder schroff.", erwiderte er.

„_Hatte sie nicht gesagt, sie will etwas netter zu mir sein?_"

„Und woher kommst du ursprünglich?", fragte er nach.

„Ich wurde in Dresden geboren und hab da bis zu meinem Umzug nach Dublin gelebt."

„Dresden? Wo ist denn das?"

„_Hab ich noch nie gehört. Ist bestimmt ein kleines Nest. Na gut, als würde ich mich in Deutschland auskennen…_"

„Singapur muss man auch erst mal auf der Landkarte suchen.", erwiderte sie schnippisch.

Er lachte.

„_Ja, sie weiß überhaupt nichts über mich. Aber wo ich geboren wurde, dass weiß sie._"

„Okay, der Punkt geht an dich."

Er aß etwas Eis.

„Also, wo liegt Dresden denn nun?"

Jackson war etwas überrascht, wie sehr diese Frage Sarah zum reden brachte. Sie berichtete offensichtlich sehr bereitwillig über die Lage und die Eigenheiten der Stadt.

„_Sie muss ihre Geburtsstadt wirklich lieben._", dachte er.

Ihre Augen leuchteten. Er versuchte, ihr zu folgen. Aber vor allem erfreute er sich an ihrem Elan und der Begeisterung, die sie ausstrahlte.

„_Sie ist so unglaublich süß._"


	25. Kapitel 24

Nach Beendigung des Dinners bezahlte Jackson. Sarah fing wieder damit an, dass sie ihn ins Kino einladen könnte, was er kategorisch ablehnte. Wenig später ließ eine ihrer Äußerungen in Jackson den starken Verdacht aufkommen, dass sie Amerika nur aus dem Fernsehen und Zeitschriften kannte und dadurch ein wahrscheinlich ziemlich verzerrtes Bild davon hatte.

„_Also werd ich ihr zeigen müssen, dass die Staaten nicht immer so sind, wie sie in den Medien dargestellt werden._"

Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang legte er ihr den Arm um die Hüfte. Sie ließ sich das gefallen und schien es zu mögen. Ebenso wie es ihr offenbar gefiel, wenn er ihr die Tür aufhielt oder in die Jacke half. Jackson war immer noch überrascht davon. Sarah war so emanzipiert, aber hatte nichts gegen diese doch altmodischen Gesten.

Es war Jackson peinlich. Aber da er nicht zu viel Aufsehen erregen wollte, schickte er Sarah los, die Karten zu kaufen.

„_Ich bin ein toller Gentleman. Steh hier doof rum, während mein Date die Karten holt._", dachte er verstimmt, als er an einer Wand lehnte und sich unsichtbar stellte.

Er nahm sich eine Zeitschrift aus dem Ständer neben ihm und tat so, als würde er darin lesen. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete er Sarah, die sich an der Kasse in die kurze Schlange stellte. Er sah erst auf, als sie wieder vor ihm stand. Sie schaute zurück zur Kasse. Drei Mädchen, die vorher hinter ihr in der Schlange gestanden hatten, kamen langsam auf sie zu. Die Teenager diskutierten miteinander. Sarahs Gesicht war versteinert und er konnte sehen, wie es in ihrem Kopf arbeitete. Die Mädchen schauten direkt in seine Richtung und waren sehr aufgeregt. Jackson zählte eins und eins zusammen: Sie hatten ihn erkannt und Sarah hatte es mitbekommen und war offensichtlich eifersüchtig.

„_Sowas. Sie ist eifersüchtig. Ich schätze, das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Sie sieht aus, als würde sie den Mädchen gleich an die Gurgel springen. Oder mich niederknutschen, um die Verhältnisse klarzumachen…_"

Sarah sah wieder ihn an. Er grinste und fragte:

„Na, überlegst du, ob du mir die Zunge in den Mund steckst, damit die kleinen Mädchen eifersüchtig werden?"

Sarah schaute verlegen nach unten.

„Das ist kindisch, ich weiß."

„Ja, ist es."

Er legte seine Finger zärtlich unter ihr Kinn und hob vorsichtig ihren Kopf an.

„Aber irgendwie auch süß."

„_Sehr sogar. Ich bedeute ihr also was. Und dass sie kindische Gedanken hat, ist auch gut. Sie wird endlich mal locker._"

Er küsste sie. Die Mädchen schnappten nach Luft.

„_Jackson, _das_ ist total unauffällig._"

Er merkte, wie sich der Druck von Sarahs Lippen veränderte. Nach einem Moment dämmerte es ihm.

„_Sie _lächelt_. So ein kleines höhnisches Biest._"

Jackson löste sich von ihr und lachte.

„Das hab ich gespürt. Schadenfreude ist keine gute Eigenschaft."

„Jay, _das_ ist Ansichtssache."

„_Und dass sie andere Ansichten hat als die meisten Menschen, hab ich ja schon gemerkt. Wenn sie sogar mich der Meute vorwirft. Naja, vielleicht nicht mehr lange…_"

Er nahm ihre Hand. Die Mädchen verschwanden wild miteinander diskutierend in Richtung Säle.

„_Damit hat sie ihr Ziel wohl erreicht. Sie hat deutlich gemacht, dass sie ihre kleinen Hände auf mir hat._"

„Okay, Miss Angeberin. Gehen wir in den dunklen Kinosaal."

Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„_Vielleicht geht ja heute wirklich noch was. Sarah sagte, sie steht auf Klassiker. Was könnte klassischer sein, als im Kino zu knutschen?_"

„In welchen Saal müssen wir? Welchen Film hast du gewählt?"

Sarah zeigte ihm die Kinokarten. Jacksons Augen wurden größer.

„_Okay, das ist ein Witz, oder?! Ich dachte, sie sucht sich eine schmalzige Liebeskomödie aus, bei der man Dutzende von Taschentüchern braucht._"

„Ein _Horrorfilm_?", fragte er entgeistert.

„Du hast gesagt, ich darf den Film aussuchen.", erwiderte Sarah leicht schmollend.

„_Erwischt. Das hab ich davon, wenn ich sie die Regeln machen lasse. Aber ist auch mal was anderes._"

„Okay, stimmt. Jede andere Frau geht bei ihrem ersten Date in eine Liebesschnulze. Und ich erwische ausgerechnet die, die sich einen Horrorstreifen anschauen will. Naja, vielleicht klammerst du dich ja bei den spannenden Stellen an mir fest."

„_Genau, sie wird sich bibbernd in meine starken Arme werfen, damit ich sie vor dem bösen Filmmonster beschützen kann._"

Er grinste und schaute dann wieder auf den Titel.

„_Okay. Oder auch nicht. ‚Horrorfilm' ist ja noch harmlos ausgedrückt für diesen Streifen._"

„Obwohl. Vielleicht halte ja auch _ich_ mich an _dir_ fest. Ist das der neue Slasher, von dem alle reden?"

„_Gemetzel ohne Ende. Und Sarah will unbedingt sowas schauen. Naja, sie sagte ja, dass sie diese Art Filme mag. Aber das ist schon heftig. Stille Wasser sind tief…_"

Sarah nickte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass er bei euch schon läuft. Bei uns wird er erst in ein paar Wochen anlaufen."

„Hast du deinen Ausweis dabei?"

„_Bei diesem Babyface könnte sie den brauchen._"

„Wieso?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Weil du ehrlich gesagt nicht alt genug aussiehst, um überhaupt in diesen Film rein gelassen zu werden."

Sie wedelte mit den Karten vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Sie haben mir die Karten verkauft, oder?"

„_Stimmt. Also scheinen sie es hier mit der Kontrolle nicht so genau zu nehmen. Oder kommt sie nur mir so jung vor?_"

„Richtig. Na gut, meine kleine Horrorbraut. Schlepp mich zum Axtmörder."

„_Hoffentlich krieg ich keine Alpträume von dem Film. Der soll echt krass sein. Naja, ich hab auch in ein paar heftigen Dingern mitgespielt. Mhm… welche Filme Sarah wohl von mir kennt? Ich muss sie bei Gelegenheit mal fragen. Sie hat doch sicher wenigstens ein oder zwei gesehen._"

Langsam, aber weiterhin Händchen haltend, gingen sie zum Kinosaal, zeigten dort ihre Karten und suchten dann ihre Plätze. Der Saal war schon dunkel und einige Besucher saßen bereits da. Sarah nahm ihr Halsband ab und steckte es in ihre Umhängetasche, die sie dann unter dem Sitz verstaute.

„_Will sie mir besseren Zugang ermöglichen? Prima. Also hat sie nichts dagegen, wenn wir ein bisschen rummachen._"

Jackson nahm wieder ihre Hand und seine Finger spielten mit ihren. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und fragte leise:

„Willst du mich küssen?"

„_Das fragt sie noch?! Klar!_"

Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie erst voller Zärtlichkeit, dann immer gieriger. Eine seiner Hände lag auf ihrer Wange und war halb in ihrem Haar verborgen, die andere ruhte auf ihrem Nacken.

„_Ich liebe es wirklich, sie zu küssen. Ihre Lippen sind so weich. Ich kann teilweise immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie jetzt so nachgiebig und sanft ist. Aber ich wusste immer, dass es sich lohnt, um ihre Zuneigung zu kämpfen._"

Ihre Finger hatten sich leicht in seine Haare verkrallt.

„_Wow. Sie geht ja richtig ran. Gefällt mir. Die Kleine ist leidenschaftlicher, als die meisten vermuten würden._"

Sie wurden mehrmals beim schmusen unterbrochen, weil andere Kinobesucher an ihnen vorbei zu ihren Plätzen wollten.

„_Irgendwie ist ein Kino doch nicht der richtige Ort zum knutschen._"

Einige sahen sie verwirrt an. Ganz offensichtlich kam es ihnen seltsam vor, dass zwei Besucher eines blutigen Horrorfilms im Kino kuschelten.

„_Ist ja auch schräg. Da fällt mir ein: Wenn der Film läuft, machen wir dann weiter?_"

Als der Film begann. löste sich Sarah tatsächlich von ihm und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Jay, ich will dich nicht verletzen. Aber… naja…"

Er sah sie wartend an. Sarahs Augen gingen kurz zur Leinwand, wo offensichtlich eine Art Rückblende gezeigt wurde. Er folgte ihrem Blick und verstand.

„_Das beantwortet meine Frage._"

„Du willst lieber den Film schauen?", hakte er trotzdem nach.

Er war leicht enttäuscht. Aber er würde sie entscheiden lassen.

„Ähm… wir können trotzdem rumknutschen. Wenn ich ein paar Minuten verpasse, wird das sicher nicht schlimm sein.", sagte sie, sah dabei aber nicht ihn an, sondern verfolgte das Geschehen auf der Leinwand. Er fragte leise:

„Kannst du beides?"

Sarah nickte nur und ihre Augen wurden größer, als es auf der Leinwand spannend wurde.

„_Hört sie überhaupt, was ich zu ihr sage?_"

Er sah nun ebenfalls nach vorn und dachte kurz nach.

„_Okay, sie hat gesagt, sie kann beides. Und sie ist eine Frau und damit von Haus aus multitaskingfähig._"

Er setzte sich anders hin, beugte den Kopf und küsste sie wieder. Sarah legte die Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuss.

„_Na, perfekt. Ich kann mit ihr knutschen und sie verpasst trotzdem den Film nicht._"

Sie schmusten während des gesamten Films, auch wenn es immer wieder zu Unterbrechungen kam, weil sie jedes Mal, wenn es spannend wurde, zusammenzuckte oder sogar die Luft anhielt. Er ließ dann immer von ihr ab und schaute kurz zur Leinwand.

„_Sie schaut tatsächlich den Film. Ich weiß nicht mal, worum es geht. Wie macht sie das?_", fragte er sich zwischendurch.

Seine Küsse beschränkten sich nicht nur auf ihre Lippen, sondern sein Mund wanderte über ihre Wangen, die Kieferlinie und ihren Hals, wobei er immer darauf achtete, ihr nicht zu sehr die Sicht zu nehmen. Auch seine Hände waren nicht untätig, sondern damit beschäftigt, Sarahs Körper unter ihrer Bluse und ihrem Rock zu erkunden. Jacksons Erregung stieg immer mehr. Er konnte sich nicht mal darüber wundern, dass Sarah es zuließ, dass er in aller Öffentlichkeit an ihr rumfummelte. Allerdings achtete er darauf, dass die Hand unter ihrem Rock nicht allzu hoch rutschte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie die Sache abbrach, weil sie sich bedrängt fühlte.

Jackson widmete der Leinwand erst wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit, als schon der Abspann lief.

„_Total beknackt. Ich verpass den Film und les mir jetzt durch, wer mitgespielt hat._"

„Wer war denn jetzt der Mörder?", fragte er, als die Lichter langsam wieder angingen.

„_Falls mich jemand danach fragen sollte…_"

Sarah lachte.

„Ich erzähls dir auf dem Heimweg."

Auf dem Weg aus dem Saal strich Sarah mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Lippen.

„Was ist los? Tun deine Lippen weh?", fragte er besorgt und hielt ihr die Ausgangstür auf.

„_War ich zu grob? Ich dachte, dass ich eigentlich relativ sanft war. Naja, sie ist so zart. Vielleicht muss ich da mehr aufpassen._"

Sie zögerte, bevor sie antwortete.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Es ist nur… ich wusste nicht, dass intensives Küssen sie wirklich… naja, dass es tatsächlich Auswirkungen hat."

„_Auswirkungen? Wie ‚Auswirkungen'? Will sie mir sagen, dass sie nicht wusste, dass die Lippen anschwellen, wenn man stundenlang rumknutscht? Moment, das heißt…_"

Seine Augen wurden etwas größer.

„Oh. Sonst… gabs kein intensives Küssen bei dir?"

„_Ist sie wirklich aus einem Konvent geflohen? Wieso hat eine Frau wie Sarah noch nie mit einem Kerl rumgemacht?_"

Sarah senkte den Blick und nickte. Er blieb stehen.

„_Oh, das ist ihr wirklich peinlich. Naja, seltsam ist es schon. Aber egal, woran es gelegen hat. Es ist nichts, was ihr unangenehm sein muss._"

Wieder musste er ihren Kopf anheben, damit sie ihn ansah.

„He, das ist doch nichts, weshalb du dich schämen musst. Ich lach nicht darüber, okay?"

„_Wobei mir wirklich eher nach heulen ist, wenn sie das macht. Ich frag mich, was in ihrer Vergangenheit wohl passiert ist._"

Sie nickte nur. Er küsste sie zärtlich und sah sie dann ernst an.

„Hör zu. Du musst mir nicht erzählen, was vorher passiert ist, was du schon gemacht hast und was nicht.

„_Obwohl das hilfreich wäre…_"

„Aber du kannst, wenn du möchtest. Ich versprech dir, ich werd nicht lachen oder es seltsam finden oder so. Ich will nur, dass du dich wohlfühlst. In Ordnung?"

Sarah lächelte und nickte wieder. Er strich ihr über die Wange.

„Ich fahr dich jetzt nach Hause. War ein langer und aufregender Tag."

„_Sicher viel zu aufregend für sie._"

„Okay.", erwiderte sie immer noch lächelnd.


	26. Kapitel 25

Jackson fuhr Sarah heim. Vor dem Haus küssten sie sich nur kurz zum Abschied. Auch wenn sie es nicht sagte, ahnte er, dass ihr das Date gefallen hatte und das freute ihn. Er wünschte ihr eine Gute Nacht und ging dann zu seinem Wagen. Als sie nach ihm rief, drehte er sich um und sah sie fragend an.

„Willst du morgen mit mir frühstücken?"

„_Häh? Will sie morgen Brötchen vom Catering holen? Wir hängen doch sowieso den ganzen Tag zusammen rum._"

„Ähm… ja, klar.", antwortete er leicht verwirrt.

Sie lächelte verschmitzt.

„Soll ich dich anrufen oder anstupsen?"

„_Was? Moment… _anstupsen_?! Hat sie mich grad zum übernachten in ihr Haus eingeladen?! Wahnsinn! Jerad hatte Recht: Sie zerrt mich in ihr Bett._"

Er grinste breit, kam eilig zurück und folgte Sarah ins Haus. Die Hunde kamen auf sie zugestürmt und beide streichelten sie erst mal.

„_Unglaublich. Sarah will tatsächlich mit mir ins Bett gehen. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie nicht wirklich betrunken ist. Aber sie scheint ziemlich klar zu sein._"

Sarah zog Jacke und Schuhe aus und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor sie sagte:

„Ich würde mich noch kurz frisch machen. Du kannst dich ja schon mal ausziehen."

„Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass wir ins Schlafzimmer gehen und es nicht hier im Flur tun."

Er feixte.

„_Ein Bett ist auf jeden Fall bequemer als der harte Fußboden._"

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Mach es dir bequem. Du kannst dir auch was in der Küche zu trinken nehmen. Ich bin nur kurz weg."

Dann lief sie schnell nach oben. Faith und Hope rannten zur offenen Haustür hinaus. Jackson zog nun auch seine Schuhe aus und setzte sich dann auf die Couch. Er holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und schrieb Ben eine SMS.

„Ihr braucht nicht die Cops rufen. Komme heute nicht nach Hause. Sarah hat mich zu einer kleinen Pyjamaparty eingeladen.^^ Sehen uns dann morgen."

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er eine Antwort bekam.

„Ich nehme an, ohne Pyjama? Das Date muss ja toll gewesen sein. ;-) Bis morgen dann. P.S.: Jerad wünscht dir viel Spaß…"

„_Was sonst? Die beiden werden sich jetzt nicht mehr einkriegen, dass sie mich eingeladen hat. Die zwei Ferkel…_"

Jackson verdrängte den Gedanken, dass er auch nicht viel besser war. Er war sogar etwas aufgeregt. Sarah war schüchtern was Sex betraf und er wusste, er musste behutsam vorgehen. Er war sogar leicht enttäuscht, dass sie quasi eine Etappe übersprangen. Er hatte - seiner Meinung nach - so lange darauf gewartet, Sarahs Körper zu erforschen. Aber das konnte er ja nun nachholen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sarah wieder zurück war. Er lächelte breit, als sie auf ihn zukam. Sie ließ sich neben ihn nieder.

„_Oh, sie ist ja richtig nervös. Hat sie Angst, dass ich sofort über sie herfalle?_"

Er strich ihr über die Wange.

„Entspann dich. Wir können uns Zeit lassen. Ich reiß dir nicht gleich hier und jetzt die Klamotten vom Leib, nur weil du mir zu verstehen gegeben hast, dass du mit mir schlafen wirst."

Sie lächelte verlegen, entspannte sich aber tatsächlich. Er nahm ihren Zopf und löste ihn auf. Dann zog er sie an sich und küsste sie. Seine Hände verschwanden fast augenblicklich unter ihrer Kleidung. Ohne mit dem küssen und streicheln aufzuhören, schob er sie sanft auf das Sofa. Sarah legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Er massierte zärtlich ihre Brust, während er ihren Hals und ihr Dekolleté mit Küssen bedeckte.

„_Ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie nackt zu sehen. Sie ist sicher wunderschön._"

Sie schob sein Hemd hoch und strich über seinen Rücken.

„_Ich finds toll, wenn sie etwas aktiver wird. Ihre Hände sind so sanft._"

Seine Beine lagen zwischen ihren leicht geöffneten, was ihn mehr erregte, als er für möglich gehalten hätte. Er flüsterte ihr liebevolle Worte ins Ohr. Sie stöhnte leise.

„_Sie ist ja genauso erregt wie ich._"

Jackson befürchtete eine Sekunde lang, dass er sich vielleicht doch nicht so viel Zeit nehmen konnte, wie er wollte und musste. Er löste sich von ihr, stützte sich auf und sah ihr einen Moment lang nur ins Gesicht. Dann erhob er sich, zog schnell sein Hemd über den Kopf und ließ es achtlos neben die Couch fallen. Danach drückte er ihr rechtes Bein gegen die Rückenlehne des Sofas, legte sich wieder auf sie und abermals gingen seine Lippen auf Wanderschaft. Seine Hand glitt langsam an ihrem linken Bein nach oben, bis sie ihren Slip erreichte. Sarah zuckte zusammen. Er schaute sie an.

„Geht dir das doch zu schnell?"

„_Jackson, lass dir Zeit. Bedräng sie nicht, sonst schmeißt sie dich womöglich doch raus._"

„Nein. Ich…"

Sie zögerte, strich Jackson dann die Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen, hinter die Ohren.

„Weißt du, ich hab ein kleines Problem. Ich hab dich wirklich sehr gern. Aber ich denke, es wäre dumm von mir, ohne Verhütung mit dir zu schlafen."

„_Verdammt. Sie hat Recht. Das kommt davon, wenn man so eine Nummer spontan macht. Ich glaubs nicht. Naja, dann machen wir nur so rum. Hab ich auch nichts dagegen. Und sofort morgen früh geh ich in die nächste Drogerie und kauf Gummis._"

„Das versteh ich. Dann verschieben wir das eben auf später, wenn wir Kondome geholt haben.", erwiderte er, wenn auch nicht begeistert.

„Das ist ja mein Problem. Ich hab welche. Oben."

Sie deutete mit dem Kinn zur Decke.

„_Wieso ist das ein Problem? Ist doch perfekt. Moment… Wieso hat sie schon Kondome hier? Hat sie es etwa geplant, mit mir zu schlafen? Ich glaubs nicht._"

„Oh. Das hier ist also ganz spontan, he?", neckte er sie.

„Wirklich. Ich hab das nicht geplant.", wehrte sie sich.

„_Aber sicher doch. Deshalb hat man als Frau auch einfach so Gummis zu Hause._"

„Nicht wirklich.", fügte sie leiser hinzu.

„Ich dachte nur… Ich hab gelernt, dass man immer auf alles vorbereitet sein sollte. Aber ich hab mich wirklich erst vorhin dazu entschieden, dass es heute passieren soll."

„Dann muss ich dich heute Abend ja wirklich beeindruckt haben."

„_Wie lange hat sie die Dinger eigentlich schon?_"

Er lächelte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein, ich bin nur geil, das ist alles."

Er lachte.

„_Das ist mal eine Aussage._"

„Das trifft sich gut. Ich nämlich auch."

Bevor Sarah darauf etwas erwidern konnte verschlossen seine Lippen ihre.

„_Sie hat mir grad einen Mordschrecken eingejagt._"

Kurz darauf schob er ihr die Zunge in den Mund. Er spürte, wie Sarah immer nachgiebiger wurde. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hörte er etwas. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte er, dass Faith und Hope neben der Couch saßen und sie beide ansahen.

„_Diese kleinen Spanner. Hoffentlich denken sie nicht, ich tu ihr was._"

Er lächelte.

„Wir werden beobachtet."

Sarah folgte seinem Blick und drehte den Kopf.

„Wir sollten das als Signal ansehen, nach oben zu gehen."

„_Sehr gern._"

Er stand auf und zog sie mit sich hoch. Die Hunde erhoben sich ebenfalls. Jackson entschied, die Situation durch einen Spruch aufzulockern, da er spürte, dass Sarah immer noch aufgeregt war. Als sie das Wohnzimmer verließen, sagte er zu ihr:

„Weißt du, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du mich heute in dein Bett zerrst, hätte ich eine saubere Unterhose angezogen."

Sarah lachte.

„Kein Problem. Ich werd versuchen, nicht darauf zu achten."

Sie schalteten die Lichter im Erdgeschoss aus, schlossen die Haustür und dann übernahm Sarah die Führung die Treppe zum ersten Stock hinauf.

„_Ich kanns irgendwie immer noch nicht glauben, dass wir gleich Sex haben werden._"

Vor der Tür, die offenbar zum Schlafzimmer gehörte, lagen zwei Decken. Faith bellte.

„_Oh, das scheinen die Betten der beiden zu sein. Schlafen sie sonst bei Sarah? Wenn ichs nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass sich Faith grade beschwert hat._"

Er sah die Hunde an.

„Lasst eurer Mama ein bisschen Freiraum. Sie wird's euch morgen danken."

„_Nehme ich mal stark an. Ich fühl mich grad gar nicht unter Druck gesetzt…_"

Er zwinkerte Sarah zu. Diese strahlte. Tatsächlich setzten sich die Hunde auf ihre Decken und legten den Kopf schief.

„_Sie sehen aus, als würden sie sich fragen, was hier eigentlich los ist. Shit, ich mach mir schon wieder Gedanken, was die Hunde denken könnten._"

„Sind sie eigentlich aufgeklärt? Oder müssen wir das morgen machen?"

„_Das kann Sarah gern allein übernehmen. Das ist mir dann doch zu blöd, zwei Hunde über die Bienen und Blumen aufzuklären._"

Sarah lachte.

„Ich werd ihnen morgen erklären, was hier gelaufen ist."

„Das _möchte ich sehen._"

„Aber hoffentlich nicht zu ausführlich. Sie sind doch noch so klein."

„Scherzkeks."

Er küsste sie und schob sie ins Schlafzimmer. Dann schloss er die Tür mit einem nicht allzu kräftigen aber gezielten Fußtritt nach hinten.

„_Endlich allein und ungestört. Das erste Mal, seit ich sie kenne._"

Er orientierte sich kurz, wo das Bett stand und bugsierte sie gezielt darauf zu, während seine Lippen weiter an ihren klebten. Gleichzeitig machte er sich am Reißverschluss ihres Rockes zu schaffen. Gerade, als sie vor dem Bett standen, fiel der Rock nach unten. Jackson zögerte nicht lange, sondern zog ihr gleich darauf kurzerhand die Bluse über den Kopf.

„_Nicht so hastig. Lass dir Zeit._", ermahnte er sich selbst.

Die Aussicht, mit Sarah zu schlafen, ließ ihn etwas ungeduldig werden. Sie wollte offenbar einen Schritt zurücktreten. Doch sie stand schon direkt vor dem Bett und plumpste nun förmlich darauf.

„_Wollte sie sich setzen oder vor mir ausweichen?_"

Er betrachtete ihren Körper.

„_Sie _ist_ wunderschön. Und dabei hab ich noch gar nicht alles gesehen._"

Sarah sah zu ihm auf und errötete leicht.

„_Sie ist ja schon wieder verlegen._"

Er öffnete den Knopf seiner Hose und zog den Reißverschluss nach unten. Sarah wandte den Blick ab, die zarte Röte in ihrem Gesicht wurde kräftiger. Er hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne.

„_Ist es ihr etwa unangenehm, dass wir so gut wie nackt voreinander stehen? Wenn sie mir jetzt sagt, dass sie noch Jungfrau ist, krieg ich sicher einen hysterischen Anfall. Sie wird doch jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen, oder?_"

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?", fragte er unsicher.

Sie sah ihn nun wieder an und lächelte.

„Natürlich."

Sie legte die Beine aufs Bett und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. Er zog die Hose aus, legte sich dann zu ihr und zog sie an sich. Sarahs Anspannung fiel etwas von ihr ab, als sie wieder in seinen Armen lag und einander küssten. Er machte sich am Verschluss ihres BHs zu schaffen und brauchte auch nicht lange, bis er ihn geöffnet hatte. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. Er lachte leise.

„Was ist? Hast du gedacht, ich fummel stundenlang rum, bevor ich ihn aufkriege?"

„_Wie in einem schlechten Film, wo der Kerl ewig am Verschluss zerrt._"

„Ehrlich gesagt schon. Ich dachte immer, Männer haben da kein Gespür dafür."

„Gedacht_?! Da kommt doch wieder die Frage auf, welche und wie viele Erfahrungen sie mit Männern schon gemacht hat. Aber ich hab ja auch Vorteile was Fingerfertigkeit angeht._"

Er lächelte verschmitzt.

„Ich bin eben sehr geschickt. Kommt vom Gitarre spielen."

Sarah lachte nun auch.

„Oh, hätte ich fast vergessen."

Er zog ihr den BH über die Arme und ließ ihn neben das Bett fallen. Er küsste Sarahs Hals, spürte aber gleichzeitig, dass sie sich verkrampfte. Er sah sie an und merkte, dass sie an die Decke starrte.

„Wäre es dir lieber, wenn das Licht aus ist?", fragte er und sah sie leicht besorgt an.

Er hoffte, dass sie sein Angebot ablehnte. Wenn es dunkel war, konnte er sie ja nicht mehr betrachten. Aber das sie sich entspannte, war wichtiger als alles andere. Sie lächelte und sagte:

„Nein, ist okay. Außerdem brauchst du doch dann sicher Licht um…"

Sarah sah kurz zum Nachttisch und den darauf liegenden Kondomen und errötete wieder.

„Dafür brauch ich kein Licht.", versicherte er ihr.

„_Alter, bist du dämlich. Aber ich lüg sie nicht an und überliste sie damit._"

Sie hatte gelogen, das ahnte er. Es _war_ ihr lieber, wenn das Licht aus war. Er war enttäuscht. Er hatte sich schon darauf gefreut, ihren Körper ausgiebig bewundern zu können. Doch es war offensichtlich, dass es ihr unangenehm war, dass es doch ziemlich hell im Zimmer war.

„_Vielleicht ein anderes Mal_.", dachte er, als er nach oben griff und die Lampe ausschaltete.

Im ersten Moment war es stockdunkel. Doch Jacksons Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse im Raum. Es war nicht total dunkel, da der halbe Mond durch das Fenster herein schien. Er küsste sie wieder.

„Entspann dich Sarah."

Tatsächlich wurde sie nun etwas relaxter.

„_Wenigstens was. Und ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich sie gar nicht sehen._"

Nach ein paar Minuten zog er ihr den Slip runter und entledigte sich dann schnell seiner eigenen Unterhose. Beides landete auf dem Fußboden neben dem Bett. Sarahs Körper war sehr warm und er konnte deutlich ihre Erregung fühlen. Ihm ging es nicht anders. Jackson lag zwischen ihren bereits leicht gespreizten Beinen. Doch er zügelte seine Begierde und ließ sich Zeit beim Vorspiel. Er küsste und streichelte sie liebevoll. Anfangs war sie noch sehr passiv. Doch dann machte sie immer mehr mit. Seine anfängliche Befürchtung, dass sie es vielleicht doch nicht mehr wollte, verflüchtigte sich. Als sein Penis steif wurde, konnte er spüren, dass sie sich wieder kurz verkrampfte. Doch bevor er etwas zu ihrer Beruhigung sagen konnte, entspannte sie sich wieder. Sein nur noch halb arbeitender Verstand ahnte, dass sie wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht viele Erfahrungen hatte. Er verdrängte die neuerliche Frage, ob es vielleicht ihr erstes Mal war.

Er griff an ihr vorbei und nahm die bereit gelegte einzelne Kondomverpackung. Er riss sie auf, holte das Gummi heraus und ließ die Verpackung neben das Bett fallen. Er rollte das Präservativ über und bemerkte flüchtig, dass Sarah an die Decke starrte. Er küsste sie wieder und Sarah erwiderte ihn. Sie schloss die Augen. Er kam sich selbst albern vor, als er langsam und vorsichtig in sie eindrang. Beide stöhnten leise auf. Doch er spürte keinen Widerstand.

„_Jackson, sie ist neunundzwanzig. Natürlich ist sie keine Jungfrau mehr._"

Er genoss das Gefühl, in ihr zu sein und auch ihr schien es zu gefallen. Er ermahnte sich wieder, sich Zeit zu lassen. Sarah öffnete wieder die Augen und er begann sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen. Sie küsste ihn.

„Alles okay?", fragte er leise.

Sarah lächelte und nickte.

„_Es geht ihr gut. Das ist das Wichtigste._"

Er bewegte sich nun schneller, aber immer noch nicht zu heftig. Gleichzeitig bedeckte er ihr Gesicht und ihren Hals mit Küssen und streichelte sie zärtlich. Dazwischen sah er sie immer wieder an. Sarah strich mit den Fingern über seine Wangen, Oberarme und den Rücken oder spielte mit seinen Haaren. Sie wandte nicht den Blick von seinem Gesicht ab und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Er konnte seinen Orgasmus immer näherkommen fühlen. Er war so mittendrin, dass er zwar registrierte, dass sie die Lippen zusammenpresste, aber dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Er erreichte seinen Höhepunkt und ließ einen kleinen Schrei los. Zuerst blieb er halb auf ihr liegen und brauchte einige Momente, bevor er sich gesammelt hatte. Sarahs Atem ging genauso schnell wie seiner. Er zog das Kondom ab und warf es in den Eimer neben dem Bett.

„_Die Frau ist wirklich auf alles vorbereitet._", dachte er leicht geistesabwesend.

Er rutschte von ihr runter, zog sie aber mit sich, als er sich auf den Rücken drehte.

„_Das Bett hier ist auch nicht viel breiter als die Liege in meinem Trailer. Aber so können wir viel besser kuscheln._"

Er umfing sie mit beiden Armen und küsste ihr Haar.

„_Ob es ihr gefallen hat? Sie war… so leise. Oder kam mir das nur so vor? Vielleicht ist sie das einfach._"

Sarah schmiegte sich an ihn, ihr Kopf und ihre rechte Hand lagen auf seiner Brust. Langsam wurde sein und ihr Atem ruhiger. Er genoss einfach das Gefühl sie im Arm zu halten. Dazu kam der immer noch anhaltende Rausch des Orgasmuses. Er strich mit der rechten Hand über ihren Rücken, während seine linke auf der lag, die auf seiner Brust ruhte.

„Wie war ich?", fragte er nach einem Moment.

Sarah lachte und sah ihn an.

„Ganz okay."

„_Ich hoff, dass sie nur Witze macht. Aber sie lacht. Das ist immer gut. Naja, meistens…_"

„Was?! Nur ganz okay?"

Er gab seiner Stimme einen entrüsteten Klang, hatte aber Schwierigkeiten, nicht zu lachen.

„Na gut. Du warst fantastisch."

„Das _hört ein Kerl doch gern._"

„Das klingt schon besser."

Er küsste sie. Dann bettete Sarah ihren Kopf wieder auf seiner Brust. Nach einem Moment kicherte sie.

„_Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? War meine Vorstellung so lachhaft?_"

„Was ist denn so lustig?", fragte er verdutzt.

Sarah zögerte, bevor sie ihn wieder ansah.

„Ich komm mir vor wie ein Groupie. Ich hatte Sex mit einem berühmten Hollywoodstar."

Jackson lachte.

„_So eine Ulknudel. Und sie scheint zu vergessen, dass ich denselben Gedanken haben könnte._"

„Vielleicht bin _ich_ ja das Groupie."

„Du?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Ich hab die scheue Autorin ins Bett gekriegt."

„_Und das war ein schweres Stück Arbeit. Aber es war jede Anstrengung wert._"

Er küsste sie wieder und strich ihr über die Wange. Dann machte es sich Sarah wieder bequem.

„Schlaf gut, Sarah."

„Du auch."

Eine Weile lagen sie nur da. Er schnupperte unauffällig an ihren Haaren und genoss ansonsten einfach ihre Nähe und dass ihr anschmiegsamer Körper in seinen Armen lag.

„Ich liebe dich."

Es war nur ein Flüstern und im ersten Moment war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie es tatsächlich gesagt hatte. Doch dann schnappte sie nach Luft.

„_Sie liebt mich?! Wow. Aber offensichtlich ist ihr das grad nur rausgerutscht._"

Er dachte darüber nach und erforschte seine Gefühle. Er wusste, er tat es auch. Und so erwiderte er nach einiger Zeit leise:

„Liebe dich auch."

Doch sie entgegnete nichts und er nahm an, dass sie inzwischen eingeschlafen war.

„_Tolles Jerading Jackson. Jetzt denkt sie, dass du ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderst. Also muss ich das gleich morgen früh nachholen._"

Plötzlich spürte er Nässe auf seiner Brust.

„_Sabbert sie mich grad voll?_", dachte er belustigt.

Er strich ihr über das Gesicht und merkte, dass sie weinte.

„_Was zur Hölle?!_"

„Sarah, alles okay?"

Sie antwortete nicht. Er drehte vorsichtig ihren Kopf, damit er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Tatsächlich waren ihr Tränen die Wangen herunter geflossen und hatten sich auf seiner Brust gesammelt. Bedächtig wischte er ihr erst mit der dünnen Decke über das Gesicht und dann über seine Brust. Die ganze Zeit fragte er sich, warum sie geweint hatte. Sie war nah am Wasser gebaut, das wusste er. Aber was hatte sie dieses Mal zum Weinen gebracht?

„_Bereut sie es jetzt etwa, mit mir geschlafen zu haben? Oder denkt sie, dass sie sich lächerlich gemacht hat, weil sie mir ihre Liebe gestanden hat, aber meine Antwort zu spät kam, als dass sie sie noch gehört hätte? Ich werd morgen auf jeden Fall mit ihr reden müssen._"

Er hielt sie im Arm und dachte nach. Er wollte, dass Sarah sich wohlfühlte. Doch nun hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie unglücklich war.

„_Kann sie überhaupt glücklich sein?_", fragte er sich.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile schlief Jackson ein.


	27. Kapitel 26

Am nächsten Morgen war Jackson im ersten Moment leicht verwirrt, als er erwachte und spürte, dass er jemanden im Arm hielt. Doch sofort fiel es ihm wieder ein: Nach seinem Date mit Sarah hatte sie ihn eingeladen und sie hatten miteinander geschlafen. Er öffnete die Augen. Es war noch dunkel, obwohl die Dämmerung schon einsetzte und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war. Sarah schlief offensichtlich noch. Geistesabwesend strich er mit der Hand über ihren Rücken und dachte über den vorhergehenden Abend nach. Er überlegte, wie er sie auf ihr Liebesgeständnis und ihre Tränen danach ansprechen sollte. Ihm war klar, dass er nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen durfte, wenn er nicht riskieren wollte, dass sie sich wieder zurückzog.

Sarah regte sich und schmiegte sich an ihn. Nach einem Augenblick glaubte er, zu fühlen, wie sie schlagartig die Augen aufschlug.

„Fuck."

Er lachte leise.

„_Was für ein Morgengruß. Sie scheint ja begeistert zu sein, dass ich hier bin. Oder ist das eine Aufforderung?_"

Mit Belustigung in der Stimme fragte er:

„Fuck?!"

Sarah zuckte zusammen und sah ihn erschrocken an.

„_Oh, war wohl nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt._"

Er lächelte sie an und strich ihr über die Wange.

„Sorry. Wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

„Schon okay.", erwiderte Sarah lächelnd.

Da sie nicht weiter auf ihren kleinen verbalen Ausbruch einging, hakte er nach.

„Also, ‚fuck' was? ‚Fuck, was hab ich getan?' oder ‚Fuck, ich lieg mit ´nem echt heißen Typen im Bett.'?"

„_Hoffentlich nicht ersteres. Ich dreh durch, wenn sie die letzte Nacht doch bereut._"

Er grinste breit. Sarah erwiderte es.

„Fuck, was hab ich getan, ich lieg ja mit ´nem heißen Typen im Bett."

„_Du hast mich um den kleinen Finger gewickelt. Schon vergessen? Sie hat ja gesagt, dass ich heiß bin. Geht mir runter wie Öl…_"

Er lachte kurz, zog sie dann ein Stück hoch und küsste sie. Sie wurden von dem unangenehmen Piepen des Weckers unterbrochen. Sarah griff über Jacksons Kopf nach oben und schaltete ihn ab. Jackson strich mit den Händen über Sarahs Rücken und fragte:

„Wie spät ist es jetzt?"

„Halb sechs."

„Was_?! Meine Fresse, wieso stellt sie den Wecker auf diese unchristliche Zeit?!_"

„Oh mein Gott, wieso stehst du so früh auf?"

„Du weißt doch, dass ich jeden Morgen jogge. Außerdem brauch ich bis zum Studio länger als du. Aber ich bin das gewöhnt. Ich steh ja sprichwörtlich mit den Hühnern auf."

Beide lachten.

„_Richtig. Ihr komischer Hahn weckt sie ja jeden Morgen mit seinem Schrei._"

Er küsste sie wieder. Nachdem er sich von ihr gelöst hatte, strich er ihr erst durch die Haare und dann über die Wange.

„_Ich würde so gerne noch weiter mit ihr kuscheln. Aber dafür bleibt uns leider nicht sehr viel Zeit. Naja, ich seh sie ja dann gleich wieder._"

„Da du so herrlich spontan bist und mich gestern einfach kurzerhand in dein Bett gezerrt hast, hab ich keine sauberen Klamotten hier. Und das heißt, dass ich mich leider bald auf den Weg machen muss. Ich denke, es könnte ein bisschen auffällig sein, wenn ich in meinen getragenen Ausgehkleidern am Set erscheine. Davon mal abgesehen, dass ich sicher eine Dusche gebrauchen kann."

„Ja, dann solltest du dich wirklich auf den Heimweg machen. Karen reißt dir sonst den Kopf ab, wenn du zur spät zur Arbeit kommst, nachdem sie uns gestern früher hat gehen lassen."

„_Und wir wollen Karen ja nicht verärgern, was? Die beiden scheinen sich sehr einig zu sein, wenn es darum geht, mich rumzukommandieren. Aber vielleicht wirft mich Sarah ihr jetzt nicht mehr zum Fraß vor._"

„Und ich denke nicht, dass dir das gefallen würde. Ich meine, dir gefällt dieser Kopf doch, oder?"

Er deutete mit dem Finger auf sich. Sie lächelte.

„Ja, sehr sogar."

Sie küsste ihn.

„_Heißt das, sie hat mich in ihr Rudel aufgenommen? Oder nur, dass sie mich gutaussehend findet?_"

Schließlich löste sie ihre Lippen von seinen und zögerte kurz, bevor sie sagte:

„Ich geh mal schnell ins Bad und mach mich frisch. Okay?"

Jackson blinzelte überrascht.

„_Was soll denn der plötzliche Abbruch? Will sie etwa nicht noch ein bisschen schmusen?_"

„Ähm… klar."

Sarah erhob sich, wobei sie sich von ihm wegdrehte. Er erheischte nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihre Brüste.

„_Ist sie immer noch schüchtern? Menschenskind. Sie kann sich mir ruhig zeigen._"

Als sie sich nach vorn beugte und etwas am Fußende des Bettes suchte, sah er, wie etwas Dunkles durch Sarahs langes Haar schimmerte. Eine Sekunde, bevor er sie zur Seite schob, um es sich genauer anzusehen, fiel ihm ein, dass sie ein Tattoo hatte, das er noch nicht kannte.

„_Meine Fresse, ich mach mir gleich ins Hemd. Das Teil ist ja riesig!_"

„Shit, was ist denn _das_?!"

Er starrte auf den Wolfskopf, der fast ihren gesamten Rücken bedeckte. Er griff nach dem Schalter der Nachttischlampe und macht das Licht an. Er sah sich die Tätowierung genauer an und war einfach nur baff.

„_Es ist wunderschön. Aber auch irgendwie furchteinflößend. Wie lange es wohl gedauert hat, bis es fertig war?_"

Sein Blick fiel auf das chinesische Symbol darüber.

„_Wolf. Sie mag Wölfe. Natürlich, sie scheint fast schon ihr Leben auf den Lebensregeln von Wölfen aufgebaut zu haben._"

„Wow.", war schließlich alles, was er nach einer Minute herausbrachte.

Sarah wandte ihm das Gesicht zu ohne sich umzudrehen. Sie lächelte.

„Geschockt?"

„Ja. Aber auch beeindruckt. Es ist wunderschön."

Er strich ihr zärtlich über den Rücken.

„_Es muss doch Monate gedauert haben, bis alles fertig war. Ich will mir nicht mal vorstellen, welche Schmerzen das Teil gekostet hat._"

Sarah schluckte, wandte dann wieder das Gesicht ab, griff nach ihrem Nachthemd und streifte es sich schnell über, bevor sie sich erhob. Jackson sah ihr verdutzt zu, wie sie zu dem Stuhl ging, auf dem ein paar Kleider lagen und sie an sich nahm.

„_Man könnte annehmen, sie kann es kaum erwarten, von mir wegzukommen. Geht es darum, was sie gesagt hat? Oder ist es ihr jetzt peinlich oder so, dass wir Sex hatten?_"

Dann holte sie etwas aus dem Kleiderschrank. Die ganze Zeit sagte sie kein Wort und vermied es, in seine Richtung zu schauen. Auch er sagte nichts und überlegte, was jetzt in ihr vorging. Bevor sie aus dem Zimmer ging, sagte sie nur:

„Ich brauch nicht lange. Du kannst dann auch gleich ins Bad."

„Okay.", lautete seine verwirrte Antwort.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, ohne sich noch einmal nach ihm umzuschauen.

„_Ich glaub, sie will mich tatsächlich so schnell wie möglich loswerden. Was ist hier nur los und was zum Teufel geht in ihr vor?_"

Er blieb noch einen Augenblick sitzen, bevor er sich erhob. Er nahm die Hose, die neben dem Bett lag und zog sie an. Dann verließ er das Schlafzimmer. Faith und Hope saßen davor und wedelten mit dem Schwanz, als sie ihn sahen. Hope kam sogar auf ihn zu und ließ sich kraulen. Er horchte auf Geräusche aus dem Bad. Entweder seifte sich Sarah gerade ein oder sie duschte gar nicht. Er zögerte und überlegte, ob er an die Tür klopfen sollte. Doch sie hatte ihm deutlich gemacht, dass sie jetzt ihre Ruhe haben wollte. Also ging er nach unten, wo er in sein Hemd schlüpfte, aber es nur lose zuknöpfte. Dann nahm er sein Handy und steckte es wieder in die Hosentasche. Er hörte, dass Sarah aus dem Bad kam und ging wieder nach oben.

„_Hoffentlich ist ihre Laune jetzt besser. Ich frag mich, was grad mit ihr los ist._"

Die vergangene Nacht war fast so etwas wie die Erfüllung seiner Träume gewesen. Er hatte den ganzen Abend und was geschehen war, wunderbar gefunden. Und es verwirrte ihn, dass Sarah nun so abweisend ihm gegenüber war.

Oben angekommen legte er einen Zeigefinger an die Lippen, um den Hunden zu zeigen, dass sie seine Ankunft nicht verraten sollten. Tatsächlich verhielten sie sich still.

„_Ich glaub, wenn ich noch länger mit ihnen zu tun habe, fang ich auch irgendwann an, mit einer Topfpflanze zu reden._"

Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete Sarah. Sie trug ein Shirt und eine weichfallende Hose.

„_Ihre Joggingsachen. Ist irgendwie komisch, sie in einer Hose zu sehen._"

Sie hob seine Unterhose auf, die immer noch neben dem Bett lag und grinste.

„_Okay, zumindest hat sie etwas bessere Laune._"

„Willst du sie behalten? Als Trophäe oder so?", fragte er feixend.

Sarah sah erschrocken nach oben und warf dann die Shorts nach ihm. Er fing sie lachend auf und stopfte sie in die Hosentasche.

„_Erst tritt sie nach mir und nun bewirft sie mich mit meiner eigenen dreckigen Unterhose. Wird sie je aufhören, so kratzbürstig mir gegenüber zu sein?_"

Sarahs Blick blieb an seiner entblößten Brust hängen.

„_Sie sieht aus, als würde sie mir gleich die Klamotten vom Leib reißen wollen. Offensichtlich hat ihr das von letzter Nacht doch gefallen._"

„Miss Martens, wir sind hier nicht auf dem Fleischmarkt. Hören Sie auf zu sabbern."

Sarah wandte peinlich berührt den Blick ab und fing an, ihre Kleidung, die vor dem Bett lag, zusammenzusammeln, die Bettdecke zurückzuschlagen, das Fenster zu öffnen und dann die Kleider in den Wäschekorb zu werfen. Die ganze Zeit ignorierte sie ihn, als sei er gar nicht anwesend.

„_Was ist los mit ihr? Wenn sie doch einfach mal mit mir reden würde. Und wenn es der Befehl ist, ich solle mich aus dem Staub machen._"

Er folgte ihr zum Wäschekorb und blieb hinter ihr stehen. Als sie sich umdrehte, fragte er:

„Ist alles okay?"

Sarah lächelte.

„Ja. Warum nicht?"

„_Sie stellt vielleicht Fragen. Weil ihr Verhalten mich mal wieder irritiert und ich das Gefühl hab, sie will mich so schnell wie möglich loswerden._"

„Willst du, dass ich gehe? Ist dir das hier peinlich? Du weißt schon, der Morgen danach und so."

„Ja, irgendwie schon."

„_Okay, zumindest hat sie mir gesagt, was sie will. Sie findet vielleicht, dass letzte Nacht ein Fehler war. War sie doch zu betrunken, um zu wissen, was sie tut? Und sie will, dass ich abhaue. Naja, wenn sie das will…_", dachte er enttäuscht.

„Nein, ich will nicht, dass du gehst. Aber ja, kann sein, dass… es mir… ich will nicht sagen, peinlich ist."

„_War der erste Satz eine Lüge?_"

Doch der Rest lenkte ihn von dieser Frage ab.

„_Wieso ist ihr das peinlich? Wie oft hat sie diese Situation schon erlebt?_"

„Es ist nur… vielleicht seltsam für mich."

„Seltsam?"

„_Wie kann sowas _seltsam_ sein? Entweder ist es ihr peinlich, dass ich noch hier rumhänge oder nicht. Ist es wegen ihrer Befürchtung, dass ich nun den Respekt vor ihr verloren habe? Sie ist immer noch die Regieassistentin und ich werde weiterhin ihren Anweisungen folgen._"

Er versuchte, in ihrem Gesicht abzulesen, was in ihr vorging und an was sie dachte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll.", gestand sie schließlich.

„_Was? Wieso denn das? Ich meine, ich weiß jetzt, dass ich nicht ihr erster bin. Wieso weiß sie dann nicht, wie sie sich jetzt verhalten könnte? Und wieso _soll_? Denkt sie, es gibt da irgendwelche Regeln, nach denen man in so einer Situation handelt?_"

Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Ich denke, da gibt's kein richtig oder falsch. Doch, gibt's. Aber egal, wie du dich verhältst, es wird okay sein."

„_Solange sie sich deswegen nicht so einen Stress macht. Wieso ist sie dermaßen fertig wegen letzter Nacht?_"

Er küsste sie behutsam. Sarah legte die Arme um ihn und er umarmte sie.

„Ich hab dich gern. Aber… mir ist meine Routine wichtig.", sagte sie schließlich.

„_Routine bedeutet wohl Sicherheit? Und zu ihrer Routine gehört es, dass sie jetzt joggt und sich dann für den Tag fertig macht. Und da störe ich sie wohl doch. Aber wenigstens hat sie gesagt, dass sie mich gern hat._"

„Ist das deine Art, mir zu sagen, dass ich verschwinden soll, damit du in Ruhe joggen und duschen kannst?"

Sarah lächelte.

„Ja, irgendwie."

„_Endlich redet sie mal etwas Tacheles. Warum nicht gleich so, bevor ich mir den Kopf wegen ihrem Verhalten zerbreche?_"

„Das ist okay. Ich meine, wir sehen uns ja dann gleich wieder."

Er ließ sie los und sah sie ernst an.

„Sarah, es ist alles okay. Du kannst dich nicht falsch verhalten. Ich bin nicht sauer, wenn du mich jetzt rausschmeißt."

„Okay. Dann kämm ich mich jetzt und komplimentier dich raus, damit ich joggen kann. In Ordnung?"

Er küsste sie flüchtig.

„Sicher."

„_Lass ihr ihren nötigen Freiraum. Ich darf sie nicht zu sehr einengen, wenn ich verhindern will, dass sie sich wieder zurückzieht. Wenn sie jetzt ein bisschen Zeit für sich braucht, ist das doch vollkommen in Ordnung._"

Sarah holte eine Bürste aus dem Nachttisch, stellte sich an das offene Fenster und kämmte ihre Haare. Er sah sich nun das erste Mal im Raum um. Sein Blick fiel auf die Bilder, die am Kleiderschrank klebten und offensichtlich ihre Tiere zeigten. Alle waren vertreten; die Meerschweine, der Hahn und die Hennen und eine wunderschöne Katze. Er sah sich die Fotos genauer an und fragte:

„Ist das deine Familie?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte.

„Ja."

Jackson wusste sofort, dass er ein Thema gefunden hatte, mit dem er Sarah auf bessere Gedanken bringen konnte.

„Wie heißen sie?"

„Die Katze heißt Cassandra. Aber ich nenne sie meistens Cassie."

„Cassandra. Ein sehr schöner Name. Passt zu einer Perserkatze."

„Sie benimmt sich ab und zu auch ziemlich hochherrschaftlich. Ich glaube manchmal, dass sie schlimmer ist als andere Katzen. Kann aber auch sein, dass ich sie zu sehr verwöhnt habe."

„Du kannst nicht streng zu ihnen sein?", fragte er und sah Hope und Faith an.

Sie hatten den Raum kurz nach ihm betreten und saßen nun auf dem Boden und beobachteten sie beide die ganze Zeit.

„Doch schon. Manchmal muss ich das sein. Besonders mit diesen beiden da."

Sie deutete auf die Hunde. Die wedelten sachte mit den Schwänzen und sahen Jackson an. Er meinte fast, zu sehen, wie sie sagen wollten: ‚Wo wir doch immer so brav sind.'.

„Aber ich lass ihnen allen auch viel durchgehen. Ich kann nicht anders."

Jackson lächelte und wandte sich dann wieder den Bildern zu.

„_Sie verwöhnt sie sicher nach Strich und Faden. Sie liebt ihre Viecher abgöttisch. Naja, jetzt, wo ich Hope kenne, kann ich das verstehen._"

Er deutete auf das Bild mit den vier Meerschweinen, die alle eine andere Fellfarbe hatten.

„Und wie heißen diese pelzigen Dinger?"

Sarah zögerte und murmelte dann etwas.

„Was? Seit wann nuschelst du so?"

„_Sie hat doch sonst so eine genaue Aussprache. Hat sie den Fellknäueln etwa unanständige Namen gegeben?_"

Jackson sah sie erwartungsvoll und wartend an. Sarah seufzte.

„Ed, Bella, Alice und Jazz."

„_Sind doch ganz normale Namen. Wieso hatte sie sich grade so?_"

„Oh, das sind auch nette N…"

„_Moment… Die Namen kommen mir aber bekannt vor._"

Er sah von Sarah zu dem Bild und wieder zurück zu Sarah. Dann tippte er auf die einzelnen Meerschweine.

„Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan, Alice Cullen und Jasper Hale?!"

Sarah nickte langsam.

„_Sie nimmt mich auf den Arm, oder? Sie hat die Nager nach den Vampiren aus ‚Twilight' benannt?! Sie hat eines ihrer Haustiere nach einer _meiner_ Rollen benannt? Das ist mehr als schräg._"

Jackson konnte nicht anders, er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Nimmst du mich auf den Arm?"

„_Das muss einfach ein Witz sein._"

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf, schwieg aber weiterhin.

„_Okay, krieg dich wieder ein, Jackson. Dass sie eine kleine Schraube locker hat, wusstest du doch schon. Ich finds nur klasse, dass sie die ganze Zeit so tut, als wüsste sie fast nichts über mich und dann findet sie eine meiner Rollen so toll, dass sie ihre Fellkugel nach mir benannt. Shit, wenn ich Rob, Kris und Ash erzähle, dass wir alle bei Sarah zu Hause sitzen und Heu fressen, schmeißen die sich doch garantiert auch weg._"

Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder.

„Ja, Miss Martens, Sie wissen so gar nicht wer ich bin oder sind beeindruckt von mir."

Sarah rollte mit den Augen.

„Aber wie kann man _Meerschweine_ nach Vampiren benennen?"

„_Wenn sie ihre riesigen Köter danach benannt hätte, würde ich es ja noch verstehen. Aber diese kleinen wuseligen Dinger, wo man manchmal nicht weiß, wo vorn und hinten ist._"

Sie hatte nun offenbar ihre Sprache wiedergefunden.

„Erstens: Das sind doch Kuschelvampire."

„_Kuschelvampire_?"

„_Naja, sie hat ja eigentlich recht… Aber was ist das für ein Begriff; ‚_Kuschelvampir_'?_"

„Ist doch wahr. Gruslig sind die nicht."

„Naja, es gibt Ausnahmen.", fügte sie leicht lächelnd hinzu.

Er ahnte sofort, auf wen sie anspielte. Ausgerechnet auf Jasper, den Charakter, den er dargestellt hatte.

„_Ich wette, ich hab ihr eine Heidenangst eingejagt. Allerdings wird es wohl mehr brauchen, wenn ich bedenke, welchen Film sie gestern sehen wollte._"

Trotzdem fragte er nach.

„Hattest du Angst bei der Geburtstagsszene?"

„Was?"

Er nahm erst an, dass sie ihm ausweichen wollte. Doch die Frage schien sie wirklich zu verwirren. Offenbar war sie mit ihren Gedanken woanders gewesen.

„Du weißt doch, von welcher Szene ich spreche?"

„Klar. Und nein, ich hatte keine Angst."

Jackson lachte kurz.

„Das _war eindeutig eine Lüge. Sie ist doch sonst nicht so schreckhaft._"

„Du kleine Lügnerin."

„Ach leck mich doch.", murmelte sie auf Deutsch.

„Was?"

„_Mit welcher der dreißig Sprachen, die sie spricht, hat sie mich jetzt zugemault?_"

„Nichts."

Sarah schien durch seine Unterbrechung den Faden verloren zu haben, denn sie sah ein wenig verwirrt aus.

„Geht's in deiner Litanei eigentlich weiter?"

„_Schließlich sagte sie was von ‚erstens'._"

„Zweitens: Ich mag Vampire. Und Drittens geht es dich nichts an, wie ich meine Tiere nenne."

„_Oh, sie mag Vampire. Na sowas. Und wer wird denn gleich so patzig?_"

„Ich denke schon, wenn du sie nach einem _meiner_ Charaktere benennst."

„Vielleicht frag ich dich da noch um Erlaubnis.", murmelte sie und kämmte sich weiter.

„_Ja, warum sollte sie das? Ihr hat ja keiner was zu sagen._"

Er wandte sich wieder den Bildern zu.

„Und wie heißen die?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Er zeigte auf den Hahn und die Hennen.

„Warte, ich weiß es. Victoria, James und Laurent."

Jackson kicherte.

„_Das würde dem ganzen die Krone aufsetzen, wenn sie das Geflügel nach den bösen ‚Twilight'-Vampiren benannt hätte._"

Sarah zögerte wieder, bevor sie antwortete.

„Oscar, Emmy und G.G."

„Gigi?"

"Wie der Buchstabe, _Jay_."

Er lachte kurz, als sie seinen Spitznamen betonte.

„_Sie ist schon wieder schnippisch._"

„Okay. Und wofür steht G.G.?"

Abermals dauerte es einen Moment, bis eine Antwort kam.

„Golden Globe."

„Golden… was?!"

„_Ich dreh gleich durch._"

Er sah wieder auf das Bild.

„Moment. Golden Globe, Emmy und Oscar. Du hast dein Federvieh nach den drei größten Filmpreisen benannt?"

Sarah nickte. Jackson brach wieder in Gelächter aus.

„_Die Frau macht mich fertig. Sie hat vielleicht einen köstlichen Humor. Soll das ein Statement sein? Alles nur Gegacker oder so?_"

Er legte die Hände auf die Knie und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Plötzlich traf ihn etwas am Oberschenkel. Erstaunt bemerkte er, dass Sarah ihre Bürste nach ihm geworfen hatte. Er hörte mit dem Lachen auf, wischte sich über die Augen, als er die Bürste aufhob und richtete sich wieder auf.

„_So ein kleines Biest. Jetzt wirft sie schon mit harten Gegenständen nach mir. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie tatsächlich auf mein Bein gezielt hat._"

Er ging langsam auf sie zu und wedelte dabei lässig mit der Bürste.

„Du bist wirklich ein sehr ungezogenes Ding. Es gehört sich nicht, andere Leute mit Sachen zu bewerfen."

Sarah stand bereits vor dem Fenster und konnte so nicht zurückweichen. Er machte erst kurz vor ihr Halt.

„Was soll ich jetzt nur mit dir machen? Ich dachte, die letzte Nacht hätte dafür gesorgt, dass du endlich mal netter zu mir bist."

„_Was soll ich denn noch machen, damit sie nicht mehr so schroff zu mir ist? Oder wird sich ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber gar nicht ändern?_"

„Ts. _So_ gut warst du auch wieder nicht."

Jackson blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„_Echt, sowas kann man einem Kerl doch nicht einfach so hinwerfen. Hat sie gar kein Feingefühl?_"

„Du verstehst es wirklich einen runterzuziehen. Was muss ich machen, damit du lieb zu mir bist?"

Er wedelte immer noch mit der Bürste herum. Sarah blickte darauf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„_Hat sie jetzt Angst, dass ich sie damit verhaue?_"

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Sarah sich meistens nur dann auf die Unterlippe biss, wenn sie verlegen war; nicht, wenn sie Angst hatte. Er erinnerte sich an die Textzeile des Liedes, das Sarah in seinem Trailer gesungen hatte.

„_If it's not rough it isn't fun. Sie hat keine Angst, dass ich sie mit der Bürste schlage, sie scheint es zu wollen. Kann das sein?_"

Sie sah wieder ihn an. Er schaute sie fragend an und überlegte, wie er ihre Reaktion deuten sollte. Sarah entriss ihm die Bürste und ging vom Fenster weg.

„Ich muss mich jetzt wirklich fertig machen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum.

„_Oh, ich scheine der Wahrheit nahe gekommen zu sein. Sie wird meistens dann kurz angebunden und abweisend, wenn ich ihr mit irgendwas auf die Füße getreten bin. Kann es wirklich sein, dass sie auf die härtere Gangart steht? Dass dieses kleine blasse Persönchen drauf steht, wenn sie ein paar Klapse auf ihren süßen Po kriegt?_"

Er nahm einen Haargummi, der in der offenen Nachttischschublade lag, und folgte Sarah nach unten. Er blieb am Treppenabsatz stehen. Sie legte die Bürste auf das Telefontischchen und als sie sich umdrehte, hielt er ihr den Haargummi entgegen.

„Ich denke, den brauchst du eventuell."

Sarah nahm ihn und band sich schnell einen Zopf. Jackson wartete gerade lange genug, bis sie damit fertig war, bevor er sie in seine Arme zog.

„Warum bist du denn so nervös? Ich dachte, das hätte jetzt ein Ende."

„_Wie lange will sie dieses Spielchen noch mit mir spielen? Na gut, sie sagte ja mal, dass sie gerne spielt. Meinte sie _das_ damit?_"

„Magst du es jetzt doch nicht mehr, dass ich so widerspenstig bin?", entgegnete sie.

„Doch. Aber sei doch einfach mal ab und zu nett zu mir."

„Ich denke, ich war letzte Nacht nett genug zu dir."

Jackson war fassungslos.

„_Ist es das, als was sie es betrachtet? Eine Art _Gefallen_? Und nun denkt sie, es war ein Fehler, weil ich mir was drauf einbilden könnte?_"

Er strich ihr über die Wange.

„Bereust du es?"

Er hatte ein wenig Angst vor der Antwort. Aber er wollte, musste es einfach wissen. Er wollte wissen, woran er bei ihr war.

„Nein."

„Was ist dann los?"

Sarah befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung. Zögerlich ließ er sie los.

„Hab ich doch gesagt. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich mit dem hier umgehen soll. Außerdem hab ich einen engen Zeitplan."

„_Das ist wohl grad ein erstklassiger Rausschmiss gewesen. In Ordnung, wenn sie will, dass ich gehe, tue ich das._"

„Okay. Dann werd ich gehen. Muss mich ja auch noch für den Tag fertig machen."

Zu seiner Überraschung schlang sie plötzlich die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. Dann sah sie ihn ernst an.

„Ich fand die letzte Nacht wirklich schön und bereue sie nicht. Ich hab… vielleicht nur Probleme, mit meiner eigenen Courage klarzukommen. Das war nicht geplant und so konnte ich mich nicht wirklich auf diesen Morgen vorbereiten."

„_Als könnte man sich auf alles im Leben vorbereiten._"

Er strich ihr über die Wange.

„Sarah, man kann nicht alles planen. Manche Dinge geschehen einfach."

„Ich mag das aber nicht. Ich hasse Überraschungen und finde es gut, immer zu wissen, was passiert. Und…"

„Und die Kontrolle zu haben?"

Sarah nickte zögerlich.

„_Ist ihr das wirklich so wichtig? Ist das ihr Problem? Weil sie denkt, ich hör ab sofort nicht mehr auf sie?_"

„Die hast du auch weiterhin. Du bestimmst immer noch, wo´s langgeht. Okay?"

Sarah nickte nur. Er grinste schief.

„Ich hoffe nur, du legst jetzt nicht den Rückwärtsgang ein."

„_Ich dreh wirklich durch, wenn sie mir jetzt wieder die kalte Schulter zeigt._"

„Werd ich nicht.", versprach sie lächelnd.

„_Wenigstens was. Ich glaub, sie treibt mich irgendwann noch in den Wahnsinn._"

„Prima."

Er küsste sie, diesmal etwas energischer. Schließlich ließ er sie los.

„Okay. Aber jetzt verschwinde ich wirklich."

„_Damit sie Zeit hat, durchzuatmen. Und ich, damit ich duschen kann. Ich fühl mich irgendwie so ungewaschen…_"

Sie lächelte.

„In Ordnung."

Sie holte ihren MP3-Player vom Tisch, dann zog sie sich Turnschuhe an, während er seine Schuhe zuschnürte. Faith und Hope rannten laut bellend nach draußen, kaum hatte Sarah die Haustür geöffnet. Sarah und Jackson blieben noch eine Weile neben seinem Wagen stehen und küssten sich.

„_Bin ich froh, dass wir das klären konnten. Und dass sie die letzte Nacht nicht bereut._"

„Bis dann.", sagte er leise.

Seine Wange lag an ihrer. Sie lächelte und erwiderte genauso leise:

„Ja, bis später."

Sie trat etwas zurück. Er stieg ein, sie hob sachte die Hand, dann fuhr er los. Im Rückspiegel sah er, dass Sarah ihm nachsah, bis er um die Ecke gefahren war.

Er sah auf die Uhr am Armaturenbrett und hoffte, dass er gut durchkommen würde. Dann bräuchte er zu Hause nicht so hetzen.

Im Affenhaus war alles ruhig, als er ankam.

„_Ts. Diese Penner schlafen noch selig._", dachte er, als er die Treppe hochging.

Er sprang schnell unter die Dusche, zog sich an und rasierte sich anschließend. Danach packte er ein paar Kleidungsstücke und Badutensilien in eine kleine Reisetasche.

„_Wie hat Sarah das ausgedrückt? Man sollte auf alles vorbereitet sein. Und wenn sie es sich nicht wieder anders überlegt, bleib ich vielleicht noch öfter bei ihr über Nacht. Und da wäre es gut, wenn ich ein paar Klamotten da hätte. Ich muss ihr das nur schonend beibringen, damit sie nicht wieder am Rad dreht._"

Er prüfte, ob er alles im Auto hatte, was er brauchte und sah auf die Uhr.

„_Und ich komm immer noch pünktlich an. Mal schauen, wie Sarah drauf ist, wenn sie am Set erscheint._"


	28. Kapitel 27

Tatsächlich war Sarahs Laune wieder besser, als Jackson nach der Maske ans Set kam. Daran konnte auch die Neugier der drei Mädchen nichts ändern, die Sarah wegen des Dates löchern wollten.

Später, als sie beim Mittagessen saßen und Sarah am Notebook arbeitete, erlebte er eine Überraschung nach der anderen. Zuerst bemerkten sie alle, dass Sarah die Klappe ihres Notebooks beschriftet hatte. Und das mit einer Zeile aus einem Lied, wie sie ihnen erklärte.

„_Sie hasste also die Schule?_"

Ihm gingen die Sätze ‚At school they taught me how to be. They didn't quite succeed.' nicht aus dem Sinn.

„_Ja, keiner darf ihr was vorschreiben._"

Kurz danach fiel er fast von der Bank, als er mitbekam, dass sie doch tatsächlich beim Netzwerk ‚Twitter' war.

„_Sie ist echt eine Nummer für sich. Sie hütet ihr Privatleben wie sonst was und dann ist sie bei einer Community, wo man der Welt alles Mögliche über sich erzählt._"

Als er sie aufzog, dass sie ein Groupie sei, trat sie ihm gegen das Bein.

„_Die Frau sollte einen Anti-Aggressions-Kurs besuchen._"

Daraufhin dachte er, er wäre bei der versteckten Kamera, als Sarah einen Tweet mit dem Inhalt ‚War gestern mit Jackson Rathbone aus und danach sind wir im Bett gelandet. Es war UMWERFEND! Er ist ein Sexgott! :-)' verfasste und tatsächlich postete.

„_Sie überrascht mich immer wieder. _Das_ hätte ich ihr nie zugetraut._"

Er wurde kurz abgelenkt und als er wieder auf den Bildschirm sah, hatte sich Sarah bereits ausgeloggt und fuhr den Notebook runter.

„_Wenn sie der Welt berichtet, dass wir Sex hatten, kann ich sie auch küssen._", dachte er sich.

Als Sarah sich verabschiedete, um in seinen Trailer zu gehen, küsste er sie. Prompt lief sie wieder rot an und machte sich dann ganz schnell aus dem Staub. Diese Aktion brachte sofort die Frage auf, ob er und Sarah nun ein Paar waren.

„_Von meiner Seite schon. Aber da sie die Regeln macht, müssen sie sie fragen._"

Er folgte ihr nach wenigen Minuten in den Trailer. Dort spielte er ihr etwas auf der Gitarre vor, bis sie eingeschlafen war.

„_Ich glaub, mit Musik kann ich sie immer irgendwie einlullen._"

Auf dem Weg zurück ans Set unterhielten sie sich über das Gehör von Hunden. Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass Hope und Faith ihn wahrscheinlich gehört hatten. Und auch wenn er sich bescheuert vorkam, genierte er sich plötzlich.

„_Shit, ich mach mir wirklich schon Gedanken, was ihre Hunde über mich denken. Ich schätze, das ist ein schlechtes Zeichen._"

Er war so durcheinander, dass er es etwas ungeschickt anging, als er sie fragen wollte, wann sie das letzte Mal mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen war. Die Frage war ihr offenbar peinlich und so versicherte er ihr, dass sie sie nicht zu beantworten brauchte.

„_Wobei sie ruhig mit mir darüber reden könnte._"

Sie erklärte ihm, dass sie ihn gern hatte, jedoch Probleme damit hatte, Zärtlichkeiten in der Öffentlichkeit auszutauschen.

„_Mein Gott, sie muss wirklich aus einer anderen Zeit kommen._"

Er erwiderte nur, dass er gern ihre Hand nehmen oder sie küssen wollte. Einfach, weil _er_ keine Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, seine Zuneigung auch zu zeigen.

Als gleich darauf die drei Mädchen von Sarah wissen wollten, ob sie und Jackson nun ein Paar waren, überraschte das sie so sehr, dass sie erst mal keine Antwort geben konnte. Er war davon leicht enttäuscht. Doch da er wusste, dass sie offenbar viel für ihn empfand, ihn sogar liebte, machte er sich nicht allzu viele Gedanken über ihr Zögern.

„_Sie braucht nur Zeit um das alles sacken zu lassen._"

Sie sprachen erst abends, als er vor ihrem Haus parkte, über die Frage. Zu seiner Freude stimmte sie zu. Er machte einen Witz, dass er auch gerne ihr Toyboy wäre, was sie lustig fand und die ganze Situation auflockerte.

„_Wow, ich hab jetzt eine Freundin._"

Im ersten Moment schien sie nicht begeistert zu sein, als er die kleine Reisetasche aus dem Kofferraum holte. Doch es war wohl nur die Überraschung gewesen. Denn sofort machte sie Platz in ihrem Kleiderschrank, den er gleich mit seinen wenigen Sachen füllte.

Nach dem Abendbrot zogen sie sich ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Als er ihr das Halsband abnahm, hatte das schon fast etwas Intimes an sich. Beim anschließenden schmusen konnte er spüren, dass Sarah relaxter war, was ihn mit Freude erfüllte.

„_Sie brauchte wohl tatsächlich einfach nur Zeit, um sich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen._"

Er ahnte - hoffte zumindest - dass es auch an ihm lag, dass sie lockerer war.

Als sie später hoch in den ersten Stock gingen beeindruckte sie ihn mit einem weiteren Talent: Sie fand sich im dunklen im Haus zurecht, ohne irgendwo anzustoßen.

Sie alberten rum und Sarah gab ihm wieder Kontra. Allerdings war es, nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, anders. Sie sagte, dass sie ihn großartig fand.

„_Sex scheint sie ein bisschen langsam im Kopf zu machen. Weiß ich doch schon längst._"

Er hatte einen kleinen Witz gemacht - dass es ihm nur darum ging, mit Sarah zu schlafen und sie ihn deshalb ruhig weiter beleidigen könne -, doch dann gleich gemerkt, dass es für andere wohl Ernst gewesen war. Er ahnte wieder, dass Sarah offenbar von einem anderen Mann schlecht behandelt worden war und deshalb Angst gehabt hatte, sich auf etwas mit ihm einzulassen.

Er versicherte ihr, dass er es ernst meinte und sie ihm wichtig war. Doch hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie das eher traurig als glücklich zu machen schien.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er - für seinen Geschmack - sehr nett geweckt, als sie ihm beim Wecker ausschalten ihre Brüste aufs Gesicht drückte.

„_So kann sie mich öfters wecken._"

Doch ihr war das - erwartungsgemäß - sehr peinlich.

„_Wirklich, wenn ich für jedes Mal, dass Sarah rot anläuft, einen Dollar kriegen würde, müsste ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr arbeiten gehen._"

Später legte er ihr wieder das Band um. Es hatte wieder etwas Vertrauliches an sich. Kurz fiel ihm ein, dass Sarah Vampire mochte. Und es schien ihr zu gefallen, wenn er sie am Hals küsste oder berührte. Er fragte sich, ob es da einen Zusammenhang geben könnte. Doch als sie ihm mitteilte, dass sie für ihn ein kleines Frühstück gemacht hatte, lenkte ihn das von seinen Gedanken ab. Er war begeistert.

„_Unglaublich. Ich hab eine heiße Freundin, die mich obendrauf auch noch bemuttert und für mich kocht. Davon abgesehen, dass sie offenbar einen kleinen Schaden hat, ist sie perfekt._"

Jackson hatte Schwierigkeiten, nicht wie ein Honigkuchenpferd zu grinsen, als er auf das Studiogelände fuhr. Er und Sarah waren nun endlich ein Paar und er hätte es am liebsten der ganzen Welt mitgeteilt. Den Anfang machte er bei seinen weiblichen Co-Stars, die von der Neuigkeit total aus dem Häuschen waren.

Im Laufe des Vormittags hatte er fast das Gefühl, dass es alle zu freuen schien - außer Sarah. Nach einer Weile wurde er auf die Kommentare der Männer am Set aufmerksam. Nichts Weltbewegendes. Doch er ahnte, dass es Sarah verletzte. Deshalb wich er in den Pausen nicht von ihrer Seite, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie nicht allein war und er immer für sie da sein würde.

Die Mittagspause verbrachten sie zusammen in seinem Trailer. Als sie auf seiner Liege lagen, Sarah umsorgt in seinen Armen, fiel ihm plötzlich etwas auf. Er hatte sich geirrt, als er sie einen Mustang genannt hatte. Ihr Verhalten und der wilde Blick, den sie manchmal hatte, machten deutlich, dass sie ein Wolf war.

Als er es aussprach, schien es sie zu freuen. Kurz danach wurde ihm klar, dass er wohl einen Namen für Sarah gefunden hatte.

„_Meine Wölfin._", dachte er zärtlich, als er die schlafende Sarah in seinen Armen hielt.

Jacksons gute Laune bekam einen kleinen Dämpfer, als sie ihn nach der Pause fragte, ob es für ihn okay sei, wenn er in dieser Nacht nicht bei ihr blieb.

„_Toll. Jetzt legt sie ja doch den Rückwärtsgang ein. Hat das was mit der Aufregung der Mädchen oder den dämlichen Kommentaren der Kerle zu tun hat?_"

Doch brauchte sie offenbar doch nur etwas Zeit für sich, um die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage zu verarbeiten.

„_Das ist ja nicht schlimm. Sie liebt ihre Freiheit. Also enge sie nicht ein und geb ihr soviel Freiraum, wie sie braucht. Niemand hat ihr was zu sagen. Das gilt auch für mich. Sie liebt mich und ist gern mit mir zusammen. Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie auf das, was ich sage, wirklich hört. Sie ist die Rudelführerin und der einzige Weg, um an ihrer Seite zu bleiben, ist, ihr zu folgen._", dachte er, als sie zurück zum Bunker fünf gingen.

Nachdem er sie zu Hause abgesetzt hatte, fuhr er ins Affenhaus. Kaum hatte er das Haus betreten, als Ben und Jerad an die Wohnzimmertür stürmten.

„_Ist das jetzt Mode, dass die Leute zur Tür rennen, um mich zu begrüßen, sobald ich irgendwo ankomme? Was bin ich, ein Star oder was?_"

Seine Freunde waren bester Laune.

„Schau mal an, wer da endlich heimfindet."

„Hat sie dich etwa schon rausgeschmissen?"

Beide lachten.

„Ehrlich gesagt schon."

Sie schauten ihn verdutzt an. Er zog seine Schuhe aus, während sie ihn gespannt ansahen.

„Na los, nun erzähl schon, was passiert ist.", drängte ihn Jerad.

„Darf ich vielleicht erst mal was essen?"

„Klar."

Er ging in die Küche, die beiden folgten ihm auf dem Fuß. Sie warteten sogar, bis er sich gesetzt und die ersten Bissen zu sich genommen hatte, bevor Jerad aufgeregt fragte:

„Und, wie wars?"

„Ja, wie war das Date?", fragte Ben gleich hinterher und sah seinen Freund scharf an.

„Klar, das Date meinte ich.", fügte Jerad hinzu und sah leicht verwirrt aus.

„_Sicher meintest du das, du Ferkel_.", dachte Jackson und vermied es, mit den Augen zu rollen.

Während er weiter aß, berichtete Jackson ausführlich von dem Date. Beide starrten ihn einen Moment sprachlos an, als sie hörten, welchen Film Sarah hatte sehen wollen.

„Die Braut ist ja echt heftig drauf."

Den Teil nach dem eigentlichen Date übersprang er fast. Er teilte ihnen nur mit, dass er tatsächlich mit Sarah ins Bett gegangen war, sparte jedoch mit Details.

„_Ich muss ja nicht alle Einzelheiten mit Jerad besprechen._"

Wieder tauschte er einen kurzen Blick mit Ben aus, der verstand. _Er_ würde später mehr erfahren. Jerad hingegen wollte sich nicht mit den mageren Angaben, die Jackson machte, abfinden.

„Und ich nehme an, dass sie dich gestern Abend auch rangelassen hat?", hakte er nach.

„Wer redet von gestern?", erwiderte Jackson feixend.

Die anderen beiden grölten.

„Sex am Morgen vertreibt Kummer und Sorgen oder was?"

„Und von diesen Eskapaden war sie so erschöpft, dass sie dich wieder rausgeschmissen hat?"

„Sie braucht nur etwas Zeit für sich. Aber wenn sie es sich nicht wieder anders überlegt, sind wir ab heute offiziell ein Paar."

„Oh, ihr geht jetzt also miteinander? Wie süß."

Ben kicherte.

„Haben euch ihre Hunde eigentlich dabei zugeguckt?", fragte Jerad plötzlich.

„_Hat der Mann nichts anderes im Kopf als Sex?_"

„Nein, die wurden ausgesperrt. Und wie ich Sarah inzwischen kenne, macht sie sich wahrscheinlich Sorgen, dass die seltsamen Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer schlecht für die Psyche ihrer Lieblinge ist."

„_Ja, immer schön von sich auf andere schließen…_"

„Und ehrlich gesagt wöllte ich mir beim vögeln auch nicht unbedingt zugucken lassen. Und wenn es von Hunden ist."

„Wieso? Vielleicht könnten sie noch was von euch lernen. Oder ihr von ihnen."

Alle brachen in johlendes Gelächter aus. Doch da Jackson danach keine weiteren intimen Details mehr preisgeben wollte und nur meinte, er könne nicht glauben, dass er eine Frau gefunden habe, die ihn bekochen wolle, ließen sie ab von ihm und löcherten ihn nicht weiter mit Fragen. Doch hielten sie nicht damit hinter dem Berg, dass sie tatsächlich etwas neidisch waren.

Später saßen sie im Wohnzimmer. Ben und Jerad schauten ein Spiel und diskutierten über Aufstellungen, Trainer und vergangene Spiele, während Jackson vor seinem Laptop hockte. Er hatte erst gezögert, aber googelte nun verschiedene Dinge, die mit Sarah zu tun hatten. Er fand das Lied, dessen Zeilen auf ihrem Notebook standen. Es war ein alter Song - ‚It´s a sin' - von dem britischen Duo ‚Pet Shop Boys'.

„_Interessant._", dachte er, als er sich den gesamten Text durchlas.

Für ihn war es ein weiteres Puzzleteil zu dem Rätsel, welches Sarah ihm aufgab. Danach machte er sich über ihre Geburtsstadt kundig. Es war eine alte Stadt - über achthundert Jahre alt - und es standen auch noch einige historische Gebäude.

„_Mhm… Ich verstehe langsam, warum sie die Stadt so liebt. Ist schon wunderschön. Wenn man auf diesen alten Krams steht. Aber Sarah scheint ja wie aus einer anderen Zeit zu sein._"

Es dauerte fast fünf Minuten, bis er sich dazu durchringen konnte, ihren Twitteraccount aufzurufen. Er selbst war nicht dort, aber man konnte auch dann die Tweets lesen, wenn man nicht angemeldet war. Er kam sich nun wirklich wie ein Stalker vor. Die erste - wenn auch nicht wirklich große - Überraschung war, dass der Tweet von diesem Tag verschwunden war.

„_Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn sie den lange drin lässt._"

Er überlegte, ob sie ihn jetzt erst oder schon während der Mittagspause gelöscht hatte. Wieder zögerte er, bevor er nachschaute, wem Sarah ‚folgte', also bei wem sie mitlas. Tatsächlich hatte sie eine nicht geringe Zahl an Abonnements, darunter wirklich einige Berühmtheiten. Er musste lachen, als er sah, dass auch Kollegen von ihm - unter anderem Peter Facinelli - darunter waren. Ben und Jerad schauten irritiert zu ihm rüber.

„Sorry, lasst euch nicht stören."

„Was macht´n der da?", fragte Jerad leise.

„Keine Ahnung. Offensichtlich was lustiges.", erwiderte Ben ebenso leise.

„_Tratschweiber._"

Jackson überlegte, ob er noch weiter in Sarahs Privatsphäre schnüffeln sollte und konnte. Doch sie hatte ihm nicht genug Happen zugeworfen, als dass er damit was anfangen konnte. So fuhr er den Laptop runter und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden.

Als Jerad nicht sehr viel später einen Anruf erhielt und den Raum verließ, war das Jackson nur Recht. So verlor er auch nicht viel Zeit.

„Ich hab vorgestern echt nicht schlecht geguckt, als sie mich eingeladen hat. Sie sagte auch, dass es spontan war. Aber ein bisschen war das geflunkert."

„Wieso?"

„Sie hatte Gummis da."

Ben sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Echt? Sie ist ja gut vorbereitet gewesen."

„Und ob. Vor allem, ich hab mich später gefragt, woher sie meine Größe und so wusste. Ich hab schon überlegt, ob sie das auch recherchiert hat. Aber ich glaub, soweit gehen die Infos im Netz nicht, dass da schon _sowas_ drin steht."

Ben lachte kurz.

„Darauf würde ich mich nicht verlassen. Die kriegen doch heutzutage jeden Scheiß raus."

„Ja, stimmt auch wieder. Aber ich denke, Sarah hat einen viel einfacheren Weg gewählt. Sie muss in meiner Kommode gewühlt haben."

„Stimmt. Sie war ja ne Weile allein in deinem Zimmer, als du sie hergebracht hast. Bist du jetzt sauer auf sie deshalb?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich weiß, dass sie nicht wirklich geschnüffelt hat. Aber sie wollte vorbereitet sein und sich vielleicht nicht darauf verlassen, dass ich daran denke. Also nein, ich bin nicht sauer auf sie."

Jackson zögerte und überlegte, wie er weitersprechen sollte. Ben wartete.

„Okay, ich weiß selbst, das klingt total bescheuert, wenn ich das so sage. Aber ich hab vorgestern Nacht echt für einen Moment gedacht, dass Sarah vielleicht noch Jungfrau ist."

Ben sah ihn überrascht an.

„Was?! Wieso denn das?"

„Sie… sie war so unsicher, verstehst du? Eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit, wenn wir uns näher gekommen sind. Die Frau ist irre aggressiv, hat schon dreimal nach mir getreten und heute Morgen ihre Haarbürste nach mir geworfen."

„Wow. Wieso?"

„Hab gelacht. Das fand sie wohl nicht so gut."

„Also, wenn sie _das_ stört, wirst du wohl in Zukunft öfters Sachen ausweichen müssen.", meinte Ben lachend und Jackson fiel ein.

„Ja, ich glaub auch. Jedenfalls ist sie in Sachen Sex das totale Gegenteil und total schüchtern. Alter, sie ist rot geworden, als ich meine Hose ausziehen wollte. Meine _Hose_, nicht Unterhose."

„Wirklich? Okay, das ist schon ein bisschen komisch. Wie alt ist sie?"

„Neunundzwanzig. Aber sie sieht weder so aus noch benimmt sie sich so."

„Und… ähm… war sie…?"

„Nein, war sie nicht. Aber ich glaube, sie hat wirklich nicht viel Erfahrung mit Männern. Und ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Aber ich glaube, ihr Ex hat sie ziemlich schlecht behandelt."

Ben wurde sofort ernst.

„Wirklich? Das ist mies. Hast du eine Ahnung, was da passiert ist?"

„Nein. Sarah redet so gut wie gar nicht über sich. Ich muss ihr alles aus der Nase ziehen. Aber ich denke, dass er sie ausgenutzt hat. Oder besser ausgedrückt, _benutzt_. Und deshalb hatte sie auch Angst, sich auf was mit mir einzulassen."

„Aber das ist offensichtlich vorbei?"

Jackson nickte.

„Naja, sie wird gemerkt haben, dass du ein netter Kerl bist und sie anständig behandeln wirst."

„Auf jeden Fall."

Jackson zögerte wieder.

„Da ist noch was. Sie hat mir in der ersten Nacht, also danach und so, gesagt dass sie mich liebt. Aber ich denke, es ist ihr nur rausgerutscht."

Bens Augen wurden größer.

„Oh. Und was hast du gemacht?"

„Erst gar nichts. Dann hab ichs erwidert."

„Also siehst dus endlich ein, dass du in sie verknallt bist?", neckte er ihn.

„Ja, habs endlich gerafft."

„Und was war danach?"

„Ich schätze, ich habs versaut und zu lange mit meiner Antwort gewartet. Denn sie muss schon eingeschlafen sein, als ich es sagte. Sie hat nämlich gar nichts erwidert, sondern geheult."

„Oh Schreck, das ist krass."

„Ja, und ich Depp wollte eigentlich heute mit ihr reden. Aber sie hatte sich heute Morgen seltsam verhalten und da hab ichs irgendwie vergessen."

„Wie ‚seltsam'?"

Jackson berichtete ihm von den Ereignissen dieses Morgens.

„Aber jetzt ist erst mal wieder alles okay. Sie braucht diesen Abend nur, um sich ein bisschen auf die neue Situation einzustellen."

„Also können wir dein Zimmer bald untervermieten?"

„Ja, vielleicht.", entgegnete Jackson lachend.

„Okay, was jetzt kommt, darf diesen Raum nicht verlassen. Aber ich brauch deinen Rat. Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich in meinem Alter so was tue. Hattest du schon mal was mit einer Frau, die die Lippen zusammenpresst, wenn sie kommt?"

„Öhm… nicht das ich mich erinnern könnte. Sie presst die Lippen zusammen?"

„Ja, ich denke schon. Beim ersten Mal ist es mir nicht so aufgefallen. Aber heute Morgen schon. Und ich frage mich, was das bedeuten könnte."

„Also, naja, ist sie… du weißt schon… leise?"

„Ja, total. Ich hab fast das dumme Gefühl, dass sie es irgendwie unterdrückt. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob da was dran ist. Wie gesagt, sie scheint in Sachen Sex nicht so bewandert zu sein. Ich krieg ehrlich gesagt schon leichte Komplexe, ob es vielleicht an mir liegt. Zumal sie mir heute früh auch ein paar Sprüche reingedrückt hat. Okay, ich bins inzwischen gewöhnt, dass sie mich ständig zulöffelt. Aber das war schon heftig. Zumal ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob es wirklich nur ein Spruch oder echte Kritik war."

„Oh, das ist hart. Sie hat also deine _Qualitäten_ bemängelt?"

„Nicht direkt. Sie meinte nur, dass ich nicht gut gewesen sei."

„Autsch."

Ben verzog das Gesicht.

„Aber wie gesagt: Kann sein, dass sie das nur als Dämpfer sagte, weil ich sie wegen des Werfens der Bürste getadelt habe."

„Mhm…"

Ben versank ins grübeln und Jackson ließ ihn. Er war hilflos, was Sarah und die vergangenen zwei Nächte betraf und brauchte tatsächlich einen Rat.

„Ich will dich nicht kritisieren, aber wieso ist dir das mit den Lippen nicht schon bei den ersten beiden Malen aufgefallen?"

„Ich bin vielleicht aufmerksam. Aber da ich leider kein Nachtsichtgerät dabei hatte, ist mir vielleicht einiges entgangen.", antwortete Jackson verdrießlich.

Ben brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstand.

„Sie wollte, dass das Licht aus ist? Ach du Scheiße."

„_Seit wann flucht er denn so?_", wunderte sich Jackson.

„Ja, leider. Sie gehört offensichtlich zu den Frauen, die sich Gedanken darüber machen, wie sie auf den Kerl wirken. Ich fürchte, sie denkt, ich könnte sie für nicht schlank genug halten oder so."

Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Also, ich hab sie nicht lange gesehen. Aber soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ist sie nicht dick. Wenn ich mich damit nicht zu weit vorwage: Sarah ist eine attraktive Frau."

„Find ich ja auch. Okay, sie ist sicher nicht so dünn wie andere Frauen in L.A. Aber das macht mir nichts aus. Im Gegenteil. Aber ich hab sie nicht gedrängt, dass wir das Licht anlassen. Sie hat sich so wohler gefühlt und das war das Wichtigste."

„Du bist eben ein echter Frauenversteher. Also hast du es ihr nicht nochmal gesagt, dass du sie liebst?"

„Nein. Und ich denke, das war ein Fehler. Sie denkt wahrscheinlich, dass sie sich lächerlich gemacht hat oder so. Ich werd das gleich morgen nachholen. Und ich scheine ihr noch öfter sagen zu müssen, wie hübsch ich sie finde."

„Du hast ihr das also schon gesagt?"

„Klar doch. Ich überschütte sie fast mit Komplimenten. Deshalb nennt sie mich ja auch schon Schleimer."

Ben lachte.

„Aber ich glaub, sie kann es nicht so richtig glauben. Jedenfalls schaut sie mich jedes Mal verwundert an, wenn ich ihr ein Kompliment über ihr Aussehen mache."

„Wirklich? Die meisten Frauen kriegen davon nicht genug."

Jackson seufzte.

„Wie ich schon mehrmals gemerkt habe: Sarah ist nicht wie andere Frauen. Ich weiß manchmal nicht, womit ich als nächstes rechnen muss. Ich weiß nur, dass sie sehr intelligent ist, aber offenbar auch ein wenig gestört."

„Sie ist hier in L.A. Ich glaube, da fällt das nicht so auf."

Beide lachten.

„Ich glaub, _der_ Spruch wird ihr gefallen."

„Und du bist doch sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Sag ihr einfach, dass dir aufgefallen ist, dass sie leise ist und so und fragst sie, woran das liegt. Ich meine, letzen Endes zeigst du nur, dass du aufmerksam bist und dich um sie sorgst."

„Ich weiß. Das Problem ist nur, dass sie nicht wirklich gern über Sex spricht. Ich schwör dir, sie wird schon feuerrot, wenn sie daran denkt oder jemand einen versauten Witz oder so erzählt."

„Zier dich doch nicht so. Ihr seid erwachsen und ein Paar. Da redet man über sowas."

„Ja, aber sie ist ein irischer Hippie, der das Thema Sex gern vermeidet. Aber du hast Recht. Es hat keinen Sinn, wenn ich nicht mit ihr darüber rede. Es wird sich dann wahrscheinlich nichts ändern und das wäre schlecht - für uns beide."

„Sag ich doch. Ach… und vielleicht solltest du mal deine Kommode aufräumen. Die Dinger müssen doch schon ewig da drin rumliegen."

„Ach, ich bin ein Ferkel. Sagt zumindest meine neue Freundin."

Beide lachten. In dem Moment kam Jerad zurück.

„Hab ich was verpasst?"

Als er später allein in seinem Zimmer saß und auf Annabelle spielte dachte Jackson daran, dass er Sarah eine Gute-Nachts-SMS schicken könnte. Er überlegte, was er ihr schreiben könnte. Er wollte ihr nicht das Gefühl geben, dass er sie einengte. Aber er wollte auch nicht lügen und seine Gefühle verheimlichen. So schrieb er ihr ehrlich, was er in diesem Moment empfand.

„Achtung Kitsch: Ich vermisse dich irgendwie schon. Hoffe, dass dich das nicht abschreckt. Kanns kaum erwarten, dich morgen wieder in die Arme zu nehmen und zu küssen. Schlaf gut Sarah. J."

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihre Antwort kam und Jacksons Herz hüpfte vor Freude, als er die SMS las.

„Vermiss dich auch. Ich will wieder in deinen Armen sein. Du kannst mich in Zukunft auch am Set küssen. Wird mir in Zukunft nichts mehr ausmachen. Bis morgen. :-) Schlaf auch gut. Sarah."

„_Wow! Es war also mehr als richtig, ihr die Auszeit zu gönnen. Ich darf sie küssen und umarmen und dass in aller Öffentlichkeit. Sieht so aus, als wäre der Kampf endlich vorbei._"


	29. Kapitel 28

Jackson konnte selbst kaum glauben, wie sehr er sich freute, Sarah wiederzusehen. Es war nicht seine erste Beziehung. Aber keine der anderen Frauen, mit denen er ausgegangen oder zusammen gewesen war, war so wie Sarah gewesen.

Gleich nach ihrer Ankunft ließ sie es zu, dass er sie küsste. Sie war noch unsicher deshalb. Aber er spürte, dass sie ihre Bedenken Stück für Stück über Bord warf.

Jackson war überglücklich; umso mehr, als er sah, dass Sarah es offenbar ebenfalls war.

Er dachte an diesem Tag immer wieder darüber nach, wie er sie darauf ansprechen sollte, was ihm aufgefallen war. Er wusste nur, dass er vorsichtig vorgehen musste. Und dass sie auf jeden Fall allein und ungestört dabei sein mussten. Es war also klar, dass das Gespräch bis abends warten musste.

Abends, nach dem Abendbrot, lag Jackson langgestreckt auf der Couch, Sarah auf ihm. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust und er strich fortwährend über ihren Rücken und den Kopf oder küsste ihr Haar, während sie leicht geistesabwesend mit seinen Locken spielte.

„_Sie scheint irgendwie von meinen Haaren besessen zu sein. Ist ja auch klar, wenn sie ein Hippie ist._", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Doch dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Fragen, die er stellen wollte. Er hatte sich endlich entschieden, wie er die Sache angehen sollte.

„Kann ich dich was fragen?", begann er zögerlich.

„_Sei behutsam und treib sie mit deinen Fragen nicht in die Enge_.", ermahnte er sich selbst.

„Ähm… ja."

An ihrer Stimme erkannte er, dass sie irritiert war - und offenbar bereits auf der Hut.

„_Frag sie einfach direkt. Fall nur nicht total mit der Tür ins Haus._"

„Magst du den Sex mit mir?", fragte er schließlich.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Ja. Du... du nicht?"

„Doch, doch.", beeilte er sich zu versichern.

„_Sie denkt, dass mir der Sex mit ihr nicht gefällt. Wie kommt sie denn darauf? Stell ich mich doch so dumm dabei an?_"

„Es ist nur so… Du bist so leise beim Sex."

„_War das jetzt zu direkt? Könnte sie das als Vorwurf verstehen?_"

„Manche Frauen sind leise dabei.", erwiderte sie.

Doch es klang wie eine Ausflucht. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass _sie_ es nicht war und ihr Stöhnen wohl tatsächlich unterdrückte.

„_Wieso denn das?!_"

„Du nicht.", entgegnete er.

Ihre Augen wurden größer.

„_Also wirklich. Sie wäre normalerweise viel lauter. Also hab ich es richtig beobachtet, dass sie es sich verkneift._"

„Du beißt dir auf die Lippen, wenn du kommst. Sprichwörtlich.", erklärte er.

„Es würde dich nicht ablenken, wenn ich… lauter wäre?"

„_Was für eine dämliche Frage. Warum sollte mich das bitte schön _ablenken_?!_"

Er lachte und mit vor Ironie triefender Stimme entgegnete er:

„Ja, das würde mich total ablenken."

Doch als er Sarahs Gesichtsausdruck sah, wurde er wieder ernst.

„_Upps, sie meinte das gar nicht als Scherz._"

„Oh. Das war kein Witz."

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wieso denkst du, das würde mich _ablenken_?"

„_Wie um Himmels Willen kommt sie nur auf so einen Blödsinn?_"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie antwortete. Er merkte sofort, dass es ihr unangenehm war, darüber zu sprechen.

„Mein Ex…-Freund. Er meinte, es würde ihn stören, wenn ich zu laut… stöhne und so."

Jackson sah sie geschockt an.

„Wie bitte_?! Welchen normalen Kerl stört es denn, wenn seine Freundin die Nachbarn mit ihren Orgasmen weckt?_"

„Wieso? Hätte es ihn daran erinnert, dass er mit _dir_ im Bett ist?"

„_Okay, das war jetzt unsensibel._"

„Tut mir leid, das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen.", entschuldigte er sich sofort.

„Schon okay. Du hast ja wahrscheinlich Recht."

„_Also hatte ich leider wirklich Recht. Ihr Ex hat sie mies behandelt und deshalb ist sie so gestört, was Beziehungen und Sex betrifft. Und ich fürchte, das wird wohl nicht das einzig gewesen sein, was er ihr angetan hat. Aber wieso hat sie sich seinen Wünschen gefügt und ihre Lustgefühle dermaßen unterdrückt?"_

Sarah senkte den Blick.

„_Oh, ich hab sie wohl tatsächlich verletzt. Ist ihr sicher irre peinlich, dass wir darüber reden und dass sie zugegeben hat, dass sie sich so hat behandeln lassen._"

Er strich ihr über die Wange.

„Sieh mich mal bitte an."

Sie sah ihm wieder ins Gesicht.

„Hör zu. Hörst du mir jetzt aufmerksam zu?"

Er sah sie forschend an. Sarah nickte.

„Mich würde es nicht stören. Im Gegenteil. Ich hab gedacht, dass ich vielleicht was falsch mache und dir der Sex mit mir eben keinen Spaß macht. Ich will nicht, dass du dich zum leise sein zwingst oder so. Verstehst du das?"

Sarah nickte.

„Wirklich?", hakte er nach.

„Ja, ich denke schon."

„Okay."

Er küsste sie und nahm sie fest in den Arm. Sarah verbarg das Gesicht an seiner Brust. Jackson verspürte plötzlich Wut auf Sarahs Ex-Freund, auf einen Mann, den er nie gesehen und dessen Namen er nicht mal kannte.

„_Es wird ihr nie wieder jemand wehtun._", schwor er sich, während er sie in seinen Armen hielt.

Als sie dann zusammen im Bett lagen, er sie langsam auszog und ihren Körper streichelte und küsste, rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, dass er wahrscheinlich wieder geduldig sein musste. Er merkte auch, dass sie wieder aufgeregter war. Sie schien sogar ein wenig Angst zu haben.

„_Als wäre es wirklich ihr erstes Mal. Sie macht sich viel zu viel Stress deshalb._"

Er streichelte zärtlich ihre Wange.

„Entspann dich. Es ist alles okay. Du musst dich nicht zu irgendwas zwingen. Wenn es dir unangenehm ist, laut zu sein, musst du es nicht tun. Du musst mir nichts vorstöhnen wie in so einem Porno. Ich will nur nicht, dass du dich zurückhältst. Okay?"

Sarah lächelte und nickte.

„_Ich fürchte, es wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit, sie dazu zu kriegen, sich gehen zu lassen. Aber Arbeit, die uns beiden Spaß machen wird… Wie laut sie wohl sonst wäre?_"

„Warn mich nur vor, falls ich Ohropax brauche."

Er meinte es als Witz und lachte kurz. Doch als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte und begriff, dass er der Wahrheit nahe gekommen war, lachte er wieder.

„_Also doch ziemlich laut. Na, mal schauen._"

„Oh wirklich? Versuch einfach, mir nicht ins Ohr zu schreien. Ich brauch mein Gehör noch eine Weile."

„_Obwohl ich vielleicht auch taub noch Musik spielen könnte. Nur mit dem drehen könnte es schwierig werden._"

„Okay."

Es klang zögerlich. Jackson hoffte, dass Sarah sich genug entspannen würde, dass sie den Sex auch genießen konnte. Er ahnte, dass sie viel zu sehr mit dem Kopf bei der Sache war und sich zu viele Gedanken machte.

„_Mit achtundzwanzig muss ich meine Freundin in Liebesdinge einführen. Meine Freundin, die älter als ich ist…_"

Er verteilte kleine, fast federleichte Küsse auf Sarahs Gesicht, Hals und Dekolleté. Sarah wurde wirklich lockerer und genoss ganz offensichtlich seine Berührungen. Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf, dass es doch nicht so schwierig werden würde, sie dazu zu bringen, ihren Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„_Allerdings sind wir ja auch noch nicht bei diesem Part angekommen._"

Er rollte sich ein Kondom über und wollte in sie eindringen. Doch offenbar verkrampfte sich Sarah, was es schwierig machte.

„_Okay, jetzt denk ich wirklich, ich lieg mit ner Jungfrau im Bett. Wieso hat sie denn plötzlich solche Angst?_"

„Sarah, alles in Ordnung. Entspann dich. Wir haben Zeit. Genieß es einfach und mach dir um den Rest keine Gedanken."

„_Leichter gesagt als getan. Die Frau denkt manchmal viel zu viel nach._"

Er befürchtete, dass sie sich wieder verkrampfen könnte und bewegte sich daher anfangs nur langsam in ihr. Als er merkte, dass sie es wohl nicht mehr tun würde, bewegte er sich etwas schneller. Währenddessen küsste er sie immer wieder und strich zärtlich mit den Händen über ihr Gesicht und ihren Körper. Er sah, dass sie wieder die Lippen zusammenpresste.

„_Nicht doch._"

Er strich mit seinem Daumen leicht über ihren Mund und seine Stöße nahmen wieder an Intensität ab.

„Shh. Nicht."

Sie öffnete leicht ihre Lippen und stöhnte leise. Er lächelte und küsste ihren Hals.

„_So ist´s gut. Endlich gibt sie mal Töne von sich._"

Doch sie war offenbar so daran gewöhnt, ihr Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, dass sie immer wieder die Lippen zusammenpresste, damit kein Laut entweichen konnte. Wenn das geschah, bewegte er sich wieder nur sehr langsam in ihr und strich ihr über die Lippen.

„_Nun öffne sie doch endlich und teil mir mit, was in dir vorgeht._"

Er sah, dass ihr der Sex gefiel und die ersten zaghaften Laute aus ihrem Mund machten deutlich, dass sie erregt war. Er wollte hören, dass sie diesen inneren Gefühlen auch Ausdruck verlieh.

„_Ein Glück, dass ich längst kein Teenie mehr bin. Vor elf, zwölf Jahren hätte ich es sicher nicht so lange hinauszögern können._"

Er wusste, er musste geduldig sein. Ihm wurde klar, dass es wohl mehr als dieses eine Mal dauern würde, Sarah dazu zu kriegen, lauter im Bett zu werden. Er fragte sich kurz, wohin ihre alltägliche Aggression verschwand, wenn sie miteinander schliefen.

„Halt dich nicht zurück. Du kannst mir zeigen, dass dir gefällt was wir tun. Es ist okay."

„_Mehr als das. Sie kann meinetwegen den halben Wald zusammenschreien. Sie soll nur aufhören, sich selbst so zurückzunehmen._"

Er sprach die ganze Zeit mit leiser, fast einschmeichelnder Stimme. Er wollte, dass sie sich entspannte und einfach das tat, wonach ihr war. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie ihn - genau wie die drei Mal zuvor - die ganze Zeit ansah.

„_Vielleicht ist das das Problem. Sie konzentriert sich auf mich, aber in der falschen Weise. Sie sollte auf das hören, was ihr ihr Körper vermittelt, nicht ihr Verstand._"

Jackson legte ihr eine Hand über die Augen. Er hatte nun zwar nur noch eine Hand frei, was ihn störte, da er Sarah so nicht streicheln konnte. Aber das war der einzige Weg, damit sie nicht nur auf das achtete, was sie sah.

„Denk nicht zu viel nach. Konzentrier dich darauf, was du fühlst. Spürst du meine Hände, meine Lippen?"

Sie nickte.

„Spürst du mich in dir?"

Sarahs Gesichtston schien ein, zwei Nuancen dunkler zu werden und Jackson musste einen Lachanfall unterdrücken.

„_Mein Gott, die Frage bringt sie total durcheinander. Sie ist so verdammt schüchtern._"

Sie nickte ein zweites Mal.

„_Wenigstens was. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich ihr Anweisungen geben muss, auf welche Dinge sie achten soll._"

„Konzentrier dich darauf. Nur auf das Gefühl meiner Berührungen und Küsse auf deiner Haut. Hör nur auf deinen Körper, nicht auf deinen Verstand."

„_Hoffentlich tut sie das auch._"

Er konnte fühlen, dass sie nun wirklich mehr auf die Signale ihres Körpers zu achten schien. Er ermutigte sie weiter, indem er ihr immer wieder sagte, dass sie sich gehen lasse könne und dass es ihm gefiel, wenn sie stöhnte und sich nicht zurückhielt.

„_Wenn sie begreift, dass es nicht schlimm, sondern im Gegenteil richtig ist, wenn sie mir mitteilt, was in ihr vorgeht, wird vielleicht alles besser._"

Erst, als er annahm, dass sie nicht mehr die Lippen zusammenpressen würde, nahm er seine Hand wieder weg. Tatsächlich schien sie nun wirklich so erregt zu sein, dass sie keine großen Probleme mehr damit hatte, ihrer Lust Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„_Endlich! Es ist unglaublich, welchen Unterschied das macht._"

Er merkte immer mehr, dass es ihm sehr gefiel, wenn sie sich nicht zurückhielt. Dazu kamen die physischen Auswirkungen seines Tuns. So dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Sarah kam kurz nach ihm. Erschöpft schaffte er es gerade noch, das Kondom abzuziehen, bevor er - halb auf Sarah liegen bleibend -, förmlich zusammenbrach.

„_Himmel, was für eine Aktion. Aber es hat sich gelohnt. Hoffentlich läuft das jetzt nicht jedes Mal so._"

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, seine Hand lag auf Sarahs Schulter. Nachdem er kurz Atem geschöpft hatte, küsste er zärtlich ihren Hals und rieb seine Nase daran.

„_Das wird sie wohl aufmuntern. Sie liebt es ja, wenn ich sie da küsse._"

„Ich _denke_, ich mag es wirklich, wenn du lauter wirst.", meinte er schließlich und zog sie damit auf, da sie das auch ab und zu sagte.

„_Ich _weiß_ es._"

„Wirklich?"

Ihre Frage klang dumpf. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah, dass sie ihr Gesicht mit den Händen bedeckte.

„_Es ist ihr doch nicht etwa peinlich, dass sie gestöhnt hat? Ich fang gleich an zu heulen._"

Er zog sanft aber bestimmt ihre Hände weg.

„Ja, wirklich. Sehr sogar."

Er küsste ihre Wange.

„Schäm dich dafür nicht. Es ist vollkommen in Ordnung, wenn man zeigt, dass einem der Sex gefällt."

„_Jeder macht das. Außer man ist verklemmt oder hatte prüde Eltern. Oder wurde vom Ex emotional misshandelt…_"

Er legte sanft Daumen und Zeigefinger auf die Unterseite ihres Kiefers und drehte ihren Kopf, damit sie ihn ansah.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das ungewohnt für dich ist. Wir haben Zeit. Und ich denke, es wird dir mit jedem Mal leichter fallen, dich einfach nur fallen zu lassen."

„_Hoff ich. Aber ich schätze, wir sind auf einem guten Weg. Und wir haben ja noch jede Menge Zeit, daran zu arbeiten._"

Er rieb seine Nase an ihrer Wange.

„Also werden wir viel üben müssen."

Sarah lächelte. Jackson legte sich auf den Rücken und sie schmiegte sich an ihn, wobei sie das Gesicht an seiner Brust verbarg. Er hatte sie fest in die Arme genommen. Seine Gedanken driften leicht weg. Er fragte sich, was Sarahs Ex-Freund noch mit ihr gemacht hatte. Und wieder wunderte er sich, wieso Sarah sich in dieser Sache so unterworfen hatte. Plötzlich kicherte Sarah leise und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was ist los?", fragte er verwundert.

Sarah drückte das Gesicht tiefer in seine Brust und nuschelte:

„Praxis."

„_Was? Woran hat sie denn jetzt schon wieder gedacht? Ach, Praxis und üben._"

Er lachte leise.

„Steh Ihnen gern dafür zur Verfügung, Ma´am."

„_Sehr gern._"

Eine Weile lagen sie nur da und kuschelten. Wieder hing er seinen Gedanken nach. Ihm fiel ein, dass es noch etwas gab, über das er mit Sarah hatte sprechen wollen.

„_Wenn sie hört, dass ich es zu ihr sage; wenn sie merkt, dass ich viel für sie empfinde, fügt sich vielleicht alles andere auch._"

Er hoffte, dass sie nicht schon schlief, als er leise sagte:

„Ich liebe dich Sarah."

Sie hob den Kopf, sah ihn an und lächelte.

„Ich liebe dich auch Jay."

Sie küssten sich. Dann machte Sarah es sich wieder bequem.

„_Ein ziemlich perfekter Abend. Sie hat zwar einige Probleme. Aber wir lieben uns und sie wird immer lockerer. Es wird alles gut werden, das spüre ich._"

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er merkte, dass Sarah eingeschlafen war. Und auch ihn überfiel kurz darauf der Schlaf.


	30. Kapitel 29

Am nächsten Morgen war es für Jackson eine Leichtigkeit, Sarah wieder vom joggen abzubringen, indem er sie daran erinnerte, dass es da eine andere ‚Sportart' gab in der sie etwas Übung brauchte. Er merkte gleich, dass es ihr tatsächlich leichter als am Vorabend fiel, sich einfach gehen zu lassen und ihren Lustgefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Er hielt deshalb auch nicht mit seiner Freude darüber hinter dem Berg. Mehrmals sagte er ihr, dass es ihm gefiel, dass sie sich nun nicht mehr zurückhielt. Immer wieder während sie miteinander schliefen küsste er sie, sagte ihr, wie schön sie war und einmal sogar, dass er sie liebte. Er spürte, dass es ihr immer besser ging und sie das erste Mal einfach nur gelöst und glücklich zu sein schien.

Da sie schon etwas spät dran waren, wollte er nicht warten, bis Sarah aus dem Bad kam, damit er selbst unter die Dusche gehen konnte. So klopfte er an die Badtür und fragte:

„Bist du fertig? Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Klar, komm rein."

Die Einladung überraschte ihn etwas. Er hatte fast damit gerechnet, dass er warten musste, bis sie fertig war. Schließlich würden die paar Minuten im Bad so gut wie einzigen sein, die sie an diesem Tag ohne ihn verbringen würde.

„_Schon komisch. Wenn sie mich nicht wieder rausschmeißt, werden wir ab sofort fast rund um die Uhr zusammenhängen. Dabei kennen wir uns noch nicht mal ganze vier Wochen. Meine Güte, sind es wirklich erst vier Wochen?_", dachte er, als er den Raum betrat.

„Du musst doch nicht auf die Toilette, oder?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

Er lachte.

„_Ich glaub, diese kleine Lady würde vor Schreck in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn ich dermaßen intime Dinge vor ihr tun würde._"

„Nein, war ich schon vorhin, als du die Gören raus gelassen hast."

„Gören?!", entgegnete sie empört.

„_Sie wird dir gleich eine runterhauen. Kein böses Wort über ihre Lieblinge._"

Er küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Sorry. Ich meinte natürlich die süßen kleinen Mädchen."

„Blödmann.", murmelte sie und beugte sich wieder über das Waschbecken.

Er legte sein Wäschebündel auf den Toilettendeckel und zog dann die Unterhose vom Vortag, die er sich für den Moment übergezogen hatte, wieder aus. Er ließ sie achtlos auf dem Boden liegen, in dem Wissen, dass die penible Sarah wahrscheinlich einen Herzinfarkt bekam, wenn sie das Kleidungsstück dort sehen würde. Das Bad hatte keine Duschkabine, wie sie in den meisten Häusern vorkamen, sondern war noch ziemlich altmodisch mit einer normalen Wanne mit Duschvorhang ausgestattet.

„_Genau das richtige antike Bad für Sarah._", hatte Jackson gedacht, als er es das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

Um Sarah aus der Reserve zu locken, verzichtete er darauf, den Duschvorhang zu schließen. Er drehte das Wasser auf und seifte sich dann ein. Nach einer kleinen Weile sah er sich nach ihr um. Sie stand immer noch am Waschbecken, ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Allerdings hatte sie den Kopf etwas gedreht und beobachtete ihn nun.

„_So ein kleines ungezogenes Mädchen. Nackte Männer beim Duschen bespannen._"

Er lachte.

„Miss Martens, Sie sind eine Spannerin."

Erschrocken sah sie auf.

„Ist das eigentlich ein schlechtes Zeichen, dass dir der Schaum vorm Mund hängt? Oder ist das bei Wölfen ein Zeichen von Erregung?"

„_Man kann ja nie wissen. Aber der Anblick scheint ihr auf jeden Fall zu gefallen. Nicht, dass wir heute wegen einiger Verzögerungen zu spät zur Arbeit kommen…_"

Er verdrängte den Gedanken daran, mit Sarah noch eine ‚Übungseinheit' einzulegen. Sie erwiderte nichts auf sein Necken, sondern sah nur wieder nach unten ins Waschbecken, spuckte Zahnpasta aus und wischte sich über den Mund.

„Und, hat Ihnen gefallen, was Sie gesehen haben?", zog er sie weiter auf.

Sarah schwieg immer noch.

„Wirst du meine Frage beantworten?"

„Nein."

„Welche hast du beantwortet? Die erste oder die zweite?"

„Kannst du dir aussuchen."

„_Na, dann natürlich die zweite._"

Sie räumte ihr Zahnputzzeug auf, während er weiter duschte. Er zerbrach sich den Kopf, ob er vielleicht wieder zu weit gegangen war. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wie weit er sich wagen durfte, ohne vom Seil zu fallen. Sie war auf dem Weg nach draußen, als er das Wasser abstellte, sich umdrehte und fragte:

„Kannst du mir bitte das Handtuch geben?"

Sarah nahm es vom Haken, drehte sich um und erstarrte wieder für einen Moment. Dann reichte sie ihm hastig das Handtuch, wobei sie schon den Blick abgewandt hatte. Jackson wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte, als er einen kurzen Blick auf Sarahs schon wieder errötetes Gesicht erhaschte, bevor sie fast fluchtartig das Bad verließ.

„_Das ist nicht ihr Ernst, oder? Bin ich etwa der erste nackte Mann, den sie sieht? Ich glaub, sie ist doch aus einem Konvent abgehauen._"

Er trocknete sich ab und zog sich an. Dann ging er ins Schlafzimmer. Sarah stand vor dem offenen Fenster und bürstete ihre Haare. Sie drehte sich nicht um, als er das Zimmer betrat. Er nahm ihr die Bürste aus der Hand und warf sie auf das Bett. Dann umarmte er Sarah von hinten und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„_Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, wie schüchtern sie ist, wenn es um diese Dinge geht. Zumal sie mich vorher ziemlich begafft hat. Oder lag es an der Körperseite?_"

„Also bist du doch keine Spannerin? Oder war es die falsche Seite? Magst wohl eher die Rückenansicht, he?"

Sarah erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern versuchte, sich seinem Griff zu entziehen. Offenbar wollte sie zum Bett gehen. Doch er hielt sie fest und drehte sie um, damit er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„_Sie soll nicht schon wieder einem Gespräch ausweichen._"

„He, braucht dir doch nicht peinlich zu sein. Sei nicht gleich wieder beleidigt."

„_Wie kann man nur so empfindlich sein?_"

„Ich will mich nur zu Ende kämmen. Wir haben doch nicht mehr viel Zeit."

„_Okay, da hat sie auch Recht. Wir können ja auch reden, während sie sich fertig macht._"

Er ließ sie los und Sarah holte die Bürste.

„_Auch wenn ihr die Frage peinlich sein wird und ich mir wie ein Idiot vorkomme, weil ich sie stelle, muss ich es einfach tun._"

„Du hast doch schon mal einen gesehen, oder?", fragte er schließlich.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Was? Du fragst allen Ernstes, ob ich schon mal einen nackten Mann gesehen habe?"

„_Also, da sie schon mal Sex hatte, wird sie sicher schon den einen oder anderen nackten Mann gesehen haben._"

„Nein, einen Penis."

Sarah zuckte kurz zusammen.

„_Das ist nicht wahr, oder?! Sie zuckt zusammen, wenn ich das _Wort_ benutze? Ich glaub, ich hab mir doch eine Novizin geangelt._"

„Klar hab ich schon welche gesehen."

„Auch im realen Leben?"

„_Wir reden hier schließlich nicht von Filmen oder dem Internet._"

„Was? Ja, hab ich.", erwiderte sie Augen rollend.

„_War das grad eine Lüge?! Ich glaub, ich krieg wirklich gleich einen hysterischen Anfall. Kann es sein, dass eine neunundzwanzigjährige Frau noch nie einen Schwanz gesehen hat?_"

Da er merkte, dass ihr das Thema tatsächlich peinlich war und ihr auf die Nerven ging, entschuldigte er sich.

„Okay. Sorry, dass ich das gefragt hab. Geht mich ja auch eigentlich nichts an."

„Stimmt.", entgegnete sie murmelnd.

„_Boing. Das war wohl deutlich. Wieso sollte es mich auch was angehen? Wir sind ja nur ein Paar…_"

Er schaute sie überrascht an. Sie sah auf die Uhr und ging dann an ihm vorbei. Er folgte ihr langsam, als sie nach unten ging und sich dabei weiter die Haare bürstete. Doch sie ignorierte ihn und wühlte in ihrer Umhängetasche. Er blieb am Treppenabsatz stehen.

„Hast du dann alles?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Ähm… ja."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und wollte dann an ihm vorbei zur Haustür gehen. Doch er hielt sie fest.

„_Nicht so schnell. Wir fahren nicht, bevor das nicht geklärt ist._"

„Was ist denn schon wieder los? Bist du etwa sauer, weil ich dir diese persönliche Frage gestellt hab?"

„Nicht sauer. Es ist nur… es ist etwas, was dich eben nichts angeht."

„_Da hat sie ja auch irgendwie Recht. Aber ich muss ihr Fragen stellen, damit ich verstehe, wieso sie so ist, wie sie ist._"

„Versteh ich. Tut mir leid, dass ich so neugierig war."

„Schon okay."

Sie entwand sich seinem Griff, ging zur Haustür und rief nach den Hunden. Die beiden kamen sofort rein gerannt und stürmten in die Küche. Sarah nahm ihre Taschen und schlüpfte in ihre Ballerinas. Schweigend Jackson zog seine Schuhe an und zusammen mit Hope verließen sie das Haus. Jackson öffnete die hintere Autotür für Hope. Sarah wartete nicht, sondern öffnete die Beifahrertür selbst und stieg ein.

„_Nein, sie ist überhaupt nicht sauer auf mich... _So_ fahr ich ganz sicher nicht mit ihr ans Set._"

Er setzte sich hinter das Steuer.

„Wie lange wirst du jetzt deswegen mit mir bocken?", fragte er geradeheraus.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht lange, da du ja sonst nicht in der Lage zu sein scheinst, zu arbeiten."

Es kam ihm etwas giftig vor.

„_Ja, jetzt bin ich wieder an allem schuld. Erst stecke ich meine Nase in Dinge, die mich nichts angehen und dann bin ich auch noch zu blöd, meinen Job zu machen. Vielleicht sollte sie mir nochmal sagen, dass ich eine Niete im Bett bin, damit sie mich so richtig fertig machen kann._"

„Sarah, wo liegt das Problem? Wieso bist du denn verärgert, nur weil ich dir diese Frage gestellt habe?"

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum du nicht wie die anderen sein kannst. Warum interessiert dich, was…"

Sie brach ab und sah aus dem Wagenfenster.

„_Warum _was_? Wollte sie mich grad fragen, warum es mich interessiert, wie es ihr geht und was in ihr vorgeht?_"

Er dachte an den Spruch, den Sarah immer dann losließ, wenn er sie fragte, was sie wollte.

„_Wer hat ihr nur diesen Blödsinn eingetrichtert, dass es egal sei, was sie will? Hat man ihr wirklich immer wieder das Gefühl gegeben, dass sie nichts wert sei? Was zur Hölle hat der Kerl ihr angetan?!_"

„Wie meinst du das? Warum interessiert mich was? Stört es dich, dass ich dir intime Fragen stelle?"

Sarah schwieg.

„Ich fahr erst los, wenn du mit mir redest. Ich meins ernst.", stellte er klar.

Sarah fluchte leise und sah ihn dann wieder an.

„Ja, das stört mich. Also hör einfach auf damit. Ist doch sowieso egal."

„_Wie ich diesen Spruch hasse._"

„Was? Find ich nicht. Wir sind doch jetzt ein Paar. Stellt man sich da solche Fragen nicht auch mal?"

„_Vor allem, wenn der andere einen Schaden hat und man Fragen stellen muss, um halbwegs zu verstehen, warum._"

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Du kannst meinetwegen fragen, was du willst. Aber erwarte keine Antworten oder dass ich nicht entsprechend darauf reagiere, wenn sie mir nicht gefallen."

„_Das hilft mir dann auch nicht weiter. Was sollen Fragen bringen, wenn ich keine Antworten darauf bekomme?_"

„Ich weiß schon längst nicht mehr, was ich erwarten soll, wenn es um dich geht. Du überraschst mich immer wieder. Manchmal wünschte ich nur, ich wüsste, was in dir vorgeht.", gestand er ihr.

Er fühlte sich wieder hilflos.

„_Das Herz einer Frau_ist ein tiefer Ozean voller Geheimnisse."

„Was?!"

„_Was soll denn das jetzt schon wieder heißen?_"

„Zitat. Aus ‚Titanic'."

„Oh."

„_Toll, jetzt bewirft sie mich auch noch mit Filmzitaten. Soll das ein Hinweis darauf sein, dass sie mir nie sagen wird, was in ihr drin vor sich geht? Wie soll das mit uns dann funktionieren? Sie muss mir ja nicht ihre ganze Lebensgeschichte preisgeben. Aber wie soll ich verhindern, dass ich ihr wieder wehtue, wenn sie mir nicht ein paar Dinge über sich erzählt?_"

„Und du bist nicht gewillt, mir diese Geheimnisse anzuvertrauen?", fragte er schließlich.

„Es sind Geheimnisse. Ich denke, der Sinn dieses Wortes ist dir bekannt."

„_Ja sicher. Aber sie scheint die Bedeutung verinnerlicht zu haben._"

„Vertraust du mir?"

„_Ist das der Grund, warum sie mir nichts erzählt? Wir kennen uns ja noch nicht wirklich lange. Vielleicht macht sie sich Gedanken, dass sie mir nicht vertrauen könnte._"

„Was hat das damit zu tun?"

„_Was ist denn das für eine dämliche Frage?_"

„Viel, nehme ich an."

„Ja, ich vertraue dir.", erwiderte sie.

Die Worte hätten ihn beruhigt. Doch der Schmerz in ihren Augen traf ihn wie eine Ohrfeige.

„_Wieso macht sie das traurig? Sollte es nicht was Gutes sein, dass sie mir vertraut? Oder hat sie Angst, dass ich es ausnutze und ihr Vertrauen genauso missbrauche wie ihr Ex?_"

Sie senkte den Blick. Hope winselte leise.

„_Oh, ihr geht's grad echt schlecht._"

Langsam hob er die Hand und strich ihr mit den Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über die Wange.

„Und du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich werd dir nicht wehtun. Versprochen. Du kannst mit mir reden. Du…"

Er zögerte.

„_Sie kann mir alles erzählen. Egal, was sie durchgemacht hat. Egal, was er ihr angetan hat. Ich werd ihr zuhören und für sie da sein. Wie mach ich ihr das nur begreiflich?_"

„Du kannst mir sagen, was in dir vorgeht. Du kannst dich mir öffnen. Ich werd es nicht ausnutzen oder dich verletzen."

Er legte seine Handinnenfläche auf ihre Wange.

„Bitte gib mir die Möglichkeit, dich kennen zu lernen. Ich weiß nicht, was in deiner Vergangenheit geschehen ist. Aber glaub mir: Ich werd dich nicht verletzen. Wenn… wenn dir manche Fragen zu weit gehen, vor allem zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, verstehe ich das. Du hast jedes Recht, mir eine Antwort zu verweigern. Nur…"

Wieder schwieg er kurz und dachte nach, wie er seine Worte wählen sollte.

„_Sei ehrlich zu ihr. Das wird ihr auf jeden Fall gefallen. Kein um den heißen Brei reden._"

„Ich denke, dass es hilfreich sein könnte, wenn du mir ein bisschen was erzählst. Ich hab dir schon mal wehgetan und das tut mir leid. Ich will nicht, dass das wieder vorkommt. Außerdem möchte ich das Mädchen, mit dem ich zusammen bin, auch kennen. Du musst mir nicht jedes Geheimnis deines Ozeans erzählen. Aber ein paar vielleicht?"

„_Sie muss doch merken, dass ich ein anständiger Kerl bin. Will sie sich wirklich selbst die Chance auf eine glückliche Beziehung verbauen, nur weil sie fürchtet, wieder verletzt zu werden?_"

„Wir müssen nichts überstürzen. Du musst mir nicht gleich alles erzählen. Aber denkst du, dass du mir wenigstens etwas von dir preisgeben kannst?"

„_Jedes bisschen kann hilfreich sein. Nur ein paar Happen, ein paar Puzzleteile mehr. Mehr will ich im Moment doch gar nicht._"

„Vielleicht.", erwiderte sie schwach.

„_Besser als gar nichts._"

„Könntest du mich bitte ansehen?"

Sarah zögerte, bevor sie den Kopf hob. Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Also, ‚vielleicht' klingt schon mal besser als ‚nein'."

„Was ist, wenn du diese Geheimnisse nicht wissen willst? Wenn der Ozean zu tief für dich ist und du ertrinkst?"

„_Ich denke, ich werd damit klarkommen. Ich bin doch ein großer Junge. Egal, was sie mir zu sagen hat, ich werd es verarbeiten können._"

„Ach, ich bin ein guter Schwimmer."

„Musst du eigentlich immer Witze machen?"

Sie lachte nicht, sondern schien im Gegenteil sogar leicht genervt zu sein.

„Ich glaube, wenn ich mit dir zusammen sein will, ist Humor das Wichtigste. Da du ernst genug für uns beide bist, muss ich wohl albern für zwei sein."

„_Tolle Aufgabenverteilung. Der Spaßvogel und Miss Trauerkloß._"

„_Das_ schaffst du hervorragend.", erwiderte sie schnippisch.

Doch ihre Mundwinkel zuckten kurz.

„_Ha, das war ja fast sowas wie ein Lächeln._"

Er küsste sie.

„Du kannst mir vertrauen. Egal, was da drin vorgeht…"

Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Brustkorb, dort, wo sich ihr Herz befand.

„…ich werd damit klarkommen."

„Wo hast du nur dein unerschütterliches Selbstvertrauen her?"

„_Sie tut grad so, als würde ich auf Safari gehen wollen. Andererseits… Meine Freundin ist eine Wölfin. Vielleicht kommts da aufs selbe raus._"

„Ist wohl angeboren. Und bisher konnte ich es gut gebrauchen. Ich bin schon ein paar Jahre hier in Hollywood. Und bisher wurde ich noch nicht gefressen. Also muss ich irgendwas richtig machen."

Er lächelte und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Allerdings bin ich bisher nie einer Wölfin begegnet. Und dann noch einer, die sich mit Haien anlegt. Bis vor ein paar Wochen dachte ich, niemand steht über Rowe in der Nahrungskette. Und dann kommt so eine kleine blasse Irin und zeigt ihm die Zähne."

Sarah lächelte.

„_Sie ist so konsequent im normalen Leben und lässt sich nichts gefallen. Aber wenn es um sehr private Dinge geht, ist sie furchtsam wie ein Mäuschen._"

„Steh ich in der Nahrungskette über dir?"

Er lachte kurz.

„Definitiv. Aber du wirst mich nicht fressen, oder?"

Er kraulte sie hinter dem rechten Ohr. Sie schloss die Augen und antwortete leise:

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Dann ist gut.", erwiderte er ebenso leise, bevor er sie zärtlich küsste.

„_Sie wird immer über mir stehen. Und ich denke, das ist einer der Gründe, warum sie mit mir zusammen sein kann. Ich werde ihr nie ihre Führerrolle streitig machen. Auch wenn sie einen an der Waffel hat._"

Langsam löste er sich wieder von ihren Lippen und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Er sah sie prüfend an.

„Wirklich wieder alles okay?"

Sie lächelte und nickte.

„Gut."

Er küsste sie noch einmal.

„Wir sollten jetzt wirklich losfahren. Sonst kommen wir wirklich noch zu spät."

Sarah nickte nur. Sie schaute nach hinten auf die Rückbank. Jackson startete den Wagen und sie fuhren vom Platz. Beide sprachen kein Wort.

„_Was für ein Morgen. Ich glaub, ich krieg von ihren Launen wirklich noch ein Schleudertrauma. Sie macht mich echt fertig. Aber das große Problem ist, dass _sie_ fertig ist. Ich schätze, ihre Aggression ist auch eine Auswirkung der Behandlung, die sie erfahren hat. Ob er das auch gemacht hat? Sie geschlagen?_"

Jackson spürte wieder Wut in sich aufsteigen, als er über diese Frage nachdachte. Er sah kurz zu ihr hinüber. Sie war in Gedanken versunken.

„_Hätte sie das zugelassen? Dass er sie misshandelt?_"

Er merkte, dass ihn das nachdenken über diese Fragen nur aufregte. Also verdrängte er sie. Es kam ihm so still im Auto vor. Deshalb fragte er nach ein paar Minuten:

„Würde es dich stören, wenn ich das Radio anschalte?"

„Nein, im Gegenteil."

Sarah blickte aus dem Fenster. Ihr Fuß bewegte sich zur Musik.

„_Das wird uns beiden helfen, wieder runterzukommen._"

Sie befanden sich mitten in der Stadt, als gerade Katy Perrys ‚Hot ´n´ Cold' gespielt wurde.

„_Wie passend. Das muss Schicksal sein._"

Jackson lachte. Sarah sah ihn verwundert an und er deutete auf das Autoradio.

„Hör nur, sie spielen unser Lied."

„Haha."

Doch sie musste lächeln. Sie sah wieder aus dem Fenster, aber summte die Melodie mit. Jacksons Laune besserte sich durch die fröhliche Melodie ebenfalls.


	31. Kapitel 30

Abends saß Jackson mit Ben und Jerad in der Küche des Affenhauses. Es war Samstag und die drei stopften sich schnell ihr Abendbrot - Pizza - in den Mund, da mal wieder die Zeit bis zum Konzert drängte.

„Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, Sarah mal mitzunehmen? Sie ist doch ein Fan. Vielleicht wäre sie gern mal bei einem Konzert dabei.", fragte Jerad plötzlich.

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt noch nicht.", erwiderte Jackson überrascht.

„_Ich bin ein Idiot. Er hat Recht. Sarah würde es sicher toll finden, mal dabei zu sein. Und vielleicht könnte sie mehr tun, als nur dabei sein…_"

„Es würde euch nicht stören, wenn sie mitkommen würde?"

„Nein, wieso? Wenn es ihr Spaß machen würde.", antwortete Ben.

Jackson zögerte, bevor er fragte:

„Wäre es auch okay, wenn wir dann heute Abend eine Gastsängerin haben?"

Beide schauten ihn erstaunt an.

„Sie kann singen? Ich meine, richtig?"

„Ja, sie hat eine tolle Stimme."

Seine Freunde sahen nicht überzeugt aus.

„Ich sag das nicht nur, weil sie meine Freundin ist. Sie kann wirklich gut singen. Ich schwörs."

Ben wechselte einen Blick mit Jerad. Sie wirkten immer noch unentschlossen.

„Hast du nicht gesagt, dass sie schüchtern ist? Wäre das nicht etwas viel von ihr verlangt, sich auf die Bühne zu stellen und vor Publikum zu singen?"

„Wenn sie erst mal angefangen hat, wird das vergessen sein. Sie liebt Musik. Und es wäre schade, wenn ihr Talent ungenutzt bliebe."

„Okay, du kannst sie mitbringen. Und sie kann auch singen, wenn du sie dazu kriegst. Wird dann sicher deine Beerdigung sein, wenn sie sauer deshalb ist.", erklärte Ben schließlich.

„_Womit er sicher Recht hat._"

„Sie muss ja nicht alleine auf die Bühne. Ein Duett machts auch."

„Was würde dir da so vorschweben?", fragte Ben und stand schon auf.

Jackson dachte nach. Es musste ein Lied sein, dass Sarah auf jeden Fall kannte und wo sie nicht viel Text haben würde. Er erhob sich ebenfalls und zusammen mit Ben verließ er die Küche. Ben ging ins Wohnzimmer, Jackson lief in sein Zimmer, um sein iPod zu holen. Während er nach unten ging, durchsuchte er bereits die Songlisten. Ben hatte inzwischen den Laptop hochgefahren und sich ins Internet eingeloggt. Er schloss den Laptop an den Drucker an, der in einer Zimmerecke stand. Nach einer Weile hatte Jackson endlich ein passendes Lied gefunden.

„Was ist mit ‚Summerwine'? Du weißt schon, dieses alte Lied von Hazlewood und der Sinatra."

„Denkst du, Sarah kennt den Text?"

„Bestimmt. Sie ist ein Hippie. Sie muss den Text einfach kennen."

Ben tippte auf der Tastatur herum. Dann ratterte der Drucker los.

„Ich glaub zwar nicht, dass sie mitmachen wird. Aber wir sind zumindest vorbereitet.", sagte er, als er die beiden Blätter mit den Noten aus dem Drucker nahm.

„Überlasst das mir. Ich schätze, ich werd sie überlisten müssen. Und wenn sie nicht mitmachen möchte, erlebt sie wenigstens einen aufregenden Abend mit einer angesagten Band."

Sie lachten. Dann griff Jackson zu seinem Handy und wählte Sarahs Festnetznummer. Es war besetzt. Danach versuchte er, sie auf ihrem Handy zu erreichen.

_ „Was? Die Mailbox? Wieso hat sie ihr Handy ausgeschalten?_"

Dann rief er sie auf dem Geschäftshandy an, doch auch das hatte sie abgestellt. Er versuchte noch zweimal, sie auf dem Festnetz anzurufen. Doch immer war besetzt. Schließlich begriff er, dass sie es offenbar ebenfalls abgestellt hatte.

„_Kaum zu glauben. Sie sitzt in der Wildnis und hat jeden Kontakt zur Außenwelt abgebrochen. Wie soll ich sie jetzt fragen, ob sie mitkommen will?_"

Er sah auf die Uhr.

„Geht sie nicht ans Telefon?"

„Nein. Alle abgestellt."

Ben sah ihn ungläubig an und meinte schließlich:

„Du hast Recht. Sie ist nicht wie andere Frauen. Sarah ist die erste, die ich kenne, die ihr Telefon abstellt. Schon schräg."

Jackson dachte nach.

„Es ist ja noch etwas Zeit. Aber wenn ich sie abhole, kann ich euch nicht beim aufbauen helfen."

„Keine Sorge. Einmal schaffen wir das auch ohne dich. Fahr los und frag sie, ob sie Lust drauf hat. Wir sehen uns dann in der Halle."

„Du bist ein echter Kumpel."

„Schon okay. Jetzt mach los."

Jackson lief wieder nach oben, wo er sich schnell umzog. Dann schnappte er sich Jacke, Autoschlüssel und den Backstage-Pass für Sarah und rief bei Verlassen des Hauses:

„Bis gleich."

Auf dem Weg zu Sarahs Haus versuchte er nochmal, sie zu erreichen. Doch sie hatte wirklich sämtliche Telefone abgeschalten.

Als er auf den Platz vor dem Haus fuhr, kamen Faith und Hope aus dem Wald gerannt. Faith schien zu bellen. Als sie jedoch sah, wer der Ankömmling war, hörte sie sofort damit auf.

„_Wow. Sie hat sich ja ebenfalls schon sehr an mich gewöhnt. Perfekt._"

Als er ausstieg, erschien Sarah im Türrahmen.

„_Wird wohl wirklich langsam Mode, dass die Leute zur Tür stürmen, wenn ich ankomme. Ich glaub, daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen._"

Er ging auf Sarah zu und betrachtete sie. Sie trug ihre Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt und hatte die Haare locker hochgesteckt.

„_Sie sieht sogar in so einem Aufzug noch sexy aus. Und da macht sie sich Gedanken, ich könnte sie nicht hübsch finden._"

„Du bist die einzige Frau, die drei Telefone hat und trotzdem nicht erreichbar ist."

Sie blinzelte verwirrt.

„Was?"

Er hatte sie erreicht und küsste sie kurz.

„Ich hab versucht, dich anzurufen. Aber entweder war besetzt oder die Mailbox ging ran. Wieso hast du zwei Handys und dann noch Festnetz, wenn man dich trotzdem nicht erreicht?"

„Ich… ich hab die Telefone abgestellt. Ich wusste doch nicht, dass du mich anrufen wolltest. Was machst du überhaupt hier? Fällt das Konzert aus?"

„Nein, im Gegenteil."

Er zog die Plastikkarte aus seiner Hosentasche. Sarahs Augen wurden größer.

„Moment, ein _Backstage-Pass_?!"

Er lächelte.

„Ist doch nur halb so cool, wenn man einen Rockstar als Freund hat, wenn man nicht Backstage darf, oder?"

Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn.

„Das _ist_ cool. Danke."

„_Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie sich freut. Aber sie ist ja total begeistert._", dachte er überrascht.

„Also, mit so viel Freude hatte ich nicht gerechnet."

„Machst du Witze? Ich darf euch zu einem Konzert begleiten. Und dann auch noch Backstage. Oh mein Gott, ich glaub, ich kriege gleich einen Herzinfarkt."

Sie sah tatsächlich aus, als würde sie jeden Moment hyperventilieren.

„_Unfassbar. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass ich sie erst groß dazu überreden muss. Aber sie findet das tatsächlich aufregend._"

„Okay, pack deinen süßen Hintern in einen schicken Fummel, mach was mit deinen Haaren und dann geht's los. Und da du nicht erreichbar warst, wirst du dich beeilen müssen. Wir wollen unsere Fans nicht warten lassen."

Sarah drehte sich um und lief die Treppe hinauf. Er rief ihr nach:

„Du hast fünfzehn Minuten."

„_Was_?!", schrie sie panisch.

Er lachte.

„_Ich mach ihr lieber etwas Druck. Wenn sie weiß, dass sie mehr als eine Viertelstunde hat, lässt sie sich sicher nur unnötig Zeit. Ich will die Jungs nicht zu lange warten lassen._ _Und das Konzert sollte pünktlich starten. Wir sind unseren Fans schließlich was schuldig._"

Er sah auf seine Uhr, ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Ein aufgeschlagenes Buch lag auf dem Tisch. Er nahm es, schaute auf das Cover und ließ es fast fallen.

„_Okay, das ist wirklich schräg. Sie liest grad ‚_Twilight_'?! Wenn ich paranoid wäre, würde ich das mehr als seltsam finden. Na gut, ich les auch grad eines ihrer Bücher. Aber das ist doch auch was anderes. Oder? Sie muss ja tierisch auf die Geschichte stehen. Und wie ich sie inzwischen kenne, findet sie es sicher irgendwie lustig, dass wir zusammenarbeiten und jetzt ein Paar sind. Ich hab sie immer noch nicht gefragt, welche Sachen sie von mir schon kennt. Und ob Jasper ihr Liebling ist. Schließlich hat sie auch eines ihrer Wollknäuel nach Edward benannt. Naja, und sie meinte ja, dass sie mein Groupie ist. Da scheint wohl mehr dran zu sein, als sie zugeben will._"

Er sah wieder auf das Buch.

„_Ich werd sie mal ein bisschen erschrecken._"

Zu seiner Verwunderung dauerte es nicht lange, bis Sarah wieder runterkam. Sie rannte förmlich die Treppe hinunter und rief fröhlich:

„Tata. Ich bin fertig. Ich glaube, so schnell ist noch nie jemand zum ausgehen fertig gewesen."

„_Da hat sie Recht. Die Frau ist wirklich unglaublich. Wie schafft sie das nur? Und sie sieht wieder verdammt heiß aus. Jackson, konzentrier dich. Ich werd später noch genug Gelegenheit haben, mit ihr rumzumachen._"

Sie schaute sich nach ihm um. Er gab sich Mühe, sehr ernst dreinzuschauen, als sie in seine Richtung sah. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Buch. Ihre Mimik veränderte sich. Sie sah panisch aus und klang auch so, als sie sagte:

„Ich… ich kann das erklären. Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht."

„_Na, das möchte ich mal sehen, wie sie mir erklären will, dass es nicht so ist, wie es aussieht. Ich glaube, für _die_ Vorstellung würde sie dann wirklich einen Preis kriegen._"

„Ich weiß schon, was das bedeutet.", meinte er ernst und stand auf.

Er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er ihren verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„_Sie denkt sicher, sie hat jetzt echt Mist gebaut. Sie soll sich mal in mich hineinversetzen. Dieses Bandluder…._"

„Du _bist_ ein Groupie.", sagte er schließlich grinsend.

Er konnte die Erleichterung auf ihrem Gesicht sehen.

„_Hab ich sie mal wieder unvorbereitet erwischt._"

„Oh mein Gott. Tu sowas nie wieder. Als hätte ich nicht schon genug Adrenalin in mir. Du hast mir grad einen echten Schrecken eingejagt."

„Vielleicht solltest du solche Sachen verstecken, wenn du nicht erwischt werden willst.", erwiderte er lächelnd.

Er nahm sie in die Arme, küsste sie und fragte dann:

„Kanns losgehen? Oder brauchst du nach dem Schock noch eine Pause?"

Sarah streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Er lachte.

„_Sie hat sich tatsächlich schon wieder erholt. Bemerkenswert._"

„Heißt wohl, wir können uns auf den Weg machen."

Sie rief die Hunde ins Haus, zog sich dann die Schuhe an und schloss die Haustür hinter sich. Als sie losfuhren, fragte sie:

„Und die Jungs haben nichts dagegen, wenn ich dabei bin?"

„Wen interessiert das? Ich bin der Kopf der Band und da haben die beiden nicht viel zu melden.", antwortete er in arrogantem Ton.

Sarah sah ihn erschrocken an. Er zwinkerte und feixte. Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„_Sie ist aber wieder langsam heute Abend. Oder macht das die Aufregung. Denkt sie wirklich, ich wäre so ein überhebliches Arschloch, dass ich meine Bandkollegen nicht frage? Welche Meinung hat sie denn von mir?!_"

„Sie sind einverstanden. Hab sie natürlich gefragt. Hab ihnen schon gesagt, dass du das irre aufregend finden würdest. Sie bereiten schon mal alles vor."

„Du kommst doch deswegen nicht zu spät, oder?"

Er sah auf die Uhr.

„Nein. Wir haben ehrlich gesagt noch ziemlich viel Zeit."

Er lachte kurz.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass du wirklich in fünfzehn Minuten fertig sein würdest. Du hast Recht. _So_ schnell war noch nie jemand fertig zum ausgehen. Da brauchen ja sogar wir länger."

„_Wobei es von Vorteil ist, dass sie sich nicht Tonnen von Make-up ins Gesicht schmiert. Ich liebe diese natürliche Schönheit, die sie ausstrahlt. Sie ist nicht eines von diesen Püppchen, die sich erst stundenlang aufhübschen müssen, bevor sie den Müll rausbringen._"

Sarah riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als sie fragte:

„Wieso hast du nicht einfach ein Taxi oder so geschickt, als du mich nicht erreicht hast?"

„_Gute Frage. Aber lieber ich fahre umsonst als der Taxifahrer. Und wenn sie ein braves Mädchen ist, steigt sie nicht einfach in irgendwelche Wagen._"

„Weil ich dich fragen wollte, ob du wirklich dabei sein willst. Außerdem hat dir deine Mom sicher beigebracht, dass man nicht mit Fremden mitgeht. Oder wärst du eingestiegen, wenn plötzlich ein Taxi vor deiner Tür hält und der Fahrer sagt, dein Freund schickt ihn?"

Sarah überlegte.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht."

Er murmelte:

„Gutes Mädchen."

„_Genau _die_ Antwort wollte ich hören. Sie sollte sich keinen Gefahren aussetzen._"

Er warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel, um nach Hope zu sehen. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie die Hündin zurückgelassen hatten.

„_Ich hab mich schon so an ihre Anwesenheit gewöhnt, dass es seltsam ist, dass sie jetzt nicht dabei ist._"

„Wie lange kannst du Hope allein lassen? Ist irgendwie komisch, sie nicht dabei zu haben. Hab mich schon sehr an sie gewöhnt."

„Sie ist es gewöhnt, ein paar Stunden von mir getrennt zu sein. Außerdem ist sie mit Faith zusammen. Die beiden werden sich schon die Zeit vertreiben."

„_Ein paar Stunden. Dann hat sie genug Zeit. Vielleicht kommt sie ja dann auch mit in den Club. Aber eins nach dem anderen._"

Nach einer Weile begann sie zögernd:

„Das mit dem Buch… Ich weiß, das muss seltsam für dich sein und so."

„_Oh, das gibt ihr also doch sehr zu denken. Okay, reden wir darüber._"

„Ich wusste, dass du Fan des Buches bist. Und des Filmes sicher auch."

„_War das unauffällig genug?_"

Sarah nickte.

„_Okay, sie geht also nicht darauf ein. Und ich schätze, im Moment ist sie zu gestresst, als dass ich sie direkt darauf ansprechen könnte. Vor allem sollte sie locker sein, wenn ich es schaffen will, dass sie sich auf die Bühne stellt und singt._"

„Ja, war schon seltsam es da liegen zu sehen. Aber bin deshalb nicht sauer oder mach mir da große Gedanken. Okay, schräg ist es schon, dass du ausgerechnet dieses Buch mitgenommen hast."

„Es ist eines der dicksten, die ich habe. Deshalb. Ich wollte lieber zwei, drei dicke mitnehmen als fünf oder sechs normale."

„_Mhm… leuchtet sogar ein. Daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Es ist ja wirklich ein Klopper._"

„Das ist alles?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon."

Sie zögerte kurz.

„Und es ist doch noch seltsamer, dass du eines meiner Bücher liest. Oder ist das was anderes?"

„_Erwischt._"

„Nein. Du hast recht. Ist irgendwie schon komisch."

Er sah kurz zu ihr und lachte.

„Wie gesagt. Wir sind schon ein seltsames Paar."

Sie lächelte.

„_Ja, total schräg. Aber das ist L.A. Was ist da schon normal?_"

Ben und Jerad begrüßten Sarah freundlich und scherzten mit ihr, als sie mit Jackson ankam. Der hoffte, dass sie ihr nicht verraten würden, was er vorhatte. Ihm war klar, dass sie entweder sofort gehen oder sich zumindest weigern würde, überhaupt die Bühne zu betreten. Der Plan, den er sich ausgedacht hatte, war gemein, das musste er zugeben. Er wollte Sarah dann fragen, wenn sie kaum eine Möglichkeit hatte, ‚nein' zu sagen. Sie hätte dann nur die Wahl, mitzumachen oder ihn als Trottel dastehen zu lassen und sich selbst als Zicke darzustellen.

„_Ich schätze, sie bringt mich für diese Nummer um. Aber wie sagte sie mal? ‚No risk, no fun.'._"

Er merkte schnell, dass es für sie wie ein kleines Abenteuer war, dabei zu sein. Sie sah sich aufmerksam um und half ihnen dann beim Bühnencheck. Dabei merkte er, dass sie schnell wie der Wind war.

„_Meine Güte, kann die Frau rennen. Naja, sie läuft ja auch gern weg…_"

Sie war abwechselnd naiv-süß und schlagfertig. Doch zeigte sie ein unglaubliches Musikwissen und warf mit Namen von Sängern und Bands um sich.

„_Das ist mein kleiner Hippie._", dachte er beindruckt-amüsiert.

Aber sie war immer voll bei der Sache und sehr aufgeregt. Jackson merkte, dass Ben und Jerad immer wieder Blicke austauschten. Und er glaubte, dass es auch Sarah auffiel.

„_Hoffentlich wird sie nicht misstrauisch. Kann ja auch sein, dass es gar nicht erst soweit kommt._"

Er holte tief Luft und versuchte so neutral wie möglich zu klingen, als er sie erst auf den Stuhl neben dem Keyboard aufmerksam machte und sie dann fragte, ob sie ihm am Schluss des Konzerts seine Gitarre vorbringen könnte. Er versuchte es erst mit Komplimenten, dann mit umgekehrter Psychologie, indem er sagte, dass es nicht wichtig sei, wer die Gitarre brachte. Doch wie er geahnt hatte, war Sarah zu intelligent dafür.

„_Wie hätte ich nur denken können, dass ich sie intellektuell überlisten kann?_"

Er sorgte weiter dafür, dass Sarah nicht auf Ben oder Jerad aufmerksam wurde. Wenn sie Lunte roch, würde sein Plan sich in Rauch auflösen.

„_Vielleicht ist sie nicht ganz so sauer, wenn sie erst mal mitgekriegt hat, wie begeistert die Leute von ihrem Talent sind._"

Kurz vergaß er aber alle Vorsätze, als er ihr Headset an ihrem Slip befestigen musste, da sie ein Kleid trug.

„_Ich bin auch blöd. Ich hab ganz vergessen, dass sie einen Rock tragen sollte. Naja, das nächste Mal. Wenn ich das hier überlebe und sie mich nochmal begleitet._"

Es fiel ihm schwer, sich auf den bevorstehenden Auftritt zu konzentrieren. In diesem Moment, als er hinter Sarah hockte und leicht an ihrem Po knabberte, wollte er nur mit ihr irgendwohin verschwinden. Ihr schien die Behandlung zu gefallen. Was verwunderlich war, da seine Freunde keine fünf Schritte von ihnen entfernt standen.

„_Okay, konzentrier dich. Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen._ _Du weißt, dass sie es hasst, wenn du dich nicht professionell verhältst._"

Das Konzert verlief gut. Jackson stand zuerst am Keyboard, Sarah saß auf dem Stuhl davor. Und das erste Mal, seit er sie kannte, tat sie das, was sie als ‚treudoof anhimmeln' bezeichnete. Sie schien Spaß zu haben, was ihn freute.

Nach einer Weile nahm Ben seinen Platz am Keyboard ein und Jackson ging nach vorn. Die Mädchen im Publikum kreischten.

„_Was Sarah wohl davon hält?_", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Es störte ihn ein wenig, dass er sie quasi allein lassen musste. Doch Ben war in ihrer Nähe, was ihn etwas beruhigte.

„_Die beiden scheinen sich zu mögen. Und ist ja nur für ein paar Songs._"

Dann kam der Moment, vor dem sich Sarah sicher fürchtete und der dazu führen konnte, dass er als totaler Idiot dastehen würde, wenn sie einfach von der Bühne lief.

„Wir kommen nun zum Ende dieses wunderbaren Abends."

Einige zeigten ihre Enttäuschung.

„Vor dem letzten Lied möchte ich um einen brausenden Applaus für den wohl schönsten Roadie bitten, den wir wohl je hatten."

Er drehte sich halb um und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm nach hinten. Sarah erhob sich. Ben legte eine Hand auf das Mikro, das neben dem Keyboard stand und sagte etwas zu ihr.

„_Na toll, hat er sie jetzt grad gewarnt?_"

Doch entgegen seiner Befürchtung kam sie langsam auf ihn zu. Er lächelte und nahm ihr dann die Gitarre ab. Im Publikum wurde durcheinander gemurmelt.

„_Oh mein Gott, Jackson hat ja eine Kirsche. Ruft die Presse an._"

Sarah wollte sich abwenden, wohl um zu ihrem Stuhl zurück zu gehen - oder sich wieder auf der Toilette zu verstecken. Er wusste, er konnte seinen Plan noch abblasen. Doch er war stolz auf sie und wollte das auch zeigen. Also hielt er sie leicht am Arm fest und sagte leise:

„Warte bitte."

Tatsächlich blieb sie stehen. Jerad brachte eine leere Bierkiste und stellte sie kopfüber neben das Mikro. Jackson hatte die Gitarre inzwischen umgelegt und nahm nun Sarahs Hand. Sie stieg auf die Bierkiste.

„_Ich kanns nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich nicht weggelaufen ist._"

„Schau nur auf mich.", sagte er leise.

„_Genau, nicht nach unten schauen. Wenn wir erst mal singen, wird ihre Angst sicher weg sein._"

Jackson verbeugte sich und hauchte Sarah einen Luftkuss auf den Handrücken, seine Lippen berührten kaum ihre Haut. Wieder Gemurmel im Publikum. Er richtete sich auf.

„_Oh, das hat ihr gefallen. Ja, der alte Texas-Charme zieht eben immer._"

Er stellte sich vor das Mikro und sprach hinein, während er gleichzeitig nicht den Blick von ihr nahm.

„Willst du mir etwas Sommerwein geben?"

„_Wäre jetzt nur blöd, wenn sie den Hinweis nicht versteht. Aber sie ist clever. Und spätestens bei den ersten Takten wird sie wissen, was ich meine._"

Sarahs Stimme war leise, aber deutlich, als sie ins Mikro sprach.

„Sicher."

Er ließ ihre Hand los und begann zu spielen, Ben am Keyboard begleitete ihn. Jackson ließ sie die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen. Anfangs war sie noch unsicher. Doch wie er gehofft hatte, wurde sie während des Liedes immer gefasster. Sie sahen sich dabei unentwegt an und er vergaß fast, dass sie vor Publikum standen. Und er nahm an, dass es Sarah wahrscheinlich ähnlich ging.

„_Egal was es ist. Sie fühlt sich wohl und hat offenbar Spaß. Und die Welt nimmt endlich Notiz von ihr und ihrem Talent. Das ist mein Mädchen._", dachte er liebevoll und stolz.


	32. Kapitel 31

Wie Jackson es erwartete, war das Publikum von Sarahs gesanglichen Qualitäten begeistert. Ihre Nerven hingegen lagen nach dem Auftritt flach. Sie machte ihm deutlich, dass er sie nie wieder in so eine unangenehme Situation bringen sollte.

Doch viel schlimmer als dieser - in seinen Augen berechtigte - Tadel war die Erkenntnis, dass Sarah offenbar keinen Schmerz empfinden konnte. Oder - wie sie es ausdrückte - sie verarbeitete ihn anders als die meisten Menschen. Die Kiste, auf der sie während ihres Auftritts gestanden hatte, hatte tiefe Rillen in Sarahs Fußsohlen gedrückt. Doch hatte sie sich nichts anmerken lassen und konnte offenbar auch nicht verstehen, warum er so entsetzt darüber war.

„_Unglaublich, wie sehr ein Mensch sich unter Kontrolle haben kann._"

Wieder einmal fragte er sich, was mit Sarah geschehen war, dass sie so eine unglaubliche Perfektion und Zurückhaltung, was ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse anging entwickelte hatte. Er hatte in den Tagen zuvor bemerkt, dass ihre Arme und Beine von kleineren und größeren Narben bedeckt waren. Und wie er nun bemerkte, sogar auf ihren Fußsohlen. Sie hatte auch eine lange am rechten Knöchel, von der er sich fragte, woher sie stammte. Er wollte den Gedanken nicht zulassen, dass ihr jemand - vielleicht sogar sie selbst - diese Narben zugefügt hatte.

„_Irgendwann muss ich sie darauf ansprechen._", nahm er sich vor.

Dazu kam, dass sie erwähnt hatte, dass sie sich oft stieß und es offenbar nicht einmal immer mitbekam oder sich zumindest keine Gedanken deshalb machte, dass sie immer wieder blaue Flecke hatte.

Er versuchte, die Information zu verarbeiten, dass Sarah Schmerz anders empfand als die meisten Menschen und sogar ignorieren konnte. Und er fragte sich, wie weit diese Kontrolle ging.

„_Wie sehr kann ein Mensch sich zusammenreißen?_"

Er wusste bereits, dass in Sarah eine unglaubliche Härte war. Die Frage, woher diese stammen mochte, schmerzte ihn.

Nachdem sie aufgeräumt hatten, gingen Jackson, Sarah, Jerad und Ben in den Stammclub der Band, das ‚P´s'. Jackson musste wieder einen Anflug von Eifersucht bekämpfen, als sich durch Zufall herausstellte, dass Jerad und Sarah Fan der selben Serie waren und beide sofort aufgeregt darüber philosophierten.

„_Ist doch gut, dass sie ein Thema gefunden haben, über das sie reden können._"

Doch er wurde jedes Mal argwöhnisch, wenn sich ein Mann zu gut mit Sarah verstand. Jackson verstand das selbst nicht. Er war vorher nie der extrem eifersüchtige Typ gewesen. Und nun traute er nicht mal seinen beiden besten Freunden über den Weg.

„_Ich werd noch in die Klapse kommen, wenn ich mich nicht endlich wieder normal verhalte…_"

Bevor sie in den Club gingen, legte sich Sarah erst mal mit dem Türsteher an, der sie zu genau musterte. Auf dem Weg zu der Ecke, in der sie immer saßen, schüttelte Jackson innerlich den Kopf.

„_Sonst kriegt sie den Mund nicht auf. Und dann Ryan, diesen Schrank vollblaffen. Und hat sie wirklich _gezischt_? Die Frau ist wirklich ein Tier._"

Aber er hatte inzwischen gelernt, mit ihren Macken umzugehen. Allerdings hoffte er, dass Sarah nicht wirklich Ärger machte. Der Abend war stressig für sie gewesen und Jackson ahnte, dass sie in diesem Zustand leicht unzurechnungsfähig wurde.

Anfangs war Sarah noch sehr unsicher. Doch nach zwei Drinks wurde sie lockerer und konnte die Atmosphäre des Clubs genießen. Dass sie den Großteil des Abends damit verbrachte, mit Jackson zu schmusen, tat da sein übriges. Er konnte kaum die Finger von ihr lassen und genoss die Zärtlichkeiten und Küsse genauso wie sie es offenbar tat.

Er ließ sie an diesem Abend nur mit Ben allein, dem er ausdrücklich sagte, er solle auf Sarah aufpassen. Jackson wusste, Ben würde nicht so viel reden wie Jerad. Doch auch bei ihm regte sich wieder seine Eifersucht, als er ihn und Sarah in ein Gespräch vertieft vorfand, nachdem er zusammen mit Jerad die zweite Runde geholt hatte.

„_Jackson, krieg dich ein. Sie unterhalten sich nur. Er versucht, ihr den Aufenthalt angenehm zu machen._"

Doch obwohl ihm klar war, dass es irrational war, spürte er diese Eifersucht weiter. Und als er Sarah wenig später zeigte, wo die Waschräume waren, merkte er, dass er sie nicht zu lange allein lassen sollte. Sie fühlte sich unter vielen Menschen sehr unsicher und schien sogar Angst zu haben.

„_Ich hab sie hierhergebracht. Ich muss jetzt auch auf sie aufpassen._"

Jacksons Ahnung, dass ihr jemand wegen ihres Lebenswandels ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte einreden wollen, bestätigte sich, als Sarah sehr nachdenklich wurde, nachdem Jerad sich auf seine übliche Runde durch den Club machte.

„_Eigentlich hat sie Recht. Es ist irgendwie unfair, dass es okay für einen Kerl wie Jerad ist, dass er Frauen aufreißt, während sich Mädchen bei einem nicht so krassen Verhalten anhören müssen, dass sie Schlampen sind._", dachte er, als er Sarah im Arm hielt und sich wieder fragte, welche Dinge man zu ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie so verbittert war.

Schließlich schaffte es Jackson sogar, Sarah zum tanzen zu überreden. Zuerst wiegten sie sich fast zu einem sehr langsamen Lied. Er sagte ihr, was sie tun sollte und tatsächlich entspannte sie sich nach einer Weile und schien Gefallen am tanzen zu finden. Was auch daran lag, dass Jackson während des Tanzes liebevoll ihr Ohr und die Wange küsste und seine Hände sanft über ihren Bauch strichen.

„_Sie hat ein umwerfendes Rhythmusgefühl. Ich wusste, dass sie ausgezeichnet tanzen kann._"

Bei den folgenden Tänzen fiel es Sarah sehr viel leichter, sich gehen zu lassen. Jackson freute sich, dass sie endlich aus sich heraus ging und Spaß hatte.

Als sie nach dem tanzen wieder zu der Sitzecke zurückkehrten sah er, dass Ryan, der Türsteher bei Ben und Jerad saß. Sarah schmiegte sich ängstlich an ihn. Auch, als sie sich setzten, versuchte sie beinahe, in Jackson hineinzukriechen.

„_Ist eigentlich kein Wunder, dass sie sich vor ihm fürchtet. Er ist schließlich fast doppelt so groß und breit wie sie. Aber Ryan ist ein netter Typ. Aber Sarah fürchtet sich vor so gut wie jedem Menschen und erst recht bei jemanden wie ihm._"

Bevor er ging, tat Ryan etwas, was Jackson kaum glauben konnte: Er entschuldigte sich bei Sarah für die Art, wie er sie beim Eingang angestarrt hatte.

„_Okay, passiert das grad wirklich? Dieser Bär von Mann _entschuldigt_ sich bei meinem kleinen Mädchen?!_"

Nur wenige Augenblicke nachdem Ryan gegangen war, lachte Sarah leise.

„_Sie findet das wohl witzig._"

Dann erklärte sie ihnen, dass Ryan Angst vor ihr hatte und sich nur deshalb entschuldigte und führte das auf den Urinstinkt der Menschen zurück.

„_Sie ist wirklich unglaublich. Und was die Sache so bemerkenswert macht: Sie hat selbst Angst vor ihm, wie vor den meisten Menschen. Aber deshalb meinte sie auch, dass es blanke Ironie ist. Sie fürchtet sich vor ihnen und tut daher alles, um _ihnen_ Angst zu machen, damit ihr niemand zu nahe kommen kann._"

Jackson erinnerte sich daran, was er einmal über wilde Tiere gelesen hatte. Die meisten ergriffen eher die Flucht vorm Menschen, als anzugreifen. Nur wenn sie keinen anderen Ausweg sahen, kämpften sie.

„_Sarah ist genauso. Sie flieht zuerst und geht erst zum Angriff über, wenn es nicht anders geht. Aber dann ist sie gefährlich._"

Als sie später zusammen den Club verließen, bestätigte sich seine Vermutung, dass Sarah trotz Ryans Rückzug und Entschuldigung immer noch Angst vor ihm hatte. Und wieder einmal spürte Jackson, dass sie sich in seiner Gegenwart sicher zu fühlen schien, was diesen sehr glücklich machte.

Auf der Fahrt in die Hills bemerkte er, dass Sarah immer hibbeliger und aufgeregter wurde. Nach einer Weile dämmerte es ihm.

„_Sie kann es wohl kaum erwarten, bis wir endlich allein sind. Ob sie mir Zeit gibt, dass wir es bis ins Schlafzimmer schaffen?_"

Diesmal wartete sie nicht ab, bis er ihr die Tür aufhielt, sondern stieg sofort aus, kaum hatte er gehalten. Sie lief vor zur Haustür und wartete dort auf ihn. Jackson musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Sie betraten das Haus, streichelten die Hunde und zogen dann die Schuhe aus. Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie gierig.

„_Okay, ich bin ja auch schon spitz wie Nachbars Lumpi. Aber ich könnte auch ständig mit ihr rummachen. Sie ist so verdammt sexy._"

Er fragte leise:

„Gehen wir hoch?"

Sarah lächelte, nickte und führte ihn dann nach oben. Die Hunde folgten ihnen und setzten sich wie selbstverständlich auf ihre Decken. Jackson schloss die Tür hinter sich. Zielstrebig gingen sie zum Bett. Auf dem Weg dorthin zog er sein Hemd über den Kopf und ließ es fallen. Vor dem Bett angekommen, machte sich Sarah am Knopf seiner Jeans zu schaffen.

„_Wow, sie geht ja voll ran. Liegt das am Alkohol? Egal, ich finds gut._"

„Na, da kann es wohl jemand kaum erwarten?", fragte er gleichzeitig überrascht und erfreut.

Sarah lächelte unsicher.

„_Ich sollte sie nicht zu sehr aufziehen. Nicht, dass ihr ihre Forschheit noch peinlich ist. Ich finds ja toll, dass sie endlich aus sich rausgeht und ihren Gefühlen folgt._"

Er zog die Jeans aus und öffnete dann langsam den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides. Kaum war es zu Boden geglitten, setzte sich Sarah auf das Bett und zog Jackson zu sich runter, bevor sie sich ausstreckte. Er bedeckte sofort ihr Gesicht, den Hals und das Dekolleté mit Küssen.

„_Sie ist so herrlich warm und weich und ihre Haut riecht irgendwie fast etwas fruchtig._"

Ihre Hände strichen langsam über seinen Rücken. Dann spürte er, wie sie sie unter seine Shorts schob und ihn sachte in den Po kniff.

„_Aber Hallo! Jetzt geht's los!_"

„Wow."

Er sah sie verdutzt an und lächelte dann.

„_So hab ich sie noch nie erlebt. Sie kann ja richtig aktiv und fordernd werden. Fantastisch._"

„Du bist heute ja wirklich ungeduldig.", neckte er sie.

Ihre Mimik machte deutlich, dass sie tatsächlich ungeduldig war und wollte, dass es sofort zur Sache ging.

„_Kein Problem._"

Fast hastig zogen beide ihre Unterwäsche aus. Es war fast das erste Mal, dass sie ihm einen beinahe ungehinderten Blick auf ihre Brüste gewährte. Doch er war bereits zu erregt, um das mehr als zu registrieren. Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Sarah bäumte sich leicht auf und drückte sich an ihn. Dabei rieb sie sich leicht gegen sein Glied, das schon vor Erregung pochte. Jackson stöhnte leise. Der Druck ihrer Arme um ihn verstärkte sich kurz.

„_Ich glaub, lang werd ich es heute nicht hinauszögern können._"

Und sie schien den selben Gedanken zu haben. Denn er hörte, wie sie murmelte:

„Vergiss das Vorspiel."

„_Hab ich grad richtig gehört?!_"

Er richtete sich auf und sah sie verwirrt an.

„Upps. Hab ich das grad laut gesagt?", fragte sie peinlich berührt.

Er lachte leise und nickte. Da er wusste, dass sie es hasste, wenn er das tat, raunte er ihr ins Ohr:

„Sicher?"

Doch die Revanche dafür kam sofort. Sie regte sich und drückte ihr Becken gegen seinen erigierten Penis. Er stöhnte wieder.

„_Dieses kleine durchtriebene Luder._", dachte er fassungslos.

„Bist _du_ sicher, dass du es noch lange hinauszögern willst?", entgegnete sie keck.

Er schnappte nach Luft.

„_Sie wird wirklich frech. Unglaublich._"

„Du kleines Luder. Du bist ganz schön kühn, weißt du das?"

Sarah streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Er lachte wieder und verschloss dann ihre Lippen mit seinem Mund.

„_Sie gefällt mir so. Bestimmend und fordernd. So könnte sie bleiben._"

Der Kuss dauerte nicht lange. Er griff über Sarahs Kopf hinweg, nahm ein Kondom vom Nachttisch und rollte es schnell über. Als er in sie eindrang stöhnten beide wie von einer Qual erlöst auf.

„_Einfach unglaublich dieses Gefühl in ihr zu sein._"

Zum ersten Mal umklammerte sie ihn mit ihren Beinen.

„_Ja, umfang mich, halt mich gefangen._"

Sie schloss die Augen. Er küsste sie gierig, während er sich bereits mit heftigen Stößen in ihr bewegte. Ihre Hände waren in seinen Locken verkrallt. Langsam schwemmte die Ekstase Jacksons logisches Denken davon. Er registrierte nur, wie sehr sie bei der Sache war und freute sich, als er hörte, dass aus Sarahs Lippen ein Stöhnen entwich, obwohl er sie mit seinen fast verschloss. Sein Mund glitt zu ihren Hals.

„_So wunderschön und hingebungsvoll._"

Unaufhörlich wanderten seine Lippen von ihrem Hals zum Mund und wieder zurück. Er zog den Duft ihrer Haut ein und erfreute sich nicht nur an dem Gefühl des Aktes selbst, sondern auch, dass sie sich gehen ließ und keine Probleme mehr zu haben schien, ihrer Lust Ausdruck zu verleihen. Er strich ihr über die Wange.

„Ja, so ist´s gut, Baby.", murmelte er und küsste sie dann wieder stürmisch.

„_Unglaublich, wie sehr sie sich inzwischen fallen lassen kann. Das ist klasse._"

Seine Zunge nahm ihre förmlich in Beschlag. Als sich seine Lippen nach einer halben Ewigkeit wieder von ihren lösten, rang Sarah erst mal nach Atem. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und aus Sarahs Stöhnen waren inzwischen Schreie geworden.

„Ja, zeig mir, dass es dir gefällt. Schrei für mich, Baby. Lass dich gehen."

Gleich darauf legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß eine Art finalen Schrei aus, als sie den Höhepunkt erreichte. Jacksons folgte fast zeitgleich. Vor der Tür bellte Hope. Jackson blieb auf ihr liegen, sein Atem ging schwer.

„_Wahnsinn. Einfach… klasse._"

Seine Gedanken standen still. Er konnte nur das Gefühl des Orgasmuses genießen. Und dass Sarah es endlich schaffte, ihm ihre Lustgefühle mitzuteilen. Sie umklammerte ihn mit ihren Armen und Beinen. Nach einer Weile rückte er von ihr weg. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass sich der Druck ihrer Glieder verstärkte.

„_Ich kann nicht auf ihr liegen bleiben. Ich bin zu schwer für sie._"

Für einen Moment lag Sarah vollkommen nackt da, doch Jackson nahm sich nicht die Zeit, sie zu betrachten. Er zog die Decke über sie und sich selbst, zog sie an sich, küsste ihre Wange und rieb dann seine Nase daran. Sarah wandte sich ihm zu und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Er küsste ihr Haar und strich über ihren Rücken.

„_Ein perfekter Moment._"

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch.", flüsterte sie zurück.

Für einige Minuten lagen sie nur eng aneinander gekuschelt da.

„_Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie wirklich in der Lage ist, sich dermaßen gehen zu lassen. Ob es auch an den zwei Drinks lag? Sie verträgt tatsächlich eine Menge, mein lieber Schwan._"

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie vor ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Mal auch relativ viel getrunken hatte und kurz keimte in ihm wieder die Frage auf, ob sie damals nur mit ihm geschlafen hatte, weil sie angetrunken gewesen war. Doch er verdrängte diesen müßigen Gedanken und dachte lieber daran, wie Sarah sich diesmal gegeben hatte.

„_Diese Frau ist keine Eiskönigin. Im Gegenteil. Sie ist ein Vulkan. Und sie hatte Recht. Sie _ist_ laut. Zum Glück gibt's hier keine Nachbarn._"

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Hope gebellt hatte.

„_Hoffentlich denkt sie nicht, Sarah hat geschrien, weil ich ihr was getan hab. Ich schätze, in dem Fall bin ich Hundefutter._"

Er befürchtete wirklich, die Hündin könnte die Geräusche falsch deuten und fragte daher:

„Wird Hope mich morgen anfallen?"

Sie sah ihn verwundert an.

„Warum sollte sie das tun?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, sie hat deinen Schrei beantwortet. Ich hoffe nur, sie denkt nicht, ich hab dir was getan."

„Du hast ja auch was getan."

Er sah sie überrascht und fragend an.

„_Was soll ich denn gemacht haben?_"

Sie lächelte.

„Du hast mir einen fantastischen Orgasmus geschenkt."

Er lachte leise und küsste sie.

„Immer wieder gern."

„_Oh ja, _sehr_ gern._"

Sie fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein Haar.

„Und nein, Hope wird dich nicht zerreißen oder so. Ja, sie hat meinen…"

„Orgiastischen Ruf der Lust?"

Er grinste. Sarah rollte mit den Augen.

„Sie hat darauf reagiert. Aber wenn sie oder Faith glauben würden, du tust mir was, wäre der Tumult draußen größer. Und sie würden sicher nicht tatenlos vor der Tür hocken."

„_Ich glaub, es gibt sicher kaum eine Tür, die ein Vieh wie Faith aufhalten könnte…_", dachte Jackson und stellte sich vor, wie die riesige Hündin in bester Rambomanier durch eine geschlossene Tür stürmte.

„_Aber wenn ich Mitglied des Rudels bin, müsste ich eigentlich sicher sein._"

„Bin ich…"

Sie sah ihn fragend an und wartete. Doch er sprach nicht weiter.

„_Ich will wissen, ob ich schon im Rudel bin. Aber ich will nicht hören, dass ich es noch nicht bin. Ich schätze, Sarah wird es mir schon sagen. Oder ich werde es merken und muss nicht mehr fragen._"

Er lächelte schief.

„Nicht so wichtig."

Er küsste sie zärtlich und streichelte dann ihre Wange.

„Hat dir der Abend wirklich gefallen?"

„_Muss mehr als aufregend und sehr stressig für sie gewesen sein. Aber ich glaub auch, dass sie viel Spaß hatte._"

Sie lächelte.

„Es war sehr aufregend. Aber ich fand es toll. Ja, ich hatte heute Abend wirklich Spaß. Danke, dass du mich mitgenommen hast."

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und küsste sie.

„Gern geschehen."

Sie kuschelte sich wieder an ihn. Er küsste sanft ihr Haar und sagte ganz leise:

„Schlaf gut Liebling."

Nach einem Moment konnte er spüren, dass sie lächelte.

„_Ja, sie ist mein Liebling, mein kleines Mädchen._"

Am nächsten Morgen war das erste, was Jackson nach dem aufwachen spürte, Sarahs Körper an seinem und in seinen Armen.

„Morgen.", nuschelte sie in seine Brust.

„Guten Morgen.", erwiderte er lächelnd und strich sanft über ihre Seite.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Hab ich. Und du?", fragte er.

„Ja, ich auch."

Nach ein paar Augenblicken richtete sich Sarah etwas auf und verteilte kleine Küsse auf seiner Brust. Jackson schloss die Augen.

„_Mein Gott, sie ist so zärtlich. Ihre weichen Lippen berühren ja kaum meine Haut._"

Sie bewegte sich fast zentimeterweise nach unten und erkundete förmlich seinen Körper mit ihren Lippen. Während sie sich ihren Weg bahnte, entblößte sie ihn und sich immer mehr, da sie die Decke wegschob. Er griff in ihre Haare und verkrallte sich leicht darin.

„_Das fühlt sich so gut an, von ihr verwöhnt zu werden._"

Dieses Wort weckte ihn aus seiner Träumerei. Sarah war offensichtlich auf dem Weg in die ‚südliche Hemisphäre' wie er und die Jungs es nannten.

„_Okay, bin ich jetzt ein Arschloch oder ein Weichei? Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass sie das wirklich tun will. Sie hat nicht wirklich Erfahrung was Sex angeht und sicher ist das letzte, was zu ihren Favoriten zählt, mir einen zu blasen. Jackson, du bist ein Waschlappen. Deine Freundin ist drauf und dran, dir den Wunsch von Millionen Männern zu gewähren und du machst dir Gedanken, was ein Gentleman jetzt machen sollte. Die Jungs stempeln mich als total bekloppt ab, wenn sie davon erfahren._"

„Shit."

„_Okay, ich bin ein Weichei. Ist auf Dauer nicht so schlimm als ein Arschloch zu sein._"

Sie sah irritiert zu ihm auf.

„_Toll, wie sag ich ihr jetzt, dass sie das nicht tun muss, ohne dass es zu peinlich für sie wird?_"

„Sarah, ich glaube, was du da vorhast, ist in diesem Staat verboten."

„_Toll, Jackson. _Das_ wird das Argument sein, dass sie sofort einsehen wird. Wer will schon in den Knast, weil er seinem Freund einen geblasen hat._"

Nach einem Moment setzte sie sich rittlings auf ihn. Ob Zufall oder nicht, jedenfalls bedeckte ihr langes Haar den Großteil ihres Busens. Seine Augen wurden größer.

„Oh."

„_Das also hatte sie vor. Ist die Frage, wer sich hier grade lächerlich gemacht hat. Jetzt bin ich sicher trotzdem ein Schwein, allein nur, weil ich angenommen hatte, sie wollte was anderes tun._"

Sie beugte sich runter und küsste ihn. Seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken.

„_Sie ist ja immer noch im aktiv-Modus. Wird wohl jetzt doch dabei bleiben und hatte nicht nur etwas mit dem Alk zu tun. Mir solls Recht sein. Hab absolut nichts dagegen. Und sie wird auch mutiger, was das zeigen ihres Körpers betrifft. Obwohl sie mich immer noch nicht ihre Brüste anschauen lässt._"

Schließlich holte sie ein Kondompäckchen - welches sie vorher dort verstaut haben musste - unter ihrem Kissen hervor und richtete sich wieder auf.

„_Sie hat das vorbereitet._", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Doch als sie die Packung aufreißen wollte, zitterten ihre Hände leicht und sie bekam sie nicht auf.

„_Soviel zu ihrer Forschheit._"

„Lass mich."

Er nahm ihr die Verpackung ab und riss sie auf. Sarah strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Bauchmuskeln als er das Gummi überrollte. Sarah erhob sich etwas und ließ dann sein Glied langsam in sich gleiten. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht so recht wusste, was sie nun tun und wie sie sich bewegen sollte.

„_Ich wette, sie hat das noch nie vorher gemacht._"

Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und half ihr mit dem sanften Druck seiner Finger, den richtigen Rhythmus zu finden. Sie schloss die Augen. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sie zu betrachten. Das Sonnenlicht schien auf ihre Milchhaut, welche das Licht zurückzuwerfen schien, ihre Brüste lugten unter dem langen kastanienbraunen Haar hindurch.

„_Sie ist wunderschön. Fast wie eine fleischgewordene Göttin._"

Der Anblick von Sarahs sich wiegenden Körper gepaart mit der physischen Aktivität ließ Jacksons Erregungskurve schnell wieder nach oben schnellen. Er stöhnte immer lauter, der Druck seiner Finger verstärkte sich. Als er den Höhepunkt erreichte, zwickte er sie aus Versehen leicht in den Po. Sie kam kurz nach Jackson.

Sie legte sich, die Beine angewinkelt, auf ihn und tastete nach der Decke. Er half ihr, sich zuzudecken. Sie verbarg das Gesicht an seiner Brust. Wie er inzwischen wusste, machte sie das meist dann, wenn sie verlegen oder ihr etwas peinlich war. Er legte die Arme um sie und küsste ihr Haar. Eine Weile lagen sie nur da.

„_Das war toll. Aber ich werd das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie das nur für mich gemacht hat. Ich hoffe nur, das ist nicht sowas wie eine Belohnung für gestern Abend gewesen. Sie ist nicht wirklich aktiv, was Sex angeht. Und ich weiß, dass sie Probleme zu haben scheint, sich mir zu zeigen. Ist vielleicht der falsche Zeitpunkt. Aber sie muss mir endlich mal ein paar Dinge mehr verraten. Ich muss nur vorsichtig vorgehen und darf sie nicht in die Enge treiben._"

„Das war das erste Mal, dass du das gemacht hast, oder?", fragte er schließlich.

Sie sah ihn an.

„Hab ich was falsch gemacht?", fragte sie unsicher.

„_Okay, das ist ein Witz, oder?! Wieso denkt sie gleich, dass sie was falsch gemacht hat? Sie hat manchmal so wenig Selbstbewusstsein._"

„Nein, es war schön.", sagte er schnell und streichelte ihre Wange.

„Es ist nur… Du warst so unsicher. Als wüsstest du gar nicht genau, was du tun sollst."

Sarah biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„_Sie ist verlegen. Also hatte ich Recht._"

Er strich ihr wieder über die Wange und zögerte, bevor er weitersprach. Es war eine Frage, auf die er die Antwort wissen musste, aber nicht wirklich wollte.

„Hast du das für mich gemacht? Wegen… wegen gestern und so?"

Sarah nickte. Seine Augen wurden etwas größer.

„_Nein! Komm schon. Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein. Sie hat das tatsächlich als _Belohnung_ für mich gemacht?! Ich krieg gleich die Krise. Wieso glaubt sie, das tun zu müssen?_"

„Bist du jetzt sauer?"

Er sah sie verwirrt an.

„Wieso sollte ich sauer sein?"

„_Ich kann mal wieder ihren Gedankengängen nicht folgen. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was in ihrem Kopf vorgeht._"

„Ähm… ich weiß nicht. Weil du das gefragt hast."

„_Wieso ergibt das Sinn für sie?!_"

„Nein, ich bin nicht sauer. Ich will nur nicht, dass du was machst, was du nicht willst, nur um mir einen Gefallen zu tun oder so. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

„_Ich hoff, dass _das_ Sinn für sie ergibt. Wie soll ich ihr begreiflich machen, dass ich keine Gefälligkeiten oder Belohnungen von ihr will? Sie sollte sich zu nichts genötigt fühlen. Dieses Arschloch hat sie ja total verkorkst._"

Er spürte, wie die Wut auf Sarahs Ex-Freunde - oder als was sie sie betrachtete - wieder wuchs. An ihrer Mimik konnte er ablesen, dass die Dinge, die er sagte, _keinen_ Sinn für sie machten. Er blickte sie erschüttert an.

„_Oh Gott, sie denkt wirklich, das ist alles was sie zu geben hat. Dass ich nur an ihrem Körper interessiert bin und sie nicht entscheiden kann, was sie mitmacht und was nicht. Sie ist wirklich total gestört. Obwohl _verstört_ es wohl eher trifft… Sie denkt wirklich, dass es egal ist, was sie will. Weil man das ihr immer wieder gesagt hat. Dieser Idiot hat sie unterdrückt und ihr jedes Selbstbewusstsein genommen._"

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und sah sie ernst an.

„Ich meins ernst. Tu nichts, nur weil du glaubst, du musst das für mich tun. Ich fand das grade eben schön. Aber wenn du dich zu etwas gezwungen fühlst, hab ich letzten Endes auch nichts davon. Es gefällt mir, wenn du aktiv wirst und ich fand es auch toll, dich ansehen zu können. Aber wenn du dich dabei nicht wohlfühlst, hab ich ein schlechtes Gewissen."

Er sah sie eindringlich an.

„Verstehst du das?"

„Ich denke schon."

Sie sah ihn traurig an und er fragte sich, ob sie das wirklich verstand - und woran sie dachte. Sie sah ihn manchmal auf diese Weise an. Und jedes Mal hatte er das Gefühl, als sei es eine Art Traurigkeit über etwas, was sie tat.

Er nahm sie fest in die Arme und murmelte:

„Meine arme kleine Sarah."

„_Ich werd dafür sorgen, dass sie sich beschützt fühlt. Niemand wird ihr je wieder sagen, dass sie nichts wert ist. Ich frage mich nur, was genau sie mit ihr gemacht haben._"

Er verdrängte den Gedanken daran, da er merkte, wie wütend ihn das nachdenken darüber machte. So konzentrierte er sich nur auf Sarah, die in seinen Armen lag.


	33. Kapitel 32

Die Hunde meldeten irgendwann, dass sie raus mussten und Sarah stand auf. Ihr schien es peinlich zu sein, dass er gemerkt hatte, wie unsicher sie immer noch war. Er ahnte, dass sie es nicht mochte, wenn jemand - und selbst wenn es sich um ihn handelte - eine Schwäche bei ihr entdeckte. Dass sie für die Menschen unnahbar, stark und kalt wirkte, war ein Teil ihres Schutzes gegen die Welt. Er hatte es geschafft, hinter diese Abwehr zu blicken und das gefiel ihr nicht.

Er fragte sich, ob sie ihm immer noch nicht vertraute. Doch er hatte ihr geglaubt, als sie ihm sagte, dass sie es tat. Allerdings hätte er es - nach den wenigen Dingen, die sie preisgegeben hatte - verstanden, wenn sie es noch nicht konnte.

Doch die Stimmung war nicht so gedrückt, wie er gefürchtet hatte. Sie scherzten und neckten einander und Jackson war froh, dass sie wieder fröhlich zu sein schien.

„_Ihre Launen werden mich noch kirre machen._", dachte er während des Frühstücks.

Als es draußen wärmer wurde, rief Sarah die Hunde wieder hinein. Nach einer kurzen Erfrischung an ihren Wassernäpfen rannten sie nach oben. Kurz darauf polterte es im ersten Stock.

„Was machen die da?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Das Haus auseinander nehmen.", erwiderte Sarah leichthin.

„_Ja, anscheinend._"

„Ich bin froh, dass ich gut versichert bin. Die beiden sind schlimmer als jede Naturkatastrophe."

„Haben sie schon mal was kaputt gemacht?"

„_Klingt wirklich so, als wären sie gerade dabei, irgendetwas zu zerbrechen._"

„Ja. Deshalb haben sie Zutrittsverbot zu meinem Arbeitszimmer. Sie dürfen überall hin. Aber der Raum ist tabu."

„_Sie verbietet ihnen tatsächlich mal was? Unglaublich. Sie hat wirklich ein Arbeitszimmer?_"

Jackson versuchte, sich auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren.

„Und daran halten sie sich?"

„_Ich kann mir fast nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihren Tieren wirklich etwas verbieten kann. Sie liebt die Viecher über alles._"

Sie lächelte.

„Klar. Ich bin ihre Anführerin. Mein Wort ist Gesetz. Sie genießen viele Freiheiten, aber sie müssen sich auch an Regeln halten. Und das tun sie. Sie haben früh gelernt, dass sie mir folgen müssen."

„_Oh, klar. Sie ist die Rudelführerin und alle müssen ihr folgen, sonst endet das Ganze im Chaos. Aber das bringt mich wieder zu der Frage, _wie_ sie das gemacht hat._"

„Wie? Ich meine, wie hast du ihnen das beigebracht? Hast du sie... du weißt schon, warst du streng zu ihnen?"

„_Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie nicht immer nachgiebig zu ihnen war._"

„_Streng_?"

Sarah sprach das Wort aus, als hätte sie es noch nie gehört.

„Du meinst, ob ich sie geschlagen habe oder so?", fragte sie dann ungläubig und starrte ihn an.

„Naja, nicht direkt."

„_Natürlich glaube ich nicht, dass sie die Hand gegen sie erhoben hat. Aber vielleicht irgendwas Ähnliches… Ich hab doch keine Ahnung, wie man solch große Hunde bändigt._"

„Ganz sicher nicht.", erwiderte sie entrüstet.

„Das wäre das letzte, was ich mit ihnen machen würde."

„Tut mir leid, dass ich das gefragte habe."

„_Jetzt ist sie sicher beleidigt, weil ich angedeutet habe, sie könnte gewalttätig gegenüber den beiden geworden sein. Schließlich sind sie wie ihre Kinder._"

Er wollte ihre Wange streicheln, doch Sarah wandte sich ab.

„Schon okay."

Sie wollte gehen, doch er umschloss ihr Handgelenk mit seiner Hand.

„_Sie kann jetzt nicht schon wieder abhauen. Nicht bevor wir das nicht geklärt haben und ich mich entschuldigen konnte._"

Sie schaute ihn kurz an. Als er ihren Blick sah, ließ er sie sofort los.

„_Oh Gott nein. Hatte ich doch Recht? Hat ihr Ex sie geschlagen? Kein Wunder, dass sie empfindlich auf diese Frage reagiert hat._"

„Sarah."

Weiter kam er nicht, da sie die Hand hob.

„Nicht. Alles okay."

„_Nichts ist okay! Gott, bitte vertrau dich mir doch an._", flehte er sie stumm an, als er zusah, wie sie nach oben ging.

Da sie nach einigen Minuten nicht zurück kam, folgte er ihr. Er fand sie beim Wäsche aufhängen vor. Eine kleine Weile blieb er im Türrahmen stehen und sah ihr zu.

„_Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass diese Sache auf jeden Fall peinlich für sie ist. Welche Frau will schon zugeben, dass ihr Freund sie geschlagen hat?_"

Schließlich fragte er:

„Ist wirklich alles okay?"

Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um.

„Sicher."

„_Ja, genau so klingt sie grad auch. Als wäre alles okay…_"

Er ging auf sie zu, umarmte sie von hinten und küsste zärtlich ihre Wange.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so eine dämliche Frage gestellt habe. Und dass ich…"

„Schon okay. Hab doch gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist.", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Sarah, du kannst…"

Sie sah ihn an.

„Jackson, wirklich. Ich will nicht darüber reden. Bitte lass das Thema jetzt."

„_Das war wohl deutlich._"

Er zwang sich, zu lächeln.

„Okay. Wenn du willst."

„_Hat ja eh keinen Sinn, sie zu bedrängen. Wenn sie die Schotten dicht macht, ist alles zwecklos. Ich wünschte nur, sie würde verstehen, dass sie mir alles sagen kann. Ich werde sie deshalb nicht verurteilen, wie es vielleicht andere getan haben._"

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich bin für dich da, das weißt du, oder?", fragte er leise.

Sie lächelte.

„Ja, weiß ich."

Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf.

„_Sie braucht nur Zeit. Wir kennen uns gerade mal vier Wochen. Sie ist es nicht gewöhnt, jemanden zu haben, der ihr zuhört und dem sie vertrauen kann. Alles was sie braucht ist Zeit._"

Sie deutete auf die restliche Kleidung in der Schüssel neben sich.

„Ich häng das nur schnell auf und komm dann wieder runter, okay?"

„Klar."

Er blieb noch einen Moment stehen, bevor er sich umdrehte und aus dem Zimmer ging. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er, wie ‚sein' kleines Mädchen von einem ungehobelten Kerl geschlagen wurde. Ein nie vorher gekannter Hass und kalte Wut stiegen in ihm auf. Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und wartete darauf, dass Sarah wieder runterkam.

„_Nie wieder wird ihr jemand was antun. Auch wenn sie es noch nicht ganz glauben kann. Ich werd für sie da sein und sie vor allem beschützen._", schwor er sich.


	34. Kapitel 33

Es überraschte Jackson selbst ein wenig. Aber er schaffte es erstaunlich leicht, sich auf Sarahs wechselnde Launen einzustellen. Denn als sie wieder runterkam, schien es, als sei nichts passiert. Es dauerte zwar einige Zeit, aber die Stimmung zwischen ihnen entspannte sich tatsächlich wieder. Als kurz nach dem Mittag der Bote mit den Lebensmitteln kam, waren Sarah und vor allem Jackson wieder bester Laune. Das konnte vor allem daran liegen, dass Sarah diesmal Steaks und ähnliches für ihn bestellt hatte.

„_Kein Grünfutter mehr. Gott sei Dank. Ich bin ein Kerl. Ich kann mich nicht nur von Gemüse ernähren wie diese Elfe._"

Zusammen kochten sie Hopes und Faith` Essen für die ganze Woche vor, was wie Sarah es vorausgesagt hatte, viel Arbeit machte.

„_Meine Güte, und das macht sie _jede_ Woche. Sie muss die Viecher echt lieben. Zumal sie das Futter für die Katze ja auch kocht._", dachte er, als sie schließlich alles weggeräumt hatten.

Es war für ihn gleichzeitig seltsam und natürlich, dass sie zusammen die Hausarbeit machten. Es fühlte sich für Jackson richtig an, als müsse es so sein. Das verwirrte ihn etwas. Doch fand er auch, dass es ein gutes Zeichen war. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass zwischen ihm und Sarah mehr war als zwischen normalen Partnern.

Und er konnte es fast nicht glauben, aber seit er Sarah kannte, fühlte er sich wieder wie ein Teenager. Was vor allem hieß, dass er in ihrer Gegenwart immer wieder an Sex dachte.

„_Kein Wunder wenn man so eine heiße Freundin hat._"

So entführte er sie nach getaner Arbeit kurzerhand ins Schlafzimmer.

Danach hielt er die schlafende Sarah im Arm und erfreute sich an dem Frieden, den sie ausstrahlte.

„_Etwas Ruhe für meine angespannten Nerven._"

Im Kopf arbeitete er an Sarahs Melodie und auch an verschiedenen Texten. Sie wirkte inspirierend auf ihn. Er war nun der Ansicht, dass die Melodie endlich fast perfekt war und er sie ihr bald vorspielen könnte. Nachdem sie aufwachte, sprachen sie über Musik und dass er anfangs nicht alles aufschreiben musste. Sie sah ihn wieder beinahe anhimmelnd an und er merkte einmal mehr, dass sie in ihm einen großartigen Künstler sah.

„_Und sie ist meine Muse. Mhm… meine Muse. Also, hab ich sowas nun auch? Irgendwie ein gutes Gefühl._"

Er wusste, es war nach den Komplikationen des Vormittags eine Belastungsprobe für ihre Nerven, wenn er sie darum bat. Aber er wollte, dass sie lockerer in Bezug auf ihren Körper wurde. Und er wollte sie endlich wieder näher betrachten. Besonders das Kunstwerk auf ihrem Rücken…

So begann er vorsichtig:

„Ich wollte dich um was bitten. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das im Moment zu viel verlangt ist."

„Um was?"

Wieder schien sie auf der Hut zu sein, wie immer wenn er etwas tun oder wissen wollte.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob ich mir dein Rückentattoo genauer ansehen könnte."

Sarah biss sich auf die Unterlippe und dachte offenbar darüber nach. Dann nickte sie.

„_Wirklich? Ich hätte gedacht, dass sie ablehnt._"

„Ist okay."

Sie rutschte von ihm runter und legte sich bäuchlings neben ihn, während er sich auf die Seite legte. Sie wandte das Gesicht ab.

„_Oh, also ist es ihr doch viel zu peinlich. Vielleicht sollte ich das heute lassen._"

„Bist du sicher?", fragte er leise.

„Mhm."

Er zögerte und überlegte, ob er es Sarah zumuten konnte.

„_Okay, gehen wir schrittweise vor._"

Er zog ganz langsam, fast bedächtig, die Decke nach unten und entblößte ihren Rücken. Dann schob er ihre Haare zur Seite und küsste ihren Nacken.

„_Sie vertraut mir. Das ist gut._"

„Ganz ruhig. Alles in Ordnung.", sagte er leise.

Sie atmete tief ein und aus. Er betrachtete den Wolfskopf, der sich klar von ihrer weißen Haut abzeichnete.

„Es ist wirklich wunderschön.", meinte er ehrfürchtig, bevor er begann, sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über die Linien des Tattoos zu streichen.

„_Es ist so detailliert. Muss ewig gedauert haben, es fertigzustellen._"

„Wie lange hat es gedauert, bis es fertig war?"

„Meinst du die Stunden oder die Gesamtzeit?"

Sie klang, als hätte sie Probleme, normal zu sprechen.

„_Ist ihr wohl doch zu viel. Aber sie lässt mich noch gewähren. Nur noch eine Weile._"

„Beides."

„Ich glaub, es waren um die vierundzwanzig Stunden. Ich bin alle zwei Wochen hingegangen und nach einem halben Jahr war es komplett."

Er murmelte:

„Du meine Güte!"

„_Alle zwei Wochen. Das muss doch gerade gereicht haben, dass es abgeheilt ist, bevor neues dazukam. Das bedeutet, ein halbes Jahr fast ununterbrochen Schmerzen. Wie hat sie das durchgestanden? Sie muss ein unglaubliches Talent haben, Schmerzen zu ignorieren. Deshalb registriert sie es auch nicht mehr wirklich, wenn sie sich stößt. Wieso entwickelt ein Mensch diese Fähigkeit?_"

Er warf nochmal einen Blick auf das Tattoo, bevor er fragte:

„Soll ich dich wieder zudecken? Ist dir das zu unangenehm?"

Nach einem Augenblick antwortete sie:

„Nein, ist okay."

Er wusste, dass es ihr lieber war, wenn er sie wieder zudeckte.

„_Denkt sie wirklich, mir gefällt nicht, was ich sehe?_"

Zärtlich küsste er ihr Ohr und flüsterte:

„Du bist wunderschön."

„_Ich hoff, sie glaubt mir._"

Jackson streichelte liebevoll ihren Rücken und verteilte dann Küsse darauf. Er konnte spüren, wie sie sich langsam entspannte. Er begann, wieder mit den Fingern über ihren Rücken und diesmal auch über ihre Arme zu streichen und zählte dabei die Narben, die er sehen konnte.

„_Unglaublich, wie viele sie hat. Und einige, die sie bekommen hat, sind wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr zu sehen._"

Er erhob sich und schob den Teil der Decke, der ihre Beine bedeckte, nach oben. Sarah versteifte sich und er hielt inne.

„_Hoppla. Ich hätte sie vorwarnen sollen._"

„Shh. Alles in Ordnung. Keine Angst. Nur ein Stück."

„Okay.", erwiderte sie schwach.

Er schob die Decke noch etwas weiter nach oben. Nur ihr Po und die Hälfte der Oberschenkel waren jetzt noch bedeckt. Doch er hatte kaum einen Blick für ihren nun sehr entblößten Körper, geschweige denn, dass er ihn in diesem Moment erregte. Er untersuchte ihre Beine und zählte weiter die Narben, die er entdeckte.

„Was tust du da? Zählst du meine Leberflecke?"

„Nein, deine Narben.", antwortete er und versuchte, nicht die Zahl zu vergessen, bei der er gerade war.

Sarah wandte ihm das Gesicht zu und schaute ihn entgeistert an.

„Du tust _was_?!"

Er sah sie an.

„Ich zähle deine Narben. Wie viele von den Dingern hast du? Müssen Dutzende sein."

„_Toll, jetzt hab ich mich verzählt. Naja, vielleicht ein anderes Mal_."

Er deckte sie wieder komplett zu, legte sich neben sie und legte den Arm quer über ihren Rücken. Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Woher hast du die alle?"

„_Hat sie sich selbst beigebracht? Oder wurde sie wirklich misshandelt?_"

Er wusste, er durfte nicht zu sehr darüber nachdenken, denn es machte ihn jedes Mal wütend, wenn er daran dachte, wie schlecht Sarah behandelt worden sein musste.

„Ein paar von meinen Tieren, einige von der Arbeit."

„Arbeit?! Warst du früher die Assistentin eines Messerwerfers?"

„_Bei welcher anderen Arbeit trägt man bitte Narben davon?_"

Sarah rollte mit den Augen, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein. Jackson, der sah, dass sie gerade in Antwortlaune zu sein schien, fragte gleich weiter.

„_Sie wird noch früh genug die Abwehr hochfahren. Ich muss jetzt so viel wie möglich fragen und kann erst später mit dem verarbeiten beginnen._"

„Die auf deinen Fingern?"

„Hab mich geschnitten. Ich bin manchmal etwas…"

„Tollpatschig?"

„_Prima. Also kann man sie nicht mal ohne Aufsicht in die Küche lassen, ohne dass sie sich den halben Finger abschneidet._"

„Ja, könnte man so sagen."

„Läufst du draußen auch ohne Schuhe rum?"

Sarah blinzelte.

„Ja, im Sommer. Wieso?"

„_Das fragt sie noch. Weiß sie das gar nicht?_"

„Weil du auf den Fußsohlen auch Narben hast."

„Wirklich?"

„_Sie muss doch wissen, dass sie sich da auch geschnitten hat. Oder hat sie das alles schon verdrängt?_"

Jackson nickte.

„Die große auf deinem Knöchel?"

Sarah schnitt eine Grimasse.

„_Zu privat? Oder ist das doch eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung?_"

„Wie gesagt, ich bin tollpatschig. Als ich siebzehn war, hab ich zu Hause Ballett gespielt. Ich bin umgeknickt und hab mir den Knöchel gebrochen."

Jackson verzog das Gesicht.

„_Autsch. Ich will mir nicht vorstellen, wie das gewesen sein muss. Balletunfall? Wieso kommt mir das so bekannt vor?_"

Sarah erzählte weiter und er bekam es nur halb mit, da er in Gedanken war.

„War danach zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus, wo sie mich quasi wieder zusammengeflickt haben."

„Ballettunfall?", fragte er dann und sah sie verwundert an.

Sarah nickte.

„_Natürlich. Wie das Mädchen aus einer ihrer Geschichten. Wie war nochmal ihr Name? Ach ja, Grace._"

„Wie diese Grace? Du weißt schon, das Mädchen von der… ähm…"

„Lesbengeschichte. Ja. Du erinnerst dich an _dieses_ kleine Detail?"

„Offensichtlich. Du hast also etwas, was dir selbst passiert ist, in abgewandelter Form verwendet?"

Sarah nickte wieder.

„_Unglaublich. Sie scheint das oft zu machen. Manche Figuren haben reale Vorbilder und dann benutzt sie auch noch wahre Ereignisse. Vielleicht kann mir das nützlich sein…_"

Sarah lächelte schief.

„Nenn es Method-Writing."

Er lächelte nun ebenfalls.

„_Na, da passen wir ja zusammen. Was Method-_Acting_ angeht, bin ich ja auch dabei._"

„Wie oft machst du das? Also, eigene Erlebnisse und so in deinen Geschichten verarbeiten?"

„Nicht oft."

Er sah sie einen Moment forschend an.

„_Ist das eine Lüge? Vielleicht ist die Frage, was sie unter ‚oft' versteht… Wenn sie das häufig macht, helfen mir ihre Bücher vielleicht dabei, sie zu verstehen. _Falls_ sie wirklich darin etwas von sich preisgibt…_"

Er lächelte wieder und streichelte ihre Wange.

„_Sie merkt, dass ich über etwas nachdenke. Sie ist immer auf der Hut. Offenbar kann sie mir doch noch nicht hundertprozentig vertrauen._"

Er küsste sie.

„_Also werd ich ihre Bücher nochmal lesen. Eventuell helfen sie mir, zu begreifen, was in Sarah vorgeht. Obwohl, wenn in ‚Das Böse in uns' auch Dinge von ihr enthalten sind, ist tatsächlich eine dunkle Seite in ihr. Wie hat sie das ausgedrückt: Ich würde sie nicht mehr mögen, wenn ich weiß, wer sie ist. Kann es wirklich so schlimm werden?_"


	35. Kapitel 34

Nachmittags saßen beide im Wohnzimmer. Während Sarah ihre Mails beantwortete, arbeitete Jackson an verschiedenen Liedertexten und Melodien. Ab und zu warf er einen Blick auf Sarah und spürte, dass sie ihn tatsächlich inspirierte.

„_Die Musen haben doch auch Namen. Ich muss mal nachschauen, ob es auch eine für Musiker gibt und wie sie heißt._"

Später, nach dem Abendbrot, lagen sie auf dem Sofa und schmusten, während Faith und Hope draußen herumtollten.

„_Vielleicht ist sie immer noch bereit, mir meine Fragen zu beantworten. Auch wenn dieses Gespräch sicher für uns beide schwer werden wird. Aber ich muss einfach mehr über ihre Vergangenheit erfahren. Selbst, wenn es mich schmerzen wird, zu hören, was ihr angetan wurde._"

Wie meistens begann er sachte:

„Kann ich dich was fragen?"

Sie blickte ihn an und er sah, dass sie wieder einmal auf der Hut war. Sie nickte.

„Du brauchst die Frage nicht zu beantworten, wenn sie dir zu intim ist oder so."

„_Sie darf nicht denken, dass sie zu irgendwas gezwungen ist. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie mir meine Fragen beantwortet._"

„Okay."

Jackson zögerte, bevor er weitersprach und überlegte, wie er sich am besten ausdrücken sollte. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Fragen als Angriff oder Vorwurf betrachtet werden könnten.

„Dieser Typ… dein Ex, der meinte, du wärest zu _laut_…"

„Ja?"

„War er… naja, du weißt schon… der _Erste_?"

Jackson kam sich wie ein Idiot vor, dass er sie das tatsächlich fragte. Zumal er nicht wirklich darüber reden wollte. Eines der Dinge, über die er nicht nachdenken wollte, war wie ein anderer Kerl mit Sarah schlief. Und er wusste, dass ihr dieses Thema mehr als peinlich war. Sarah nickte langsam und senkte dann den Kopf.

„_Es geht schon los. Die Frage ist ihr unangenehm. Frag mich mal…_"

Er strich über ihren Kopf und küsste ihr Haar, bevor er murmelte:

„Würde einiges erklären."

Beide schwiegen.

„_Ist dann wirklich kein Wunder, dass sie sich so von ihm hat unterbuttern lassen. Wenn sie vor ihm nie eine Beziehung, geschweige denn Sex hatte, kann sie die Erfahrung mit dem Typen wirklich traumatisiert haben. Würde dann auch erklären, warum sie so einen Hass auf Männer zu haben scheint und solche Angst hatte, ich würde sie genauso mies behandeln. Ob er der einzige außer mir war? Gott ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich wirklich wissen will, mit wie vielen Kerlen sie schon was hatte. Vielleicht bin ich tatsächlich erst der Zweite, weil sie bisher immer Angst hatte, sie könnte wieder ausgenutzt werden._"

Dann fragte er:

„Kann ich dich noch was fragen? Du brauchst die auch nicht zu beantworten, wenn du nicht willst."

Sie sah ihn wieder an und betrachtete ihn genauso aufmerksam, wie er es manchmal tat. Offenbar aus demselben Grund wie er: Sie versuchte, seine Mimik zu deuten. Er sprach nicht gleich weiter, sondern strich ihr nur die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„_Wie frag ich sie das nur, ohne dass sie es falsch versteht? Aber ich glaube, wenn man das eine Frau fragt, ist das immer schwierig._"

„Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an. Aber… mit wie vielen… ähm… also…"

„Du willst wissen, mit wie vielen Männern ich schon geschlafen habe?", erwiderte sie ungläubig und klang leicht enttäuscht.

„_Shit. Jetzt denkt sie, ich hab doch eine schlechte Meinung von ihr. So viel zu meinem Feingefühl…_"

„Tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht fragen sollen. Vergiss es.", sagte er schnell.

„_Ist wohl doch noch zu früh dafür. Ich hätte es anders anfangen soll. Ich darf bei Sarah nicht so mit der Tür ins Haus fallen._"

Er konnte es fast nicht glauben, doch nach einem Moment antwortete Sarah ihm doch noch.

„Du bist mein Dritter."

„_Also doch nur zwei außer mir. Und das in ihrem Alter. Wann sie wohl diesen Ex hatte? Oder diesen anderen? Ob der netter zu ihr war?_"

Sie sah ihn entsetzt an und er begriff, dass sie offenbar glaubte, er hätte nun tatsächlich eine schlechte Meinung von ihr.

„_So ein Quatsch. Man hat ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen eingeredet und nun glaubt sie offensichtlich, dass jeder das so sieht._"

Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Ehrlich gesagt hab ich mir sowas schon gedacht."

„Was?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Du warst die ganze Zeit immer… so _unsicher_, was körperliche Nähe oder Sex betraf. Ich ahnte, dass du offenbar nicht viel Erfahrung… mit Männern hast."

„_Und die waren anscheinend nicht gerade positiv. Will ich wirklich weiterfragen? Will ich wissen, was vorgefallen ist? Nein, will ich nicht. Aber ich _muss_ einfach._"

„Können… können wir darüber reden?"

„Was willst du wissen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er konnte ihr ansehen, wie es bereits in ihrem Kopf arbeitete. Auch er dachte fieberhaft nach und wählte seine Worte.

„_Ich muss sehr vorsichtig vorgehen. Sonst macht sie sofort wieder dicht._"

„Wie gesagt, du musst keine der Fragen beantworten. Ich möchte nur wissen, was passiert ist.", stellte er klar und streichelte ihre Wange.

„Ich will verhindern, dass ich dir wieder unabsichtlich wehtue. Kannst du mir ein paar Geheimnisse deines Ozeans anvertrauen?"

Sarah dachte offenbar nach, bevor sie nickte.

„Warst du lange mit ihnen zusammen?"

„Definiere ‚lange'."

„Jahre?"

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bei dem ersten waren es acht Monate. Mit…"

„_Acht Monate?! Naja, war wohl besser für sie, dass sie nicht allzu lange mit dem Arsch zusammen war._"

Sie sprach nicht weiter und er ahnte warum.

„_Sie hat offensichtlich immer noch Angst, ich könnte sie für das verurteilen, was passiert ist. Würde ich nie tun. Ich muss nur wissen, was sie erlebt hat._"

„Egal, was du mir erzählst. Ich werd nie eine schlechte Meinung von dir haben.", versprach er ihr.

Nach einem Moment erzählte sie weiter.

„Mit… mit Ian war ich nicht wirklich zusammen."

Jackson zuckte leicht zusammen.

„_Okay, Namen wollte ich eigentlich nicht wissen. Aber was meint sie mit ‚nicht wirklich zusammen'? Hatten sie nur sowas wie eine Affäre?_"

„War er verheiratet oder so?", fragte er ungläubig.

Sarah verzog das Gesicht.

„_Oh man, hatte sie wirklich was mit einem verheirateten Mann? Hätte ich ihr nicht zugetraut. Und Ian klingt englisch. Also hat sie ihn offenbar nach ihrem Umzug getroffen._"

„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Wir… haben uns zufällig in einem Pub kennen gelernt. Es war kurz, nachdem ich nach Dublin gezogen war. Ich kannte keinen und fand es schön, mich mit jemanden unterhalten zu können."

Nun verzog Jackson kurz das Gesicht.

„_Toll. Mit dem Typen hat sie geredet und ich muss ihr alles aus der Nase ziehen und riskier bei jeder Frage Ärger._"

Sie zögerte, da sie seine Reaktion wohl falsch deutete.

„Ist okay. Bitte sprich weiter."

„Naja, wir haben uns anfangs nur unterhalten. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie es dazu kam. Aber eines Abends sind wir zusammen weg und zu… naja… so eine Art Stundenhotel gegangen. Natürlich heißen die in Irland nicht so und sind es offiziell auch nicht."

„_Oh shit, das ist heftig. War sie so einsam, dass sie einfach mit diesem Typen mitgegangen ist? Und das, nachdem ihr Ex sie so abwertend behandelt hatte?_"

Jackson empfand Mitleid mit Sarah. Dann fiel ihm etwas auf.

„_Hat sie mich eigentlich grad angelogen? Okay, konzentrier dich auf das, was sie erzählt. Sie kann jeden Moment sagen, dass sie keine Lust mehr auf weitere Fragen hat._"

Die Fragen zu _stellen_ war für Jackson genauso schwer, wie Sarahs Antworten zu hören.

„Wie lange, habt ihr… euch getroffen?"

„Nur ein paar Wochen. Dann sagte ich ihm, dass ich mich nicht mehr mit ihm treffen möchte."

Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

„_Oh, lässt sie deshalb diese Sprüche los, dass ich ein Stalker bin? Hat der Typ sie verfolgt oder so?_"

„Hat… hat er Schwierigkeiten gemacht? Ich meine, hat er dich danach verfolgt und wollte deine Entscheidung nicht akzeptieren?

Sarah schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Im Gegenteil. Er sagte nur ‚Okay.' und damit hatte sich die Sache für ihn erledigt."

Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab. Jackson wischte sie fort und küsste Sarah dann.

„_Das ist also das Problem. Sie ist mit dem Typen ins Bett gegangen und dann er hat ihr ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass ihm das offenbar nichts bedeutete. Wahrscheinlich genau wie ihrem Ex._"

Jackson nahm sie in die Arme.

„Das war naiv von mir, oder? Zu glauben… zu hoffen, er würde mich genug mögen, um mit mir darüber zu diskutieren anstatt es einfach hinzunehmen."

Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass er sie kaum verstehen konnte.

„_Ja, vielleicht. Aber wie naiv ist es, Zuneigung zu erhoffen von dem Kerl, mit dem man Sex hat? Sicher nicht sehr. Offenbar wurde ihr das aber danach gesagt, dass es dumm und naiv gewesen war, sich auf diese Typen einzulassen und sich dann zu wundern, dass sie sie nicht genug mochten, um sie zumindest als fühlende Frau zu respektieren. Wie mies ist das denn?_"

„Shh. Nein, war es nicht. Es ist nicht falsch, zu glauben, der Mensch, mit dem man schläft, hat einen auch gern."

Er strich über ihren Rücken und küsste ihr Haar.

„Sarah, das war nicht deine Schuld."

Sie brach in Tränen aus.

„_Was ist denn jetzt los? Ich dachte, das beruhigt sie._"

„Nicht. Nicht weinen. Shh."

Sie krallte die Finger in sein Shirt.

„Shh. Schon okay. Nicht weinen."

Jackson war langsam verzweifelt und wusste nicht so recht, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Er war es inzwischen fast schon gewöhnt, dass sie ständig in Tränen ausbrach. Doch dass sie dieses Mal scheinbar einfach nicht aufhören konnte, machte ihm beinahe etwas Angst. Sie sah ihn wieder an. Er wischte ihr das Gesicht trocken und redete weiter beruhigend auf sie ein.

„Was ist? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"

„Nein. Du… du bist nur der erste… der erste, der dieser Meinung ist."

„_Oh Gott. Wirklich? Wie kann das sein? Wie kann jeder andere der Meinung gewesen sein, diese Sache wäre ihre Schuld?! Deshalb kann sie mit Menschen nichts anfangen. Weil die sie offenbar immer nur enttäuscht und verletzt haben._"

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände, sah sie ernst an und sagte eindringlich:

„Egal, was dir andere weismachen wollten: Es war _nicht_ deine Schuld, dass er sich so mies verhalten hat. Daran darfst du nie zweifeln."

Er nahm sie wieder in die Arme. Einige Minuten lagen sie nur schweigend da, er hielt sie in seinen Armen und beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

„_Ich versteh nun tatsächlich, warum sie mich anfangs auf Abstand halten wollte und so empfindlich ist. Der erste, mit dem sie geschlafen hat, hat ihre natürlichen Lustgefühle unterdrückt, der andere hat ihr klar gemacht, dass sie ihm nicht wichtig war. Und vielleicht ist da noch mehr geschehen. Gott, will ich wirklich wissen, was passiert ist? Ist es nötig, dass ich von diesen Dingen weiß? Ja, wenn diese Beziehung funktionieren soll. Denn nur wenn ich weiß, was sie mit ihr gemacht haben, kann ich sichergehen, dass ich ihr nicht wieder wehtue. Auch wenn mich die Antworten, die sie mir gibt, ihren seelischen Schmerz nachempfinden lassen._"

„Wir müssen jetzt nicht weiter darüber reden. Ich will dich nicht noch mehr aufwühlen."

Sie sah ihn an.

„Nein, ist okay. Du kannst weiterfragen."

Jackson sah sie forschend an und dachte fieberhaft nach.

„_Wie weit kann ich noch gehen? Und wie viel kann ich selbst noch ertragen? Welche Fragen kann ich noch stellen, bevor es zu viel für uns beide wird? Okay, ich fang erst mal mit einer relativ harmlosen Frage an. Dann tasten wir uns voran._"

„Dein Ex-Freund. Hat er dich verlassen oder hast du dich von ihm getrennt?"

„Ich war es. Ich hab rausgefunden, dass er mich betrügt. Da war es für mich aus."

„_Shit. Großartig. Das Arschloch hat sie also auch noch betrogen._"

„Oh. Und das hat dich verletzt, weil…"

Sie fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Ich war eigentlich nicht verletzt. Ich war eher _empört_ über so viel Dreistigkeit."

Jackson blinzelte überrascht.

„Empört_? Okay, das versteh ich grad nicht. Aber der Frage wenden wir uns später zu._"

„Wie bist du dahinter gekommen?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ich wollte ein paar seiner Klamotten waschen."

„Er hat bei dir gewohnt?", unterbrach er sie irritiert.

„_Sie war noch nicht mal ein dreiviertel Jahr mit ihm zusammen und sie haben schon zusammengewohnt?!_"

„Nein, er hatte nur ein paar Kleidungsstücke da. Er hat hin und wieder bei mir übernachtet."

„_Na gut. Genau wie ich. Hat sie deshalb so seltsam reagiert, als ich meine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum holte?_"

Er schüttelte die Frage ab und versuchte sich auf die Geschichte zu konzentrieren, die Sarah erzählte.

„Ah. Erzähl weiter."

„Naja, ich hab die Taschen seiner Hose geleert und dabei einen Zettel mit einem Namen und einer Nummer gefunden."

Jackson verzog wieder das Gesicht.

„_Wie bescheuert kann man sein?!_"

„Und dann?"

Sarah grinste. Jackson konnte es kaum glauben.

„_Was ist denn daran so lustig?!_"

„Ich hab bei der Nummer angerufen, mich als seine Schwester ausgegeben und die Frau am anderen Ende ein bisschen ausgefragt."

Jackson hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„_Wow. Sowas kaltblütiges. Ich hätte gedacht, dass Sarah entweder anfängt zu heulen oder _ihn_ wutentbrannt anruft._"

„Es stellte sich heraus, dass er sich schon eine Weile mit ihr traf. Sie hatte allerdings keine Ahnung, dass er eigentlich vergeben ist. Das hab ich dann schnell nachgeholt…"

„_Na, der wird sich bedankt haben, dass sie ihn verpetzt hat._"

„Hast du ihm erzählt, was du erfahren hast?"

„Nein. Aber sie wird ihm davon erzählt haben. Weißt du, der Witz ist, dass er gar keine Schwester hat, soweit ich weiß."

„Was hast du nach dem Telefonat gemacht?"

Sarah feixte wieder.

„Wie du weißt, steh ich auf die Klassiker. Also hab ich all seine Sachen, die in meiner Wohnung lagen, einfach aus dem Fenster geworfen."

Erst wurden Jacksons Augen vor Überraschung größer, dann lachte er.

„_Sowas aber auch._ _Einsame Klasse. Das ist wirklich ein Klassiker. Sie hatte wohl schon damals Pfeffer._"

„Ich wusste, dass er an diesem Abend wieder vorbeikommen wollte. Also hab ich am Fenster gewartet, weil ich sein dummes Gesicht sehen wollte, wenn er sein Zeug vorm Haus verstreut vorfindet. Vorher hab ich aber dafür gesorgt, dass er sich nicht beschweren kann. Hab den Hörer von der Gegensprechanlage abgenommen und eine Rufumleitung für seine Anrufe eingerichtet."

„_Die Frau denkt an alles. In dieser Situation so kalkuliert zu handeln. Unglaublich._"

„War er sauer?"

„_Der Typ muss doch getobt haben vor Wut._"

Sarah lachte.

„Und wie! Als er die Bescherung sah, hat er getobt. Er wollte dann tatsächlich klingeln. Danach hat er wahrscheinlich angerufen. Jedenfalls hat er _jemanden_ angerufen und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach fragte er sich, warum meine Nummer nicht mehr aktiv ist. Dann hat er - sicher laut fluchend - seine Sachen zusammengesammelt und ist abgezischt."

Sie lachte wieder.

„Weißt du, eine seiner Unterhose ist in einem der Bäume, die vor dem Haus standen, hängen geblieben. Die hing da noch zwei Tage, bis wahrscheinlich ein Nachbar oder so sie entfernt hat. Ich hab mich jedes Mal, wenn ich das Teil gesehen habe, nicht mehr eingekriegt vor Lachen. Und ich dachte nur, dass er Glück hatte."

„Wieso?"

„_Was meint sie denn _damit_?_"

Sarah sah ihn nur an.

„_Ach, diese unglaubliche Wut in ihrem Inneren. Wenn der Typ in dem Moment in der Wohnung gewesen wäre, hätte sie wahrscheinlich _ihn_ aus dem Fenster geworfen._"

„Oh. Es hätte auch _er_ sein können, der da hängt."

Sie erwiderte nichts darauf. Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Tut mir leid, dass er dich betrogen hat."

„_Wie alles, was ihr angetan wurde._"

Sarah zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie betrachteten einander genau.

„_Wie meinte sie das, sie war empört über sein Verhalten? Ich hätte angenommen, wenn eine Frau herausfindet, dass ihr Partner sie betrügt, ist sie emotional verletzt._"

Schließlich fragte er nach.

„Warum warst du nicht verletzt, sondern nur empört, als du herausgefunden hast, dass er fremdgeht?"

Sie antwortete nicht. Er überlegte, was ihre Gründe gewesen waren.

„_Natürlich. Eine Frau ist in einer solchen Situation nur dann emotional verletzt, wenn sie ihren Partner liebt. Und das hat sie offenbar nicht getan._"

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein kleiner Schlag und er sprach sie schließlich aus.

„Weil du ihn nicht geliebt hast."

Sie nickte.

„_Wieso war sie mit dem Typen zusammen, wenn sie ihn nicht liebte? Sie hat mir noch gar nicht gesagt, wie alt sie war, als sie ihn kennen lernte. Moment, sie sagte _ihre_ Wohnung. Also war sie offenbar längst kein Teenie mehr. Okay, sie hat mir noch nicht gesagt, seit wann sie ihre eigene Wohnung hatte. Und dann dieser andere._"

Obwohl er die Antwort ahnte, fragte er:

„Und diesen Iren auch nicht?"

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„_Heißt das… Will sie mir sagen, dass…_"

„Bin ich der erste Mann, den du liebst?", fragte er leise.

Sarah nickte langsam. Er konnte sehen, wie ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Sie blinzelte sie weg.

„_Oh mein Gott. Ich bin tatsächlich der erste Mann, den sie liebt. Das… das muss so verwirrend für sie gewesen sein._"

Er strich über ihren Kopf und sagte leise:

„Danke, dass du meine Fragen beantwortet hast."

Er küsste sie zärtlich und nach einem Augenblick bettete sie ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust. Nun war die Zeit, dass Jackson die Dinge, die sie ihm anvertraut hatte, verarbeitete. Tatsächlich spürte er Wut, Trauer und tiefe Liebe für Sarah in sich. Und etwas neues: Er hatte das Gefühl Sarahs Schmerz spüren zu können.

„_Ist es so für Hope? Immer zu wissen wie es ihr geht, Sarahs Leiden nachempfinden zu können?_"

Mit einer leichten Verzögerung begriff er das Ausmaß dessen, was Sarah gesagt hatte und die kalte Tatsache dahinter. Mit sechsundzwanzig hatte Sarah erst mit zwei Männern geschlafen und beide hatten ihr sehr deutlich klar gemacht, dass sie für sie nichts wert war und alles, was sie geben konnte, ihr Körper war. Und dann vielleicht nicht mal das. Denn einer hatte sie betrogen und der andere war einfach gegangen, als sie sagte, dass sie diese Affäre nicht mehr weiterführen wollte.

„_Keiner von ihnen hat die Zärtlichkeit, die sie zu geben hat, geschätzt. Sie wussten Sarahs Zuneigung nicht zu würdigen._"

Abermals spürte er die Wut in sich aufsteigen.

„_Meine arme kleine Sarah. Sie hat so viel durchgemacht. Aber das hat nun ein Ende. Ich werd von nun an auf sie aufpassen._"

Nach einer Weile spürte er, dass sie wieder weinte, denn sein T-Shirt wurde an der Stelle, an der ihr Kopf lag, nass.

„_Neben all der Wut und der Kälte ist da dieser Schmerz in ihrem Inneren. Der hat diese Seiten an ihr sicher erst hervorgebracht. Kein Wunder dass sie der Meinung ist, die Welt wäre ein feindlicher Ort und das Menschen nicht zu trauen ist. Weil sie das nicht anders kennen gelernt hat._"

Die ganze Zeit strich er ihr unablässig über Kopf und Rücken und küsste ab und zu ihr Haar. Fast ohne es zu merken, summte er ihre Melodie vor sich hin. Langsam entspannte sich Sarah. Jackson hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war, als er schließlich leise fragte:

„Wollen wir ins Bett gehen?"

Sie blickte ihn an. Er lächelte, sah sie liebevoll an und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger ihre Augenbraue entlang.

„_Ich hoff, sie versteht das nicht falsch. Ich werd ihr heute Nacht zeigen, dass ich sie über alles liebe und dass sie mir vertrauen kann._"

Sarah nickte. Beide erhoben sich und während Sarah die Hunde hineinrief, löschte Jackson die Lichter. Hand in Hand gingen sie langsam die Treppe hinauf.

In der Abgeschiedenheit des Schlafzimmers liebten sie sich dann voller Zärtlichkeit. Jackson war dieses Mal noch liebevoller als sonst und war eine sehr lange Zeit nur damit beschäftigt, Sarahs ganzen Körper zu streicheln und jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut mit sanften Küssen zu bedecken. Der Akt selbst war gefühlvoll und voller Zurückhaltung von Jacksons Seite. Danach hielt er sie fest im Arm und küsste immer wieder ihr Haar. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch."

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er merkte, dass Sarah eingeschlafen war. Jackson hingegen lag noch eine ganze Weile wach und dachte an das Gespräch.

„_Nicht nur für sie ist diese Beziehung eine neue Erfahrung. Für mich ist vieles, was ich mit ihr erlebe auch neu. Ich bin der erste, den sie überhaupt liebt. Und sie ist die erste, die ich so wahnsinnig und über alle Maße liebe. Ich bete sie förmlich an. Ich hoffe nur, sie weiß das. Und dass sie begreift, dass sie von nun keine Angst mehr haben muss. Ich werd auf sie aufpassen und um mich um sie kümmern._"


	36. Kapitel 35

Der nächste Tag begann - im Vergleich zum Vortag - friedlich und entspannt. Morgens joggten Jackson und Sarah zusammen und auch am Set herrschte eine gelöste Stimmung.

Sein Stuhl stand nun neben ihrem und so saßen sie in jeder längeren Pause abseits von den anderen nebeneinander. Sarah war meist über eines ihrer Notizbücher gebeugt und schrieb. Jackson hatte entweder sein Drehbuch oder ‚Das Böse in uns' vor sich und spielte währenddessen mit einer von Sarahs Haarsträhnen.

In der Mittagspause ging Jackson schon vor zum Tisch, während Sarah sich noch ihr Essen zusammenstellte. Leslie blätterte in einem Klatschmagazin. Sie tuschelte mit ihrer Schwester und Michelle. Dann sah sie Jackson an.

„Unfassbar. Jetzt kann man nicht mal mehr essen gehen, ohne dass die einen fotografieren."

„_Wegen Leuten wie dir, die diesen Quark lesen._", dachte Jackson.

Doch er wollte dem Mädchen keine Vorwürfe machen. Stattdessen fragte er:

„Wen hats diesmal erwischt?"

„Dich und Sarah."

„_Was?!_"

Er nahm die Zeitschrift, die sie ihm entgegen hielt. Tatsächlich war darin ein Artikel, der - sogar mit zwei Bildern des Restaurants - über ihr Date berichtete. Er sah wieder Leslie an.

„Sarah wird ausflippen, wenn sie davon hört."

„_Mindestens. Sie wird eine Krise kriegen, wenn sie mitkriegt, dass sie in der Zeitung gelandet ist. Und das auch noch mit einer privaten Sache._"

Er schaute sich nach ihr um und sah, dass sie näher kam.

„_Verdammt! Sie darf den Schund nicht sehen. Sonst ist ihre Laune mehr als im Keller._"

Er gab Leslie das Magazin zurück.

„Schnell, versteck das."

Leslie steckte das Heft hastig unter den Tisch. Sarah setzte sich neben Jackson. Sie nahm die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren und musterte ihn und die Mädchen. Alle wichen ihrem Blick aus und machten betretene Gesichter.

„Was ist los? Ist jemand gestorben oder so?"

„_Noch nicht, nehme ich an. Aber vielleicht geschieht ja bald ein Mord…_"

Niemand antwortete. Sie wandte sich an Leslie, streckte die Hand aus und sagte in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete:

„Gib mir diese Zeitschrift."

Das Mädchen zögerte und sah Jackson an. Sarah folgte Leslies Blick und schaute ihren Freund an. Er konnte fast sehen, wie sie in Gedanken drohte, dass sie sich das Magazin notfalls mit Gewalt holen würde, wenn man es ihr nicht freiwillig gab. Jackson seufzte und sagte - ohne den Blick von Sarah zu nehmen -:

„Gib sie ihr."

Leslie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie die Zeitschrift unter dem Tisch hervorholte und Sarah gab. Diese begann, die Seiten umzublättern.

„_Wie will sie bei _dem_ Tempo irgendwas finden? Aber vielleicht ist das die Rettung. Sie wird unmöglich die Seite finden, auf der dieser blöde Artikel steht._"

Plötzlich hielt sie inne und blätterte dann wieder zwei Seiten zurück. Jackson sah sofort, dass Sarah tatsächlich den Artikel über das Date gefunden hatte.

„_Shit! Wie hat sie das gemacht? Sie kann doch bei dem Tempo unmöglich irgendwas gelesen oder erkannt haben. Sie sollte sich das nicht antun. Es wird sie nur unnötig aufregen. Wer weiß, was da drin steht._"

Jackson griff nach der Zeitschrift. Sie sah ihn kurz an.

„_Okay, das ist ihr Misch-dich-nicht-ein-Blick. Meinetwegen._"

Er ließ die Hand wieder sinken und begann zu essen. Sarah wandte sich dem Artikel zu. Sie lachte auf und er sah sie kurz von der Seite an.

„_Wieso findet sie das lustig?! Ich dachte, sie kriegt einen mordsmäßigen Wutanfall. Vielleicht findet sie die Sache einfach nur lächerlich. Wäre wohl das Beste._"

Plötzlich entfuhr es ihr schrill:

„_Affäre_?!"

Er sah sie wieder an.

„_Ich wusste, dass da nur Blödsinn drin steht. Und dass sie sich deshalb aufregt._"

Sie blickte auf. Wieder wichen die Mädchen ihr aus. Jackson wollte abermals nach dem Magazin greifen.

„_Sie hat genug gelesen. Den Rest kann sie sich schenken._"

„Du solltest dir diesen Mist nicht antun."

Sie zog das Magazin weg und las weiter.

„_Dann nicht. Aber ich halte wohl dann lieber Abstand zu ihr._"

Sarah klappte das Heft zu und starrte auf das Cover. Dann gab sie Leslie - ohne sie oder die anderen beiden Mädchen anzusehen - wortlos die Zeitschrift zurück. Hope kam unter dem Tisch hervor und stupste Sarah an. Doch sie reagierte nicht darauf. Sie saß einfach nur starr da.

„_Was ist mit ihr los? Hat sie sowas wie einen Schock?_", dachte Jackson besorgt.

Er hatte angenommen, dass Sarah Zeter und Mordio schreien würde. Aber sie tat nichts, außer offensichtlich vor sich hin zu brüten. Vorsichtig berührte er sie an der Wange. Sie sah ihn an. Er lächelte zaghaft.

„Ich weiß, das ist ein Schock. Aber irgendwann hätte es die breite Öffentlichkeit eh erfahren. Okay, da steht Mist drin. Aber das kann man ja beheben. Wir sagen einfach, wie es tatsächlich ist."

„_Wozu haben wir beide Agenten und all den Kram? Die geben einfach eine öffentliche Erklärung raus. Ich versteh es ja, dass sie ihr Privatleben privat halten will. Aber wenn man bekannt ist, zieht das eben Aufmerksamkeit nach sich._"

Sarah wandte den Blick ab und fragte leise:

„Könnte ich bitte den Trailerschlüssel haben?"

„_Klar. Jetzt ist erst mal Flucht angesagt. Hat sie überhaupt gehört, was ich gesagt hab?_"

Nach einem Moment griff er in seine Hosentasche und holte den kleinen Schlüssel raus.

„Sicher."

Er legte ihn auf ihr Tablett. Ohne jemanden anzusehen, erhob sie sich, nahm das Tablett und ihre Sachen und ging eilig in Richtung Wohnwagen. Hope folgte ihr mit eingezogenem Schwanz. Jackson sah ihr nach.

„_Sollte ich ihr nachgehen? Aber ich schätze, sie will jetzt erst mal allein sein. Ich geh dann zu ihr._"

Die Mädchen schienen peinlich berührt zu sein. Jackson lächelte schief.

„Macht euch keine Gedanken. Sie ist nur schockiert. Sarah mag es nicht, im Rampenlicht zu stehen."

Die Zwillinge und Michelle wechselten einen Blick.

„Was ist?"

„Ihr wart also wirklich aus?"

Jackson konnte es nicht glauben.

„_Sarah hat jetzt wahrscheinlich einen Nervenzusammenbruch und diese tratschsüchtigen Weiber wollen wissen, ob wir wirklich ein Date hatten. Unfassbar._"

„Ja, waren wir. Wollt ihr Details hören? Vielleicht solltet ihr den Schmierfinken fragen, der uns heimlich geknipst hat."

Die Mädchen machten lange Gesichter.

„Tut uns leid. Wir… wir waren nur neugierig.", erwiderte Michelle.

„Wir freuen uns doch für euch und so.", fügte Lynn hinzu.

„Mhm.", brummelte Jackson nur und stocherte in den Resten seines Mittags herum.

„Was steht da drin?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

Leslie gab ihm die Zeitschrift und er las sich den kurzen Artikel durch.

„'_Der Schauspieler und die Autorin'. Deshalb hat sie gelacht. Weil sie den Filmtitel einfach auf uns umgemünzt haben. Sieh einer an, sie erwähnen ja Rob und Kris. Aber das scheint Sarah nicht erheiternd gefunden zu haben. Was? Ich hab mir Sarah _geangelt_?! Naja, wenigstens schreiben sie, dass ich allseits beliebt bin… Ah, da steht ja der Mist mit der Affäre. Unglaublich, ein Date nennen die einen öffentlichen Auftritt. Für die ist doch alles was außerhalb der eigenen vier Wände geschieht, öffentlich. Die fotografieren einen doch sogar, wenn man den Müll rausbringt. Ich frag mich nur, woher die wussten, dass wir dort sein werden. Toll, hier steht sogar, wann wir gegangen sind. Da kann man ja Verfolgungswahn kriegen._"

Er gab Leslie das Magazin zurück und aß weiter, während er überlegte, was er zu Sarah sagen sollte.

Nachdem er aufgegessen hatte, brachte er sein Tablett zurück und ging dann langsam zum Wohnwagen. Als er den Trailer betrat, sah er, dass Sarah auf und ab lief. Sie bemerkte ihn und schrie vor Schreck auf.

„_Meine Güte, die Frau hat vielleicht ein Organ._"

Er konnte deutlich die Musik aus ihren Kopfhörer hören. Er nahm sie ihr aus den Ohren und zuckte zusammen.

„_Mein Gott, kein Wunder, dass sie mich nicht hat reinkommen hören._"

„Shit, Sarah. Willst du taub werden?"

„_Das muss ja die volle Lautstärke sein._"

Sie schaltete den MP3-Player aus.

„_Sie ist wirklich total aufgewühlt._"

„Ich weiß, du bist aufgebracht, weil die in deine Privatsphäre eingedrungen sind. Aber weißt du, was schlimmer als diese Bilder sein könnte?"

Sarah entgegnete nichts und starrte ihn nur an.

„Sie könnten wissen, wo wir zweieinhalb Stunden nach einundzwanzig Uhr waren.", beantwortete er seine eigene Frage.

Sie rollte mit den Augen und setzte sich wieder auf die Liege.

„_Okay, war eine dumme Idee, dass sie _das_ zum Lachen bringen könnte._"

Er nahm neben ihr Platz und legte den Arm um sie.

„Komm schon. Mach dir doch keine Gedanken, was da drin steht. Jeder, der dich kennt, wird wissen, dass es nicht so ist."

Sie sah ihn nur an. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was sie ihm erst am Vortag erzählt hatte.

„_Jackson, du bist ein echter Idiot. Du machst alles nur schlimmer._"

„Oh, richtig. Sorry, bin wohl vergesslich heute. Tut mir wirklich leid. Ich bin auch geschockt. Gilt das als Ausrede?"

Er lächelte schief. Sarah nickte nur. Er strich ihr über den Kopf.

„Du solltest dich hinlegen."

„_Sie braucht Ruhe. Jetzt noch dringender als sonst._"

„Ich glaub nicht, dass ich schlafen kann."

„Du brauchst etwas Ruhe. Leg dich hin und schließ die Augen."

Er stand auf. Sie zögerte, bevor sie die Schuhe abstreifte und sich auf der Liege ausstreckte. Jackson setzte sich auf den Stuhl und nahm die Gitarre.

„_Vielleicht ist das der perfekte Moment, sie ihr vorzuspielen. Naja, mehr oder weniger perfekt…_"

„Ich spiel dir was vor, okay?"

Sarah nickte und schloss die Augen. Er begann _die_ Melodie zu spielen. Sarah öffnete wieder die Augen.

„Das ist die Melodie, die du seit ein paar Tagen summst. Ist sie von dir?"

Er lächelte und nickte.

„_Sie hat sie bereits erkannt. Ich hoff, sie mag sie._"

„Gefällt sie dir?"

Sie lächelte zurück.

„Ja, sie ist wunderbar. Gehört sie zu dem Lied, an dem du gestern gearbeitet hast?"

„Nein. Es ist nur die Melodie."

„_Ich glaube, ich sollte sie nicht durch irgendeinen Text verschandeln. Nur die Melodie zählt._"

„Hat sie einen Namen oder so?"

„Ja. ‚Sarahs Lullaby'. Zumindest vorläufig. Vielleicht benenne ich sie noch um. Oder du kannst ihr einen Namen geben."

„_Sie kann ihre Melodie ja nennen, wie sie will. Ich schenk sie ihr._"

Sarah blinzelte.

„Du… du hast… für mich etwas geschrieben?! Eine Melodie nur für _mich_?"

„Ja."

Er dachte, sie würde sich über alle Maßen freuen. Stattdessen brach sie in Tränen aus. Erschrocken stellte er die Gitarre ab und kam zu ihr.

„_Mein Gott, gibt es irgendwas, was sie _nicht_ zum heulen bringt?_"

„Was ist los? Ist es so schlecht?"

Er lachte künstlich. Er wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Er hatte gehofft, sie würde sich freuen und überschwänglich bedanken. Dass sie wieder weinte, brachte ihn aus der Fassung. Sarah lächelte schief.

„Nein, es ist wirklich wunderschön. Ich… ich kann nur nicht glauben, dass du tatsächlich etwas für mich komponiert hast."

„_Sie ist meine Freundin, die ich anbete. Natürlich komponiere ich da was für sie._"

Er hatte es sich inzwischen angewöhnt, immer ein Taschentuch bei sich zu haben. Nun holte er eines aus der Hosentasche, wischte ihre Tränen fort und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Vielleicht bin ich einfach nur gestresst.", sagte sie schließlich.

„Ein Grund mehr, dass du versuchst, ein paar Minuten zu schlafen."

„_Sonst übersteht sie den Nachmittag auf keinen Fall._"

Er strich ihr wieder über den Kopf.

„Willst du allein sein?"

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. Er überlegte, ob sie es ernst meinte. Schließlich zog er seine Schuhe aus, kletterte über Sarah hinweg und legte sich zu ihr. Er nahm sie fest in die Arme. Sarah schien vor sich hin zu dösen, weinte jedoch fast die ganze Zeit.

„_Wieso macht sie das so fertig?_"

Er fühlte sich hilflos und hoffte, dass es ihr bald wieder besser ging.

Wie er es erwartet hatte, bestand sie darauf, nach der Mittagspause wie geplant weiter zu arbeiten. Er drängte sie dazu, ihr Mittag zu essen und sorgte dann dafür, dass weder die Mädchen noch jemand anderes Sarah auf ihr Verhalten in der Pause ansprach.

„_Je weniger Stress sie in den nächsten Stunden hat, desto eher überstehen wir alle den Rest des Tages._"

Tatsächlich konzentrierten sich bald darauf alle nur noch auf die Arbeit.

Abends auf dem Heimweg fragte Jackson:

„Was war das eigentlich für ein Lied, das du im Trailer gehört hast?"

Sarah holte ihren MP3-Player aus der Tasche, schloss ihn an Jacksons Automusikanlage an und drückte ein paar Tasten. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster, als erst Musik und dann Gesang den Wagen erfüllte.

_We are the crowd_

_We're coming out_

_Got my flash on its true_

_Need that picture of you_

_It's so magical_

_We'd be so fantastic, oh_

„Oh. Verstehe.", sagte er leise.

„_Klar, Bilder. Ich glaub, das Lied kenne ich. Muss aber schon etwas älter sein._"

_Leather and Jeans_

_Garage glamorous_

_Not sure what it means_

_But this photo of us_

_It don't have a price_

Er sah zu ihr hinüber.

„Diese_ Fotos hatten ganz sicher ihren Preis. Und ich hab das dumme Gefühl, dass sie noch eine ganz andere Art von Preis haben werden, der nichts mit Dollars zu tun hat._"

_Ready for those flashing lights_

_'Cause you know that baby I_

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-Paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_You know that I'll be your_

_Papa-Paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous_

Er sah, wie sie das Gesicht verzog und fragte sich, an was sie dachte.

„_Sie wollte nie berühmt sein. Bis sie hierher kam, wusste kaum jemand, wie sie aussieht. Und nun ist sie in der Zeitung und unsere Beziehung wird ins Rampenlicht gezerrt. Naja, auf diesen verschwommenen Bildern ist sie eigentlich kaum zu erkennen gewesen. Aber ihr Name steht da und all das. Und jetzt werden die Geier uns erst Recht auf die Pelle rücken._"

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-Paparazzi_

_I'll be your girl backstage at your show_

_Velvet ropes and guitars_

_Yeah cause you know I'm starting between the sets_

_Eyeliner and cigarettes_

_Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return_

_My lashes are dry - purple teardrops I cry_

Er strich über ihre Wange. Doch sie reagierte nicht.

„_Wie viele Tränen kann ein Mensch haben? Wann wird ihr Vorrat versiegt sein?_"

„Interessantes Lied.", sagte er nur, als Sarah ihren MP3-Player wieder wegräumte.

„_Sie muss die Paparazzi ja noch mehr hassen als wir. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das möglich ist._"

„Damit muss ich wohl leben, wenn ich mit einem Hollywoodstar… zusammen bin.", erwiderte sie tonlos.

„_Ja, leider. Aber das konnte sie sich ja vorher schon denken._"

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie vor dem vorletzten Wort tatsächlich gezögert hatte. Doch dann konzentrierte er sich darauf, Sarah zu beruhigen.

„Es wird sicher nicht so schlimm, wie es im Moment scheint. So wichtig bin ich auch wieder nicht."

Er lachte und erwartete, dass sie ihn wieder tadelte, weil er so eine geringe Meinung von sich hatte. Doch sie brachte nur ein leichtes Lächeln zustande.

„_Sie wird deshalb wohl noch eine Weile mies drauf sein. Diese Dreistigkeit überrascht sogar mich. Ich frag mich immer noch, woher die wussten, dass wir an dem Abend dort sein würden. Hat einer der Kellner ins Buch geschaut und gequatscht? Oder sogar der Empfang? Langsam steckt mich Sarah an und ich werd bald genauso misstrauisch sein wie sie._"


	37. Kapitel 36

Jackson und Sarah sprachen nicht mehr über den Artikel. Ihm war klar, dass es sie nur wieder aufregen würde, wenn er ihn wieder erwähnte und hoffte, dass sie sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen konnte, dass ihre Beziehung nun mehr oder weniger offiziell war. Jackson hatte nichts dagegen. Würde es nach ihm gehen, könnte die ganze Welt davon erfahren.

Gegen sechs Uhr am nächsten Morgen klingelte Sarahs Geschäftshandy und sie ging nach oben, um zu telefonieren. Da fiel Jackson ein, dass er seinen Agenten noch anrufen und ihm Bescheid sagen wollte. Wie erwartet ging der Anrufbeantworter an.

„He, hier ist Jackson. Ganz kurz: Du kannst ruhig eine Erklärung rausbringen, dass ich mit Sarah Martens zusammen bin. Aber nur, falls die nachfragen. Ansonsten brauchen wir nicht nach vorn zu preschen. Das war´s schon. Machs gut Chris."

„_Hoffentlich hab ich Recht und das Interesse an unserer Beziehung ist nicht so groß wie Sarah es befürchtet. Ich glaub, sie dreht vollkommen durch, wenn die uns auch so verfolgen wie Rob und Kris._"

Der Tag verlief ruhig. Die Mädchen hielten sich immer noch mit Fragen zurück, worüber Jackson froh war. Er ahnte, dass Sarahs Nerven zum reißen gespannt waren und sie jeden Moment ausflippen konnte. Sarah konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf die Arbeit. Zum ersten Mal war Jackson froh, dass sie so ein Workaholic war und es schaffte, den Fokus auf die Arbeit zu legen.

„_Sie wird froh sein, wenn wir zu Hause sind. Und dann kann ich ihr das neue Lied vorspielen. Ich hoffe, die Lyrics gefallen ihr._"

Nachmittags googelte er den Namen der Muse der Musik und versuchte, ihn sich nicht nur zu merken, sondern ihn auch fehlerfrei auszusprechen.

„_Ich könnte wetten, Sarah kennt den Namen bereits._"

Nach dem Abendbrot saßen sie im Wohnzimmer. Er klimperte auf Annabelle rum, während Sarah las.

„_Alles ist friedlich und entspannt. Ich glaube, jetzt ist der richtige Moment, es ihr vorzuspielen. Hoffentlich vergess ich meinen eigenen Text nicht._"

„Kann ich dir was vorspielen? Ohne, dass du vielleicht wieder in Tränen ausbrichst oder so?"

„_Ich denke, sie hat in den letzten Tagen genug geheult. Es macht mich immer fertig, wenn sie anfängt mit weinen._"

Sie lächelte schief.

„Etwas selbst Geschriebenes?"

Er nickte.

„Sicher. Ich werd nicht heulen. Denke ich."

„_Na hoffentlich._"

Er fing an zu spielen und nach den ersten Takten begann er zu singen.

„Meeting you was like a crashing star. Impressed me by being rude."

Sarah lachte.

„_Ja, das war wirklich beeindruckend._"

„Can't tell what you've done to me. Know that I have to gotta know you. It seems, you didn´t know what you want from me."

„_Und bescherte mir ein Schleudertrauma nach dem anderen…_"

„Listen, I'll do anything to make you smile, to make you mine. I know you're signed. Grown up by getting scars. I know you're signed. Learned that only trust can get hurt."

Sie lächelte zaghaft.

„_Ich hoff, sie weiß inzwischen, dass sie _mir_ voll und ganz vertrauen kann. Ich werd ihr nie wehtun._"

„I know you're signed. But so I am. Signed from hurt and signed from love."

„_Und ich hab das Gefühl, dass mich diese Liebe besonders zeichnen wird._"

„Being on your side is my pleasure. Getting Points my biggest treasure."

Sarah lachte wieder und er fiel kurz ein.

„_Ja, das hatte schon Spaß gemacht, Punkte bei ihr zu sammeln. War auf jeden Fall ein aufregendes Spiel._"

Er sang weiter.

„You're so much, I think I never can give you enough."

Sarah biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe.

„_Was war _das_ grad?! Die Kleine will wohl _mehr_. Sieh einer an._"

„But I know that I'll have to try. It seems, you didn´t know what you want from me. Listen, I'll do anything to make you smile, to make you mine. I know you're signed. Grown up by getting scars. I know you're signed. Learned that only trust can get hurt. I know you're signed. But so I am. Signed from hurt and signed from love. It seems, you enjoy my touches."

Sie lächelte wieder und nickte.

„_Und ich genieße es sehr, sie zu berühren und ihr nah zu sein._"

„It seems, you feel the same for me and in the next moment you're just so cold."

Sarahs Lächeln erstarb.

„_Das war vielleicht etwas viel. Aber ich will ihr sagen, wie es mir ging. Sie sollte wissen, was in mir vorgeht. Dann sagt sie mir vielleicht was in _ihr_ vorgeht._"

„A change which breaks my heart almost every time. I know you're signed. Grown up by getting scars. I know you're signed. Learned that only trust can get hurt. I know you're signed. But so I am. Signed from hurt and signed from love. It seems, you didn´t know what you want from me. Listen, I'll do anything to make you smile, to make you mine. I know you're signed. Grown up by getting scars. I know you're signed. Learned that only trust can get hurt. I know you're signed. But so I am. Signed from hurt and signed from love. We're signed - maybe together forever."

„_Ich will, dass es für immer ist. Ich muss alles tun, damit diese unglaubliche Frau bei mir bleibt._"

Noch ein paar letzte Takte, dann sah er sie erwartungsvoll an.

„_Gott, ich hoffe, es gefällt ihr. Vielleicht war der Text doch etwas zu offensiv. Ich wollte sie ja nicht angreifen. Aber bei ihr kann man nie wissen, wie sie etwas annimmt und versteht._"

Sarah war offenbar noch überwältigt von seiner Darbietung. Denn es dauerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie etwas sagte.

„Es… es ist… interessant. Ich meine… es gefällt mir. Ich… ich muss mich glaube noch daran gewöhnen, dass du Lieder über mich schreibst."

Er lächelte.

„_Ich werde noch jede Menge Lieder über und für sie schreiben. Okay, jetzt gib mit deinem Fachwissen an._"

„Du bist ab sofort meine persönliche Polymnia."

Sie blinzelte.

„Die Muse des Tanzes und der Musik?"

Er lächelte und nickte.

„_Wusste ich es doch. Und ich hab es offenbar richtig ausgesprochen._"

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du das gleich weißt. Ich hab ewig gebraucht, bis ich den Namen aussprechen konnte."

„Ich bin deine _Muse_?!", entgegnete sie entgeistert.

„_Wieso ist das so unbegreiflich für sie?_"

„Ja, du inspirierst mich."

„_Sie hat keine Ahnung, _wie_ sehr._"

„Das… das ist gut, nehme ich an."

Er lachte.

„Für einen Künstler schon. Was ist? Gefällt dir der Gedanke, eine Muse zu sein, nicht?"

„_Ich hatte gedacht, sie würde sich total freuen. Ich weiß nie, womit ich bei ihr rechnen muss und wie sie auf eine Sache reagiert._"

„Ich muss mich nur dran gewöhnen."

„_Jede Änderung ihres Lebens bringt sie durcheinander und wirft sie erst mal aus der Bahn. Wie wäre es mit etwas Flexibilität?_"

„Du musst ja nichts tun. Einfach nur da sein. Zumindest im Moment."

„_Ich brauch sie ja nur ansehen, manchmal sogar nur an sie zu _denken_ und schon sprudeln die Worte förmlich hervor. Ich werde Notizbücher mit Liedern über sie füllen können._"

Sarah lächelte. Es kam ihm etwas gezwungen vor.

„_Ist das etwa zu viel Druck für sie? Sie muss doch tatsächlich nichts weiter tun._"

„Na dann. Ich fühle mich geehrt."

Er sah sie forschend an.

„Wenn dir das Lied nicht gefällt, kannst du es sagen."

„_Vielleicht will sie nur höflich sein und meine Gefühle nicht verletzen. Wäre mal was ganz neues…_"

„Nein, es ist wirklich schön. Der Text gefällt mir."

Sie lächelte.

„_Es gefällt ihr, dass ich ihr gesagt habe, sie wäre manchmal so kalt und würde mein Herz brechen? Na gut, ich weiß ja bereits, dass sie einen an der Waffel hat._"

„Und bevor du fragst: Die Melodie auch."

„_Es gefällt ihr. Dabei ist die Melodie nicht mal was Besonderes. Aber sie meint es ernst und ist nicht nur höflich._"

Er strahlte, legte die Gitarre zur Seite und kam zu ihr. Er setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sessels, legte den Arm um sie und küsste sie stürmisch.

„_Sie macht mich wirklich glücklich. Ich merk erst jetzt, wie viel Angst ich vor einer negativen Reaktion hatte. Ist mir doch wichtig, was meine Muse von meinen Werken hält. Ich bin hier derjenige, der unter Druck steht._"

Er spürte, wie sich Sarah leicht entspannte.

„_Wenigstens was._"

Später lagen Jackson und Sarah engumschlungen im Bett, sie geborgen in seinen Armen, er strich über ihre Seite. Er küsste zärtlich ihr Haar.

„Schlaf gut, meine kleine Polymnia."

Sarah kicherte.

„Schlaf gut, mein großartiger Künstler."

„_Sie himmelt mich an, weil ich ein toller Künstler bin und ich bete sie an, weil sie meine inspirierende Fee ist. Wir sind schon ein schräges Paar. Ob ihr klar ist, wie verrückt ich nach ihr bin? Wenigstens scheint sie wieder besser gelaunt zu sein. Musik ist ihr wirklich sehr wichtig und offenbar gut für ihr Gemüt. Ein weiterer Ansporn, Lieder für sie zu schreiben._"

Er betrachtete ihre schlafende Gestalt und lächelte.

„_Meine bleiche, zarte Göttin._"


	38. Kapitel 37

Der zehnte April begann normal und vor allem ohne Stress. Kurz nach der Ankunft auf dem Studiogelände bekam er wieder diese Ahnung, dass Sarah es offenbar mochte, wenn er etwas mehr ranging. Doch er scheute sich, sie danach zu fragen. Vor allem nicht zum derzeitigen Moment. Zwar war sie guter Stimmung. Aber er spürte, dass sie immer noch an dem Artikel zu knabbern hatte. Seit den anderthalb Tagen, die seitdem vergangen waren, schien sie noch mehr von dieser Aura der Traurigkeit befallen zu sein als sonst.

„_Ich dreh bald genauso ab wie sie. Ich seh schon langsam Gespenster…_"

Während des gemeinsamen Mittagessens, das sie in seinem Trailer zu sich nahmen, sprach er sie darauf an, dass ihm kurz nach der Ankunft aufgefallen war, dass sie offenbar von den Lippen lesen konnte. Nach einigem zögern gab sie es zu.

„_Nicht nur, dass sie fünf Sprachen spricht und Zeichensprache kann. Sie kann auch noch von den Lippen lesen. Ich werd also in Zukunft aufpassen, dass ich mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehe, wenn ich nicht will, dass sie alles erfährt._"

Danach bat er sie, ihr ein paar deutsche Worte beizubringen. Jackson tat sein Bestes und sie lobte ihn. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich dabei wie ein Kleinkind anstellte. Doch bekam er ein Gefühl für die Aussprache.

„_Das nächste Mal sollte sie mir die Worte aufschreiben. Ich will ihr zeigen, dass ich nicht ganz so doof bin, wie sie mich immer gern hinstellt. Irgendwie klingt es seltsam, wenn sie deutsch spricht. Ihre Stimme hat dann einen ganz anderen Klang. Aber liegt vielleicht nur an den fremden Worten._"

Gerade, als Sarah sich zum schlafen hinlegen wollte, klopfte es an die Trailertür. Sie sahen sich verwirrt an und sahen auf die Uhr.

„_Wer könnte das sein?_ _Wir haben noch fast eine halbe Stunde Pause._"

Jackson ging an die Tür und öffnete sie. Karens Assistent stand davor.

„_Sind unsere Uhren stehengeblieben?_"

„Mister Rathbone, Mister Rowe ist hier."

„_Was will_ der _denn hier? Und das auch noch in der Pause. Das der hier auftaucht kann doch nichts Gutes bedeuten_."

Jackson seufzte und sagte:

„Okay, ich komme."

Der Mann draußen zögerte, bevor er weitersprach.

„Ähm… er möchte mit Miss Martens sprechen."

Jackson sah verwundert zu Sarah hinüber. Die sah genauso verwirrt aus. Doch nickte sie und legte ihren MP3-Player wieder in die Tasche.

„_Prima. Das wird sie doch garantiert nur wieder aufregen. Dazu noch der Schlafmangel. Und ich kann dann zusehen, wie ich sie wieder beruhige. Der Typ steht mir bis hier._"

„Er wartet bei den Tischen auf Miss Martens.", sagte der junge Mann.

„Okay, danke. Wir sind auf dem Weg.", erwiderte Jackson und schloss die Trailertür wieder.

Sarah zog sich ihren Rock wieder an, denn sie eben erst ausgezogen hatte. Zusammen verließen sie den Trailer und gingen langsam zurück zu den Cateringtischen.

„_Ich werd das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich hier grad für die eine oder andere Seite Ärger anbahnt. Die beiden stehen doch jetzt schon auf Kriegsfuß. Und Sarah ist immer noch angespannt wegen diesem verflixten Artikel. Wieso wartet der Typ ausgerechnet dort, wo alle versammelt sind? Denkt er etwa, das würde Sarah einschüchtern?_"

„Was denkst du, warum er hier ist?", fragte er schließlich.

Sie sah ihn an.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht zu lange dauert."

„_Ich auch. Sarah braucht ihre Ruhe._"

Steven Rowe war nicht zu übersehen. Zumal alle einen Mindestabstand zu ihm hielten. Alle sahen Sarah und Jackson an und tuschelten, als die beiden ankamen. Rowes Augen verengten sich. Ein paar Schritte vor ihm hielten sie an. Jackson blieb - eher unbewusst - einen Schritt hinter Sarah. Alle anderen standen um sie herum, Steven Rowe und Sarah voreinander wie zwei Gegner in der Arena.

„Miss Martens, wofür sind Sie eigentlich hierhergekommen?"

„_Was stellt der denn für dämliche Fragen?_"

„Ich dachte, Ihre Aufgabe sei es, Mrs. Harris bei den Anweisungen zu helfen und sich nicht mit dem Hauptdarsteller zu vergnügen.

„_Shit. Also weiß der Bescheid. Aber was geht's den an, was wir tun. Wir treibens ja nicht am Set._"

„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob das die Arbeitsweise in Irland ist. Aber hier bei uns legt man Wert auf Perfektion und rechtzeitige Ablieferung der Arbeit."

„_Ts… Da ist er bei Sarah an der falschen Adresse. Sie ist gerade diejenige, die genau auf diese Dinge Wert legt. Ginge es nach ihr, wären wir sicher schon nächste Woche mit dem Film fertig._"

Als Rowe kurz Luft holte, schnauzte Sarah ihn an:

„Halten Sie die Klappe."

Alle - besonders Rowe selbst - schnappten nach Luft und sahen sie ungläubig an.

„_Mein Gott. Hat sie ihm grad gesagt, er solle die Klappe halten?! Sie muss wirklich übergeschnappt sein. Hat sie noch nicht begriffen, wie wichtig der Mann ist?_"

„_Sie_ haben mir gar nichts vorzuschreiben. Mit wem ich ficke, geht Sie rein gar nichts an. Selbst wenn ich es mit dem halben Team treibe, braucht Sie das nicht zu interessieren."

Rowe starrte sie mit offenem Mund an und seine Gesichtsfarbe wurde mit jeder Sekunde intensiver.

„_Okay, dass muss ein Alptraum sein. Hat sie wirklich zu einem der mächtigsten Produzenten der Stadt ‚_ficken_' gesagt?! Jackson, du solltest jetzt schleunigst aufwachen._"

Er war in eine Art Schockstarre verfallen und nicht in der Lage, zu reagieren. Er konnte nichts sagen oder tun und sah nur zu, wie Sarah weiter auf Rowe einredete. Auch die meisten anderen schauten sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren.

„Also hören Sie auf, mir irgendwelche Vorschriften zu machen. Ich mache meine Arbeit sehr wohl, genau wie alle anderen hier. Also haben Sie nur keine Angst. Der Film wird rechtzeitig abgedreht sein. Also halten Sie die Luft an und nerven Sie mich nicht weiter."

Hope spürte die aggressive Stimmung zwischen Sarah und Steven und knurrte leise.

„_Ich glaub, es gibt gleich Tote. Scheiße Jackson, beweg dich endlich und tu was!_"

Doch immer noch war er nicht in der Lage, etwas anderes zu tun als ungläubig zuzusehen. Rowe schaute den Hund beinahe ängstlich an, genau wie einige der Umstehenden.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Um mit _Ihnen_ fertig zu werden, brauche ich meine Kleine nicht."

Einige wichen unwillkürlich zurück und Jackson ahnte, dass sie Rowe ihren ‚Wolfsblick' zugeworfen hatte.

„Und denken Sie nicht mal dran, Karen oder Jackson deshalb Stress zu machen. Wenn sie ein Problem mit mir haben, dann klären Sie das auch mit mir und ziehen Sie keine anderen mit hinein. Sonst werden Sie mich ganz schnell von meiner _unangenehmen_ Seite kennen lernen, _Mister_ Rowe."

Sie sprach das ‚Mister' aus, als sei es ein Schimpfwort.

„_Prima. Wenigstens versucht sie uns, aus der Sache rauszuhalten. Aber ob das viel Sinn hat…_"

Diesmal ging auch Rowe einen halben Schritt zurück. In diesem Moment trat Karen in den Kreis, den die anderen um sie bildeten.

„_Wie auf Stichwort._"

„Mister Rowe. Wir müssen jetzt weiterarbeiten. Wie Sie wissen haben wir einen straffen Zeitplan."

Steven zögerte, bevor er den Blick von Sarah löste und Karen ansah. Unter weiteren Reden führte die ihn aus dem Kreis und offenbar in Richtung Ausgang. Hope bellte. Einen gespannten Moment lang war alles totenstill. Dann fing plötzlich jemand an, zu klatschen, andere folgten gleich. Das weckte Jackson aus seiner Erstarrung. Er sah, wie Sarah anfing zu zittern. Er umarmte sie von hinten.

„Ganz ruhig.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Tatsächlich entspannte sie sich leicht.

„_Jackson, du bist ein echt toller Freund. Ich steh da wie so ein Idiot und lass meine Freundin allein diesem Arschloch entgegen treten. Wollte ich sie nicht beschützen? Ich hab da wohl grad echt versagt._"

„Jesus, ich hab echt gedacht, du startest gleich das Texas-Kettensägen-Massaker."

Er küsste ihre Wange und fragte leise:

„Bist du wirklich okay?"

Sarah nickte.

„_Sie sollte jetzt nicht weiter arbeiten. Jede Sekunde kann der Zusammenbruch kommen. Spätestens, wenn ihr klar wird, was sie getan hat. Der Typ wird das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen._"

Obwohl sie gleich danach tatsächlich eine Panikattacke - mitsamt Atemnot - bekam und Jackson ihr versicherte, dass es okay sei, wenn sie sich zurückzog, bestand sie darauf, weiter zu arbeiten.

Er ahnte, dass es für sie wahrscheinlich wirklich besser war, aktiv zu sein. Wenn sie jetzt allein war, würde ihr nur klarwerden, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hatte.

„_Ich frage mich, wie viel Stress sie diese Woche noch erträgt, ohne einen Zusammenbruch zu erleiden._"


	39. Kapitel 38

Fast wie durch ein Wunder schaffte es Sarah, sich den gesamten Nachmittag nur auf den Dreh zu konzentrieren. Jackson behielt sie die ganze Zeit im Auge und rechnete jeden Moment mit dem nervlichen Zusammenbruch. Doch es geschah nichts.

„_Sie ist doch stärker, als ich dachte._"

Der richtige Schock kam erst nach Drehschluss, als sie ihn bat, sie an diesem Abend allein zu lassen.

„_Gerade jetzt braucht sie mich doch._"

Doch er respektierte ihren Wunsch.

„_Wäre schon blöd, wenn ich ihr immer wieder sage, dass sie ihre Wünsche äußern soll und es nicht egal ist, was sie will und mich dann einfach darüber hinwegsetze und mein Ding durchziehe._"

Er hoffte, dass sie es sich noch anders überlegen würde. Aber als er sie vor dem Haus in den Hills absetzte, küsste sie ihn nur kurz. Er gab sich geschlagen und wünschte ihr eine Gute Nacht.

„_Vielleicht ist sie einfach nur enttäuscht von mir, weil ich sie heute Mittag im Stich gelassen habe. Wer könnte es ihr verdenken? Ich hab als Freund total versagt. Hoffentlich kann ich das wieder gut machen. Ich werd ihr zeigen, dass sie sich auf mich verlassen kann._", schwor er sich, als er zurück in die Stadt fuhr.

Tim und Ben staunten, als er an diesem Abend ins Affenhaus kam.

„Na, hat sie dich schon wieder rausgeschmissen? Wird wohl langsam Gewohnheit."

„Ich nehme an, ich hab heute kein Abendbrot?"

Beide blinzelten und Ben sagte:

„Sind noch ein paar Reste da. Und vielleicht gibt's noch was im Kühlschrank, was essbar ist."

Er ging in die Küche, seine Freunde folgten ihm. Er wärmte die Reste auf und starrte in die Mikrowelle.

„Was´n los? Ist was passiert?"

„Rowe war heute da."

„Was wollte er?"

„Stunk machen. Hat Sarah blöd vollgemacht, weil wir zusammen sind."

„Was geht´n den das an?"

„Fragen wir uns wahrscheinlich alle."

Jackson seufzte.

„Jungs, ich hab total versagt. Ich hätte ihr beistehen müssen, als er sie zugemault hat. Aber ich hatte viel zu sehr Schiss. Ich schäme mich, aber der Typ hat Macht und ich will keinen Ärger mit dem riskieren."

„Also hast du nur dagestanden?", fragte Ben ungläubig.

„Ja.", gab Jackson zu, konnte seine Freunde aber nicht ansehen.

Er holte sein Essen aus der Mikrowelle, lehnte sich an den Tresen und begann zu essen.

„Vielleicht versteht sie das. Ich meine, sie weiß doch, wie das hier läuft. Oder hat sie was gesagt?"

„Nein, gar nichts. Wie immer. Sie redet doch kaum mit mir. Geschweige denn über etwas, was sie bewegt. Sie hat einfach weitergearbeitet. Und dann sagte sie mir, dass sie heute Abend allein sein will. Der Mist ist, dass ich ihr ihren Willen lasse. Ich wäre jetzt viel lieber bei ihr. Es ist sicher nicht gut, dass sie nach _dem_ Tag allein ist."

„Vielleichte meldet sie sich ja heute noch."

Jackson nickte.

„_Ja, hoffentlich._"

Doch Sarah meldete sich an dem Abend nicht. Mehrmals griff er zum Hörer, um sie anzurufen. Doch er wollte sie nicht belästigen.

„_Wenn sie Zeit für sich und Abstand braucht, muss ich ihr das geben. So hart das auch ist._"

Er hatte keine Lust auf Gesellschaft und verbrachte deshalb den ganzen Abend in seinem Zimmer. Er dachte an Sarah und begann dann, ein neues Lied für sie zu schreiben. Fast wie von selbst huschte der Kuli über das Blatt. Danach arbeitete er an der Melodie.

Als er dann im Bett lag und versuchte, zu schlafen, dachte er immer noch an Sarah.

„_Ich hoff, es geht ihr gut. Ich ertrage es nicht, nicht bei ihr zu sein, wenn sie mich doch braucht._"


	40. Kapitel 39

Jacksons Laune am nächsten Tag sackte sofort in den Keller, als er sein Handy anschaltete und eine SMS von Sarah las, die sie kurz vorher geschrieben hatte.

„Ich fühl mich nicht so gut und bleib heute hier. Bitte mach Karen keinen Ärger und arbeite einfach mit. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist alles okay. Sarah."

„_Nein, das kann sie doch nicht machen. Ich hätte gestern doch bei ihr bleiben sollen. Ich kann sie doch heute nicht wieder allein lassen. Es muss ihr wirklich sehr schlecht gehen. Sie hat doch bisher nichts von der Arbeit abgehalten._"

Er versuchte gleich, sie anzurufen. Aber ihr Handy war bereits abgestellt, genau wie das andere und das Festnetz.

„_Ich hasse es, wenn sie das macht. Toll. Ich kann sie nicht erreichen und muss zur Arbeit._"

So schrieb er nur eine Nachricht und machte sich dann fertig.

Karen war nicht überrascht, als sie ihn allein ankommen sah und so war ihm sofort klar, dass Sarah auch der Regisseurin Bescheid gegeben hatte.

„Was hat sie geschrieben?", fragte er ohne Umschweife.

Karen blinzelte und starrte ihn verwundert an. Jackson war es im Moment egal, was sie über ihn dachte.

„Nur, dass sie sich nicht wohlfühlt, sie heute daheim bleibt und wir einfach ohne sie weitermachen sollen."

Sie sah ihn forschend an.

„Wir können doch weitermachen, oder?"

„Klar.", erwiderte er nur und wandte sich ab.

„_Wenn ich mich nicht zusammenreiße, petzt sie es Sarah und die reißt mir dann den Kopf ab. Was interessiert es die beiden, wie elend ich mich grad fühle. Meine Freundin ist enttäuscht von mir und ich kann nichts tun, weil sie einfach schwänzt und nicht erreichbar ist. Echt prima…_"

Auf dem Weg von der Maske zurück versuchte Jackson nochmal, Sarah anzurufen. Auch im Laufe des Vormittags versuchte er es noch zweimal und schickte zwei weitere Nachrichten. In der letzten macht er deutlich, dass er in der Mittagspause zu ihr fahren würde, sollte sie sich nicht melden.

„_Ich kann einfach nicht arbeiten, wenn ich mir Sorgen um sie mache. Sie kann mich meinetwegen anschnauzen deshalb und einen lästigen Stalker nennen. Ich will nur sehen, dass es ihr gut geht._"

Als er nach der letzten Klappe vor der Mittagspause auf sein Handy sah, merkte er, dass er eine Nachricht von Sarah bekommen hatte.

„_Endlich!_"

„Ja, du bist ein Stalker. Es geht mir gut. Ich fühlte mich heute einfach nicht wohl. Aber es ist alles okay. Also versuch einfach, dich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Bitte. Ich bin ja nicht allein. Hope und Faith leisten mir Gesellschaft. Ich brauch nur etwas Ruhe und mach deshalb das Handy dann wieder aus. Dreh also bitte nicht durch, wenn du mich dann nicht erreichst. Ich meld mich später wieder bei dir (nach Feierabend). Ich verspreche es. Ich liebe dich, Sarah."

„_Toll. Da weiß ich auch nicht mehr als vorher._"

Obwohl er wusste, dass es sinnlos war, rief er an. Sie hatte das Handy tatsächlich wieder abgestellt. Er schrieb eine Antwort-SMS. Nachmittags rief er nochmal an, mit derselben Erkenntnis: Sarah war einfach nicht erreichbar.

„_Wir werden über diese dumme Angewohnheit reden müssen. Sie kann nicht am Arsch der Welt leben und dann ständig ihre Telefone abschalten._"

Sie machten pünktlich Schluss und Jackson nahm sofort sein Handy in die Hand. Er bekam die Mitteillung, dass Sarahs Handy nun wieder verfügbar war und wählte sofort ihre Nummer.

„_Sie hat wirklich bis zum Feierabend abgewartet._"

Sie nahm ab, doch er gab ihr nicht die Gelegenheit, sich überhaupt zu melden. Er war sauer, da sie ihn den ganzen Tag so in der Luft hatte hängen lassen.

„Shit, hast du eine Ahnung, welche Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe?"

„Jackson, ich bin kein Kleinkind. Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen.", erwiderte sie scharf.

Er seufzte.

„_Okay, nicht angreifen, sonst macht sie gleich wieder dicht._"

„Ich weiß. Tut mir leid. Ich sollte nicht so grob sein. Du… du weißt doch, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Und ich hasse das auch, aber wenn ich nicht weiß, wie es dir geht, hab ich nun mal große Schwierigkeiten, mich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren."

„_Genau, wenn du jammerst, erreichst du sicher viel mehr…_"

„Ich weiß. Hast du es trotzdem versucht?"

„_Sie hat wirklich keine anderen Probleme als die Arbeit. Na gut, vielleicht kann ich sie aufheitern._"

„Natürlich. Ich war eine brave Ameise und hab meinen Job gemacht."

Er schwieg kurz. Doch entgegen seiner Erwartung lachte sie nicht.

„_Sie scheint doch noch nicht wieder ganz auf der Höhe zu sein._"

„Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich angefahren hab."

„Schon okay.", erwiderte sie nur.

„Kann ich noch zu dir kommen? Nur kurz, versprochen. Ich will dich nur sehen, damit ich weiß, dass es dir wirklich gut geht."

Sarah antwortete nicht.

„Bitte.", flehte er sie förmlich an.

„_Komm schon. Tu mir nicht noch so eine Nacht an._"

„Okay. Du kannst herkommen."

Jackson schloss die Augen und sendete ein Dankgebet gen Himmel.

„Danke. Bis später."

Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander, Jackson legte auf und eilte zum Make-up-Trailer.

Bei seiner Ankunft vor dem Haus merkte er, dass es Sarah anscheinend wirklich nicht gut ging. Sie war ungekämmt und trug ihr T-Shirt verkehrt herum. Dass sie die Haustür schloss, als sie rauskam, war da fast nebensächlich.

„_Okay, sie sperrt mich aus. Aber ich hab sie noch nie in so einem desolaten Zustand gesehen. Sie ist sonst immer wie aus dem Ei gepellt. Und sie muss mindestens den halben Tag geweint haben. Wieso hat sie mich nicht angerufen? Ist sie wirklich so enttäuscht von mir, dass sie wieder jegliches Vertrauen in mich verloren hat?_"

Als sie Hand in Hand durch den angrenzenden Wald spazieren gingen und sich unterhielten, konnte er spüren, wie sich Sarah langsam entspannte. Sie versprach, am nächsten Tag wieder ans Set zu kommen.

Danach ließ sie ihn endlich ins Haus, womit er fast nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. Er zog sie damit auf, dass sie einen Putzfimmel habe oder im Gefängnis gewesen sein musste. Denn etwas Geschirr auf der Abtropffläche und eine zusammengeknüllte Decke auf der Couch liefen bei Sarah unter ‚nicht aufgeräumt'.

Doch sie war immer noch nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt und reagierte schnippisch auf sein Necken.

„_Okay, übertreib es nicht._"

Er fragte sie, ob sie sich nicht setzen könnten und beide nahmen auf dem Sofa Platz. Er zog den Haargummi aus ihrem Dutt und ließ ihre Haare nach unten fallen. Sarah befühlte verlegen ihr ungekämmtes Haar.

„_Macht sie sich jetzt wirklich Gedanken, wie sie _aussieht_? Es geht ihr dreckig und sie macht sich Sorgen, weil sie nicht gekämmt ist. Unglaublich._"

Er strich ihr eine leicht verfilzte Strähne nach hinten.

„Mach dir um deine Haare jetzt keine Gedanken. Du bist immer noch wunderschön. Wen interessiert da das Nest auf deinem Kopf."

Er zwinkerte und Sarah lächelte schwach.

„_Hurra. Sie kann lächeln._"

Jackson streichelte zärtlich ihre Wange.

„Du hast Recht. Ich weiß nicht, wie es im Knast ist. Ich bin schließlich ein braver Junge."

„Und was ist, wenn ich einen bösen Kerl haben will?", erwiderte sie leise.

Er blickte auf das ‚Twilight'-Buch, welches auf dem Tisch neben der Couch lag und dann nach oben zur Decke, genauer in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Mhm…"

„_Wer seine Fellknäuel nach Vampiren benennt, mag vielleicht wirklich böse Jungs._"

Er nahm sie in die Arme. Sarah schmiegte sich an ihn.

„_Genau das hätte ich gestern Abend tun müssen. Ihr das Gefühl geben, dass ich für sie da bin. Dann wäre es ihr heute vielleicht nicht so mies gegangen. Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie sich nicht gemeldet und mit mir geredet hat._"

„Wieso hast du nicht angerufen?", fragte er schließlich.

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„_Was ist daran nicht zu verstehen?_"

„Ich meine, um mich um Hilfe zu bitten. Ich konnte zwar dort schlecht weg, aber ich hätte mit dir reden und dich beruhigen können oder so. Ich hätte dann _irgendwas_ tun können."

„_Anstatt einfach nur tatenlos rumzusitzen und mir Sorgen zu machen._"

Sie sah ihn immer noch fragend an und er begriff:

„_Oh mein Gott. Sie hat gar nicht daran gedacht. Sie hat anscheinend keine Sekunde lang die Möglichkeit gesehen, mich anzurufen und um Hilfe zu bitten. Wieso nur?_"

Er schaute sie fassungslos an und fragte leise:

„Was haben sie dir angetan?"

„_Wer hat ihr nur jegliches Selbstvertrauen, jegliches _Vertrauen_ an sich genommen? Wieso glaubt sie, dass sie niemanden hat, der ihr hilft? Wieso fällt es ihr so schwer, zu sehen, dass ich - trotz meines Versagens gestern - in der Lage bin, mich um sie zu kümmern?_"

Eine einzelne Träne lief ihr die Wange hinunter, als sie antwortete:

„Haben versucht, mich zu zähmen."

Ihm war klar, was sie damit sagen wollte. Sarah war wie ein Mustang, eine Katze, ein Wolf: Man konnte sie nicht zähmen, nur ihren Willen brechen. Er nahm sie fest in die Arme. Sarah ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

„_Also hatte ich Recht. Sie ist innerlich zerbrochen. Wie diese Figur aus dem alten Kinderreim._"

„Also bist du meine persönliche Humpty Dumpty?"

Er hörte, wie sie leise zitierte:

„Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the King's horses and all the King's men couldn't put Humpty together again."

Er lächelte und küsste ihr Haar.

„_Natürlich kennt sie auch das._"

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du das kennst."

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da. Er hielt sie in seinen Armen und konnte spüren, wie sie sich langsam beruhigte.

„_Vielleicht kann ich sie reparieren. Ich kann sie wieder ganz machen und dann wird es ihr besser gehen. Ich kann alles in Ordnung bringen. Sie kann sich auf mich verlassen._"

„Ich bin froh, dass du hergekommen bist.", sagte sie plötzlich.

„Gern geschehen."

„_Wozu bin ich da, wenn nicht dafür, mich um sie zu kümmern? Ich werd immer für sie da sein. Sie muss das nur endlich begreifen. Hat sie die Auseinandersetzung mit Rowe wirklich so aus der Bahn geworfen? Oder ist da noch mehr? Seit dem Artikel geht es ihr schon schlecht. Warum macht der sie so verrückt?_"

„Warum bist du heute zu Hause geblieben? War es wegen gestern?", fragte er schließlich.

„Auch. Ich… brauchte nur ein bisschen Ruhe. Ich komm morgen wirklich mit."

„Können wir reden? Oder wäre dir das im Moment zu viel?"

„_Sie ist sicher noch zu aufgewühlt, um jetzt ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen._"

Sarah löste sich etwas aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihn an. Er fuhr mit dem Finger ihre Augenbraue entlang und wartete auf ihre Antwort.

„Ist okay. Worüber? Dass ich der Arbeit ferngeblieben bin?"

„_Sie fragt das, als würde ich ihr das zum Vorwurf machen. Wer von uns ist denn der Workaholic? Okay sei ehrlich. Auch wenn du dich lächerlich machst._"

„Ja, irgendwie schon. Als du sagtest, dass du dich nicht wohlfühlst - und es muss schlimm gewesen sein, weil du eine Perfektionistin und Arbeitstier bist - und ich dich nicht erreicht hab, hab ich mir noch mehr Sorgen gemacht. Ich… ich hasse es, dich nicht erreichen zu können und nicht zu wissen, wie es dir geht. Also bitte, tu das nie wieder, okay? Ich lass dir gern deinen Freiraum. Nur lass mich bitte nie wieder so im Ungewissen. Okay?"

„_Ich will wirklich nie wieder so eine Nacht wie die letzte erleben._"

Sarah nickte.

„_Wie taste ich mich am besten ran?_"

„Also, ging es dir wirklich so schlecht? Körperlich? Oder ist da noch was anderes?"

„_Irgendwas muss noch geschehen sein. Etwas, wovon sie glaubt, es mir nicht sagen zu können._"

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Sarah, du kannst mir alles erzählen. Bitte vertrau mir."

„_Wie kann ich ihr nur begreiflich machen, dass sie mir vertrauen kann und ich sie nicht wieder im Stich lasse. Ist sie enttäuscht wegen gestern? Oder hat sie einfach immer noch zu viel Angst, dass ich sie genauso verletzen könnte?_"

Sie erwiderte zuerst nichts. Dann begann sie zögerlich zu sprechen.

„Ja, das hatte mit Rowe und der Szene gestern zu tun. Ich… ich weiß nicht, warum… warum es andere Menschen interessiert, was ich, was wir tun. Warum sie so abfällige Dinge sagen."

Er wurde hellhörig.

„_Moment. Was meint sie damit?!_"

„Was? Wie meinst du das? Hat jemand etwas schlechtes zu dir gesagt?"

„_Wer?! Ich werd mir jeden zur Brust nehmen, der sie angemacht hat._"

Er spürte, wie wieder langsam die Wut in ihm aufstieg. Vor allem, als Sarah nickte und abermals zu weinen begann. Er wischte die Tränen weg und fragte sehr ernst:

„Wer?"

Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich seine Wut nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sie antwortete nicht.

„_Komm schon, es ist okay. Vertrau dich mir an. Ich werd mich darum kümmern. Nur gib mir die Chance dazu._"

„Sarah, wer hat was zu dir gesagt?", fragte er nochmal.

„_Ich werd erst Ruhe geben, wenn sie mir die Namen genannt und mir erzählt hat, was diese Wichser zu ihr gesagt haben._"

„Ein paar der Techniker… und so.", antwortete sie schließlich leise.

Er presste die Kiefer zusammen. Er spürte den unwiderstehlichen Drang, aufzuspringen und aktiv zu werden.

„Was haben sie zu dir gesagt?"

„Nie zu mir. Natürlich nicht."

Ihre Stimme klang bitter.

„_Dafür bräuchten sie auch Mut. Sicher haben sie nur untereinander ihre Sprüche losgelassen._"

Er ließ nicht locker.

„Was haben sie gesagt?"

Sarah wandte den Blick ab.

„Bitte zwing mich nicht, das zu wiederholen.", bat sie ihn leise.

„_Gott, so schlimm. Diese Schweine. Die können morgen was erleben._"

Er legte die Arme um sie.

„Natürlich nicht. Tut mir leid."

Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er tatsächlich gewalttätig werden würde, wenn er jetzt einem der Männer gegenüberstünde. Noch nie hatte er diese kalte Wut und den rohen Wunsch in sich gespürt, einfach jemanden zu verprügeln.

„_Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Ich werd von nun an besser auf sie aufpassen. Aber vorher muss sie mir ihre Namen nennen._"

„Wer genau?"

Sie löste sich wieder von ihm.

„Jay, ich…"

„Wer?"

„Ich kenne ihre Namen nicht."

„_Mhm… Natürlich, sie hat sich kaum mit den anderen abgegeben und sich nicht mit ihnen beschäftigt. Okay, dann eben keine Namen._"

„Okay, dann zeigst du sie mir morgen. Jeden einzelnen. Und ich kümmer mich um diese Sache."

„Das brauchst du nicht, wirklich. Ich… es ist nicht so schlimm."

„_Nicht so schlimm?! Ich hab gestern schon wie ein Idiot nur rumgestanden und dafür werd ich mich mein Leben lang schämen. Ich werd sie nie wieder im Stich lassen. Sie sollte begreifen, dass es sehr wohl etwas ausmacht, wie es ihr geht._"

„Hör zu. Ich bin dein Freund. Es gehört zu meinem Job, mich um solche Dinge zu kümmern. Ich hab mich gestern wie ein Waschlappen verhalten und dich mehr oder wenige Rowe allein gegenübertreten lassen. Das tut mir leid. Ich werd dich nie wieder im Stich lassen, versprochen. Und ich wäre ein echt mieser Freund, wenn ich weiß, dass mein Mädchen von Kerlen dumm angemacht wird und ich steh wie ein Depp daneben."

Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Ich will mich um dich kümmern, dich beschützen. Kannst du das zulassen?"

„_Sie ist es nicht gewöhnt, dass jemand für sie kämpfen und sich um sie kümmern will. Wenn sie merkt, dass sie sich auf mich verlassen kann, wird es ihr sicher leichter fallen._"

Sarah nickte langsam. Er lächelte leicht.

„_Mein Gott, war das ein Kampf. Sie wird schnell merken, dass sie sich bei mir anlehnen kann._"

„Gut. Also zeigst du mir die Kerle morgen und lässt zu, dass ich dafür sorge, dass sie dich von nun an in Ruhe lassen?"

Sarah dachte offenbar darüber nach und nickte dann langsam. Er küsste sie.

„Danke. Ich werd mich von jetzt an um dich kümmern, wie es sich gehört. Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben."

„_Nie wieder. Ich werd sie von nun an beschützen und auf sie aufpassen._"

Er nahm sie in die Arme und wieder fing Sarah an, zu weinen.

„_Sie wird sich wirklich noch die Augen ausheulen._"

Jackson hielt sie in seinen Armen und wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind, während es draußen dämmerte.


	41. Kapitel 40

Erst als die Hunde wieder ins Haus zurückkamen, lösten sich Jackson und Sarah voneinander. Sarah bestand darauf, sich zu kämmen und zusammen machten sie dann Abendbrot. Sie sprachen kaum miteinander. Er spürte, dass sie froh war, dass er einfach nur bei ihr war. Nach dem aufräumen legten sie sich auf die Couch, unterhielten sich über Lieder und Filme und kuschelten. Sarah entspannte sich immer mehr. Hope und Faith lagen daneben und dösten.

„_Zum Glück geht es ihr wieder besser. Ich denke, sie gewöhnt sich langsam an den Gedanken, dass jemand für sie da ist._"

„_Vielleicht ist jetzt der richtige Moment, ihr das neue Lied vorzuspielen. Ich hoff, es gefällt ihr auch. Und es muntert sie noch weiter auf._"

Er sagte leise:

„Ich würde dir gern noch was vorspielen."

Sie sah auf.

„Du hast noch ein Lied geschrieben? Ich meine…"

Er lächelte und strich ihr eine Strähne hinter das Ohr.

„Ja, noch ein Lied über dich. Wie gesagt, du inspirierst mich. Also, kann ich es dir vorspielen?"

Sarah nickte. Sie erhob sich, damit er aufstehen konnte. Er ging nach draußen, zu seinem Wagen und holte seine Gitarre aus dem Kofferraum. Auf dem Weg zurück ging er nochmal den Text durch. Er setzte sich neben Sarah auf das Sofa und begann zu spielen. Sie lächelte, er erwiderte es.

„_Es wird sie sicher aufmuntern. Schon allein, weil es Musik ist._"

„I never walked these street before. I never know these feelings before. I never had this strange voice in my head telling me you're the best that I ever had."

„_Sie sollte wissen, dass alles mit ihr neu ist und ich noch nie eine Frau wie sie getroffen hab._"

„I was to London, to Paris and Tokyo. I was around the world. How could I not found you 'til now? Now you're here and it's just so crystal clear. It's like the first time, the damn first time. And I see things through lovely rose-colored glasses."

Sarah lachte.

„_Und meine Freunde reißen Witze deshalb und ziehen mich auf._"

„It's like the first time. I'm like the first One, you are the first One to me. To me. And I just want it to last. I wished you'd be there tonight. I wished I hadn't to miss you tonight."

„_Der Abend war wirklich schrecklich._"

„I wished you could feel the same. Knowing that the things are just right for you and me tonight. Now you're here and it's just so crystal clear. It's like the first time, the damn first time. And I see things through lovely rose-colored glasses. It's like the first time. I'm like the first One, you are the first One to me. To me. And I just want it to last. We are the first time and we make it like they never make it before."

„_Wir werden etwas ganz Neues starten. So ein unglaubliches Paar wie uns hat die Welt noch nicht gesehen._"

Sie lächelte, aber es kam ihm wie beim letzten Lied etwas gezwungen vor.

„Das ist wirklich wunderschön. Ich mag es sehr."

Er legte die Gitarre auf den Tisch. Sarah umarmte und küsste ihn.

„_Wenn es ihr nicht gefällt, kann sie das sagen. Aber ich glaube ihr, wenn sie sagt, dass sie es gut findet. Oder gehen ihr die Texte doch zu nahe? Kommt sie mit meinen Liebesbeteuerungen und was in mir vorgeht nicht klar? Wenn sie mir sagen würde, was sie denkt, würde es mir besser gehen. Diese Ungewissheit ist belastend._"

Sie schmusten danach noch eine Weile auf dem Sofa, bevor er sie fragte, ob sie ins Bett gehen sollten. Sarah ging vor, während er alles verschloss, die Lichter löschte und dann schnell ins Bad ging. Als er das Schlafzimmer betrat, sah er, dass Sarah im Bett saß. Er ging zum Kleiderschrank, zog seine Sachen außer den Shorts aus und warf die Kleidung in den Wäschekorb. Dann holte er ein altes Shirt aus dem Schrank, zog es an und ging zum Bett. Sarah senkte den Blick, als er näher kam.

„_Toll. Sie ist ja immer noch verlegen. Moment, denkt sie, ich steh hier nackt?_"

Er stieg über sie hinweg auf seine Seite des Bettes. Sie blinzelte überrascht. Er lachte.

„Ich weiß, total sexy."

„_Hat sie wirklich gedacht, ich schlaf nackt?_"

Er küsste sie.

„Stört dich doch nicht, oder?"

„_Sie erwartet doch nicht, dass ich im schicken Pyjama penne, oder? Okay, ist für mich auch ein seltsamer Anblick, sie im Nachthemd zu sehen. Sie sieht irgendwie süß aus. Und so unschuldig._"

„Natürlich nicht."

Er schaltete die Nachtischlampe aus, zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie zärtlich. Dann legte er sich auf den Rücken und nahm sie mit. Er schnupperte an ihrem Haar. Unerwartet fragte sie leise:

„Willst du nicht… naja, du weißt schon…"

„_Das kann wohl kaum ihr Ernst sein._"

„Ich denke, wir sind heute Abend beide nicht wirklich in der Stimmung dafür. Ist okay. Es ist schon schön, hier zu sein und dich im Arm halten zu können."

Er küsste ihr Haar.

„_Wie kann sie nach dem Tag und dem Gespräch an _Sex_ denken? Gerade sie, die sonst eher schüchtern ist, was das Thema angeht._"

Dann dämmerte es ihm: Sarah wollte keinen Sex, nahm aber an, dass _er_ ihn wollte. Im ersten Moment war er enttäuscht.

„_Denkt sie tatsächlich, ich wäre _jetzt_ in der Lage, mit ihr zu schlafen? Hält sie mich wirklich für so ein Arschloch?_"

Doch ihm fiel ein, was sie ihm erzählt hatte.

„_Sie hat bisher nur schlechte Erfahrungen mit Kerlen gemacht. Natürlich nimmt sie an, dass ich sogar in der Situation scharf auf sie bin. Weil es diese beiden Idioten gewesen wären. Ich hoff, sie wird schnell begreifen, dass _ich_ nicht so bin. Dass sie mehr wert ist als nur ihren Körper zur Verfügung zu stellen und dass ich auch mehr als nur das will. Ich bete sie an. Und ich werd alles tun, damit sie nie wieder Angst hat oder glaubt, nichts wert zu sein._"

Nach einer kleinen Weile spürte er, dass sie wieder weinte. Denn abermals durchnässten Tränen sein Shirt. Er verstärkte den Druck seines Armes um sie. Doch Sarah war offenbar schon eingeschlafen.

„_Eines Tages werden wir in ihren Tränen ertrinken._"


	42. Kapitel 41

Am nächsten Morgen versuchte Sarah noch einmal, Jackson davon abzubringen, mit den Technikern zu sprechen. Doch er duldete in dieser Sache keine Widerrede, sondern bestand weiter darauf, dass sie ihm jeden von ihnen zeigte, sobald sie am Set waren.

Auf der Fahrt zum Studiogelände, spürte er, wie sich die Wut in ihm sammelte.

„_Die werden sich wünschen, mein Mädchen nie auch nur schief angeschaut zu haben._"

Sie betraten den Bunker fünf und Sarah sah sich um. Sie deutete auf verschiedene Männer - wobei sie es so unauffällig wie möglich tat. Er merkte sich jedes einzelne Gesicht und dachte über seine nächsten Schritte nach.

„Sind das alle?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich wieder um.

„Einer fehlt."

„Okay. Um den kümmer ich mich später. Du gehst zu unseren Plätzen und ich red mit diesen Arschlöchern."

Er hatte noch nie so ernst und bestimmend mit ihr gesprochen wie an diesem Morgen und dem vorherigen Abend. Doch er war viel zu zornig, als sich wirklich Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass Sarah seinen Anweisungen Folge leistete. Denn sie nickte nur und ging dann zu den Klappstühlen. Er ging auf die Männer zu, die sie ihm gezeigt hatte und sprach sie fast alle gleich an, in dem er nur sagte, dass er kurz mit ihnen sprechen müsse. Ihren Gesichtern nach zu schließen, ahnten sie offenbar, weshalb er mit ihnen reden wollte.

„_Ich würde liebend gern etwas anderes tun, als nur zu reden. Aber ich werd mich nicht auf das primitive Niveau von denen runter begeben._"

Plötzlich stand Hope neben ihm.

„_Oh, ich krieg wohl Verstärkung. Umso besser._"

Die Männer sahen nervös von Hope zu Jackson und zurück. Einige sahen an ihm vorbei und Jackson nahm an, dass sie zu Sarah hinüber schauten.

„_Deshalb hat sie sie rübergeschickt. Damit mein Auftritt auch ohne Gewalt Wirkung zeigt. Okay, verhalten wir uns nicht wie Neandertaler._"

Er sah jeden fest in die Augen und sagte leise, aber sehr deutlich:

„Hört zu. Ihr werdet von nun an Sarah in Ruhe lassen. Keine dummen Kommentare mehr, keine abschätzigen Blicke. Sollte ich auch nur den Hauch eines Verdachts haben, dass ihr sie wieder belästigt, werde ich unangenehm werden. Ich meine, ihr mögt doch den Job hier, oder?"

Die Männer wechselten einen Blick.

„Also, wenn ihr nicht von nun an die Füße still haltet, werd ich dafür sorgen, dass ihr umgehend gefeuert werdet. Und ob ihr danach noch irgendwo anders eine Stelle findet, ist fraglich. Ich hab einiges zu sagen in der Filmbranche."

„_Jetzt wird sich zeigen, ob ich so gut bin, wie Sarah immer behauptet. Aber ihren verdatterten Mienen nach zu schließen, nehmen sie mir das voll ab._"

„Verstehen wir uns?"

Einige der Techniker nickten, andere stimmten zu oder sagten, sie hätten verstanden.

„_Na, lief doch hervorragend. Ich schätze, die werden nicht versuchen herauszufinden, ob ich meine Drohung auch wahrmachen kann. Das wird wohl ein zu riskantes Glücksspiel für sie sein._"

Er drehte sich um und sah, dass Karen neben Sarah stand.

„_Da stehen sie, die beiden Frauen, die mich ständig zumaulen. Ob sie das jetzt auch machen?_"

Langsam lief er zusammen mit Hope zurück. Karen sagte etwas zu Sarah und ging dann wieder. Als er schließlich vor ihr stand, lächelte er und sagte:

„Keine Angst. Die werden dich von nun an in Ruhe lassen."

„Was hast du zu ihnen gesagt?"

„Du magst doch Klassiker, oder?"

Sarah nickte und sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Ich hab gesagt, wenn sie dich nochmal belästigen, sorge ich nicht nur dafür, dass sie sofort gefeuert werden, sondern auch dafür, dass sie in dieser Stadt nie wieder einen Job kriegen."

Sarahs Augen wurden größer.

„Das kannst du?"

Er feixte.

„Ne. Aber das wissen die offensichtlich nicht."

„Du… du hast _geblufft_?"

Sie klang gleichzeitig überrascht und beeindruckt. Er nickte.

„Mag sein, dass ich nicht so gut im manipulieren und bedrohen von Leuten bin wie du. Aber ich bin Schauspieler und war offenbar überzeugend genug."

Sie fiel ihm um den Hals."

„Danke."

„_Mein Gott, als hätte ich sonst was getan. Sie ist dankbar für etwas, was selbstverständlich ist._"

Er umarmte sie, strich über ihren Rücken und erwiderte:

„Gern geschehen."

„_Ich werd alles für sie tun und sie vor jeder Gefahr beschützen. Und ich denke, jetzt hat sie genug Vertrauen in mich, um es zulassen zu können._"

Er küsste ihre Wange und sah sie dann ernst an.

„Egal, was es ist. Du kannst mit allem zu mir kommen, okay? Ich bin für dich da, verstehst du das?"

Sie nickte.

„Okay, ich muss jetzt zur Maske. Willst du mitkommen?"

„_Sie scheint noch etwas durcheinander zu sein. Und ich bin auch noch viel zu aufgewühlt. Ich will dass sie jetzt erst mal bei mir bleibt._"

Sarah überlegte offenbar und nickte dann wieder. Sie nahm ihre Sachen und ging mit Jackson zum Make-up-Trailer. Amanda war erst überrascht, als sie zusammen den Wohnwagen betraten, genau wie die Kids, die kurz nach ihnen dazukamen. Doch die fröhliche, gelöste Stimmung zwischen allen half Jackson, die Wut, die er immer noch empfand, niederzukämpfen. Er ließ Sarah kaum aus den Augen und als er sah, dass es ihr gutging, beruhigte er sich nach und nach.

Schließlich ging die kleine Gruppe geschlossen wieder zum Set zurück. Als sie das Gebäude betraten, veränderte sich Sarahs Gesichtsausdruck. Er folgte ihrem Blick und ahnte, was los war. Mit ernster Stimme fragte er:

„Der letzte?"

Sarah nickte nur. Beide sahen, wie einer seiner Freunde zu dem Mann gehen wollte, offenbar um ihn zu warnen.

„_Der wird mir nicht durch die Lappen gehen._"

Hope stand wie gewöhnlich neben ihnen.

„_Die Kleine wird sich über etwas Action freuen._"

Er deutete auf den Mann und sagte zu der Hündin:

„Hope, halt ihn auf."

Er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie wirklich tun würde, was er zu ihr sagte. Aber Hope setzte sich tatsächlich in Bewegung.

„_Ich behaupte mich heute offenbar ganz gut im Rudel. _Das_ wird Sarah auf jeden Fall beeindrucken._"

Während Hope dem Mann förmlich den Weg abschnitt, ging Jackson zu dem anderen. Der Techniker sah, dass Ärger auf ihn zukam. Sein Blick wechselte zwischen seinen Kumpeln, Sarah und Jackson. Diesmal dauerte die Unterredung nur sehr kurz. Wieder machte Jackson deutlich, dass Sarah von nun an tabu war und welche Auswirkungen ein weiteres Fehlverhalten des Arbeiters haben würde. Der Mann nickte und sagte, er hätte verstanden.

„_Das wären dann alle. Und für jeden anderen wird das wohl eine ausreichende Warnung gewesen sein._"

Jackson ging wieder zu Sarah, genau wie Hope. Sie lächelte.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie noch nicht Ihre militärischen Fähigkeiten verloren, Major Hale."

Er lächelte breit, als sie seinen ‚Twilight'-Rollennamen benutzte.

„_Würde wohl die Frage beantworten, wer ihr Liebling ist._"

„Bin bereit, jede Schlacht für Sie zu schlagen, Ma´am."

„_Wirklich, ich werd für sie kämpfen, egal worum es geht und was es mich kostet._"

„Okay, stehen Sie jetzt bequem, Soldat. Wenden wir uns dem zivilen Leben zu."

Er nickte.

„_Also sind wir jetzt im Krieg? Nun, Sarah ist es anscheinend schon lange. Und ich wurde wohl soeben eingezogen._"

Nachdem sie ihre Sachen weggeschafft und ihr Arbeitsnotizbuch rausgeholt hatte, gingen Sarah und Jackson zu Karen und den anderen. Alle starrten sie an.

„Fangen wir an?", fragte Jackson und sah nur Karen an.

„_Ich werd Sarah immer ähnlicher. Bedrohe Leute, verhalte mich arrogant und geh dann wieder zur Tagesordnung über. Aber im Moment will ich tatsächlich nur weiterarbeiten. Wenn ich zu lange darüber nachdenke, was sie die letzten Wochen durchgemacht haben muss, macht mich das nur wieder sauer. Jetzt ist ja alles überstanden._"

Karen brauchte einen Augenblick, bevor sie antwortete:

„Sicher. Los geht's."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis alle den Vorfall vergessen hatten. Obwohl er nicht so aufmerksam war wie Sarah und die meiste Zeit nur sie beobachtete, fiel ihm auf, wie einige sie beide ansahen. Sie schienen zu begreifen, dass Jackson sehr ernst wurde, wenn es um sie ging.

„_Ist auch besser so. Ich versteh keinen Spaß, wenn´s um mein Mädchen geht._"


	43. Kapitel 42

Der Vormittag verlief vergleichsweise ruhig. Jeder schien die Ereignisse des Morgens verdrängen zu wollen.

Während des Mittagessens saß Sarah wieder vor ihrem Notebook, während Jackson die letzten Seiten von ‚Das Böse in uns' las. Der Schluss - die Aufklärung des Mordfalls - war sehr spannend und so konzentrierte er sich nur auf seine Lektüre. Als er den letzten Satz las, war er erst mal geschockt.

„_Oh mein Gott. Was für ein krasses Ende._"

Er klappte das Buch zu und sah Sarah von der Seite an.

„_Wie kann sie nur so düstere Gedanken haben? Na gut, sie mag Menschen nicht sehr. Aber _das_ ist schon heftig._"

Die Mädchen bemerkten, dass er Sarah entsetzt ansah und schauten sie nun auch fragend an. Diese bemerkte wohl nach einer Weile, dass sie angestarrt wurde. Sie sah zuerst die Mädchen und dann ihn an. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Buch - und ohne ihre Kopfhörer rauszunehmen - sagte sie:

„Ich sagte dir doch, du solltest ein anderes lesen."

„_Toller Ratschlag. Aber sie hat Recht. Sie hatte mich gewarnt._"

Sarah wandte sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu. Er sah zu dem Tisch hinüber, an dem einige der Männer saßen, die er am Morgen zur Rede gestellt hatte.

„_Sie schreibt ein Buch über die Abgründe der menschlichen Psyche, ist manipulativ und neigt zu aggressiven Ausbrüchen. Und dann lässt sie sich von den Arschlöchern diesen Scheiß gefallen. Will ich überhaupt wissen, wieso so ist?_"

Er sah sie wieder von der Seite an.

„_Nein, nicht wollen. Aber ich _muss_. Wenn ich mit ihr zusammen sein möchte, werd ich verstehen lernen müssen, was in ihr vorgeht und was mit ihr geschehen ist._"

Sarah starrte auf den Bildschirm. Jackson sah auf die Uhr.

„_Sie sollte sich hinlegen. Der Morgen war sicher stressig für sie._"

Er zog einen ihrer Ohrstöpsel raus und fragte leise:

„Wollen wir gehen?"

Sie nickte, fuhr das Notebook runter und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Jackson schulterte die Notebooktasche, während sie ihre Umhängetasche nahm und Hand in Hand gingen sie zu seinem Wohnwagen.

Er erwartete fast, dass sie ihn doch darauf ansprach, wie er ihr Buch fand. Doch sie tat es nicht. Genauso wenig, wie sie es bei den anderen Büchern getan hatte, von denen sie ja inzwischen wusste, dass er sie alle gelesen hatte. Jackson fragte sich, ob es sie einfach nicht interessierte oder ob sie sich nicht traute, nachzufragen.


	44. Kapitel 43

Am späten Nachmittag rief Jacksons Agent an. Als Sarah sich gerade mit Karen besprach, zog Jackson sich zurück, um ihn zurückzurufen.

„He, Chris. Was gibt's?"

„Also, hier sind tatsächlich einige Anfragen reingekommen, was nun zwischen dir und dieser… ähm… Sarah läuft. Hab mich an deine Anweisungen gehalten, aber meine Angaben knapp gehalten. Ihr seid zusammen, der Rest geht sie einen Scheißdreck an."

Jackson lachte. Er wusste, dass sein Agent sicher nicht genau diese Worte gebrauchte den Zeitungen gegenüber und wer sonst noch nachgefragte hatte.

„Du klingst wie meine Freundin."

Chris lachte nun auch.

„Oh, ist also nicht auf den Mund gefallen?"

„Nein, sie kann ziemlich austeilen."

Chris zögerte und Jackson hatte das Gefühl, dass er nachdachte, wie er das nächste Thema ansprechen sollte.

„Gibt's sonst noch was?"

„Also, ich hab mich ein bisschen über Sarah kundig gemacht. Beziehungsweise ist mir durch eine Nachfrage vom ‚OK'-Magazin etwas aufgefallen. Sie scheint noch nicht mit ihrem Agenten oder was sie hat, gesprochen zu haben."

Er sah zu Sarah hinüber.

„Wieso?"

„Von der anderen Seite des Teiches kommt nämlich die Meldung, dass ihr _kein_ Paar seid. Vielleicht hat Sarah einfach vergessen, Bescheid zu geben und ihr Agent handelt im Moment auf eigene Verantwortung. Ich dachte, das solltet ihr nur wissen, damit sie das regeln kann."

„Okay, danke Chris. Wünsch dir noch ein schönes restliches Wochenende."

„Alles klar, dir auch Jackson."

Jackson legte auf und beobachtete Sarah, die sich angeregt mit Karen unterhielt und auf den kleinen Bildschirm vor sich deutete.

„_Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich nicht umgehend mit ihrer Agentin verständigt hat, kaum hatte sie von diesem blöden Artikel erfahren. Oder hat sie gehofft, dass das nicht nötig ist? Eine Art Vogel-Strauß-Taktik?_"

Eine kleine nagende Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf sagte ihm, dass es kein Versehen oder Versäumnis war.

„_Aber wieso sollte sie ihrer Agentin sagen, die solle alle Fragen nach unserer Beziehung abschmettern und abwiegeln? Okay, sie will keine Aufmerksamkeit und ist der Meinung, ihr Privatleben geht keinen was an_."

Sarah sah zu ihm hinüber und lächelte. Selbst aus der Entfernung konnte er sehen, dass es ehrlich und liebevoll war. Er erwiderte es und ging langsam auf sie und die Regisseurin zu.

„_Sie liebt mich. Sicher hat sie es wirklich nur vergessen. Chris hat Recht. Ich sag ihr einfach, dass ihre Agentin auf eigene Faust handelt und dann klärt Sarah das._"

Sie deutete wieder auf den Bildschirm und erklärte ihm einige Details, die ihr aufgefallen waren. Seine Finger strichen über ihre Hand und sie strahlte ihn an. Aus ihren Augen, ihrer ganzen Mimik sprach nur eins: Liebe und Zuneigung.

„_Ich werd sie darauf ansprechen. Aber erst, wenn ich sicher bin, dass die Erwähnung des Artikels und des ganzen Drumherums bei ihr nicht wieder eine mittelschwere Krise auslöst._"

Der Abend verlief ruhig. Nach dem Abendbrot lagen sie wie so oft auf dem Sofa, kuschelten und unterhielten sich. Jackson dachte gar nicht mehr an das Gespräch mit seinem Agenten.


	45. Kapitel 44

Am nächsten Morgen schlief Jackson noch halb, als er spürte, dass sich Sarah von ihm wegbewegte. Sie lagen beide auf der Seite, er direkt hinter ihr, sein Arm war um ihre Mitte gelegt. Aus einem Reflex heraus zog er sie enger an sich. Dem unbewussten Teil seiner Gehirns war irgendwie klar, dass das Bett zu klein war, als dass sie weit wegrücken konnte, ohne rauszufallen. Außerdem wollte er einfach nicht, dass sie wegging. Er wollte ihren warmen, weichen Körper dicht an seinem spüren. Sarah befreite sich sehr hastig aus seiner Umarmung und setzte sich auf. Er öffnete verschlafen die Augen und fragte:

„Was´n los?"

Sarah angelte nach ihrem Nachthemd, das auf dem Boden lag und zog es sich über. Jackson merkte, dass sein Penis erigiert war und ahnte, dass das die Ursache für Sarahs beginnende Flucht war. Doch als sie aus dem Bett steigen wollte, ergriff er ihr Handgelenk.

„_Sie will doch nicht wirklich wegen einer Morgenlatte weglaufen, oder? Wenn sie sich nackt an meinem Schwanz reibt, kann das doch mal vorkommen._"

„Was ist denn los? Bist du etwa… erschrocken, weil ich ´nen Ständer gekriegt hab?"

„_Ich weiß grad nicht, ob ich lachen oder heulen soll. Okay, sie schaut nicht hin, wenn ich mich ausziehe. Aber bringt sie das wirklich so durcheinander? Shit, sie ist schließlich keine Jungfrau mehr gewesen._"

Sie entwand ihm ihre Hand und erhob sich. Sie ging ein paar Schritte und wollte zum Schrank. Jackson setzte sich auf und suchte nach dem Lichtschalter. Sie blieb stehen und zischte:

„Kein Licht."

Er hielt inne.

„_Toll. Jetzt zischt sie sogar _mich_ an. Sie hat ja mal wieder eine blendende Laune._"

„Meine Augen sind empfindlich. Es würde wehtun, wenn du jetzt das Licht anmachst.", fügte sie in normalen Ton hinzu.

„_Oh. Na gut, das hab ich nicht bedacht._"

„Sarah, was ist denn los? Ist… ist dir das wirklich unangenehm, dass… naja, dass ich erregt bin?"

„_Wär´s nicht schlimmer, wenn ich bei ihr keinen mehr hochkriege? Oder war es ihr nur gleich nach dem aufwachen unangenehm, das mitzukriegen? Wir hatten doch schon paarmal morgens Sex. Was ist denn nur wieder los mit ihr? Sie tut ja grad so, als sei das was ganz Neues für sie._"

„Ich meine, du weißt doch, dass sowas manchmal passiert. Vor allem morgens und so. Und bei dir sowieso."

„_Ich kann kaum die Finger von ihr lassen und stell mir zu unmöglichen Gelegenheiten vor, wie ichs mit ihr tu. Und sie zickt wegen ´ner Morgenlatte rum._"

„Klar weiß ich das. Ich… ich habe… ich habe es nur nie… _erlebt_."

„_Nie erlebt?! Will sie mich auf den Arm nehmen?_"

„Ich versteh nicht. Ich meine, du… du warst doch schon mit Kerlen… also, du hast doch mit ihnen im Bett gelegen und so."

„_Auch wenn ich nicht gern darüber nachdenke._"

„Sie.. sie haben nie… wir haben nie…"

„_Nein, will sie mir etwa sagen, dass…_"

„Sie haben nie mit dir gekuschelt und dich einfach nur im Arm gehalten?", fragte er gleichermaßen überrascht und entsetzt.

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. Er ließ diese Offenbarung erst mal auf sich wirken.

„_Deshalb ist sie so hungrig nach jeder Art von Berührung meinerseits. Die Mistkerle waren nie liebevoll zu ihr und deshalb ist das alles so neu und ungewohnt für sie. Meine arme kleine Sarah._"

„Würdest du bitte wieder herkommen?", fragte er leise.

Sarah rührte sich nicht.

„Bitte. Ich will nicht mit dir reden, wenn du da stehst. Komm wieder hierher und lass zu, dass ich dich in den Arm nehme und wir darüber reden können."

„_Ein weiteres schmerzhaftes Gespräch. Und das um die Uhrzeit…_"

Sie zögerte, bevor sie schließlich langsam auf das Bett zuging.

„_Ich sollte mir was anziehen. Sie wird sich im Moment nicht wohlfühlen, wenn sie weiß, dass ich unter der Decke nackt bin._"

Also nahm er schnell seine Boxershorts vom Boden und zog sie hastig an. Sarah setzte sich auf die Bettkante, sah ihn aber nicht an. Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und streichelte ihre Wange.

„_Ihre Haut brennt ja fast. Ich wette, sie ist grad feuerrot. Das ist ihr wirklich peinlich. Okay, keine dummen Sprüche jetzt, sonst ist wieder der Teufel los._"

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen. Ich lach nicht darüber. Okay?"

„_Mir ist im Moment auch eher nach heulen zumute._"

Sie nickte nur. Er legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob es an, bevor er Sarah zärtlich küsste. Dann nahm er sie in die Arme.

„Wir können daran arbeiten. Wir brauchen nichts zu überstürzen. Ich hoff… ich hoff, ich hab dich nicht wirklich _erschreckt_ oder so?"

„_Das letzte, was ich brauchen kann, ist, dass sie Angst vor mir hat. So absurd das auch klingen mag, dass der Ständer ihres _Freundes_ sie dermaßen aus der Fassung bringt…_"

„Es war nur… überraschend. Ich war… ich glaube, es wäre falsch, zu sagen ich war überfordert. Aber irgendwas in der Richtung."

„_Okay, Jackson, nicht lachen. Und brech nicht in Tränen aus. Sie ist ja mehr als verstört, was Sex betrifft. Ich hoff wirklich, dass wir das in den Griff kriegen. Ich will doch nicht, dass meine Freundin jedes Mal die Krise kriegt, wenn ich erregt bin._"

Er hielt sie weiter im Arm, strich über ihren Rücken und dachte nach, ob und was er sagen könnte. Als er etwas Nasses an der Schulter spürte, zuckte er zusammen.

„_Großartig. Sie heult natürlich wieder. Ich sollte Aktien in Taschentücher anlegen. Sarah würde mich reich machen… Ich hasse es wirklich, wenn sie weint. Ich weiß dann nie, was ich tun soll. Aber das werd ich wohl schnell lernen müssen, bei den Heulattacken, die sie immer wieder hat. Drama am Morgen bringt Kummer und Sorgen…_"

Er verstärkte den Druck seiner Arme und murmelte:

„Wir kriegen das in den Griff."

Als plötzlich der Wecker losging, schreckte das beide auf. Jackson schaltete ihn aus und sah Sarah dann prüfend an. Er wischte ihr die letzten nassen Spuren aus dem Gesicht.

„Wirklich, du brauchst dich deshalb nicht zu schämen. Das war nicht deine Schuld. Du warst jung und unerfahren. Verstehst du das? Ich lach nicht darüber oder finde deine Reaktion albern. Wir können daran arbeiten. Wir schaffen es, dass dir diese Dinge nicht mehr so viel ausmachen."

„_Zumindest hoffe ich das…_"


	46. Kapitel 45

Schließlich zogen sich beide an und gingen joggen, wobei Jackson den Eindruck bekam, dass Sarah bei weitem nicht so schnell lief, wie sie konnte.

„_Sie würde mich wahrscheinlich ohne große Schwierigkeiten abhängen._"

Tatsächlich war sie kaum außer Atem, als sie wieder beim Haus ankamen, während sein Puls raste und er versuchte, nicht zu sehr zu keuchen.

Beim Frühstück merkte er, dass es Sarah noch nicht wieder gut ging, denn sie brachte nur ihren Cappuccino hinunter. Ansonsten tat sie so, als sei nichts geschehen.

„_Vielleicht sollte ich den Einkauf verschieben. Aber wir haben kaum noch welche. Sie kann ja im Auto warten und ich leg die Dinger heute Abend einfach auf den Nachttisch, damit sie da sind, wenn wir sie brauchen._", dachte Jackson, als er in die Stadt hineinfuhr.

„Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn wir einen kleinen Umweg machen?"

„Wieso? Wo willst du hin?"

„Muss noch was holen."

Wenig später parkte er.

„Ich muss mal kurz da rein.", sagte er und deutete auf eine Drogerie die Straße hinunter.

„Kann ich mitkommen? Ich… ich brauche glaube ich auch noch was."

„_Vielleicht dasselbe wie ich? Naja, bei unserem Pensum werden die sicher nicht verfallen…_"

„Was denn?"

„Ähm… soll eine Überraschung sein."

„_Also doch was anderes? Naja, lass ich mich halt überraschen._"

„Okay, dann gehen wir."

Er sah hinter zu Hope.

„Kann sie ein paar Minuten allein bleiben?"

„Sicher."

Sie stiegen aus und gingen Hand in Hand auf den Laden zu.

„Soll ich bei dir bleiben?"

„_Ich schätze, ich sollte sie nicht allzu lange hier allein lassen._"

„Nein, ist okay."

Er zögerte.

„Okay. Ich warte dann bei der Kasse auf dich, ja?"

„_Und wenn sie in fünf Minuten nicht dort ist, lass ich sie ausrufen._"

Sarah nickte und sie betraten das Geschäft. Er wartete einen Moment ab, um zu sehen, wohin sie ging, bevor er sich zu dem Regal mit den Präservativen begab. Er rechnete jeden Augenblick damit, dass sie um die Ecke kam und sie sich dort wieder trafen. Er hatte den Vorteil, dass er schon einige Male in der Drogerie gewesen war, während es bei ihr erst das erste oder zweite Mal war und sie deshalb erst rumsuchen musste, bevor sie das Richtige fand. Er schnappte sich eine Packung, ging zur Kasse und wartete dann vor dem Geschäft auf Sarah. Er sah tatsächlich alle zehn Sekunden auf die Uhr und sah in den Laden hinein. Er bekam fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er sie allein gelassen hatte.

Schließlich kam sie heraus und sie gingen zurück zum Wagen. Nachdem sie eingestiegen waren, fragte sie:

„Ist dein Kauf auch eine Überraschung?"

„Ne. Spätestens morgen hätte ich es dir sowieso gezeigt."

Er griff in seine Hosentasche und holte die Kondompackung heraus, die er dann vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her schwenkte.

„_Ich könnte ja versuchen sie zu hypnotisieren. Wäre sicher der Renner auf jeder Party. Mit einem Lümmeltütenpäckchen hypnotisiert._"

Er öffnete das Handschuhfach und wollte die Packung hinein werfen.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?!", rief sie aus und riss sie ihm aus der Hand.

„_Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los? Warum rastet sie so aus?_"

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie _heiß_ es da drin wird? Und ich denke, du bist alt genug, um zu wissen, was Hitze mit Kondomen anstellt."

„_Öhm… hab gehört, dass die porös werden. Aber die hätten doch nicht lange da drin gelegen. Wenn sie morgens schon so eine Laune hat, kann der Tag ja noch lustig werden…_"

Leise vor sich hin fluchend steckte sie die Kondompackung in ihre Umhängetasche.

„_Ich frag mich immer wieder, wo sie all diese Schimpfwörter gelernt hat._", dachte er amüsiert, als er den Wagen startete.

Kurz bevor sie das Studiogelände erreichten, fragte Sarah ihn erst, ob sie an dem Abend mit zu dem Konzert kommen und dann, ob sie auch wieder zusammen singen würden. Er erkannte schnell, dass sie sich tatsächlich darauf freute, was ihn wunderte. Aber die Welt der Musik, Live-Auftritte und das ganzen Drumherum schienen ihr wirklich Spaß zu machen. Zu seiner Verwunderung wollte sie sich jedoch überraschen lassen, welches Lied er zum Abschluss ausgesucht hatte.

„_Das ich _das_ noch erlebe. Sarah will sich überraschen lassen. Ich glaub, ich muss ein Kreuz im Kalender machen._"

Der Vormittag verlief ruhig und als sie nach dem Mittagessen versuchten, es sich auf seiner Liege so bequem wie möglich zu machen, fand Jackson, dass der richtige Moment gekommen war, Sarah darauf anzusprechen, welche Wünsche sie im Bett hatte. Er war immer überzeugter davon, dass sie kleine masochistische Tendenzen hatte und es mochte, wenn er etwas bestimmender und dominanter wurde. Aber er wollte sicher gehen und sie lieber danach fragen, bevor er zu weit ging.

Also zog er ihr vorsichtig den Kopfhörer aus dem Ohr und fragte leise:

„Schläfst du schon?"

Sarah öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an.

„Sorry, dass ich dich störe."

„_Vielleicht hätte ich bis nach ihrem Mittagsschlaf warten sollen. Aber so haben wir ein bisschen mehr Zeit, darüber zu reden._"

„Schon okay. Was ist los?"

Er sprach nicht sofort weiter und überlegte, wie er das Thema am besten anfangen sollte.

„Also, wenn… wenn du was tun willst oder so… dann sag es mir. Du weißt schon, wenn du was _probieren_ willst oder ich was machen soll und so. Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du mir deine Wünsche mitteilst. Verstehst du das?"

„_War das deutlich genug? Ich denke schon. Sie weiß, dass sie mir sagen kann, was sie will und dass sie sich nicht schämen braucht oder so. ich hoff nur, dass ist bei ihr auch angekommen._"

Sarah blinzelte.

„Du meinst…?"

„Egal was es ist. Ich werd nicht lachen oder es seltsam finden oder so. Wir sind ein Paar und du kannst mir alles anvertrauen und mir auch sagen, was du willst. Okay?"

Sie nickte.

„Also, gibt es etwas, was du dir wünschst?", hakte er nach.

„_Ich muss ihr wirklich alles aus der Nase ziehen. Aber sie ist es eben nicht gewöhnt, darüber zu sprechen. Ich muss einfach Geduld haben._"

Sarah biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„_Okay, das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Nehme ich an. Aber ob sie wirklich sagt, was sie will? Vielleicht muss sie erst darüber nachdenken._"

„Könnten wir… also _danach_ können wir uns da noch etwas küssen und so?", fragte sie schließlich.

„_Das ist alles, um was sie mich bitten kann?! Na gut, ist ein verständlicher Wunsch. Und eine ziemliche Nachlässigkeit von mir, dass sie mir das tatsächlich erst sagen muss._"

Er lächelte, streichelte ihre Wange und sagte:

„Sicher. Tut mir leid, dass ich da noch nicht selbst drauf gekommen bin."

„Nicht so schlimm. Ich… ich wusste nur nicht, ob du dann vielleicht zu müde oder so bist. Ich meine…"

„_Klar, nach dem Sex fällt der Kerl ja sofort ins Koma und ist nicht mehr ansprechbar… Okay, kein Sarkasmus. Sie kennt das einfach nicht anders._"

Er spürte, dass ihr das Gespräch wieder unangenehm war. Er küsste ihre Nasenspitze und Sarah kicherte. Jackson strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Und wenn ich währenddessen einschlafe, wirst du es merken."

Sie lachten beide.

„_Sie kann lachen. Das ist immer gut. Offenbar wird sie wirklich langsam relaxter was das Thema Sex angeht. Und ich bin sicher, dass sie mir die anderen Dinge auch noch irgendwie mitteilt. Ich muss einfach nur abwarten._"

„War das so schwer?", fragte er dann und fuhr eine ihrer Augenbraue mit dem Finger nach.

„Nein, eigentlich."

„Siehst du. Ich meins ernst. Egal, was es ist, du kannst mit allem zu mir kommen. Wir müssen ja auch nichts überstürzen."

Sie lächelte, es kam ihm wieder einmal gezwungen vor.

„Richtig."

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und steckte ihr wieder den Kopfhörer ins Ohr. Er wusste, dass sie die Worte, die er dann zu ihr sagte, nur von seinen Lippen ablesen konnte.

„_Ein bisschen Gehirnjogging für meine Intelligenzbestie._"

„Okay, schlaf jetzt ein bisschen."

Sarah schloss die Augen. Er schlief nicht, sondern hielt sie nur im Arm. Er merkte immer mehr, dass ihm diese Zeit am liebsten war. Wenn sie irgendwo zusammengekuschelt lagen und Sarah döste oder schlief.

„_Ein ziemlich seltener, aber umso schönerer Friede._"


	47. Kapitel 46

An diesem Abend half Jackson Jerad und Ben beim aufbauen und fuhr dann zu Sarah, um sie abzuholen. Nachdem er die Hunde begrüßt hatte, die wie so oft draußen herumliefen, ging er auf das Haus zu. Sarah stand im Türrahmen. Er kam lächelnd auf sie zu, sie erwiderte es strahlend. Doch als er sie fast erreicht hatte, blieb er stehen und sah sie erstaunt an.

„_Was ist denn hier los?_"

„Du trägst ja Make-up."

Sarahs Lächeln erstarb.

„Magst… magst du das nicht?"

„Doch. Es ist nur… ungewohnt für mich."

„Ich… ich kann es wieder abwischen, wenn du es ni…"

„_Hab ich nicht grad gesagt, dass es mir gefällt?_"

Er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Sarah, wirklich, es gefällt mir. Ich war nur erst überrascht, das ist alles."

„_Wieso ist sie denn gleich wieder so unsicher? Sie sieht mal wieder fantastisch aus. Aber Schminke bringt auch ihre Probleme mit sich._"

Sie lächelte zaghaft.

„Okay."

„Ist der kussecht?"

„Probier es aus."

„_Na, _der_ Aufforderung komm ich doch gern nach._"

Er lächelte und küsste sie.

„_Testen wir gleich mal ihr Fachwissen._"

„Und, seh ich jetzt aus wie Amanda?", fragte er und spielte damit auf eine seiner früheren Rollen an.

„Nein, immer noch wie Adam."

Er lachte.

„_Ich ahnte, dass sie weiß, was ich meine._"

Offensichtlich war es ihr etwas unangenehm, dass sie mal wieder verraten hatte, dass sie sehr viel mehr über ihn wusste, als sie zugeben wollte und so musste er ein weiteres Mal lachen.

„Mach dir nichts draus, mein kleines Groupie. Ich glaub dir trotzdem weiterhin, dass du keine Ahnung hast, wer ich bin."

Sarah streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Jackson schnappte nach Luft.

„Sowas ungezogenes. Willst du lieber hier bleiben?"

„Nein, ich will lieber mit den großen Jungs einen drauf machen."

Jackson lachte wieder.

„_Dachte ich mir schon fast._"

„Na, dann zieh deine Schühchen an und komm."

„Wie viel werd ich eigentlich brauchen?", fragte sie und ging ins Haus zurück.

„Wie viel von was?"

„Geld."

„_Blöde Frage. Sie braucht doch kein Geld, wenn sie mit mir ausgeht._"

„Gar keins."

„Jackson, du weißt, ich lass mich nicht gern einladen."

„_Jetzt geht _diese_ dämliche Diskussion wieder los._"

„Sarah, und du weißt, dass ich nicht zulassen werde, dass mein Mädchen was bezahlt."

„Ich kann es mir leisten, meine Getränke und den Eintritt selbst zu bezahlen."

„_Ja, ja, du hast Geld wie Heu. Aber ich hab andere Wertvorstellungen. Wir haben auf jeden Fall nicht genug Zeit, uns darüber zu streiten._"

„Okay, meinetwegen. Gib mir Zwanzig und damit hat sich die Sache erledigt."

„_Ich geb ihr das Geld morgen zurück. Aber dann hält sie wenigstens für den Moment die Füße still._"

Sarah gab ihm einen Schein und Jackson steckte ihn in die Hosentasche.

„Können wir dann?"

Sarah nickte, sperrte die Hunde ins Haus und ging dann mit Jackson zu seinem Wagen.

Als sie vor der kleinen Halle ankamen, gab es trotzdem einen kleinen Disput. Zuerst hatte er sie nur wieder aufgezogen. Doch Sarahs Laune war nicht die Beste und so reagierte sie schnippisch. Er sagte ihr, dass sie ihm gegenüber nicht so kalt und arrogant sein musste. Bei ihm brauchte sie keine Mauer aufzubauen, da er ihr nie weh tun würde. Jackson hatte das Gefühl, dass Sarah irgendetwas beschäftigte. Er hoffte nur, dass sie den Abend gut überstand und es nicht zu irgendwelchen hässlichen Szenen kam.

Nachdem sie das Gebäude betraten hatten, sprach Jackson kurz mit der Security, während Sarah zur Bühne ging. Sie begrüßte Jerad und Ben. Jackson folgte ihr und Jerad sagte zu ihm:

„So hätte sie letzte Woche mitkommen sollen. Dann hätte Ryan uns geglaubt, dass sie volljährig ist."

Jackson lachte und Sarah murmelte:

„Ihr macht mich noch wahnsinnig."

„_Das sagt grad die Richtige… Sie wird mich noch in die Klapse bringen mit ihren wechselnden Launen._"

Er küsste sie auf die Wange und sagte nur:

„Dito."


	48. Kapitel 47

Das Konzert verlief wie beim letzten Mal. Zum Schluss sangen sie ‚Something Stupid' von Frank und Nancy Sinatra. Sarah kannte tatsächlich den Text und hatte ganz offensichtlich Spaß bei ihrem Auftritt.

„_Es wird ihr sicher jedes Mal leichter fallen, auf der Bühne zu stehen._"

Danach gingen sie ins ‚P´s', wo es wieder eine kleinere Szene zwischen Ryan und Sarah gab.

„_Eines Tages wird sie ihm noch die Kehle rausreißen._", dachte Jackson, als er sie förmlich in den Club schob.

Tatsächlich war Sarah nicht wirklich gut gelaunt, da sie ihn schon wieder anmaulte und sich wunderte, warum er fast nie auf ihre Sticheleien einging. Als er meinte, dass acht Jahre Hollywood ihn gut darauf vorbereitet hätten, mit ihr zusammen zu sein, schien sie das als eine Art Beleidigung zu empfinden.

Jackson ging schließlich mit Ben zur Bar, um Drinks zu holen. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, sie mit Jerad allein zu lassen. Aber er beruhigte sich damit, dass die beiden sicher nur wieder über diese Serie reden würden, die das einzige Thema zu sein schien, welches beide interessierte.

In der Tat unterhielten sich die beiden, als er sich mit Ben der Sitzecke näherte. Die Mimik und Körpersprache der beiden machten ihn stutzig.

„_Wieso hab ich das Gefühl, dass die sich nicht über diese komische Serie unterhalten?_"

Sarah sah zu ihm hinüber und machte den Eindruck, als sei sie bei etwas ertappt worden. Er und Ben setzten sich und sie berichtete, dass Jerad sie für ihre Sangesqualitäten gelobt hatte.

„_Haben die beiden wirklich nur über das Konzert gesprochen?_"

Später schickte Jackson Ben los, damit er sich ‚Rock ´n´ Roll Queen' wünschte, zu dem Jackson und Sarah dann tanzten. Wieder einmal war er beeindruckt davon, mit welcher Leichtigkeit und gleichzeitig Leidenschaft sie sich bewegte.

Ben übernahm dann auch die Aufgabe, mit Sarah zu den Toiletten zu gehen, damit sie nicht allein durch die Disko musste. Sarah gefiel das zwar nicht, aber Jackson fühlte sich für sie verantwortlich und wollte sie in dem riesigen Club nicht allein lassen.

Kaum waren die beiden außer Sicht, wandte er sich an Jerad.

„Dass sie vorhin so schnippisch war, tut mir leid."

Tim winkte ab.

„Ach, mach dir keinen Kopf deshalb. Sie hat sich dafür auch schon entschuldigt."

Das alarmierte Jackson.

„_Sie hat sich _entschuldigt_? Das klingt nicht nach Sarah._"

„Und dann habt ihr über das Konzert gesprochen?"

„Auch. Sie hat sich bedankt, dass wir sie so gut aufgenommen haben und so. Hab ihr dann gesagt, dass wir uns zwar gewundert haben, weil wir das ja sonst nicht machen. Aber dass wir sie gern dabei haben und so. Sie schien sich sehr darüber gefreut zu haben."

Jackson verfiel in grübeln.

„_Also hat sie durch ein ‚Danke' einiges über mich erfahren._"

„Was genau hat sie zu dir gesagt?"

Tim berichtete ausführlich von dem Gespräch, wobei er meinte, dass er sich nicht mehr an den genauen Wortlaut erinnern könne. Jackson sah in Richtung Waschräume.

„_Die Frau ist wirklich unglaublich. Man merkt nicht mal, dass sie einen im Netz hat._"

„Sie hatte Recht. Sie _ist_ gut."

Tim sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Das kleine Luder hat dich manipuliert. Genau _das_ wollte sie offenbar wissen: Ob es üblich ist, dass wir unsere Freundinnen zu den Konzerten mitbringen."

„Und ich bin drauf reingefallen."

„Das war nicht deine Schuld. Sarah ist eine Meisterin im manipulieren. Ich glaub, ich bin der einzige, der davor gefeit ist. Aber da bin ich mir nicht sicher. Ich werd auf jeden Fall mit ihr reden. Es kann nicht sein, dass sie Spielchen mit meinen Freunden treibt."

Kurz darauf kamen Ben und Sarah zurück. Kaum saß sie, wandte er sich an sie.

„Okay, ich mach das nicht gern. Aber ich werd wohl leider doch Regeln aufstellen müssen."

„Was? Wieso? Ich denke, _ich_ mache die Regeln."

„Ja, schon. Aber an eine musst du dich leider halten. Mir ist es egal, wenn du andere Leute manipulierst. Du kannst auch meinetwegen mit mir spielen. Aber meine Freunde sind für dich tabu. Verstanden?"

Sarah sah ihn erst verständnislos an, bis ihr Blick an ihm vorbeiging, wahrscheinlich zu Jerad. Er sah, dass es bei ihr ‚Klick' machte. Ihre Augen verengten sich für einen Moment und sie sah Jerad beinahe hasserfüllt an. Jackson war nicht wirklich sauer. Er fand es sogar ein wenig beeindruckend, wie leicht es Sarah scheinbar fiel, Menschen zu beeinflussen. Zumal sie kaum Kontakt zu ihnen hatte.

„Tja, das ist der Nachteil, wenn jemand gern redet. Man erfährt vielleicht einiges, aber er verpetzt einen dann auch."

„Ich hab doch gar nichts schlimmes gemacht.", verteidigte sich Sarah.

„_Klar, sie hat damit kein Problem. Sie empfindet wahrscheinlich auch nicht die geringste Reue, wenn sie mit Leuten spielt und sie für ihre Zwecke einspannt. Ist ja eine echt tolle Aussicht._"

„Du hast ihn ausgefragt. Wenn du was von mir oder über mich wissen willst, dann frag _mich_. Ich erzähl dir alles, egal worum es sich handelt. Aber zieh weder die beiden noch irgendjemand mit rein. Verstehst du das?"

„Ja."

„Du wirst dich daran halten?"

„Ja."

„_Das reicht mir nicht. Bei ihr sollte ich auf Nummer sicher gehen._"

„Versprich es mir."

„Ich hab doch grad gesagt, dass ich mich an diese blöde Regel halte."

„_Keine Ausreden. Ja, sie hat es _gesagt_. Aber ob sie sich dann auch daran hält, ist die Frage. Ich hab jedoch das Gefühl, dass sie ein Versprechen nie brechen würde. Hat vielleicht mit ihrem Wolfsehrenkodex zu tun._"

Er lächelte leicht.

„Liebling, ich hab das dumme Gefühl, dass du es mit der Wahrheit nicht immer so genau nimmst. Also, versprich es mir."

Sarah starrte ihn einen Moment an, bevor sie seufzte.

„Okay, ich verspreche, dass ich deine Freunde nicht mehr über dich ausfrage."

„Mehr will ich nicht."

Er küsste sie kurz und Sarah murmelte ein paar Flüche.


	49. Kapitel 48

Danach ignorierte Sarah Jerad und Jackson für eine halbe Stunde fast vollkommen. Doch nach dem zweiten Drink besserte sich ihre Laune wieder und sie schien Spaß zu haben.

„_Egal wie sauer auf mich ist. Solange ich sie abfülle, ist sie gutgelaunt._"

Tatsächlich war sie schließlich ziemlich betrunken und musste von Jackson erst zur Toilette und dann vor die Tür gebracht werden.

„_Okay, an der Stelle endet der Abend für uns. Sie ist dicht wie eine Haubitze._"

Nach kurzer Diskussion war Jackson - der selbst ziemlich viel getrunken hatte - einverstanden, dass sie ein Taxi nahmen und Jerad oder Ben ihm seinen Wagen am nächsten Tag in die Hills bringen würde.

Jackson half Sarah - die dank der frischen Luft zwar etwas klarer im Kopf war, aber immer noch sehr angetrunken wirkte - in das Taxi und schnallte sie an.

„_Ryan hat Recht. Sie hat sich ziemlich abgeschossen._"

Tim beugte sich durch das Beifahrerfenster.

„Könnten Sie warten, bis die beiden im Haus sind? Nicht, dass sie vorher zu Boden gehen und dann von Kojoten gefressen werden."

Der Taxifahrer lachte leise und nickte.

„_Ja, könnte vorkommen, dass wir vor der Haustür übereinander herfallen und liegen bleiben._"

Sarah kicherte und murmelte:

„Coyote Ugly."

„_Was? Hässliche Kojoten?!_"

„Wohin wollen Sie?"

Jackson sah verwirrt von Sarah zu dem Taxifahrer und nannte ihm dann die Adresse. Danach wandte er sich an Sarah.

„Was hast du grad gesagt?"

Sie hatte inzwischen den Kopf auf die Rückenlehne gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Nun öffnete sie sie wieder.

„Coyote Ugly. Das ist ein Film."

„_Ach so. Komischer Titel._"

„Oh. Hast du ihn gesehen?"

„Nein, das ist ein Mädchenfilm."

„Ein _was_?

„_Begriffe benutzt die Frau._"

„Du weißt schon. Ein Film, den eigentlich nur Mädchen schauen. Obwohl, Kerle schauen den vielleicht auch. Die laufen da halbnackt rum und übergießen sich auf dem Tresen mit Alkohol."

„_Das klingt interessant._"

„Wirklich? Dann werd ich mir den mal anschauen."

Er lachte.

„Blödmann."

Er küsste ihre Wange.

„Also würdest du denn nie gucken?"

„Ich hatte es schon paarmal vor. Ich kenne die Hauptdarstellerin aus einem anderen Film. Aber das Thema interessiert mich irgendwie einfach nicht."

Jackson schwieg und strich über ihre Hand.

„_Worum es wohl geht?_"

Sarah schloss wieder die Augen.

„_Ich sollte dafür sorgen, dass sie wachbleibt._"

„Welcher Film?"

Sarah öffnete die Augen und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Der Film, aus dem du die Frau aus dem Tresen-Film kennst."

„_Ich schätze, das bringt sie zum reden._"

„Oh. Der heißt ‚Lost and Delirious'."

„_'Verloren und außer sich'? Könnte der Name von Sarahs Biographie sein. Aber irgendwie klingelts bei dem Titel bei mir._"

„Kommt mir bekannt vor."

„Du hast den geschaut?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Nein, ich glaub nicht. Aber der Titel kommt mir bekannt vor."

„Ich hab ihn in ‚Die Facetten der Liebe' erwähnt.", murmelte sie und schloss wieder die Augen.

„_Stimmt. Von daher. Sie hat auch geschrieben, worum es geht. Mist, was war das gleich nochmal?_"

„Richtig. Daher kenne ich den. Es geht um ein Mädcheninternat oder so, oder?"

Sarah nickte.

„Ja. Er handelt von diesem lesbischen Paar. Schöner Film. Ich hab ihn damals mit Jessie gesehen."

„_Oh, ihre beste Freundin. Komm schon, halt sie wach._"

Er stupste sie an.

„Komm schon, hon. Nicht einschlafen."

Sarah öffnete wieder die Augen.

„Erzähl mir was von dem Streifen."

„_Ich muss sie zum reden bringen, sonst pennt sie einfach ein. Sie ist echt fertig._"

Sarah erzählte ihm, was genau in dem Film passierte.

„_Ich wusste es, dass sie das zum labern bringt. Und der Film klingt nicht schlecht._"

„Ja, klingt toll."

Sarah nickte nur. Jackson küsste ihren Hals. Seine Hand strich langsam ihr Bein hinauf. Doch sie reagierte kaum darauf, also sah er sie wieder an. Sie starrte einfach nur an die Wagendecke und schien nicht mal zu blinzeln. Er folgte ihrem Blick. Aber da war nichts weiter zu sehen als der Stoff, mit dem die Decke bespannt war.

„Was tust du da?"

Mit verstellter Stimme antwortete sie:

„Ich gebe den Sternen Namen. Aber ich habe jedem Stern denselben Namen gegeben. Und da herrscht furchtbare Verwirrung."

„Was?!"

„_Das klang grad überhaupt nicht irre…_"

Sarah lachte.

„Das ist ein Zitat. Aus ‚Buffy'."

„_War ja klar._"

„Diese Serie, über die du und Jerad immer reden?", hakte er nach.

Sie nickte.

„_Okay, diese komische Serie scheint ihr was zu bedeuten. Wenn ich nicht will, dass sie sich deshalb ständig an Jerad hängt, werd ich mich wohl damit vertraut machen müssen. Außerdem muss sie über irgendwas reden können, sonst pennt sie mir ein._"

„Wer hat das gesagt? Ich meine, das Zitat."

„Interessiert dich das?"

„Klar interessiert es mich. Also, erzähl mir was darüber."

„_Naja, im Moment nicht wirklich. Aber vielleicht ist es ja interessant._"

„Das hat eine Vampirin gesagt. Drusilla. Weißt du, sie war ganz schön verrückt."

Er lachte leise.

„_Na sowas. Sie fand sie sicher total toll…_"

„Ach wirklich?"

Sie erwiderte nichts darauf.

„_Ich dachte, sie fängt an wie ein Wasserfall zu reden, wenn ich sie auf die Serie anspreche._"

„Erzähl mir was über sie. Wer war sie?"

Das endlich brachte Sarah wieder zum reden. Sogar so sehr, dass Jackson ihren Berichten schon sehr bald nicht mehr wirklich folgen konnte. Sie nannte ihm Namen und Ereignisse und sprang bei ihren Erzählungen in der Chronologie immer wieder vor und zurück.

„_Ich glaub, ich könnte das alles nicht mal begreifen, wenn ich nicht besoffen wäre. Aber vielleicht gibt mir Jerad Nachhilfe._"

Ab und zu stellte er Fragen und versuchte, zu verstehen was Sarah - und Jerad - an der Serie so gut fanden. So verging die Zeit fast wie im Fluge.

Der Taxifahrer hielt vor dem Haus und nannte Jackson die Summe. Er bezahlte, schnallte sich und Sarah dann ab und sagte zu ihr:

„Bleib bitte hier sitzen, bis ich dir die Tür aufmache. Okay?"

„Mhm."

Jackson stieg aus, ging um den Wagen herum und öffnete die Autotür. Er hielt Sarah den Arm hin und half ihr aus dem Wagen. Langsam gingen sie auf die Haustür zu. Doch das Taxi fuhr nicht gleich los.

„_Der wartet wirklich. Dass es sowas in L.A. noch gibt…_"

Sarah hatte offenbar gerade fast denselben Gedanken gehabt, denn sie fragte:

„Du, gibt es hier wirklich Kojoten?"

Jackson lachte.

„_Hat sie Angst, dass wir gleich zerfleischt werden? Kaum zu glauben, dass ausgerechnet sie Angst vor Tieren hat._"

„Weiß nicht. Vielleicht. Keine Angst, wir sind gleich drin. Niemand wird meine kleine Wölfin fressen."

Erst, als sie die Haustür öffneten, wendete das Taxi und fuhr weg.


	50. Kapitel 49

In der Nacht wurde Jackson wach, da Sarah aufstand, ihr Nachthemd überstreifte und leise das Schlafzimmer verließ. Es war das dritte Mal, dass er mitbekam, dass sie mitten in der Nacht aufstand und rausging. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber hatte das Gefühl, dass sie unter Schlafproblemen litt. In der Nacht zuvor hatte er gemerkt, dass sie offenbar einen Alptraum gehabt hatte. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er sie fragte, wie sie geschlafen habe, lächelte sie und meinte, sie hätte gut geschlafen. Er wusste inzwischen, dass das eine Lüge war. Nicht nur, weil er _wusste_, dass sie nicht gut geschlafen hatte, sondern auch, weil er mittlerweile ziemlich gut merkte, wenn sie log. Er fragte sich dann nur jedes Mal, warum sie nicht die Wahrheit sagte und fürchtete, dass sie eventuell der Meinung sein könnte, es würde ihn nicht interessieren und dass er nur aus Höflichkeit und Gewohnheit fragte. Immer wieder stellte er sich dieselbe Frage:

„_Wann fängt sie endlich an, mir voll und ganz zu vertrauen?_"

Ihm war klar, dass es schwierig für Sarah sein musste, jemandem zu vertrauen. Aber gleichzeitig verletzte es ihn auch und er fragte sich, was er noch tun musste, damit sie sich ihm mit allem anvertraute.

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis Sarah wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurück kam. Jackson hatte schon kurz davor gestanden, aufzustehen und sie zu fragen, ob alles okay sei. Doch sie kam nicht sofort ins Bett. Er setzte sich auf und schaute sich nach ihr um. Sarah stand vor dem Kleiderschrank und strich über die Fotos, die daran hingen, wobei er nur die Umrisse der Bilder erkannte. Leise sprach er sie an. Sie zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Er tastete nach dem Schalter der Nachttischlampe.

„Bitte nicht, meine Augen."

„Oh."

„_Richtig. Hätte ich fast vergessen._"

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er nach einem Moment.

Er stand auf und ging zu ihr. Als er direkt vor ihr stand, zog er erschrocken die Luft ein.

„_Sie weint ja schon wieder. Als wäre das sowas neues…_"

Er wischte ihr erst die Tränen weg, bevor er sie zärtlich küsste.

„Mir… mir geht's gut. Ich…"

Sie lächelte, aber es wirkte mehr als gezwungen.

„Ich hab nur Heimweh."

„Oh, natürlich."

Er nahm sie in die Arme.

„_Es muss furchtbar für sie sein, ihre ganze Familie zurückgelassen zu haben. Sie liebt ihre Viecher über alles._"

„Ich weiß, du vermisst sie. Tut mir leid, honey."

Sie blieben einige Zeit einfach nur so stehen.

„_Ich fürchte, das ist etwas, wobei ich ihr nicht wirklich helfen kann. Ich kann ihre Tiere nicht ersetzen. Alles, was ich tun kann, ist, sie abzulenken. Meine Hoffnung, dass sie nach den Dreharbeiten noch eine Weile bleibt, wird sich wohl nicht erfüllen. Könnte sie die Tiere nicht herbringen lassen oder so?_"

Schließlich sagte er:

„Komm wieder ins Bett."

Beim Bett angekommen, zog er ihr vorsichtig das Nachthemd über den Kopf. Jackson zog sie in seine Arme, strich über ihren Rücken und die Seite, küsste immer wieder ihr Haar und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein. Nach einer Weile spürte er, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Doch er lag noch wach und plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass es Sarah tatsächlich sehr dreckig gehen musste. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie wahrscheinlich wieder einen halben Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen, weil er splitterfasernackt vor ihr gestanden hatte. Doch sie schien es nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben.

„_Naja, morgen haben wir beide Zeit, um zur Ruhe zu kommen. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte ihr wegen des Heimwehs helfen._"


	51. Kapitel 50

Am nächsten Morgen erwähnte niemand diesen Vorfall. Jackson wusste, dass es Sarah nur aufregen würde, wenn er es so schnell zur Sprache brachte. Noch immer hoffte er, dass sie eines Tages einfach zu ihm kommen und ihm sagen würde, was in ihr vorging. Auch wenn diese Hoffnung jeden Tag etwas kleiner wurde…

Der Lebensmittellieferdienst kam kurz vor zehn Uhr und Jackson brachte die Tüten wieder in die Küche. Als er aus der Küche zurück kam, stand Sarah neben der offenen Haustür und starrte in ihre Geldbörse.

„Alles okay?"

Sie blickte auf.

„Brauchst du was?"

„_Sie müsste doch eigentlich genug da drin haben, um dem Mann sein Trinkgeld zu geben._"

„Nein."

Sie holte einen Geldschein raus, gab sie dem Mann vor der Tür und lächelte entschuldigend.

„Tut mir leid, dass Sie warten mussten. Ich hab grad ein bisschen geträumt."

Er erwiderte es.

„Schon okay, Miss Martens. Bis nächste Woche dann."

Sarah schloss die Haustür und sah wieder in die Geldbörse. Jackson streichelte ihre Wange.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Du siehst ein bisschen… durcheinander aus."

Sie sah ihn an und sah tatsächlich verwirrt aus.

„Ich hab dir doch gestern zwanzig Dollar gegeben, oder?"

„Ja. Aber ich hab sie heute früh wieder zurück gelegt."

„Was?!"

„_Jetzt meckert sie mich bestimmt wieder voll, warum ich so ein Macho bin._"

„Ich weiß. Baby, ich kann das einfach nicht, dich bezahlen zu lassen. Ich werd in dem Punkt auch nicht nachgeben."

„Jackson, tu das nie wieder."

Sie sah immer elender aus und er hatte keine Ahnung, woran das lag.

„Was… was ist denn los? Sarah, was hast du?", fragte er besorgt.

Als sie dann zu zittern begann, wurde er bereits panisch.

„Honey, was ist denn los?"

Er führte sie zum Sofa.

„_Oh mein Gott. Kriegt sie jetzt etwa wieder eine Panikattacke? Aber warum?_"

Tatsächlich schien sie nun Schwierigkeiten mit dem atmen zu haben. Er kannte all das schon von ihrem Aussetzer nach dem Erdbeben. Aber dieses Mal gab es keinen ersichtlichen Grund, warum sie so abdrehte. Seine Angst um sie wurde immer größer.

„Sarah, was ist denn los? Komm schon, was hast du?"

„_Was soll ich denn nur machen? Wenn sie mir sagen würde, was los ist, könnte ich was unternehmen._"

Doch sie schien nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein, zu antworten. Sie rang nun nach Atem.

„_Sollte ich ihr vielleicht eine Papiertüte geben, damit sie rein atmen kann? Das funktioniert doch im Film immer._"

Er fühlte sich hilflos und überfordert. Sie wollte aufstehen, doch ihre Knie gaben nach. Er griff nach ihr und stützte sie.

„Mir ist schlecht."

„_Großartig, jetzt muss sie auch noch kotzen._"

Jackson führte sie die Treppe hinauf und hielt ihre Haare, als sie vor der Toilette in die Knie ging und Deckel und Brille hochklappte.

„_Gott, ich hoffe wirklich, sie muss sich nicht übergeben. Warum dreht sie nur so ab? Nur weil ich diesen verdammten Geldschein wieder zurückgelegt hab?_"

„Hon, was hast du? Bitte sag mir doch, was los ist und was ich tun kann."

„_Bitte mehr, als nur ihre Haare zu halten, während sie sich die Seele aus dem Leib kotzt…_"

Sarah brach in Tränen aus.

„_Ich hasse es, wenn sie heult. Wenn sie doch endlich mal sagen würde, was hier überhaupt los ist._"

Jackson bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit Küssen und flehte sie leise an:

„Bitte nicht weinen. Ich versuch dir zu helfen. Nur hör auf zu weinen."

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie durcheinander mich das gemacht hat? Ich…"

„Weil ich den Schein wieder zurückgelegt hab?", fragte er verständnislos.

„Ich hab Paranoia!", schrie sie ihn an.

Sie krümmte sich leicht und beugte sich wieder über die Toilette.

„_Sie hat _was_?! Okay, das ergibt in gewisser Weise Sinn. Deshalb ist sie grad so durchgedreht. Sie muss sich Gedanken gemacht haben, warum da plötzlich ein Zwanziger zu viel drin war. Aber woher sollte ich das denn wissen?_"

Er steckte die Nase in ihr Haar und schloss die Augen.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich erschreckt hab. Ich hab nicht daran gedacht, dass es dich durcheinander bringen könnte."

„_Wie denn auch? An was soll ich denn noch alles denken?_"

Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und führte kleine Kreisbewegungen aus.

„_Hoffentlich beruhigt sie das. Oder zumindest ihren Magen._"

Seine Nase war immer noch in ihrem Haar vergraben.

„Sei nicht sauer. Ich wusste nicht, dass dich das so erschrecken würde. Ich wollte dir wirklich keine Angst machen."

„Schon okay.", murmelte sie.

Nach einer Weile klappte sie den Toilettendeckel wieder runter. Sie legte den Kopf auf Jacksons Schulter.

„Tu das nur nie wieder."

Er umarmte sie.

„Versprochen. Ich werd dir nie wieder so einen Schrecken einjagen."

„_Aber sie muss mir sagen, worauf ich achten muss. Wenn mit ihr zusammen zu sein wie einem Spaziergang über ein Minenfeld gleicht, sollte sie mir wenigstens sowas wie eine Landkarte geben._"

Noch ein paar Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht, bevor sie sich endgültig beruhigte. Er küsste wieder ihr Gesicht und als er sie dann auf den Mund küsste, blieb ein salziger Tropfen an ihren Lippen hängen, den sie geistesabwesend ableckte.

„Ich weiß, das ist sicher schwierig. Aber… aber könnten wir später darüber reden? Ich meine, was du mir anvertraut hast? Ich… ich will nur verstehen, was du genau meinst und auf welche Sachen ich achten muss. Wäre das okay?"

„Vielleicht. Ich… ich weiß noch nicht."

Er zog sie wieder an sich.

„Du kannst mir vertrauen."

„_Wann begreift sie das nur endlich?_"

Es dauerte eine kleine Weile, bis Sarah sich wieder vollständig abgeregt hatte. Sie machte Jackson klar, dass es ihr gut ging und sie jetzt am liebsten aktiv werden wollte, um wieder in die Spur zu kommen. So gingen sie hinunter, um die gelieferten Waren wegzuräumen und die Wochenration für die Hunde zuzubereiten.

Er verstand das teilweise selbst nicht. Doch hatte er sich offenbar schon so an Sarahs wechselnde Launen und Stimmungen gewöhnt, dass es ihm leichter fiel, nach einem Drama wieder in die alltägliche Routine zurückzukehren. Außerdem hoffte er, dass ein bisschen kuscheln und Endorphine produzierende Aktivitäten sie aufmuntern könnten. So umarmte er Sarah von hinten, als sie gerade am Waschbecken stand, strich über ihren Bauch und küsste ihren Nacken. Dann drehte er sie um und beide versanken in einem langen Kuss.

„_Zumindest stößt sie mich nicht weg. Vielleicht ist ihr auch einfach mal nach etwas Leichtigkeit nach dem ganzen Stress der letzten Stunden._"

Dann begann er damit, langsam ihre Hemdbluse aufzuknöpfen. Dabei küsste er jeden Flecken freigelegte Haut, begonnen bei ihrem Hals, über das Dekolleté und die nicht vom BH bedeckten Teile ihrer Brüste.

„_Sie ist so wunderschön. Und der betörende Duft ihrer Haut._"

Schließlich hatte er ihre Bluse ganz aufgeknöpft und kniete vor ihr. Sie schob ihre Finger in seine Locken.

„_Ihr gefällt offenbar, was ich tu._"

Seine Hände lagen auf ihren Hüften und er verteilte Küsse auf ihrem Bauch.

„_Meine herrliche Göttin. Nun bete ich sie wirklich an._"

Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, zu murmeln:

„Gegrüßet seist du, Sarah, voll der Gnade. Du bist gebenedeit unter den Frauen. Bitte für uns Sünder. Amen."

„_Ein Glück, dass ich nicht daran glaub, dass mich diese Blasphemie direkt in die Hölle befördern könnte._"

Er schob mit den Händen ihren Rock nach oben, seine Lippen erkundeten die Gegend ihres Oberschenkels und näherten sich immer weiter ihrem Slip. Plötzlich zog sie ihn nicht sehr sanft an den Haaren.

„Au!"

Er sah zu ihr auf und sie schaute ihn erschrocken an.

„Oh mein Gott, das tut mir leid."

„_Da war wohl einer in Ekstase, he?_"

„Wenn ich in verbotene Gebiete vordringe, sag es einfach, bevor du versuchst, mir die Haare auszureißen."

Er lachte und erhob sich. Sie strich ihm über den Kopf.

„Tut mir wirklich leid. Tut es weh?"

„_Na, _so_ sehr hat sie auch nicht dran gezogen. Aber ich sollte wohl in Zukunft aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht gerade in meine Haare krallt, wenn sie kommt._"

„Nein, bin doch kein Weichei."

Er zog sie an sich und küsste ihren Hals.

„Außerdem mag ich es, wenn du rangehst.", raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

Er küsste sie stürmisch und ließ seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern. Plötzlich lachte sie.

„_Toll. Jetzt lacht sie schon wieder._"

Er sah sie erst irritiert an und seufzte dann.

„Lass mich raten. Du hast grad an was gedacht."

„Ja, sorry. Aber nichts schlimmes, wirklich."

„_Spielt das eine Rolle? Ich knutsche mit ihr rum und sie lacht einfach. Das ist ziemlich abtörnend._"

„Du weißt schon, dass es verwirrend ist, wenn ich mit dir rummache und du lachst, oder?"

„Ja, kann ich mir vorstellen. Und ist _dir_ klar, wie verwirrend es ist, wenn man mit jemandem redet oder fummelt und man plötzlich an etwas ganz anderes denken muss? Wie…"

„_Oh, daran hab ich noch nie gedacht. Muss tatsächlich schwierig sein, wenn man seinen eigenen Verstand nicht unter Kontrolle hat. Besonders für jemanden wie Sarah._"

„Macht sich ab und zu selbständig?", fragte er und strich über ihre Stirn.

Sarah nickte. Ihm wurde langsam klar, wie verstörend diese fehlende Kontrolle für sie sein musste. Er nahm sie wieder in die Arme.

„_Sie ist wirklich ziemlich gestört. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich damit klarkomme. Naja, nachdem ich die Geständnisse dieses Vormittags verarbeitet habe. Sie ist es wert, dass ich wohl psychologische Ratgeber wälzen muss, um halbwegs zu verstehen, was mit ihr los ist und was ich tun muss, um mit ihr zusammen sein zu können. Wer hätte je gedacht, das die einzig wirklich _total_ Verrückte, die ich in L.A. treffe, aus Irland kommt._"


	52. Kapitel 51

Jackson war jede erotische Stimmung vergangen und so machten sie dann doch gemeinsam die Küche sauber. Danach überredete er sie dazu, sich hinzulegen, auch wenn es noch nicht mal elf Uhr war. Er setzte sich auf den Boden neben dem Bett und spielte ihr vor, bis sie einschlief.

Sarah schlief gerade erst zehn Minuten, als er hörte, wie Faith vor dem Haus bellte und dann jemand hupte.

„_Das ist sicher einer der Jungs. Ich werd ihn mal vor dem Monster retten._"

Er warf noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf Sarah, bevor er leise das Schlafzimmer verließ und nach unten lief. Wieder wurde gehupt und Faith hörte nicht auf zu bellen.

„_Macht doch nicht so einen Stress. Bin ja schon auf dem Weg._"

Hope kam ihm auf der Treppe entgegen und Jackson nahm an, dass sie nun seinen Platz an Sarahs Schlafstätte einnahm.

Tatsächlich stand sein Wagen da, Jerad am Steuer sah aus wie der Junge aus ‚Jurassic Park', als der T-Rex das Dach abnahm.

„Schon okay Faith."

Der Hund sah zu ihm und dann wieder zu Jerad. Erst in dem Moment wurde Jackson klar, dass er gar nicht genau wusste, ob die Hündin überhaupt auf ihn hören würde. Doch nach einem weiteren Blick zum Wagen, zog sich Faith zurück und stellte sich genau vor die offene Haustür.

„_Wahnsinn. Sie hört auf mich. Und da sagt noch einer, ich gehör nicht zu diesem verrückten Rudel._"

Er lächelte Faith zu, die sich hinsetzte. Jedoch nahm sie nicht den Blick von Jerad. Jackson winkte ihm, dass er jetzt aussteigen könnte. Doch sein Freund kurbelte nur die Fensterscheibe runter.

„Wird mich das Mistvieh auch wirklich nicht fressen?"

Jackson verkniff sich ein Lachen.

„Soll ich sie lieber einsperren?"

„Ich will nur nicht, dass sie mich zerfleischt."

Jackson ging zu Faith.

„Schon okay. Geh ins Haus. Ihr solltet bei der Wärme sowieso nicht draußen sein."

Die Hündin zögerte, bevor sie ins Haus ging. Jackson schloss die Tür und hörte hinter sich, wie Jerad ausstieg.

„Danke Kumpel. Aber wie kommst du wieder zurück?"

Tim deutete den Pfad entlang.

„Ben sollte jeden Moment hier sein. Er holt mich ab und setzt mich dann daheim ab, bevor er zu Mel fährt."

„Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich euch solche Unannehmlichkeiten gemacht hab. Das nächste Mal werd ich den Wagen gleich stehen lassen."

Bens Wagen kam den Weg herauf. Er stieg aus und sah sich um.

„Wow. Das ist wirklich einsam hier."

Vom Haus her hörten sie Faith bellen. Jerad zuckte zusammen. Jackson ging zur Haustür und rief nach drinnen:

„Schon okay. Sie sind gleich wieder weg. Hör auf so einen Lärm zu machen, sonst weckst du noch Mommy."

Er konnte es fast nicht glauben, aber das Bellen verebbte tatsächlich.

„_Cool. Sarah wird´s nicht glauben, wenn ich es ihr erzähle._"

„Du hast vielleicht was verpasst. Jackson hatte Recht. Sarahs anderer Hund ist echt ein riesiges Vieh."

„Ich kann sie ja nochmal raus lassen, wenn ihr sicher in Bens Wagen sitzt."

Jackson unterhielt sich noch ein paar Minuten mit seinen Freunden und sie konnten sich fast nicht sattsehen an der Aussicht über die Stadt. Dann stiegen sie in Bens Auto, warteten jedoch, bis Jackson die Haustür öffnete. Faith musste die ganze Zeit genau dahinter gesessen haben, denn sie schoss augenblicklich an ihm vorbei.

„Hör schon auf. Die tun doch keinem was. Du wirst noch jeden im Umkreis einer Meile aufstören."

Faith hielt inne, sah von ihm zu den beiden Männern im Auto und setzte sich dann. Jerad und Ben unterhielten sich und Jackson erkannte, dass auch Ben einen riesigen Respekt vor Faith hatte.

„_Wenn die wüssten, dass unsere Anführerin viel gefährlicher ist als dieses haarige Biest._"

Er winkte ihnen zu, Ben wendete und fuhr weg.

„Okay, jetzt aber wieder rein mit dir. Mom killt mich, wenn ich zulasse, dass du einen Hitzschlag bekommst."

Faith wedelte mit dem Schwanz und trottete ins Haus, Jackson folgte ihr und schloss die Haustür.

Nachdem Sarah aufgestanden war, schlich er förmlich um sie herum. Er wusste noch nicht genau, wie er die Dinge, die sie ihm gebeichtet hatte, einordnen sollte. Gleichzeitig legte er sich schon die Fragen zurecht und überlegte, ob sie schon an diesem Abend miteinander reden könnten.

Er war gerade im oberen Stockwerk, als das Festnetz klingelte.

„_Sie hat ihr Telefon an? Das ist ja noch ein Grund für ein Kreuzchen im Kalender._"

Doch anscheinend war Sarah nicht gewillt, den Anruf anzunehmen. Oder sie hörte das Klingeln nicht. Also rief er:

„Telefon."

Gleich darauf hörte das Klingeln auf. Jackson war sich nicht sicher, ob der Anrufer aufgegeben oder Sarah den Hörer abgenommen hatte. Doch dann hörte er sie reden. Er war sowieso schon halb auf dem Weg nach unten gewesen und ging nun langsam die Treppe hinunter. Er verstand nicht, was Sarah sagte. Doch durch die Aussprache vermutete er, dass sie deutsch sprach. Zwei Worte ließen ihn kurz vor der letzten Stufe innehalten: ‚Mama' - und ‚Jackson'.

„Mama_? Ist das ihre Mom am anderen Ende? Was genau reden die da über mich? Ruft ihre Mutter sie wegen diesem Artikel an?_"

Er blieb am Fuß der Treppe stehen. Sarah stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Ihre ganze Körperhaltung war angespannt. Er wusste, es war sinnlos. Dennoch versuchte er, zu verstehen, was sie sagte. Doch die Worte ergaben keinen Sinn. Er kannte keines davon. Aber sie sprachen eindeutig über ihn, denn Sarah erwähnte seinen Namen ein zweites Mal, nachdem sie etwas über ‚Dinner' gesagte hatte. Ihre Stimme klang gepresst.

„_Also reden sie über das Date. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was sie zu ihr sagt._"

Plötzlich lachte Sarah. Doch er erkannte, dass es gekünstelt war.

„_Was zur Hölle erzählt sie ihrer Mutter?!_"

Sarah erwähnte kurz die Hunde und lachte dann wieder. Offenbar wimmelte Sarah ihre Mutter ab, verabschiedete sich von ihr und legte dann auf. Nach einem Moment drehte sie sich um. Im ersten Augenblick glaubte er, dass sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Doch als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, wurde ihm klar, dass sie ein ‚f' gebildet hatte.

„_Sie wollte also mal wieder fluchen. Ich schätze, ich sollte nicht mitkriegen, worüber sie reden. Wobei ich ja tatsächlich nicht sehr viel verstanden habe. Ich möchte nur wissen, was _genau_ sie zu ihr gesagt hat._"

„War das deine Mom?", fragte er.

Seine Stimme hatte jeden Ausdruck verloren. Er ahnte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Dieselbe nagende Stimme, die er am Vortag nach dem Gespräch mit Chris gehört hatte, meldete sich wieder. Sarah nickte. Er sah ihr an, dass sie nachdachte.

„_Sie plant ihre Antworten. Sie überlegt, was sie zu mir sagen soll und was ich wohl mitbekommen hab._"

Das ungute Gefühl wurde immer stärker.

„Habt ihr über mich gesprochen?"

„Ja, sie… sie hat gefragt, wie es so läuft und wie die Zusammenarbeit ist und so."

„_Und das muss sie um _die_ Uhrzeit fragen?_"

Er wusste nur, dass es in Deutschland abends sein musste und rechnete schnell nach, wie spät es genau war.

„Und da ruft sie halb zehn abends an?"

„Vielleicht hat sie es vorher einfach vergessen oder so."

Sarah lachte künstlich.

„Woher soll ich wissen, warum sie um die Zeit anruft? Ich kann sie ja das nächste Mal fragen."

Er sah sie nur an.

„_Sie lügt so offensichtlich. Offenbar war der Vormittag zu viel für sie. Was verbirgt sie vor mir?!_"

„Du bist gestresst, oder?", fragte er geradeheraus.

Er sah ihr an, dass er sie kalt erwischt hatte, denn sie blinzelte.

„Was? Was… was hat… wieso fragst du das?"

Es war deutlich, dass sie nun mehr auf der Hut war. Jackson hatte keine Lust auf Spiele.

„Weil du ganz offensichtlich lügst. Und sonst bist du darin sehr viel besser als gerade. Worüber habt ihr wirklich gesprochen?"

Er sah ihr an, dass sie fieberhaft nachdachte. Doch er wollte ihr dafür keine Zeit lassen.

„_Ich will keine Ausflüchte mehr hören. Ich denk, ich hab es verdient, dass sie mir sagt, worüber sie mit anderen redet, wenn es um _mich_ geht._"

„Was hast du zu ihr gesagt, Sarah?"

Sie ließ sich förmlich auf das Sofa plumpsen. Jackson setzte sich auf den Sessel und sah sie abwartend an.

„Weißt du, wenn das hier eines meiner kitschigen Bücher wäre oder einer dieser schmalzigen Hollywoodfilme, würde ich seit mindestens zweihundertfünfzig Seiten oder dreißig Minuten mit der Hauptdarstellerin schimpfen, weil sie so eine blöde Kuh ist. Sie trifft den Mann ihres Lebens. Doch sie will diese Liebe hinter sich lassen, weil sie keine Zukunft sieht, da die beiden über fünftausend Meilen voneinander wohnen. Ich wusste das schon länger und merke das nun jeden Tag: Das Leben ist nicht Hollywood. Diese Geschichte wird kein Happy End haben."

Er sah sie nur an. Die Worte ergaben zuerst keinen Sinn für ihn, bis ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag traf.

„_Sie sieht keine Zukunft für uns? Hat sie nie? Und… und sie wird gehen?_"

Er glaubte immer noch, dass er sie falsch verstanden haben könnte und fragte schließlich tonlos:

„Du hattest nie vor, zu bleiben?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, Tränen bahnten sich einen Weg über ihre Wangen. Jacksons Gehirn wollte diese Information immer noch nicht verarbeiten. Gleichzeitig hörte er wieder die nagende Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihn daran erinnerte, was sein Agent gesagt hatte:

„_Von der anderen Seite des Teiches kommt nämlich die Meldung, dass ihr kein Paar seid. Vielleicht hat Sarah einfach vergessen, Bescheid zu geben und ihr Agent handelt im Moment auf eigene Verantwortung._"

Er hatte schon am Vortag gewusst, dass Sarah niemals so ein Versäumnis begangen hätte. Nun begriff er, was passiert war: Sarah hatte sehr wohl mit ihrer Agentin gesprochen und ihr den Auftrag erteilt, diese Meldung bekanntzugeben. Er kannte die Antwort fast schon, fragte aber trotzdem nach.

„Du hast nicht eine Sekunde daran gedacht, dass wir eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben könnten?"

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Wieso bist du mit mir ausgegangen?"

„Ich… ich dachte, es könnte ein schöner Abend werden. Ich hätte… ich hätte nie gedacht, welche Folgen das Date haben würde."

„_Folgen wie die, dass wir seitdem ein Paar sind? Oder dass sie mit mir geschlafen hat?_"

Er ahnte, er wollte die Antwort auf die folgende Frage nicht hören. Er brachte die Worte kaum heraus und quälte sich im Voraus schon damit, sie auszusprechen.

„Warum hast du damals, nach dem Date, mit mir geschlafen? Ich weiß inzwischen, dass dir bis dahin Sex keinen Spaß gemacht hat und du sicher kein wirklich großes Interesse daran hattest. Warum also? Als… als eine Art _Belohnung_? Oder warst du betrunken?"

„_Waren das die Gründe? Hat sie geglaubt, sie müsse mir etwas für meine Hartnäckigkeit als Gegenleistung gewähren? Oder war sie tatsächlich so dicht, dass sie nicht mehr genau wusste, was sie tut? Aber das kann doch nicht sein._"

„Ich… ich weiß nicht mehr. Ja, vielleicht war ich ziemlich angetrunken. Ich weiß es nicht mehr."

„_Will sie mich verarschen?! Leidet sie plötzlich an Gedächtnisschwund, oder was?!_"

Er war nun völlig außer sich. Der Vormittag hatte auch an seinen Nerven gezerrt und er hatte genug von Sarahs Spielen, Launen und den ewigen Lügen.

„Shit, das ist nicht mal zwei Wochen her! Du musst doch wissen, warum du mit mir ins Bett gegangen bist."

Sarah wandte den Blick ab. Wenn sie ihn geohrfeigt hätte, hätte es nicht plötzlicher und schmerzhafter sein können, als es ihm klar wurde.

„_Natürlich. Sie hat es mir ja eigentlich die ganze Zeit gesagt. Sie hat gesagt, warum sie sich mit mir abgibt, warum sie mit mir ausgegangen ist._"

Es war nur ein Flüstern, als er sagte:

„Oh, richtig. Ich bin ja Jackson Rathbone."

Sie sah ihn wieder an.

„_Und sie ist mein Groupie. Der einzige Grund, warum sie mit mir Sex hatte, war der, dass ich ein Hollywoodstar bin. Ich hab sie seit dem ersten Moment an vergöttert und ihr war das alles scheißegal._"

Weitere Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht.

„Es tut mir leid."

„_Wieso heult _sie_?! _Ich_ bin hier derjenige, der hintergangen und angelogen wurde! Wie sehr kann ich ihren Entschuldigungen jetzt noch glauben? Ich hätte sie auf Händen bis ans Ende der Welt getragen. Sie war meine Göttin und all das hat ihr nichts bedeutet. Sie hat mich einfach nur von Anfang an verarscht._"

Wütend sprang er auf.

„Du hast Recht. Die Hauptdarstellerin _ist_ dumm."

Er drehte sich um und stürmte zur Tür hinaus.

„_Wie konnte sie mir das nur antun?!_"

Sarah rief nach ihm, doch er reagierte nicht darauf.

„_Ich will keine Lügen mehr hören._"

Sie hörte nicht auf, nach ihm zu rufen und jedes Mal klang ihre Stimme hysterischer. Er setzte sich in den Wagen und startete ihn. In der Sekunde, als er losfuhr, sah er im Augenwinkel, wie sie die Haustür erreichte. Doch ohne sich nach ihr umzudrehen, brauste er auf dem schmalen Pfad davon.


	53. Kapitel 52

Jackson war nie ein aggressiver Fahrer gewesen. Doch als er nach Sarahs Offenbarungen zum Affenhaus fuhr, überschritt er nicht nur jedes Tempolimit, sondern nahm auch mehrmals anderen Autos die Vorfahrt. Er raste über die Straßen und wäre beinahe am Haus vorbeigefahren. Er parkte den Wagen, wobei er halb auf dem Gehweg stehen blieb. Er stürmte ins Haus, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und ging direkt in die Küche. Dort nahm er sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, lehnte sich an den Tresen und kippte die halbe Flasche in einem Zug weg. Immer wieder ging ihm dieselbe Frage durch den Kopf:

„_Wie konnte sie mich so hintergehen?_"

Plötzlich stand Ben in der Küchentür.

„Was´n mit dir los? Gabs Ärger?"

„Kannst du wohl laut sagen.", brummelte Jackson.

„Willst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?"

Jackson schwieg und dachte nach.

„Was willst du hören? Dass sie nicht eine Sekunde daran gedacht hat, dass wir eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben könnten oder dass sie nur mit mir ins Bett ist, weil ich ein Star bin?"

Ben verzog das Gesicht. Er sah kurz in Richtung Flur, bevor er die Küchentür schloss, sich ebenfalls ein Bier nahm und neben Jackson stellte.

„Das ist heftig. Hat sie dir das _so_ an den Kopf geknallt?"

Jackson berichtete von dem Anruf und dem darauffolgenden kurzen Gespräch. Ben schwieg und ließ das offenbar auf sich wirken.

„Ich… ich hätte alles für sie getan. Ben, ich hab sie förmlich _angebetet_."

Jackson glaubte, jeden Moment weinen zu müssen. Er konnte selbst nicht glauben, wie sehr ihn Sarahs Verhalten verletzte. Ben legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich weiß, Kumpel."

„Heißt das, dass es jetzt aus ist?", fragte er nach einem langen Augenblick.

In seinem Kopf hörte Jackson, wie Sarah fragte:

„_Wirst du aufgeben?_"

„Nein, ich werd nicht aufgeben.", meinte er trotzig.

Ben sah ihn verwundert an.

„Und was jetzt?"

Jackson sah auf seine Uhr.

„Ich werd mich erst mal abregen und mir überlegen, was ich zu ihr sage. Und dann fahr ich wieder zurück und red mit ihr."

„Sie liebt dich doch, oder?"

„Ja. Weißt du, sie lügt wie gedruckt. Aber _da_ hat sie immer die Wahrheit gesagt. Sie liebt mich wirklich. Deshalb versteh ich auch nicht, wie sie das tun konnte."

Er lachte kurz, doch es klang bitter.

„Sie hat mich sogar vorgewarnt. Sie meinte vor längerer Zeit, dass sie mir wehtun würde. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten war, wo sie mal nicht gelogen hat."

„Kannst du ihr das verzeihen?"

„Weiß ich ehrlich gesagt noch nicht. Ich sammel mich erst mal und fahr dann zurück, um mit ihr zu reden."

Wieder blieben sie einige Zeit nebeneinander stehen. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Ben eigentlich gar nicht zu Hause hätte sein dürfen, da er laut Jerads Aussage zu seiner Freundin wollte.

„Was machst du hier eigentlich? Wolltest du nicht zu Mel?"

„Wir sind hierhergefahren. Sie sitzt im Wohnzimmer."

„Shit. Sorry, dass ich dich hier zugelabert hab."

Ben lächelte.

„Schon okay. Dafür sind Freunde doch da."

„Richte ihr Grüße aus und so."

„Mach ich. Also bis später vielleicht."

Jackson nickte und Ben verließ die Küche.

Jackson blieb noch eine ganze Weile in der Küche stehen, trank noch ein zweites Bier und überlegte, was genau er zu Sarah sagen wollte. Immer wieder erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie ihn von ganzem Herzen liebte. Auch wenn es ihm nach ihrem offensichtlichen Verrat schwerfiel, das nicht zu vergessen.

Schließlich setzte er sich wieder ins Auto und fuhr zurück zu Sarahs Haus.


	54. Kapitel 53

Jackson fuhr Umwege, ohne es sich eingestehen zu wollen. Er wusste, er musste vollkommen ruhig sein, wenn er zu Sarah kam. Seine Enttäuschung und auch die Wut, die er empfand, musste er außen vor lassen, wollte er klären, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Nur eines wusste er genau: Er würde nicht so schnell aufgeben. Nicht, solange er sicher war, dass sie ihn liebte.

Als er schließlich vor dem Haus parkte, atmete er ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor er ausstieg. Er läutete an der Haustür, doch außer dem Bellen der Hunde regte sich nichts. Er klingelte ein zweites Mal, doch wieder waren die Hunde die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt. Gerade, als er zurück zum Wagen gehen wollte, wurde die Tür geöffnet. Sie sah ihn an, als sei er ein Geist und ihre Augen wirkten, als sei ein Teil ihres Verstandes weit weg. Zu seiner Überraschung registrierte er, dass sie offenbar nicht geweint hatte. Doch er nahm an, dass das ein eher schlechtes Zeichen war. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie ihm nachgelaufen war, als er wutentbrannt das Haus verlassen hatte.

„_Diesmal war wohl _ich_ derjenige, der weggelaufen ist..._"

Sie sagte nichts, sondern sah ihn einfach nur an.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so abgehauen bin. Können wir reden?"

Sarah zog die Nase kraus. Nach einer Sekunde fiel ihm ein, dass sie wahrscheinlich seine Bierfahne roch.

„_Mist. Sie meinte ja mal, dass sie den Geruch hasst. Jetzt denkt sie sicher, ich bin voll._"

Tatsächlich veränderte sich Sarahs Gesichtsausdruck von einem Moment zum anderen. Sie sah ihn nun nicht mehr niedergeschlagen und traurig an, sondern eher wütend. Dann drehte sie sich einfach um und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Sie ließ die Tür offen stehen und Jackson war sich nicht sicher, ob das so etwas wie eine Einladung war. Hope und Faith kamen auf ihn zu und wedelten mit den Schwänzen.

„_Wenigstens die scheinen nicht sauer zu sein. Aber die beiden hab ich auch nicht zugemault…_"

Sie sahen in Sarahs Richtung und dann nochmal zu ihm - Jackson hatte das Gefühl, es sah leicht verwirrt aus - bevor sie Sarah folgten.

„_Sie müssen der Anführerin folgen. Ich werd von ihnen also keine Hilfe zu erwarten haben._"

Er zuckte zusammen, als Sarah giftig aus dem Wohnzimmer fragte:

„Was ist? Wolltest du nicht mit mir reden? Oder willst du das von der Tür aus machen?"

„_Nein sicher nicht. Na gut, ich konnte mir denken, dass das schwierig wird. Aber wieso ist _sie_ sauer auf _mich_? Sie ist doch diejenige, die Mist gebaut hat. Aber das sollte ich nicht gleich sagen. Wir müssen uns jetzt erst mal aussprechen und dann weitersehen._"

Langsam betrat Jackson das Haus. Sarah saß auf der Couch und so setzte er sich auf den Sessel. Er überlegte, wie er beginnen sollte.

„Ich höre."

Ihre Stimme klang kalt und unpersönlich und sie funkelte ihn an. Er kannte sie jedoch inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie vor allem verletzt war.

„Ich wollte mit dir darüber reden, was… naja, was vor meinem Abgang passiert ist."

„Was gibt es noch zu reden? Ich hab dich verleugnet und du hast gesagt, dass ich dumm bin. Die Sache ist doch klar. Oder sind dir in der Zwischenzeit noch mehr Dinge eingefallen, die du mir gerne sagen möchtest?"

„_Wusste ich es doch, dass sie deshalb sauer ist. Aber kann man mir den Ausrutscher nicht nachsehen?_"

„Das tut mir leid. Ich war nur… ich war nur so verletzt von deinem Verhalten."

Ihre Maske bröckelte.

„_Ich schätze, es wird die Sache nicht einfacher machen, wenn ich ihr wieder Vorhaltungen mache. Sie weiß, dass sie mir wehgetan hat. Und sie ist nicht so kaltschnäuzig, dass ihr das nicht leid tut. Kommen wir am besten gleich zum Kernpunkt._"

„Du liebst mich doch, oder?"

Zum ersten Mal wandte sie den Blick ab.

„_Heißt das ‚ja'?_"

„Welche Rolle spielt das jetzt noch? Oder hat es je…", sagte sie leise.

Jackson ahnte, dass Sarah glaubte, durch ihre Aktionen alles verspielt zu haben. Zum Teil verstand er langsam, warum sie die ganze Zeit so zurückhaltend gewesen war und verstand ihre Andeutungen besser. Er stand auf, setzte sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

„Eine große. Die einzige."

„_Alles andere spielt keine große Rolle. Solange sie mich liebt._"

Er legte ihr einen Finger unter das Kinn und brachte sie dazu, ihn anzusehen.

„Alles andere können wir regeln und irgendwie schaffen. Das Wichtigste ist nur, ob du mich liebst. Tust du es?"

Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, als sie langsam nickte.

„_Prima. Die letzten Stunden hat sie nicht geheult. Und kaum bin ich hier, geht's wieder los. Wieso schmerzt es sie nur so, dass sie mich wirklich liebt?_"

„Und willst du mit mir zusammen sein?"

„Und sag jetzt nicht, dass es egal sei, was du willst.", fügte er schnell hinzu.

„_Ich kann das wirklich nicht mehr hören._"

„_Mir_ ist es wichtig. Wenn du wirklich keine Zukunft für uns siehst, kann ich das nicht ändern. Aber wenn du mit mir zusammen sein willst, werden wir es schon irgendwie schaffen. Also, willst du mit mir zusammen sein?"

„_Viel mehr will ich im Moment doch gar nicht. Nur, dass sie mir sagt, dass sie mich liebt und mit mir zusammen sein will._"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht."

„Würdest du es?"

„Wir leben achttausenddreihundert Kilometer voneinander entfernt."

„_Jetzt fängt sie wieder mit der Entfernung an. Sie soll sich jetzt einfach nur auf diese eine Frage konzentrieren._"

„Vergiss die Entfernung und alles andere. Wichtig sind im Moment nur diese beiden Fragen: Liebst du mich und willst du mit mir zusammen sein?"

Er sah sie gespannt an und wartete.

„_Sag doch ‚ja'. Ich weiß einfach, dass wir das alles wieder in Ordnung bringen können. Sie kann sich doch diese Chance nicht verbauen. Ich bin bereit, ihr alles zu verzeihen, solange sie bei mir bleiben will. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie einfach so geht._"

Schließlich nickte sie und er konnte förmlich spüren, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie groß seine Angst gewesen war, dass sie ‚nein' sagen könnte. Er wurde aufgeregt.

„Dann schaffen wir das. Irgendwie kriegen wir es hin, eine Fernbeziehung zu führen. Ich… ich könnte dich auch mal besuchen. Wir pendeln eben. Ich meine, wir sind doch beide flexibel."

„_Wir sind doch nicht gebunden. Klar, wir werden uns nicht so oft sehen, wie wir das gern hätten. Aber wir können doch hin- und herreisen. Wenn sie diese Möglichkeit erkennt, wird sie sich nicht mehr länger sträuben und unserer Beziehung eine Chance geben._"

„Du hast Verpflichtungen. Deine Arbeit, die Band, deine Freunde. Du gehörst nach L.A."

„_Hat sie das immer noch nicht verstanden?_"

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände.

„Ich gehöre zu _dir_, an _deine_ Seite."

„_Und _sie_ gehört zu _mir_. Wir sind füreinander geschaffen, das weiß ich einfach._"

„Ich weiß nicht."

Jackson seufzte.

„_Meine Güte, ist das ein hartes Stück Arbeit._"

„Denk doch mal positiv."

Sarah lachte bitter auf.

„Jackson, falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast: Ich bin kein sehr positiv denkender Mensch."

„_Leider. Würde einiges leichter machen, wenn sie nicht alles so schwarz sehen würde._"

„Doch, das hab ich gemerkt. Vielleicht solltest du jetzt einfach mal damit anfangen."

„_Hat sie denn immer noch Angst, dass ich sie doch verletzen könnte? Ist sie innerlich so zerbrochen, dass sie nicht sehen kann, dass ich sie glücklich machen kann? Dass sie die Richtige für mich ist und ich der Richtige für sie? Was um Himmels Willen soll ich noch machen, damit sie das einsieht?_"

Er strich ihr über die Wange.

„Ich weiß, du bist oft enttäuscht worden. Auch wenn du das im Moment vielleicht noch nicht erkennen kannst: Wir könnten eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben. Wir lieben uns und wollen beide diese Beziehung. Sicher, es gibt da einige Schwierigkeiten, wie die Entfernung und das Interesse an uns. Nicht zu vergessen, dass du ganz schön einen an der Waffel hast."

„Na vielen Dank.", murmelte sie beleidigt.

Er lachte kurz.

„_Und das ist noch milde ausgedrückt. Die Frau hat eindeutig mehr als nur eine Schraube locker. Und ich bin auch nicht besser, weil ich verzweifelt darum kämpfe, mit ihr zusammen sein zu können._"

„Aber wie ich dir schon mal gesagt hab: Ich mag durchgeknallte Mädchen. Und so wie es aussieht, wird es wohl ein Rennen geben."

„Rennen?"

„Ja, wer zuerst in der Klapse landet. Aber ich denke, es ist unfair. Ich meine, du hast viel zu viel Vorsprung. Allerdings tust du, seit ich dich kenne, dein Bestes, damit ich aufhole."

Sarah verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das ist nicht witzig."

Er küsste sie kurz.

„Okay, ich hör jetzt auf mit dem Quatsch."

„_Nicht, dass sie wieder ausrastet, weil ich sie aufziehe. Aber ich fürchte, wenn ich sie endlich dazu kriege, nicht so zögerlich zu sein, werd ich mein Magister in Psychiatrie machen müssen._"

Er sah sie forschend an.

„Also willst du es versuchen? Willst du unserer Beziehung eine Chance geben?"

„_Bitte, bitte gib mir die Chance, dir zu zeigen, dass es auch etwas anderes als nur Enttäuschung im Leben gibt._"

„Wenn du mich immer noch willst.", sagte sie ausweichend.

„_Auch wenn mich wohl keiner versteht, aber das wird eines meiner geringsten Probleme sein._"

„Sarah, ich werd dich _immer_ wollen. Mag sein, dass das nicht das Vernünftigste ist, was ich in meinem Leben getan hab. Aber ich will dich nicht verlieren. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir über diese Probleme hinweg kommen."

„_Nach mindestens ein paar Dutzenden Stunden Therapie…_"

Sarah lächelte das erste Mal.

„Okay, versuchen wir es."

„_Hallelujah! Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so viel Überredungskunst braucht, sie dazu zu bringen._"

Jackson küsste sie und nahm sie dann in die Arme.

„_Ich bin mir sicher, wir kriegen das alles irgendwie hin. Wir reden über alles. Wir werden eine Lösung für alles finden. Sie braucht nur Zeit. Aber das wird kein Problem sein. Wir haben noch vier Wochen. Und vielleicht bleibt sie ja noch etwas länger. Ich bin nur froh, dass sie uns eine Chance geben will. Sie liebt mich. Welche Schwierigkeiten könnten mich da noch abschrecken?_"

Er dachte - wie schon zu Hause - darüber nach, warum Sarah ihn verleugnet hatte und ahnte, dass es problematisch werden könnte, ihre Version der Geschichte zu revidieren. Doch auch hier war er sich sicher, dass sie einen Weg finden würden.

„_Wenn sie merkt, dass sie nicht mehr allein ist, wird es sicher auch etwas einfacher. Ich werd sie damit auf jeden Fall nicht allein lassen._"

Schließlich fragte er:

„Willst du, dass ich dabei bin, wenn du Shannon und deiner Mom und so von uns erzählst?"

Sarah versteifte sich.

„_Was soll das denn jetzt bedeuten?!_"

Er ahnte schlimmes, löste die Umarmung und sah sie an. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie den Blick abwenden wollte. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie eine Ohrfeige und enttäuscht fragte er:

„Du willst es keinem erzählen?"

Er konnte es zum Teil immer noch nicht glauben.

„Das… das ist nicht so einfach, wie es vielleicht aussieht. In Irland ticken die Leute anders als hier. Davon mal abgesehen, dass für dich nicht dieselben Spielregeln gelten wie für mich."

„_Fängt sie wieder damit an, dass jeder sie vollmachen würde, nur weil wir zusammen sind? Ich glaub, sie hat wirklich Paranoia. Wie soll das denn funktionieren?!_"

„Also willst du mit mir zusammen sein, aber es keinem sagen?! Willst du dich die ganze Zeit verstecken? Darf ich dich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht mehr anfassen oder wie stellst du dir das vor?"

„Keine… keine Ahnung. Ich habe mir keine Gedanken darum gemacht. Wir… wir können uns was einfallen lassen. Ich finde schon eine Lösung. Ich brauche nur Zeit, mir was zu überlegen."

„_Ja, sie manövriert sich offenbar überall raus. Aber bei der Nummer kann ich nicht mitmachen._"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Ich liebe dich und will das auch gern zeigen. Meinetwegen könnte die ganze Welt davon erfahren."

„Für dich ist das ja auch kein Problem. Das schlimmste, was dir passieren kann, ist, dass du ein paar weibliche Fans weniger hast. Für mich steht schon mehr auf dem Spiel. Meine… ganze Karriere könnte darunter leiden."

Er starrte sie fassungslos an.

„_Ist das ihr Ernst?! _Das_ ist alles, woran sie denkt?_"

„Deine _Karriere_ ist dir wichtiger als ich?!"

„Bevor ich dich traf, hatte ich nichts anderes. Ich weiß, wie das klingt. Ich liebe dich wirklich und versuche, dass alles unter einen Hut zu kriegen. Ich muss mir nur überlegen, wie ich das handhabe. Ich verlange ja nicht, dass wir uns verstecken oder so. Ich weiß nur nicht, warum wir das so an die große Glocke hängen sollten. Nur weil wir bekannter sind, geht es die Leute doch nichts an, was wir tun."

„_Aber gerade, weil wir bekannter sind, sickern solche Sachen durch. Und es wird nicht lange dauern, bis allgemein bekannt wird, dass es da zwei Varianten gibt und die Leute werden sich irgendwann fragen, was nun Sache ist._"

„Aber du hast den Leuten schon deine Version der Geschichte erzählt.", erinnerte er sie.

An ihrer Mimik erkannte er, dass sie in dem Moment nicht nur begriff, dass er von ihrer Version wusste, sondern dass sie offenbar nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass er es je herausfinden würde.

„_Hält sie mich wirklich für so dämlich? Hat sie tatsächlich gedacht, ihre Lügen würden nie herauskommen? Läuft das sonst so bei ihr?_"

„Und da sie von meiner Version abweicht, könnte das einige Fragen aufwerfen.", fügte er hinzu.

„Ich… ich kann das klären. Ich finde eine Lösung dafür. Ich brauch nur Zeit, um mir was zu überlegen. Ich krieg das in den Griff."

Sie schien mehr mit sich selbst als mit ihm zu sprechen

„Das_ will ich sehen, wie sie sich _da_ rauskriegt. Und ich weiß grad nicht, ob ich ihr dabei helfen kann. Ich weiß, dass sie manchmal kalt sein kann. Aber ist sie wirklich so gefühllos, dass sie die Liebe zu mir für ihre Karriere opfert? Und wie soll ich damit umgehen?_"

„Ich will meine Liebe nicht verstecken. Mir ist es egal, wer davon erfährt. Und… und ich weiß echt nicht, ob ich mit deiner Einstellung klarkomme. Ich glaub, ich muss erst mal darüber nachdenken, ob ich das alles so will."

Er erhob sich und sie sah zu ihm auf.

„Ich… ich geh jetzt lieber erst mal. Ich muss mich sammeln und nachdenken, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll."

„_Vor allem muss ich mir überlegen, ob eine Beziehung zwischen uns Sinn macht. Sie steht für mich an erster Stelle. Aber umgekehrt sieht das wohl nicht so aus._"

Er war verletzt, enttäuscht und traurig. Und verwirrt. Sarah liebte ihn und wollte mit ihm zusammen sein. Auf der anderen Seite wollte sie keinem etwas von der Beziehung sagen. Im Moment war sich Jackson nicht mal sicher, wie wichtig er ihr war.

Als er zur Haustür ging, sagte sie nichts und schien sich auch nicht zu bewegen. Er ließ die Haustür offen und rechnete auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto fast damit, dass sie ihm wieder nachgelaufen kam. Er startete den Motor und warf noch einen Blick auf die offene Tür, als er langsam auf den Pfad in Richtung Stadt fuhr. Doch dieses Mal folgte sie ihm offenbar nicht und er wusste nicht, ob ihn das betrüben sollte oder nicht.

Jackson kurvte erst ziellos durch die Stadt, bevor er vor dem Park in der Nähe des Affenhauses hielt und spazieren ging. Er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er verstand nicht, was in Sarah vorging und warum sie die Beziehung geheim halten wollte. Schließlich fuhr er heim. Das Haus war leer.

„_Jackson allein zu Haus._"

Doch er war froh, dass niemand daheim war. Er hatte im Moment keine Nerven, sich mit seinen Freunden auseinander zu setzen. Die nächsten Stunden tigerte er zwischen seinem Zimmer, der Küche und dem Wohnzimmer hin und her. Ohne wirklich zu registrieren, was im Fernsehen lief, zappte er durch die Kanäle. Eine Weile lag er auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Jackson fühlte sich ausgelaugt und obwohl er es versuchte, konnte er nicht wirklich darüber nachdenken, wie es mit ihm und Sarah weitergehen sollte.

Tim war der erste, der heimkam und sich sofort wunderte, warum Jackson zu Hause war. Und als der ihm sagte, dass er und Sarah grade Beziehungsprobleme hatten, überraschte Jerad ihm mit einem seiner seltenen erwachsenen Momente. Er machte keine Witze oder lachte, sondern sagte ernst:

„Tut mir echt leid, Kumpel. Wenn ich was tun kann, sag Bescheid, okay?"

„Danke, das ist nett. Ich werd jetzt erst mal überlegen müssen, wie es weitergeht."

Als Ben heimkam, sprach der Jackson gar nicht erst auf das Thema ‚Sarah' an. Zwar aß Jackson mit seinen Freunden Abendbrot, doch sprach kein Wort und brachte nur ein paar Bissen runter. Er konnte selbst nicht glauben, wie fertig ihn die Szenen dieses Tages machten. Sarah brachte ihn immer noch durcheinander. Ben und Jerad, die merkten, dass es ihm nicht gut ging, ließen ihn in Ruhe. Doch bemerkte er, wie sie sich besorgte Blicke zuwarfen. Jackson bekam immer mehr das Gefühl, dass es zwischen ihm und Sarah aus war, denn er sah im Augenblick keine Möglichkeit, mit ihr zusammen zu sein.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachte Jackson in seinem Zimmer. Er spielte Gitarre und kritzelte sein Notizbuch mit Texten voll. Der Stift raste förmlich über das Papier. Zwar glaubte er nicht, dass Sarah je eines davon hören würde. Doch half ihm das Songschreiben, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Als er dann schließlich zu Bett ging, dauerte es lange, bis er einschlafen konnte. Und eine Frage verfolgte ihn fast bis in den Schlaf: Wie sollte es am nächsten Tag weitergehen?


	55. Kapitel 54

Nach einer schlaflosen Nacht, in der er zu keiner Entscheidung gekommen war, wie es weitergehen sollte, machte sich Jackson lustlos fertig für den Tag.

„_Wie soll das heute nur laufen? Vielleicht kommt sie ja gar nicht erst ans Set. Ist ja anscheinend eine Angewohnheit von ihr, wegzulaufen._"

Tatsächlich war sie nicht da, als er am Set ankam. Karen sah ihn verwundert an, da er allein ins Gebäude kam. Doch schien sie seinen Blick zu bemerken und stellte daher auch keine Fragen. Zu seiner Überraschung galt das auch für die Mädchen. Sie fragten sich offensichtlich, wo Sarah war, doch sprachen ihn nicht darauf an. Doch er merkte, dass ihnen nicht entging, dass er Augenringe hatte. Auch Amanda sah ihn verwirrt und leicht schockiert an. Sie musste mehr Schminke als sonst benutzen, um alles zu verdecken. Doch auch sie stellte keine Fragen.

„_Solls das jetzt wirklich gewesen sein?_"

Er trottete hinter den Jugendlichen zurück zum Bunker. Er wünschte sich, wenigstens noch einmal mit Sarah sprechen zu können. Und sei es nur, damit sie sich voneinander verabschieden konnten. Doch verschwand sie offenbar genauso schnell aus seinem Leben wie sie hinein geplatzt war. Die letzten fünf Wochen waren aufregend und nervenaufreibend gewesen und Jackson konnte nicht glauben, dass er Sarah noch gar nicht so lange kannte. Trotz der Probleme, die sie immer wieder gehabt und dem Schmerz, dem sie ihm zugefügt hatte, wusste er nur eines: Er würde sie vermissen.

So war er gleichermaßen überrascht und erleichtert, als er beim betreten des Gebäudes sah, dass Sarah neben Karen stand und sich mit ihr unterhielt.

„Schaut mal, da ist Sarah."

Michelle klang aufgeregt, als sie mit den Zwillingen sprach und auf die beiden Frauen deutete. Sie warf Jackson einen kurzen Blick zu. Sarah musste die Gruppe hinter sich hören, da die drei Mädchen munter miteinander schwatzten, wandte sich aber nicht um.

„_Heißt das, sie will mich wieder ignorieren, wie schon mal? Dabei hat _sie_ doch Mist gebaut._"

Erst, als Michelle sie ansprach, sah Sarah auf. Sie streifte Jackson nur mit einem Blick, sah ihn aber nicht länger als eine Sekunde an. Und auch während sie ihm und Michelle die erste Szene des Tages erklärte, sah sie nur das Mädchen an, obwohl es in der Szene vor allem um ihn ging. Es war eine eindringliche Szene, in der er vor allem mit seiner Mimik arbeiten musste, da es keinen Text gab.

„_Ich weiß grad nicht, ob ich lachen oder heulen soll. Sie erklärt _mir_ die Szene und schaut überall hin, nur nicht in mein Gesicht._"

Er sah sie die ganze Zeit und auch nach ihren Erklärungen intensiv an, doch sie blickte nicht auf und schien nicht gewillt zu sein, ihn anzusehen.

Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht bei der Sache war. Sie schien die ganze Zeit neben sich zu stehen und nichts um sich her mitzubekommen.

„_Was geht nur in ihr vor? Schämt sie sich? Oder ist die Sache für sie schon gelaufen und daher hat es in ihren Augen keinen Sinn mehr, sich weiter mit mir abzugeben? Wir können es schaffen, zusammen zu arbeiten. Wir sind Profis. Aber ich will das nicht wirklich. Sie ist die Liebe meines Lebens. Doch ich bin ihr wohl nicht ganz so wichtig._"

Zu seiner Überraschung sagte Sarah auf Karens Frage, ob mit ihr alles okay sei, dass sie nicht gut geschlafen habe.

„_So sieht sie aber nicht aus. Allerdings scheint sie ja ein Talent dafür zu haben, sich sowas nicht anmerken zu lassen._"

Hope kam auf Sarah zu und Jackson war klar, dass es ihr offenbar nicht gut ging. Sie sprach mit der Hündin. Diese wedelte unsicher mit dem Schwanz und sah in seine Richtung.

„_Sie ist verwirrt. Sie wird nicht verstehen, warum ich nicht mehr bei ihnen bin._"

Plötzlich winselte Hope leise und schlich dann förmlich zu den Stühlen zurück.

„_Was hat sie zu ihr gesagt?!_"

Nachdem sich Hope wieder auf ihre Decke gelegt hatte, sah Sarah zu Karen und den anderen, die sie alle anstarrten und dann wieder zu der Hündin, die trübselig auf der Decke lag. Danach starrte sie auf das aufgeschlagene Notizbuch auf ihrem Schoß und schrieb. Es machte auf Jackson einen leicht zwanghaften Eindruck. Als er sie so einsam auf dem Stuhl sitzen sah, wurde ihm etwas schlagartig klar.

„_Sie war wahrscheinlich ihr ganzes Leben lang allein, immer auf sich gestellt ohne jemandem an ihrer Seite. Sie ist es nicht gewöhnt, jemanden zu haben. Jemanden, der sie liebt und für sie da sein will. Sie hat Angst, verletzt zu werden und ist daher so kalt. Sie hat es sicherlich nicht wirklich verdient. Aber sie liebt mich und will eigentlich mit mir zusammen sein. Also werd ich ihr etwas geben, was ihr bisher wohl kaum einer gegeben hat._"

„Kann ich mit Sarah mal kurz gehen und… und was mit ihr besprechen?"

Karen stellte keine Fragen und nickte nur.

„Wird sicher nicht lange dauern."

„_Hoffe ich zumindest._"

„Passt ihr auf Sarahs Sachen auf?", wandte er sich an die Mädchen.

„Klar."

Langsam ging er auf den Stuhl zu, auf dem Sarah saß. Er blieb stehen, doch sie reagierte nicht. Er warf einen Blick auf ihr Gekrakel. Es war kein Englisch, allerdings immer wieder der selbe Satz.

„_Das ist wirklich zwanghaft. Was hat sie da nur geschrieben?_"

Erst, als sie nach einem Moment das Buch zuklappte und aufsah, war ihm klar, dass sie ihn zuerst nicht bemerkte hatte. Sie erstarrte und sah ihn nur wortlos an. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie ihn angesehen hatte, als sie ihm die Wahrheit gebeichtet hatte: Es hatte ihr leid getan.

„_Ich werd ihr eine Chance geben. Das hat diese Beziehung verdient._"

Ernst, aber nicht unfreundlich fragte er:

„Können wir mal kurz ungestört reden?"

Sarah sah an ihm vorbei, bevor sie wieder ihn ansah, nickte und sich erhob. Sie sah zu den beiden Stühlen. Hope hatte sich inzwischen aufgesetzt.

„Die Mädchen passen auf deine Sachen auf."

Sarah zuckte leicht zusammen, erwiderte aber nichts. Jackson setzte sich in Bewegung und sie folgte ihm. Hope trottete hinter ihnen her.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Trailer sagte Jackson kein Wort und auch Sarah schwieg. Sie sah die ganze Zeit nach unten.

„_Wenn sie mir jetzt sagt, dass sie nicht mehr will, werd ich das akzeptieren. Wir werden dann darüber reden, wie es die nächsten Wochen weitergehen soll. Aber ich bin gewillt, ihr diese eine Chance zu geben. Allerdings muss sie dafür auch was tun. Ich werd keine Spielchen und Lügen mehr dulden._"

Sie waren bei seinem Wohnwagen angekommen. Er schloss auf und wartete, bis sie und Hope hineingegangen waren, bevor er ihnen folgte und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er deutete auf die Liege.

„Setz dich."

Sarah setzte sich auf den Stuhl und sah zu Boden.

„_Will sie jetzt doch rumzicken?_", dachte er genervt.

Dann wurde ihm klar, dass sie offenbar gar nicht gesehen hatte, wohin er gedeutet hatte. Sie hatte ja die ganze Zeit nach unten gesehen.

„_Sie schämt sich offensichtlich doch._"

Er hatte vorgehabt, sich neben sie auf die Liege zu setzen. Doch nun musste er sich vor sie hocken, zumal sie einfach nicht den Blick hob und ihn auch weiterhin nicht ansah.

„Ich hab gestern lange nachgedacht."

„Nachgedacht_ würde ich das zwar nicht nennen, aber was solls._"

„Ich verstehe, dass du nicht hierbleiben kannst."

„_Wenigstens das ist mir klar geworden. Nur muss das nicht gleich das Ende bedeuten, so wie sie das sieht._"

Sarah blinzelte, erwiderte jedoch nichts.

„Und über fünftausend Meilen sind wirklich sehr weit."

„_Das ist ja schon fast auf der anderen Seite der Erde._"

Sie nickte. Er nahm ihre Hand.

„Weißt du, es ist mir ziemlich egal, dass du nicht willst, dass ich dich besuche. Du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten können, mich in einen Flieger zu setzen und zu dir zu kommen."

Sarah nickte wieder.

„_Hört sie mir überhaupt zu?_"

Erst nach einem langen, fast endlos erscheinenden, Augenblick hob sie langsam den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an. Er lächelte.

„Du… du willst… du willst immer noch mit mir zusammen sein?", fragte sie verständnislos.

„_Mein Gott, ist sie langsam. Aber ist auch kein Wunder, dass sie gestresst ist._"

Er hob langsam die Hand und legte sie auf ihre Wange.

„_Ich sollte wahrscheinlich keine hastigen Bewegungen machen. Nicht, dass ich ihr Angst mache._"

„Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst. Und ich bin verrückt nach dir. Also werd ich wohl damit leben müssen, dass du ein karrieregeiles Miststück bist."

Er zwinkerte.

„_Auch wenn mir das schwer fällt._"

„Du hast mir verziehen? Du willst es trotzdem versuchen?"

„_Red ich chinesisch?_"

„Ja, hab ich und ja, will ich. Wir werden über das eine oder andere in Ruhe reden müssen. Aber nicht jetzt. Wir haben heute Abend sicher genug Zeit, über alles zu sprechen. Ich… ich hab nur eine Bedingung."

„_Ich rück lieber gleich damit raus. Wir sollten mit offenen Karten spielen._"

„Welche?"

„Du hast Recht, wir müssen das nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Aber ich will mich auch nicht verstellen oder unsere Beziehung geheim halten müssen. Du hast gestern gesagt, du könntest das alles wieder in Ordnung bringen und klären."

„_Ich bin nur gespannt, ob sie das ernst meinte und auch hinkriegt._"

Sarah nickte.

„Dann tus. Klär es mit deiner Agentin, deiner Mom und mit wem sonst noch. Ich überlass dir, wie du das machst. Nur stell den Sachverhalt richtig dar. Wenn du das nicht kannst oder willst… weiß ich wirklich nicht, ob ich mit dir zusammen sein kann. Ich liebe dich. Aber ich hab keine Lust mehr auf Lügen. Wir sind erwachsen und es gibt keinen Grund, warum wir unsere Beziehung geheim halten sollten."

Sarah verzog das Gesicht.

„_Fängt sie jetzt wieder mit dem lamentieren an, dass für sie andere Regeln gelten würden?_"

„Wenn du Gründe siehst, dann kannst du sie mir heute Abend erklären. Wir finden dann vielleicht gemeinsam eine Lösung. Ich weiß, das klingt hart. Aber für mich funktioniert das nur so: Entweder sind wir offiziell ein Paar oder…"

Er sprach nicht weiter. Er wollte nicht einmal daran denken.

„Oder es ist endgültig aus.", ergänzte sie tonlos.

„Ich will meine Liebe einfach nicht verstecken müssen."

„_Wir leben im Jahr zweitausenddreizehn. Was soll da so Aufsehenerregend daran sein, dass wir zusammen sind? Sie macht sich sicher mal wieder viel zu viele Gedanken._"

„Ich bieg das wieder grade. Ich finde einen Weg, das alles zu klären."

„_Meint sie das ernst oder sagt sie das nur, weil sie ihre einzige Chance wittert?_", dachte er misstrauisch und musterte sie einen Augenblick eindringlich.

Doch sie schien es ernst zu meinen.

„Okay."

Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Ist soweit alles geklärt?"

Sie nickte.

„_Naja, ist wohl sehr übertrieben. Aber zumindest sind wir uns erst mal einig darüber, dass wir zusammen bleiben wollen._"

„Wir setzen uns heute Abend zusammen und reden in Ruhe über alles. Bis dahin versuchen wir, den Tag so gut wie möglich rumzukriegen."

„In Ordnung."

Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste ihre Finger. Dann fiel sein Blick auf ihre Nägel.

„_Oh mein Gott! Was ist mit ihren Nägeln passiert?!_"

Sarah wollte ihre Hand wegziehen, doch er hielt sie fest. Er sah erschrocken zu ihr auf. Sarah lächelte unsicher.

„War ein einsamer Abend."

Er nahm ihre andere Hand, obwohl sie versuchte, sie zu verstecken. Auch da waren sämtliche Fingernägel abgekaut.

„Und eine lange Nacht."

Er war immer noch schockiert darüber.

„_Sie sagte ja, dass sie nicht viel geschlafen hat. Ihre psychischen Probleme scheinen größer zu sein, als ich ahnte. Sie muss gestern wirklich verzweifelt und traurig gewesen sein._"

Er sah sie einen Moment sprachlos an, bevor er ihr leise sagte:

„Wir kriegen das hin."

„_Daran muss ich einfach glauben. Es kann nicht einfach so alles enden._"

Er erhob sich und auch Sarah stand auf. Sie sah ihn fast sehnsüchtig an und er glaubte, den selben Wunsch in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen wie er ihn selbst empfand. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie zärtlich. Sie legte die Arme um ihn. Nachdem er sich wieder von ihr gelöst hatte, küsste er sie kurz auf die Stirn und fragte:

„Gehen wir zurück und versuchen weiter zu arbeiten?"

„_Die werden sich sicher das Maul über uns zerreißen. Und Sarah wird wahrscheinlich deshalb am Rad drehen. Tolle Aussichten…_"

Sarah lächelte und nickte.

Sie gingen langsam zurück zum Bunker fünf. Sarah zog den Haargummi aus ihren Haaren und schob ihn auf ihr Handgelenk. Jackson nahm ihre Hand in seine. Sie lächelte ihn an und er erwiderte es.

„_Ich kann fast noch nicht glauben, dass wir einen Neuanfang versuchen. Aber ich weiß, dass sie es wert ist._"

Sie gab ihm noch ein paar Tipps, bevor sie das Gebäude betraten. Tatsächlich starrten fast alle sie an, doch Jackson ignorierte es.

Er bemerkte, dass Sarah eine Seite aus ihrem Notizbuch riss und zerknüllte.

„_Ich muss an dieses Blatt kommen. Was auch immer sie da gekritzelt hat. Es könnte wichtig sein._"

Tatsächlich gelang es ihm später, das zerknüllte Papier an sich zu bringen. Er faltete es zusammen und steckte es ein.

„_Jetzt muss ich nur einen Weg finden, das irgendwie zu übersetzen._"

Als Karen die Mittagspause verkündete, war Jackson unendlich froh. Er und die anderen Darsteller wurden abgeschminkt. Als Sarah seine Augenringe sah, wirkte sie sehr erschrocken. Zärtlich strich sie mit den Fingerspitzen darüber, sah ihn bedauernd an und sagte leise:

„Verstehe."

Er lächelte schief.

„Ich bin nicht so gut wie du. Ich brauch Make-up, um frisch auszusehen."

„_Ich hab noch nicht gelernt, so eine Maske aufzusetzen wie sie._"

Er küsste ihre Finger.

„Sagen wir, die letzte Nacht hat bei uns beiden Spuren hinterlassen. Nur sind deine noch etwas länger sichtbar."

„_Ich frag mich, wie lange es gedauert hat, die Nägel von allen zehn Fingern zu kauen._"

„Dafür kann ich meine besser verstecken.", entgegnete sie leise.

Er strich ihr über die Wange.

„Wie so vieles andere."

„_Sie ist ja eine Meisterin darin._"

Sie zog ihre Hand weg.

„Manchmal muss man einfach tun, was notwendig ist.", erwiderte sie und sah ihn traurig an.

Als sie sich umdrehte packte er sie am Handgelenk.

„_Sie rennt schon wieder vor mir weg._"

Sie sah ihn an und er ging ganz nah an sie heran.

„Erklär es mir. Erzähl mir, was passiert ist. Ich versuch doch, es zu verstehen. Nur sprich endlich mit mir."

„_Das würde einiges leichter machen._"

„Ich kann nicht."

„Egal, was es ist. Du kannst mir wirklich alles anvertrauen."

„_Hat sie denn immer noch Angst, dass ich ihr wehtue und sie verrate? Welch Ironie._"

Sarah schüttelte nur den Kopf. Jackson seufzte.

„Wieso machst du es mir nur so schwer?"

„_Ich hab echt noch nie so eine komplizierte Frau getroffen._"

Sarah lächelte, doch es war bitter.

„Geburtsfehler. Schon vergessen?"

Sie entwand ihm ihren Arm und ging zu ihrem Stuhl.

„_Sie ist so verbittert. Es wird wahrscheinlich ewig dauern, bis ich sie dazu kriege, mit mir zu sprechen und mir voll und ganz zu vertrauen._"

Er folgte ihr und sah zu, wie sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackte. Hope sah ihn, stand auf und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Sarah schulterte ihre Taschen, drehte sich um und fragte:

„Gehen wir?"

Jackson nickte. Wortlos nahm sie seine Hand und sie verließen das Gebäude. Auf dem Weg zum Catering nahm er ihr die Notebooktasche ab. Sie nahmen ihr Mittag mit in seinen Trailer. Sie sprachen nicht miteinander. Jackson hatte nicht das Gefühl, einen Fehler begangen zu haben. Doch ihm war klar, dass noch ein weiter Weg vor ihnen lag. Er wies ihr die Liege als Sitzplatz zu und beide begannen zu essen.

„Du weißt schon, dass du mich noch komplett wahnsinnig machst?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

Sarah nickte und sah nur kurz auf. Er lächelte.

„No risk, no fun.", murmelte sie.

Er schnaubte.

„_Also hat es ihr wirklich Spaß gemacht, mich so fertig zu machen?!_"

„Ist die Frage, wer hier den Spaß hat."

Sie sah ihn an.

„Du denkst, es hat mir _Spaß_ gemacht, diese Dinge zu tun?"

„_Keine Ahnung. Das soll _sie_ mir sagen._"

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich denken soll. Deshalb wäre es gut, wenn du endlich mal mit mir reden würdest."

„Ich kann nicht.", erwiderte sie leise.

„Du meinst, du _willst_ nicht."

„Nein. Ich _kann_ nicht."

„_Wo zur Hölle ist ihr Problem?!_"

„Hast du Angst, ich verrat irgendjemand, was du mir anvertraust? Oder warum kannst du nicht?"

„Nein, ich kann einfach nicht. Ich… Gott, wie soll ich dir das erklären?"

„_Sie ist Autorin. Sollte sie da nicht wissen, wie man sich ausdrückt?_"

Er sah sie gespannt an, während sie offensichtlich nachdachte.

„_So schwer kann es doch nicht sein. Ich bin schließlich nicht auf den Kopf gefallen._"

„Versuch es einfach. Egal wie, nur _versuch_ es."

„_Zeig mir, dass dir an unserer Beziehung etwas liegt und du genauso darum kämpfen willst wie ich._"

„Ich benutze eine Metapher, okay?"

Er nickte.

„_Meinetwegen. Hauptsache, sie erklärt mir, was sie damit meint, sie könne nicht mit mir reden._"

„Ich… ich hab mit Menschen geredet. Habe… habe versucht… ihnen… ihnen zu sagen, wie ich mich fühle… was in mir vorgeht."

Ihre Hände zitterten.

„_Oh je, das geht ihr nahe._"

Jackson setzte sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hände in seine.

„_Also hat sie mit Menschen gesprochen. Warum kann sie es dann nicht mit mir?_"

„Okay. Aber?"

„Aber sie… sie wollten nicht hören. Keiner… keiner wollte wissen, was… was ich zu sagen habe."

Er hatte den Eindruck, dass ihr schlecht war. Beim letzten Mal schien es in der Situation geholfen zu haben, dass er ihr den Bauch massierte. Also legte er eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und führte kleine Kreisbewegungen aus. Sarah schien sich tatsächlich wieder etwas zu entspannen.

„_Keiner wollte ihr zuhören. Und das heißt…_"

„Also hast du…"

„Aufgehört, mich mitzuteilen. Ich habe aufgehört…"

„Zu sprechen."

Sie nickte.

„_Ganz große Klasse. Sie glaubt, dass es niemanden interessiert, was sie denkt. Aber _mich_ interessiert es. Erkennt sie das nicht? Vielleicht braucht sie nur Zeit dazu. Wie bei so ziemlich allen Dingen. Zumindest hat sie mir das gesagt. Sie kann also doch mit mir reden. Und sie hat mir ja schon ein paar Sachen erzählt._"

Er nahm sie in die Arme.

„Okay, das… das hilft mir etwas. Ich weiß, das muss hart gewesen sein. Ich meine, mir das zu sagen."

Sie nickte wieder.

„Danke dass du es getan hast. Ich… wir können uns was einfallen lassen."

„Jay."

Er ließ sie los und sah sie fragend an.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht… ob…"

„Ob was? Ob du mir vertrauen kannst?"

„_Was muss ich denn noch tun, damit sie endlich sieht, dass ich nicht wie die anderen bin und sie mir vertrauen kann?_"

„Ich vertraue dir. Ich… glaube nur nicht, dass… dass ich wieder reden kann."

Er sah sie verständnislos an.

„Ich… ich habe… zu lange geschwiegen."

Eine Träne lief ihr die Wange hinab.

„Jay, du willst, dass ich mit dir rede. Aber… aber ich bin…"

„Stumm.", fügte er leise hinzu.

„_Super. Wirklich Klasse… Eine Stumme, die fünf Sprachen spricht. Es ist so unendlich wichtig, dass sie mir sagt, was in ihr vorgeht. Und dann kann sie nicht reden. Aber vielleicht gelingt ihr das. Wenn wir daran arbeiten und sie es immer wieder versucht. Ich hör ihr doch auch zu. Weiß sie das denn nicht?_"

Sie nickte langsam, eine weitere Träne rann über ihre Wange. Einen sehr langen Moment schauten sie sich nur an, bis er sie wieder umarmte.

„Wir werden schauen, ob du wieder sprechen lernen kannst. Ich werd dir Zeit lassen. Ich weiß jetzt wenigstens, was los ist."

„_Nur macht das die Sache nicht einfacher._"

Sarah erwiderte nichts.

Da beide müde waren, kuschelten sie sich kurz darauf auf der Liege zusammen und schliefen fast sofort ein. Nach der - nach Jacksons Meinung viel zu kurzen - Pause gingen sie zurück ans Set.

Den ganzen Nachmittag dachte Jackson darüber nach, wie er das fällige Gespräch am Abend beginnen sollte und welche Dinge für ihn wichtig waren und zur Sprache kommen sollten.

Auf dem Weg in die Hills sprachen sie nicht viel. Als sie das Haus betraten wartete Faith erst auf Sarahs Zustimmung, bevor sie auf Jackson zuging, um sich kraulen zu lassen.

„_Natürlich. Die beiden müssen ihr folgen und sich an ihre Regeln halten. Wenn die Anführerin mich nicht mag, dürfen sie sich auch nicht mit mir abgeben._"

Sarah bestand darauf, dass er sich auf die Couch legte, während sie das Abendbrot zubereitete. So zog er seine Schuhe aus und ging - wenn auch zögerlich - ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf das Sofa legte und die Augen schloss. Die Geräusche aus der Küche - Musik und das Klappern der Töpfe - lullten Jackson ein und so döste er vor sich hin.

Erst, als die Musik aus der Küche lauter wurde, kam er wieder ganz zu sich. Schnell wurde ihm klar, dass der Song wohl eine Art Nachricht für ihn war.

_Sorry_

_Is all that you can't say_

_Years gone by and still_

_Words don't come easily_

„_Ja, vor allem für sie, nehme ich an._"

_Like sorry like sorry_

_Forgive me_

_Is all that you can't say_

_Years gone by and still_

_Words don't come easily_

_Like forgive me forgive me_

_But you can say baby_

_Baby can I hold you tonight_

„_Sicher kann sie das. Und jede folgende Nacht, wenn wir das alles auf die Reihe kriegen._"

_Maybe if I told you the right words_

_At the right time you'd be mine_

„_Ich _bin_ ihr. Egal, was noch passiert. Ein Teil von mir wird wohl immer ihr gehören. Ich wünschte nur, sie würde sagen, dass es andersrum genauso ist._"

_I love you_

_Is all that you can't say_

Er stand auf und ging langsam in die Küche. Sarah stand am Buffet, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Er bemerkte, dass zwar das Radio an war, jedoch hatte sie ihren MP3-Player daran angeschlossen.

„_Hab mich schon gewundert, dass die hintereinander so gute Musik spielen._"

_Years gone by and still_

_Words don't come easily_

_Like I love you I love you_

_But you can say baby_

_Baby can I hold you tonight_

_Maybe if I told you the right words_

_At the right time you'd be mine_

_Baby can I hold you tonight_

_Maybe if I told you the right words_

_At the right time you'd be mine_

_you´d be mine you´d be mine_

Er umarmte sie von hinten, legte ihr die Hände auf den Bauch, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte:

„Ich weiß. Ich hab dir verziehen."

Sie drehte sich um und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Und dafür werd ich dir ewig dankbar sein."

Er küsste ihr Haar. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust und nuschelte:

„Wieso? Ich meine, wieso hast du mir verziehen? Ich hab dir wirklich sehr wehgetan, das weiß ich und es tut mir leid."

„_Und ich werd nie ihr Gesicht vom gestrigen Nachmittag vergessen. Inzwischen weiß ich auch, warum sie mich die letzten Wochen immer so traurig angeschaut hat. Es ist fast, als würde sie meinen Schmerz nachempfinden._"

„Das war einer der Gründe. Ich hab eigentlich schon gestern gemerkt, dass dir das leid tut. Dass du mir nicht weh tun wolltest. Ich hab darüber nachgedacht, warum du das getan hast und hoffe, dass wir auch darüber reden können."

„Jay."

„_Ja, richtig. Das ist ja das große Problem. Aber ich werd nicht so schnell aufgeben. Ich weiß, dass sie mit mir reden kann. Sie hat es ja schon getan._"

„Ich weiß. Du hast Probleme damit. Wir finden einen Weg. Ich dränge dich da nicht. Du hast Zeit, wieder sprechen zu lernen. Ich helf dir dabei. Ich werd dir geduldig zuhören und wir werden irgendwie einen Weg finden, dass du dich mir mitteilst. Wenn du gewillt bist, es zu tun."

„_Das ist die Hauptsache. Sie muss schon was dafür tun, dass ich weiter mit ihr zusammen bleibe. Sie muss auch was investieren und an der Beziehung arbeiten. Sonst funktioniert es nicht._"

„Ja, ich werde es versuchen. Nur… nur erwarte bitte nicht zu viel am Anfang. Ich will nichts versprechen."

„_Danke für den Wink. Oder war das gar keine Absicht? Ich werd ihr Zeit geben. Allerdings erwarte ich, dass sie auch wirklich daran arbeitet und mir nach und nach was berichtet. Solange sie daran arbeitet und es auch wirklich versucht, werd ich geduldig darauf warten, dass sie sprechen lernt._"

„Okay. Schauen wir einfach, wie es sich entwickelt.", erwiderte er nach einem langen Augenblick.

Er löste die Umarmung, legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an.

„_Ich bin einfach ehrlich zu ihr, wie bisher. Dann wird sie es hoffentlich auch sein._"

Er streichelte ihre Wange und lächelte.

„Aber erst heute Morgen hab ich mich dazu entschlossen, dir diese Chance zu geben. Als du da so seelenmutterallein auf deinem Stühlchen gesessen hast, wurde mir klar, dass es wohl dein ganzes Leben so war. Dass du immer allein und auf dich gestellt warst."

Sarah nickte.

„Mir wurde - zumindest zum Teil - klar, warum du keine Zukunft für uns gesehen hast. Ich wusste vorher schon, dass es verwirrend für dich gewesen sein muss, das erste Mal einen Mann zu lieben."

Wieder nickte sie.

„_Ich hab sicher nur eine vage Ahnung, _wie_ verwirrend es gewesen war._"

„Das allerwichtigste war aber, dass ich wusste, dass du mich wirklich von Herzen liebst und mit mir zusammen sein willst. Außerdem bin ich nicht der Typ, der so schnell aufgibt."

„_Das hat mir nicht nur bei meiner Karriere geholfen, sondern wird mir wohl immer gute Dienste bei Sarah leisten. Zumindest die nächsten Wochen. Aber meine Hartnäckigkeit hat uns ja schon weit gebracht._"

Jackson lächelte und sie erwiderte es. Als Jacksons Magen knurrte, mussten beide lachen.

„Okay, essen wir erst mal."

Nach dem Abendbrot wuschen sie gemeinsam ab und räumten die Küche auf. Danach gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer und legten sich auf das Sofa. Sie schmusten, genossen die Ruhe und dass sie wieder zusammen waren.

„_Ich hoff, sie meinte es ernst, dass sie die Angelegenheit regelt und die Geschichte wahrheitsgemäß darstellt. Ich denke, sie hat verstanden, dass mir das wichtig ist. Und sie sollte sich nicht zu viel Zeit damit lassen. Ist ja jetzt schon seltsam, dass es zwei Versionen gibt. Und je länger sie mit der Aufklärung wartet, desto mehr Fragen werden aufgeworfen. Wenn sie es ernst mit mir und der Beziehung meint, wird es kein Problem für sie sein, wenn ich ihr ein Zeitlimit setze._"

„Sarah."

Sie sah ihn an. Ernst erwiderte er ihren Blick.

„Ich geb dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst, um wieder sprechen zu lernen."

Sie sah ihn abwartend an.

„Aber meine Bedingung. Du weißt schon."

„Ja?"

„Eine Woche."

Er glaubte zu sehen, wie sich ihre Augen vor Schreck kurz vergrößerten, was ihn leicht misstrauisch machte.

„Du hast bis Sonntagabend Zeit, die Angelegenheit zu klären und jedem die Wahrheit zu sagen. Verstehst du das?"

Sarah lächelte. Es kam ihm künstlich vor.

„Klar. Kein Problem."

Die Antwort kam zu schnell und auch Sarahs Reaktionen beruhigten Jackson nicht wirklich.

„_Sie weiß schon, dass ich keine Witze mache, oder? Ich hab keine Lust mehr auf diese ganzen Lügen und kindischen Spielchen._"

Er sah sie misstrauisch an. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Sarah wirklich gewillt war, seine Bedingungen zu erfüllen.

„Ich meins ernst. Du hast bis Sonntag Zeit. Wenn du die Sache bis dahin nicht aufklärst, weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich weiter mit dir zusammen sein kann."

„_Es würde mir das Herz brechen, nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Aber wir sind erwachsen und es geht daher keinen was an, dass wir ein Paar sind. Wenn sie das nicht so sieht, muss ich wohl die nötigen Konsequenzen ziehen, so hart das auch ist._"

Sarahs Lächeln erlosch.

„Ich weiß. Keine Sorge, ich klär das."

Er sah sie noch einen Moment prüfend an, bevor er sagte:

„Okay."

„_Das war keine Lüge. Sie wird es klären. Sonntag weiß ich mehr. Bis dahin schauen wir, ob wir diese verrückte Beziehung retten können._"

Sarah bettete ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust.

Über eine halbe Stunde lagen sie einfach nur schweigend da. Jackson überlegte, ob es noch zu früh war, ihr eines der Lieder vorzuspielen, die er am Vorabend geschrieben hatte. Doch fand er, sie sollte wissen, wie er sich fühlte. Zumal er hoffte, dass es ihr helfen würde, _ihm_ zu sagen, wie _sie_ sich fühlte und was in ihr vorging.

So fragte er:

„Denkst du, es wäre okay, wenn ich dir etwas vorspiele?"

Sarah sah ihn an.

„Etwas was du geschrieben hast?"

Er nickte.

„Etwas, was du letzte Nacht geschrieben hast?"

„Yep."

„_Sie ahnt, dass es eventuell nicht nett ist, was ich über sie geschrieben hab._"

„Will ich wirklich ein Lied hören, welches du _gestern_ Nacht geschrieben hast?"

Er lächelte.

„_Sie hat Angst, dass ich sie in meinem Lied fertig mache. Naja, wer könnte es ihr verdenken. Aber wäre nicht hilfreich, wenn ich sie deshalb vollmaule. _So_ retten wir unsere Beziehung sicher nicht._"

„Keine Sorge. Es ist nicht schlimm. Ja, es drückt aus, was ich fühle. Aber es ist nichts Gemeines oder so."

Nach einem Moment sagte sie nur:

„Okay."

Sie erhob sich, er stand auf und ging nach draußen, um Annabelle zu holen.

„_Welches nehme ich?_"

Er hatte mehrere geschrieben und entschied sich, als er sich wieder neben Sarah setzte, für ‚Tonight'.

„_Das ist ja noch harmlos._"

Er bemerkte, dass sie die Hände im Schoß zu Fäusten ballte.

„_Hat sie wirklich solche Angst, ich könnte ihr sagen, wie gemein sie mich behandelt hat?_"

Sie blickte nur auf seine Hände und die Gitarre und sah ihn auch nicht an, als er anfing zu singen.

„See, I never thought that this could ever happen. I never believed in fairytales and goodnight-stories. But I saw you there and my faith has changed."

Sarah musste lachen und er fiel ein.

„_Ich wusste, dass ihr das gefallen würde. Obwohl Faith sicher eine der wenigen ist, die sich nie ändern wird._"

Sie sah ihn nun doch an und er sang weiter.

„Now I can't leave tonight without you near by my side. Take me tonight cause I can't go any further without you tonight."

„_Sie sieht nicht begeistert aus. Dabei ist das doch etwas Gutes. Ich sag ihr doch nur, wie wichtig sie mir ist._"

„Don't leave me tonight cause I can't sing any more without you tonight."

„_Na gut, das entspricht nicht der Wahrheit. Zumindest hat sie gestern immer noch inspirierend auf mich gewirkt._"

Er bemerkte, wie ihr alle Gesichtszüge entglitten und sie ihn sehr betroffen ansah. Er verspielte sich, bevor er den richtigen Takt wiederfand.

„_Ist das etwas, was sie nicht hören will? Welchen Einfluss sie auf mich und mein Schaffen hat? Sie ist meine Muse, natürlich bin ich da irgendwie von ihr abhängig._"

„And now you looking at me with this kind of glance. Your eyes are telling stories which I'm too glad to hear."

„_Ja, nur zu gern. Ich will all ihre Geschichten hören._"

„You were like a shooting star on the black night sky, a wish coming true. Now I can't leave tonight without you near by my side. Take me tonight cause I can't go any further without you tonight. Don't leave me tonight cause I can't sing any more without you tonight. I told you yes, your eyes said no."

„_War ja eigentlich andersrum… Sie sagte, ich soll sie in Ruhe lassen, aber ich hab die Sehnsucht in ihrem Blick erkannt._"

„I can't breathe anymore. I need you here with me - Tonight."

„_Und jede weitere Nacht meines Lebens._"

„Take me tonight cause I can't go any further without you tonight. Don't leave me tonight cause I can't sing any more without you tonight."

Nachdem er den letzten Takt gespielt hatte, sahen sie sich einen Moment nur an.

„_War das doch zu heftig? Warum sagt oder tut sie denn nichts?_"

Erst, als er die Gitarre zur Seite legte, bewegte sich Sarah und sprach.

„Ja, es war nicht wirklich schlimm. Es… es ist eigentlich ein schöner Song. Ich meine… er… ist aussagekräftig und so."

„_Das sagt irgendwie gar nichts aus. Ich will wissen, wie sie ihn findet und was sie von dem hält, was ich ihr erzählt hab._"

„Nur…"

„Nur was?"

„Sag bitte nicht sowas, wie dass du ohne mich nicht mehr singen kannst und so."

„_Oh, das ging ihr also nahe. Ist ihr wirklich nicht klar, welch großen Einfluss sie auf mich hat?_"

„Aber wenn es so ist? Sarah, ich kann selbst kaum glauben, wie wichtig du mir bist. Und welchen Einfluss du schon auf mich hast."

Sarah sah immer noch nicht begeistert aus. Offenbar waren das wirklich Dinge, die sie nicht hören wollte.

„Vor allem will ich nicht, dass du gehst.", gab er zu.

„Jay, ich…"

„Ich weiß, du musst. Ich gebs zu, es war naiv von mir, zu glauben, du würdest in Irland alle Zelte abbrechen und Hals über Kopf nach L.A. ziehen und so. Aber ich hoffe sehr, dass du wieder zurückkommst. Beziehungsweise besuch ich dich einfach. Wir pendeln halt."

„Ja, werden wir wohl."

„_Sie scheint immer noch nicht daran zu glauben, dass es klappen kann._"

„Wir versuchen erst mal die Dreharbeiten zu überstehen. Und danach schauen wir, wie lange du noch bleiben kannst. Ich meine, wegen deinem Visum und wegen der Hitze und so."

Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Ich weiß, dass du Heimweh hast. Ich… ich versuch nicht zu viel von dir zu erwarten. Ich hoffe nur, dass du nach dem Dreh noch ein paar Tage bleibst."

„_Sie muss ihre anderen Viecher wahnsinnig vermissen. Ich werd um jeden Tag froh sein, den sie bei mir ist. Auch wenn es sicher nicht einfach wird. Für uns beide._"

„Ja, ich werde es versuchen."

Er küsste sie und nahm sie dann in die Arme.

„_Mehr will ich gar nicht. Wir schauen einfach, wie lange sie es hier aushält. Und ich kann mich ja mal erkundigen, wie lange man bis zu ihr braucht. Zumal sie da ja am Arsch der Welt leben muss. Ich hoffe sehr, sie bleibt eine kleine Weile nach den Dreharbeiten. Währenddessen hab ich ja nicht wirklich viel von ihr. Ich frag mich, wie lange sie bleiben kann._"

„Bis wann läuft dein Visum eigentlich?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ich könnte bis Anfang Juni bleiben."

„_Wow! Das ist länger als ich gehofft hatte._"

Er ließ sie los und sah sie überrascht an.

„Wirklich? Das wären ja noch mindestens drei Wochen nach den Dreharbeiten. Mehr sogar."

Er war nun richtig aufgeregt.

„Jackson, ich weiß nicht, ob dir klar ist, wie belastend die Wärme tatsächlich für mich ist. Ich… ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung, wie lange ich bleiben kann. Ich meine, wie lange ich die Hitze ertrage. Ich will im Moment nicht mal wissen, wie warm es Ende Mai oder Anfang Juni in L.A. ist."

„_Mist. Wenn sie jetzt schon Probleme damit hat. Die kleine irische Pflanze würde im kalifornischen Sommer wahrscheinlich eingehen._"

„Oh. Okay. Wir… wir schauen einfach."

Seine Begeisterung hatte einen Dämpfer bekommen. Doch ließ er sich nicht entmutigen und versuchte, positiv zu denken.

„_Jeder Tag zählt._"

„Aber ich werde es wirklich so lange wie möglich versuchen."

Er lächelte.

„Danke. Ich werd dir dabei helfen."

Er nahm sie wieder in die Arme.

„_Ich ahne, dass es wirklich schwer für sie werden wird. Aber ich werd alles tun, damit es leichter für sie wird._"

Nach einigen Minuten zogen sie sich ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Bevor Sarah nach oben ging, versuchte Jackson ihr zu erklären, dass sie beide nach dem Stress der letzten beiden Tage sicher nicht in der richtigen Stimmung für Sex seien. Er wollte damit vorbeugen, dass sie sich im Bett wieder an ihn schmiss. Sie meinte, sie würde verstehen, was er meinte. Doch war er sich da nicht so sicher. Er ahnte, dass sie sich keine Gedanken über diese Sachen machte oder wirklich verstand, was genau er meinte.

„_Es wird wahrscheinlich noch eine lange Zeit dauern, bis sie begreift, dass sie nicht immer zur Verfügung stehen muss und dass es wichtig ist, was sie selbst will. Ich fürchte, ich werd noch sehr viel lernen müssen, um zu verstehen, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich geht. Sie ist ganz offenkundig gestört. Aber wenn wir zusammenhalten, kriegen wir das sicher in den Griff._"

Im Bett schließlich kuschelte sie sich eng an ihn. Er strich ihr über die Seite und küsste hin und wieder ihr Haar.

„_Unglaublich, dass wir uns wieder zusammengerauft haben. Auch wenn wir am Anfang stehen. Ich fühl einfach, dass wir es schaffen werden. Okay, sie hat massive psychische Probleme. Aber wir lieben uns. Was kann da schief gehen?_"


	56. Kapitel 55

Der nächste Morgen begann entspannt. Sarah und Jackson kuschelten, drehten eine kurze Joggingrunde, duschten nacheinander und frühstückten dann. In der Nacht hatte Jackson, wie schon zuvor mitbekommen, dass sie einen Alptraum gehabt hatte. Bisher hatte sie, wenn er wissen wollte, wie sie schlief, immer „Gut." geantwortet.

„_Aber das war vorher. Vielleicht ist sie jetzt endlich ehrlich und sagt mir, dass sie Schlafprobleme hat._"

Und so fragte er sie, als sie gerade die Tassen abwusch:

„Hast du letzte Nacht gut geschlafen?"

Sie drehte sich kurz um, lächelte und antwortete:

„Ja. Und du?"

Sie wandte sich wieder dem Aufwasch zu.

„_Unfassbar. Sie lügt weiterhin. Vielleicht rückt sie mit der Sprache raus, wenn ich ihr einen kleinen Wink gebe._"

„Keine Alpträume?"

Die Art, _wie_ er danach fragte, musste ihr klarmachen, dass er die Wahrheit kannte. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um und fragte misstrauisch:

„Wieso?"

„_Das fragt sie noch?!_"

„Du hast Alpträume. Offenbar ziemlich oft. Und ich weiß, dass du nicht gut schläfst.", offenbarte er ihr.

„_Keine sinnlosen Geheimnisse und Lügen mehr._"

„Du weißt, dass ich Schlafprobleme habe?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Er nickte nur.

„Wieso fragst du mich dann so gut wie jeden Tag, wie ich geschlafen habe, wenn du die Antwort kennst?", wollte sie zu seiner Überraschung wissen.

„Weil man sich eben nach dem Befinden des Partners erkundigt. Und ich hab gehofft, dass du mir vielleicht irgendwann mal die Wahrheit sagst."

„_Wäre zumindest zur Abwechslung mal nett._"

Von einer Sekunde zur anderen wechselte ihr Gesichtsausdruck von Verwirrung zu Wut. Noch bevor Jackson sich richtig fragen konnte, was plötzlich los war, sagte Sarah leise, aber bestimmt:

„Raus."

Er blinzelte überrascht, rührte sich jedoch nicht.

„_Hab ich grad richtig gehört?!_"

„Was?!"

„Du sollst verschwinden. Los, hau ab!"

Die letzten Worte hatte sie geschrien. Hope bellte. Jackson starrte Sarah noch einen Moment an.

„_Sie schmeißt mich raus?!_"

Dann wurde sein Blick hart.

„_Okay, fein. Wenn sie will, dass ich geh, tu ich das._"

„Meinetwegen."

Er stürmte aus der Küche, lief nach draußen und knallte die Haustür hinter sich zu.

„_Unglaublich. Jetzt bin ich wieder derjenige, der vollgemault wird. Nur weil ich keinen Bock mehr auf ihre Lügen hab._"

Er setzte sich in sein Auto und startete den Wagen. Allerdings war er so außer sich, dass er den Motor abwürgte. Er sah zur Haustür, vor der jetzt Faith stand, die er ausgesperrt hatte. Sie sah zwischen ihm und der Haustür hin und her. Jackson schlug auf das Lenkrad.

„_Verdammt, wann lernst du das endlich? Wenn du sie frontal angreifst, wird sie bissig. War eventuell nicht ganz so clever, sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie einen extremen Hang zum lügen hat. Und sie hat Recht: Ich stell Fragen, auf die ich die Antworten schon kenne._"

Er sah wieder zur Haustür. Faith saß immer noch davor und schien sich zu fragen, seit wann die Tür geschlossen wurde, solange sie draußen war.

Er stieg wieder aus und ging um den Wagen herum. Nach einem weiteren kurzen Blick zur Haustür kam Faith langsam, aber schwanzwedelnd auf ihn zugelaufen. Jackson lächelte.

„Was die Anführerin nicht weiß, macht sie nicht heiß, was? Bist wohl eine kleine Rebellin."

Die Hündin setzte sich vor ihn und er kraulte sie.

„_Wer hätte je gedacht, dass die kleine Sarah um so viel schwerer zu bändigen ist als dieses Monster hier?_"

Er sah zur Haustür.

„_Ich frag mich, wie Sarah heute zur Arbeit kommen will, wenn sie nicht mit mir fährt. Aber ihr wäre es zuzutrauen, dass sie sogar _laufen_ würde, nur um ihren Dickkopf durchzusetzen._"

Es dauerte eine kleine Weile, bis sich die Haustür öffnete. Doch Sarah kam nicht einmal über die Schwelle, da sie wie vom Donner gerührt stehenblieb. Jackson stand inzwischen lässig und mit verschränkten Armen an den Wagen gelehnt, Faith saß neben ihm. Sogar aus der Entfernung konnte er erkennen, dass Sarah mit den Augen rollte. Sie steckte ihren MP3-Player mitsamt Kopfhörern in die Umhängetasche. Hope lief schwanzwedelnd auf Jackson zu, blieb aber auf halben Weg stehen und sah sich nach ihr um.

„_Sie scheint ein bisschen mehr Respekt zu haben. Allerdings weiß ich ja noch nicht, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn Sarah nicht dabei wäre. Vielleicht wäre sie dann genauso rebellisch wie Faith._"

Sarah wedelte mit ihrer Hand und die Hündin lief weiter. Im Gegenzug ging Faith auf Sarah zu. Diese streichelte die Hündin und dirigierte sie dann in das Haus, bevor sie die Tür schloss. Langsam ging Sarah auf das Auto zu. Wortlos öffnete Jackson die beiden rechten Wagentüren. Ohne zu zögern sprang Hope auf den Rücksitz und machte es sich dort bequem.

„_Also, die Kids hab ich ja schon mal am Wickel. Nur die Mom gebärdet sich noch wie ein tollwütiges Biest._"

Sarah stieg ein, ohne etwas zu sagen, Jackson schloss die Tür und ging um den Wagen herum.

„_Will sie jetzt wieder die ganze Zeit mit mir bocken und mich anschweigen? Naja, zumindest ist sie in den Wagen gestiegen._"

Er stieg ein, Sarah schaute gerade aus, sagte aber:

„Sturkopf."

Er lachte.

„Dito."

Dann startete er den Wagen und fuhr los. Die ersten Minuten schwiegen sie.

„_Okay, wie fang ich es am besten an? Offenbar hat sie wirklich Schlafprobleme. Zumindest nach allem, was ich so mitbekommen hab. Ich darf auf jeden Fall nicht wieder mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Schön sachlich bleiben. Aber sie muss auch merken, dass es wichtig ist, dass sie mir ein paar Antworten gibt._"

Schließlich fragte er:

„Können wir darüber reden?"

„Worüber?"

„Deine Schlafprobleme."

Sie sah ihn kurz an und schien leicht verwirrt zu sein.

„_Offenbar hat sie gedacht, ich will mit ihr über die Art reden, wie sie mit mir umspringt. Werden wir irgendwann auch tun müssen. Aber das ist im Moment etwas wichtiger. Wir sollten bei einem Thema bleiben._"

„Meinetwegen, wenn das wichtig für dich ist."

„_Alles kann wichtig sein. ich versuch nur herauszufinden, wie ihr Verstand funktioniert und was in ihr vorgeht._"

„Du schläfst also schlecht?"

Sarah nickte.

„Wie… was bedeutet das genau?"

„Es dauert lange, bis ich einschlafe."

Sie sah ihn wieder an.

„Naja, bisher. Im Moment klappt das ziemlich gut."

Er schaute zu ihr. Dann dämmerte es ihm.

„Wegen… wegen _mir_?"

Sie nickte abermals. Er widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Straße, seine Gedanken rasten jedoch.

„_Wow. Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Ich beruhige sie offenbar. Naja, sie entspannt sich ja auch, wenn ich in ihrer Nähe bin. Sie fühlt sich bei mir wohl. Warum ist sie dann nur manchmal so bösartig? Ist ihr das wirklich so in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen?_"

„Und du wachst nachts auf, richtig? Oder ist das nur wegen den Alpträumen?"

„Beides. Ich wach auch so nachts auf."

„_Das volle Programm. Schläft normalerweise schlecht ein, schläft dann nicht mal durch und hat auch noch regelmäßig Alpträume. Na gut, da wäre ich tagsüber auch grantig, wenn ich nicht richtig geschlafen hätte. Wer weiß, seit wann sie diese Probleme schon hat._"

„Wie lange geht das schon?"

„Ein paar Jahre."

„Jahre_?! Oh mein Gott._"

„Wie viele?"

„Ungefähr zehn oder elf."

„_Was?!_"

Schockiert sah er zu ihr hinüber. Der Wagen schlingerte kurz. Sarah hielt sich am Armaturenbrett fest.

„Jackson, wenn du nicht gleichzeitig fahren und mit mir reden kannst, sollten wir das Gespräch verschieben."

„_Hoppla. Ihre furchtbaren Beichten werden noch dazu führen, dass ich uns in den nächsten Graben beförder._"

„Sorry. Werd besser aufpassen."

„_Okay. Sie schläft also seit zehn Jahren schlecht. Kein Wunder, dass sie so mürrisch ist. Aber da gibt's doch sicher Wege, das zu beheben, oder?_"

„Bist du deshalb in Behandlung oder so?"

Sie sah aus dem Fenster.

„Ich war es."

Sie sagte es mit einem seltsamen, für ihn im Moment undefinierbaren Unterton. Er öffnete den Mund, um sie danach zu fragen, doch sie kam ihm zuvor.

„Nicht jetzt. Ich will nicht jetzt darüber reden."

„_Nicht bedrängen. Sonst macht sie wieder die Schotten dicht. Wenden wir uns dem nächsten Problem zu._"

„Okay. Und hast du schon genauso lange diese Alpträume?"

„Jeder Mensch hat Alpträume."

„Ich meine, so oft."

„_Anscheinend hat sie die fast jede Nacht. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sowas möglich ist._"

„Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wann das angefangen hat. Sind aber schon einige Jahre."

„Jede Nacht?", hakte er nach.

„So gut wie."

Er musste das erst mal sacken lassen.

„_Das muss extrem belastend sein. Fast jede Nacht von Alpträumen heimgesucht zu werden, nie richtig schlafen zu können. Und das über _Jahre_. Das muss an ihren Nerven zerren. Wär mit eine Erklärung, warum sie manchmal so dünnhäutig ist. Ihrer überraschten Reaktion nach scheint der andere das gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass sie nachts aufwacht. Ob es überhaupt jemand weiß? Was meinte sie damit, sie _war_ in Behandlung? Und warum ist sie es nicht mehr? Weil es nicht geholfen hat? Und von was träumt sie? Sind es womöglich immer wieder dieselben? Vielleicht wird das aber nun auch besser. Immerhin schaffe ich es offensichtlich, dass sie abends schneller einschläft. Könnte doch sein, dass die anderen Probleme dann mit der Zeit auch nachlassen._"

Sarah blickte die ganze Zeit aus dem Autofenster.

„_Ob sie noch angepisst ist, dass ich sie vorhin so bescheuert angegriffen hab?_"

„Tut mir leid, dass ich vorns so eklig war. Ich… ich wünschte nur, du würdest mit mir reden."

„_Das würde einiges einfacher machen._"

Sie sah ihn an und öffnete den Mund. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, kam er ihr zuvor:

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Du kannst nicht. Wir werden schon einen Weg finden. Ich mein, wenn… wenn ich dir Fragen stelle, kannst du sie mir beantworten. Oder?"

„_Hat ja bisher ganz gut geklappt._"

„Kommt auf die Fragen an. Aber ja, ich denke, das wäre ein Weg. Ich… ich werde mir was überlegen. Ich möchte dir ja Dinge mitteilen."

„Und könntest du versuchen, ehrlich mir gegenüber zu sein?"

„_Ihre Lügerei ist ja schon fast zwanghaft. Geht mir irgendwie total auf die Ketten._"

„Du tust grad so, als wäre ich nur am lügen."

„_Was heißt hier ‚ich _tue_ so'? Es _ist_ so!_"

„Honey, du lügst am laufenden Band. Oder merkst du das schon gar nicht mehr?"

„Jeder Mensch lügt mal."

„Ts. Ganz ehrlich, du könntest Baron Münchhausen Konkurrenz machen."

„_Die Frau lügt doch schon, wenn sie einem Guten Morgen wünscht._"

Ihm kam plötzlich ein Gedanke: Sie hatte das noch nie gemacht. Sie sagte immer nur „Morgen.", nie „Guten Morgen.".

„_Ist das Absicht?_", fragte er sich.

Doch Sarah erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, als sie sagte:

„Nun übertreib mal nicht."

„_Übertreiben? Ich sag doch nur, wie es ist. Seit ich sie kenne, erzählt sie eine Lüge nach der anderen. Sie scheint das tatsächlich nicht mehr zu bemerken._"

„Weißt du, ich sollte jedes Mal, wenn du flunkerst, einen Dollar zurücklegen. Ende des Jahres kann ich mir dann vielleicht ein neues Auto leisten."

„_Oder vielleicht auch eine neue E-Gitarre…_"

„Blödmann.", murmelte Sarah eingeschnappt.

„_Jetzt fängt sie wieder mit ihrer Verteidigungstechnik ‚beleidigen' an._"

„Also, wenn ich dich was frage, antwortest du mir dann ehrlich darauf?"

„Wie gesagt, kommt auf die Frage an."

„_Wie kann man sich nur so winden? Mein Problem ist, dass sie ein erstaunliches Talent zu haben scheint, Schlupflöcher zu finden. Schon blöd, wenn die Freundin eine Intelligenzbestie ist._"

„In Ordnung. Wenn ich dich etwas frage, dann antworte entweder ehrlich oder sag meinetwegen, dass du sie nicht oder zumindest noch nicht beantworten willst. Okay?"

Sarah nickte.

„_Meine Fresse, was für ein Kampf._"

Den Rest des Weges schwiegen beide. Jackson versuchte, die Ereignisse des Morgens soweit zu verdauen, dass er arbeitsfähig war.

„_Privates klären wir in der Freizeit, während des Drehs verhalten wir uns wie Profis. _Ihr_ wird das ja sicher nicht sehr schwer fallen._"

Beim Tor strahlte Sarah - die kurz zuvor im Spiegel der Sonnenblende ihr Lächeln geprobt hatte - den Pförtner an.

„_Sie ist wirklich perfekt darin, eine Maske für die Welt aufzusetzen. Egal, wie schlecht es ihr geht, die Menschen bekommen nie oder nur selten etwas davon mit. Ich find das beeindruckend und erschreckend zugleich. Das gestern früh war sicher eine Ausnahme. Sonst hat sie sich viel besser im Griff._"

Auf dem Weg zum Bunker fragte er sie, ob er tatsächlich der Einzige sei, der merkte, wenn sie log. Nach einigem Zögern gab sie das zu.

„_Irgendwie cool. Und vor allem interessant. Warum das wohl so ist?_"

Das Mittag aßen sie wieder in seinem Trailer. Danach räumte er alles zusammen.

„Jay."

Er sah sie gespannt an. Sarah spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern.

„_Was ist denn mit ihr los?_"

„Ich… ich kann noch nicht ganz so gut mit dir reden. Aber ich bin wirklich gewillt, mich dir mitzuteilen. Ich denke, es ist nur fair, wenn… wenn du weißt, worauf du dich einlässt."

Er setzte sich neben sie.

„_Sie kann sich wirklich dazu durchringen, mir was zu sagen? Das ist gut. Und ich glaube ihr, dass sie etwas für unsere Beziehung tun will. Ich wusste, dass wir bald Fortschritte machen._"

„Also möchte ich dir etwas geben."

Sie griff in ihre Umhängetasche und holte ein schwarzes Notizbuch heraus. Im ersten Moment starrte er verständnislos darauf.

„_Wieso will sie mir das Buch mit den Hinweisen für den Dreh geben? Moment, das ist doch das andere. Wo sie ihre Gedanken festhält und Gedichte sammelt._"

Er sah Sarah überrascht an.

„Das ist sowas wie dein Tagebuch, richtig? Ich meine, du hast gesagt, dass du darin Gedicht und Zitate und so sammelst."

Sie nickte.

„Und du willst mir das wirklich geben?"

Sarah zögerte sichtlich, bevor sie wieder nickte.

„_Wow. _Damit_ hätte ich nie gerechnet. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie mir das wirklich geben will._"

Sie reichte es ihm. Er umarmte sie.

„_Ihr muss die Beziehung und auch ich sehr wichtig sein, wenn sie bereit ist, sich mich dermaßen zu öffnen._"

„Danke, dass du mir so sehr vertraust. Ich werd darauf aufpassen."

„Das_ wird mir auf jeden Fall helfen. Das ist fast besser, als wenn sie mir irgendwelche Fragen beantwortet._"

Er ließ sie los, schaute auf das Buch und blickte dann wieder sie an.

„Wenn ich Fragen oder so dazu hab, kann ich sie stellen?"

Sarah nickte. Ihre Hände zitterten. Er nahm sie in seine.

„_Ich hoff, sie bereut das nicht irgendwann. Dass das hier nur eine Kurzschlussreaktion ist. Und ich hoffe, ich komm mit dem klar, was hier drin steht._"

Er ahnte, dass nie jemand so viel über Sarah erfahren würde wie der Mensch, der dieses Notizbuch las. Obwohl er sich nicht wirklich sicher war, versicherte er ihr:

„Keine Sorge. Ich werd damit klarkommen. Es wird mir auf jeden Fall helfen, dich zu verstehen. Wir werden unsere Beziehung retten."

Sie konnte nur nicken. Er küsste sie.

„Okay, leg dich jetzt hin und versuch, ein bisschen zu schlafen."

Sarah legte sich auf die Liege. Jackson setzte sich auf den Stuhl und nahm ihr Notizbuch zur Hand. Als er kurz den Blick hob, sah er, dass sie plötzlich noch blasser aussah als sonst.

„_Ich hätte besser warten sollen, bis sie die Augen zu hat._"

Er lächelte, stand auf, hockte sich neben die Liege und strich über ihre Wange.

„Keine Angst. Es ist okay. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, dass es mich abschrecken wird oder so. Also, schlaf jetzt. Und mach dir keine Gedanken."

„_Sicher leichter gesagt als getan._"

Er steckte ihr sanft einen Kopfhörer in das Ohr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick schloss Sarah die Augen. Jackson setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl, schlug das Notizbuch auf und begann zu lesen.

Die ganze Zeit, die Sarah schlief, las er jeden Song, jedes Gedicht, jedes Zitat, welches Sarah in dem Buch verewigt hatte. Einige Blätter lagen lose darin oder waren mit Klebestreifen eingeklebt worden. Mit jeder Seite wurde ihm klarer, dass Sarah tatsächlich sehr melancholisch eingestellt war. Er konnte nicht alle Sachen lesen, da einiges nicht in Englisch verfasst war. Er nahm an, dass es deutsch war, da diese Dinge vor allem weiter vorne im Buch standen.

„_Wie lange hat sie das Ding schon?_"

Nach ihrem Mittagsschlaf versicherte Jackson Sarah, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Den gesamten Nachmittag über nutzte Jackson so gut wie jede längere Pause, um in dem Notizbuch zu lesen. Von fast jeder Seite sprangen ihn Trauer und Bitterkeit über die Menschen und die Welt an. Einige Dinge - die teilweise vom Tod handelten - schockierten ihn sogar. Er war sich in diesen Moment nicht sicher, ob er wirklich damit klarkam, was sie ihm durch ihr Tagebuch mitteilte.

„_Es ist tatsächlich schlimmer, als ich angenommen hatte. Sie ist innerlich zerbrochen. Aber vielleicht kann ich die Bruchstücke wieder irgendwie zusammenfügen und sie reparieren._"

Er verdrängte den Gedanken daran, dass es in dem Kinderreim von Humpty Dumpty hieß, dass niemand ihn wieder zusammenfügen konnte.

Einer der wenigen Lichtblicke der Lektüre kam ziemlich zum Schluss. Er fand ein Portrait von sich selbst. Doch das wirklich witzige war, dass er auf dem Bild zwei Vampirzähne hatte.

„_Sie ist wirklich besessen von diesem ganzen Vampirzeug. Aber sie kann echt gut zeichnen._"

Sie lieferten sich einen kleinen Schlagabtauscht, da es ihr ziemlich peinlich zu sein schien, dass er das Bild gesehen hatte.

„_Ich werd wohl einiges recherchieren müssen_.", dachte Jackson auf dem Heimweg und bat Sarah darum, ihr Notebook benutzen zu dürfen.

Sie stellte es ihm dann, kaum waren sie im Haus, auf den Wohnzimmertisch und wählte sich ins Internet. Dann ging sie in die Küche, um das Abendbrot vorzubereiten. Jackson setzte sich auf das Sofa, legte Sarahs Notizbuch und einen Block daneben und begann mit seinen Recherchen. Zuerst suchte nach dem Text, den Sarah am Vortag in das Buch geschrieben und dann wieder rausgerissen hatte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es lateinisch und das katholische Schuldbekenntnis war. Betroffen las er die Übersetzung:

„Ich habe gesündigt in Gedanken, Worten und Werken: durch meine Schuld, durch meine Schuld, durch meine große Schuld."

„_Oh je, sie hatte wirklich Gewissensbisse. Aber woher kennt eine Buddhistin sowas? Naja, sie lebt in einem katholischen Land. Vielleicht deshalb._"

Danach googelte er ‚Acht Millimeter', den Film, den sie auf dem Heimweg erwähnt hatte. Fassungslos las er Infos über Snuff-Filme.

„_Shit, wieso guckt sie _sowas_?! Na gut, sie liebt Horrorfilme. Aber das ist schon heftig._"

Er fand noch drei andere Filme mit dem selben Thema und notierte sich die Titel. Danach gab er verschiedenen Gedichte und Zitate ein. Unter anderem eines, bei dem es ihm kalt den Rücken herunter lief:

„Noch ein paar Tage und wir machen das, wozu jeder Teenager in diesem Land die Chance haben sollte: Jung zu sterben und gut dabei auszusehen."

Er suchte nach dem Namen, der darunter stand und erkannte, dass es sich um ‚Billy Fordham' um einen Charakter der Serie ‚Buffy handelte', von der sowohl Sarah als auch Jerad Fans waren und über die sie sich immer wieder unterhielten.

„_Na gut. Sieht wohl so aus, als müsste ich doch Nachhilfe für diese beknackte Serie nehmen. Jerad wird mir da sicher gerne behilflich sein._"

Erst, als sie ihn rief, beendete er seine Recherchen. Er klappte den Block zu, legte ihn zur Seite und ging in die Küche. Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz und lächelte.

„Riecht mal wieder sehr lecker."

„_Sie mag eine Schraube locker haben. Aber sie ist eine erstklassige Hausfrau._"

Sarah erwiderte das Lächeln, wobei es etwas unsicher wirkte.

„Ist alles okay?"

„_Oh. Sie macht sich Gedanken, was ich von ihrem Tagebuch halte._"

„Klar. Keine Sorge, ich hab nur einige Lieder und Zitate nachgeschlagen. Kennst du den Film ‚Strange Days'?"

Er versuchte, sich an die Titel der anderen beiden zu erinnern. Sarah lächelte.

„Ja. Und auch ‚Tesis' und ‚Stumme Zeugin'."

„_Okay. Sie hat echt alle vier Filme mit diesem Thema gesehen. Warum interessiert sie sich für _sowas_?!_"

„Harter Stoff.", entgegnete er nur.

„Kann schon sein. Menschen tun Menschen oftmals schlimme Dinge an."

Er blinzelte.

„Das_ ist für sie also die Message dieser Filme? Wieso?_"

„Darum geht es deiner Meinung nach?"

„Und dass manche denken, für Geld könne man alles kaufen. Und sei es das Leben eines Lebewesens."

„_Da spricht sie schon mal über Geld und dann in so einem Zusammenhang. Und so wie sie redet, könnte man meinen, sie hasst die Menschen geradezu._"

„Magst du keine Menschen wegen dieser Filme oder magst du diese Filme, weil du keine Menschen magst?"

„Ich mag diese Filme, weil sie die Abgründe der menschlichen Natur zeigen."

„_Okay, ich hatte Recht: Sie _hasst_ Menschen. Das ist etwas, was ich wirklich noch verdauen muss. Aber ich hätte es mir denken können, nach meiner letzten Lektüre._"

„Wie dein Buch ‚Das Böse in uns'."

Dieser Einwurf schien sie durcheinander zu bringen.

„Ähm… Ja, könnte man sagen. Willst du darüber reden?"

Jackson überlegte.

„_Mhm… Es würde mich schon interessieren. Aber vielleicht sollten wir uns erst mal auf ein Thema konzentrieren. Sie hat zwar einen sprunghaften Geist, aber es wird sie sicher verwirren, wenn ich von einem Thema zum anderen wechsle. Zumal es ihr sowieso schwer fällt, mit mir zu sprechen. Also bleiben wir bei ihrer Abneigung gegen die menschliche Rasse._"

„Nein, nicht jetzt. Später vielleicht. Wieso magst du Menschen nicht?"

„_Es kann doch nicht nur an diesen beiden Kerlen liegen. Da muss es doch noch einen anderen Grund dafür geben._"

„Kurze oder lange Antwort?"

„Würdest du mir die lange Antwort geben?"

„_Würde mich ja sehr wundern._"

Sarah lächelte schief und schüttelte den Kopf.

„_Dachte ich´s mir doch._"

„Wie gesagt, Menschen tun Menschen schlimme Dinge an."

„_Was genau ist mit ihr passiert? Was wurde ihr angetan?!_"

Er wartete, doch sie sagte nichts weiter dazu.

„_Okay, dann eben die nächsten Fragen. Vielleicht erzählt sie mir später mehr darüber._"

„Seit wann hast du das Buch schon?"

„Einige Jahre. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie viele."

„Oh, okay. Etwas ganz anderes jetzt, in Ordnung?"

„_Ist sicher besser, wenn ich auch zu nicht ganz so emotionalen Dingen Fragen stelle. Und ich weiß, dass sie gern über Filme spricht. Das wird das Ganze etwas auflockern._"

Sie nickte.

„Wie lange schaust du schon Horrorfilme?"

Sie war offensichtlich verblüfft und so dauerte es einen Moment bis sie antwortete:

„Seit meiner Kindheit."

„_Kindheit?! Wow._"

„Weißt du noch, seit wann?"

„Ich war neun bei meinem ersten Gruselfilm."

Er starrte sie überrascht an.

„_Wie bitte?! Ist das ihr Ernst?_"

„Wow. Wie hast du das vor deiner Mom geheim gehalten?"

„_Wie schafft es eine _Neunjährige_, heimlich Horrorfilme zu schauen?_"

Sie lächelte.

„Sie hat sie mit mir angeschaut. Sie war immer cool in der Hinsicht."

„_Also, das ist mal was ganz Neues. Sie sagt, ihre Mom wäre cool. Dabei dachte ich, dass die beiden kein wirklich gutes Verhältnis zueinander haben. Sie redet so gut wie nie über sie und das Telefongespräch am Sonntag klang auch nicht herzlich. Aber vielleicht kam mir das nur so vor._"

Jackson öffnete den Mund, um sie nach ihrer Mutter zu fragen, doch schloss ihn dann wieder.

„_Vielleicht sollte ich sie lieber später danach fragen. Wenn sie doch kein so inniges Verhältnis haben, wäre es im Moment keine so gute Idee, das Gespräch auf dieses Thema zu lenken. Aber irgendwann werd ich es tun müssen. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass da auch irgendwie was im Argen liegt. Doch jetzt konzentrieren wir uns lieber auf das Buch und was da drin steht. Damit hab ich ja auch schon genug zu tun._"

So fragte er nach einer ganzen Weile nur:

„Bist du immer noch bereit, mir die deutschen Sachen zu übersetzen?"

Sarah nickte. Danach unterhielten sie sich nur noch über belanglose Dinge und aßen ihr Abendbrot.

„_Ich bin gespannt, was da noch auf mich zukommt. Aber ich denke, das Schlimmste kenn ich inzwischen._"

Nach dem aufräumen setzten sie sich auf die Couch und Sarah übersetzte alle deutschen Lieder, Gedichte und Zitate. Danach sprachen sie über einzelne Sachen und sie erklärte ihm, welche Bedeutung sie für sie hatten. Er war überrascht, dass es ihr anscheinend doch verhältnismäßig leicht fiel, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen.

„_Langsam taut sie auf. Das ist wirklich gut. Und ich erfahre einiges über sie. Es sind zwar Dinge, die belastend sind. Doch sie zu kennen, hilft uns. Ich weiß jetzt wenigstens, was in ihr vorgeht und was für ein Mensch sie ist._"

Er ließ ihr Zeit, ihre Worte zu wählen und fragte behutsam nach, wenn er etwas nicht verstand oder mehr wissen wollte. Doch stellte er nur zu einigen Liedern und Gedichten - die, deren Inhalt nicht ganz so tieftraurig und schockierend waren - Fragen, wobei er sich vornahm, zu den anderen später noch Fragen zu stellen und einiges zu recherchieren.

Das Gespräch hatte sie beide ausgelaugt. Doch er spürte, dass es ihr - wie auch ihm - irgendwie gut getan hatte, darüber zu reden. Danach hielten sie sich eine Weile im Arm.

„_Ob es uns beiden hilft, wenn ich ihr etwas vorspiele? Naja, sie hat mir einiges von sich preisgegeben. Jetzt bin ich wohl dran._"

Er fragte sie, ob sie ein neues Lied hören wolle und als sie mit einem Nicken antwortete, holte er die Gitarre. Er entschied sich für ‚The One'.

„_Das wird ihr sicher gefallen._"

Als er zu spielen begann, wirkte Sarah erst nicht begeistert und Jackson ahnte, dass sie Angst davor hatte, worüber er dieses Mal singen würde.

„_Sie wird schnell merken, dass es alles andere als schlimm ist._"

„Somebody told me once, life stops changing when you found the One. Somebody said to me, heart stops breaking when you found the One."

„_Wenn das nur wahr wäre. Wir beide wissen, dass Sarah mir sehr wohl das Herz gebrochen hat. Auch wenn sie das nicht wirklich wollte und bis zu ihrem letzten Tag darunter leiden wird._"

„Somebody called me stupid, to believe tears wouldn´t burn any longer when you found the One."

„_Nicht, wenn diese Eine mehr als kompliziert ist._"

„Now I can tell somebody was wrong. I found the One, I I found the One. Believe, believe me you're the One."

Sarah lächelte.

„_Die einzige wahre, mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen will. Und ich denke, sie fühlt ähnlich._"

„But my life still changes - from good to better to the best whenever you're on my side. My heart still breaks - when I watch you walk away each and every day."

„_Ich will im Moment nicht dran denken, wie der Tag, der Augenblick wird, wenn sie wegfliegt._"

„The tears still burning in my eyes when you aren't by my side 'til you´ll come home at night. You're the One. I swear I knew before, that I'll find you someday und everything will be alright with me."

„_Und ich hoffe, mit ihr wird eines Tages auch wieder alles okay sein._"

„I trust in what they said 'bout love and hurt and hearts and smiling every day 'cause you on my side. I believe in fairytales even when everyone thought they´re lies."

Sarahs Blick wirkte kurz abwesend und erst nach einem langen Moment erkannte Jackson, warum.

„_Sie hat offenbar schon wieder an irgendwas anderes gedacht._"

Er versuchte sich auf das spielen und singen zu konzentrieren und auch Sarah schien den störenden Gedanken abzuschütteln.

„Now I can tell, the others were wrong. I found the One, I I found the One. Believe, believe me you're the One. But my life still changes - from good to better to the best whenever you're on my side. My heart still breaks - when I watch you walk away each and every day. The tears still burning in my eyes when you aren't by my side 'til you´ll come home at night. You're the One. You always look at me this way - and it makes me weak."

„_Total schwach. Und offensichtlich auch schwachsinnig. Jeder, der diese verrückte Geschichte kennt und erfährt, wie bescheuert ich mich verhalte, wird das sicher bestätigen._"

„You always laugh your beautiful laughter - and it makes me smile."

Sarah lächelte breit.

„_Sie hat ein so bezauberndes Lächeln und ein ansteckendes Lachen. Schade, dass sie es so selten benutzt._"

„You always know what you must say, for every day."

„_Naja, das ist wohl wirklich fast eine Lüge. Aber das konnte ich ja Sonntagabend noch nicht wissen._"

„And it makes me sure that I can tell, I found the One, I found the One, I I found the One. Believe, believe me you're the One. But my life still changes - from good to better to the best whenever you're on my side. My heart still breaks - when I watch you walk away each and every day. The tears still burning in my eyes when you aren't by my side 'til you´ll come home at night. You're the One. Now I can tell, I found the One."

„Das denkst du wirklich? Ich meine, dass ich… naja, _die_ Eine bin und so?", fragte sie, nachdem der letzte Takt verklungen war.

Er legte die Gitarre auf den Sessel und küsste Sarah dann. Er sah sie eindringlich an.

„_Glaubt sie, ich würde sowas schreiben, wenn ich es nicht auch wirklich so meine? Und hab ich ihr nicht schon mehrere Male gesagt, dass ich total verrückt nach ihr bin?_"

„Ja, das _weiß_ ich. Deshalb werden wir das auch alles auf die Reihe kriegen. Wir gehören zusammen, das spüre ich einfach."

Sarah lächelte.

„Ja, so geht es mir auch."

Er strahlte nun und nahm sie fest in die Arme.

„_Genau das wollte ich hören._"

Einige Minuten saßen sie nur so da. Jackson hielt sie in seinen Armen und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Als sich Sarah zögerlich von ihm löste, sah er sie fragend an. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„_Oh, was ist denn jetzt?_"

„Das… das ist nicht leicht für mich."

Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Ist okay. Lass dir Zeit."

„Du… du hast mich doch vor einiger Zeit gefragt… naja, was… was ich mir _wünsche_. Du weißt schon."

„_Ah. Dachte ich´s mir doch, dass es in diese Richtung geht. Na, da bin ich mal gespannt._"

„Oh. Ja. Hast du einen Wunsch?"

Sie nickte. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass ihr wieder übel wurde. Wie schon am Vortag legte er eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und führte kleine Kreisbewegungen aus.

„_Jedes Mal, wenn sie mir was sagt, wird ihr schlecht. Ich hoff, das lässt mit der Zeit nach._"

„Schon okay. Ganz ruhig. Egal, was du möchtest. Ich werd es sicher nicht schräg oder so finden. Ich werd nicht lachen, versprochen. Wenn… wenn ich dir deinen Wunsch nicht erfüllen kann, wär das schlimm?"

„_Ich hoff, ich versprech ihr nicht zu viel. Ich hab ja auch eine leise Ahnung, worum es geht. Aber ich kann mich auch irren._"

Sie lächelte, doch kam es ihm wie zuvor gezwungen vor.

„Nein, das wäre okay."

Jackson hob eine Augenbraue, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Er massierte weiter sanft ihren Bauch.

„_Sie lügt schon wieder. Natürlich wäre das schlimm für sie. Es fällt ihr unendlich schwer, sich mir zu öffnen und wenn sie das Gefühl hat, dass es umsonst war, wird es wohl ewig dauern, bis sie mir wieder was anvertraut. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich damit klarkomme, egal, was sie will._"

„Es ist wirklich okay, honey. Sag es mir."

„Also, an dem einen Sonntag… nach dem ersten Konzert… als… als ich… naja, als ich deinen Körper geküsst habe und so…"

„Ja?"

Er war verwirrt.

„_Worauf will sie hinaus?_"

„Du hast da… in meine Haare gegriffen und so."

„Ähm… ja."

Er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, was Sarah ihm sagen wollte.

„Also, ich… ich glaube, das mag ich."

Er wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was sie meinte. Dann machte es klick.

„_Sie mag es also, wenn ich in ihr Haar greife? So richtig mit Leidenschaft? So schlimm ist das wirklich nicht._"

Er schob seine Hand langsam in ihr Haar, dicht an ihrer Kopfhaut.

„_Ich hoff, ich übertreibe es nicht. Ist schließlich für mich auch neu._"

Ganz sachte schloss er seine Finger um die Haarsträhnen dazwischen und formte eine lockere Faust. Sarah schloss die Augen.

„_Okay, das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Es_ _gefällt ihr offenbar._"

„M-m-m-ehr."

„_Was meint sie damit? Meint… will sie, dass ich stärker zugreife? Vielleicht sogar leicht ziehe? Wenn ich mich irre und zu hart rangehe, kann das alles zerstören. Na gut, ich riskiers einfach._"

Langsam verstärkte er den Druck seiner Finger und achtete auf ihre Reaktionen. Er blieb dicht an ihrem Kopf und zog sie so kaum an ihren Haaren. Doch immer noch hatte er Skrupel.

„_Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal sowas tu. Und ich weiß grad nicht, ob ich es nur seltsam oder auch toll finden soll. Irgendwie fühlt es sich nicht schlecht an. Und ihr scheint es zu gefallen._"

Plötzlich stöhnte Sarah leise. Erschrocken ließ er sofort ihre Haare los.

„_Verdammt. Das war wohl zu fest._"

Sie öffnete die Augen. Als er ihren Blick sah, dämmerte ihm, dass sie aus Lust, nicht vor Schmerzen gestöhnt hatte.

„_Sie steht tatsächlich drauf. Und ich glaub, ich auch._"

Wie, um es sich selbst zu beweisen und um Sarah entgegen zu kommen, griff er wieder in ihr Haar, bog leicht ihren Kopf zurück und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn.

„_Shit, das fühlt sich gut an. Dieses kleine aggressive Ding ist doch wirklich eine _Masochistin_. Unglaublich._"

Er musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihm gefiel, wie anschmiegsam und devot Sarah in diesem Augenblick war. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit drückte sie leicht gegen seine Brust. Er ließ sie sofort los.

„_War das doch zu heftig?_"

Sie rang nach Atem und er fragte besorgt:

„Alles okay?"

Sie lächelte.

„Ja. Hab nur wieder vergessen, zu atmen."

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und strich ihre Haare nach hinten.

„_Also hat es ihr tatsächlich gefallen. Aber ist schon eine seltsame Angewohnheit, dass sie zu amten vergisst, wenn wir rummachen._"

„Oh. Irgendwann wirst du noch in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn ich dich küsse."

Sie lachte leise. Dann musterte sie sein Gesicht und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Wie war es… ich meine, hat… hat es dir gefallen? Also, fandest du es… gut oder so?"

„_Seltsamerweise hat es mir sehr gefallen. Wenn es sich auch noch komisch anfühlt._"

„Ja, schon. Ist ehrlich gesagt noch ungewohnt. Ich schätze, ich werd erst noch herausfinden müssen, wie weit ich gehen kann. Ich will dir ja nicht wehtun oder so."

„_Wer hätte je gedacht, dass ich mal an eine gerate, die _solche_ Dinge antörnen. Oder dass ich es mag, dermaßen… ich denke, dominant zu sein ist da wohl das richtige Wort._"

Sie lächelte und legte ihre Hand auf seine.

„Es hat mir nicht wehgetan. Du… du wirst es nicht übertreiben, da bin ich mir sicher."

„_Gut, dass sie ausnahmsweise mal optimistisch ist. Sie ist so zart. Ich fürchte, es kann leicht passieren, dass ich ihr unabsichtlich wehtue._"

„Wenn… falls ich doch mal zu weit gehe oder so: Dann sag es mir sofort. Verstehst du das?"

„_Wir sollten Regeln aufstellen. Zumindest am Anfang, bis wir beide wissen, was uns gefällt und wo die Grenze liegt._ _Vor allem ist es wichtig, dass sie sich sicher fühlt und keine Angst vor mir bekommt._"

Sarah nickte. Ernst musterte er ihr Gesicht einen Augenblick, bevor er sie wieder in die Arme nahm.

„_Es wird wohl eine Weile dauern, bis ich das hier verdaut hab. Shit, ich steh echt auf diesen perversen Kram._"

Beide fühlten sich nach den Ereignissen des Tages zu ausgelaugt um lange aufzubleiben. So gingen sie auch an diesem Abend relativ früh ins Bett. Jackson dachte kurz darüber nach, sie zu verführen. Doch fand er, dass es noch zu früh war. Sarah stand wahrscheinlich noch neben sich und fühlte sich sicher nicht wirklich bereit dafür. So nahm er sie nur in die Arme, während sie sich an ihn schmiegte und ihren Kopf auf seine Brust bettete.

„_Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt. Es ist wichtig, dass wir wieder richtig zueinander finden, bevor wir miteinander schlafen. Wenn sie sich zu früh dazu gedrängt fühlt, könnte das ihr zerbrechliches Vertrauen zu mir zerstören. Also ist es besser zu warten. Dabei finde ich den Sex mit ihr so toll. Nur Geduld, Jackson. Es wird sich schon alles einrenken und wieder normal werden._"

In der Nacht wachte er auf, weil sich Sarah aufsetzte. Noch verschlafen, berührte er sie am Rücken, was sie zusammen zucken ließ.

„Liebling?", fragte er leise.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Er tastete nach dem Lichtschalter der Lampe. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass ihre Augen helles Licht nicht gut vertrugen. So beendete er seine Suche sofort und erhob sich. Es fiel genug Mondlicht in den Raum, damit sie einander erkennen konnten. Er strich über ihre Wange.

„Ein Alptraum?"

Sie nickte.

„Alles okay? Willst…"

Er sprach nicht weiter.

„_Vielleicht geht es ihr besser, wenn sie mir erzählt, was sie geträumt hat._"

„Ja, alles okay. Tut… tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe."

Er küsste sie kurz.

„_Sie wird von Alpträumen gequält und macht sich _deshalb_ Sorgen?_"

„Mach dir keine Gedanken deshalb. Du hast mich nicht wirklich geweckt."

„Ist das die letzten Nächte auch passiert? Dass du aufgewacht bist, wenn ich aufgewacht bin und so?"

„Ja. Meistens bin ich aufgewacht, da warst du weg. Wo gehst du nachts eigentlich hin?"

„Ins Bad."

„_Wohin auch sonst._"

„Richtig, du hast ja eine schwache Blase."

„Hab ich nicht.", erwiderte sie beleidigt.

Er lachte leise.

„_Ist doch wahr. Die Frau geht alle Nase lang aufs Klo._"

Doch dann sah er sie wieder ernst an.

„Es geht dir wirklich gut?"

„Ja. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, was genau ich geträumt habe."

„Oh. Das… das ist gut, nehm ich an, oder?"

„_Zumindest wird sie dann nicht länger davon verfolgt._"

Sie nickte.

„Kannst du jetzt weiterschlafen?"

„Sicher. Mir geht's gut."

Er legte sich wieder auf den Rücken, sie kuschelte sich an ihn und er legte die Arme um sie. Sie zupfte am Saum seines Shirts.

„Jay. Ich… ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll. Ich habe Angst, dass du das vielleicht falsch verstehst."

„Was?"

Sie zog wieder am Saum, diesmal etwas stärker.

„Ich würde es verstehen, wenn du… naja, noch nicht… ähm… _bereit_ dafür bist und so. Es ist nur so, ich…"

Sie drückte ihr Gesicht in sein Shirt.

„_Oh, wieso ist ihr das peinlich? Moment. _Bereit_? Meint sie etwa…?_"

„Also ich ver-vermisse es ein bisschen. Ich weiß… ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht."

„_Tatsache. Sie versucht mir zu sagen, dass sie mit mir schlafen will. Und das auch noch ziemlich langatmig._"

„Oh."

Er legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und brachte sie dazu, ihn anzusehen. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er lächelte.

„_Das ist ihr wirklich unangenehm. Wieso denkt sie, ich könne das falsch verstehen?_"

„So viele Worte, nur weil du mit mir schlafen willst?"

„_Sonst kriegt sie den Mund kaum auf und nun stottert sie hier was zusammen, anstatt klipp und klar zu sagen, dass ich sie bespringen soll._"

Sie nickte. Er küsste sie zärtlich und sagte dann:

„Ich auch. Ich mein, ich vermiss es auch."

„_Und wie. Ich hätte nur nie gedacht, dass es ihr ähnlich geht._"

Er küsste sie wieder, diesmal mit mehr Leidenschaft. Jackson war sich nicht sicher, ob es nicht doch zu früh war. Doch waren diese Bedenken bald wie weggeweht und alles geschah unverkrampft und voller gegenseitiger Liebe und Zuneigung. Danach schmiegte sie sich so eng an ihn, dass sie schon halb auf ihm lag und schlief sehr schnell ein. Jackson lag noch etwas wach und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, was genau Sarah gesagt hatte.

„_Sie _vermisste_ es? Nach drei Tagen hat sie den Sex mit mir schon vermisst? Dabei hat sie sich vorher nicht viel daraus gemacht, soweit ich weiß. Sie hat sicher keine Ahnung, welch großes Kompliment sie mir gemacht hat. Und das ist ein weiterer Hinweis darauf, dass das mit uns beiden etwas ganz besonderes ist. Wir werden es schaffen. Das weiß ich einfach._"


	57. Kapitel 56

Am nächsten Tag ging Jackson mit den Kids, Karen und der Crew allein zum Mittag, da Sarah die Pause nutzen wollte, um eine Überraschung für ihn vorzubereiten. Die ganze Zeit fragte er sich, weshalb. Zumal er an dem Morgen auf Sarahs Wunsch hin einen Umweg gemacht hatte. Er vermutete, dass es mit ihrem morgendlichen Einkauf zu tun hatte.

Plötzlich stand Hope neben dem Tisch.

„_Sie holt mich tatsächlich ab, so wie Sarah sagte. Was für ein cleverer Köter._"

Er brachte sein Geschirr weg und ging dann mit Hope zurück zum Bunker fünf. Die anderen folgten ihnen in einigem Abstand.

Sarah - immer noch mit seinen Cowboyhut auf dem Kopf und mit Sonnenbrille - stand vor dem Gebäude.

„_Wow! Was ist denn _das_?!_"

Entgeistert sah er auf die Kreidezeichnung auf der Außenwand des Bunkers und dem Weg davor. Nach einem Moment erkannte er, was es war: Sarah hatte die Kanalisation - mit einem Abflusskanal, einem kleinen Steg und sogar mit Ratten - aufgezeichnet.

„_Einfach umwerfend. Sie hat wirklich eine unglaubliche visuelle Vorstellungskraft._"

Sie kam auf ihn zu, nahm seine Hand und zitierte ein Gedicht aus ihrem Notizbuch, über welches sie am Vortag ebenfalls gesprochen hatten. Zuerst hatte er geglaubt, dass sie es geschrieben habe, doch dann sagte sie ihm, dass es aus einer Fernsehserie stammte.

„You and me. We use to talk like a river underground. The sewer where we use to walk. The hole at the end empties out into the pier where paper boats disappear. Me, I try to send this note, float it like a paper boat. But paper sinks and words are weak. I try, but I don't speak."

Bei den letzten Worten hatte Sarah offenbar Schwierigkeiten, deutlich zu sprechen.

„_Ja, das ist wohl das Problem. Aber ich weiß, dass sie es versucht._"

Er sah sie ernst an und streichelte ihre Wange. Sarah trat einen Schritt zur Seite, deutete auf etwas auf dem Boden und wiederholte:

„Ich versuche dir diese Notiz zu schicken und mache sie flott wie ein Papierboot."

Erst jetzt entdeckte er ein gefaltetes Stück Papier, das tatsächlich einem kleinen Schiffchen ähnelte. Er sah sie überrascht an.

„_Wahnsinn. Diese riesige Zeichnung, nur um mir ein einfach Stück Papier zu geben?_"

Er lächelte.

„Na, dann sollte ich es schnell retten, bevor es wirklich in den Fluten verschwindet."

„_Oder der Wind es wegweht und damit auch ihre Worte_."

Sie erwiderte es. Er ging zu der Zeichnung, hob das Boot auf, faltete das Papier auseinander und las.

„There´s an X-Tina-Song, where she says, I hurt myself by hurting you. Now I know that´s true."

„_Ja, sowas dachte ich mir schon. Sie hat sich förmlich ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten, als sie mir in den Rücken gefallen ist._"

„But they also say, what´s not killing you is making you strong. I hope that's also true. I love you more than words can say every night and day. I wish I could stay. But I´ve to go away. I´m forever yours and will come back to these shores."

„_Wow. Jetzt hab ichs sogar schwarz auf weiß. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass sie beides ernst meint._"

„I hope you´ll wait for me because my love´s for free."

„_Natürlich werde ich auf sie warten. Immer._"

„It will go on and on even though I´ll always be withdrawn."

„_Na, wenigstens gibt sie´s zu._"

Langsam ging er zu Sarah zurück. Karen stand neben ihr und sie unterhielten sich. Die Regisseurin sagte gerade:

„Wie schaffst du das eigentlich?"

Dabei deutete sie auf die beiden Männer von der Behind-the-scenes-Doku. Hope stand vor ihnen und Jackson ahnte, dass sie ein Bild oder sogar eine Aufnahme von der Zeichnung hatten machen wollen und Sarah das unterbunden hatte.

„Ich habe eine gute Agentin.", antwortete Sarah.

„_Sicher. Und dass Sarah es mit einem Blick schafft, dass sich die Leute in die Hosen machen und es bei Hope auch nicht besser aussieht, liegt sicher nicht daran, dass sie so kuschen._"

„Und die Leute haben Angst vor ihr.", meinte er, als er sich zu ihnen gesellte und Sarahs Hand nahm.

Karen sah von ihm zu ihr und wieder zurück.

„_Sie scheint sich zu fragen, ob ich jetzt Sarah oder Shannon gemeint hab. Aber ich äußere mich lieber nicht dazu._"

„Es sind noch fast zwanzig Minuten. Wir können auch etwas später anfangen.", bot Karen ihnen an.

„Nein, nein. Wir starten planmäßig.", entgegnete Sarah entschieden.

Karen sah Jackson an, der leicht mit den Schultern zuckte und mit den Augen rollte. Sie hatten sich schon einmal über Sarahs Arbeitsdrang und Disziplin unterhalten. Die Regisseurin lächelte ganz kurz und ging dann. Jackson lächelte und hielt Sarah das Blatt vor das Gesicht.

„Ich mag es."

„_Sehr sogar. Unglaublich, wie viel sie mit wenigen Zeilen ausdrücken kann. Offenbar fällt es ihr leichter, mir Dinge aufzuschreiben, als sie mir zu sagen. Aber auch das ist ein Weg. Soll sie mir Gedichte schreiben und Lieder vorspielen._"

Sie lächelte.

„Freut mich."

Er küsste sie zärtlich und sie erwiderte es.

„_Sie wird lockerer. Sie mag es ja eigentlich nicht, wenn wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit näher kommen._"

„Wir… wir können heute Abend darüber reden, wenn du willst oder so."

„_Sie bietet von sich aus ein Gespräch an? Ihr liegt tatsächlich einiges an unserer Beziehung._"

„Ja, vielleicht. Auf jeden Fall find ich es schön, dass du etwas für mich geschrieben hast."

„Du hast auch einiges für mich geschrieben. Ich bin ja ziemlich in Verzug. Im Moment steht es fünf zu eins."

„_Sieht sie das als eine Art _Wettstreit_? Kann sie nicht einfach genießen, dass sie mich inspiriert?_"

„Das ist doch kein Rennen. Wieso eigentlich fünf? Ich hab dir bisher vier Lieder vorgespielt."

„_Kann sie nicht mehr zählen? Oder hab ich eins vergessen?_"

„Und mein Lullaby."

„_Das zählt sie mit? Das war doch nur eine Melodie._"

„Ich meinte doch Texte."

„Okay. Dann vier zu eins."

„Aber im Gegensatz zu dir hab ich einen Vorteil."

Sie sah ihn fragend an. Er faltete das Blatt einmal zusammen.

„Ich kann es behalten. Und das werd ich auch. Wie alles andere, was du vielleicht noch für mich schreibst."

„_Egal, wie das hier endet. Die Sachen, die sie mir schreibt und gibt, werd ich auf jeden Fall behalten. Und ich nehme an, dass sie noch das eine oder andere Gedicht für mich schreiben wird. Zumindest hoff ich das._"

„Wenn du mich wieder inspirierst."

Er lachte kurz und küsste sie.

„_So rum hab ich das noch nie gesehen._"

„Ich dachte, dass sei _deine_ Aufgabe, meine kleine Polymnia."

Sie lachte ebenfalls. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und lächelte sie liebevoll an. Sie erwiderte es, stellte sich dann leicht auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.

„_Sowas. Sie wird ja aktiv. Und das in aller Öffentlichkeit._"

Er legte die Arme um sie. Nach dem Kuss umarmte er sie fest und fragte flüsternd:

„Willst du dich noch etwas zurückziehen?"

„_Sie sollte sich ausruhen. Zumal ihr diese Nacht noch mehr Schlaf fehlte als sonst._"

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das würde sich nicht lohnen. Ich werds schon schaffen."

Jackson sah sie zweifelnd an, bevor er leicht lächelte.

„Okay. Ich hol dir später noch einen Cappu. Oder zwei."

„_Sie wird dann wohl eine extra Portion Koffein brauchen._"

Sie lachten leise. Dann wandte er sich um und sah sich die Zeichnung genauer an. Sarah stand direkt neben ihm und er legte einen Arm um ihre Taille.

„_Unfassbar, dass sie das alles in der kurzen Zeit und allein gemacht hat. Wieso hat sie nie erwähnt, dass sie so gut malen kann?_"

„Das ist wirklich wunderschön. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut zeichnen kannst."

Sarah verbarg das Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Dabei rutschte Jacksons Hut von ihrem Kopf. Er fing ihn auf und küsste Sarahs Haar.

„_Das macht sie mal wieder verlegen. Wird sie sich nie daran gewöhnen, dass ich ihr gern Kompliment mache?_"

„Hast du das heute gekauft? Die Kreide?"

„Ja.", nuschelte sie.

„Die Überraschung ist dir gelungen. Du hast wirklich Fantasie."

Er war stolz auf sie. Sie sah ihn an.

„Danke."

„Nichts zu danken, hon."

Er warf einen Blick auf Hope, die neben der Zeichnung stand und hechelte.

„_Sie kriegt ja gleich einen Hitzschlag. Und Sarah wird es sicher nicht besser gehen. Sie meinte doch, dass sie die Wärme nicht so gut verträgt._"

„Okay, wir sollten jetzt reingehen. Die Sonne ist nicht gut für euch."

Sie betraten das Gebäude. Sarah zog ihre Strickjacke aus und sie und Hope tranken sofort viel Wasser. Jackson strich über Sarahs Stirn und Wange.

„_Oh mein Gott, sie glüht ja förmlich. Sie hätte nicht so lange in der Mittagssonne bleiben dürfen._"

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte er besorgt.

Sie nickte. Er reichte ihr eine Wasserflasche.

„Trink noch was."

„_Sie braucht viel Flüssigkeit. Sonst kippt sie noch aus den Latschen._"

„Ich kann nicht. Mein Magen würde das nicht mitmachen."

Jackson zögerte.

„_Mist. Daran hab ich nicht gedacht. Würde ja keinem was bringen, wenn ihr schlecht wird._"

„Okay. Aber sobald es möglich ist, verstehst du?"

Wieder nickte sie. Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Wenn dir nicht gut ist, dann gönn dir ´ne Pause."

„_Sie sollte sich nicht zu viel zumuten._"

„Jay, es _geht_ mir gut."

„Ich meins ernst. Trink viel Wasser und zieh dich zurück, wenn du einen Moment für dich brauchst."

Er machte deutlich, dass er in dieser Sache nicht nachgeben würde.

„In Ordnung."

Er lächelte das erste Mal und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Gut."

„_Ich werd mich um sie kümmern. So wie ich es ihr versprochen hab._"

Während des Nachmittags achtete Jackson darauf, dass Sarah und auch Hope tranken und beobachtete sie genau. Nur weil sie diese Überraschung für ihn vorbereitet hatte, hatte sie den Mittag in der Sonne verbracht, obwohl sie sie nicht vertrug. Er hatte Gewissensbisse deshalb, weil er wusste, dass sie das für ihn getan hatte, damit er sah, wie wichtig er ihr war.

Die letzte Stunde vor Feierabend hatte Sarah offensichtlich immer mehr Schwierigkeiten, sich zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder unterdrückte sie ein Gähnen. Jackson nahm an, dass sie genauso froh war wie er, als Karen schließlich das Ende des Drehtages verkündete.

Er gab Sarah den Autoschlüssel und eilte dann zum Make-up-Trailer, um sich abschminken zu lassen. Bei seiner Rückkehr war Sarah schon fast eingeschlafen. Und auch, als sie das Studiogelände verließen, döste sie fast sofort wieder ein. Jackson entschied, Fertigessen zu holen, damit sie nicht kochen mussten. Doch als er den Wagen parkte, zögerte er mit dem Aussteigen. Sarah schlief inzwischen und er scheute sich, sie allein zu lassen. Er sah nach hinten auf den Rücksitz.

„Du passt doch auf sie auf, oder?"

Hope stellte die Ohren auf. Jackson dachte einen kurzen Moment nach, bevor er seine Geldbörse nahm und ausstieg. Er verriegelte den Wagen und ging dann schnell in das Fast-Food-Restaurant. Er gab seine Bestellung auf und sah immer wieder aus dem Restaurantfenster, um sicher zu gehen, dass sich niemand seinem Wagen näherte. Es behagte ihm nicht, Sarah förmlich schutzlos zurück zu lassen. Dieses Gefühl war neu für ihn. Doch vom ersten Tag an hatte sie in ihm einen Beschützerinstinkt geweckt. So war er froh, als er wieder im Wagen saß. Sarah schlief immer noch und hatte offenbar nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass er ausgestiegen war. Auch während der Fahrt zum Haus schlief sie.

„_Sie ist doch kaputter als sie zugeben wollte._"

Immer wieder sah er zu ihr hinüber und jedes Mal huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

„_Sie sieht so friedlich aus. Und so verdammt jung._"

Zu Hause wärmte sie das Essen auf. Es war deutlich, dass sie froh war, nicht kochen zu müssen. Das Abendbrot verlief entspannt. Doch spürte er, dass sie sich Gedanken darüber machte, wie das Gespräch über das Gedicht laufen würde. Er wusste, noch immer hatte sie Schwierigkeiten, sich mitzuteilen und dass sie immer noch Angst hatte, dass sie verletzt werden könnte.

„_Es wird eine Weile dauern. Aber ich weiß, dass ich ihr vollstes Vertrauen erlangen kann._"


	58. Kapitel 57

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll."

Nach dem Abendbrot hatten sie sich auf die Couch gesetzt. Er hielt ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht.

„Versuch es. Lass dir Zeit."

„_Ich schätze, das wird oftmals das einzige sein, was sie braucht: Zeit, ihre Worte zu wählen und sich mir zu öffnen. Und ich bin mehr als bereit dazu, sie ihr auch zu geben._"

Sarahs Hände begannen zu zittern und er nahm sie fest in seine.

„_Oh je, sie ist schon wieder aufgewühlt. Hat sie Angst, dass sie zu viel sagen könnte?_"

„Schon okay, hon. Ich hör dir zu. Egal, was du mir sagen möchtest, es wird in Ordnung sein."

„_Hoff ich zumindest._"

„Weißt du, ich wusste immer, dass es ihn gibt. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, ihn tatsächlich zu treffen. Geschweige denn, dass von allen Menschen auf der ganzen Welt ausgerechnet _du_ es sein würdest."

Er sah sie verwirrt an.

„Ihn_? Wovon spricht sie?_"

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht genau, was du meinst."

„Mein Seelenverwandter."

Er blinzelte überrascht.

„_Okay, _das_ war jetzt unerwartet._"

„Du glaubst, dass ich dein _Seelenverwandter_ bin?", fragte er verblüfft.

„Du glaubst nicht, dass wir Seelenverwandte sind?", fragte sie und klang enttäuscht.

„_Oh oh. Das hat sie getroffen._"

„Ich… ich hab nur bisher allgemein nicht daran geglaubt. Aber das ist die einzige Erklärung. Ich hab noch nie so viel für jemanden empfunden wie für dich. Und für dich ist das ja auch alles neu."

„_Es hat mich eiskalt erwischt, als ich sie traf. Und zum ersten Mal ist sie verliebt, empfindet etwas für einen Mann. Keiner von uns hat je etwas Vergleichbares wie jetzt erlebt._"

Sie nickte nur.

„Also glaubst du doch daran? Dass wir zusammengehören und so?"

Er lächelte und küsste sie.

„Natürlich tue ich das. Schon seit dem ersten Tag. Ich hatte bisher nur keinen Begriff dafür."

„_Mhm… Seelenverwandte. Klingt irgendwie toll._"

Sarah fiel ihm um den Hals und beide versanken in einem langen Kuss. Danach hielt Jackson sie im Arm bis sie plötzlich sagte:

„Da gibt es aber noch was."

Er ließ sie los und sah sie gespannt an.

„Kann ich ein Sinnbild oder so benutzen?"

„Sicher."

„_Solange sie sich mir mitteilt kann sie jeden Weg nutzen, den sie will._"

Er lächelte und wartete, während Sarah offenbar nachdachte.

„Lache jetzt nicht, okay?"

Er nickte.

„_Sie würde mich wahrscheinlich killen, wenn ich in _so_ einer Situation lache._"

„Also… ich… ich glaube daran, dass… dass Seelenverwandte einander… sozusagen komplett machen. Du kannst dir das ungefähr so vorstellen, dass jeder wie ein halbleeres Glas Wasser ist. Und wenn man quasi sein Gegenstück findet…"

„Ist das Glas voll."

Sie lächelte und nickte.

„_He, das Sinnbild verstehe ich. Klingt irgendwie logisch. Also vervollständigen wir einander? Allerdings sagt sie das, als gäbe es da einen Haken._"

„Ja, ich denke, ich weiß, wie du das meinst. Ich hör da jedoch ein ‚aber'."

„Aber das Problem ist, dass…"

Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Jay, ich bin leer, verstehst du?"

Ein kurzes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Er war im ersten Moment verwirrt.

„_Wieso findet sie das komisch?! Wie meint sie das, sie wäre ‚_leer_'? Heißt das… wenn sie leer ist, dann…_"

„Wir können einander nicht komplett machen, obwohl wir zusammengehören?"

Sie nickte langsam und eine einzelne Träne lief ihr die Wange hinunter. Er wischte sie sanft mit dem Daumen weg.

„_Toll. Wäre ja zu schön gewesen, wenn mal alles glatt geht. Also steh ich allein mit meinem halben Glas Wasser und muss damit uns beide über die Runden bringen?_"

„Ich finde, du solltest das wissen."

„_Wenigstens ist sie ehrlich gewesen. Das ist schon mal ein großer Schritt. Aber wieso ist sie leer? Hat das mit den Verletzungen in ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun?_"

Er sah sie noch einen kurzen Augenblick an, bevor er sie in die Arme nahm.

„Danke, dass du mir das erklärt hast. Wir… wir werden es auch halbvoll packen."

„_Werden wir wohl auch müssen._"

Sarah lachte. Er küsste ihr Haar.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch."

Eine sehr lange Zeit saßen sie so da und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Er hielt sie fest im Arm, küsste hin und wieder ihr Haar oder strich über ihren Rücken.

„_Meine Seelenverwandte. Irgendwie ergibt das Sinn. Auch wenn der Gedanke neu für mich ist. Aber ist ein schönes Gefühl. Und sie muss ja nicht für immer leer bleiben. Unsere Beziehung hat schon einiges verändert. Wieso sollte das nicht auch dafür gelten. Solange ich fest daran glaube, können wir alles schaffen._"

Es dämmerte bereits, als er sich dazu durchrang, sie leise zu fragen:

„Kann ich dir was vorspielen?"

Er wusste nicht, ob es der richtige Augenblick war. Doch da er wusste, dass Musik gut für ihre Stimmung war, fand er, dass es sie beide aufheitern könnte, wenn er ihr eines der neuen Lieder vorspielte. Sie rückte ein Stück von ihm weg. Er ließ sie los, lächelte und streichelte ihre Wange. Sie nickte. Er stand auf, ging nach draußen, holte die Gitarre aus dem Kofferraum und überlegte, welches Lied er spielen sollte.

„_Sie ist immer noch aufgewühlt. Also sollte ich eines nehmen, dass nicht allzu schlimm ist._"

Während seiner Abwesenheit hatte Sarah das Licht im Wohnzimmer angeschalten. Er setzte sich neben sie, atmete durch und begann zu spielen.

„It was never my intention just anyone for anything at all. You were something special, something bright a star in my night. I can't forget you even though I try to."

„_Niemals. Ich werd Sarah nie vergessen, egal was noch passiert. Sie wird für immer in meinem Herzen sein._"

„I can't let you went away."

An ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte er, dass sie das nicht gern hörte.

„_Ich muss doch sagen können, was in mir vorgeht._"

„Look, my daddy once told me when I found the One who changed my world I shouldn't be so stupid to let her go. I never want goodbye. I never stand this one coming."

„_Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken, wie der Abschied wird. Lieber konzentrier ich mich auf die nächsten Tage und Wochen. Der Tag ihrer Abreise wird sowieso viel zu früh kommen._"

„So baby, let's get real. This is not the end. I know this is far from good. But it's not good bye my love. Today it's raining but I could see the sun. You are here tonight just for me in my arms."

„_Und ich hoffe jede weitere Nacht meines Lebens. Von denen in diesem Sommer abgesehen…_"

„I can't blend that out just because you'll go. I can't let you went away. Look, my daddy once told me when I found the One who changed my world I shouldn't be so stupid to let her go. I never want goodbye. I never stand this one coming. So baby, let's get real. This is not the end. I know this is far from good. But it's not good bye my love. I was a wreck but you make me whole again."

Er verzog kurz das Gesicht und rollte mit den Augen.

„_Hatten wir das Thema nicht grad? Aber eines Tages werden wir einander wirklich komplett machen. Auch wenn sie im Moment noch nicht daran glauben kann._"

Sarah lächelte.

„Tell me how could I ever let you go."

„_Ja, wie kann ich es zulassen, dass sie einfach wieder verschwindet? Aber ich weiß, dass sie wieder heim muss. Wenn ich mir auch wünschte, sie könnte für immer hier bleiben._"

„I never want goodbye. I never stand this one coming. So baby, let's get real. This is not the end. I know this is far from good. But it's not good bye my love."

Sie lächelte wieder.

„Ich finds schön. Nur… du… du weißt, dass…"

Er legte die Gitarre auf den Tisch.

„Dass du irgendwann gehen wirst. Ja, ich weiß. Ich will das nicht und werd auch nie aufhören, das zu sagen. Aber mir ist klar, dass du wieder nach Hause musst. Wir kriegen das hin, eine Fernbeziehung zu führen."

„_Wobei _Fern_beziehung es wirklich trifft. Aber wozu gibt es Telefone und Internet? Und so lange fliegt man sicher nicht bis nach Dublin. Denk ich._"

Sarah nickte.

„Und ich besuch dich während des Sommers, damit die Wartezeit nicht so lange dauert. Du kannst mir deine Gegend zeigen. Und ich freu mich schon darauf, die anderen kennen zu lernen."

„_Wann werd ich nochmal die Gelegenheit bekommen, gleich drei Preise auf einmal in Händen zu halten… Oder mich selbst…_"

Sie lächelte.

„Klingt wunderbar."

Er küsste sie. Dann strich er mit dem Finger ihre Augenbraue entlang.

„Wie meintest du das vorhin eigentlich, du hättest nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet ich dein Gegenstück bin?"

„_Meinte sie, weil ich berühmt bin? Macht das immer noch einen Unterschied für sie? Ich dachte, dass sie inzwischen weiß, dass ich trotzdem ein ganz normaler Kerl bin._"

Sarah biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„_Ich hatte wohl doch Recht._"

Jackson wusste nicht, ob er enttäuscht darüber sein sollte.

„Jay, verstehe das nicht falsch. Es ist nur so, dass,… naja, du… du bist nicht gerade der Postbote."

„Es ist so unglaublich für dich, weil ich Schauspieler und mehr oder weniger bekannt bin?"

„_Wieso macht das für sie nach all den Wochen immer noch einen Unterschied?_"

„Ja und nein. Ich…"

Sie sah ihn unbehaglich an.

„Ist da doch mehr dahinter?"

„Es ist nicht _so_. Wirklich. Ich…"

Er sah kurz zur Decke und dann wieder sie an.

„_Na klar. Sie ist ja mein Groupie. Sie mochte mich schon vorher. Deshalb ist das für sie so schräg._"

„Weil du schon vorher von mir wusstest. Du…"

Er sah sie leicht verblüfft an.

„Du warst tatsächlich ein Fan von mir."

„_Okay, _das_ ist wirklich seltsam. Sie liebte meine Filme, meine Rollen und jetzt sind wir zusammen. Das ist sicher sogar für weniger labile Menschen starker Tobak._"

„Ich bin immer noch ein Fan von dir. Aber ja, das macht das Ganze noch verwirrender und verrückter für mich."

„_Und da meint sie, das Leben wär nicht wie ein Hollywoodfilm. Wenn _das_ nicht mal ein astreines Hollywoodende ist: Einfaches Mädchen trifft berühmten Schauspieler und wickelt ihn um den Finger._"

Nachdem er sie eine Weile nur anstarren konnte, musste er plötzlich grinsen.

„Sarah, ist dir klar, dass du die Hoffnung fast jedes Mädchens dieser Welt bist?"

„Wie bitte?!"

„Du hast geschafft, wovon sie träumen: Du hast dir deinen Schwarm geangelt."

„Schön, dass du das so positiv siehst."

„_Bei Sarah muss ich bei jeder Sache den positiven Aspekt sehen. Und hoffen, dass sie das auch irgendwann tut_."

„Kennst mich doch. Ich bin ein positiv denkender Mensch. Deshalb passen wir vielleicht auch so gut zusammen."

„Weil sich Gegensätze anziehen?"

„Genau, wie zwei Magnete. Und ich glaube, wir sind das Sinnbild dafür. Ein positiver und ein negativer Pol."

Sie sah ihn einen Moment verdutzt an, bevor sie lächelte.

„Das klingt zwar irgendwie total bescheuert. Aber auch poetisch."

Er küsste sie.

„Vielleicht ist es deshalb gar nicht so schlecht, dass du so ein Trauerkloß bist."

Sie zog einen Schmollmund.

„Ich bin kein Trauerkloß. Nur eine Realistin."

„_Realistin?! Ich will nicht wissen, _welche_ Realität sie meint._"

„Dann scheinst du in einer Parallelwelt zu leben."

„Womit du wohl Recht hast.", entgegnete sie schnippisch.

„Glaube ja nicht, du wüsstest _irgendetwas_ über mich oder in welcher Welt ich lebe.", fügte sie kalt hinzu.

Jackson zuckte zusammen und starrte sie gleichermaßen überrascht und sauer an.

„_Was ist denn jetzt los?! Warum ist sie schon wieder so aggressiv?_"

Sie wandte sich ab, zog die Knie an die Brust und legte die Arme darum.

„Wie soll ich etwas von dir wissen, wenn du mir nichts erzählst?", erwiderte er.

Ihr Kopf wirbelte zu ihm und sie sah ihn wütend, fast hasserfüllt an.

„_Shit, was soll denn _das_?!_"

Sein Mund blieb offen stehen.

„Ich denke, ich habe dir schon einiges über mich erzählt. Und nur weil wir ein Paar sind, heißt das nicht, ich muss dir gleich meine ganzen Lebensgeschichte beichten."

Sie wollte aufstehen. Doch er packte ihr Handgelenk.

„_So nicht. Sie soll endlich aufhören, immer wieder Konfrontationen mit mir auszuweichen._"

„Nicht abhauen. Ich hasse es, wenn du einfach wegrennst, wenn ich mit dir reden will."

Sie sah ihn wütend an, setzte sich aber wieder, wobei sie starr nach vorn sah.

„_Wenigstens bleibt sie erst mal. Ist aber auch meine eigene Schuld. Ich darf sie nicht angreifen, wenn ich nicht will, dass sie bissig wird._"

„Du hast Recht. Du _musst_ mir nichts über dich erzählen."

Er strich ihre Haare zur Seite.

„Aber du _kannst_. Sarah, du kannst mir alles über dich erzählen, egal, was es ist. Du kannst mir vertrauen. Das tust du doch, oder?"

„_Glaubt sie immer noch nicht daran? Es würde mir, _uns_ sicher helfen, wenn sie mir ab und zu etwas von sich erzählt._"

Sie sah ihn an und nickte.

„_Wenigstens das._"

„Ich weiß… sagen wir, ich _ahne_, dass es dir schwer fällt, über dich zu sprechen. Mir zu sagen, was geschehen ist. Aber ich glaube, es würde gut für unsere Beziehung sein. Und sei es nur, damit ich weiß, warum du manchmal so… naja, _schwierig_ bist."

Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange.

„Ich versuche ja, zu verstehen, in welcher Welt du aufgewachsen bist und was deine Beweggründe für deine Handlungen sind. Aber dazu musst du mir ein bisschen was berichten. Auch wenn du das vielleicht denkst: Ich kann keine Gedanken lesen und bin daher auf das angewiesen, was du mir erzählst."

Er sah sie eindringlich an.

„Ich verspreche dir, ich werd damit klar kommen. Vielleicht werd ich für die eine oder andere Sache länger brauchen. Aber alles, was du mir erzählst, kann von Bedeutung sein. Und du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich werd dich nicht verletzen."

Zärtlich küsste er sie.

„Also, kannst du mir ein paar Dinge berichten? Es muss ja nicht alles auf einmal sein. Aber denkst du, du kannst mir nach und nach erzählen, was passiert ist?"

Sarah dachte offenbar nach und nickte dann langsam.

„Ich werde es versuchen."

„Okay."

Er nahm sie in die Arme.

„_Ich muss wirklich um jedes Zugeständnis kämpfen. Aber genau das will sie wohl haben. Einen Kämpfer, einen…_"

Ihm fiel ein, dass sie seine Rolle des Major Jasper Hale mochte.

„_Sie will einen Soldaten. Jemand, der mit ihr gegen die Welt in den Krieg zieht. Echt klasse… Naja, solange sie nicht gegen _mich_ kämpft._"

„Liebling, mir gegenüber brauchst du nicht so kaltschnäuzig sein. Ich werd dir nicht wehtun, ich versprechs."

„Ich kann nicht anders. Zumindest im Moment noch. Und Jay…"

„Wenn ich dir je wehtue bringst du mich um?"

„_Und das sicher ohne zu zögern. Sie lässt zu, dass ich ihre Abwehr durchbreche. Wenn ich sie verletze, werd ich das ewig bereuen. Oder nur kurz…_"

Er dachte an den mörderischen Hass, die kalte Wut in ihrem Inneren und ahnte, dass diese Dinge auch nicht vor ihm haltmachen würden. Wie sie sagte: Sie konnte nicht anders.

„Würde zumindest darüber nachdenken.", erwiderte sie.

Er lachte leise.

„Klingt fair."

Sie saßen noch eine sehr lange Zeit einfach nur da und hielten sich in den Armen. Dann gingen sie langsam nach oben. Jackson war längst nicht mehr sauer auf sie. Er hatte verstanden, dass sie diese Dinge wie aus einem Reflex heraus sagte und tat. Sie war jahrelang im Kampf gegen die Menschen gewesen und so fiel es ihr schwer, nicht ruppig oder streitsüchtig zu sein. Er wusste, dass sie ihn liebte und die meisten Sachen, die sie ihm an den Kopf warf, nicht ernst meinte. Zumindest wollte er sich das einreden…

Als sie sich gegenseitig auszogen, küssten und streichelten und auch während des Aktes selbst zeigte er keinerlei Aggressionen ihr gegenüber. Das überraschte sie anscheinend.

„_Ich könnte ihr nie wehtun. Schon gar nicht, weil ich wütend auf sie bin. Und wenn ich doch mal sauer bin, brauche ich mich nur daran zu erinnern, wie sehr sie mich liebt und wie zärtlich sie sein kann. Was macht es da schon, dass sie ab und zu kurz davor steht, mir die Kehle rauszureißen?_"

Nach dem Sex schmiegte sie sich an ihn. Er strich über ihre Seite und küsste ihr Haar. Sie malte Muster auf seinen Bauch.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angeschnauzt habe."

„_Wahnsinn. Sie entschuldigt sich bei mir. Ich sollte ein Kreuz im Kalender machen._"

„Schon okay. Ich weiß, dass das noch in dir drin ist. Aber du verstehst, dass ich mir das nicht bieten lassen kann. Du brauchst deine Mauer bei mir nicht. Also wäre es schön, wenn du deine arrogante Ader an jemand anderen auslässt."

„_Anfangs war das vielleicht noch ganz lustig. Doch ich hab keine Lust, mich weiter von meiner eigenen Freundin wie den letzten Trottel behandeln zu lassen._"

„Sicher. Ich… ich werde darauf achten, dass ich es nicht wieder mache."

„Okay. Wir kriegen das schon hin. Wie alles andere."

„_Chaka._"

„Ein Glück, dass du so optimistisch bist."

Er murmelte:

„Ja, welch ein Glück."

„_Das ist auf jeden Fall etwas, was ich bei ihr brauche: Optimismus._"

„Jay?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Ja?"

„Was ich in dem Gedicht heute gesagt habe. Das… das entspricht alles der Wahrheit. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir so wehgetan habe."

„_Daran wird sie wohl ewig zu knabbern haben. Wie sie das in dem Gedicht ausdrückte: Sie hat sich selbst verletzt, als sie mir wehtat._"

„Ich weiß. Ich wusste das schon an dem Abend. Dir war anzusehen, dass es dir leid tut. Und wie ich dir schon sagte, war das auch einer der Gründe, warum ich dir verziehen habe. Du wolltest das nicht und leidest darunter, dass es so weit gekommen ist."

„Mhm. Ich… ich werde wieder kommen. Im Herbst, wenn es wieder etwas kühler ist."

„_Ich wünschte fast, ich würde in einem anderen Staat leben. Ich meine, was versteht sie unter ‚kühler'? Will sie wirklich erst im September zurückkommen?_"

„Darauf freu ich mich schon. Und in der Zwischenzeit kann ich dich ja mal für ein paar Tage besuchen."

„_Vielleicht sogar für länger. Wenn ich keine weiteren Verpflichtungen hab, hält mich ja nicht unbedingt viel in L.A._"

Er spürte, wie sie lächelte.

„Sehr gern."

Erst nach einem langen Augenblick sprach sie weiter.

„Und… ich… ich _bin_ dein."

„_Endlich. Ich hab so lang darauf gewartet, diese Worte zu hören._"

Er zog sie enger an sich, küsste ihr Haar und sagte leise:

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie glücklich es mich macht, das zu hören."

„Doch, glaube ich dir.", murmelte sie.

„_Sie findet das sicher immer noch etwas lachhaft, wie wichtig mir das ist. Aber sie meint es ernst, nur das ist wichtig._"

Nach wenigen Minuten schlief Sarah schließlich ein. Jackson hielt sie im Arm und betrachtete sie eine Weile im fahlen Mondlicht.

„_Sie ist so wunderschön. Und friedlich. Ich glaub, dass wird bald meine liebste Zeit des Tages: Wenn sie schläft. Dann haben meine Nerven etwas Ruhe und sie hat für ein paar Stunden nicht das Gefühl, die Last der Welt würde auf ihren Schultern liegen._"

Sie regte sich leicht. Er hielt den Atem an. Doch sie schlief selig weiter.

„_Ich hoffe, diese Nacht wird sie von Alpträumen verschont. Aber nach _dem_ Tag wird ihr Gehirn sicher erst Recht auf Hochtouren laufen._"

Da auch er erschöpft war, schlief Jackson ebenfalls ziemlich schnell ein.


	59. Kapitel 58

Am nächsten Morgen, auf dem Weg zum Studiogelände, fragte Jackson, ob er nochmal Sarahs Notebook haben könnte. Er hatte seit dem Aufwachen über einiges nachgedacht und musste diese Dinge recherchieren.

„_Sarah hat einen psychischen Schaden, so viel steht fest. Vielleicht finde ich ja etwas. Das könnte mir helfen, mit ihren Macken besser klarzukommen._"

Er überlegte, nach was genau er suchen sollte. Und hoffte, dass er mit dem - was auch immer er herausfand - klarkommen würde.

So surfte Jackson in der Mittagspause im Internet und gab - in unterschiedlichen Kombinationen - die Begriffe ‚Schlaflosigkeit', ‚Stimmungsschwankungen', ‚Alpträume', ‚Melancholie' und ‚weinen' in eine Suchmaschine ein und bekam fast immer dasselbe raus. Danach probierte er es andersrum und gab diesen einen Begriff ein. Die Beschreibung dieses Krankheitsbildes passte genau auf Sarah. Doch beruhigte Jackson das nicht im Mindesten. Zwar hatte er jetzt ein Wort, eine Erklärung für ihr Verhalten. Aber nichts von dem, was er las, machte ihm Mut.

„_Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, was los ist. Heute Abend reden wir darüber. Kann ja sein, dass ich mich irre. Aber es passt alles. Morgen werd ich dann wohl anfangen müssen, Psychiatrie- und Selbsthilfebücher zu wälzen. Vielleicht ist eine Paartherapie doch keine schlechte Idee. Ich fürchte langsam, wir werden das brauchen._"

Den ganzen Nachmittag über dachte Jackson darüber nach, was er gefunden hatte und wie er damit klarkommen würde - und ob überhaupt. Er würde das nie vor Sarah zugeben: Aber im Moment fühlte er sich noch überfordert.

„_Aber es wird ihr, _uns_ nicht helfen, wenn ich deshalb abdrehe. Vielleicht sollte ich doch erst morgen mit ihr darüber sprechen, wenn ich sicher bin, dass ich damit zurechtkomme. Falls meine Vermutung richtig ist. Doch es kann nur diese Erklärung sein._"

Trotz seiner Grübeleien riss er sich zusammen, da er wusste, dass es Sarah wichtig war, dass sich alle professionell verhielten.

„_Wobei ich sicher nie so gut werde wie sie._"

Als sie zusammen das Abendbrot zubereiteten, fragte Sarah:

„Willst du dann nach dem Essen reden? Ich meine, über die Dinge, die du heute gesucht hast und so."

„Wenn du dich bereit dazu fühlst.", erwiderte er.

Die Wahrheit war, dass _er_ es noch nicht war. Andererseits wusste er, dass es vielleicht länger dauern könnte, bis sie wieder in Lage war, über sich zu reden. Und er wollte auch wissen, ob er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag.

„_Dann kann ich mich zumindest darüber informieren, wie ich ihr helfen kann und mit was ich womöglich noch rechnen muss._"

Nach dem Essen räumten sie auf und setzten sich dann auf das Sofa.

„Ich hab heut lange nachgedacht.", begann er.

Sarah nickte.

„Ich… ich möchte dich was fragen. Ich schätze, ich bin bereit für die Antwort."

„_Ist etwas übertrieben. Aber die harte Wahrheit ist besser als die Ungewissheit._"

Sarah sah ihn fragend und abwartend an.

„Bist… bist du depressiv oder so?"

Ihr fiel förmlich die Kinnlade runter und er erkannte, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Trotzdem hakte er nach:

„Bist du?"

Langsam nickte sie.

„_Ganz große Klasse. Ist nur die Frage, wie ausgeprägt das ist. Aber ihrem Tagebuch und den ständigen Heulkrämpfen nach zu schließen muss es schlimm sein. Und sicher schon länger als ein paar Monate. Sie hat schon seit Jahren Probleme mit dem schlafen und führt auch das Tagebuch schon seit einigen Jahren. Also wird sie auch schon einen langen Zeitraum hinweg depressiv sein. Fragt sich nur wie lange. Und ob die Chance besteht, dass es wieder besser wird._"

„Wie… wie lange schon?", fragte er schließlich und wappnete sich innerlich für die Antwort.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich glaube, seit ich vierzehn oder fünfzehn war."

„_Shit! _So_ lange?! Das… mein Gott, das ist ihr _halbes Leben_. Wie kann jemand so lange unter Depressionen leiden? Sie meinte ja, dass sie wegen ihrer Schlafprobleme in Behandlung war, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Warum nur?_"

Er sah sie geschockt an und es dauerte einen langen Moment, bis er weitersprechen konnte.

„Aber du bist deshalb nicht in Behandlung."

Sie verzog das Gesicht.

„Wie gesagt, ich war es. Aber ich bin da schon vor vielen Jahren raus."

„_Und warum? Weil die ihr nicht helfen konnten?_"

Er erinnerte sich daran, welche Behandlungsmöglichkeiten es neben einer Therapie noch gab.

„Hast… hast du Medikamente bekommen oder so?"

„Ja. Aber ich nehme schon seit Jahren keine mehr. Ich wollte meinen Körper nicht weiter mit dem Dreck vergiften."

„_Richtig. Sie ist Buddhistin. Die haben sicher diese ‚Mein-Körper-ist-mein-Tempel'-Mentalität._"

„Hatten sie nicht geholfen?", fragte er nach.

„_Hat ja wenig Sinn, Medis zu nehmen, die nicht wirken._"

„Doch, eigentlich schon. Aber wie gesagt, das Zeug ist Gift für den Körper. Jahrelanger Medikamentengebrauch kann schlecht für die Leber und die Nieren sein und so. Der menschliche Körper ist nicht für diese ganze Chemie ausgestattet."

„_Mhm… Ist was dran._ _Aber was tut sie dann sonst dagegen, wenn sie weder Medis nimmt noch eine Therapie macht? Ich mein, _irgendwas_ muss sie doch tun oder nicht?_"

Wieder schwieg er eine Weile.

„Also kommst du auch ohne Tabletten und so aus?", fragte er schließlich.

„Hab andere Wege gefunden."

Er sah sie fragend an.

„Ein geregelter Tagesablauf. Und Zucker hebt den Serotoninspiegel."

„_Deshalb ist ihr Routine wichtig. Und_ _Zucker. Natürlich. Es lag fast vor mir. Ich wünschte nur, sie würde mir nicht mit Fachbegriffen kommen._"

„Was ist… Serotonin?", fragte er, wobei er leichte Probleme hatte, das Wort korrekt auszusprechen.

„_Sie findet mich jetzt sicher wirklich dumm._"

„Sowas wie ein Glückshormon."

„_Okay, das versteh ich. Also, Zucker macht sie glücklich. Würde einiges erklären._"

„Deshalb isst du so viel Süßes?"

Sie nickte.

„_Ich werd das trotzdem noch nachschlagen müssen. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, warum sie das Zeug so in sich rein stopft. Ich glaub, ich will gar nicht wissen, wie sie drauf wäre, wenn sie nicht so viel Süßes essen würde._"

„Wie hast du das herausgefunden?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

Jackson sah keinen Grund, nicht ehrlich zu sein und erklärte ihr, wie er vorgegangen war.

„Hab verschiedene Wörter eingegeben und geschaut, ob ich etwas finde. Erstaunlicherweise scheinst du ein wandelndes Beispiel für Depressive zu sein."

Er zählte an seinen Finger auf.

„Schlafprobleme, häufiges Weinen, Stimmungsschwankungen, melancholisch. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn ich ein medizinisches Buch aufschlage und neben ‚Depression' ein Bild von dir finde."

„_Sie ist ja wirklich ein Paradebeispiel dafür._"

Sarah rollte mit den Augen. Die ganze Zeit hatte er ihre Hand gehalten und drückte sie nun.

„Kommst du… naja, kommst du wirklich damit klar?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

„_Gute Frage. Ich werd wohl müssen._"

„Ja, ich denk schon. Ich werd vielleicht noch eine Weile brauchen, um das zu verarbeiten und um zu verstehen, was genau das für uns bedeutet. Aber ich glaub, ich komm damit klar."

„_Weder sie noch ich werden etwas daran ändern können, dass sie depressiv ist. Als nächstes muss ich mich genauer darüber informieren. Ich werd sie auf jeden Fall deshalb nicht im Stich lassen. Sie hat so viel durchgemacht. Alles was sie braucht ist Unterstützung und jemand, der für sie da ist._"

Sarah rückte näher an ihn ran und legte die Arme um ihn. Er umarmte sie fest und küsste ihr Haar.

„_Sie ist sicher froh, dass ich nicht gleich schreiend raus gerannt bin. Vielleicht ist es gut, dass ich noch nicht weiß, wie schlimm es möglicherweise noch werden kann._"

Er spürte, dass sie weinte. Doch es erschreckte ihn nicht mehr so wie am Anfang. Er fand es nur bedenklich, dass er sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt hatte, dass sie viel weinte. Es machte auf ihn selbst den Eindruck, dass er bereits abstumpfte, was das betraf.

„_Sie hatte Recht:_ _Man gewöhnt sich an so ziemlich alles._"

Er strich über ihren Rücken und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein.

„Schon okay, Liebling. Alles in Ordnung. Shh, nicht weinen."

„_Sie glaubt hoffentlich nicht, dass es ein Fehler war, mir das zu sagen. Ob sie Angst hat, dass ich doch nicht damit klarkomme? Oder ist das schon fast Reflex, dass sie immer wieder heult?_"

Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder. Trotzdem hielt er sie noch eine ganze Weile fest im Arm. Es dämmerte bereits, als sie sich von ihm löste.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das zu viel für dich ist."

„Wirklich, ich werd damit klarkommen."

„_Muss ich ja. Aber sie kann nichts dafür. Ich kann nur einfach nicht glauben, wie jemand vierzehn Jahre mit Depressionen übersteht, ohne in die Klapse zu kommen. Sie ist stärker als ich dachte. Stärker als jeder Mensch, den ich kenne. Und sie weiß das vielleicht nicht einmal._"

Er küsste sie sanft und sah sie dann leicht zweifelnd an.

„Ich würde dir gern ein neues Lied vorspielen. Aber ich schätze, der Text wird heute zu viel für dich sein. Ich hab es…"

„Du hast es Sonntagabend geschrieben.", ergänzte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„_Sie ist mal wieder fertig. Wenn ich ihr gerade _dieses_ Lied vorspiele, wird ihr das womöglich den Rest geben. Andererseits wollen wir doch ehrlich zueinander sein. Bisher machte es ihr nicht so viel aus, wenn ich ihr sage, wie ich mich fühle. Zwar war sie nicht immer glücklich, aber zumindest wusste sie Bescheid._"

„Ist okay. Du kannst es mir vorspielen, wenn du möchtest."

Er zögerte einen Moment.

„_Wir können danach immer noch darüber reden._"

Dann stand er auf, um nach draußen zu gehen und Annabelle aus dem Kofferraum zu holen.

„_Und _so_ schlimm ist der Text auch wieder nicht. Ich will keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen uns haben. Also sollte sie wissen, wie es mir ging. Obwohl sie das ja schon weiß. Und gerade deshalb sollte es auch kein Problem sein, ihr das Lied vorzuspielen._"

Abermals schaltete sie in seiner Abwesenheit das Licht im Wohnzimmer an. Er setzte sich wieder neben sie auf die Couch und legte die Gitarre auf die Knie.

„Wie gesagt. Ich hab es schon vor einigen Tagen geschrieben und… sagen wir es ging mir nicht so besonders."

Sie sah ihn traurig an.

„Ich weiß."

Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Das sollte kein Vorwurf sein. Nur… naja, eine Art Erklärung."

„Okay."

„Also, kann ich es dir vorsingen? Oder lieber später?"

„Nein, jetzt ist in Ordnung."

Jackson zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment, bevor er die ersten Takte spielte und schließlich zu singen begann.

„I've tried this all to fight this wall. But you won't tell me. Never tell me."

„_Naja, das hat sich ja inzwischen geändert._"

„I want just one secret, just hear one secret, one word out of the ocean you hide from me."

„_Und die hat sie mir ja auch gegeben. Sie hat mir tatsächlich so einiges anvertraut._"

„Tell me tonight are we dying tomorrow?"

Sarah zuckte kurz zusammen.

„_Ist ihr die Textstelle zu krass? Ich hab ja nicht gesagt, _dass_ wir sterben._"

„Tell me tonight are we denying the light? Tell me tonight are we hopeless, restless, senseless, are we wrong? Do you love me? Do you care?"

„_Ich weiß ja inzwischen, dass sie das tut. Wusste ich Sonntag eigentlich auch schon. Aber sicher konnte ich mir da nicht sein._"

„Do you think that we need more prepare?"

„_Das ist es wohl, was sie immer noch braucht. Mehr Zeit. Und langsam wird es ja auch besser._"

„Tell me tonight... I'm tired of reaching, tired of speaking to someone who don't wanna hear, don't hear me."

„_Ich war es wirklich leid, mir den Mund fusslig zu reden. Aber ich weiß jetzt, dass sich meine Hartnäckigkeit gelohnt hat. Und das wird sie hoffentlich weiterhin._"

„There is no light to make us bright, to make us proud. But you weren't proud, were you?"

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf.

„_Ich weiß, dass sie nicht stolz auf das war, was sie getan hat und wusste das im Prinzip auch schon Sonntag._"

„Tell me tonight are we dying tomorrow? Tell me tonight are we denying the light? Tell me tonight are we hopeless, restless, senseless, are we wrong? Do you love me? Do you care? Do you think that we need more prepare? Tell me tonight... 'cause I'll not go away tonight without you telling me this, tonight."

Kaum war der letzte Ton verklungen, sagte Sarah:

„Ja, ich liebe dich. Und ja, es kümmert mich, was geschehen ist und es kümmert mich auch, wie es dir dabei gegangen ist."

„Ja, das weiß ich jetzt alles. Und ich wusste es eigentlich auch schon Sonntag. Aber…"

„Aber das heißt nicht, dass du nicht verletzt warst und Zweifel hattest. Ich verstehe das. Und…"

Sie zögerte.

„Es reicht dir doch, was ich dir bisher gesagt habe, oder?"

Er lächelte.

„_Und ob. Sie hat mir in den vergangenen vier Tagen sehr viel von sich preisgegeben. Mehr, als ich erhofft hatte._"

„Ja. Ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt, mir Dinge über dich zu erzählen. Und ich bin froh, dass du es tust."

„Also, lässt du mir Zeit, dir diese Sachen zu sagen?"

„Sicher. Wir haben schließlich Zeit. Ich weiß, dass es schwierig für dich ist, mir etwas von dir zu berichten. Und ich denke, es ist für uns beide das Beste, wenn wir uns Stück für Stück da ran wagen. Denn ich brauch auch meine Zeit, damit klar zu kommen."

„_Auch wenn ich meistens so cool rüberkomme, machen mich einige der Dinge, die sie mir anvertraut fertig. Aber ich darf ihr das nicht zeigen. Wenn sie das Gefühl hat, dass ich mit ihren Geheimnissen und Problemen nicht klarkomme, wird sie mir wahrscheinlich nie wieder irgendwas mitteilen._"

Er nahm wieder ihre Hand.

„Aber wir beide schaffen es, diese ganzen schlimmen Dinge zu verarbeiten und eine glückliche Beziehung zu führen."

Sie lächelte zaghaft und nickte.

„_Ich hoff, dass sie das wirklich genauso sieht wie ich. Okay, noch ein paar Sachen mehr, dann haken wir das Thema erst mal ab._"

„Kann ich dir noch ein, zwei Fragen stellen?"

Sie nickte.

„Wer weiß es noch? Ich meine, dass du depressiv bist."

„Meine Mum und eine Freundin."

„Und wie gehen sie damit um?"

„_Wird mir zwar nur wenig helfen, aber vielleicht kann es mir eine Richtung weisen, wie _ich_ damit umgehen soll, um ihr dabei zu helfen._"

„Gar nicht. Sie wissen es, aber wir reden nie darüber. Sie… sie verstehen das nicht."

„_Ist das einer der Gründe, warum sie der Meinung ist, ich würde sie auch nicht verstehen?_"

„Oh."

Er strich über ihre Hand.

„Tut mir leid."

„_Wie kann nicht mal ihre eigene Mutter damit klar kommen? Aber sie haben anscheinend kein gutes Verhältnis. Vielleicht auch deshalb?_"

„Schon okay. Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt."

„_Sie sollte sowas nicht sagen. Sie muss sich sehr einsam gefühlt haben, bevor sie mich traf._"

„Ich versprech dir, ich werd mich weiter damit beschäftigen. Ich werd damit klarkommen und versuchen, dir irgendwie zu helfen."

„_Ich schätz, wir können nur eine harmonische Beziehung führen, wenn ich mich mit ihren Problemen arrangier und wir sie zumindest teilweise lösen. Und vielleicht schaff ich es, dass sie wieder richtig glücklich wird._"

Sarah erwiderte nichts darauf.

Später, als sie eng aneinander geschmiegt im Bett lagen und schmusten, ließ er die letzten Tage noch einmal Revue passieren.

„_Unglaublich, wie viel geschehen ist. Eigentlich allgemein, seit ich Sarah getroffen hab. Es sind nur wenige Wochen, aber sie kommen mir vor wie Monate._"

Er musste plötzlich lachen. Sie sah ihn irritiert an.

„Ich hab nur grad gedacht, dass die Woche ganz schön aufregend war. Aber das ist irgendwie jede Woche mit dir."

„Und ist das schlimm?"

„_Naja, etwas mehr Ruhe wäre mir manchmal schon lieber. Aber so wird es wenigstens nie langweilig._"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber meine Nerven brauchen ab und zu auch mal eine Pause."

Er glaubte, auf ihrem Gesicht denselben Gedanken zu lesen. Er lachte wieder und küsste sie.

„Na, dann auf ein gutes Rennen."

„_Ist wirklich die Frage, wer von uns zuerst in der Klapse landet._"

„Blödmann.", murmelte Sarah und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust.

„_Ja, ja. Immer maul mich voll. Ich bins ja langsam genauso gewöhnt wie ihre anderen Macken. Auch wenn ich sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder so herrichten kann, wie sie mal war. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich sie soweit in Ordnung bringe, dass wir glücklich zusammen werden._"

Mit diesem motivierenden Gedanken schlief Jackson ein.


	60. Kapitel 59

Auch in dieser Nacht wachte Sarah wegen eines Alptraums auf. Jackson hielt sie im Arm, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Zu Beginn steckte keine weitere Absicht dahinter, als er sie küsste und ihr zärtlich über den Rücken und die Seite strich. Er wusste nur, dass sie das entspannte. Doch wie so oft vorher erregte ihn Sarahs warmer weicher Körper an seinem. Und er spürte bald, dass es ihr ähnlich erging. Er konnte - nach all den Dingen, die sie ihm berichtete hatte - noch immer nicht ganz glauben, wie schnell er es schaffte, sie in die richtige Stimmung zu bringen und wie hoch ihr offenkundiges Verlangen nach ihm war.

Danach hielt er sie wie immer fest umschlungen, küsste ab und zu ihr Haar und strich gedankenverloren über ihren Körper.

„_Ob sie inzwischen bereit ist, das zuzulassen? Ich würde sie gern auf diese Weise halten und umarmen. Aber es ist vielleicht noch zu früh. Es hat ja keinen Sinn, wenn sie sich dazu gezwungen sieht oder unwohl dabei fühlt. Ich frag sie einfach. Mehr als ‚nein' kann sie schließlich nicht sagen._"

Er begann vorsichtig.

„Ich würde gerne was… sagen wir proben."

Sie sah ihn an.

„Was?"

„Denkst du, dass du es schaffst, dass ich hinter dir liege?"

Sarah senkte den Blick.

„Ich weiß nicht."

Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Wir müssen das nicht tun, wenn du noch nicht bereit dazu bist."

Sie sah ihn wieder an, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und dachte offenbar nach. Er wartete ab. Schließlich sagte sie:

„Okay, versuchen wir es."

Das überraschte ihn etwas. Doch freute er sich auch, dass sie offener wurde und bereit war, Neues zu versuchen. Er ließ sie los und zögerlich drehte sich Sarah um. Er strich langsam über ihren Arm.

„Ganz ruhig. Wir gehen es langsam an. Du kannst jederzeit sagen, dass du aufhören willst."

Er wusste, er musste immer behutsam vorgehen, damit sie sich nicht wieder zurückzog oder gar Angst bekam. Jackson spürte, dass sie immer noch Probleme mit körperlicher Nähe hatte, obwohl sie sie - mit ihm - meistens auch genoss.

Sarah nickte nur. Er küsste ihre Wange und rückte behutsam näher an sie heran. Sie verkrampfte sich.

„_Das ist ihr doch zu unangenehm. Ich hoffe, das hier traumatisiert sie nicht. Aber wir können es langsam angehen lassen_."

Er wollte es noch eine kleine Weile probieren, bevor er es für dieses Mal aufgeben und später nochmal versuchen würde.

„Shh. Alles okay. Entspann dich, Liebling.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Sie atmete tief ein und aus. Er konnte spüren, dass sie sich tatsächlich etwas entspannte. Er legte den Arm um sie, küsste abermals ihre Wange und fragte leise:

„Alles okay?"

Sie nickte.

„Soll ich wieder weggehen?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie den Kopf schüttelte. Sie legte ihren Arm neben seinen, der über ihre Körpermitte lag, er umschloss ihre Hand mit seiner und küsste ihre Schulter.

„Schlaf jetzt weiter, Schatz."

„_Lief doch hervorragend. Wir können das nun sicher noch weitere Male tun. Es ist wirklich schön, sie so halten._"

Bald merkte er, dass sie eingeschlafen war und er wusste, das war ein gutes Zeichen.


	61. Kapitel 60

Der nächste Vormittag schien sich - arbeitstechnisch gesehen - zu einer Katastrophe zu entwickeln. Sie versuchten die Szene in den Kasten zu kriegen, in der Michelles Charakter Tess Jacksons Rolle Kyle beichtete, dass sie schwanger sei. Das Problem war, dass Michelle kurz hintereinander verschiedene Emotionen darstellen musste: Erst Unsicherheit, Angst und Sorge; dann Wut, da Kyle abweisend und hilflos reagierte. Michelle war zwar in der Lage, all diese Emotionen rüber zu bringen. Doch hatte das Mädchen offenbar Probleme, die Stimmung sofort zu ändern.

„Vielleicht sollten wir die Szene einfach teilen. Erst die Beichte und dann den Zornesausbruch. Später muss doch eh geschnitten werden.", meinte Sarah zu Karen und Michelle.

Sie lächelte das Mädchen an.

„Ich weiß, das ist eine schwierige Szene. Nur wenige könnten so schnell umschalten."

„_Hör ich da einen kleinen Vorwurf heraus? Kann Miss Angeberin das etwa besser?_"

Jackson, der neben den drei stand, hob eine Augenbraue und fragte:

„Kannst _du_ es?"

Sarah blinzelte überrascht.

„Was?"

„Du sagst das so, als könntest du die Szene in einem Take absolvieren.", fügte er erklärend hinzu.

„Ich bin keine Schauspielerin."

„_Genau. Das hab ich erstens gar nicht gefragt. Und zweitens ist sie eine der besten Schauspielerinnen, die ich je gesehen hab._"

Wieder hob Jackson eine Augenbraue und sah sie bedeutungsvoll an. Sarah drohte ihm mit einem Blick, die Klappe zu halten.

„Darauf _kann sie lange warten._"

Er wollte es jetzt tatsächlich wissen.

„Beweis es. Beweis, dass du es schaffst, diese Szene in einem Take abzudrehen."

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Zum Angeben. Als Anschauung. Als Beweis, dass du es schaffen würdest, wenn du schon anderen mitteilst, dass sie es nicht können."

„Ich habe Michelle kein schlechtes Gewissen oder Vorwürfe gemacht, oder?"

„_Nicht direkt. Aber die Art, _wie_ sie es sagte, machte doch ziemlich deutlich, dass sie der Meinung ist, _sie_ könne das mit Leichtigkeit bewältigen._"

„Könntest du es?", fragte nun das Mädchen, wobei es eher neugierig als auffordernd klang.

Karen und Michelle sahen Sarah abwartend an, genau wie Jackson. Doch sie biss immer noch nicht an.

„_Also muss ich es wohl aussprechen. Sie meinte ja, dass ich das nie tun sollte. Aber anders geht's wohl nicht._"

„Hon, ich _fordere_ dich hiermit heraus, es zu beweisen."

Sarah erwiderte immer noch nichts.

„_Okay, greifen wir zum letzten Mittel._"

Er machte leise gackernde Geräusche. Michelle musste kichern und auch Karen konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sarah kniff die Augen zusammen und fixierte Jackson.

„Du willst es wirklich wissen?"

„Klar."

„_Endlich schluckt sie den Köder._"

Sarah lächelte verächtlich.

„Herr Filmstar, ich nehme Ihre Herausforderung an. Und du wirst es bereuen."

„No risk, no fun.", nuschelte er.

„_Ich begreife nun immer mehr, was das zu bedeuten hat._"

Sarah fluchte leise. Michelle und Karen sahen sich an und grinsten.

„Okay, einmal. Dann arbeiten wir aber weiter.", meinte Sarah.

Sie ging auf das Set - Kyles Wohnzimmer - zu und plumpste förmlich auf das Sofa. Jackson konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sich neben sie setzte.

„_So können wir schon mal üben, wie so ein Gespräch ablaufen könnte. Obwohl ich anders reagieren werde als Kyle._"

Er verdrängte den Gedanken, wie und wann ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und Sarah über Kinder und Schwangerschaft stattfinden könnte. Als auch sie lächelte, verwirrte ihn das etwas.

„_Vielleicht denkt sie ja dasselbe wie ich. Dass es komisch ist, ausgerechnet _so_ eine Szene zu proben._"

„Action!"

Sarah zuckte zusammen und auch Jackson erschrak.

„_Na, soll ja alles echt sein._"

„Mach mit.", sagte sie leise und er nickte.

„Natürlich."

Sie atmete nochmal tief durch und blickte ihn dann verzweifelt an.

„Ich… ich muss dir was sagen. Ich… Kyle, ich bin schwanger."

Sie ahmte Tess´ Brooklyner Dialekt nach.

„_Wow. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie _sowas_ kann._"

Auch Jackson war nun in seiner Rolle und sah sie verwirrt und geschockt an.

„Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt hab? Ich bin schwanger. Von dir."

Immer noch reagierte Jackson - Kyle - nicht. Sarah - vollkommen in der Rolle - begann zu weinen. Einige fingen an zu flüstern und waren ganz offenkundig beeindruckt. Jackson brachte das für eine kurzen Moment aus der Fassung.

„_Du meine Güte. Jetzt flennt sie wieder. Sie kann das echt auf Knopfdruck? Meine Fresse._"

Er fragte sich nicht, ob sie bei ihm schon mal falsche Tränen benutzt hatte. Er wusste, dass sie immer echt gewesen waren. Und er bemerkte auch den - für einige sicher zu kleinen - Unterschied.

„_Sie ist wirklich verdammt gut._"

Er fing sich jedoch schnell wieder. Sarah - Tess - hob die Stimme.

„Nun sag doch was! Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?"

Wie erstarrt saß Jackson da. Das gehörte aber nur zum Teil zur Szene. Er war tatsächlich beeindruckt und fasziniert von ihrer Vorstellung. Wie im Drehbuch vorgeschrieben, schlug Sarah Jackson gegen den Brustkorb und während weiter Tränen ihre Wangen hinab liefen, schrie sie ihn an:

„Was ist denn mit dir los?! Sag doch endlich was! Oder willst du mich damit allein lassen?"

Er fiel nun aus seiner Rolle und starrte sie offenen Mundes an, anstatt weiter zu spielen.

„_Ach du große Scheiße. Das ist ja schon fast oscarreif. Moment, Oscar…_"

„Cut!"

Sowohl Sarah als auch Jackson blinzelten und sahen sich nach Karen um. Die Regisseurin starrte Sarah an, genau wie alle anderen. Dann applaudierte Michelle, die Zwillinge und Karen folgten, schließlich sogar einige der anderen. Sarah errötete und sah Jackson an.

„Hab ich den Test bestanden?", fragte sie leise.

Er nickte nur und wischte ihre Tränen fort.

„_Sie bringt mich für die Nummer sicher später um. Aber wie kann sie so ein Talent nur verstecken?_"

„Du bist mehr als gut. Du hast deine Preise wirklich verdient."

Sie lächelte nun. Doch sie wurde gleich wieder ernst.

„Jackson. Hör auf mich ins Rampenlicht zu zerren."

Sie stand auf. Er nickte nur. Zusammen gingen sie zu Karen und den Mädchen.

„Oh man, das war wirklich umwerfend. Du solltest dir überlegen, auch zu schauspielern."

Michelle klang eifrig. Sie und die Zwillinge sahen Sarah beinahe verzückt an. Diese lächelte leicht.

„Danke für das Lob. Aber ich fühle mich dort am wohlsten."

Sie deutete auf ihren Stuhl hinter den Monitoren.

„Und dahin kannst du jetzt auch wieder gehen. Es war tatsächlich eine Glanzleistung. Aber wir sollten jetzt wieder die echte Tess vor die Kamera schicken. Ich hoffe, du konntest dir etwas abgucken."

Bei den letzten Worten hatte sich Karen an Michelle gewandt. Diese erwiderte:

„Sollte ich je so gut wie Sarah sein, könnte ich mich wahrscheinlich vor Angeboten nicht retten."

„Vielleicht macht es die Praxis.", murmelte Jackson, jedoch so laut, dass die Umstehenden ihn verstanden.

„_Sie spielt schon seit Jahren eine Rolle. Das hat dazu geführt, dass sie ihr bereits vorhandenes schauspielerisches Talent perfektionieren konnte. Sie könnte hier ein Star werden. Stattdessen zieht sie es vor, in der irischen Einöde zu vergammeln. Aber wenn sie sich im Rampenlicht nicht wohl fühlt. Es ist nur die pure Verschwendung ihres Talents._"

Sarah warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu und er begriff, dass er zu weit gegangen war.

Sie sah verstimmt aus, als sie sich auf ihren Stuhl setzte. Hope stupste sie an und Sarah streichelte die Hündin. Jackson setzte sich auf seinen Platz, sah in die Kamera, die auf sein Gesicht gerichtet war und sagte lautlos „Sorry.".

„_Ich krieg heute sicher trotzdem noch Ärger mit ihr._"


	62. Kapitel 61

Doch offenbar hatte Sarah bessere Laune, als Jackson angenommen hatte. Denn sie beruhigte sich schnell wieder oder ließ sich zumindest nicht mehr anmerken, ob sie noch wütend auf ihn war. Ihre gute Stimmung konnte auch daher rühren, dass Karen ihren Rat beherzigte und die Szene teilte. Sarah half Michelle sich auf beide Sequenzen vorzubereiten. Das Mädchen versuchte es, konnte aber nicht auf Knopfdruck weinen, so dass Amanda mit Make-up nachhelfen musste.

Wie jeden Tag trug Sarah nur eine ärmellose Bluse und einen kurzen Rock und Jackson musste sich immer wieder zusammenreißen, damit er sich auf seinen Text und das Spiel konzentrierte. Doch in einer längeren Pause konnte Jackson nicht mehr an sich halten. Er zog Sarah etwas von den anderen weg und küsste sie. Dann flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr:

„Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich anbete?"

Er küsste sie am Hals. Zwar war er sich noch nicht hundertprozentig sicher, aber er ahnte, dass ihr das besonders gefiel. Doch sie schob ihn von sich.

„Jackson, lass das."

„Ich bin verrückt nach dir. Lass mich doch ein bisschen an dir rumfummeln."

„_Sie kann doch nicht den ganzen Tag in diesen Klamotten rumlaufen, ohne dass ich sie mal in den Arm nehmen und küssen kann. Ich brauch auch ein bisschen Zuwendung._"

„Du kannst an mir _rumfummeln_, so viel du willst, wenn wir allein sind. Ich stehe nicht gerade auf Zuschauer."

Jackson seufzte.

„Okay, ich reiß mich zusammen."

„_Ist ihr klar, was sie da von mir verlangt?_"

Sarah lächelte.

„Danke. Wir können doch dann in der Mittagspause schmusen."

Zärtlich küsste sie ihn. Er war nicht begeistert davon und brummelte nur:

„Mhm."

Doch nahm er ihre Hand und fragte unsicher:

„Bist du sauer?"

„_Ich sollte mir nicht zu viele Ausrutscher an einem Tag leisten, wenn ich nicht will, dass sie mir die Hölle heiß macht._"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und er war erleichtert.

„Also, gehen wir wieder an die Arbeit."

Doch im Wohnwagen fand Jackson dann, es sei besser, Sarah nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Er wusste, wenn er jetzt neben ihr lag, würde er mindestens eine kalte Dusche brauchen, um wieder runter zu kommen. Allein ihr Anblick erregte ihn schon und jeglicher Körperkontakt würde es nur schlimmer machen. Also bestand er darauf, dass Sarah sich einfach nur hinlegte und etwas schlief. Sie würde die Ruhe brauchen. Er hatte inzwischen gemerkt, dass sie desto unausstehlicher wurde, je müder sie war. Während sie schlief, klimperte er auf der Gitarre herum und versuchte an etwas anderes als Sex zu denken. Hin und wieder warf er einen Blick auf Sarahs schlafende Gestalt. Ironischerweise half das sogar ein wenig. Denn im Schlaf wirkte sie noch jünger als sowieso schon.

„_Gott, sie sieht nicht mal wie achtzehn aus._"

Wie schon einige Male vorher überlegte er, woran das lag und was Sarahs Geheimnis war, mindestens zehn Jahre jünger auszusehen, als sie war.

Der Rest des Drehtages verging dann - im Vergleich zum Vormittag - wie im Flug. Jackson war es zwar nicht lange gelungen, seine Gedanken vom Sex wegzulenken, doch war es nicht mehr so schlimm wie vorher. Immer wieder dachte er daran, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als er in der vergangenen Nacht Sarah im Arm gehalten hatte. Und er fragte sich, ob sie schon bereit für etwas Neues war. Ihm war klar, dass es nur einen Weg gab, dies herauszufinden. Wichtig war nur, dass er nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fiel und ihr jederzeit die Möglichkeit gab, ‚nein' zu sagen.

Abends, als sie auf dem Sofa lagen und kuschelten, begann er zögerlich mit dem, was ihn beschäftigte.

„Schatz, ich hab heut über was nachgedacht."

Sarah hob den Kopf, sah ihn an und nickte nur.

„_Oh, das hat sie also gemerkt. Ihr entgeht wohl nichts._"

„Also, ich… ich wollte dich, fragen, ob… ob wir mal was… ähm… naja, _probieren_ könnten. Also, ich würde gern was mit dir _tun_, aber ich denke, dass du wahrscheinlich ablehnen wirst, weil du mich dabei gern ansiehst und auf die Weise wird das wohl etwas schwierig."

„_Toll. _So_ hatte ich das nicht geplant. Ich stotter hier einen Blödsinn zusammen._"

Sie sah ihn leicht entsetzt an.

„Du willst dass wir… ich meine, du möchtest, dass wir, …"

Sarah errötete bei jedem Wort mehr. Jacksons Augen wurden etwas größer.

„_Ach du grüne Neune. Sie hat mich falsch verstanden. Kein Wunder bei dem Unsinn, den ich gelabert hab._"

„Was? Nein, nicht _das_. Ich meine, so wie wir letzte Nacht dalagen. Du weißt schon. Ich könnte dich dann besser streicheln und so."

„Oh."

Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Es ist vollkommen okay, wenn du das nicht willst. Ich dachte, vielleicht gefällt es dir ja."

„_Sie darf auf keinen Fall glauben, sie wäre dazu gezwungen. Ihr muss immer die Möglichkeit bleiben, etwas abzulehnen._"

Sarah biss sich auf die Unterlippe und dachte offensichtlich wirklich darüber nach.

„_Okay, das ist wohl ein gutes Zeichen. Sie denkt darüber nach und der Gedanke scheint ihr nicht mal unangenehm zu sein._"

„Wir könnten es ja versuchen."

Er küsste sie zärtlich.

„Nur wenn du wirklich willst."

Sie nickte und drückte dann ihr Gesicht auf seine Brust.

„_Man könnte wirklich glauben, sie wäre noch ein Teenie._"

Später ging Sarah als erste nach oben, um sich umzuziehen. Sie wartete aufrecht im Bett sitzend auf Jackson. Als er den Raum betrat und die Tür schloss, drehte sie sich kurz um und wandte dann wieder das Gesicht ab.

„_Sie sieht aus, als hätte sie schon wieder Angst vor ihrer eigenen Courage. Vielleicht hat sie es sich ja schon wieder anders überlegt. Wenn, muss ich damit leben._"

Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante, lachte leise und strich ihr ein paar Haare hinter das Ohr.

„Du siehst aus wie ein viktorianisches Mädchen, dass Angst um seine Tugend hat."

Leicht schmollend erwiderte sie:

„Du hast ja auch schweinische Sachen mit mir vor."

Wieder lachte er.

„Schweinische Sachen_? Wie süß. Sie tut ja wirklich so, als wäre ich der böse Verführer und sie die arme Unschuld vom Lande. Obwohl…_"

„Ich hab nur vor, mit dir zu schlafen, wie die letzten Nächte. Dieses Mal ändern wir nur die Art."

Er küsste sie und sah sie dann ernst an.

„Hör zu. Wir müssen das nicht machen. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht, wenn du nicht bereit dazu bist. Es ist wirklich okay, wenn du ‚nein' sagst."

„Nein, ist in Ordnung. Wenn ich mich währenddessen nicht wohlfühle, sage ich es dir."

Er lächelte und küsste sie wieder.

„_Hoffentlich hat sie wirklich verstanden, dass sie immer die Wahl hat und sich zu nichts gedrängt fühlen muss._"

Er kletterte auf seine Seite des Bettes, schaltete die Nachttischlampe aus und zog Sarah in seine Arme. Zuerst schien sie noch befangen zu sein. Doch nach einer Weile entspannte sie sich und erwiderte seine zärtlichen Berührungen.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du das machen willst?", fragte er nach einer ganzen Weile.

Sarah nickte und drehte sich langsam auf die Seite. Er küsste ihre Schulter.

„Entspann dich. Und wenn du aufhören willst oder dir etwas unangenehm ist, dann sag es mir einfach."

Wieder nickte sie nur. Er rollte sich ein Kondom über. Dann streichelte er ihre Seite und küsste ihren Nacken, bevor er sachte ihr oberes Bein nach vorn schob. Er hauchte Sarah einen Kuss auf das Ohr und flüsterte:

„Entspann dich."

Sarah schloss die Augen. Langsam drang er in sie ein. Beide stöhnten leise. Er küsste ihre Schulter und den Hals, während er sich fast zaghaft bewegte.

„Alles okay?"

Sie nickte und er bewegte sich schneller. Er beobachtete ihre Reaktionen, so gut es ging. Die ganze Zeit strichen seine Hände über ihren Körper und er bedeckte ihren Hals, die Schulter, den Nacken und ihr Gesicht mit zarten Küssen. Schließlich war er sich sicher, dass es ihr gut ging und es ihr Spaß machte. Er wollte seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine schieben, um sie manuell zu stimulieren. Doch Sarah nahm sie und führte sie zu ihrem Busen.

„_Wow. Sie wird aktiv. Und sie lässt zu, dass ich ihre Brüste endlich mal richtig anfassen kann._"

Bislang hatte er immer das Gefühl gehabt, in dieser Hinsicht zu kurz gekommen zu sein. Er liebte ihre Brüste - genau wie den Rest ihres Körpers - und konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, sie zu berühren. Er massierte zärtlich und doch auch sehr erregt ihre Brüste, während er sich immer schneller bewegte. Sarahs Hand verkrallte sich in das Laken, als sie fast zeitgleich den Höhepunkt erreichten. Nachdem er das Kondom entsorgt hatte, zog er sie an sich, küsste ihre Wange und fragte leise:

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„_Das war besser, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Und es scheint ihr tatsächlich Spaß gemacht zu haben._"

Sie wandte ihm das Gesicht zu, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und lächelte.

„Wunderbar."

Sie küsste ihn und er zog sie noch enger an sich. Sie versanken in einem langen Kuss, ohne ihre Körperhaltung zu ändern. Es geschah leicht widerwillig, als er schließlich seine Lippen von ihren löste. Er streichelte ihre Wange, hauchte ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte:

„Schlaf jetzt."

Nach einem letzten Kuss drehte sie den Kopf wieder weg und schloss die Augen. Unablässig strich er über ihren Bauch, den Arm oder ihre Seite und küsste immer wieder jede Stelle, die er ohne sich groß zu bewegen erreichen konnte. Er genoss diese unglaubliche Nähe zu Sarah und wie wohl - beinahe geborgen - sie sich offenbar in seinen Armen fühlte.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie selig und klang schon leicht schläfrig.

Er lächelte und küsste ihre Schulter.

„Liebe dich auch, hon."

Er sog bis zu seinem letzten aktiven Gedanken den Duft von Sarahs Haaren ein, bevor er so schnell wie sie selbst einschlief.


	63. Kapitel 62

Der nächste Morgen begann in Jacksons Augen mehr als gut. Da er keinerlei Lust verspürte, das bequeme Bett - und noch weniger Sarahs anschmiegsamen Körper - zu verlassen, verführte er seine - nicht gerade unwillige - Freundin zu einer Runde morgendlichen Matratzensports. Doch der Katzenjammer folgte fast auf dem Fuße. Denn ermattet von ihrer Aktivität, dösten beide wieder ein und wurden erst durch die Hunde daran erinnert, dass es außerhalb des Schlafzimmers auch noch eine Welt gab. Und Verpflichtungen, denen sie nachgehen mussten. Sarah machte sich nun nur noch Sorgen darum, dass Karen die Wände hochgehen würde, weil sie zu spät kamen.

Zwar war auch er nicht auf einen Anschiss seitens der Regisseurin scharf, sah das Ganze aber locker und versuchte Sarah, die total von der Rolle war, zu beruhigen. Er meinte, dass es Zeit sparen würde, wenn sie ausnahmsweise mal zusammen duschten. Doch sie war von dieser Idee nicht begeistert. Er ahnte, dass es für sie wohl zu viel Nähe bedeutete, wenn er dabei war, wenn sie sich wusch.

„_Wir wälzen uns jede Nacht in den Laken und sie ziert sich, vor mir zu duschen. Aber wenn sie nicht will, kann ich sie schwer zwingen._"

Während Sarah duschte, ging er nach unten, um Kaffee zu kochen, die Hunde raus zu lassen und ihnen das Futter hinzustellen. Er wusste, dass er ihr in den meisten Fällen einfach ihren Willen lassen musste. Das gab ihr einerseits Sicherheit und bewahrte ihn auf der anderen Seite vor einem ihrer Wutanfälle.

Auch nach dem Duschen war Sarah immer noch panisch und ließ sich von keinem seiner flapsigen Sprüche aufheitern. Ihre Laune sank endgültig in den Keller, als sie auf den Ablaufplan schaute und ihm danach mitteilte, dass ausgerechnet heute die Sexszene zwischen ihm und Michelle gedreht werden sollte. Zwar versuchte er danach immer noch, sie zumindest zum lächeln zu bringen. Doch ging sein Witz, dass er zu spät zum Sex kommen würde, weil er Sex gehabt hatte, nach hinten los. Jackson gefiel der Gedanke jedoch selbst nicht, dass Sarah an diesem Tag am Set war. Er wusste noch nicht, wie gut sie damit zurechtkommen würde, beim Dreh dieser Szenen dabei zu sein.

„_Aber wir sind ja alle Profis. Wir kriegen das schon hin._"

Aber ahnte er, dass Sarah vielleicht zu sensibel war, um den Anblick ertragen zu können, wie er mit der nur wenige Tage zuvor volljährig gewordenen Michelle den Akt simulierte.

Sarah war entweder immer noch aufgebracht wegen des Zuspätkommens oder bereits gestresst wegen der Vorstellung, ihm und dem Mädchen zusehen zu müssen. Denn dieses Mal wartete sie nicht darauf, dass er ihr die Tür aufhielt, nachdem er geparkt hatte, sondern ging im Gegenteil zügigen Schritts auf den Bunker Fünf zu. Jackson holte sie ein und ergriff ihre Hand.

„Bist du wirklich sauer auf mich, weil wir zu spät kommen?"

„Kommt drauf an, wie Karen reagiert."

„_Sie meint wohl, sollte sie - wider Erwarten - nicht nur mich voll machen. Karen würde Sarah nie irgendwas vorschreiben oder ihr Vorhaltungen machen. Wahrscheinlicher ist doch, dass sie nur mir eine Standpauke hält._"

Kurz vor der Tür blieb er stehen und da er sie immer noch an der Hand hielt musste auch sie stehen bleiben.

„Hör zu. Ich weiß, dass du mich Karen zum Fraß vorwerfen und kalt lächelnd zusehen wirst, wie sie mich in der Luft zerreißt. Ich hab Mist gebaut, indem ich dich verführt hab und bad es allein aus, wenn es Ärger gibt, weil wir deshalb zu spät kommen. Okay?"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an und nickte. Er küsste sie kurz und öffnete dann die Bunkertür.

„_Countdown bis zum zur Schnecke machen des Hauptdarstellers läuft. Zehn, neun, acht, …_"

Die Regisseurin und Michelle - die bereits geschminkt war - standen beim Set - Kyles Wohnung.

„_Okay, vielleicht sind die beiden nicht ganz so neurotisch, was diese blöde Situation angeht. Aber als erstes muss ich mich wohl entschuldigen, dass wir erst jetzt hier antanzen._"

Er lächelte Karen und Michelle an und versuchte so zu tun, als sei nichts.

„Tut mir leid, dass wir zu spät sind. Der morgendliche Verkehr in dieser Stadt ist einfach unglaublich."

„Jetzt habt ihr euch ja durchgekämpft.", erwiderte Karen schmunzelnd.

Sarah schien nicht zu wissen, wo sie hinschauen sollte und errötete leicht.

„_Also, war doch eine erstklassige Ausrede. Hat doch keiner gesagt, dass man sie mir auch abnimmt... Karen ist schließlich nicht doof. Sie kann sich sicher vorstellen,_ warum_ wir jetzt erst hier auftauchen._"

„Also, dann ab in die Maske. Sarah und ich besprechen derweil die Szene mit Michelle. Du wirst ja nicht so viel Anleitung brauchen, oder?"

„Nö, bin doch Profi."

„Seit wann denn das?", murmelte Sarah.

Michelle kicherte und auch Karen musste lächeln. Jackson sah Sarah leicht verwirrt an.

„_Mann, wie lange will sie sich denn noch so grantig mir gegenüber verhalten? Ich hab mich doch schon entschuldigt und eine super Ausrede geliefert, warum wir den Betrieb aufhalten. Mein Gott, wir sind mit die wichtigsten Personen hier. Da können die auch mal Verständnis dafür haben, dass ich die Finger nicht von meiner heißen Freundin lassen kann._"

„Hast du nicht gehört, was Karen gesagt hat? Geh in den Make-up-Trailer und lass dir den Hintern pudern, damit wir endlich anfangen können."

„_Na, endlich zeigt sie mal etwas Humor._"

„Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, den in die Kamera zu halten, Schatz."

„Ich geb dir gleich ‚Schatz', wenn du nicht sofort verschwindest.", zischte Sarah leise.

„Geh ja schon."

Der Anpfiff tat seiner blendenden Laune keinen Abbruch und so marschierte Jackson wieder aus dem Gebäude.

„_Der Tag wird sicher super. Am Ende werd ich entweder tot sein oder Sarah hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Hurra, ich liebe meinen Job…_"

Schließlich erschien Jackson wieder am Set. Er gab sich immer noch die größte Mühe, die anderen mit seiner guten Laune anzustecken. Er fand, je mehr sie das Ganze ins fast lächerliche zogen, desto leichter würde es für alle werden.

„_Genau. Wieso sollte es kein Spaß werden, dass meine psychisch labile Freundin zuschaut, wie ich eine Liebesszene mit einem Teenie drehe?_"

Breit grinsend verkündete er:

„Okay, bin bereit zum vögeln."

Hope, die neben Sarah stand, bellte. Jackson sah die Hündin an.

„War doch nur ´n Witz."

„_Toll, ist sie jetzt auch sauer auf mich? Man könnte fast annehmen, sie hätte mich verstanden und denkt, ich meinte das ernst. Jackson, du schaffst es noch, dass du es dir mit all deinen Mädels verscherzt._"

Sarah sah ihn nur scharf an. Karen rief:

„Können wir anfangen?"

Jackson und Michelle gingen auf ihre Markierungen, während Sarah und Karen hinter ihren Monitoren Platz nahmen. Hope blieb dieses Mal neben Sarah sitzen. Die ersten zwei Szenen waren noch einfach: Tess besuchte Kyle, sie aßen Abendbrot und er lud sie ein, über Nacht zu bleiben. Doch danach nahmen sie den wirklich schwierigen Teil in Angriff: Kyle verführte Tess und sie hatten das erste Mal Sex.

Vor dem ersten Take, als die beiden geschminkt wurden, sagte Sarah zu den beiden:

„Konzentriert euch auf das Spiel und den Text. Vergesst die anderen und vergesst, dass ich hier bin."

„_Ich wette, sie wünschte, sie wäre gar nicht erst hier. Und ich langsam auch. Vielleicht sollte sie doch wieder heimfahren. Ich weiß nicht, wie sehr sie sich mit sowas belasten kann._"

Doch er nickte, genau wie Michelle, wobei sich diese offenbar ebenfalls immer noch Gedanken darüber machte. Das zeigte sich auch bei den ersten Takes. Michelle wirkte gehemmt. Nach einer Weile kamen Karen und Sarah zu ihnen.

„Machst du dir immer noch Gedanken, weil ich hier bin und so?", fragte Sarah das Mädchen.

„Auch. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich Tess anlegen soll. Hat sie Angst und ist unsicher, weil es ihr erstes Mal ist und so?"

Sarah vermied jeden Blick in Jacksons Richtung.

„_Wenn es nicht so traurig wäre, könnte man über diese Situation wahrscheinlich lachen. Meine sexuell gestörte Freundin soll diesem halben Kind erklären, wie ihre Rolle ihr erstes Mal erlebt. Dabei war Sarahs eigenes erstes Mal sicher furchtbar._"

Jackson verdrängte jeden weiteren Gedanken an Sarahs Ex-Partner und versuchte sich nur auf ihre Erklärungen und die bevorstehende Szene zu konzentrieren.

„Nein. Weißt du, es ist Mitte der Sechziger. Damals wussten die Jugendlichen, besonders die Mädchen, nicht viel über Sex. Tess kann höchstens aufgeregt sein, aber sie hat keine Angst."

„Okay."

„Außerdem verführt Kyle sie. Im Prinzip musst du gar nicht viel machen."

„_Was für eine Einstellung. Das Mädchen soll also rumliegen, während der Kerl seine Turnübungen macht? Hoffentlich schnallt keiner, dass das früher so bei ihr lief._"

Obwohl er inzwischen wusste, dass seine Witze nicht wirklich gut ankamen, hakte er nach:

„Ich muss also die Hauptarbeit machen, während sie sich zurücklehnt?"

Dabei konnte er sich nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen. Sarah warf ihm dann auch einen tödlichen Blick zu. Hinter ihr lachte irgendjemand. Hope bellte.

„Wenn du das so sehen willst.", antwortete Sarah mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„_Oh, oh. Ich sollte wohl einen Gang zurückschalten._"

„Kyle ist älter und erfahrener und verführt Tess. So einfach ist das. Kriegst du das hin?"

„Sicher doch.", erwiderte er feixend.

„_Also, _das_ sollte sie doch inzwischen wissen, dass ich in der Lage bin, den Verführer zu mimen._"

Sarah rollte mit den Augen und wandte sich ab. Hope knurrte Jackson nochmal kurz an, bevor sie ihr folgte.

„_Hope ist aber heute aggro drauf._"

Doch er wusste, dass sie nur auf Sarahs Stimmungen reagierte.

„_Hope teilt mir mit, was in Sarah vorgeht. Und das ist ein wütendes knurrendes Vieh. Großartig._"

Danach lief es etwas besser, wenn auch weder Karen noch Sarah zufrieden schienen. Trotzdem hatten sie bis zur Mittagspause den ersten Teil im Kasten. Michelle und Jackson wurden abgeschminkt und er sah ihr an, dass sie genauso erleichtert war, die Hälfte hinter sich zu haben.

„_Dabei kommt der richtig schlimme Teil noch. Vielleicht sollte ich Sarah doch heimschicken. Falls sie das überhaupt zulassen sollte. Sie ist so ein Arbeitstier, dass sie lieber stundenlang mit mir diskutieren würde, als einzusehen, dass es wohl besser wäre, wenn sie den Nachmittag schwänzt._"

Nachdem er abgeschminkt war, ging er zu Sarah und wollte sie in die Arme nehmen und küssen. Aber sie drehte das Gesicht weg und wehrte ihn ab. Er seufzte.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, nicht hier vor den ganzen Leuten."

„_Wann sträubt sie sich endlich nicht mehr dagegen, wenn ich sie vor anderen Menschen küssen und umarmen will? Wenn wir im Club sind, machen wir jedes Mal heftig rum und sonst spielt sie Miss Rühr-mich-nicht-an._"

„Nicht deshalb."

„Warum dann?"

„_Ist sie immer noch sauer wegen meiner blöden Sprüche? Mein Gott ist sie nachtragend._"

„Du riechst nach Michelle."

Er blinzelte überrascht und schnupperte dann an seinem Hemd.

„_Sie nimmt mich doch auf den Arm._"

„Du machst Witze, oder?"

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf und nahm ihre Sachen.

„_Man kann sich auch einiges einbilden. Sie _glaubt_ vielleicht, sie könne Michelle an mir riechen. Es ist doch unmöglich, dass sie es tatsächlich riechen kann. Oder?_"

Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er ihre Hand nahm.

„_Das wird ja wohl noch erlaubt sein. Außer, sie ist immer noch stinkig auf mich._"

„Bist du sauer auf mich?"

„Nein."

„_Bitte mit noch weniger Elan, damit ich es auch wirklich glaube…_"

Jedoch erwiderte er nichts darauf. Zusammen verließen sie das Gebäude, holten sich ihr Mittag und gingen in seinen Trailer. Dort sagte er zu ihr:

„Ich muss mich dann nicht hinlegen, wenn ich stinke."

„_Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie angeblich Michelles Geruch an mir wahrnehmen kann. Ist ihre Nase wirklich so fein? Wie sehr kann ein Mensch sich eigentlich in ein Tier verwandeln?_"

Er lächelte, war aber tatsächlich ein bisschen geknickt deshalb.

„Zieh nur das Hemd aus. Du müsstest inzwischen schon nach dir riechen. Ansonsten kann ich mir ja die Nase zuhalten."

„_Das hört ein Mann doch gern: Liebling, du stinkst zwar, aber ich liebe dich trotzdem…_"

„Du kannst sie wirklich an mir riechen?", fragte er nach.

Sie nickte.

„Wow.", war alles, was er herausbrachte.

„_Und wie macht sie das? Sind das irgendwelche steinzeitlichen Fähigkeiten, die sich mein Naturkind zunutze macht? Ich krieg langsam immer mehr das Gefühl, ich bin in einem echten Rudel gelandet. Ich bleib bei so viel geballter Wildheit garantiert auf der Strecke._"

Nach dem Essen machten sie es sich auf der Liege so bequem wie möglich. Er zögerte, doch küsste sie dann. Eher halbherzig erwiderte sie ihn.

„_Wie lange will sie denn noch mit mir schmollen? Oder macht sie sich Gedanken wegen nachmittags?_"

Er sah sie ernst an.

„Willst du dann lieber heimfahren?"

„_Sie sollte dann nicht hier sein. Es wäre einfacher, wenn sie das einsieht._"

„Karen braucht mich für diese Szene."

„_Na klar. Die Frau dreht doch nicht ihren ersten Film und sicher auch nicht das erste Mal eine Liebesszene._"

„Und ich sollte wohl dabei bleiben, wenn du dich mit einer anderen durch die Laken wühlst.", fügte sie hinzu.

Sie lachte, doch klang es mehr als falsch.

„Niemand wird dir einen Vorwurf machen, wenn du gehst."

„Ist wirklich in Ordnung. Ich bleibe und helfe Karen. Und euch."

Für den Moment gab sich Jackson geschlagen.

„Okay. Versuch jetzt, etwas zu schlafen."

„_Vielleicht überlegt sie es sich noch anders. Ich will mich aber einfach nicht mit ihr streiten. Sie ist so eine verdammte Perfektionistin. Ich werd sie später nochmal fragen und ihr klarmachen, dass sie besser heimfährt._"

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und Sarah schloss die Augen.

Doch Jackson spürte nach der Pause, dass Sarah in der Sache nicht mit sich reden ließ. Er ahnte, dass es ein Fehler war, aber er versuchte nicht noch einmal sie zur Heimkehr zu bewegen.

Er tat sein Bestes, war aber fast die ganze Zeit in Gedanken mit der Frage beschäftigt, wie es Sarah ging. Michelle schien sich inzwischen besser an die Situation gewöhnt zu haben. Doch Karen war offensichtlich immer noch nicht zufrieden. Denn wie schon am Vormittag brach Karen immer wieder ab. Er sah, wie sich die Regisseurin und Sarah die letzten Aufnahmen anschauten und darüber diskutierten. Beide wirkten sehr ernst und dann sah Sarah zu ihm hinüber.

„_Was kommt denn jetzt? Haben sie gemerkt, dass ich nicht ganz bei der Sache bin? Ich mach mir einfach zu große Sorgen um Sarahs Verfassung._"

Dann kamen die beiden Frauen auf ihn und Michelle zu.

„Wir haben noch ein paar Tipps. Für euch beide. Aber vor allem an dich.", wandte sich Karen an Jackson.

Der war überrascht. Erst Recht, als er Sarahs Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er konnte ihr förmlich die Frage ansehen, wie er es für so unmöglich halten konnte, dass die Probleme nicht an ihm lagen.

„_Nachdem sie mir die letzten Wochen ständig vorschwärmte, wie toll sie mich als Schauspieler findet, will sie mir jetzt sagen, wie Scheiße ich bin oder was?_"

Er sah sie erst leicht verdutzt an. Doch dann stellte er sich vor, _was_ genau sie zu ihm sagen würde.

„_Schatz, tut mir leid, dir das sagen zu müssen. Wir treibens zwar jede Nacht wie die Karnickel. Aber so auf Film gebannt nimmt dir irgendwie keiner den feurigen Liebhaber ab._"

Er musste grienen.

„Oh je, sagst du mir jetzt, dass ich nicht gut als Lover rüberkomme?"

Bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, veränderte sich Sarahs Mimik. Noch bevor sein Gehirn registrierte, dass er soeben den Bogen überspannt hatte, packte sie ihn am Oberarm und zerrte ihn von den anderen weg.

„_Jetzt macht sie mich zur Schnecke. Ich kann auch manchmal einfach meine Klappe nicht halten. Dabei dachte ich, sie mag es, dass ich sie zum Lachen bringe. Aber ihr ist ja Fröhlichkeit auch ein Rätsel._"

Er wollte gerade zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen. Doch sie kam ihm zuvor.

„Könntest du dich mal zusammenreißen, verdammte Scheiße?! Du bist echt der einzige hier, der das lustig findet. Außer diesen Arschlöchern da drüben vielleicht."

„_Jetzt hab ichs verkackt. _So_ sauer hab ich sie noch nie erlebt._"

Er wollte etwas erwidern, sich für seine albernen Sprüche entschuldigen. Doch sie ließ ihn immer noch nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Also, mach das verdammt noch mal nicht noch schwerer für uns. Du wirst es doch wohl hinkriegen, diese scheiß Sexszene zu drehen. Oder brauchst du wirklich eine Anleitung? Also reiß dich endlich am Riemen, damit wir diese verdammte Szene fertig kriegen. Glaub mir, ich werd bei deinem nächsten Aussetzer nicht zögern, dich vor allen dermaßen rund zu machen, dass du nicht mehr weißt, wo vorn und hinten ist. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja, Ma´am."

Er sagte es im vollen Ernst.

„_Die Frau hat ein schlimmeres Mundwerk als jeder Bauarbeiter. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie tatsächlich in der Lage ist, mich runterzuputzen. Muss ich wirklich nicht haben._"

Er kam sich etwas wie ein Waschlappen vor, sich von der eigenen Freundin so beschimpfen zu lassen. Doch er wusste auch, dass er einfach zu weit gegangen war. Sie schien sich nun - da sie ihrem Ärger Luft gemacht hatte - wieder etwas zu beruhigen.

„Also, können wir jetzt endlich weiter arbeiten und du wirst dich wie ein Profi verhalten?"

Jackson nickte. Sarah atmete tief durch.

„Ich will das einfach nur hinter mich bringen."

„_Da ist sie nicht die einzige. Ich hab es wohl falsch angefangen, die Stimmung heben zu wollen._"

„Ich weiß. Ich werd mich zusammenreißen. Versprochen. Ich… ich wollt die Situation doch nur auflockern. Weil ihr alle so ernst und bedrückt guckt."

Sarah seufzte.

„Das ist wohl nach hinten los gegangen. Außer dir findet das nämlich keiner witzig. Also konzentrier dich lieber auf das Spiel, als darauf, die Stimmung zu heben. Je eher wir fertig sind, desto froher sind wir alle. Du willst doch nicht, dass wir an einem anderen Tag die Szene nachdrehen müssen, oder?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„_Das heute reicht mir vollkommen._"

„Dann gehen wir."

Zusammen gingen sie zurück. Auf dem Weg zurück sprach Sarah Hope an und die Hündin sah sie an. Sarah deutete mit dem Kinn zu einer Gruppe Männer.

„Geh zu ihnen und belle sie ein bisschen an."

„_Jetzt hetzt sie wohl ihre Meute auf alle, die ihr grad nicht passen._"

Hope ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Sie lief zu den Männern, die schon bei diesem Anblick sichtlich Angst bekamen und bellte. Alle zuckten zusammen. Sarah lachte leise.

„Das _versteht sie also unter Spaß. Große Klasse…_"

Hope kam schwanzwedelnd zu ihr zurückgerannt und sie streichelte die Hündin. Sarah bedachte die Männer noch mit einem giftigen Blick, der diese ein weiteres Mal zusammenzucken ließ.

„_Ist wieder mal die Frage, wer hier die gefährlichere Bestie ist. Mit den beiden ist echt nicht gut Kirschen essen. Und ich schätze, man hat mehr Chancen, wenn man sich mit Hope anlegt als mit Sarah._"

Kaum vor Karen und Michelle angekommen, sprach Sarah einfach weiter, als seien sie nie unterbrochen worden.

„Okay, hier meine Ratschläge. Michelle."

Das Mädchen sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Jackson hat eigentlich Recht. Du brauchst in dem Sinne nicht viel machen oder spielen. Tess hat keine Ahnung, was sie erwartet. Sie ist erst fünfzehn und weiß nichts oder nicht viel über Sex. Im Prinzip musst du einfach nur mitmachen und seine Berührungen erwidern und so."

Michelle nickte. Sarah wandte sich an Jackson.

„Okay, du hast Kyle bisher als netten Typen dargestellt, der sich eben in ein junges Mädchen verliebt. Vergiss das jetzt alles."

Alle blinzelten und sahen sie überrascht an.

„_Wie bitte? Ich soll die ganze Figur plötzlich anders darstellen? Aber in ihrem Buch verändert er sich doch auch nicht plötzlich, nur weil er und Tess in der Kiste landen._"

„Kyle ist ein Kerl, der das erste Mal richtig allein mit dem Mädchen ist, das er liebt, das er begehrt."

Jackson hütete sich, einen Spruch loszulassen oder zu feixen, wenn er auch in Gedanken darüber lachen musste.

„_Also, _das_ kann ich tatsächlich nachvollziehen._"

„Also verführt er sie einfach. Hör zu: Vergiss das nette und liebe. Kyle ist in dieser Szene einfach ein Kerl, der ein Mädchen flachlegen will. Es ist nichts Brutales dabei, er tut ihr ja nichts. Aber so ist es einfach. Er will Tess und schläft mit ihr. Das ist alles."

Die drei sahen sie verwundert an, Jackson war sogar etwas betroffen.

„_Meine Güte, sie ist grad überhaupt nicht zynisch… Ich kann verstehen, warum sie sowas sagt. Aber das einem einfach so hinzuknallen ist schon krass. Außerdem muss doch sicher nicht jeder mitkriegen, dass sie gestört ist…_"

„Was ist? So steht's in meinem Buch. Ich hab ja wohl kaum das Feuer neu erfunden mit der Szene."

Immer noch sagte niemand etwas.

„Also, gehen wir es an?", fragte Sarah schließlich ungeduldig.

Karen sah Jackson und Michelle an, die nickten.

„Ja, starten wir den nächsten Versuch."

Michelle fragte Jackson leise:

„Sie hat ein bisschen schlechte Laune, kann das sein?"

„Bisschen_ ist gut. Aber nach den letzten Stunden, der ganzen blöden Situation und meinen dämlichen Sprüchen ist das auch kein Wunder._"

„Kann man es ihr verdenken?", erwiderte er.

Fast wie durch ein Wunder ging es dann tatsächlich besser voran. Jackson riss sich zusammen und ließ keinen einzigen Spruch mehr los. Er und Michelle konzentrierten sich nur auf ihr Spiel und den Text. Es war für beide immer noch eine seltsame Situation, aber sie versuchten das Beste daraus zu machen. Auch Sarah schien sich voll und ganz auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Aber er sah ihr an, dass sie gestresst war. Gerade deshalb benahm er sich nun sehr professionell, damit sie es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich hatten.

Sie waren fast anderthalb Stunden früher fertig als gewöhnlich. Allen war anzusehen, dass sie froh waren, diese schwierigen Szenen endlich abgedreht zu haben. Jackson zögerte einen Moment, bevor er Sarah auf die Wange küsste.

„_Sie mault mich bestimmt gleich wieder voll, dass ich nach anderen Leuten stinke._"

„Ich bin so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück. Und dann können wir endlich von hier verschwinden und unser Wochenende beginnen."

„_Ich hab mich echt noch nie so über den Feierabend gefreut wie heute._"

Sarah nickte nur. Jackson wandte sich zum gehen, doch sie berührte ihn am Arm.

„Nimm Hope mit."

„Wieso?", fragte er überrascht.

„Ich muss was für Karen machen und will nicht, dass sie dabei ist."

„_Wieso? Das kann doch nur heißen, dass sie etwas tun will, was sie aufwühlt und deshalb Hope beunruhigen würde._"

Erst schaute er sie verwirrt an, doch dann dämmerte es ihm. Er sah auf die Monitore.

„_Unglaublich. Karen hat sie wirklich darum gebeten, den Schnitt für _diese_ Szenen vorzuschlagen? Hat sie keine Ahnung, wie schwer es Sarah fallen muss, sich die heutigen Szenen anzuschauen?_"

„Schnitt?", hakte er leise nach.

Sarah nickte. Jackson warf einen Blick auf Hope.

„_Sie wird wohl kaum ihre Mom zurücklassen und mit dem fremden Kerl mitgehen, der seit einiger Zeit mit ihnen rumhängt._"

„Wird sie denn mit mir gehen?"

„Wenn ich es ihr sage. Und Jay… es… es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angeschnauzt habe."

Er lächelte.

„Schon okay. Ich habs ja auch übertrieben. Mach dir keine Gedanken deshalb."

Er küsste sie kurz.

„Bis gleich."

Sarah nickte wieder. Dann sah sie die Hündin an.

„Babe, geh mit Jackson. Ist in Ordnung. Geh mit ihm mit."

Hope zögerte, bevor sie sich zusammen mit Jackson in Bewegung setzte. Auf dem Weg zur Tür sah sie sich immer wieder nach Sarah um und Jackson rechnete damit, dass sie jeden Moment umdrehen würde. Doch sie ging mit ihm zum Make-up-Trailer. Nachdem er abgeschminkt worden war, machte er sich im Laufschritt auf den Rückweg. Er wollte in den Bunker fünf, aber Hope lief weiter und so folgte er ihr. Offenbar hatte Sarah das Gebäude schon verlassen und wartete bei seinem Wagen.

Dort fand er sie auch vor. Sie stand an sein Auto gelehnt und weinte. Die Anspannung des ganzen Tages war nun von ihr gefallen. Er nahm sie in die Arme.

„_Das ist meine Schuld. Ich hab nicht gut genug auf sie aufgepasst._"

„Es tut mir so leid Schatz. Ich hätte dich nach Hause schicken sollen. Ich war ein Idiot, dass ich nicht gemerkt hab, wie nah dir das tatsächlich geht."

„_Ich dachte, sie wäre stark genug. Weil _sie_ das dachte. Ich hätte mit ihr diskutieren sollen. Scheiß doch drauf, dass sie mich anschreit, wenn ich sie so vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch bewahre._"

„Schon okay. Die Kunst geht immer vor. Jetzt ist es ja überstanden."

„_The Show must go on, oder was?! Kunst hat auch seine Grenzen._"

Eine ganze Weile standen sie nur da. Schließlich wischte er ihr die nassen Spuren aus dem Gesicht, küsste sie zärtlich und sagte:

„Du solltest heute zu Hause bleiben und dich ausruhen. Es wird zu stressig sein, wenn du mit auf das Konzert kommst. Ich komm danach auch gleich zu dir. Die beiden können auch ohne mich einen drauf machen."

„_Wenn sie uns heute begleitet, wird das garantiert zu viel für ihre Nerven sein. Sie sollte sich schonen._"

„Aber ich habe mich auf das Konzert gefreut. Ich möchte hingehen. Und ich gehe auch gern mit euch weg."

Das überraschte ihn.

„_Sie geht gern mit uns weg? Und sie hat sich wirklich auf das Konzert gefreut? Hab ich es tatsächlich geschafft, dass der kleine Einsiedlerkrebs Spaß am normalen Leben hat? Obwohl… das ist ja nicht das normale Leben. Außer man ist Schauspieler und Musiker…_"

„Dann kannst du natürlich gern mitkommen. Aber jetzt fahren wir erst mal."

„_Ich bin auf jeden Fall froh, dass wir den Tag halbwegs gut überstanden haben und wir uns morgen von den Strapazen erholen können._"

Auf der Heimfahrt sah Sarah die meiste Zeit aus dem Fenster. Hin und wieder strich Jackson über ihre Hand oder streichelte ihre Wange. Doch schwieg er, genau wie sie. Seine Gedanken allerdings bewegten sich immer wieder im Kreis. Wie damals, als Steven Rowe ans Set gekommen war und er - Jackson - Sarah hatte hängen lassen, fühlte er sich als Versager. Er sah es als seine Aufgabe an, sie zu beschützen und sich um sie zu kümmern. Und in seinen Augen hatte er das nicht getan, als er Sarah nicht einfach nach Hause geschickt hatte. Auch wenn das Ärger bedeutet hätte.

„_Ich werd diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal machen._", schwor er sich.


	64. Kapitel 63

Im Haus angekommen, duschte Jackson sofort, während Sarah schnell das Abendbrot zubereitete. Nach dem Essen ging auch sie unter die Dusche und machte sich für das Konzert zurecht.

Auch auf der Fahrt zurück in die Stadt machte er sich immer noch Gedanken darum, dass er nicht gut genug auf sie aufgepasst hätte und sagte ihr das. Erwartungsgemäß meinte sie, dass sie ganz gut auf sich selbst aufpassen könne. Doch war er da anderer Meinung und versprach ihr, sich nun besser um sie zu kümmern.

Die Stimmung wurde aber schnell wieder lockerer. Erst sagte sie ihm, dass in Deutschland dasselbe Wort für den Straßenverkehr und Sex benutzt wurde, was natürlich seine Aussage vom Morgen in ein anderes Licht rückte. Dann meckerte sie über die Art rum, wie in vielen amerikanischen Filmen mit Liebesszenen und der Besetzung von Afroamerikanern umgegangen wurde. Genau gesagt, nannte sie es ‚gezwungen' und meinte auch noch frech, dass sie ihr Recht zur Meinungsfreiheit ausnutze. Er konterte, dass sie nur Gast in den USA sei und sie die Verfassung gar nichts anginge. Doch fragte er sich auch, wann Sarah aufhören würde, über Amerika und Hollywood herzuziehen.

„_Sie hat einen amerikanischen Hollywood-Schauspieler als Freund und ist ständig nur am rummaulen darüber._"

Aber schon kurz danach dachte Jackson nicht mehr daran. Er freute sich an diesem Abend ganz besonders auf das Duett mit Sarah. Dieses Mal stand Ben länger am Mikro. Jackson ging nur für die letzten drei Lieder nach vorn, bevor er wie bei den letzten beiden Konzerten um Beifall für Sarah bat. Sie stieg auf die Kiste und er sah sie liebevoll an, als er fragte:

„Bist du mein Supergirl?"

Sie lächelte.

„Für immer."

Jackson strahlte.

„_Ich bin grad der glücklichste Mann auf der ganzen Welt. Vor allem, weil sie das wirklich ernst meint._"

Die Musik begann und er legte seine ganzen Gefühle für Sarah hinein, als er sang.

„You can tell by the way she walks, that she's my girl."

„_Ich kann es echt nicht oft genug sagen. Jeder soll wissen, dass Sarah mein Mädchen ist._"

„You can tell by the way she talks, she lose the world. You can see in her eyes that no one is her chief."

„_Ja, das ist wohl wahr. Sie ist und bleibt immer unsere Rudelführerin._"

„She's my girl, my supergirl. And then she'd say."

„It's ok, I got lost on the way. But I'm a supergirl and supergirls don't cry."

„_Manche Supergirls weinen schon. Und das offenbar ständig…_"

„And then she'd say."

„It's all right I got home late last night, but I'm a supergirl and supergirls just fly."

Sarah breitete die Arme aus und er lächelte breit.

„_Sie hat wirklich immer mehr Spaß daran, mit mir auf der Bühne zu stehen._"

„And then she'd say that nothing can go wrong."

„When you're in love what can go wrong?", sangen sie zusammen.

„_Das gehört zwar nicht zu ihrem Part. Aber offenbar ist sie wirklich dieser Meinung. Das ist super. Endlich denkt sie positiv._"

„And then she'd laugh the night time into the day. Pushing her fears further along. And then she'd say."

„It's ok, I got lost on the way. But I'm a supergirl and supergirls don't cry."

„And then she'd say."

„It's all right I got home late last night. But I'm a supergirl and supergirls just fly."

Wieder breitete sie die Arme aus.

„Then she'd shout down the line. Tell me she's got no more time."

„_Das ist ja wirklich eines_ _unserer großen Probleme. Jeder Tag ist kostbar, weil sie bald wieder heimfliegt._"

„Cause she's a supergirl and supergirls don't cry. Then she'd scream in my face. Tell me to leave, leave her place."

Er zwinkerte und Sarah rollte mit den Augen.

„_Ich wusste, dass sie den Hinweis versteht._"

Im Original von Reamonn sang der Sänger eigentlich 'leave _this_ place'. Aber Jackson fand, dass es einfach zu gut passte, als diesen kleinen Wink nicht mit einzubauen.

„Cause she's a supergirl and supergirls just fly. She's a supergirl, a supergirl. She's sowing seeds. She's burning trees. She's sowing seeds. She's burning trees. She's a supergirl, a supergirl. A supergirl, my supergirl."

Jackson zog sie fast von der Bierkiste, als er sie in die Arme nahm und stürmisch küsste.

„_Ich musste schon den ganzen Tag darauf warten, sie richtig küssen zu können._"

Dass einige im Publikum klatschten, bekam er nur am Rande mit. Als er sie schließlich losließ, musste er leise lachen. Sarah war rot angelaufen. Er hob sie von der Kiste und legte den Arm um ihre Hüfte. Ben und Jerad stellten sich links und rechts neben ihn und Sarah. Er wandte sich an das Publikum.

„Danke für den wunderbaren Abend. Kommt gut nach Hause. Und…"

„Lasst es rocken!", riefen die drei Männer im Chor.

Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, diesen Spruch, den sie von Sarah gelernt hatten, mal anzuwenden. Er gefiel ihnen einfach zu gut, als ihn nicht öffentlich zu machen. Frenetischer Applaus brandete auf. Die vier verbeugten sich, bevor schlagartig alle Lichter ausgingen. Der Applaus begleitete sie, als sie die Bühne verließen und in den Raum nebenan gingen.

„Ist ein Wunder, dass keiner von uns ausgerutscht ist. Bei dem ganzen Schleim und Schmelz, den du gerade verbreitet hast.", meinte Sarah.

Die drei Männer lachten. Jackson küsste sie.

„Ich sing nur, was ich fühle."

Sarah erwiderte nichts darauf. Doch konnte er ihr ansehen, dass sie solche öffentlichen Liebesbezeugungen immer noch nicht mochte.


	65. Kapitel 64

Nachdem sie zusammen alles weggeräumt hatten, gingen sie zu Jacksons Wagen. Auf dem Weg zum ‚P´s' sagte Jerad zu Sarah:

„Jay hat gesagt, dass du vorher nicht weißt, welches Lied er für euer Duett aussucht."

„Richtig."

„Aber woher weißt du das dann?", fragte er verwundert.

Sie lächelte.

„Die Frage, die er mir vorher stellt, ist der Hinweis. Und dann erkenne ich ja die Melodie, wenn die Musik beginnt."

„Wirklich?", fragte nun auch Ben erstaunt.

„_Sie könnens einfach nicht glauben. Aber wer kann es ihnen verdenken?_"

„Es gibt Millionen Lieder und tausende Möglichkeiten, welches Lied er meint. Und dann erkennst du das an einem einzigen Satz und der Anfangsmelodie?"

Jackson lachte.

„Ich könnte wetten, sie hat tatsächlich hunderte von Liedern da oben gespeichert."

Er deutete auf Sarahs Kopf.

„_Kein Wunder, dass sie ständig mit den Gedanken woanders ist. Sie hat sicher einen Haufen Zeug gespeichert. Nur scheint sie kein Ordnungssystem im Oberstübchen zu haben. Was natürlich die blanke Ironie wäre._"

„Und was ist, wenn du den Hinweis oder die Melodie nicht erkennst? Oder den Text nicht kannst?", hakte Jerad nach.

„Dann würde ich ganz schön alt aussehen.", erwiderte Jackson.

„_Mehr als das. Dann stünde ich wie ein Idiot da, weil Sarah einfach nicht mitsingen kann._"

„Aber wie heißt es so schön: No risk, no fun."

Sarah fluchte leise und er lachte.

„_Mit jedem Tag wird mir klarer, was das bedeutet._"

Sie hatten wieder viel Spaß im Club. Was nicht zuletzt daran liegen konnte, dass sie alle - besonders Jackson und Sarah - ordentlich dem Alkohol zusprachen. So waren die beiden schon ziemlich angetrunken, als sie schließlich ein Taxi nahmen und in die Hills fuhren. Die ganze Fahrt über knutschten sie miteinander und ihre Hände waren fast gleichzeitig überall. Immer wieder verkrallten sich Jacksons Finger in ihren Haaren und er bog ihren Kopf leicht nach hinten, während er sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Der Taxifahrer musste feixen, als sie schließlich ausstiegen.

Im Flur ließ Jackson ihr gerade genug Zeit, Jacke und Schuhe auszuziehen, bevor er sie hochhob. Sie schlang Arme und Beine um ihn und ließ sich die Treppe hinauftragen. Jede Sekunde, die verging, bis er allein mit ihr war, war ihm zu viel. Hope und Faith folgten ihnen schwanzwedelnd. Offenbar wollten die Hunde - oder zumindest Hope - ihnen auch ins Schlafzimmer folgen. Doch Jackson schloss die Tür gleich hinter sich - indem er Sarah, die er immer noch trug, von innen dagegen drückte. Hope bellte. Es klang fast entrüstet.

„Sorry, Babe.", rief Jackson.

Er dachte in diesem Moment nicht daran, ob Sarah sauer reagieren könnte. Aber sie war es offensichtlich nicht, denn sie lachte. Jackson presste sofort wieder seine Lippen auf ihre. Gleichzeitig gierig und fordernd lieferten sich ihre Zungen eine Art Duell, das erst unterbrochen wurde, als Sarah den Kopf wegdrehte, um Luft zu holen. Jackson trug sie zum Bett und achtete darauf, sie so vorsichtig wie möglich darauf abzulegen. Weniger sorgsam war er jedoch danach, als er sie hastig auszog und ihr buchstäblich die Kleider vom Leib riss. Er war so begierig darauf, Sarah zu sehen, ihren fruchtigen Duft einzuatmen und ihren warmen Körper nah an seinem zu spüren. Er selbst zog sich ebenfalls in Windeseile aus. Dass er das Vorspiel so gut wie übersprang, schien ihr nicht viel auszumachen. Sie waren so heiß aufeinander, dass sie keinen anderen Gedanken kannten, als förmlich miteinander zu verschmelzen und die totale Ekstase zu erleben. Dieses Mal vergaß er jegliche Behutsamkeit und Zärtlichkeit, die er sonst zeigte, wenn sie miteinander schliefen. Beinahe roh drang er in sie ein und Sarah schrie auf. Doch er merkte, dass es aus Lust und nicht vor Schmerz war. Sie umklammerte ihn mit ihren Beinen, als er immer wieder mit heftigen Bewegungen in sie hineinstieß und sie wie besessen küsste. Offenbar hatte sie das Stadium des Stöhnens einfach übersprungen. Ihre Lustschreie erfüllten den Raum, was ihn nur noch mehr erregte. Nur am Rande bemerkte er, dass sie dieses Mal die Augen geschlossen hielt. Jackson konnte spüren, dass er Sarah im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes voll und ganz ausfüllte und das trieb seine Erregung in ungeahnte Höhen. Demzufolge war der darauffolgende Orgasmus so heftig, wie er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. So bekam er auch nur vage mit, dass Sarah ihren Höhepunkt kurz vor ihm erreichte. Jackson brach nach seinem Sprung über die Klippe förmlich auf ihr zusammen. Nach einigen Augenblicken legte Sarah die Arme um ihn. Sein Kopf lag in der Kuhle an ihrer Schulter. Er küsste ihren Hals und murmelte:

„Wow."

Zu mehr war er nicht in der Lage. Sein Denken setzte nur langsam wieder ein. Sarah lachte leise.

„Ja, Wahnsinn."

„_Das hier ist zwar toll, aber ich erdrück sie mit meinem Gewicht noch._"

Er rückte langsam von ihr runter, zog dann sofort die Decke über sie beide und nahm Sarah fest in den Arm.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn.

„Wunderbar."

Er hauchte einen Kuss auf ihr Haar und strich sachte mit der Hand über ihre Seite.

„Ich liebe dich."

Sie küsste seine Brust.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis Sarah eingeschlafen war. Jackson hingegen döste noch eine Weile vor sich hin, schnupperte ab und zu an ihrem Haar und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Das durch den Orgasmus ausgeschüttete Adrenalin hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er etwas nüchterner war. Er ließ den Akt Revue passieren und konnte nicht glauben, wie begeistert und vollkommen bei der Sache Sarah gewesen war. Schließlich fiel ihm der Begriff ein, der ihr Verhalten wohl am besten beschrieb.

„_Sie hat sich mir hingegeben._"


	66. Kapitel 65

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er davon, dass Sarah leicht an ihm schnupperte.

„_Was sie wohl alles mit der Nase aufnehmen kann?_"

Er strich mit den Fingern über ihre Hand auf seiner Brust, bevor er ihr Haar küsste und murmelte:

„Guten Morgen, Liebling."

Sarah drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Brust.

„Morgen.", sagte sie anschließend und blickte ihn glücklich an.

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und streichelte ihre Wange.

„_Sie hat ein so unglaublich bezauberndes Lächeln._"

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich immer, wenn sie lächelte, aufs Neue ins sie verliebte.

„Hast du…"

Er unterbrach sich.

„_Ich glaub, ich brauche sie nicht zu fragen, wie sie geschlafen hat._"

Doch sie lächelte.

„Ich habe gut geschlafen. Wie ein Murmeltier. Überraschenderweise."

Er war einen Moment erstaunt, doch freute sich dann sehr.

„Das ist gut."

„_Sie hat durchgeschlafen? Das ist ja wunderbar. Ob das wegen gestern Nacht war? Fragt sich nur, woran es gelegen hat: Am Alkohol oder an unserem wilden Sex._"

Er küsste sie und zog sie dabei nach oben. Seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken. Eine geraume Zeit lag sie auf ihm und sie versanken in einem nicht enden wollenden Kuss. Nach einer Weile stützte sie sich auf, um Luft zu holen. Er strich ihre Haare nach hinten.

„_Ob ich letzte Nacht zu grob zu ihr war? Obwohl sie nicht den Eindruck gemacht hatte, dass es ihr missfallen hat._"

„Das von gestern Nacht…", begann er vorsichtig.

Sie lächelte unsicher und senkte kurz den Blick.

„Ja?"

„Hat dir das gefallen?"

Sie nickte und er war erleichtert.

„Dir… dir auch?", fragte sie leise.

„_Und ob. Erstaunlicherweise fand ich es einfach großartig. Sie scheint mich mit ihrer wilden Art anzustecken._"

„Ja. Es… es war ungewohnt. Irgendwie… animalisch."

Sie lächelte und nickte wieder.

„Aber es hat mir gefallen. Ich… ich hab dir doch nicht wehgetan, oder? Ich war zu grob letzte Nacht, oder?"

„_Ich bin ja wirklich fast wie ein Tier über sie hergefallen. Aber ich konnte es einfach nicht erwarten, mit ihr zu schlafen._"

Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Nein, warst du nicht. Ich fand es schön. Es… es war auch neu. Aber es hat mir auf jeden Fall gefallen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, du hast mir nicht wehgetan oder mich irgendwie verletzt oder so."

Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er hatte befürchtet, dass Sarah - die in dieser Hinsicht sicher immer noch traumatisiert war - der doch ziemlich harte Sex zu viel gewesen sein könnte. Doch dann erinnerte sich Jackson daran, dass sie auch masochistische Neigungen zu haben schien und es ihr deshalb wohl erst Recht gefallen hatte. Für ihn war es immer noch ein Rätsel, wie Sarah in diese Richtung tendierte, wenn sie von ihren Ex-Kerlen so mies behandelt worden war. Doch er ahnte, dass da womöglich ein Zusammenhang bestand. Entweder hatte die emotionale Misshandlung dazu geführt, dass aus Sarah eine Masochistin geworden war oder nur durch diese schon vorhandene Neigung hatte sie die Misshandlungen überhaupt überstehen können.

Jackson verdrängte jeden weiteren Gedanken über diese Fragen und konzentrierte sich auf das Hier und Jetzt. Er küsste sie wieder. Bald waren sie damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig zu berühren und zu küssen. Es war eng im Bett, aber Jackson schaffte es, sich zusammen mit Sarah umzudrehen, so dass sie unter ihm lag.

Er wollte ein Kondom vom Nachttischchen nehmen und hatte schon die Hand ausgestreckt, als er innehielt. Ihm fiel plötzlich ein, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er diese Handlung auch in der Nacht ausgeübt hatte. Er sah erst Sarah fragend an und schaute dann in den kleinen Eimer neben dem Bett. Er war leer.

„_Das ist nicht gut._"

Er sah wieder sie an, diesmal alarmiert.

„Okay, sag jetzt ja. Haben wir gestern Nacht verhütet?"

„Was?"

„_Ist sie schwer von Begriff?_"

„Sarah, haben wir letzte Nacht verhütet?", fragte er nochmal und war inzwischen leicht panisch.

Er rückte von ihr runter.

„_Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Wir haben tatsächlich ohne Verhütung miteinander geschlafen. Wir waren viel zu scharf und zu dicht, um auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Großartig…_"

„Mache… mache dir keine Gedanken deshalb.", erwiderte sie lächelnd und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange.

„_Ist sie verrückt_?!_ Wie kann sie das so auf die leichte Schulter nehmen?_"

„Keine Gedanken deshalb machen?!"

Er zweifelte in diesem Moment wirklich an ihrem Verstand.

„Ich könnte dich geschwängert haben und du sagst, wir brauchen uns keine Sorgen machen?"

„_Wir kennen uns grad mal sechs Wochen und sind davon erst drei zusammen und ich hab ihr vielleicht einen Braten in die Röhre geschoben. Und sie meint, dass sei alles kein Problem? Oder hat sie einfach den Ernst der Lage noch nicht erkannt?_"

Sie erhob sich.

„Wie gesagt. Mach dir keine Gedanken."

Sie suchte nach ihrem Nachthemd.

„_Ich will aber nicht den Kopf in den Sand stecken wie sie. Davon wird sich unser eventuelles Problem auch nicht lösen lassen._"

„Sarah."

Sie hatte ihr Nachthemd gefunden und zog es über. Als sie aufstand, packte er ihr Handgelenk.

„_Jetzt läuft sie wieder weg. Ich hasse es, wenn sie Gesprächen ausweichen und einfach verschwinden will._"

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Ins Bad, duschen."

Sie sagte das, als fühle sie sich dreckig. Doch Jackson achtete in diesem Moment nicht auf ihren Tonfall.

„Lass uns darüber reden. Du kannst doch nicht einfach so abhauen."

„Es gibt nichts worüber wir reden müssten. Ich gehe duschen und beziehe dann das Bett neu. Es ist alles okay. Also lass mich jetzt bitte los."

Tatsächlich ließ er ihr Handgelenk los.

„_Sie macht sich mehr Gedanken darum, dass sie das Bett beziehen muss als darum, welche Folgen unser Versäumnis haben könnte? Oder ist die Info einfach noch nicht bei ihr angekommen?_"

Er blickte sie verwirrt an. Sie stand auf, zog sich schnell den Slip vom Vortag an und ging eilig aus dem Zimmer, ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen. Jackson ließ sich auf das Bett fallen.

„_Jackson, du hast grad echte Arschlochqualitäten gezeigt. Genau _diese_ Reaktion erwartet eine Frau in so einer Situation doch: Dass der Kerl totale Panik bekommt und ihr das Gefühl gibt, ein Baby wäre ein Problem, das beseitigt werden muss._"

Er atmete tief ein und aus und sortierte seine Gedanken.

„_Wir sollten in Ruhe darüber reden. Vor allem müssen wir erst mal sicher gehen, ob sie nun schwanger ist oder nicht. Und wenn ja, überlegen wir uns, was wir weiter machen. Und ich muss ihr auf jeden Fall sagen, dass mir meine Reaktion leid tut und ich sie nicht allein mit der Entscheidung lasse._"

Er stand auf und zog sich seine alten Boxershorts an. Auf dem Weg nach unten kam er am Bad vorbei, das Wasser lief. Er ahnte, dass sie lange zum duschen brauchen würde.

„_Die Frau hat einen Putzfimmel. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie sich da drin schrubbt, um wirklich sauber zu sein._"

Er ließ Hope und Faith raus und bereitete dann für sich, Sarah und die Hunde das Frühstück zu. Dann ging er wieder nach oben, um selbst zu duschen. Er blieb im Türrahmen des Schlafzimmers stehen und beobachtete, wie Sarah - die nur in ein Handtuch gewickelt war - tatsächlich die _gesamte_ Bettwäsche abzog.

„_Das Laken hätte sicher auch gereicht. Das ist doch schon fast zwanghaft._"

Sie wickelte alles zu einem Bündel zusammen. Sie nahm ein weiteres, das wahrscheinlich ihre frische Kleidung beinhaltete und neben dem Bett lag, und wandte sich der Tür zu.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so ausgeflippt bin. Ich wollte nicht sagen, dass…", begann Jackson, wurde aber von ihr unterbrochen.

„Schon okay. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Also mache dir keine weiteren Gedanken darüber."

Wieder sah er sie verwundert an.

„_Wieso will sie einfach nicht darüber reden? Ist sie immer noch sauer, weil ich so scheiße reagiert hab? Oder denkt sie, wenn sie das Ganze verdrängt, gäbe es kein Problem? Wir sind doch keine Kinder, die die Augen schließen, damit das Böse weggeht._"

Doch sagte er nur:

„Okay."

Sie lächelte und küsste ihn flüchtig, bevor sie mit ihren beiden Bündeln zurück ins Bad ging. Jackson ahnte, dass er einfach warten musste, bis sie zu einem Gespräch bereit war. Einerseits schalt er sich immer noch für seine Nachlässigkeit, andererseits versuchte er darüber nachzudenken, was sie tun sollten, sollte er sie tatsächlich geschwängert haben.

Allerdings konnte er sich nicht wirklich Gedanken darüber machen, da ihn viel mehr die Frage beschäftigte, warum Sarah ihn immer wieder abwürgte und darauf beharrte, dass nichts passiert sei. Konnte es damit zusammenhängen, dass heute Sonntag war und er sie im Laufe des Tages fragen wollte, ob sie seine Bedingung erfüllt hatte? Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam ihn und er verdrängte mit aller Macht den düsteren Gedanken, dass sie sie vielleicht nicht erfüllt hatte und dieser Tag der letzte ihrer Beziehung war. Denn an seiner Einstellung hatte sich in den letzten Tagen immer noch nichts geändert. Sollte Sarah nicht bereit sein, ihre Beziehung öffentlich zu machen, würde er sich von ihr trennen, egal wie schmerzhaft das für ihn sein würde.

Während er Kleidung für den Tag aus dem Schrank holte, versuchte er den furchtbaren Gedanken abzuschütteln, er könnte sich an diesem Tag von ihr trennen. Dann würde sie für immer aus seinem Leben verschwinden. Und er würde vermutlich nie erfahren, ob sie schwanger war oder nicht. Geschweige, was Sarah tun würde, sollte sie es sein.


	67. Kapitel 66

Jackson sprach Sarah nicht mehr auf das Thema an. Er wusste, sie würde sowieso nur wieder abblocken. Und so entschied er sich dazu, das Gespräch auf den Abend zu verschieben - oder auch auf den nächsten Tag.

Nach dem Frühstück machte sie das Haus sauber und wusch die restliche Wäsche. Er saß im Wohnzimmer und übte auf Annabelle. Die Haustür stand offen und so hörte er, wie plötzlich die Hunde anfingen zu knurren. Er ging nachschauen und dabei traf ihn fast der Schlag. Hope und Faith wälzten sich auf dem Platz vor dem Haus im Staub und schienen ernsthaft miteinander zu kämpfen. Voller Panik rief er:

„Sarah, sie bringen sich gegenseitig um!"

Sie kam die Treppe hinunter gerannt und stellte sich neben ihn. Doch sie schien nicht besorgt zu sein, denn sie lächelte.

„Mache dir keine Sorgen. Ich weiß, das sieht ernst aus. Aber sie würden sich nie etwas tun. Sobald einer signalisiert, dass er aufgibt, lässt der andere von ihm ab. Der Mensch ist das einzige Tier, das noch zutritt, wenn der Gegner schon am Boden liegt."

Die Bitterkeit tropfte aus ihren Worten. Er sah sie einen Moment verdutzt und fast ein wenig geschockt an.

„_Das ist schon mehr als zynisch. Aber wenn sie das sagt…_"

Dann blickte er wieder auf die Hunde.

„Und was machen sie da?"

„Sie kämpfen mal wieder um die Rangordnung."

„Im Rudel?"

Sarah nickte. Schließlich legte sich Hope auf den Rücken und legte den Kopf zurück. Faith ließ sofort von ihr ab. Als sie Sarah in der Haustür stehen sah, kam sie schwanzwedelnd auf sie zugelaufen. Sarah streichelte die Hündin und sagte liebevoll:

„Na, mein Champion."

Hope stand mit zwischen den Hinterbeinen eingeklemmten Schwanz da und beobachtete die Szene. Jackson deutete auf sie.

„_Was für ein Häufchen Elend._"

„Solltest du sie nicht trösten oder so?"

„Ich weiß, das ist schwer zu verstehen. Aber das würde die beiden nur verwirren und wahrscheinlich unser ganzes Gefüge gefährden. Der Rudelführer tröstet das rangniedrigste Tier nicht. Hope akzeptiert Faith` Stellung und deshalb auch diese Bevorzugung meinerseits und wartet, bis ich mich ihr zuwende."

„Richtig. Du sagtest ja, dass Faith im Rudel über ihr steht."

Sarah nickte.

„_Die Rangordnung. Also streiten sie sich im Prinzip um den ersten Platz an Sarahs Seite? Aber sie sagte zu Faith Champion. Bedeutet das nicht, dass sie immer gewonnen hat? Ich versteh das irgendwie noch nicht ganz._"

Er hakte nach.

„Als du zu ihr ‚Champion' sagtest…"

„Richtig. Sie hat noch nie einen Kampf verloren. Zumindest keinen ernsthaften, wenn es wirklich um die Rangordnung geht. Schließlich ist sie ein Monster, nicht wahr?"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue, er grinste nur.

„_Na, sie nimmt das ja doch mit Humor._"

Sarah sprach weiter.

„Sie balgen sich auch ab und zu und da lässt Faith sie auch mal gewinnen. Aber das ist nur ein Spiel und beide wissen das. Es ändert nichts an ihren Stellungen im Rudel."

„_Okay, ich verstehs immer noch nicht. Wenn Hope im Rudel unter Faith steht, warum bevorzugt Sarah sie dann? Weil sie jünger ist und mehr Zuwendung braucht? Muss ich da auch um meinen Platz an ihrer Seite kämpfen?_"

„Welche Stellung hab ich eigentlich? Ich meine, muss ich mit ihnen kämpfen oder so?"

„_Könnte mir schönere Sachen vorstellen als mich mit ihren halb-tollwütigen Viechern anzulegen._"

Sarah lächelte.

„Nein. Du stehst für sie schon deshalb über ihnen weil, du mein… ähm… naja, du bist mein…"

„Gefährte?"

Sarah strahlte und nickte.

„_Ich wusste, dass es ihr gefällt, wenn ich das so ausdrücke. Meine Wölfin braucht keinen Freund, sondern einen Gefährten._"

„Das ist wohl das richtige Wort. Vor allem, wenn man letzte Nacht bedenkt."

Eine zarte Röte schlich sich auf ihre Wangen, als sie sich wohl an die vergangene Nacht erinnerte.

„Was, ich bin jetzt auch ein Tier?"

Sarah nickte.

„Du bist… nun, du bist wohl tatsächlich eine Wildkatze."

Sie kicherte, was ihn etwas verwirrte.

„Wieso eine _Wildkatze_? Weil ich so geschmeidig bin?"

Er lachte, drängte sich an Sarah und küsste sie. Laut durchs Unterholz krachend verschwand Faith im Wald, Jackson und Sarah sahen ihr nach. Hope kam langsam auf sie zu. Sarah lächelte und strich ihr dann über den Kopf.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Ich liebe dich trotzdem. Also geh und spiele mit Faith."

Schwanzwedelnd folgte Hope Faith in den Wald.

„Wie oft machen sie das? Ich meine, um die Rangordnung zu kämpfen und so."

„_Nur, damit ich weiß, wie oft ich damit rechnen muss, dass sie wie die Bestien übereinander herfallen._"

„Ein, zweimal im Monat. Hope versucht es immer wieder. Liegt wohl in ihrer Natur."

„_Du grüne Neune. Also gibt die Kleine nicht auf? Ist ja auch irgendwie beneidenswert._"

„Was… was genau hat sie da gemacht?", fragte er nach.

„Mit ihrem Kopf?"

Jackson nickte.

„Sie hat die Kehle entblößt. Damit liefern sich ein Tier dem überlegenen Gegner aus."

„Und wenn der Gegner zubeißt?", fragte er leicht schockiert.

Sarah lächelte.

„Kein Tier - zumindest kein gesundes - würde das tun. Die Natur sieht keinen Sinn darin, einander sinnlos zu töten. Wenn dein Gegner - und der Rest der Herde oder des Rudels - einsieht, dass du der Stärkere bist, gibt es keinen Grund, den Schwächeren zu töten. Man sagt immer, die Natur sei grausam. Aber die meisten Tiere verhalten sich humaner als manche Menschen."

„_Mhm… Irgendwie ergibt das, was sie sagt Sinn. Aber krass ist diese Einstellung schon._"

„Ich glaub, ich werd in Zukunft öfter mal den Discovery-Channel gucken müssen."

Sarah seufzte.

„Kannst du dir wahrscheinlich sparen. Die zeigen dort doch meistens nur, wie Löwen eine Antilope zerfleischen."

„Könnte was dran sein. Du wirst mir das alles sicher besser erklären können."

„_Sie kennt sich mit diesem ganzen Zeug garantiert bestens aus._"

Sarah lächelte.

Würde ich gern tun."

Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie zärtlich.

Kurz nach dem Mittag kam der Lieferant. Wieder bereiteten sie zusammen das Essen für die Hunde zu und räumten dann gemeinsam auf. Doch die ganze Zeit dachte Jackson darüber nach, wie er Sarah auf seine Bedingung ansprechen sollte. Er wollte endlich Klarheit haben. Auch wenn er Angst vor dem Gespräch hatte - und den eventuellen Folgen.

„_Okay bringen wir es hinter uns._", dachte er, nachdem die Küche wieder sauber war und sagte:

„Könnten wir uns auf die Couch setzen und in Ruhe reden?"

Sie nickte und folgte ihm in das Wohnzimmer. Er kam ohne Umschweife zum Thema.

„Es ist noch nicht Abend. Aber ich denke, die paar Stunden machen keinen Unterschied. Meine Bedingung, du weißt schon."

„_Bitte, lass sie sie erfüllt haben. Ich liebe sie und will sie nicht verlieren_.", betete er, ohne genau zu wissen, zu wem.

„Ich habe es ihnen gesagt. Dass wir ein Paar sind."

Jackson fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, doch er musste es genau wissen.

„Allen?"

„Ja. Shannon, meine Familie, der Verlag. Ich habe allen gesagt, dass wir zusammen sind."

Er schaute sie prüfend an. Doch sie erwiderte offen seinen Blick und er erkannte, dass sie ihn nicht anlog.

„_Sie hat es wirklich gemacht. Ich bin so froh._"

Er lächelte und nahm ihre Hand. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln.

„Dann ruf ich Jerad an und bitte ihn, uns abzuholen. Packst du deine Sachen?"

Sie küsste ihn und ging dann nach oben. Während des Frühstücks hatte Jackson sie dazu überredet, ins Affenhaus zu fahren, damit sie dort übernachten könnten. Er hatte Angst, sie könnten wieder zu spät kommen. Wobei ihm das - zumindest für die nächsten Tage - ziemlich egal sein konnte. Denn er hatte eine Woche frei bekommen, um sich in dieser Zeit einen Bart wachsen zu lassen. In den - vorgesehenen - letzten zwei Wochen danach standen seine nächsten Drehtage auf dem Plan. Doch er wollte bei ihr sein und würde deshalb seine eigentlich freien Tage am Set zubringen.

Nach einiger Zeit kam sie mit einer kleinen Reisetasche wieder nach unten.

„Habt ihr eigentlich Lebensmittel im Haus?"

„Lebensmittel?"

„Ja. Du weißt schon. Sachen zum Essen kochen. Und zwar genug, damit es für vier Leute reicht."

„Ne, ich glaub wohl eher weniger."

„_Hab ich irgendwie total vergessen._"

Sarah verzog das Gesicht und er ahnte, dass sie Angst hatte, irgendwelches Junk-Food essen zu müssen.

„Ben könnte einkaufen gehen. Macht ihm sicher nichts aus."

Sie blinzelte überrascht.

„Heute ist Sonntag."

„Hon. Wir sind in L.A. und nicht in so einer ollen Kleinstadt. Hier haben die Läden _jeden_ Tag auf und manche sogar rund um die Uhr.", erwiderte er in einem Ton, als würde er mit einem kleinen Kind reden.

„Oh, richtig."

„_Sie ist hier schließlich nicht in der irischen Provinz, wo sonntags Ruhe ist und um sechs die Bürgersteige hochgeklappt werden._"

„Also, schreib auf, was du brauchst und ich jag Ben los, er soll das Zeug holen."

„_Dabei könnte er auch noch ein paar andere Sachen kaufen._"

Sarah schrieb alles auf und gab ihm dann die Liste. Er musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, als er sah, dass sie sogar die Gewürze einzeln aufgeführt hatte.

„_Also bitte. Ein paar Sachen haben wir schon zu Hause._"

Jackson rief sofort Ben an und gab ihm die Liste durch. Zum Schluss drehte er den Kopf weg und sagte so leise wie möglich, damit Sarah - die neben ihm saß - nichts verstehen konnte:

„Und könntest du irgendwo ein paar Blumen auftreiben? Egal welche und egal wie. Klau meinetwegen ein paar Gänseblümchen aus Mrs. Harris´ Garten."

Ben lachte.

„Ich schau, was ich machen kann."

„Danke. Bist ein echter Kumpel."

Nach dem Telefonat packte sie noch das Futter für Hope ein. Als er Sarah fragte, wie lange Faith ohne sie klarkommen würde, erwiderte sie nur, dass die Hündin sich quasi um sich selbst kümmern könne. Jackson wunderte das, aber er vertraute darauf, dass Sarah wusste, was sie tat. Ihm war klar, dass Sarah nie etwas tun würde, was ihre Tiere verletzen könnte. Doch fragte er sich trotzdem, was Faith fressen sollte, wenn niemand da war.

Auf dem Weg zurück in die Stadt erzählten Jerad und Sarah ihm - auf seinen Wunsch hin - ein paar Einzelheiten über die Serie - ‚Buffy' - die beide so mochten und für Sarah offenbar so wichtig war. Und er musste sich eingestehen, dass, je mehr sie ihm erzählten, desto interessanter fand er es ebenfalls.

„_Vielleicht schau ich mir mal ein paar Folgen an. Sarah wäre auf jeden Fall begeistert davon._"

Im Affenhaus trug Jackson Sarahs Tasche in sein Zimmer. Dort machte er Platz in seinem Schrank, damit sie ihre Sachen verstauen konnte. Doch die Frage, was mit Faith war, ließ ihn nicht los. Und so fragte er, als sie gerade ihre Kleidung in eines der Fächer in seinem Kleiderschrank räumte:

„Wie hast du das gemeint, dass Faith sich schon zu helfen weiß? Sie wird ja wohl kaum in der Lage sein, ihr Futter aus dem Froster zu holen und in den Backofen zu schieben, oder?"

Sarah lächelte kurz.

„Sie sind nicht… domestiziert."

„_Na gut, das wusste ich eigentlich schon. Aber beantwortet nicht meine Frage._"

Er sah sie abwartend an.

„Keine Ahnung, ob es Kojoten da oben gibt. Aber es gibt Vögel und Wildhasen. Und sicher noch andere Kleintiere in den Wäldern."

„_Und?_"

„Sie wird ihr Essen jagen, bis wir wieder da sind. Ich habe die Hintertür offen gelassen."

Jackson konnte es nicht glauben.

„Du hast _was_?! Bist du wahnsinnig? Du kannst doch in L.A. nicht die Türen auflassen."

„Erstens ist das Haus nicht in L.A., sondern steht außerhalb. Zweitens, sieht man die offene Tür von vorne doch nicht. Drittens entfernt sich Faith nicht zu weit vom Haus und würde es hören, wenn sich jemand nähern würde. Und glaube mir, derjenige würde es sicher bereuen, wenn er auf den Gedanken käme, das Haus zu betreten."

„Was genau soll das bedeuten?"

„Sagen wir so: Sie bräuchte dann eine Weile nicht mehr jagen gehen und Amerika wäre um einen Gangster - oder verirrten Wanderer - ärmer."

Jackson blinzelte überrascht und sah sie geschockt an.

„Sie… sie würde jeden, der sich dem Haus nähert, töten?"

„Vermutlich.", erwiderte Sarah ohne die geringste Regung und legte die letzten Kleidungsstücke in das Fach.

„_Wie kann sie _sowas_ dermaßen auf die leichte Schulter nehmen?! Faith ist offenbar in der Lage, ohne zu zögern einen Menschen zu töten und Sarah tut so, als sei das normal._"

Als sie sich wieder umdrehte und sah, dass er immer noch schockiert war, sagte sie nur:

„Was ist los? Du weißt doch, dass sie ein wildes Tier ist."

„Ich wusste, dass _du_ eins bist.", entgegnete er.

„_Ich hab mich wohl geirrt. Sarah ist _nicht_ das gefährlichste Tier von ihnen. Zumindest sollte ich das hoffen, nachdem, was sie mir grad gesagt hat._"

„Wir alle sind welche. Wir sind eine Familie."

„_Zu der ich wohl doch nie gehören werde. Nicht, wenn ich mit _sowas_ mithalten muss…_"

„Weißt du, dass sie jagen und töten wird oder vermutest du es?", hakte er nach.

„Ich weiß es, weil ich es gesehen habe."

„_Gesehen?!_"

Er sah ihr die Trauer darüber an und fragte erschüttert:

„Was ist passiert?"

Sie setzte sich neben ihn. Jackson nahm ihre Hand.

„Ich habe die beiden seit November zweitausendzehn. Hope war noch ein Welpe, Faith fast ein Jahr. Wie du weißt, ist einer von Seamus´ Hunden ihr Vater."

Jackson nickte.

„Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ich einen vom letzten Wurf bekam. Er wollte, dass ich einen richtigen Hund zu meinem Schutz habe. Jedenfalls machten wir drei einen Spaziergang. Plötzlich rannte Faith los, Hope wie immer hinterher. Sie hing ja seit dem ersten Tag an ihr und folgte ihr überall hin. Ich rief sie zurück und rannte hinter ihnen her. Aber ich konnte sie natürlich nicht einholen und sie blieben einfach nicht stehen. Sie rannten in Richtung der Sümpfe und ich hatte wahnsinnige Angst, dass sie ins Moor geraten könnten. Schließlich ging mir die Luft aus und ich sackte zusammen. Ich glaubte, sie verloren zu haben und fing an zu weinen."

„_Das muss ein schrecklicher Moment für sie gewesen sein._"

„Doch dann kamen sie zurück. Faith hatte etwas im Maul und erst, als sie es vor mich legte, erkannte ich, dass es ein Vogel war. Ich glaube, es war ein Moorhuhn oder so."

„_Großer Gott. Deshalb ist Sarah sich sicher, dass Faith auf Jagd gehen wird._"

„Sie brachte es mir, so wie Katzen einem Spatzen und Mäuse bringen. Ich schaffte es, sie zu streicheln. Dann setzte ich mich etwas abseits. Faith machte sich nach einem zögerlichen Blick auf mich daran, dass arme Vieh zu fressen."

Jacksons Augen wurden größer.

„_Krass. Und das mit noch nicht mal einem Jahr._"

„Hope wollte erst auch. Aber sie spürte wohl mein Unbehagen. Denn sie kam sofort zu mir und stupste mich an."

Eine Träne rollte Sarahs Wange hinab. Jackson wischte sie fort. Hope winselte leise.

„Sie hatte Blut an der Schnauze. Ich habe sie an mich gepresst - sie war ja damals noch ein kleines Bündel - und flennend zugeschaut, wie Faith diesen Vogel fraß."

Er sah ihr den Horror über dieser Erinnerung an.

„Wieso hast du sie nicht davon abgehalten?"

„Weil es in der Natur von den meisten Hunden - und besonders von diesen beiden - liegt, zu jagen. Es ist ihr Instinkt. Und ich habe mir von Anfang an geschworen, dass ich sie so frei wie möglich halten werde."

„_Und deshalb lässt sie Faith irgendwelche Kleintiere fressen?_"

„Die Hunde von Seamus gehorchen ihm, weil sie Angst vor ihm haben. Er hat sie hart erzogen. Er meint - genau wie viele andere mit großen Hunden - dass diese streng erzogen und gehalten werden sollten. Hope und Faith allerdings gehorchen mir, weil sie mich lieben und respektieren. Und deshalb ist diese Gefolgschaft sicherer als die andere. Ihre Liebe wird nie enden, sie würden mich nie verraten oder ungehorsam sein. Die anderen allerdings würden die erste Gelegenheit nutzen, sich zu wehren. Wenn Seamus auch nur einmal Schwäche seinen Hunden gegenüber zeigt, würden sie sich gegen ihn wenden. Hope und Faith allerdings würden alles für mich tun. Aus dem tieferen Verlangen heraus, mir zu helfen."

„Das heißt, wenn dir jemand zu nahe kommt…"

„Würden die beiden - besonders Faith - ihn zerfleischen. Ich bräuchte es ihnen nicht einmal befehlen. Sie reagieren auf meine Stimmung und würden es aus einem - fast instinktiven - Drang heraus tun. Deshalb brauche ich mir keine Sorgen zu machen, wenn ich sie für zwei Tage allein lasse. Verhungern wird sie sicher nicht."

„_Eines ist also sicher. Ich bin tatsächlich tot, wenn ich Sarah je weh tue. Denn wenn _sie_ mich nicht umbringt, machen das ihre Monster._"

Er strich über ihre Wange.

„Tut mir leid, dass du das mit ansehen musstest. Das muss furchtbar gewesen sein."

„_Sie liebt Tiere über alles und ist Vegetarierin. Und dann musste sie zuschauen, wie Faith diesen komischen Vogel gefressen hat. Das hat ihr sicher einen Knacks verpasst._"

„Das ist der Preis, den ich für ihre Freiheit zahle. Ich muss damit leben, dass sie eine mögliche Gefahr für andere sind. Aber wir folgen alle nur den Gesetzen der Natur."

„_Ja, der Hippie und seine Brut vielleicht. Sie sagt mir, dass Menschen grausam sind. Und das obwohl sie mit ansehen musste, wie eines ihrer Viecher diesen armen Vogel zerfleischt hat. Aber ich sollte wohl nicht mit Steinen werfen. Ich jage mein Steak ja auch nicht. Und ich glaube, Sarah kann ganz gut damit leben, dass ihre Hunde eine mögliche Gefahr für andere sind. Als würde es ihr etwas ausmachen, wenn sie jemanden verletzen… Aber wenn man mal das ganze gefährliche an dieser Erziehung weglässt ist es irgendwie schon bewundernswert. Das würde auch erklären, warum die Hunde keine Halsbänder haben._"

Er konnte nur nicken und sah dann auf Hope, die neben dem Bett saß.

„Haben sie deshalb keine Halsbänder und Leinen?", fragte er nach.

Sarah nickte.

„Sie brauchen das nicht. Es würde sie nur beengen."

Er strich ihr ein paar Haare nach hinten.

„Und da trägt ausgerechnet die Anführerin als Einzige eins."

Sarah musste lachen. Er küsste sie zärtlich und nahm sie dann in die Arme.

„_Fast als würde sie das für sie tun. Stellvertretend oder als Buße, weil die beiden womöglich schnell außer Kontrolle geraten könnten. Sie liebt sie und würde sicher alles für sie tun._"

„Du bist wahrscheinlich die beste Mom der Welt."

Erst jetzt dachte er daran, dass er eigentlich noch einmal mit Sarah über den Morgen und dieses spezielle Thema hatte sprechen wollen. Doch fand er, dass es nicht der richtige Augenblick dafür war.

„_Dann später. Oder morgen._"


	68. Kapitel 67

Danach gingen Jackson und Sarah in die Küche, wo sie sofort den Kühlschrank öffnete. Dann fragte sie unvermittelt:

„Habt ihr sowas wie Reinigungsmittel und -utensilien im Haus?"

„_Was is los? Will sie jetzt etwa anfangen, zu putzen?_"

„Ähm… ja. Kommt drauf an, was du brauchst.", antwortete Jackson leicht verwirrt.

„Einen kleinen Eimer, einen Lappen und Spülmittel."

„Und einen Müllsack.", fügte sie hinzu.

„_Jetzt mistest sie allen Ernstes aus._"

„Alter, sie will unseren Kühlschrank sauber machen?", fragte Jerad verwundert.

„Sieht so aus.", nuschelte Jackson.

„_Sie hat echt ein Problem mit ihrem Reinigungswahn._"

Er deutete erst auf die Küchenspüle, dann auf einen Schrank.

„Spülmittel steht da, dort sind Lappen und vielleicht ist dort auch noch eine Mülltüte. Den Eimer hol ich dir."

Sarah machte sich einen Eimer mit heißem Wasser und Spülmittel zurecht und fing dann an, den Kühlschrank auszuräumen. Dabei warf sie das meiste weg. Jackson und Jerad saßen am Tisch und konnten immer noch nicht glauben, dass Sarah tatsächlich den Kühlschrank putzte.

„_Da bring ich sie mal zum übernachten mit und sie fängt an, die Bude zu schrubben._"

Zwischendurch fragte Jerad:

„Wieso macht sie das? Ist ihr langweilig oder so?"

Jackson erwiderte:

„Sie hat ´nen Putzfimmel."

„_Und das ist sicher noch untertrieben. Ob das ein Symptom ihrer psychischen Probleme ist? Vielleicht sollte ich nochmal recherchieren._"

Plötzlich deutete Sarah auf eine viereckige Packung vom Asiaten.

„Könnte das einer von euch wegschmeißen?"

Jackson ging zu ihr.

„Wieso?"

„_Das andere Zeug konnte sie doch auch anpacken und selbst wegflaggen._"

„Egal, was da drin ist - oder mal _war_ -, es _lebt_ bereits."

„_Na, man kann auch übertreiben._"

Er nahm die Packung und öffnete sie. Ein doch ziemlich ekliger Schimmelgestank kam ihm entgegen.

„Whoa.", sagte Jackson nur und schloss die Packung schnell wieder.

„Hoppla, ich glaub, die steht da schon länger."

„_Jetzt hält sie uns sicher alle für die totalen Schweine. Da lacht sich der Rocker ausgerechnet eine mit einem Sauberkeitsfimmel an…_"

Er warf die Packung in den Müllsack.

„_Wieso wusste sie, dass der Inhalt schlecht ist? Und zwar dermaßen, dass er tatsächlich schon fast lebte…_"

„Woher wusstest du…"

„Du meine Güte, das konnte man meilenweit riechen."

Jackson wechselte einen Blick mit Jerad.

„Meilenweit_? Also, ich habs erst gerochen, als ich mir die offene Packung unter die Nase gehalten hab. Und Jerad wäre es sicher nicht anders ergangen._"

„Nicht man. _Du_ wohl eher.", entgegnete er schließlich.

„Wie_ gut kann sie tatsächlich riechen? Sie hat Michelle an mir gerochen, dann das hier. Und hin und wieder schnuppert sie an mir. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie hier riechen könnte, dass die Eichhörnchen drüben im Park gepupst haben…_"

Schließlich hatte sie den gesamten Kühlschrank leer geräumt und ausgewischt. Jackson hatte den Eindruck, dass sie immer noch zweifelnd in den Kühlschrank schaute.

„_Ich wette, sie würde das Teil am liebsten noch _desinfizieren_._"

„Möchtest du vielleicht noch Bleiche oder so haben? Nur, um zu sicher zu sein, dass auch wirklich alles sauber ist.", fragte Jackson und konnte sich nur schwer das Lachen verkneifen.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Ich wollte nur den Müll entsorgen."

Er sah ihr an, dass sie tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, den Kühlschrank auch noch zu desinfizieren. Doch er enthielt sich jedes weiteren Kommentars.

„_Sie hat wirklich ein Problem. Ich sollte sie mal zu einer Therapie anmelden._"

Im Geiste sah er vor sich, wie Sarah das Büro des Psychiaters saugte und der Mann zu ihm sagte:

„Also, ich weiß nicht, wo Ihr Problem ist. Ich wäre froh, wenn meine Freundin so gern sauber machen würde."

Danach befüllte sie den Kühlschrank mit den Lebensmitteln, die noch übrig waren und stellte auch Hopes Essen hinein.

„Habt ihr überhaupt Töpfe hier?"

„Also bitte. Ein paar Haushaltsgegenstände haben wir schon.", erwiderte Jackson und war fast beleidigt.

„Darf ich?", fragte sie und deutete auf die Schubladen und Schränke.

Jackson nickte. Sarah öffnete jede Schranktür und Schublade und sah hinein. Jerad fragte leise:

„Was macht sie da?"

„Zeig ich dir gleich."

„_Jerad wird gleich Augen machen._"

Als sie wieder alles geschlossen hatte, fragte er:

„Du weißt jetzt, wo alles ist?"

Sarah nickte und Jerad sah mit großen Augen zwischen ihr und Jackson hin und her.

„Teste mich."

Tatsächlich taten Jackson und Jerad das dann. Jerad war anzusehen, dass er nicht glauben konnte, dass Sarah nach einem einzigen Blick wusste, wo was war.

„Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?", fragte Jackson stolz.

Tim nickte nur.

Kurz darauf kam Ben nach Hause. Neben den Tüten mit Lebensmitteln hatte er die ‚bestellten' Blumen bei sich.

„_Ich hab die tollsten Freunde der ganzen Welt._"

Sarah freute sich sehr über den Strauß, den Jackson seinem „kleinen Hippie" überreichte. Als Ben den Kühlschrank öffnete, um die Lebensmittel wegzuräumen, sah er die drei an und fragte verdutzt:

„Was ist denn hier passiert?"

Jackson und Jerad deuteten nur wortlos auf Sarah.

Den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachten Sarah und Jackson im Wohnzimmer. Während er am Laptop saß, zappte sie zuerst wahllos durch die Kanäle. Nach einer Weile bot Jerad ihr an, eine DVD zu schauen. Die nächsten Stunden saß Sarah dann auf der Couch und sah Filme, während Hope neben ihr lag und den Kopf in ihren Schoß gebettet hatte.

Abends gingen sie dann alle in die Küche. Die Männer wollten ihr bei der Zubereitung des Abendbrots helfen. Die sie sagte zu ihnen:

„Ihr könnt jetzt alle verschwinden."

„Du willst nicht, dass wir dir helfen?"

„Ich komme klar. Ich ruf schon, wenn ich was brauche."

Die Männer sahen sich unschlüssig an.

„Los, raus. Ich hasse es, wenn mir jemand beim arbeiten zuschaut. Genießt es doch, dass ihr bekocht werdet. Also verschwindet endlich."

„Wir gehen ja schon, Mom.", sagte Jackson und lachte.

Die beiden anderen feixten.

„Jackson.", erwiderte sie drohend.

Er schob seine Freunde aus der Küche.

„Schnell, lasst uns abhauen, bevor sie mit irgendwas um sich schmeißt."

Rasch schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Offenbar keinen Moment zu früh, denn er hörte, wie etwas Schweres dagegen geworfen wurde. Er vermutete, dass es eine Kartoffel gewesen war. Er lachte, während seine Freunde ihn und die Tür erstaunt anschauten.

„Alter, ich dachte, das war ein Scherz von dir, dass sie was wirft."

„Nö. Sarah hat den Hang, gern mal harte Gegenstände nach mir zu werfen."

„Vielleicht machst du irgendwas falsch?", fragte Jerad.

„_Mein einziger Fehler könnte sein, dass ich manchmal nicht weiß, wann ich die Klappe halten sollte._"

Jackson und Ben kehrten ins Wohnzimmer zurück, während Jerad auf sein Zimmer ging. Jackson ließ die Wohnzimmertür offen stehen, damit er hören konnte, wenn Sarah nach ihm rief. So hörten sie auch deutlich die Musik, die aus der Küche drang. Nach einer Weile sagte Ben:

„Sie hat einen tollen Musikgeschmack."

„Ich weiß. Ich glaub, sie hört fast alles. Aber soweit ich das mitgekriegt hab, steht sie vor allem auf Oldies und Rock."

„Weißt du, sie könnte unser Maskottchen werden. Das Publikum liebt sie und ihre Stimme passt perfekt zu unseren Songs."

„Bald können wir auf unsere Promoplakate schreiben: Die ‚3 Apes' feat. She-Wolf."

Ben lachte.

„So lange sie uns nicht frisst."

Jackson verzog kurz das Gesicht und Ben sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie nah du damit der Wahrheit kommst. Ich nenne sie nicht nur wegen ihres Tattoos so. Glaub mir, sie kann unangenehm werden. Hast du doch vorhin gemerkt, als sie mit der Kartoffel oder was es war, nach uns geworfen hat."

„Sie hat sie nach _dir_ geworfen. Vielleicht machst du tatsächlich was falsch. Ich versteh mich blendend mit ihr."

„Sie ja auch einen Narren an dir gefressen."

„Tja, wer kann, der kann."

Jackson bewarf ihn mit einem zusammengeknüllten Blatt Papier und beide lachten.

„Übrigens bin ich seit heute nicht nur ein Äffchen, sondern auch eine Wildkatze."

„Eine was?", fragte Ben verwundert.

„Wildkatze. Keine Ahnung, warum."

Ben wirkte plötzlich nachdenklich. Doch dann wurde die Musik aus der Küche lauter und kurz darauf hörten sie, wie Sarah fröhlich - und doch ergriffen - den Joan-Baez-Hit ‚The night they drove old Dixie down' mitsang.

„_Sie hat Nerven._"

Als sie gerade zum zweiten Mal den Refrain sang, kam Jerad ins Wohnzimmer.

„Sie ist ganz schön frech, _dieses_ Lied zu singen, wenn ein Texaner im Haus ist."

„Glaub mir. Das ist ihr ziemlich schnurz."

Zusammen gingen sie zur Küche, blieben im Türrahmen stehen und schauten zu, wie Sarah den Tisch zu Ende deckte. Sie drehte sich zur Tür um und wirkte etwas ertappt.

„_Sie muss doch gewusst haben, dass wir sie hören. Die Nachbarn am Ende der Straße haben sie gehört…_"

Er nahm ihre Aktion mit Humor und grinste. Die anderen beiden hingegen sahen sie verwundert an. Sarah drehte die Lautstärke wieder runter.

„Du weißt schon, dass dein Freund Südstaatler ist, oder?", fragte Jerad und sah sie an, als sei sie verrückt.

Jackson kam zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Natürlich weiß sie das. Und sie steht drauf."

„Ts… Träum weiter Cowboy."

Er lachte.

„_Und sie steht doch drauf, dass ich Südstaatler bin._"

Ben beugte sich über die Töpfe und lächelte.

„Das riecht lecker."

Sarah strahlte.

„Wahnsinn. Ein richtig gedeckter Tisch. Mann, sogar mit Servietten."

Tim war tatsächlich leicht aus dem Häuschen. Dann ging er ebenfalls zu den Töpfen. Er rührte in einem Topf herum und wollte mit dem Kochlöffel probieren. Sarah schlug ihm auf die Finger und er sah sie entgeistert an. Jackson lachte und bekam dann einen kleinen Hustenanfall, als er das Lachen unterdrückte.

„_Die wird uns noch alle erziehen. Wenn die Jungs sie nicht vorher rausschmeißen…_"

„Wage es ja nicht, den Kochlöffel abzulecken. Außerdem ist das da Hopes Essen."

Tim verzog das Gesicht und auch Ben wirkte irritiert.

„Upps. Hab ich vergessen, zu sagen, dass sie für die Hunde kocht?"

„Ja, hast du.", entgegnete Jerad trocken.

Jackson ging zur Spüle und wusch sich die Hände.

„Was machst du da?"

Jackson sah Jerad durchdringend an.

„_Der soll sich ja nicht verplappern. Sarah denkt sowieso schon, dass ich ein Ferkel bin._"

„Ich wasch mir natürlich vor dem Essen die Hände."

„Seit wann?", fragte Jerad verwundert.

„_Manchmal ist er so langsam…_"

Sarah sah Jackson und Jerad geschockt an. Ben ging wortlos zur Spüle und wusch sich ebenfalls die Hände. Erst jetzt schien es bei Jerad Klick gemacht und er begriffen zu haben, was Jackson ihm hatte mitteilen wollen. Als sich Jerad nun auch die Hände wusch, sagte er murmelnd zu Ben, der immer noch neben der Spüle stand:

„Ist ja wirklich so, als hätten wir jetzt eine Mom."

„_Es gibt schlimmere Sachen, als bekocht zu werden, immer saubere Klamotten zu haben und dass das Haus glänzt. Was machts, dass sie uns vielleicht die Ohren langzieht, wenn wir nicht spuren._"

„Hoffentlich legt sie uns nicht übers Knie, wenn wir nicht brav sind.", erwiderte Ben leise und musste grinsen.

Sarah begegnete Jacksons Blick und errötete leicht.

„_Ich glaube, _die_ Gefahr besteht wohl weniger. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es ihr andersrum wahrscheinlich lieber ist. Bei passender Gelegenheit muss ich mal schauen, wie sie auf ein paar kleine Klapse reagiert. Macht sie bestimmt scharf…_"

Sarah rührte in Hopes Futter herum und nahm den Topf vom Herd. Sie stellte ihn auf einen Topflappen und steckte dann einen Finger in die Masse. Jackson sprang neben sie.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?"

„_Himmelherrgott. Sie kann doch nicht den Finger ins das heiße Futter tauchen. Auch wenn sie keine Schmerzen verarbeitet, heißt das nicht, dass sie sich nicht verbrennen kann._"

„Krieg dich wieder ein. Das Zeug ist nicht heiß. Ich muss nur prüfen, ob es zu warm für sie ist."

„Warum kostest du nicht?", fragte Jerad und stand unschlüssig neben dem Herd.

Sarah wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung Tisch, wo das Geschirr stand.

„Nehmt euch was."

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass sie Vegetarierin ist."

„_Hat er das schon wieder vergessen?_"

„Aber sie muss es doch nicht schlucken. Oder ist es verboten, wenn sie das Fleisch in den Mund nimmt?"

„_Wieso hab ich grad das Gefühl, dass das irgendwie versaut klang? Okay, warum sollte es auch versaut klingen, wenn Jerad davon spricht, dass Sarah Fleisch in den Mund nimmt und irgendwas schluckt…_"

Jackson dachte mit aller Macht an irgendetwas anderes. Dabei half ihm Sarahs Antwort auf Jerads Frage.

„Mir würde ehrlich gesagt schlecht davon werden."

„Wieso? Ist doch fast dasselbe wie das da.", fragte Jackson verständnislos und deutete auf die anderen Töpfe.

Tim und Ben sahen ihn verblüfft an und schauten dann in die Töpfe.

„Ich glaube, dass sollte ich lieber nicht näher erklären. Aber mir würde schlecht werden, sollte ich je wieder Wurst oder Fleisch essen. Oder in den Mund nehmen."

Die beiden standen immer noch neben dem Herd.

„Was ist? Traut ihr euch nicht? Nehmt euch schon euer Essen."

Endlich packten sich die drei ihre Teller voll, während Sarah Hopes Essen in eine Schüssel füllte und sie der Hündin hinstellte. Erst dann nahm auch sie sich etwas aus den Töpfen und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Wieso würde dir schlecht werden?", fragte Jerad.

„_Ja, würde mich auch interessieren. Ich dachte bisher immer, dass sie einfach nur kein Fleisch isst wegen der Tiere und so._"

Sarah warf einen Blick auf ihn und zögerte. Doch alle drei sahen sie neugierig an.

„Glaubt mir. Euch wird der Appetit vergehen."

„Nun verrats schon.", drängte Jackson.

Sie seufzte.

„Na gut. Ich bin seit zweitausendzwei Vegetarierin. Aber Anfang zweitausendzehn … naja, sagen wir, ich bin vom rechten Weg abgekommen, nach meinem zweiten…"

Sarah unterbrach sich kurz, bevor sie weitersprach.

„Ich habe wieder angefangen Fleisch und so zu essen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es nicht geliebt habe. Im Gegenteil. Ich habe gern Wurst und Fleisch gegessen."

„Aber Buddhisten sollten das nicht tun."

Sarah nickte.

„Jedenfalls…"

Wieder zögerte sie.

„Okay, da gibt's diesen einen Film von dir, ‚Dread'."

Jacksons Augen wurden größer und seine Freunde sahen zwischen ihm und ihr hin und her.

„_Das ist jetzt unerwartet. Was hat ausgerechnet einer _meiner_ Filme damit zu tun?_"

„Da geht es doch um diese Studie über Ängste und so."

Er nickte. Es war schon eine Weile her, aber erinnerte sich noch, worum es ging.

„Im Film hat deine Figur eine Freundin, die Vegetarierin ist. Was ich inzwischen schon irgendwie lustig finde."

„Und das hat dich damals so inspiriert, dass du dich wieder zusammengerissen hast?", fragte Jerad.

„_Würde mich nicht wundern. Schließlich stand sie schon damals auf mich. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden hab._"

„Nein. Es gibt da eine Szene, in der dieses Mädchen eingesperrt ist, um dort von ihren Ängsten - die sie zur Vegetarierin gemacht haben - geheilt zu werden."

Jackson verzog das Gesicht. Er wusste sofort, welche Szene sie meinte.

„_Okay, das ist wirklich unappetitlich. Kein Wunder, dass sie es eigentlich nicht erwähnen wollte._"

„Sagen wir, die Erinnerung daran hat mir ziemlich schnell geholfen, wieder auf all das zu verzichten. Allerdings hat es zu gut funktioniert. Seitdem wird mir schlecht, wenn ich alles, was auch nur im Entferntesten nach Wurst oder Fleisch schmeckt, in den Mund nehme."

„Sarah, das ist wirklich eklig."

Jackson legte sein Besteck ab. Ihm war erst mal der Appetit vergangen.

„Sei froh, dass ich kein allzu großes Trauma von der Badewannenszene bekommen habe. Sonst könnte ich mich vielleicht nie wieder einer nähern.", erwiderte sie schnippisch.

Er wusste, auf welche andere - blutige - Szene sie anspielte.

„_Naja, _diese_ Szene fördert meinen Appetit auch nicht. Aber sie hat Recht. Wobei sie sich wohl einiges bei dieser Szene abgeguckt hat._"

Er erinnerte sich daran, was Sarah gesagt hatte, als Jerad sie bei ihrem ersten Besuch fragte, wie sie so eine weiße Haut bekommen hätte. Ihre Antwort erschien nun in einem anderen Licht. Doch gleich drängte sich ihm wieder eine Frage auf, die er bereits wieder vergessen hatte: Wie viele seiner Filme Sarah schon gesehen hatte.

Sie aß seelenruhig weiter und er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie kein Mitleid hatte, dass er im Moment keinen richtigen Hunger mehr hatte.

„_Ständig würgt sie mir eins rein und dann tut es ihr nicht mal leid. Eine gestörte Freundin zu haben, ist nicht immer lustig. Und Jerad hatte Recht: Es war ganz schön frech von ihr, ‚The night they drove old Dixie down' zu singen. Offenbar ist es ihr egal, ob mich dieses Lied verletzt. Sie spricht immer von der Geschichte. Aber hier scheint sie nicht an den Hintergrund des Liedes zu denken._"

Er wollte sie ein wenig bloßstellen und fragte:

„Weißt du eigentlich, wer Robert E. Lee war?"

Alle sahen ihn verwirrt an.

„Du weißt schon. Das Lied, das du so fröhlich mitgeträllert hast. Er wird darin erwähnt.", erklärte er.

Er sah ihr an, dass sie genau wusste, warum er das fragte. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken antwortete sie:

„Robert Edward Lee, geboren achtzehnhundertundsieben, gestorben achtzehnhundertsiebzig war ein General der konföderierten Armee während der Sezessionskriege, auch Amerikanischer Bürgerkrieg genannt. Dieser Krieg begann achtzehnhunderteinundsechzig und endete vier Jahre später. Übrigens mit der Kapitulation der letzten konföderierten Truppen in Texas."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Genügt das als Antwort, Major Hale?"

Er nickte nur. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie all diese Dinge wusste.

„_Verdammt. Sie weiß ja fast mehr als ich darüber. Da will man sie mal ärgern und es wendet sich quasi gegen einen. Aber ich hätte bald damit rechnen müssen. Natürlich kennt sie sich mit Kriegen aus… Vielleicht hat ja auch meine ‚Twilight'-Rolle was damit zu tun, dass sie diese Dinge weiß._"

„Wie hat sie dich genannt?", fragte Jerad überrascht.

„Ist so ein kleiner Gag zwischen uns."

„_Sie müssen ja nicht wissen, wie verrückt Sarah nach dem Film und all diesem ganzen Quark ist._"

Schweigend aßen alle weiter. Sogar Jackson, der seinen Appetit zwar noch nicht ganz wieder gefunden, aber immer noch Hunger hatte. Und Sarahs Essen schmeckte zu gut, als es stehen zu lassen.

Nach dem Abendbrot trocknete Jackson ungefragt das Geschirr ab. Ben und Jerad räumten es weg. Nach dem Abwasch wischte sie noch die Oberflächen ab. Jerad sagte leise zu ihm:

„Sie hat einen an der Waffel. Aber sie ist eine erstklassige Hausfrau."

Jackson erwiderte leise:

„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr."

Später saßen alle im Wohnzimmer. Die Männer probten und Sarah saß auf der Couch. Der Fernseher war an, jedoch ohne Ton. Sie hörteihnen wahrscheinlich zu, während sie wieder durch die Kanäle zappte. So leise wie möglich sagte Jackson:

„Lasst uns ‚Mrs. Robinson' spielen."

Die beiden warfen einen unsicheren Blick auf Sarah, doch nickten dann und begannen zu spielen. Nach einer Weile meinte Sarah nur:

„Haha."

Die Männer lachten.

„Ach, lass dir doch keine grauen Haare wachsen, Sugar Mommy. So sind die jungen Kerle heutzutage.", zog Jackson sie auf.

Sarah nahm eine Zeitschrift vom Tisch und warf sie nach ihm. Er duckte sich.

„Whoa. Alter du solltest dir einen Helm zulegen."

„Oder er sollte nicht mehr so eine große Klappe haben.", fügte Ben hinzu.

„_Hatte ich nicht noch vor einigen Stunden denselben Gedanken?_"

„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr.", sagte Sarah und schaute Jackson bedeutungsvoll an.

Der fühlte sich nun leicht ertappt. Auch Jerad sah betroffen aus.

„_Upps. Sie hat mich ja gehört. Na hoppla._"

Doch tat das seiner nonchalanten Art keinen Abbruch.

„Sie hat eben Ohren wie ein Luchs. Oder wie eine Wölfin."

Sarah warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu und er ahnte, dass er sich nicht verplappern sollte. Ohne das geringste Schuldgefühl dachte er:

„_Dafür ist es zu spät. Die beiden wissen eh schon, dass ich diesen Spitznamen für sie hab._"


	69. Kapitel 68

Sarah zog sich als erste für die Nacht um und wartete dann in seinem Zimmer auf Jackson. Als er den Raum betrat, sah er, dass sie auf dem Bett saß und Hope streichelte, die auf einer Decke daneben Platz genommen hatte.

„_Ich hoffe, Hope kommt damit klar, mit uns in einem Zimmer zu sein. Oder ich, dass sie hier ist… Aber sie kennt das ja inzwischen schon. Ansonsten muss sie draußen warten, bis wir fertig sind._"

Er löschte das Deckenlicht und setzte sich neben Sarah.

„Wo sind sie?", fragte sie und deutete auf das Bücherregal.

Er wusste sofort, von was sie sprach: Ihre Bücher, die im Regal fehlten.

„Sicher verpackt in einer Kiste im Keller. Da es für dich komisch ist, dass ich sie gelesen habe, dachte ich mir ‚Aus den Augen, aus den Sinn'. Keine Angst, sie werden nicht nass oder so."

„Und du findest es gar nicht schräg, dass ich deine Filme gesehen habe?"

„Geht so. Ich mach mir da keine großen Gedanken. Es sind nur Filme. Es hätte mich eher gewundert, wenn du keinen einzigen gesehen hättest."

Das entsprach nur halb der Wahrheit. Aber er wollte nicht, dass sie zu sehr darüber nachgrübelte. So küsste er sie und meinte:

„Keine Sorge. Ich bin darüber hinweg, dass du mein Groupie bist."

Sarah rollte mit den Augen. Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie wieder. Dabei strich er mit seiner Hand über ihr Bein, bis sie unter ihrem kurzen Nachthemd verschwunden war und machte sich an ihrem Slip zu schaffen. Sie schob ihn von sich.

„Ich werd nicht mit dir schlafen."

„Wieso nicht?", fragte er entgeistert.

„_Ich bin spitz wie Nachbars Lumpi und sie knallt mir so trocken hin, dass sie nicht mit mir in die Kiste gehen will._"

„Ich will nicht, dass die Jungs was mitkriegen."

„_Große Klasse. Wieso hat sie das nicht schon heut Mittag gesagt? Was soll es bringen, dass wir näher beim Studiogelände sind, wenn ich sie nicht flachlegen darf?_"

Aber er wollte nicht sofort aufgeben.

„Die sind doch noch unten.", erinnerte er sie.

„Und wie lange? Ich will einfach nicht, dass sie hören wie wir Sex haben."

„_Himmel, wir sind doch alle erwachsen._"

Hope erhob sich. Zwar war es ihm egal, ob seine Freunde irgendwelche eindeutigen Geräusche aus seinem Zimmer hörten. Aber immer noch gefiel ihm der Gedanke nicht wirklich, dass die Hündin im selben Raum war, wenn er und Sarah miteinander schliefen.

„_Soviel zu meinem tollen Plan…_"

„Okay. Dann kuscheln wir nur.", meinte er und küsste sie.

Genau wie im Schlafzimmer in den Hills mussten sie auch hier sprichwörtlich zusammenrücken. Denn Jacksons Bett war nur für eine Person gedacht. Doch machte ihm das nicht viel aus. Er hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass sie halb aufeinander liegen mussten. Und auf die Weise konnte er die ganze Nacht mit ihr kuscheln, ohne dass sie sich zu weit von ihm entfernte.

In der Nacht wachte Sarah wie gewöhnlich auf. Nachdem sie sich von dem Alptraum erholt hatte, ließ sie zu, dass er sie auszog, während er sie streichelte und küsste. Er wusste inzwischen, dass es nicht viel brauchte, sie zu verführen und er spürte auch ihre Bereitschaft, jetzt doch mit ihm zu schlafen. Doch als er Anstalten machte, nach einem Kondom zu greifen hielt sie ihn davon ab.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht."

„_Will sie mich wirklich noch in die Klapse bringen? Ich steh kurz vor der Explosion und sie ziert sich._"

„Komm schon. Sie schlafen jetzt sicher und kriegen nichts mit."

„Du bist sicher, dass sie mich nicht hören würden?"

„_Mhm… Sie hat wahrscheinlich Recht. Wenn die beiden nicht grad mit Ohropax schlafen gegangen sind, werden sie sie unter Garantie hören. Aber ist doch egal. Die beiden müssen zwar morgen auch arbeiten, aber nicht so früh raus wie wir. Scheiß doch drauf, wenn sie mal kurz aus dem Schlaf schrecken und dann wieder weiter schlafen. Ich hab das schließlich jede Nacht..._"

„Ich könnte leise sein.", schlug Sarah vor.

„_Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Lieber verzichte ich auf den Sex, als dass sie sich wieder dazu zwingt, leise zu sein._"

„Nein. Es war harte Arbeit, zu erreichen, dass du dich so gehen lässt. Ich will nicht, dass du es wieder unterdrückst."

Er dachte kurz nach.

„_Wir wollen beide miteinander schlafen, aber sie will nicht, dass jemand sie hört. Ich will aber nicht, dass sie es wieder unterdrückt. Also gibt's wohl nur eine Möglichkeit, wie ihre Schreie unterdrückt werden könnten. Sie wird mir sicher gleich sagen, dass ich bekloppt bin und fragen, wie ich auf so eine kranke Idee komme._"

„Okay, das klingt jetzt irgendwie pervers. Aber ich könnte dir den Mund zuhalten."

Zu seiner Überraschung entgegnete sie:

„Nein, das ist okay."

„_Sie muss ja genauso scharf sein wie ich. Und vielleicht gibt uns das noch einen kleinen extra Kick. Als bräuchten wir sowas…_"

Er küsste sie.

„_Nur, in der normalen Stellung kann ich ihr schlecht den Mund zuhalten._"

Also raunte ihr ins Ohr:

„Dreh dich um."

Sie kam seiner Aufforderung nach und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Wieder küsste und streichelte er sie.

„_Unser Sex wird irgendwie auch immer abartiger…_"

Nachdem er sich ein Kondom übergerollt hatte, schob er seinen Arm soweit durch die Lücke zwischen ihrem Hals und dem Kopfkissen, dass er ihr die Hand auf den Mund legen konnte. Beide stöhnten leise, als er in sie eindrang. Er verschloss ihren Mund mit seiner Hand - wobei er darauf achtete, nicht auch die Nase zu bedecken - küsste ihre Schulter und bewegte sich erst langsam in ihr. Sie nickte. Seine Bewegungen wurden nun schneller. Er konnte sie nun kaum noch hören, was ihn etwas ärgerte. Er mochte es, wenn sie laut war und ihre Lust nur so hinausschrie. Doch andererseits erregte es ihn auch, ihr den Mund zuzuhalten, was er fast nicht glauben konnte. Er hatte nun Macht über sie und musste sich eingestehen, dass ihn das antörnte. Und Sarah schien es ebenfalls zu gefallen. Kurz erinnerte sich Jackson daran, wie er Sarah in der Nacht zuvor förmlich genommen und sie sich ihm sprichwörtlich hingegeben hatte. Sie liebte es offenbar, wenn er sich ihr gegenüber dominant verhielt. Und er fand immer mehr Gefallen an diesen kleinen Spielchen. Er presste sein Gesicht an ihren Nacken und dämpfte so seine eigenen Geräusche. Er bemerkte kaum, dass sich der Druck seiner Hand auf ihrem Mund verstärkte, je näher sie beide dem Orgasmus kamen. Fast zeitgleich erreichten sie den Höhepunkt.

Jackson brauchte eine Weile, bis er so weit wieder runtergekommen war, dass er langsam seine Hand wieder wegnahm. Keuchend holte Sarah Luft. Er streifte das Kondom ab und warf es in den Papierkorb neben dem Bett. Dann küsste er ihren Nacken und fragte:

„Alles okay?"

Sie nickte. Er zog sie wieder eng an sich. Ein Arm war um ihre Schulter gelegt, der andere lag locker über ihrer Körpermitte. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Schlaf gut, Baby."

„Du auch."

„_Das war Wahnsinn. Ich werd sie morgen fragen, wie sie es fand. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn wir das irgendwann wiederholen._"

Neben dem Bett regte sich etwas und erst jetzt fiel Jackson ein, dass Hope dort auf ihrer Decke lag.

„_Sie hat sich so still verhalten, dass ich sie glatt vergessen hab. Aber offenbar hat es ihr nichts ausgemacht. Vielleicht hat sie nicht mal was mitbekommen. Ich hoffe, wir sind jetzt keine schlechten Eltern, weil wir quasi vor ihren Augen Sex hatten._"

Jackson fiel urplötzlich wieder ein, dass er Sarah auch am Abend nicht auf dieses spezielle Thema angesprochen hatte. Er schob es immer wieder vor sich her. Zumal immer etwas anderes dazwischen kam, das ihn beschäftigte.

Wieder dachte er über die Frage nach, wie er damit umgehen sollte, falls er sie tatsächlich geschwängert hatte.

„_Ein Baby mit Sarah._"

Zum ersten Mal in diesem Tag machte ihm dieser Gedanke keine Angst. Im Gegenteil freundete er sich immer mehr damit an.

„_Ein Baby mit Sarah._", dachte er wieder, diesmal fast ein wenig glücklich.

Liebevoll strich er ihr über den Bauch. Kurz danach schlief er ein.


	70. Kapitel 69

Am nächsten Morgen versuchte Jackson erfolglos, Sarah zu einer neuen Runde Matratzensport zu verführen. Sie blockte ab mit der Begründung, dass ihr Muskelkater, den sie seit einem Tag hatte, schlimmer geworden war. Er war zwar nicht begeistert, gab jedoch schnell nach. er hätte es vor Sarah nicht zugeben wollen. Doch dass Hope mit im Raum war, hemmte ihn in seinen amourösen Absichten. Und er hatte ein leicht schlechtes Gewissen, als sie das erwähnte. Schließlich fühlte er sich schuldig daran, war es doch eine Nachwirkung des ‚animalischen Sexes', den sie Samstagnacht gehabt hatten.

In einer längeren Pause holte Jackson sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und stutzte, als er sah, dass sein Agent Chris ihn angerufen hatte. Er zog sich zurück, um zurückzurufen.

„He Chris, hier ist Jackson."

„Gut dass du dich meldest. Sag mal, was ist denn eigentlich bei euch los?"

„Wieso?"

„Ich hab vor ein paar Minuten mit der Agentin deiner Freundin telefoniert. Ähm… wo hab ich den Namen…"

„Shannon."

„Genau. Shannon. Eine nette Frau, aber scheinbar knallhart. Die kennt das Geschäft."

Jackson sah sich nach Sarah um. Diese stand neben ihrem Stuhl und telefonierte ebenfalls. Jackson ahnte, mit wem.

„Ich wollte mich mit ihr absprechen, welches Statement wir den Boulevardblättchen bekannt geben und so. Die sind ja ganz heiß auf News und Bilder von euch. Und naja, da hat sich eine Frage ergeben."

Chris zögerte, bevor er weitersprach.

„Wir sind doch auch Kumpel, oder?"

„Klar."

„Kann ich dich da fragen, seit _wann_ ihr eigentlich zusammen sind? Denn diese Shannon hat da offenbar andere Infos als ich."

„_Andere Infos…_"

In Jacksons Kopf arbeitete es.

„_Sie hat sie angelogen. Sie sollte das klären und hat offensichtlich nur weitere Lügen verbreitet. Sie hat ihr wahrscheinlich ein späteres Datum genannt. Erst letzte Woche, nachdem ich ihr das Ultimatum gestellt hatte._"

„Ich… ich klär das. Hör zu Chris. Ich meld mich wieder bei dir und sag dir Bescheid, welche Meldung wir rausgeben und so. Okay?"

„Ähm… klar. Also bis später."

Jackson verabschiedete sich, legte auf und steckte das Handy zurück in die Hosentasche. Er ging langsam auf Sarah zu. Sie stand immer noch neben dem Stuhl und telefonierte. Er war wütend auf sie und musste sich alle Mühe geben, sie nicht an Ort und Stelle anzuschreien. Er war enttäuscht von ihr und fühlte sich verletzt.

Sarah verabschiedete sich, legte auf und drehte sich um. Als sie bemerkte, dass er direkt hinter ihr gestanden hatte, zuckte sie zusammen.

„_Hat da etwa jemand ein schlechtes Gewissen?_"

Mit ruhiger Stimme sagte er nur:

„Mitkommen. Sofort."

Ohne Widerrede folgte sie ihm aus dem Gebäude. Keiner sprach ein Wort, als sie zu seinem Trailer gingen. Immer wieder fragte Jackson sich, warum sie das getan hatte und wie sie ihm schon wieder so wehtun konnte. Er öffnete die Trailertür und schob Sarah förmlich in den Wohnwagen, bevor er sie hinter sich schloss.

„Ich hab grad mit Chris gesprochen. Du weißt schon, mein Agent.", teilte er ihr kühl mit.

Sie nickte nur.

„Jay, ich… ich kann das erklären."

„_Ja, so wie so wohl alles erklären kann, was sie tut._"

„_Was_ erklären? Wie du mich schon wieder so enttäuschen konntest? Was hast du ihnen eigentlich _wirklich_ gesagt?"

„_Das war wohl mein Fehler. Ich hätte das gleich fragen sollen._"

„Die Wahrheit.", erwiderte sie schwach.

Er lachte kurz, es war bitter.

„_Dass sie es überhaupt noch wagt, dieses Wort auszusprechen._"

„_Wahrheit_?! Du müsstest an dem Wort ersticken.", spie er ihr ins Gesicht.

„Was willst du denn?! Ich habe deine dämliche Bedingung doch erfüllt."

Sie brach in Tränen aus.

„_So sieht sie das? Nur das Ergebnis zählt, nicht der Weg dahin?_"

„Nicht indem du immer neue Lügen erzählst!", schrie er sie an.

In einer hilflosen Geste warf er die Hände in die Luft. Sarah wich zurück. Zwar korrigierte sie ihre Haltung sofort wieder. Aber er hatte trotzdem sofort erkannt, was ihre Bewegung bedeutete.

„_Oh mein Gott. Sie hat gedacht, ich würde sie ohrfeigen. Also hatte ich doch Recht. Sie ist offenbar von ihrem Ex geschlagen wurden._"

Jegliche Wut war nun wie weggeblasen. Er war nur noch geschockt und auch traurig. Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und fragte:

„Wer?"

Sarah antwortete nicht.

„Wer hat dich geschlagen? Dein Ex?"

„Ich hätte ihn wahrscheinlich umgebracht, hätte er es je gewagt, die Hand gegen mich zu erheben.", erwiderte sie tonlos.

„_Wer dann? Wenn er es nicht war und sie das auch nicht zugelassen hätte… Dann gibt es nur noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Und die ist noch schlimmer._"

Nach einem langen Moment fragte er leise und schockiert:

„Deine Eltern?"

Sarah verzog das Gesicht.

„Nein. Ich will nicht darüber reden."

Sie setzte sich langsam auf die Liege. Hope kam zu ihr und legte den Kopf in ihren Schoß. Geistesabwesend streichelte Sarah die Hündin. Jackson saß nur da und dachte nach.

„_Das war keine Lüge. Ihre Eltern haben sie nicht geschlagen. Aber wer dann? Irgendjemand muss es doch gewesen sein. Ein Freund ihrer Mutter? Jemand anderes aus der Familie? Gott, sie hat wirklich gedacht, ich würde sie vor Wut schlagen. Wie kann sie das nur von mir denken? Das letzte, was ich brauche ist, dass sie Angst vor mir hat. Ich versteh nur nicht, wie sie mir das antun konnte. Jetzt sitzt sie da wie ein Häufchen Elend. Okay, sie will mir nicht sagen, wer sie misshandelt hat. Aber offenbar will sie darüber reden, warum sie falsche Infos weitergegeben hat. Sie ist offenkundig gestört, ich hab sie wahrscheinlich angebumst und offenbar ist sie ausnahmsweise mal gewillt, mit mir zu reden. Auch wenn sie es nicht verdient hat, sollte ich ihr die Chance geben, mir die Gründe dafür zu nennen._"

„Erklär´s mir.", sagte er schließlich.

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Du meintest, du könntest erklären, warum du gelogen hast. Tu es. Und es sollte eine verdammt gute Erklärung sein."

„_Weil ich immer noch stinkesauer bin. Und im Moment auch nicht weiß, ob es noch einen Unterschied macht. Aber dann weiß ich wenigstens, warum sie es getan hat._"

„In Irland sind die Leute… sagen wir traditioneller. Besonders gilt das für meinen Verlag. Ich… ich wäre bei denen unten durch, wenn sie… sie wüssten wie… wie schnell du mich rumgekriegt hast."

„Schnell?"

„_Ich hab wochenlang an ihr rumgebaggert und musste um jeden Kuss, jede Berührung kämpfen._"

„Wir kannten uns gerade mal drei Wochen, als wir das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen haben."

„_Naja, so betrachtet war es wohl schnell…_"

„In einem Land, in dem es eine saftige Geldstrafe gab, als neunzehnhundertachtundachtzig der erste Kondomautomat aufgestellt wurde und in dem Abtreibungen immer noch verboten und Scheidungen nicht gern gesehen sind, hat man es als Frau schwer, denen zu erklären, dass man sich von einem schmucken Kerl hat einwickeln lassen."

„_Warum hat sie das grad mit den Abtreibungen erwähnt?!_"

Jackson versuchte, den Gedanken daran zu verdrängen und Sarahs Erläuterungen zu folgen.

„Ich wusste, die würden mich wahrscheinlich als untragbar betrachten und mir vorwerfen, mein schändliches Tun würde ein schlechtes Licht auf sie werfen. Ich dachte, dass ich das irgendwie hinkriegen könnte, dass ich nicht als die totale Schlampe dastehe."

„_So schlimm kann es dort doch nicht sein. Oder?_"

„Aber dann hast du mir das Ultimatum gestellt. Ich habe ihnen allen die Wahrheit gesagt. Dass wir ein Paar sind. Nur… okay, ich habe ihnen nicht gesagt, seit wann genau. Ich hatte nicht gedacht… dass,… dass du…"

„Dass ich es herausfinde?"

Sarah nickte langsam.

„_Wie naiv ist das bitte? Sie hat echt gedacht, es würde nicht rauskommen?_"

„Ich vergesse manchmal, dass die Leute normalerweise miteinander reden. Und ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass Chris und Shannon sich eventuell absprechen wollen und so alles auffliegt."

Sie spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern.

„Ich weiß, dass ich dir weh getan habe. Schon wieder. Es… es tut mir leid."

Eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter. Hope winselte leise.

„_Es mag ihr leid tun. Aber ich hatte ihr eine Chance gegeben und sie hat versucht, sich da irgendwie rauszuwinden. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die wirklich so krass da drüben sind. Und wenn, hätte sie doch mit mir darüber reden und es mir gleich erklären können._"

Jackson stand auf und sie tat es ihm gleich.

„_Ich muss erst mal alleine sein und nachdenken._"

Er öffnete die Tür.

„Du solltest jetzt wieder zu Karen gehen. Sie braucht dich sicher."

„Okay."

Sarah und Hope verließen den Wohnwagen, beide mit gesenkten Köpfen. Jackson setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl. Seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander und er versuchte, sich darüber klarzuwerden, was er nun tun sollte. Fakt war: Sie _hatte_ ihm wehgetan. Doch er hatte auch gesehen, dass ihr das leid tat. Aber genügte das, um ihr zu verzeihen? Er wusste, sie liebte ihn. Und er liebte sie über alles. Der Gedanke, sie zu verlieren, war unerträglich. Sie - und das Baby, das womöglich gerade in ihr heranwuchs. Er stellte sich auch die Frage, was sie tun würde, wenn er sie jetzt abschoss und sie in wenigen Wochen bemerkte, dass sie von ihm schwanger war. Ihm war klar, dass sie zu stolz sein würde, irgendeine Hilfe von ihm anzunehmen. Er vermutete, dass sie es ihm wahrscheinlich nicht einmal sagen würde. Würde sie es überhaupt behalten? Oder würde sie es weggeben? Oder - wie sie es angedeutet hatte - abtreiben? Er hatte sich vorher nie mit dieser Frage beschäftigt. Ihm wurde nun klar, dass er nicht die Meinung teilte, dass der Körper einer Frau ihr gehörte und sie selbst entscheiden musste, was sie mit einem Baby tat. Denn wenn sie schwanger war, war es auch sein Kind und daher auch zum Teil _seine_ Entscheidung.

Er wusste, jeder würde ihn einen Idioten nennen. Aber er konnte Sarah nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Er liebte sie zu sehr, um es nicht wenigstens weiter zu versuchen. Er wollte es noch nicht aufgeben, eine Beziehung mit ihr zu führen. Und auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde: Die Angst, was sie tun würde, wenn er sich von ihr trennte und sie später herausfand, dass sie schwanger war, trug ihren Teil zu seiner Entscheidung bei.

„_Sie wird mich ganz sicher noch in die Klapse bringen. Aber wir können uns ja dort ein Doppelzimmer teilen…_", dachte er, als er langsam zum Bunker fünf zurückging.

Überrascht bemerkte er, dass Sarah vor dem Gebäude stand.

„_Wieso steht sie noch draußen? Naja, wenigstens ist sie nicht wieder abgehauen._"

Sie ging hinein und er betrat das Gebäude kurz nach ihr. Er schaute sich um. Karen stand mit den anderen am Set. Sarah war bei ihrem Stuhl und packte offenbar ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie schien es eilig zu haben. Er ging langsam zu ihr.

„_Sie denkt offensichtlich, dass es schon aus ist. Sieht mir sehr nach Flucht aus._"

Gerade, als sie die Umhängetasche schultern wollte, fragte er:

„Was machst du da? Willst du wieder weglaufen?"

„Ich gehe wieder zurück.", erwiderte sie nur.

Sie wollte an ihm vorbeigehen, doch er umfasste ihr Handgelenk mit seinen Fingern.

„_Sie wird nicht einfach so gehen. Nicht, bevor wir nicht miteinander geredet haben. Was meint sie eigentlich mit ‚zurückgehen'?_"

Sie sah ihn nicht an und er hatte den Eindruck, dass sie nur mit Mühe das Zittern und die Tränen unterdrücken konnte. Er dachte daran, was sie in ihrem ersten Gedicht geschrieben hatte:

„_I hurt myself by hurting you._"

„Nach Irland?", fragte er überrascht.

Sie nickte.

„Wohin sonst? Es war ein Fehler, hierherzukommen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir wehgetan habe."

„Ich weiß."

Er legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an. So war sie gezwungen, ihn endlich anzuschauen. Er hatte sich inzwischen fast an den Anblick des Schmerzes in ihren Augen gewöhnt.

„Du bist eine notorische Lügnerin, gewalttätig und manchmal unerträglich zickig. Außerdem wirst du mich wahrscheinlich früher oder später den Verstand kosten. Doch ich liebe dich. Und ich weiß, dass du mich liebst. Mir ist klar, dass jeder sagen wird, ich bin ein verdammter Idiot. Und vielleicht ist das sogar schon ein Zeichen dafür, dass ich langsam verblöde. Aber ich will dich nicht verlieren. Wie ich dir schon letzte Woche sagte: Mein Fehler ist, dass ich dich immer wollen und dir daher auch so gut wie alles verzeihen werde."

Er sah ihr an, dass es einen Moment dauerte, bis bei Sarah ankam, was er gesagt hatte. Er strich ihr ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht und lächelte.

„Also, packst du deine Sachen aus und setzt dich wieder auf dein Assistentenstühlchen?"

Sie konnte nur nicken und legte die Tasche auf den Stuhl. Als sie zu Karen und den Jugendlichen gingen, sahen alle sie erstaunt und fragend an. Alle hatten Jacksons und Sarahs Abgang mitbekommen.

„Sorry, dass ich Sarah einfach so entführt hab. Wir mussten mal raus."

Karen nickte. Sogar die Kids waren ruhig und stellten keine Fragen. Die Regisseurin besprach sich mit Michelle. Plötzlich fragte Sarah ihn:

„Wo warst du? Im Trailer, um nachzudenken?"

„Auch. Dann hab ich im städtischen Asylum angerufen, um mir schon mal ein Zimmer vorzubestellen."

Sarah rollte mit den Augen

„He, das hier ist L.A. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie lang so eine Warteliste womöglich ist? Und du versuchst ja alles, um mich so schnell wie möglich da rein zu kriegen."

„So wie´s aussieht, hast du tatsächlich schon einen Teil deines Verstandes verloren."

„_Ja, muss ich wohl, wenn ich mich so behandeln lasse und mich wie ein Waschlappen verhalte. Doch mir ist auch klar, dass sie meistens nichts für ihr Verhalten kann. Sie ist zerbrochen und lässt die anderen darunter mitleiden._"

„Aber ich hab dir gegenüber einen Vorteil."

„Welchen?"

Er küsste sie und sagte dann leise:

„Ich finde meinen Teil vielleicht noch wieder, Humpty Dumpty."

Doch diesmal zog er sie nicht auf. Er fand sich langsam damit ab, dass sie gestört war.

Sie sprachen den restlichen Tag über nicht mehr über die Szene im Trailer oder was sie getan hatte.

Während sie in der Küche das Abendbrot zubereitete, saß er im Wohnzimmer und surfte im Internet. Zuerst prüfte er ihre Angaben. Tatsächlich waren Abtreibungen in Irland illegal, was ihn beruhigte.

„_Allerdings kennt Sarah sich sicher damit aus, wo es erlaubt ist…_"

Eine weitere kleine Recherche brachte ihm die Auskunft, dass das in Deutschland der Fall war. Doch wollte er im Moment nicht darüber nachdenken, ob Sarah es wirklich in Betracht ziehen würde, ihr Kind wegmachen zu lassen. Auch die Story mit dem Kondomautomaten stimmte.

„_Die sind echt schräg drauf dort. Und da lästert Sarah ständig über Amerika._"

Seine nächste Recherche war zeitaufwendiger. Er wusste, dass Sarah schon seit ihrer Jugend Depressionen hatte und suchte nun nach Infos, ob es vielleicht vererbbar war. Tatsächlich fand er mehrere Seiten, auf denen genau das stand.

„_Toll. Dann hab ich womöglich zwei von der Sorte an der Backe._"

Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er sich nervös vor dem Kreissaal auf- und abgehen. Die ganze Zeit drang kein Laut daraus hervor, bis er schließlich ein Baby kreischen hörte. Kurz darauf kam eine Krankenschwester mit einem schreienden Bündel heraus.

„Ihre Frau hat während der gesamten Geburt keinen Ton von sich gegeben. Dafür schreit sich der kleine Kerl hier seit der ersten Sekunde die Lunge aus dem Leib."

Neugierig betrachtete Jackson das gerötete Gesicht des Neugeborenen. Strahlend sagte die Hebamme:

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. Rathbone. Es ist ein Trauerklößchen."

„_Vielleicht hätte er ja auch was von mir…_", dachte Jackson hoffnungsvoll.

Plötzlich wurde die Musik in der Küche lauter gestellt. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er die Stimme des Limp-Bizkit-Sängers erkannte.

_No one knows what it's like, to be the bad man_

_to be the sad man, behind blue eyes_

_And no one knows what it's like, to be hated_

_to be faded, to telling only lies_

„_Niemand außer ihr. Sie ist es so gewöhnt, zu lügen, dass sie wohl wirklich nicht mehr anders kann._"

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_as my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours only lonely_

_My love is vengeance that's never free_

„_Na, gut zu wissen…_"

_No one knows what it's like to feel these feelings_

_like I do and I blame you_

„_Ja, ist wohl wirklich meine Schuld, dass sie das erste Mal jemanden liebt..._"

_No one bites back as hard on their anger_

_None of my pain woe can show through_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_as my consciences seems to be_

_I have hours only lonely_

_My love is vengeance that's never free_

_No one knows what it's like to be mistreated_

_to be defeated, behind blue eyes_

„_Ich wünschte, sie würde mir erzählen, wer sie misshandelt hat._"

_And no one knows how to say that they're sorry_

_And don't worry I'm not telling lies_

„_Sie könnte mal damit anfangen…_"

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_as my consciences seems to be_

_I have hours only lonely_

_My love is vengeance that's never free_

_No one knows what it's like to be the bad man_

_to be the sad man, behind blue eyes_

„_Ich versuche das ja zu verstehen. Aber wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns. Ich werd auf jeden Fall nicht so schnell aufgeben. Auch wenn sie mich wahnsinnig macht, liebe ich sie. Und egal, wie schwierig das noch wird. Wir werden das schaffen._"

Jackson sprach sie an diesem Abend nicht noch einmal auf ihren Streit oder auf Sarahs Gründe an. Das schien ihr Angst zu machen, denn sie sah ihn immer wieder zweifelnd an. Er ahnte, dass sie befürchtete, dass er sich doch von ihr trennen wollte.

Als sie dann im Bett lagen, zog er sie eng an sich, küsste ihr Haar und sagte leise:

„Keine Angst, hon. Ich bin nicht mehr böse auf dich. Ich verstehe deine Gründe. Ich hab mir tatsächlich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass du wegen unserer Beziehung Schwierigkeiten bekommen könntest. Ich wusste nicht, dass die in Irland immer noch altmodisch in manchen Dingen sind. Du hattest Recht: Du _hast_ meine Bedingung erfüllt. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich dich nicht so unter Druck hätte setzen dürfen."

„_Ich hätte versuchen sollen, vorher mit ihr zu reden, bevor ich sie so in die Enge treibe. Aber ich war so verletzt, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sie nicht total übertreibt._"

„Das war okay. Du… du konntest dir ja nicht sicher sein, ob ich es ernst mit dir meine."

„Das ist nicht wahr. Ich wusste, dass du mich liebst. Ich konnte nur nicht sehen, wo das Problem liegt, dass du es niemanden sagen willst. Jetzt weiß ich es. Ich versprech dir, ich werd versuchen, dich nie wieder mit etwas unter Druck zu setzen."

„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich enttäuscht habe."

„Shh. Mach dir keine Gedanken mehr darüber. Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht sauer, weil ich weiß, warum du das getan hast. Ich hab dir nicht aufmerksam genug zugehört. Aber das werd ich in Zukunft tun. Egal, was du mir sagen möchtest, ich werd dir zuhören und… und ich glaube dir, egal, was du mir erzählst."

„_Vielleicht will sie mir deshalb nicht sagen, wer sie geschlagen hat. Sie hat sich vielleicht schon mal jemandem anvertraut und derjenige hat ihr nicht geglaubt._"

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Verstehst du das? Du kannst mir alles anvertrauen und brauchst keine Angst zu haben, dass ich dich deshalb verurteile."

Sie lächelte nur.

„Okay. Danke."

Er küsste sie sanft. Dann streichelte er zärtlich ihre Wange.

„Schlaf jetzt."

Sie bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Doch dieses Mal schien es lange zu dauern, bevor sie endlich Schlaf fand. Auch Jackson lag sehr lange wach und dachte über die Ereignisse des Tages nach.


	71. Kapitel 70

In den nächsten zwei Tagen erwähnte keiner von ihnen ihren Streit. Jackson war längst nicht mehr wütend auf sie. Er verstand, warum sie so gehandelt hatte und versuchte, sich darüber klar zu werden, was in Sarah vorging. Er dachte mehrmals daran, sie noch einmal darauf anzusprechen, dass sie schwanger sein könnte. Aber es ergab sich nie die passende Gelegenheit dazu.

Am frühen Morgen des fünfundzwanzigsten April spürte er, wie Sarah, die wohl gerade erst aufgewacht war, sich sachte bewegte. Er schlug die Augen auf, als sie an ihm schnüffelte.

„_Sie scheint meinen Geruch zu mögen._"

Plötzlich fuhr sie leicht mit der Zungenspitze über seine Brust. Er zog scharf die Luft durch die Zähne ein.

„_Shit, was ist denn jetzt los?!_"

Sie sah erschrocken zu ihm hoch. Er lächelte, obwohl er auch irritiert war.

„Machst du das öfters, mich im Schlaf abzulecken?", neckte er sie.

„Nein. Ich hatte das _Glück_, dass du natürlich wach bist, wenn ich das zum ersten Mal tue."

„Und, wie schmecke ich?", fragte er neugierig.

„Salzig. Kann ich nicht genau sagen. Ich wurde ja unterbrochen."

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an.", erwiderte er leicht heiser.

„_Hat sich ja nicht schlecht angefühlt._"

Sie rührte sich nicht und er ahnte, dass es ihr unangenehm war, es zu wiederholen, wenn er wach war und auch noch förmlich darauf wartete.

„Stell dir einfach vor, dass ich schlafe."

Sie zögerte einen langen Moment, bevor sie sich über ihn beugte und ihm langsam mit der Zunge über die Brust fuhr. Wieder sog er die Luft ein. Er schloss die Augen.

„_Shit, das gefällt mir._"

Seine Finger vergruben sich in ihre Haare. Er konnte es fast nicht glauben, aber Sarahs Handlung erregte ihn. Erst, als sie sich von ihm löste, öffnete er seine Augen wieder. Sie sah ihn unsicher an. Er lächelte und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Wir sind Tiere, da ist das okay."

„_Die Wölfin und ihre Wildkatze. Was für ein Paar…_"

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln.

„Hat dir das gefallen?", fragte sie leise.

Er nickte und erwiderte ebenso leise:

„Sehr."

Er zog sie nach oben und küsste sie.

Als sie später in seinen Armen lag, fragte sie:

„Du findest es wirklich nicht schräg, dass…"

„Dass du mich abgeschlabbert hast?"

Er lachte leise. Sie nickte.

„_Eigentlich total. Aber viel schräger find ich, dass es mir gefallen hat. Ich entdecke immer mehr kuriose Seiten an mir._"

„Ein bisschen. Aber wir haben schon ein paar schräge Sachen gemacht. Und so lange es uns beiden Spaß macht… Jeder wie´s ihm gefällt, nicht wahr?"

„Mhm."

Er nahm ihren Arm.

„_Ich bin gespannt, ob sie wirklich nach Früchten schmeckt._"

„Darf ich?"

Sie sah ihn an und nickte wieder. Er leckte ihr einmal über den ganzen Unterarm.

„_Mhm… Sie schmeckt irgendwie nach nichts definierbarem. Seltsam._"

„Ihh! Übertreibs doch nicht gleich."

Sie wischte sich den Arm an der Bettdecke ab.

„Komisch. Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht nach Obst schmeckst."

„Wieso?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Weil du wie ein Früchtekorb riechst. Deine Haut und sogar deine Haare riechen irgendwie… naja, fruchtig halt. Woher kommt das? Ich meine, ich hab keine so feine Nase wie du. Trotzdem ist mir das aufgefallen. Kommt das vom Essen?"

„Wohl eher von meiner Körperbutter. Ich creme mich jeden Tag damit ein."

„_Das erwähnt sie so nebenbei?_"

„Wirklich? Und da hast du mich noch nie gebeten, dir dabei zu helfen?"

Sarah rollte mit den Augen.

„Du magst das?", erkundigte sie sich erstaunt.

„Deinen Geruch?"

Sie nickte.

„Klar. Ich denke, nicht jede Frau riecht wie ein Obstladen. Was für eine Körperlotion ist das?"

„Vom Bodyshop. Kirschduft."

Er begann plötzlich zu lachen.

„_Wie passend._"

„Also riecht meine Kirsche nach Kirschen?"

„Haha. Du bist so ein Blödmann."

Nachdem sie noch eine Weile gekuschelt hatten, zogen sie sich zum joggen an. Vor dem Haus streckte Sarah sich, die Hunde und Jackson taten es ihr nach. Er betrachtete Sarahs Körper und die Muskeln, die sich durch das Strecken unter ihrer Haut abzeichneten.

„_Sie ist so geschmeidig. Und schnell. Wirklich wie eine Wölfin. Sie würde mich garantiert bei jedem Rennen schlagen. Außer, ich hätte Vorsprung. Vielleicht würde ihr das ja Spaß machen. Das wilde Tier, dass seine arme Beute durch den Wald hetzt._"

„Wollen wir ein kleines Rennen machen?", fragte er sie.

„Meinetwegen.", erwiderte sie nicht gerade enthusiastisch.

„Es soll weniger ein Rennen sein. Eher…"

Er küsste sie und raunte ihr ins Ohr:

„Soll ich das Beutetier für dich spielen, kleine Wölfin?"

Sie blinzelte überrascht.

„Eine Jagd?"

„Was sollte da besser passen als der Wald?"

Sarah biss sich auf die Unterlippe und das war ihm bereits Antwort genug.

„_Sie findet meinen Vorschlag offensichtlich aufregend._"

Schließlich nickte sie.

„Gib mir eine Minute Vorsprung. Ich nehme an, dass du mich sowieso ziemlich schnell eingefangen hast."

„_Eine_ Minute?"

„Klar. Ich mein, soll doch nicht gleich zu Ende sein, oder?"

„Nein. Wir sollten uns schon auspowern können."

„Und schließ die Augen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Vielleicht kannst du ja riechen, wo ich hinlaufe."

„Haha."

„_Bei ihr muss ich mit allem rechnen…_"

Er steckte ihr die Kopfhörer ihres MP3-Players, den sie in der Hand hielt, in die Ohren.

„Schließ die Augen und zähl bis sechzig. Und nicht schummeln. Versprich es."

„Ich verspreche es. Ich werd nicht schauen, in welche Richtung du läufst und ich warte eine Minute."

Er deutete auf das Gerät.

„Schalt ihn ein."

Seufzend schaltete sie den MP3-Player an und drückte ein paar Tasten.

„Okay, ab jetzt."

Dann legte er ihr eine Hand über die Augen. Sarah zuckte zusammen, als er sie küsste. Er winkte Faith und Hope noch einmal zu, bevor er losrannte. Er nahm den linken Weg und lief in zügigem Tempo. Er kam an einem kleinen Nebenweg vorbei und bog ab.

„_Mal schauen, wie gut sie im Fährten lesen ist._"

Kurz darauf hörte er schon schnelle Schritte hinter sich. Er beschleunigte sein Tempo.

„_Unglaublich. Sie hat mich schon eingeholt. Wie schnell ist diese Frau? Jerad hat Recht: Ich sollte sie beim Marathon anmelden._"

Schließlich packte sie ihn von hinten und rief:

„Hab dich."

Er lachte und sagte:

„Ich ergebe mich."

„_Ihr immer._"

Die Hunde bellten. Er zog Sarah an sich und küsste sie. In diesem Moment schienen ihre Knie nachzugeben. Doch er hielt sie fest. Als er sie gegen einen Baum drückte, wehrte sie ihn nicht ab. Auch nicht, als er sie küsste und mit seinen Händen über ihren Körper strich. Zwar zuckte sie zusammen, als er unter ihr Shirt griff, doch stoppte ihn immer noch nicht. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, es hier mitten im Wald mit ihr zu tun.

„_Sarah wird mir eins husten, wenn ich sie auf dem dreckigen Waldboden flachlegen will. Nicht zu vergessen die Zeitverzögerung, die so eine kleine Nummer bedeuten würde._"

Er löste sowohl seine gierigen Lippen als auch seine suchenden Hände von ihrem Körper. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und öffnete sie erst jetzt wieder.

„Ist wohl nicht der richtige Ort. Außerdem werden wir zu spät kommen, wenn wir jetzt rummachen."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich."

Jackson kratzte sich am Kopf und sah sich um.

„_Ich hab bei meiner Flucht vor der kleinen Bestie gar nicht auf den Weg geachtet._"

„Ähm… du weißt doch, wie wir wieder zum Haus kommen, oder?"

„Ja, vielleicht."

Er sah sie verdutzt und leicht bestürzt an.

„_Das war nicht die Antwort, die ich hören wollte._"

Sie deutete auf die Hunde.

„Aber _die_ wissen es ganz sicher."

„Dann ist gut. Sie sollen uns aus dem Dschungel rausbringen."

Sarah wandte sich an die Hunde.

„Zum Haus zurück. Langsam und benutzt den Weg."

Sie zeigte auf den Pfad. Jackson schaute sie verwundert an und sie lächelte.

„Die würden uns sonst quer durchs Unterholz führen.", erklärte sie.

„_Klar, warum sollten sie sich auch an Wege halten? Wundert mich, dass Sarah welche benutzt…_"

„Also, ab."

Die Hunde liefen los und Sarah und Jackson folgten ihnen.

Jackson duschte diesmal zuerst. Danach ging er ins Schlafzimmer, in dem Sarah gerade ihre Sachen zusammensuchte. Lächelnd nahm er sie in die Arme und küsste sie. Dabei fielen einige Wassertropfen aus seinem Haar auf ihr Gesicht. Er wischte sie lachend fort.

„Na hoppla, da hab ich dich ja nass gemacht."

Er knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen und raunte ihr zu:

„Aber ich denke, sonst macht dir das ja auch nichts aus."

„Du bist so ein Ferkel."

Wieder lachte er.

„Was denn?"

Sarah rollte mit den Augen. Kurzentschlossen verpasste ihr einen Klaps auf den Po. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und errötete leicht. Er grinste.

„_Ich wusste, dass sie darauf steht. Und offenbar sehr._"

„Nun geh schon unter die Dusche. Übrigens das kalte Wasser ist links."

Sarah murmelte ein paar Flüche und verließ das Schlafzimmer.

In der Küche wartete eine Überraschung auf ihn. Sarah hatte das Frühstück vorbereitet und neben seinem Kaffeebecher stand ein Papierboot.

„_Oh, ein neues Gedicht._"

Eilig, aber trotzdem sorgfältig um das Papier nicht zu beschädigen, faltete er das Boot auseinander. Er lächelte, als er die ersten Zeilen las.

„When you hold me at night I just feel alright. My promises I will keep whilst you bring me sleep. Every minute you´re in sight is a moment of delight. I hope, you´ll stay with me in joy and sorrow till the so called tomorrow. Because it´s clearly to see that you´re my home, haven and heart. And it´s tore me apart to see I hurt you again. Maybe my love is just a bane. But it´s yours forever and will always be your shelter. Possibly I´m broken inside. But what´s totally true: I´m attached to you like the moon to the tide."

„_Wow. Das ist wunderbar. Und da meint sie, sie kann mir nicht sagen, was in ihr vorgeht. Ihr ist hoffentlich klar, wie viel es mir bedeutet, sowas zu lesen._"

Er hielt das Blatt noch in der Hand, als sie die Küche betrat. Er lächelte und hielt es hoch.

„Es ist wunderschön. Danke."

„Gern. Es… es fällt mir leichter… naja, mich dir auf die Weise mitzuteilen."

Er küsste sie zärtlich.

„Ich weiß. Jeder Weg ist okay. Und dieser erst Recht. Du hast wunderbare Sachen darin gesagt."

„Sie sind alle wahr.", erwiderte sie leise.

„_Umso besser._"

Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Ich weiß."

Er nahm sie in die Arme.


	72. Kapitel 71

Am Nachmittag desselben Tages saßen Sarah und Jackson abseits von den Sets auf ihren Stühlen. Sie machte sich Notizen. Er hatte eigentlich ein Buch vor sich, zog es aber nach einer Weile vor, sich lieber mit Sarah zu beschäftigen. Erst spielte er mit ihren Haaren und strich ihr dann über den Nacken und die Wange.

„Jackson, lass das. Ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren."

„_Sie ist viel zu verführerisch, als das ich einfach nur neben ihr sitzen könnte. Muss sie sich halt mehr Mühe beim konzentrieren geben._"

Er beugte sich zu ihr, küsste ihre Wange und rieb dann seine Nase daran.

„Ich will doch nur ein bisschen schmusen."

„Und was haben wir vorhin in der Mittagspause getan?", fragte sie und schob seinen Kopf weg.

„Vielleicht hab ich ja noch nicht genug."

„_Als hätte ich je genug von ihr…_"

„_Das_ wäre ja mal was Neues.", murmelte sie.

Er lachte. Er zögerte nur einen Moment, bevor er seine Hand auf ihr Knie legte und sie aufwärts bewegte.

„Du hattest deine Chance. Offenbar brauchst du eine Abkühlung."

„_Abkühlung?_"

Ohne Vorwarnung nahm Sarah die offene Wasserflasche, die neben ihr stand und schüttete den Inhalt in Jacksons Schoß. Der sprang erschrocken auf und fluchte.

„_Dieses kleine Miststück._"

Sein Schimpfen zog die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Michelle und die Zwillinge giggelten und sogar Karen musste schmunzeln. Jackson packte Sarahs Handgelenk und funkelte sie wütend an.

„Das kriegst du zurück."

„_Sie glaubt wohl, sie kann jeden Scheiß mit mir machen._"

Doch sie lächelte nur spöttisch, hob eine Augenbraue und erwiderte:

„No risk, no fun."

Er rollte mit den Augen.

„_Unglaublich. _Das_ versteht sie offenbar unter Spaß. Große Klasse._"

Wie ein sprichwörtlich begossener Pudel ging er zu der Requisiteurin und fragte sie, ob sie eine andere Hose für ihn hatte. Sie nickte, wobei sie sich sichtlich das Lachen verkneifen musste. So verließen sie das Gebäude und gingen zum Kostümfundus.

„_Ihh. Ich fühl mich, als hätte ich eingepinkelt. Sie kriegt dafür auf jeden Fall noch ihr Fett weg._"

Da auch seine Boxershorts nass geworden waren, musste er die Hose - eine die er in seiner Rolle als Kyle trug - ohne Unterwäsche tragen.

„_Alter. Kein Wunder, dass die damals alle lange Unterhosen getragen haben. Der Stoff kratzt, das geht gar nicht_.", dachte er auf dem Weg zurück zum Bunker fünf.

Bei seiner Rückkehr stand Sarah neben Karen und Michelle. Er bemerkte, dass sie ihn kurz angestarrt hatte. Er kannte diesen Blick inzwischen.

„_Sie fängt gleich wieder an zu sabbern. Wenn sie wüsste, dass ich keine Unterhose trage, würde sie eine prima Ampel abgeben._"

In diesem Moment fiel ihm ein, wie er es ihr heimzahlen könnte. Er wusste, dass sie es hasste, wenn er doppeldeutige Anspielungen machte. Und so beschloss er, Sarah die nächste Zeit damit zu triezen, dass er ihr sein Leiden auf die Nase band.

„Hast du ein Glück, dass hier Klamotten in meiner Größe griffbereit sind. Sonst wäre ich wohl gezwungen gewesen, dich übers Knie zu legen. Andererseits, sollte ich dich ja wohl eher bestrafen als belohnen, dass du so frech warst."

Sie errötete leicht und er grinste.

„_Geht ja schon gut los. Es würde sie garantiert eher scharf machen als ärgern, wenn ich ihr den Hintern versohle. Kann ich mir ja noch für später aufheben… Aber erst sorge ich dafür, dass sie _garantiert_ Probleme mit dem Konzentrieren hat._"

„Ich bin trotzdem sauer auf dich. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie diese Hose kratzt?"

„Du wirst es schon ein paar Stunden ertragen, dass deine Beine jucken."

„Von meinen Beinen red ich auch gar nicht. Hier gibt's zwar Hosen für mich. Aber leider keine Shorts. Und dank deiner Attacke ist meine Unterhose auch nass und das würde sich irgendwie scheiße anfühlen."

Es dauerte offenbar einen Moment, bis ihr klar wurde, was er damit sagen wollte. Ihr Blick ging - wohl eher unbewusst - zu seinem Schritt und sie lief knallrot an. Sie sah schnell wieder weg und er lachte.

„_Herrlich, wie berechenbar sie manchmal sein kann. Sie kann sich noch auf ein paar unangenehme Momente gefasst machen. Sie glaubt, sie kann Spielchen mit mir treiben? Sie wird bald merken, dass ich inzwischen einiges von ihr gelernt hab._"

„Heute Abend wirst du den kleinen Jackson pflegen müssen. Ihm geht's nämlich grad gar nicht gut."

„_Sie hat sicher keine Ahnung, _wie_ kratzig diese blöde Hose ist._"

Er beugte sich zu ihr und raunte in ihr Ohr:

„Du kannst ihn dann ja etwas streicheln. Das baut ihn sicher wieder auf."

Jackson musste sich Mühe geben, die Bilder, wie Sarah seinen Penis mit ihren schmalen Fingern berührte, aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Sonst würde es auch für ihn peinlich werden. Sarah war von diesem doppeldeutigen Vorschlag offenbar so geschockt, dass sie ihr Notizbuch fallen ließ. Er musste wieder lachen.

„_Das wird ein Spaß. Sie wird kaum wissen, wie ihr geschieht. Ich glaub, sie ist jetzt kaum noch in der Lage, ihre Arbeit zu machen. Wird ihr hoffentlich eine Lehre sein, nicht mehr so ungezogen mir gegenüber zu sein._"

Sie hob ihr Notizbuch auf und versuchte offenbar, jeden weiteren Blick auf ihn zu vermeiden.

Schließlich konnte Jackson wieder zum Requisitenwagen gehen und seine Short und die Jeans anziehen.

„_Ich war selten so froh, meine Hose wieder anziehen zu können._"

Allerdings hatte er noch nicht genug davon, Sarah aufzuziehen. So teilte er ihr bei seiner Rückkehr fröhlich mit:

„Dem kleinen Jackson geht's wieder besser."

Sarah rollte mit den Augen.

„Aber du musst heute Abend trotzdem noch ganz lieb zu ihm sein. Er hat die letzten Stunden sehr gelitten. Vielleicht könntest du ein bisschen pusten oder so?"

Sie sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an und er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„_Sie wird gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. So viele schweinische Andeutungen sind sicher zu viel für ihr empfindliches Gemüt._"

„Hör endlich auf mit dem Mist.", beschwerte sie sich.

„Wieso? Du warst sehr ungezogen zu mir."

„Es tut mir leid. Okay? Also hör auf mit deinen blöden Anspielungen."

„Das ist doch das mindeste. Du magst die Anführerin sein. Aber deshalb lass ich mich von dir nicht wie der letzte Depp behandeln."

Er war nun ernst.

„_Ich lass mir vielleicht viel von ihr gefallen. Aber als der letzte Idiot will ich auch nicht angesehen werden._"

„Ich hatte dich gewarnt. Im Gegensatz zu dir muss ich nämlich arbeiten.", erwiderte sie trotzig.

„_Na gut. Da hat sie Recht. Aber hätte sie es nicht im Guten versuchen können?_"

„Mag sein. Dieses Mal lass ich dir das noch durchgehen. Aber wenn du mich nochmal vor anderen bloßstellst, kriegst du Ärger. Verstehst du mich?"

Sie nickte.

„Gut."

Er merkte, dass ihr klar war, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Du solltest wieder zu Karen gehen. Ich schätze, die anderen wollen pünktlich Feierabend machen. Wo doch alle außer mir arbeiten müssen."

Er zwinkerte. Ihr war anzusehen, dass sie sich fragte, wie er plötzlich wieder Witze machen konnte.

„_Zum Glück hab ich so ein sonniges Gemüt. Sonst hätte ich bei ihr schon längst aufgeben müssen._"


	73. Kapitel 72

Die letzten vier Tage hatte Jackson immer wieder darüber nachgedacht, ob er um Sarahs Hand anhalten sollte. Er liebte sie und auch wenn sie manchmal schwierig war, konnte er sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen. So stand für ihn fest, dass er sie früher oder später heiraten würde. Dass sie nun womöglich von ihm schwanger war, bestärkte ihn in dem Entschluss, sie schon jetzt zu ehelichen. So begann er auf dem Heimweg ganz unvermittelt:

„Weißt du, Las Vegas ist nur zweihundertfünfundsechzig Meilen entfernt."

„Und?"

„Mit dem Flugzeug ist man in einer guten Stunde dort.", fügte er hinzu.

„Und?", fragte Sarah wieder.

„Ich mein nur, wir könnten Sonntagvormittag hinfliegen und wären locker abends wieder zurück."

„Ich bin kein Fan von Glücksspielen."

„In Las Vegas gibt's nicht nur Casinos."

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.

„_Sie ist doch sonst nicht so schwer von Begriff. Aber vielleicht ist ihr diese Weise, um ihre Hand anzuhalten auch zu plump. Naja, jetzt hab ich so angefangen. Wenn ich ihr erkläre, warum wir jetzt schon heiraten sollten, wird sie mir zustimmen. Wenn die in Irland wirklich so konservativ sind. Und wir können ja später immer noch eine richtige Hochzeit haben._"

„Ich hab nachgedacht. Wenn die dir schon aufs Dach steigen, nur weil wir zusammen sind, ist doch erst Recht die Hölle los, wenn du ein uneheliches Kind bekommst, oder?"

„Ich bin _nicht_ schwanger."

„Aber du könntest es sein.", beharrte er.

„_Wieso steckt sie bei dieser Sache einfach den Kopf in den Sand? Sie kann sich doch gar nicht sicher sein, ohne Test._"

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Weißt du, was ein Zyklus ist?"

Er zuckte zusammen.

„_Klar weiß ich das. Deshalb ist sie sich sicher?_"

„Also hör auf damit. Ich will nicht mehr über das Thema sprechen. Und nur mal nebenbei bemerkt: Eher würde ich einen Bastard aufziehen als mich von einem Elvis-Double trauen zu lassen."

„_Ich wusste, dass ihr das zu billig ist. Und selbst der letzte Idiot könnte sich denken, warum wir so überstürzt geheiratet haben. Wir können ja immer noch sagen, wir waren besoffen… Oder zumindest trunken vor Verliebtheit. He, sagte sie gerade, sie würde sogar einen Bastard aufziehen?_"

Auch wenn ihm ihre Wortwahl nicht gefiel, beruhigte ihn diese Aussage. Das bedeutete, dass sie das Kind auf jeden Fall behalten würde, egal, was aus ihnen noch wurde. Doch ihre Gelassenheit ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Er wollte einfach Gewissheit, einen Beweis haben.

„Und du bist dir wirklich hundertprozentig sicher? Ich meine, du könntest wenigstens einen Test oder so machen. Oder kann man das so früh noch nicht machen?"

„_Vielleicht muss man erst ein, zwei Wochen warten oder so. Sieht so aus, als müsste ich schon wieder recherchieren…_"

„Jackson, ernsthaft. Ich will nichts mehr davon wissen. Erwähne dieses dämliche Thema nie wieder.", erwiderte sie gereizt.

„Ist ja schon gut.", brummelte er.

„_Sind das schon die Hormone? Ne, sie ist ja schon seit der ersten Woche so drauf. Ich kann mich ja warm anziehen, wenn sich das durch die Schwangerschaft noch verschlimmert. Dann werd ich mir wirklich einen Helm zulegen müssen. Und ein dickes Fell…_"

Sarah schaute nun aus dem Beifahrerfenster und er fragte sich wie so oft, was jetzt in ihr vorging.

„_Macht sie sich vielleicht doch Sorgen, dass sie schwanger sein könnte und will es nur nicht wahrhaben?_"

Sie wandte sich ihm zu und sagte:

„Okay, ich mache es."

„Was, mich heiraten?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„_Sie fühlte sich erst wahrscheinlich nur überrumpelt von meinem Vorschlag._"

„Nein, einen Test. Meinetwegen können wir morgen in eine Apotheke gehen und einen holen. Dann pinkel ich auf das Stäbchen, damit du den Beweis hast, dass du mich nicht geschwängert hast. Und dann kannst du auch endlich aufhören, mir damit auf die Nerven zu gehen."

„_Naja, oder das. Dann wissen wir wenigstens Bescheid._"

„Mehr will ich doch nicht."

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte er, dass sie mit den Augen rollte, bevor sie wieder aus dem Fenster blickte.

„_Bevor sie den Test macht, sollte ich ihr sagen, dass ich sie auch dann heiraten werde, wenn sie nicht schwanger ist. Nur können wir uns dann Zeit damit lassen. Sie soll aber nicht denken, dass ich sie nur notgedrungen vor den Altar schleife, weil ich sie angebumst hab._"

Das Abendbrot verlief nicht gespannt, doch jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Mehrmals fragte Jackson sich, wie sie reagieren würde, falls der Test positiv war.

„_Würde sie sich freuen? Oder erstmal ausflippen und sagen, dass es so nicht geplant war? Vielleicht wird sie dann gelassener und hört damit auf, ihr Leben von vorn bis hinten durchplanen zu wollen. Ich wette, sie wäre eine wunderbare Mutter. Von ihren Macken abgesehen… Gott, ich kann nur hoffen, unser Kind wird nicht so neurotisch wie sie._"

Sarah zog sich wie gewöhnlich zuerst um. Als er das Schlafzimmer betrat, stand sie am Fenster und sah zum Vollmond hinauf. Eine kleine Weile betrachte er sie versonnen. Sie sah wunderschön und zerbrechlich aus, wie sie da in ihrem kurzen weißen Nachthemd und förmlich im Mondlicht badend dastand und zu träumen schien.

„_Kein Wunder dass sie sich in der Sonne nicht wohlfühlt. Sie ist eine Tochter des Mondes, wie eine echte Wölfin._"

„Du wirst nicht gleich heulen, oder?", fragte er schließlich.

Sie drehte sich um, lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Faith und Hope standen hinter Jackson. Er streichelte die beiden, bevor er die Tür schloss. Er ging auf Sarah zu, die sich wieder zum Fenster umgewandt hatte und umarmte sie. Er küsste sanft ihre Wange. Dann sah er eine Weile nach oben.

„_Was sie wohl sieht, wenn sie da rauf schaut? Das sind die Momente, wo sie mir am fernsten ist. Wenn ihr Geist in Sphären schwebt, in die ihr niemand folgen kann. Aber sie zeigt mir auch die Schönheit der Natur, der Welt, die mir bisher verborgen geblieben sind._"

„Ist schon schön. Ich erkenne das erst jetzt richtig.", gab er zu.

Sie lächelte wieder. Als er ihren Hals küsste, beugte sie den Kopf zur Seite und schloss die Augen.

„Komm Mondkind.", sagte er nach einer Weile zärtlich.

Er trug sie zum Bett und legte sie dort behutsam ab. Zu Beginn taten sie dasselbe wie jeden Abend. Doch ihr Anblick im Mondlicht hatte ihn auf eine Idee gebracht. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es zulassen würde. Aber es war die ideale Nacht für sein Vorhaben. Er fand sie wunderschön und liebte es, sie anzusehen. So fragte er leise:

„Könnten wir heute nochmal was anderes probieren?"

„Kommt drauf an.", entgegnete sie vorsichtig.

„Keine Angst. Diesmal wird es nur um dich gehen. Aber… ich… ich möchte dich gern ansehen."

Sarah zögerte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor sie nickte.

„Du kannst jederzeit sagen, dass du aufhören willst."

„_Sie muss sich immer sicher sein, dass sie die Kontrolle hat und mich jederzeit stoppen kann. Aber ich glaub, sie ist schon selbstbewusster geworden, was ihr Aussehen betrifft._"

Auch wenn sie es nie ausgesprochen hatte, ahnte er, dass sie sich Sorgen machte, sie könne ihm nicht gefallen, weil sie nicht so dünn war wie viele andere Frauen in L.A. Das war einer der Gründe, warum er ihr immer wieder sagte, wie schön sie sei und wie sehr sie ihm gefiel.

„Okay.", erwiderte sie nur.

Er nahm sich vor, langsam vorzugehen und ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, die Aktion jederzeit abzubrechen. Wobei er hoffte, dass sie ihren Verstand abschaltete und sich einfach nur fallen ließ. Er legte sich neben sie und zog langsam die Decke weg. Sie versteifte sich, als er ihren Busen entblößte.

„Shh, alles okay Liebling. Du bist wunderschön. Bitte lass mich dich anschauen."

Nach einem kurzen Moment nickte sie und schloss die Augen.

„_Das ist gut. Mein Gott, sie sieht wirklich wie eine fleischgewordene bleiche Elfe aus._"

Jackson strich erst mit den Fingern über ihre Schultern, bevor er mit seinem Mund auf Wanderschaft ging. Er begann an ihrem Hals und arbeitete sich dann nach unten durch.

„_Ihre Haut ist so samtweich. Und da wundert sie sich, dass ich sie ständig berühren möchte._"

Er konnte spüren, dass ihre Haut immer wärmer wurde. Doch sie ließ zu, dass er sie küsste. Von ihrer Zustimmung ermutigt, umschloss er eine ihrer Brustwarzen mit den Lippen. Sarah stöhnte leise und verkrallte ihre Finger leicht in sein Haar.

„_Shit, das gefällt ihr also auch. Endlich lässt sie sich gehen._"

Er fuhr mit der Zunge sachte über die Erhebung und augenblicklich wurde der Nippel steif. Jacksons Erregung wuchs und er musste sich ermahnen, dass es in dieser Nacht nur um Sarah, um ihr alleiniges - sexuelles - Vergnügen gehen sollte. Alles, was er sich gönnen würde, wäre der Anblick ihres göttlichen Körpers und dass er ihr Lust verschaffte.

Er verteilte kleine, fast federleichte Küsse auf ihrem Dekolleté und murmelte:

„Gott, ich liebe deine Brüste."

„_Ich könnte mich darauf zur Ruhe betten…_"

Wieder zog er ein Stück Decke weg, so dass ihr gesamter Oberkörper frei lag und wanderte mit seinen Lippen weiter nach unten. Sarah stöhnte immer wieder leise auf oder seufzte einfach und schien jede einzelne Berührung und jeden sanften Kuss zu genießen. Doch als er bei ihrem Bauch ankam, konnte er spüren, dass sie sich verkrampfte.

„_Sie macht sich tatsächlich Sorgen, ich könnte sie für zu dick oder so halten. Vielleicht sollte ich ihr ein Lied schreiben, in dem ich ihr sage, wie perfekt sie in meinen Augen ist._"

Doch im Moment musste es der Satz an sich tun, ohne musikalische Untermalung. So rieb er seine Nase an ihrer Wange und strich ihre Seite entlang.

„Du bist perfekt. Eine echte weibliche Frau. Und ich bete dich an."

Sie öffnete die Augen, sah ihn an und lächelte.

„_Ob sie das je ganz glauben kann?_"

Doch er verdrängte diese und ähnliche Fragen und konzentrierte sich nur darauf, Sarahs Körper zu erkunden. Erst küsste er sie auf den Mund, dann die Schulter, während er die Decke noch ein Stück weiter nach unten zog. Nun waren nur noch ihre Beine bedeckt. Es fiel ihm nun immer schwerer, seine eigene Erregung niederzukämpfen. Sie strahlte eine unglaubliche Wärme aus und er wusste, dass sie im Moment höchstwahrscheinlich jeder Tomate Konkurrenz gemacht hätte. Er streifte für den Augenblick ihren Schoß nur mit einem kurzen Blick, bevor er den Rest ihres Körpers betrachtete.

„_So müssen die Modelle der antiken Maler und Bildhauer ausgesehen haben._", dachte er bewundernd und verliebt.

Er knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„Ganz ruhig Liebling. Denk nicht nach und genieß es einfach."

Eine Welle der Erregung durchflutete ihn, als er seinen nächsten Schritt plante. Er küsste sie und schob ihre Beine leicht auseinander.

„Jay."

Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„_Sie darf nicht nachdenken. Sie muss doch auch mal einfach abschalten können._"

Er wollte nicht, dass sie jetzt abbrach. Viel zu sehr brannte er darauf ihren Körper weiter zu erforschen. Er wollte ihre Schreie hören und zusehen, wie sie sich unter seinen Berührungen förmlich wand.

„Shh. Lass mich das tun. Es wird dir gefallen."

Er hatte Mühe, deutlich zu sprechen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, weiter zu machen. Sarah schluckte schwer und zitterte leicht.

„Alles okay, Baby. Nicht nachdenken. Lass dich einfach fallen."

Er streichelte und küsste wieder ihren Körper und flüsterte ihr immer wieder liebevolle Worte ins Ohr. Plötzlich spreizte sie die Beine. Er stöhnte leise auf, als er sah, dass sie sich ihm von selbst öffnete - sprichwörtlich. Er quittierte ihr Mitwirken mit einem Kuss. Sie so zu sehen war fast zu viel für ihn. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht sein ganzes Vorhaben über Bord zu werfen und auf der Stelle mit ihr zu schlafen. Langsam ließ er seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleiten und murmelte:

„Ich hoffe, das fühlt sich für dich so gut an wie für mich."

Sein Glied pochte und er konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht auf das, was seine Hand tat. Gleichzeitig beobachtete er so aufmerksam wie möglich Sarahs Reaktionen. Ihre Hände lagen neben ihr und verkrallten sich in das Laken, als er begann ihre Perle zu massieren. Währenddessen küsste er immer wieder ihre Wange und den Hals oder fuhr mit der Zunge über ihre Haut. Als er glaubte, dass sie weit genug sei, wollte er einen Finger in sie einführen. Sofort schlug sie die Augen auf und verkrampfte sich gleichzeitig.

„_Nicht doch. Komm schon. Nicht nachdenken, nur fühlen._"

„Nicht Schatz. Entspann dich. Entspann dich, Baby."

Sarah atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen wieder. Er konnte spüren, dass sie sich tatsächlich entspannte. Er flüsterte weiter Liebesbekundungen in ihr Ohr und versuchte es noch einmal. Diesmal verkrampfte sie sich nicht wieder. Er bewegte seinen Finger erst zaghaft und dann immer schneller in ihr. Der Anblick seiner Hand zwischen ihren Schenkeln, das Gefühl, sie so nah, so intim zu spüren, war fast zu viel für ihn. Immer wieder sagte er ihr leise, wie schön sie sei und wie gut sich das anfühlte, was er tat.

Nach ihrem Orgasmus lag sie einfach nur da. Auch er brauchte einige Momente, bis er wieder heruntergekommen war. Sein Penis schmerzte vor unerfülltem Verlangen. Doch der Anblick von Sarahs blassem Leib und ihr jugendliches, unschuldiges Gesicht halfen ihm, die Erregung niederzukämpfen. Immer noch hielt sie die Augen geschlossen. Er küsste ihre Wange, zog langsam seine Hand aus ihrem Schritt und schob ihre Beine zusammen. Abermals rieb er seine Nase an ihrer Wange, deckte sie wieder zu und sagte ihr, dass er sie liebte und wie sehr ihm das eben Geschehen gefallen hatte. Sie drehte sich um und verbarg das Gesicht an seiner Brust.

„_Ist ihr natürlich mal wieder unangenehm. Ich hoffe nur, es hat ihr gefallen und sie hat sich nicht dazu gezwungen, weil ich es wollte._"

„Schon okay, Liebling. Das war toll. Danke dass du mich das hast tun lassen."

„_Ich werd sicher niemals diesen Anblick vergessen._"

„Mhm."

„Hat es dir gefallen?"

Sie nickte.

„Mhm."

„_Sie ist ja sehr gesprächig. Aber wenigstens hats ihr gefallen._"

Er küsste ihr Haar.

„Schlaf jetzt, Schatz."

Sie rührte sich nicht, sondern drückte nur weiter ihr Gesicht an seine Brust. Er konnte fühlen, wie heiß es war. Er sprach beruhigend auf sie ein und sagte ihr immer wieder wie wunderschön sie sei und wie sehr es ihm gefallen habe, dass sie sich ihm gezeigt hatte. Schließlich war er sicher, dass sie eingeschlafen war.


	74. Kapitel 73

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Jackson vom Bellen der Hunde geweckt.

„Was ist denn jetzt wieder los? Kann man hier nicht einmal durchschlafen?", murmelte er grantig.

Er wurde richtig wach, als er spürte, wie Sarah die Decke wegschob und sich erhob. Er setzte sich ebenfalls auf und umfasste ihr Handgelenk.

„_Sie will doch nicht etwa nachschauen gehen._"

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Nachschauen, warum sie bellen."

„_Sie _muss_ verrückt sein. Hat sie vergessen, wo sie ist?!_"

„Hon, wir sind hier nicht in der irischen Provinz. Wenn in Amerika deine Hunde bellen, rufst du entweder die Bullen, holst deine Knarre oder versteckst dich unter der Decke. Du gehst nicht splitterfasernackt los und schaust einfach nach, warum."

„Ich hatte auch nicht vor, nackt runterzugehen. Außerdem hab ich keine Angst. Die Hunde würden jeden in die Flucht schlagen."

„_Als könnten die sie vor allem Übel beschützen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie alle aus Titan sind…_"

„Du wirst _nicht_ nachsehen.", beharrte er.

„Weder du noch die beiden sind kugelsicher."

„_Sie macht sich ins Hemd, wenn sie mit jemanden reden soll, aber hat keine Angst, dass hier einer einbrechen könnte. Zum Glück sorge ich jeden Abend dafür, dass alle Türen und Fenster verschlossen sind._"

Die Hunde bellten immer noch. Jackson seufzte.

„_Der Kerl zu sein, ist manchmal echt Mist._"

„Soll ich nachschauen gehen?"

„Ich denke, das macht man hier nicht. Und bist _du_ kugelsicher?"

„_Ach ne. Jetzt spielt sie wieder die Klugscheißerin…_"

„Offenbar würdest du keine Ruhe geben, bis du nicht weißt, warum deine Viecher so einen Radau machen. Und da ich der Kerl bin, muss ich wohl runterlatschen und nachschauen."

Sarah überlegte offenbar.

„_Unfassbar, sie denkt darüber nach. Wie wäre es mit ‚Nein, ich will nicht, dass du dich in Gefahr begibst. Du musst nicht den Helden spielen. Es genügt, dass du mich in deinen starken Armen festhältst.'?_"

Plötzlich waren die Hunde still.

„_Gott sei Dank. Hoffentlich gibt sie jetzt endlich Ruhe und wir können weiterschlafen._"

„Ist jetzt wieder alles gut? Vielleicht haben sie nur irgendein Tier draußen gehört oder so."

Sarah horchte noch eine Weile, doch es blieb alles ruhig. Sie nickte.

„Dann leg dich wieder hin und versuch weiter zu schlafen."

Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und er nahm sie in die Arme.

„Hast du eigentlich eine?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Eine was?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Na, eine Waffe."

„_Klar, muss ich ja. Bin ja schließlich Amerikaner…_"

„Wieso sollte ich? Nur, weil in Amerika so gut wie jeder eine hat?", fragte er leicht genervt.

„Auch. Ich meine, du bist doch Texaner und so. Ich dachte…"

„_Unglaublich. Vorurteile hat sie gar keine…_"

„Ts… Schatz, nicht jeder Texaner hat automatisch ein halbes Waffenarsenal zu Hause."

„Ich habe offenbar das Glück, den einzigen Cowboy ohne Schießeisen abbekommen zu haben.", murmelte sie.

„_Die Frau hat echt zu viele Filme gesehen. Oder die falschen. Ich frag mich immer wieder, woher sie ihr _Wissen_ über Amerika hat._"


	75. Kapitel 74

Während des Frühstücks dachte er an den vergangenen Abend. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Sarahs Körper ausgesehen hatte, als sie bloß und vom Mond beschienen neben ihm gelegen hatte. Wie es sich angefühlt hatte, sie förmlich in ihrem Inneren zu berühren. Wieder hatte er den Anblick von Sarahs geöffnetem Schoß vor Augen.

„_Alter, konzentrier dich lieber auf was anderes. Sonst stehst du mit einer Latte in ihrer Küche und sie rastet wieder aus._"

Um sich etwas abzulenken und um sie zu ärgern, sagte er unvermittelt:

„Ich musste gestern Nacht an diesen Brad-Pitt-Film denken."

„Welchen? ‚Sieben', wegen dem Geräusch das die beiden gehört haben?"

„_Sie denkt natürlich schon wieder an irgendeinen Horrorfilm._"

„Nein, eher. Ich musste plötzlich an ‚Aus der Mitte entspringt ein Fluss' denken."

Er kicherte. Sarah lief knallrot an und bedeckte das Gesicht mit den Händen.

„Du bist ein Schwein.", beschwerte sie sich.

Er lachte und zog sie an sich.

„_Erzähl mir was Neues. Ich liebe es, wenn sie errötet._"

„Was denn? Ich fand das gestern wirklich toll. Sonst seh ich ja nie, wie…"

„Hör auf damit!"

„_Sie weiß doch gar nicht, was ich sagen wollte. Ich meinte doch nur, dass ich sie sonst nie richtig betrachten kann, wenn sie kommt._"

„Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein."

Er steckte seine Nase in ihr Haar und sagte leise:

„Ich hoffe, wir wiederholen das irgendwann."

„_Sie ahnt sicher nicht, _wie_ sehr ich das hoffe._"

„Kommt drauf an, wie nervig du die nächste Zeit noch bist."

Er lachte leise und Sarah fluchte.

Gerade, als sie auf das Studiogelände fuhren, fiel ihm ein, dass sie vergessen hatten, vorher zur Apotheke zu fahren. Als er parkte, sprach er sie darauf an.

„Du nervst.", murmelte sie nur und stieg aus.

„_Was? Nur weil ich wissen will, ob ich sie geschwängert hab oder nicht? Ist das so unglaublich, dass ich mich da nicht auf ihr Bauchgefühl verlassen will?_"

Sie ging eiligen Schritts auf den Bunker fünf zu. Er schloss schnell den Wagen ab, folgte ihr dann und nahm ihre Hand.

„Ich will doch nur, dass wir sicher gehen können."

„Jackson, ich _bin_ sicher. Also geh mir mit diesem Thema einfach nicht mehr auf die Nerven, okay?"

„_Meine Fresse. Warum ist sie denn so gereizt? Kann es sein, dass sie sich eben nicht sicher ist? Außerdem hat sie erst vor ein paar Stunden gesagt, dass sie einverstanden mit einem Test ist._"

„Gestern Abend hast du noch gesagt, dass du einen machst.", nörgelte er.

„Vielleicht ist es mir zu doof, auf so einen dämlichen Stab zu pinkeln und dir den dann auch noch unter die Nase zu halten. Ich bin nicht schwanger. Glaub es doch endlich. Und wenn du dieses Thema auch nur noch einmal mir gegenüber erwähnst, krieg ich einen hysterischen Anfall."

Jackson seufzte.

„Das_ will ich natürlich verhindern…_"

„Meinetwegen."

Er hielt ihr die Tür auf. Allerdings war er etwas beleidigt.

„_Ich versteh nicht, warum sie dermaßen aggressiv auf das Thema reagiert. Ich hätte sie es gestern versprechen lassen müssen. Offenbar sind ihre Worte sonst nicht sehr viel wert._"

Die nächsten Stunden verliefen okay. Sarah konzentrierte sich offensichtlich nur auf die Arbeit. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie ihn kaum ansah. Doch war er sich nicht sicher, was der Grund dafür war. Schämte sie sich für etwas? Oder ahnte sie doch, dass sie schwanger war und wollte nur nicht, dass er es erfuhr? Er dachte die ganze Zeit darüber nach. Ihr Verhalten gab ihm mal wieder Rätsel auf.

Da eines der Kabel nicht funktionierte, wollte ein Techniker es reparieren und werkelte mit einem Klappmesser daran herum. Prompt schnitt er sich in den Finger. Sarah, die direkt neben Jackson stand, sackte plötzlich zusammen. Geistesgegenwärtig hielt er sie fest.

„_Ne, das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder?_", dachte er halb überrascht, halb amüsiert.

„Komm schon. Sag mir nicht, dass du kein Blut sehen kannst.", zog er sie auf.

„Und wenn schon?", fragte Sarah schnippisch.

Sie schaute weg.

„_Das ist echt die blanke Ironie. Die Frau überrascht mich immer wieder._"

Jackson musste schallend lachen. Sarah und einige andere sahen ihn irritiert an.

„Ausgerechnet _dir_ wird schlecht, wenn sich einer ein bisschen in den Finger schneidet?"

„Was soll das heißen? Nur weil ich eine Frau bin, muss mir beim Anblick von Blut nicht übel werden?", erwiderte sie giftig.

„_Sie muss natürlich gleich wieder an sowas denken. Nicht jeder Kerl ist gleich ein sexistisches Arschloch._"

„Nein. Weil du ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Filme schaust, bei denen sogar _ich_ mir in die Hosen mache. Und dann kippst du fast aus den Latschen wegen den paar Tropfen Blut.", erklärte er.

„_Das kann man doch echt keinem erzählen._"

Immer noch lachte er leise vor sich hin, weshalb sie nörgelte:

„Das ist nicht witzig."

„Ich hätte nur nie gedacht, dass du tatsächlich noch blasser werden könntest."

„_Sie sieht aus, als würde sie jeden Moment das Bewusstsein verlieren._"

Er hielt sie sicherheitshalber noch eine Weile fest. Doch schließlich befreite sie sich aus seinem Griff. Der Techniker war inzwischen mit einem Pflaster verarztet worden. Einige starrten Sarah an. Jackson strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Geht's dir gut?", erkundigte sich Karen besorgt.

Sarah lächelte, doch es war künstlich.

„Sicher. Mir ist nur ein bisschen schwindlig geworden."

„_Kleine Lügnerin. So blöd sind die nicht, dass sie sich nicht denken können, dass sie wegen dem kleinen Schnitt fast in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre._"

Karen sah sich die Aufnahmen nochmal an und nickte dann in Richtung Techniker.

„Danke. Lag wirklich nur am Kabel."

Dann wandte sie sich an Sarah.

„Also, schaust du sie dir schnell noch an, während Michelle nachgeschminkt wird?"

Sarah nickte und setzte sich wieder hinter die Monitore. Jackson sie sie weiter aufmerksam und besorgt an. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihr wirklich wieder gut ging. Doch sie schien tatsächlich wieder wohlauf zu sein. Trotzdem ließ er den Blick nicht mehr von ihr.

Ausnahmsweise aßen Jackson und Sarah an diesem Tag wieder zusammen mit den Jugendlichen. Zwei Tische weiter saßen einige der Techniker, die Jackson einmal zur Rede gestellt hatte. Nur am Rande bekam er mit, dass sie wohl irgendein Schmuddelheft anschauten und nach einer Weile auch frauenfeindliche Sprüche abgaben. Plötzlich zerdrückte Sarah den Becher, der vor ihr stand und Hope bellte. Bevor Jackson auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, war Sarah aufgesprungen und ging auf den anderen Tisch zu. Hope folgte ihr.

„_Was tut sie denn da?!_"

Er rief ihren Namen, aber sie reagierte nicht. Er war so überrascht, dass er einfach sitzen blieb. Alle starrten sie nun an. Als sie am Tisch angekommen war, sahen einige sie irritiert an und Jackson fragte sich, warum. Er fiel fast von der Bank als er hörte, was Sarah - für alle vernehmlich - zu den Männern sagte.

„Ich finde es so schade, dass ihr eure Gefühle hinter diesen dummen stereotypen Sprüchen verbergen müsst. Kommt schon, keiner eurer Kumpel wird sich von euch abwenden, wenn sie wissen, was ihr beide füreinander empfindet. Also, traut euch. Es heißt nicht umsonst ‚Gay Pride'."

Die Männer am Tisch starrten sie mit offenen Mündern an.

„_Wow. Denen hat sies gegeben. Aber was ist nur in sie gefahren?_"

Tatsächlich rückten die beiden angesprochenen ein Stück voneinander weg. Sarah drehte sich um und ging festen Schritts auf ihren eigenen Tisch zu. Die Mädchen sahen sie begeistert an, während Jackson sie nur fassungslos anstarren konnte.

„Kriege ich bitte den Schlüssel?", fragte sie leise.

„_Klar. Jetzt will sie natürlich so schnell wie möglich weg hier._"

Er holte den Trailerschlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und gab ihn ihr. Sie nahm nur ihre Taschen und ging dann eilig davon. Sie war noch nicht außer Sicht, als Kevin fragte:

„Was´n mit der los? Hat die ihre Tage oder was?"

Sofort überschütteten ihn die drei Mädchen mit Schmähungen, wobei Lynns „Du bist so ein blödes Arschloch." noch fast das harmloseste war. Jackson hörte kaum hin. Als Kevin ihn um Beistand bat, sagte Jackson nur:

„Alter, _die_ Suppe musst du alleine auslöffeln."

„_Wie kann man in dem Alter schon so sexistisch sein? Genau solche dummen Kommentare sind der Grund, das manche Mädels denken, alle Kerle sind Machos._"

Doch Kevins Frage machte Jackson auch nachdenklich.

Nachdem er sein Mittagessen beendet hatte, folgte Jackson Sarah. Er fand sie auf der Liege vor, komplett bekleidet und die Decke über den Kopf gezogen. Er zog die Decke ein Stück weg.

„Bist du sauer auf mich?", fragte sie ihn ängstlich.

Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil ich dich in Verlegenheit gebracht habe."

Er lächelte und streichelte ihre Wange.

„_Mein Gott. Sie hat wirklich Bammel, ich könnte wütend sein. Aber ausnahmsweise fand ich ihr Verhalten sogar ganz amüsant. Vielleicht, weils nicht mich getroffen hat. Die anderen kann sie fertig machen, wie sie will._"

„Du hast doch nicht _mich_ in Verlegenheit gebracht. Eher diese Idioten. Die Mädchen und einige andere sind übrigens total angetan von deiner Aktion."

„Na, dann."

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Versuch ein bisschen zu schlafen. Okay?"

Sarah nickte. Jackson holte ihren MP3-Player aus der Umhängetasche. Während sie ihn anschaltete, zog er die Hose aus und legte sich zu ihr.

„Ich weck dich dann. Ruh dich jetzt aus."

Sie schloss die Augen. Jackson strich ihr immer wieder über den Rücken und küsste ab und zu ihr Haar. Schließlich war sie eingeschlafen. Jackson hingegen blieb die ganze Zeit wach.

„_Eigentlich ist es ja ein gutes Zeichen, dass sie anfängt sich zu wehren und solchen Mistkerlen klarmacht, dass sie ihre dummen Sprüche stecken lassen können. Und das dann auch noch auf diese Weise zu tun. Cleveres kleines Biest. Sie hat ihnen nicht die geringste Chance gegeben, irgendetwas dazu zu äußern, ohne sich verdächtig zu machen. Diese beiden sexistischen Machos haben jetzt den Schwulenstempel aufgedrückt bekommen. Sicher in der Berufssparte nicht gerade förderlich. Und ich dachte, _ich_ hab ihnen mit meinen Drohungen Angst gemacht. Dabei kann Sarah das doch ziemlich gut alleine._"

Während des Nachmittags fiel Jackson auf, dass die beiden Techniker nun deutlich Abstand zueinander hielten. Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Doch er dachte auch immer wieder über Kevins Frage nach. Irgendetwas, was Sarah am Abend zuvor zu ihm gesagt hatte, ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Doch die ganze Zeit konnte er nicht genau sagen, was es war.


	76. Kapitel 75

Auf dem Heimweg fiel ihm plötzlich ein, was Sarah zu ihm gesagt hatte und mit dem zusammenhing, was Kevin während des Mittagessens rausgehauen hatte.

„_Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich wüsste, was ein Zyklus ist._"

Er dachte nach und versuche nachzurechnen. Sie hatten am zweiten April das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen. Das war dreieinhalb Wochen her. Er kannte sich in der weiblichen Biologie nicht gut aus, aber war sich sicher, dass er irgendein Detail verpasst hatte.

„_Ich schau lieber nochmal nach, bevor ich zu genau darüber nachdenke._"

So bat er sie, an diesem Abend nochmal das Notebook verwenden zu können.

Während sie dann das Abendbrot zubereitete, saß er im Wohnzimmer vor ihrem Notebook. Er kam sich wie ein Idiot vor, als er tatsächlich prüfte, was ein Zyklus war und erneut nachrechnete. Es war der fünfundzwanzigste Tag nach ihrem ersten Sex. Und jede Seite, die er besuchte, teilte ihm mit, dass Sarah in diesem Zeitraum mindestens einmal ihre Periode gehabt haben müsste. Doch das hatte sie nicht. Zwar hatten sie nicht jeden Tag Sex gehabt. Aber die wissenschaftlichen Seiten sagten ihm, dass es unmöglich innerhalb von drei Tagen passiert sein konnte. Er frage sich nun, _wie_ das möglich sein konnte. Und einige Dinge, denen er vorher keine Bedeutung beigemessen hatte, fielen ihm nun wieder ein. Nicht nur die Tatsache, dass sie offenbar keine Menstruation hatte, fiel ihm nun erst auf. Sie schien auch nicht darauf zu warten oder vorbereitet zu sein, eine zu bekommen. Zwar gab es immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass sie die dafür benötigten Utensilien versteckte, weil es ihr peinlich war. Doch ihr Rasierzeug versteckte sie schließlich auch nicht vor ihm. Immer wieder fragte er sich, ob es damit zusammenhing, dass sie sich sicher war, nicht schwanger geworden zu sein. Nahm sie vielleicht die Pille? Doch warum sollte sie das vor ihm verschweigen? Spätestens nach ihrem Verhütungsunfall hätte sie doch sagen können, dass sie sie doch nahm. Doch warum sollte sie die Pille überhaupt nehmen? Sie hatte sicher nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie in irgendeiner Weise näheren Kontakt zu ihm oder einen anderen Mann haben würde. Und er wusste, dass sie schon seit mehr als zweieinhalb Jahren keinen Sex mehr gehabt hatte. Hing es wiederum damit zusammen, dass sie offenbar keine Periode hatte? Hatte sie sie – was er zu seiner Überraschung durch seine Recherchen erfahren hatte - verschoben? Doch das führte ihn wieder zu der Frage, warum sie ihm das dann nicht einfach sagte, damit er aufhörte, auf einen Test zu bestehen. Jackson hatte das Gefühl, er würde sich gedanklich im Kreis drehen.

Er rief sich nochmal ihr Gespräch vom Vorabend ins Gedächtnis. Sarahs genaue Wortwahl, als er meinte, sie könne schwanger sein, war „Nein, kann ich nicht. Weißt du, was ein Zyklus ist?" gewesen.

„_Sie hat nie gesagt, dass sie nicht schwanger sein kann, wegen _ihrem_ Zyklus. Sie hat aber vermutet, dass ich aus ihren Worten genau das schließen würde._"

Er ahnte, wie diese einzelnen Puzzleteile zusammenpassten. Doch ein Teil von ihm wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Er wusste nur, dass er sie noch an diesem Abend darauf ansprechen musste. Und dieses Mal würde sie ihm ehrlich und geradeheraus antworten. Er wollte endlich Gewissheit haben. Egal, wie schmerzhaft dieses Gespräch für ihn und sie werden könnte.

Während des Essens und auch während sie abwuschen sprachen sie kaum miteinander. Er überlegte sich genau, wie er Sarah auf die Sache ansprechen wollte.

„Können wir uns unterhalten?", fragte er schließlich, nachdem er den letzten Teller weggeräumt hatte.

Sie nickte nur. Sie setzten sich auf das Sofa, er nahm ihre Hand und sah sie nachdrücklich an.

„Ich muss dich was fragen. Und ich möchte, dass du mir ehrlich antwortest. Okay?"

Sie nickte wieder.

„Warum bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht schwanger bist?"

„Jay."

Er sah ihr an, dass sie leicht genervt war, weil er wieder auf dieses Thema zu sprechen kam.

„Du sagst mir seit letztem Sonntag immer wieder, dass du auf keinen Fall schwanger sein kannst. Woher nimmst du diese Sicherheit, ohne einen Test?"

Es dauerte einen sehr langen Moment, bis sie leise antwortete.

„Weil ich sterilisiert bin."

Obwohl ein kleiner Teil von ihm das beinahe geahnt hatte, traf ihn diese Antwort wie ein Schlag. Er sah sie ungläubig an.

„_Sie ist _sterilisiert_? Mit noch nicht mal dreißig Jahren?! Wieso? Warum hat sie mir das nicht gleich gesagt, als der Verdacht nahelag, dass sie schwanger geworden sein könnte? Deshalb war sie sich die ganze Zeit sicher._"

Erst nach einem endlos erscheinenden Augenblick wurde ihm die Tragweite ihrer Aussage bewusst. Sie war nicht schwanger und würde es auch nie sein. Und erst in diesem Moment merkte er, wie sehr er sich tatsächlich darauf gefreut hatte, mit Sarah ein Kind zu haben.

„Kein Baby.", sagte er nur.

Er sah ihr an, dass sie die Trauer darüber aus seiner Stimme heraushören konnte. Sie schaute ihn betroffen an. Eine Träne rollte über ihr Gesicht, als sie ihm eine Hand auf die Wange legte und wisperte:

„Es tut mir so leid."

Er konnte nichts erwidern. Jackson spürte nur dieses vage Gefühl von Verlust, das er kaum einordnen konnte.

Danach saßen sie nebeneinander auf der Couch, ohne miteinander zu reden oder den anderen anzuschauen. Er ließ Sarahs Offenbarung sacken und versuchte diese Nachricht zu verdauen. Nach einer Weile sah er zu ihr hinüber. Sie hatte die Beine angezogen, ihren Kopf auf die Knie gelegt und starrte ins Leere. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Er berührte sie vorsichtig an der Schulter. Sie zuckte zusammen und blinzelte.

„Warum weinst du?"

Sie sah immer noch nach vorn, als sie antwortete:

„Weil ich dich liebe."

„_Heißt das, sie denkt, sie hat mir wehgetan?_"

„Und weil ich dich vermissen werde.", fügte sie nach einem Moment hinzu.

Neue Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg.

„_Vermissen? Denkt sie, ich werd sie deshalb verlassen? Nur weil sie…_"

Er konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen. Stattdessen nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Sarah, ich werd dich deshalb nicht verlassen."

„Wieso nicht? Ich… ich habe das vor dir verheimlicht."

„Aber du hast mich nicht angelogen. Hör zu, dass ich angenommen habe, du könntest schwanger sein, ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hast mich nicht in dem Glauben gelassen, es könnte möglich sein. Im Gegenteil hast du immer wieder betont, dass du es nicht bist. Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich. Verstehst du das?"

„_Nein, sauer bin ich nicht. Aber traurig. Und das weiß sie sicher._"

Sie nickte, wobei sie nicht überzeugt wirkte. Er nahm sie in die Arme. Doch sie erwiderte die Umarmung nicht, sondern lag einfach nur in seinen Armen wie eine leblose Stoffpuppe.

Plötzlich fiel ihm wieder die Zeile aus ihrem ersten Gedicht ein:

„_I hurt myself by hurting you._"

Im Bett legte Jackson wie immer die Arme um Sarah und sie bettete wie jeden Abend ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Doch es fühlte sich seltsam und fast ungewohnt an. Sie sprachen nicht miteinander, sagten nicht mal Gute Nacht oder küssten sich vorm Schlafen, wie sie es sonst taten. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber scheinbar weinte sie wieder. Doch er konnte sich nicht rühren, um sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu beruhigen. Er war zu sehr mit diesem Gefühl des Verlustes beschäftigt, das immer mehr von ihm Besitz ergriff. Er hatte bis vor einigen Tagen nie wirklich ausgiebig darüber nachgedacht, ob er überhaupt Kinder haben wollte geschweige denn geahnt, wie sehr er sich eines wünschen könnte. Doch seit Montag hatte er jeden Tag darüber nachgedacht, wie dieses - vermeintliche - gemeinsame Kind von ihm und Sarah sein könnte. Er hatte sich gefragt, wie es aussehen würde. Eine ziemlich leicht zu beantwortende Frage, da sie beide brünettes Haar und grüne Augen hatten. Mehr als einmal hatte er gegrübelt, ob es wirklich Sarahs Depressionen erben oder ob es vielleicht doch eher eine Frohnatur wie er selbst sein würde. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass es mit künstlerischen Talenten gesegnet wäre.

Doch all diese Vorstellungen, Fragen und auch Wünsche waren innerhalb von Sekunden hinfällig geworden. Das fröhliche brünette Kind mit den strahlenden grünen Augen, das ihm munter auf den Schoß kletterte und „Daddy!" krähte hatte seit diesem Tag nur noch einen Platz zum leben: Seine Phantasie.

Obwohl er bei weitem nicht so nah am Wasser gebaut war wie Sarah, liefen nun auch Jackson die Tränen über das Gesicht. Er schniefte ein paar Mal. Doch seine Tränen versiegten irgendwann und er dämmerte sogar langsam ein. Plötzlich bewegte Sarah sich.

„_Ich dachte, sie schläft schon._", dachte er verwundert.

Er wurde wieder etwas wacher, als er spürte wie sie an seinem Gesicht schnupperte und es dabei sachte mit ihrer Nase berührte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, was sie da tat.

„_Sie hat mich offenbar gehört und will prüfen, ob ich wirklich geheult hab._"

Er wollte gerade etwas zu ihr sagen, als sie ihm mit der Zungenspitze über die Haut unter seinen Augen strich. Sie stöhnte leise und Jackson begriff, dass sie wahrscheinlich das Salz der Tränen geschmeckt hatte und nun wusste, dass er ebenfalls geweint hatte. Er ließ zu, dass sie langsam aufstand und leise das Zimmer verließ. Er glaubte, dass sie gleich wieder zurückkommen würde. Doch sie blieb fort. Schließlich folgte er ihr, um sich zu vergewissern, dass alles okay war. Die Tür zum Bad stand offen und obwohl kein Licht brannte, ahnte er, dass sie da drin war.

„_Sitzt wahrscheinlich vorm Klo, weil ihr wieder schlecht ist._"

Er setzte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt neben die Badtür. Ein leises Kleiderrascheln aus dem Bad verriet ihm, dass sie tatsächlich in dem dunklen Raum hockte.

„Jay?", fragte sie leise.

Er streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie auf die Schwelle. Sarah kroch auf allen vieren zu ihm raus, setzte sich dann neben ihn und ergriff seine Hand. Die Hunde legten sich zu ihren Füßen hin und gaben Geräusche von sich, als würden sie seufzen. So saßen Sarah und Jackson stumm nebeneinander, hielten sich an den Händen und hingen doch jeder für sich - denn auch Sarah tat das unbestreitbar - ihrer persönlichen Trauer nach.


	77. Kapitel 76

Am nächsten Tag tat Sarah so, als sei nichts geschehen. Stattdessen verhielt sie sich wie an jedem anderen Tag. Sie ging joggen, duschte, machte das Frühstück - ohne mit einem Wort, einem Blick den Vorfall vom Abend zu erwähnen. Jackson, der immer noch an ihrem Geständnis zu knabbern hatte, sagte ebenfalls nichts dazu. Ihn beschäftige die Frage, warum Sarah sterilisiert war. Hatte sie das aus freien Stücken getan oder musste es gemacht werden? Und immer noch versuchte er den Verlust zu verarbeiten. Es kam ihm fast lächerlich vor. Aber er hatte tatsächlich das Gefühl, ein Kind verloren zu haben. Und er ahnte, dass ihr klar war, wie sehr er darunter litt. Allerdings ließ sie sich das - wie er beinahe erwartet hatte - am Set nicht anmerken. Sie ging ihrer Arbeit nach, als sei es wirklich ein Tag wie jeder andere. Ihre kühle Distanziertheit machte es ihm doppelt schwer, mit der Situation klarzukommen. So konnte er sich in der Mittagspause auch nicht mit ihr hinlegen. Es kam ihm fast falsch vor, so zu tun, als sei es eine Pause wie die anderen. Sie lag auf der Liege und hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Nach einer Weile bemerkte er, dass sie weinte. Er versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er fühlte sich hilflos und traurig und so saß er nur stumm da, spielte mit ihren Haaren und strich ihr hin und wieder über die Schulter, während sie dalag und still vor sich hin weinte. Wie in der Nacht waren sie zwar nahe beieinander, waren jedoch jeder in seiner eigenen Gefühlswelt gefangen.

Während des Nachmittags sah Sarah Jackson so gut wie nie an. Er selbst redete kaum. Den anderen fiel diese Veränderung auf. Michelle versuchte, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Doch er blockte ab und das Mädchen merkte schnell, dass er seine Ruhe haben wollte.

Der Abend verlief so schweigsam wie der Tag. Alles, was Sarah zu ihm sagte, hing mit dem Essen oder den Haushaltstätigkeiten zusammen. Nach dem Abendbrot saßen sie im Wohnzimmer. Er spielte auf der Gitarre und schrieb an neuen Liedern, während sie vor dem Notebook saß.

Schließlich ging sie als erste hoch, um sich umzuziehen. Er blieb noch eine Weile sitzen und sammelte sich, bevor er ihr folgte. Immer wieder hatte er an diesem Tag daran gedacht, dass Sarah Angst hatte, er würde sie nun deshalb verlassen. Doch daran hatte er in den vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht ein einziges Mal gedacht. Er hatte überlegt, wie seine Zukunft mit Sarah nun aussehen würde, ohne die Aussicht auf gemeinsame Kinder. Aber nicht einmal war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, sich von ihr zu trennen.

Im Gegenteil zu den anderen Abenden wartete sie nicht aufrecht sitzend auf ihn, sondern lag auf der Seite und hatte die Decke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen. Er schloss leise die Tür, kletterte über sie hinweg und legte sich hinter sie. Er legte den Arm um ihre Mitte, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte leise:

„Gute Nacht, Sarah. Schlaf gut."

Zögerlich legte sie ihre Hand auf seine.

„Du auch.", wisperte sie.

Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte, dass sie wieder weinte.

„_Eher werden wir wirklich noch in ihren Tränen ertrinken, als dass sie versiegen könnten._", dachte er niedergeschlagen.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde er davon geweckt, dass Sarah leise stöhnte. Sie hatte offenbar einen Alptraum. Er rüttelte sie leicht.

„Sarah, wach auf."

Sie schlug die Augen auf, doch schien immer noch nicht wach zu sein. Sie blickte starr nach oben und er konnte sehen, dass sie nicht atmete. Sie rang nach Atem und verkrampfte sich.

„Shh… Sarah, alles okay. Schatz, alles okay."

„_Atme doch endlich, verdammt nochmal!_"

Verwirrt sah sie in sein Gesicht. Er erhob sich und richtete sie auf. Ihr Kopf lag nun zurückgelegt in seiner Armbeuge. Er redete weiter auf sie ein.

„Atme Liebling. Komm schon, atme."

Er war nun schon leicht panisch, doch versuchte trotzdem ruhig zu bleiben, um ihr helfen zu können. Er strich ihren Bauch rauf und runter.

„Folge meiner Bewegung. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Einatmen. Ausatmen."

Er konnte spüren, dass sie jetzt endlich atmete. Doch er war immer noch besorgt und strich weiter ihren Bauch rauf und runter.

„Alles okay?"

Sie begann zu weinen und sagte immer wieder:

„Es tut mir so leid."

Er zog sie eng an sich.

„Shh… Nicht."

„_Gott, was hat sie nur wieder geträumt? Sie macht sich solche Vorwürfe deshalb. Hab ich denn irgendwas gesagt, dass sie der Meinung ist, ich wäre wütend auf sie?_"

Er wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind, während ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen und sie wie in einer Litanei sagte, dass es ihr leid tue. Immer wieder bat er sie, mit dem weinen aufzuhören und versicherte ihr, dass alles okay sei. Doch erst nach einer ganzen Weile beruhigte sie sich. Er hielt sie weiter fest und strich ihr über den Rücken. Ihre Finger verkrallten sich in sein Shirt.

„Nicht mehr weinen, Liebling. Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich. Also, wein bitte nicht mehr deshalb."

„Aber ich habe dich enttäuscht. Schon wieder."

„_I hurt myself by hurting you._"

„Nein, hast du nicht. Also mach dich deshalb nicht mehr fertig. Wir reden morgen in Ruhe darüber, okay? Aber du kannst beruhigt sein, dass ich nicht sauer auf dich bin."

Er ließ sie los und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Sanft wischte er die letzten nassen Spuren weg.

„Glaubst du mir, dass ich nicht wütend auf dich bin?"

Sie sah ihn prüfend an und nickte dann. Er lächelte und streichelte ihre Wange.

„Willst du mir erzählen, was du geträumt hast?"

Sie zögerte, bevor sie begann zu sprechen.

„Wir… lagen im Bett. Du… du hast meinen… ich… ich war… schw-schwanger… und… du… du hast meinen Bauch gestreichelt."

„_Klingt fast nach demselben Traum, den ich auch hatte…_"

„Doch dann… dann war… war er plötzlich… weg. Und da… da war überall… Blut."

„_Oh Gott. Kein Wunder, dass sie so fertig ist._"

„Du… du hast… du hast gesagt,… dass,… dass ich deinen Traum zerstört hätte."

„_Sie macht sich tatsächlich Vorwürfe, dass ich sie jetzt deshalb hassen könnte. Ich liebe sie doch viel zu sehr, um sie deshalb abzuschießen._"

Er sah sie schockiert an.

„Das war ja wirklich ein Horror-Alptraum. Aber vergiss das bitte alles. Sarah, ich liebe dich und ich werd damit klarkommen. Also mach dir bitte keine Sorgen mehr deshalb. Okay? Kannst du versuchen, dir keine Gedanken mehr darum zu machen?"

_ „Es hat doch keinen Sinn, wenn sie sich deshalb fertig macht. Das macht die Sache nicht ungeschehen._"

Abermals nickte sie.

„Gut."

Er küsste sie zärtlich.

„Versuch jetzt, wieder einzuschlafen. Du brauchst Ruhe."

Er legte sich auf den Rücken und legte die Arme um sie. Unablässig streichelte Jackson ihren Rücken und küsste hin und wieder ihr Haar, bis er spürte, dass sie endlich wieder eingeschlafen war. Doch er lag noch eine lange Weile wach. Er ahnte, sie würde wahrscheinlich immer darunter leiden, dass sie ihm diesen Lebensweg verbaut hatte. Die ganze Zeit, bis er einschlief, hörte er in seinem Kopf wieder und wieder dieselben Worte:

„_I hurt myself by hurting you._"

Am nächsten Morgen lagen sie noch eine ganze Weile im Bett und kuschelten, bevor sie aufstanden. Sarah ließ nur die Hunde raus und ging dann ins Bad. Sie brauchte dafür länger als gewöhnlich und Jackson ahnte, dass sie Zeit brauchte, um sich zu sammeln. Auch er dachte darüber nach, wie er das unvermeidliche Gespräch beginnen sollte. Er hatte vor allem einige Fragen, die ihm auf den Nägeln brannten.

Beim Frühstück sagte er schließlich:

„Sagst du mir Bescheid, wenn du bereit bist über das alles zu reden?"

„Meinetwegen… meinetwegen können wir das dann gleich tun."

„_Gut. Je eher wir das Ganze hinter uns bringen, desto besser._"

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich will nur ein paar Dinge wissen. Ich werd dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Versprochen."

„_Würde ja auch nicht viel bringen. Was sollte ich ihr auch Vorwürfe deshalb machen? Es würde nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass sie keine Kinder kriegen kann. Also müssen wir - muss _ich_ das Beste daraus machen. Wie so oft, wenn es um sie geht…_"

Er hoffte, dass sie ihm ansah, dass er es ernst meinte.

Sie setzten sich nebeneinander auf das Sofa. Jackson nahm Sarahs Hand.

„_Fangen wir unverbindlich an und tasten uns ran. Wie immer…_"

„Du bist also sterilisiert?"

Sie nickte.

„Seit wann?"

„Mehr als dreieinhalb Jahre."

„_So lange?! Aber vielleicht hatte es ja doch einen Grund und es musste sein._"

„Warum? Ich meine, warst du… naja krank oder so und deshalb…"

„Nein. Ich… ich wusste, dass es besser ist, wenn ich keine Kinder habe. Ich… mir war klar, dass ich kaum in der Lage sein würde, mich richtig um ein Kind zu kümmern."

„_Sie hat das tatsächlich mit Absicht gemacht?! Wegen ihrer Depressionen? Oder wegen ihrer miesen Kindheit?_"

„Und was bedeutet das genau? Was haben sie gemacht? Ich kenn mich mit sowas ja nicht aus."

„_Wobei ich mich frag, ob ich wirklich wissen will, was die da mit ihr gemacht haben._"

„Ich bin nicht einfach nur sterilisiert. Normalerweise… naja, man kann sagen _verknoten_ sie die Verbindung zwischen der Gebärmutter und den Eierstöcken oder durchtrennen sie gleich."

Jackson zuckte zusammen.

„_Okay, ich will es tatsächlich nicht _so_ genau wissen._"

„Aber… sie… sie haben… naja, alles rausgenommen."

„_Wie _rausgenommen_? _Was_ rausgenommen? Ich versteh kein Wort._"

„Wie meinst du das?", hakte er nach, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob er die Antwort wissen wollte.

„Die Gebärmutter und die Eierstöcke. Sie haben alles entfernt."

Seine Augen wurden größer.

„_Wie ist das möglich? Wieso eigentlich? Wie kann sie dermaßen radikal vorgehen?_"

„Weil du das so wolltest?", fragte er nach einem Moment, um sicher zu gehen.

Sie nickte.

„_Sie ist ein Naturkind, ein Hippie. Und dann pfuscht sie der Natur so ins Handwerk. Ich fang grad an zu verstehen, dass sie sich nicht in der Lage gesehen hat, ein Kind aufzuziehen. Aber gleich so rapide vor zu gehen, da gehört schon was dazu._"

Er erinnerte sich daran, was er auf den Webseiten gelesen hatte. Einige Puzzleteile fügten sich zu einem Bild zusammen.

„_Ist das der Grund? Klingt auch logisch. Wozu braucht sie noch ihre Tage, wenn sie eh unfruchtbar ist? Ist sicher mehr als bequem. Und nicht nur für sie…_"

Doch er wollte es nun genau wissen und fragte nach.

„Also hast du tatsächlich keine … naja, du weißt schon mehr?"

„Periode?"

Wieder zuckte er leicht zusammen, nickte jedoch.

„Nein, habe ich nicht mehr."

„_Unfassbar. Hat man sowas schon gehört. Noch nicht mal dreißig und schon keine Periode mehr. Die Frau ist einfach unglaublich._"

Er schwieg eine Weile und ließ das Gehörte sacken.

„_Ich kenne ihren Körper inzwischen. Warum ist mir das eigentlich nicht aufgefallen? Ich glaub, ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, _wie_ die das gemacht haben und wie sich das für sie anfühlt. Ob sie den Unterschied spürt? Da muss doch irgendwas fehlen, oder? Ich weiß ja nicht, wie viel die da entfernt haben. Aber müsste da nicht… eine Lücke oder so sein? Ich meine, wenn da nichts ist, außer der… Leere. Shit, ich glaubs nicht. Sie hats mir gesagt._"

Ihm fiel ein, was sie über leere Gläser und Wasser gesagt hatte und urplötzlich wurde ihm klar, warum sie in diesem Moment so seltsam gelächelt hatte.

„Als du sagtest, du wärest leer…"

Sie lächelte leicht.

„Ja, ich habe das ehrlich gesagt doppeldeutig gemeint."

„Aber… wo ist die Narbe? Ich hab deinen Körper gesehen. Ich kenne jede einzelne. Hätte mir so eine große nicht erst recht auffallen müssen?"

„Sie haben mir nicht den Bauch aufgeschnitten."

„_Nicht? Wie sind sie dann da rangekommen?_"

„Wie haben sie das dann gemacht?"

„Ähm… naja…"

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und errötete. Bei Jackson machte es ‚Klick'. Wenn sie Sarah nicht den Bauch aufgeschnitten hatten, gab es nur noch einen Weg, wie sie an diese besonderen Organe rankommen konnten.

„_Nee, das haben sie nich._"

Langsam ging sein Blick zu ihrem Schoß und er sagte leise:

„Oh."

„_Sie haben sie durch ihre… Himmel, wie um alles in der Welt haben die das gemacht?!_"

Er sah sie wieder an und fragte leicht verwirrt:

„Wirklich?"

Sie nickte nur.

„_Du grüne Neune. Okay, ich denke, ich stell mir das nicht zu genau vor._"

Jackson versuchte, die Bilder, die ihm durch den Kopf schossen, zu verdrängen. Sein Gehirn verarbeitete die Informationen. Er verstand immer noch nicht ganz, warum Sarah das getan hatte. Doch er ahnte, dass es ihr sicher nicht leicht gefallen war. Er dachte darüber nach, was sie dazu getrieben hatte, diese radikale Entscheidung zu treffen.

„_Und wahrscheinlich hat sie das alles mit sich allein ausmachen müssen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es viele gibt, die sie bei dieser Entscheidung unterstützt haben._"

„Wer weiß es sonst noch?", fragte er schließlich nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.

„Meine Mom wusste es schon vorher. Jessie habe ich es dann später erzählt. Die anderen wissen es nicht und werden es auch nie erfahren."

„Warum nicht?"

„Sie würden nicht verstehen, warum man sich mit fünfundzwanzig sterilisieren lässt."

„_Kann man das den Leuten verübeln? Kein normaler Mensch lässt in _dem_ Alter einen so schwerwiegenden Eingriff vornehmen. Aber sie ist ja auch nicht wirklich normal…_"

„Du bist wirklich nicht sauer oder so?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Weil du keine Kinder kriegen kannst?"

Sie nickte.

„Nein."

„_Zum Glück hat sie mich nicht gefragt, ob ich traurig bin. Aber vielleicht tut sie das nicht, weil sie die Antwort auf diese Frage kennt. Sie hat offenbar immer noch Angst, dass ich sie deshalb verlasse._"

Er strich mit dem Finger über die Hand, die er festhielt.

„Hör zu, du hast mich in der Hinsicht nicht angelogen. Du hast mich nicht in dem Glauben gelassen, dass du schwanger sein könntest. Im Gegenteil: Du hast immer wieder betont, dass du es nicht bist."

„Aber ich hätte dir sagen müssen, warum ich mir sicher bin."

„Vielleicht."

„_Ja, wäre nicht schlecht gewesen. Dann hätte ich sie nicht mehr damit nerven müssen. Und in mir hätte sich nicht der Gedanke festgesetzt, dass ich zusammen mit Sarah einen kleinen quirligen Junior bekommen könnte…_"

„Ich… ich hatte gehofft, dass ich es nicht muss. Ich wollte nicht… mit dir darüber reden. Aber… aber du warst so verdammt hartnäckig."

Er lächelte schief.

„_Ja, war wohl mein Fehler. Wie kann ich die Sache auch nicht einfach ruhen lassen, wenn die theoretische Möglichkeit bestand, dass ich sie geschwängert hab…_"

Jackson versuchte, jeden weiteren ätzenden Gedanken von sich zu schieben. Er wusste, das würde es auch nicht besser machen.

„Ist wohl eine schlechte Angewohnheit von mir."

Sie strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Wirst du damit klarkommen?"

Er nickte nur.

„_Denke schon. Werd ich ja müssen._"

Einige Zeit saßen sie schweigend auf der Couch und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Plötzlich kam Jackson eine Frage in den Sinn.

„_Wenn sie keine Angst haben musste, dass sie schwanger werden könnte, warum wollte sie dann Gummis benutzen? Damit ich keinen Verdacht schöpfe? Sie hätte mir doch immer noch sagen können, dass sie aus irgendwelchen Gründen die Pille nimmt. Ich Trottel hätte ihr wahrscheinlich jede Ausrede abgenommen. Aber wenn sie nicht schwanger werden kann, müssen wir doch auch keine Pariser benutzen._"

„Kann ich dich was fragen?", begann er schließlich.

Sie nickte und sah ihn gespannt an.

„Also müssten wir rein theoretisch nicht verhüten? Oder hast du Angst, dass… naja, dass du dir was holen könntest?"

„_Sie hat nicht viel Vertrauen zu Menschen und denkt sicher, dass jeder Kerl schwanzgesteuert ist. Und welche Meinung sie sonst noch so über amerikanische Männer und besonders Schauspieler hat, will ich lieber nicht wissen. Nach den Sprüchen, die sie mir schon reingedrückt hat…_"

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du nichts hast."

„Wieso?"

„_Ach, so viel Vertrauen hat sie wohl zu mir? Oder ist sie der Meinung, dass man das demjenigen ansehen kann? _So_ weltfremd ist sie sicher nicht._"

„Weil du kein Idiot bist. Du vögelst nicht in der Gegend rum ohne dich zu schützen."

Jackson versuchte zu ignorieren, dass diese Aussage doppeldeutig klang.

„Und ich bin auf jeden Fall gesund. Ich habe immer darauf bestanden dass sie Gummis benutzen und ich war beim Arzt, nachdem… naja, nachdem mit ihnen Schluss war."

„Warum benutzen wir dann Kondome? Oder wolltest du einfach nicht, dass es auffällt?", fragte er verständnislos.

„Auch. Ich… ich will einfach weder in meinem Bett noch in mir… diese _Unordnung_."

„Unordnung?"

„_Wovon redet sie?_"

Dann fiel bei ihm der Groschen.

„_Herrje, das Zeug nennt sich _Sperma_. Aber sie würde wahrscheinlich in Ohnmacht fallen, wäre sie gezwungen das laut auszusprechen._"

Er rollte mit den Augen, doch erwiderte nichts. Sie sah ihm forschend ins Gesicht.

„Es ist wirklich alles okay?"

Er nickte und nahm sie in die Arme.

„_Sicher ist alles okay... Ich muss ja nur die Vorstellung begraben, jemals einen kleinen Rabauken oder ein süßes Prinzesschen mein eigen nennen zu können._"

Jackson konnte spüren, wie sich Sarah entspannte. Er ahnte, dass ihr das Gespräch schwer gefallen war. Doch sie wusste sicher so gut wie er, dass es notwendig gewesen war.

„_Die Wahrheit ist immer besser, egal wie schmerzhaft sie für uns ist. Und es _ist_ alles okay. Weil es das sein _muss_._"

Später gingen Sarah und Jackson den sonntäglichen Geschäften wie Wäsche waschen und Haus reinigen nach. Er nutzte diese Zeit, um das, was er erfahren hatte, zu verarbeiten. Er fragte sich, ob es Sarah ähnlich ging oder sie tatsächlich wieder zur Tagesordnung überging.

Nach dem Mittag legte sich Sarah wie gewöhnlich hin - wozu er sie auch ermutigte - und sagte noch, dass er nachkommen könne, wenn er wolle. Sie kam ihm nervös vor. Als er, kaum war sie hochgegangen, die Küche betrat, wusste er warum. Auf dem Buffet stand ein Papierboot.

„_Die landen hier ja am laufenden Band. Wenn das so weitergeht, hab ich bald eine Flotte zusammen._"

Er nahm es in die Hand und zögerte, bevor er es bedächtig auffaltete. Er hatte beinahe Angst, zu lesen, was im Moment in ihr vorging. Aber sie teilte sich ihm mit und er hatte versprochen, ihr immer zuzuhören. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er das Gedicht las.

„I wish I could dry the tears you cry."

„_Wie oft hab ich das schon selbst gedacht._"

„Because I destroy your dreams of a child with eyes green as the emerald or as the moss and curls of bonny brown hair."

„_Also hat sie sich darüber dieselben Gedanken gemacht wie ich? Was is´n ‚bonny'? Und ich hab Augen wie ein Smaragd?! Mein lieber Schwan. Wie schafft man es nur, gleichzeitig so melancholisch und anbetend zu sein?_"

„It would´ve be pretty, talented and wild. I´ll always be sorry for your perpetual loss and wish I could take away your despair."

„_Das beruht wohl wieder auf Gegenseitigkeit… Ich weiß, dass es ihr leid tut. I hurt myself by hurting you._"

„I´m breathing and my heart is beating but inside I´m empty and dead."

„_Naja, leer schon. Aber _tot_? Ist das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben?_"

„And still there´s my repeating: That you´ll left me is my worst dread."

„_Ja, das hab ich inzwischen auch gemerkt._"

Jackson fiel auf, dass er, seit er die Wahrheit erfahren hatte, nicht ein einziges Mal ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob er noch weiter mit Sarah zusammen sein wollte.

„_Vielleicht sollte ich das tun. Einfach, um mir klar zu werden, ob ich tatsächlich damit klarkomme und wie und _ob_ es weitergehen soll._"

„Even though it would be comprehensible and your maybe-choice will be ever sensible."

„_Würde sie das wirklich verstehen? Wahrscheinlich. Weil es für sie logisch ist, dass ich sie jetzt verlasse._"

Er blieb noch ein paar Minuten in der Küche stehen und sammelte sich, bevor er Sarah ins Schlafzimmer folgte. Sie schlief noch nicht, womit er gerechnet hatte. Wortlos legte er sich zu ihr und nahm sie in die Arme. Nach einer Weile schlief sie ein. Aber er lag weiterhin wach da und dachte nach. Er versuchte, sich sein Leben ohne Sarah vorzustellen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er liebte sie und für ihn gab es nur eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Das hieß, dass er mit dem gerade erst erwachten Wunsch nach einem eigenen Kind abschließen musste. Und er wusste, zumindest im Moment musste er seine Gefühle außen vor lassen. Denn es würde ihn nicht weiterbringen, daran zu denken, was er verloren hatte. So versuchte er, die Sache von der logischen, pragmatischen Seite zu sehen. Er warf einen Blick auf Hope, die neben dem Bett lag.

„_Ich wohn im Moment noch mit meinen Bandkollegen zusammen. Ich könnte mit ihr was in L.A. suchen. Aber dass ich sie je dazu kriege, hierher zu ziehen kann ich sicher vergessen. Und _sie_ hat zwar ein eigenes Haus, aber das ist vollgestopft mit Viechern. Wir hätten also gar kein Platz für ein Baby._"

Einem Teil von ihm war klar, dass man für alles eine Lösung gefunden hätte. Doch gleichzeitig spürte er, dass ihm dieses rein praktische Denken tatsächlich half. Eine Weile betrachtete er Sarahs Gesicht.

„_Sie sieht doch selbst aus wie ein halbes Kind. Manchmal kann ich kaum glauben, dass sie schon neunundzwanzig ist. Besonders, weil sie ab und zu so verdammt naiv ist. Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie gerade durch diese Unbedarftheit einen besseren Zugang zu Kindern hat. Und dass sie etwas Mütterliches an sich hat, weiß ich ja schon._"

Jackson wurde klar, dass sich seine Gedanken in die falsche Richtung entwickelten.

„_Idiot. Du sollst darüber nachdenken, welche Vorteile es hat, dass sie keine Kinder kriegen kann._"

Wieder musterte er Sarahs Antlitz.

„_Ich werd genug damit zu tun haben, mich um _sie_ zu kümmern. Die Gefahr liegt ja auch nahe, dass das Kind die Veranlagung zur Melancholie geerbt hätte. Und selbst wenn nicht. Mit einer psychisch kranken Mutter aufzuwachsen ist sicher nicht lustig. Vielleicht war das ja auch einer der Gründe, warum sie sich hat sterilisieren lassen. Sie wusste, sie würde immer damit zu kämpfen haben und ahnte wohl, dass es auf das Kind abfärben würde. Also hätte Sarah gar keine Nerven, sich um ein Kind zu kümmern und ich wahrscheinlich keine richtige Zeit._"

Er kam sich etwas dümmlich vor, die Sache von _der_ Seite zu sehen. Aber es fiel ihm immer leichter, die Angelegenheit positiv zu sehen. Jackson war klar, dass er - zumindest für eine Weile - seine Gefühle außen vor lassen musste, was das Thema ‚Kinder' betraf. Er musste es einfach von der praktischen, logischen Seite aus sehen, um den Verlust - der im Grunde eigentlich nicht einmal einer war - verkraften zu können.

Tatsächlich ging es ihm immer besser, je distanzierter er die Angelegenheit betrachtete. Er wollte sich nun vor allem auf die nächsten Wochen mit Sarah konzentrieren und erst danach Pläne für eine weitere Zukunft schmieden.

Als sie schließlich wieder aufwachte, hielt er sie immer noch im Arm und spielte mit ihren Haaren.

„Hast du geschlafen?", murmelte sie.

Er strich ihr über die Wange.

„Nein, hab nachgedacht."

Erschrocken sah sie ihn an.

„_Gott, sie denkt natürlich, dass ich jetzt zur Besinnung gekommen bin und mich nun doch von ihr trennen möchte. Sie hat wirklich wahnsinnige Angst davor, dass ich sie verlasse._"

„Keine Angst. Ich hab mir´s nicht anders überlegt oder so. Da ist ein Boot in der Küche gestrandet und das hat mich nachdenklich gemacht."

Sie lächelte leicht. Er sah sie nun eindringlich an.

„_Sie muss endlich verstehen, dass sie sich nicht so fertig machen darf. Das hilft keinem von uns._"

„Sarah, du hast meinen Traum nicht zerstört. Mach dich deshalb nicht fertig. Okay?"

„Aber du hast dich darauf gefreut."

„_Ja, hab ich. Und es wäre wohl besser gewesen, wenn sie das nicht gemerkt hätte. Denn dann hätte ich eine größere Chance, ihr weißzumachen, dass es nicht so schlimm ist. Oder mir…_"

Er überlegte, wie viel er zugeben, wie viel Wahrheit sie vertragen konnte.

„Ja, irgendwie schon. Ich geb zu, der Gedanke, mit dir ein Baby zu haben hat mir gefallen. Aber dass du nicht schwanger bist - und es nie sein wirst - ist okay. Ich… ich werd damit klarkommen. Dessen bin ich mir nun sicher."

„Darüber hast du nachgedacht?"

Er nickte.

„Also, mach dir keine Vorwürfe deshalb. Kannst du das versuchen?"

Sie nickte, doch sah nicht so aus, als wäre sie dazu in der Lage.

„_Wieso fällt es ihr so schwer, mir einfach zu glauben? _Will_ sie etwa deshalb leiden?_"

„Was ist los? Wieso machst du dir solche Gedanken darüber, wenn ich doch sage, dass ich damit klarkomme?"

„Weil es gelogen ist."

Er blinzelte.

„_Wie kommt sie darauf? Ich denke, sie weiß, wenn ich lüge?_"

„Ist es nicht. Denkst du wirklich, dass ich dich anlüge?", erwiderte er fassungslos.

„Nein. Du hast mich noch nie angelogen. Und im Moment meinst du auch, was du sagst, aber…"

Er sah sie gespannt an und wartete.

„_Aber was? Es scheint wirklich nicht in ihren Schädel reinzugehen, dass ich damit klarkommen werde. Wahrscheinlich, weil das für sie nicht logisch klingt._"

„Glaubst du, dass es sowas wie angeborenen Mutterinstinkt gibt?", fragte sie überraschenderweise.

„Ja, denk schon."

„_Was hat das jetzt damit zu tun?_"

Sie erwiderte nichts und er verstand nach einem Moment, worauf sie hinauswollte.

„Natürlich. Du bist die Mom. Du hast diesen Instinkt, richtig?", entgegnete er leise.

Sie nickte und eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. Jackson wischte sie mit dem Daumen fort.

„_Ganz große Klasse. Sie liebt Kinder wahrscheinlich über alles. Und sich operieren zu lassen muss die schwerste Entscheidung ihres Lebens gewesen sein. Aber ich versteh immer noch nicht, warum sie mir nicht glauben kann._"

„Aber was hat das damit zu tun, dass du denkst, ich würde nicht damit klarkommen?"

Weitere Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht, als sie schließlich leise sagte:

„Weil du es auch hast. Du… du bist dafür… _ausersehen_, ein… ein Vater zu sein. Im Moment ist es vielleicht kein Problem für dich. Aber irgendwann wirst du spüren, dass dir etwas im Leben fehlt."

Jacksons Gerüst, das er sich während der letzten Stunde aufgebaut hatte, begann zu bröckeln.

„_Logisch denken. Vergiss die Tatsache, dass ihr keine Wonneproppen haben werdet… Konzentrier dich nur auf Sarah und eure gemeinsame Zukunft._"

„Vielleicht hab ich diesen Instinkt in mir. Aber nur wenn du nicht mehr bei mir wärst, hätte ich das Gefühl, dass mir etwas im Leben fehlt. Und ich _kann_ ein Vater sein. So wie du eine Mom bist. Da sind zehn mehr oder weniger kleine Lebewesen, die sich sicher gern von mir betüteln lassen."

„_Genau. Wir haben doch schon einen Stall voller wusliger Dinger. Die werden mich genug auf Trab halten. Von Sarahs Macken ganz zu schweigen…_"

„Ich will nur nicht, dass du deine Entscheidung eines Tages bereust."

„Werd ich nicht. Ich bin mir im Klaren darüber, was das bedeutet und welche Auswirkungen das auf unsere Zukunft hat. Wie gesagt, ich hatte Zeit zum nachdenken."

„_Und ich werd auch nie wieder darüber nachdenken. Ich bin einfach glücklich mit dem, was ich hab. Warum Sachen hinterher trauern, die sowieso nie wahr werden. Nach vorne schauen._"

„Ich würde es verstehen."

„_Ja, sagte sie schon mehrmals. Ich glaub bald, ich kann mir den Mund fusslig reden, bevor sie mir endlich glaubt._"

„Ich weiß. Aber ich werd dich nicht verlassen. Also hab bitte keine Angst mehr."

„Okay."

Dieses Mal klang sie schon überzeugter.

„_Mühsam ernährt sich das Eichhörnchen… Sie darf sich nicht so fertig machen. Und dass sie der Meinung ist, sie wäre gleich tot, nur weil sie unfruchtbar ist, ist schon harter Tobak._"

„Und du bist nicht tot."

„Kommt auf die Definition an."

„_Ich frage mich, nach _welcher_ Definition sie ihrer Meinung nach leblos ist._"

„Also, auf mich machst du einen sehr lebendigen Eindruck.", erwiderte er lächelnd.

Sie legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust und schwieg.

„_Danke für die Antwort._"

Er dachte wieder an das Gedicht und was sie alles darin geschrieben hatte. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er eines der Wörter, die sie benutzt hatte, nicht kannte. So fragte er sie:

„Was bedeutet eigentlich ‚bonny'?"

Er konnte undeutlich spüren, dass sie lächelte.

„Das ist ein schottischer Begriff. Es bedeutet hübsch."

„_Ergibt natürlich Sinn. Apropos hübsch…_"

„Ah. Und ich hab also Smaragdaugen?", hakte er lächelnd nach.

„Mhm."

„_Sie muss mein Aussehen ja tatsächlich umwerfend finden. Nicht, dass mir das noch zu Kopf steigt._"

„Danke, hon."

„Ich habe nur geschrieben, was ich denke."

Er küsste ihr Haar.

„Umso besser."

„Es stinkt gleich.", nuschelte sie.

Er lachte leise.

„Gut zu wissen, dass du deine freche Art nicht verloren hast."

„_Wäre schade drum. Das ist einer der wenigen Hinweise, dass sie auch fröhlich Seiten an sich hat._"

„Du magst das doch, hast du gesagt.", meinte sie schließlich und klang unsicher.

„_Kann sie _einmal_ aufhören, sich Gedanken darum zu machen, wie sie auf mich wirkt oder Angst zu haben, dass ich gleich Reißaus nehme?_"

„Klar mag ich das. Ich finds gut, wenn du locker bist. Immer gib mir Kontra. Sonst heb ich vielleicht noch ab."

Sie murmelte etwas, von dem er annahm, dass es Deutsch und auf jeden Fall etwas unflätiges war und lachte.

Abends auf der Couch sagte sie plötzlich zu ihm:

„Ich… ich habe über etwas nachgedacht."

Er sah sie gespannt an.

„Also… du… du willst doch keine Kondome benutzen und so."

„Das_ ist jetzt unerwartet. _Darüber_ hat sie allen Ernstes nachgedacht?_"

„Ähm… naja, wir brauchen sie doch eigentlich nicht.", erwiderte er.

„Sagst du mir jetzt, dass es sich anfühlt wie ein Regenmantel beim Duschen?"

Er blinzelte.

„Was?!"

„Du weißt schon. Von wegen, dass es nicht dasselbe Gefühl wäre und all das."

„_Regenmantel beim Duschen?! Ich will nicht wissen, wo sie _den_ Quark schon wieder her hat._"

„Fühlt sich eigentlich genau so an. Ich find einfach nur die Pause blöd, wenn ich es überrolle. Ich krieg dich ja sicher nicht dazu, mir dabei zu helfen."

Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Sarah errötete bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran und er lachte.

„_Sie ist manchmal wirklich ungemein berechenbar. Irgendwann wird sie noch in Flammen aufgehen vor Verlegenheit._"

„Könntest du mal damit aufhören? Ich versuche gerade, dir einen Vorschlag zu machen."

„_Ach so? Dann sag das doch gleich._"

„Welchen?"

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und Jackson ahnte, was sie ihm sagen wollte.

„Ich bin einverstanden, dass wir ab sofort darauf verzichten, wenn… wenn du… naja, danach… ähm… auf mir bleiben könntest."

„_Daher weht also der Wind._"

„Du meinst _in_ dir?", hakte er nach.

Sarahs Gesichtston wurde noch etwas dunkler und sie nickte.

„_Sie mag es also tatsächlich, wenn ich in ihr bin. Ich hab mir das nicht nur eingebildet. Aber ihr ist klar, dass ich sie erdrücken werde, wenn ich einfach wie ein Sack auf ihr liegen bleib, oder?_"

„Dürfte kein großes Problem sein. Aber ich bin zu schwer um allzu lange auf dir rumzuliegen."

„Bist du nicht. Ich sage dir schon, wenn du runter gehen sollst."

„_Sagte die Masochistin._"

Er sah sie zweifelnd an, erwiderte aber nichts.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass ich keins benutzen soll?"

„_Ist die letzte Möglichkeit, dass sie es sich anders überlegen kann._"

Sie nickte und so küsste er sie wieder. Auf jeden Fall begrüßte er es, dass er keine Pause einlegen musste, damit er das Gummi überrollen konnte. Ebenso, dass er sich nach ihrer beider Höhepunkt nicht darauf konzentrieren musste, daran zu denken, das Kondom festzuhalten, während er sein Glied aus ihr rauszog. So blieb er auf Sarah liegen. Diese umklammerte ihn weiter mit ihren Beinen.

„_Das fühlt sich irgendwie klasse an._"

Wieder einmal merkte er, wie sehr er es mochte, wenn sie aktiver wurde. Sein Kopf lag halb auf ihrer Schulter und sie strich ihm durch die Haare - behutsam, beinahe zögerlich. Nach einigen Minuten wurde die Stellung doch zu unbequem. Er zog sich aus ihr zurück. Sarah flüsterte:

„Nicht."

„Schatz, ich kann nicht lange so bleiben. Ich bin doch genau hier."

Tatsächlich legte er sich nicht wie sonst direkt neben sie, sondern rückte nur ein Stück zur Seite. Der Schmerz, der sich bereits in seinem Penis bemerkbar gemacht hatte, ließ nach.

„_Ich_ _sollte ihr irgendwann sagen, dass es wehtut, wenn ich zu lange in der Position verharre. Nur, damit sie es versteht._"

Ihre rechte Körperhälfte war nun unbedeckt und ihre Beine lagen geschlossen nebeneinander. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nun leichter Luft bekam.

„_Genau. Ich bin überhaupt nicht zu schwer für sie… Sie würde wahrscheinlich eher zulassen, dass ich sie mit meinem Gewicht ersticke, als zuzugeben, dass ich sie erdrücke._"

Sie steckte die Nase in sein Haar und fragte leise:

„Könntest… könntest du… dein Bein… über… meine…"

Jackson konnte spüren, wie sich die Wärme von ihrem Gesicht aus nach unten verbreitete. Sie sprach nicht weiter und er überlegte, um was sie ihn bitten wollte. Eher auf einen Verdacht hin winkelte er schließlich sein Bein an und fragte leise:

„So?"

Sie nickte und wisperte:

„Danke."

„_Sie liebt den Körperkontakt zu mir offenbar sehr._"

Er küsste ihren Hals.

„Gern. Ich finde es toll, wenn du mich um Dinge bittest. Trau dich ruhig. Ich werd dir wahrscheinlich alle möglichen Wünsche erfüllen."

„_Nicht _wahrscheinlich_. Ziemlich _sicher_. Ob sie überhaupt weiß, wie sehr ich sie anbete?_"

Sie fuhr ihm wieder durch die Haare. Da er mit seinem Kopf auf ihrem Brustkorb lag, konnte er deutlich ihren - immer noch ziemlich schnellen - Herzschlag hören.

„_Wie eine Trommel. Ihr ganz eigener Rhythmus. Irgendwie beruhigend. Und sie ist so aufgeregt._"

„Bam-Bam, Bam-Bam.", sagte er leise und lächelte.

Er strich sanft über ihre Seite und ließ sich ein wenig von Sarahs Körperwärme, ihrem fruchtigen Duft und dem sich langsam beruhigenden Herzschlag einlullen. Plötzlich sagte sie:

„Vor drei Tagen, als… als du naja, du weißt schon…"

„Ja?"

„Du hast dein Bein über meines gelegt und so. Hatte… hatte das einen Grund?"

„Das_ ist ihr aufgefallen? Wenn sie noch darauf achten konnte, muss ich wohl was falsch gemacht haben…_"

„Ja. Ich wollte verhindern, dass du deine Beine schließt. Machst du nämlich immer, wenn du kommst. Und da meine Hand dann quasi da eingesperrt gewesen wäre und das meine Bewegungsfreiheit beeinträchtigt hätte, hab ich vorgesorgt."

„Ich tue _was_?!"

„_Das ist ihr doch nicht etwa neu, oder?_"

Er sah sie an und in seinen Augen blitzte es.

„Du umklammerst mich förmlich mit deinen Wahnsinnsschenkeln, wenn du einen Orgasmus hast. Was ich übrigens scharf finde."

„_Total. Sie hat sicher keine Ahnung, _wie_ heiß es mich macht, wenn sie mich festhält, während sie kommt. Oder dass sie den halben Wald zusammenschreit…_"

Sie sah ihn nur weiter verdutzt an.

„War dir das bisher nicht klar?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„War wohl mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt."

„_Ja, offenbar damit zu denken, anstatt einfach nur zu fühlen und sich gehen zu lassen._"

Jackson rollte mit den Augen. Er tippte ihr mit dem Zeigefinger leicht auf die Stirn.

„Schalt das doch einfach mal ab."

Er bettete seinen Kopf wieder auf ihr Dekolleté. Erst, als er sicher war, dass sie schlief rückte er vorsichtig von ihr runter. Ganz sachte schaffte er es, sich auf den Rücken zu legen und sie in seine Arme zu ziehen, ohne sie zu wecken.

„_Was für ein Tag._"

Er fühlte sich immer noch schwermütig. Doch er spürte, dass es ihm schon besser ging. In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er tatsächlich damit klarkommen würde.


	78. Kapitel 77

Montag, der neunundzwanzigste April, war der erste Arbeitstag für Jackson nach seiner Woche Zwangsurlaub. Auch an diesem Morgen waren sie wieder mal zu spät am Set erschienen. So beeilte er sich, in den Make-up-Trailer zu kommen, damit die anderen nicht zu lange warten mussten. Als er den Wohnwagen betrat, fand er zu seiner Überraschung nicht Amanda, sondern eine jüngere rothaarige Frau mit einem Pixie-Schnitt vor.

„_Schicke Frisur_.", dachte er.

Die Wahrheit war, dass er früher eine Schwäche für Rothaarige gehabt hatte. Doch er merkte, dass ihn das nun nicht mehr ansprach.

„_Mein Hippie ist mir jetzt lieber._"

Die Frau lächelte.

„Ich bin Amandas neue Assistentin. Ich heiße Candy."

„_Ich wette, meine Freundin hätte dich zum fressen gern…_"

Er erwiderte das Lächeln, stellte sich vor und nahm vor dem großen Spiegel Platz. Sie unterhielten sich und Jackson fand Candy nett. Sie erzählte ihm von einem Job, den sie vor kurzem gehabt hatte und auf welche Leute sie da getroffen war und beide lachten. In diesem Moment betrat Sarah den Wohnwagen.

„_Jetzt schickt Karen sie schon her, damit sie Dampf macht. Oder sie ist von selbst hergekommen, um uns anzutreiben?_"

Er lächelte.

„Hon, was machst du denn hier? Hast du mich etwa schon vermisst?"

Er lachte leise. Doch als Sarah ihm einen eisigen Blick zuwarf, verstummte er sofort.

„_Toll, hat sie etwa schon wieder schlechte Laune, weil es Verzögerungen gibt? Oder wegen Candy?_"

Er deutete auf die Visagistin.

„Das ist übrigens Amandas neue Assistentin. Candy."

Sarah hob eine Augenbraue.

„_Sieht grad wirklich so aus, als würde meine Wölfin was Süßes verspeisen wollen…_"

„Karen möchte gerne anfangen. Wenn du also fertig bist mit… _tändeln_, könntest du ja mal deinen Arsch ans Set bewegen."

„_Sie ist wirklich angefressen, weil Candy mir zu nahe gekommen ist._"

Diese sah sie verwundert an, während Jackson selbst nicht genau wusste, ob er überrascht oder belustigt sein sollte. Hope bellte, bevor Sarah und der Hund den Trailer verließen.

„_Okay. Sie ist sauer. Der Morgen geht ja schon gut los…_"

„Sind wir fertig? Karen will sicher anfangen."

Candy nickte und sah immer noch verwirrt aus. Jackson verließ den Trailer und lief Sarah nach. Diese ging eiligen Schrittes in Richtung Bunker und wurde auch nicht langsamer, als er sie schließlich erreichte.

„_Vielleicht sollte ich es als gutes Zeichen sehen, dass sie eifersüchtig ist. Heißt wohl, dass sie unsere Beziehung ernst nimmt_."

„Sie hat mich nur geschminkt. Du brauchst deshalb nicht gleich eifersüchtig zu sein."

„Sie hat rote Haare.", erwiderte sie nur.

Er wurde kurz langsamer.

„_Verdammt. Klingt als wüsste sie von meiner früheren Vorliebe._"

„Und?"

Er wollte es gleichgültig klingen lassen. Sie ahmte seinen Akzent nach, als sie sagte:

„Ich steh auf Rotschöpfe."

Wieder wurde er kurz langsamer.

„_Mist. Sie weiß es wirklich. Ich denke, sie hat sich mit diesem Zeug nicht beschäftigt._"

„Und falls du unter Alzheimer leidest: Du hast das mehr als einmal gesagt.", fügte Sarah hinzu.

„Ich dachte du liest keine Klatschblätter und so."

„Ich lese sie nicht _mehr_. Früher hab ich diese ganzen blöden Magazine praktisch verschlungen. Und ich hab so gut wie jedes verdammte Interview von dir gelesen."

„Ehrlich?"

Sarah antwortete nicht.

„_Richtig. Sie ist ja mein Groupie. Sie stand schon ewig auf mich. Deshalb hat sie diese Sachen gelesen. Wieso findet sie nur, dass das so wichtig wäre, was ich mal vor Jahren gesagt hab?_"

Jackson ergriff ihre Hand und sie lief langsamer, blieb aber nicht stehen.

„Okay, vielleicht hab ich das früher ein-, zweimal gesagt. Kann man sich nicht ändern? Vielleicht steh ich ja jetzt auf Brünette."

„Haha."

„Du hast manchmal auch rote Haare.", wandte er ein.

„Ja. In der Sonne.", erwiderte sie mit einem bitteren Unterton.

„_Da will ich ihr ein Kompliment machen und sie wird nur wütender. Okay, ich weiß, dass sie es vermeidet in die Sonne zu gehen. Ging dann wohl nach hinten los. Aber sie tut grad so, als müsste man wie das Idealbild des anderen aussehen, um sich lieben zu können._"

„Ich bin doch sicher auch nicht dein absoluter Traumboy.", wandte er ein.

„Ich steh auf kleine dunkelhaarige Künstler. Verstehst du nicht Jackson? Du bist so _sehr_ mein Typ, dass es schon fast lächerlich ist."

Er ließ ihre Hand los.

„_Echt jetzt?! Kein Wunder, dass sie am Anfang so abgedreht ist. In ihren Augen bin ich wohl zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Wenns nicht so verrückt wäre, könnte man drüber lachen_."

„Naja, eigentlich bist du zu groß.", fügte sie nach einem Moment hinzu.

Er blieb stehen.

„_Wie bitte?! _Das_ hat noch nie jemand zu mir gesagt._"

„Zu groß?! Ich bin einssiebenundsiebzig. Was willst du denn als Freund haben? Einen Hobbit?"

Sarah lachte nicht und blieb auch nicht stehen. Er holte sie wieder ein. Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke.

„Welche Haarfarbe hatte ich, als du mich das erste Mal gesehen hast?"

„Brünett."

„Nicht persönlich. Als du mich das erste Mal in einem Film gesehen hast."

Sarah seufzte.

„Blond, okay?"

„Und du fandest mich doch trotzdem gut, oder?"

„Erst, als ich dich mit deiner Naturhaarfarbe gesehen habe."

„_Ha, das war gelogen. Sie fand mich schon als Jasper mit blonden Haaren toll._"

Er lachte leise und nahm wieder ihre Hand.

„Kleine Lügnerin."

Er schaffte es im Laufen, ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

„_Wieso kann sie nicht glauben, dass ich nur auf _sie_ abfahre und mich andere Frauen nicht interessieren?_"

„Sarah, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, dass ich auf die Reize - oder die Haarfarbe - einer anderen Frau reagieren könnte."

„Sie hat dich zum Lachen gebracht."

„Deshalb _ist sie sauer? Oh Mann..._"

„Das tust du auch."

Er blieb stehen und da er sie nicht losließ, musste sie auch stehen bleiben. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände.

„Schatz, ich liebe dich. Und da kann kommen wer will, daran wird sich nichts ändern."

„Ich habe nur Angst, dass… dass du denken könntest, eine andere wäre besser für dich."

„Besser für meine Nerven, womöglich. Auch wenn du mich den Verstand kosten wirst, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, mit jemand anderem zusammen zu sein. Du bist die Frau meines Lebens."

Er küsste sie zärtlich.

„Also sei nicht eifersüchtig auf Candy oder irgendeine andere Frau. Okay?"

Sarah nickte. Langsam und Hand in Hand gingen sie weiter.

„Tut… tut mir leid, dass ich so ausgerastet bin. Ich… ich habe nur solche Angst, dass…"

„Dass ich dich verlassen könnte. Ich weiß. Aber die brauchst du nicht zu haben. Ich liebe dich und werd dich nicht verlassen. Also hör auf, dir deshalb Sorgen zu machen."

„_Damit macht sie nur uns beide fertig._"

„Okay."

Sie waren vor dem Studiogebäude angekommen.

„Also, stürzen wir uns ins Getümmel. Und sei dir gewiss. Ich bin dir total verfallen. Und keine Frau der Welt wird das ändern können."

„_Gott, ich bete sie an. Sieht sie das denn nicht?_"

Sie lachte und küsste ihn. Er öffnete die Tür und sie gingen hinein.

Candy erschien nur kurz nach ihnen am Set. In den folgenden Stunden schminkte sie Jackson kein einziges Mal nach und machte sogar einen Bogen um ihn. Was damit zu tun haben konnte, dass er mit Amanda und diese gleich darauf mit ihrer Assistentin gesprochen hatte.

„_Sicher ist sicher. Wenn es dazu beiträgt, dass Sarah beruhigt ist. Laufen ja noch genug rum, die Candy schminken kann._"

Nach ihrem Mittagsschlaf im Trailer suchte er sein Plektron. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte es sich in Sarahs BH verirrt. Sie forderte ihn auf, es sich zurückzuholen. Er tat dies mit Freuden und musste lachen, als sie errötete.

„_Sie ist unglaublich. Erst will sie, dass ich ihr in den BH fasse und dann wird sie deshalb rot wie ein Schulmädchen._"

Auf dem Heimweg sagte er zu ihr, dass sie ein Vampir sei und zählte auch seine Beweise auf: Sie war blass, vermied das Sonnenlicht und liebte stattdessen den Mond, sie sah jünger aus als sie war und ihre Eckzähne waren spitzer als bei den meisten Menschen.

„_Was sie sicher toll findet, wenn man ihre Fixierung auf Vampire bedenkt._"

Er hatte angenommen, dass sie genervt von seiner ‚Theorie' war. Doch zu seiner Überraschung strahlte sie.

„_Verrückt. _Das_ also wertet sie als Kompliment? Sie hat echt ne Schraube locker…_"

Er zog sie noch damit auf, warum sie nicht verhungert sei, da sie ja kein Blut sehen könne. Woraufhin sie - mitunter - auf seine Rolle in ‚Twilight' anspielte und meinte, sie sei ein vegetarischer Vampir.

Doch als er sie fragte, warum sie jünger aussah, wurde sie ärgerlich. Erst sagte sie, dass sie mit Botox nachgeholfen und dann, dass sie einfach nur gute Gene habe. Schließlich meinte sie:

„Jemand, der mit _sechsundzwanzig_ noch Teenager spielt, sollte solche bekloppten Fragen nicht stellen. Aber das ist _hier_ ja nichts ungewöhnliches, dass Teenagerrollen mit Leuten besetzt werden, die schon mindestens zehn Jahre aus der High-School raus sind."

„Nun mecker doch nicht gleich wieder rum."

„_Sie scheint Hollywood wirklich zu hassen. Ihr ist schon klar, dass ich hier arbeite und es mir Spaß macht?_"

„Sei doch einfach froh. Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich zehn Jahre _älter_ als jünger aussehen würde?"

„_Gutes Argument._"

„Nee, natürlich nicht."

„Na also. Also lass mich jetzt mit diesem Blödsinn in Ruhe."

Sie sah aus dem Beifahrerfenster.

„_Jede andere Frau würde sich freuen, wenn man sie jünger schätzt. Nur Sarah rastet regelmäßig deshalb aus. Aber sie ist ja auch nicht wie andere Frauen…_"


	79. Kapitel 78

Als sie in den Hills ankamen, war dieser kleine Disput schon längst wieder vergessen. Zusammen bereiteten sie das Abendbrot zu. Nach dem Essen legten sie sich auf das Sofa und schmusten. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er sie noch immer nicht danach gefragt hatte, ob sie Lust darauf hätte, sich mit seinen Freunden Rob und Kris zu treffen. Durch die Ereignisse der letzten Woche hatte er es immer wieder vergessen.

„Schatz?", begann er.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich weiß, du hast es nicht so mit Leuten treffen und so. Aber… aber was würdest du zu einer Art… sagen wir Lunch-Doppeldate sagen?"

„Lunch mit einem anderen Paar?"

Er nickte.

„Ben und seine Freundin?"

„Nein. Freunde von mir. Robert und Kristen."

„Ich denke, das ist okay. Deine Freunde sind sicher alle nett."

„Klar sind sie das."

Sie bettete ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust.

„_Sie hat keine Ahnung, von wem ich rede. Aber sie stimmt erst mal zu. Sie will meine Freunde kennen lernen. Das ist super. Vielleicht stellt sie mir ihre auch irgendwann mal vor._"

Dann hob sie langsam den Kopf und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„_Hat wohl ‚klick' gemacht._"

„Robert Pattinson und Kristen Stewart?!", fragte sie langsam.

„Yep.", erwiderte er lächelnd.

Sarahs Augen wurden immer größer.

„Du… du willst mich… du willst mich mit _Robert Pattinson_ und _Kristen Stewart_ bekannt machen?!"

„Ja, am Samstag, wenn dir das passt."

„_Als hätte sie eine große Wahl… Ist ja schon ausgemacht._"

Sie schluckte.

„Ist… ist es erlaubt… dass ich ein bisschen ausflippe?"

Er lachte.

„_Jetzt kommt doch noch die Reaktion, die ich erwartet hab_."

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an."

Sie sprang förmlich auf und hüpfte vor der Couch auf und ab, während sie immer wieder rief:

„Oh mein Gott. Ich treffe Robsten. Das ist so phantastisch. Oh mein Gott."

Jackson und auch die Hunde sahen sie verwirrt an.

„_Sie flippt ja tatsächlich aus. Ich hatte erwartet, ich muss sie dahin schleifen. Aber sie kanns offenbar kaum erwarten. Dieses Groupie…_"

Sie ließ sich auf ihn fallen und küsste ihn überschwänglich.

„Es ist so cool, einen Hollywoodfreund zu haben."

„Ts, auf einmal.", erwiderte er beleidigt.

„_Bisher hat sie immer nur rumgemeckert. Und kaum ermögliche ich ihr eine Begegnung mit dem tollen Rob Pattinson bin ich ihr Held._"

Sie küsste ihn wieder.

„Danke. Ich werde mich auch benehmen. Oh mein Gott, das ist so cool."

„Ja, sagtest du schon. Mit _so_ viel Euphorie hatte ich nicht gerechnet."

„Ach komm schon. Ich freue mich darauf, mit deinen Freunden essen zu gehen. Ist das nicht gut?"

„Sicher, du Groupie."

„_Muss ich jetzt etwa aufpassen, dass sie nicht das Team wechselt? Schließlich hat sie nicht nur ein Meerschwein namens Jasper, sondern auch eines, das Edward heißt._"

„Jackson, nun tu doch nicht so. Ich bin _dein_ Groupie. Schon vergessen? Ich freu mich einfach, sie zu treffen. Ist das schlimm?"

„Nein. Ich hatte nur gedacht, dass ich dich dazu überreden muss. Aber ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du es kaum erwarten kannst."

Wieder küsste sie ihn. Dann fragte sie unsicher:

„Ähm… du… du hast ihnen doch nicht erzählt… ich meine, die Meerschweine… das Buch… und so."

„_Klar. Dann hätten sie ein Treffen sicher abgelehnt und mich gefragt, ob ich noch ganz bei Trost bin, mich mit jemanden einzulassen, der mein Fan war._"

„Nein. Sie sollen schließlich nicht denken, dass meine Freundin eine durchgeknallte Vampirliebhaberin ist, oder?", antwortete er trocken und hob eine Augenbraue.

Sarah rollte mit den Augen.

„Samstagmittag?", fragte sie nach einem Moment.

„Ja. Wir treffen uns in einem kleinen Bistro in der Stadt. Ich werd das noch mit Karen absprechen, dass wir eine halbe Stunde eher gehen oder so."

Sie war offenbar nicht begeistert von dieser Idee.

„_Mein Gott, wegen den paar Minuten. Ist ihr die Arbeit wichtiger, als die beiden zu treffen? Ich denke, es ist ach so cool, dass sie sie kennen lernt…_"

„Es ist nur eine halbe Stunde. Sie wird das verstehen. Ich werd am Samstag extra professionell sein, okay?"

„Okay. Du hast Recht. Ist nur eine halbe Stunde."

Sie sah ihn forschend an.

„Warum tust du das? Ich meine, nach allem… nach allem, was geschehen ist."

„_Naja, hab sie ja nun vorher gefragt… Aber ist trotzdem kein Grund, das Treffen abzusagen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie die Liebe meines Lebens ist. Und das sollen ruhig alle wissen._"

„Weil die Probleme, die wir manchmal haben, nichts damit zu tun haben, ob ich dich meinen Freunden vorstelle. Du bist meine Freundin und wenn es nach mir geht, bleibst du das auch noch eine ganze Weile. Und natürlich will ich, dass du und meine Freunde sich nach und nach kennen lernen. Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast: Auch wenn du mächtig einen an der Waffel hast, bin ich stolz auf dich. Und ja, ich möchte dich ein bisschen herumzeigen, damit jeder sehen kann, was für eine smarte scharfe Schnitte ich abbekommen hab."

Er feixte.

„Muss… muss ich irgendwas… naja, besonderes anziehen oder so?"

„_Jetzt macht sie sich wieder fertig, wie sie rüberkommt. Dabei mach ich mir wegen ihrer _Kleiderwahl_ eher weniger Sorgen…_"

„Hon, es ist nur ein ganz normales Mittagessen mit Freunden. Versuch einfach nicht auszuflippen, wenn du sie siehst. Okay?"

„Klar, kein Problem."

„_Na, werden wir sehen. Ich hoffe, dass sie nicht zum hysterischen Teenie mutiert, sobald sie die beiden sieht._"

Später in der Nacht wurde Sarah aktiver als sonst. Sie drückte Jackson beinahe auf das Bett und bedeutete ihm, sich quasi zurückzulehnen. Ihr Einsatz überraschte ihn, aber er freute sich auch darüber. Er ahnte, dass sie sich quasi dafür bedankte, dass er ihr ein Treffen mit Robert und Kristen ermöglichte. Wie schon einmal bedeckte sie seinen Oberkörper mit unzähligen Küssen oder fuhr mit den Fingern zärtlich über seine Brust und den Bauch. Er seufzte hin und wieder wohlig. Als sie mit der Zunge über seine Haut strich, sog er scharf die Luft ein.

„_Shit, hat sie eine Ahnung, wie scharf mich das macht, wenn sie das tut?_"

Anders als beim letzten Mal ermutigte sie seine Reaktion offenbar nur noch mehr. Sie hinterließ mehrere feuchte Spuren, als sie mit der Zunge die Linien seiner Bauchmuskeln nachzeichnete. Er stöhnte leise und seine Hände waren in ihren Haaren vergraben. Er war nun überaus erregt und konnte nicht mehr warten. Ohne Vorwarnung packte er sie und drehte sich mit ihr um, so dass sie unter ihm lag. Er presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Fast im selben Moment schob er ihre Beine auseinander und drang in sie ein. Sarah keuchte und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf seinen Oberarm.

„Ich war noch nicht soweit."

„Sorry, hon."

Er küsste sie wieder und begann sich in ihr zu bewegen. Sie schloss die Augen. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass es Sarah zu Beginn wehtat. Doch er war schon zu erregt, um weiter darüber nachzudenken. Und nach einer Weile änderte sich ihre Mimik und sie schrie offensichtlich vor Lust und nicht Schmerz.

Danach hielt er sie im Arm und strich über ihre Seite.

„_Ich sollte vorsichtiger mit ihr umgehen. Sie mag es offenbar, wenn ich mich ihr gegenüber dominant zeige. Aber sie ist so zart. Ich muss aufpassen, dass ich ihr nicht wehtue._"

„Hab ich dir sehr wehgetan?", fragte er leise.

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. Er küsste ihr Haar. Sie malte Muster auf seinen Bauch.

„Jay?"

„Ja?", erwiderte er und lächelte.

„Magst… magst du es… naja…, wenn… wenn ich unten…"

„Ich mag jede Art Sex, die wir bisher hatten. Weil ich gern mit dir schlafe."

„Du auch?", fragte er nach einem Augenblick, als sie nichts darauf erwiderte.

Sie nickte nur. Er dachte über ihre Frage nach und antwortete schließlich:

„Ja, ich denke, ich mag es, wenn du, naja unten liegst."

„Weil es dir das Gefühl gibt, die Oberhand zu haben und so?"

„Was?"

Sie sah ihn an.

„Du weißt schon. Der Kerl, der es der Frau besorgt."

Er blinzelte.

„_Naja, kommt der Wahrheit wohl ziemlich nahe. Aber so, wie sie es sagt, hat es einen seltsamen Beigeschmack. Will sie mir damit sagen, dass es doch zu hart für sie war?_"

„So würde ich es nicht ausdrücken. War ich doch zu grob vorhin?"

„Nein. Ich… ich mag es ehrlich gesagt, wenn… wenn du… dom-dominant bist."

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie es offen zugab. Es überraschte und freute ihn gleichzeitig.

„Das ist gut. Weißt du, ich… ich war früher nicht so drauf. Ich meine, nicht in der Art. Aber wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, gefällt es mir, naja… bestimmend zu sein. Was nicht heißt, dass ich dich zu etwas zwingen will oder so. Doch ja, es törnt mich an, wenn… wenn du dich mir hingibst."

Sarah errötete leicht, als sie sagte:

„Und mir gefällt es, wenn du mich… nimmst."

Das letzte Wort war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Er küsste sie sanft.

„Dann passen wir in dieser Hinsicht wohl perfekt zusammen. Aber denk immer dran, dass du mich jederzeit stoppen und mir sagen kannst, wenn du etwas nicht willst oder dir unangenehm ist. Verstehst du das?"

„_Sie ist eine Masochistin und gestört. Wird wohl schwierig werden, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht alles mitmachen muss. Vor allem muss ich aufpassen, dass ich sie nicht unbewusst, zu etwas zwinge. Ist wohl auch so eine Sache, an der wir zusammen arbeiten und uns rantasten müssen._"

Sie lächelte und nickte. Er küsste sie wieder.

„Schlaf jetzt Liebling."

Sie bettete ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust.


	80. Kapitel 79

Den Mittwochabend verbrachten sie im Affenhaus - nachdem sie sowohl Dienstag als auch Mittwoch zu spät ans Set gekommen waren. Jackson machte das nur wenig aus. Aber er wusste, dass es Sarah langsam peinlich wurde. Zumal er immer dieselbe Ausrede hatte: Dass sie mal wieder im Stau gestanden hatten. Er ahnte, dass Karen und die anderen, ihm das nicht abnahmen. Vermutlich hätten sie es selbst dann nicht getan, wenn er dabei nicht jedes Mal von einem Ohr zum anderen hätte grinsen müssen…

Während Sarah in der Küche das Abendessen kochte, saßen Jackson und seine Freunde im Wohnzimmer. Jerad sah sich im Fernsehen ‚The-Jerry-Springer-Show' an, Jackson surfte im Netz und Ben spielte Keyboard. Hin und wieder hob Jackson den Blick und sah auf den Fernsehbildschirm. Meistens, wenn die Leute sich anschrien und gegenseitig Schläge androhten. Also alle zwei Minuten. Irgendwann fragte er:

„Warum schaust du dir den Quatsch eigentlich an? Ich wette, die meisten da sind gar keine echten Leute."

„Hältst dus nicht für möglich, dass es solche Verrückten gibt?"

„Klar halt ich es für möglich. Du hast doch meine Freundin kennengelernt.", erwiderte er halblaut.

Tim sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Alter, du bist krass.", meinte Ben.

Jackson deutete auf den Fernseher.

„Ich hab nur den Verdacht, dass die Leute da dafür bezahlt werden. Und die Zuschauer denken, das ist alles echt."

„Keine Ahnung. Ist für mich fast so wie ein Zoobesuch. Die sind dermaßen deppert, dass es einfach Spaß macht, zuzuschauen, wie die sich gegenseitig vollmachen. Ich finds entspannend. Manche legen sich ein Aquarium zu. Ich schau Talkshows."

„_Wenn ihn _das _da entspannt, schläft er bei mir und Sarah sicher ein…_"

Jackson widmete sich wieder seinem Laptop. Plötzlich rief Jerad:

„Schaut euch _die_ an. Alter Schwede."

Jackson sah auf den Bildschirm. Ein Mädchen im vollen Gothic-Style betrat die Bühne und nahm auf einem Stuhl Platz.

„Wenn die kein Fangbanger ist, fress ich nen Besen."

„Ein _was_?", fragten Jackson und Ben gleichzeitig.

„Fangbanger. Ist wörtlich zu verstehen. Die stehen auf Vampire. Ich meine, so _richtig_. Die fahren drauf ab, wenn sie gebissen werden und träumen vom Sex mit einem echten Vampir."

Jackson wurde hellhörig.

„Du meinst, sowas wie ein…"

Er sah zur Tür.

„Vampirgroupie?"

Er musste grinsen. Nach einem Moment feixte auch Jerad.

„Echt jetzt? Du denkst, dass _Sarah_ ein Fangbanger ist?"

Jackson dachte kurz nach, bevor er nickte.

„Na, da isse ja bei dir richtig.", meinte Jerad und wandte sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu, um nichts zu verpassen.

Jackson widmete sich nun auch der Talkshow.

„_Das Mädel klingt irgendwie wie Sarah. Aber zum Glück zieht sich meine Kleine nicht so schräg an._"

Er überlegte. Details, denen er vorher keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte, fielen ihm wieder ein. Alles ergab nun ein Bild. Und ihm wurde klar, dass Sarah - auch wenn sie äußerlich nichts Düsteres an sich hatte - genau wie das Mädchen in der Talkshow war. Er dachte an Jerads Spruch.

„_Sie würde sicher drauf stehen, wenn ich an ihr knabbere. Aber sowas ist doch ziemlich schräg. Ich kann ja mal drüber nachdenken._"

Während des Abendbrots sah Jerad immer verstohlen zu Sarah. Sogar Ben tat es ein-, zweimal. Und Jackson dachte immer noch darüber nach, ob er Recht mit seiner Vermutung hatte. Und ob er sich vorstellen konnte, ihr diesen - eventuellen - Wunsch zu erfüllen.

„_Ich glaub, das ist mir dann doch eine Spur zu schräg. Aber das hab ich über die Dinge, die wir schon getan haben, früher auch gedacht…_"


	81. Kapitel 80

Am Donnerstagmorgen, dem zweiten Mai, gab es wieder Stress zwischen Jackson und Sarah. Eine emotionale Szene, in der Jackson vor laufender Kamera weinen musste, stand auf dem Plan. Nachdem sie ihm gestand, dass ihr Mutterinstinkt sie dazu brachte, beim Anblick von weinenden Männern ebenfalls in Tränen auszubrechen, wollte er sie dazu bringen, das Set während des Drehens dieser Szene zu verlassen. Doch schon wie beim letzten Mal wollte sie davon nichts hören. Jackson ahnte, dass es ein Fehler war. Aber er gab nach und meinte nur, dass sie einfach sehen mussten, wie es lief.

Tatsächlich wurde das Drehen dieser - nicht wirklich schwierigen - Szene zu einer Tortur. Denn jedes Mal, wenn er begann zu weinen, liefen auch Sarah die Tränen über das Gesicht. Karen wirkte immer verzweifelter. Schließlich machte Sarah ihm deutlich, dass er sich nur auf die Szene konzentrieren und nicht auf sie achten sollte.

„_Leichter gesagt als getan. Wenn ich offenbar auch diesen Instinkt habe und mit ihr leide, wenn es ihr schlecht geht. Aber sie hat Recht. Je eher wir hier fertig werden, desto besser ist es für alle._"

So gab er sich extra Mühe, blendete alles andere aus und konzentrierte sich nur auf die Szene. Nach dem nächsten Take war alles im Kasten.

„Wo ist denn schon wieder…"

Jackson suchte den Tisch in seinem Trailer ab. Dann sah er Sarah an und feixte leicht.

„_Ich hab grad ein Déjà-vu._"

„Baby, kanns sein, dass sich mein Plektron wieder in deine Unterwäsche verirrt hat?"

Sie lächelte nur vielsagend. Er kam auf sie zu und wollte in ihren BH greifen. Doch sie nahm seine Hände, legte sie auf ihre Hüften und hielt sie dort fest.

„_Oh, reicht ihr wohl nicht mehr, wenn ich sie nur befummle._"

Er zögerte nur einen kleinen Moment, bevor er sich vorbeugte. Mit Lippen, Zunge und Zähnen holte er das kleine Plastikdreieck aus ihrem BH. Der Druck seiner Hände auf ihren Hüften verstärkte sich immer mehr.

„_Sie könnte öfters Sachen dort verstecken. Und meinetwegen auch etwas besser…_"

Schließlich hatte er sein Utensil herausgefischt. Er lachte leise, als er Sarahs hochroten Kopf sah und schwenkte das Plektron vor ihrem Gesicht herum.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte das Teil in Zukunft lieber gut verstecken."

Sie lachte.

„Wieso? Hast du Angst, dass ich es das nächste Mal in mein Höschen stecke?"

„Du trägst doch gar keine.", erwiderte er.

„_Welche Hosen bitte?_"

Sarah blinzelte.

„Natürlich trage ich welche."

„Zum joggen vielleicht."

„Wovon redest du?", fragte sie sichtlich verwirrt.

„Wovon redest _du_?", erwiderte er nicht minder irritiert.

„_Wenn sie nicht ihre Jogginghosen meinte…_"

In diesem Moment ging ihm ein Licht auf.

„_Die heißen drüben wohl anders._"

„Oh, du meinst _diese_ Höschen.", sagte er grinsend.

„_Okay, _da_ kann sie meine Sachen gern verstecken._"

„Vielleicht sollte ich es dann doch noch ein bisschen herumliegen lassen. Ich hab kein Problem, es mir auch von diesem Ort wieder zurückzuholen."

Er versuchte, ihr unter den kurzen Rock zu greifen. Sie wehrte ihn ab.

„Lass das, du Ferkel."

Er lachte, zog sie an sich und küsste sie stürmisch.

„_Sie verlangt manchmal Unmögliches von mir._"

Dann rieb er seine Nase an ihrer Wange.

„Ich überleg grad, ob ich vielleicht auch irgendwas in meinen _Pants_ verstecken sollte."

Er betonte das Wort und machte damit deutlich, dass er ganz sicher nicht die Hosen meinte.

„Es gibt nichts, was interessant genug wäre, dass ich _darin_ auf Suche gehen würde."

Er lachte leise.

„_Genau. Wem will sie das vormachen?_"

„Nichts, was nicht sowieso dort ist, oder?", raunte er in ihr Ohr.

Sarah wurde noch ein Ton dunkler im Gesicht. Sie schob ihn von sich, bückte sich nach ihren Schuhen und murmelte halblaut:

„Als wäre das so reizvoll für mich."

Er lachte wieder.

„Ach komm, gibs zu, du stehst auf meinen…"

„Hör auf mit dem Quark."

„_Sonst hat sie doch selbst ein loses Mundwerk._"

Er zog sie wieder an sich.

„Sei doch nicht gleich wieder eingeschnappt. Ich steh auf deine Möpse. Da ist es okay, wenn du meinen Schwanz magst."

„_Und dass sie das tut, kann sie kaum bestreiten._"

Sarah blinzelte.

„Und _ich_ bin ordinär, oder was?"

„Ich bin ein Kerl. Da darf ich solche Wörter benutzen.", erwiderte er frech.

„_Im Gegenteil zu einer Dame. Aber sie ist da mal wieder wie so oft eine Ausnahme._"

Ihr verschlug es für einen Moment sichtlich die Sprache.

„Vor allem bist du ein Arschloch.", entgegnete sie dann.

Er lachte nur.


	82. Kapitel 81

Abends kümmerte sich Sarah zuerst ausgiebig um Faith, als sie wieder in den Hills waren. Doch die schien nicht sonderlich sauer darüber zu sein, dass sie fast zwei Tage allein gewesen war.

„_Ich dachte, sie würde aggresiv reagieren oder irgendwie weinerlich. Aber sie scheint das wirklich locker wegzustecken, dass Sarah sie so lange alleingelassen hat_.", wunderte sich Jackson.

Die Hunde - wohl froh wieder vereint zu sein - verschwanden im Wald. Sarah ging nach oben ins Schlafzimmer, Jackson folgte ihr. Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen und als er sah, dass sie den Bezug von der dünnen Decke abzog, fragte er leicht fassungslos:

„Beziehst du schon wieder das Bett neu?"

„_Ehrlich. Das ist doch schon zwanghaft. Und da will sie mir weißmachen, sie hat keinen Sauberkeitswahn._"

„Nein. Ich brauche nur keine Decke mehr."

„_Richtig. Ihr ist es hier ja zu warm. Wenn sie tatsächlich _jetzt_ schon Probleme damit hat, wie lange hält sie das dann noch aus? Wir haben erst Anfang Mai und sie fließt schon weg._"

Er wollte in diesem Moment nicht dran denken, dass sie womöglich nur noch wenige Wochen in Los Angeles sein würde.

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Dir wird doch nicht zu kalt ohne Decke, oder?"

„Ich bin nicht frostig veranlagt. Außerdem wirst du mich doch sicher warmhalten, oder?"

„_Der ganze Matratzensport wird mir schon einheizen. Ausserdem strahlt Sarah eine unglaubliche Wärme aus._"

Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Halblaut sang Sarah:

„Hold me tight. Let me go on loving you. Tonight tonight."

Er lächelte, nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie.

„Genau. Wer hat das gesungen?"

„Die Beatles."

„_Die späten Sixties. Was hätte ich sonst erwarten sollen._"

„Wer sonst, mein kleiner Hippie?"

Wieder küsste er sie zärtlich. Sarah schmiegte sich eng an ihn, als er sie in die Arme nahm.

Nach dem Abendbrot lagen sie wie gewöhnlich auf der Couch und schmusten. Er hatte den ganzen Tag immer wieder über das Gespräch mit Jerad nachgedacht. Und war nun zu einer Entscheidung gekommen. Ganz unverbindlich fragte er:

„Hast du noch was von dieser Abdeckcreme?"

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Warum?"

Er fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über die Seite ihres Halses.

„Weil ich dir kleinem Fangbanger einen Traum erfüllen werde, von dem du sicher schon seit Jahren träumst."

Sarahs Augen wurden bei dem Wort ‚Fangbanger' größer. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und er lächelte.

„_Ha, ich wußte es. Sie kennt das Wort. Und offenbar gefällt ihr mein Vorschlag. Dieses kleine verdorbene Ding._"

„Bist… bist du dir sicher…, dass… naja… dass du das tun willst? Ich meine… ist… ist das nicht zu… schräg für dich?"

„Wir haben schon einige schräge Dinge getan. Und sie haben mir - teilweise zu meiner eigenen Überraschung - alle gefallen. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob mir das gefallen wird. Aber probieren können wir es. Oder nicht?"

„_Schon alleine, weil es _ihr_ gefallen wird. Was machts, dass ich mal so einen Blödsinn mitmache. Solange es ihr Spaß macht und ich ihr quasi einen perversen Herzenswunsch erfüllen kann._"

Sarah überlegte anscheinend und biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe, bevor sie langsam nickte. Dann verbarg sie das Gesicht an seiner Brust. Ihre Haut glühte förmlich.

„Sag mir, wenn ich zu fest ziehe oder so, okay?"

Sie nickte. Er sah sie forschend an.

„_Was frag ich sie eigentlich? Sie ist eine gestörte Masochistin. Sie wird mir wahrscheinlich nie sagen, wenn ihr etwas wehtut oder unangenehm ist._"

Er gab sich Mühe, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Du willst das wirklich tun?", erkundigte sie sich unsicher.

„Sicher. Vielleicht steh ich ja auf diesen perversen Kram."

„_An unseren anderen Spielchen hab ich ja auch Gefallen gefunden._"

Er spürte, dass sie nicht ganz bei der Sache war und nur halbherzig seine Berührungen erwiderte. Als er ihren Hals küsste, sog sie scharf die Luft ein und er lachte leise.

„_Sie wartet schon so sehnsüchtig drauf, dass ich ihre schmutzige Fantasie wahrmache._"

„Da kanns wohl jemand kaum erwarten.", neckte er sie.

Er sah ihr an, dass er damit ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„_Na, dann fangen wir mal mit dem Schweinkram an._"

„Ich muss dir wieder den Mund zuhalten. Ich schätze, du würdest mir sonst das Trommelfell zertrümmern."

Sie nickte. Er war nun doch aufgeregt. Sachte drehte er ihren Kopf zur Seite, so dass sie die Wand ansah. Er legte seine Hand locker auf ihren Mund und biss sie dann ganz vorsichtig in den Hals. Sie stöhnte leise.

„_Es gefällt ihr tatsächlich. Gut._"

Er verstärkte den Druck seiner Zähne. Sarahs Hände verkrallten sich um seine Hüften. Er drang in sie ein und Sarah stöhnte wieder. Fast synchron mit seinen Bewegungen begann er an ihrem Hals zu saugen. Ihn machte es nicht scharf, sie zu beissen. Dass sie sich ihm vollkommen hingab tat hingegen sein Übriges, seine Erregung zu steigern. Trotz dass er ihr den Mund zuhielt, konnte er deutlich hören, wie sie dem Orgasmus immer näher kam. Er stöhnte gegen ihren Hals, als er kam und sie schrie förmlich in seine Hand, als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Für einen Moment blieb er noch auf ihr liegen, bevor er etwas zur Seite rutschte. Er lag nun halb neben und halb auf ihr und küsste sanft ihre Wange. Er bemerkte, dass ihr Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

„_Verdammt. War anscheinend zu viel._"

„Alles okay? Hat … hat es wehgetan?", fragte er besorgt.

Sie nickte. Er sog erschrocken die Luft ein.

„_Klasse. War wohl doch keine so gute Idee von mir._"

Sie wandte ihm das Gesicht zu und lächelte.

„Mir… mir geht's gut. Es… es war… toll."

Sie küsste ihn und er nahm sie fest in die Arme. Dann betrachtete er neugierig ihren Knutschfleck.

„Whoa."

„_Sieht ja krass aus. Ich hoffe, dass die Creme reicht, das lang genug zu verdecken. Sonst muss ich Amanda um Nachschub bitten._"

„So schlimm?"

„Liegt wohl daran, dass du so schnell blaue Flecken kriegst."

„_Oder dass ich doch etwas zu viel Einsatz gezeigt hab… Ich muss lernen, ihr gegenüber vorsichtiger zu sein. Wenn sie schon nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen kann._"

Sie küsste ihn.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich fand es wirklich schön."

Er lächelte nun auch.

„_Perfekt._"

Doch er war sofort wieder besorgt.

„Warum hast du dann geweint?"

„Ich… ich habe die Zeit verloren."

Sie kicherte, was ihn mal wieder verwirrte.

„Was?!"

Er ahnte, dass es entweder ein Zitat war oder sie an irgendwas gedacht hatte. Erst dann wurde ihm klar, was genau sie zu ihm gesagt hatte.

„Moment mal, du hattest einen… _Blackout_?!"

Sie nickte.

„Wow. Ist das gut?"

„Ich schätze schon."

Sie sah ihn prüfend an.

„Und… hat… naja, hat es dir auch…"

Er lächelte, streichelte ihre Wange und nickte.

„So seltsam das klingen mag. Aber ja, irgendwie schon."

„_Wenn sicher auch nicht annähernd so gut wie _ihr_. Aber so lange sie vollauf zufrieden ist._"

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. Er beugte sich vor und küsste behutsam den Knutschfleck. Danach leckte er darüber. Sarah lachte und schob ihn von sich.

„Lass das, das kitzelt."

Er lachte ebenfalls. Dann zog er sie wieder eng an sich und küsste sie.

Er dachte über das nach, was gerade geschehen war. Und was sie gesagt hatte. Nach einer Weile fragte er:

„Wieso hattest du einen Blackout?"

„Schätze, ich hatte einen Superorgasmus oder so."

„Echt?"

Sie nickte.

„Das _hört ein Kerl doch gern._"

Er lächelte, als er erwiderte:

„Wow."

„Bild dir bloß nichts ein, Cowboy."

Er lachte leise.

„Wie sollte ich, _Fangbanger_?"

Sarah fluchte und er lachte wieder. Dann küsste er ihr Haar.

„Schlaf jetzt, Liebling. Und hab keine Angst. Ich beschütz dich vor Van Helsing."

„Blödmann.", murmelte sie.

Er strich ihr über den Rücken und die Seite, bis er sicher war, dass sie schlief.


	83. Kapitel 82

In der Nacht von Freitag zu Samstag konnte Sarah nicht schlafen. Jackson sagte ihr immer wieder, dass sie die Augen schließen und endlich schlafen solle.

„_Wie soll sie den Tag überstehen, wenn sie einfach nicht schläft? Da muss sie abends halt zu Hause bleiben. Sie dreht sonst wieder nur am Rad._"

Tatsächlich war Sarah am nächsten Morgen übermüdet. Zwar versuchte sie offenbar, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Doch er sah ihr an, dass ihr der Schlaf fehlte. Hinzu kam, dass sie - ihrer Meinung nach - nichts zum anziehen fand. Er sagte ihr immer wieder, dass es ziemlich egal sei, was sie trug. Doch schien sie das nicht zu hören.

_ „Ich glaub, das Treffen war doch keine so gute Idee. Wenn sie jetzt schon halb Amok läuft._"

Auf dem Weg zum Studiogelände teilte er ihr mit, dass er es besser fand, wenn sie an diesem Abend zu Hause blieb. Sie wehrte sich vehement gegen diesen Vorschlag und machte ihm klar, dass sie mitkommen wolle. Er ließ sich auf einen Kompromiss ein und meinte, dass sie es abends und aufgrund Sarahs Verfassung entscheiden würden.

„_Wenn sie heute Abend vor Müdigkeit fast aus den Schühchen kippt, wird sie sicher einsehen, dass es sein muss. Ist doch nicht das letzte Konzert, zu dem sie mitkommen könnte._"

Je näher die Mittagspause rückte, desto unkonzentrierter wurde Sarah. Schließlich war sie kaum noch zu etwas zu gebrauchen, weil sie offenbar nur vor sich hin träumte. Doch Karen sagte nichts, da sie offenbar ahnte, woran es lag. Hin und wieder sah Sarah zu ihm. Dieser wusste die meiste Zeit selbst nicht, ob er amüsiert oder genervt von ihrem Verhalten sein sollte. Er fand es auf eine Art und Weise niedlich, dass Sarah so aus dem Häuschen war. Auf der anderen Seite verstand er nicht, warum sie so ein Theater darum machte. Er ahnte, dass Sarah nicht aufgeregt war, weil sie seine Freunde, sondern weil sie zwei Hollywoodstars treffen würde. Und das stimmte ihn irgendwie missmutig. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie nur wegen Robert so aufgeregt war.

„_Wenn meine Freundin jetzt auch noch auf den steht krieg ich die Krise. Nicht, dass sie plötzlich doch nicht mehr Team Jasper ist…_"

Irgendwann schaute Karen auf ihre Uhr und sagte zu Jackson:

„Ihr solltet jetzt los. Um die Zeit ist der Verkehr… wie hast du das ausgedrückt… unglaublich?"

Er lachte und die Mädchen kicherten. Sarah hingegen war diese Spitze sichtlich peinlich. Er beschloss, noch einen draufzusetzen.

„Richtig. Fahren wir los. Nicht, dass wir noch zu spät kommen."

Er betonte das letzte Wort und die Mädchen kicherten wieder. Sarah sah sichtlich genervt aus. Er nahm ihre Hand, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und fragte:

„Also, können wir?"

Sie nickte nur, machte aber keinen fröhlichen Eindruck. Er vermutete, dass ihr wahrscheinlich mal wieder übel war. Vor dem Bunker nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände.

„Ganz ruhig Liebling. Immer schön weiteratmen, okay?"

Sie nickte, sah aber nicht aus, als würde es ihr besser gehen.

„_Vielleicht hat sie doch einfach nur Angst, sie zu treffen und einen schlechten Eindruck zu hinterlassen._"

„Rob und Kris sind nett, versprochen. Vergiss… vergiss, wie supertoll und berühmt sie sind. Stell dir einfach nur vor, dass sie zwei Freunde von mir sind, denen ich dich gerne vorstellen will."

Er sah sie zweifelnd an.

„_Okay, das wird ihr ihre Angst auch nicht nehmen._"

„Das ist nicht hilfreich, oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„_Ich erwarte wahrscheinlich zu viel. Sie ist menschenscheu. Ich sollte es wohl doch langsamer angehen lassen, was das bekanntmachen mit meinen Freunden angeht._"

Er seufzte.

„Soll ich absagen?"

„Bist du verrückt?!", entfuhr es ihr.

Er blinzelte überrascht.

„Das_ war total unauffällig. Sie kanns offenbar doch nicht erwarten, den tollen Rob Pattinson zu treffen._"

Jackson bekämpfte den Anflug von Eifersucht und fragte:

„Also machen wir uns auf den Weg?"

Sie nickte nur. Er nahm ihre Hand und sie gingen zum Wagen, gefolgt von Hope. Während er fuhr, kämmte Sarah sich erst und sah dann immer wieder prüfend in den kleinen Spiegel in der Sonnenblende.

„_Wir gehen doch nicht zur Modenschau. Sie soll sich mal locker machen._", dachte er genervt.

Sie hauchte in ihre Hand und schnüffelte.

„Denkst du, ich brauche einen Kaugummi oder so?"

„_Meine Güte, sie wird ihnen doch eh nicht _so_ nah kommen._"

Sie hielten gerade an einer roten Ampel. Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie.

„Also, ich finde, dein Atem ist frisch genug. Komm schon Baby, entspann dich. Mach dir doch deshalb nicht so einen Stress."

„_Dieses kleine Vampirgroupie macht mich echt noch fertig._"

Das letzte Stück legten sie zu Fuß zurück. Vor dem Bistro, das Jackson ausgewählt hatte, standen mehrere Tische, die durch einen weißen Lattenzaun vom Gehweg getrennt waren. Er deutete auf einen Tisch unter einem riesigen Sonnenschirm. Auf dem Tisch stand ein kleines Kärtchen mit der Aufschrift ‚Reserviert'.

„Du hast einen Tisch reserviert?"

„_Sie kann Fragen stellen. Sie scheint mal wieder zu vergessen, wo sie hier ist._"

„Natürlich. Es ist Samstagmittag. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele Leute da in ein Restaurant gehen, um Lunch zu essen?"

„Die Leute hier haben ja offenbar auch genug Geld für sowas.", murmelte sie.

Er lachte leise.

„Mecker jetzt nicht rum, sondern setz dich auf deinen süßen Hintern."

Er rückte ihr einen Stuhl zurecht. Hope zögerte und sah sich um, bevor sie sich gemächlich unter den Tisch zurückzog. Sarah sah sich um.

„_Sie sieht aus, als würde sie gleich hyperventilieren._"

Jackson legte eine Hand auf ihre.

„Ganz ruhig Schatz. Sie sind wirklich nett. Und du brauchst auch keine Angst haben, dass du dich lächerlich machen könntest oder so."

Sie versuchte offenbar, ganz ruhig zu atmen. Eine Kellnerin kam aus dem Lokal und fragte sie nach ihren Wünschen. Jackson bestellte für sie beide erst mal nur etwas zu trinken. Er sah Sarah an, dass sie beinahe kurz vorm Nervenzusammenbruch stand.

„Komm schon hon. Sei ganz ruhig. Es wird schon keine Katastrophe werden."

„Mhm."

Sie sah sich wieder um und warf einen Blick in das Innere des Bistros.

„Woher wusste sie, dass wir an dem Tisch sitzen dürfen?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„_Hallo! Ich bin _Jackson Rathbone_. Jetzt, wo sie Rob kennenlernt, spielt das wohl keine Rolle mehr._"

„Vielleicht hat sie mich erkannt? Weißt du, ich glaub, ich bin ziemlich bekannt."

Sarah rollte mit den Augen.

„Denkst du… naja… also, wenn ihr drei dann hier sitzt und so…"

„_Ach, plötzlich bin ich auch wieder ein Star?_"

„Hast du Angst, dass hier gleich jede Menge hysterische Fans auftauchen?"

„Ja, irgendwie schon."

„Ich denke nicht. Weißt du, so krass ist das nicht. Nicht mehr. Ja, kann sein, dass jemand vorbeikommt und vielleicht nach einem Autogramm oder so fragt. Aber die werden nicht gleich scharenweise hier angerannt kommen und so."

„Dann ist gut."

Die Kellnerin brachte ihre Getränke. Es dauerte nicht lange, da sah er Robert und Kristen die Straße hinauf kommen. Er deutete mit dem Kinn in die Richtung.

„Da sind sie."

Jackson legte wieder eine Hand auf ihre.

„Immer schön ruhig weiteratmen, okay? Alles ist in Ordnung."

„_Das letzte, was ich jetzt gebrauchen kann, dass sie ausflippt und die beiden denken könnten, meine Freundin wäre irre oder so…_"

Sie nickte nur. Robert und Kristen waren nun in Hörweite. Jackson stand breit lächelnd auf und seine Freunde erwiderten es. Beide trugen Shirts und Jeans. Robert war unrasiert und er sah aus, als sei er gerade erst aufgestanden. Und das einzige, was man bei Kristen als ‚Styling' bezeichnen konnte, war der seitliche Knoten in ihrem Shirt. Jackson und seine Freunde umarmten sich. Dann legte er einen Arm um Sarahs Seite.

„Das ist Sarah. Und das sind Rob und Kris."

Robert und Kristen lächelten sie offen an, obwohl sie die Tatsache zu irritieren schien, dass Sarah eine Strickjacke trug.

„_So viel dazu, dass sie sie nicht für ein bisschen abgedreht halten…_"

Da er ihnen gesagt hatte, Sarah nicht zu nahe zu kommen, machten sie auch keine Anstalten, sie ebenfalls zu umarmen oder ihr die Hand zu geben. Alle setzten sich und er warf einen leicht besorgten Blick auf Sarah. Diese befolgte offensichtlichen seinen Rat und atmete tief ein und aus. Die Kellnerin kam hinaus und nahm die Getränkebestellungen der beiden Neuankömmlinge entgegen. Sarah sah ihr irritiert nach, als sie zurück in das Lokal ging.

„Was ist los?", fragte Robert neugierig.

Jackson lachte leise.

„Sie fragt sich sicher nur, warum die Kellnerin grad nicht total ausgeflippt ist, als sie euch gesehen hat."

„_Sie nimmt offenbar an, dass gleich alle total aus dem Häuschen sind, wenn die beiden irgendwo auftauchen. Jesus, wir sind hier in _L.A_. Hier laufen ein Haufen Schauspieler rum. Hat sie das immer noch nicht kapiert?_"

Sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Robert lachte.

„Ja, warum nicht? Jetzt bin ich beleidigt."

Kristen rollte mit den Augen, aber lächelte. Jackson bemerkte, dass sich Sarah etwas entspannte. Die Kellnerin brachte die Getränke und fragte nach den Essenswünschen der Vier.

„Wir suchen uns gleich was aus.", erwiderte er.

Die Frau nickte und verschwand wieder im Bistro. Sarah nahm die Speisekarte und vertiefte sich darin. Jackson - froh, dass soweit alles gut verlief - gewährte ihr die Auszeit und unterhielt sich mit seinen Freunden, während die drei die Menükarten studierten. Sarah legte die Karte erst wieder zur Seite, als die Kellnerin an ihrem Tisch erschien, um die Bestellungen entgegen zu nehmen und bestellte als letztes. Erst jetzt sah sie Robert und Kristen an. Jackson legte eine Hand auf ihre.

„_Du schaffst das. Es sind ganz normale Menschen. Auch wenn ihr das sicher immer noch genug Angst einjagt..._"

„Du bist also Schriftstellerin?", fragte Kristen und lächelte.

Sarah erwiderte es und nickte. Langsam taute sie sichtlich auf, als sie den beiden mehr von ihren Büchern und ihrem Leben als Autorin erzählte. Auch Jackson entspannte sich. Erst jetzt gestand er sich ein, dass er sich tatsächlich Sorgen gemacht hatte, dass Sarah in ein Fettnäpfchen treten oder ihr einfach das Treffen nervlich zu viel sein könnte.

Die Kellnerin brachte das Essen. Hope, die offenbar bis dahin geschlafen hatte, rührte sich und kam unter dem Tisch hervor. Robert und Kristen schauten erst verwirrt auf den Hund, lächelten dann jedoch.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?", fragte Kristen strahlend.

Die Hündin wedelte leicht mit dem Schwanz und sah zu Sarah. Diese kraulte sie hinter dem Ohr.

„Das ist Hope.", antwortete Jackson und lächelte.

Hope sah zu ihm und wedelte stärker mit dem Schwanz.

„_Ich finds so toll, dass sie mich offenbar gern hat. Und solange ich die Monster in der Tasche hab, verschafft mir das bei Sarah einen Vorteil._"

„Ein schöner Name. Und ein sehr hübscher Hund.", meinte Robert.

„Danke."

Sarah entspannte sich noch mehr.

„_Schleimer_.", dachte Jackson und betrachtete seinen Freund argwöhnisch.

Sie unterhielten sich weiter, wobei Sarah hin und wieder etwas beisteuerte. Plötzlich sagte Robert zu ihr:

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du mich wirklich treffen willst."

Sie blinzelte überrascht.

„Na, weil du Irin bist und ich Engländer."

„_Gut, dass er das anspricht. Würde mich nämlich auch interessieren._"

„Naja… macht es dir denn was aus?"

„_Sie redet mal wieder um den heißen Brei herum. Sehr verdächtig…_"

„Nö, ich kümmer mich um sowas nicht. Aber Jay erwähnte, dass du stolz auf dein Land bist. Und dass du Engländer hasst."

Er grinste. Sarah warf Jackson einen wütenden Blick zu.

„_Was denn? Sollte das ein Geheimnis sein?_"

In Wahrheit hatte Jackson damit die Verhältnisse klarstellen wollen. Nur, um ganz sicher zu gehen…

„Das kann man _so_ nicht sagen.", erwiderte Sarah ausweichend.

„_Unglaublich. Gleich fragt sie ihn noch nach einem Autogramm…_"

Er murmelte:

„Verräterin."

Sie trat ihm gegen das Schienbein, aber streifte ihn nur.

„_Dieses kleine aggressive Biest._"

„Lass das.", sagte er so leise, dass - hoffentlich - nur sie es verstand.

„Aber du kommst doch gar nicht aus Irland. Also warum dann?"

Wieder blinzelte sie irritiert und sah dann zu Jackson. Der hob die Hände.

„Ich hab ihnen nichts gesagt."

„Dein Akzent.", erklärte Robert.

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich kenne vielleicht nicht jeden Dialekt. Aber deiner klingt nicht britisch."

„_Wie hat er das erkannt?!_"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. Robert lächelte schief.

„Sorry. Irisch natürlich. Trotzdem hast du keinen."

Sarah zog einen kleinen Schmollmund.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Jackson verwirrt.

„Das hört man doch raus."

„_Ach, tut man das?_"

Auch Kristen machte nicht den Eindruck, als sei sie dieser Meinung. Robert seufzte.

„Komm schon, wie lange kennst du mich schon? Wie kannst du _ihren_ Akzent mit meinem verwechseln?"

Er sah Sarah an und meinte entschuldigend:

„Sollte keine Beleidigung sein."

„Schon okay. Du hast ja Recht. Meiner ist irgendwie ein Mischmasch. Aber du bist der erste hier, der das gemerkt hat."

„Nicht mal Kieran?", fragte Jackson dazwischen.

„_Der kommt aus Irland und hats auch nicht geschnallt? Wie hat Rob das nur herausgehört?_"

„Nein. Ich denke, er wohnt schon zu lange hier, um den Unterschied herauszuhören."

Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf Robert.

„Wer ist Kieran?", fragte dieser.

„Einer der Techniker an unserem Set. Er ist Ire. Naja, war es wohl mal.", erklärte Jackson.

Erst nach einem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass Sarahs Antworte erstens eine Beleidigung war und sie zweitens offenbar der Meinung war, dass auch Robert schon zu lange in den Staaten lebte und arbeitete. Seine Gedanken wollten gerade zu der Frage kommen, ob sich Sarah je vorstellen könnte, hier zu leben, als sie zu Robert sagte:

„Andererseits, für uns klingen die auch alle gleich, nicht wahr?"

Sie lächelte und er lachte, während es Jackson und auch Kristen nur verwirrte.

„_Was heißt hier _die_?! Sarah weiß genau, dass es verschiedene amerikanische Akzente gibt. Schließlich beherrscht sie einige davon ziemlich gut._"

„Ganz ehrlich, ich bin froh, endlich mal jemandem mit einer normalen Aussprache zu treffen. Ich bin erst seit acht Wochen hier und mir bluten schon die Ohren."

„Schönen Dank auch.", murmelte Jackson grantig.

„_Dass sie mir ständig eins reinwürgt, bin ich ja schon fast gewöhnt. Aber vor anderen, besonders meinen _Freunden_ muss das nicht sein._"

„Was denn? _Ihn_ verstehe ich wenigstens immer, wenn er was sagt."

Robert und auch Kristen lachten, während Sarah grinste.

„_Ja, immer gibs mir. Na warte. Du wirst nicht mehr so feixen, wenn ich dir den Hintern versohle…_"

Jacksons Gedanken bewegten sich in eine Richtung, die nicht zu einem Lunch passten. So kam ihm Roberts Nachfrage, wo Sarah ursprünglich herkam, recht. Sie sah sich kurz um, bevor sie leise antwortete:

„Deutschland."

„_Die werden sie schon nicht rausschmeißen, wenn rauskommt, dass sie ein Kraut ist…_"

„Wirklich?", fragte Kristen verblüfft.

Sarah nickte.

„Und von wo genau?"

„Dresden."

„Oh je."

Kristen und Jackson sahen Robert verwundert an.

„Das im Osten, nahe der polnischen Grenze?", hakte er überrascht nach.

Sarah nickte.

„Woher kennst du das?", fragte Jackson erstaunt.

„_Der Typ wird mir grad unheimlich._"

Bevor Robert antworten konnte, sagte Sarah:

„Sicher noch von seinem Film ‚The Haunted Airman'."

Alle sahen sie verdutzt an.

„_Damit hätte ich rechnen müssen, dass sie seine Filme genauso gut kennt wie meine._"

Er lachte.

„Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass sie ein Groupie ist?"

Robert lachte nun ebenfalls.

„Nein. Aber ist wohl offensichtlich."

„Arschlöcher.", murmelte Sarah.

Robert sah sie einen Moment prüfend an, bevor er fragte:

„Du kommst also aus Dresden und lebst jetzt in Irland? Kein Wunder, dass du mich hasst."

Er lachte.

„Ich verstehe nicht."

Jackson sah von einem zum anderen.

„_Wovon zum Teufel reden die beiden nur?_"

Sarah zögerte.

„Geschichte."

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an."

„_Und so wird aus einem zwanglosen Lunch eine Geschichtslektion. Ist auch mal was anderes…_"

„Im Februar Neunzehnhundertfünfundvierzig wurde Dresden von englischen…"

Sie sah Robert an.

„… und amerikanischen…"

Sie warf Jackson einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

„…Fliegern bombardiert und förmlich dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Es hat Jahrzehnte gedauert, wieder alles aufzubauen."

„_Dann ist es kein Wunder, dass er danach fragte. Moment mal, sagte sie grad…_"

„Februar?", hakte er nach und ahnte Schlimmes.

Sie nickte.

„Der Dreizehnte."

„Oh je."

„_Perfekt. Kein Wunder, dass ihr das offenbar nahe geht._"

„Jungs, das nervt.", meinte Kristen säuerlich.

„Sarah wurde am zwölften Februar geboren.", erklärte er.

Die beiden anderen sahen sie verdutzt an.

„Ja, und es war _toll_, an so einem Tag Geburtstag zu haben. Jedes Jahr war Trubel, Demos und so weiter. Und überall wurde an den Jahrestag erinnert. Da vergeht einem das feiern irgendwie."

„_Na, _das_ ist sogar mal ein Grund, den ich nachvollziehen kann._"

„Also hast du weder für Engländer noch für Amerikaner was übrig?"

„Nee.", erwiderte Sarah feixend.

„_Nun hat sies wenigstens zugegeben… Ich frag mich, warum sie mit mir zusammen ist, wenn sie Amerikaner doch so sehr hasst._"

Jackson versuchte, den Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Kristen blinzelte überrascht.

„Aber du bist cool. Du bist Australierin.", fügte Sarah lächelnd hinzu.

Kristen lachte leise. Robert und Jackson hingegen waren verwirrt.

„_Ich hätte gedacht, dass sie weiß, wo Kris geboren wurde._"

„Wieso denn das?! Sie wurde in L.A. geboren."

„Ihre Eltern kommen aus Australien."

„Was?!"

„_Wieso ist Kris wegen ihrer Eltern Australierin, während sie selbst Irin ist, obwohl ihre Eltern nicht das Geringste mit Irland zu tun hatten?_"

„Jackson, willst du wirklich mit mir diskutieren?"

„Ja, lass sie Jay. Sie sagt, ich bin cool."

Die beiden Frauen grinsten. Jackson seufzte.

„_Ich schätze, ich sollte tatsächlich nicht mit ihr diskutieren. Sie ist hochintelligent und ziemlich meschugge. Da hab ich schlechte Karten._"

Robert hingegen schien immer noch wegen Sarahs Logik verwirrt zu sein.

„_Wer kanns ihm verübeln? _Diese_ Logik können wohl nur wenige nachvollziehen._"

Während des weiteren Gesprächs wurde Sarah immer unruhiger.

„Was ist los?", fragte Jackson schließlich.

„Ich habe ein Problem. Ich muss mal."

„Weißt du, die haben da drin ganz tolle Klos. Sogar mit Türen, die man abschließen kann."

Sarah kniff die Augen zusammen und sagte auf Deutsch:

„Verarschen kann ich mich alleine."

Er verstand kein Wort, aber nahm an, dass es sicher nichts Nettes war. Er lachte. Sarah deutete unter den Tisch, wo Hope lag und vor sich hin döste.

„Ich kann sie ja schlecht mitnehmen."

„Oh richtig."

Sie lächelte süffisant.

„Aber du wirst ja sicher auf sie aufpassen können. So ein großer starker Typ wird schließlich kein Problem damit haben, auf mein Babe aufzupassen, oder?"

Bevor er antworten konnte, erhob sie sich. In Richtung Hope sagte sie:

„Bleib bei Jackson."

Dann ging sie ins Bistro. Hope erhob sich und wollte ihr folgen. Jackson versuchte, sie so gut es ging festzuhalten.

„He, Babe. Mom kommt doch gleich wieder. Bleib schön hier."

Robert und Kristen sahen ihn an, als hätte _er_ den Verstand verloren.

„Ähm… Lange Geschichte. Aber Sarah redet immer so mit ihnen."

„Ihnen?"

„Wir haben noch einen zweiten Hund."

Erst nach einer Sekunde wurde ihm bewusst, dass er ‚wir' gesagt hatte.

„Ich geh auch gleich mal.", meinte Kristen nach einem Moment.

Jackson hielt Hope weiter fest und versuchte, sich trotzdem mit Robert zu unterhalten. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dass Sarah mit Kristen allein war. Er hoffte, dass sie sich an ihr Versprechen hielt und nicht versuchte, irgendwas aus Kristen herauszuholen oder sie irgendwie zu manipulieren.

Als die beiden Frauen schließlich wieder aus dem Bistro kamen, atmete Jackson auf. Er ließ die Hündin los und diese lief sofort auf Sarah zu, die sie kraulte. Er sah zweifelnd von Sarah zu Kristen und wieder zurück.

„_Hat sie ihr nun was entlockt oder nicht?_"

„Ich glaube, wir müssen langsam zurück.", meinte Sarah unvermittelt.

Das lenkte Jackson ab. Er sah auf seine Uhr und seufzte.

„Ja, müssen wir leider."

Sarah nahm ihre Umhängetasche und wühlte darin herum. Jackson wusste, dass sie nach ihrem Portemonnaie suchte.

„Ich glaub, es ist dir heute früh aus der Tasche gefallen.", meinte er leichthin.

Sie sah ihn an.

„Jackson…"

Er beugte sich zu ihr und senkte die Stimme.

„Diskutier jetzt nicht mit mir rum. Du kennst meinen Standpunkt dazu. Jede andere Frau würde es toll finden, wenn ihr Freund so spendabel ist. Also tu bitte _einmal_ so, als seist du wie jede andere, normale Frau."

„_Wieso nur fällt es ihr so schwer, sich einladen zu lassen? Ich kanns mir grad noch so leisten, sie durchzufüttern._"

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Leck mich, Rathbone."

Sie benutzte englische Worte, die doch keinen Sinn für ihn ergaben. So blinzelte er nur verwirrt, während Robert lachte.

„Ich glaube, er hat nicht wirklich verstanden, was du zu ihm gesagt hast.", meinte er zu ihr.

„_Offenbar war das mal wieder britisch. Wie kann man dieselbe Sprache sprechen und sich doch nicht verstehen. Beknackt._"

„Muss ich auch nicht. Ich weiß auch so, dass sie mich schon wieder belegt hat. Ist nichts Neues.", erwiderte Jackson und grinste.

Kristen schmunzelte und Sarah verdrehte die Augen. Die Kellnerin kassierte am Nebentisch ab und Jackson nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich zu melden. Die beiden Männer bezahlten die Rechnung und alle erhoben sich. Sarah musterte Kristen und Jackson fragte sich, an was sie dachte. Und ob die beiden Frauen sich vielleicht doch in den Waschräumen unterhalten hatten.

„_Echt. Sarah steckt mich mit ihren Wahnvorstellungen noch an._"

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihn. Er umarmte seine Freunde zum Abschied. Robert und Sarah standen einen Moment unschlüssig voreinander. Sie lächelten sich kurz an, bevor sie sich zaghaft umarmten.

„_Was is´n jetzt los?! Seit wann ist sie so offen, was Umarmungen betrifft? Und Rob genauso. Bin ich hier im falschen Film oder was?!_"

Er bemerkte, dass Sarah an Robert schnupperte.

„_Okay, das reicht. Ich werd wohl klarstellen müssen, zu _wem_ sie gehört._"

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, legte Jackson den Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie fest an sich. Kristen schmunzelte wieder und zwinkerte.

„Also, hat mich gefreut, dass das so kurzfristig geklappt hat.", meinte er und lächelte.

Kristen musste sich ganz offenbar ein Lachen verkneifen.

„_Toll. Sieht so aus, als hätte Kris verraten, _wann_ ich sie gefragt hab. Große Klasse… Ich kann Sarah wirklich nicht mit irgendjemanden allein lassen._"

Sarah hob zaghaft die Hand zum Abschied, Robert und Catherin erwiderten die Geste. Dann machten sich Jackson und Sarah langsam auf den Weg zum Wagen, Hope lief hinter ihnen. Die Menschen auf dem Gehweg beschwerten sich, dass die Hündin nicht angeleint war. Er hatte immer noch fest den Arm um Sarah gelegt. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er Sarah und Robert besser nicht miteinander bekannt gemacht hätte.

„_Sieht so aus, als hätte sie vergessen, _wessen_ Mädchen sie eigentlich ist. Dieser blöde Engländer soll bloß von meiner Freundin wegbleiben._"


	84. Kapitel 83

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Studiogelände war Jackson immer noch angefressen. Er sah nur starr geradeaus. Er konnte immer noch nicht Sarahs und auch Roberts Verhalten einordnen. Plötzlich sagte Sarah:

„Du brauchst nicht eifersüchtig zu sein."

„Ich bin nur überrascht, dass ihr euch so nahegekommen seid. Wo ihr doch beide… Ich meine, du kannst es doch eigentlich nicht leiden, wenn dir jemand näher als drei Schritte kommt. Und dann umarmst du einen Kerl, den du erst eine Stunde kennst?"

„_Offenbar macht sie für Stars da eine Ausnahme…_"

„Nun raste doch nicht aus. Ich habe einen Freund von dir umarmt. Ist das schlimm?"

„Nein. Ich… ich dachte nur…"

„_Wieso mochte sie ihn auf Anhieb? Sonst ist sie Leuten gegenüber immer so zurückhaltend und ängstlich._"

„Was? Dass ich ihn hasse, weil er Engländer ist? Wieso hast du ihm eigentlich _sowas_ erzählt?"

„_Damit er gar nicht erst auf den Gedanken kommen kann, mit dir rumzuschäkern, wie er es mit Frauen immer macht…_"

„Das hatte ich im Scherz zu ihm gesagt. Aber ich schätze, bei dir zu Hause dürfen sie das nicht wissen, dass du dich so gut mit ihm verstanden hast."

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich.", erwiderte sie wegwerfend.

Er sah kurz zu ihr. Er hörte heraus, dass dieser Satz an einer Lüge grenzte.

„_Da hab ich wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Offenbar wäre sie dann tatsächlich sowas wie eine Verräterin._"

„Er ist nicht an mir interessiert. Und ich ganz sicher nicht an _ihm_."

Sie klang ehrlich.

„_Okay, krieg dich wieder ein. Wenn du ihr mit deiner Eifersucht auf die Nerven gehst, macht es die Sache nicht einfacher. Und die Wahrheit ist, dass ich mir mehr Sorgen wegen Rob als wegen ihr mache. Ich vertraue ihr, so verrückt das nach den ganzen Geschichten auch klingen mag._"

Schließlich sagte er:

„Ich weiß nur, dass er ein unglaublicher Charmeur ist. Und dass ihm die Frauen seit Jahren hinterherlaufen."

„Mag sein. Aber erstens: Ich steh nun mal nur auf _dich_. Außerdem lieben er und Kristen sich. Selbst wenn ich was von ihm wöllte, wer ihm das sicher egal."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Dass sie sich so sehr lieben. Du hast sie doch grad mal eine Stunde zusammen gesehen."

„Ironischerweise kenne ich mich mit Menschen gut aus. Ich weiß… naja, was sie denken und so. Deshalb weiß ich auch, wenn jemand lügt."

Er sah sie wieder an.

„_Sie macht Witze, oder?!_"

„Immer?"

Sie nickte.

„_Ja, das ist wohl wirklich die blanke Ironie. Andererseits… Sie lügt selbst am laufenden Band. Da erkennt man natürlich, wenn es die anderen tun._"

„Sag das nur nicht so laut. Sonst rekrutiert dich die Regierung als lebenden Lügendetektor."

„_Das_ nehme ich dir sogar ab.", murmelte sie.

„Meckerst du schon wieder über Amerika?"

„Wie sollte ich?", erwiderte sie sarkastisch.

Jackson brummelte:

„Als nächstes verbrennt sie noch die ‚Stars and Stripes'."

Dann herrschte Schweigen im Wagen. Erst, als sie auf das Studiogelände fuhren, fragte Sarah:

„Du wirst deshalb doch nicht bockig auf mich sein, oder? Rob ist ein netter Kerl. Aber ich stehe nicht auf ihn. Er ist ein Freund von dir, so wie Ben und Jerad. Ich denke, du möchtest, dass ich mich mit deinen Freunden verstehe."

„_Jetzt sagt sie schon Rob… Aber sie hat Recht. Ich _will_ doch, dass sie sich verstehen._"

„Ja, klar will ich das. Ich… ich kann irgendwie nicht mehr rational denken, wenn es um dich geht. Rob ist mein Freund und ich weiß eigentlich, dass er sich nie an dich ranschmeißen würde. Ich… ich war halt einfach überrascht, dass ihr euch gleich so gut verstanden habt. Wo ihr doch beide eigentlich schüchtern seid und so. Aber ich finds auch gut. Es gefällt mir, wenn meine Freunde dich mögen und dass du sie auch gern hast."

„Mhm."

Er parkte, beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Wange. Sie wandte sich ihm zu und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich. Und _nur_ dich.", sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

Er lächelte und küsste sie.

Als sie später in einer längeren Pause nebeneinander auf ihren Klappstühlen saßen, klimperte Jackson erst nur auf seiner Gitarre rum, bevor er ‚Jealous Guy' von John Lennon spielte. Sie lachte leise und küsste ihn dann auf die Wange.

„Ich bin dein Mädchen und werde das immer sein.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Er strahlte und küsste sie.

„Genau_ sowas will ich hören. Ich brauch ab und zu einfach die Bestätigung, dass sie das auch so sieht._"

Der Rest des Nachmittags verging dann fast in Windeseile. Auf dem Weg zum Wagen wollte er sie wieder davon überzeugen dass sie nicht mit zum Konzert kommen sollte. Doch sie wehrte sein Ansinnen abermals ab. Er erklärte sich einverstanden, dass sie mit zum Konzert kam und sie danach schauen würden, wie es ihr ging.

In Sarahs Haus machten sie sich frisch, zogen sich um und fuhren dann zur Halle. Wie die letzten Male bat Jackson am Schluss für einen Applaus für Sarah, als sie ihm die Gitarre brachte. Er hatte ‚Where the wild roses grow' von Nick Cave und Kylie Minogue ausgewählt. Er nahm ihre Hand, als sie auf die Bierkiste stieg und fragte:

„Bereit, meine wilde Rose?"

Sie nickte. Nach den ersten Takten beugte sie sich nah ans Mikro und sah ihm in die Augen.

„They call me the wild Rose, but my name was Elisa Day. Why they call me it I do not know. For my name was Elisa Day."

„From the first day I saw her, I knew she was the one. As she stared in my eyes and smiled. For her lips were the colour of the roses, they grew down the river, all bloody and wild."

„_Wie wahr das ist._"

„When he knocked on my door and entered the room, my trembling subsided in his sure embrace."

„_Das stimmt auch irgendwie._"

„He would be my first man, and with a careful hand he wiped the tears that ran down my face."

Jackson streichelte ihre Wange und sie lächelte.

„They call me the wild Rose, but my name was Elisa Day. Why they call me it I do not know. For my name was Elisa Day."

„On the second day I brought her a flower. She was more beautiful than any woman I'd seen. I said ‚Do you know where the wild roses grow so sweet and scarlet and free?'"

„On the second day he came with a single rose, said: ‚Will you give me your loss and your sorrow?'"

„_Ich hoffe, dass sie irgendwann bereit ist, mir auch diese Dinge zu geben._"

„I nodded my head, as I layed on the bed. He said ‚If I show you the roses will you follow?'"

„They call me the wild Rose, but my name was Elisa Day. Why they call me it I do not know. For my name was Elisa Day. On the third day he took me to the river. He showed me the roses and we kissed. And the last thing I heard was a muttered word as he stood smiling above me with a rock in his fist."

„On the last day I took her where the wild roses grow and she lay on the bank. The wind light as a thief, as I kissed her goodbye. I said, ‚All beauty must die'"

Sarahs Mimik veränderte sich kurz und er fragte sich, an was sie gedacht hatte.

„And lent down and planted a rose between her teeth."

„They call me the wild Rose, but my name was Elisa Day. Why they call me it I do not know. For my name was Elisa Day."

Das Publikum applaudierte begeistert. Sarah wandte sich der Menge zu. Das erste Mal hatte Jackson das Gefühl, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit wirklich genoss.

„_Endlich scheints klick gemacht zu haben. Sie ist super und jeder sollte das wissen. Meine Rock ‚n' Roll Queen soll sich ruhig feiern lassen._"


	85. Kapitel 84

Nachdem Sarah nochmal den Wunsch geäußert hatte, sie zu begleiten, gingen die Vier ins ‚P´s'. Dort waren Jackson und Sarah bald wieder mit schmusen und knutschen beschäftigt. Jerad - der sonst selbst ein Womanizer war - schien es zu verwirren, dass die beiden so auf Tuchfühlung gingen. Ben hingegen fand ihr Verhalten offenbar eher amüsant.

Später ging Sarah zur Toilette, wobei Jackson sie bis zur Tür begleitete. Die vorherigen Aktivitäten hatten ihn erregt. Und er beschloss, dass er nicht warten konnte, bis sie zu Hause waren. Als sie herauskam, schob er sie zurück in die Waschräume und direkt in eine Kabine.

„Jackson, was soll das denn?"

Er drückte sie gegen die Toilettentür, schloss ab und küsste sie gierig. Dann raunte er ihr ins Ohr:

„Ich will dich."

Er griff unter ihren Rock und machte sich an ihrem Höschen zu schaffen.

„Jetzt."

Er spürte etwas, dass er bisher nur aus kitschigen Liebesschnulzen kannte: Er brannte vor Begierde. Sie wehrte ihn ab.

„Lass das. Ich… ich kann nicht. Die… die Unordnung."

„_Zum Glück war ich so schlau, vorzusorgen._"

Er holte ein einzeln verpacktes Kondom aus seiner Hosentasche und hielt es ihr vor das Gesicht. Sie stieß ihn gegen den Brustkorb.

„Du Bastard, du hast das _geplant_?"

„_Kann man _so_ nicht sagen…_"

„Nein. Aber irgendjemand hat mir mal gesagt, dass man auf alles vorbereitet sein sollte."

Er steckte das Päckchen wieder weg und küsste Sarah abermals. Er knöpfte ihre Bluse auf und bedeckte die freiliegenden Stellen ihrer Brüste mit kleinen Küssen. Da sie ihn nicht wieder wegschob, nahm er an, dass sie der kleinen Nummer zustimmte.

„_Ich weiß schon, wie ich sie rumkriege._"

Er zog ihr den Slip über die Beine und legte ihn dann auf den Toilettendeckel. Dann knabberte er an Sarahs Ohrläppchen und wisperte:

„Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du soweit bist."

Sie nickte. Schließlich konnte er nicht mehr länger warten.

„Bereit?", fragte er heiser.

Sie nickte wieder nur. Er holte das Kondompäckchen raus, ließ dann sprichwörtlich die Hosen runter und rollte sich das Präservativ über. Er hob Sarah ein Stück an. Diese stellte einen Fuß auf den Toilettendeckel und winkelte das andere Bein um Jacksons Hüfte. Er stöhnte auf, als er in sie eindrang. Sarah presste ihren Mund auf seine Schulter. Er tat es ihr gleich und versuchte, nicht allzu laut zu sein. Er war so erregt, dass er nicht gerade vorsichtig mit ihr umging, als er sich mit kraftvollen Stößen in ihr bewegte. Doch er ahnte, dass ihr diese Behandlung gefiel. Sie biss in sein T-Shirt, als sie kam, während sich Jackson mit einem rauen Schrei in sie entlud.

„_Wahnsinn!_"

Einen Moment klammerte sie sich noch weiter an ihn. Doch dann ging er einen Schritt zurück und ließ sie dabei herunter. Sie stellte sich wieder auf die Füße, hatte aber immer noch die Augen geschlossen. Jackson entsorgte das Kondom in dem kleinen Eimer neben der Toilette und zog sich wieder an. Erst, als er sie küsste, öffnete sie wieder die Augen.

„Ich hasse dich."

Er lächelte und küsste sie wieder.

„Ich weiß."

Er reichte ihr ihren Slip. Sie hielt ihn einen Moment lang nur in der Hand, bevor sie ihn wieder anzog und ihre Kleidung richtete. Jackson küsste sie noch einmal, bevor er die Tür aufschloss und die Kabine verließ. Er hörte, wie sie sofort wieder absperrte. Vor den Waschbecken standen zwei Frauen. Jackson tat so, als sei nichts geschehen und meinte fröhlich:

„Sorry Ladies, hab mich wohl in der Tür geirrt."

Dabei grinste er von einem Ohr zum anderen. Dann verließ er geschwind die Räumlichkeiten und ging zu der Sitzecke zurück. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Sarah nachkam. Er war schon kurz davor gewesen, sie holen zu gehen. Sie sah ihn nicht an, als sie sich neben ihn setzte. Er legte einen Arm um sie.

„Wir dachten schon, du wärst reingefallen.", meinte Jerad und lachte.

„Da war eine Schlange.", erwiderte sie.

Die vier unterhielten sich danach weiter. Jerad ging zwischendurch an die Bar. Als er zurückkam, stellte er das Glas ab und ließ er sich auf seinen Platz fallen.

„Es gibt Leute, die haben anscheinend kein Zuhause."

„_Mhm… Ich nehm mal an, dass das nichts mit uns zu tun haben kann…_"

„Wieso?", fragte Ben.

„Neben mir an der Bar war ein Pärchen. Die Frau hat ihrem Begleiter eine Story erzählt. Sie und ihre Freundin waren vorhin auf´m Klo. Und da habens doch tatsächlich zwei miteinander getrieben."

„_Naja, sie wissen ja nicht, dass _wir_ das waren._"

„Was? Ehrlich?", fragte Ben.

„Ja. Ein, ich zitiere…"

Er ahmte den Tonfall einer Frau nach.

„Total süßer Typ mit Locken."

„_Ich bin _süß_? Na sowas._"

Jackson musste grinsen. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte, dass Sarah ihm auf den Fuß trat. Aber da sie keine Schuhe trug, spürte er es kaum. Jerad sprach mit normaler Stimme weiter.

„Und eine Frau mit Haaren bis zum A…"

Langsam wandte er den Blick zu Sarah und Jackson, genauso wie Ben.

„_Okay, jetzt wissen sies doch. Aber wir sind doch alle erwachsen._"

„Leute, ihr seid echt unmöglich.", sagte Jerad und klang wirklich entrüstet.

Ben schüttelte leicht den Kopf, lächelte jedoch. Jackson grinste.

„Was denn? Ich bin verrückt nach meiner Kleinen."

„Vor allem bist du maßlos notgeil.", zischte sie auf Deutsch.

Er verstand wie immer kein Wort, merkte aber, dass sie wirklich sauer war. Sie wandte sich an Ben.

„Hast du Lust zu tanzen?"

Alle sahen sie verwundert an.

„_Sie will mit Ben tanzen gehen?!_"

Der nickte und beide erhoben sich. Ohne Jackson eines Blickes zu würdigen ging sie in Richtung Tanzfläche. Jerad sah ihn an.

„Echt, Alter. Könnt ihr nicht warten, bis ihr daheim seid?"

„Ne, konnte ich nicht. Ich war geil wie zehn Matrosen."

„Die rufen wegen euch irgendwann nochmal die Bullen."

„Da könnten die mir gleich mal ihre Handschellen dalassen.", erwiderte Jackson halblaut.

„_Ich wette, dass Sarah nicht abgeneigt wäre, wenn ich sie irgendwo festkette._"

„Was?!", fragte Jerad irritiert.

„Nicht so wichtig."

Tim nahm einen Schluck von dem türkisfarbenen Getränk. Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Ihh, das schmeckt ja ekelhaft."

„Ist der neu?"

„Ja, aber kann ihn echt nicht empfehlen."

Nach einer Weile kam Sarah zurück. Sie sah noch genauso sauer aus wie vorher. Sie wirkte sogar noch wütender, als sie sich einen Weg zurück zur Sitzecke bahnte. Jackson sah sie erstaunt an. Sie setzte sich neben ihn, ohne ihn oder irgendjemanden anderen anzuschauen. Er wollte den Arm um sie legen. Sie zischte leise - es klang fast unmenschlich - und er ließ den Arm wieder sinken.

„_Sie ist ja echt auf hundertachtzig. Als nächstes zerkratzt sie mir noch das Gesicht._"

Die anderen beiden sie überrascht an.

„_Jetzt verstehen sie vielleicht langsam, dass sie ihren Spitznamen nicht ganz zu Unrecht trägt._"

Eine Ewigkeit lastete ein beinahe peinliches Schweigen über ihnen. Dann fragte Ben:

„Was ist das eigentlich?"

„Ist ein neuer Drink. ‚Barkeepers Secret'."

„Und warum ist da noch fast alles drin?"

Jackson lachte.

„Weil er ihm nicht schmeckt."

Sarah warf einen Blick auf das Getränk.

„Ich trinks."

„Was?!"

Jackson konnte es nicht fassen.

„Sarah, das Zeug ist echt stark.", wandte auch Jerad ein.

Sie nahm das Glas und roch an dem Inhalt.

„Ihr wollt wissen, wie hart dieses Rock-Chick ist?"

„_Ich nicht. Wer weiß, ob sie das überhaupt verträgt._"

Noch während er überlegte, ob er ihr das Glas wieder wegnehmen sollte, setzte sie an und kippte den ganzen Drink sprichwörtlich in einem Schluck hinter.

„Whoa!", rief sie und schüttelte sich.

„Alter sieh dir das an.", meinte Jerad fassungslos.

Auch Ben und Jackson starrten sie an. Sarah grinste nur und knallte das Glas auf den Tisch.

„Sie _muss_ aus Irland kommen. Ich glaub nicht, dass Deutsche so viel vertragen.", sagte Jerad und lachte.

Sie wedelte mit ihren Händen herum.

„Shh. Nicht so laut. Muss doch nicht jeder wissen."

Sie sah sich um.

„Ich bin zur Hälfte Ungarin. Wir vertragen halt was."

„Das_ kann sie laut sagen. Was sie alles kippen kann. Sie säuft uns wirklich noch unter den Tisch. Moment, sagte sie grad, dass sie zur Hälfte Ungarin ist?!_"

„Wirklich?", fragten Jerad und Jackson fast gleichzeitig und überrascht.

Sie nickte nur.

„Deshalb_ spricht sie die Sprache. Ist ja ein Ding. Ich schätze mal, dass ihr Vater Ungar ist. Da fällt mir ein, dass sie ihn noch nie erwähnt hat._"

Tim lenkte ihn von seinen Gedankengängen ab, als er einwandte:

„Wieso willst du eigentlich nicht, dass die Leute wissen, dass du ursprünglich aus Deutschland kommst? Ich meine, komm schon. Wir haben schließlich Zweitausenddreizehn und nicht Neunzehnhundertdreiundvierzig."

Sarah lachte leise. Jackson sah Jerad scharf an.

„Das ist nicht witzig."

Tim deutete auf Sarah.

„Aber sie lacht."

„Sie ist auch verrückt."

Sie stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Ich _hasse_ es, wenn du das sagst."

„_Wieso? Ist doch wahr. Aber vielleicht mag sie es deshalb nicht…_"

Er rieb sich die Stelle.

„Ach, redest du wieder mit mir?"

„Du hättest was ganz anderes verdient."

„_Wenn es nach _ihr_ ginge, sicher Schläge, Tritte oder irgendwelche harten Gegenstände, die auf meinen Körper niederprasseln. Sie weiß doch, wie verrückt ich nach ihr bin._"

Er schob eine Hand in ihr Haar und kraulte sie im Nacken.

„Komm schon, Baby. Sei doch nicht eingeschnappt. Ich kann halt einfach nicht die Finger von dir lassen."

Sie schob seinen Arm weg.

„Lass das. Es ist nicht fair, dass du das tust."

„_Sie ist gut. Deshalb mach ich es doch._"

Er küsste sie zärtlich und flüsterte dann:

„In der Liebe und im Krieg ist alles erlaubt."

„Richtig, Major."

Er lächelte und küsste sie wieder.

„_Ich wusste, dass ich sie damit sicher im Sack hab._"

Tatsächlich entspannte sich Sarah nach einem Augenblick und ließ zu, dass er sie an sich zog.


	86. Kapitel 85

Irgendwann meinte Ben, dass sie losmachen sollten. Sarah war es immer mehr anzumerken, dass sie total dicht war. Jackson war deshalb sauer auf Jerad, da er vermutete, dass nicht zuletzt dessen Drink der Grund war. Sarah schwankte beim Laufen leicht und fing dann auch noch an, mitten im Club zu singen - erst ‚Country Roads', dann etwas das wie ein irisches Widerstandslied klang. Als Jackson meinte, ihre Verhalten sei peinlich, entgegnete sie nur:

„So, es ist also peinlich, wenn ich ein bisschen singe. Aber mich in aller Öffentlichkeit zu ficken ist okay?"

Jackson und seine Freunde starrten sie an. Ben sah sich kurz um.

„_Die werden uns hier wirklich noch Hausverbot erteilen._"

Er machte ihr klar, dass er sie nur vor sich selbst beschützen und er verhindern wolle, dass ihr ihr Verhalten am nächsten Tag unangenehm wäre. Als sie dann draußen darauf warteten, dass Jerad mit dem Wagen vorfuhr, fragte sie beinahe ängstlich:

„Bist du sauer auf mich?"

„_Jetzt hat sie wieder Angst, dass ich sie vollmache, weil sie sich daneben benommen hat._"

Er küsste ihr Haar.

„Nein. Ich befürchte nur, dass du morgen auf dich selbst sauer sein wirst."

Tim hielt direkt auf der Straße vor ihnen und Jackson, Sarah und Ben stiegen ein.

Bald waren Jackson und Sarah wieder damit beschäftigt, heftig miteinander rumzumachen. Jerad meinte plötzlich:

„Weißt du. Als Sarah hier ankam, war sie ein gutes irisches Mädchen. Und jetzt hängt sie mit ´ner Band ab und knutscht mit dem drittklassigen Bassisten rum."

„_Irgendwie hat er Recht. Moment, _wie_ hat er mich grad genannt?!_"

Er wandte sich Jerad zu.

„Drittklassig?!"

„Hör nicht auf ihn. Für mich bist du erstklassig.", sagte Sarah und zog ihn wieder näher an sich.

„_Ja, schmier mir mal zur Abwechslung wieder Honig ums Maul._"

Irgendwann lagen sie halb auf der Rückbank, Jackson hatte eine Hand unter ihrer Bluse. Ab und zu schlingerte der Wagen und nach einer Weile reichte es Ben offensichtlich, denn er schnauzte Jerad an:

„Könntest du bitte nach vorn schauen? Ich will nicht, dass du gegen irgendeine Wand oder in den Gegenverkehr bretterst."

„Wenn die da hinten ‚Boogie Nights 2' nachspielen."

„Alter, seit wann bist du eigentlich ein Spanner?"

„Ist wohl ansteckend.", murmelte Sarah.

Sie und Jackson lachten. Er wusste inzwischen, dass sie einen Hang zum beobachten hatte - genau wie er in ihrem Fall.

„Was hat sie grad gesagt?", fragte Jerad erstaunt.

„Egal. Achte einfach auf die Straße. Was glaubst du, warum du der Fahrer bist? Wir anderen haben zu viel intus."

„Ich könnte fahren.", warf Sarah ein.

„Du bist von uns drei doch diejenige, die am besoffensten ist."

„Aber wenn uns die Bullen anhalten, können sie _mir_ wenigstens nicht den Führerschein wegnehmen."

Sie lachte.

„_Na, wo sie Recht hat. Das soll sie dann mal ihrem blöden Verlag erklären, wenn sie verhaftet wurde, weil sie besoffen und ohne Lappen gefahren ist._"

„Hab ichs heute nur mit Irren zu tun? Die beiden können einfach nicht die Finger voneinander lassen und der einzige, der kaum was getrunken hat, kann nicht fahren, weil er andere beim rummachen beobachten muss."

Sarah legte den Kopf in den Nacken und Jacksons andere Hand strich langsam ihr Bein hinauf.

„_Ich finds so scharf, wenn sie sich mir dermaßen hingibt._"

„Kumpel, ich sags dir. Er bumst sie gleich. Und zwar auf _deinem_ Rücksitz."

„_Also bitte. Ich vögel doch nicht mit meiner Freundin in ´nem fremden Auto rum. Aber in _meinem_ Auto… Sie steht doch auf Klassiker. Ich kann ja mal versuchen, sie zu einer kleinen Spritztour zu überreden._"

Ben allerdings schien es für möglich zu halten, dass Jackson nicht an sich halten konnte. Denn nach einem Moment sagte er:

„Okay, fahr rechts ran."

Tim tat es. Ben stieg aus.

„Was´n jetzt? Will er laufen?", fragte Jerad verwundert.

Doch dann öffnete Ben die rechte hintere Wagentür.

„Komm schon, wir tauschen jetzt."

„Ich will aber nicht mit dir rumknutschen.", wandte Sarah ein.

„_Ich will mit meiner Süßen rummachen. Die beiden sind doch nur neidisch…_"

Doch da Ben - was selten vorkam - sehr ernst aussah, stieg Jackson doch aus. Sie schien ihm folgen zu wollen und lag schließlich in der anderen Richtung da und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Ben schob Jackson in Richtung Beifahrertür. Dann beugte er sich zu Sarah hinunter.

„Komm schon, Sarah. Setz dich bitte richtig hin."

Jackson, der inzwischen Platz genommen hatte, sagte:

„Tu´s. Ist okay. Wir müssen endlich weiter."

Langsam setzte sie sich auf. Ben nahm neben ihr Platz, schnallte erst sie und dann sich an, bevor er die Wagentür schloss. Er seufzte.

„Fahr endlich, damit wir die beiden Turteltauben nach Hause kriegen."

Sie legte den Kopf auf die Rückenlehne und schloss die Augen. Jackson, der es bemerkte, sagte:

„Hon, nicht einschlafen. Ben, beschäftige sie. Sie darf auf keinen Fall einschlafen. Ich krieg sie doch sonst nie bis ins Bett."

„Kumpel, ich denke, du hattest heut schon deine Ration Sex.", wandte Jerad ein.

Sarah lachte.

„Dieser Rammler hat doch nie genug."

„_Rammler?! So schnell wird man also von der Wildkatze zum Karnickel. Aber vielleicht ist das auch ein Kompliment gewesen._"

„Hon, du solltest doch nicht mehr reden. Jerad, es geht doch nicht _darum_. Ich bin eh fix und fertig. Ich hab einfach keinen Bock sie dann ins Haus zu tragen. Und hast du schon mal einen Besoffenen ausziehen müssen?"

Tim erwiderte nichts.

„Ben, komm schon, halt sie wach."

Nach einer Weile sagte Ben:

„Du sagtest, du wärst Halb-Ungarin?"

„Erzähl uns was von Ungarn. Wie ist es da so?", fragte er nach.

„Manchmal heiß, manchmal kalt."

Jackson dache an das Lied von Katy Perry.

„Er will wissen, wie das Land ist, nicht, wie _du_ bist.", meinte er und lachte leise.

Sie trat gegen die Rückseite des Beifahrersitzes.

„Halt die Klappe."

„_Was geht´n jetzt?! Sie soll aufhören, mich vermöbeln zu wollen._"

„Whoa.", rief Jerad.

„Wie sind die Leute da so? Sind sie nett?", fragte Ben, als sie nichts geschehen.

„Sehr."

Sie begann von ihrer Familie und ihren Besuchen bei ihnen zu berichten. Doch dann hatte sie offenbar nichts mehr zu erzählen. Jackson warf einen Blick nach hinten und sah, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Baby, mach die Augen auf. Komm schon, nicht einschlafen."

Tim sagte plötzlich:

„Jay hat erwähnt, dass du mal Ratten hattest."

Sie lächelte.

„Meine kleinen pelzigen Babies.", erwiderte sie selig.

Jackson fühlte für einen winzigen Moment einen Stich im Herzen. Doch dieses Gefühl war gleich wieder verschwunden.

„Wie sind die so als Haustiere?"

Wieder begann sie zu erzählen. Als sie aufhörte zu reden fragte Ben:

„Wie hießen sie?"

„Die erste war wie gesagt das einzige Männchen. Er hieß Spike."

„Aber er war kein Albino, oder?", fragte Jerad leicht verwundert.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragten Sarah und Jackson gleichzeitig und klangen gleichermaßen überrascht.

„_Er kann das doch unmöglich erraten haben._"

Tim sagte zu ihm:

„Diese Serie, ‚Buffy'? Da gabs einen Vampir mit platinblonden Haaren, der Spike hieß."

„_Vampire. Ich hätte es ahnen müssen._"

Tim wandte er sich an Sarah.

„Ich meine, ernsthaft? Wer bitte gibt seinem Haustier den Namen eines _Filmvampirs_?"

Jackson lachte.

„Ja, wer tut sowas nur?"

Sie trat wieder gegen den Rücksitz.

„Halt bloß die Klappe."

„_Sie wird noch was kaputt machen. Wenn sie besoffen ist, scheint sie noch aggressiver drauf zu sein als sonst. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass das möglich ist…_"

„Wie hieß die, die du danach hattest?", fragte Ben.

„Amy. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich sie auch nach einem Charakter aus ‚Buffy' benannt."

„Nach der Hexe, die sich…", begann Jerad.

Sarah lachte.

„Genau. Die sich aus Versehen in eine Ratte verwandelt hat. Ich fand das damals irgendwie witzig."

„_Ja, _das_ klingt nach der Art Humor, den Sarah hat…_"

„Wie hieß dann die dritte? Oz?", fragte Jerad und lachte.

„_Wer is´n Oz?_", fragte sich Jackson und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, ob Sarah oder Jerad den Namen schon einmal erwähnt hatten.

„Lily. Das war die Kurzform von Lilith. Sie war die erste Frau Adams."

„_Häh? Wovon redet sie?!_"

„Ähm… ich kenn mich vielleicht nicht so wahnsinnig gut darin aus. Aber war Adams erste Frau nicht Eva?", wandte er ein.

„Nicht nach der altjüdischen Überlieferung. Lilith war aus demselben Stoff wie Adam geschaffen. Sie war also nicht ein Abkömmling wie seine spätere Frau, sondern ihm ebenbürtig. Und das brachte sie auch zum Ausdruck. Sie war emanzipiert und wollte zum Beispiel beim Sex nicht unten liegen und so."

Jackson erinnerte sich an eine kleine Episode aus ihrem Liebesleben und lachte.

„_Das_ würde einiges erklären."

Sie trat wieder gegen den Rücksitz.

„Halt die Klappe."

„Ich meine doch nur, weil du so emanzipiert bist."

„_Und dass du mal das Cowgirl warst anstatt nur der Mustang… Aber das müssen wir ja keinem verraten… Außerdem wird sie noch Bens Auto kaputtmachen._"

„Und hör endlich auf, ständig gegen den Sitz zu treten. Das ist schließlich nicht mein Wagen."

„Vielleicht solltest du dann endlich aufhören, sie zu ärgern.", wandte Ben ein.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Jackson, dass Sarah Ben anstrahlte.

„Weißt du, von euch drei mochte ich dich schon immer am liebsten."

Ben war offenkundig überrascht. Jackson sah sie nur erstaunt an.

„Ich _bin ihr Freund. Und sie mochte Ben schon immer am liebsten?!_"

„Ähm… Danke.", entgegnete Ben verdutzt.

„Keine Ursache."

Ben sah kurz zu Jackson und fragte sie dann.

„Wie… wie hieß die vierte Ratte?"

„Lola. Ich hab sie nach diesem Song der Kinks benannt."

„I met her in a club down in old Soho?", fragte Jackson.

Sie nickte und lächelte.

„_Mein Hippie. Benennt sie jetzt schon ihre Tiere nach Seventies-Songs._"

„Gehts da nicht um einen Transvestiten oder so?", fragte Jerad.

„Nein. Es geht um Lola und wie sehr der Sänger sie liebt.", entgegnete sie trotzig.

„So _kann mans auch sehen._"

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Dann sagte Jerad leise zu ihm:

„Ein Vampir, eine Hexe, eine altbiblische Figur und ´ne Transe aus ´nem Siebziger-Jahre-Song. Jemand, der seine Haustiere nach sowas benennt hat schon ´ne kleine Schraube locker, oder?"

„_`Ne kleine? Ist wohl bissel untertrieben._"

„Ja, irgendwie schon."

Sarah rückte näher an Ben heran.

„Weißt du, deshalb mag ich dich so. Du bist nicht so ein Arschloch."

Jackson wandte sich ihr zu. Sie zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger und setzte sich wieder richtig hin.

„_Was für eine Lady…_"

Kurz danach waren sie bei Sarahs Haus angekommen. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Jerad und Ben, der wieder auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nahm. Jackson führte Sarah beinahe zur Tür und schob sie dann ins Haus. Hope und Faith kamen auf sie zugestürmt und ließen sich kraulen. Dann rannten sie hinaus. Jackson hockte sich hin und hielt Sarahs Schuhe fest, während sie aus ihnen hinaus schlüpfte. Dann zog er seine eigenen Schuhe aus und wandte sich ihr wieder zu. Sie stand da, hatte es erst zur Hälfte geschafft ihre Strickjacke auszuziehen und sah verwirrt auf den linken Ärmel. Offenbar wusste sie nicht weiter. Jackson half ihr vorsichtig dabei, die Jacke auszuziehen. Dann legte er den Arm um ihre Hüfte und ging mit ihr langsam nach oben.

„Musst du nochmal ins Bad?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er zögerte.

„_Sie muss doch sonst ständig aufs Klo. Naja, sie wird schon nicht ins Bett machen._"

Er brachte sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo er ihr aus der Bluse und dem Rock half. Sie ließ sich ins Bett fallen.

„Komm schon Baby. Der Rest auch."

„Wozu? Du kriegst doch eh keinen hoch, so besoffen wie du bist."

Er sah sie erstaunt an.

„_Sie glaubt echt, ich denk nur ans vögeln. Na gut, wenn es um sie geht, hat sie da meistens auch Recht. Aber ich will jetzt ausnahmsweise echt nur noch pennen._"

„Ich will doch keinen Sex. Aber du musst dich zum schlafen umziehen. Oder willst du in den alten verschwitzten Klamotten pennen?"

„_Sonst hat sie doch auch so einen Sauberkeitswahn._"

„Du klingst wie meine Oma."

„Was?!"

„_Also, _das_ hat noch keiner zu mir gesagt…_"

Sie antwortete nicht darauf, sondern schloss die Augen. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich geh schnell ins Bad. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

Sie schlug die Augen wieder auf und wedelte mit den Händen herum.

„Shh. Das darfst du nicht sagen. Das ist gegen die Regeln."

„Regeln?! Was erzählst du denn da?"

„_Sie quatscht einen Blödsinn zusammen._"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es kam ihm missbilligend vor. Wieder schloss sie die Augen. Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er aufstand und das Zimmer verließ. Er ging nur schnell auf die Toilette und rief die Hunde ins Haus. Doch als er ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte, war Sarah bereits eingeschlafen. Er ließ seine Sachen auf den Boden fallen, krabbelte zu ihr ins Bett und zog sie an sich.

Später in der Nacht erwachte er, weil sie sich rührte. Sie trank einen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche, die neben dem Bett stand. Dann sah sie sichtlich irritiert an sich runter. Ihr war die Frage anzusehen, warum sie im Bett Unterwäsche trug. Er legte den Arm um sie und küsste sanft ihre Schulter. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Du bist einfach weggewesen. Ich wollte dich davon überzeugen, ein Nachthemd oder so anzuziehen. Aber du warst schon zu kaputt."

Er küsste sie.

„Wie geht's dir?"

„Ganz gut. Mir ist nicht schlecht oder so. Aber habs wohl doch übertrieben."

„Das lag nur an Jerads dämlichen Drink."

„_Und darüber red ich nochmal mit ihm._"

Sie grinste leicht.

„Aber der war echt lecker. Ich krieg bestimmt das Rezept aus dem Barkeeper raus."

Er lachte.

„Das glaub ich dir sogar."

„_Sie ist sicher sehr überzeugend, wenn sie will. Und wenn sie sich richtig Mühe gibt, wird ihr Garrett alles verraten, was sie wissen will…_"

Er sah sie einen Augenblick prüfend an.

„_Ob sie noch weiß, was sie alles zusammengequatscht hat?_"

„Weißt du, bevor du förmlich bewusstlos geworden bist, hast du ein paar schräge Sachen gesagt."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und versuchte offenbar sich daran zu erinnern.

„Als erstes meintest du, dass ich wie deine _Oma_ klinge, als ich nicht wollte, dass du in deinen alten Klamotten schläfst."

Sie lächelte schief.

„Ja, sie wollte immer, dass wir Nachthemden oder so tragen, wenn wir schlafen gehen. Sie fand unsere Angewohnheit, einfach unsere Shirts anzulassen wohl unhygienisch oder so."

„_Ach so. Na, dann kann ich drüber hinwegsehen._"

„Und dann hab ich wohl irgendwas gesagt, dass gegen die Regeln ist."

„_Gegen welche auch immer._"

„Welche Regeln?"

„Das frag ich _dich_."

„Was hast du denn gesagt?"

Er überlegte.

„Bevor ich ins Bad bin, meinte ich, dass ich gleich wieder zurück wäre."

„Oh. Ja, das ist gegen die Regeln."

„_Sie weiß schon, dass das immer noch keine Antwort auf meine Frage ist, oder?_", dachte er leicht genervt.

„Gegen _welche_ denn?"

„‚Scream'. Du weißt schon, der Film."

„_Das ich da nicht selbst drauf gekommen bin. _Natürlich_ ist das aus irgendeinem Film…_"

„Damals haben sie sechs Regeln zum Überleben genannt. Obwohl es eigentlich mehr waren. Regeln halt, wie man einen Horrorfilm überlebt. Sind ja immer wieder dieselben Klischees, die da auftauchen. Zum Beispiel fallen die Leute, vor allem Frauen, beim weglaufen immer hin. Oder der Wagen springt nicht an. Solche blöden Sachen halt, die schon total abgenudelt sind. Jedenfalls war das Nummer sechs: Sag niemals, dass du gleich wieder zurück wärst. Denn du wirst es nicht sein."

„Ah. Und wie sind die anderen Regeln? Nur damit ich verschont bleibe."

Er feixte.

„Zu spät. Du bist schon so gut wie tot."

„Trotzdem."

„Geh nie an die Tür. Geh nie ans Telefon."

„_Das_ würde einiges erklären."

„_Sie hat also Angst, dass Michael Meyers am anderen Ende sein könnte…_"

Sarah rollte mit den Augen.

„Geh nie ins Haus zurück. Frag nie ‚Wer ist da?'."

„Ja, das ist wohl schon fast ein Klassiker."

„Das ist dämlich. Als würde sich der Killer melden, wenn man das fragt."

„Sagt die, die nackt losgehen wollte, um zu schauen, was unten für Geräusche waren.", entgegnete er trocken,

„Ich wollte _nicht_ nackt runtergehen."

„_Ja, ja._"

„Weiter."

Sarah seufzte und überlegte offenbar.

„Und fünftens: Versuch nie, dich zu verstecken."

„_Sagte die Einsiedlerin, die am Arsch der Welt wohnt… Wieso hat sie sich so einen Quark gemerkt? Der Film ist doch schon über sechzehn Jahre alt._"

„Sollte ich mir Gedanken darüber machen, dass du dir sowas gemerkt hast?", entgegnete er schließlich.

„Ich bin ein Filmfan. Und ich liebe Horrorfilme. Gibt schlimmeres."

Er küsste sie.

„Stimmt."

„_Dass sie auf Slasher steht ist noch eine ihrer angenehmeren Macken._"

Dann fiel ihm noch ein Spruch von Sarah ein. Er ahnte, dass sie wohl kaum gewusst hatte, was sie von sich gab.

„Du hast da noch was Merkwürdiges gesagt. Und ich frage mich, wo du die _Kenntnis_ darüber herhast."

Sie sah leicht ertappt aus.

„Du meintest, dass ich nicht mit dir schlafen könnte, weil ich zu betrunken wäre, um einen hochzukriegen"

„Ich… ich habe das nicht so gemeint."

„Weiß ich. Aber woher nimmst du das _Wissen_ darüber?"

„Ich… ich habe es irgendwo… gelesen."

„Dachte ich mir fast."

Er war beinahe belustigt. Ihm fiel wieder ein, wie unbedarft und naiv sie in Sachen Sex war. Doch er machte sich nicht lustig darüber, sondern sagte nur:

„Ja, kann vorkommen, dass ein Kerl dann Probleme hat. Aber meistens klappts trotzdem ganz gut. Müsstest du doch gemerkt haben. Die letzten Samstagnächte war ich alles andere als nüchtern. Trotzdem hatten wir Sex."

Er feixte.

„Und was für welchen."

„_Der hat ihr schließlich auch sehr gefallen._"

Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Das genügte schon, um ihn zu erregen. Er wollte sie ärgern und nahm ihre Hand.

„Fühlt sich _das_ an, als würde ich keinen hochkriegen?", neckte er sie und legte ihre Hand auf seine Shorts - genauer gesagt auf sein erigiertes Glied.

Sarah zog hastig ihre Hand zurück und wurde knallrot. Er lachte leise.

„_Gott, wie ich es liebe, wenn sie errötet._"

Er rieb seine Nase an ihrer Wange und knabberte dann an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„Ich glaub, ich könnte nie _so_ besoffen sein, dass du mich nicht total scharf machst.", raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

Ehe sie sich versah, lag ihre Unterwäsche auch schon auf dem Boden.

Sarah schmiegte sich an Jackson.

„Mir ist grad was aufgefallen.", sagte sie plötzlich.

Er strich über ihre Seite, küsste ihr Haar und fragte:

„Was?"

Sie sah ihn an.

„In den letzten Samstagnächten habe ich durchgeschlafen. Ich dachte bisher, dass es daran lag, dass ich getrunken hatte. Aber diesmal bin ich trotzdem aufgewacht. Obwohl ich total dicht gewesen war."

„Also war es nur Zufall?"

„Nein. Ich denke, es lag an dir, dass ich nicht aufgewacht bin. An deiner Nähe. Und… ich denke, auch am Sex. Wir hatten ziemlich… naja… aufregenden Sex. Man könnte sagen, dass du…"

Sie lächelte.

„Jay, du kannst dir was drauf einbilden, dass du eine Frau mit Schlafstörungen ins Koma gevögelt hast."

Er lachte.

„_Ja, das kann ich wohl. Krieg ich dafür eine Bescheinigung? Das ist also das perfekte Schlafmittel für sie: Dass ich sie ins Nirwana bumse._"

Dann küsste er sie.

„Immer wieder gern, Baby."

„_Sie ahnt sicher kaum, _wie_ gern._"


	87. Kapitel 86

Am nächsten Tag hielt Jackson sie nach dem Aufwachen in seinen Armen und atmete ihren Duft ein. Er lag hinter ihr und ihr warmer, weicher Körper schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie schlief offenbar noch. Es war ein - recht seltener - Augenblick der Ruhe und Jackson genoss ihn in vollen Zügen. Als die Natur rief, küsste er sanft Sarahs Schulter und stand auf. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, etwas überzuziehen und ging nackt ins Bad. Er hörte, wie die Hunde im Wohnzimmer spielerisch miteinander rauften.

„_Vielleicht sollte ich mir in Zukunft doch was überziehen. Nicht, dass ich die beiden…_"

Erst nach einem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, was er da dachte. Dass Sarah sie fast wie Kinder behandelte, wirkte sich langsam auf ihn aus.

„_Jackson, es sind _Hunde_. Die kriegen schon keinen Schaden, wenn sie dich nackig sehen. Sarah nimmt sie schließlich auch mit ins Bad, ohne sich Gedanken deshalb zu machen._"

Als er das Schlafzimmer wieder betrat, schloss er leise die Tür, blieb dann aber überrascht stehen. Sarah hatte den Bezug über den Kopf gezogen. Er ahnte, woran das liegen konnte. Er ging langsam zum Bett. Er zog sachte an dem Bezug, doch Sarah hielt ihn fest. Er lachte leise.

„Hast du etwa _geguckt_?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe."

„_Also doch. Kleines neugieriges Luder._"

Wieder zog er am Bezug. Sarah ließ ihn diesmal los, schlug aber gleich die Hände vor das Gesicht. Doch auch die zog er sanft zur Seite. Er lachte wieder, als er ihren hochroten Kopf sah und küsste sie dann.

„_Meine kleine unschuldige Sarah. Ob ihr der Anblick gefallen hat?_"

Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Und, was sagst du? Zufrieden mit dem, was du gesehen hast?"

„Ging so."

Er blinzelte überrascht.

„_Sie kippt vor Verlegenheit fast aus den Latschen, aber es _ging so_?!_"

„Was?!"

„Na, was soll ich denn sagen? Ist nicht so, als wüsste ich nicht, wie so ein Ding aussieht. Und ich habe ja nun leider keine wirklichen Vergleichsmöglichkeiten."

„_So ein _Ding_?!_", dachte er beinahe beleidigt.

„_Ich mach ihr pausenlos Komplimente, wie toll ich ihren Körper finde. Und _sie_ würgt mir mal wieder eins rein._"

„Du scheinst dich von dem Schreck, den dir mein Schwanz eingejagt hat, ja schon erholt zu haben, so frech wie du wieder sein kannst."

„Ts, Schreck. Übertreibs nicht gleich."

„Sagte die mit der Tomate auf dem Hals."

Sie zog den Bezug wieder über ihren Kopf.

„Du bist manchmal so ein Arschloch."

Er lachte abermals und zog den Bezug weg. Diesmal aber ganz. Er ließ ihn neben das Bett fallen. Er warf einen Blick auf Sarahs vom Sonnenlicht beschienenen Körper, bevor er sie auf das Bett drückte und sich auf sie legte.

„Du bist wirklich forsch. Letzte Nacht sagst du mir, ich würde keinen hochkriegen."

„Ich war betrunken und wusste nicht, was ich sage."

„Und jetzt beleidigst du meine Männlichkeit."

„Ich finde dein Ding toll, okay? Zufrieden?"

„Ding?"

„Was willst du denn noch, Jackson?"

„Erstens: Das ist kein _Ding_."

„Ich werde bestimmt nicht ‚kleiner Jackson' dazu sagen oder so."

„_Wieso nicht? Sie kann sich gerne einen schönen Spitznamen einfallen lassen. Fast alles ist besser als _Ding_…_"

„Zweitens: Ist es unangebracht, über den Schwanz eines Mannes zu lästern. Besonders, wenn es sich um den des eigenen Freundes handelt."

„Jackson, hör endlich auf, dieses Wort zu benutzen."

„Freund?"

„Nein, Schwanz."

Er lachte.

„_Sie ist tatsächlich drauf reingefallen. Sie ist offenbar noch nicht ganz wach. Oder gestresst._"

„Du bist so ein blöder Idiot."

Er lachte abermals und küsste sie. Dann raunte er ihr ins Ohr:

„Für deine Frechheiten sollte ich dir eigentlich den Hintern versohlen."

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das genügte ihm als Zustimmung. Er rutschte von ihr runter und drehte sie herum. Er zögerte einen kleinen Moment, bevor er ihr ein paar leichte Klapse auf den Po gab. Sarah stieß jedes Mal kleine Schreie aus, doch er erkannte, dass es sich nicht um Schmerzensschreie handelte, sondern dass sie erregt war. Tatsächlich genügte ihr das schon als Vorspiel, wie er kurz danach feststellte.

„_Kleine Masochistin. Vielleicht sollte ich doch mal nach Handschellen Ausschau halten…_"

Sarah schmiegte sich eng an Jackson. Er strich mit der Hand über ihren Po. Sie zuckte zusammen. Er lachte leise.

„_Sie hat wohl immer noch nicht genug?_"

„Willst du etwa einen Nach_schlag_?", neckte er sie.

Sie verbarg das Gesicht an seiner Brust und murmelte:

„Schwein."

Er lachte wieder und küsste ihr Haar.


	88. Kapitel 87

Obwohl er nicht begeistert davon war, standen sie schließlich auf. Sarah ließ nur die Hunde raus, bevor sie duschen ging. Danach begann sie mit der Hausarbeit. Während sie sich darum kümmerte, saß Jackson im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch vor dem Notebook. Die Dinge, die Sarah bei dem Lunch über ihre Geburtsstadt und diesen Tag gesagt hatte, machten ihn nachdenklich. So stellte er Recherchen darüber an. Die Artikel die er fand und vor allem die Bilder schockierten ihn.

„_Die haben die Stadt ja wirklich fast dem Erdboden gleichgemacht._"

Nachdem sie gemerkt hatte, dass er sich etwas Beklemmendes ansah, zeigte er ihr die Bilder und sie sprachen darüber. Sie sagte, dass sie es zu schätzen wusste, dass er danach gesucht hatte. Doch dass es Vergangenheit sei und nicht mehr wichtig. Er erinnerte sie an das irische Widerstandslied, welches sie am Abend zuvor im Club gesungen hatte und fragte sie, warum der Konflikt in Irland keine Vergangenheit sei. Sie erwiderte nur, dass der Begriff ‚The war at home' das Ganze gut beschrieb und es für manche keine Vergangenheit wäre. Sie meinte noch, dass es im Amerikanischen Bürgerkrieg auch ‚Bruder gegen Bruder' ging. Er konnte nichts dagegen setzen. Dann erklärte sie:

„Ironischerweise bin ich Pazifistin."

„_Für eine Pazifistin ist sie ganz schön gewalttätig…_"

„Was nicht heißt, dass ich nicht will, dass Irland wieder ein Land und frei von England ist."

„Notfalls mit Waffengewalt?", hakte er nach.

„Ich entscheide das nicht.", erwiderte sie ausweichend.

„Aber ich frage dich."

Sie zögerte.

„Wie gesagt. Ich mag Engländer nicht."

Dann stand sie auf und ging zurück in die Küche. Jackson sah ihr nach. Sie hatte nie einen Hehl aus ihrer Landesliebe gemacht. Doch dieses - indirekte - Eingeständnis schockte ihn doch etwas.

„_Krieg. Das ist wohl alles, was sie zu kennen scheint._"

Wenig später kam die Lebensmittellieferung. Ungefragt half Jackson ihr erst beim auspacken und dann beim zubereiten der Essen für Hope und Faith. Er verlor kein Wort mehr über seine Recherche oder das Gespräch. Doch er war immer noch dabei zu verarbeiten, was sie ihm mitgeteilt hatte.

Während sie danach die Küche sauber machte, kümmerte sich Jackson um den Rest der Wäsche. Das Telefon klingelte und nach einer Weile rief Sarah nach ihm. Jackson antwortete prompt:

„Ja, hon?"

„Könntest du mal bitte herkommen?"

Er ging nach unten. Sarah stand neben dem Telefontischchen, hielt den Hörer in der Hand und legte eine Hand über die Sprechmuschel.

„Meine Mum will dir ‚Hi' sagen oder so."

Er blinzelte und sah erstaunt auf den Telefonhörer.

„_Ihre _Mom_ will mit mir reden?! Ich kann grad mal Hallo auf Deutsch sagen. Aber vielleicht muss ich nichts erwidern und nur zuhören. Aber ich denke, das ist mehr als gut, dass ich mit ihrer Mom reden kann. Nachdem sie bis vor kurzem noch nicht mal von mir wusste..._"

Er kam näher.

„Sie kann englisch. Sprich nur langsam und deutlich."

Er nickte und nahm den Hörer. Er war etwas nervös. Er wusste noch nicht, was genau er von Sarahs Mutter halten sollte. Er ahnte nur, dass die Beziehung der beiden offenbar kompliziert war.

„Ähm… hi, hier ist Jackson.", grüßte er sie und gab sich Mühe deutlich zu sprechen.

Sarah blieb neben ihm stehen und betrachtete sein Gesicht.

„Mein Name ist Christine. Es freut mich so, dich kennen zu lernen."

„Freut mich auch, Sie kennen zu lernen."

„_Denk ich mal…_"

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich es großartig finde, dass Sarah so jemand… tolles gefunden hat."

„_S_a_rah?_"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Jackson klar war, dass es Sarahs Name war. Nur hatte ihre Mutter ihn anders ausgesprochen. Er sah sie überrascht an.

„Es wäre prima, wenn ich später nochmal mit dir telefonieren könnte."

„Ja, das wäre nett."

„Bye, Jackson."

„Ja, bye."

Er gab Sarah den Hörer zurück. Sie sprach wieder deutsch. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten kurz. Dann erwähnte sie Robert und Kristen, indem sie deren Pärchenspitznamen ‚Robsten' benutzte. Jackson rollte mit den Augen.

„_Jetzt gibt sie wahrscheinlich mit dem Treffen an. Und ich bin anscheinend mal wieder abgeschrieben._"

Tatsächlich sagte Sarah irgendwas mit ‚Lunch', ‚Rob' und ‚cool'. Dann grinste sie. Er hob eine Augenbraue und Sarahs Grinsen verschwand. Offenbar wimmelte sie daraufhin ihre Mutter ab und legte auf. Sie grinste wieder.

„Wieso freust du dich so?"

Sie zögerte.

„Weil sie neidisch ist."

Er blinzelte.

„_Okay, _damit_ hätte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet._"

„Lass mir doch auch mal mein kleinliches Vergnügen. Ja, meine Mum ist neidisch, dass ich mit einem Haufen heißer Hollywoodstars abhänge."

„Ein Haufen?!"

„_Sie kennt im Moment grad mal_ drei."

„Du musst auch alles kaputt machen.", schmollte sie.

„Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass dein Name gar nicht Sarah ist."

Sie sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Natürlich ist er das. Wie soll ich sonst heißen? Heidi? Bertha?"

„_Sie wird gleich wieder grantig. Von ihrer Mom kann sie das aber nicht haben…_"

„Ich meine die _Aussprache_. Deine Mutter nannte dich…"

„Sarah.", ergänzte sie und sprach es diesmal genauso aus wie Christine.

„Ja, ich habe die Aussprache schon vor Jahren geändert. Nur noch meine Familie und Jessie benutzen die deutsche Variante."

„Warum?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist internationaler."

„_Sie hat alles getan, um ihre Wurzeln hinter sich zu lassen. Aber irgendwie hat sie auch Recht. Es ist wohl einfacher, wenn sie die englische Aussprache benutzt._"

Er nahm sie in die Arme.

„Sags nochmal. Deinen Namen auf Deutsch."

„Sarah."

Er wiederholte es. Es klang etwas seltsam in seinen Ohren.

„Du brauchst dir das nicht zu merken."

Er küsste sie.

„Mal sehen. Aber wir können gerne nochmal ein oder zwei Deutschstunden einlegen. Bring mir ein bisschen was bei."

„Ich weiß nicht."

„_Sie hält mir ständig vor, dass Amerikaner doof sind. Und wenn ich meinen guten Willen zeige, eine Fremdsprache zu erlernen, ist sie nicht hellauf begeistert. Oder hasst sie das Deutsche dermaßen, dass sie so wenig wie möglich damit zu tun haben will?_"

„Du willst doch nur nicht, dass ich verstehe, was du mit deiner Mom besprichst.", entgegnete er.

Sie stupste seine Nase an.

„Du bist ja doch clever."

Er sah sie einen Moment verdutzt an. Dann lachte er.

„Du kleines vorlautes Ding. Das von heute früh hat dir wohl nicht gereicht."

„Lass mich bloß in Ruhe.", rief sie und lief weg.

Er rannte lachend hinter ihr her.

Während des Mittagessens dachte er wieder über das Verhältnis zwischen Sarah und Christine nach. Seit er sie kannte, hatte sie kaum etwas über ihre Mutter gesagt. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie ihr offenbar nicht viel bedeutete. Andererseits schienen sie ein sehr freundschaftliches und unverkrampftes Verhältnis zu haben. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Sarah am Telefon eher den Eindruck gemacht hatte, sie würde mit einer Freundin und nicht mit der eigenen Mutter sprechen. Wieder kam in ihm die eine quälende Frage auf, die er nun stellte.

„Wusste deine Mom davon?"

„Dass ich dich schon lange vorher mochte?"

„Nein, dass du geschlagen wurdest."

Sie starrte ihn an.

„Was?!"

„Du wurdest misshandelt und ich frag mich, ob sie davon wusste."

„_Aber wenn sie davon gewusst hätte, würde Sarah doch nicht so unbeschwert mit ihr umgehen können. Oder?_"

Sie stand auf und brachte ihren Teller zur Spüle.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden."

Er folgte ihr.

„Aber wir sollten darüber sprechen."

„Wozu?!", schrie sie ihn an.

„Das gehört zur Vergangenheit. Ich hab mit diesem Teil meines Lebens abgeschlossen."

„_Hat sie nicht. Sonst wäre sie nicht so aggro drauf. Das muss sie doch selbst wissen, so intelligent wie sie ist._"

„Es mag in deiner Vergangenheit geschehen sein. Aber es hat Auswirkungen auf die Gegenwart. Auf dein Verhalten, auch mir gegenüber. Man braucht nicht Psychologie studiert zu haben, um zu kapieren, dass du so aggressiv bist, weil du als Kind oder Jugendliche misshandelt wurdest."

„_Sie glaubt offenbar, dass das die richtige Art und Weise ist, mit Konflikten umzugehen._"

„Wenn dir mein Verhalten nicht passt, kannst du gerne gehen. Ich bin nicht auf dich angewiesen."

„_Klar, jetzt schmeißt sie mich wieder raus. Nur, weil ich offenbar einen wunden Punkt getroffen hab. Wieso nur will sie immer gleich alles beenden, wenns mal ernster wird und ich wissen will, was mit ihr geschehen ist?_"

„Siehst du denn nicht, dass ich versuche, damit klar zu kommen? Wieso kannst du mir immer noch nicht genug vertrauen, um mir zu erzählen, was passiert ist? Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie nichts davon mitbekommen hat. Oder ist es das? Hat sie nichts gecheckt?"

„_Kann das sein? Dass sie nicht mitbekommen hat, dass die eigene Tochter misshandelt wird?_"

Sarah erwiderte nichts.

„Antworte mir doch endlich!"

„Ja, verdammt nochmal!", schrie sie.

„Sie wusste es. Okay?"

Er sah sie betroffen an und fragte leise:

„Und sie hat nichts getan, um dir zu helfen?"

„_Wie ist das möglich?! Wie kann eine Mutter nicht in der Lage sein, das eigene Kind zu beschützen?_"

Sie brach in Tränen aus.

„Sie konnte nicht. Sie war hilflos, schwach."

„_Vielleicht hats ihre Mom auch erwischt. War es doch ein Freund der Mutter, der beide verprügelt hat?_"

Er wollte sie in die Arme nehmen. Doch sie wehrte ihn ab.

„Fass mich nicht an."

Sie rannte die Treppe hinauf. Er folgte ihr und blieb einen Moment auf der Türschwelle zum Bad stehen. Sarah war vor der Toilette in die Hocke gegangen. Sie beugte sich über die Schüssel und würgte. Die ganze Zeit liefen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht. Er bekam es wieder mit der Angst zu tun. Es war das erste Mal, dass wirklich Gefahr bestand, dass sie sich übergeben musste.

„Baby."

Er ging neben ihr in die Hocke. Doch sie stieß ihn weg.

„Lass mich in Ruhe. Verschwinde."

Sie stand auf und stolperte förmlich ins Schlafzimmer. Er folgte ihr langsam. Sie lag zusammengerollt auf dem Bett. Ihr Körper wurde von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt. Der Anblick zerriss ihm das Herz. Ihm wurde klar, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Er setzte sich vorsichtig neben sie. Zaghaft legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie zuckte zusammen.

„Es tut mir leid. Bitte wein nicht. Ich werd dich nie wieder danach fragen. Ich versprechs. Bitte Baby, nicht mehr weinen."

Er war verzweifelt.

„Bitte, hör auf zu weinen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nahegetreten bin."

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und steckte die Nase in ihr Haar.

„Bitte, hör doch auf zu weinen. Bitte.", flehte er sie an.

Doch sie hörte einfach nicht auf. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn überhaupt hörte. Eine Weile verharrte er so bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Darf ich mich zu dir legen?"

Da sie nicht ablehnte, kletterte er vorsichtig über sie und schob ihre Beine ein Stück nach unten, damit er neben ihr Platz hatte. Er zog sie eng an sich und küsste ihr Haar.

„Baby, es tut mir leid. Ich werd dich nie wieder danach fragen. Aber du kannst mir alles erzählen, was dich bewegt. Ich will nur, dass du das weißt. Aber ich versprech dir, dass ich dich nicht mehr nach diesen Dingen frage, wenn dir das zu weh tut."

„_Ich dachte, es würde ihr gut tun, darüber reden, sich jemandem anvertrauen zu können. Und zu verstehen, dass Gewalt nicht die Lösung ist, wenn ihr etwas nicht passt. Doch offenbar ist es doch zu schmerzhaft für sie, überhaupt nur daran zu denken. Dabei will ich doch nur, dass es ihr gut geht._"

Immer noch erwiderte sie nichts. Er hielt sie weiter fest, strich ihr über den Rücken und küsste ab und zu ihr Haar. Irgendwann entspannte sich ihr Körper und er wusste, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Er hielt sie weiter fest in seinen Armen. Nach einer Weile wurde ihm bewusst, was die - wenigen - Dinge, die er gerade erfahren hatte, bedeuteten. Sarah war nicht nur misshandelt worden, sondern der Mensch, der sie hätte beschützen müssen - ihre eigene Mutter - hatte es, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, nicht getan.

„_Kein Wunder, dass es ihr schwer gefallen ist, mir zu vertrauen. Und es offenbar noch immer tut… Vielleicht kann sie sich einfach noch nicht vorstellen, dass ich sie auf jeden Fall beschützen werde. Anscheinend hat das tatsächlich nie jemand in ihrem ganzen Leben getan. Sie war wahrscheinlich noch ein Kind. Wehrlos. Und so musste sie lernen, für sich selbst zu kämpfen. Sie ist tatsächlich im Krieg. Und offenbar glaubt sie, dass er für sie ewig weitergehen wird. Verständlich, dass sie bei so einer Kindheit und dem daraus resultierenden Blick auf die Menschen dermaßen aggressiv ist. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie irgendwann aufhört, sich mir gegenüber so zu verhalten._"

Er betrachtete eine Weile ihr Gesicht und eine beinahe erdrückende Traurigkeit überkam ihm, als ihm klar wurde, was Sarah in ihrem Leben schon erdulden musste. Als Kind misshandelt und offenbar von der Mutter im Stich gelassen. Als Teenager angeeckt und als unbequem abgestempelt, weil sie sich nicht anpassen wollte. Als Erwachsene von den Männern ausgenutzt und wie Abfall weggeworfen. Sie war so oft zerbrochen, dass sie vielleicht sogar schon tatsächlich Teile ihres Selbst verloren hatte. Auf jeden Fall schienen Aspekte ihrer menschlichen Seite nicht mehr vorhanden zu sein und hatten stattdessen einem animalischen Verhalten Platz gemacht. Ihm wurde einmal mehr klar, dass es sicherlich den letzten Rest ihrer Menschlichkeit auslöschen würde, sollte er sie je verletzen.

Sie stöhnte leise und verzog das Gesicht. Er sprach leise auf sie ein und streichelte ihre Wange. Ihre Mimik entspannte ich und sie schlief ruhig weiter. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie während des Mittagsschlafes einen Alptraum gehabt hatte. Für ihn war es ein weiteres Zeichen, dass es ihr im Moment sehr schlecht ging.

„_Ich hätte vorsichtiger vorgehen müssen und sie nicht so angreifen sollen. Dabei weiß ich doch, dass sie gerade dann aggressiv reagiert und die Schotten dicht macht. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie irgendwann mit mir darüber reden kann. Es wird ihr doch sicher helfen, das alles loswerden und sich endlich jemandem anvertrauen zu können. Ich muss ihr nur Zeit dafür geben. Sie kann wieder sprechen lernen. Auch wenn sie das noch nicht glauben kann._"

Jackson hielt Sarah immer noch fest umschlungen, als er spürte, dass sie wieder erwachte. Er strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Geht's dir besser?", fragte er leise.

Sie nickte. Er küsste sanft ihr Haar.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich zu weit gegangen bin."

„Ich will einfach nicht mehr daran denken."

„Okay. Ich respektier das. Ich werd dich nicht mehr danach fragen. Aber wenn du willst, kannst du mit mir darüber reden. Verstehst du das?"

Sie nickte wieder.

„Hon, ich werd auf dich aufpassen. Niemand wird dir je wieder wehtun. Das versprech ich dir."

Sie erwiderte nichts darauf und er fragte sich, ob sie ihm nicht glaubte. Für einen Moment verletzte ihn das. Doch er wusste, dass es ihr unendlich schwer fallen musste, jemandem zu vertrauen. Wieder tröstete er sich damit, dass sie einfach Zeit brauchte, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass er sich tatsächlich von nun an um sie kümmern würde.


	89. Kapitel 88

Der Nachmittag verlief schweigsam, wenn auch nicht angespannt. Obwohl er ihr versicherte, dass sie nicht fahren mussten, machten sie sich am frühen Abend auf den Weg zum Affenhaus. Nach dem Abendbrot saßen alle im Wohnzimmer. Sarah und Jerad erzählten ihm mehr von Spike und Angel, den beiden Vampir-Lovern von Buffy. Es war für Jackson eine kleine Überraschung, dass einer als Mensch in Irland, der andere in London gelebt hatte.

Im Laufe des Abends hatte Jackson bemerkt, dass es Sarah immer besser ging. Trotzdem meinte er kurz nach halb zehn, dass sie beide ins Bett gehen sollten. Ohne Widerrede befolgte sie seinen Wunsch. Im Bett zog er sie nur eng an sich und hielt sie so fest wie er konnte in seinen Armen, bis er eingeschlafen war.

Am nächsten Tag gab es am Set einen Zwischenfall, der Jackson näheren Einblick in Sarahs Glauben gab. Nachdem sie eine Biene davor bewahrt hatte, erschlagen zu werden, erklärte sie ihm, dass Buddhisten an Wiedergeburt und Karma - dass alles was man tat Auswirkungen auf das nächste Leben hatte - glaubten und daher für sie alle Lebewesen gleich seien.

Beim Mittagessen, das Jackson und Sarah wieder mit den Jungendlichen zusammen einnahmen, schob er ihr einen Zettel zu:

„Weißt du was die Franzosen meinen, wenn sie vom „Petit Mort" sprechen?"

Sie errötete leicht, was Jackson seine Frage schon halb beantwortete. Sie sah ihn an.

„Was es bedeutet oder was es _bedeutet_?"

„Beides."

Sie nickte.

„Was es bedeutet oder was es _bedeutet_?", entgegnete er.

„Beides."

Er beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte ihr ein Zitat von Angel aus ‚Buffy' zu, über das sie erst am Vorabend gesprochen hatten:

„Um dieses Mädchen zu töten, muss man es lieben."

Sie sah ihn überrascht und leicht verlegen an. Er zwinkerte. Sie starrte auf ihren Teller.

„_Ich beschere Sarah sehr gerne den kleinen Tod. So oft sie will…_"

Abends, als sie auf der Couch lagen und schmusten, sollte sie für ihn die Sprachen sprechen, die sie beherrschte. Als sie meinte, dass er nur wollte, dass sie Französisch sprach, weil es ihn antörnte, konnte er nur zustimmen. Ungarisch klang hingegen in seinen Ohren alles andere als sexy und eher kompliziert. Dann sagte sie etwas auf Gälisch. Doch anders als bei den beiden anderen Sätzen übersetzte sie diesmal nicht, was es bedeutete. Stattdessen schrieb sie die drei kurzen Sätze auf, gab Jackson den Zettel und meinte, dass es seine Aufgabe sei, herauszufinden, was sie sie gesagt hatte. Er warf einen Blick darauf.

„Is breá liom tú níos mó ná rud ar bith. Mbaineann mo chroí a thabhairt duit. Beidh mé go deo do chailín."

„_Grundgütiger! Das wird wohl wirklich kompliziert, das herauszufinden. Aber ich nehme die Herausforderung an._"

An diesem Abend gingen sie wieder früh zu Bett. Er knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen und sie kicherte. Es war erleichternd für ihn, dieses Geräusch zu hören. Sie schloss die Augen, als er mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Haut strich und sie dabei doch kaum berührte. Sarah seufzte wohlig. Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, ob er sie danach fragen sollte. Doch er war so begierig darauf, Sarahs Körper ein weiteres Mal zu erforschen, dass er beschloss, es einfach zu versuchen. So rieb er seine Nase an ihrer Wange und sagte:

„Ich würde gerne etwas tun. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob du mir schon genug dafür vertraust."

„Was denn?"

„Den Schoßhund für dich spielen."

Es dauerte offenbar einen Moment, bis Sarah klar wurde, _was_ er ihr da anbot. Dann wurde sie knallrot und er lachte leise.

„Also, lässt du es zu, dass ich dich… ein bisschen _verwöhne_?"

Sie dachte anscheinend kurz darüber nach und nickte dann. Er küsste sie. Er fühlte, dass ihr Körper noch wärmer war als gewöhnlich - besonders ihr Gesicht. Langsam zog er sie aus, küsste und streichelte zärtlich ihren ganzen Körper.

„_Sie ist so verdammt perfekt. Sie hat Recht: Ich krieg nie genug von ihr._"

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Genieß es einfach."

Sie nickte nur. Er ließ sich viel Zeit und küsste beinahe jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers, als er sich mit seinem Mund ihrem Schoß näherte. Er registrierte mit Freude, dass sie mit den Fingern durch sein Haar fuhr. Das ermutigte ihn, weiterzumachen. Schließlich verschwand er unter dem Bettbezug, der die untere Hälfte ihres Körpers bedeckte. Er schob ihre Beine auseinander und kniete sich dazwischen. Er konnte noch nicht ganz glauben, dass sie ihn das tun ließ. Doch dann verkrampfte sich Sarah. Er überlegte einen Moment, die Aktion abzubrechen. Aber er wollte sie beide nicht um dieses Vergnügen bringen. Er küsste die Innenseite ihres Schenkels.

„Shh. Entspann dich, Liebling. Das wird dir gefallen, vertrau mir."

Tatsächlich entspannte sie sich wieder. Er löste vorsichtig ihre Finger von seinem Haar und legte ihre Hände neben sie auf das Laken.

„Nur zur Sicherheit. Nicht, dass du mir vor lauter Ekstase wieder versuchst, die Haare auszureißen."

Er lachte und sie fiel ein. Das Lachen bewirkte, dass sie noch lockerer wurde. Er war nun selbst etwas erregt, als er sich mit dem Mund immer weiter ihrem Schoß näherte. Sarah stöhnte, als er mit der Zunge über ihre Perle strich. Um zu verhindern, dass sie die Beine schloss, hatte er die Hände auf ihre Schenkel gelegt. Mit Lippen und Zunge erforschte er genüsslich jede Einzelheit ihrer Weiblichkeit. Sarah seufzte und stöhnte abwechselnd und schrie ab und zu auf. Ihre Geräusche ermutigten ihn. Inzwischen war er selbst schon sehr erregt. Sein Glied meldete sich beinahe schmerzhaft, doch er konzentrierte sich nur auf sein Tun. Auch er musste hin und wieder stöhnen. Er drang sogar mit der Zunge quasi in sie ein und sie stöhnte laut auf. Er musste ihre Beine nun wirklich nach unten drücken, da sie sie schließen wollte. Als er begann, an ihrem Lustknopf zu saugen schrie sie fast im Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen immer wieder auf.

Beinahe bedauernd bewegte er sich nach ihrem Orgasmus wieder nach oben, wobei er sich leckend und küssend seinen Weg über ihren Bauch nach oben bahnte. Er legte sich neben sie, schob ihre Beine zusammen und bedeckte Sarah mit dem Bezug. Er rieb seine Nase an ihrer Wange.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Gut.", antwortete sie selig.

Er legte seine Hand sanft unter ihr Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich. Er lächelte und küsste sie zärtlich. Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn.

„_Es war sowas von unglaublich, sie dermaßen intim berühren zu können. Gott, ich hab immer noch ihren Geschmack in meinem Mund. Ich hoffe, dass es ihr gut genug gefallen hat, dass sie mich das wieder tun lässt._"

„Weißt du, ich kann jetzt verstehen, warum du mich gerne ableckst. Es ist unbeschreiblich, den anderen zu schmecken."

Sie verbarg das Gesicht an seiner nackten Brust.

„Sag sowas nicht."

„Wieso nicht? Du schmeckst gut. Ich denke, ich werd nicht genug davon kriegen."

Nach einem Moment spürte er, dass sie knallrot sein musste, denn ihr Gesicht glühte. Er lachte.

„Du bist manchmal so ein Schwein.", beschwerte sie sich.

Wieder lachte er. Dann küsste er ihr Haar.

„_Wieso bin ich eigentlich immer gleich ein Schwein, wenn ich ihr sage, wie scharf sie mich macht? Nur, weil sie das in Bezug auf mich nicht zugeben kann? Naja, das stimmt ja auch nicht so. Aber sie kann mir ruhig mal wieder ein paar Komplimente als immer nur Gemeinheiten an den Kopf werfen. Oder Gegenstände…_"

Plötzlich kicherte Sarah.

„Was´n jetzt?", fragte er irritiert.

Sie sah ihn kurz an und schaute dann wieder weg.

„Sag schon. Worüber freust du dich so?"

„_An was um Himmels Willen hat sie gedacht? Wieder an irgendeinen Film?_"

„Ich musste nur dran denken, dass jede Menge Weiber sonst was dafür geben würden, eine Nacht mit dir verbringen zu können."

„Und?", entgegnete er gleichgültig.

„Daran_ dachte sie?! Ich hab sie geleckt und sie denkt dran, dass mich wahrscheinlich eine Menge Frauen ins Bett zerren wöllten? Ich kann mal wieder ihren Gedankengängen nicht folgen…_"

„Und hier bist du nun, mit dem Kopf zwischen meinen Beinen."

Er rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Du bist manchmal wirklich unglaublich."

„_Naja, wenigstens hat sie Humor. Auch wenn es mal wieder ihre ganz eigene Art davon ist…_"

Sie lachte nur und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn. Erst nach einem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass das, was sie gesagt und gedacht hatte, auch sein Gutes hatte.

„_Sie wird offenbar langsam selbstbewusster, was unsere Beziehung betrifft. Das heißt wohl, dass sie eine Zukunft für uns beide sieht._"

Nach dem Stress am Samstag und dem zermürbenden Sonntag war diese Erkenntnis beruhigend für ihn.


	90. Kapitel 89

Vier Tage später, am Freitag dem zehnten Mai, stand der letzte Drehtag auf dem Plan. Er brachte zwei sehr schwierige Szenen mit sich. Zum einen wurde Jacksons Charakter zusammengeschlagen. Und dann würde Jackson sich vor der Kamera rasieren, damit es im Film verwendet werden konnte. Jackson, Sarah und Karen waren wegen dieses ‚One-Take'-Shots unruhig. Das war wohl auch der Grund, dass Sarah nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt war. Jedes Mal, wenn er in einer Pause zu ihr ging, machte sie deutlich, dass sie arbeiten musste und er sie in Ruhe lassen sollte. Doch ganz so stimmte das nicht. Denn offenbar brachte sie die Tatsache etwas durcheinander, dass er die meisten Zeit nur ein geripptes Unterhemd und die für die damalige Zeit typischen Unterhosen trug. Wobei es erregt es laut Jacksons Meinung eher traf…

Dass ihre Laune im Keller war, merkte er spätestens dann, als er nebenbei bemerkte, dass sie ihn noch in den Wahnsinn trieb. Denn sie schlug die letzte Seite des Notizbuches auf, welches auf ihrem Schoß lag und schrieb untereinander:

„Lithium, Vicodin, Ketamin."

Dann riss sie die Seite heraus, drückte sie ihm in die Hand und meinte bissig:

„Hol dir das. Wird dir die Zeit verkürzen, bis die Jungs mit der Zwangsjacke kommen."

„_Mein Gott, was hat sie denn jetzt schon wieder?_"

Er sah sie betroffen an.

„Sei doch nicht gleich wieder so aggressiv."

„Jackson, meine Nerven liegen blank. Ich will nur diesen letzten Tag rumkriegen. Also hör auf mit deinen dämlichen Witzen."

Er nickte. Sie wollte ihm das Blatt wieder wegnehmen, aber er hielt es fest.

„Das ist jetzt meins."

„_Ist bestimmt der ganz harte Stoff. Ich werd noch ein Ass im recherchieren…_"

Sie seufzte.

„Meinetwegen. Gib mir was ab, wenn du bei der Apotheke warst."

Er war immer noch etwas verwirrt. Er steckte den Zettel in die Tasche seiner Jeans, die über der Rückenlehne seines Stuhles hing.

„_Na gut. Ich versteh sie ja. Aber sie soll das doch einfach mal locker sehen. Wenn sie sich so einen Stress macht, kriegen wir die beiden Szenen auch nicht schneller rum. Im Gegenteil. Wie soll ich mich denn konzentrieren, wenn sie schon wieder stinkig ist?_"

Schließlich war die erste komplizierte Szene dran. Sarah und Karen besprachen die Kameraeinstellungen. Sie würden auf jeden Fall mehrere Takes dafür brauchen, da später alles zusammengeschnitten werden musste. Jackson ging langsam zu ihnen und hörte, wie Karen gerade sagte:

„Weißt du, ich wollte Jackson davon überzeugen, sich doubeln zu lassen."

„_Für so eine mickrige Szene lass ich mich doch nicht doubeln_.", dachte er etwas beleidigt.

Sarah seufzte.

„Keine Chance. Er liebt es, seine Stunts selbst zu machen. Selbst wenn die Gefahr besteht, dass er sich dabei verletzt."

Er umarmte sie von hinten und Sarah zuckte zusammen.

„_Mein Groupie weiß das natürlich, ohne dass ich je was dazu zu ihr gesagt hab._"

„Du kannst mich ja pflegen, wenn ich ausgeknockt werde."

Sie befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Erst mal würde ich dir sagen, was für ein dämlicher Idiot du bist."

„_Wär ja nichts Neues…_"

„Mir egal, solange du mir danach kalte Umschläge machst.", erwiderte er und küsste ihre Wange.

„Pass einfach auf, dass du nicht schon wieder was gegen den Schädel kriegst."

Er ahnte, worauf sie anspielte, doch fragte scheinheilig:

„Schon wieder?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Nun tu nicht so, als wüsstest du nicht, was ich meine. Du weißt genau, dass ich davon spreche, als Kellan dir damals eine verpasst hat."

„Kellan?", entgegnete er, als hätte er keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprach.

„Jackson, stell dich nicht dumm. Sonst bin _ich_ diejenige, die dir eine reinhaut."

„_Jetzt droht sie mir schon in alle Öffentlichkeit…_"

„Ach, _der_ Kellan.", erwiderte er, als sei es ihm gerade eingefallen.

„Ehrlich, wenn du dich bei dieser Szene verletzt, mache ich dich zur Schnecke."

„Ja, Mom. Dann werd ich wohl auf mich aufpassen müssen."

Doch dann hatte er plötzlich kein gutes Gefühl bei dem Gedanken, dass Sarah bei dieser Szene anwesend war.

„Du kommst doch klar damit, dabei zu sein und so. Oder?", fragte er ernst und musterte sie.

„Klar. Ich weiß doch, dass du nicht wirklich verdroschen wirst."

Er hörte eine kleine Unsicherheit aus ihrer Stimme heraus.

„Das war wohl wieder ein Penny für mein Sparglas."

„Das war keine Lüge."

„Ernsthaft jetzt. Kriegst du das hin?"

„Ja.", antwortete sie mit Nachdruck.

„_Denk_ nicht mal dran, mit mir deshalb zu diskutieren. Ich werd nicht das Set verlassen oder so. Wir drehen diese Szene in meiner Gegenwart. Ich müsste sie mir danach doch eh anschauen."

Sie warf einen Blick zu Karen und den Männern. Dann auf Hope. Sie schien über etwas nachzudenken.

„Was ist los?"

Sie sah wieder ihn an und zögerte.

„Instinkt. Weißt du noch, was ich dir darüber erzählt habe, wie Hope reagieren würde, wenn mir jemand was tun will?"

Er erinnerte sich und nickte.

„Was ist? Hast du Angst, sie hält das für echt und zerreißt die Kerle?"

„_Ich glaub, dann könnten wir gleich das ‚CSI'-Team holen…_"

Sie lächelte schwach.

„Nein. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich nicht so wie sie reagiere und zur tollwütigen Furie mutiere, wenn einer von denen dich trifft. Ja, ich weiß, dass das nur Film ist, aber…"

Sie stockte.

„Sagen wir, ich kanns nicht sehen. Und nein, nicht _deswegen_. Denke ich…"

„_Genau. Das hat natürlich nichts damit zu tun, dass sie selbst misshandelt wurde…Wem will sie das weißmachen? Mir oder sich selbst?_"

Doch er erwiderte nichts.

„Hast du je ‚Fight Club' gesehen?", fragte sie zu seiner Überraschung.

„Jupp. Da gings aber schlimmer zu."

„Ich habe ihn nur einmal gesehen. Und ja, ich weiß, dass das bescheuert klingt, aber ich konnte es nicht sehen, wie Edward Norton vermöbelt wird. Ich wusste, dass es nur ein Film ist. Aber… Ach, keine Ahnung. Aus dem Grund habe ich zum Beispiel nie ‚Hooligans' mit Elijah gesehen."

„Wood?"

Sarah rollte mit den Augen.

„Kennst du noch andere Filme mit dem Titel? Klar."

„_Elijah Wood?! Steht sie etwa auf den?_"

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Hobbits."

„_Sie meinte das also ernst, dass sie auf kleine Kerle steht._"

„Was denn? Der ist süß."

Er hob beide Hände.

„Verschon mich mit Schwärmereien über irgendwelche Typen."

Er sah zu Karen, die in ihre Richtung blickte.

„Also, packst du das?"

„Ja, verdammt noch mal. Ich werd schon nicht angerannt kommen und mich wie eine Löwin schützend über dich werfen. Aber wenn einer von denen dir eine überbrät, mach ich ihn so zur Sau, dass er nicht weiß, ob er Benno oder Bubi heißt."

„Was?!"

„_Benno? Bubi? Wovon redet sie?_"

„Nicht so wichtig. Husch, geh da rüber und lass dir aufs Maul hauen."

„_Na, hört man doch gern von der eigenen Freundin._"

„Ja, Ma´am."

Er trabte zu Karen hinüber und Sarah folgte ihm.

Jackson versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, wie es Sarah ging. Er wusste, je mehr er sich nur auf die Szene konzentrierte, desto eher war alles im Kasten und sie hatten es hinter sich. Plötzlich wurde er am Kinn getroffen und keuchte. Noch während Karen „Cut!" rief, lief Sarah schon zu ihm. Er hielt sich den Kiefer.

„_Das hat gesessen._"

Einer der Stuntleute sagte zu ihm:

„Shit. Sorry, das war ein Versehen."

Sarah warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. Der Mann und alle anderen, die es bemerkten, sahen sie erstaunt und mit teilweise offenem Mund an.

„_Wenn Blicke töten könnten. Soviel dazu, dass sie sich nicht wie ein Löwin schützend über mich wirft…_"

Sie wandte sich ihm zu und strich vorsichtig über seinen Kiefer. Ihm war ihre Fürsorge peinlich. So schob er ihre Hand zur Seite.

„_Muss ja nicht sein, dass ich als nächstes gefragt werde, ob ich ein Pflasterchen mit Comicdruck haben will._"

„Mir geht's gut. Ist ja nichts gebrochen."

„Das muss gekühlt werden. Sonst siehst du womöglich aus wie der Glöckner von Notre Dame. Und nicht mal Amanda kann das dann beheben.", sagte sie neutral.

Jemand brachte Jackson ein Kühlkissen.

„Fest draufdrücken.", sagte Sarah leise zu ihm.

Sie drehte sich um und fixierte den Mann, der Jackson erwischt hatte. Er wich einen Schritt zurück, als er ihren Blick sah. Jacksons Hand schloss sich um ihren Oberarm und dicht an ihrem Ohr sagte er:

„Lass gut sein. Er wollte mir doch nicht wehtun. Es tut ihm sicher leid. Wir brauchen ihn noch. Also lass ihn in einem Stück, okay?"

Obwohl es nicht das erste Mal war, konnte er immer noch nicht glauben, wie _hasserfüllt_ ein Mensch schauen konnte. Sie wandte nicht den Blick von dem Mann ab und bleckte dann sogar die Zähne.

„_Alter, was geht denn jetzt los?! _Fletscht_ sie grad wirklich die Zähne?!_"

Hope knurrte leise. Die Umstehenden sahen abwechselnd den Hund und Sarah an und wurden sichtlich unruhig.

„_Hier gibt's gleich ein Blutbad. Kann mal jemand das Betäubungsgewehr bringen? Wir haben hier zwei tollwütige Bestien._"

„Sarah.", sagte Jackson scharf und sie sah ihn an.

„Reiß dich zusammen. Wir müssen die Szene fertig kriegen. Das Massaker soll _vor_ der Kamera stattfinden, nicht dahinter."

Er war sich für einen Moment nicht sicher, ob er sie zurückhalten konnte und machte sich tatsächlich Sorgen, sie könnte ausrasten. Oder das Hope auf den Mann losging. Doch dann entspannte sich Sarah langsam. Sie schnippte und Hope stellte sich neben sie und ließ sich kraulen. Nach einem Moment ließ er Sarah los.

„Mir geht's gut. Okay? Also lass ihn in Ruhe. Verstanden?"

Sie nickte. Nach einem Moment nahm sie das Kühlkissen weg und befühlte vorsichtig die Stelle an seinem Kinn.

„Müsste soweit okay sein. Im Notfall müssen wir dann doch mit Make-up oder so arbeiten."

Sie ging wieder an ihren Platz hinter die Monitore. Nach einem schier endlosen Augenblick sagte Karen:

„Okay, machen wir weiter."

Fast jeder warf Sarah noch einen beunruhigten, beinahe verstörten Blick zu, bevor er sich auf seine Markierung stellte. Es war offensichtlich, dass die Stuntleute und Darsteller nun darauf achteten, Jackson nur so nah wie nötig zu kommen. Er wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.

„_Da sitzt sie, das kleine blasse Persönchen, das vor allen Angst hat. Und diese Männer machen sich wegen _ihr_ in die Hosen…_"

Dadurch, dass er immer wieder nachgeschminkt werden musste, um seine Verletzungen authentisch aussehen zu lassen, zog sich das Drehen der Szene in die Länge. Die einzelnen Kameraeinstellungen, die zum späteren Zusammenschneiden nötig waren, taten ihr Übriges.

Schließlich hatten sie die Szene soweit im Kasten. Es waren nur noch zwei kleinere Takes dafür nötig. Michelles Charakter Tess fand Kyles Körper und wurde von ihrem ‚Vater' weggezerrt. Doch da Michelle erst nach dem Mittagessen ans Set kommen würde, um ihre letzten Szenen zu drehen, blieb vorerst nur noch die Schlusseinstellung. Dafür würde man von Jackson, der auf dem Boden lag, nach hinten wegzoomen, das Atelier sichtbar machen und dann nach hinten aus dem Fenster. Im Film wäre dann das Haus zu sehen, von dem aus immer weiter weggezoomt wurde.

Amanda schminkte Jackson, während Sarah und Karen mit dem Kameramann die Einstellungen besprachen. Sarah rückte die Requisiten - Bilder im Atelier - zurecht. Jackson legte sich auf die Markierung und Sarah gab Anweisungen, wie er sich positionieren sollte. Sie kniete sich neben ihn und deutete auf das Mikro über ihnen.

„Starr da drauf. Das hilft, die Augen offen zu halten. Atme durch den Mund und mehr über den Bauch."

Er nickte. Sie brachte seine Haare in Unordnung und richtete die - ‚blutverschmierte', zerrissene - Kleidung. Sie sah ihn etwas betroffen an und sagte leise:

„Ich hab ein Unglück-ahnend Herz. Mir däucht, ich säh´ dich, da du unten bist, als lägst du tot in eines Grabes Tiefe."

Er blinzelte.

„Was?!"

„Romeo und Julia."

„_Jetzt kommt sie mir mit _Shakespeare_. Und ausgerechnet Romeo und Julia._"

„Jesus, fang nicht mit _sowas_ an. Das macht mir Angst."

„Bereit?"

Er nickte. Sie stand auf und warf noch einmal einen Blick auf ihn. Sie deutete zum Mikro und er nickte wieder. Dann ging sie zu Karen.

„Versuchen wir es."

Nach dem ersten Take verrückte Sarah nochmal die Bilder und gab Jackson weitere Anweisungen und veränderte seine Position. Er war begeistert von der genauen Vorstellung, die Sarah von einer Szene hatte und auf welche Details sie achtete.

„Okay, machen wir erst mal Pause. Danke an alle. Ruht euch aus. Bis später."

Einige verließen sofort den Bunker. Jackson wurde abgeschminkt. Karen und Sarah sahen sich noch schnell die letzten Takes an und Sarah machte sich Notizen. Jackson kam zu ihnen.

„Komm. Ich hab einen Hunger. Sterben ist irgendwie anstrengend."

„Deshalb ruhen die meisten ja dann auch für immer, nicht wahr?", erwiderte sie sarkastisch.

„Ähm… Sorry, war ein blöder Spruch, ich weiß."

„Red nur nicht vom sterben. Schon gar nicht heute. Bringt mich nur durcheinander. Okay?"

Er küsste sie.

„Sicher, Baby."

„_Würde mich auch fertig machen._"

Er nahm ihre Hand.

„Gehen wir."

„_Sie braucht sicher Schlaf. Zumal der Nachmittag genauso anstrengend wird._"

Da neben Michelle auch die anderen Jugendlichen an diesem Tag nicht anwesend waren, aßen Jackson und Sarah in seinem Trailer. Er musterte sie fast die ganze Zeit und dachte daran, wie Sarah ausgesehen hatte, als sie auf den Stuntman losgehen wollte. Plötzlich fragte sie:

„Was ist los? Denkst du immer noch über das Zitat nach?"

„Nein, darüber, dass du beinahe diesen Typen lynchen wolltest."

„Übertreibs nicht."

„_Übertreiben?! Ich hatte Angst, wir müssten einen Großwildjäger rufen._"

„Sarah, ich hab sowas noch nie bei einem Menschen gesehen. Aber aus deinen Augen sprach die reine _Mordlust_. Und du hast die _Zähne gebleckt_. Ich hab für einen Moment echt gedacht, du reißt dem Kerl die Kehle raus."

Er deutete auf Hope.

„Oder dass _sie_ es tut."

„Er hat dir wehgetan.", entgegnete sie, als würde das ihr - unmenschliches - Verhalten erklären.

„Aber doch nicht mit Absicht."

Er dachte daran, was sie vor dem drehen der Szene gesagt hatte.

„Dein Instinkt treibt dich dazu, so zu empfinden?"

Sie nickte.

„Heißt das, dass ich in deinem Rudel bin?"

Wieder nickte sie nur.

„_Ja! Ich habs geschafft_.", dachte er glücklich.

„Wir beschützen einander. Das ist eine der Regeln.", meinte sie, als sei das so klar.

„Hon, ich kann auf mich aufpassen. _Ich_ bin derjenige, der _dich_ beschützen sollte."

„Wieso sollst du mehr das Recht dazu haben als ich?"

„Weil ich der Kerl bin."

„_So läuft das nun mal. Der Junge beschützt sein Mädchen vor den bösen Typen und sie wirft sich dafür dankbar in seine Arme._"

„Chauvi.", murmelte sie.

„_Stattdessen muss ich die _Kerle_ noch vor meiner kleinen Freundin beschützen, weil sie sie sonst vielleicht noch abmurksen würde._"

„Du weißt, dass du Ärger kriegst, wenn du jemanden killst, oder?"

„No risk, no fun."

„_Jetzt kommt sie mir wieder mit _dem_ Spruch. Ich möchte mal wissen, was bei ihr alles unter ‚Spaß' läuft._"

„Deine Einstellung zu manchen Dingen möcht ich haben. Wieso ist es dir egal, was die Menschen von dir halten und wie du auf sie wirkst?"

„Das ist nicht wahr. Kommt drauf, wer es ist. Aber vielleicht bin ich zu reich und berühmt, um mir noch länger Gedanken darum zu machen. Ja, es ist mir egal, was dieser Kerl oder die anderen von mir halten. Einfach, weil ich über ihnen stehe."

„Gesellschaftlich oder in der Nahrungskette?"

Sie entblößte die Zähne zu dem, was Jackson ihr ‚Raubtierlächeln' nannte.

„Beides."


	91. Kapitel 90

Nachmittags war zuerst die Szene dran, in der ‚Tess' ‚Kyle' fand. Sarah erklärte Michelle, dass sie es so echt wie möglich gestalten und keine Rücksicht auf die anderen nehmen sollte. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch dann ging das Mädchen aus sich heraus, schrie und trat um sich. Karen und Sarah waren begeistert.

Schließlich ging Sarah in Jacksons Trailer, um die letzte Szene vorzubereiten. Während ihrer knapp einstündigen Abwesenheit drehten sie die Szene vor dem Rasieren, in der Jackson die Utensilien zusammensuchte und bereitstellte und einige andere kleinere Szenen, die eher Füllmaterial darstellten.

Als Sarah wieder zurück war, sprach sie erst mit Karen und winkte dann Jackson und den Kameramann heran und erklärte ihnen genau, wie sie sich alles vorstellte. Der Kameramann sah beeindruckt aus. Jackson imponierte ihre Vorstellungskraft zwar ebenfalls, doch machte er sich auch Sorgen.

„_Es ist alles schon fertig in ihrem Kopf. Ich befürchte, es wird nicht so perfekt, wie sie es sich vielleicht vorstellt._"

Sarah ging mit ihm zu dem Badezimmer-Set und erläuterte ihm haargenau, was er tun sollte. Doch er war nicht beleidigt, sondern froh, dass sie ihm so genaue Instruktionen gab. Er war nervös. Doch sie küsste ihn sanft und meinte:

„Du schaffst das. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten."

Er war von dieser öffentlichen Liebesbekundung vollkommen überrascht. Aber dann lächelte er.

„Nimm dir Zeit und sammel dich, bevor wir loslegen."

Er nickte wieder. Sie ging zu ihrem Stuhl. Jackson sah nochmal auf die Utensilien vor ihm, dann kurz in den Spiegel, bevor er den Kopf senkte und die Augen schloss. Er atmete tief ein und aus. In Gedanken ging er durch, wie er vorgehen wollte. Er wollte es für Sarah perfekt hinkriegen. So war der Druck gleichzeitig auch seine Motivation. Alle am Set waren mucksmäuschenstill. Jeder wusste, dass sie nur einen Versuch hatten, die Szene zu drehen. Nach einem langen Moment öffnete Jackson die Augen. Er sah zu Karen und Sarah und nickte.

„_Gehen wirs an._"

„Alle auf ihre Plätze!"

Der Kameramänner stellten sich auf ihre Markierungen. Der direkt neben Jackson stellte sich so auf, dass er ihn nicht behinderte.

„Lasst laufen!"

Jackson agierte nicht sofort. Doch es war abgesprochen, dass er einfach anfing, wenn er bereit war. So wurde schon gedreht und der Ton lief und alle warteten nur darauf, dass Jackson anfing. Sein Herz schlug schnell, doch er versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben.

„_Du bist gut. Du schaffst es. Sarah verlässt sich darauf, dass du das packst. Sie glaubt an dich._"

Er stieß die Luft aus. Dann begutachtete er sich im Spiegel, strich sich über den Bart und griff zum Rasierschaum. Beinahe bedächtig verteilte er den Schaum auf seiner unteren Gesichtshälfte, sah sich dann aufmerksam im Spiegel an und nahm schließlich den Rasierer. Er ließ sich Zeit und begutachtete zwischendurch seine Fortschritte bei der Rasur. Er hatte bemerkt, dass er Sarah mit Bart nicht sonderlich gefiel und stellte sich vor, wie begeistert sie sein würde, wenn er nach knapp drei Wochen endlich wieder glatt rasiert war.

„_Sie wird sicher ganz besonders lieb zu mir sein. Zumindest für ein, zwei Tage…_"

Schließlich war er mit der Rasur fertig und wischte die letzten Schaumreste fort. Dann sah er zufrieden in den Spiegel, strich sich über das Kinn und die Wangen und ließ ein halbes Grinsen erstrahlen. Noch einige Sekunden vergingen, dann rief Karen:

„Cut! Perfekt."

Die Regisseurin klang vollauf begeistert. Sarah lief auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn stürmisch und küsste ihn.

„_Wow. Sie ist ja wirklich schon jetzt _sehr_ lieb zu mir._"

Er war wieder mehr als überrascht von ihren öffentlichen Liebesbekundungen.

„Du warst klasse. Karen hat Recht. Es war perfekt."

Sie küsste ihn wieder und er legte die Arme um sie.

„_Wenn Sarah dieser Meinung ist, muss es wohl stimmen._"

„Danke für das Lob."

Sie sah ihn bewundernd an.

„_Sie sieht aus, als würde sie mir gleich einen Kranz flechten wollen._"

Er strich ihre Haare zur Seite und sagte leise:

„Liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch."

Er blickte hinter sie auf die umstehenden Mitarbeiter, die sie fast alle verdutzt ansahen. Nur Michelle freute sich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„_Unglaublich, dass sie mich in aller Öffentlichkeit abknutscht. Unglaublich, aber auch toll._"

Doch Sarah senkte verlegen den Blick. Er zog sie an sich und murmelte:

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Wir sind doch fertig. Ist Feierabend."

„Hervorragend. Wir sind fertig. Ihr habt alle gute Arbeit geleistet."

Karen klatschte, Michelle fiel ein und nach und nach auch die anderen. Jackson ließ Sarah los und sie klatschten ebenfalls. Michelle kam zu ihnen. Bevor er es verhindern konnte, umarmte das Mädchen sie. Sarah versteifte sich sichtlich. Jackson griff ein.

„Du erdrückst sie ja."

Michelle ließ sie wieder los und lächelte entschuldigend. Doch dann umarmte Jackson sie.

„_Sie braucht ja kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Sie hat einfach nicht gemerkt, dass Sarah das nicht mag._"

„Du warst vorhin wirklich Klasse."

„Danke. Du aber grad auch."

Er ließ sie los. Michelle wandte sich an Sarah.

„Und du natürlich auch. Weißt du, du solltest das irgendwie beruflich machen. Du bist eine tolle Regisseurin."

„_Ihr Wort in Gottes Ohr. Sarah hätte wahrscheinlich eine großartige Karriere vor sich._"

„Ich überlass das lieber den Profis.", erwiderte Sarah und deutete auf Karen.

Diese kam lächelnd auf die drei zu. Sie umarmte Michelle und Jackson.

„Ihr wart alle super. Es war wirklich toll, mit euch zu arbeiten. Und vielleicht kommen wir ja irgendwann wieder irgendwie zusammen."

„Wo Hollywood doch ein Dorf ist, nicht wahr?", entgegnete Jackson und spielte damit darauf an, dass Sarah das selbst einige Stunden zuvor gesagt hatte.

Michelle kicherte, Karen lächelte, während Sarah nur mit den Augen rollte.


	92. Kapitel 91

„Danke, dass du mir dabei hilfst."

Amanda lächelte.

„Kein Problem. Wenn sie sich darüber freut."

Jackson warf einen Blick in den großen Spiegel des Make-up-Trailers und prüfte sein Aussehen. Seine plötzlich längeren und spitzen Eckzähne waren nicht zu übersehen.

„_Mein kleiner Fangbanger wird begeistert sein._"

Er verabschiedete sich von Amanda und lief dann schnell zum Bunker Fünf, vor dem Sarah, Karen und die Jugendlichen warteten. Sarah stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und drehte sich erst um, als Leslie etwas zu ihr sagte. Sie öffnete den Mund. Er lächelte und sagte:

„Hi, hon."

Sarah wich einen Schritt zurück.

„_Ich hab schon mal Eindruck gemacht. Perfekt. Aber jetzt sollten wir von hier verschwinden._"

Er ging auf sie zu, packte sie und warf sie sich über die Schulter. Sarah schrie vor Schreck auf. Karen und die Mädchen lachten.

„Wir kommen dann nach.", meinte Jackson und drehte sich um.

„Okay.", rief Karen ihm lachend hinterher.

Sarah wackelte mit den Beinen und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

„Lass mich sofort runter, du Neandertaler."

Er haute ihr auf den Po.

„Zappel nicht so rum. Oder soll ich dich fallen lassen?"

Sie rieb sich die Stelle.

„Au. Das tat weh."

„_Klar. _So_ fest hab ich auch nicht zugehauen. Und ich weiß doch, dass sie drauf steht. Sie soll bloß nicht so tun._"

Wieder traf sie seine flache Hand auf dem Hinterteil.

„Ruhe. Sonst kill ich dich gleich hier und jetzt."

„_Um dieses Mädchen zu töten, muss man es lieben. Und das werde ich…_"

Doch es dauerte offenbar einen Moment, bis ihr klarwurde, was er mit diesem Satz andeutete. Und dann schien sie nicht begeistert zu sein.

„Jackson, ich weiß, was du vorhast. Ich mache da nicht mit."

„_Das sagt sie_ jetzt…"

„Wirst du wohl endlich Ruhe geben, du störrisches Weib? Oder bist du so scharf auf eine Bestrafung?"

Er grinste.

„_Vielleicht ist sie deshalb so widerspenstig. Sie steht ja drauf, dass ich ihr ein paar Klapse verpasse._"

Tatsächlich gab Sarah jeden weiteren Widerstand auf. Jackson grüßte hin und wieder fröhlich jemanden. Einige lachten leise oder tuschelten, manche grüßten verdutzt zurück. Hope lief die ganze Zeit schwanzwedelnd neben ihm her. Schließlich waren sie an seinem Trailer angekommen. Er schloss auf und betrat ihn.

„Lässt du mich jetzt endlich runter?"

Er tat es - indem er sie auf die Liege setzte. Sie sah zu ihm auf und wirkte verärgert. Er lächelte und ihr Blick blieb offenkundig an seinen Zähnen hängen. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„_Ich wusste, dass sie das antörnt._"

Er lachte leise. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und raunte in ihr Ohr:

„Bereit zu sterben?"

Sie nickte langsam. Er zog sein Shirt aus. Darunter trug er noch das Unterhemd vom Dreh.

„Träume ich?", fragte sie leise.

Er knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„Nein."

„_Obwohl das sicher zur Abwechslung mal ein angenehmer Traum wäre._"

Er sah sie wieder an. Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und sang:

„Killing me softly with his song."

Er lächelte und küsste sie. Vorsichtig knöpfte er ihre Bluse auf und zog sie ihr aus, bevor er langsam den Reißverschluss ihres Rockes nach unten zog und ihr half, ihn auszuziehen. Sanft küsste ihren Hals. Sie seufzte. Er zog sie an sich, legte die Arme um sie und verschloss mit einer Hand ihren Mund. Er zögerte nur einen Augenblick, bevor sich die Spitzen seiner künstlichen Eckzähne in ihren Hals bohrten. Sie stöhnte, doch kein Laut drang durch seine Hand. Ihre Finger verkrallten sich in das Unterhemd, als er den Druck etwas verstärkte. Er begann zu saugen und sie zog nun an seinem Hemd, während sie lauter stöhnte. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, als er sich von ihr löste und seine Hand von ihrem Mund nahm. Er küsste sanft die Stelle, an der sich schon jetzt ein riesiger Knutschfleck befand. Blinzelnd öffnete Sarah die Augen und lächelte selig. Er küsste sie. Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit der Zunge über seine Eckzähne und stöhnte leise. Er war gleichzeitig überrascht und erfreut, wie sehr sie dies alles anzumachen schien. Er öffnete ihren BH. Während sie ihn ablegte und sich flach auf die Liege legte, zog Jackson Unterhemd und Hose aus. Er strich zärtlich über Sarahs Körper und küsste sie.

„Sag mir Bescheid.", flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Bin ich."

Er sah sie überrascht an.

„Wirklich?"

„_Sie ist tatsächlich schon _so_ erregt?!_"

Sie nickte, konnte aber offenbar einfach den Blick nicht von seinen Zähnen abwenden.

„_Meine Güte. Sie steht tatsächlich total drauf._"

Nach einem Moment zog er ihr den Slip aus. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit und betrachtete sie genauer. Nachdem er sich seiner Shorts entledigt hatte, nahm er ein Kondom, das griffbereit auf dem Tisch lag.

Während des gesamten Aktes ging Sarahs Blick immer wieder zu den Zahnattrappen. Und jedes Mal, wenn er sie küsste, strich ihre Zunge darüber. Als sie einen Höhepunkt hatte, legte er ihr wieder die Hand über den Mund, um ihre Schreie zu dämpfen.

Danach blieb er halb auf ihr liegen, küsste zärtlich ihren Hals und die Schulter oder knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Plötzlich küsste sie seine Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich."

Er strich über ihre Seite.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Baby."

Wegen des kleinen Schäferstündchens kamen sie zu spät im Restaurant an. Sarah trug ein Halstuch, um den Knutschfleck zu verbergen. Den drei Mädchen war nicht nur anzusehen, dass sie sich nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen konnten. Sie ließen auch ein paar - gutmütige - Sprüche ab. Sarah war das sichtlich unangenehm. Ihre Laune besserte sich jedoch, als sie erfuhr, dass das Dinner als Geschäftsessen abgerechnet und ausgerechnet Steven Rowe die Rechnung bezahlen würde. Es geschah etwas, womit Jackson kaum noch gerechnet hatte: Sarah bestellte nur das Beste - und vor allem Teuerste. Die Mädchen - offensichtlich begeistert von der Idee, Rowe eins reinzuwürgen - machten fleißig mit.

Auf dem Weg zum Affenhaus erkundigte sie sich, ob er die Attrappen behalten könnte und er bejahte.

„_Die werd ich gut aufheben. Sarah geht ja ab wie eine Rakete, wenn ich die trage._"

Sie holten Hope vom Affenhaus ab und fuhren dann in die Hills. Gerade, als sie die Stadt verließen, sagte Jackson:

„Im Handschuhfach ist was für dich."

Sie öffnete es.

„Der Zettel."

Sie nahm ihn heraus und faltete ihn auseinander. Er sah die Worte vor sich:

„Ich liebe dich über alles. Mein Herz gehört dir. Ich werde für immer dein Mädchen sein."

Sie lächelte und sah ihn wieder an.

„Du hast es rausgekriegt."

„Hat aber eine ganze Weile gedauert. Ich habs aufgeschrieben, damit ich es immer lesen kann. Ich werd ihn gut aufheben."

„_Ihr ist sicher nicht klar, _wie_ glücklich es mich gemacht hat, als ich herausfand, was sie da geschrieben hatte._"

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte sie leise.

Er lächelte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, honey."

Während die Hunde noch eine letzte Runde durch den Wald drehten, zogen sich Sarah und Jackson für die Nacht um. Schließlich löschten sie die Lichter und gingen ins Bett.

„Ich würde was für dich tun wollen. Nachdem ich neulich so böse zu deinem D… dem kleinen Jackson war."

„_Ha. Sie wollte schon wieder Ding sagen. Aber sie soll nichts für mich machen. Schon gar nicht als _Entschuldigung_._"

Er fühlte sich unangenehm daran erinnert, dass sie in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht mit ihm geschlafen hatte, weil sie ihn quasi für seine Hartnäckigkeit belohnen wollte.

„Du musst das nicht machen. Ich hatte damals doch nur Spaß gemacht."

„Es ist okay. Lass mich das tun. Es wird dir gefallen."

Nur am Rande war ihm bewusst, dass sie dieselben Worte wählte, die er damals zu ihr gesagt hatte, als er sie mit der Hand befriedigt hatte. Seine Skrupel verschwanden, als sie begann, seinen Oberkörper mit Lippen und Händen zu erforschen. Es gefiel ihm sehr, zu erleben, wie unglaublich zärtlich sie zu ihm sein konnte. Langsam näherte sich ihre Hand seinem Penis. Zuerst waren ihre Berührungen noch sehr vorsichtig und zaghaft. Doch dann wurde sie immer selbstsicherer. Aus seinem anfänglichen Seufzen wurde ein Stöhnen. Sie verbarg das Gesicht an seiner Seite. Seine Hände waren in ihrem Haar vergraben. Er hatte vorher schon daran gedacht, wie es sein könnte, wenn sie das tat. Doch es zu erleben war besser als all seine Fantasien. Er schrie auf, als er kam. Er legte die Arme um Sarah und küsste ihr Haar.

„Das war… naja, toll."

„_Mehr als das. Unfassbar, dass sie das schon tun konnte. Aber es war wirklich großartig._"

Wieder küsste er ihr Haar.

„Ich liebe dich, Schatz."

„Ich liebe dich auch.", erwiderte sie leise.

Er döste langsam ein und war schon fast eingeschlafen, als sie sich leise erhob und das Zimmer verließ. Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam ihn. Nach einer Weile kam sie ins Schlafzimmer zurückgeschlichen und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn. Er befürchtete, dass sie sich hatte übergeben müssen. Als er sicher war, dass sie schlief, schirmte er ihre Augen mit der Hand ab und schaltete die Nachttischlampe an. Er strich über ihr Gesicht und ihre Hand, die auf seiner Brust lag. Er wollte gerade das Licht wieder ausknipsen, als ihm auffiel, dass die Hand leicht gerötet war. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl schnupperte er daran. Obwohl er nicht so gut wie Sarah riechen konnte, fiel ihm doch ein leichter Seifengeruch auf. Ihm wurde schlagartig klar, dass sie ihre Hand gewaschen oder wohl eher _geschrubbt_ hatte. Er war verwirrt, enttäuscht und fühlte sich auch mies.

„_Sie fühlte sich offenbar schmutzig, nachdem sie mir einen runtergeholt hatte. Großartig…_"

Er hatte sie zwar keineswegs gezwungen. Doch hatte er das Gefühl, dass er sie hätte davon abhalten sollen.

„_Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie noch nicht entscheiden kann, was sie tun will und was nicht. Und dass es ihr sicher keinen großen Spaß macht, mich mit der Hand zu befriedigen. Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, dass sie verstanden hat, dass sie nichts mitmachen oder tun muss, nur um mir zu gefallen._"

Er fragte sich, warum sie immer noch in alte Rollenmuster verfiel und offenbar immer noch nicht verstand, dass sie nichts für ihn tun musste, damit er glücklich oder was auch immer war. Verletzt kam er zu dem Schluss, dass ausgerechnet _Sarah selbst_ sich zur Hure degradiert hatte. Doch _er_ war es, der deshalb ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, was in seinen Augen nicht fair war. Er hatte sie nicht dazu gedrängt, es war nicht einmal seine Idee gewesen. Die unterschiedlichen Emotionen kämpften in ihm. Er fühlte Mitleid, Unverständnis und auch Verärgerung. Vor allem spürte er eine leichte Resignation. Er hatte das Gefühl, alle Fortschritte, die sie in den letzten Wochen gemacht hatten, waren dahin.

Er schaltete die Nachttischlampe wieder aus. Doch konnte er sehr lange nicht einschlafen. Immer wieder fragte er sich, ob Sarahs Verhalten sich je ändern würde. Und wenn nicht, ob er damit klarkommen konnte. Die Gedanken wirbelten nur so in seinem Kopf. In allererster Linie war er ratlos und traurig.

Es war ein langer anstrengender Tag für ihn gewesen und das war schließlich der einzige Grund, warum er irgendwann einschlief.


	93. Kapitel 92

In der Nacht erwachte Jackson wieder, weil Sarah sich rührte. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Er starrte an die Decke und dachte an ihr Verhalten, nachdem sie ihn befriedigt hatte. Nach einer Weile sah sie zu ihm auf, rückte dann nach oben und küsste ihn. Er erwiderte den Kuss kaum.

„Was… was ist los?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Ich denke nach."

„Worüber?"

Er sah sie an.

„Ich hab eine Frage. Und ich will, dass du sie ehrlich beantwortest."

„_Was wohl zu viel verlangt ist…_", dachte er bitter.

„Was hast du denn?"

„Wirst du mir ehrlich antworten, wenn ich dich jetzt was frage?"

Sie nickte langsam.

„Wolltest du das tun? Ich meine, vorhin. Wolltest du das wirklich tun? Oder hast du das… für mich gemacht?"

„Ich…"

„Sag jetzt nicht, dass du nicht weißt, wovon ich spreche. Antworte mir und sag die Wahrheit.", entgegnete er genervt.

„_Ich hab dieses Umherschleichen so satt._"

„Hat… hat es dir nicht gefallen? Hab… hab ich… was falsch gemacht?"

„_Gott, wieso denkt sie gleich wieder, dass sie was falsch gemacht hat?!_"

In diesem Moment hatte er das Gefühl nicht mehr mit Sarahs gestörtem Verhalten klarkommen zu können. Er schob sie weg und erhob sich. Auch sie setzte sich auf.

„Sarah, würdest du mir einfach meine Frage beantworten?"

„_Ist das denn wirklich so schwer?_"

Sie erwiderte nicht sofort etwas darauf. Dann schlang sie von hinten die Arme um ihn.

„Es war… es war okay. Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken zu machen."

Er seufzte, stand auf und zog seine Boxershorts an.

„_Wieso frag ich sie sowas überhaupt? Sie wird wohl nie verstehen, dass es so nicht funktioniert._"

Als er sich vom Bett entfernte, fragte sie hörbar verwirrt:

„Wo… wo willst du hin?"

„Nach unten. Da du mir ja offenbar nicht antworten willst."

Er wandte sich der Tür zu.

„Warte. Bitte. Was… was willst du denn hören?"

„_Herrje! Soll ich ihr die Antworten vorgeben oder was?!_"

„Die Wahrheit, verdammt nochmal. Geht doch nur ‚ja' oder ‚nein'."

Sie erwiderte nichts. Er hatte schon den Türknauf in der Hand, als sie endlich sagte:

„Nein."

Etwas in Jackson zersprang. Er schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er sich langsam zu ihr umdrehte. Sie wickelte sich in den Bettbezug und ging eilig zu ihm.

„Warum hast du es dann gemacht?", fragte er traurig.

Er kannte die Antwort, doch wollte es von ihr hören; wollte wissen, was sie dazu getrieben hatte.

„Ich… Du brauchst nicht…"

Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange.

„Es ist okay. Es war nicht schlimm. Ich… habe das für dich gemacht, ja. Aber du brauchst dir keine Gedanken deshalb zu machen."

„_Denkt sie tatsächlich, dass sie mir egal ist? Dass mich diese Sache nicht fertig macht?_"

„Aber das tue ich. Ich fühle mich wie ein Arschloch."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„_Sie versteht es nicht... Es ergibt für sie keinen Sinn, warum ich nicht will, dass sie sich selbst so erniedrigt._"

Die Resignation, die er wenige Stunden zuvor bereits gespürt hatte, wurde stärker.

„Und ich versteh nicht, warum du dich dazu gezwungen hast. Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du nichts tun musst, was du nicht willst? Ich dachte, du hättest das verstanden."

Sie sah ihn nur an. Nach einem Moment öffnete er die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich wieder. Hope und Faith erhoben sich. Doch er hatte kaum einen Blick für die beiden Hunde übrig. Er ging nach unten und trat vor die Haustür. Er fröstelte, da er nichts weiter als seine Shorts trug. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er die Lichter der Stadt sehen. Doch vor allem sah er Sarahs verständnisloses Gesicht vor sich. Er schaute auf das Hollywoodwahrzeichen und erinnerte sich an etwas, das Sarah vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zu ihm gesagt hatte:

„_Ich wusste das schon länger und merke das nun jeden Tag: Das Leben ist nicht Hollywood. Diese Geschichte wird kein Happy End haben._"

Er dachte an all die Dinge, die sie ihm gebeichtet hatte, die Verletzungen und Demütigungen die sie erduldet hatte. Dachte an ihre verständnislosen Blicke, wenn er ihr sagte, dass er sie liebte, dass sie ihm wichtig war. Es war neu für sie. Keiner hatte ihr je das Gefühl gegeben, etwas wert zu sein.

„_Es ist egal, was ich will._"

Immer wieder war ihr das vermittelt worden, bis sie es selbst glaubte. Bis sie sich selbst fast vollständig aufgegeben hatte.

„_Es ist okay. Es war nicht schlimm. Ich… habe das für dich gemacht, ja. Aber du brauchst dir keine Gedanken deshalb zu machen_."

Die Naivität dieser Worte schnitt ihm ins Herz.

„_Wirst du aufgeben?_", hörte er sie fragen.

Er dachte nach. Eher würde ihn diese Beziehung tatsächlich noch in die Irrenanstalt bringen, als das er aufgeben würde. Er liebte Sarah viel zu sehr, als dass er nicht weiterhin versuchen würde, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Sie hatten Fortschritte gemacht. Und auch wenn es immer wieder Rückschläge gab, würde er nicht so schnell aufgeben.

Jackson blieb noch einen langen Augenblick stehen und atmete tief ein und aus, bevor er wieder hineinging. Er streichelte die Hunde und atmete nochmal durch, bevor er zurück ins Schlafzimmer ging. Sarah lag zusammengerollt im Bett und weinte. Als sie ihn hörte erhob sie sich.

„Du bist noch da?"

„_Wo hätte ich denn hingehen sollen, nur in Unterhose?_"

Er setzte sich zu ihr.

„Natürlich. Ich hab nur frische Luft geschnappt."

Sie umarmte ihn und klammerte sich förmlich an ihn. Er strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Es tut mir leid. Bitte sei nicht mehr böse auf mich."

Er seufzte.

„_Wieso denkt sie denn immer, dass sie gleich was falsch gemacht hat?_"

Doch er kannte die Antwort auf diese Frage. Weil es das war, was man ihr immer wieder eingeredet hatte: Dass alles ihre Schuld sei.

„Ich bin nicht böse auf dich."

Er löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung, wischte ihr Gesicht trocken und sah sie ernst an.

„Tu nie wieder etwas, was du nicht tun willst. Verstehst du das?"

Sie nickte. Er war nicht überzeugt.

„Ich meins ernst. Es ist am Ende keinem von uns gedient, wenn du irgendwas machst, was dir nicht gefällt. Du fühlst dich schlecht und ich auch."

Er sah ihr an, dass sie immer noch nicht ganz verstand, was er sagte und meinte. Er war niedergeschlagen.

„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht gewöhnt bist. Aber mir ist es wirklich wichtig, was du willst. Und ich akzeptiere es, wenn du etwas _nicht_ möchtest."

„_Auf der anderen Seite hab ich sie auch manchmal zu Dingen gedrängt, die sie womöglich nicht wirklich wollte. Ich war grob zu ihr._"

„Ich geb zu, ich hab mich nicht immer korrekt dir gegenüber verhalten. Ich fühl mich mies deshalb und muss daran arbeiten. Aber das Letzte, was ich will ist, dass du dich zu etwas zwingst. Es ist wirklich okay, wenn du ‚nein' sagst. Verstehst du das? Ich meine, verstehst du wirklich, was ich versuche, dir zu sagen?"

Sie dachte offenbar nach und nickte dann.

„Ich denke schon.", antwortete sie leise.

Er nahm sie in die Arme.

„_Ist ein Anfang. Ich werd das wohl immer wieder sagen müssen. Irgendwann wird sie es schon verstehen. Hoffe ich…_"

„Ich liebe dich. Vergiss das nie."

Sie entspannte sich etwas.

Am nächsten Morgen kuschelten sie noch eine ganze Weile. Er erwähnte den nächtlichen Vorfall nicht. Er wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde, sie darauf anzusprechen. Er hoffte nur, dass sie wirklich verstanden hatte, dass sie auch ihren eigenen Willen haben konnte.

„Jay, du… du bist… du bist wirklich nicht… sauer auf mich?", fragte sie plötzlich.

Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Nein, Liebling. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin nicht wütend. Ich will einfach nur, dass es dir gut geht."

Er küsste ihr Haar.

„Mach dich deshalb nicht fertig. Wir arbeiten dran."

„_Vielleicht sollten wir zu einer Paartherapie gehen oder so. Sie braucht auf jeden Fall professionelle Hilfe._"

„Ich weiß, dass ich es dir manchmal nicht einfach mache. Ich w-w-will ja, dass es funktioniert."

Ihm fiel auf, dass sie wieder einmal an dem kleinen Wort zu ersticken drohte.

„Ich weiß, hon. Wir machen beide Fehler und müssen an dieser Beziehung arbeiten. Aber wir schaffen das."

„_Ich _muss_ einfach daran glauben. Wir gehören zusammen. Wir werden es schaffen. Ich muss nur ganz fest daran glauben._"


	94. Kapitel 93

Beim Frühstück sagte Sarah zu Jackson:

„Ich möchte mich dir mitteilen. Du… du sagst, dass das wichtig ist. Dass du willst, dass ich mit dir rede."

Er nickte.

„_Ich wusste, dass ich nur Geduld haben muss_.", dachte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich versuche es. Ich arbeite daran. Aber ich habe immer noch Schwierigkeiten damit. Doch ich kann mich dir auch anders mitteilen."

Sie gab ihm ihren MP3-Player. Er blickte überrascht auf das kleine Gerät.

„So _will sie mit mir reden? Aber sie hat Recht. Es ist auch ein Weg. Ein ziemlich guter, wenn man bedenkt, wie wichtig ihr Musik ist._"

„Es ist sicher nicht dass, was du dir erhofft hast. Aber vielleicht ein Anfang?"

Er lächelte und küsste sie.

„Natürlich. Das ist mehr als nur ein Anfang. Die Musik, die du magst, hilft mir sicher, Einblick in dein Innerstes zu bekommen. Das bedeutet mir viel."

Er küsste sie wieder.

„Wie viele Songs sind da drauf?"

„Weiß ich gar nicht so genau. Er ist auf jeden Fall voll."

Er blinzelte überrascht.

„_Das heißt, es sind mindestens _hundertdreißig_ Lieder. Oh mein Gott…_"

„Da bin ich wohl den ganzen Tag beschäftigt."

„Da sind auch deutsche Lieder dabei. Und ich denke, dass du dir von den anderen auch nicht alle anhören wirst. Du musst sie ja nicht alle heute hören. Du kannst ihn eine Weile behalten.

Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Ich weiß, dass es dir sicher nicht leicht fällt, ihn mir zu geben. Ich weiß das zu schätzen."

Sie lächelte. Doch er sah ihr an, dass sie tatsächlich besorgt war.

Sarah zog den Haushaltstag vor. Gleich nach dem Frühstück begann sie mit der Wäsche. Er schaltete sofort den MP3-Player ein und machte sich mit den Menüs vertraut. Es gab nur drei Ordner, wobei ‚Sleep' und ‚Run' leer waren.

„_Schlafen und Rennen. Das eine kann sie nur schlecht, das andere tut sie immer wieder._"

Offenbar stellte sie diese Listen meistens spontan zusammen. Er überlegte und ließ dann die Lieder in alphabetischer Reihenfolge laufen. Bei den meisten hörte er zuerst nur rein. Zwar hatte Sarah gesagt, er könne sich Zeit lassen. Aber er rechnete damit, dass sie ihm das Gerät bald wieder wegnehmen würde. Er hatte ihr angesehen, dass ihr der Gedanke nicht gefiel, dass er wusste, welche Musik sie hörte. Er vermutete, gerade _weil_ das Einblick in ihr Innerstes gewährte. Umso mehr wollte er diese Chance nutzen.

_I was never faithful_

_And I was never one to trust_

_Borderlining schizo_

_And guaranteed to cause a fuss_

_I was never loyal_

_Except to my own pleasure zone_

_I'm forever black-eyed_

Er drückte auf ‚Stop'. Er atmete tief durch und zögerte, bevor er das Lied weiterspielen ließ.

_A product of a broken home_

_I was never faithful_

_And I was never one to trust_

_Borderline bipolar_

_Forever biting on your nuts_

_I was never grateful_

_That's why I spend my days alone_

„_Gott, man könnte meinen, das Lied wurde über sie geschrieben._"

Er notierte sich den Song.

Sarah begann damit, das Haus zu reinigen. Er versuchte, ihr zu helfen. Aber da er das Gerät mit sich rumschleppen musste und auch immer Stift und Notizbuch bei sich hatte, gab er es bald wieder auf.

_Sunday is gloomy_

_My hours are slumberless_

„_Und das wohl nicht nur an Sonntagen…_"

_Dearest, the shadows_

_I live with are numberless_

_Little white flowers will never awaken you_

_Not where the black coach of sorrow has taken you_

„_Werden dich nicht aufwecken?! Meint die…_"

_Angels have no thought of ever returning you_

_Would they be angry if I thought of joining you?_

Er schaltete ab. Dieses Mal zögerte er länger, bevor er wieder auf ‚Play' drückte. Ihm wurde flau im Magen.

_Gloomy Sunday_

_Sunday is gloomy_

_with shadows I spend it all_

_My heart and I have decided to end it all_

„_Gott, wieso hat sie ein Lied über _Selbstmord_ hier drauf?!_"

Er ahnte den Grund, aber verdrängte ihn sofort wieder.

_Soon there'll be flowers and prayers that are sad_

_I know, let them not weep_

_Let them know that I'm glad to go_

_Death is no dream_

_For in death I'm caressing you_

_With the last breath of my soul I'll be blessing you_

_Gloomy Sunday_

_Dreaming_

_I was only dreaming_

_I wake and I find you_

_Asleep in the deep of my heart_

_Dear darling I hope that my dream never haunted you_

_My heart is telling you how much I wanted you_

_Gloomy Sunday_

„_Braucht sie mich wirklich? Vielleicht ist es das, was ihr so zusetzt. Der Gedanke, dass sie mich tatsächlich brauchen könnte._"

Kurz darauf war das Lied an der Reihe, welches sie in ihrem ersten Gedicht erwähnt hatte. Er hörte es jedoch nur zur Hälfte und sprang dann zum nächsten Song.

_It doesn't matter what I want_

Beinahe panisch drückte er auf 'Stop'.

„_Ich kann das nicht mehr hören!_"

Er war versucht, zum nächsten Lied zu wechseln. Doch dann seufzte er und ließ es weiterlaufen.

_It doesn't matter what I need_

_It doesn't matter if I cry_

_Don't matter if I bleed_

„_Wie soll ich sie davon überzeugen, dass alles gut werden kann, dass es wichtig ist, dass sie ihre eigene Meinung hat, wenn sie _solche_ Musik hört? Sie sollte sich nicht noch weiter runterziehen lassen._"

_You've been on a road_

_Don't know where it goes or where it leads_

_It doesn't matter what I want_

_It doesn't matter what I need_

_If you've made up your mind to go_

_I won't beg you to stay_

Er machte wieder eine kleine Pause. Eine Weile sah er Sarah zu, wie sie das Haus säuberte.

„_Denkt sie das auch? Würde sie mich gehen lassen, falls ich sie verlassen will? Würde sie es einfach hinnehmen?_"

Er dachte daran, wie sie ihm nachgelaufen war, als er wutentbrannt aus dem Haus gerannt und mit dem Wagen weggerauscht war. Doch danach hatte sie ihn stets gehen lassen. Sie hatte Rotz und Wasser geheult, aber hatte ihn nie aufgehalten. Wenn sie ihn nicht gerade selbst vor die Tür hatte setzen wollen…

Er entschied, dass er sich den Rest des Liedes schenken konnte.

„_Ich kann es mir später immer noch zu Ende anhören…_"

_My name is Luka_

_I live on the second floor_

_I live upstairs from you_

_Yes I think you've seen me before_

_If you hear something late at night_

_Some kind of trouble, some kind of fight_

_Just don't ask me what it was_

_Just don't ask me what it was_

_Just don't ask me what it was_

_I think it's because I'm clumsy_

_I try not to talk too loud_

_Maybe it's because I'm crazy_

_I try not to act too proud_

_They only hit until you cry_

Er schaltete das Lied ab.

„_Vielleicht ist es, weil ich verrückt bin. Ich versuch, nicht zu stolz zu sein. Man könnte meinen, die singt über Sarah…_"

Dieses Mal zögerte er länger bevor er wieder auf ‚Play' drückte. Im ersten Moment wollte er zum nächsten Lied wechseln. Dann blieb er jedoch bei diesem Song, wobei er die Bilder in seinem Kopf verbannte wie Sarah misshandelt wurde.

_And after that you don't ask why_

_You just don't argue anymore_

_You just don't argue anymore_

_You just don't argue anymore_

„_Genau das ist es, was sie wahrscheinlich getan hat. Sie hat es nicht mehr in Frage gestellt, dass sie geschlagen oder wie Dreck behandelt wird. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich es schaffen soll, dass sie nicht mehr dieser Meinung ist. Ein Anfang wäre es, wenn sie dieses Teil mal aufräumt und Lieder hört, die ihre Stimmung heben…_"

Zwar gab es auch rockige Lieder auf dem MP3-Player, doch viele waren einfach traurig und deprimierten Jackson immer mehr.

_Yes I think I'm okay_

_I walked into the door again_

„_Gegen die Tür gelaufen… Ob sie das auch als Ausrede benutzt hat?_"

Zum ersten Mal kam ihm die Frage, ob es Anzeichen gegeben hatte, dass sie misshandelt wurde.

„_Hatte sie blaue Flecken gehabt oder Schrammen? Irgendwelche äußeren Verletzungen, die auffielen? Hatte sie Ausreden erfinden müssen, warum sie sie hatte? Hatte sie dadurch gelernt, zu lügen?_"

Er spürte, wie ihm durch das nachdenken über diese Dinge schlecht wurde.

_Well, if you ask that's what I'll say_

_And it's not your business anyway_

_I guess I'd like to be alone_

_With nothing broken, nothing thrown_

Hope kam zu ihm und geistesabwesend streichelte er die Hündin. Er hatte wieder das Gefühl, dass Suzanne Vega über Sarah sang.

_Just don't ask me how I am_

_Just don't ask me how I am_

_Just don't ask me how I am_

„_Sie würde eh sagen, dass alles okay ist… Sie sagt immer, dass es ihr gut geht. Sie sieht immer perfekt aus, immer wie aus dem Ei gepellt._"

Sarah kam aus dem oberen Stock. Sie lächelte ihm zu, doch es war verhalten, leicht fragend. Er erwiderte es und er konnte sehen, dass ihres etwas sicherer wurde. Sie ging in die Küche.

„_Niemand merkt, wie es in ihr aussieht. Niemand hat auch nur die geringste Ahnung, wie zerbrochen sie in Wirklichkeit ist. Und dass ich es weiß ist für sie sicher unerträglich. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich es schaffe, ihr zu helfen._"

Er beugte sich etwas vor und beobachtete Sarah. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass hinter der Mauer aus Kälte, Hass und Wut, die sie um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, immer noch das kleine misshandelte Mädchen steckte. Das einzig Menschliche an - _in_ - Sarah war wahrscheinlich das vernachlässigte Kind, das einfach nur geliebt werden wollte.

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head_

_I wanna drown my sorrow_

„_Wir ertrinken in ihren Tränen…_"

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_are the best I've ever had_

Ein kalter Schauer überlief seinen Rücken.

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It´s a very, very_ _mad world, mad world_

„_Für sie auf jeden Fall…_"

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_And I feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

Er dachte an den Spruch, der auf der Klappe von Sarahs Notebook stand:

„_In school they taught me how to be. They didn´t quite succeed._"

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It´s a very, very mad world, mad world_

_enlarging your world_

_Mad world_

Er fühlte sich für einen Moment mutlos. Er ahnte, dass es schwer werden würde, Sarah davon zu überzeugen, dass die Welt nicht ganz so traurig und verrückt war, wie sie glaubte. Er schaute ihr wieder eine Weile zu und hörte sie in seinem Kopf fragen:

„_Wirst du aufgeben?_"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte.

„_Nein. Ich geb nicht auf. Nicht, solange ich noch die Hoffnung hab, dass alles gut werden kann._"

Zu seiner Überraschung hatte Jackson beim Hören der Songs herausgefunden, dass es offenbar so etwas wie ein ‚Buffy'-Musical gab. Die Zeilen eines Liedes, das von einem Mann gesungen wurde, erregten seine besondere Aufmerksamkeit.

_You're scared_

_Ashamed of what you feel_

_And you can't tell the ones you love_

_You know they couldn't deal_

„_Kommt mir bekannt vor…_"

_But I don't wanna play_

_'Cause being with you touches me_

_More than I can say_

„_Kumpel, da können wir uns die Hand reichen._"

_You know_

_You got a willing slave_

_And you just love to play the thought_

_That you might misbehave_

Jackson musste in sich hineinlachen.

_I know I should go_

_But I follow you like a man possessed_

„_Besessen von ihr. Das ist wohl wahr…_"

_There's a traitor here beneath my breast_

_And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed_

„_Klingt eher, als könnte es von Sarah stammen…_"


	95. Kapitel 94

Als kurz nach sechzehn Uhr Ben bei ihm anrief, war das für Jackson eine willkommene Unterbrechung, denn ihm schwirrte inzwischen schon der Kopf. Davon abgesehen fühlte er sich niedergeschlagen.

Doch all das war fast schlagartig vergessen, als Ben ihn daran erinnerte, dass an diesem Abend ein Konzert stattfand und nachfragte, ob Sarah schon wusste, was sie singen würden. Tatsächlich hatte Jackson nicht mehr daran gedacht. Doch zum Glück kannte Sarah das Lied. Allerdings meldete sie Bedenken an, da sie diesmal den Hauptteil singen sollte und meinte, dass das dem Publikum sicher nicht gefallen würde. Er machte ihr jede Menge Komplimente und sagte ihr unter anderem auch, dass er sie vergötterte. Dies schien ihr beinahe unangenehm zu sein. Doch er merkte, dass sie sich auch darüber freute.

Vor dem Konzert fuhr er mit ihr in ein kleines Lokal, wo sie etwas aßen. Bevor sie gingen, fragte er, ob sie noch etwas mit auf den Weg nehmen wollte. Sie verneinte. Doch aus ihren Blicken hatte er geschlossen, dass sie noch Pommes und einen Milchshake haben wollte.

„_Sie hat wohl Angst, dass ich sie für verfressen halte, wenn sie zugibt, dass sie noch was will_.", dachte er halb genervt und halb amüsiert.

Er verstand nicht, warum Sarah sich wegen ihrer Figur so fertig machte. Also bestellte er die Sachen, während sie zur Toilette ging. Sie war überrascht, aber freute sich über diese Aufmerksamkeit. Er wiederum freute sich, dass sie offenbar doch auf Fast Food stand. Zumindest stopfte sie ihre Pommes in sich hinein, als befürchtete sie, er könne sie ihr wieder wegnehmen.

„Ich bitte um einen rasenden Applaus für die wunderbare Sarah."

Er strahlte, als sie auf die Kiste stieg.

„Es ist zwar etwas früh dafür. Aber was hältst du von Frühstück?"

„_Eine astreine_ _Einleitung…_"

Sie lächelte.

„Klingt gut."

Die Musik begann. Als er anfing zu singen, trug er nicht nur einfach den Text vor. Er wollte genau das ausdrücken. Jeder sollte sehen und hören, wie stolz er auf Sarah war.

„Take a look at my Girlfriend. She's the only one I got. Not much of a Girlfriend. Never seem to get a lot."

„Take a jumbo cross the water. Like to see America. See the boys in California."

Sarah sang es leicht neckisch und er lächelte.

„_Es macht ihr immer mehr Spaß. Bald werden ihr alle zu Füßen liegen._"

„I'm hoping it's going to come true. But there`s not a lot I can do. Could we have kippers for Breakfast? Mummy dear Mummy dear, they got to have ´em in Texas."

Jackson lachte kurz. Einige im Publikum fielen ein.

„´Cos everyone`s a millionaire. I'm a winner I'm a sinner."

„Do you want my autograph?", sang er und zwinkerte.

„Da_ hätte sie was für Twitter. Und für ihre Mom, wo die doch angeblich so neidisch ist, weil Sarah hier rumhängt._"

„I'm a loser what a joker. I'm playing my jokes upon you. While there`s nothing better to do."

Er rollte mit den Augen und nickte beinahe unmerklich.

„_Wie wahr. Sie spielt gerne mal mit mir und anderen…_"

Sie sangen zusammen das Füllsel, das nur aus „Nananana." bestand, bevor er wieder allein an der Reihe war.

„Don't you look at my Girlfriend. She's the only one I got. Not much of a Girlfriend. Never seem to get a lot."

„Take a jumbo cross the water. Like to see America. See the boys in California. I'm hoping it's going to come true. But there`s not a lot I can do."

Sie beendeten das Lied. Die Musik war noch nicht ausgeklungen, als das Publikum schon in frenetischen Applaus ausbrach. Einige riefen sogar „Zugabe!".

„_Und da meinte sie, das Publikum würde sie hassen, weil wir zusammen sind. Sie lieben sie ganz eindeutig._"

Leise sagte er zu ihr:

„Sie huldigen der Königin des Rock ´n´ Roll."

Sie sah ihn an. Er lächelte und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„_Auch wenn sie es nicht hören will: Ich liebe sie einfach abgöttisch. Und jeder _muss_ einfach sehen, wie wundervoll sie ist und das auch zeigen_."

Ben und Jerad kamen vor und die vier verbeugten sich.


	96. Kapitel 95

Nach dem aufräumen fuhren sie ins ‚P´s'. Er spürte, dass es ihr gut ging. Nach dem nervenaufreibenden Tag wollte er einfach nur, dass sie beide Spaß hatten. Spontan fragte er sie irgendwann:

„Würdest du dann für mich tanzen?"

Es dauerte offenbar eine Sekunde, bis Sarah verstand, was er genau gesagt hatte.

„_Für_ dich?"

„Ich liebe es, dich tanzen zu sehen."

„Du kannst jedes Lied wählen, das du willst. Ich jag dann einen der Jungs los, damit er danach fragt.", fügte er hinzu.

„_Sie soll sich mal richtig gehen lassen. Sehen, dass es auch Spaß im Leben gibt und nicht nur Schmerz._"

Sie überlegte anscheinend, was er für ein sehr gutes Zeichen hielt.

„‚Jerk it Out' von den Cesaers?"

Er lächelte.

„_Sie kennt ja doch fröhliche Songs._"

„Klingt interessant."

Er wandte sich an Ben und sagte leise zu ihm:

„Gehst du vor und fragst, ob sie das Lied haben? Und sie sollen danach ‚She´s a maniac' von Hall and Oates spielen."

Ben war von diesem Wunsch offensichtlich erstaunt. Er sah in Sarahs Richtung und murmelte:

„Ist deine Beerdigung."

„_Sie wird den Spaß schon verstehen. Außerdem kann man zu dem Song richtig ausflippen und ausgelassen tanzen._"

Ben ging und Jackson wandte sich wieder Sarah zu. Sie musterte sein Gesicht und er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie etwas ahnte. Schon nach kurzer Zeit kam Ben zurück und teilte ihm leise mit, dass sie beide Lieder hatten und wann sie gespielt werden würden. Jackson sah wieder Sarah an.

„Sie haben das Lied. Willst du das noch tun?"

Sie nickte und musterte ihn wieder. Er küsste sie.

„Ich werf mich dir auch zu Füßen."

„Lass mal. Ist schon peinlich genug."

„_Sie meckert schon wieder rum._"

„Ach, peinlich. Du bist eine Göttin auf dem Parkett."

„Nur wenn ich es schaffe, nicht auf dem Schleim auszurutschen."

Er lachte leise.

Schließlich kam das Lied, nach dem Sarahs Wunsch gespielt werden würde und sie gingen auf die Tanzfläche.

„Tu so, als seist du allein. Geh aus dir heraus. Ich bin die ganze Zeit hier bei dir und pass auf."

„_Es wird ihr gut tun, einfach nur mal loszulassen und sich über nichts Gedanken zu machen._"

Er küsste sie.

„Jerk it out, Baby."

Sie lächelte. Dann schloss sie Augen.

„Geh in Deckung."

Er lachte.

„Okay."

Nach einem Moment schien Sarah in ihrem Element zu sein. Sie tanzte ausgelassen zu dem Song, warf die Arme in die Luft und schüttelte ihr Haar. Die anderen Clubbesucher musterten ihre Darbietung mit erstaunten Blicken. Jackson allerdings konnte nicht genug davon kriegen zu sehen, wie fröhlich sie war. Fast wirkte sie tatsächlich wie ein Kind, das Freude am Tanz an sich fand.

Bei den letzten Takten schwankte sie leicht. Doch er umfing sie sofort mit den Armen und hielt sie fest. Sie öffnete die Augen. Er strahlte sie an.

„Meine Dancing-Queen."

Sie lachte leise. Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Das nächste Lied begann.

_Just a Steel-Town girl on a Saturday night_

_Looking for the fight of her life_

_In the real time world no one sees her at all_

_They all say she's crazy_

Sarah befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung und lief in Richtung Ausgang.

„_Was ist denn jetzt los?!_"

Ohne Rücksicht auf die anderen bahnte sie sich ihren Weg. Er folgte ihr und rief ihren Namen. Als sie den Club verließ, erklang der Refrain.

_She's a maniac, maniac on the floor_

_And she's dancing like she never danced before_

_She's a maniac, maniac on the floor_

_And she's dancing like she never danced before_

Vor der Tür kam sie nur wenige Meter weit, bevor Jackson ihren Arm ergriff. Sie wirbelte zu ihm herum und schrie:

„Ich bin _nicht_ verrückt!"

Er zuckte zusammen.

„_Ich wollte mich doch nicht über sie lustig machen._"

„Komm schon. Das war doch nur Spaß."

„Das ist wohl das ganze Leben für dich, oder? Ein einziger großer Witz. Mein Gott, werd endlich erwachsen Jackson."

„_Sie soll nicht immer alles so verdammt ernst sehen._"

„Kann nun mal nicht jeder so ein Trauerkloß sein."

Sie drohte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger.

„Wag es ja nicht, dir ein Urteil über mich zu erlauben. Du weißt nicht das Geringste über mich."

„Na, Jackson. Ärger mit deiner Süßen?", meldete sich plötzlich Ryan zu Wort.

Sarah warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu und blaffte ihn an:

„Halten Sie sich da raus."

Jackson wurde nun doch sauer. Er packte ihr Handgelenk.

„_Wie oft hab ich ihr schon gesagt, sie soll die anderen nicht mit reinziehen?_"

„Hör auf, meine Freunde vollzumachen."

Sie schüttelte ihn ab.

„Das ist dein Problem: Du gibt's viel zu sehr was drauf, was die Leute denken könnten. Du hättest _wirklich_ viel mehr Spaß im Leben, wenn du einen Scheiß auf die Gefühle andere Leute geben würdest, so wie ich."

„_Sagt grad die Richtige..._"

„Und weil es dir so egal ist, was andere denken, wolltest du unsere Beziehung geheim halten.", entgegnete er mit einem bitteren Unterton.

„Du hast leicht reden. Du verstehst einfach nicht, warum ich das getan habe. Shit, du könntest dich durch halb L.A. ficken und keiner würde was dabei finden. Deine Kumpel würden dir sogar noch auf die Schulter klopfen und dir sagen, was für ein toller Hecht du doch bist. Aber als Frau bist du sofort ne Schlampe, wenn du nen Kerl ranlässt."

Er wusste, dass sie deftige Ausdrücke verwendete. Aber von diesem Ausbruch war dann doch überrascht. So konnte er sie nur verdutzt ansehen. Hinter sich konnte er Ryan vor sich hin murmeln hören.

„Was für ein loses Mundwerk."

Sarah zischte leise.

„_Kann sie _einmal_ so tun, als sei sie nicht dem Dschungelbuch entsprungen?!_"

„Reiß dich um Himmels Willen zusammen.", meinte er genervt.

„Fick dich, Rathbone."

Wieder sah er sie einen Moment nur an. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, was _genau_ sie gesagt hatte.

„Wie meintest du das, dass du einen Scheiß auf die Gefühle anderer gibst?", fragte er verwundert.

Sie lächelte bitter und es klang beinahe höhnisch, als sie erwiderte:

„Das ist der Vorteil, wenn man innerlich tot ist. Ja, es ist mir egal, was mit anderen Leuten ist und ob ich sie verletze. Ich bin nicht so gut im manipulieren von Leuten, weil ich eine gute Menschenkenntnis habe, sondern weil ich keine Reue mehr empfinde. Das Leben kann so herrlich einfach sein, wenn man sich nicht mehr den Kopf darüber zerbricht, ob die anderen einen hassen oder verletzt sind."

Er war von dieser Offenbarung geschockt.

„_Sie fühlt nichts mehr?! Meint sie das ernst?_"

Plötzlich legte Sarah die Hände auf ihren Bauch. Er ahnte, dass ihr wieder schlecht geworden war. Ärger und Schock waren vergessen. Er war nun nur noch besorgt. Er wollte sie umarmen, doch sie ging einen Schritt zurück und fuhr ihn an:

„Fass mich nicht an."

„Ich will nach Hause.", fügte sie schwach hinzu und ging in Richtung Club.

„_Ja, wir sollten erst mal hier weg. War wohl keine so glänzende Idee von mir gewesen. So hatte ich mir das Ende des Abends nicht vorgestellt…_"

„Okay. Wir holen unsere Sachen und verschwinden von hier."

Er wollte ihren Arm nehmen, doch sie schüttelte ihn wieder ab.

„Ich fahre allein."

„_Wie komme ich auch drauf, dass sie jetzt in meiner Nähe sein will... Natürlich will sie nur noch so schnell wie möglich abhauen. Ohne mich._"

Er seufzte.

„Meinetwegen."

Sie gingen in den Club und zur Sitzecke zurück. Sarah zog ihre Strickjacke an. Jackson bat Jerad ein Taxi zu rufen. Der stand auf und verschwand in der Menge.

„Das Taxi wird gleich hier sein."

Sie drehte sich wortlos um und lief wieder in Richtung Ausgang. Er folgte ihr.

„Ich kann alleine gehen."

„Zick jetzt nicht rum. Ich lass dich _nicht_ allein rausgehen."

Sarah erwiderte nichts und verließ den Club. Draußen hielt er ihr zwei Zwanzig-Dollar-Scheine hin.

„Ich habe Geld zu Hause.", maulte sie.

„_Sie soll aufhören mit mir deshalb rumzustreiten._"

Er nahm ihren Arm, drückte ihr die Noten in die Hand und schloss ihre Finger.

„Du kannst es mir ja wiedergeben. Aber ich will, dass du gleich bezahlst und reingehst."

Sarah murmelte ein paar Unflätigkeiten. Danach blieb sie stumm und sah ihn auch nicht an. Das Taxi kam tatsächlich ziemlich bald. Jackson öffnete die hintere Tür und ohne ihn anzuschauen stieg sie ein.

„Ich komm dann nach."

Sie starrte geradeaus.

„Mach was du willst."

Er wartete, ob sie noch etwas hinzufügte. Doch sie blieb stumm und sah nur nach vorn. So schloss er die Wagentür.

„_Naja, zumindest hat sie nicht gesagt, dass ich bleiben soll, wo der Pfeffer wächst. Sie wird sich wieder beruhigen, wie sie es immer tut, wenn sie auf hundertachtzig ist. Ich sag ihr, dass es mir leid tut und alles ist wieder okay. Bis zum nächsten Zoff…_"

Das Taxi fuhr weg und Jackson ging langsam zum Eingang des Clubs zurück. Ryan öffnete den Mund. Doch Jackson schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sagte:

„Nicht jetzt. Okay?"

„Klar, Kumpel."

Er ging zur Sitzecke zurück und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Seine Freunde starrten ihn an. Er sah zu ihnen hinüber.

„Du weißt, dass du Scheiße gebaut hast, oder?", fragte Ben.

„Ja.", brummelte Jackson.

„Ich dachte, sie weiß, dass ich nur Spaß mache."

„Alter, sogar _ich_ weiß, dass die meisten Frauen es nicht gerne hören, dass man findet sie wären bekloppt.", meinte Jerad.

„Auch wenn man damit Recht hat?", murmelte Jackson.

„Was?!", fragte Jerad und Ben gleichzeitig.

Er seufzte.

„Ach, nichts."

Der Rest des Abends verlief mehr oder weniger schweigend. Er lieh sich von Jerad Geld, damit er mit dem Taxi in die Hills fahren konnte. Er rechnete fast damit, dass Sarah abgeschlossen hatte, weil sie ihn nicht sehen wollte. Doch die Haustür war offen. Er ging nach oben und wunderte sich, dass die Hunde nicht vor der Schlafzimmertür lagen. Auch ihre Decken waren verschwunden. Er öffnete die Tür. Die Hunde kamen zu ihm gelaufen. Er kraulte sie und sprach leise mit ihnen.

„Na ihr. Heißt das, dass ich heute vor der Tür schlafen muss?"

Er sah zum Bett. Sarah rührte sich nicht, doch er ahnte, dass sie noch nicht schlief. Er zog sich aus und legte sich zu ihr. Faith und Hope legten sich wieder auf ihre Decken. Sarah hielt die Augen geschlossen.

„_Denkt sie, ich fall drauf rein? Sie schmollt mit mir wie ein kleines Kind…_"

„Hör auf so zu tun, als würdest du schlafen."

Sie öffnete die Augen, sagte aber nichts.

„_Sie tut gerade so, als würde es sie überraschen, dass ich hier bin._"

„Was ist? Ich sagte doch, dass ich nachkomme. Ich dachte, du hast mich erwartet, weil die Tür nicht abgeschlossen war."

Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich schließe _nie_ ab. Das weißt du doch. Das überlasse ich den Amis mit ihren Knarren."

„_Toll. Wie hatte ich auch vergessen können, dass sie so… nachlässig ist, die Türen nicht abzuschließen, wenn sie am Arsch der Welt wohnt. Also hat sie mich gar nicht erwartet._"

„Soll ich wieder gehen?", fragte er brummig.

„Du kannst jederzeit gehen."

Es war doppeldeutig gemeint und er wusste das.

„_Jetzt will sie mich wieder rausschmeißen. Das wievielte Mal ist das jetzt schon?_"

Er seufzte.

„Wieso machst du es mir manchmal so schwer, dich zu lieben?"

„Geburtsfehler. Schon vergessen?"

Beide schwiegen eine Weile.

„_Okay, ich hab Mist gebaut. Da hatte Ben Recht._"

„Ich wollte dir mit dem Lied nicht wehtun.", sagte er schließlich.

„Ich bin _nicht_ verrückt."

Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„_Ich bin mal wieder übers Ziel hinaus geschossen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie das verletzt. Ich war eben mal wieder ein echter Idiot._"

„Ich hab das doch nicht wirklich so gemeint. Es war doch nur… in dem Lied singt er doch auch davon, dass sie auf der Tanzfläche alles gibt und sie an nichts anderes denkt."

Sarah musterte sein Gesicht.

„Mein ganzes Leben lang hat man mir gesagt, dass ich nicht der Norm entspreche. Du hast nicht das Recht, mich so zu behandeln, nur weil du… wir ein Paar sind."

Er wusste, was sie _tatsächlich_ hatte sagen wollen.

„_Ich sollte es wohl als Fortschritt betrachten, dass sie sich nicht von mir fertigmachen lassen würde, nur weil ich der tolle Jackson Rathbone bin…_"

Er sah ihr an, dass sie immer noch verletzt wegen seiner unbedachten Aktion war.

„Also, glaubst du mir, dass ich dir nicht wehtun wollte?", hakte er nach.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie nickte. Jackson war erleichtert. Er zog sie in seine Arme. Zu seiner Überraschung ließ sie es zu. Eine ganze Weile lagen sie stumm da, bis sie plötzlich sagte:

„Jay? Vergiss… vergiss, was ich vorm Club gesagt habe."

„_Sie ist gut. Sie haut mir so trocken hin, dass sie keine Gefühle mehr hat. Wie soll ich _so_ ein Geständnis einfach unter den Tisch fallen lassen?_"

„Denkst du, ich kann das vergessen?"

„Versuche es."

„_So wie sie alles zu vergessen versucht, was ihr nicht gefällt und wehtut? Sie hat sicher übertrieben. Es _kann_ doch gar nicht sein, dass sie nichts mehr empfindet. Es mag ja sein, dass sie nicht mehr viel für Menschen übrig hat, nach allem was sie erlebt hat. Aber es ist _unmöglich_, dass sie _nichts_ mehr fühlt. Jeder Mensch fühlt doch _irgendwas_._"

„Meintest du das ernst? Das du nichts für andere Menschen empfinden kannst.", fragte er schließlich.

„Jackson."

„Komm schon, ich will darüber reden. Ab morgen erwähne ich das dann nicht wieder. Aber ich muss wissen, wie du das meintest."

Wieder dauerte es einen Moment, bis sie antwortete.

„Ja. Ich fühle nichts für andere. Keine Liebe oder Mitleid oder irgendwas anderes. Die einzigen Regungen, zu denen ich gegenüber Menschen noch fähig bin, sind wahrscheinlich Angst… und Hass."

„_Großartig… Angst ist genauso schlimm. Denn wie ein wildes Tier reagiert sie auch dann aggressiv._"

Er erinnerte sich an den hasserfüllten Blick, mit dem sie den Stuntman angesehen hatte, der ihn versehentlich erwischt hatte. Und wie sie die Zähne gebleckt hatte… Dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie da eine Kleinigkeit vergaß.

„_Es ist doch gar nicht wahr, dass sie keine Liebe empfindet. Sie liebt mich. Sie liebt ihre Tiere._"

So gab er zu bedenken:

„Aber ich bin die Ausnahme. Ich meine, du liebst mich, oder?"

„Ja. Und das macht mich fertig. Wie gesagt, es ist einfach, wenn man keine Gefühlsregungen mehr hat. Aber dich zu lieben, hat mich vom ersten Tag an durcheinander gebracht."

Er hatte dies schon fast geahnt. Doch ihm ließ es keine Ruhe, warum Sarah laut ihrer Auffassung keine Gefühle mehr hatte. So bohrte er nach.

„Und warum ist das so? Ich meine, warum empfindest du nichts für andere Menschen?"

„_Es _muss_ doch einen Grund geben. Sie kennt sich mit Psychologie aus. Sie muss doch irgendeine Erklärung dafür haben._"

„Habe ich dir doch schon gesagt. Ich bin tot."

„Das _ist die Erklärung?! Toll…_"

Er war zu erschüttert über die Ereignisse des Abends und die Dinge die sie gesagt hatte, um noch etwas darauf zu erwidern. Irgendwann spürte er, dass Sarah eingeschlafen war. Doch er lag noch eine ganze Weile wach und dachte nach. Er fragte sich, wie ernst sie all das gemeint hatte. Er betrachtete ihr schlafendes Gesicht.

„_So bleich und zerbrechlich._"

Schließlich schloss er die Augen. Was ihn jedoch fast bis in den Schlaf hinein verfolgte war dieser Satz, den sie so schlicht ausgesprochen und in einem ihrer Gedichte angedeutet hatte.

„_Ich bin tot._"


	97. Kapitel 96

Am nächsten Morgen war von Sarahs Wut nichts mehr zu spüren. Im Gegenteil schien sie sich Sorgen zu machen, er könne sie nun nicht mehr lieben. Doch als er ihr sagte, dass er sie mehr als alles andere liebte, war ihr das offenbar zu viel des Guten.

Sie machte sich auch Gedanken, was Ben und Jerad denken könnten, was ihn wunderte. Sarahs Verhalten gab ihm immer noch Rätsel auf. Tatsächlich war sie mal heiß und mal kalt, wie in dem Lied von Katy Perry.

Auf dem Weg in die Stadt spielte er auf ein Lied - ‚She´s not like the other girls' - an, als er zu ihr sagte, dass die Vögel mit ihr reden würden, wenn sie plötzlich an einen Film oder ein Lied denken musste. Er bemerkte, dass ihr dieser Vergleich offenbar gefiel.

Im Affenhaus machte Sarah für alle Sandwiches zum Lunch. Während Jackson und seine Freunde den Tisch deckten, sagte Jerad leise zu ihm:

„Ehrlich, du kannst sie öfters mitbringen. Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, bekocht zu werden. Sie ist zwar _deine_ Freundin, aber wir haben auch was davon. Ist doch super."

Jackson hob eine Augenbraue, Ben schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ach komm schon. Du hast immer noch mehr Vorteile von dieser Beziehung."

„_Ferkel._"

„Erinner mich dran, wie toll die Vorteile dieser Beziehung sind, wenn meine Freundin wieder mit Gegenständen nach mir wirft."

„Ach, no risk, no fun.", erwiderte Jerad wegwerfend.

Jackson blinzelte überrascht.

„Ich hab sie offenbar schon zu _oft_ mitgebracht. Du haust mir schon dieselben Sprüche um die Ohren wie sie."

„Wirklich?", fragte Jerad erstaunt.

„Fragt lieber nicht, was sie unter _Spaß_ versteht."

Sie warfen alle einen Blick auf Sarah, die in den Backofen schaute.

Während sich Sarah später zum Schlafen hinlegte, wuschen die Männer ab. Dann bat Jackson seine Freunde, mit ihm eine Überraschung für Sarah vorzubereiten. Dafür bewaffneten sich die drei Männer mit Tüten, Scheren und Messer und gingen in den kleinen Hof hinter dem Haus. Sie brauchten nur eine halbe Stunde, bis sie genug Gras für eine volle Tüte zusammenhatten.

„Danke, dass ihr mir geholfen habt."

„Und _darüber_ wird sie sich freuen?", fragte Ben verwirrt.

„Ja, ich denk schon. Sie vermisst die Natur. Ich schätze, wenn sie mehrere Tage am Stück in der Stadt wäre, würde sie durchdrehen."

„_Noch mehr als sonst._"

Danach setzten die drei sich ins Wohnzimmer und probten ein wenig. Nach einer Weile kamen Sarah und Hope dazu. Jackson gab Sarah das Gras und tatsächlich freute sie sich sehr darüber. Während er und seine Freunde weiterspielten, saß sie auf dem Sofa, sog genüsslich den Geruch des Grases ein und hörte ihnen zu.

Der Nachmittag schritt voran. Sarah vertrieb sich die Zeit mit fernsehen, während Jackson neben ihr saß. Er arbeitete an Songs, sah aber hin und wieder auf den Bildschirm. Nach einer Weile rief Ben, der vor dem Laptop saß, nach ihm.

„Diese Sache mit der Wildkatze hat mir keine Ruhe gelassen. Irgendwas kam mir da bekannt vor. Und jetzt weiß ich auch warum."

Er deutete auf den Monitor und spielte ein Video ab. Es war ein Interview von Robert zu den Dreharbeiten von ‚Twilight' und es ging um die Vorbereitungen zu den Kampfszenen.

„Unter anderem sahen wir uns Aufnahmen von Wildkatzen an. Wir sollten ihre Bewegungen nachahmen und in die Kampf-Choreographie einbauen."

Jacksons Augen wurden größer.

„_Dieses kleine Luder._"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das Zufall ist.", meinte Ben.

„Ist es nicht. Ich denke, sie kennt dieses Interview ziemlich gut."

Er sah zu ihr hinüber.

„Lass es nochmal laufen. Aber laut genug, dass sie es auch hört."

Ben stellte die Lautstärke hoch und drückte auf ‚Play'. Nach einem Moment wandte Sarah langsam den Kopf den beiden Männern zu, fixierte Ben mit einem wütenden Blick und zischte:

„Verräter."

„_Wow. Da ist aber jemand sauer._"

Ben zuckte zusammen und Jackson sagte leise zu ihm:

„Verzieh dich lieber, bevor sie dir die Kehle rausreißt. Ich klär das hier."

Ben ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Jackson ging langsam zu ihr, setzte sich auf den Tisch und sah sie ernst an.

„So, du fandest das also lustig, mich Wildkatze zu nennen, du Groupie. Vor allem, weil ich keine Ahnung hatte, was du meintest."

„Das… war doch nur Spaß. Ich… ich wollte… ich wollte dich doch damit nicht ärgern oder so."

„Das_ ist bei ihr also Spaß… Aber wehe, _ich_ erlaube mir mal einen dämlichen Scherz._"

„Dir ist klar, dass das einen seltsamen Eindruck auf mich macht, oder? Da gibst du mir einen Spitznamen - den ich übrigens toll fand - und dann hast du ihn aus diesem Interview."

„Ich gebe zu, das erste Mal war es ein Witz. Aber… aber ich habe das auch ernst gemeint. Du bist geschmeidig. Und so…"

„_Um Ausreden ist sie auch nie verlegen. Eigentlich bewundernswert._"

Doch er war immer noch verstimmt deshalb und musterte sie.

„Wirklich. Ich finde, dass du wie eine Wildkatze bist."

„Du wirst mich nie wieder so nennen."

„_Ich müsste doch dann jedes Mal dran denken, dass sie das aus dem Interview hat und mich nur wegen dem Film so nennt. Auch wenns schade ist. Der Spitzname war toll._"

„Jay."

„Aber du kannst dir eine Art aussuchen.", bot er ihr an.

„Du hast bis heute Abend, wenn wir ins Bett gehen, Zeit. Such dir irgendeine bestimmte Katze aus. Und das kannst du dann meinetwegen als Kosenamen nehmen. Wie klingt das?"

„Okay. Und ich habe die freie Auswahl?"

Er nickte.

„Und bei dem Tier bleibt es dann. Du darfst nicht zwischendurch was anderes benutzen. Verstanden?"

Sie nickte.

„_Wäre doch schade, wenn ich so einen großartigen Spitznamen verlieren würde._"

„Aber Hengst darfst du mich jederzeit nennen.", fügte er feixend hinzu.

Sie rollte mit den Augen und fragte irgendwas auf Deutsch, wobei ihm das letzte Wort vom Klang her bekannt vorkam. Er lachte.

„Wieso hab ich das Gefühl, dass du grad ‚Schwein' gesagt hast?"

„Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte sie unschuldig.

Doch er sah ihr an, dass sie log. Und dass er richtig gelegen hatte.

„_Ich bin vom Ferkel zum Schwein aufgestiegen. Wie nett…_"

Er küsste sie.

„Bis heute Abend. Und ich meins ernst."

„Ich weiß."

Den restlichen Nachmittag und Abend würdigte Sarah Ben nicht eines Blickes. Jackson nahm an, dass das ihre Art war, Ben für seinen Verrat zu bestrafen. Er erinnerte sich vage daran, dass sie das mit ihm auch schon mal getan hatte, als sie sauer auf ihn war.

Während des Abendbrots meinte sie beiläufig, dass sie ihn Hyäne nennen könnte, weil er ihrer Meinung nach „…immer so blöd…" lachen würde. Jackson sah sie nur verdutzt an, während Jerad in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Sogar Ben musste lächeln.

„Liebe dich auch.", murmelte Jackson.

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„_Na warte. Heute Nacht wirst du nicht mehr so frech sein._"

Als sie später nicht nur Jerad, sondern auch Ben eine Gute Nacht wünschte, wusste Jackson, dass sie seinem Freund offenbar schon verziehen hatte.

„_Der hat echt ein Stein bei ihr im Brett._"

Im Bett erkundigte Jackson sich dann:

„Hast du dich für eins entschieden?"

„Sagte ich dir doch schon beim Abendbrot."

„Sarah."

„Panther. Wie klingt das?"

Er lächelte.

„_Klingt super._"

„Nicht schlecht. Damit kann ich mich anfreunden."

Doch er wollte ihr ihr Verhalten nicht so schnell verzeihen. Er hatte es langsam satt, dass sie immer wieder versuchte, ihn vor seinen Freunden bloßzustellen. Er fand, es war an der Zeit, ihr zu zeigen, dass er ein Mann und kein dummer Junge war, mit dem sie spielen konnte, wie es ihr gefiel. Ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass sein Vorhaben fast perverse Züge hatte. Doch er wollte wieder die Oberhand in der Beziehung gewinnen. Auch wenn das hieß, Sarah zu quälen.

So drückte er sie auf das Bett und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Beim Vorspiel ließ er sich Zeit, küsste und streichelte zärtlich ihren Körper und begutachtete sie ausgiebig. Gemächlich drang er in sie ein und bewegte sich dann nur sehr langsam.

„Jay."

„Ja?"

„M-m-mehr."

Obwohl er genau wusste, was sie meinte, stellte er sich dumm.

„Wie ‚mehr'?"

„_Sie soll endlich lernen, mir zu sagen, was sie will. Und sie kann auch mal lernen, dass ich nicht ihr Hanswurst bin._"

Sie schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand auf den Oberarm und nörgelte:

„Jackson."

„Sag mir, was ich tun soll.", raunte er in ihr Ohr.

Wieder schlug sie ihm auf den Oberarm.

„Jaaaack."

„_Sie denkt offenbar, ich mach nur Spaß. Dann kann das hier noch eine Weile dauern._"

Er küsste sie.

„Sag mir, was du willst. Oder ich mach so weiter."

„Sch-sch-schneller."

„_Geht doch._"

Er bewegte sich etwas schneller. Er ahnte, dass es Sarah immer noch nicht reichen würde, doch er wollte die Sache so lange hinauszögern wie möglich. Ein weiteres Mal haute sie auf seinen Oberarm.

„Nun nimm mich schon."

Sie lief knallrot an. Er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„_Na also. _Das_ ist mal eine klare Ansage._"

Er stieß nun das erste Mal stärker zu. Sarah schrie auf, was seine Erregung steigerte. Er vergrub seine Finger in ihrem Haar und küsste sie gierig. Seine Bewegungen waren nun alles andere als zaghaft und vorsichtig. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und er erkannte, dass sie sich ihm vollkommen hingab. Ihre Schreie spornten ihn dabei nur an. Je lauter sie wurde, desto härter wurden seine Stöße. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nun tatsächlich sein war.

Danach blieb er halb auf ihr liegen. Er ließ das Geschehene Revue passieren. Er kannte die Antwort, wollte sie jedoch von ihr hören. So fragte er nach einer ganzen Weile:

„Du bist mein?"

„Für immer.", antwortete sie leicht schläfrig.

Sie strich über seinen Rücken.

„Mein Panther."

Er lachte leise und küsste ihren Hals. Sie seufzte. Er strich über ihre Seite. Ihn plagte plötzlich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, vorsichtiger mit Sarah umzugehen. Doch das war er gerade eben nicht gewesen. Ihr schien das nichts ausgemacht zu haben. Sie hatte ihm ja schon mehr als einmal gesagt, dass sie es mochte, wenn er ihr gegenüber dominant war. Aber gleichzeitig hatte er das ungute Gefühl, dass es für ihr Selbstbewusstsein schlecht war, wenn sie diese Art Sex hatten.

Er spürte, dass Sarah eingeschlafen war, rückte von ihr runter und zog sie dann an sich. Sie schmiegte sich instinktiv an ihn. Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht und seufzte in sich hinein.

„_Es wird doch wohl möglich sein, dass wir einen Mittelweg finden, bei dem ich sie weder zu stark unterdrücke noch sie mich fertig macht._"

Es dauerte nicht lange, da überfiel auch ihn der Schlaf.


	98. Kapitel 97

Am nächsten Morgen erkundigte Jackson sich beim Frühstück, wie lange sie noch bleiben würde. Sie teilte ihm mit, dass ihr Visum bis zum sechsten lief und sie versuchen wollte, so lange wie möglich in L.A. zu bleiben.

„_Das sind etwas mehr als drei Wochen. Wir haben maximal vierundzwanzig Tage, bis sie wieder wegfliegt._"

Diese Aussicht bedrückte ihn. Umso mehr wollte er diese Zeit so ausgiebig wie möglich nutzen.

Wenig später sah er sich abermals gezwungen, sie daran zu erinnern, wer das Sagen hatte, nachdem sie schon wieder ungezogen zu ihm geworden war. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er immer mehr Spaß an ihren kleinen Spielchen hatte. Zumal er merkte, dass auch Sarah Gefallen daran fand, wenn er versuchte, sie zu dominieren.

Am frühen Mittag fuhren sie in die Hills, um nach Faith zu schauen. Die war putzmunter und verschwand sofort mit Hope im Wald. Jackson nutzte die Abwesenheit der Hunde, um ein kleines Experiment zu starten. Er meinte im Scherz zu Sarah, dass er sehen wollte, ob sie konditioniert werden könnte und erklärte ihr, dass sein Ziel war, dass ein bestimmtes Lied erregend auf sie wirkte. In Wahrheit glaubte er nicht wirklich dass es funktionieren würde. Doch so hatte er einen Vorwand, um mit ihr auf dem Küchentresen rummachen zu können.

Tatsächlich machte ihn die Aktion so scharf, dass er sie gleich darauf kurzerhand ins Schlafzimmer trug.

Danach machte sie ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass es einen Videoclip zu dem Lied ‚Summer Son' - zu dem sie in der Küche geknutscht hatten - gab. Und er unterbreitete ihr den Vorschlag, über den er schon den ganzen Vormittag nachgedacht hatte: Dass er für sie ein deutsches Lied singen wollte. Die einzige Bedingung war, dass sie ihm den Text übersetzte, damit er wusste, was er da überhaupt sang.

„Ich spiels dir erst mal vor, okay?"

Er nickte. Sie suchte in ihrem MP3-Player herum und ließ die erste Minute laufen. Es war eine langsame Nummer und Jackson ahnte, dass es ein trauriger Text war. Sie sah ihm wohl an, dass er nicht begeistert war, denn sie sagte:

„Es gefällt dir nicht."

„Es klingt nicht schlecht. Ich hatte nur gehofft… Ich sollte wohl nicht zu viel nach fröhlichen Sachen fragen, oder?"

„Ich habe auch fröhliche Lieder da drauf."

Sie schaute auf den MP3-Player.

„Denke ich.", fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu.

„_Und ich denke eher weniger. Aber ich kanns ja erst mal mit dem hier probieren._"

„Wie heißt es denn?"

Sie sah ihn wieder an und zögerte.

„Zerrissen."

Er war geschockt.

„_Toller Titel… Ich glaub, ich will gar nicht so genau wissen, worum es darin geht._"

„Ich… ich suche ein anderes Lied."

Sie stand auf.

„_Ich habs ihr versprochen und ich hatte keine weiteren Bedingungen gestellt._"

So umschloss er ihr Handgelenk mit den Fingern. Sie setzte sich wieder neben ihn auf das Sofa.

„Hast du schon die Übersetzung?"

Sie nickte.

„Gib sie mir."

Sie reichte ihm das Blatt. Als er den Text las, war sein erster Gedanke, abzulehnen. Doch dann las er es noch einmal und fand, dass es genauer betrachtet ziemlich gut passte.

„Okay, ich sings.", sagte er schließlich.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Ich mag den Text irgendwie. Gib mir die Originallyrics."

Sie gab ihm das zweite Blatt. Er las die Zeilen vor und sie berichtigte seine Aussprache. Er machte sich neben einigen Worten Notizen. Dann las er alles nochmal vor. Sie lächelte und nickte.

„Richtig. Es klingt ungewohnt, aber ist korrekt."

„_Frag _mich_ mal. Ich könnte auch chinesisch reden und es würde für mich genauso komisch klingen._"

Doch er erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Wir werden sehen, ob ich die Aussprache auch dann noch beherrsche, wenn ich es singe."

„Wenn nicht, ist es nicht schlimm. Der Gedanke ist es, der zählt. Und ich weiß ja, was du singst."

Er küsste sie.

„Ich will wirklich ein wenig Deutsch lernen."

„Ich weiß. Aber das musst du nicht. Ich meine, ich rede doch englisch. Okay, du verstehst mich trotzdem manchmal nicht."

Er grinste schief.

„_Das kann man wohl doppeldeutig sehen…_"

„Ich… schätze es, dass du das Lied lernen willst und gewillt bist, auch Deutsch an sich zu lernen. Aber das musst du nicht."

„Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht _muss_. Aber ich _möchte_ es. Vielleicht… mir gefällt der Gedanke, dass ich mich vielleicht auch mal mit deiner Mom unterhalten könnte. Oder mit deinen Freunden."

„_Falls ich je die Chance kriege, mal mit denen zu reden…_"

„Meine Mum kann englisch, wie du weißt."

„_Da biete ich ihr freiwillig an, eine Fremdsprache zu lernen und sie ist nicht gleich hellauf begeistert. Da soll sie einer verstehen…_"

„Vielleicht will ich nicht als dummer Ami dastehen.", entgegnete er.

Sie legte eine Hand auf seine.

„Nimm dir meine Sprüche doch nicht so zu Herzen."

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und lächelte.

„_Ach. Ich soll ihre Sticheleien nicht ernst nehmen? Nachdem sie mir immer wieder sagt, dass sie Amerika und seine Bewohner hasst, soll ich so tun, als würde sie das alles nicht so meinen?_"

Doch er ahnte, wieso sie nicht erfreut von seinem Angebot war.

„Du willst nicht, dass ich Kontakt zu deiner Familie oder deinen Freunde habe."

Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Ihr Lächeln bröckelte.

„So ist es nicht."

„Wieso wehrst du dich dann so dagegen? Außer Jessie kenne ich deine Freunde nicht mal mit Namen."

„_Und von der weiß ich auch nicht wirklich viel. Außer dass sie scharfes Essen mag. Ich weiß ja nicht mal, wie lange die beiden sich schon kennen und woher._"

„Ich kann dir ihre Namen nennen."

Er hätte beinahe gelacht, als er dieses naiv klingende Angebot hörte.

„_Dann kenn ich ihre Namen, aber auch nicht mehr._"

„Aber kennen lernen darf ich sie nicht.", entgegnete er.

„Nein, _sie_ dürfen _dich_ nicht kennen lernen. Nicht, weil ich mich für dich schäme. Gott, die ganze Welt könnte wissen, dass du mich liebst. Und manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, das tut sie auch."

„_Heißt das, ich bin ihr geheimer Schatz, den niemand sehen darf, weil er so kostbar ist? Ich will sie allen zeigen, weil ich stolz auf sie bin und sie würde mich aus demselben Grund am liebsten verstecken. Irgendwie total bekloppt…_"

Sie stockte, bevor sie weitersprach.

„Es mag seltsam und vor allem egoistisch klingen. Aber niemand von ihnen verdient es, dich kennen zu lernen. Du bist mein ganz persönlicher Star und ich will dich mit keinem teilen."

Er merkte, dass er der Wahrheit tatsächlich sehr nah gekommen war.

„_Ihr ganz persönlicher Star… Und anstatt deshalb vor Stolz und Freude zu platzen, will sie mich unter Verschluss halten._"

Er war von dieser Offenbarung überrascht und hakte verdutzt nach:

„Ich bin zu _gut_, um deine Freunde kennen zu lernen?!"

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„So wie du das sagst klingt es komisch. Aber ich denke, darauf läuft es hinaus."

„Du bist manchmal sehr seltsam.", meinte er nach einem Moment.

„_Und das ist eine glatte Untertreibung…_"

Später erfuhr Jackson - zu Sarahs Belustigung, die sich vor Lachen nicht mehr einkriegen wollte - dass der Song ‚Summer Son' von der schottischen Band ‚Texas' stammte und sah sich auch das Video dazu an.

Abends, als Sarah die Zutaten für das Abendessen schnitt, saß Jackson am Küchentisch. Vor ihm stand das Notebook. Er spielte ihr ein Lied von den Rolling Stones vor, mit dem er sie ärgern wollte.

_Baby, baby, I've been so sad since you've been gone_

_Way back to New York City_

_Where you do belong_

_Honey, I missed your two tongue kisses_

_Legs wrapped around me tight_

_If I ever get back to Fun City, girl_

_I'm gonna make you scream all night_

Er musste lachen.

„Du bist ein Ekel.", beschwerte sie sich.

„Was denn? Der Mann spricht aus, was ich denke.", erwiderte er frech.

_Honey, honey, call me on the telephone_

_I know you're movin' out to Hollywood_

_With your can of tasty foam_

_All those beat up friends of mine_

_Got to get you in their books_

_And lead guitars and movie stars_

„_Dieses Lied ist wie für uns gemacht…_"

_Get their toes beneath your hook_

_Yeah, you're a star fucker, star fucker, star fucker, star fucker, star_

Sarah drehte sich zu ihm um und er lachte wieder.

„Was denn? Ist doch wahr, oder?"

„Du bist ein Arschloch. _Das_ ist wahr."

„_Jetzt wird sie wieder aufmüpfig_."

_Yeah, I heard about you Polaroid's_

_Now that's what I call obscene_

_Your tricks with fruit was kind a cute_

_I bet you keep your pussy clean_

„Jackson. Mach das sofort wieder aus. Das Lied ist ja mehr als vulgär."

„Komm schon. Du redest den ganzen _Tag_ so."

„_Sie hat sonst eine schlimmere Ausdrucksweise als jeder Hafenarbeiter. Aber jetzt einen auf schüchternes Landei machen._"

„Ernsthaft. Mach das wieder aus. Ich hab die Message ja verstanden. Ich bin ein Groupie. Haha."

„Sei doch nicht gleich wieder angefressen. Ich bin ein Star und du schläfst mit mir. Der gute Mick hat nur ausgesprochen wies nun mal ist."

„Du willst hören, wie es nun mal ist? Okay, dann habe ich auch ein nettes Lied für dich."

Sie deutete auf die Pfanne.

„Pass auf dein blödes Geschnetzeltes auf."

Er stellte sich neben den Herd. Sarah setzte sich an den Tisch und tippte.

_Midnight gettin' uptight. Where are you_

_You said you'd meet me. Now it's quarter to two_

_I know I'm hangin' but I'm still wantin' you_

_Hey Jack It's a fact they're talkin' in town_

Er lachte, als er eine Variante seines Namens hörte.

_I turn my back and you're messin' around_

_I'm not really jealous don't like lookin' like a clown_

„_Na, das stimmt wohl nicht so ganz. Und _ob_ sie eifersüchtig werden kann."_

_I think of you ev'ry night and day_

_You took my heart then you took my pride away_

_I hate myself for loving you_

Er sah sie leicht betroffen an. Sie hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„_Tolle Message. Ich hab ihr Herz und ihren Stolz genommen und sie hasst es mich zu lieben. Super… Sie versteht es echt, einen runterzuziehen._"

_Can't break free from the things that you do_

_I wanna walk but I run back to you that's why_

„_Na, ist wohl eher so, dass sie meistens vor mir _wegläuft_._"

_I hate myself for loving you_

_Daylight spent the night without you_

_But I've been dreamin' 'bout the lovin' you do_

_I won't be as angry 'bout the hell you put me through_

„_Ich hab sie durch die Hölle geschickt?! Man kanns auch übertreiben._"

Er sah sie fragend an.

„_Mein Gott, jetzt ist sie wirklich wieder angefressen. Ich darf auch gar keine blöden Witze mehr machen. Sie schaffts echt noch, mir meine gute Laune zu verderben._"

„_Das_ ist das richtige Lied, um auszudrücken, wie es nun mal ist. Ja, ich mag ein Starfucker sein. Aber ich hasse es, dich zu lieben."

Er war immer noch erstaunt über Sarahs Antwort auf seinen kleinen Seitenhieb. Doch versuchte er das zu überspielen.

„Solange du mich liebst, kannst du mich auch hassen."

Sie stand auf.

„Kein Problem.", erwiderte sie nur und ging zum Tresen zurück.

„_Na, vielen Dank. Hört man doch gern von der eigenen Freundin: Dass sie einen hasst._"

Er blieb noch einen Moment am Herd stehen. Doch Sarah drehte sich nicht zu ihm um und sagte auch nichts mehr. So setzte er sich wieder an den Tisch.

Er hatte am Vormittag Ben gebeten, ihm die Noten zu dem Lied, das er für Sarah singen wollte, zu schicken. Als diese nun per Mail kamen, holte er seine Gitarre und begann zu üben. Es war kein kompliziertes Lied und so fiel es Jackson verhältnismäßig leicht, die Abfolge zu lernen.

Schließlich verteilte Sarah das Essen auf die Teller und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Jackson räumte Gitarre und Notebook zur Seite und nahm sich seinen Teller. Seine Gedanken kreisten wieder um den Vorfall mit den beiden Songs. Er wusste, dass sie das ernst gemeint hatte und diese Tatsache machte ihn traurig. So fragte er:

„Wird das nachlassen? Ich meine, dass du mich hasst, weil du mich liebst."

„Ich weiß nicht. Dich zu lieben macht mich verwundbar. Und ich hasse dieses Gefühl."

„_Kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich hab es geschafft ihre Mauer zu durchbrechen. Das wird sie mir wohl nie verzeihen. Schon gar nicht, wenn ich ihr wehtue. Aber das werd ich ja auch nicht._"

„Aber ich hasse nur dieses Gefühl der emotionalen Abhängigkeit. Nicht _dich_.", fügte sie hinzu.

„_Sie hat gelogen. Sie… sie hasst mich tatsächlich._"

Jackson war verwirrt und niedergeschlagen. Er konnte sie nur stumm ansehen.

„Was ist?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Ich weiß grad nicht, ob ich traurig oder sauer sein soll, weil du gelogen hast."

„Ich hasse dich nicht. Nicht wirklich…"

„_Ach, nicht wirklich. Wieso mach ich mir da Gedanken?_"

„Na, da bin ich aber beruhigt.", entgegnete er leicht säuerlich.

„Manchmal treibst du mich echt zur Weißglut und es gibt Momente, da würde ich dich am liebsten mit einem schweren Gegenstand erschlagen. Aber das sind nur Augenblicke."

„_Wie liebevoll sie sein kann…_"

„Zum Glück gibt's nicht sowas wie Affekthandlungen."

„Ich kill dich schon nicht. Ich müsste dann nur aufräumen. Und ich wäre wohl die erste Verdächtige. Für _so_ blöd halte ich die amerikanischen Cops auch wieder nicht."

„_Das ist ja wirklich sehr beruhigend. Ich ende nicht in den Spätnachrichten, weil meine Freundin keine Lust hat, die Sauerei wegzumachen, nachdem sie mir die Kehle rausgerissen hat._"

„Na, da hab ich ja nochmal Glück gehabt.", brummelte er.

Was ihn besonders beunruhigte war die Einfachheit und Logik, mit der sie diese Dinge erwähnte. Sie sprach über Mord, als würde sie über das Wetter reden. Dass sie keine Gefühle mehr für Menschen hatte und der Meinung war, sie selbst sei schon tot, machte die Sache für ihn nicht erträglicher.

Nach dem Essen wusch sie ab und reinigte die Küche, während er auf dem Sofa saß und weiter übte. Sie gesellte sich später dazu und versuchte offenbar, an ihrem aktuellen Buch weiter zu arbeiten.

Schließlich gingen sie zu Bett. Dort zog er sie langsam aus.

„Jay?"

Er lächelte und strich mit dem Finger ihre Augenbraue entlang.

„Ja?"

„Es mag vielleicht… schräg klingen… oder so. Aber… könn-könntest du… ich…"

Er sah ihr an, dass es ihr wie so oft schwer fiel, ihm zu sagen, was sie sich wünschte.

„_Wenn sie schon sagt, dass ich es schräg finden könnte._"

Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Ganz ruhig. Einatmen, ausatmen. Du kannst mich um alles bitten, was auch immer du willst."

Sie atmete langsam ein und aus.

„Ich denke, es… es würde mir gefallen… wenn… du beim Sex… meine… meine Hände… festhältst… oder so."

Er war von diesem Wunsch doch etwas überrascht. Er wusste, hier bestand besonders die Gefahr, dass er zu weit ging. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich zulassen konnte - durfte -, dass er sie in dieser Form dominierte. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er seit einiger Zeit fast geahnt, dass sie diesen Wunsch haben könnte. Doch er wollte sichergehen, dass sie das tatsächlich wollte und hakte nach. Sie nickte nur.

„Probieren können wir alles. Sag einfach, wenn es sich doch nicht so gut für dich anfühlt."

Sie lächelte, es wirkte unsicher, was in ihm wieder Bedenken weckte. Doch sie nickte abermals. Er streichelte und küsste weiter ihren Körper, während Sarah die Augen geschlossen hielt. Doch sie schien seine Berührungen zu genießen. Er war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, ob er ihrem Wunsch wirklich Folge leisten sollte. Doch er war auch neugierig, wie es sein würde, wenn er sie dermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte. Sie waren schon mitten beim Sex, als er sich dazu durchrang, ihrer Bitte nachzukommen. Er strich sanft ihre Arme entlang, bevor er seine Finger um ihre Handgelenke legte und sie dann neben ihren Kopf auf das Kissen drückte.

„Bist du okay?", fragte er leise.

Sie nickte und schloss die Augen. Er küsste sie. Tatsächlich musste er sich eingestehen, dass ihn der Anblick und das Gefühl, auf die Art und Weise Kontrolle über Sarah auszuüben, erregten.

„_Sie hat Recht. Ich bin ein Schwein._"

Nach einer Weile wackelte sie mit den Händen und er ließ augenblicklich los. Sie fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein Haar und küsste ihn sanft.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch.", erwiderte er und bedeckte dann ihr Gesicht mit kleinen Küssen.

„Wie war das für dich? Ich meine, mich… meine Hände festzuhalten."

Er strich über ihren Rücken. Die Wahrheit war, dass ihn das Ausmaß, wie sehr ihn der Anblick der hilflosen Sarah erregte, ein wenig ängstigte. Nie zuvor hatte er so etwas empfunden. Er wusste, gerade _weil_ sie eine Masochistin war, musste er aufpassen, dass er nicht zu weit ging. Er versuchte, ihr seine Bedenken nicht zu zeigen, als er antwortete:

„Anfangs seltsam. Aber als ich wusste, dass es dir gut geht, hat es mir irgendwie gefallen. Dir auch, oder?"

Sie nickte nur.

„Ich vertraue dir.", sagte sie plötzlich.

„Deshalb kann ich auch zulassen, dass du dich mir gegenüber dominant verhältst. Ich weiß, dass du nie zu weit gehen würdest und das ist der Grund, warum ich mich auch voll und ganz fallen lassen kann."

„_Hoffentlich geht das nicht mal schief. Aber ich weiß, dass ich mich nie zu sehr vergessen werde_.", sprach er sich selbst Mut zu.

Er küsste ihr Haar und sagte leise:

„Und du kannst mir vertrauen. Immer."

„_Auch wenn sie mich hasst. Sie muss einfach wissen, dass ich sie über alles liebe und sie mir vertrauen kann. Ich werd auf sie aufpassen. Sie kann sich bei mir sicher fühlen._"

Sie kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. Schon nach wenigen Minuten war sie eingeschlafen. Und auch ihn überfiel bald der Schlaf.

Doch mitten in der Nacht wachte er auf, weil Sarah wieder einen Alptraum hatte. Jackson hielt sie im Arm und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein. Schließlich entspannte sie sich. Wie so oft fragte er sich, wovon sie träumte. Er wollte es ihr nicht zeigen. Aber dass er jede Nacht wegen ihrer Alpträume aufwachte zerrte allmählich an seinen Nerven. Zumal es ihn schlichtweg fertig machte, sie leiden zu sehen. Wenn sie erwachte zitterte sie, oft weinte sie auch. Es kam sogar vor, dass sie nach Luft rang. Er versuchte dann jedes Mal, sie zu beruhigen. Doch es schnitt ihm ins Herz zu erleben, wie elend es ihr ging. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es tatsächlich möglich war, dass ein Mensch jede Nacht von Alpträumen geplagt wurde. Doch nun erlebte er es selbst. Er fragte sie fast immer, was sie geträumt hatte. Aber nur selten erzählte sie ihm davon. Meistens sagte sie, dass sie sich nicht mehr erinnern könne, wobei das nicht selten gelogen war. Er glaubte, wenn er wüsste, was sie träumte, könnte er ihr helfen. Beinahe verzweifelt fragte er nach einer ganzen Weile:

„Was verfolgt dich nur?"

Ihre gemurmelte Antwort jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Sie verfolgen mich nicht. Sie _warten_ auf mich."

„_Warten auf sie…_"

Langsam wurde ihm die Tragweite ihrer Aussage klar. Jeden Abend, wenn Sarah die Augen schloss um zu schlafen, tat sie es in dem Bewusstsein, dass sie den Alpträumen nie entkommen würde. Vor _ihnen_ konnte sie nicht weglaufen. So wurde jede Nacht zu einer Tortur, in der sie womöglich immer wieder mit ihren schlimmsten Ängsten und Erlebnissen konfrontiert wurde. Und wie er inzwischen wusste, gab es davon einige. Sie versuchte, vor ihrer Vergangenheit wegzulaufen. Doch die holte sie immer wieder ein. Sarah kämpfte mit diesen Geistern und er musste tatenlos dabei zusehen. Er wollte sie beschützen und verteidigen. Doch gerade an dem Ort wo sie diesen Schutz am nötigsten hatte - ihren Träumen - war sie ganz allein.

Jackson wusste, dass es nicht seine Schuld war. Doch in diesen Momenten fühlte er sich als Versager.


	99. Kapitel 98

Am nächsten Tag setzte sich Sarah sofort nach dem Frühstück wieder vor das Notebook, um weiter an ihrem Manuskript zu arbeiten. Sie ließ eine Videoplayliste laufen. Bei einem Lied sang sie leise ein Stück mit.

„And I never meant to hurt you. I swear I didn't mean those things I said. I never meant to do that to you."

„_Sie fühlt sich immer noch schuldig deshalb. Das wird wohl nie nachlassen._"

Er setzte sich neben sie, küsste ihre Wange und sagte:

„Ich weiß."

Sie sah ihn an und lächelte, doch es war unsicher.

_Oh, does she love you_

_What do you want to do?_

_Does she need you like I do?_

„Niemand könnte mich wahrscheinlich je so sehr brauchen wie Sarah."

_Do you love her?_

_Is she good for you?_

_Does she hold you like I do?_

_Do you want me?_

„_Mehr als alles andere. Mehr als womöglich gut für mich ist…_"

_Should I leave?_

„_Nein! Sie soll nicht gehen. Aber das weiß sie auch. Und _ich_ weiß, dass sie muss. Wieso nur müssen wir auf verschiedenen Kontinenten leben?_"

_I know you're always telling me_

_That you love me_

_Just sometimes I wonder_

_If I should believe_

_Oh, I love you_

_God, I love you_

„Liebe dich auch.", meinte er und zwinkerte.

Sie lächelte. Er dachte daran, dass sie es nicht gerne hörte, wenn er ihr sagte, wie sehr er sie liebte. Er sah sie prüfend an und fragte:

„Aber du glaubst mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich dich über alles liebe, oder?"

„Ja. Ich kann es immer mehr glauben."

Er lächelte.

„Gut. Aber ich sag es immer wieder gern."

Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. Dann sah er sie an, strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und fragte:

„Störts dich, wenn ich ein bisschen hier sitze? Ich weiß, dass du dir nicht gerne zugucken lässt."

„Schon okay."

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich nach hinten lehnte. Sie widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch. Er fand, dass sie einfach niedlich aussah, wie sie da so ernst auf den Bildschirm blickte und hin und wieder die Stirn runzelte. Ihre Finger huschten über die Tastatur und der Cursor rannte vom Anfang der Zeile zum Ende. Der Bildschirm füllte sich mit immer mehr Sätzen. Er wusste, für sie war das Arbeit. Doch ihr zuzusehen, entspannte und inspirierte ihn auch.

_Your gentle love_

_Is everything I dreamed of_

_Since I first heard of love_

_So long ago, so long ago_

_When there was only fear_

_And it still lives inside me here_

Er nahm eine ihrer Haarsträhnen und spielte damit.

„_Ja, so ist es wohl leider. Ich hoffe nur, dass diese Angst irgendwann verschwunden sein wird._"

_Like a good friend I don't want near_

_Who wears the scars of the war between me and the stars?_

Er strich sanft über ihren Arm.

„_Kriegsnarben…_"

_The mother and the father of all wars_

_Look in my heart_

_My raging heart_

_The one that's still smashed all apart_

„_Ihr rasendes Herz, das alles zerstört. Wenn ich es nur schaffen könnte, dieses Herz, _sieselbst_ zur Ruhe zu bringen. So manches wäre dann sicher einfacher._"

_My raging heart_

_Is just like yours_

_But if the truth be told_

_It's time for all those things to get old_

_And time to let go_

_Oh pain and fear_

_And anything that don't keep happiness near_

_For love is ours_

_God knows we are in it with our hearts_

_Will you love my heart?_

„Für immer.", sagte er leise.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte. Er erwiderte es.

_The one that's still smashed all apart_

_My raging heart_

_Will you love my heart like I love your heart?_

_Your tender, gentle heart_

_Your heart that's still so sore_

_Let love be ours, ours, ours_

_Let be ours_

_My aching heart, my aching heart_

„Wer ist das? Ihre Stimme klingt interessant."

„Sinéad O´Connor. Sie kommt aus Irland."

Er lächelte.

„_Hätte ich mir fast denken können._"

„Weißt du, Anfang der Neunziger Jahre gab es einen Riesenskandal um sie. Sie war bei Saturday Night Live."

„Wirklich?", fragte er überrascht.

„_Da hatte sie es ja weit gebracht._"

Sarah nickte.

„Sie hat bei diesem Auftritt - der wie gesagt _live_ war - ein Bild des Papstes in die Kamera gehalten, es dann zerrissen und gesagt ‚Bekämpft den wirklichen Feind'."

„Wow."

„_Ziemlich gewagt._"

Er war wirklich verblüfft.

„Wie du weißt, sind die Iren erzkatholisch. Du kannst dir vorstellen, was danach los war."

„Sie hat Ärger gekriegt."

„_Ist sicher eine Untertreibung. So wie Sarah über ihre Landsleute spricht, muss es ein Wunder gewesen sein, dass sie diese Sängerin wieder nach Irland gelassen haben._"

„Ziemlich. Aber sie war immer so. Hat gesagt, was sie dachte und so."

„_Offenbar so wie du._", dachte er.

Sie drehte sich wieder zum Notebook um.

_I'm not no red football_

_To be kicked around the garden_

_No no I'm a red christmas-tree ball_

_And I'm fragile_

„Mhm.", meinte er zustimmend.

„_Ja, sie ist wirklich so zerbrechlich wie eine Glaskugel._"

_I'm not no animal_

_Though I am to you_

_I'm not no crocodile_

_Like the one in Dublin Zoo_

„_Dublin… Wann ich das wohl zu sehen krieg?_", fragte er sich plötzlich.

_Who lived in a cage_

_the length and breadth of his body_

_With a window which people would look through_

_And throw coins on his back to taunt him_

_'though he couldn't move_

_Even if he wanted to_

_I'm not no animal in the zoo_

_I'm not no whipping boy for you_

_You may not treat me like you do_

Er dachte daran, wie er sie manchmal behandelte und hoffte, dass es okay war. Sie sollte nie das Gefühl haben, sie könne etwas anderes als eine Königin sein.

_I'm not no animal in the zoo_

_My skin is not a football for you_

_My head is not a football for you_

_My body's not a football for you_

_My womb is not a football for you_

Er stöhnte leise. Er verdrängte die meiste Zeit die Tatsache, dass Sarah unfruchtbar war und kam sich immer irgendwie lächerlich vor, wenn er sich dabei ertappte, wie er über ein nie existierendes Kind trauerte. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er wieder daran erinnert wurde, fühlte er eine Art von Schmerz, den er nicht einordnen konnte.

Er bemerkte, dass Sarah verkrampft dasaß.

_My heart is not a football for you_

_I'm not no animal in the zoo_

_This animal will jump up and eat you_

„_Die einzigen Regungen, zu denen ich gegenüber Menschen noch fähig bin, sind wahrscheinlich Angst… und Hass._", hörte er sie sagen.

_I'm not no animal in the zoo_

_And I've every intention_

_Of leaping up and getting you_

„_Angst und Hass die dazu führen dass sie tatsächlich eine Gefahr für andere darstellen könnte._"

Sie saß immer noch wie erstarrt da. Er beugte sich nach vorn, umarmte sie von hinten und schmiegte sich an sie. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine. Er hatte die Nase in ihr Haar gesteckt. Langsam entspannte sie sich. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, sah ihn zweifelnd an und fragte leise:

„Können wir einfach so tun, als sei nichts?"

„_See no evil, hear no evil, …_"

Er nickte. Sie legte die Arme um ihn und er zog sie eng an sich. Eine Weile saßen sie stumm in dieser Umarmung da.

„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

„Shh. Nicht. Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf deshalb. Das bringt keinem was. Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Glaubst du mir?"

Sie nickte.

„Es tut mir nur so leid, dass ich dir wehgetan habe."

„_I hurt myself by hurting you._"

„Ich weiß. Bitte hör auf, dir deshalb Vorwürfe zu machen."

„Okay.", erwiderte sie kraftlos.

Sie hielten einander weiter in den Armen.

_I hope you're happy now_

_I could never make you so_

„_Was, wenn das_ _wahr ist? Wenn sie nie glücklich werden kann?_"

_You were a hard man_

_No harder in this world_

_You made me cold, you made me hard_

„_Nicht ich war es. Aber _ich_ bin es, der darunter leiden muss._"

_And you made me the_

_Thief of your heart_

_Winter is cold...oh_

_But you're colder still_

_And for the first time_

_I feel like you're mine_

_I'll share you with the one who will_

_Mend what falls apart and turn_

„_Ich werd sie sicher nicht teilen. Und traurigerweise hab ich sie nicht zerbrochen, muss sie nun aber wieder zusammenflicken. Auch wenn Lücken bleiben werden, weil ein paar Teile fehlen…_"

_A blind eye to the thief of your heart_

_I'll never wash these clothes_

_I want to keep the stain_

_Your blood to me is precious_

Er strich sanft mit dem Finger über ihre Halsschlagader und sie kicherte. Er küsste ihr Haar.

_Nor would I spill it in vain._

_Your spirit sings_

_Though your lips never part_

„Mhm."

Er dachte daran, wie Sarah bei ihren ersten gemeinsamen Nächten die Lippen zusammengepresst hatte.

_Singing only to me_

_The thief of your heart_

„Sie hat Recht. Ich werd immer nur für dich singen."

„Bitte sag sowas nicht. Ich weiß wie du das meinst und dass es dein Ernst ist. Aber ich will solche Dinge einfach nicht hören."

„_Wieso eigentlich nicht? Jede andere Frau wäre begeistert von solchen Liebesschwüren. Aber sie wehrt immer ab und meint, ich solle sowas nicht zu ihr sagen._"

„Okay.", erwiderte er leise und verwirrt.

_It's been seven hours and fifteen days_

_Since u took your love away_

_I go out every night and sleep all day_

_Since u took your love away_

_Since u been gone I can do whatever I want_

_I can see whomever I choose_

_I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant_

_But nothing I said nothing can take away these blues_

„Ja, so siehts wohl aus.", brummelte er vor sich hin.

_`Cause nothing compares_

_Nothing compares to u_

„Sie hat Recht.", sagte Sarah leise.

„Ja, hat sie.", gab er das Kompliment prompt zurück.

_It's been so lonely without u here_

_Like a bird without a song_

Er konnte spüren wie Sarah sich wieder verkrampfte und fragte sich, warum.

_Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling_

Er strich über ihren Rücken.

_Tell me baby where did I go wrong_

_I could put my arms around every boy I see_

_But they'd only remind me of you_

_I went to the doctor n' guess what he told me_

_Guess what he told me_

_He said girl u better try and have fun_

Sarah schnaubte leise und Jackson gluckste.

„_Sie sollte das wirklich mal öfters tun. Einfach nur Spaß haben, ohne groß nachzudenken. Aber da haben wir ja schon Fortschritte gemacht. Ich muss in Zukunft nur aufpassen, welche Lieder ich Sarah vorspiele. Sie ist da ja ziemlich empfindlich…_"

_No matter what u do_

_But he's a fool_

_`Cause nothing compares_

_Nothing compares to u_

_All the flowers that u planted, mumma_

_In the back yard_

_All died when u went away_

_I know that living with u baby was sometimes hard_

_But I'm willing to give it another try_

„Immer.", versicherte er leise.

_Nothing compares_

_Nothing compares to u_

_Nothing compares_

_Nothing compares to u_

_Nothing compares_

_Nothing compares to u_

Die Playliste war zu Ende und Stille lastete beinahe greifbar im Raum.

„Die hat ganz schön emotionale Lieder.", meinte Jackson schließlich.

„Mhm."

Sarah schmiegte sich enger an ihn und er verstärkte den Druck seiner Arme. Wieder einmal spürte er, wie geborgen sie sich bei ihm zu fühlen schien, was ihm ein gutes Gefühl gab.

Danach arbeitete Sarah weiter am Manuskript. Jackson spielte mit den Hunden, übte auf der Gitarre, schrieb in sein Notizbuch oder saß einfach nur auf der Couch und sah ihr zu.

Am frühen Abend teilte er ihr dann mit:

„Ich denke, ich kann die Noten jetzt gut genug. Soll ich es dir vorspielen?"

Sie nickte. Er legte sich das Blatt mit dem Text zurecht und begann zu spielen. Er hatte noch gut im Gedächtnis, was genau er sang.

„Warum fühlt es sich so leer an, wenn du mit mir sprichst? Warum fühlt es sich so leer an, wenn du bei mir bist?"

Er sah sie kurz an. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Aussprache relativ gut war. Zumindest sah Sarah beeindruckt und auch ein wenig bewegt aus. Doch konnte das auch nur an seinen eigenen Gefühlen liegen, die der Text in ihm auslöste. Je mehr er sich in den vergangen zwei Tagen damit beschäftigt hatte, desto klarer war ihm geworden, dass er genau das selbst dachte.

„Warum fühlt es sich so schwer an, wenn wir nichts mehr sagen? Warum können wir nicht reden, nach so vielen Jahren?"

Wieder schaute er ihr kurz ins Gesicht. Sie lächelte leicht.

„_Ich hoffe so sehr, dass sie wieder sprechen lernen kann. Wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg, das spüre ich._"

„Warum fühlt es sich so leer an, wenn du mit mir sprichst? Warum fühlt es sich so leer an, wenn du bei mir bist? Warum fühlt es sich so fern an, wenn wir uns doch nah sind? Was bringt mir dieses Leben, wenn du einfach nicht mehr da bist?"

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er, wie Sarah eine leichte Faust machte und fragte sich, was der Grund dafür war. Er achtete für einen Moment nicht auf sein Spiel und schaute sie wieder an. Sie blickte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Deine Haut wird ganz kalt. Dein Blick wird ganz leer. Dein Atem wird leise und dein Kopf wird ganz schwer."

Er hatte den Eindruck, dass sie die Hände noch mehr verkrampfte.

„_Wieso nimmt der Text sie so mit? Weil er so dicht an der Wahrheit ist?_"

„Was hat dich so zerrissen? Was hat dich so verletzt? Was hat dich und dein Leben und dein Herz so zerfetzt?"

Er wusste, sie musste den Schmerz in seiner Stimme hören. Genau das hatte er sich ja, seit er sie kannte, immer wieder gefragt.

„Was hat dich so zerrissen? Was hat dich so verletzt? Was hat dich und dein Leben und dein Herz so zerfetzt? Was bringen meine Worte, wenn du sie nicht hörst?"

Wieder sah er sie an, um ihr diese Frage beinahe direkt zu stellen.

„Was bringt meine Liebe, wenn du sie nicht spürst? Warum können wir beide uns der Wahrheit nicht stellen? Warum kann ich dieses Loch in deinem Herzen nicht füllen?"

Er schaute sie gequält an.

„Deine Haut wird ganz kalt. Dein Blick wird ganz leer. Dein Atem wird leise und dein Kopf wird ganz schwer. Was hat dich so zerrissen? Was hat dich so verletzt? Was hat dich und dein Leben und dein Herz so zerfetzt? Was hat dich so zerrissen? Was hat dich so zerrissen? Was hat dich so verletzt? Was hat dich und dein Leben und dein Herz so zerfetzt? Was hat dich so zerrissen? Dass du nicht mal mehr weinst."

Er sah sie an und rollte leicht mit den Augen. Sie lächelte schief.

„_Das ist wahrscheinlich die einzige Zeile im Lied, die auf Sarah _nicht_ zutrifft…_"

„Dass du nicht mal mehr schreist. Dass du nicht mal mehr merkst, dass dein Leben zerreißt? Was hat dich so zerrissen? Was hat dich so verletzt? Was hat dich und dein Leben und dein Herz so zerfetzt? Was auch immer du tust. Was auch immer du sagst. Ich pass auf dich auf. Ich bleib für dich wach. Ich bleib für dich wach."

Er sah sie an und lächelte. Sie erwiderte es und er wusste, sie hatte verstanden: Er hatte ihr ein Versprechen gegeben.

„Was auch immer du tust. Was auch immer du sagst. Ich pass auf dich auf. Ich bleib für dich wach. Ich bleib für dich wach."

Sie umarmte ihn.

„Danke. Das war wundervoll."

Sie küsste ihn. Er legte die Gitarre zur Seite, zog Sarah an sich und beide versanken in einem innigen Kuss.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit saßen sie dann nur auf dem Sofa, hielten sich gegenseitig fest und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Zusammen bereiteten sie das Abendbrot zu. Sie sprachen nicht miteinander. Doch es herrschte kein unangenehmes Schweigen in der Küche. Er sah, dass sie genau wie er über etwas nachdachte. Immer wieder lächelte er sie an oder küsste unvermittelt ihre Wange, bevor er weiter im Topf rührte. Er fühlte sich wieder hoffnungsvoller. Sie würden ihre Probleme bewältigen und er war in der Lage, ihr zu helfen. Dessen war sich Jackson sicher.

Während des Essens bot er ihr dann an:

„Wenn du willst, lern ich noch ein weiteres Lied."

Sie lächelte.

„Okay. Ich werde nach einem schauen, das ein bisschen fröhlicher ist."

„_Ist schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. Schritt für Schritt werd ich es schaffen, dass es ihr besser geht und sie wieder ein erfülltes, glückliches Leben führen kann._"

Nachdem sie aufgeräumt hatten, legten sie sich auf das Sofa und schmusten. Nach einer ganzen Weile erhob Sarah sich. Er sah sie fragend an.

„Ich vertraue dir.", begann sie.

Er war erstaunt von dieser schlichten Ansage. Er ahnte, dass noch etwas kommen würde und setzte sich auf. Sarah spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern. Er sah sie gespannt an, aber wartete, bis sie ihre Worte gewählt hatte.

„Als… als du meine Narben gezählt hast, hast du eine übersehen, weil man sie nicht sehen kann."

Er legte eine Hand auf die linke Seite ihres Brustkorbs und fragte leise:

„Hier?"

„_Ihr Herz ist sicher genauso vernarbt wie ihr Körper._"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und hielt ihm dann den linken Arm entgegen.

„Hier."

Er schaute auf den Arm.

„_Wieso meint sie, ich hätte da eine Narbe übersehen?_"

Doch dann wurde ihm klar, was sie meinte. Sie hielt ihm nicht ihren Arm, sondern ihr _Handgelenk_ hin. Und man konnte die Narbe nicht sehen, weil sie durch das Tattoo verdeckt war.

„_Eine Narbe auf dem Handgelenk…_"

Es dauerte noch eine Sekunde, bis ihn die Erkenntnis traf. Er hob langsam den Blick und sah sie geschockt an.

„_Sie… sie hat versucht… Gott im Himmel, sie hat wirklich versucht, sich _umzubringen_?!_"

Er war im ersten Augenblick davon überfordert und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Ihre Hand begann zu zittern und ihre Augen wurden feucht. Das weckte Jackson aus seiner Erstarrung. Er nahm sie fest in die Arme. Er konnte spüren, wie Sarah die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

„Shh… Nicht weinen. Shh."

Das erste Mal war ihm selbst übel. Seine Gedanken rasten. Seine Selbstsicherheit war verschwunden. In diesem Moment wusste er nicht, ob er damit klar kommen würde. Zu erfahren, dass sie offenbar so depressiv gewesen war, dass sie ihrem Leben ein Ende setzen wollte, war zu viel für ihn. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an diese Textzeilen, die ihn so aufgebracht hatten:

„_My heart and I have decided to end it all_."

Beinahe automatisch strich er über Sarahs Rücken und wiegte sie.

„Shh. Du brauchst nicht zu weinen."

Er hielt sie weiter fest im Arm und er konnte spürten, dass sie sich langsam beruhigte. Auch seine Gedanken rasten nicht mehr so sehr. Eine andere Textzeile kam ihm in den Sinn:

„_I died so many years ago. But you can make me feel like it isn´t so._"

Und er dachte an diesen erschreckenden Satz, den sie ausgesprochen hatte, als würde sie eine allgemein bekannte Tatsache kundtun:

„_Ich bin tot._"

„Ich hätte dir das nicht sagen sollen.", meinte sie plötzlich.

Er wusste, wie unendlich schwer es ihr gefallen sein musste, ihm das zu erzählen. Obwohl er immer noch geschockt von ihrer Offenbarung war, wollte er ihr nicht das Gefühl geben, einen Fehler begangen zu haben. So versicherte er:

„Doch. Es… es ist okay. Ich weiß, dass dir das schwergefallen sein muss. Ich will nicht ‚Danke' sagen, weil das irgendwie unpassend klingt. Aber ich bin… ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass du es mir gesagt hast."

„_Ich werd damit klarkommen. Alles wird gut werden. Wir können an allem arbeiten. Sie ist jetzt in Sicherheit. Es wird ihr besser gehen_.", sprach er sich selbst Mut zu.

Plötzlich fragte er sich, in welchem Alter sie es versuchte hatte. Er ahnte, dass sie jung gewesen sein musste. Nachdem sie beide einige Minuten geschwiegen hatten, löste er sich langsam von ihr. Er sah sie prüfend an und streichelte ihre Wange, bevor er sie zärtlich küsste. Dann musterte er sie wieder.

„_Ob sie bereit ist, darüber zu reden? Sie hat es mir erzählt. Also ist sie wohl gewillt, wenigstens ein oder zwei Fragen zu beantworten. Mehr werd ich selbst nicht ertragen können…_"

„Wie alt warst du? Siebzehn, achtzehn?"

Sie blinzelte.

„Sechzehn. Woher weißt du, dass ich so jung war?"

Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Weil du offenbar seitdem nicht mehr gealtert bist. Du siehst immer noch aus wie ein Teenie. So, als…"

„_So als sei sie tatsächlich ein Vampir, der immer noch so aussieht wie an dem Tag, an dem er gestorben ist…_"

Sie lächelte, doch es wirkte etwas bitter.

„So als sei ich ein Vampir? Als sei ich tot?"

Er nickte langsam.

„Verstehst du jetzt? Jay, ich _bin_ tot. Auf die eine oder andere Weise. Ich fühle nichts mehr."

Er zog sie wieder an sich.

„Das ist nicht wahr. Du liebst mich. Du liebst Hope und Faith und die anderen. Und solange du das tust, bist du lebendig."

Er wusste selbst nicht genau, ob er tatsächlich mit ihr oder doch eher mit sich selbst sprach. Doch er ahnte, dass auf die eine oder andere Weise Sarah Recht hatte: Ihre Gefühlswelt, der Großteil ihrer Menschlichkeit war verschwunden, tot.

Plötzlich fiel ihm ein weiteres Lied aus diesem Musical ein, das wohl Buffy selbst sang:

„_I've been making shows of trading blows. Just hoping no one knows, that I've been going through the motions. Walking through the part. Nothing seems to penetrate my heart. I was always brave and kind of righteous. Now I find I'm wavering. Crawl out of your grave, you find this fight just doesn't mean a thing._"

Sarah lag wie eine Stoffpuppe in seinen Armen.

„_Sie liebt mich. Sie ist am Leben, egal, was sie sie selbst denkt. Wir schaffen es. Wir schaffen es._"

Die Sonne war längst untergegangen. Sarah und Jackson saßen immer noch auf der Couch und er hielt sie fest. Die Hunde kamen ins Haus und liefen in die Küche um zu trinken. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass es noch eine Welt außerhalb dieses Sofas gab. Er löste sich etwas von ihr und fragte dann leise:

„Wollen wir ins Bett gehen? War ein anstrengender Tag."

„_Wir haben beide Ruhe mehr als nötig._"

Sie sah ihn an und nickte. Sie küsste ihn, wobei ihre Lippen seine kaum berührten und wisperte:

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Sie ging langsam nach oben. Er blieb noch eine Weile im Türrahmen stehen und schaute auf die Stadt hinunter, die beinahe glitzernd vor ihm lag. In wirrem Wechsel hörte er in seinem Kopf Songzeilen.

„_Sunday is gloomy. My heart and I have decided to end it all. A product of a broken home. When there was only fear and it still lives inside me here. Dearest, the shadows I live with are numberless. Let them know that I'm glad to go. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. Dear darling I hope that my dream never haunted you. With shadows I spend it all. Angels have no thought of ever returning you. Would they be angry if I thought of joining you? Was hat dich so zerrissen? Was hat dich so verletzt? Was hat dich und dein Leben und dein Herz so zerfetzt? Warum kann ich dieses Loch in deinem Herzen nicht füllen?_"

Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Er blickte wieder auf das Hollywood-Wahrzeichen.

„_Unsere Geschichte _kann_ ein glückliches Ende haben. Sie hat viel gelitten und es gab eine Zeit, da war sie so verzweifelt, dass sie keinen Sinn mehr in ihrem Leben gesehen hat. Aber das ist mehr als zwölf Jahre her. Sie hat jetzt mich. Ich werd für sie sorgen und mich um sie kümmern. Wenn sie merkt, dass sie nicht mehr kämpfen muss und das Leben auch schön sein kann, wird es ihr sicher besser gehen._"

Er _musste_ daran glauben, wollte er nicht verzweifeln. Er liebte Sarah und wollte sie nicht dadurch verlieren, dass sie glaubte, er käme mit ihrer Vergangenheit nicht klar. Er ging wieder hinein, schloss die Haustür ab und ging dann langsam hinauf in den ersten Stock. Er legte sich zu ihr, nahm sie in die Arme, küsste ihr Haar und sagte leise:

„Schlaf gut, Liebling."

„Du auch."

Er strich ihr über den Rücken oder die Hand, küsste hin und wieder ihr Haar und summte ihr Lullaby. Doch es dauerte sehr lange, bis er spürte, dass Sarah endlich eingeschlafen war. Er selbst lag noch länger wach. Der Tag _war_ anstrengend gewesen. Aber er fand sehr lange keine Ruhe.

„_Dear darling I hope that my dream never haunted you._"

Und während Sarah schlief und sich wieder einmal den Träumen, die auf sie warteten, stellen musste, verfolgten nicht diese Träume, sondern Sarahs reale Geister der Vergangenheit Jackson in den unruhigen Schlaf.


	100. Kapitel 99

Als sie beide später in dieser Nacht wegen Sarahs Alptraum erwachten, machte sie zaghafte Andeutungen, dass sie mit ihm schlafen wollte, wobei sie meinte, dass ihm sicher nicht danach sei. Tatsächlich stand Jackson nicht der Sinn nach Sex. Doch er wollte nicht ablehnen, da er vermutete, es könnte dazu führen, dass sie ihn nie wieder um etwas bat. Und er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es sie beide entspannte und auf eine Art und Weise näher zueinander brachte, wenn sie miteinander schliefen. So erfüllte er ihr diese Bitte, wobei er so zärtlich wie schon lange nicht mehr war.

Am nächsten Morgen versicherte er ihr noch einmal, dass er mit ihrer Offenbarung zurecht kommen und bei ihr bleiben würde. Tatsächlich hatte er den ersten Schock verdaut und war dabei, es zu verarbeiten.

Als sie ihn dann fragte, ob sie eine seiner Shorts als Hosen tragen könnte, brachte das die erste Leichtigkeit. Wobei er sich zusammenreißen musste, sie nicht sofort wieder ins Bett zu zerren. Tatsächlich fand er sie in seinen Unterhosen einfach nur heiß. Doch er hatte Pläne und Überraschungen für diesen Tag, von denen er hoffte, sie würden sie beide auf andere Gedanken bringen.

Die erste - dass Sarah ein Privatkonzert für die Securitymänner planen, vorbereiten und auch geben sollte - teilte er ihr auf dem Weg in die Stadt mit. Der Gedanke, eine Stunde mehr oder weniger allein auf einer Bühne stehen und singen zu müssen, schien Sarah nicht angenehm zu sein. Aber zumindest versprach sie, zumindest darüber nachzudenken. Für Jackson war es immer schon ein kleiner Sieg, wenn sie etwas nicht sofort ablehnte.

Und tatsächlich stimmte sie zu, noch bevor sie das Affenhaus erreichten.

„_Meine Rock-´n´-Roll-Königin wird sie einfach wegpusten._"

Zu seiner Überraschung, aber auch Freude war sie sofort aufgeregt und meinte, sie könne nicht in ihrer normalen Kleidung ein Rockkonzert geben.

„_Ich wusste, dass ihr der Gedanke gefällt, mal richtig einen drauf zu machen._"

Sie einigten sich darauf, dass sie für dieses Konzert eine alte Jeans von ihm umnähte und anzog. Doch ihre gute Laune war von einer Sekunde zur anderen weg, als sie die Hose anzog und sie ihr zwar zu lang war, aber obenherum passte. Er konnte ihr förmlich am Gesicht ablesen, dass sie mal wieder dachte, sie sei zu dick.

„_Was soll ich noch machen, damit sie von dieser fixen Idee wegkommt? Nur weil sie hier in L.A. ist, bedeutet das doch nicht, dass sie Größe Null tragen muss._"

Dass er dieses Mal nicht an sich halten konnte und sie zum Bett trug, zeigte zumindest die halbwegs beabsichtigte Wirkung: Sarah vergaß offenbar die Bedenken, die sie wegen ihrer Figur hatte.

Als sie ihm kurz danach gestand, dass sie nicht in den Keller gehen wollte, um das Bügeleisen zu holen, weil sie - vom Ekel vor Spinnen abgesehen - Angst im Dunkeln hatte, war ihr das sichtlich peinlich. Doch er war im ersten Moment von dieser Beichte viel zu überrascht um darüber zu lachen.

„_Wie ein Kind_.", war dann sein zweiter Gedanke.

So nahm er sie nur in die Arme und sagte er leise:

„Ich werd dich vor den bösen Monstern beschützen."

„_Soweit ich dazu in der Lage bin._"

Sarah zog sich wieder um und fragte:

„Was ist denn nun meine andere Überraschung?"

„Die _wird ihr garantiert gefallen._", dachte er voller Vorfreude.

„Ich wollte mit dir spazieren gehen. In der Stadt."

Er sah ihr an, dass sie davon nicht begeistert war.

„Spazieren gehen?"

„Ja, Vine Street, Hollywood Boulevard. Die Gegend.", erwiderte er beiläufig.

Es dauerte wohl einen Moment, dann konnte er deutlich sehen, wie es bei ihr ‚klick' machte.

„Du… du gehst mit mir zum Walk of Fame?!", fragte sie aufgeregt.

Er lächelte und nickte.

„Das ist super. Gott, dass ich selbst nicht dran gedacht habe."

„Also, gehen wir los?"

Sie nickte eifrig und verließ den Raum. Er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Er erlebte sie nur selten so ausgelassen und fröhlich und so ging ihm bei diesem Anblick das Herz auf.

Auf dem Weg in das Stadtinnere wurde sie immer aufgeregter. Jackson lachte leise.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass dir die Überraschung gefällt."

„_Aber dass sie deshalb _dermaßen_ überdreht ist, hätte ich nicht erwartet. Aber sie findet es hier in Hollywood eben doch aufregend. Egal, wie sehr sie immer darüber schimpft._"

Sie strahlte ihn an.

„Ja, war eine tolle Idee."

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. Nach einer Weile parkte Jackson.

„Den Rest müssen wir zu Fuß gehen."

Sie stiegen aus, er holte seinen Hut aus dem Kofferraum und setzte ihn Sarah auf den Kopf.

„_Die Leute werden sowieso blöd gucken, weil sie eine Strickjacke trägt._"

Er hatte sich inzwischen an diese Macke gewöhnt. Zumal er wusste, dass sie dazu führte, dass Sarah ihre aristokratisch angehauchte Haut behielt. Er ahnte, dass sie nervös war, dass sie jetzt auf einem belebten Gehweg unterwegs sein würden. Und so versicherte er ihr:

„Ich werd die ganze Zeit bei dir sein. Schau dir in Ruhe die Sterne an. Du kannst auch Fotos machen."

„Das wäre nicht… kindisch oder so?

„Schatz, wenn ich so ein Ding hätte, würde ich selbst jede Woche ein Foto davon machen."

„_Oder zumindest ständig hierher fahren und ihn mir ansehen…_"

Sie lachte. Er nahm ihre Hand. Bald hatten sie die ersten Sterne erreicht.

„Les Paul. Wow."

Er lachte leise. Doch er war auch ein wenig beeindruckt, dass Sarah den berühmten Musiker und Miterbauer der nach ihm benannten Gitarre kannte.

„_Aber das hätte ich mir eigentlich auch denken können._"

Nach einer Weile wurde sie hektisch.

„Oh mein Gott. John Lennon."

Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche.

„Ganz ruhig, Schatz. Der Stern wird nicht weglaufen."

Sie lächelte schief.

„_Sie ist so süß, wenn sie aufgeregt ist. Aber es ist einfach wunderbar zu sehen, wie munter und ausgelassen sie sein kann._"

„Sorry. Ich finde das nur so aufregend."

Er streichelte ihre Wange. Sarah machte ein Foto von dem Stern.

„Kann… kann ich ihn berühren?"

„_Sie wird doch jetzt nicht niederknien wollen?!_"

Doch er wollte ihr die Freude nicht nehmen und antwortete:

„Sicher. Lass dir Zeit."

Sie hockte sich hin und strich mit den Fingern über die goldene Schrift. Es kam ihm andächtig vor. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie viel es ihr wirklich bedeuten musste, hier zu sein. Und wie viel ihr die Musik bedeutete. Als sie sich wieder erhob lächelte sie Jackson an. Er erwiderte es. Es war so selten, dass er sie einfach nur glücklich erlebte. Er ahnte, dass sie das wohl auch tatsächlich selten war. Umso mehr wollte er alles tun, damit sie Sachen erlebte, die ihre Stimmung hoben. Er war sich sicher, je mehr schöne Dinge sie sah und erlebte, desto besser würde es ihr gehen.

„Gehen wir weiter."

Am Ende der Straße deutete er nach links.

„Bela Lugosi.", rief Sarah freudig aus.

Einige Passanten starrten sie an.

„_Ts, Dracula. Dieser kleine Fangbanger…_", dachte Jackson amüsiert.

Sie machte ein Foto.

„Ich bin nicht aufgeregt, weil er Dracula gespielt hat. Er war Ungar.", erklärte sie.

„_Wirklich? Na, dann ist es was anderes._"

„Oh. Okay. Wusste ich nicht."

Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie etwas dazu erwidern wollte.

„_Sicher irgendwas in der Richtung, dass ich mal wieder keine Ahnung hab._"

Sie richtete wieder den Blick auf den Boden.

„Kevin Bacon. Himmel, der ist so toll. Ich habe immer gesagt, dass er der einzige Bacon wäre, den ich mögen würde."

Er lachte.

„Den_ Spruch muss ich mir merken. Der ist toll._"

„Ja, ich finde den auch nicht schlecht.", meinte er.

Ein Foto, dann liefen sie weiter. Beim Stein von ‚Queen' hockte sie sich - nachdem sie ein Foto gemacht hatte - wieder hin um den Stern zu berühren. Er meinte zu hören, wie sie murmelte:

„The Show goes on, Freddie."

Ihm wurde etwas mulmig bei dem Gedanken, dass sie sich nur bei den Sternen hinhockte, die Toten gewidmet waren. Doch er vermutete, dass es nur Zufall war. Er wollte jetzt nicht in düsteren Gedanken versinken, sondern genießen, dass es Sarah gut ging und Spaß hatte. So beobachtete er sie in sich hinein lächelnd, wie sie auf den Boden sah und sich einfach nur freute, hier zu sein. Auch die Sterne von Jimi Hendrix, Jerry Lee Lewis und Mel Brooks wurden fotografiert.

„Schau, da ist Ozzy."

Dieses Mal hockte sich auch Jackson hin.

„Huldigen wir dem Gott des Rocks."

„_Das ist einer der Vorteile. Sarah kann all das nachvollziehen. Die Hingabe an die Musik und einfach, wie es ist ein Künstler zu sein._"

Sie lächelte und er sah sie liebevoll an.

„Es freut mich, dass es dir so viel Spaß macht.", gab er zu.

„Macht es.", bestätigte sie.

Sie liefen weiter. Sie deutete auf den Boden.

„Oh, ich liebe Charlize Theron. Hast du ‚Monster' gesehen? Hammerfilm."

„Worum geht's da?"

„Um die erste Serienkillerin Amerikas. Beziehungsweise die erste, die sie erwischt haben."

„Ah."

Er dachte daran, als Sarah ihm erzählt hatte, wie sehr sie Krimiserien mochte und dass sie viele Filme und jede Menge Bücher über Serienkiller gesehen und gelesen hatte. Jackson war es vorgekommen, als sei Sarah beinahe besessen von diesem Thema. Nachdem sie ihm gestanden hatte, dass sie selbst keine Gefühle mehr für Menschen habe, war ihm diese morbide Faszination nur noch furchteinflößender erschienen.

„Sie hat einen Oscar dafür gekriegt.", entgegnete sie, als müsste Jackson das wissen.

„_Oh. Vielleicht sollte ich mir den mal anschauen. Obwohl ichs nicht so mit Killern habe._"

Zwar war er seit seiner Jugend ein Fan von George-Romero-Filmen und teilte Sarahs Vorliebe für Horrorfilme. Aber das traf nur auf fiktionale Filme zu. Sarah hingegen schien gerade die Realität hinter manchen Filmen zu interessieren. Er dachte an etwas, was sie vor längerer Zeit gesagt hatte:

„_Der Mensch ist das einzige Tier, das noch zutritt, wenn der Gegner schon am Boden liegt._"

Er ahnte, dass sie deshalb diese Filme mochte. Sie zeigten ihr, wie wahr diese Aussage sein konnte. Sarah sah wieder auf den Stern und machte ein Foto.

„Sie ist so wunderschön."

Das riss Jackson aus seinen düsteren Gedanken.

„_Sie findet eine _Frau_ hübsch? Was sind denn das für Töne?_"

„Muss ich jetzt eifersüchtig werden?", neckte er sie.

Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Gehen wir weiter. Mir wird langsam warm. Und Hope auch."

Sie warfen beide einen Blick auf die Hündin, die die ganze Zeit vor ihnen hergetrottet war.

„_Na, da bringen wir noch schnell den Rest hinter uns, damit die beiden endlich wieder reinkönnen._"

Die nächsten Bilder wurden von den Sternen der ‚Doors', Oliver Stone, Sigourney Weaver und Mike Meyers gemacht.

Schließlich hatten sie alle Sterne gesehen und machten sich auf den Rückweg zum Auto. Sarah sah leicht erschöpft aus. Bei einem Blick auf die Uhr wurde ihm klar, dass es Zeit für ihren Mittagsschlaf war. Für eine Sekunde kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er sich um sie sorgte wie ein Vater um sein Kind. Doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass das beinahe so war. Irgendwie musste er sich ja auf die Weise um sie kümmern, weil sie nicht immer selbst auf sich achtgab. Als sie einstiegen, bedankte sie sich noch einmal.

„Gern geschehen, Liebling.", erwiderte Jackson lächelnd.

Tatsächlich hatte ihm der Ausflug selbst viel Spaß gemacht.

Im Affenhaus legte Sarah sich dann sofort hin und schlief schon nach wenigen Minuten ein. Jackson setzte sich auf den Küchenstuhl, der seit Sarahs Anwesenheit im Haus neben seinem Tisch stand und betrachtete ihr schlafendes Gesicht. Obwohl dieser Anblick nichts Neues mehr war, staunte er doch wieder, wie jung Sarah aussah. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er gesagt hatte, dass sie seit ihrem Selbstmordversuch nicht mehr zu altern schien. Doch er wollte jetzt nicht an den vorhergehenden Abend denken. So rief er sich den Ausflug ins Gedächtnis. Als er Sarahs aufgeregtes Gesicht vor sich sah, musste er lächeln. Er erinnerte sich an das, was sie über Kevin Bacon gesagt hatte.

„_Der einzige Speck, den eine Vegetarierin mögen kann. Und von dem ihr sicher nicht schlecht werden kann._", dachte er amüsiert.

Ihm fiel das Gespräch wieder ein, als sie ihm und den Jungs gegenüber erwähnt hatte, ihr würde übel werden, sollte sie je wieder Fleisch essen. Sie hatte gemeint, sie sei „vom rechten Weg abgekommen", habe eine Weile wieder Fleisch gegessen und erst eine krasse Szene aus seinem Film ‚Dread' hätte dazu geführt, dass sie für immer vegetarisch leben würde. Aus heiterem Himmel erinnerte er sich an den genauen Wortlaut:

„_…naja, sagen wir, ich bin vom rechten Weg abgekommen, nach meinem zweiten…_"

Sie war an der Stelle abgebrochen. Er hatte nie nachgefragt, überlegte aber nun, was sie hatte sagen wollen. Was hätte eine überzeugte Tierliebhaberin und Vegetarierin davon abbringen sollen, ihre Prinzipien über Bord zu werfen? Er wusste selbst nicht woher, aber plötzlich hörte er in seinem Kopf zwei Zeilen aus einem weiteren Lied des ‚Buffy'-Musicals:

„_We´ll pay the price. It´s do or die. Hey, I´ve died twice._"

Ihm stockte der Atem. Er starrte auf Sarahs schlafende Gestalt und ihr jugendliches Antlitz. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er diese kleinen Fetzen, Puzzleteile zu einem Gesamtbild zusammenfügte. Er stöhnte leise. Hope hob den Kopf und sah ihn schon fast fragend an. Jackson wurde übel und ihm schnürte sich die Kehle zu. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.

„_Sie hat es zweimal versucht."_


	101. Kapitel 100

Obwohl Jackson von dieser Entdeckung immer noch geschockt war, versuchte er, sich Sarah gegenüber nichts anmerken zu lassen, als sie aufstand. Dass er nochmal in die Stadt fuhr, um einzukaufen, war da hilfreich. Er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er wusste, Sarah durfte nichts mitbekommen, solange sie im Affenhaus waren. Wobei er keine Ahnung hatte, ob er es schaffen würde, sie so lange nicht spüren zu lassen, dass er die Wahrheit kannte.

Als er dann zurückkam, war Sarah außer sich. Im Netz hatte sie eine Meldung über sich und ihn gefunden. Offenbar hatte jemand den Streit vorm Club gesehen und sofort an die Klatschmedien weitergegeben. Wieder merkte er, dass sich Sarah in Los Angeles unwohl fühlte.

„_Ich schätze, ich kann es mir wirklich abschminken, dass sie irgendwann hierher zieht. Sie hasst L.A. und Amerika. Und hier würde sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht die Ruhe finden, die sie braucht, damit es ihr besser geht._"

Ihm wurde immer bewusster, dass er sich wohl irgendwann tatsächlich entscheiden müsste, ob er Amerika hinter sich lassen wollte, um mit Sarah zusammenzuleben. Doch für den Moment wollte er sich nur auf diesen Tag und die nächsten konzentrieren.

Später nähte Sarah dann seine alte Jeans um und reparierte auch gleich ein paar von Bens und Jerads Sachen, die sie ihr mehr oder weniger aufdrängelten. Sie wollten sie sogar bezahlen, was Jackson und wohl auch Sarah selbst erheiterten. Als Lohn wollte sie nur, dass sie für sie spielten. Unter anderem sang Jackson auch eine a-Capella-Version von dem Oldie ‚Rama-Lama-Ding-Dong', was ihr zu gefallen schien.

Danach setzte er sich an den Laptop, um dort eine kleine Spielerei für Sarah vorzubereiten. Sie saß währenddessen auf einem Sessel und Ben und Jerad hatten auf dem Sofa Platz genommen. Schließlich hatte er alles soweit fertig und brauchte nur noch eine Stimmaufnahme von Sarah. Er rief sie zu sich.

„Sag mal irgendwas in das Mikro."

„Was? Wieso?"

„Machs einfach. Ich spiel grad an so einem Programm rum. Ist egal. Sag irgendwas."

Sie beugte sich nach unten. Jackson drückte auf einen Button und nickte.

„Irgendwas."

Er blinzelte.

„Du hast gesagt, ich soll ‚irgendwas' sagen.", meinte sie unschuldig.

Ben und Jerad lachten und auch Jackson musste feixen.

„_Na, wo sie Recht hat. Widerborstiges kleines Ding._"

„Kannst dich wieder setzen. Müsste reichen."

Sarah setzte sich wieder hin. Jackson steckte ein Paar Kopfhörer an den Laptop an und probierte aus, ob alles so funktionierte, wie er es sich vorstellte. Er hatte verschiedenen Buttons, die unterschiedliche Töne oder verzerrte Stimmaufnahmen wiedergaben. Es klappte alles und so nahm er die Kopfhörer wieder ab. Er hoffte, dass Sarah den Spaß verstand. Zumal er damit auch wieder mal zeigte, dass er aufmerksam war. Er drückte auf einen der Buttons. Aus dem Laptop erschallte das Klingeln eines Telefons. Jackson tippte. Das Klingeln hörte auf und Sarahs Stimme erklang:

„Hallo?"

Die echte Sarah runzelte die Stirn.

„Hallo Sarah."

Ihre Augen wurden groß.

„Ghostface.", flüsterte sie.

Jackson lächelte leicht und nickte.

„_Ich wusste, dass sie die Stimme des ‚Scream'-Killers gleich erkennt. Wer weiß, wie oft sie die Filme schon gesehen hat._"

Jackson tippte und wieder war Sarahs Stimme zu hören.

„Wer sind Sie?"

Sarah rollte mit den Augen. Jackson zwinkerte und tippte wieder.

„Was ist dein Lieblingshorrorfilm, Sarah?"

Tim lachte. Sarah antwortete nicht. Jackson ahnte, dass sie offenbar wartete, was als nächstes kam und es nicht als direkte Frage betrachtete. So ließ er ‚Ghostface' fragen:

„Was ist dein Lieblingshorrorfilm? Komm schon, du hast doch einen."

„‚Gigli'. Der ist wirklich der Horror.", erwiderte sie.

„Ich weiß, was dein Lieblingshorrorfilm ist."

„Ach, wirklich?", fragte Sarah.

„‚Nightmare on Elmstreet'.", sagte Jackson.

Sie blinzelte.

„Hat er Recht?", fragte Ben.

Sie nickte.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Jerad.

„Der Film ist von Vierundachtzig. Sarah steht auf das Jahr."

Sie lächelte.

„Eine Menge Filme sind aus dem Jahr.", wandte Jerad ein.

Jackson tippte wieder. Diesmal erklang zuerst die Melodie und dann das Lied aus den ‚Elmstreet'-Filmen.

„Eins, zwei, Freddie kommt vorbei. Drei, vier, er steht vor deiner Tür. Fünf, sechs, hol dein Kruzifix. Sieben, acht, bald ist es Mitternacht. Neun, zehn."

Er stoppte die Aufnahme. Sarah ergänzte den Text. Ihre Stimme brach ein wenig.

„Wir wolln nicht schlafen gehn."

Jackson war plötzlich betroffen.

„_Ich hätte das vielleicht doch nicht tun sollen. Das geht ihr zu nah._"

Doch sie lächelte. Er war erleichtert.

„Du hast Recht. Von all diesen Killern ist er der Furchteinflößendste."

„Wieso?", fragte Jerad.

„Wieso soll Freddy Krüger schlimmer als Michael Myers oder der Typ aus ‚Scream' sein?"

Sie wandte sich Jerad zu.

„Weil er schon tot ist. Alle anderen kannst du erschießen oder anders erledigen. Aber Freddy ist als solches nicht real. Du kannst ihn nicht wirklich bekämpfen."

„Sie können ihm kaum entkommen. Alles was er tun muss, ist auf sie zu warten.", schaltete sich Jackson ein.

„_Deshalb sind das ihre Lieblingshorrorfilme. Weil sie genau weiß, wie diese Kids sich fühlen._"

Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und lächelte leicht.

„Genau. Dort, wo sie am verwundbarsten sind."

„In ihren Träumen.", sagte Ben plötzlich.

„_Woher weiß _der_ das?_", dachte Jackson fast missmutig.

_Er_ wollte als der dastehen, der diese Zusammenhänge erkannte und mit dem Sarah darüber sprach. Diese wandte sich Ben zu und nickte.

„Aber hatten die in einem der Filme nicht erwähnt, dass es Pillen gibt? Also, dass man gar nicht erst träumt.", warf Jerad ein.

„Ja. Solche Pillen gibt es. Aber der Mensch träumt nicht ohne Grund. Das Gehirn verarbeitet Dinge, in dem es Traumbilder erzeugt. Genau aus diesem Grund bringt es auch nichts, einfach wachzubleiben. Wenn ein Mensch nicht schläft, fällt er irgendwann ins Koma. Und wenn er die Träume unterdrückt, wird er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach…"

Sie sah Jackson an.

„Verrückt."

„_Sie ist immer noch angefressen._"

Er bemerkte, dass Ben Mundwinkel zuckten. Der hatte offenbar nicht vergessen, dass Jackson ins Fettnäpfchen getreten war.

„_Der hat auch gut reden. Sarah hat ihn ja auch irgendwie gern wegen seinem blöden absoluten Gehör…_"

„Also haben Freddys Opfer die Wahl zwischen Koma, Wahnsinn oder Tod?", fragte Jerad.

„_Koma, Wahnsinn, Tod… Wieso muss ich da an Sarah denken?_"

„Menschen im Koma träumen auch. Letzten Endes haben sie keine Wahl. Er kriegt sie immer. Ich meine, wie viele Filme haben sie gemacht? Er ist immer wieder gekommen. Er holt sie alle. Keiner kann ihm entkommen und deshalb ist er der ultimative Filmkiller."

Sie sah Jackson an.

„So, lieber Ghostface. Habe ich die Prüfung bestanden? Oder möchtest du noch ein Quiz veranstalten?"

„_Kann ich mir mal für später aufheben._"

Die Stimme des ‚Scream'-Killers antwortete:

„Nein. Niemand schlägt die Queen des Horrors. Grüße an Sidney und Gale."

Sarah rollte mit den Augen. Jackson zwinkerte.

„Hast du eigentlich auch ‚Saw' gesehen?", fragte Jerad plötzlich.

Jackson zuckte zusammen und verzog das Gesicht.

„_Würde mich zumindest nicht wundern. Welche Filme könnten besser darstellen, welches Scheusal der Mensch ist…_"

Sarah drehte sich zu Jerad um.

„Ja. Alle Teile."

„Whoa.", murmelte Ben.

Auch Jerad sah verblüfft aus.

„Ich hab nach dem vierten Teil aufgehört. War mir einfach zu krank."

„Ich interessiere mich für das Mittelalter. Glaube mir, da gings nicht anders zu. Menschen tun einander unbeschreibliche Dinge an."

„_Dachte ich es mir._"

Er dachte an die Amateurfilme, von dem sie ihm erzählt hatte und murmelte:

„Snuff."

Offenbar hatte sie ihn gehört. Denn sie drehte sich zu ihm um, lächelte leicht und nickte beinahe unmerklich.

„Glaubst du, dass das wirklich funktioniert?"

Sie wandte sich wieder Jerad zu.

„Ich meine, ursprünglich waren die Fallen doch als eine Art Test gedacht. Die Opfer wollten sich doch umbringen."

Jacksons Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Hope winselte leise und er wusste, dass etwas mit Sarah nicht stimmte. Obwohl er nur ihren Hinterkopf anstarrte, war ihm bewusst, dass Ben ihn fragend ansah. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Sarah überhaupt atmete. Zumindest schien sie wie erstarrt zu sein. Jerad jedoch sprach weiter, als würde er von all dem nichts mitkriegen.

„Und Jigsaw hatte sie doch in die Fallen gesteckt, damit sie um ihr Leben kämpfen und es wieder schätzen lernen. Denkst du, dass sowas wirklich funktioniert?"

„Woher soll _ich_ das wissen?", brachte sie mühsam hervor.

„_Weil sie weiß, wie die sich fühlen, vielleicht?_"

Obwohl ihn das Nachdenken über Sarahs Suizidversuche beinah krankmachte, glaubte er, dass eben nur Menschen wie sie diese Frage beantworten könnten. Er schämte sich fast dafür. Aber er war neugierig. Deshalb ging er nicht dazwischen.

„Na, weil Jay erwähnt hat, dass du dich mit Psychologie auskennst und dass dich dieses ganze Kriminalistische mit Profiling und so interessiert."

„Keine Ahnung. Das sind Filme. Krankes Zeug, damit die Leute was zum Gruseln haben. Da gibt's nichts zu analysieren. Deshalb haben sie das Konzept doch irgendwann geändert. Wo bleibt da der Reiz, wenn die Leute eine Chance haben?"

Auch wenn er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, hörte er doch heraus, dass sie log. Davon abgesehen widersprach diese Aussage allem, was sie bisher zum Menschen an sich gesagt hatte. So bemerkte er nur am Rande, dass der Sarkasmus schon fast aus ihren Worten tropfte. Jerad und Ben sahen sie überrascht an.

„Außerdem waren es später Verbrecher. Es war keine Läuterung mehr, sondern nur noch Bestrafung ihrer Vergehen. Jigsaw mag versucht haben, den Menschen beizubringen, ihr Leben wieder zu schätzen. Doch sein _Nachfolger_ war einfach nur noch ein sadistisches Arschloch. Es gibt keinen weiteren Sinn dahinter. Außer der, dass der Mensch grausamer ist als jedes andere Lebewesen auf diesem Planeten."

„_Na, da ist ja die Aussage, die ich erwartet habe…_"

Ben und Jerad hingegen sahen natürlich gleichermaßen schockiert, betroffen und verwirrt aus.

„Was doch auch den Erfolg dieser Filme erklärt. Millionen haben sie sich angeschaut und haben wohl Vergnügen daran gefunden, zu sehen wie andere bestialisch ermordet werden."

„Du hast sie doch auch gesehen.", wandte Jackson ein.

„_Wobei sie wohl kaum Mitleid mit denen empfunden hat. Die ersten Opfer waren wie sie, Menschen die nicht mehr leben wollten und die anderen waren Abschaum._"

Sie drehte sich langsam um. Sie verzog die Lippen. Doch es war kein wirkliches Lächeln. Und wenn es eines war, dann ein kaltes das jedoch auch leichte Belustigung ausdrückte. Auf jeden Fall machte es ihm beinahe Angst.

„Neugierde. Die Toten und wie sie starben interessierte mich nicht. Ich wollte wissen, wie es weitergeht und ob sie diesen Detective erwischen. Und mich hat der Einfallsreichtum der Drehbuchautoren fasziniert."

Er war nun doch geschockt.

„_Neugierde?! Sie hat die sich angeschaut, weil sie wissen wollte, welche perversen Fallen sich die Autoren einfallen lassen?_"

Sogar für ihn war diese Mitteilung hart.

„Ja, ich finde es faszinierend, welche Kreativität Menschen an den Tag legen, wenn es darum geht, ein Lebewesen zu quälen."

Er blinzelte. Zwar hatte er sich das fast schon gedacht. Doch dass sie es so ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung zugab, erschreckte ihn. Für einen Moment bekam er beinahe Angst vor Sarah. Er vermutete, dass sie womöglich doch zu Dingen fähig war, die den meisten einfach nur abscheulich vorkamen. Ihm fiel wieder ein, wie neutral sie über Mord gesprochen hatte. Und er dachte an die Blicke, die sie einem zuwerfen konnte und die zwei Dinge ausdrückten: Unendlichen Hass und reine Mordlust. In diesem Augenblick hielt er es tatsächlich für möglich, dass Sarah jemanden töten könnte und nicht mal Reue empfinden würde. Doch er verdrängte diesen Gedanken sofort.

Sarah drehte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden um.

„Ihr glaubt nicht, dass Menschen in der Realität zu so etwas fähig sind? Kennt ihr die ‚Hostel'-Filme?"

Er keuchte.

„_Die kennt sie auch?! Vielleicht hätte ich damit rechnen müssen. Gott, sie schaut wirklich Filme, bei denen sich sogar mir der Magen rumdreht._"

Nach einem kurzen Moment nickten Ben und Jerad.

„Das ist keine Fiktion.", fügte sie ohne jede hörbare Regung hinzu.

Tim und Ben sahen sie verdutzt an.

„_Sie nimmt uns doch auf den Arm, oder?!_"

„Ihr könnt es überprüfen. Diese Dinge sind nicht ausgedacht. Welche _Psychologie_, welches _Profiling_ soll man da anwenden? Es gibt Menschen, die einfach krank sind. Denen das Leben eines anderen Lebewesens nichts bedeutet. Und die es lieben, ihrer Macht damit Ausdruck zu verleihen, dass sie einen Artgenossen foltern und töten."

Jackson dachte darüber nach, ob das wohl auch auf Sarah selbst zutraf. Doch er fand, gerade _weil_ sie kein Mitleid mehr empfand, dass es ihr auf der anderen Seite vielleicht auch kein Vergnügen bereitete, anderen wehzutun.

„_Was aber dem widerspricht, dass sie ständig Sachen nach mir wirft und mehrmals versucht hat, mich zu treten._"

Sein Kopf schwirrte langsam. Sie sprach weiter.

„Das ist es. Es gibt keine Erklärung. Nur ein Rat, den es im Vorspann der Serie ‚Millennium' gab: Fürchte deinen Nächsten wie dich selbst."

„_Ich fang langsam an, das zu glauben… Zumindest, was Sarah betrifft._"

Jackson wurde klar, dass er soeben anfing, Angst vor seiner eigenen Freundin zu kriegen. Doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass man genau das einem wilden Tier nie zeigen sollte: Dass man Angst vor ihm hat.

„_Sie lebt davon, dass die Menschen Angst vor ihr haben. Nur dann fühlt sie sich sicher. Aber wenn sie merkt, dass _ich_ sie auch fürchte, werd ich bei ihr untergehen._"

„Du glaubst das?", fragte Jerad ungläubig nach einem endlosen Moment.

„Nein."

„_Sie wollte uns tatsächlich nur Angst machen_.", dachte Jackson hoffnungsvoll.

Sarah stand auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Sie sah Jackson an, als sie sagte:

„Ich weiß es."

Dann verließ sie den Raum. Er starrte auf die Tür.

„_Heißt das, sie hat vor sich selbst genauso Angst wie vor den anderen? Oder dass sie einfach nur denkt, dass Menschen zum fürchten sind?_"

Tim riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Du hast Recht. Sie ist irgendwie verrückt."

Er sah kurz zu seinen Freunden hinüber.

„_Auch schon gemerkt?_"

Ben murmelte irgendwas und Jerad erwiderte halblaut:

„Ist doch wahr."

Jackson schloss die Programme und erhob sich. Er ging zur Tür, aber wandte sich dann wieder an seine Freunde.

„Sie liebt es einfach, anderen Schiss zu machen. Versucht, das zu ignorieren."

Er hatte schon die Klinke in der Hand, als Ben leise fragte:

„Sie hat das alles ernst gemeint, oder?"

Jackson nickte nur. Dann verließ auch er das Wohnzimmer.

Sarah saß auf seinem Bett. Der neue Zeichenblock lag auf ihrem Schoß.

„Du hast ihnen ein bisschen Angst gemacht.", teilte er ihr offen mit, als er das Zimmer betrat.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Tja, manchmal tut die Wahrheit eben weh."

„_Sie sollte sich eigentlich immer noch schämen, dieses Wort überhaupt zu benutzen._"

„Oh, dann wolltest du mich vor dem Schmerz bewahren?", fragte er in ironischem Ton.

„Fick dich, Rathbone.", murmelte sie und sah wieder auf den Zeichenblock.

„_Sie hat ja wirklich mal wieder blendende Laune. Dabei sind _wir_ es doch, die uns fast in die Hosen gemacht haben._"

Er setzte sich neben sie.

„Sie verstehen nicht, warum du so… kaltschnäuzig über diese Dinge reden kannst. Hab doch ein bisschen Verständnis für die Ahnungslosen."

„_Bis vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich das doch selbst nicht verstanden. Manchmal wünsch ich mir diese unbeschwerte Zeit zurück, als das Leben noch aus purem Sonnenschein bestand._"

Sie lächelte.

„Ich bin frei. Du kannst sie ja für mich bemitleiden. Ich muss mir um sowas zum Glück keine Gedanken mehr machen."

Sie sah ihn an.

„Wirklich, du solltest das mal versuchen. Streif ab all die irdischen Zwänge. Irre zu sein birgt so manchen Vorteil."

Er sah sie nur an. Zum ersten Mal erkannte er die Wahrheit hinter diesen Worten.

„_Sie ist frei... Sie hat eine Scheißangst vor den Menschen, vor dem normalen Leben an sich. Aber ihre Gefühllosigkeit gibt ihr offenbar Sicherheit._"

„Was ist? Hab ich jetzt _dir_ Angst gemacht?"

„Auch.", gab er zu.

„Mir ist nur grad klar geworden, dass du Recht hast. Aber ich muss mein Mitgefühl behalten. Denn auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht willst, du brauchst es. Oder ich brauche es, es bei dir zu fühlen."

„_Nur wenn ich daran denke, warum sie manchmal so ungemein hart ist, ertrage ich diese Kälte. Sie gibt die Demütigungen, die sie erlebt hat, nur weiter. Auch wenn es schwer ist, das zu berücksichtigen, wenn sie mich anschreit oder mit Gegenständen nach mir wirft._"

„Vergebung ist ein Akt des Mitleids. Sie wird nicht gewährt weil sie jemand verdient, sondern weil er sie nötig hat."

Er blinzelte.

„_Ähm… Hab ich das nicht grad gesagt?_"

Sie lächelte schief.

„Sorry. Zitat. Aus ‚Buffy'."

„_Die Vögel reden schon wieder mit ihr._"

Er strich ihr eine Strähne hinter das Ohr. Sie sah ihn einen Augenblick an. Er lächelte und sie legte die Arme um ihn und kuschelte sich an ihn. Er umarmte sie und küsste sanft ihr Haar.

Seine Furcht, die er kurz verspürt hatte, war tatsächlich dem Mitleid gewichen. Sarah hatte Teile ihrer Menschlichkeit verloren. Er versuchte, das zu kompensieren. Doch immer wieder merkte er, dass dies schwierig war. Sie lebte wahrscheinlich fast jeden Tag in einem Stadium der Angst vor den Menschen, der Welt. Und sorgte dafür, dass diese Welt vor _ihr_ Angst hatte. Das wilde Tier, zu dem sie mehr oder weniger geworden war, schützte nur das kleine Mädchen in ihrem Inneren. Er lernte immer mehr, mit beiden Seiten klar zu kommen: Der aggressiven Wölfin und dem ängstlichen misshandelten Kind. Und er hoffte, eines Tages diese beiden Seiten ihres Seins miteinander verknüpfen zu können. Er wusste, wenn Sarah merkte, dass sie keine Angst mehr haben musste, wenn sie weder Hass noch Furcht der Welt gegenüber empfinden müsste, würde alles gut werden.


	102. Kapitel 101

Schließlich gingen sie wieder nach unten; Sarah in die Küche, um das Abendessen zu kochen und Jackson zurück zu seinen Freunden, die immer noch im Wohnzimmer saßen.

Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er es tun sollte. Doch er glaubte, dass es ihm eventuell helfen könnte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Und einen Weg zu finden, mit dem zurechtzukommen, was Sarah ihm mitgeteilt und dem, was er selbst herausgefunden hatte. So fragte er nach wenigen Minuten Jerad:

„Ich hab da ein paar Fragen zu ‚Buffy'."

Tim sah ihn überrascht an.

„Vielleicht solltest du Sarah fragen. Sie redet doch so gerne darüber."

„Ich will aber zuerst mit _dir_ darüber sprechen."

„Okay.", erwiderte Jerad leicht verwirrt.

Jackson überlegte und war dann der Ansicht, es einfach anzusprechen. Bei seinen Freunden musste er ja nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden wie bei Sarah.

„Diese Buffy, die starb zweimal?"

Tim blinzelte und auch Ben sah ihn verdutzt an. Sie waren offenkundig davon überrascht, dass er _darüber_ reden wollte.

„Ähm… Ja. Woher weißt du das?"

„Da gibt's doch dieses Musical."

Tim nickte, während Ben sichtlich fragend murmelte:

„Musical?!"

„Sie haben da was erwähnt. Also, dass sie zweimal starb und nicht mehr lebendig sei und so."

„Oh, ja richtig. Das war nach dem zweiten Mal, am Ende der fünften Staffel. Sie… sie hatte sich geopfert, für ihre Schwester. Sie war auch eine Weile begraben. Ich glaub, drei Monate oder so."

Jackson verzog das Gesicht.

„War sie da nicht schon verwest oder so?"

„Ja, ich glaub schon. Ihre beste Freundin brachte sie mittels Zauberei wieder zurück. Buffy hatte tatsächlich danach Probleme, sich wieder einzufügen und so. Sie dachte tatsächlich, dass sie nichts mehr empfinden könnte und so. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum sie und Spike was miteinander hatten."

„Er ist ihr ja wie besessen gefolgt."

„Ja, könnte man so sagen."

„Das erste Mal?"

Tim brauchte offenbar einen Moment bis er wusste, was Jackson meinte.

„Ähm… Das war schon am Ende der ersten Staffel. Sie ist ertrunken, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Da war sie nur ein paar Minuten tot. Aber sie war es."

„Wie alt war sie da?"

„Lass mich überlegen. Ende der ersten Staffel… Buffy wurde in der zweiten… Wie alt wurde sie denn da?"

Tim überlegte sichtlich angestrengt. Jackson murmelte:

„Sechzehn."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Jerad überrascht.

Jackson sah zur Tür.

„Hab nur geraten."

Er bemerkte, dass Ben und Jerad einen Blick miteinander wechselten. Er wusste, dass er sicher nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte und schlug sein Notizbuch auf. Er suchte das Zitat, das er aus Sarahs Gedichtbuch abgeschrieben hatte.

„Was weißt du noch über… ähm… Billy Fordham?"

„Bei dem Namen klingelt nichts."

„Er muss ziemlich am Anfang aufgetreten sein. In der zweiten Staffel."

Tim dachte wieder nach.

„Billy Fordham… Ford… Ja, jetzt weiß ichs. Die haben ihn nur ‚Ford' genannt. Er war ein Jugendfreund von Buffy und kam in die Stadt. Er wollte…"

Tim stockte.

„Komm schon, was wollte er? Sterben? Ich meine, er hat doch gesagt..."

Jackson las es ab.

„Noch ein paar Tage und wir machen das, _wozu jeder Teenager_ in diesem Land die Chance haben sollte: _Jung_ zu sterben und gut dabei auszusehen."

Ben sah geschockt aus und schien sich immer mehr zu fragen, warum Jackson diese Fragen stellte. Jerad blinzelte.

„Nein, eher das Gegenteil. Er war irgendwie todkrank. Er wollte eben nicht sterben. Sondern… ein… naja, ein Vampir werden."

Nun war es _Jackson_, der überrascht blinzelte.

„Er hatte halt diese romantische Vorstellung von Vampiren. Doch er hat dann herausgefunden, dass Vampire letzten Endes Raubtiere sind."

„Er wurde getötet?"

„Ja, von… von Spike."

„Was?! Moment mal. Dieser Spike tötet ihren Jugendfreund und später landet sie mit dem in der Kiste?"

„Naja, dieser Spike war allgemein kein Netter. Der hat viele Leute gekillt. Sogar zwei Jägerinnen. Aber er hatte sich halt geändert. Für… naja, für _sie_ könnte man sagen."

Jackson versuchte, diese ganzen Informationen zu verarbeiten. Nach einem langen Augenblick fragte Jerad:

„Warum willst du das eigentlich alles wissen?"

Noch bevor Jackson richtig darüber nachdenken konnte, ob er diese Frage überhaupt beantworten wollte, hörten sie Sarahs Gesang, den sie trotz der geschlossenen Tür verstanden.

„The lonesome Texas sun was setting slow."

Ben und Jerad sahen Jackson an. Jerads Mundwinkel zuckten kurz.

„In the rear view mirror I watch it glow. I can still see the wind and his hazel brown hair. I closed my eyes for a moment, I'm still there. The greenest eyes in Texas are haunting me tonight."

„Sie unterhält mal wieder die ganze Straße."

„Sie redet mit mir."

„Was?"

„Ich kenne diesen Song. Es geht eigentlich um ein blondes Mädchen mit blauen Augen. Sarah spricht durch Lieder mit mir."

„Like the stars that fill the midnight sky his memories fills my mind. Where did I go wrong? Did I wait too long or can I make it right? The greenest eyes in Texas are haunting me tonight. Another house another bedroom. Another dream that ended way too soon."

Sie konnten hören, wie Sarahs Stimme brach. Jacksons Hände verkrampften sich um das Notizbuch. Seine Freunde sahen ihn fragend an.

„Left me lonely waiting for the dawn. Searching for the strength to carry on. The greenest eyes in Texas are haunting me tonight. Like the stars that fill the midnight sky his memories fills my mind. Where did I go wrong? Did I wait too long or can I make it right? The greenest eyes in Texas are haunting me tonight. For every heart you break you pay the price. I can't forget the tears in his green eyes."

„Deshalb stelle ich dir diese Fragen.", murmelte Jackson, wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob Jerad ihn überhaupt verstand.

„The greenest eyes in Texas are haunting me tonight. Like the stars that fill the midnight sky his memories fills my mind. Where did I go wrong? Did I wait too long or can I make it right? The greenest eyes in Texas are haunting me tonight."

„Ist… ähm… naja… alles okay bei euch?", fragte Jerad als er wohl das Schweigen im Raum nicht mehr aushielt.

Jackson lächelte. Doch es war nicht fröhlich.

„Wie mans nimmt. Ich… ich denk grad über ein, zwei Sachen nach. Etwas, worüber ich noch nicht mit ihr sprechen kann, obwohl es um sie geht."

„Diese ganzen Fragen. Die Tode von dieser…"

Tim half Ben auf die Sprünge.

„Buffy."

„Ja. Und was dieser Ford gesagt hat."

„Wie gesagt, ich versuch, mir über ein paar Dinge klarzuwerden."

Plötzlich sprang die Wohnzimmertür auf. Die drei Männer zuckten zusammen. Jackson traute seinen Augen nicht. Denn nicht Sarah stand davor, sondern Hope, die mit dem Schwanz wedelte.

„Grundgütiger. Sie kann Türen öffnen?!"

Ben wandte sich an Jackson.

„Wusstest du das?"

Jackson schüttelte den Kopf. Hope ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Ich schätze, wie werden grad zum Essen gerufen."

Die Männer folgten der Hündin, die schwanzwedelnd in die Küche zurücklief.

„_Wieso hat sie mir nicht gesagt, dass Hope sowas kann?_"

Er musste fast über sich selbst lachen, dass er sich in diesem Moment über _so_ etwas Gedanken machte.

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch. Jackson war in Gedanken versunken. Er wollte Sarah noch an diesem Abend auf seine Erkenntnis ansprechen.

„Was ist los? Guckt ihr wegen Hope so?", fragte sie plötzlich.

Er schaute auf und sah, dass seine Freunde den Kopf schüttelten und ihm einen Blick zuwarfen.

„Ist es wegen dem Lied?"

„_Ist jetzt auch egal. Ich will es hinter mir haben._"

Fast beiläufig sagte er schließlich:

„Jerad und ich haben uns über Buffy unterhalten."

Sie sah von einem zum anderen.

„Okay."

„Genauer gesagt über das Ende der ersten und der fünften Staffel.", fügte er hinzu.

Sarah ließ ihr Besteck fallen. Ben und Jerad wechselten wieder einen Blick und sahen dann Jackson an. Ihnen war die Sache ganz offensichtlich unangenehm. Sarah starrte ihn an. Ihm war bewusst, dass er diese Sache besser unter vier Augen klären sollte. Aber er konnte jetzt nicht mehr zurück. Und er versuchte sich einzureden, dass Ben und Jerad nicht wussten, um was es genau ging.

„Und wir haben über Billy Fordham gesprochen.", ergänzte er.

Sie lächelte leicht und erwiderte tonlos:

„W_ozu jeder Teenager_in diesem_Land_die_Chance haben sollte."_

Nun sahen Ben und Jerad _sie_ fassungslos an. Jackson wurde langsam klar, dass er doch zu weit gegangen war.

„_Sie wird mich zusammenstauchen. Ich versuch doch nur, damit klarzukommen, dass die Frau, die ich liebe, zweimal versucht hat, sich umzubringen und offenbar vom Tod fasziniert ist._"

Sarah schaute auf ihren Teller. Dann nahm sie Messer und Gabel und aß weiter als sei nichts. Als sie plötzlich den Blick hob und Jerad ansah, zuckte der zusammen. Ohne jede Regung fragte sie:

„Kannst du dann eine von den ‚Buffy'-DVDs holen?"

„_Wieso denn das?_"

Auch Jerad war offenkundig überrascht von dieser Frage, nickte aber.

„Wel-welche?"

„‚Der Preis der Freiheit'."

Tim blinzelte, nickte jedoch wieder. Jackson überlegte, welche Folge das sein könnte. Ahnte aber, dass es eine von denen war, über die er und Jerad sich unterhalten hatten. Sarah sah wieder auf ihr Essen. Jackson versuchte ebenfalls, weiter zu essen.

Nach dem Essen - das schweigend verlaufen war - lief Jerad nach oben, während Sarah langsam ins Wohnzimmer ging. Jackson folgte ihr. Ben stand zaudernd im Türrahmen und sah von Sarah zu Jackson und wieder zurück.

„Haben nur die beiden sich unterhalten?"

Ben sah ihn fragend an. Er nickte.

„_Ich hab in dem Punkt ja nichts zu verbergen. Und es wird wohl Bens Rettung sein, dass er nur hier gesessen hat. Er war nur Zuschauer und kommt daher sicher ungeschoren davon. Ist bei Sarahs momentaner Laune wohl auch besser so._"

Jackson wusste, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte. Er hoffte nun, Sarah erklären zu können, warum er mit Jerad darüber gesprochen hatte und wie schwer es ihm fiel, damit klarzukommen, was er über diesen Teil ihrer Vergangenheit herausgefunden hatte.

Ben zögerte bevor er antwortete.

„Ja. Sie… Jackson… Jackson hat Jerad ein paar Fragen gestellt. Über… naja, diese Buffy. Sarah… sie… ich…"

„Du kannst gehen, wenn du willst. Du hast nichts gemacht. Das hier hat nichts mehr mit dir zu tun.", teilte Sarah ihm knapp mit.

Wieder sah Ben Jackson an.

„Ist okay Ben. Sie hat Recht. Du hast nichts damit zu tun."

Ben zögerte noch einen Moment. Dann sagte er leise:

„Tut mir leid."

Er drehte sich um und ging nach oben. Jerad kam ins Zimmer. Er legte die DVD ein und Sarah spulte fast bis zum Ende vor.

„Hört genau zu."

Sie drückte die ‚Play'-Taste. Eine junge blonde Frau und ein Mädchen mit langen Haaren in einem weißen Kleid standen auf einer Art Plattform. Beide bluteten. Die Frau sah auf ihre Wunden, dann nach unten. Unterhalb des Turmes, auf dem sie standen, tat sich buchstäblich ein Schlund auf. Dann blickte sie das Mädchen ernst an und sprach mit ihr, bevor sie vom Turm sprang.

„_Oh, das ist die Szene, in der sich Buffy für ihre Schwester opfert._"

Doch der Anblick schockierte ihn. Er verkrampfte sich leicht und sah zu Sarah hinüber.

„_Wieso will sie, dass wir uns das ansehen?_"

„Hör zu.", zischte sie.

Er sah wieder nach vorn. Während die Frau - Buffy - fiel, erklang aus dem Off ihre Stimme.

„Dawn, hör mir zu. Ich liebe dich. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Das hier ist meine Bestimmung. Und sag Giles… Sag ihm, dass ich jetzt alles verstehe und dass es in Ordnung ist. Sag meinen Freunden, dass ich sie lieb habe. Du musst dich jetzt um sie kümmern. Ihr müsst alle fest zusammenhalten. Du musst jetzt stark sein. Dawn, das Schwerste auf dieser Welt ist es, in ihr zu leben. Du musst tapfer sein. Lebe… für mich."

„_Alter, das zieht einen überhaupt nicht runter…_"

Sarah drückte auf ‚Stop' und sah Jackson fest in die Augen. Der war nun noch betroffener als zuvor.

„Ihr solltet nicht über Dinge reden, die ihr nicht versteht."

„_Wie sie ja mal sagte: Ich soll mir kein Urteil über sie erlauben. Versteht sie nicht, dass ich nur versuche, mit ihren Macken und ihrer schlimmen Vergangenheit klarzukommen, damit wir eine halbwegs funktionierende Beziehung führen können?_"

Sie sah kurz zu Jerad, der die Lider senkte und erhob sich. Jackson umfasste ihr Handgelenk mit den Fingern.

„_Sie kann jetzt nicht wieder abhauen. Nicht, bevor ich ihr nicht sagen kann, warum ich das zur Sprache gebracht hab._"

Sie schüttelte ihn ab.

„Das Schwerste auf dieser Welt ist es, in ihr zu leben. Bevor du das nicht vollständig verstehst, solltest du nicht über solche Dinge reden. Schon gar nicht mit Leuten, die davon noch weniger Ahnung haben."

Sie schaute wieder zu Jerad, der dasaß wie ein Schuljunge, der abgekanzelt wurde. Jackson wurde noch niedergeschlagener.

„_Sie hasst das Leben? Es ist das schwerste überhaupt?_"

In diesem Moment verließ ihn wieder der Mut und er wusste nicht, ob er Sarah wirklich helfen konnte. Diese ging langsam zur Tür und öffnete sie. Doch dann drehte sie sich um.

„Jerad?"

Der hob den Kopf und sah sie verwundert an.

„Du hast mir vorhin eine Frage gestellt."

Es dauerte offenbar einen Moment, bevor es ihm wieder einfiel. Er öffnete den Mund, doch Sarah hob die Hand.

„Ich denke, es kann funktionieren. Jigsaws Fallen können dazu führen, dass Menschen ihr Leben wieder wertschätzen."

„_Das ist doch gut. Heißt das, es gibt doch Hoffnung?_"

Sie sah ihn an.

„Vorausgesetzt, sie wollen wirklich leben."

„_Und sie will es nicht… Das Leben ist zu unerträglich für sie, um leben zu wollen._"

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas in seinem Inneren zerbrach. Ihm wurde wieder übel, als ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube traf: Sarah war immer noch suizidal.

Er öffnete den Mund. Doch sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor er auch nur einen Ton herausbrachte. Er konnte nur auf die Tür starren. Sein Magen fühlte sich an, als sei er zu Stein geworden. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte er, dass Jerad etwas sagen wollte. Doch Jackson hob die Hand und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nicht jetzt."

Langsam erhob Jackson sich. Er fühlte sich, als sei er achtzig. Er ging hinauf und in sein Zimmer. Sarah hockte vor seinen Schrank. Sie hatte seine Unterhose ausgezogen und trug einen Rock.

„Was tust du da?", fragte er leicht verwirrt und auch geistesabwesend.

Er kannte die Antwort, noch bevor sie sie ihm gab.

„Ich packe."

„Sarah, ich… komm schon, lass uns darüber reden."

„_Sie kann doch nicht einfach abhauen, ohne dass ich ihr sagen kann, warum ich Jerad darauf angesprochen hab. Sie muss lernen, dass sie nicht immer weglaufen kann, wenn es mal schwierig wird._"

Sie erhob sich und sah ihn hasserfüllt an. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie _ihn_ so ansah und ihm wurde klar, dass sie tatsächlich mehr als wütend war.

„Du hast schon genug geredet."

Er konnte ihr beinahe den Gedanken ansehen, dass sie ihn schlagen wollte. Er zuckte zusammen.

„_Zeig keine Angst! Sie killt dich, wenn du ihr zeigst, dass du Angst hast._", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Er wusste, er musste schnell handeln und ihr erklären, dass er ihr nicht in den Rücken hatte fallen wollen. Er versuchte, sich auf ihr Niveau zu begeben und mit dem zu arbeiten, was er über Sarahs Einstellung zu den Menschen wusste.

„_Wir hatten uns doch nur über Buffy unterhalten, nicht über Sarah._"

„Ich hab… ich hab ihnen doch nicht gesagt, dass du…"

Sie lachte bitter auf.

„Denkst du wirklich, ich halte die Menschen für _so_ dumm? Sie können sich doch denken, warum du diese Fragen gestellt hast."

„_Plötzlich ist sie der Meinung, dass andere doch mitdenken können und auch mal clever sind…_"

„Es… es tut mir leid. Ich… ich wollte nicht…"

„Wie konntest du mir das antun?!", schrie sie und brach in Tränen aus.

Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und wollte sie umarmen. Sie wich nach hinten aus und zischte:

„Fass mich nicht an."

Hope knurrte leise. Jackson spürte, dass es langsam gefährlich wurde. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Sarah ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie Faith oder Hope nicht mal befehlen müsste, jemanden anzugreifen. Sie würden es automatisch tun, wenn sie glaubten Sarah wäre in Gefahr. Sarah nahm ihre Tasche. Sie sah Jackson schmerzerfüllt an. Dieser Blick schnitt ihm direkt ins Herz.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, wie du mich so verraten konntest."

Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Er zuckte wieder zusammen.

„_Sie hat wirklich das Gefühl, dass ich sie verraten hab, wie die anderen Menschen in ihrem Leben. Wenn sie mir nur mal zuhören würde. Dann könnte ich ihr klarmachen, dass ich versuche, mit ihr zusammen zu sein, trotz all dieser bedrückenden Dinge._"

Unablässig liefen Tränen ihr Gesicht hinab. Ihre Stimme brach beinahe, als sie sagte:

„Gott, ich wusste, dass es ein Fehler ist, dir zu vertrauen."

Sie sahen einander nur stumm an.

„_Ich wollte sie damit doch nicht verletzen oder sie verraten. Ich weiß doch selbst, dass es ein Fehler war, die Jungs da mit reinzuziehen._"

Er hatte gehofft, nie wieder diesen unglaublichen Schmerz in Sarahs Augen sehen zu müssen. Sie würgte die Worte mehr hervor, als sie auszusprechen.

„Ich hatte dir tatsächlich vertraut. Wieso nur? Wie konntest du mir so wehtun?"

Er öffnete den Mund, doch sie hob die Hand.

„Ich will es nicht hören. Ich will von dir gar nichts mehr hören."

Neue Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht.

„Dann sind wir wohl quitt. Gebrochenes Herz für gebrochenes Herz."

Er konnte sie singen hören:

„_For every heart you break you pay the price. Denkt sie, ich hab das aus _Rache_ gemacht?_"

Er konnte tatsächlich sehen, dass er Sarahs Herz gebrochen hatte. Ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass es Sarah wohl mehr als jedem anderen wehtat. Sie hatte sich dagegen gewehrt, ihn zu lieben, ihm zu vertrauen. Und nun hatte sie das Gefühl, einen Fehler begangen zu haben, als sie beides zuließ.

„Baby…"

Sie ging an ihm vorbei und verließ das Zimmer. Jackson folgte ihr. Ben stand auf der Schwelle zu seinem Zimmer und trat in diesem Moment auf den Flur. Sarah ging einfach an ihm vorbei. Jackson war sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte, dass sie etwas murmelte. Dann rannte sie förmlich die Stufen ins Erdgeschoß hinunter. Er wollte ihr weiter folgen. Doch Ben stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Komm schon. Lass sie gehen."

Die Haustür fiel ins Schloss. Er wollte an seinem Freund vorbei. Doch der tat etwas, was Jackson überraschte: Er hielt ihn leicht am Oberarm fest.

„Jay, lass sie einfach gehen. Sie braucht jetzt sicher etwas Abstand."

„Ich kann sie _so_ nicht gehen lassen. Nicht, bevor sie nicht weiß, dass ich ihr nicht wehtun wollte."

Ben sah ihn an und Jackson hatte beinahe das Gefühl, dass er dachte:

„_Aber das hast du offenbar. Du hättest wissen müssen, dass uns das nichts angeht._"

Doch Jackson wusste, dass das nur seine eigenen Gedanken waren. Ben ließ ihn endlich los. Jackson rannte hinunter und stürmte aus dem Haus. Doch er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er den Gehweg direkt vor dem Haus leer vorfand. Er ging die wenigen Stufen zum Fußweg hinunter und sah in beide Richtungen. Er konnte Sarah und Hope nirgends entdecken. Er sah nur Autos auf der Straße. Und ein Taxi, das an einem Ende des Blocks gerade um die Ecke bog…

Er ging in das Haus zurück. Jerad stand im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer. Jackson sah die Treppe hinauf. Ben stand ganz oben. Sie sahen sich nur an.

„Hast du das Taxi gerufen?", fragte Jackson schließlich.

Ben nickte.

„Lass sie erst mal in Ruhe, okay? Ich weiß, ich sollte mich nicht einmischen. Und das hab ich bisher doch auch nie. Aber sie wollte offensichtlich nur weg von hier. Lass sie einfach runterkommen und morgen oder so könnt ihr darüber reden. Ich schätze, jetzt wird sie sowieso nichts von dir wissen wollen."

„Du hast Recht.", gab Jackson nach einem Moment zu.

Ben kam die Treppe hinunter. Als er vor ihm stand, sagte er leise:

„Das mit Sarah tut mir leid."

Jackson wusste, dass er nicht den Streit meinte.

„Mir auch."

Er warf Jerad einen Blick zu. Ohne jedoch direkt einen seiner Freunde anzusehen, sagte er:

„Ich geh hoch. Wie mir gesagt wurde, hab ich heut wohl schon genug geredet."

Gerade, als er den oberen Treppenabsatz erreichte, hörte er Jerad leise fragen:

„Es geht doch darum, dass Sarah versucht hat, sich umzubringen, oder?"

Er klang gleichermaßen verwirrt und traurig. Jackson blieb stehen und lauschte. Ben erwiderte ebenso leise:

„Wir halten uns da soweit es geht raus. Was auch immer mit Sarah passiert ist, es geht uns nichts an. Aber ich denke auch, wir sollten Jay nicht darauf ansprechen."

„Sie wird nicht wiederkommen, oder? Sie hat zwar ´ne Schraube locker, aber ich mag sie irgendwie."

„Ich auch. Keine Ahnung. Wir können nur abwarten. Und denk dran: Kein Wort darüber zu ihm."

Die Wohnzimmertür wurde geschlossen und Jackson ging in sein Zimmer. Er nahm sein Handy und rief Sarah an. Doch die hatte bereits das private Handy abgestellt. Wider besseren Wissens versuchte er es bei ihrer anderen Nummer. Aber auch da war sie nicht mehr erreichbar. Er ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Ihm war klar, dass er es diesmal richtig versiebt hatte. Er sah wieder Sarahs schmerzerfülltes Gesicht vor sich. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich daran, was _genau_ sie gesagt hatte:

„_Ich _hatte_ dir tatsächlich vertraut._"

Ihm wurde in diesem Augenblick bewusst, dass er ihr Vertrauen verloren hatte. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so niedergeschlagen gefühlt. Es hatte ihn Wochen gekostet, Sarahs Vertrauen zu erlangen. Und nun hatte er es binnen einer Stunde wieder verloren. Und er wusste, dass es seine alleinige Schuld war. Er hatte versucht, die Beziehung zu retten und hatte sie nun womöglich für immer zerstört.

Er verspürte den Drang, ihr sofort nachzufahren. Aber er wusste, dass Ben Recht hatte. Sarah wollte jetzt nur ihre Ruhe. Es würde nichts bringen, wenn er jetzt zu ihr fuhr. Er rief bei der Festnetznummer an. Es klingelte, aber niemand nahm ab. Er sah auf die Uhr. Sarah war erst vor zwanzig Minuten gefahren. Vielleicht war sie noch gar nicht im Haus. Eine halbe Stunde später versuchte er es noch einmal. Diesmal war besetzt. Doch er ahnte, dass sie sicher nicht telefonierte, sondern den Stecker gezogen hatte. Wieder einmal war Sarah wie von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten. Doch dieser Aufenthalt in den Hills ohne dass man sie telefonisch erreichen konnte war in Jacksons Augen beinahe symbolisch für die Abschottung Sarahs von der Welt an sich.

In der Nacht wälzte sich Jackson unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her. Er hoffte, dass es Sarah halbwegs gut ging. Er nahm sich vor, gleich am nächsten Morgen zu ihr zu fahren, um mit ihr zu sprechen.

Als er schließlich in einen dämmrigen Halbschlaf verfiel, verfolgte ihn immer noch Sarahs gequälter Gesichtsausdruck.


	103. Kapitel 102

Nach einer unruhigen, mehr oder weniger schlaflosen Nacht quälte sich Jackson förmlich aus dem Bett. Er versuchte, Sarah anzurufen. Aber erwartungsgemäß war sie nicht zu erreichen. So duschte er und zog sich an. Die ganze Zeit überlegte er, was er zu ihr sagen sollte. Noch mehr als am Vorabend war ihm bewusst, dass er Sarah verletzte hatte. Und ihm war klar, dass es wohl schwierig werden würde, ihr zu beweisen, dass es ihm leid tat und er alles tun würde, ihr Vertrauen zurück zu erlangen.

Er legte sich auf der Fahrt in die Hills seine Worte zurecht. Er ahnte, dass er nicht viel Zeit hatte, sich zu erklären, bevor Sarah ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen würde. Von der Gefahr, dass sie ihm aus Wut die Hunde auf den Hals hetzte, ganz zu schweigen…

Er atmete tief durch, bevor er an der Tür klingelte. Die Hunde bellten und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde. Doch Sarah ging einfach weiter ins Wohnzimmer und er fühlte sich daran erinnert, dass er schon einmal so eine Szene erlebt hatte. Hope und Faith waren still und sahen ihn schwanzwedelnd an. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, meinte Sarah:

„Tut mir leid, dass ich gestern keinen zweiten Hund erwähnt hatte. Sie wird keine Probleme machen. Könnten Sie schon mal das Gepäck in den Kofferraum stellen? Ich bin gleich da."

„_Gepäck?!_"

Erst in diesem Augenblick bemerkte er die Reisetaschen neben der Tür. Langsam kroch die Erkenntnis in sein Gehirn, dass sie offenbar ein Taxi erwartet hatte.

„_Sie will abhauen?! Ohne ein Wort?_"

Er hob langsam den Kopf und schaute Sarah an, die im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer stand und ihn verwundert anblickte.

„Was soll das?!", fragte er beinahe im selben Moment, als sie fragte:

„Was machst _du_ denn hier?"

Das Wedeln von Faith´ und Hopes Schwänzen wurde zaghafter, als sie die veränderte Stimmung spürten. Sarah ging auf die Tür zu.

„Los verschwinde, bevor ich mich vergesse."

Jackson hatte im Moment selbst leichte Probleme, nicht auszuflippen. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Sarah einfach wieder weglaufen wollte, ohne sich zu verabschieden oder ihm die Chance zu geben, mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Du wirst nicht einfach so abhauen. Erst wirst du mir zuhören. Was gestern passiert ist…"

Sie fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Ich will nichts dazu hören. Ich weiß, was passiert ist. Ich hatte den Fehler begangen, dir zu vertrauen. Und gestern habe ich begriffen, dass es einer war. Ich will deine Gründe dafür nicht wissen. Ich will gar nichts mehr von dir wissen."

Dass sie in der Vergangenheitsform sprach, tat ihm weh. Doch er sah deutlich, dass sie verletzt war. In seinem Hinterkopf nagte die Gewissheit, dass er tatsächlich nur wenige Minuten - wenn überhaupt - hatte. Offenbar rechnete sie jeden Moment mit dem Taxi. Er umklammerte leicht ihr Handgelenk.

„Hör mir doch endlich mal zu. Bitte."

Er sah, dass ihre Abwehr wieder Risse bekam. Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinab. Das schmerzte ihn, doch gleichzeitig war es ein gutes Zeichen. Wenn er schnell genug war, bevor sie wieder dicht machte oder das Taxi erschien, konnte er ihr klarmachen, wie leid ihm alles tat.

„Ich weiß, dass ich dir wehgetan hab. Aber das wollte ich nicht. Also, lass mich doch erklären, warum ich mit Jerad gesprochen hab. Geh nicht einfach, ohne mich anzuhören."

Sie sah ihn nur an.

„Bitte."

Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie fieberhaft nachdachte. Er selbst hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm die Zeit davon lief.

„_Quatsch sie einfach zu. Bevor sie überhaupt den Entschluss fassen kann, dich zum Teufel zu jagen musst du sie überzeugt haben zu bleiben._"

Ein Wagen fuhr den Weg herauf. Hope und Faith liefen nach draußen. Jackson wurde nun panisch. Er spürte, dass sie einfach nur wegwollte und befürchtete, dass er sie dann womöglich nie wieder sah. Er konnte ihr zum Flughafen nachfahren oder ihr hier eine Szene machen. Doch wollte er verhindern, dass sein Ausbruch in der Klatschpresse landete. Und es wäre sicher nicht hilfreich, wenn er ausrastete oder ihr das Gefühl gab, dass er sich nicht im Griff hatte. Hinter sich konnte er eine ins Schloss fallende Autotür und dann Schritte hören.

„Bitte.", flehte er sie förmlich an.

Eine weitere Träne verließ ihr Auge. Der Fahrer war bei ihnen angekommen. Doch Sarah sah nur Jackson an. Auch der schenkte dem Mann keine Beachtung.

„Wenn du mir je wieder wehtust, töte ich dich.", brachte sie gepresst hervor.

Trotz ihrer Drohung - die sie tatsächlich ziemlich ernst meinte - fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte er, dass der Fahrer fassungslos zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her sah. Ohne den Blick von Sarah zu nehmen, holte Jackson einen Geldschein aus der Hosentasche und hielt ihn dem Mann hin.

„Tut mir leid, dass sie den weiten Weg umsonst hergekommen sind."

Der Fahrer zögerte nur wenige Sekunden bis er das Geld nahm und schnell zu seinem Wagen lief.

„_Okay, die erste Hürde haben wir genommen._"

Mit dem Druck, sie zum Bleiben bewegen zu müssen, verlor er auch etwas von seiner Selbstbeherrschung und seine Wut, dass sie einfach hatte gehen wollen, tauchte kurz auf. Als das Taxi fort war, sagte er so ruhig wie möglich:

„Du wirst jetzt deinen Flug canceln, wieder auspacken und dann setzen wir uns in Ruhe hin und reden."

„Ich… ich habe gar keinen… Rückflug."

Er blinzelte überrascht.

„_Hauptsache weg hier._"

Er schaute auf die Taschen. Ihm war bewusst, dass er gerade eben zu unfreundlich gewesen war.

„_Schalt lieber einen Gang zurück. Sonst hört sie dir womöglich nie zu._"

„Okay. Dann pack jetzt bitte aus und danach reden wir in Ruhe."

Sie nahm die Taschen und schleppte sie nach oben. Er blieb in der Tür stehen und sah zur Stadt hinüber. Das Hollywood-Wahrzeichen stand wie zum Hohn auf der anderen Seite. Er atmete tief ein und aus.

„_Ich werd um sie kämpfen. Ich werd um diese Beziehung kämpfen. Auch wenn sie mich noch den Verstand kosten wird. Sarah und ich gehören zusammen._"

Als er sie die Treppe hinunter kommen hörte, drehte er sich um und schloss die Tür. Sie hatte sich offensichtlich das Gesicht gewaschen.

„_Gehen wir´s an._"

Er ließ Sarah ins Wohnzimmer vorgehen. Er nahm ihre Hand, kaum hatten sich beide gesetzt.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, wie das gestern gelaufen ist. Ich… ich weiß, dass ich Scheiße gebaut hab. Okay? Mir ist zu spät aufgefallen, dass… dass es nicht der richtige Weg war… das anzusprechen. Ich…"

Er zögerte.

„_Sei ehrlich. Sag ihr, was in dir vorgeht. Dann tut sie es vielleicht auch. Und sie erkennt, dass du nicht ganz so ein blödes Arschloch bist…_"

„Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich damit klar kommen sollte. Ich versuch immer noch, das zu verarbeiten. Aber du hattest vollkommen Recht: Ich hätte das mit mir ausmachen und nicht die Jungs mit reinziehen sollen."

Seine Offenheit überraschte sie offensichtlich.

„Ich weiß, das ist schwer. Aber kannst… kannst du mir verzeihen?"

Sie dachte offenbar nach und nickte dann.

„Ich werd dir nicht wieder weh tun. Und… ich werd mich in Zukunft im Zaum halten, was solche Gespräche mit meinen Freunden betrifft."

„_Wobei ich keine Ahnung hab, wie ich sonst damit fertig werden soll. Vielleicht sollte ich uns einen Therapeuten suchen._"

Sie erwiderte nichts darauf. Er wollte nicht darüber reden. Aber er musste einfach wissen, was geschehen war. Er sah sie prüfend an und fragte schließlich:

„Können… können wir darüber reden? Ich meine, dass… dass du…"

Sie nickte zaghaft.

„Zweimal?"

Sie nickte wieder nur.

„Wann? Ich meine, es kann… kann ja nicht lange her sein. Weil du ‚Dread' erwähnt hast."

Er hatte die ganze Zeit gehofft, dass es Sarah seit ihrem ersten Versuch besser ging. Schließlich war das fast dreizehn Jahre her. Doch die Erwähnung seines Filmes hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass sie noch Jahre danach so depressiv gewesen war, dass sie es ein zweites Mal versucht hatte. Es dauerte einen sehr langen Moment, bevor sie antwortete.

„Es war im Februar vor drei Jahren."

„_Drei Jahre also. Also hatte es zehn Jahre gedauert. Aber dass es noch nicht so lange her ist, bedeutet wohl, dass… dass sie…_"

Er konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen. Er dachte daran, wie sie ihm die - nicht mehr sichtbare - Narbe an ihrem Handgelenk gezeigt hatte und überlegte, ob sie es beim zweiten Mal auf dieselbe Art versucht hatte.

„Bist… Wie… Hast du…"

Er atmete ein und aus.

„_Das will ich doch eigentlich gar nicht wissen. Konzentrier dich auf das, was wirklich wichtig ist. Wichtig für diese Beziehung._"

„Denkst du… naja, bist du immer noch… also…"

„Du willst wissen, ob ich immer noch selbstmordgefährdet bin?"

Er nickte.

„Ja. Jay, ich… ich werde das immer sein."

Sie stockte. Ihn verließ für einen Moment wieder aller Mut. Er fühlte sich überfordert mit der Situation und dieser Offenbarung, die er doch die ganze Zeit geahnt hatte.

„Verstehst du. Du willst mit mir zusammen sein. Aber… diese… diese Beziehung hat keine Zukunft, weil _ich_ keine habe."

Er sah sie nur an.

„_Ich werd nicht aufgeben. Sie hat sich schon verändert. Ich werd nicht zulassen, dass ich sie verliere._"

Dann umarmte er sie und zog sie eng an sich.

„Ich werd _nicht_ aufhören, dich zu lieben."

„_Ich werd weiterkämpfen. Um unsere Beziehung. Und um _sie_._"

„Du solltest das nur wissen. Du solltest dir klar darüber sein, dass ich womöglich nicht mehr viel Zeit habe. Dass _wir_ nicht viel Zeit zusammen haben werden.", meinte sie nach einer Weile leise.

Er erwiderte nichts darauf.

„_Dann sollten wir wohl das Beste daraus machen… Und irgendwann wird sie erkennen, dass das Leben doch schön sein kann. Sie ist doch schon fröhlicher und offener geworden. Sobald sie gemerkt hat, dass es auch viele Freuden im Leben gibt, wird diese Zeit der Traurigkeit nur noch eine ihrer schrecklichen Erinnerungen sein._"

Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. Dieses Mal nahm _sie seine_ Hand und sah ihn ernst an.

„Verstehst du das? Jay, du… ich weiß, das ist hart. Aber du musst dir darüber klar sein. Du… du wirst mich verlieren. Und das nicht erst in fünfzig Jahren. Ich…"

Sie zögerte wieder.

„_Wie kann jemand nur so jeden Lebenswillen verloren haben? Welche Dinge sind ihr womöglich noch widerfahren, von denen ich noch nichts weiß?_"

Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass er sie tatsächlich verlieren könnte.

„Gott, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich lange genug lebe, dass ich meinen dreißigsten Geburtstag erlebe. Obwohl, bis dahin sind es noch zweihundertdreiundsiebzig Tage."

Er war nun wirklich geschockt.

„Sag sowas nicht."

Nur am Rande bemerkte er, dass sie genau zu wissen schien, wie viele Tage es noch bis zum zwölften Februar Zweitausendvierzehn waren.

„Meine Zeit ist abgelaufen. Schon vor Jahren. Jedes Jahr, das ich noch lebe, ist ein gestohlenes. Und wie du inzwischen weißt, sind Teile von mir schon tot. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, das alles zu verstehen. Ich… ich kann es verstehen, wenn du damit nicht klarkommst. Wenn du keine Energie in eine Beziehung stecken willst, die womöglich nicht sehr lange anhalten wird. Es… es ist… es wäre dann für uns _beide_ das Beste, wenn wir das Ganze sofort beenden. Ich werde mich sicher nicht ändern. Ich bin und bleibe unbequem. Und ich werde immer suizidgefährdet sein. Bis zum Ende."

Sie sah ihm prüfend ins Gesicht.

„Verstehst du das? Ist dir wirklich klar, was ich versuche, dir mitzuteilen?"

Er nickte langsam. Er fing an zu begreifen, was sie meinte. Doch er wollte nur mit ihr zusammen sein. Und er hatte noch nicht die Hoffnung verloren, dass er ihr helfen konnte.

„Ich werd trotzdem nicht aufhören, dich zu lieben. Ich will trotzdem weiter mit dir zusammen sein. Ich denke, ich verstehe, was du meinst. Aber das ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen oder meinem Wunsch, mit dir zusammen zu sein. Solange du mich liebst und bei dir haben willst, werd ich bei dir bleiben."

Er streichelte ihre Wange und lächelte schief.

„Du kannst dann ja sagen ‚Ich habs dir gesagt!'."

Sie erwiderte es zaghaft. Er nahm sie wieder in die Arme. Er hielt sie ganz fest. Erst jetzt wurde ihm richtig klar, dass er sie nur um ein paar Minuten erwischt hatte. Hätte er im Stau gestanden und wäre einfach etwas später losgefahren, hätte er nur noch ein leeres Haus vorgefunden.

„Jackson, du erdrückst mich ja.", beschwerte sie sich nach einer Weile.

Er lockerte seinen Griff.

„Ich kann nur nicht glauben, dass ich dich vielleicht beinahe verloren hätte. Fünf Minuten. Wäre ich nur _fünf_ Minuten später hier angekommen, wärst du weggewesen. Du wärst einfach weggewesen und ich hätte womöglich nichts dagegen tun können. Dieser Gedanke macht mich fertig."

Er meinte zu hören, wie sie murmelte:

„Sieh es als Vorgeschmack."

Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.

Danach stürzte sich Sarah in die Hausarbeit. Sie putzte das ganze Haus, als ginge es darum, einen Preis dafür zu gewinnen. Jackson half ihr dabei nicht. Abwechselnd saß er auf dem Sofa, dachte über das Gespräch und Sarahs Beichten nach, schrieb in sein Notizbuch und stand auf dem Platz vor dem Haus und sah zur Stadt hinüber. Sie wimmelte nur so vor Leben. Doch hier konnte man nicht mal das Rauschen des Verkehrs hören.

Noch wollte er sich keine Gedanken darum machen. Aber er ahnte, dass er irgendwann darüber nachdenken musste, ob er Sarah ins Exil folgen wollte, wenn er es nicht schaffte, sie zu einem normalen Leben zurück zu führen.

Das Mittagessen verlief mehr oder weniger schweigend. Mittendrin stellte er die Frage, die ihn schon den gesamten Vormittag beschäftigt hatte.

„Es wird doch trotzdem noch eine Weile dauern, bis du wieder nach Hause fährst, oder?"

„Nach Hause… Ich habe kein Zuhause."

Es schien, dass sie mehr zu sich selbst sprach. Er blinzelte.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich habe mich in Deutschland nie heimisch gefühlt. Nichts dort hat mir das Gefühl gegeben, dass es meine Heimat ist. Ich dachte… dass es in Irland dann anders wäre. Dass ich… quasi angekommen wäre. Verstehst du?"

Er nickte.

„Aber dem war nicht so. Es gefällt mir da. Die Leute sind nett. Doch es ist nicht meine Heimat. Ich habe mich eigentlich noch nie irgendwo heimisch gefühlt. Ich habe ein _Haus_, in dem ich mich wohl fühle. Aber ein _Zuhause_ habe ich nicht. Und das werde ich wohl nie."

„Aber das hast du nicht gefragt.", fügte sie schief lächelnd hinzu.

„Ja, ich werde noch eine Weile hierbleiben. So lange, bis mich die Sonne kross gebacken hat."

Er merkte gar nicht, dass sie einen Witz gerissen hatte. Er ahnte, dass ihr Gefühl der Wurzellosigkeit wohl auch seinen Teil dazu beigetragen hatte, dass sie sich von den Menschen zurückgezogen hatte.

„Wie ein Blatt im Wind.", sagte er nach einem Augenblick.

Sie lächelte.

„Ja, so ungefähr. Aber jedes Blatt landet irgendwann irgendwo. Also gilt das vielleicht auch für mich."

Wieder versank er in Gedanken. Er dachte auch an eines ihrer Gedichte, in dem sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass _er_ ihr Zuhause sei.

„_Vielleicht kann ich ihr Wurzeln geben. Wenn ihr Geist zur Ruhe kommen kann, geht es ihr sicher irgendwann auch wieder besser._"

Nachmittags lagen sie auf der Couch und schmusten. Plötzlich setzte sie sich auf. Er erhob sich ebenfalls und sah sie fragend an.

„Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, als ich zu dir sagte, dass ich das Wort…"

Sie zögerte und würgte dann das Wort beinahe hervor.

„…zahm nicht mag?"

„Ja. Du bist ziemlich ausgeflippt, als ich meinte, dass ich es bewundernswert finde, wie gut Hope erzogen ist."

„Ich… w-w-will dir erzählen, warum. Ich meine, warum ich es nicht mag."

Er wartete gespannt. Er wusste, es war ein gutes Zeichen, dass sie sich ihm mitteilen wollte. Das gab ihm wie zuvor die Hoffnung, dass alles gut werden konnte.

„Kennst du ‚Der kleine Prinz' von Saint-Exupéry?

„Nein. Ich glaub nicht."

„Es ist ein Kinderbuch. Es geht um diesen… man könnte sagen, Jungen, den kleinen Prinzen. Der reist quasi durch das Weltall und besucht verschiedene Planeten und erlebt da kleine Abenteuer. Es ist alles ziemlich philosophisch gehalten. Jedenfalls trifft er irgendwann einen Fuchs. Der erklärt dem Prinzen, wie er ihn… zähmen kann. Er müsse jeden Tag wiederkommen und darauf warten, dass er - der Fuchs - näher und näher käme. Der Junge macht das und die beiden werden Freunde. Aber eines Tages reist der kleine Prinz weiter. Und der Fuchs sagt, dass er ihn vermissen würde. Und… und das würde es bedeuten, gezähmt zu sein."

Sie klang leicht niedergeschlagen.

„Das ist wirklich… traurig."

„_Will sie deshalb keine Verbindungen zu Menschen aufbauen? Weil die sie eh verlassen? Wäre das nach unserem Gespräch heute Vormittag nicht die blanke Ironie?_"

Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Ich kann jetzt verstehen, dass du deshalb so sensibel darauf reagiert hattest."

Er legte die Arme um sie. Er strich ihr über den Rücken und Sarah entspannte sich. Er dachte über diese kleine Geschichte nach. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass genau das zwischen ihnen geschehen war: Er hatte sich Tag für Tag quasi an sie herangepirscht und langsam ihr Vertrauen gewonnen. Wie ein wildes Tier hatte er sie an sich gewöhnt. Und auf eine Art und Weise gezähmt, auch wenn sie immer noch wild und gefährlich war.

„Du bist der Fuchs?", hakte er schließlich leise nach.

Sie nickte.

„_Und ich hab sie in ihren Augen verraten. Das wird nie wieder vorkommen. ich werd ihr nie wieder das Gefühl geben, dass sie mir nicht vertrauen könne._"

„Ich werd mich um dich kümmern. Das versprech ich dir Liebling.", meinte er dann leise.

Im Laufe des Nachmittags und Abends kehrte tatsächlich langsam Ruhe bei Sarah und Jackson ein. Als sie dann im Bett lagen und er sie in seinem Armen hielt, teilte er ihr mit:

„Ich denke, es wird dir relativ egal sein. Aber die Jungs mögen dich. Sie haben gesagt, sie würden dich vermissen."

Sie sah ihn an.

„Das haben sie zu dir gesagt?"

„Nein. Sie haben sich gestern Abend unterhalten. Ich schätze, sie dachten nicht, dass ich noch in Hörweite bin. Sie finden, dass du ziemlich einen an der Waffel hast. Aber sie haben dich auch gern."

„Sie denken _nicht_, dass ich einen an der Waffel habe. Das ist nur deine Meinung.", entgegnete sie leicht empört.

„Jerad hats gesagt. Und Ben… naja, nicht mal ich weiß immer, was er denkt. Aber er findet das sicher auch."

„Ts… Man kann nicht immer von sich auf andere schließen."

„Kannst ihn ja fragen. Ich schätze, dann weißt du die Wahrheit."

„Könnte ich. Aber du hast Recht: Es ist mir egal."

„_Ich bin frei_.", hörte er sie sagen.

„Okay, dass sie mich mögen ist… nett.", fügte sie hinzu.

„Nicht… naja, nicht für mich. Aber… ich… ich denke, dir ist es wichtig, oder?"

„_Es ist wohl so gut wie jedem irgendwie wichtig, dass die Freunde den Partner mögen und andersrum._"

„Legst du mir das als Schwäche aus?", erwiderte er nur.

„Ich weiß, dass es die meisten Menschen gern haben, wenn ihre Freunde und Familie ihre Partner mögen."

„Das war keine Antwort auf meine Frage."

Sarah zögerte.

„Ja, das tue ich. Aber Gefühle an sich zu haben, Wert auf die Meinung Anderer zu legen ist eine Schwäche. Glaub mir, ich weiß das."

„_Also war es doch mal anders? Sie hat Wert auf die Zuneigung und Meinung Anderer gelegt? Wann hat sich das geändert? Nach ihrem ersten Selbstmordversuch? Oder dem zweiten? Wieso denkt sie, das wäre eine Schwäche? Macht das denn nicht den Menschen aus?_"

„Wieso?", hakte er nach.

Sie lächelte leicht.

„Ich bin noch hier. Wenn ich dich nicht lieben würde, hätte ich dir nicht mal zugehört, als du vor der Tür standest. Und ich hätte nicht zugelassen, dass das Taxi ohne mich fährt."

Er erinnerte sich an das Lied, dass sie ihm vor einer Weile vorgespielt hatte.

„Und deshalb hasst du mich. Weil du mich liebst."

„Ja. Dich zu lieben macht mich verwundbar. Ich habe das übrigens ernst gemeint. Was ich heute früh an der Tür zu dir sagte."

Er musste kurz nachdenken.

„_Dass sie mich umbringt. Ja, das war wohl eine echte Drohung._"

„Ich weiß."

Das schien sie zu überraschen.

„No risk, no fun, mhm? Das ist eines der Dinge, die ich von dir gelernt hab."

„_Wobei wir uns noch nicht ganz einig sind, was ‚Spaß' bedeutet…_"

Sie schaute ihn noch einen Moment an, bevor sie ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust bettete. Er dachte darüber nach, wie echt ihre Drohung war, ihm Gewalt anzutun. Er ahnte, dass sie ziemlich echt war. Vielleicht würde sie ihn nicht wirklich umbringen. Aber dass sie in der Lage war, ihm körperlich weh zu tun, hatte sie schon bewiesen. Allerdings ergab ihre Aggressivität ihm gegenüber keinen Sinn, wenn sie gleichzeitig das Bedürfnis hatte, ihn gegen alles und jeden zu beschützen - genau wie er bei ihr. So begann er schließlich:

„Kann ich dich was fragen?"

Sie sah ihn wieder an und nickte.

„Du sagtest, dass du kein Mitleid mehr empfinden könntest. Andererseits tut es dir weh, wenn ich verletzt bin."

„Wie gesagt, du bist die Ausnahme."

Er sah sie wartend an. Als sie nichts mehr sagte hakte er nach.

„Gilt das für alles? Ich meine, hast… tut es dir zum Beispiel leid, wenn du mit Sachen nach mir wirfst und mich triffst?"

Nach einem Moment schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„_Toll. Sie hat tatsächlich kein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn sie mir körperlich weh tut?! Große Klasse…_"

„Aber du weißt, dass das weh tut, oder? Ich meine, dir ist klar, dass die meisten Menschen, wenn sie nicht gerade Fakire sind, sehr wohl Schmerzen empfinden - und den auch als solches verarbeiten."

„Klar weiß ich das. Aber ehrlich gesagt ist es mir wirklich ziemlich egal, ob ich dir körperlich weh tue. In diesem Augenblick habe ich tatsächlich kein Mitleid."

„Wieso?"

„Weil er vergeht. Egal wie sehr es in dem Moment weh tut, irgendwann ist der Schmerz wieder fort."

„_Was für eine Einstellung… Vielleicht sollte ich da nicht gerade eine Masochistin fragen._"

Sie hob ihr rechtes Bein und hielt Jackson fast ihren Fuß ins Gesicht.

„Alles was von dem gebrochenen Knochen noch da ist, ist diese Narbe. Der Schmerz ist nur noch eine Erinnerung."

Dann hielt sie ihren Arm hin.

„Diese Kratzer, Schnitte, das stechen der Tattoos. Alles was davon noch übrig ist, sind die körperlichen Spuren. Der Schmerz, den ich beim entstehen gespürt habe, ist längst vergessen."

„_Irgendwie ergeben diese Worte Sinn. Ist das ein Zeichen, dass sie mich schon auf ihre Seite der Realität gezogen hat? Aber wenn sie sagt, dass sie Schmerz tatsächlich nicht wirklich empfinden kann…_"

„Wenn… wenn wir… naja, harten Sex haben… du weißt schon."

Sie nickte leicht.

„Wenn du sagst, dass du Schmerz nicht wirklich oder anders als andere Menschen verarbeitetest, dann… naja, dann erregt er dich auch nicht, oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin keine Masochistin. Es macht mich nicht scharf, wenn du mir beim Sex wehtust. Es ist einfach die Art, wie du dich dann gibst. Die Dominanz, die du ausstrahlst, törnt mich an. Dass… dass es etwas… unangenehm ist, ist einfach eine Begleiterscheinung."

Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange.

„Aber du brauchst dir wirklich keine Gedanken deshalb zu machen. Ich mag diese Art Sex. Hab also kein schlechtes Gewissen deshalb. Okay?"

„Werd ich aber wohl immer haben. Du bist einfach so zart und zerbrechlich."

„Wie gesagt. Es ist okay. Also hab kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr deshalb. Okay?"

„Ich versuchs."

Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm das gelingen würde. Er streichelte ihre Wange und küsste sie dann sanft.

„Wir werden einfach weiter an unserer Beziehung arbeiten. Jeden Tag."

„Täglich grüßt das Murmeltier."

„Was?!"

„_Wovon redet sie schon wieder?!_"

„Dieser Film mit Bill Murray. Wo er in dieser Zeitschleife steckt und immer wieder denselben Tag erlebt."

„_Ein Film… Was sonst?_"

Er tippte mit dem Zeigefinger leicht gegen ihre Stirn.

„Sag deinen Vögeln, sie sollen den Schnabel halten."

Sie lächelte. Er küsste sie wieder.

„Schlaf jetzt, Schatz."

Sie bettete wieder ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Er strich ihr über Rücken und Hand und summte vor sich hin. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er spürte, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Er allerdings dachte noch lange über den Tag, Sarahs Vergangenheit und die Gespräche nach, die er mit ihr geführt hatte.


	104. Kapitel 103

Obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob es eine gute Idee war, fuhren sie am nächsten Morgen zum Affenhaus. Jackson fand, dass Sarah Ruhe brauchte. Aber sie meinte, dass sie noch für den Auftritt üben wollte. Es überraschte und verwirrte ihn, dass sie tatsächlich immer noch auftreten wollte. Aber er freute sich auch darüber. Zumal es eine willkommene Ablenkung für beide sein würde.

Doch anstatt zu üben gingen sie nach ihrer Ankunft mit Hope in den Hinterhof, um dort zu spielen. Was vor allem darin bestand, dass die beiden den Hund mit Wasser aus dem Gartenschlauch abspritzten.

Nach einer Weile scheuchte er Sarah wieder ins Haus, damit sie sich drinnen abkühlen konnte. Wieder einmal merkte er, dass sie nicht immer gut genug auf sich achtgab.

Sie saßen eine Weile schmusend auf der Couch, bis Hope meldete, dass sie weiter spielen wollte. So gingen Jackson und Sarah mit ihr wieder in den Hof. Dieses Mal war Jackson zuerst damit dran, den Hund abzukühlen, während Sarah sich im Schatten hielt und zusah. Nach ein paar Minuten gab Jackson ihr den Wasserschlauch. Er fand, dass auch sie eine Abkühlung gebrauchen konnte. Er prüfte die Temperatur des Wassers im Eimer neben dem Wasserhahn. Dann stellte er das Wasser ab und hob den Eimer hoch. Als Sarah sich zu ihm umdrehte, schüttete er den Inhalt des Eimers in ihre Richtung. Sie schrie auf, wohl aus Überraschung. Dann noch einmal, diesmal sichtlich aus Wut, da sie nun klitschnass war. Ehe Jackson sich versah, trat Sarah ihm in die Kniekehle und stieß ihn nach hinten. Er ließ den Eimer fallen und fiel flach auf den Rücken. Der Aufprall ließ die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen.

„Shit."

„_Wo hat sie denn _sowas_ gelernt?!_"

Sie setzte sich rittlings auf ihn. Hope rannte bellend um sie herum. Es klang beinahe erfreut. Jackson konnte Sarah nur erstaunt ansehen. Dann schaute er zu Hope.

„Was ist mit ihr? Findet sie das lustig?"

„_Das wärs noch. Sarah verkloppt mich und Hope lacht mich deshalb aus._"

„Sowas in der Art. Wir können deine Angst riechen."

„_Dann sollte ich lieber aufstehen, bevor Hope denkt, ich wär ihr Abendbrot. Moment mal, sagte sie gerade _wir_?!_"

Langsam - beinahe in Zeitlupe - wandte er Sarah das Gesicht zu. Sie entblößte die Zähne. Es war kein echtes Lächeln und er musste schlucken.

„_Ich hab diese Auseinandersetzung wohl eindeutig verloren. Und ich muss mich auf ihre Spielregeln und ihre Verhaltensweisen einlassen._"

Er zögerte noch einen Moment. Dann legte er den Kopf in den Nacken. Sie beugte sich langsam nach unten. Er zuckte zusammen, als ihre Lippen seine Haut berührten.

„_Zeig keine Angst, Jackson! Das ist das letzte, was du ihr zeigen darfst._"

Doch sie drückte ihm nur einen sanften Kuss auf die Seite des Halses. Sie erhob sich wieder und er sah sie mit großen Augen an. Er versuchte, ihre Mimik und den Ausdruck ihrer Augen zu deuten. Ein Teil von ihm hoffte, dass sie ablehnte. Doch er war auch neugierig. So fragte er schließlich leise:

„Willst du es tun?"

Sie schien nicht gleich zu wissen, was er meinte. Dann nickte sie zaghaft. Er zog sein Shirt zur Seite und sie beugte sich wieder nach vorn.

„_Keine Angst. Zeig keine Angst._"

Doch die Wahrheit war, dass er in diesem Augenblick tatsächlich ein wenig Angst hatte. Er hoffte nur, dass Sarah es nicht übertrieb und fragte sich, ob er noch bei Sinnen war, einer aggressiven und mitleidlosen Frau - Wölfin - sprichwörtlich seine Kehle darzubieten. Doch als sie ihn in die Schulter biss, tat sie es beinahe zärtlich. Seine Hände verkrallten sich in ihren Po und er stöhnte leise. Sie verstand das entweder falsch oder ihr gefiel ihr Tun zu sehr, denn sie erhöhte den Druck. Er flüsterte ihren Namen. Sie ließ sprichwörtlich von ihm ab, erhob sich wieder und murmelte:

„Tut mir leid. Hab mich vergessen."

„_Notiz an mich: Halte dich fern von ihren Zähnen. Sie reißt dir sonst vielleicht noch ein Stück raus. Andererseits, sie ist Vegetarierin…_"

Sie strich mit den Fingern über die Bissstelle und seinen Hals und riss ihn so aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Es war ein Reflex, als ich dich zu Boden geworfen habe."

Nur am Rande fiel ihm auf, dass sie sich nicht für den Biss entschuldigte. Doch es war in seinen Augen schon ein Fortschritt, dass sie sagte, sie hatte ihm nicht wehtun wollen.

„Weil du verärgert warst?", hakte er nach.

Sie nickte.

„Keine Sorgen. Der Schmerz vergeht ja, nicht wahr?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„_Zumindest hoff ich das. Aber bin ja hart im Nehmen._"

„Außerdem weißt du, dass ich meine Stunts gerne selber mache."

„Ja, aber da fällst du auf eine Matte."

„Du kannst mir ja den Hintern einschmieren, wenn er grün und blau ist.", entgegnete er lachend.

Er strich ihre Beine hinauf.

„Ich bin übrigens beeindruckt. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du solche Tricks drauf hast."

„Einfache Physik. Außerdem liebe ich Actionfilme."

„_In_ _Anbetracht ihrer Vorliebe für Slasher und Krimiserien sollte ich wohl hoffen, dass sie nicht noch mehr aus dem Fernsehen gelernt hat…_"

Nachdem der Schmerz in seinem Rücken nachgelassen hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass ihr T-Shirt so gut wie durchsichtig war. Wasser perlte von ihren Armen. Und sie saß genau auf seinem Schritt. Hatte er soeben noch fast Angst gehabt, spürte er nun nur noch Erregung. Er richtete sich auf und küsste sie. Dabei griff er unter ihren Rock. Als er sie dann wieder anschaute, zögerte sie nur einen Moment, bevor sie den obersten Knopf seiner Jeans öffnete.

„_Wow. Sie geht ja plötzlich ran_.", dachte er verwundert.

Er lächelte Sarah an.

„_Aber das ist gut. Sie wird tatsächlich lockerer. Ich sag sicher nicht nein, wenn sie forscher wird._"

Sie erhob sich etwas und zog ihren Slip aus. Als er ebenfalls aufstehen wollte, drückte sie seinen Oberkörper wieder nach unten. Jackson überraschte das doch etwas.

„_Sie will tatsächlich hier im Hof mit mir schlafen? Und dann auch noch oben sein? Wow. Sie muss bessere Laune haben, als ich dachte._"

Sie half ihm, Jeans und Boxer nach unten zu ziehen, bevor sie sich wieder auf ihn setzte, nach unten beugte und ihn küsste. Es dauerte keine halbe Minute bis er einen Ständer hatte. Ihre Hände verkrallten sich in sein Shirt. Sie erhob sich wieder und ließ Jacksons Glied mit seiner Hilfe in sich gleiten. Er stöhnte leise. Sie schloss die Augen. Jackson hingegen genoss den Anblick ihres sich wiegenden Körpers. Die Wassertropfen auf ihrer Haut und ihrem Haar glitzerten im Sonnenlicht. Ihre Brüste zeichneten sich deutlich durch das durchnässte Shirt ab. Seine Hände strichen die ganze Zeit entweder langsam ihre Beine hinauf, lagen auf ihren Hüften oder ihrem Po. Er stöhnte immer lauter. Inzwischen knetete er förmlich ihre Pobacken. Sarahs Hände hatten sich in sein Shirt verkrallt. Auch sie stöhnte immer lauter. Sie kamen beinahe gleichzeitig und stießen beide einen Schrei aus. Hope bellte. Sarah öffnete die Augen und sah Jackson an. Der lächelte selig. Er erhob sich und küsste sie. Sie rutschte etwas nach hinten. Doch er wollte sie weiterhin nah bei sich haben und hielt sie deshalb fest, während er sie wieder küsste. Sarah sah in Hopes Richtung und er folgte ihrem Blick. Die Hündin rannte schwanzwedelnd im Hof herum. Jackson sah wieder Sarah an, strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und erhielt so ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Er lächelte und küsste sie nochmal.

„Zieh dir lieber was anderes an. Nicht, dass du dich erkältest."

Er sah ihr an, dass sie etwas erwidern wollte. Doch dann stand sie nur wortlos auf, zog den Slip wieder an und ging ins Haus. Auch er erhob sich, wischte sich den Staub ab, zog seine Hosen hoch und folgte ihr. Er war froh, dass Sarah schon im Bad war. Denn er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste.


	105. Kapitel 104

Während Sarah im Bad war, bekam Jackson einen Anruf von Ben, der ihn daran erinnerte, dass an diesem Abend seine Freundin Melinda und Jerads neue Flamme zu Besuch kommen würden.

Er bot Sarah daraufhin an, dass sie vorher in die Hills zurück fahren könnten. Doch ihre Neugier war offenbar stärker als ihre Furcht vor Menschen. Sie wollte für alle kochen und jagte ihn deshalb los, einkaufen zu gehen. Während seiner Abwesenheit legte sie sich hin.

Nach seiner Rückkehr bereiteten sie zusammen die Hackfleischmasse für die geplante Lasagne und Sarahs Pesto vor. Sarah machte schnell noch ein paar Sandwiches, wickelte sie in Klarsichtfolie und stellte alles in den Kühlschrank.

Danach übten sie Sarahs Auftritt. Er konnte sie fast die ganze Zeit nur bewundernd ansehen und musste sich konzentrieren, damit er sie halbwegs anständig instrumental begleiten konnte.

„_Sie wird sie alle einfach nur umhauen._"

Nachmittags gingen sie wieder in den Hinterhof. Sarah trug eine von Jacksons Boxershorts und ein Tank-Top. Sie legten sich nebeneinander auf zwei Decken ins Gras, wobei Jackson auf der Sonnenseite lag und Sarah gerade so noch im Schatten. Alle fünfzehn Minuten rückte sie ein Stück auf ihrer Decke nach links, um der wandernden Sonne auszuweichen. Wenn sie das Ende ihrer Decke erreicht hatte, veränderten sie die Lage der Decken. Er cremte sie immer wieder mit Sonnenmilch ein, fühlte ab und zu, ob ihre Stirn warm war und erinnerte sie daran, einen Schluck aus der Sprite zu trinken, die in der Kühltasche am Kopfende ihrer Decke stand.

Ben und Jerad kamen aus dem Haus. Jerad deutete auf sie und sagte etwas zu Ben. Jackson ahnte, dass Sarah die Worte von seinen Lippen ablas und stupste sie an.

„Hör auf zu lauschen."

„Ich lausche doch gar nicht."

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Du liest von ihren Lippen ab. Das ist dasselbe."

„Spielverderber.", murmelte sie.

„_Für eine Geheimniskrämerin scheint ihr die Privatsphäre von anderen nicht viel zu bedeuten…_"

„Na, so brotlos kann eure Kunst gar nicht sein, wenn ihr euch sonnen könnt.", meinte Jerad, als er näher kam.

„Ich sonne mich _nicht_, wie man unschwer erkennen kann.", bemerkte Sarah.

Erst jetzt schien Jerad aufzufallen, dass sie im Schatten lag. Dann fiel sein Blick wohl auf ihr Rückentattoo. Seine Augen wurden größer.

„Alter Schwede! Deshalb nennt er dich Wölfin."

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, dass Sarah ihn leicht genervt ansah. Er allerdings schaute seinen Freund missmutig an und räusperte sich. Ihm gefiel nicht, wie Jerad Sarah betrachtete.

„_Krieg dich ein. Er will nichts von ihr._"

Doch es fiel ihm schwer, die Eifersucht niederzukämpfen. Um sich - und Sarah - abzulenken meinte er:

„Wir denken übrigens nach. Entwickeln Ideen und so."

Er deutete auf Sarah.

„Außerdem verdient _sie_ im Gegensatz zu mir sogar noch Geld, wenn sie nicht arbeitet."

Diese grinste.

„Vielleicht hast du dir den falschen Beruf ausgesucht?"

Ben und Jerad lachten. Sie wandte das Gesicht wieder ihnen zu.

„Ich habe übrigens für die arbeitende Bevölkerung Sandwiches gemacht. Stehen im Kühlschrank. Ich denke, dass ihr nicht bis zum Abendbrot warten könnt."

Beide Männer blinzelten überrascht. Dann sahen sie erst sich und dann wieder Sarah überrascht an, bevor sie ziemlich freudestrahlend ins Haus rannten. Sarah kicherte, während Jackson ihnen hinterherrief:

„Lasst mir auch was übrig, ihr Vielfraße!"

„_Ich glaub, ich hätte mir meine vorher wegnehmen sollen._"

Eine halbe Stunde später schrie Ben aus dem Fenster seines Zimmers:

„Habt ihr was dagegen, wenn wir uns zu euch gesellen?"

Sarah zog einen Schmollmund.

„Und was ist mit unserem Spiel?"

„Können wir doch trotzdem machen, oder? Oder stören dich die beiden dabei?"

Sie lächelte künstlich.

„Nein, ist okay."

Jackson hob eine Augenbraue.

„_Das war wieder eine Münze für mein Sparschwein._"

Sarah seufzte.

„Nein, ist wirklich in Ordnung. Dann können sie wenigstens Zeuge davon werden, wie ich dich zu Staub zermalme."

Sie feixte. Er erwiderte das Grinsen. Dann blickte er in Richtung Haus und rief:

„Ist okay. Kommt runter."

Keine fünf Minuten später kamen Ben und Jerad wieder aus dem Haus. Sie hatten beide eine Decke unter den Arm geklemmt. Ben hatte ein eingepacktes Sandwich in der Hand. Er warf es Jackson zu.

„Das war alles, was ich vor Jerad retten konnte."

Jackson ahnte, dass das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Er sah seinen kleinen Lügendetektor an. Sarah schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

„Er hat also _fünf_ Sandwiches gegessen?", hakte Jackson nach.

„Was?!", platzte es aus Jerad heraus.

Sarah winkelte den Daumen an, machte dann eine Faust und streckte anschließend wieder alle vier Finger aus. Es dauerte einen winzigen Moment, dann hatte Jackson verstanden - beide hatten jeweils vier, statt die von Sarah geplanten drei Sandwiches gegessen.

„Soll ich dir noch welche machen?", bot sie ihm an, als Ben und Jerad ihre Decken neben ihn ausbreiteten.

„Ne. Da kann ich mehr von der Lasagne essen."

„Lasagne?!", riefen Jerad und Ben gleichzeitig aus.

Jackson musste grinsen und wandte sich ihnen zu.

„Ja. Sarah macht heute für uns drei und die Mädels hausgemachte Lasagne. Dafür ist doch auch das Hackfleisch im Kühlschrank."

„Ihr habt doch nichts aus den Schüsseln genommen, oder?", fragte Sarah erschrocken.

„Nein. Wir haben geahnt, dass du uns wahrscheinlich gelyncht hättest, wenn wir das anrühren."

Jackson brummelte ein zustimmendes „Mhm.".

„_Damit hat er wohl ziemlich recht._"

Sarah gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Was ist denn nun mit unserem Spiel?"

Ihm war klar, dass sie nur ablenken wollte. Doch das war ihm recht. Jackson sah sie kurz an, bevor er sich wieder seinen Freunden zuwandte.

„Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen, wenn Sarah und ich ein Songbattle machen?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Auch wenn wir nicht wissen, was das ist."

„Wir haben uns das ausgedacht. Wir wählen ein Thema, dann wird ausgelost, wer anfangen muss. Derjenige darf dann allerdings auch das Thema vorgeben. Das Spiel besteht darin, dass wir Songs singen, die zu diesem Thema passen."

„Ihr habt echt zu viel Zeit."

„Und wo soll da das Spiel beziehungsweise der Kampf sein?"

„Zeitdruck. Jeder hat maximal dreißig Sekunden Zeit, ein Lied zu wählen. Das klingt lange. Aber nach einer Weile fällt einem einfach nichts mehr ein."

„Ts.", brummelte Sarah.

Ben sah kurz zu ihr hinüber.

„_Irgendwann wird ihr ihre Arroganz noch einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen._"

Doch er sprach weiter, als habe er sie nicht gehört.

„Außerdem ist nicht vorgegeben, wie viel von dem Lied gesungen wird. Und ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, die Auswahl des anderen kann einen ganz schön aus dem Konzept bringen. Besonders, wenn derjenige ein Lied wählt, das man selbst singen wollte."

„Klingt zwar irgendwie bescheuert. Aber auch spannend."

„Ihr helft ihm nicht. Ist das klar?"

„Sicher doch. Wir hören nur zu."

„Wie lost ihr das aus? Zieht ihr Streichhölzer?", fragte Jerad.

Sarah und Jackson grinsten sich an und spielten dann ‚Stein, Schere, Papier'. Ben lachte.

„Du fängst an.", sagte Jackson.

„Liebeslieder."

„_Ein weiteres Feld konnte es wohl nicht sein?_"

„Na, dann kanns ja eine Weile dauern."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Bleibt abzuwarten."

„_Überhebliches Luder._"

Jackson schaltete die Stoppuhr an seinem Handy ein und schon fing sie mit dem ersten Lied an.

„I feel love when I look into your eyes. I feel love when I look. You searched for my treasure over the Atlantic sky."

Jackson lächelte.

„_Ja, das werde ich wohl irgendwann tun._"

Sie schaltete die Stoppuhr ein. Nach zehn Sekunden begann er zu singen.

„You're so sweet, you're so fine. I want you all and everything just to be mine. Cos you're my baby, 'cos you're my love. Oh girl I'm just a jeepster for your love."

Sie lachte leise.

„The way you flip your hip it always makes me weak. 'Cos you're my baby, 'cos you're my love. Oh girl I'm just a jeepster for your love. Oh girl I'm just a jeepster for your love. I said girl I'm just a vampire for your love."

Ben und Jerad lachten.

„I'm gonna suck you."

Jackson strich mit dem Finger über Sarahs Hals und sie kicherte. Jerad murmelte etwas, doch Jackson achtete nicht darauf.

„If you wanna know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss. Oh, oh, oh, hug him. Squeeze him tight."

Jackson lachte kurz.

„_Ist wohl eher andersrum._"

„To find out what you want to know. If it's love, if it really is, it's there in his kiss."

Er küsste sie. Sarah tippte auf das Handy.

„_Sie nimmt das immer viel zu ernst._"

„You're so pretty the way you are. You're so pretty the way you are. And you had no reason, to be so insolent to me."

Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„_Muss ja auch mal gesagt werden._"

„You're so pretty the way you are."

„You're just too good to be true."

„_Wieder _die_ Leier…_"

„Can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived."

„Vorsichtig, wir ertrinken gleich im Schleim.", nuschelte Jerad vor sich hin.

„Halts Maul. Bist doch nur neidisch.", rügte ihn Ben.

Sarah kicherte wieder. Jackson starrte auf das Display. Seine Konzentration litt unter den Störungen.

„Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful and I tell her every day."

„Mhm…"

„Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me."

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me, 'Do I look okay?' I say... When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for awhile. 'Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are. Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me."

Er strich mit dem Zeigefinger behutsam über ihre Lippen.

„Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy. She's so beautiful and I tell her every day. Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same."

„Jerad hat Recht.", erwiderte sie.

„Siehst du?", fragte dieser leise.

„Sie gibt dir nicht Recht. Sie ärgert ihn nur wieder. Halt jetzt die Klappe. Du störst die beiden.", erwiderte Ben ebenso leise.

„_War wohl doch keine gute Idee, die beiden dabei sein zu lassen. Zwar verwirren sie Sarah und machen sie langsamer. Allerdings mich auch._"

Es waren schon fünfundzwanzig Sekunden vergangen, bis sie weitermachte.

„After all the mistakes have been and gone. You're still standing here, standing strong. And I forgive all the wrongs that you have ever done cos' you're still the only one."

„_Okay, das ist gemein. Aber ich hab ja vorher schon gemerkt, dass sie gerne mit harten Bandagen kämpft. Aber das kann ich auch._"

„The night we met I knew I needed you so and if I had the chance I'd never let you go. So won't you say you love me. I'll make you so proud of me. We'll make them turn their heads every place we go. So won't you please be my little baby. Say you'll be my darling, be my baby now. I'll make you happy Baby, just wait and see. For every kiss you give me I'll give you three. Oh since the day I saw I have been waiting for you, you know I will adore you till eternity."

Sie lächelte.

„You revealed a world to me and I would never be dwelling in such happiness. You and me, it will always be you and me. Forever be, eternally. It will always be you and me."

Er streichelte ihre Wange und nickte.

„Darling you got me wanting you. Everything that I'm trying to say. Just sounds like a worn out cliché."

„Oh I am what I am. I'll do what I want. But I can't hide. I won't go. I won't sleep. I can't breathe until you're resting here with me. I can't hide. I cannot be until you're resting here with me. I don't want to call my friends. They might wake me from this dream. And I can't leave this bed, risk forgetting all that's been."

Er strich ihre Augenbraue entlang und dachte fieberhaft nach.

„Where did you go my little baby? If you go across the sea would you come back to me?"

Sie nickte, bevor sie sang und er lächelte.

„_Und ich werd immer auf sie warten._"

„You write love letters to me - strong. You know how to talk to me - so strong. Baby, I'm yours - you know."

Er strahlte.

„Genau _sowas will ich hören._"

„Because you're so, so strong. You would fight for me. Well, I feel the same way too. You know I feel that way about you. I know you're mad about me. You've shown me because you're so, so strong."

„Das war gut."

Sie lächelte.

„Danke."

Sie deutete auf sein Handy.

„She drives me crazy like no one else."

Tim und Ben lachten, während Sarah mit den Augen rollte.

„She drives me crazy and I can't help myself. I can't get any rest. People say I'm obsessed."

Er deutete auf seine Freunde.

„Everything that's serious last but to me there's no surprise. What I have I knew was true. Things go wrong, they always do. She drives me crazy like no one else. She drives me crazy and I can't help myself."

„Das zählt nicht. Das ist kein Liebeslied."

„Doch."

„Du versuchst zu bescheißen.", beschwerte sie sich.

„Und _du_ verlierst Zeit."

Er konnte ihr förmlich ansehen, wie sie sich vornahm, nun endgültig zum Angriff überzugehen und ahnte, dass es unter Umständen schmutzig werden konnte.

„You promised to swallow your tears when I leave you. My love will grow black if your heart gets stolen. Just promise to keep your heart… One day I'll come back if the door's still open."

Er nickte.

„_Wird sie immer. Und nun fährt sie die harten Geschütze auf._"

„Just promise to keep your heart broken."

Er blinzelte überrascht.

„_Ja, das werd ich wohl. Wir haben uns gegenseitig das Herz gebrochen. Die Narben werden unser Leben lang Zeugnis davon ablegen._"

„I promised to write you. I'll always remember I promised to try to be back 'til September. I said I must go. I must face this disaster. I said I would come after you ever after."

Lautlos fragte er:

„Du versprichst es."

Sie nickte.

„Well I've never met a girl like you before. You give me just a taste so I want more."

Er zwinkerte und Sarahs Wangen färbten sich rosa.

„_Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie mich das nochmal tun lässt._"

Er verdrängte die Bilder aus seinem Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf das Lied.

„And I've never known a girl like you before. You made me acknowledge the devil in me."

„_Ich hab wirklich eine Seite an mir entdeckt, die ich vorher nicht kannte und von der ich hoffe, ich hab sie im Griff._"

„I hope to God I'm talking metaphorically. Hope that I'm talking allegorically."

Hope erhob sich und sah ihn an. Dann merkte sie wohl, dass sie nicht gemeint war und legte sich wieder hin.

„Know that I'm talking about the way I feel and I've never known a girl like you before."

„Though we gotta say goodbye for the summer Baby, I promise you this: I'll send you all my love every day in a letter, sealed with a kiss. Yes, it's gonna be a cold lonely summer. I'll see you in the sunlight, I'll hear your voice everywhere, I'll run to tenderly hold you, but baby, you won't be there. I don't wanna say goodbye for the summer.

Sie strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Knowing the love we'll miss. So let us make a pledge: To meet in September and seal it with a kiss."

Sie küssten sich. Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Behind those eyes lies the truth and grief. Behind those beautiful smiles I've seen tragedy. The flawless skin hides the secrets within. They call you Lucifer's Angel. Beyond these clouds you can hide all your tears. Beyond this world you'll be safe from their wicked fears."

Sie lächelte.

„_Sie ist bis nach Irland in die Einöde geflohen, um vor ihnen sicher zu sein._"

„You know their minds won't accept you, they'll never understand. Fly away, fly away. From the torch of blame. They hunt you, the Lucifer's Angel. On your own - I know you can make it. Survive alone - know you can take it."

„_Ja, sie _kann_. Aber von nun an _muss_ sie es nicht mehr. Und ich denke, sie gewöhnt sich langsam daran, dass ich mich um sie kümmere._"

„I lived my life in shadow, never the sun on my face."

Hinter ihm brummelte Jerad wieder etwas.

„It didn't seem so sad, though I figured that was my place. Now I'm bathed in light."

Sie streckte kurz eine Hand in die Sonne.

„Something just isn't right. I'm under your spell. How else could it be anyone would notice me?"

Er streichelte wieder ihre Wange.

„_Vielleicht weil sie umwerfend aussieht? Oder weil sie verdammt talentiert ist?_"

„It's magic, I can tell. How you set me free. Nothing I can do, you just took my soul with you. You worked your charm so well. Finally I knew everything I dreamed was true. You made me believe. The moon to the tide I can feel you inside."

Tim lachte und Jackson musste grinste.

„I'm under your spell. Surging like the sea wanting you so helplessly. I break with every swell lost in ecstasy, spread beneath my willow tree."

„No more blame I am destined to keep you sane."

„_Und das wird eine Mammutaufgabe…_"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„I will be there for you my love. I will stand by your side. The world has forsaken my girl. Drifting like a feather, she's not like the other girls. She lives in the clouds, she talks to the birds."

„_Wohl eher andersrum…_"

Er tippte ihr an die Stirn und Sarah lachte.

„Hopeless little one, she's not like the other girls I know. No more shame, she has felt too much pain in her life."

Er strich über ihren Arm.

„In her mind she's repeating the words. All the love you put out will return to you."

„_Zumindest jetzt. Sie bekommt all die Liebe, die sie geben kann, endlich zurück._"

„In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms. In world so hollow it is breaking my heart."

„She is smiling like heaven is down on earth. Sun is shining so bright on her."

„Ich seh nichts davon.", murmelte Jerad.

„Sei doch endlich mal still."

„And all her wishes have finally come true and her heart is weeping. She'll be right here in my arms so in love. She'll be right here in these arms. She keeps on crying. But I won't leave her alone. She'll never be alone."

Er lächelte und sie erwiderte es. Doch das Lächeln verging ihm, als sie das nächste Lied sang.

„It was a monday, when my lover told me, 'Never pay the reaper with love only.'."

Er blinzelte. Ben murmelte „Shit.".

„_Okay, _das_ ist eindeutig unter der Gürtellinie._"

„What could I say to you except, 'I love you.' and 'I'd give my life for yours.'?"

Seine Laune rauschte mit jedem Wort mehr in den Keller.

„I know we are, we are the lucky ones. The first time we made love, I wasn't sober."

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das_ ist wohl wahr… Sie war ja nun ziemlich besoffen._"

Hinter ihn konnte sie Jerad leise fragen hören:

„Wirklich?"

„Halt die Klappe. Geht dich nichts an.", erwiderte Ben ebenso leise.

Jackson rollte mit den Augen.

„_Die beiden sind unmöglich. Das nächste Mal dürfen sie nicht mehr dabei sein. Die stören uns nur._"

„And you told me you loved me over and over. My dear, it's time to say I thank God for you. I thank God for you in each and every single way."

Sie strich sanft mit den Fingern über seine Hand und er lächelte.

„And, I know, it's time to let you know, time to let you know, time to sit here and say: I know we are, we are the lucky ones."

Er betrachtete nur ihr Gesicht und dachte nach, welches Lied er nehmen sollte. Plötzlich fiel ihm eines ein, das er auf ihrem MP3-Player gehört hatte und die perfekte Antwort auf ihr Lied war. Er konnte selbst kaum glauben, dass er es wählte. Und Sarah offenbar auch nicht, denn sie blinzelte verwundert, als er anfing zu singen.

„My Lady d'Arbanville why does it grieve me so? But your heart seems so silent. My Lady d'Arbanville, you look so cold tonight. Your lips feel like winter."

Er strich wieder über ihre Lippen und dann über ihren Arm.

„Your skin has turned to white, your skin has turned to white. My Lady d'Arbanville, why do you sleep so still? I'll wake you tomorrow. I loved you my lady, though in your grave you lie."

„Jackson, was singst du denn da?!", fragte Jerad erschrocken.

Ben brachte ihn mit einem „Shh." zum Schweigen.

„Die beiden deprimieren mich.", maulte Jerad.

„I'll always be with you. This rose will never die, this rose will never die."

„_Dafür werd ich sorgen. Sie wird leben. Und ich werd mich um sie kümmern und ihr ihren Lebenswillen zurückgeben._"

Ein Teil von ihm hoffte, dass ihr nichts mehr einfallen würde. Doch sie kannte tatsächlich mehr Lieder als er angenommen hatte.

„Lying in my bed again and I cry 'cause you're not here. Put your hands, put your hands inside my face and see that it's just you. But it's bad and it's mad and it's making me sad, because I can't be with you."

Er starrte sie nur an. Seine Gedanken drehten sich immer noch um die vorhergehenden Lieder. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie bleich sie tatsächlich war. Aus heiterem Himmel fiel ihm wieder ein, wie sie Witze gemacht hatten, dass sie wie ein Vampir aussah.

„Zeit ist abgelaufen. Hab gewonnen.", meinte sie plötzlich und lächelte.

Er blinzelte, erwiderte es dann jedoch.

„Ich verbeuge mich vor der Königin."

Zur Abwechslung schien ihr seine Anbetung zu gefallen. Ihm fiel ein, dass sie seit Beginn des Spiels nichts mehr getrunken hatte. Also deutete er auf die Sprite.

„Trink was."

Sie kam seiner Aufforderung nach. Er befühlte ihre Stirn. Dann sah er auf sein Handy.

„Wir gehen in spätestens einer Stunde wieder rein. Okay? Schließ die Augen und lass dich noch ein bisschen vom kalifornischen Schatten backen."

Sie rollte mit den Augen, bevor sie sie schloss.

Er beobachtete wie Sarahs Atem immer regelmäßiger wurde. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Hope, die neben Sarah lag und ebenfalls döste. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich beinahe selig. Die beiden lagen so friedlich da, dass ihm einfach das Herz aufging. Plötzlich sagte Ben:

„War ziemlich gemein, welche Lieder sie gesungen hat. Vor allem das vorletzte."

„Ja. Woher kennst du eigentlich das, was du danach gesungen hast?"

Er wandte sich seinen Freunden zu.

„Ist auf Sarahs MP3-Player. Und wir bezeichnen das zwar auch als Spiel. Aber genaugenommen ist es tatsächlich ein Battle. Und ihr wisst doch, wo alles erlaubt ist."

„In der Liebe und im Krieg.", erwiderte Ben.

„_Und das merk ich nun jeden Tag…_"

„Genau. Und glaub mir, seit ich Sarah kenne, weiß ich manchmal nicht, obs da einen Unterschied gibt."

„Wie oft habt ihr das schon gemacht? Ich meine, dieses Wettsingen?"

„War das siebte Mal."

„Und wie oft hat Sarah gewonnen?"

Jackson lächelte, als er antwortete:

„Siebenmal."

„Sie hat _immer_ gewonnen?", fragte Jerad fassungslos.

„Sie hat zwei Vorteile. Erstens kennt sie um die halbe Million Lieder oder so. Und sie ist ehrgeizig und kämpft daher mit harten Bandagen."

„Warum machst du dann noch mit? Wenn du weißt, dass du eh keine Chance hast?"

Bevor er antworten konnte, murmelte Sarah:

„Weil er hartnäckig ist wie eine Zecke, die man nicht mehr los wird."

Jackson lachte.

„_Charmant wie immer. Aber sie hat ja auch Recht._"

„Das lichtscheue Gesindel soll doch schlafen und nicht rummaulen. Und ich liebe dich auch."

„Fick dich, Rathbone.", nuschelte sie.

Die Männer lachten. Jackson achtete inzwischen kaum noch darauf, dass sie schlimmer als jeder Bauarbeiter fluchte.

„Ich geb die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass ich sie irgendwann doch besiege.", fügte er hinzu.

Er hörte ein Geräusch. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, dass Hope sich abermals erhob.

„Sorry, Babe. Hab nicht dich gemeint. Leg dich wieder hin."

Die Hündin legte sich wieder hin und schnaufte.

„Ihr Name sorgt für Probleme, mhm?"

Er sah wieder seine Kumpel an.

„Ich sollte ihn nur nicht benutzen, wenn ich nicht sie meine."

„Viel Glück."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Jackson hing seinen Gedanken nach, aus denen er schließlich von Ben gerissen wurde.

„Was ist das eigentlich da an deiner Schulter?"

„_Hoppla. Die hab ich ja ganz vergessen._"

Tim schaute sich die Male an Jacksons Schulter genauer an und fragte dann erstaunt:

„Alter, sind das _Zahnabdrücke_?!"

Jackson sah keinen Grund, zu lügen. Er wusste, seine Freunde würden das seltsam, vielleicht sogar pervers finden. Aber er selbst schämte sich nicht dafür, dass ihm seine Freundin beinahe mit den Zähnen ein Stück Fleisch rausgerissen hatte.

„Sagen wir, ich hab heute mehr als nur einen Kampf verloren."

„Was ist passiert? Hat dein Fangbanger etwa zurückgebissen?"

„_Das triffts wohl auf den Kopf_.", dachte er belustigt.

„Klatschbase.", murmelte Sarah.

Jackson lachte, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Ja, so ungefähr. Ich hab auf jeden Fall eine Abreibung bekommen."

„_Und das zweimal. Dafür wurde ich dann aber auch für meine Schmerzen entschädigt…_"

„Jeder wie er es verdient.", meinte Sarah leise.

„Die gibt's dir aber auch in einer Tour, oder?"

„Ja, ist ein Hobby von ihr: Mich fertig machen."

_ „Und sie scheint Spaß daran zu finden. Egal was sie behauptet._"

Dann herrschte abermals Schweigen. Er warf wieder einen Blick auf Sarah. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie schlief. Er hasste es, sie allein zu lassen. Aber jetzt musste es sein. Er befühlte ihre Stirn und küsste sie danach auf die Wange. Dann erhob er sich und sagte zu Hope, die den Kopf hob:

„Leg dich hier neben Mommy."

Hope kam zu ihm getrottet und legte sich dann auf sein Handtuch. Halbwegs beruhigt ging er ins Haus und ins Bad. Die ganze Zeit war ihm bewusst, dass sein Verhalten verrückt war. Doch es war schwer, gegen den Instinkt, sie nie aus den Augen zu lassen, anzukämpfen.

Als er wieder in den Hinterhof ging, erhob sich Hope und bummelte förmlich auf ihren Platz auf Sarahs anderer Seite zurück. Er konnte an Sarahs Mimik erkennen, dass sich seine Freunde über irgendetwas Interessantes unterhalten hatten. Er küsste sie auf die Wange und flüsterte:

„Hon, du lauschst schon wieder."

Leise erwiderte sie:

„Es ist kein Lauschen, wenn ich sichtbar hier liege. Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass die beiden denken, ich schlafe. Oder soll ich sagen ‚Hey Jungs, ich bin wach. Redet nicht über mich.'?"

„Die haben über dich geredet?", fragte er leicht sauer.

„_Unglaublich. Da dreht man einmal den Arsch und die tratschen schon wieder. Und da meint Sarah, _ich_ wäre schlimm._"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich soll ja nicht zuhören, wenn sich andere unterhalten."

„_Sie macht mich echt fertig._"

Er seufzte und legte sich dann wieder auf seine Decke.

„Wir haben nicht gelästert.", stellte Ben nach einem Moment klar.

„Mhm."

Er sah zu Sarah - eher ihrem Hinterkopf - und wartete, ob sie endlich sagte, worüber seine Freunde gesprochen hatten. Er war nur wenig überrascht, als sie es tat.

„_Dass sie keine Gewissenbisse gegenüber anderen kennt, scheint auch Vorteile zu haben. Zumindest macht sie sich nicht die geringsten Gedanken, dass die beiden sauer sein könnten. Mhm… Ich wünschte, ich könnte so frei wie sie sein._"

„Ben hat Jerad nur gesagt, dass er mich nicht anstarren soll."

„Ich find doch nur ihr Tattoo so toll.", verteidigte sich Jerad.

„_Darüber reden wir trotzdem noch. Ich hasse es, wenn einer mein Mädchen anstarrt._"

„Und, Sarah?", hakte er nach.

Er ahnte, dass das nicht alles gewesen war. Sie wandte ihm nun das Gesicht zu.

„Das ist nicht fair, Jackson. Du kannst nicht einerseits fordern, ich solle nett zu den Menschen sein und sie nicht manipulieren und andererseits erwarten, dass ich sie in die Pfanne haue. Das ist Heuchelei."

„_Sie hat eigentlich Recht. Verdammt. So macht das keinen Spaß. Da hab ich einen lebenden, gefühllosen Lügendetektor hier und ausgerechnet _sie_ macht einen auf moralisch._"

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Jerad und Ben.

„_Sie müssens ja nicht erfahren… Shit, ich denke langsam schon wie Sarah. Das ist sicher kein gutes Zeichen. Naja, no risk, no fun._"

„Du hast Recht.", sagte er schließlich.

Sarah lächelte und schloss die Augen. Aus ihrem Lächeln schloss er zwei Dinge: Er ahnte, dass seine Freunde sicher erleichtert waren. Was hieß, dass sie offenbar ein paar nicht so nette Dinge gesagt hatten. Und dass sie wusste, dass er sie später noch einmal danach fragen würde. Auch wenn seine Freunde glaubten, die Sache wäre überstanden. Sarah konnte er nichts vormachen. Er musste sich nur entscheiden, was stärker war: Seine Neugier oder seine soziale Seite, die ihm praktisch verbot, nachzufragen, worüber sich die beiden in seiner Abwesenheit unterhalten hatten. Er dachte an den Songtext, den er keine Stunde zuvor gesungen hatte.

„_You made me acknowledge the devil in me._"

Für ein paar Augenblicke fragte er sich, wie stark Sarah ihn noch beeinflussen und wie weit sie ihn auf die ‚dunkle Seite' ziehen würde. Ihm fiel ein, was sie anderthalb Tage zuvor - es kam ihm zehnmal länger vor - zu ihm gesagt hatte:

„_Wirklich, du solltest das mal versuchen. Streif ab all die irdischen Zwänge. Irre zu sein birgt so manchen Vorteil._"

Er vermutete, dass es ein schlechtes Zeichen war, dass er ihr insgeheim Recht gab. Und dass er für einige Momente beinahe neidisch auf Sarah war.


	106. Kapitel 105

„Ich bin offenbar schon zu lange in dieser Stadt."

An der Art, wie sie das sagte, ahnte er, dass sie wieder was zu meckern hatte. Trotzdem fragte er:

„Wieso?"

Sie zupfte an ihrem ärmellosen Shirt.

„Weil das schon das dritte Oberteil ist, das ich heute anziehe."

„_Es hat sie doch keiner gezwungen, das Tank-Top auszuziehen. Oder hat sie sich darin nicht mehr wohl gefühlt, weil sie geschwitzt hat? Wenn das so weitergeht, kriegt sie die Maschine in einer Woche allein voll._"

„Du hättest auch das Top anlassen können.", meinte er.

„Ich fühl mich in dem wohler."

Es dauerte einen Moment bis ihm klar wurde, was sie damit meinte. Das Top war im Gegensatz zum Shirt bauchfrei gewesen.

„_Geht _das_ wieder los. Ich dachte, wir hätten das Thema endlich abgehakt._"

Er seufzte leise. Dann legte er eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und schob dabei das Shirt nach oben.

„Hon, du weißt doch, dass ich dich irre sexy finde, oder? Hör doch einfach mal auf, dir wegen deiner Figur Gedanken zu machen."

„Ich versuchs."

„_Wie oft hat sie das schon zu mir gesagt? Ich frage mich langsam, wie ernsthaft sie es versucht._"

Er umarmte und küsste sie und Sarah entspannte sich tatsächlich etwas. Er ahnte, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich immer unwohl und zu dick fühlen würde, solange sie in L.A. war.

„_Also muss ich mich wohl daran gewöhnen, dass meine wunderschöne Freundin an sich rummäkelt, wenn sie hier ist, weil sie denkt, ich will ´ne Bohnenstange._"

Er sah sie liebevoll an und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„_Ich versteh immer noch nicht hundertprozentig, wie ihr Verstand funktioniert. Ich hab ihr schon so oft gesagt, dass ich sie perfekt finde. Und sie weiß doch, dass ich das ernst meinte. Sie weiß doch eigentlich immer, was die Leute denken._"

In diesem Moment fiel ihm ein, dass er sie danach hatte fragen wollen, was seine Freunde in seiner Abwesenheit gesagt hatten. Sie ahnte wohl, an was er dachte, denn sie sagte:

„Du solltest es nicht tun."

„Ich sollte einige Dinge nicht tun, aber mach es trotzdem."

„_Und einige davon würden die meisten Leute an meinem gesunden Verstand zweifeln lassen._"

Er überlegte noch einen Moment. Dann fragte er:

„Was haben sie alles gesagt?"

Ohne zu zögern oder mit ihm zu diskutieren antwortete sie ihm. Nur am Rande war ihm bewusst, dass sie offenbar tatsächlich keinen Gedanken daran verschwendete, dass ihr Verhalten - sozial gesehen - falsch war. Oder dass es ihn in Gewissensnöte stürzen könnte, dass er ihr mangelndes Verständnis für das Zwischenmenschliche derart ausnutzte. Andererseits vielleicht gerade deshalb: Weil sie keine Probleme damit hatte, seine Freunde ans Messer zu liefern, war es ihr auch egal, ob es ihm später leid tat. Doch im Moment wollte er nur ihre Art von Freiheit kosten.

„Kurz gefasst sind sie der Meinung, dass du dich verändert hast, seit du mich kennst. Du - ich zitiere - ‚drehst am Rad' und offenbar finden sie es seltsam, dass du plötzlich so einen auf Beschützer machst. Es wurde nicht direkt gesagt, aber sie verstehen nicht, warum du so eifersüchtig auf alle, sogar auf sie reagierst."

„_Naja, da haben sie ja auch Recht. Aber wieso reden sie nicht mit mir darüber? Denken sie, ich würde ihnen eh nicht zuhören? Ich versuch ja, nicht allzu sehr abzudrehen. Außerdem kann man es mir doch kaum verdenken, dass ich so reagiere._"

„Weil du eine heiße clevere Frau bist, vielleicht? Ich… okay ich weiß die meiste Zeit selbst, dass mein Verhalten seltsam ist. Aber du bist so ein unglaubliches Mädchen, dass ich Angst hab, jemand könnte dich mir wegnehmen. Ich weiß, dass meine Freunde nichts von dir wollen. Das… das ist wohl etwas, was bei _mir_ instinktiv ausgelöst wird."

Sie sah nicht begeistert aus.

Das erste Treffen zwischen Melinda und Sarah später am Abend verlief ziemlich gut. Die beiden schienen sich zu mögen und Sarah schien es zu Jacksons Beruhigung noch gut zu gehen. Nachdem er, Ben und Mel zu ihr in die Küche gekommen waren, scheuchte sie die drei wieder raus, damit sie in Ruhe weiter das Abendbrot zubereiten konnte.

So begaben sich die Männer und Bens Freundin zurück zu Jerad ins Wohnzimmer. Wie gewöhnlich hörte Sarah Musik, die nicht gerade leise war. Mel sagte nach einer kleinen Weile schmunzelnd:

„Sie unterhält öfters das ganze Haus mit Musik, oder?"

Jackson lachte.

„Ja. Aber da ist sie hier ja genau richtig."

„Ihr seid euch sicher, dass sie keine Hilfe braucht?", hakte sie nach.

Jackson vermutete, dass Ben ihr bei verlassen der Küche versichert hatte, dass Sarah klarkam und es zudem nicht mochte, wenn ihr jemand beim arbeiten zusah. Doch er verstand, dass Mel es unverständlich war, dass Sarah wirklich ganz allein für sechs Leute kochen wollte. Plötzlich erschall nicht nur Musik, sondern auch Sarahs Gesang aus der Küche. Melinda lächelte und sah Ben an.

„Du hattest Recht. Sie kann wirklich gut singen."

Jackson hatte das Gefühl, er würde vor Stolz fast platzen und musste auch so aussehen, denn die drei sahen ihn erst verwundert, dann leicht belustigt an.

„Everybody line up. The show is about to start. Everybody line up. The show is about to start. Places. The show is about to start. You have to show a look, have a look or give a look. Faces, beautiful. No one ugly allowed."

Der Sänger lachte.

„_Tolles Lied hat sie sich da ausgesucht…_"

„Are you ready? Here we go. Fashion is the art. Designers are the gods. Models play the part of angels in the dark. Which one of you would ever dare to go against that beauty is a trade and everyone is paid?"

„_Könnte sie auch mal Lieder singen, die nicht so… negativ sind?_"

„Fashionista. How do you look? Fashionista. How do you look? New York, London, Paris, Milan, Tokyo, I think it's in Japan. Asia, Malaysia, Las Vegas to play, L.A."

Sarah lachte. Jackson und die anderen fielen ein.

„Sie liebt es übrigens Witze über L.A. und Hollywood zu machen.", meinte er.

Die drei sahen ihn leicht irritiert an. Jackson zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie hat ihre eigene Art von Humor."

„If you pay my way. Fashionista. How do you look? Fashionista. How do you look? Sean John, Calvin Klein, Donna K's cruelty line."

Melinda blinzelte.

„Sie hat den Text geändert."

„Ja, macht sie manchmal. Wie lautet es im Original?"

„Donna Karans Fashion line."

Jackson fragte sich, was an dieser Fashion Linie so grausam war.

„Valentino, YSL, Ferré, Camal and Chanel. Halston, Gucci, Fiorucci. Don't forget my Poochie."

Sarah lachte wieder, ebenso Melinda.

„Poochie?", fragte er.

„Das bedeutet kleiner Köter.", erklärte sie.

Nun lachte er auch.

„Genau genommen ist Hope unser kleiner Hund."

Erst, als seine Freunde und Melinda einen Blick wechselten wurde ihm bewusst, dass er wieder ‚wir' gesagt hatte. Jerad sah darüber hinaus etwas unglücklich aus, als er sich offenbar an seine Begegnung mit Faith erinnerte.

„Fendi and Armani. Oh, they miss Gianni. Kenneth Cole, Michael Corrs, Mr. Ford I can't afford. D&G and BCBG. Looking good is never easy. Alexandre Herchcovitch, Naomi Campbell's such a bitch. I wanna be delgada, because the devil wears Prada."

Melinda lachte.

„Schon wieder eine Änderung. Im Original heißt es 'to fit into my Prada'."

„_Soweit kommts noch. Ich schätze, dass die nur Größe-0 Klamotten herstellen._"

„'Der Teufel trägt Prada' ist ein Film."

„Ich schätze, es geht darin weniger um Okkultes und mehr um Mode und so."

„Ja. Er handelt von einer zickigen Chefin eines Modemagazins und ihrer armen Assistentin aus ´ner Kleinstadt."

„Dann bezweifle ich, dass Sarah den gesehen hat. Klingt eher nach ´nem Mädchenfilm."

„Ein was?!", fragten Melinda und Jerad gleichzeitig.

„Den Begriff hab ich von Sarah. Sie nennt Filme so, die vor allem für Frauen gemacht werden. Und die schaut sie nur selten. Sie steht eher auf andere Genres."

„_Bei denen die meisten anderen eine Spucktüte bräuchten…_"

Nur wenig später klingelte es an der Tür. Jerad ging hin, um seine Freundin - oder was auch immer sie für ihn war - hereinzulassen. Jackson und Ben wechselten einen Blick.

„_Na, ich bin mal gespannt._"

Als Jerad dann mit seiner Flamme ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, fiel Jackson beinahe die Kinnlade herunter. Sie hatte langes wasserstoffblondes Haar, war stark geschminkt und trug offenherzige Kleidung.

„_Du grüne Neune. Wo hat er _die_ denn aufgegabelt?!_"

„Das ist Cheryl. Und das sind meine Kumpels Ben und Jackson und Bens Freundin Mel."

Cheryl lächelte Jackson besonders lang an. Das Lächeln verschwand fast augenblicklich, als Jerad hinzufügte:

„Jacksons Freundin Sarah ist grad in der Küche."

Jackson sah zu Ben, der sich - genau wie Melinda - ein Lachen verkneifen musste und konnte ihm beinahe denselben Gedanken ansehen:

„_Das ist dann wohl eine fleischgewordene Barbie. Sarah wird begeistert von ihr sein…_"

Plötzlich erklang aus der Küche das charakteristische Klirren von zerbrechendem Glas.

„Nicht bewegen!", schrie Jackson und sprang auf.

„_Verdammt. Der Abend wird noch damit enden, dass wir Sarah verarzten müssen._"

„Okay!", rief sie zurück.

Als er die Küche erreichte blieb er für einen Moment im Türrahmen stehen und besah sich das Chaos auf dem Boden.

„Bring Hope erst raus. Ich hab Angst, dass sie sich schneidet."

„_Ich mach mir eher Sorgen um _sie_. Aber sie hat Recht. Hope kann ebenso in eine Scherbe treten. Also erst das Kind, dann die Mom._"

Er bugsierte die Hündin nach draußen, wobei er sie fast trug, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht doch irgendwo rein trat. Dann kam er langsam zu Sarah und hob sie hoch. Sie wickelte die Beine um ihn und er trug sie raus. Doch er ließ sie nicht runter, sondern drückte sie nur gegen die Wand neben der Tür.

„Alles okay? Bist du rein getreten?"

„Nein. Tut mir leid, dass ich ein Glas zerbrochen hab."

„_Sie hat vielleicht Probleme. Sie und Hope hätten sich die Füße aufschneiden können und sie macht sich Sorgen, weil ein Glas kaputt ist?_"

Wie so oft ergaben ihre Gedankengänge keinen Sinn für ihn. Er küsste sie.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Wir haben ja noch ein paar."

Sie lächelte. Er küsste sie wieder. Seine Lippen wanderten zu ihrem Hals und sie seufzte leise. Plötzlich rief Jerad:

„Was macht ihr denn? Vögelt ihr schon wieder?"

Jackson lachte und rief zurück:

„Noch nicht."

Er konnte seine Freunde lachen hören.

„Wir müssen nur warten, bis alles trocken ist.", fügte er hinzu.

„_Wobei ich nichts dagegen hätte, wenn wir uns mal kurz zurückziehen würden…_"

„Müsstet ihr nicht auf das Gegenteil warten?", rief Jerad.

Zu seiner Überraschung lachte Sarah. Er verschloss ihre Lippen mit seinen.

„_Ich glaub, wir sollten zu den anderen gehen. Sonst zerr ich Sarah doch noch nach oben._"

So ließ er sie schließlich wieder runter. Sie holte einen Besen und ein Kehrset und sah dann zu, wie er die Küche kehrte.

„Ich hoffe, ich hab alle erwischt."

„Sicher. Nachdem du zweimal durch den Raum gewuselt bist."

„Ich will nur nicht, dass du oder Hope in eine kleine Scherbe tretet."

Sie legte die Arme um ihn.

„Ich weiß. Danke."

Er küsste sie.

„_Wenn sie Cheryl sieht, wird sie sicher sagen, dass sie einen Boden voller Glasscherben ihr vorziehen würde._"

„Bereit für den nächsten Schock?", erkundigte er sich.

Wobei er das nur halb im Scherz meinte. Er versuchte stets darauf zu achten, dass Sarah nicht allzu viel Stress ausgesetzt war.

„Ist sie _so_ schlimm?"

Jackson feixte.

„Du wirst sie _lieben_. Ich sag nur ‚Fashionista'."

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Großartig.", murmelte sie.

Er legte den Arm um sie.

„Komm. Stürzen wir uns ins Abenteuer ‚Unterhaltung mit einer Tussi'."

„_Auf der anderen Seite kann das auch amüsant werden. Der irische Hippie gegen die Barbie._"

Sie lachte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie gingen langsam ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was zum…", murmelte Sarah, als sie den Raum betraten.

Er bemerkte, dass sie an ihrem Oberteil zupfte und unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„_Die Trude ist der Prototyp für Sarahs Vorstellung, wie sich Kerle eine Frau wünschen. Vielleicht wird das doch nicht so amüsant. Naja, mal schauen._"

„Alles okay?", fragte Ben.

Sarah lächelte schief.

„Ja. Jackson hat uns vor den bösen Scherben gerettet. Sorry wegen dem Glas."

Tim machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Ach, wir haben noch ein paar. Wir benutzen die eh nicht. Immer wirf sie runter."

Jackson gluckste. Er setzte sich auf den Sessel, Sarah auf die Lehne. Sein Arm ruhte auf ihrer Hüfte. Jerad deutete auf seine Freundin.

„Also, das ist Cheryl. Und das ist Jays Freundin Sarah."

„Nett, dich kennen zu lernen."

„Finde ich auch.", erwiderte Sarah.

_ „Geht ja schon gut los…_"

„Lügnerin.", murmelte er.

„Sie auch.", nuschelte sie zurück.

Er sah sie kurz an.

„_Wenn das so ist…_"

Er überlegte, ob er Sarah später den Abend analysieren lassen sollte. Irgendwie gefiel ihm der Gedanke, dass sie die Leute durchschaute und sagen konnte, wer was ehrlich meinte und was nicht. Hope stupste sie an. Sarah kraulte die Hündin.

„Willst du mit deinem Ball spielen?"

Hope wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Sarah machte mit ihren Händen eine Bewegung, als würde sie eine Kugel rollen.

„Hol den Ball. Hol den Ball."

Hope verließ das Wohnzimmer und lief nach oben.

„_Wow. Sie versteht das? Ich bin beeindruckt. Aber ob sie ihn auch findet?_"

„Wo ist er?", fragte er nach.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, er liegt unter dem Tisch. Sie wird ihn schon finden."

„_Das klingt nicht wirklich gut…_"

„Bevor oder _nachdem_ sie das Zimmer demoliert hat?"

Sarah lächelte nur. Wieder unterdrückte er ein Seufzen.

„_Naja, ich schätze, allzu viel Schaden kann sie nicht anrichten. Hoffe ich…_"

Er machte sich Sorgen um Annabelle. Der Hund kam wieder zurück, im Maul den roten Gummiball.

„_Sie hat ja wirklich ein paar bemerkenswerte Tricks drauf._"

Sarah tätschelte die Hündin.

„Gutes Mädchen."

Sie nahm ihr den Ball aus dem Maul und warf ihn dann auf den Flur. Langsam kam ein Gespräch auf, wobei Sarah nichts sagte, sondern mit Hope spielte. Jackson ließ sie gewähren. Für ihn war wichtig, dass sie sich wohlfühlte.

Schließlich legte sich Hope vor den Sessel. Sarah kraulte ihr mit dem Fuß den Bauch. Melinda sagte plötzlich:

„Ben hat erwähnt, dass du morgen einen großen Auftritt hast."

Sarah verzog das Gesicht.

„Erinnere mich nicht dran."

„Ach, mecker nicht wieder rum. Du wirst sie umhauen.", sagte Jackson und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Oberarm.

„_Du_ darfst mit den Jungs auftreten?", fragte Cheryl.

Er spürte, wie sich Sarahs Körper leicht anspannte.

„_Oh oh._"

„Klar. Ich schlaf mit den drei, also darf ich auch mal auf der Bühne stehen."

Cheryl sah Sarah mehr als irritiert an. Jerad lachte. Jackson hingegen fand es nicht ganz so lustig.

„Lass den Quatsch.", tadelte er sie wie man es mit einem Kind tun würde.

Sie lachte leise. Dann beugte sie sich runter und flüsterte ihm zu:

„Erinner mich daran, dass wir Fettlöser kaufen müssen."

„Wieso?", fragte er verwundert.

„Weil ich sonst nie die Make-up-Flecken aus Jerads Kissenbezug kriege."

„Du denkst…"

„Glaub mir. Wei… _Frauen_ wie die gehen nicht ungeschminkt ins Bett, wenn jemand anderes dabei ist. Ich wette mit dir, dass Jerad nicht weiß, wie sie ohne all den Kleister aussieht."

Er sah kurz zu den beiden.

„_Vielleicht ist das auch besser…_"

„Ihre Haare sind übrigens nicht echt. Das sind eindeutig Extensions. Nur so…", meinte Sarah beiläufig.

Er sah sie kurz verwirrt an.

„_Wie erkennt sie das?_"

Dann lachte er und zog spielerisch an einer ihrer Haarsträhnen.

„Also ein wandelndes Ersatzteillager?"

„_Im Gegensatz zu meinem wundervollen Hippie, an dem alles echt ist._"

Sie grinste.

„So ungefähr."

Er küsste sie. Dann strich er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah sie liebevoll an.

„Seit wann seid ihr eigentlich schon zusammen?", fragte Melinda plötzlich.

Sarahs Mimik verriet, wie unangenehm ihr diese - schmerzhafte - Frage war. Zwar war er noch nicht ganz darüber hinweg, dass Sarah ihn anfangs verleugnet und das beinahe zum Bruch zwischen ihnen geführt hatte. Doch er hatte schon vor einer Weile die Antwort für diese Frage gefunden. Schließlich brauchten sie ja sowas wie einen Jahrestag. So antwortete er ohne merkliches Zögern:

„Seit dem achtundzwanzigsten März."

Diese - auch noch prompte - Antwort schien sie zu überraschen. Freudestrahlend fiel sie ihm um den Hals, weshalb sie auf seinen Schoß rutschte und küsste ihn stürmisch. Er zog sie an sich.

„_Sie ist ein gutes Mädchen. Natürlich waren wir schon zusammen, als wir das erste Mal Sex hatten._"

Undeutlich hörte er, wie Ben sagte:

„Ignorier das. Die beiden sind fast die ganze Zeit so drauf."

„Ich merk schon.", erwiderte Melinda.

Sarah verbarg das Gesicht an Jacksons Halsseite. Er strich ihr über den Rücken. Er ahnte, dass es ihr immer noch etwas peinlich war, vor anderen Menschen Zärtlichkeiten mit ihm auszutauschen. Und er wusste, wie viel es ihr bedeutete, dass er dieses frühe Datum genannt hatte.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte sie leise.

Er küsste ihr Haar.

„Liebe dich auch."

Eine Weile blieb sie so sitzen. Dann rührte sich Hope zu ihren Füßen. Sarah schaute auf.

„Essen ist gleich fertig."

„_Woher weiß sie das?_"

„Hast du die Uhr gehört?"

„_Sie hat ja ein ziemlich gutes Gehör. Muss doch besser sein, als ich dachte._"

Sarah lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er vermutete, dass es dann nur eine andere Möglichkeit gab, die seiner Meinung nach noch unheimlicher war.

„Riechst du es?", fragte er leise.

Sie nickte und erhob sich. Jackson öffnete den Mund. Doch bevor er nur ein Wort herausbrachte, erwiderte sie:

„Ich schaffe das allein. Ich rufe euch dann."

Er lächelte schief.

„_Irgendwann können wir uns sicher ohne Worte verständigen._"

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und ging dann in die Küche. Jerad und Ben sahen ihn an und Jerad wollte offenbar etwas sagen.

„Fragt lieber nicht."

„_Muss ja nicht jeder wissen, dass Sarah beinahe einen so guten Geruchssinn hat wie Hope._"

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sarahs Gesang zu ihnen herüber wehte.

„Everybody line up. Dinner is about to start. You have to grab a fork, grab a knife or grab a spoon."

Die Männer und Melinda lachten. Cheryl hingegen schien nur irritiert zu sein. Jackson fragte sich, ob sie das Originallied kannte. Als sie die Küche betraten, deutete Sarah auf vier Teller, die ordentlich mit Lasagne beladen auf dem Tisch standen und einen auf der Abtropffläche der Spüle. Jackson gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Sieht wirklich lecker aus."

Ben, Melinda, Jerad und Cheryl setzten sich an den Tisch. Jackson hob Sarah auf die Anrichte, gab ihr ihren Teller mit Nudeln und Pesto und lehnte sich dann mit seinem Teller neben sie.

„Das sieht nicht nur lecker aus, es schmeckt auch super.", sagte Ben nach ein paar Bissen.

Sarah lächelte und bedankte sich. Jackson sah, wie viel es ihr bedeutete, dass andere sich gerne von ihr bemuttern ließen.

„Wir stellen dich gerne ein.", meinte Jerad mit vollem Mund und lenkte Jackson so von den beginnenden düsteren Gedanken ab.

„Alter, mach den Mund zu beim Kauen. Es sind Damen anwesend."

Melinda und Sarah kicherten.

„Was heißt eigentlich ‚delgada'?", fragte Jackson aus einem Impuls heraus.

Sarah sah ihn fragend an.

„Das Lied.", fügte er erklärend hinzu.

„Oh."

Sie zögerte, stocherte in ihren Nudeln rum und sagte dann:

„Das ist spanisch. Es bedeutet ‚dünn'."

„_Ich werd noch wahnsinnig._", dachte er und gab ein brummelndes „Mhm." von sich.

„Es ist in dem Lied.", entgegnete Sarah.

„Richtig. Wenigstens willst du nicht in Prada passen."

„Ich bin geizig, schon vergessen?", erwiderte sie und hob eine Augenbraue.

Er lachte leise.

„Hast du ihn gesehen? Ich meine den Film ‚Der Teufel trägt Prada'.", fragte Melinda.

„Nein, nur ein paar Ausschnitte. Es ist… nicht so mein Genre."

Offenbar ließ Melinda etwas erkennen. Denn Sarah fragte ihn leise:

„Konntest du wieder deine Klappe nicht halten?"

„Ne, kennst mich doch. War doch nicht schlimm, oder?"

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das Lied ‚Fashionista' kennst.", sagte Cheryl.

„Wieso nicht? Ich finde den Text interessant."

„_Sicher so interessant wie Hollywood…_"

„Poochie sicher auch.", meinte Jackson, um die Stimmung aufzulockern und deutet auf Hope.

Diese wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Sarah lachte leise.

„Du interessierst dich also für Mode?"

Es war deutlich herauszuhören, dass Cheryl es kaum glauben konnte.

„Wieso nicht? Ich bin eine Frau."

Der Sarkasmus troff nur so aus Sarahs Worten. Allerdings schien dies Cheryl zu entgehen.

„Ich bin ja gespannt auf Donna Karans neue Herbstkollektion."

Sarah zischte leise und Jackson räusperte sich.

„_Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was sie gegen die Tante und ihre Linie hat._"

„Ich auch. Ich frage mich, welche Pelze sie dieses Jahr im Angebot hat. Hase, Fuchs, Bambis Mum."

„_Ah. Pelze. Jetzt versteh ich._"

„Ich glaub, Reh hatten sie nie.", entgegnete Cheryl.

Für Jackson und alle anderen war es offensichtlich, dass Sarah sauer und ihre Aufzählung ironisch gemeint war. Sogar Jerad sah Cheryl verwundert an.

„Ich trage schon seit Jahren Pelz. Jackson hat vorhin auch erst einen getragen.", fügte Sarah hinzu.

Die drei sahen sie irritiert an.

„So _kann mans auch sehen._"

Jackson lachte und deutete auf Hope. Ben, Jerad und Melinda fielen in das Lachen ein. Cheryl hingegen ließ nicht locker.

„Oh. Also hast du noch nie Pelz getragen? Ich meine…"

„Toten?", fügte Sarah hinzu und hob eine Augenbraue.

„_Wenn das _Geplänkel_ so weitergeht, wird's die sicher geben…_"

Dann sah sie die Hündin an.

„Babe, was halten wir von echten Pelzmänteln?"

Hope gab ein knurrendes Bellen von sich. Jackson entwich ein „Wow.".

„_Verstand sie die Frage jetzt wirklich? _Wie_ intelligent ist sie?_"

„Peta?", fragte Sarah.

Hope wedelte mit dem Schwanz, stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine und legte Sarah die Vorderpfoten auf die Knie. Diese kraulte den Hund.

„_Ich bin ziemlich beeindruckt. Oder eingeschüchtert._"

„Wie hast du ihr das beigebracht?", fragte Jerad.

„Wer sagt, dass ich ihr das beigebracht habe?", erwiderte Sarah.

„Da gibt's doch diese Bildaktion mit mehr oder minder nackten Promis unter dem Motto…", begann Melinda.

Sarah ergänzte lächelnd:

„Ink not Mink. Ich weiß."

„_Na, da wären sie bei ihr ja richtig. Vielleicht sollte ich meine scharfe Freundin dort anmelden oder so. Sie wäre sicher begeistert…_"

Alle starrten auf ihre Tattoos. Sie aßen eine Weile schweigend weiter. Jackson fiel ein, dass im Kühlschrank immer noch Kuchen stand und warf daher die Frage in die Runde:

„Sarah hat Anfang der Woche einen Kuchen gebacken. Wer möchte was davon zum Nachtisch haben?"

„Nichts Süßes. Ich muss auf meine Linie achten.", antwortete Cheryl.

Jackson befürchtete, dass dieser dämliche Satz Sarahs Laune noch mehr verderben könnte. Tatsächlich bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich Sarahs Finger fester um ihre Gabel schlossen. Jackson stocherte in seinem Essen herum und murmelte:

„Delgada Tussi."

Sarah entspannte sich offenbar wieder etwas.

„_Die wird noch schuld sein, dass der ganze Abend im Desaster endet. Wir müssen mal mit Jerad reden, welche Weiber er hier nicht mehr anschleppen sollte. Besonders, wenn Sarah hier ist._"

„Ich hätte gern ein Stück.", meinte Melinda lächelnd.

„_Wenigstens eine, die einen ordentlichen Appetit hat. Sarah wird's freuen, dass Mel ihre Kochkünste zu schätzen weiß._"

Jackson stellte seinen Teller neben Sarah ab und ging zum Kühlschrank. Er holte den Kuchen und Hopes Futter heraus und stellte beides auf die Ablagefläche neben der Spüle.

„Der kann heut ruhig alle werden."

Dann aßen sie schweigend weiter. Offenbar ertrug Melinda das nur schwer. Denn sie fragte:

„Welches Genre magst du denn?"

„Horrorfilme. Und Fantasy."

„Vergiss die Slasher nicht.", fügte er hinzu.

Sarah lächelte. Die beiden Frauen sahen sie verwundert an.

„Hast du auch Filme mit Jackson gesehen?"

„Ein oder zwei. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt gar nicht, wie viele Filme er eigentlich gemacht hat. Ich interessiere mich nicht so für all dieses Zeug."

„_Kleine Lügnerin_.", dachte er amüsiert und musste sich Mühe geben, nicht zu lachen.

Sie sah ihn an.

„Tut mir leid, Liebling."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Schon okay. Ich hab ja auch nur eins deiner Bücher mal angefangen. Aber hat mich irgendwie nicht so vom Hocker gerissen."

Sie musste kichern. Jackson war froh, dass ihre Stimmung wieder etwas gehoben war. Ben sagte leise:

„Die beiden machen mal wieder Spaß."

„_Quatsch. Wir flirten. Hab ich zumindest vor einer Weile mal gehört…_"

„Ich finde ja ‚Twilight' toll.", warf Cheryl ein.

„_Bestimmt nicht so toll wie mein kleiner Fangbanger._"

Tim und Ben sahen Sarah an und konnten sich beide offenbar nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen, ebenso wie er selbst.

„Ja, der war schon okay.", sagte Sarah.

Jackson unterdrückte ein Lachen und musste sich räuspern.

„Am aufregendsten fand ich ja noch die Stelle, als Emmett Bella auf der Abschlussballparty beißen wollte, nachdem sie sich an dem Messer geschnitten hatte.", meinte Sarah.

Noch bevor Jackson sich richtig fragen konnte, von was sie da redete - da es diese Szene im Film nicht gab - entgegnete Cheryl:

„Oh ja, das war krass."

„Total krass.", pflichtete Sarah ihr bei.

„_Unglaublich. Hat sie gedacht, sie kann sich bei mir einschleimen, wenn sie behauptet, sie würde einen meiner Filme gut finden? Und sie ist voll auf Sarah reingefallen. Klasse._"

Jackson musste leicht schmunzeln.

„Da ist dir wohl jemand auf den Leim gegangen.", sagte er leise.

Sie lächelte ihn an und er küsste sie.

Nach dem Essen wuschen die Männer ab, während die Frauen entscheiden sollten, welche Filme sie sehen wollten. Doch als sie dann ins Wohnzimmer kamen, fanden sie Sarah und Melinda allein und ratlos vor. Stattdessen beichtete Sarah, dass sie über Cheryl gelästert hatte. Das war Jackson ziemlich egal und so gab er ihr sogar die Erlaubnis, mit ihr zu spielen, wenn sie wolle.

„_Ich muss Sarah ein bisschen bei Laune halten. Wobei Cheryl eigentlich ein zu leichtes Opfer für sie ist._"

Sarah und Jackson ließen die vier dann mit der Filmwahl allein und gingen stattdessen mit Hope raus. Als sie dann zurückkamen, saßen die anderen bereits auf der Couch und der erste Film lief schon. So nahmen sie auf einem Sessel Platz. Sarah saß auf Jacksons Schoß, er hatte die Arme um sie gelegt und küsste sie hin und wieder spontan. Während des zweiten Films wurde aus dem gelegentlichen Küssen heftiges schmusen.

Plötzlich kicherte Sarah. Beinahe reflexartig griff Jackson ihr mit einer Hand ins Haar und bog ihren Kopf zurück, mit der anderen verschloss er ihren Mund.

„Was ist los?"

„_An was hat sie denn jetzt schon wieder gedacht?!_"

„Was tut er da?", fragte Melinda fassungslos.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er tut ihr nicht weh."

Jackson sah kurz zu ihnen hinüber.

„_Opps. Sieht sicher für manche nicht gut aus, wenn ich das mach. Die wissen ja nicht, dass ihr das gefällt._"

Er nahm die Hand von Sarahs Mund.

„Ich musste nur dran denken, dass wir hier alle aussehen müssen wie bei einem billigen Porno."

Er sah wieder zur Couch und lachte leise.

„_Stimmt. Die vier scheinen von dem Film auch nicht mehr viel mitzukriegen._"

Dann sah er Sarah einen Moment prüfend an.

„_Mhm… Porno… Vielleicht..._"

„Willst du zugucken?"

Nach kurzem Zögern nickte sie. Er zog sie etwas nach unten, so dass sie mit dem Oberkörper auf der Sessellehne und beinahe kopfüber lag. Er küsste sie wieder und strich mit den Händen über ihren Körper. Nach einer Weile zuckte sie zusammen.

„Was ist?", fragte er leise.

„_Sie ist irgendwie nicht bei der Sache. Oder hat sie was gesehen?_"

Anstatt zu antworten, drückte sie seinen Kopf nach unten. So küsste er sie wieder.

Schließlich fragte Sarah leise:

„Können wir hochgehen?"

Er lächelte.

„Die_ Frage muss sie nicht zweimal stellen_."

„Sicher, hon."

Er half ihr auf und beide erhoben sich. Er legte von hinten den Arm um ihre Taille und sagte:

„Wir gehen schon hoch. Wir sehen uns dann morgen."

Ben und Jerad sahen sich an, wobei Jerad fast etwas enttäuscht aussah. Ben sagte:

„Ja, bis morgen."

Jackson schob sie beinahe hinaus. Sie hatten kaum sein Zimmer betreten, als er ihr das Top über den Kopf zog. Dann trug er sie zum Bett, wo er ihr hastig die anderen Kleidungsstücke auszog.

„_Ein Glück, dass Sommer ist. Wobei sie immer noch zu viele Klamotten trägt._"

Er war so erregt, da er sich viel weniger Zeit beim Vorspiel ließ als sonst. Stattdessen nahm er sie wieder förmlich in Besitz. Sarah schien dies tatsächlich zu genießen.

Danach blieb er halb auf ihr liegen, sein Kopf in ihrer Halskuhle vergraben. Sie konnten hören, dass jemand hinauf kam und in ein Zimmer ging.

„Jetzt _würde ich auch den Weg hier hochfinden…_"

„Luschen.", nuschelte er.

Sarah lachte leise und gab ihm einen Klaps.

„Ist doch wahr. Wir haben gleich die zweite Runde und die haben noch gar nicht angefangen."

„Wer sagt, dass es eine zweite Runde gibt?"

„Na ich."

Er küsste sie. Wieder hörten sie eine Tür. Jackson knabberte an Sarahs Ohrläppchen und sie kicherte.

Seine Finger strichen träge über ihre Seite. Sein Kopf ruhte auf ihrem Dekolleté und sie spielte mit seinen Haaren.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, welche Energie gerade in diesem Haus herrscht?", fragte sie leise.

„Wegen dem ganzen Gevögel?"

„Wenn mans so ausdrückt: Ja. Aber das Haus muss gerade erfüllt sein von positiver, reiner Energie."

Er dachte darüber nach. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke von positiver Energie. Wieder einmal wurde ihm klar, dass Sarah Dinge in der Welt sah, die ihm bisher verborgen gewesen waren und für die sie ihm nun die Augen öffnete.

„Du findest das albern, oder?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Nein, eigentlich ziemlich interessant. Ich hab mir über sowas vorher nie Gedanken gemacht. Und positive Energie klingt immer gut. Wie lange bleibt die hier?"

„Bis zum nächsten Schub negativer Energie."

„_Also genau wie ihre gute Laune… Aber für beides gibt es ja eine hervorragende Lösung._"

Er küsste ihren Hals.

„Na, da müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass die positive Energie hier immer andauert."

„Wird uns sicher nicht schwerfallen."

Er lachte leise.

„Nein."

Es dauerte nur Minuten bis Sarah eingeschlafen war. Langsam rückte er von ihr runter, legte sich auf den Rücken und zog sie an sich. Das letzte, woran er noch dachte, bevor auch er einschlief, war die positive Energie im Affenhaus.


	107. Kapitel 106

Am nächsten Morgen blieb Jackson nach dem Aufwachen noch eine Weile liegen und genoss einfach Sarahs Nähe und ihren warmen Körper in seinen Armen. Erst als Hope sich aufrichtete, schlüpfte Jackson aus dem Bett. Er zog schnell seine Shorts an, ging mit der Hündin nach unten, um sie in den Hof zu lassen und suchte sich dann so leise wie möglich frische Sachen raus. Bevor er ins Bad ging, drückte er Sarah noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

Als er wieder aus dem Bad kam, saß Hope vor seiner Zimmertür. Er kraulte sie und ließ sie dann rein. Er warf nur einen kurzen Blick zum Bett. Sarah schlief offenbar immer noch. Von unten drangen Geräusche aus der Küche herauf. Nach kurzem Nachdenken schloss er die Tür wieder und ging nach unten. Offensichtlich waren die anderen vier schon in der Küche versammelt.

„_Hoffentlich hat jemand Kaffee gekocht._"

Erst vor der Küchentür fragte er sich kurz, ob es den beiden Frauen wohl unangenehm sein könnte, dass er kein Shirt trug.

„_Ach. Wir sind erwachsen. Ansonsten kann ich mich ja immer noch schamhaft bedecken…_"

Er betrat die Küche und wünschte allen einen Guten Morgen.

„_Wenigstens krieg ich von denen auch die entsprechende Antwort…_"

Dankbar goss er sich Kaffee ein und dachte geistesabwesend daran, dass Sarah nach einer Tasse wahrscheinlich zwei Tage nicht schlafen könnte. Er ahnte, dass sie sicher bald aufwachen würde. Er sah auf die Uhr, hatte aber keine Ahnung, wann sie beide ins Bett gegangen waren und wie viele Stunden Sarah geschlafen hatte.

„_Sie muss sich auf jeden Fall später nochmal hinlegen. Sonst übersteht sie den Stress des Abends nicht._"

Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis Sarah und Hope die Küche betraten. Jackson ließ fast seine Tasse fallen, als er sah, dass sie ein bauchfreies Tanktop trug. Doch er fand es gut, dass sie offenbar endlich aufhörte, sich wegen ihrer Figur Sorgen zu machen.

„_Vielleicht war das auch nur das einzige saubere…_"

Melinda wünschte ihr lächelnd einen Guten Morgen. Sie erwiderte es - ohne das ‚guten' -, ging zu Jackson und küsste ihn.

„Guten Morgen Liebling. Gut geschlafen?", fragte er.

Sie lächelte und nickte.

„_Nach _der_ Nummer sollte das auch so sein…_"

„Danke, dass du Hope raus gelassen hast."

Er blinzelte kurz überrascht. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie noch geschlafen hatte, als er die Hündin in den Hof gelassen hatte. Dann erwiderte er frech:

„Ich hatte nur Angst, dass sie an den Tisch pinkelt."

Sarah rollte mit den Augen. Er küsste sie wieder.

„Soll ich dir einen Cappu machen?"

Sie lächelte wieder und nickte. Sie blieb an den Tresen gelehnt stehen, während er ihr einen Cappuccino zubereitete. Hope wirkte unruhig. Jackson sah von ihr zu Sarah und dann kurz zu Cheryl. Er konnte Sarahs Blick sehr gut deuten.

„_Sie sieht aus, als würde sie der Tusse gleich die Augen auskratzen wollen._"

Um sie abzulenken, fragte er:

„Wann willst du hochfahren?"

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Sarah antwortete.

„Gegen zehn?"

„Okay.

„Redet ihr von eurem anderen Hund?", fragte Melinda.

Sarah nickte.

„Ich kann sie eine Weile allein lassen. Aber natürlich muss ich zwischendurch sicher gehen, dass alles okay ist."

„Was heißt ‚eine Weile'?"

„Anderthalb bis zwei Tage, wenn sie genug zu trinken hat."

„Also lässt du sie hungern?", fragte Cheryl und begutachtete sie abschätzig.

Jackson befürchtete, dass sich die beiden Frauen gleich einen Boxkampf liefern würden.

„_Eine von beiden sollte aus der Küche verschwinden._"

„Faith kommt klar. Sie weiß, was zu tun ist, um zu überleben."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Jerad verwirrt.

Jackson dachte daran, was Sarah ihm vor einer Weile auf diese Frage geantwortet hatte und wünschte beinahe, dass Jerad nicht gefragt hätte. Sarah sah kurz zu Jerad, bevor sie wieder Cheryl anschaute, obwohl sie doch _ihm_ antwortete.

„Sie kann sich frei bewegen. Und sie ist eine Wölfin. Sie zögert nicht, zu töten, wenn es nötig ist."

Er wusste nicht, ob die anderen das erkannten, aber Jackson war klar, dass Sarah soeben eine Drohung ausgestoßen hatte. Noch war er sich nicht sicher, wie ernst Sarah solche Morddrohungen tatsächlich meinte. Er ahnte angesichts ihrer Unfähigkeit Mitleid oder andere ähnliche menschliche Gefühle zu empfinden, dass es wohl nicht nur leere Worte sein konnten. Er berührte leicht ihren Arm, um sie daran zu erinnern, sich zusammenzureißen.

„_Das letzte, was ich brauch ist, dass meine Freundin andere Leute abmurkst._"

Tim schien auf jeden Fall entgangen zu sein, dass gerade jemand Cheryl mit dem Tod gedroht hatte. Denn er fragte total fassungslos:

„Sie frisst die Tiere aus dem Wald?!"

Jetzt erst wandte sich Sarah ihm zu.

„Ja. Sie jagt alles, was ihr in die Quere kommt."

Sie sah wieder zu Cheryl.

„Also sollte man das lieber nicht tun."

„_Ich sollte wohl lieber die Messer verstecken. Und für Hope einen Maulkorb besorgen. Aber vielleicht kann Sarah auch mit ihren Händen töten…_"

„Ist das nicht verboten?", fragte Cheryl.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich bin Ausländerin. Ich weiß doch nicht, welche Gesetze in diesem Land gültig sind."

Offenbar nahmen die anderen ihr das tatsächlich ab. Doch ihm war klar, dass Sarah sehr wohl wusste, dass sie sich strafbar machte.

„Ich packe schon mal meine Sachen, okay?", meinte sie scheinbar zusammenhanglos.

Er nickte nur. Er war froh, dass sie ging, bevor er sie wieder von einem Amoklauf wie am Set abhalten musste. Sie küsste ihn und verließ dann die Küche. Die beiden Frauen zogen erschrocken die Luft ein, als sie das Tattoo auf Sarahs Rücken sahen.

„_Spätestens jetzt werden sie wissen, was Sarah gemeint hatte…_"

Zu seiner Überraschung kam Sarah fast augenblicklich zurück. Sie hatte eines seiner Shirts in der Hand und gab es ihm wortlos. Er zog es widerstandslos an.

„_Okay, das war wohl deutlich. Hoffentlich krieg ich keinen Anschiss von ihr. Hab keinen Bock auf Stress._"

Er bemerkte, dass Melinda kurz zu Cheryl sah. Dann ging Sarah wieder.

„_Okay, ich glaub, der nächste Krieg steht vor der Tür._"

Er beugte sich zu Ben.

„Du und Mel solltet euch schon mal eine Schweizer Flagge besorgen."

Sein Kumpel sah ihn fragend an.

„Von wegen neutral und so. Ich hör schon das Surren der Granaten."

Sie warfen beide einen Blick zu Cheryl. Jackson hatte den Eindruck, dass sie beinahe enttäuscht aussah.

Nachdem die beiden Frauen das Affenhaus verlassen hatten, machte Sarah Sandwiches, was Jerad zu der - hoffentlich nicht ernst gemeinten - Frage bewog, Sarah zu fragen, was sie als Stundenlohn haben wollten, wenn sie sie einstellten. Jackson erheiterte der Gedanke, dass eine schwerreiche Autorin - deren Jahreseinkommen das von ihnen drei zusammen mehr als überstieg - bei ihnen als Haushaltshilfe arbeitete. Als er plötzlich Bilder von Sarah in einem knappen Dienstmädchen-Outfit vor sich sah, lenkte er seine Gedanken auf ein anderes Thema und brachte Sarah dazu, ihnen zu verraten, was sie über Bens und Jerads Freundinnen wusste. Seine Freunde sahen ihn zwar verwundert an. Doch ihr Erstaunen war noch größer, als Sarah kundtat, dass Melinda Ben liebte und sie ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass er ihr zum Geburtstag - der tatsächlich in einem Monat war - ein Armband schenken sollte. Sogar Jackson war überrascht.

„_Woher wusste sie, dass Mel bald Geburtstag hat und was sie sich wünscht? Das ist wirklich unheimlich._"

„Und Cheryl?"

„Sie ist ein Groupie."

Alle sahen sie verdutzt an, dann lachte Jackson.

„Das _sagt die Richtige._"

„Ach wirklich?"

Sarah rollte mit den Augen.

„Wirklich. Sie liebt Jerad ganz sicher nicht und ist nur mit ihm zusammen, weil er in einer Band ist."

Dieser blinzelte.

„War das zu direkt?", fragte Sarah.

„Ein bisschen. Aber wir machen Fortschritte.", meinte Jackson und nahm ein Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse.

„_Wenigstes macht sie sich Gedanken darüber. Das ist schon mal was. Und nicht immer mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen und manche Dinge feinfühliger anzusprechen, lernt sie vielleicht auch noch._"

„Oh und sie will mit Jackson ficken.", fügte sie beiläufig hinzu.

Er spuckte den Schluck Kaffee auf den Küchenboden und hustete. Seine Freunde starrten sie an.

„Was?!"

„Glaubt ihr mir nicht? Sie will ihn mir wegnehmen. _Ausborgen_ trifft es wohl eher. Sie würde ihn mir - mit leichten Gebrauchsspuren - zurückgeben, wenn sie ihren Spaß hatte."

„_Ich will nichts sagen, aber ich hab jetzt schon leichte Gebrauchsspuren._"

Er dachte an die Zahnabdrücke auf seiner Schulter.

„Sie denkt offenbar, dass ihr das gelingt. Aber ich lasse das nicht zu. Wenn sie sich nicht von Jackson fernhält, kriegt sie Ärger mit mir. Sie mag Jolene sein, aber ich bin sicher nicht Dolly Parton."

„Offensichtlich nicht.", meinte Jerad.

Jackson gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„_Der soll ja nicht frech werden._"

Tim deutete auf Sarah.

„Ich meinte doch wegen der Frisur."

„Mhm."

Jackson war nicht überzeugt. Jerad zeigte auf Ben.

„Wieso nicht er? Er ist doch auch ein gutaussehender Kerl."

Sarah zögerte und er ahnte, was der Grund war.

„_Groupies…_"

„Ich bin ein Star. Ich weiß, du vergisst das meistens. Aber für manche bin ich was Besonderes.", meinte er.

Sie wich seinem Blick aus.

„Angenommen, das stimmt. Ist sie der Meinung, dass sie so leichtes Spiel hat?"

„Ja. Weißt du noch das Motto von Faith, der Jägerin aus ‚Buffy'?"

„Da gibt's auch eine Faith?", fragte Jackson dazwischen und war kurz abgelenkt.

„_Wieso hat sie mir das nie erzählt?_"

Hope wedelte mit dem Schwanz.

„Ja, erzähl ich dir später."

Sarah wedelte mit der Hand und wandte sich wieder Jerad zu. Als er nichts sagte, fügte sie hinzu:

„Ich seh es, ich will es, ich hab es."

„_Was für eine nettes Motto…_"

„Oh, richtig. Und Cheryl sieht das so?"

„Es war bei ihr immer so. Mein Gott, schau sie dir an. Sie ist es gewohnt, dass ihr die Männer aus der Hand fressen. Und wenn sie keine Lust mehr auf sie hat, lässt sie sie fallen und geht zum nächsten."

„Und was ist mit dir?"

Sarah umklammerte ihre Tasse.

„Was?"

„Ich meine, Jackson hat eine Freundin. Sieht sie da kein Hindernis oder so?"

„In mir? Nein. Ich bin nur ein kleines blasses Persönchen, das Gläser fallen lässt und sich von ihrem Freund an den Haaren ziehen lässt."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. Ben und Jerad wechselten einen Blick.

„_Ich sollte wohl nochmal mit ihnen reden, dass sie sich da wirklich keine Gedanken zu machen brauchen und ich Sarah nicht weh tu._"

„Aber sie würde schnell merken, dass ich nicht so harmlos bin, wie ich aussehe, wenn sie sich nicht von Jackson fern hält."

Ben hob leicht die Hand.

„Ähm… ich bin die Schweiz?"

Sarah lächelte, ebenso wie Jackson.

„Wenn du dich wie die Schweiz verhältst, bist du sie."

„_Wenigstens reduziert das die Zahl der Toten…_"

Tim sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen. Dann meinte er:

„Das ist nicht fair. Ich meine, du schleppst die Weiber nur wegen deinem _Namen_ ab."

„Es wäre nicht fair, wenn ich das tun würde. Aber das tue ich ja schließlich nicht.", stellte Jackson klar.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Jackson versuchte, seine Gedanken nicht in die falsche Richtung abdriften zu lassen. Plötzlich fragte Jerad:

„Was sind das eigentlich für Frauen? Ich meine Groupies. Wie kann ich mit jemanden vögeln, nur weil der oder die berühmt ist?"

Ben warf einen Blick auf Jackson, der versuchte, nicht zu sehr in Sarahs Richtung zu blicken.

„_Gute Frage. Wir haben hier ja die richtige Person, die uns das erklären kann._", dachte er bitter.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Sarah in ihren Cappuccino starrte.

„Sarah, kannst du mir das vielleicht erklären?"

„_Sicher kann sie das. Los, erklär uns, wie man so…_"

Er verkniff sich jeden weiteren Gedanken. Sarah blickte auf. Offenbar musste sie ein Zittern unterdrücken. Jackson bekam plötzlich Mitleid. Doch er war immer noch zu verletzt, um ihr zu Hilfe zu eilen.

„Ich meine, du bist eine Frau. Kannst du das nachvollziehen, was in denen vorgeht?"

Hope winselte leise. Jackson sah zu ihr und dann in Sarahs Richtung, wenn er auch an ihr vorbei sah. Er wusste, dass es ihr schlecht ging. Doch er wollte, dass sie auf die Frage antwortete.

„Vielleicht gibt es ihnen das Gefühl, etwas Besonderes zu sein? Weil sie sich darüber definieren, mit wem sie schlafen. Und wenn sie sonst nicht viel auf die Reihe kriegen, können sie wenigstens sagen, dass ein Star sie flachgelegt hat. Für manche ist das besser als gar nichts."

„Sehr viel besser als gar nichts.", fügte sie hinzu.

Jackson hatte das nie aus _dem_ Blickwinkel betrachtet. Er wusste, dass sie nicht über Cheryl sprach. Sarah war fast ihr ganzes Leben lang misshandelt und wie Abfall behandelt worden. Sie war eine erfolgreiche Autorin, aber emotional hatte sie nur wenig bis keine Anerkennung bekommen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass ihr Leben offensichtlich so trostlos gewesen war, dass ihr der Gedanke, mit einem Hollywoodstar geschlafen zu haben - und dann auch noch mit einem, den sie seit Jahren toll fand - ein Stück Selbstwertgefühl gab. Und er wusste, dass sie davon so gut wie nichts besaß.

„_Und wenn sie sonst nicht viel auf die Reihe kriegen, können sie wenigstens sagen, dass ein Star sie flachgelegt hat. Für manche ist das besser als gar nichts. Sehr viel besser als gar nichts._", hörte er ihre Stimme wie ein Echo in seinem Kopf.

Widerstreitende Emotionen kämpften in seinem Inneren. Er hatte Mitleid, doch fühlte sich immer noch verraten. Sie hatte gewusst - gespürt -, dass er sie liebte und hatte ihn trotzdem an sich und in ihr Bett gelassen, damit rechnend, dass sie ihm und letzten Endes auch sich damit wehtun würde. Er überlegte, ob sie abgewogen hatte, ob dieser Schmerz die Erinnerung an ein paar Wochen mit ihm wert war. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nur halb mitbekam, wie Jerad klarstellte:

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich find sowas armselig."

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir über irgendwelche Leute urteilen sollten.", meinte Ben.

„Und die Stars werden ja nicht gezwungen, oder? Wenn sie´s mit 'nem Groupie treiben, wissen sie doch, was sie tun.", fügte Jackson hinzu.

„_Zumindest die meisten…_"

Er wusste, dass er Sarah damit wehtat. Denn obwohl sie darüber gesprochen und er gesagt hatte, dass er ihr verzieh, fühlte er sich immer noch hintergangen. Hope stupste Sarah mit der Schnauze an und sie kraulte die Hündin geistesabwesend. Nach einer Weile blickte sie auf.

„Ernsthaft, Jerad. Wenn Cheryl sich an Jackson ranschmeißt, bereut sie es."

Sie sah Jackson an.

„Können wir dann fahren?"

Er nickte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stellte sie ihre Tasse ab und verließ die Küche. In diesem Augenblick überwog sein Schuldgefühl. Ja, er fühlte sich verraten. Doch er wusste, dass Sarah ihn ebenfalls von Anfang an geliebt hatte und sie darunter gelitten hätte - darunter leiden _würde_ - ihn zu verlassen. Er lief ihr nach und holte sie an der Treppe ein. Er umschloss sanft ihr Handgelenk mit den Fingern.

„Sarah…"

„Quid pro quo."

„Was heißt das?"

„So viel wie ‚Auge um Auge'."

Er war nun wirklich betroffen. Doch sie lächelte.

„Schau nicht so. Ich bin Buddhistin. Ich glaube nicht an das Alte Testament."

„_Gut zu wissen…_"

Sie entwand ihm ihr Handgelenk.

„Wir sollten jetzt los. Ich will nach Faith schauen."

Er nickte nur und sah ihr nach, als sie hinauf ging.

„_I hurt myself by hurting you._"

Er ging zurück in die Küche. Ben sagte gerade zu Jerad:

„Du schuldest mir übrigens noch zehn."

„Ja, vergess ich schon nicht."

Jackson ahnte, dass seine Freunde offenbar mal wieder auf etwas gewettet hatten.

„Was war es diesmal?", fragte er.

Die beiden sahen sich kurz an, bevor Jerad antwortete.

„Welches Paar als erstes hochgeht."

Jackson blinzelte.

„Ihr habt zu viel Geld. Und was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich war mir sicher, dass Cheryl mich ziemlich schnell nach oben schleift."

Ben grinste.

„Ich hab auf euch gesetzt. Ich dachte, dass ihr unter Garantie die ersten seid."

Jackson musste lachen.

„Gibst du mir was ab?"

„Kannst du vergessen, Mr. Filmstar. Das wird in das Armband investiert, dass ich meiner Freundin kaufen soll."

„Woher wusste sie das eigentlich?"

„Wie sie sagte: Sie kann Menschen gut einschätzen."

Er sah seinen Freunden an, dass man davon noch nicht wusste, ob jemand bald Geburtstag hatte oder was sich derjenige wünschte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie sie das gemacht hat. Ist halt ein Talent von ihr."

Auf dem Weg in die Hills fragte Jackson, woher sie das mit Melinda gewusst hatte, woraufhin sie das mit Melindas Körpersprache erklärte.

„_Und Mels Körpersprache hat Sarah auch verraten, dass sie bald Geburtstag hat…_"

Jackson fand es immer noch unheimlich, dass Sarah das einfach so herausgefunden hatte. Er fragte sie, wie sie sich sicher sein konnte.

„Wenn ich mich irre, wird sie ihn höchstens fragen, warum er ihr sowas schenkt. Wenn nicht, hat er einiges bei mir gut."

„Hat er das nicht sowieso schon?"

Sie sah zu ihm hinüber.

„Du hast wegen seinem Gehör einen Narren an ihm gefressen.", fügte er hinzu.

„Das bedeutet nicht, dass er was bei mir gut hat. Außerdem ist es sicher nicht okay, dass du meine Fähigkeiten so ausnutzt."

„Wieso? Ich meine, die beiden haben doch was davon. Sie kriegt ein schönes Geschenk und er hat Eindruck gemacht."

„Was war mit der Sache, als ich dir verraten sollte, was sie über dich denken?"

„Ich konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen."

„_Wer könnte das schon? Seit wann macht sie sich Sorgen deshalb? Wieso sollte nur sie davon profitieren? Wenn die Freundin solche Fähigkeiten hat, sollte man das doch auch nutzen können._"

„Jackson, das ist kein Spiel. Du wirst irgendwann ein schlechtes Gewissen deshalb haben."

Sie sprach damit aus, woran er selbst nicht denken wollte. Noch fühlte er keine Reue deshalb. Aber sie hatte Recht: Irgendwann würde es ihm leid tun, dass er seine Freunde durch Sarah quasi ausspionieren ließ. Doch das wäre dann nur sein Problem. So erwiderte er:

„Braucht dich ja nicht zu bedrücken, oder?"

„Nein.", murmelte sie und sah aus dem Fenster.

Er wusste, dass sie den Satz so verstanden hatte, wie er ihn meinte.

„_Ich werd ihr deshalb auch keine Vorwürfe machen. Sie hat mich ja gewarnt. No risk, no fun…_"

Er sah kurz zu ihr.

„_Apropos Warnung…_"

„Du weißt, dass Cheryl keine Gefahr darstellt, oder?"

Sie sah ihn wieder an.

„Sicher weiß ich das. Mir ist klar, dass sie keine Chance bei dir hat. Ich vertraue dir."

Der letzte Satz war gelogen. Seine Hoffnung, dass sie ihm vollständig verziehen hatte und ihm wieder vertraute, zerschlug sich. Er sah sie gequält an.

„Baby, ich…"

Sie hob die Hand.

„Nicht jetzt. Ich habe keine Lust, darüber zu reden."

Er zögerte, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit der Straße widmete. Sarah blickte wieder aus dem Fenster.

„_Ich erlange ihr Vertrauen zurück. Egal wie. Ich muss es einfach schaffen. Diese Beziehung funktioniert nicht, wenn wir einander nicht vertrauen können. Schon gar nicht über die große Entfernung, die uns bald trennen wird._"

Er versuchte, so selten wie möglich darüber nachzudenken, dass Sarah in gut zwei Wochen abreisen würde. Nun hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihm sprichwörtlich die Zeit davon lief. Die ganze restliche Fahrt grübelte er, wie er Sarahs Vertrauen zurückerlangen konnte. Er sah kurz zu ihr rüber. Sie starrte aus dem Fenster.

„_Denk nach Jackson. Du wirst einen Weg finden. Ich _muss_ einen Weg finden. Denk nach._"

Zum ersten Mal glaubte er zu wissen, wie Sarah sich fühlte, wenn sie einen Plan erstellte, einen Ausweg aus einer Situation zu finden suchte. Nur dass sie cleverer war und geübter darin, Pläne zum Überleben und Weiterkommen zu schmieden. Die Ironie war, dass ihre Pläne sich meistens ums Weglaufen drehten, während er alles tun wollte, um sie zu halten.


	108. Kapitel 107

Nach drei Stunden in den Hills fuhren sie wieder zurück zum Affenhaus.

Später hielten sich alle im Wohnzimmer auf. Jackson und Ben übten, während Jerad fernsah und Sarah vor dem Laptop saß. Als sie plötzlich meinte, sie hätte kein passendes Oberteil für ihre neue Hose, zogen die Männer sie erst auf, in dem sie ‚Fashionista' anstimmten. Sie erklärte, dass sie ein rockigeres Oberteil für das Konzert bräuchte. Da ihm ihre Bedenken sogar einleuchteten und er sich über ihren Enthusiasmus freute, bot er ihr an, dass sie nochmal in seinem Kleiderschrank nach etwas Passendem suchen könnten. Als sie dort ein kariertes Hemd fand und meinte, sie müsse nur die Ärmel etwas kürzen, meldete er eher zaghaft an, dass er das Hemd eigentlich behalten wollte. Doch sie versicherte ihm, dass sie die Ärmel kürzen könne ohne sie abzuschneiden und dass man später auch nichts mehr davon sehen würde. So gab er sich geschlagen und sie gingen wieder nach unten.

Jackson setzte sich an den Laptop, während Sarah begann, an den Ärmeln herum zu nähen. In Gedanken verabschiedete er sich schon von dem Kleidungsstück.

„_Naja, wenigstens hat sie versprochen, sie kauft mir ein neues, wenn sie es kaputt macht._"

Geistesabwesend kratzte er sich an der Schulter. Die Stelle, an der sie ihn am Vortag gebissen hatte, juckte.

„_Hoffentlich hab ich nicht die Tollwut. Bei Sarah kann man nie wissen…_"

„Weißt du, was Lykantrophie ist?", fragte sie.

Er hob den Kopf. Sie schaute weiter auf ihre Arbeit.

„Ly-was?"

„Such es."

Sie buchstabierte den Begriff. Was er fand, ließ ihn fast vom Stuhl fallen.

„_Seit wann gibt's für Werwölfe einen Fachbegriff?_"

„Großartig. Jungs, wenn ich mich bald irgendwie verändere, wundert euch nicht."

Er sah wieder zu Sarah. Es war ihm beinahe unheimlich, dass sie ihn auf diesen Begriff angesprochen hatte, nachdem die Bisstelle gejuckt hatte.

„_Wie war das mit der Tollwut? Vampire, Werwölfe. Fehlt nur noch Frankensteins Monster…_"

Sie lächelte. Und es wurde breiter, als Jerad murmelte:

„_Bald_?!"

Jackson murmelte seinerseits ein paar Unflätigkeiten, von denen er die meisten von Sarah gelernt hatte. Er schaute wieder auf den Bildschirm.

„_Wie lange hab ich noch, bevor mir Fell und Krallen wachsen und ich mit dem Rudel durch die Wälder streife?_"

„Wann ist der nächste Vollmond?"

Sarah lachte.

„Nächsten Samstag."

Jackson - der keine Antwort darauf erwartet hatte - starrte sie an. Genau wie seine Freunde. Jetzt erst hob Sarah den Blick.

„Oh, das war eine rhetorische Frage, oder?"

Jackson nickte.

„Woher weißt du das so genau?", fragte Ben.

„Ich mein, du hast doch nicht mal nachgedacht."

„Frag lieber nicht.", sagte Jackson.

„_Zum Glück war ich das letzte Mal bei ihr, als Vollmond war. Wenigstens kann ich so sicher gehen, dass sie nicht doch mit den Kindern auf Jagd war._"

„Hat sie Recht?", fragte Jerad leise.

Jackson suchte im Netz nach einem Mondkalender. Dann nickte er.

„_Okay, das ist normal. Ich meine, sicher wissen viele Leute, wann Vollmond ist. Hexen zum Beispiel. Oder Frauen, die eher Wölfen ähneln, als Menschen…_"

Er sah seinen Freunden an, dass sie es irgendwie unheimlich fanden, dass Sarah sofort gewusst hatte, wann der nächste Vollmond war.

„_Nicht abdrehen Jackson. So abgefahren ist es auch wieder nicht, dass deine Freundin beißt, anderen beinahe die Kehle rausreißt und den Mond anbetet._"

Er sah zu Hope und fragte sich für einen Moment, wie Sarah aussehen würde, wenn sie sich tatsächlich in einen Wolf verwandeln könnte.

„_Jetzt geht's los. Ich dreh durch. Ich bin offenbar schon zu lange mit Sarah zusammen._"

Er schloss die Seiten und verdrängte die wirren Gedanken.

Plötzlich sang Sarah leise:

„Hey Mr. Tambourine man play a song for me. I'm not sleepy and there ain't no place I'm going to."

Die Männer lachten. Dann wurde Jackson klar, dass der Text auch viel Wahres beinhaltete. Er setzte sich an das Keyboard und fragte:

„Was bestimmtes?"

„Nein. Irgendwas."

Jackson begann zu spielen. Ben nutzte die Situation und setzte sich an den Laptop. Jackson spielte und sang eine ganze Weile. Die ganze Zeit dachte er jedoch auch - wie schon den halben Tag - darüber nach, wie er Sarahs Vertrauen zurückerlangen konnte. Er hörte Sarahs Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„_I'm not sleepy and there ain't no place I'm going to. Ich habe kein Zuhause. Diese Beziehung hat keine Zukunft, weil ich keine habe._"

Und er erinnerte sich daran, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte, nachdem er sie von der Abreise abgehalten hatte:

„_Ich kann nur nicht glauben, dass ich dich vielleicht beinahe verloren hätte. Fünf Minuten. Wäre ich nur fünf Minuten später hier angekommen, wärst du weggewesen. Du wärst einfach weggewesen und ich hätte womöglich nichts dagegen tun können._"

Er dachte an ihre gemurmelte Antwort, bei der er immer noch eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„_Sieh es als Vorgeschmack._"

Plötzlich dachte er an ein altes Lied von ihrem MP3-Player. Er wusste, dass es verrückt war. Doch er hatte das Gefühl, den richtigen Weg gefunden zu haben, ihr zu zeigen, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte.

„_Wenn sie sicher ist, dass ich verstehe, wie ernst die Sache ist und dass ich bereit bin, die Zukunft, wie sie sie sieht, als gegeben anzunehmen, erkennt sie vielleicht, dass sie mir vertrauen kann._"

Er war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, wie Sarahs Verstand funktionierte. Aber in dem Moment hielt er das für einen guten Plan. So fragte er:

„Soll ich ‚Honey' spielen?"

Sarah, die inzwischen mit der Näharbeit fertig geworden war und es sich auf dem Sessel gemütlich gemacht hatte, erhob sich und sah ihn fragend an.

„Den Bobby-Goldsboro-Song?"

Er nickte. Sie warf einen Blick auf Ben und Jerad.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Willst du ihn hören oder nicht?"

Ihm war klar, dass seine Freunde alles andere begeistert von dem Lied sein würden. Doch das war ihm in diesem Augenblick egal. Er wusste, er hatte nur noch wenige Tage, Sarahs Vertrauen wiederzubekommen und ging in die Offensive. Sie überlegte offenbar, bevor sie nickte. Wieder sah sie kurz zu seinen Freunden hinüber, als er begann zu singen.

„See the tree, how big it's grown. But friend it hasn't been too long, it wasn't big. I laughed at her and she got mad."

„_Das trifft auf uns sogar zu._"

Jackson kam erst jetzt auf den Gedanken, dass das Lied vielleicht doch nicht der richtige Weg war. Oder dass es ihn zu sehr runterziehen würde oder einfach auf Sarah nicht den gewünschten Effekt haben könnte.

„The first day that she planted it was just a twig. Then the first snow came and she ran out to brush the snow away so it wouldn't die. Came runnin' in all excited, slipped and almost hurt herself. And I laughed till I cried. She was always young at heart, kinda dumb and kinda smart."

Er sah kurz zu ihr.

„_Das stimmt ja auch._"

Ihm fielen erst jetzt die Übereinstimmungen auf. Doch er hoffte, dass das seinen Absichten zu Gute kommen würde.

„And I loved her so. And I surprised her with a puppy."

Hope bellte und er und Sarah mussten lachen.

„Kept me up all Christmas Eve two years ago. And it would sure embarrass her when I came in from workin' late 'cause I would know that she'd been sittin' there and cryin' over some sad and silly late, late show. And Honey, I miss you and I'm bein' good and I'd love to be with you if only I could."

„_Das werd ich wohl im Sommer jeden Tag singen…_"

„She wrecked the car and she was sad and so afraid that I'd be mad."

„_Das könnte auch auf Sarah zutreffen. Wieso bekomm ich grad immer mehr das Gefühl, dass das Lied über sie geschrieben wurde?_"

Zum ersten Mal keimte in ihm der Gedanke auf, wie wahr dieser Song vielleicht sein könnte. Doch er verdrängte ihn. Sarah sah das so. Aber er wusste, er konnte die Situation ändern. Das Lied würde für sie nicht wahr werden.

„But what the heck. Though I pretended hard to be, guess you could say she saw through me and hugged my neck. I came home unexpectedly and caught her cryin' needlessly in the middle of the day. And it was in the early spring when flowers bloom and robins sing she went away."

Als er den Refrain zum zweiten Mal sang, stand sie auf und setzte sich zu ihm.

„_Das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Hoffe ich... Aber das Lied wird sicher seine Wirkung zeigen. Ich muss dann nur am Ball bleiben._"

„One day while I was not at home, while she was there and all alone, the angels came."

Er sah sie an.

„_Was ist, wenn das wirklich geschieht? Wenn ich heimkomme und sie tot ist?_"

Das erste Mal bekam er tatsächlich Angst, dass Sarahs düstere Zukunftsprognosen eintreffen könnten. Hinter ihnen fragte Jerad leise:

„Was?!"

Jackson ignorierte ihn und konzentrierte sich nur auf den Text und Sarah, wobei er den Gedanken zu verdrängen versuchte, dass er seine mögliche Zukunft besang.

„Now all I have is memories of Honey and I wake up nights and call her name. Now my life's an empty stage where Honey lived and Honey played and love grew up and a small cloud passes overhead and cries down on the flower bed that Honey loved. And see the tree how big it's grown but friend it hasn't been too long it wasn't big. And I laughed at her and she got mad. The first day that she planted it, was just a twig."

Er spielte noch ein paar Takte. Dann legte sie ihm die Arme um den Hals und küsste ihn. Er zog sie fest an sich.

„_Es wird nicht eintreffen. Ich werd sie nicht verlieren. Ich kann sie irgendwie wieder reparieren und wir können zusammen alt und glücklich werden._"

Tim murmelte wieder etwas, aber er konnte nicht verstehen, was genau. Eine ganze Weile hielt er sie einfach nur in seinen Armen, als könnte jemand versuchen, sie ihm wegzunehmen. Irgendwann löste sie sich langsam von ihm. Sie lächelte leicht, als sie ihm eine Locke aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte sie leise.

Er küsste sie.

„Ich dich auch."

Er sah kurz zur Seite. Seine Freunde starrten sie beide an. Sein Hemd lag zusammengefaltet auf dem Tisch. Um sich - und die anderen - abzulenken fragte er:

„Willst du mir zeigen, was du mit meinem Hemd angestellt hast?"

„Ich habe es nicht kaputt gemacht.", meinte sie, als sie aufstand.

Sie holte das Hemd und zeigte es ihm. Sie hatte tatsächlich die Ärmel gekürzt, so dass es auf den ersten Blick sogar so aussah, als wäre es ein kurzärmeliges Hemd. Noch war er nicht hundertprozentig überzeugt, dass es später noch genauso aussehen würde wie vor dem umnähen. Aber da es nun sowieso zu spät für diese Art Bedenken war, fragte er nur:

„Willst du es oben mal anprobieren?"

Sie nickte, nahm das Nähzeug und dann verließen sie das Wohnzimmer. Bevor Jackson die Tür schloss, konnten sie hören, wie Jerad maulte:

„Toll, die gehen jetzt vögeln und wir können Trübsal blasen."

„_Die denken wirklich, dass ich den ganzen Tag nur an Sarah rumfummeln und mit ihr schlafen würde. Wie kommen die nur darauf…_"


	109. Kapitel 108

Nachdem Sarah das Outfit für das erste Konzert anprobiert hatte - und erwartungsgemäß heiß darin aussah – fragte sie beinahe zaghaft, ob sie statt des Duetts eine Solonummer singen könnte. Jackson war überrascht und erfreut wegen dieses Wunsches.

„_Endlich sieht sie ein, dass sie ein unglaubliches Talent hat, das man niemandem vorenthalten sollte. Und je mehr Spaß sie am Leben hat, desto besser wird es ihr nach und nach gehen._"

Die drei Männer bauten die Technik auf. Sarah - in Jeans-Shorts und dem umgenähten Hemd - saß währenddessen auf dem Rand der Bühne, ließ die Beine baumeln und machte sich letzte Notizen für die Beleuchtung. Offensichtlich hatte sie genaue Vorstellungen von der Show. Jackson spielte schon mit dem Gedanken, sie später nochmal eine planen zu lassen.

Sie wollte eine Soundspur aufnehmen und so knieten sich alle vier auf der Bühne im Kreis um zwei Mikrofone. Sie gab den Rhythmus vor, indem sie zweimal mit den flachen Händen auf den Boden schlug und dann einmal klatschte. Nach kurzer Zeit waren sie schließlich im Einklang. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie genau sie sich die Szenen bei Dreh vorgestellt hatte und hatte wieder einmal das Gefühl, dass bestimmte Dinge schon fertig in ihrem Kopf existierten.

Danach gingen Sarah und Ben nach oben zu Larry, dem Techniker für den Ton und die Beleuchtung, dessen Kämmerchen sich auf der anderen Seite der Halle praktisch an der Decke befand.

Während Ben mit Sarah fort war, tätigten Jackson und Jerad die letzten Handgriffe auf der Bühne. Jackson steckte gerade ein Mikro in den Ständer, als Tim, einer der Sicherheitsmänner, zu ihm kam.

„Jay, ich weiß, du bist verschossen in die Kleine und ihre Tats sind auch ganz cool. Aber ist das echt euer Ernst, dass ihr die _Puppe_ jetzt singen lasst?! Ich dachte, wir kriegen hier ein Rockkonzert zu hören und landen nicht bei Britney Spears."

„_Immer diese Vorurteile…_"

„Sie ist eine Rockerin. Sie pustet euch weg. Vertrau mir.", meinte er nur.

Tim sah nicht überzeugt aus. Er seufzte nur und ging wieder.

„_Der Macho wird blöd gucken, wenn meine Kleine es ihm zeigt_.", dachte Jackson mit etwas Schadenfreude.

Nach einer Weile kamen Sarah und Ben zurück. Sie warf Tim einen eisigen Blick zu. Für einen Moment dachte er, dass Sarah doch Gedanken lesen konnte. Doch dann sah er zu Larrys Kabine hinauf.

„_Das Mikro war noch angeschalten. Toll…_"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich muss wirklich gute Ohren haben. Konnte ihn sogar in einem geschlossenen Raum hören."

„_Jetzt ist sie angepisst. Genau so was kann ich nicht gebrauchen, wenn der Abend eh schon stressig wird._"

„Baby, tut mir leid, dass…"

„Mache dir deshalb keine Gedanken. Hast ihn ja zurechtgewiesen."

Sie grinste.

„Ich _werde_ sie wegpusten. Sie können dann den Staub von ihren Klamotten klopfen."

Er lachte.

„_Das_ ist die richtige Einstellung."

Er küsste sie.

Etwas später zeigte sie ihm, wie akrobatisch veranlagt sie war, als sie spontan Rad schlug und dann einen Spagat hinlegte. Jerad meckerte zwar rum, dass sie das nicht vor dem Konzert tun sollte. Doch Jackson und Sarah - die Jerad die Zunge rausstreckte - ließen sich davon nicht die gute Laune verderben.

Kurz vor dem Auftritt verschwand Sarah in dem kleinen Bad neben dem Aufenthaltsraum. Jackson wartete vor der Tür auf sie. Als sie wieder herauskam, waren ihre Haare hochgesteckt und sie hatte das Hemd knapp unter der Brust zusammengenknotet.

„_Shit, sieht sie sexy aus._"

Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Bereit?"

Sie nickte. Er lächelte und küsste sie dann. Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver und er vergaß völlig, wo sie waren. Er drückte sie gegen die Wand. Seine Hände strichen über ihren Körper und legten sich schließlich auf ihren Po. Nach einem Moment hob er Sarah an und sie wickelte die Beine um ihn. Plötzlich hörten sie Jerad über ein Mikro sagen:

„Könnte der Bassist bitte die Zunge aus der Sängerin nehmen? Hier warten alle, dass es losgeht."

Jackson lachte und ließ sie runter, während Sarah rot anlief.

„_Hoppla, da war ja noch was. Lassen wir das einfach unter Aufwärmphase gelten. Ist ja nicht gesagt, _wofür_…_"

Er richtete ihre Kleidung.

„_Wir können ja immer noch behaupten, dass sie so lange im Bad war. Das nehmen sie uns sicher ab…_"

„Hau sie weg, Liebling."

Sie verließen den Aufenthaltsraum und gingen auf die Bühne. Sarah stellte sich vor das Mikro, während Jackson zur E-Gitarre griff und sich auf seine Position stellte. Vor der Bühne, aber immer noch mit genug Platz standen die wenigen Sicherheitsleute. Jerad beschwerte sich bei ihm:

„Alter, reiß dich doch mal zusammen. Und ich dachte, _ich_ bin schlimm."

„_Hat der gesehen, was Sarah da anhat?! Die erwarten immer Unmögliches von mir…_"

„Könnten jetzt alle mal die Schnauze halten? Ich will anfangen.", blaffte Sarah ins Mikro.

Jackson lachte. Er bemerkte, dass die Securitymänner sie verdutzt ansahen.

„Ihr hört, was die Lady gesagt hat."

Sarah nickte und schlagartig wurde es dunkel in der Halle. Dann erscholl rhythmisches Klatschen. Es war die Aufnahme von Sarah und den Männern. Nur das Larry die Tonspur verändert hatte, so dass es klang, als würden viel mehr Leute klatschen.

„_Dafür hat sie das gebraucht. Toller Effekt. Den sollten wir später für uns auch mal nutzen._"

Passend zum Rhythmus wurden nach und nach die Scheinwerfer eingeschalten. Erst Jerad am Schlagzeug, dann Ben und Jackson mit den Gitarren und zum Schluss Sarah.

„_Sie macht hier echt eine Show. Von wegen Britney. Die werden vor der Rockkönigin im Staub kriechen._"

Das erste Lied war ‚We will rock you' von Queen und schon nach den ersten Strophen war klar, dass Sarah die Sicherheitsleute gepackt hatte. Sie klatschten mit und waren offenkundig begeistert. Tim machte ein langes Gesicht.

Es folgten ‚What you´re waiting for', die beiden The-Who-Lieder 'Who are you' und 'Don´t get fooled again' und 'White Rabbit' von Jefferson Airplane. Jackson konnte förmlich spüren, wie viel Spaß Sarah hatte. Und auch ihm und seinen Freunden machte es Freude, mal richtig aufzudrehen und sprichwörtlich abzurocken. Nach jedem Lied klatschten die Männer vor der Bühne Beifall und johlten.

„Watch out children there's a wolf out there."

Jackson lachte.

„_Ja, passt lieber auf._"

„Open up your eyes son, cause he's gonna get you. Lock your door at night, cause he's gonna eat you."

„_Deshalb sperrt sie nicht ab… Und ich schließ mich mit der wahren Gefahr ein._"

„Don't try fighting beasts cause he's gonna beat you. Watch out children there's a wolf out there. Never run against the wind cause he's gonna win."

„_Wie wahr… Ein Rennen gegen Sarah kann man kaum gewinnen. Außer das, wer zuerst in der Klapse landet…_"

„If there's any doubt in your mind check and see if it's full moon out tonight."

„_Ne, wie mir gesagt wurde, erst nächsten Samstag…_"

„Check and see if he's got a tail."

Sarah wackelte mit dem Po. Jackson und die beiden anderen lachten.

„_Sie kann doch nicht einfach vor mir mit dem Arsch wackeln. Ist ihr nicht klar, dass ich eh schon Probleme hab, mich zu konzentrieren?_"

„Don't forget to check his nails."

Sie hob eine Hand.

„Guardian angel, guardian angel, stay with me, I'm on my knees. Watch out children there's a wolf out there. He ain't got no sweet mercy. He's only crazy."

Jackson und seine Freunden wechselten einen Blick.

„Danger's got you running scared. Can you tell me why you're going. Take a good look in his eyes. Don't shake his hand to tight. Be aware of Greek gifts. He's a son of a bitch. Your taste is in his mouth."

Ben sah zu ihm hinüber und musste grinsen. Jackson feixte und rollte mit den Augen.

„He wants to have you now."

Die drei Männer lachten leise.

„_Wie wahr…_"

„Yeah what are we gonna do with this big mean wolf? What are we gonna do? We're gonna whack him. Smack him. Spank him."

Jackson musste wieder lachen.

„_Kein Problem._"

Er bemerkte, dass Ben ihn verwirrt ansah.

„_Ich verrat denen lieber nicht, dass Sarah auf sowas steht. Sonst bin _ich_ derjenige, der Haue kriegt._"

„Yeah, watch out children there's a wolf out there."

Sie drehte sich um und zwinkerte ihm zu. Er war überrascht, aber lächelte dann, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie den Männern ihr Rückentattoo zeigte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte das ihn ihm nur Eifersucht geweckt. Die spürte er zwar - wie immer, wenn ein Mann Sarah zu lange betrachtete -, aber er fand es auch witzig, dass sie die Krallen ausfuhr und zeigte, dass sie auch austeilen konnte. Tatsächlich sahen die Männer sie mit großen Augen an, als sie sich wieder zu ihnen umdrehte.

„Open up your eyes son. Guardian angel. Watch out children. He is somewhere. I can see him. Carry guns and knives tonight. Save your ass tonight. Watch out children."

Alle sahen Tim an, der schluckte und Jackson ahnte, dass Sarah ihm einen ihrer tödlichen Blicke zugeworfen hatte.

Danach sang sie ‚Take another piece of my heart' von Janis Joplin, 'Promises' und 'The Letter'. Während dieses Liedes fiel es Jackson schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Ging es doch darum, dass der Sänger ein Flugticket wollte. Jackson lief die Zeit davon und er wusste es.

‚Rock ´n´ Roll stole my soul', ‚Every you, every me' von Placebo und Joan Jetts 'I love Rock ´n´ Roll' folgten.

Inzwischen glänzte Sarahs Körper im Scheinwerferlicht. Dieser Anblick erregte Jackson gleichermaßen wie er Sorge in ihm weckte. Ihm fiel unvermittelt ein, dass er nicht sicher war, wie viel Sarah vor dem Auftritt getrunken hatte. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass man während eines Konzerts jede Menge Wasser verlor. Und die wenigen Schlucke Limo, die sie zwischen den Liedern trank, reichte nicht aus, um das auszugleichen.

„_Und ich kann sie dann nicht mal mit Wasser vollstopfen, weil ihr von zu viel auf einmal schlecht wird. Naja, wir haben es fast geschafft. Noch das eine, dann kann sie sich ausruhen._"

Sarah stellte sich an den Bühnenrand, ihre Zehen ragten darüber hinaus.

„Take this pink ribbon off my eyes. I'm exposed and it's no big surprise. Don't you think I know exactly where I stand?"

Der Anfang des Liedes war langsamer, doch das würde sich schnell ändern.

„This world is forcing me to hold your hand 'cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me. Don't let me out of your sight."

Sie sah zu Jackson hinüber und hob eine Augenbraue.

„_Geht ihr das doch auf die Nerven? Ich dachte, sie hätte sich inzwischen dran gewöhnt. Ich pass doch nur auf sie auf…_"

Nur vage war ihm bewusst, dass genau das Sarah mit dem Lied anprangerte: Dass sie beschützt werden musste, nur weil sie ein Mädchen war. Doch dann gab sie beinahe selbst die Antwort für seine Gründe, als sie sang:

„I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite."

„_Eben. Sie ist so zart und hilflos in dieser Welt, in der sie kaum zurechtkommt._"

„So don't let me have any rights."

Einer der Securitymänner gab Tim einen Knuff mit dem Ellenbogen.

„_Der kriegts heute wirklich um die Ohren gehauen. Selber schuld…_"

„Oh...I've had it up to here! The moment that I step outside. So many reasons for me to run and hide."

„_Müssen Hunderte sein…_"

„I can't do the little things I hold so dear 'cause it's all those little things that I fear. 'Cause I'm just a girl. I'd rather not to be 'cause they won't let me drive late at night. I'm just a girl. Guess I'm some kind of freak."

Sie schrie das letzte Wort beinahe.

„_Sie ist angepisst. Aber wenigstens findet sie ein Ventil dafür._"

„'Cause they all sit and stare with their eyes. I'm just a girl. Take a good look at me, just your typical prototype. Oh... I've had it up to here! Oh... Am I making myself clear?"

Sie gab ihrer Stimme einen mädchenhaften Klang. Einige der Männer lachten.

„I'm just a girl, I'm just a girl in the world. That's all that you'll let me be! I'm just a girl, living in captivity. Your rule of thumb makes me worry some. I'm just a girl, what's my destiny? What I've succumbed to is making me numb. I'm just a girl, my apologies. What I've become is so burdensome."

Sie sah kurz zu Jackson.

„_He, das hab ich doch nie gesagt. Nie _gesagt_…_"

„I'm just a girl, lucky me. Twiddle-dum there's no comparison. Oh...I've had it up to! Oh...I've had it up to! Oh...I've had it up to here!"

Sie ließ die Arme sinken, das Mikro hing am Kabel herunter. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann brachen die Männer vor der Bühne in frenetischen Applaus aus. Jackson, Ben und Jerad kamen zu ihr vor. Sie fassten sich alle an den Händen und verbeugten sich. Die Scheinwerfer gingen aus und kurz darauf die große Hallenbeleuchtung an. Jackson küsste Sarah überschwänglich.

„Du warst fantastisch."

„_Mehr als das!_ _Ich sollte sie überzeugen, eine CD oder so aufzunehmen. Die würden sie uns aus den Händen reißen._"

Sie lächelte. Die Männer vor der Bühne kamen näher.

„Das war wirklich toll. Danke für das geile Konzert."

„Ja, Jay hatte Recht. Du bist eine Rockerin."

„_Dann kniet nieder vor der Königin._"

Sarah nahm die Komplimente ungerührt entgegen.

„Ich gehe mich umziehen.", sagte sie nur zu ihm.

„_Genauso geht eine Dame mit dem Pöbel um. Einfach links liegen lassen._"

Er spürte, dass Sarah geladen war und nickte nur. Sie sah von der Bühne hinunter und direkt Tim an.

„Also entschuldigt mich Jungs. Ich muss mir das Näschen pudern."

Jackson und seine Freunde lachten leise. Sarah drehte sich um und ging von der Bühne. Am Fuß der Treppe zog sie das Hemd aus. Die Sicherheitsleute schnappten nach Luft, als sie nun einen vollständigen Blick auf ihr Tattoo werfen konnten. Jackson ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und unterdrückte den Drang jedem männlichen Wesen im Raum eine reinzuhauen.

„_Ich muss mit ihr darüber reden, dass sie sich nicht einfach vor fremden Kerlen nackig machen kann._"

„Sie war wirklich Klasse.", meinte Jerad und lenkte ihn ab.

Jackson lächelte stolz. Er sah zu der geschlossenen Tür, hinter der Sarah verschwunden war.

„Habt ihr Lust, Sarah ein bisschen aufzuheitern?"

„Klar.", erwiderte Ben.

Als Jackson ihnen erklärte, was er vorhatte, lachten sie.

„Du hast echt einen Schaden. Aber wir sind dabei."

Während sie mit dem umräumen begannen, behielt Jackson die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum im Augen. Als sie sich öffnete, sagte er:

„Sie kommt."

Die drei stürzten zu ihr. Einen Meter vor ihr fielen sie auf die Knie und verbeugten sich immer wieder mit ausgestreckten Armen, während Jackson sagte:

„Die Unwürdigen verbeugen sich vor der Königin des Rock ´n´ Rolls."

Sarah lachte.

„Kommt hoch. Ihr seid echte Kindsköpfe."

Sie standen auf. Jackson strahlte und küsste sie. Ihm fiel auf, dass Kleider tatsächlich Leute machen. Hatte Sarah vorher noch den Damen des Rocks Konkurrenz gemacht, sah sie mit den frischgekämmten Haaren die ihren Rücken hinabflossen und in ihren üblichen Klamotten - kurzer Rock und Bluse - wieder wie ein junges Mädchen aus. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er fragte sich, an was sie dachte.

„Willst du, dass ich für dich tanze?", fragte sie nach einem Moment.

Es dauerte einen winzigen Augenblick bis ihm klar wurde, was genau so gesagt hatte und fragte nach:

„_Für_ mich?"

Sie nickte.

„Du… du meinst jetzt? Hier?"

Wieder nickte sie nur.

„Wenn du das tun möchtest."

„_So viel Lebensfreude und Elan ist mir schon beinahe suspekt..._"

„Du meine Güte.", hörten sie plötzlich Ben sagen.

Sie sahen zu ihm hoch und dann in die Richtung, in die er blickte. Larry, mit seinem für ihn typischen kleinen Zopf und einem langem dunkel-gemusterten Hemd bekleidet, kam auf sie zugeschlendert.

„Was will er denn hier unten?", fragte Jerad erstaunt.

„_Frag ich mich auch. Was ist denn heute los? Sarah dreht völlig auf, Larry kommt hier runter. Hab ich was verpasst? Bin ich irgendwie in einem Paralleluniversum gelandet?_"

Sarah sah die Männer fragend an.

„Seit wir hier auftreten ist er noch nie aus seinem Kämmerlein runter gekommen. Ich glaub, manche Musiker, die hier gespielt haben, wissen nicht mal, wie er aussieht.", erklärte Jackson.

Er ahnte, dass diese Ausnahme mit Sarah zusammenhing. Tatsächlich strahlte Larry, als er näher kam.

„Des war wunderbar. Du bist wirklich ne Rockerin."

„Sie fallen doch nicht auch noch auf die Knie, oder?"

Er lachte.

„Nee. Aber ick möcht meene Bewunderung ausdrückn."

Er nahm Sarahs Hand und deutete einen Handkuss an.

„_Schleimer… Das hat er doch von mir geklaut._"

„Janis und Joan wärn stolz auf dich."

Sarah wurde rot.

„_Das mit dem Komplimente annehmen müssen wir noch üben._"

„Danke.", erwiderte sie scheu.

„Die Überraschung für Jackson…", begann sie nach kurzem Zögern.

„Ick eil scho. Danke Ma´am, dass de nem altn Mann gezeigt hast, dass ´s immer no Frauen gibt, die den Kerlen musikalisch in ´n Hintern tretn."

Sie strahlte nun doch.

„Das _will sie also hören. Dass sie den Kerlen in den Arsch tritt. Wieso wundert mich das nicht?_"

Larry ging wieder zur anderen Seite der Halle zurück. Erst jetzt wurde Jackson klar, dass sie das mit dem tanzen offenbar abgesprochen hatte.

„_Klar. Sie braucht ja wahrscheinlich Musik._"

Jackson küsste sie.

„Ich weiß das zu schätzen."

Er setzte sich auf den Bühnenrand und sie stellte sich davor. Er war nun sehr gespannt, welches Lied Sarah ausgewählt hatte und wie der Tanz aussehen würde.

Nach einer Weile begann die Musik und Sarah drehte sich erst ein wenig und tänzelte auf den Zehenspitzen. Jackson war beeindruck.

„_Sie ist ja eine Ballerina. Es sieht aus, als würde sie über den Boden schweben._"

_I know one thing_

_That the truth in her eyes_

_Makes me love her_

Er nickte.

„_Ihre Augen verraten oftmals so viel über sie. Sie können einem ganze Geschichten erzählen._"

_Sticks could break her little fine bones_

Er erinnerte sich an die Narbe auf Sarahs rechtem Knöchel.

_But words could never harm her_

_She is crazy, she is crazy_

Er sah sie überrascht an, lachte dann aber leise.

„_Sie scheint darüber hinweg zu sein und sieht den Tatsachen ins Auge…_"

_You can't hurt her_

_You can't break her_

„_Versucht haben sie es offenbar oft genug. Und zum Teil haben sie es geschafft. Aber ich kann sie wieder zusammenfügen._"

_I see the skies through her eyes_

_And the sun shines through her smile_

„_Wie wahr._"

Er nickte heftig.

_Sticks and stones could break her bones_

_But words could never harm her_

_She is crazy_

_The roses are crying_

_The roses are crying_

Sie drehte sich ganz schnell.

„_Wow! Das ihr davon nicht schwindlig wird. Sie muss das irgendwo gelernt haben. Oder?_"

_I miss her more than words can express_

„_Das ist richtig_.", dachte er traurig und nickte leicht.

_Her lonely dances like the waterfalls_

Er klatschte Beifall, als die Musik verklungen war und rutschte von der Bühne. Er nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie.

„Das war wunderschön. Meine kleine Elfe."

Er sah sie liebevoll an. In diesem Moment hatte Jackson das Gefühl, vor Liebe und Glück, Sarah zu haben, fast zu platzen.


	110. Kapitel 109

Zum Schluss des eigentlichen Konzerts sang Sarah dann ‚Skater Boy' und zeigte damit den Mädchen im Publikum musikalisch den Stinkefinger. Die waren allerdings von der Darbietung begeistert und klatschten.

„_Niemand kann meiner Kleinen eben widerstehen._"

Als sie dann im Aufenthaltsraum standen, meinte Jackson:

„Die Mädchen werden jetzt wohl alle in die Apotheke gehen."

„Wieso?", fragte Sarah verwirrt.

„Um die Wunden zu verarzten, die deine Krallen hinterlassen haben.", erwiderte er zwinkernd.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. Er küsste sie.

„Miau."

Sarah hob eine Augenbraue und ließ dann ein fiependes, beinahe realistisches Miauen verlauten. Jackson sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„_Okay, Tierstimmen imitieren kann sie jetzt also auch? Ob Katzenlaute bei Wölfen unter Fremdsprache sprechen läuft?_"

„Wo ist denn hier eine Katze?", fragte Jerad verwundert, als er aus dem kleinen Waschraum kam.

Ben lachte. Jackson deutete auf Sarah.

„Sieht so aus, als würde sie noch mehr Fremdsprachen sprechen."

„Machs nochmal. Ich meine, diesen Katzenlaut.", forderte Jerad sie auf.

Sarah fauchte. Es klang tatsächlich wie das einer Katze. Alle sahen sie erstaunt an.

„Er hat nicht gesagt, ich solle miauen, oder?"

Jackson lachte.

„Nein."

„_Widerborstiges kleines Ding. Ich frag mich, welche Laute sie noch nachmachen kann._"

Die Tür ging auf.

„Sind alle raus."

„Du brauchst uns nicht zu helfen. Ist für eine Weile wohl die letzte Möglichkeit, dass du auf einer Bühne stehen und singen kannst."

Jackson deutete auf den Mikrofonständer am Rand der Bühne.

„Also nutz sie. Sing was für uns. Da geht's aufräumen schneller voran."

„Was denn?"

„Irgendwas. Was auch immer dir gefällt."

„_Vielleicht redet sie wieder mit mir. Oder sie singt einfach, was ihr grad einfällt. Was genauso hilfreich sein kann._"

Langsam ging Sarah zur Vorderseite der Bühne. Sie stellte sich hinter den Ständer und blickte auf die leere Halle. Doch sie blieb stumm. Jackson sah kurz zu ihr hinüber.

„_Sie kennt zigtausende Liedern. Aber jetzt fallen ihr keine ein?_"

Die drei Männer begannen, die Ausrüstung zusammen zu räumen. Plötzlich, als er schon fast nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte, begann sie zu singen. Ihr Gesang erfüllte den Raum und schien überall in der Luft zu schweben.

„If I was in a movie, I would hold my head up high."

„_Filme… Das fällt ihr also als Erstes ein? Naja, ist auch kein Wunder._"

Ihm fiel wieder ein, wie sie mal gemeint hatte, dass das Leben nicht wie ein Hollywoodfilm wäre.

„And if I was in a movie, I would never be this shy. I would shout out loud and be so proud of what I have to say."

„_Wäre wirklich mal eine tolle Abwechslung…_"

„And if I was in a movie, I would never have let you get away."

„_He, das ist meine Zeile…_"

„If I was in a movie, I would stand the test of time. If I was in a movie I would get away with crime. I would run so fast and always last the distance of the day."

„_Na, das versucht sie jetzt ja auch schon ziemlich erfolgreich…_"

„And if I was in a movie, I would never have let you get away. This is not Hollywood."

Er sah zu ihr hinüber.

„There is no camera in my room. This is not Hollywood. The flowers grow before they bloom. Well you can light a room when you walk in. It cuts me like a knife. This is not Hollywood. This is my life."

Ihre Stimme brach kurz. Ben und Jerad sahen verwundert von ihr zu ihm. Jackson schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, bevor er weiter die Technik zusammenpackte.

„If I was in a movie, I would never be this sad."

„_Dann wäre es toll, wenn wir in einem Film wären._"

„If I was in a movie, I would have more than I have. I would show the world I'm just a girl who has so much to say."

„_Das kann sie jetzt auch. Wenn sie sich nur trauen und mir glauben würde, wie wunderbar und talentiert sie ist._"

„And if I was in a movie, I would never have let you get away. This is not Hollywood. There is no camera in my room. This is not Hollywood. The flowers grow before they bloom. Well you can light a room when you walk in. It cuts me like a knife. This is not Hollywood. This is my life. Yeah this is not Hollywood, this is my life."

Bei den letzten Worten war sie immer leise geworden, so dass die letzten beiden kaum noch zu verstehen waren.

„_Wir machen unseren eigenen Film. Mit anderen Regeln. Und egal, was sie sagt. Unserer wird ein Happy Ending haben._"

Es dauerte kaum eine Minute, bevor sie das nächste Lied anstimmte.

„Wish you were here, me oh my countryman."

Seine Freunde sahen wieder zu ihm. Er musste lächeln, auch wenn er merkte, dass es wohl wieder ein trauriges Lied war.

„Wish you were here. Wish you were here. Don't you know the stove is getting colder and I miss you like hell and I'm feeling blue. Wish you were here, me oh my countryman. Wish you were here. Wish you were here. Don't you know the stove is getting colder and I miss you like hell and I'm feeling blue. I've got feelings for you babe. Do you still feel the same? From the first time I laid my eyes on you I felt joy of livin."

„_Das hoff ich doch._"

„I saw heaven in your eyes, in your eyes. Wish you were here, me oh my countryman. Wish you were here. Wish you were here. Don't you know the stove is getting colder and I miss you like hell and I'm feeling blue. I miss your laugh. I miss your smile. I miss everything about you. Every second's like a minute, every minute's like a day when you're far away.

„_Gott, das wird wohl wirklich so für uns beide. Die Zeit wird sich in die Länge ziehen, bis wir uns endlich wieder sehen._"

„Wish you were here. The stove is getting colder baby. I wish you were here. Wish you were here. A battlefield of love and fear and I wish you were here."

„_Ihr Soldat, der für sie kämpft…_"

„I've got feelings for you babe. Do you still feel the same? From the first time I laid my eyes on you. Wish you were here, me oh my countryman. Wish you were here. Wish you were here. Don't you know the stove is getting colder and I miss you like hell and I'm feeling blue."

Er ging zu ihr. Sie hielt sich am Mikrofonständer fest und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er ahnte, dass sie ebenfalls daran dachte, dass sie bald getrennt sein würden. Er berührte sie am Arm. Sie zuckte zusammen und öffnete wieder die Augen.

„Sorry, wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

„Soll ich was anderes singen?"

„Nein. Ich hab doch gesagt, du kannst alles singen, was du willst. Wollte dich nur küssen. Der letzte ist schon zehn Minuten her."

Sie lachte. Er nahm sie kurz in die Arme und küsste sie.

„Helf jetzt besser den Jungs."

„Ja, Ma´am."

Er ging wieder an die Arbeit. Das nächste Lied war etwas schneller.

„Suddenly something has happened to me as I was having my cup of tea. Suddenly I was feeling depressed. I was utterly and totally stressed."

„_Wie beschreibt man Sarah in zwei Wörtern? Deprimiert und gestresst…_"

„And the thing that gets to me is you´ll never really see. And the thing that freaks me out is I´ll always be in doubt."

„_Ach, _das_ lässt sie ausflippen?_"

„It is a lovely thing that we have. It is a lovely thing that we. It is a lovely thing… The animal, the animal instinct."

Jackson lachte leise.

„_Ja, was für ein liebliches Ding. Davon abgesehen, dass meine Freundin ab und zu die Tollwut zu haben scheint, ist animalischer Instinkt gar nicht so schlecht._"

„So take my hands and come with me. We will change reality. So take my hands and we will pray. They won´t take you away. They will never make me cry, no. They will never make me…"

Sie schien ein Wort zu verschlucken und Jackson fiel nur eines ein, dass sich auf 'cry' reimte. Er verzog das Gesicht.

„And the thing that gets to me is you´ll never really see. And the thing that freaks me out is I´ll always be in doubt. The animal, the animal, the animal instinct in me. It´s the animal, the animal, the animal instinct in me. It´s the animal, it´s the animal, it´s the animal instinct in me."

Wieder machte Sarah nur eine kurze Pause, bis sie ein neues Lied sang. Offenbar war jetzt eine Art Knoten geplatzt.

„I will not make the same mistakes that you did. I will not let myself 'cause my heart so much misery. I will not break the way you did. You fell so hard. I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far. Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust. Not only me, but everyone around me."

Er sah zu ihr hinüber und überlegte, ob sie jemanden damit meinte.

„Because of you, I am afraid. I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out. I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, every day of my life."

Er musste betroffen aussehen, denn seine Freunde blickten ihn fragend an. Doch vielleicht ärgerte es sie nur, dass er ständig Pausen machte.

„My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with. Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust. Not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you, I am afraid. I heard you cry every night in your sleep. I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me. You never thought of anyone else. You just saw your pain."

Ihre Stimme hatte einen bitteren Unterton und ihm wurde klar, dass sie wohl ihre Mutter meinte. Wieder fragte er sich, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war.

„Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt. Because of you I tried my hardest just to forget everything. Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in. Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty. Because of you I am afraid. Because of you, because of you."

Jerad murmelte:

„Kann sie auch mal was Fröhliches singen? Sie zieht einen irgendwie immer runter."

Jackson erwiderte:

„Kannst dir ja was wünschen, wenn dirs nicht passt."

„_Jetzt gehört die Bühne nur Sarah und sie kann singen, was sie will. Auch wenn ich mir selbst wünsche, dass sie auch mal was anderes singt. Aber wenn ihr diese Sachen einfallen, halte ich sie nicht auf._"

Sarah sah zu ihm und er lächelte sie an. Dann schaute sie wieder nach vorn. Dort standen der Securitymann Jason und seine Freundin - die offenbar von grün auf blau umgestiegen war, was ihre Haarfarbe betraf. Sie begrüßte die anderen und sah erst in Richtung Bühne, als Sarah anfing zu singen.

„Nights in white satin. Never reaching the end. Letters are written, never meaning to send. Beauty had always mess with these eyes before. Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore."

„_Das glaub ich ihr._"

„Cause I love you. Yes I love you. Oh oh, I love you. Gazing at people, some hand in hand. Just what I'm going through, they can't understand."

Wieder sprach die Bitterkeit aus ihren Worten.

„_Das können wohl nur wenige verstehen. Und sie hat mir sicher noch längst nicht alles erzählt. Aber ich hoff, das tut sie irgendwann doch noch._"

„Some try to tell me, thoughts they cannot defend. Just what you want to be you'll be in the end. And I love you. Yes I love you. Oh oh, I love you. Nights in white satin. Never reaching the end. Letters are written, never meaning to send. Beauty had always mess with these eyes before. Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore. And I love you. Yes I love you. Oh oh, I love you. And I love you. Yes I love you. Oh oh, I love you."

Er rief:

„Liebe dich auch Baby."

Sie drehte sich lachend um. Als sie sich wieder nach vorn wandte, waren Jason und seine Freundin näher gekommen und standen vor der Bühne.

„Jason hat Recht. Du hast eine Hammerstimme."

„Danke."

„Kann ich mir auch was wünschen? Ich meine, einen Song."

„Sicher. Wenn ich ihn kenne, singe ich ihn auch."

„Was von Queen?"

„Die Klassiker sind mein Gebiet.", entgegnete Sarah und Jackson war sich sicher, dass sie lächelte.

„‚Who wants to live forever'?"

Sie waren gerade dabei Jerads Schlagzeug abzubauen. Das Drumset, das Jackson in der Hand gehalten hatte, fiel scheppernd zu Boden. Er starrte Sarah an, doch diese drehte sich nicht mal um. Jerad beschwerte sich:

„Sei doch vorsichtiger. Du machst es noch kaputt."

Dann machte es bei ihm offenbar ‚klick'. Er folgte Jacksons Blick und sagte leise „Oh.".

„Klar.", meinte Sarah schließlich.

Sie schien einen Moment zu zögern, bevor sie sang.

„There's no time for us. There's no place for us. What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us. Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever? There's no chance for us. It's all decided for us."

„_Nein, ist es nicht! Ihre Zukunft ist nicht vorherbestimmt. Auf jeden Fall nicht so, wie sie es glaubt._"

„This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us. Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever? Who dares to love forever, when love must die."

Ben und Jerad sahen ihn an. Jackson war wie erstarrt. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass es Sarah schwerfiel weiter zu singen. Er fragte sich, warum sie auf den Wunsch eingegangen war, wenn sie wusste, wie unerträglich das Lied für ihn - und damit wohl auch für sie - war. Dann fiel es ihm ein: Es war ein Wunsch gewesen.

„_Die Kunst geht immer vor. Scheiß Einstellung._"

„But touch my tears with your lips. Touch my world with your fingertips. And we can have forever. And we can love forever. Forever is our today. Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever? Forever is our today. Who waits forever anyway?"

„_Ich. Ich würde immer auf sie warten. Ich _werd_ immer auf sie warten._"

Jason und seine Freundin klatschten. Jackson starrte Sarah weiter an. Jerad und Ben hingegen sahen _ihn_ an. Die Stille hinter ihr kam Sarah wohl verdächtig vor. Denn ohne sich umzudrehen, fragte sie:

„Jay, welche Lektion lernten wir von Freddie?"

Er war viel zu überrascht von dieser Frage, um gleich zu wissen, was sie meinte. Doch dann fiel ihm die Antwort ein.

„Die Show muss weitergehen.", entgegnete er beinahe tonlos.

Er nickte seinen Freunden zu und das aufräumen ging weiter. Dieses Mal war die Pause etwas länger bevor Sarah weiter sang.

„Life's a show and we all play our parts. And when the music starts we open up our hearts."

„_Ich glaub fast, ihr fallen wirklich zu allen Themen Lieder ein. Und _sie_ spielt garantiert eine Rolle. Ich denke, dass ich wohl der Einzige bin, der die echte Sarah kennt._"

„It's all right if some things come out wrong. We'll sing a happy song and you can sing along. Where there's life, there's hope."

„_Amen, Schwester._"

„Every day's a gift. Wishes can come true. Whistle while you work so hard all day to be like other girls to fitting in this glittering world."

Er sah zu ihr hinüber. Für ihn sah sie wunderschön aus, wie sie allein vor dem Mikro stand und eine praktisch leere Halle mit Leben füllte.

„_Wieso sollte sie wie andere Mädchen sein? Sie ist so etwas Besonderes, Einzigartiges. Aber sie vergleicht sich immer mit anderen und glaubt, nicht gut genug für mich zu sein. Wenn sie nur endlich erkennen würde, wie nahezu perfekt sie in meinen Augen ist._"

„Don't give me songs. Don't give me songs. Give me something to sing about. I need something to sing about. Life's a song. You don't get to rehearse and every single verse can make it that much worse. Still my friends don't know why I ignore the million things or more I should be dancing for. All the joy life sends: Family and friends, all the twists and bends. Knowing that it ends. Well, that depends on if they let you go."

Jackson zuckte zusammen und sah wieder zu ihr hinüber.

„On if they know enough to know that when you bowed, you leave the crowd."

Er war sich bewusst, dass ihn seine Freunde wieder anstarrten. Nur am Rande fragte er sich, ob es an dem bloßen Text oder seiner Mimik lag.

„_Sie gehen lassen…_"

Ihm war klar, dass es um mehr ging, als sie fortziehen zu lassen.

„_Wenn du dich verbeugst, musst du die Bühne verlassen. Und Sarah ist der Meinung, dass sie schon Zugaben gibt und ihre Zeit überzieht._"

Sarah sang leise weiter.

„There was no pain, no fear, no doubt. Till they pulled me out of heaven. So that's my refrain: I live in hell 'cause I've been expelled from heaven. I think I was in heaven."

In diesem Moment begriff er, dass für sie Leben wohl tatsächlich die Hölle war. Sein Mut sank wieder kurz. Sie wurde wieder lauter.

„So give me something to sing about. Please give me something."

Er ging zu ihr. Sie klammerte sich an den Ständer. Ihm fiel in diesem Moment nur eines ein, das er ihr geben konnte und seiner Meinung nach stärker als alles andere war.

„Liebe. Ich kann dir Liebe geben, über die du singen kannst.", meinte er.

Sie quittierte es mit einem Lächeln.

„Was braucht man mehr?"

Seine Stimmung hellte sich wieder auf.

„_Wenn sie das auch so sieht, dann gibt es wirklich Hoffnung. Wir schaffen es. Es wird alles gut werden._"

Er küsste sie.

„Wir sind fast fertig."

„Eins noch."

Er nickte.

„_Vielleicht kommt zum Schluss wenigstens eines, das halbwegs fröhlich ist._"

Doch er ahnte, dass Sarah dafür im Moment nicht in der richtigen Stimmung war.

„The party's over."

„_Naja, nicht ganz. Aber zumindest hier._"

„I never thought you'd stay. The love of laughter. My truth's no longer sane."

Sie sah kurz zu Jackson, der eine Augenbraue hob.

„_Dazu sag ich am besten gar nichts…_"

„The party's over. Much older than you'd say. This friend of no one. Time creases on your face. Take a look at the kids. I've been losing track. This crime of being uncertain of your love is all I'm guilty of. The party's over. I never thought you'd stay. A style of reason. This life of masquerade."

„_Immer wie aus dem Ei gepellt…._"

„Take a look at the kids. I've been losing track. This crime of being uncertain of your love is all I'm guilty of. Take this punishment away Lord. Name the crime I'm guilty of. Too much hope I've seen as virtue. Name the crime I'm guilty of."

Plötzlich erschallte Klatschen. Jackson sah nach oben zu Larrys Kabine.

„_Sie scheint ihn heut wirklich beeindruckt zu haben._"

Sarah zeigte Larry das Victory-Zeichen. Er lachte und dann verbeugte sie sich.

„Party´s over.", erklang Larrys Stimme aus den Lautsprechern.

Dann wurde es beinahe stockdunkel in der Halle. Nur aus der offenen Eingangstür und aus dem Aufenthaltsraum drang etwas Licht herein. Jackson ging zu ihr, umarmte sie von hinten und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Stimmt gar nicht. Die Party geht erst los."

Sie lachte leise. Als sie in den Aufenthaltsraum gingen, warf sie noch einen letzten Blick in die Halle.

„_Sie sieht aus, als würde sie das alles hier doch vermissen. Auch wenn sie es nie zugeben wird: Die Aufmerksamkeit schmeichelt ihr. Wenn sie zurückkommt, werden sie ihr alle wieder zu Füßen liegen._"

Jackson küsste sie zärtlich.

„Werden sie.", meinte er nur.

Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ich kann deine Gedanken lesen. Schon vergessen?", entgegnete er und zwinkerte.

Sie lachte wieder.

„Lass uns das ‚P´s' aufmischen.", meinte sie dann aufgekratzt.

Nun lachte _er_.

„_Die Nacht wartet nur auf uns. L.A. mach dich bereit. Deine Königin ist ganz heiß darauf, dich im Sturm zu erobern._"


	111. Kapitel 110

Am nächsten Morgen lagen sie müßig und schmusend im Bett. Zwischendurch ließ Jackson Hope in den Hof hinaus. Sarah schien schockiert zu sein, dass er dafür nackt durchs Haus gelaufen war. Ihn amüsierte ihre Schamhaftigkeit ein wenig. Als er meinte, dass er Hope und Faith wirklich gern hatte, freute sie sich offenkundig sehr darüber.

Während sie kuschelten, dachte er an den vorhergehenden Abend und an die Lieder, die Sarah gesungen hatte. Wie es manchmal so ist, führte ein Gedanke zu einem anderen und schließlich dachte er über das Thema Reinkarnation nach. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er gerade in diesem Moment daran denken musste. Doch er wollte nun mehr wissen und glaubte, dass es Sarah Freude machen würde, darüber zu reden. Und er ahnte, dass es ihm einen Strohhalm liefern könnte.

„Kann ich dich was zu dieser Wiedergeburtssache fragen?", begann er schließlich.

Sie sah ihn an und nickte, wobei sie gleichzeitig von seinem Anliegen überrascht und erfreut zu sein schien.

„Wie funktioniert das? Ich meine, kommt man sofort wieder zurück und so?"

„Nein. Es kann Jahre, Jahrzehnte dauern. Womöglich länger. Es gibt da keine Regeln oder einen bestimmten Ablauf. Und manche werden gar nicht wiedergeboren, sondern erreichen sofort das Nirvana."

Er dachte nach. Sie hatte dieses Wort schon einmal verwendet.

„Das war sowas wie das Paradies, der Himmel, richtig?", hakte er nach.

„Ja, einfach ausgedrückt."

Er erwiderte nichts und grübelte. Sarah bettete ihren Kopf nach einem Moment wieder auf seine Brust.

„_Sie wird also irgendwann zurück kommen. Nur wann? Und würden wir uns wieder erkennen? Wir werden dann doch sicher immer noch Seelenverwandte sein. Also werden wir dann auch wissen, dass wir zusammengehören. Für immer. Und ich werd immer nach ihr suchen._"

„Ich werd immer auf dich warten.", murmelte er.

Während des - sehr späten - Frühstücks erhielt Jackson einen Anruf auf dem Handy. Er sah auf das Display.

„_Ash. Stimmt, sie wollte ja heute anrufen._"

Er verließ die Küche bevor er abnahm. Das Telefongespräch war kurz, da Ashley nur sichergehen wollte, dass es beim ersten blieb. Er überlegte, bevor er zurück in die Küche ging.

„_Ich sollte Sarah lieber fragen. Nicht, dass wir hier alles planen und sie haut eher ab. Eigentlich sollte sie ja nichts vorher erfahren._"

Er sah sie zweifelnd an, als er den Raum betrat.

„Was ist los? Gibt's Ärger?"

„Noch nicht, nehme ich an."

„_Sie bringt mich um, wenn ich ihr von der Party erzähle._"

Er zögerte.

„Wie lange bist du noch in L.A.?"

„Wieso?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Weil… weil ich… naja, ich plane da grade eine… Party für dich."

Ihre Augen wurden immer größer.

„Was?!"

„Lass uns abhauen.", meinte Ben leise zu Jerad.

Die beiden Männer flüchteten förmlich aus der Küche.

„Was, in aller Welt, hat dich zu der Annahme veranlasst, ich würde mich über eine _Party_ freuen?!"

„Ich wollte dich ein paar Leuten vorstellen. Freunden von mir. Ich dachte… naja, dass dir das gefallen könnte."

„_Vielleicht sollte ich ihr sagen, _wen_ ich eingeladen hab. Dann wäre sie eventuell nicht so störrisch._"

„Wie viele?"

„Weiß ich noch nicht. Wir stecken noch in der Planung und so."

„Wir?"

Er hielt sein Handy hoch.

„Die Party findet bei einem Freund statt. Wir haben nur ein paar gefragt. Aber kann sein, dass die vielleicht auch noch jemanden mitbringen. Und wer wirklich kommen kann steht noch nicht hundertprozentig fest."

„_Das ist ja der Mist bei uns. Volle Terminkalender. Da alle zusammenzutrommeln grenzt an ein Wunder._"

„Wie viele sind eingeladen?"

„Ich schätze, es werden mit dem Gastgeber ungefähr zehn sein. Wie gesagt, die genaue Liste wer kommt und wer nicht kommt steht noch nicht fest. Ich hab gesagt, dass es in kleiner Runde bleiben soll."

Sarah setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

„Wieso? Wieso tust du mir das an?"

„_Antun?! Ich wollte ihr eine Freude machen._"

Er hockte sich vor sie und nahm ihre Hand.

„Weil ich will, dass meine Freunde dich kennen lernen. Und ich denke, dass du sie auch gerne treffen möchtest."

Er ahnte, dass das sicher eine Untertreibung war. Er sah sie prüfend an.

„_War wohl doch keine so glänzende Idee. Schon gar nicht, das hinter ihrem Rücken planen zu wollen._"

„Soll ich das Ganze abblasen?"

„Wäre ja ein bisschen spät, oder?"

„Oder ich geh alleine hin."

„Ich denke, du willst mich denen vorstellen?"

„Also kann ich dich dorthin schleppen?"

Sie nickte nur.

„Bist du am ersten noch hier?"

„Hast du in der Zwischenzeit überhaupt schon ein Ticket geholt?", fragte er nach einem Moment.

Ihm kam erst jetzt der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht noch gar keinen Flug gebucht hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich verschiebe das immer wieder."

Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Ich versuche auch, so wenig wie möglich darüber nachzudenken."

„Ja, ich bin am ersten noch hier.", entgegnete sie nach einem Moment.

Er lächelte. Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Nochmal zurück zu dieser Party."

„Es ist keine _Party_ als solches. Halt ein paar Leute, die zusammenhocken. Es gibt Musik - zu der wir vielleicht auch tanzen -, was zu essen und zu trinken. Ich hab übrigens gesagt, dass du Vegetarierin bist und deshalb auch ein paar fleischlose Snacks beim Büffet dabei sein sollten."

„Wie nett, dass du daran gedacht hast, dass ich Karottensticks zur Hand habe, wenn du mich mit zehn wildfremden Menschen zusammenbringst.", erwiderte sie und hob eine Augenbraue.

„_Naja, _so_ wildfremd sind sie ja eigentlich nicht für sie…_"

„Ich versprech dir, es wird dir Spaß machen."

„_Sobald sie dort ist und alle kennen lernt, wird sie mir sicher danken._"

„Bevor oder _nachdem_ ich einen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte, weil du mich so einem Stress aussetzt?"

„Danach.", antwortete er ungerührt.

„Gut zu wissen.", murmelte sie.

Er küsste sie.

„Ist Jackson schon tot? Wir wollen weiteressen.", rief Jerad plötzlich um die Ecke.

„Kommt rein ihr Clowns."

Tatsächlich schienen die beiden fast die ganze Zeit dort gestanden zu haben.

„_Von Privatsphäre haben die auch noch nichts gehört._"

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Ben und Jerad setzten sich wieder an den Tisch, aßen weiter und unterhielten sich mit Jackson.

Später hockte Jackson vor dem Laptop, während Sarah auf der Couch saß und fernsah. Wobei er den Eindruck hatte, sie würde eher von einem Kanal zum anderen schalten. Da sie offenbar nicht wirklich am Fernsehen interessiert war, setzte er sich nach einer Weile zu ihr. Er rieb seine Nase an ihrer Wange, bevor ihren Hals küsste. Sarah seufzte leise. Jackson knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Sarah schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf auf die Rückenlehne. Jackson schob seine Hand unter ihr Shirt. Er massierte zärtlich ihre Brust, während seine Lippen zwischen Wange, Hals und ihrem Mund hin und her wanderten. Er zog ihr das Shirt aus und drückte sie auf das Sofa. Gerade, als er sich an ihrer kurzen Hose zu schaffen machen wollte, hörten sie, wie jemand aus dem ersten Stock nach unten kam.

„_Verdammt. Ich hab völlig vergessen, dass die Jungs da sind._"

Er erhob sich und half ihr auf. Sie wollte sich das Shirt wieder anziehen, doch er zog sie zur Tür. Dort schaute er kurz auf den Flur, bevor er sie förmlich aus dem Raum zerrte und die Treppe hinaufschob. In seinem Zimmer drängelte er sie zum Bett, auf das er sie dann beinahe schubste. Ihm war die Unterbrechung sehr ungelegen gekommen.

Er zog ihr den BH aus und liebkoste mit Lippen und Zunge ihre Brüste und Nippel. Zu seiner leichten Überraschung half sie ihm, Jeans und Boxer auszuziehen. Jackson kannte nun nur noch ein Ziel: Sarah zu besitzen. Er legte ihr eine Hand auf den Mund und dämpfte damit ihr Stöhnen, als er in sie eindrang. Er füllte sie vollkommen aus und sie gab sich ihm bereitwillig hin. Er dachte kaum nach, sondern agierte nur und registrierte Sarahs Reaktionen. Während des Aktes lag er fast komplett auf ihr und so stöhnte sie anfangs in seine Schulter und erst als sie dieses Stadium hinter sich ließ, hielt er ihr wieder den Mund zu, während er dicht an ihrem Ohr in ihr Haar keuchte.

Seine Hand bedeckte immer noch ihren Mund, nachdem sie beide gekommen waren und er wie ein nasser Sack auf ihr liegen blieb. Sie verschränkte ihre gespreizten Beine, zwischen denen er lag, hinter seinem Rücken. Sie jammerte leise, als er sich bewegte. Doch er zog sich nur aus ihr zurück und nahm seine Hand von ihrem Mund. Sarah hielt die Augen geschlossen. Er küsste ihre Wange und murmelte:

„Ich liebe dich."

Sie lächelte.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Nach einer Weile sah sie neben das Bett.

„Oh mein Gott."

Er sah sie erstaunt an.

„Ich habe Hope vergessen. Ich…"

„_Stimmt ja. Wo ist sie? Sie ist uns gar nicht nachgekommen, wie sonst._"

Jackson küsste sie.

„Sie hätte sich sicher gemeldet, wenn was wäre."

Er stand auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Hope saß davor.

„Sorry, Babe."

Die Hündin ging hinein. Ben kam aus seinem Zimmer und Jackson blickte auf. Ben lachte, als er ihn sah und fragte:

„Ist heute Waschtag?"

Jackson lachte ebenfalls, bevor er die Tür schloss. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er gerade noch, wie Sarah sich mit hochrotem Kopf komplett unter dem Bettbezug versteckte.


	112. Kapitel 111

Trotz gutem Zureden seinerseits weigerte sich Sarah danach, das Bett oder gar den Raum zu verlassen. Schließlich ging er nach unten. Er überlegte, mit was er sie aus dem Zimmer locken könnte. Im Wohnzimmer fand er Jerad vor, der am Keyboard saß. Plötzlich hatte Jackson eine Idee.

„Hey, hast du was dagegen, wenn Sarah sich ein paar Folgen von ‚Buffy' anschaut?"

„Nö. Hab auch schon ewig keine mehr gesehen. Ich hol gleich mal die Boxen."

„Prima. Ihr könnt mich dann auch damit zutexten."

„_Damit ich mitreden kann und Sarah sich nicht immer an Jerad halten muss._"

Tatsächlich gefiel Sarah der Vorschlag und kam endlich nach unten. Was auch daran liegen konnte, dass Jackson ihr versprach, sie könne so viel Kakao trinken, wie sie wollte.

Zu Jacksons Überraschung gab es in der Serie eine Rothaarige namens Willow, die offensichtlich die beste Freundin der Hauptfigur war. Sarah schien leicht angefressen zu sein, als er sie darauf hinwies, dass sie ihm das nicht vorher gesagt hatten.

„_Sie ist immer noch nicht drüber weg, dass ich früher auf Rotschöpfe stand._"

Sie schaute erst eine Folge aus der ersten, dann eine aus der dritten, bevor sie wieder zur zweiten wechselte. Das erschwerte Jackson den Anschluss, doch er versuchte tapfer, dem Storybogen zu folgen. Hin und wieder stellte er Fragen, die von Jerad und Sarah beantwortete worden.

Vor allem von der Figur der Faith war er fasziniert. Er fand sie ziemlich tough. Allerdings brach wegen ihr zwischen Sarah und Jerad eine kleine Diskussion aus. Jerad war der Meinung, sie wäre verrückt gewesen, während Sarah erwiderte, dass die junge Frau nur fehlgeleitet sei. Jackson, der nicht wusste, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte, verkniff sich ausnahmsweise jeden Kommentar.

Irgendwann kam Ben ins Wohnzimmer, ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen, deutete auf Jacksons Jeans und frotzelte:

„Hast du doch noch eine saubere gefunden?"

Jackson lachte leise. Sarah sagte gar nichts und wechselte nur die DVD. Er fragte nach und erfuhr, dass es die beiden letzten Episoden der zweiten Staffel waren, die sie nun sahen.

„_Ich werd später garantiert nicht mehr wissen, was wann wo mit wem passiert ist. Hauptsache, sie hat Spaß._"

Fast am Schluss der letzten Folge kämpften Buffy und Angel mit Schwertern gegeneinander. Buffy wurde in die Enge getrieben. Angel fuchtelte mit seinem Schwert vor ihrem Gesicht herum und sagte herablassend:

„Das ist dann wohl das Ende. Keine Waffe... keine Freunde... keine Hoffnung."

Hope hob den Kopf.

„_Sie wird echt noch kirre._"

„Siehst du, der Typ hat Unrecht. Wir haben welche.", meinte er.

Ein Gedanke nagte in Jacksons Hinterkopf. Doch er widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm. Buffy schloss die Augen.

„All das hast du verloren... Und was ist übrig?"

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte er, dass Sarah lächelte. Gemeinsam mit Buffy sagte sie:

„Ich."

Jackson schnaubte leise.

„_Deshalb mag sie sie offenbar. Verkloppt die anderen und braucht keinen. Immer allein, immer auf sich gestellt. Ich frage mich, wann sie begreift, dass sie es nicht mehr sein muss._"

Buffy rappelte sich auf und bekämpfte Angel. Sarah rückte näher an Jackson heran, als eine emotionale Szene kam, in der Angel in eine Statue gezogen wurde.

„_Wow. Ist ja krass. Und das scheint Sarah richtig nahe zu gehen._"

Er legte den Arm um sie und fragte:

„Wo ist er jetzt?"

„In der Hölle."

„Hölle?"

„Ich erklärs dir gleich."

„Okay."

Buffy packte in den wenigen letzten Szenen ihre Sachen und verließ in einem Bus die Stadt. Alles wurde von einem Lied begleitet.

_The winter here is cold and bitter_

_It's chilled us to the bone_

_We haven't seen the sun for weeks_

_Too long, too far from home_

Jackson strich ihr über die Schulter.

„_Das trifft wohl auf Sarah zu. Sie ist so weit weg von zu Hause. Da fällt mir grad ein, dass ich gar nicht weiß, _wie_ kalt es in Irland im Winter eigentlich wird._"

_I feel just like I'm sinking_

_And I claw for solid ground_

„_Fühlt sie sich so auch ab und zu? Als würde sie jeden festen Boden unter den Füßen verlieren?_"

_I'm pulled down by the undertow_

_I never thought I could feel so low_

_And, oh darkness_

_I feel like letting go_

Jacksons Inneres krampfte sich zusammen.

_If all of the strength_

_and all of the courage_

_Come and lift me from this place_

_I know I can love you much better than this_

Er küsste ihre Schläfe.

_Full of grace_

_Where everything we said and did_

_Hurts us all the more_

Er versteifte sich und konnte spüren, dass sie es auch tat.

„_Ja, darin sind wir wohl erstklassig. Uns gegenseitig weh zu tun…_"

Sie sah ihn an und er lächelte schief. Sie blickte wieder auf den Bildschirm.

_It's just that we stayed too long_

_In the same old sickly skin_

_I'm pulled down by the undertow_

_I never thought I could feel so low_

_And, oh darkness_

_I feel like letting go_

_If all of the strength and all of the courage_

_Come and lift me from this place_

_I know I can love you much better than this_

_Full of grace_

_I know I can love you much better than this_

_It's better this way_

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Sarah vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit etwas Ähnliches zu ihm gesagt hatte: Dass es besser für sie beide sei, wenn sie nicht zusammen wären. Trotz der Schwierigkeiten, die sie hatten, war er immer noch gegenteiliger Meinung. Das Ende dieser Episode deprimierte ihn ein wenig. Er brauchte einen Moment, um durchzuatmen und so fragte er:

„Willst du noch einen Kakao?"

Sie nickte, trank den letzten Schluck aus und gab ihm dann die Tasse. Er ging in die Küche und bereitete einen neuen Kakao zu. Dann stand er kleine Weile am offenen Fenster und atmete tief ein und aus. Der nagende Gedanke in seinem Hinterkopf meldete sich wieder.

„_Hoffnung… Hope…_"

Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er Unrecht gehabt hatte.

„_Wir haben beide Hoffnung. Aber die einzige, die sie wahrscheinlich noch hat, ist ihr Hund. Und Faith…_"

Erst in diesem Moment erkannte er, dass die Namen der Hunde die reine Ironie waren. Denn Sarah hatte offenbar weder Hoffnung noch Glaube an irgendetwas. Sie hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit - zumindest zum Teil - aufgegeben. Doch er würde das nicht tun. Sarah war eine Kämpferin. Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie wieder gesund wurde. Er schloss kurz die Augen und sammelte sich, bevor er das Fenster schloss und mit der Tasse ins Wohnzimmer zurück ging. Sarah saß auf dem Sofa und schaute bereits die nächste Episode. Jerad starrte sie an. Jackson wurde etwas misstrauisch.

„_Hat sie was zu ihnen gesagt?_"

„Was ist los?", fragte er verwirrt.

Sarah blickte auf und deutete nur wortlos auf den Tisch. Jackson stellte die Tasse ab und setzte sich wieder neben sie. Da er von ihr keine Antwort bekam, blickte er zu Jerad. Der deutete auf den Bildschirm und sah immer noch geschockt aus. Jackson widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun dem Fernseher. Dort wurde Buffy gerade von einem dunkelhaarigen Jungen angesprochen, den sie freudestrahlend umarmte und dann ihren Freunden als ihren alten Schulkameraden Billy Fordham, genannt Ford, vorstellte. Jackson keuchte leise.

„Deshalb_ guckt er so bestürzt. Sie schaut sich allen Ernstes _diese_ Folge an?!_"

„Du hast gesagt, ich kann jede Folge schauen, die ich will."

„Erinner mich daran, dir nicht zu viel zu versprechen."

„_Ist klar, dass sie das ausnutzt. Wenn man jemandem den kleinen Finger gibt…_"

„Dito.", entgegnete sie trocken.

Sarah sah die ganze Zeit nur auf den Bildschirm. Auch, als die Szene kam, über die sie Tage zuvor gesprochen hatten. Jackson verkrampfte sich leicht. All seine Ängste, Sarah zu verlieren, kamen hoch. Undeutlich war ihm bewusst, dass Ben ihn musterte.

Angel stand auf dem Balkon vor Willows Schlafzimmer und meinte, dass er nur hereinkommen könnte, wenn sie ihn einlud. Jackson erinnerte sich daran, dass Sarah immer auf eine Einladung gewartet hatte, bevor sie das Haus oder ein Zimmer betrat und sich nicht mal an seinen Kleiderschrank getraut hatte ohne seine ausführliche Zustimmung.

„Mhm… Passt.", murmelte er.

„_Sie ist offenbar doch ein Vampir._"

Kurz danach sprach die Vampirin Drusilla mit ihrem toten Vogel, woraufhin sie von ihrem Freund Spike zusammengestaucht wurde, weil sie das Tier nicht gefüttert hatte. Drusilla wich zurück und quietschte fast. Spike entschuldigte sich und meinte, er sei ein böser, grober Mann.

„Bad Boy.", murmelte Jackson.

„Mhm.", erwiderte sie nur.

„_Die Verrückte und ihr blonder grober Vampir… _Das_ findet sie offenbar nicht seltsam. Verstehe einer Sarahs Verstand._"

Angel ging zu Buffy, um ihr die Neuigkeiten über Ford zu überbringen, was darin gipfelte, dass sie sich stritten. Angel fragte sie:

„Liebst du mich?"

„Ja. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir vertrauen kann."

Sarah sah Jackson von der Seite an, ebenso wie seine Freunde, wie ihm bewusst war.

„_Wenn das so weitergeht, bin _ich_ derjenige, der Paranoia kriegt._"

Angel entgegnete:

„Vielleicht solltest du beides lassen."

Jackson sah sie nun an.

„_Ist es das, was sie denkt? Dass sie mich weder lieben noch mir vertrauen sollte?_"

Schmerzlich war ihm bewusst, dass er Sarahs Vertrauen verloren hatte und immer noch nicht wusste, ob und wann er es zurückerlangen konnte. Doch sie sagte nichts dazu, hob nicht einmal die Augenbraue, sondern wandte sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu.

„Hon…"

„Ich schaue gerade fernsehen.", beschied sie knapp und würgte ihn damit ab.

Am Schluss der Folge legte Buffy Blumen auf Fords Grab. Billy sprang aus dem Grab.

„Whoa. Ich dachte, der ist tot.", entfuhr es ihm.

Auch Ben war zusammengezuckt.

„Manchmal kommen sie wieder.", nuschelte Sarah.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie damit auf das Gespräch vom Morgen anspielte. Sein Strohhalm…

Buffy pfählte den Vampir, der einmal ihr Freund gewesen war und fragte Giles, der die ganze Zeit neben ihr gestanden hatte:

„Wird es je einfacher?"

„Das Leben?"

„Ja. Wird es einfacher?"

„Was willst du hören?"

Er bemerkte, dass Sarah wieder lächelte, als sie zusammen mit Buffy sagte:

„Lügen Sie mich an."

„Ts.", brummelte er.

„_Ist klar, dass ihr die Stelle gefällt._"

Buffy und Giles verließen den Friedhof und er antwortete:

„Ja. Die Guten werden immer unerschütterlich und treu sein. Die Bösen werden jederzeit an ihren spitzen Hörnern und schwarzen Hüten leicht zu erkennen sein. Und wir werden sie am Ende immer besiegen und die Welt retten. Niemand wird jemals sterben, alle werden bis in alle Ewigkeit glücklich leben."

Sarahs Stimme war tonlos, als sie gemeinsam mit Buffy erwiderte:

„Lügner."

In Jacksons Kopf hallten die Worte wider:

„_Niemand wird jemals sterben, alle werden bis in alle Ewigkeit glücklich leben._"

Er schob den unangenehmen Gedanken von sich, dass er genau das tat: Sich selbst belügen, weil er nicht den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen wollte.

„_Diese Serie bringt einen irgendwie total runter. Wieso schaut sie nicht witzige Sachen, anstatt sich mit solcher Dramatik abzugeben?_"

So bat er sie, dass sie eine lustige Folge anschauten. Gerade, als sie eine DVD raussuchte, knurrte ihr Magen. Also bestellten sie bei einem Lieferservice ihr Mittagessen. Auch wenn Sarah nicht begeistert aussah. Jackson, der inzwischen wusste, dass sie Fast Food eher kritisch gegenüber stand, köderte sie mit Nachtisch.

Tatsächlich gefiel ihm die Episode - in der einige Zaubersprüche und Wünsche von der Hexe Willow schief gingen - und er konnte sogar ein paar Mal lachen. Auf Anfrage fiel Sarah nur noch die Musical-Folge ein, die eher heiter war.

„_Sie sollte sich eine neue Lieblingsserie suchen._"

Schließlich wurde das Essen geliefert und die vier gingen in die Küche.

„Okay. Dieser Typ, ähm… Angel?", begann er.

Sie nickte.

„Der wurde von dieser Statue in die Hölle gezogen?"

„Ja, in eine Art Höllendimension. Im Buffyverse, also der ganzen Mythologie der Serie, gab es davon mehrere. Im Großen und Ganzen war die Hölle - oder Hölle_n_ - dort dasselbe wie wir sie uns auch vorstellen. Trostlosigkeit, Folter und so weiter. Nur, dass da die Zeit langsamer verging. Also während auf der Erde eine Woche verging, waren es in den anderen Dimensionen vielleicht Jahre oder länger."

„Du sagst 'wir'. Aber du bist Buddhistin. Du glaubst doch gar nicht an die Hölle.", wandte er ein.

„Natürlich glaube ich daran.", erwiderte sie.

Er blinzelte überrascht.

„Wieso?"

Sie lächelte leicht und antwortete tonlos:

„Weil ich dort war."

Die drei Männer starrten sie verblüfft an. Jackson erinnerte sich daran, wie sie nach dem Konzert gesungen hatte, sie würde in der Hölle leben.

„Hör auf damit. Du machst ihnen Angst.", tadelte er sie.

„Das tut mir aber leid."

Der Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme war zum Schneiden dick. Jackson hob eine Augenbraue. Sie beschäftigte sich mit ihrem Essen.

„Mochtest du Angel eigentlich mehr als Spike?", fragte Jerad plötzlich.

„Am Anfang. Aber dann ist er ja abgehauen. Und Spike hatte sich geändert und so. Also habe ich…"

„Das Lager gewechselt, wie Buffy?"

„Ja, so wie sie, könnte man sagen. Ich meine, er war doch nach einer Weile nicht mehr derselbe wie am Anfang."

„Also kein böser, grober Mann mehr?", fragte Jackson neckend.

„_Von den Folgen, die später kamen, hab ich ja noch gar keine gesehen. Obwohl er bei der von gerade ja schon ziemlich in sie verschossen war._"

„Naja, wie mans nimmt.", meinte Jerad.

„Er konnte ja keinen mehr beißen oder vermöbeln. Aber zwischen denen gings hoch her."

„Zwischen wem?", fragte Ben und musste sich sichtlich ein Lachen verkneifen.

Tim, der keine Ahnung zu haben schien, auf was Ben anspielte, antwortete:

„Na, Buffy und Spike. Die habens getrieben wie die…"

Er sah zu Jackson und dann zu Sarah und ergänzte leise, weil es ihm wohl dämmerte:

„…Karnickel."

Jackson lachte leise. Plötzlich trat ihm Sarah gegen das Bein. Er zuckte zusammen.

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst das lassen."

„Verklag mich doch."

Ben und Jerad wechselten einen Blick und bewegten sich dann leicht. Sarah grinste.

„_Wie sie alle spuren. Außer mir. Aber mich erzieht sie vielleicht auch noch…_"

„Aber eigentlich war Spike doch ein ziemliches Weichei.", meldete sich Jerad wieder zu Wort.

„Wieso denn das?", fragte Sarah erstaunt.

„Na, der stand doch eigentlich immer irgendwie unter der Fuchtel von einer Frau. Buffy hat ihn jahrelang vermöbelt und trotzdem ist er nicht von ihr losgekommen."

„_Kommt mir grad bekannt vor…_"

„Vielleicht stand er ja drauf, von ihr Dresche zu kriegen."

„Da wette ich drauf.", warf Jackson trocken ein.

Seine Freunde lachten leise.

„_Lacht ruhig. Ihr müsst ja nicht ständig in Deckung gehen, weil eure Freundin mit Sachen nach euch wirft._"

Tim wandte sich wieder Sarah zu.

„Dru hatte ja auch ganz schöne Macht über ihn. Und was war mit dieser Tante, in die er als Mensch verknallt war? Die hat ihn doch auch wie Dreck behandelt. Ich meine, die sagte doch irgendwas in der Art wie…"

Tim dachte nach.

„Du stehst weit unter mir.", ergänzte Sarah.

„_Klingt nach jemandem, den ich kenne…_"

„Ziemlich arrogantes Miststück, oder?", fragte er.

Seine Augen blitzten.

„Oh ja. Das kannst du laut sagen.", pflichtete Jerad ihm bei.

Jackson musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Er hatte ihr ein Gedicht geschrieben. Und sie kanzelte ihn mit diesen Worten ab."

Jackson sah auf sein Essen, als gäbe es nichts interessantes, musste aber gleichzeitig leicht feixen.

„Was ist aus der eigentlich geworden? Hatte Spike sie dann nach seine Umwandlung getötet?", fragte Jerad.

„Nein. Sie tauchte später als Halfrek auf. Du weißt schon, Anyas Freundin."

„Die wurde auch ein Rachedämon?"

Jackson sah auf. Sarah nickte.

„Was ist ein Rachedämon?", fragte er.

„_Die hatten vielleicht Kreaturen in dieser Serie._"

„Naja, hast du doch grad in der Folge gesehen. Die haben halt Wünsche erfüllt und Rache genommen. Anyas Spezialität waren Frauen, die sich an ihren Kerlen rächen wollten.", antwortete Jerad.

„Ich wette, du hast sie geliebt.", meinte Jackson und sah Sarah an.

„Haha."

Sie holte offenbar wieder mit dem Fuß aus. Aber er hatte inzwischen seine Beine in Sicherheit gebracht. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„_Sie sollte wirklich zu einem Anti-Aggressions-Kurs gehen._"

Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte sie und er fragte sich wie so oft, an was sie dachte.

„_Vielleicht freut sie sich einfach, dass wir uns alle vor ihrer Brutalität in Sicherheit bringen._"

„War das auch die Aufgabe von Halfrek?", fragte Jerad.

Sarahs Lächeln erstarb.

„Nein. Sie kümmerte sich um vernachlässigte und misshandelte Kinder."

Jackson sah sie an und sagte dann leise:

„My name is Luka."

Sie lächelte und ergänzte:

„I live on the second floor."

Tim und Ben sahen zwischen ihnen hin und her. Eine ganze Weile herrschte Schweigen am Tisch.

„_Das hätte sie sicher auch gebrauchen können. Einen Rachedämon, der ihr hilft. Oder _irgendjemanden_, der ihr beisteht._"

In diesem Moment vergaß er, wie aggressiv sie hin und wieder war und dachte nur daran, dass in ihrem Inneren immer noch das kleine misshandelte Mädchen steckte.

„_Sie sollte sich dann ausruhen._", schoß es ihm durch den Kopf.

Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und nahm an, dass es ihr ebenso ging. So fragte er schließlich:

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir nach dem Essen noch eine Folge gucken und du dich dann zurückziehst?"

„Klingt gut."

„Können wir die Episode schauen, in der dieser Angel wieder kommt?"

„Da passiert mit ihm nicht viel, glaube ich."

Sarah dachte offenbar nach.

„Aber können wir gerne tun."

Nach dem Essen holte Sarah ihren Nachtisch - Eis - aus dem Froster und sie gingen wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Jackson hockte sich vor die Boxen.

„Welche ist es?"

„Dritte Staffel. ‚Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde'."

„Netter Titel."

„_‚Beauty and the Beasts'. Klingt wie eine Mischung von Sarah…_"

Er suchte die DVD raus.

„_Ernsthaft?!_"

Er sah verwirrt zu Sarah an und lachte dann.

„_Hat sie vielleicht von da die Idee zu den Namen?_"

„Die Folge vorher heißt allen Ernstes im Original ‚Faith, Hope & Trick'?"

Hope wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz. Sarah nickte.

„Das sind alles Namen. Sie kommen in dieser Folge auch alle vor.", antwortete sie und deutete auf die DVD in Jacksons Hand.

„_Na, da bin ich mal gespannt, wer hier Hope ist._"

Dieses Mal setzte sich Jerad auf den anderen Sessel. Gleich zu Beginn zuckten Ben und Jackson zusammen, als Willow aus einem Buch vorlas und hinter ihr in einem Käfig ein wildes Tier gegen das Gitter sprang.

„Wow. Was ist das?!"

„Ihr Freund Oz. Er ist ein Werwolf."

„_Was, Werwölfe auch noch?_"

„Die hatten auch alles, oder?"

„Ja.", antworten Sarah und Jerad gleichzeitig.

In der Folge ging es unter anderem um einen Jungen, der seine Freundin kontrollierte und sehr eifersüchtig war. Ben und Jerad sahen immer wieder zu ihm hinüber. Das ging ihm nach einer Weile auf die Nerven.

„_Mein Gott, so krass wie _der_ Typ bin ich ja wohl nicht. Der ist ja schon ein richtiger Psychopath. Nur weil ich nicht will, dass jemand mein Mädchen anstarrt, flippe ich nicht gleich so aus, wie der da._"

In einer Szene standen das Mädchen und Buffy in einem Waschraum. Das Mädchen versuchte mit Make-up ein blaues Auge zu verdecken.

„Ist nicht leicht, sowas zu überdecken.", meinte Buffy.

Jackson sah Sarah von der Seite an.

„_Ob sie das auch tun musste? Blaue Flecken verbergen, damit keiner was merkt. Ob sie auch ein blaues Auge hatte?_"

Er schob den Gedanken weg. Er wusste, es würde ihn nur unnötig aufregen, wenn er zu lange darüber nachdachte.

„Weißt du, was dagegen hilft?", fragte Buffy weiter.

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und Buffy antwortete:

„Nicht geschlagen werden."

Tim schnaubte.

„Toller Rat."

Sarah sah ihn an.

„Wieso? Ist ein ziemlich guter finde ich."

Tim blinzelte verwundert. Jackson legte eine Hand auf ihre.

„_Aber einer, der nicht leicht zu befolgen ist, wie sie aus Erfahrung weiß._"

Die Schlussszene zeigte Buffy, die in der Nähe von Angel saß. Dieser war angekettet und hatte offenbar Alpträume. Der Anblick kam Jackson vertraut vor.

„Die Erinnerungen aus der Hölle verfolgen ihn?", fragte er leise.

Sie sah ihn an, lächelte leicht und nickte. Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und streichelte ihre Wange. Aus dem Off hörte man Buffys Stimme wie sie etwas rezitierte. Offenbar aus demselben Buch wir am Anfang der Folge, ‚Ruf der Wildnis' von Jackson London.

„Die Nacht brach herein. Ein voller Mond stieg über den Bäumen empor und erfüllte das Land mit seinem Schein, bis es wie in geisterhaftes Tageslicht getaucht war. Und der Zug zum Urtümlichen blieb lebendig und bestimmend. Treue und Ergebenheit, Eigenschaften, die die Menschen in ihm geweckt hatten,…"

Sarah schnaubte. Es klang verächtlich.

„…besaß er in hohem Maße. Doch seine Wildheit und Verschlagenheit behielt er bei."

„_Amen, Schwester. Kann ich nur bestätigen._"

„Mhm.", brummelte er und Sarah grinste.

„Und aus den Tiefen der Wälder ertönte gebieterisch der Ruf."

Jackson küsste Sarahs Haar und sagte leise:

„Ich kann ihn hören."

Sie lächelte. Er küsste sie.

„Leg dich jetzt hin und ruh dich aus."

Sie nickte, küsste ihn nochmal, sagte den anderen beiden Männern, dass sie sie später wieder sehen würde und ging dann mit Hope nach oben.


	113. Kapitel 112

Nachdem Sarah nach oben gegangen war, überlegte Jackson, was sie mit dem Nachmittag anstellen könnten. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Seine Freunde waren nach anfänglichem Zögern schließlich begeistert. Und neugierig, genau wie er selbst.

Schließlich folgte er ihr. Sie schien bereits zu schlafen. Leise nahm er auf dem Stuhl neben dem Tisch Platz. Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht und genoss diese kostbaren Momente der Ruhe.

Nach einer Weile rührte sie sich, blinzelte verschlafen und murmelte:

„Ich hasse es, wenn du mir beim schlafen zusiehst."

Dann zog sie einen Schmollmund. Er sah sie fragend an.

„Das ist unheimlich.", fügte sie hinzu.

Nun blinzelte _er_ überrascht.

„_Denkt sie das auch über Ed, wenn er Bella im Schlaf beobachtet?_"

Er wollte sie das schon fragen, als er es sich anders überlegte. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und versuchte, sich auf sein Anliegen zu konzentrieren. Dass sie schon nach dem Aufwachen schlechte Laune zu haben schien, gefiel ihm nicht.

„Sei nicht wieder gnatschig. Ich hab eine kleine Überraschung für dich."

„Ich has…"

„Ja, ja. _Die_ wird dir gefallen."

„_Ich dachte, nach ihrem Nickerchen wäre sie ausgeglichener._"

Sie setzte sich auf und streckte sich.

„Du und Hope hatten in letzter Zeit nicht viel Action.", begann er.

Die Hündin wedelte mit dem Schwanz und kam zu ihm. Er kraulte sie.

„_Wie kommts nur, dass sie meistens viel bessere Laune hat als ihre Mom? Auf jeden Fall ist sie nicht ständig am Meckern._"

„Naja, sagen wir, _sie_ hatte nicht viel davon.", fügte er hinzu, sah wieder Sarah an und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Sie rollte mit den Augen und nuschelte:

„Du bist ein Schwein."

Er lachte.

„Also, was ist? Willst du hören, was ich geplant hab?"

Sie seufzte und nickte.

„Was hältst du von einem Rennen? Die beiden Raubtiere gegen die drei Primaten."

„Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich wieder arrogant klinge: Ich laufe schneller als du und Hope sowieso. Denkst du, die Jungs sind schneller als du?"

„Nein, das wahrscheinlich nicht. Sagen wir… du würdest es wahrscheinlich bescheißen nennen. Ich nenne es Kräfteausgleich."

Sie sah ihn nur an und so fügte er erklärend hinzu:

„Wir werden nicht laufen, sondern fahren. Ben auf den Fahrrad, Jerad nimmt sein Skateboard."

„Der hat ein Skateboard?", fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

„Ja. Und er kann mit dem Teil umgehen. Und ich benutz meine Inlineskates."

Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie nachdachte. Genauer gesagt ihre Chancen ausrechnete.

„Wo?"

„Der Park würde sich anbieten. Da sind zwar immer einige Leute. Aber wir müssten größtenteils freie Bahn haben."

Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn. Er glaubte schon, dass sie ablehnen würde. Doch dann sagte sie nur:

„Okay."

Er lächelte.

„Allerdings gibt's da ein Problem: Deine Laufschuhe sind in den Hills."

„Macht nichts. Ich laufe barfuß sowieso besser als mit Schuhen."

„_Wieso wundert mich das nicht? Aber mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, dass sie den Park ohne Schuhe betreten will. Wer weiß, was da rumliegt._"

Doch da er wusste, dass sie nicht mit sich diskutieren lassen würde, lächelte er nur. Zumindest schien ihr die Idee zu gefallen.

„Wir machen das heute Abend, wenn es etwas kühler ist. Was willst du bis dahin machen?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wann ich das letzte Mal meine Mails gecheckt habe. Kann sein, dass sich da einiges angesammelt hat."

„Na, da hast du sicher eine Weile zu tun."

Sie lächelte leicht. Er küsste sie und streichelte dann ihre Wange.

„Ich liebe dich."

Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und entgegnete leise:

„Ich dich auch."

Während sie ihre Mails abarbeitete, hörte sie über den Laptop Musik. Er saß auf der Couch und hörte mit einem Ohr hin. Ihm gefielen die Lieder, auch wenn er sie nicht kannte. Wieder einmal stellte er erfreut fest, dass er und Sarah nicht nur diese Leidenschaft teilten, sondern sie auch noch einen guten Geschmack besaß.

Plötzlich fragte sie ihn, ob er in letzter Zeit Interviewanfragen bekommen hätte. Er fand das unheimlich, da es tatsächlich so war. Wie sich dann herausstellte, hatte Sarah ebenfalls welche bekommen. Sogar vom ‚People'-Magazin, welches _ihm_ keine geschickt hatte.

„_Unglaublich. _Sie_ ist denen wichtiger als ich. Das nenne ich mal eine steile Karriere für ein Groupie…_"

Sie machte deutlich, dass sie auch weiterhin keine Interviews geben würde und dass sie von ihm erwartete, nicht öffentlich über sie und die Beziehung zu sprechen.

„_Na, die werden sich freuen. Ihr ist schon klar, dass die genau _darüber_ reden wollen? Die reißen sich doch alle darum mehr darüber zu erfahren, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben und all der Mist. Naja, da haben sie dann halt Pech. Und dass ich eine glückliche Beziehung habe und meine Freundin liebe, werd ich wohl noch sagen dürfen._"

Plötzlich begann sie zu weinen. Er dachte zuerst, dass sie etwas Trauriges gelesen hätte. Doch dann stellte sich heraus, dass sie ‚nur' ihr Rückflugticket gekauft hatte. Er führte sie zur Couch, nahm sie auf den Schoß und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen.

Ben kam nach einer Weile herein. Nach kurzem Zögern und einem Zeichen von Jackson, dass es okay war, setzte er sich an das Keyboard und begann an einem neuen Lied zu arbeiten. Sarah entspannte sich langsam.

Sie fragte ihn, ob ihn die Lieder stören würden, die sie hörte. Er sagte ihr ehrlich, dass er glaubte, andere Musik wäre besser für sie, aber gleichzeitig mehr über sie erfuhr, wenn sie Musik hörte, die sie mochte. Sie antwortete mit einem Filmzitat. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte sich durch das weitere Gespräch nicht nur heraus, dass sie offenbar Probleme mit ihrem Gedächtnis hatte, sondern auch, dass sie das Meer mochte.

„_Wieso hat sie das nicht schon eher gesagt? Wir hätten jeden Abend an den Strand gehen können, wenn es ihr da so gefällt._"

So fragte er sie, ob sie Lust auf einen Ausflug zum Strand hatte. Ihr schien die Idee wirklich zu gefallen.

Später machten sich die vier dann auf den Weg zum Park. Dort angekommen, bestand Jackson darauf, sie vom Wagen zum Eingang des Parks zu tragen, da er Angst hatte, sie könnte sich an etwas auf dem Gehweg schneiden. Noch immer behagte ihm der Gedanke nicht, dass sie ohne Schuhe laufen wollte. Doch er hoffte, dass auf den Wegen des Parks nichts Scharfes lag. Er knotete eine Jacke an einen Baum neben dem Eingang und deutete dann auf den Weg.

„Der Weg führt einmal rum. Es gibt mehrere Eingänge. Aber so…"

Er zeigte auf die Jacke.

„… wissen wir, wo das Ende unserer Rennstrecke ist."

„Glaubst du, dass die noch hier ist, wenn wir zurückkommen?"

„_Gute Frage._"

Er feixte.

„Ein Grund mehr für uns, uns zu beeilen."

Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Du gibst das Signal, wenns losgeht. Okay?", fragte er.

Sie nickte, stopfte die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und steckte den MP3-Player an ihre Hose. Als Jerad begann, Knie- und Ellenbogenschützer anzulegen, hob sie eine Augenbraue.

„_Sie sagt bestimmt gleich, dass er ein Weichei ist oder so._"

Stattdessen fragte sie:

„Weißt du, was gegen Kratzer und blaue Flecken hilft?"

Jacksons Blick ging kurz zu ihrem linken Schienbein und dann ihren Armen.

„_Wenn es einer weiß, dann wohl sie._"

Er vermutete, dass sie ein Hausmittelchen meinte, damit sich die blauen Flecken nicht so stark ausbildeten. Jerad schüttelte den Kopf. Mit erschreckend neutraler Stimme beantwortete sie die Frage.

„Nicht fallen."

Jackson formte lautlos das Wort ‚Luka'. Sarah ging nicht darauf ein, sondern begann damit, sich zu strecken. Hope tat es ihr gleich. Nach kurzem Zögern machten auch die drei Männer halbherzige Bewegungen. Jackson betrachtete Sarahs Muskeln, die sich durch das Aufwärmen unter ihrer Haut abzeichneten.

„Alter. _Acht_ Stunden."

Jackson sah Ben fragend an.

„Es ist grad mal acht Stunden her. Und du guckst schon wieder, als würdest du sie am liebsten hier und jetzt flachlegen."

Jackson grinste.

„Erstens müsste ich dann _immer_ so gucken. Zweitens ist es _schon_ acht Stunden her. Das ist sehr lang, wenn man so eine scharfe Freundin hat."

„Haben sie dir was ins Essen getan oder so? Nicht mal _ich_ finde das noch normal.", meinte Jerad.

„_Pah. Die sind nur neidisch, weil sie nicht so eine heiße Schnecke haben._"

Sarah scharrte leicht mit den Füßen über den roten Sand auf dem Boden.

„_Ob sie wohl darüber nachdenkt, auf allen vieren zu laufen?_"

Er glaubte nicht wirklich, dass sie zu Fuß schneller war als er und seine Freunde mit ihren Fortbewegungsmitteln. Allerdings wusste er nicht hundertprozentig, _wie_ schnell sie nun tatsächlich war. Zu seiner Verwunderung lächelte sie.

„_Sie scheint sich ihres Sieges sicher zu sein. Na, wenn da Hochmut mal nicht vor den Fall kommt. Wobei das man ja nicht tun sollte._"

Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass sie auf die ‚Buffy'-Folge angespielt hatte, in der ein ähnlicher Dialog stattgefunden hatte. Sarah schüttelte Arme und Beine und sah die Männer an.

„Bereit?"

Diese nickten. Sarah schaute geradeaus, zählte langsam von drei runter und rief dann:

„Los!"

Sie und Hope rannten los.

„Whoa! Das nenne ich einen Blitzstart.", rief Jerad.

„Quatsch nicht. Hinterher."

Auch die Männer starteten, wobei Ben schnell die Führung übernahm.

„_Shit, sie _ist_ schnell._"

Sarah lief gleichmäßig, ihr Zopf wippte im Rhythmus ihrer Schritte. Hope rannte schräg vor ihr. Als sie die erste Kurve erreichte, wurde Sarah etwas langsamer und Jackson und seine Freunde konnten aufholen. Doch auch sie mussten an der Kurve abbremsen und rutschten trotzdem weg und konnten sich nur mit Mühe halten. Kaum war Sarah hingegen wieder auf gerade Strecke, vergrößerte sich ihr Vorsprung abermals. Jackson nahm an - hoffte beinahe - dass sie dieses Tempo nicht lange würde beibehalten können. Doch sicher war er sich nicht. Er hatte bisher nur gewusst, dass sie schnell lief. Aber wie ausdauernd sie war, wusste er bisher noch nicht. Zum ersten Mal kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Sarah dieses Rennen tatsächlich gewinnen könnte. Die Spaziergänger, denen sie begegnete, machten es auch nicht einfacher. Die meisten sprangen zwar erschrocken zur Seite. Doch waren sie alles in allem eine Behinderung. Ohne zurückzublicken riefen die drei immer wieder „Sorry!" oder „Tut uns leid!". Doch ernst meinten sie es nur selten. Vor allem Jerad musste immer wieder lachen. obwohl er zweimal fast von seinem Board fiel. Sarah währenddessen lief mit demselben Tempo weiter und hielt den Abstand zu ihnen.

„Die holen wir glaube ich nicht mehr ein.", meinte Jerad, als Jackson ihn überholte.

Tatsächlich erreichten Sarah und Hope lange vor ihnen den markierten Baum. Ben kam kurz nach ihr an. Doch er blieb vor ihr stehen, da er offenbar nicht wusste, ob er sie berühren dürfte oder nicht. Sarah stützte sich auf die Oberschenkel ab und hustete. Jackson stoppte direkt vor ihr. Sie blickte auf. Er sah sie besorgt an und zog die Kopfhörer aus ihren Ohren.

„Alles okay?"

Sie nickte, grinste und brachte keuchend hervor:

„Habe gewonnen."

„_Und kotzt uns deshalb fast vor die Füße._"

Er rollte mit den Augen, bevor er sie küsste.

„Meine Atalanta.", flüsterte er zärtlich.

Sie blinzelte überrascht und lächelte dann.

„Du kennst sie?"

Er erwiderte das Lächeln und nickte.

„_Ich wusste, dass ich sie damit beeindrucken kann._"

Tim erreichte sie nun auch endlich. Jackson hob Sarah hoch, fuhr mit ihr zum Van, den Ben aufschloss und setzte sie auf den Beifahrersitz.

„Shit, kannst du schnell laufen.", meinte Jerad.

Ben nickte nur. Die beiden waren ganz offensichtlich beeindruckt. Hope setzte sich neben den Wagen. Jackson reichte Sarah eine Wasserflasche. Diese nahm ein paar Schlucke und schaltete ihren MP3-Player aus. Jackson zog seine Skates aus und die Männer verstauten ihre Fahrgeräte und die Jacke im Van.

„Ihr habt mich doch nicht gewinnen lassen, oder?", fragte sie plötzlich misstrauisch.

„Nein. Aber jedes Mal, wenn wir dir praktisch auf den Fersen waren, kam eine Kurve oder jemand stand plötzlich im Weg."

Tim lachte.

„Du hättest hören sollen, welche Sachen die uns hinterhergerufen haben."

„Ehrlich. Du solltest beim Marathon oder so teilnehmen. Ich kenne keinen, der so rennen kann."

Sarah lächelte. Jackson hatte den Eindruck, dass sie sich _geschmeichelt_ fühlte.

„So _ein Kompliment nimmt sie also ohne rumzuzicken an. Ich wünschte, ich verstünde langsam, wie ihr Verstand funktioniert._"

Sie sah sich um und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist?"

„Ich verstehe diese Stadt nicht. Da rennt eine Frau um ihr Leben und wird von drei Männern verfolgt und keiner ruft die Bullen?"

„Vielleicht wussten die, dass wir ein Rennen machen?"

„Sicher doch.", murmelte sie, wobei sie nicht überzeugt klang und trank einen Schluck Wasser.

_ „Sie wird gleich wieder sagen, wie Scheiße L.A. ist._"

Er konnte ihr beinahe ansehen, dass sie so etwas in der Richtung dachte. Doch Sarah schwieg.

Auf dem kurzen Weg zurück zum Affenhaus fragte sie:

„Woher kennst du Atalanta?"

„Hab ein wenig recherchiert und bin über sie gestolpert."

„Ata-wer?", fragte Jerad.

„Atalanta war eine Frau aus der griechischen Mythologie. Sie konnte sehr schnell laufen.", erklärte Jackson.

Sarah strahlte. Jackson ahnte, dass er mindestens einen Punkt gut gemacht hatte, weil er sich damit beschäftigt hatte.

Im Haus sagte er dann zu ihr:

„Mach dich frisch. Dann packen wir unsere Sachen und fahren zum Strand."

Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss, bevor sie hinauf ins Bad ging.

„Da vorn ist eine Stelle, die normalerweise kaum besucht wird."

Er deutete nach rechts. Kurz darauf parkte er am Straßenrand. Er setzte Sarah seinen Hut auf, klemmte sich die Decke vom Rücksitz unter den Arm und Hand in Hand gingen sie los. Hope rannte schwanzwedelnd los, buddelte ein wenig und bellte freudig. Nicht weit vom Wasser entfernt breitete Jackson die Decke aus und sie setzten sich. Hope genoss den Aufenthalt in vollen Zügen und fing an, die Wellen zu jagen. Jackson und Sarah lachten.

„Kann sie schwimmen?", fragte er.

„Ja. Aber sie geht nicht weit rein."

Er küsste ihre Wange.

„Ist es so, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?"

Der Sonnenuntergang hatte vor wenigen Minuten begonnen und berührte bereits den Horizont. Sie lächelte und nickte.

„Danke, dass du mich hergebracht hast."

Er rieb seine Nase an ihrer Wange.

„Gern geschehen. Vielleicht können wir nochmal herkommen."

Sie sah tatsächlich glücklich aus. Er wollte, dass sie das so oft wie möglich war und würde alles dafür tun. Sie saßen nur da und sahen dem Sonnenuntergang zu. Jackson hatte den Arm um Sarahs Schultern gelegt. Hope tollte herum, buddelte im Sand oder jagte Wellen. Als die Sonne im Meer verschwunden war, küsste Jackson sanft Sarahs Hals. Seine freie Hand lag auf ihrem Bauch.

„_Was für ein romantischer Platz. Und wir sind ganz allein. Das sollten wir doch ausnutzen._"

Sie wandte ihm das Gesicht zu und küsste ihn. Doch als seine Hand höher wanderte, wehrte sie ihn ab.

„Jackson, bitte nicht."

Er sah sie fragend an.

„_Wieso blockt sie denn jetzt wieder ab?_"

„Das hier ist wirklich sehr romantisch. Aber… ich will nicht sonst wo Sand haben. Und was ist, wenn doch jemand vorbeikommt oder so?"

„_Mhm… Stimmt. Und dann kriegen wir noch ´ne Anzeige wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses oder so. Dabei war grad alles perfekt._"

Sie küsste ihn.

„Wir könnten doch losfahren und bei mir weiterkuscheln."

Er lächelte.

„Okay."

Er half ihr auf. Sie wischte sich den Sand von den Kleidern und rief nach Hope, während er die Decke zusammenfaltete. Schwanzwedelnd lief Hope neben ihnen her, als sie zum Wagen zurückgingen.

„Tut mir leid. Ich glaube, sie ist durch das Wasser und den Sand ziemlich dreckig."

„Macht doch nichts. Der Wagen wird's überleben."

„_Auch wenn dann überall Sand ist. Ich kann ja einen der Jungs bezahlen, dass er ihn aussaugt._"

Sie waren gerade losgefahren, als er fragte:

„Kannst _du_ eigentlich schwimmen?"

„Ja. So wie Hope und Faith."

Er sah kurz zu ihr hinüber und überlegte, was diese Antwort bedeuten sollte.

„_Wie Hope und Faith…_"

„Oh, du meinst das wörtlich?", fragte er nach einem Moment.

Sie nickte und lächelte schief.

„Ich denke, ich sehe nicht gerade elegant aus. Ich gehe nicht unter und ich schätze, das ist die Hauptsache."

„Wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass wir mal zusammen schwimmen gehen?"

„Nach _uns_ stehen einige Chancen wohl besser als angenommen."

„_Kann sie mir auch mal ordentlich antworten?_"

„Du weichst meiner Frage aus."

„Tue ich nicht. Eigentlich habe ich dir geantwortet."

„_Ach ja? Dann war das wohl sowas wie ein ‚ja'._"

„Okay. _Wann_ gehen wir zusammen schwimmen?"

„Wenn ich einen Badeanzug habe."

„_Ist wohl das geringste Problem._"

„Und sage jetzt nicht, dass ich hier einen kaufen könnte. Ich habe einen zu Hause. Irgendwo.", fügte sie hinzu, wobei sie das letzte Wort murmelte.

„_Irgendwo… Ich schätze, sie hat das Teil schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gebraucht._"

„Manche Menschen haben mehr als einen Badeanzug."

„Ich bin geizig, schon vergessen?", erwiderte sie spitz.

Er lachte.

Eine ganze Weile blickte Sarah aus dem Fenster. Jackson hing seinen Gedanken nach, wobei diese sich meistens um Schwimmen mit Sarah drehten. Plötzlich wandte sie ihm das Gesicht zu.

„Jay?"

Sie zog seinen Namen etwas lang.

„_Sie klingt wie ein Kind, dass irgendwas will._"

Er lächelte und sah sie kurz an.

„Ja?"

„Wegen dieser Party…"

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„_Lässt ihr also keine Ruhe. Das ist gut. Offenbar freut sie sich doch langsam drauf._"

„Was ist damit?"

Ihre Stimme klang beiläufig, als sie fragte:

„Bei wem ist die?"

„Bei einem Freund."

„Und wie heißt er?"

„Verrat ich dir nicht. Hör auf zu fragen. Ich sag dir nicht, bei wem oder wer alles kommt. Es sind gute Freunde von mir, sie werden dich mögen und wir werden alle Spaß haben."

„_Wenn sie wüsste, wer kommt, würde sie vielleicht doch nicht mitkommen. Oder vor Freude einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen._"

„Wieso tust du das?", fragte sie wieder.

Doch dieses Mal klang es nicht vorwurfsvoll. Offenbar verstand sie nicht, warum Jackson sie nach allem was geschehen war immer noch seinen Freunden vorstellen wollte.

„_Ergibt für sie wohl nicht viel Sinn. Für andere vielleicht auch nicht…_"

„Weil du meine Freundin bist und ich dich liebe. Es geht nicht darum, was zwischen uns passiert und wie unsere Beziehung läuft. Oder dass ich wohl deine Freunde nicht so schnell kennen lernen werde."

Sie öffnete den Mund. Doch er sprach weiter, bevor sie ein Wort herausbrachte.

„Was okay ist. Ich warte einfach. Du machst die Regeln. Und wenn du mich noch unter Verschluss halten willst, kann ich nicht viel daran ändern. Also freu dich einfach, dass ich einen schönen Abend plane und du coole Leute kennen lernst. Nicht alles im Leben ist ein quid pro quo, Clarice."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an und lachte dann.

„Du weißt, dass das in ‚Das Schweigen der Lämmer' vorkam?"

„Recherche. Bin zufällig drauf gestoßen. Es war nicht wirklich überraschend, dass es in einem Psychothriller verwendet wurde. Ich schätze, du hast den mehr als einmal gesehen."

Sie nickte.

„Ich aß seine Leber mit einem Schluck Chianti.", zitierte sie und ahmte dann die Geräusche nach, die Hannibal Lecter gemacht hatte.

„_Sie und ihre Zitate._"

„Sarah, das ist gruslig."

Sie lachte nur.

„Weißt du, eine Stelle hat mir immer gefallen. Als er zu Clarice sagte ‚Sie sind erst eine Generation vom schlimmsten weißen Abschaum entfernt.' und ‚Während Sie nur davon geträumt haben, all dem zu entkommen, irgendwohin abzuhauen. Den ganzen Weg bis zum FBI.'."

„Wieso?", fragte er verwirrt.

Sie lächelte.

„Weil _ich_ das bin. Eine Generation entfernt. Naja, sagen wir zwei. Und ich _habe_ alles hinter mich gelassen. Ich bin abgehauen. Den ganzen Weg bis nach Irland."

„_Okay, hat sie grad gesagt, dass ihre Familie _Abschaum_ ist?!_"

„Du weißt, dass das gemein klingt, was du da sagst?"

„Wissen? Ja. Aber es ist mir egal."

„_Wieso wundert mich das nicht? Fühlt sie überhaupt was für ihre Familie?_"

Er selbst liebte seine Großmutter Helen, seine Mutter und seine beiden kleinen Schwestern. Familie war für ihn immer sehr wichtig gewesen. Deshalb war es schwierig für ihn Sarahs Verhältnis zu ihrer Familie zu verstehen. Zumal sie kaum etwas über sie erzählte. Sarah sah aus dem Fenster und fragte plötzlich:

„Soll ich dir sagen, was meine Oma immer zu mir sagte?"

„Ja."

„Dass aus mir nie eine feine Dame werden würde. Aber es hat mich damals nicht gestört. Und heute noch weniger. Aus zwei Gründen."

Sie sah ihn an.

„Zum einen, war sie selbst nie sowas wie eine Dame. Ich erspar dir die Details über ihr Lotterleben und ihre Herkunft."

„_Wieso klang das grad, als wäre sie nahe dran gewesen zu sagen, ihre Granny war ein Flittchen oder so?_"

„Außerdem scheiße ich drauf, ob ich eine Dame bin. Und zwar, weil ich verdammt viel Kohle habe."

Er lachte. Dann streichelte er ihre Wange.

„Für mich wirst du immer eine Dame sein."

„_Mit einem unglaublichen Schandmaul und der Ausdrucksweise eines Bauarbeiters._"

Nach dem Essen lagen sie noch eine Weile auf dem Sofa und schmusten, bevor sie ins Schlafzimmer gingen.

„Du hast Recht. Ohne Sand ist es viel schöner.", meinte er nach einer Weile.

Sie lachte und küsste ihn.

„Ich fand es am Strand wirklich toll. Wir können das gerne wiederholen."

„Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat."

Wieder nahm er sich vor, dass er ihr so oft wie möglich zeigen musste, wie schön das Leben sein konnte. Wenn sie merkte, dass ihr Leben auch lebenswert und erfüllt sein konnte, würde sie ihre Depression vielleicht überwinden. Oder zumindest nicht mehr suizidgefährdet sein.

Er küsste sie und flüsterte dann in ihr Ohr:

„Ich liebe dich."

Sarah schmiegte sich an ihn und strich mit den Fingern über seine Brust und den Bauch. Sie drückte auf die Stelle neben seinem Nabel.

„Was tust du da?"

„Nachschauen, ob du einen harten Körper hast."

Sie lachte leise. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm klar war, dass es eine Anspielung auf die Vampire aus ‚Twilight' war.

„_Dieser kleine Fangbanger._"

„Wenn du was Hartes willst, solltest du weiter unten suchen."

„Du bist ein Schwein."

Er lachte und küsste ihr Haar. Sie fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die Linien seiner Bauchmuskeln nach. Plötzlich musste sie kichern.

„Woran hast du jetzt gedacht?"

Sie sah ihn an und zögerte kurz, bevor sie antwortete:

„Dass ich wahrscheinlich die einzige Vegetarierin bin, die Texas-Rippchen mag."

Er lachte wieder.

„_Sie kommt auf Sachen._"

„Ist wohl wahr."

Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, streichelte ihre Wange und sah sie liebevoll an. Sarah bettete ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust. Nach einer Weile begann sie leise zu singen:

„Underneath your clothes. There's an endless story. There's the man I chose. There's my territory. And all the things I deserve for being such a good girl honey."

Er strich ihr über den Rücken und küsste ihr Haar.

„_Ja, das tust du._"


	114. Kapitel 113

Sie verbrachten den ganzen Montag in den Hills und fuhren am nächsten Tag, dem einundzwanzigsten, zurück zum Affenhaus.

Sarah setzte sich auf die Couch und wollte etwas fernsehen. Doch Jackson gefiel schien dieser Plan nicht wirklich.

„_Fernsehen kann sie auch noch, wenn sie in Irland ist._"

So setzte er sich neben sie und begann damit ihren Hals und die Wange zu küssen. Dann strich er mit einer Hand über ihr Bein, während die andere unter ihrem Top verschwand. Wie von ihm erwartet, erwiderte sie seine Zärtlichkeiten und ließ sich bereitwillig das Top ausziehen und auf das Sofa drücken. Sie schob sein Shirt nach oben. Er zog es hastig aus und ließ es auf den Boden fallen. Er wollte so viel wie möglich von Sarah spüren, ihre zarte Haut, ihren warmen anschmiegsamen Körper. Schnell war er so erregt, dass er glaubte, keine Sekunde mehr warten zu können. Er wollte sie, hier und jetzt. Er rutschte von der Couch und fegte mit einer Hand den kleinen Tisch daneben frei. Zeitschriften und Fernbedienung segelten geräuschvoll davon. Sarah kicherte. Dann wollte er ihre - _seine_ - Shorts zusammen mit dem Slip runterzerren und zog Sarah dabei beinahe von der Couch. Sie wehrte ihn ab und setzte sich auf.

„Ich… ich bezweifle, dass der Tisch es übersteht, wenn wir darauf Sex haben."

„_Da hat sie vielleicht sogar Recht. Aber hab grad wieder meinen perversen._"

Die Verzögerung ärgerte ihn. Er wollte Sarah besitzen und jede weitere Sekunde war eine Qual.

„Ich hab ja auch nicht vor, es _auf_ dem Tisch mit dir zu treiben, kleine Wölfin."

Es dauerte einen langen Augenblick, bis Sarah offenbar klar wurde, _was_ er damit meinte. Sie lief knallrot an. Er zerrte wieder an der kurzen Hose. Dieses Mal ließ sie zu, dass er sie ihr zusammen mit der Unterwäsche über die Beine zog. Jacksons Glied pochte schmerzhaft, als Sarah ihm praktisch ihre nackte Scham entgegen hielt. Er packte sie an den Hüften, zog sie vom Sofa und küsste sie gierig. Dann knabberte er an ihrem Ohrläppchen und raunte:

„Beug dich über den Tisch."

Sie sah ihn an. Zögernd kam sie der Aufforderung nach. Als sie sich langsam mit dem Oberkörper auf die Tischplatte legte und ihm sprichwörtlich ihre Kehrseite zuwandte, war das für einen Moment fast zu viel für ihn. Ihre Wange ruhte auf dem kühlen Stein der Tischplatte und sie umfasste mit den Fingern die Kante der Platte. Jackson ließ Jeans und Shorts nach unten rutschen, bevor er Sarahs Beine auseinanderschob. Ohne jede Vorwarnung drang er in sie ein. Sein erlöstes Stöhnen ging in Sarahs Schrei unter. Und jeder neue heftige Stoß entlockte ihr einen weiteren Schrei der Lust, der von den Wänden des Wohnzimmers widerhallte und ihn noch mehr erregte und anfeuerte. Eine Hand war in ihre Hüfte verkrallt, die andere in ihren Haaren vergraben.

„Ja Baby, schrei für mich."

Sie gab sich ihm so willig hin, dass er sich tatsächlich wie im Himmel fühlte. Je näher er dem Orgasmus kam, desto mehr verkrallte er seine Finger in ihr Haar. Er traktierte sie immer weiter mit kraftvollen Stößen und sie schrie seinen Namen. Das - zusammen mit dem Anblick ihres Körpers und des allgemeinen Gefühls des Aktes an sich - ließ ihn schließlich über die Klippe springen. Atemlos blieb er auf Sarahs Oberkörper liegen. Hope kam plötzlich ins Wohnzimmer, warf einen Blick auf sie beide und lief wieder hinaus.

„_Mom und Dad werden dir immer ähnlicher, Babe._", dachte er leicht schmunzelnd.

Langsam löste Sarah ihre verkrampften Finger von der Tischkante und Jackson rührte sich. Er küsste ihre Schulter, bevor er sich aufrichtete und sein Glied aus ihr zog. Sanft umfasste er ihre Taille.

„Komm, hon."

Er half ihr, sich aufzurichten und lehnte sich gegen den Sessel. Dann zog er Sarah auf seinen Schoß. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, zog die Beine an und verbarg das Gesicht an seiner Brust. Sie zitterte leicht und er umarmte sie fest.

„_Das war doch zu viel des Guten…_"

„Bist du okay?"

Sie antwortete nicht und er wurde leicht panisch.

„Baby, bist du okay?", fragte er wieder.

„Mhm."

Ihm wurde klar, dass er doch ziemlich grob zu ihr gewesen war. _Zu_ grob für seine Elfe. Er küsste ihr Haar und wiegte sich mit ihr.

„Shh… Alles okay. Shh… Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht so wehtun."

„Mir geht's gut.", nuschelte sie in seine Brust.

Er schob ihre Haare zur Seite und brachte sie dazu, ihn anzusehen. Dann küsste er sie zärtlich.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ja. Halt mich nur fest."

Sie legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. Langsam hörte das Zittern auf und Jackson war etwas erleichtert. Er strich ihr über den Arm und den Rücken und küsste hin und wieder ihr Haar.

„_Wie konnte ich mich nur so gehen lassen? Ich hab mir so oft geschworen, dass ich nicht mehr so roh ihr gegenüber bin. Aber ich kann irgendwie echt nicht mehr denken, wenn es um Sarah und vor allem Sex mit ihr geht. Sie hat Recht: Männer sind Schweine…_"

Er legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn, damit sie ihn ansah. Er küsste sie wieder sanft.

„Mach dich frisch und zieh dich um. Dann solltest du dich ein bisschen hinlegen und ausruhen, okay?"

Sie nickte. Er küsste sie nochmal, bevor sie aufstand und nur mit dem BH bekleidet nach oben ging. Er zog seine Hosen hoch und räumte schnell auf, bevor er die verstreute Kleidung zusammenraffte und in sein Zimmer ging. Er bemerkte, dass Sarah offenbar nicht an ein Handtuch gedacht hatte. Er nahm eines aus dem Schrank und ging zur Badtür. Das Wasser war bereits abgeschalten und gerade, als er klopfe wollte, öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt.

Sie ließ sich von ihm abtrocknen, wobei er sie eher so sanft wie möglich abtupfte. Dann wickelte er sie in das Handtuch, trug sie ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf das Bett.

„Soll ich dich alleine lassen?"

Er nahm an, dass sie etwas Zeit für sich und ihn vor allem nicht in ihrer Nähe haben wollte. Doch sie antwortete:

„Nein. Ich w-w-will mit dir kuscheln."

Er lächelte.

„Gern. Ich geh nur schnell ins Bad."

Er legte sich zu ihr und zog sie eng an sich. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und döste nach einer Weile ein. Er hingegen war hellwach und dachte nach. Er hatte immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Sarah so hart rangenommen hatte. Zwar sagte sie immer wieder, dass ihr diese Art von Sex gefiel. Sie war eine Masochistin, das stand fest. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, wie viel sie nur seinetwegen mitmachte, um ihn nicht zu verlieren. Er vergaß das manchmal, aber Sarah war auch sexuell gesehen ziemlich gestört und wusste vielleicht selbst nicht immer, wo sie die Grenze ziehen sollte.

„_So kanns nicht weitergehen. Auf Dauer funktioniert das nicht. Schon gar nicht, wenn ich nicht weiß, ob sie mir tatsächlich vertraut._"

Immer noch nagte es an ihm, dass er ihr Vertrauen verloren hatte und nicht genau wusste, ob und wie er es zurückgewinnen konnte. Er spielte mit ihren Haaren und überlegte, welche Schritte sie einleiten könnten, damit Sarah sich sicher fühlen würde.

Nach einer Weile rührte sie sich. Er strich ihr über den Arm.

„Wie geht's dir?"

„Alles okay. Mir geht's gut."

Er war erleichtert, zumal er merkte, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Doch er kam gleich zur Sache.

„Wir sollten Regeln aufstellen. Ich meine, sowas gibt's doch normalerweise. Codewörter oder so."

„Codewörter sind was für Schlappschwänze."

„Was?!"

„_Ich dachte, sie ist begeistert, dass ich so um ihr Wohlergehen besorgt bin. Und das alles hier ist doch immer noch ein Spiel und sollte nicht allzu ernst enden._"

„Sorry, Zitat. Faith sagte das zu Angel, nachdem sie versuchte, Xander zu erwürgen. Sie meinte, sie hätten nur gespielt und Angel fragte, ob Xander das Codewort vergessen hätte."

„_Mal wieder ein Zitat… Sie muss da eine eigene Abteilung für haben in ihrem Gehirn. Aber wir müssen da jetzt ernsthaft drüber reden._"

„Ähm… okay. Aber ich meins ernst. Sieh mich mal an."

Sie wandte ihm das Gesicht zu.

„Ich will, dass du dich sicher fühlst. Vor allem, wenn wir Sex haben. Und deshalb sollten wir sowas wie ein Zeichen oder eben ein Codewort haben. Und auch wenn das vielleicht spät kommt: Du weißt, dass du jederzeit ‚nein' sagen kannst. Oder?"

„Ja. Jay, ich wollte das. Ich… du hast mich doch nicht gezwungen oder mir wehgetan."

Der letzte Teil des Satzes war gelogen. Er hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts.

„Mir geht's gut. Wirklich. Du weißt doch, dass ich diese Art des Sexes mit dir mag."

„Ich will trotzdem, dass du sowas wie ein Sicherheitsnetz hast."

„_Vor allem, solange ich es nicht schaffe, mich so weit zu beherrschen, dass ich nicht wie ein wilder Stier über sie herfalle..._"

„Wenn ich etwas nicht will, sage ich es dir. Und wenn mir was nicht gefällt, dann auch."

Er war noch nicht wirklich überzeugt. Sarah passte nicht immer gut genug auf sich auf und besaß seiner Meinung nach so gut wie kein Selbstbewusstsein. Er entschied, dass er ehrlich zu ihr sein sollte und ihre seine Bedenken klarmachen musste.

„Das ist neu für mich. Ich will sicher sein, dass es dir gut geht und ich dich nicht verletze. Aber ich vergesse mich manchmal. Ich bin so verrückt nach dir, dass es Momente gibt, an denen ich einfach nur mit dir schlafen will und rücksichtslos bin. Aber unsere Beziehung, unser Sexleben kann nur funktionieren, wenn du mir völlig vertrauen kannst. Und wenn ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht überfordere. Ich werd versuchen, mich dann zu bremsen. Im Notfall haust du mir eine rein, wenn ich zu weit gehe."

Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Versprichst du mir, dass du mir sagst, wenn dir etwas nicht gefällt? Wenn ich dir wehtue?"

Sarah zögerte, was ihm nicht gefiel.

„Ja, ich verspreche dir, dass ich es dir sage, wenn mir etwas zu weit geht oder zu unangenehm ist."

Es war nicht das Versprechen gewesen, das er haben wollte. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Okay. Vergiss das nicht. Verstanden?"

Sie nickte. Er küsste sie. Sie bettete ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust und bewegte sich dann leicht um sich wahrscheinlich bequemer hinzulegen.

„_Naja, zumindest haben wir darüber gesprochen. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie es wirklich nicht vergisst und mich stoppt, wenn ich zu weit gehe._"

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte er leise.

„Ich dich auch.", erwiderte sie, wobei sie geistesabwesend klang.

Doch dann spürte er, dass sie lächelte und fragte sich, an was sie dachte.

Jackson und Jerad saßen im Wohnzimmer, während Sarah in der Küche das Abendessen vorbereitete. Es klingelte an der Haustür und Jerad öffnete. Hope kam kurz in den Flur gerannt, um den Besucher zu begutachten, lief aber sofort wieder zurück in die Küche.

„Guten Abend Mrs. Harris. Was können wir für Sie tun?"

Tim sprach etwas lauter und klang mehr als erstaunt. Auch Jackson runzelte die Stirn. Sie lebten seit sechs Jahren in diesem Haus und ihre Nachbarin war seines Wissens noch nie zu ihnen gekommen. Er erhob sich und stellte sich neben seinen Freund. Als Mrs. Harris ihn sah, kniff sie die Augen zusammen.

„Meine Herren, ich habe nie etwas dazu gesagt, dass hier drei Männer wohnen oder wegen den Partys, die sie ab und zu schmeißen."

„_Na, die letzte ist doch schon eine Weile her._"

Jackson fragte sich, weshalb die Frau so aufgebracht war.

„Mein Enkel ist zu Besuch. Er meinte, er hätte heute Mittag seltsame Geräusche aus Ihrem Haus gehört."

„_Oh je, ich kann mir vorstellen, welche Geräusche das gewesen sein könnten._"

„Er hat mir dieses… _animalische Brunftgeschrei_ vorgemacht."

Sie sah wieder Jackson an. Der hatte Schwierigkeiten, seine Mundwinkel nicht zucken zu lassen. Jerad hustete, offenbar weil er ein Lachen unterdrückte.

„Mr. Rathbone, ich hoffe, dass dieser Vorfall sich nicht wiederholt."

„Werd… werd drauf achten, Mrs. Harris."

Sie warf Jerad noch einen Blick zu, dann watschelte sie die Stufen zum Gehweg runter. Jerad schloss die Haustür und beide Männer brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Jerad knuffte ihn in die Schulter.

„Du alter Haudegen."

„_Wer kann, der kann._"

Sie schauten sich feixend an. Sarah kam aus der Küche auf den Flur. Als sie sie sahen, lachten sie wieder.

„_Da ist ja mein wildes Tier._"

„Was ist los?"

„Das war Mrs. Harris von nebenan. Sie hat sich wegen dem Lärm heute Mittag beschwert."

Ihre Augen wurden größer.

„Genau genommen sagte sie etwas von ‚animalischem Brunftgeschrei'.", fügte Jerad hinzu.

Die Männer fingen wieder an zu lachen. Sarah rollte mit den Augen und ging zurück in die Küche. Jackson folgte ihr.

„_Hoffentlich ist sie nicht wieder angepisst. Sie soll sich locker machen._"

„Ach komm. Sei nicht sauer."

„Ich denke, Mrs. Harris ist halbtaub?"

„Offenbar war ihr Enkel zu Besuch oder so."

„Was?! Wie alt ist er?"

„Sieben oder so."

„Oh mein Gott. Der arme Junge. Toll, jetzt haben wir einem Kind einen psychischen Schaden zugefügt."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Er hat keine Ahnung, was er da gehört hat."

„_Denke ich. Hoffentlich macht er das nicht zu Hause oder in der Schule nach._"

Andererseits erheiterte ihn dieser Gedanke irgendwie.

„Und woher wusste _sie_, was er gehört hat?", fragte sie nach.

Er lachte und stellte sich die Szene vor.

„Er scheint es ihr vorgemacht zu haben. Ich meine, die Geräusche."

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an und murmelte etwas auf Deutsch. Dann stieß sie ihn gegen die Schulter.

„Das ist deine Schuld."

„Wieso? _Ich_ war nicht derjenige, der die halbe Nachbarschaft unterhalten hat."

„Aber du hast mich gefickt als seist du die Reinkarnation eines Kaninchens."

Er lachte.

„_So kann mans auch sehen._"

„Sorry, Ma´am."

Sie drohte ihm mit dem Pfannenwender.

„Ich gebe dir gleich ‚Ma´am'."

„Werd nicht frech. Sonst versohl ich dir den Hintern."

Sie fuchtelte weiter mit dem Pfannenwender herum.

„Morgen kaufe ich Tranquilizer. Du hast zu viel Energie. Die du offensichtlich nicht richtig einzusetzen weißt."

„_Was kommt als nächstes? Das Nudelholz?_"

Er nahm ihr den Wender weg und gab ihr einen saftigen Klaps auf den Po.

„Au!"

„Hör auf, mich mit Küchengeräten zu bedrohen. Vor allem nicht mit welchen, an denen Essen klebt."

„Du kannst mich mal Rathbone."

„_Das hör ich immer wieder gern von ihr._"

„Kein Problem. Gleich hier auf dem Küchenboden?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen und riss ihm den Wender aus der Hand.

„Kannst du nur noch ans Vögeln denken? Lass mich in Ruhe das Essen kochen."

Sie drehte sich zum Herd rum. Doch für ihn war der Disput noch nicht beendet. Zumal ihm der Gedanke gefiel, mit ihr rumzumachen. So umarmte er sie von hinten, küsste ihren Hals und raunte ihr zu:

„Du bist doch eine Frau. Kannst du nicht beides?"

Er strich mit der Hand ihr Bein hinauf und wollte ihr unter den Rock greifen.

„Jackson, ernsthaft. Time-Out. Stop. Was auch immer."

Er rieb seine Nase an ihrer Wange.

„Ist das ein Codewort? Wir haben doch gar keins.", neckte er sie.

Sie stieß ihm leicht den Ellenbogen in den Bauch und er ging einen Schritt zurück. Sie drehte sich um.

„Nein. Das ist das Codewort: Nein. Verstanden?"

Er hob die Hände.

„_Jackson, du bist ein Idiot._"

„Ja, verstanden. Tut mir leid. Willst du mich hauen?"

„Verzichte im Moment. Nur halte dich für eine Weile aus meiner Intimzone raus."

Er sah auf ihren Schoß.

„_Was sie da wieder von mir verlangt. Was heißt ‚eine Weile'? Krieg ich jetzt Sexverbot?!_"

„Das ist ein Begriff aus der Psychologie.", erklärte sie.

„Intime, persönliche und gesellschaftliche Distanz. Sie zeigen an, wie nah man dem Gegenüber in welchen Situationen kommen kann, ohne den anderen in seiner Privatsphäre zu verletzen."

„Oh. Und wie viel beträgt die… ähm… intime Distanz?"

Sie lächelte.

„Hausaufgabe. Recherchier es. Zumindest kann ich dann in Ruhe kochen."

Jackson trollte sich und ging ins Wohnzimmer, um seine Hausaufgabe zu machen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er herausgefunden hatte, dass die ‚intime Distanz' fünfzig Zentimeter betrug.

„_Sie nimmt mich auf den Arm, oder?! Ich darf meiner eigenen Freundin nicht näher als einen _halben Meter_ kommen?!_"

Er wusste, dass er wieder einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war und wollte sie aufheitern. Also holte er ein Maßband. Doch Sarah fand seine Aktion, dass er den Abstand, den er einhalten sollte, genau abmessen wollte, nicht wirklich lustig. Genauso wenig wie seine lockeren Sprüche. Er sah ihr an, dass sie genervt war. Und nicht nur von ihm. Jackson wusste, dass er sich zusammenreißen musste, wollte er erreichen, dass Sarah sich wieder beruhigte.

Während Sarah, Jackson und Jerad nach dem Abendbrot eine DVD sahen, blieb Ben in seinem Zimmer. Offenbar wollte er außer Reichweite von Sarahs Zorn sein.

„_Er war schon immer der Cleverste von uns…_"

Sarah schien überrascht zu sein, als Jackson dann später, als sie zu Bett gingen, keinen Sex wollte. Doch er fand, dass ihr Körper Ruhe brauchte. Sie unterhielten sich noch einmal über das, was im Wohnzimmer geschehen war. Er versprach ihr, in Zukunft vorsichtiger mit ihr umzugehen und gab zu, dass dies alles immer noch neu für ihn war. Sie machte klar, dass es ihr nicht gefiel, wenn er zu hart zuschlug, wenn er ihr einen Klaps verpasste. Doch seine Dominanz ihr gegenüber genoss sie dagegen sehr. Mehr noch, sie gab offen zu, dass es ihr gefallen habe, sich ihm auszuliefern und wie er mittags mit ihr gesprochen und sie behandelt hatte. Das Gespräch brachte ihn allerdings auf ganz und gar nicht keusche Gedanken und er stellte sich vor, wie er Sarah übers Knie legte, weil sie frech geworden war. Sie ahnte, woran er dachte und meinte, er solle an Sport denken, um sich abzulenken. Tatsächlich lenkte ihn dieser Vorschlag ab. Denn er war so naiv, dass er Probleme hatte, nicht zu lachen. Auf seine Nachfrage konnte sie nicht einmal sagen, woher sie das hatte. In diesem Moment kam sie ihm wieder so unendlich jung und unerfahren vor.

Doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass er Ablenkung brauchte und so bat er sie, ihm von Buddha zu erzählen. Überraschenderweise fand er die Lebensgeschichte des Begründers des Buddhismus sogar ziemlich interessant. Und Sarah freute es offenkundig, dass er sich wirklich dafür interessierte. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, schwiegen beide. Jackson dachte über das eben Gehörte nach, wobei seine Gedanken auch immer wieder zu den mittäglichen Ereignissen wanderten. Bald mischte sich all das und er kam auf einen Gedankengang, der absurd und einleuchtend zugleich war.

„Mir fällt grad ein, dass die Pussy einer Frau wie das Paradies ist.", teilte er ihr mit, als ihm genau dies klar wurde.

„Wieso? Weil du dich wie im siebten Himmel fühlst, wenn wir Sex haben?", entgegnete sie genervt und mit einer Spur Ironie.

„_Das auch._"

„Nein. Aber viele Männer wollen da rein und nur wenige schaffen es."

„Du bist ein Idiot."

Er lachte leise.

„_Aber ich hab doch Recht, oder? Die Pforte zum Himmel…_"

Er schob ihr Becken leicht von sich. Dann strich seine Hand langsam ihr Bein hinauf, verschwand unter ihrem Nachthemd und nach einem Moment tippte er mit dem Finger an ihren Slip und sang leise:

„Knock-knock-knockin´ on Heaven's Door."

Sie lachte und sah ihn an.

„Du hast einen an der Waffel."

Er küsste sie.

„_Da sind wir ja zwei…_"


	115. Kapitel 114

Der nächste Tag verlief ruhig. Jackson und seine Freunde hielten sich am frühen Abend im Wohnzimmer auf und sahen fern. Sarah betrat den Raum. Die drei Männer blickten auf, stutzten und brachen dann in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„_Ach herrje, sie kriegt ja wirklich schnell blaue Flecken. Allerdings wusste ich noch nicht, dass man die auch auf den Knien haben kann…_"

„Was ist passiert? Bist du wieder gestolpert?"

Sarah schaute an sich hinunter und entdeckte offenbar erst jetzt die Hämatome.

„Ich wette, sie hat ihr Idol angebetet.", meinte Jerad und gab Jackson einen spielerischen Schubs.

Die drei lachten wieder. Sarah machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging nach oben. Jackson seufzte.

„Toll Jungs, jetzt ist sie wieder angepisst."

Er stand auf und folgte ihr.

„_Sie ist aber auch empfindlich. Wir haben doch nur rumgeblödelt. Andererseits sehen die Flecken wirklich verdächtig aus…_"

Als er sein Zimmer betrat, sah er wie Sarah ihre Sachen in die kleine Reisetasche stopfte.

„Was tust du da?"

„Ich muss nach Faith sehen."

„Wir wollten doch dann nach dem Abendbrot fahren."

„Ich will _jetzt_ fahren. Du amüsierst dich ja auch ohne mich."

„Sarah, sie haben doch nur Witze gemacht."

„_Und ich Idiot hab blöderweise gelacht._"

„Haha. Jackson hat von seiner Nuttenfreundin einen geblasen gekriegt. Sehr lustig."

Hope knurrte leise. Er konnte an Sarahs Augen sehen, wie verletzt sie war. Und offenbar wirklich wütend, wenn sich sogar Hope zu Wort meldete. Er wollte Sarahs Wange streicheln, doch sie wich zurück.

„_Schadensbegrenzung ist angesagt. Vielleicht sollten wir auch ein Glas einrichten, in das ich was löhne, wenn ich Mist baue. Dann müsste sie sicher bald nicht mehr arbeiten…_"

„Was soll ich tun? Ihnen sagen, dass sie auf dem Holzweg sind?"

„Ruf mir nur ein Taxi."

Er konnte mit dem letzten Wort nichts anfangen und ahnte nur, dass es offenbar ein britischer Begriff war.

„Ein was?"

„Eine Taxe!", schrie sie.

Dieses Mal benutzte sie das amerikanische Wort.

„_Was sonst? Sie will jetzt natürlich so schnell wie möglich weg hier._"

„Oh. Okay."

Er ging nach unten und rief vom Festnetz aus ein Taxi. Ben und Jerad sahen sich an. Offenbar wurde ihnen klar, dass sie Sarah sehr verärgert hatten.

„Ja, sie will jetzt erst mal abhauen.", meinte Jackson nur.

Er war sauer auf seine Freunde. Und auf sich.

„Sitzen wir in der Klemme?"

„Wir alle, schätze ich."

Er ging wieder in sein Zimmer. Sarah hatte inzwischen ihre Sachen zusammengepackt.

„Kann ich dann nachkommen?"

Sie schulterte die Tasche.

„Weiß ich noch nicht. Lass mich erst mal allein."

„Okay."

„_Ich hasse es, wenn sie vor mir wegläuft. Und wenn ich sie alleine lassen soll. Wie soll ich auf sie aufpassen, wenn ich nicht bei ihr bin?_"

Er folgte ihr nach unten, wo sie Schuhe und Jacke anzog. Dann verließ sie das Haus. Jackson blieb in der offenen Haustür stehen, doch sie ignorierte ihn. Er seinerseits wagte es nicht, sie anzusprechen. Im Moment war sie viel zu wütend. Sie warf nicht einmal einen Blick auf ihn, als das Taxi hielt und sie einstieg. Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sarahs Worte hallten in seinem Kopf nach:

„_Jackson hat von seiner Nuttenfreundin einen geblasen gekriegt._"

Er sah seine Freunde an.

„Es ist übrigens nicht passiert, was ihr denkt. Die Frau _beißt_. Denkt ihr, ich lass ihren Mund in die Nähe meines Schwanzes?"

Die beiden sahen aus, als würde ihnen das sogar einleuchten.

Jackson blieb danach wortkarg. Er befürchtete, dass Sarah ihn schmoren lassen und sich nicht bei ihm melden würde. Doch plötzlich ertönte Wolfsgeheul vom Wohnzimmertisch und ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Ben und Jerad hingegen zuckten zusammen und fragten beinahe gleichzeitig:

„Was war denn _das_?"

Jackson nahm sein Handy vom Tisch.

„Sarahs persönlicher Klingelton. Ich dachte, das sei irgendwie passend."

Er stand auf. Seine Freunde sahen ihn verdutzt an. Er wollte gerade die Tür hinter sich schließen, als Jerad sagte:

„Und aus den Tiefen der Wälder ertönte gebieterisch der Ruf."

Jackson lächelte.

„Yep. Der meiner Freundin."

In den Hills aßen er und Sarah dann Abendbrot. Sie entschuldigte sich bei ihm für ihr Verhalten. Doch er meinte, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte, so wütend zu sein und erzählte ihr auch, dass er halbwegs klargestellt hatte, dass seine Freunde mit ihrer Vermutung falsch gelegen hatten. Er wollte ihr versprechen, dass er ihr nie wieder wehtun würde. Doch sie wollte nicht, dass er ihr das versprach. Was deutlich machte, dass sie glaubte, er würde es ohnehin tun und deshalb verhindern wollte, dass er ein Versprechen brach. Das machte Jackson betroffen. Weshalb er sich vornahm, erst Recht darauf zu achten, dass er sie nicht wieder durch seine unbedachten Sprüche verletzte.

Sie machte abermals deutlich, wie unangenehm es ihr war, wenn jemand mitbekam, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten - oder sie sogar beinahe dabei erwischte.

„Ich arbeite dran, dass keiner was mitkriegt.", erwiderte er, wobei Sarah nicht überzeugt schien.

„_Und die Achterbahnfahrt geht weiter…_"


	116. Kapitel 115

Später in der Nacht wurde Jackson wach, weil Sarah leise stöhnte. Ein Blick in ihr Gesicht genügte und er wusste, dass sie tatsächlich wieder einen Alptraum hatte. Er rüttelte sie sanft.

„Sarah."

Nach einem Moment schlug sie die Augen auf. Doch er bemerkte, dass sie nicht atmete.

„Atme."

Sie schien ihn nicht zu hören. Jackson wurde panisch und schrie jetzt.

„Hol Luft! Atme doch endlich!"

Beinahe rasselnd holte sie Luft. Jackson war erleichtert und richtete sie auf. Offenbar bereitete es ihr Mühe, zu atmen und es sah aus, als müsste sie sich beinahe zwingen, Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen zu pumpen. Sie zitterte und würgte.

„_Um Gottes Willen, was hat sie nur geträumt?! _So_ aufgewühlt hab ich sie selten gesehen._"

Er berührte sie am Arm und Sarah zuckte zusammen. Auch das Sprechen schien ihr schwer zu fallen.

„Bitte… bitte nicht anfassen."

Er zog seine Hand sofort zurück.

„Okay. Baby, beruhige dich. Es war nur ein Traum. Es ist alles okay. Du hast nur schlecht geträumt."

Er war immer noch leicht panisch und vor allem besorgt. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht, sie würgte weiterhin und konnte offenbar einfach nicht aufhören zu zittern.

„_Hoffentlich kotzt sie nicht auf den Boden. Was hat sie nur geträumt?!_"

Nach einer Weile erhob sie sich und lief schwankend zur Tür. Jackson blieb an ihrer Seite. Er befürchtete, dass ihre Beine nachgeben könnten. Sie verließ den Raum. Die Hunde hoben den Kopf und Hope winselte, als sie Sarahs Stimmung wahrnahm. Jackson nahm an, dass Sarah ins Bad wollte, doch dann ging sie langsam die Treppe hinunter, wobei sie sich am Geländer festhielt. Jackson blieb dicht hinter ihr, bereit sofort zuzugreifen, falls sie den Halt verlor. Die Hunde folgten ihnen. Sarah ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Sie zitterte immer noch und ihr liefen weiter Tränen über das Gesicht. Hope stupste sie mit der Schnauze an und winselte. Jackson nahm die dünne Decke, die über der Lehne des Sofas lag und drapierte sie über Sarahs Schultern. Diese zuckte wieder zusammen.

„Schatz, was ist los? Was hast du geträumt? Du kannst es mir erzählen. Du kannst mir alles erzählen, Liebling."

Er machte sich Sorgen. Sarah sah aus, als stünde sie kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Sie zog die Beine an, schlang die Arme darum und legte das Kinn auf die Knie. Sie starrte nur geradeaus. Er wusste, dass sie Zeit brauchte, ihre Worte zu finden und so wartete er ab.

„Würdest du mich je teilen?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

Diese Frage überraschte ihn sehr.

„Mit einem anderen Mann?", hakte er nach.

Sie nickte.

„_Wieso fragt sich mich sowas? Sie weiß doch, wie ich reagiere, wenn es um sie und andere Männer geht._"

„Niemals. Ich werd doch schon eifersüchtig, wenn dich ein anderer _anschaut_. Ich würde nie zulassen, dass dich jemand anfasst oder gar mehr tut."

Wieder schwieg sie.

„_Hat sie etwa _das_ geträumt? Dass ich sie mit einem Anderen geteilt habe?!_"

„Du hast gemeine Dinge gesagt.", meinte sie plötzlich.

„_Wann? Welche Dinge? Will sie damit sagen, dass sie mir nicht genug vertraut, um mit mir über ihre Alpträume zu reden?_"

Dann dämmerte es ihm. Sie antwortete auf seine Frage. Trotzdem fragte er nach.

„In deinem Traum?"

Sie nickte.

„Du hast mich geschlagen."

„Oh, Baby."

„_Kein Wunder, dass sie so durch den Wind ist._"

Er hob die Hand, um ihre Wange zu streicheln. Doch er wagte es nicht, sie zu berühren und ließ sie wieder sinken. Sarah schaute weiter nach vorn.

„Du hast zu Jerad und Ben gesagt, sie könnten mich haben. Du hast zugesehen, wie… wie sie mir _wehtaten_."

Neue Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, was genau sie damit sagen wollte.

„Oh mein Gott.", murmelte er schließlich.

Er verstand langsam, warum sie so aufgebracht war.

„Liebling, das war nur ein Alptraum. Ich würde nie, nie zulassen, dass dir jemand weh tut. Ich liebe dich."

Sie drehte den Kopf. Ihre Wange ruhte nun auf ihren Knien. Sie musterte ihn.

„Du bist Schauspieler. Ein sehr guter."

Diese Sätze ergaben im ersten Moment keinen Sinn. Dann wurde ihm klar, war sie damit sagen wollte. Er sah sie leicht bestürzt an.

„Du denkst, ich hab dir das alles _vorgespielt_?!"

Sie schaute ihn nur wortlos an. Er sah ihr an, wie unsicher sie war und dass sie versuchte, einen Sinn hinter all dem zu sehen. Schmerzhaft wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass sie ihm immer noch nicht wieder vertraute. Er dachte fieberhaft nach. Er wusste, was er jetzt zu ihr sagte, war wichtig. Sie fühlte sich verletzlich und er musste sicher gehen, dass er ihr Sicherheit gab. Obwohl sie in diesem Augenblick sehr emotional war, musste er es auf die logische Art angehen.

„_Wie funktioniert ihr Verstand? Was würde ihr logisch erscheinen? Wie mach ich ihr klar, dass ich sie liebe und sie beschützen werde?_"

Ihm war klar, dass er vielleicht nur diese eine Chance hatte. Sarah war total durcheinander und ein falsches Wort konnte dazu führen, dass sie ihn womöglich rausschmiss. Er wählte seine Worte sorgfältig und ging dann das Risiko ein.

„Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich es nur schlimmer mache: Aber wenn ich dich nicht wirklich von ganzem Herzen und über alles lieben würde, wäre ich dann noch bei dir, nach allem was passiert ist?"

Sie dachte offenbar nach.

„Nein, sicher nicht.", meinte sie dann.

Er war erleichtert.

„Darf ich dich in den Arm nehmen? Bitte."

Sie dachte offenbar wieder nach und nickte dann. Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er zog sie an sich und wiegte sie.

„Shh… Alles okay, Liebling. Es war nur ein schlimmer Traum. Ich liebe dich. Und ich beschütze dich. Ich versprechs. Niemand wird dir je wieder wehtun."

Er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, welchen Horror dieser Alptraum für Sarah bedeuten musste: Vom Freund geschlagen, der dann auch noch zusieht, wie sie von seinen Freunden vergewaltigt wird. Er erinnerte sich an die Unsicherheit in ihrem Blick. Sie vertraute ihm nicht. Das tat ihm weh, aber er verstand es auch. Sie war bisher immer nur verraten und verletzt wurden. Und er hatte sich manchmal wie ein Idiot aufgeführt und alles aufs Spiel gesetzt. In diesem Moment befürchtete er, dass er Sarahs Vertrauen nie wieder zurückerlangen würde. Welche Zukunft ihre Beziehung dann haben sollte, wusste er nicht.

Langsam entspannte sie sich. Unablässig strich er ihr über den Rücken und versprach ihr, dass er auf sie aufpassen würde und sie in Sicherheit war.

„Wir sollten zurück ins Bett gehen. Du musst schlafen.", meinte er nach einer ganzen Weile.

„Ich will nicht wieder ins Bett."

„_Neun, zehn, wir woll´n nicht schlafen gehen._"

„Was machst du sonst, wenn du nicht schlafen kannst?", fragte er nach einem Moment.

„Ich schau fern."

„Mhm."

„_Toll. Im Affenhaus hätten wir damit kein Problem._"

„Oder lese was."

„Ich könnte dir was vorlesen.", bot er an.

„Ich habe aber nur das eine Buch mit."

„_Ich les ihr sogar _Werbung_ vor, wenn sie dann endlich weiterschlafen kann._"

„Macht doch nichts. Dann liest dir eben Jasper Bellas Geschichte vor."

Sie wandte nichts dagegen ein. Er küsste sanft ihr Haar und ließ sie dann los.

„Ich hols schnell."

„Im Nachttisch."

Er eilte nach oben, holte das Buch und rannte dann die Stufen wieder hinunter. Er schaltete die kleine Lampe auf dem Telefontisch ein. Er setzte sich wieder neben Sarah und legte einen Arm um sie. Nach einem winzigen Moment kuschelte sie sich an ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Schließ die Augen."

Sie ließ sie offen. Er sagte nichts dazu und hoffte nur, dass die Müdigkeit sie bald überfallen würde. Er schlug das Buch auf und begann bei dem ersten Satz auf der linken Seite. Er las langsam und beinahe flüsternd vor. Es war Jahre her, dass er ‚Twilight' gelesen hatte. Kurz fragte er sich, wie oft Sarah die Geschichte wohl schon gelesen hatte. Zu seiner Erleichterung spürte er nach einer Weile wie Sarah sich immer mehr entspannte. Irgendwann verrieten ihm ihre regelmäßigen Atemzüge, dass sie wieder eingeschlafen war. langsam legte er das Buch auf den Tisch. Beinahe in Zeitlupe erhob er sich und hob Sarah dann auf die Arme. Sie rührte sich ein wenig, schlief aber weiter. Er trug sie ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie vorsichtig ins Bett. Dann ging er schnell nach unten, um die Lampe auszuschalten und eilte wieder nach oben. Mit einem Seufzer schlüpfte er unter den Bettbezug. Sarah schlief friedlich, was ihn beruhigte. Er jedoch fand keine richtige Ruhe. Er fragte sich, warum sie diesen Traum gehabt hatte. Er wusste, dass man nichts für seine Träume konnte. Doch könnte es vielleicht sein, dass sie von etwas geträumt hatte, was ihr schon einmal widerfahren war? Der Gedanke, dass Sarah vielleicht tatsächlich mal vergewaltigt worden war, bereitete ihm Übelkeit. Der Schlaf, der ihn dann doch noch überfiel, war sehr unruhig.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Jackson wach, als er seinen Spitznamen hörte und murmelte „Mhm.". Sarah schmiegte sich an ihn. Er spürte, dass sie den Kopf hob. Er öffnete die Augen und blinzelte. Es war bereits hell. Er lächelte, doch war immer noch leicht besorgt, als er fragte:

„Alles okay?"

Sie nickte. Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich bin froh, dass du wieder einschlafen konntest."

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln.

„Dank dir."

„_Wenigstens etwas, was ich hinzukriegen scheine._"

Die Frage - Befürchtung - der vergangenen Nacht ließ ihn immer noch nicht los. Er überlegte, ob er Sarah darauf ansprechen sollte. Es war wieder eine Sache, die er nicht wissen _wollte_, aber irgendwie wissen _musste_.

„Ich würde dich dann gern was fragen. Aber nicht hier im Bett. Nach dem Frühstück oder so."

„Okay."

Er sah ihr an, dass sie sich fragte, worum es ging.

Sie kuschelten noch eine ganze Weile, bevor sie aufstanden. Während Sarah duschte, bereitete Jackson das Frühstück vor. Und wählte seine Worte. Im strahlenden Tageslicht konnte er sich nicht mehr vorstellen, dass sie all diese Dinge mit ihm tun konnte, wenn ihr tatsächlich einmal Gewalt angetan worden war. Andererseits war sie geschlagen worden und hatte es zumindest einige Wochen zuvor für möglich gehalten, dass auch er die Hand gegen sie erheben könnte. Und doch erregte es sie, wenn er ihr Klapse auf den Po gab, was für ihn immer noch keinen Sinn ergab.

Nach dem Abwasch setzten sie sich auf das Sofa. Er nahm ihre Hand.

„Das… das ist schwer. Für uns beide nehme ich an. Es ist okay, wenn du… wenn du nicht darüber reden willst."

Er zögerte. Sarah blickte ihn abwartend an.

„Dein Ex… und dieser… Ire. Haben die…"

Es fiel ihm doch schwerer, als er gedacht hatte, seine Frage zu stellen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Sache die einzige wäre, die er nicht ertragen könnte. Er glaubte, dass er nie wieder Sarah nahe kommen könnte, würde er je erfahren, dass sie vergewaltigt worden war. Ihm wurde wieder übel, als er endlich fragte:

„Haben sie dich je zu irgendwas gezwungen? Du weißt schon."

„Nein."

Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und die Übelkeit verschwand.

„Ich wurde nicht vergewaltigt.", fügte sie hinzu.

„_Gott sei Dank._"

„Aber ich… ich denke, viele Frauen haben Angst, dass ihnen sowas geschehen könnte. Ich weiß nicht, wieso… wieso ich diesen Traum hatte. Ich habe keine Angst, dass sie mir etwas tun könnten. Nicht mehr als ich vor anderen Menschen Angst habe, meine ich."

Wieder wurde ihm klar, dass die Welt für Sarah ein feindlicher Ort war. Er nahm sie in die Arme.

„Ich hab das ernst gemeint, dass ich dich beschützen werde. Ich werd auf dich aufpassen und für dich sorgen. Versprochen."

„Ich liebe dich.", wisperte sie.

„Ich liebe dich auch, honey."

„_Mein armer Humpty-Dumpty._"

Er hoffte, dass Sarah sich irgendwann wieder sicher fühlen würde. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihm vielleicht langsam doch wieder vertraute. Die letzte Nacht hatte ihn aufgewühlt. Aber Jackson war mehr denn je gewillt, alles dafür zu tun, dass alles wieder gut wurde.


	117. Kapitel 116

Obwohl Jackson nach dem Gespräch beruhigt war, dass Sarah weder von ihren Ex-Freunden noch von irgendjemand anderem sexuelle Gewalt angetan worden war, befand er sich an diesem und den nächsten beiden Tagen auf Kuschelkurs. Immer wieder umarmte er Sarah und küsste sie. Oder er zog sie sanft zur Couch, um dort eine Weile mit ihr zu schmusen. Allerdings ging er nie weiter, auch nicht wenn sie nachts im Bett lagen. Wie schon einmal wollte er ihr zeigen, dass es ihm in ihrer Beziehung nicht nur um Sex ging, auch wenn er sie erregend fand und gern mit ihr schlief. Er hoffte, dass sie dann noch eher wieder Vertrauen zu ihm fand und sich beschützt und umsorgt fühlte.

Am dritten Tag, als sie nach dem Mittagessen wieder auf dem Sofa lagen, zupfte Sarah am Saum seines Shirts.

„Jay."

Sie zupfte wieder, diesmal etwas stärker.

„Jay, ich…"

Er lachte leise, da er inzwischen wusste, was sie ihm mitteilen wollte. Es überraschte ihn einerseits. Andererseits war es ein ziemlich sicheres Zeichen, dass es Sarah nach ihrem Alptraum seelisch besser ging.

„Willst du nach oben gehen?"

Sie nickte. Beide erhoben sich, er nahm ihre Hand und sie gingen ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich voller Zärtlichkeit liebten.

Danach hielt er sie fest im Arm, strich ihr über den Rücken und küsste hin und wieder ihr Haar.

„_Es geht ihr gut. Alles wird sich zum Guten wenden. Ich hoffe, sie weiß, dass sie sich auf mich verlassen kann und dass ich sie immer beschützen werde._"

„Ich liebe dich.", murmelte sie leicht schläfrig.

„Ich liebe dich auch, honey."

„_Immer._"

Er lag wach, während Sarah schlief und hing müßig seinen Gedanken nach. Plötzlich regte sie sich und strampelte förmlich ihre Beine unter dem Bettbezug frei. Jackson, der fürchtete, dass sie wieder schlecht geträumt hatte, fragte besorgt:

„Alles okay?"

„Mir ist nur warm."

Er befühlte ihre Stirn. Tatsächlich schien sie wärmer als normal zu sein.

„_Sie wird noch einen Hitzschlag kriegen. Ihre Temperatur muss unbedingt wieder runter._"

„Ich hab dran gedacht, Eiswürfel herzustellen.", teilte er ihr mit.

Sie sah ihn an, lächelte und küsste ihn.

„Danke. Du bist so fürsorglich."

Er erwiderte es.

„Gern, Schatz."

„_Endlich lässt sie bereitwillig zu, dass ich mich um sie kümmere. Sie wird erkennen, dass das schön sein kann. Und dass es eine Erleichterung ist, sich auch mal fallen und mich was erledigen zu lassen._"

Sie schmiegte sich wieder an ihn.

„Welcher Tag ist heute eigentlich?", fragte sie plötzlich.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass es einen Moment dauerte, bis er erwiderte:

„Meinst du das Datum?"

„Auch."

„_Wie _auch_? Weiß sie nicht, welcher Wochentag ist?!_"

Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass sie einmal gesagt hatte, sie hätte Probleme mit Zahlen und Daten.

„_Das scheint ernster zu sein, als ich dachte._"

„Freitag, der vierundzwanzigste."

„Okay."

„_Gott, der vierundzwanzigste. Ich hab grad noch anderthalb Wochen mit ihr_.", dachte er traurig.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas Nasses auf seiner Brust. Er ahnte, dass es eine Träne war. Und dass Sarah weinte, weil sie offenbar an dasselbe gedacht hatte wie er. Er schob ihre Haare zur Seite.

„Nicht weinen hon. Sei nicht traurig. Wir telefonieren und schreiben uns Mails und SMS. Wir überstehen die Zeit schon irgendwie."

Sie nickte, doch sah immer noch niedergeschlagen aus. Seine Gedanken gingen wieder zu ihrem vorhergehenden Gespräch und er hakte nach:

„Du wusstest nicht, welcher Tag ist?"

Sie sah ihn an.

„Nein, ich…"

„Dein Gedächtnis. Du verlierst den Überblick über die Daten.", sagte er leise.

Sie nickte.

„_Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es _so_ schlimm ist. Und das muss belastend sein, dass sie nicht mal immer weiß, welcher Tag ist. Als würde sich ihr Verstand wirklich schon auflösen… Okay, was könnte ihr helfen?_"

Er stellte die für ihn naheliegendste Frage:

„Würde es dir helfen, wenn ich dir zwischendurch sage, welcher Tag ist?"

„Ähm… ja."

„Das würde dir nicht das Gefühl geben, dass ich dich bevormunde oder so?"

„_Vielleicht kommt sie sich blöd vor, wenn ich ihr einfach so sage ‚Übrigens, wir haben Samstag.'._"

„Nein. Es würde mir helfen, nicht den Verstand zu verlieren, weil ich darüber nachdenke, welcher Tag eigentlich ist."

„_Klingt irgendwie logisch._"

„Okay. Kein Problem."

Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich.

„_Krasses Problem. Einfache Lösung. Aber wie kann man nur mit Ende zwanzig schon solche Gedächtnisprobleme haben? Oder ist das nur hier so schlimm, weil sie durch ihren Aufenthalt in L.A. gestresst ist?_"

„Wie machst du das zu Hause? Ich meine, da geht es dir doch sicher auch nicht anders, oder?", fragte er nach.

„Naja, dort ist mein Tages-, mein Wochenablauf strukturierter. Seit Ende der Dreharbeiten fällt es mir schwerer, den Daten zu folgen. Und in Irland habe ich einen Kalender in der Küche hängen. Abends, bevor ich ins Bett gehe, streiche ich den Tag weg. So weiß ich immer, welches Datum und welcher Wochentag gerade ist."

„Kalender, klar.", murmelte er.

„_Okay, das ist auf jeden Fall logisch. Also hat sie das Problem schon länger und sich darauf eingestellt. Aber wie kam es dazu? Ist das genetisch oder so?_"

Er versuchte, sich erst mal auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Und das hieß, ihr zu helfen, mit der Orientierungslosigkeit klarzukommen.

„Lohnt sich nicht mehr, das jetzt hier auch zu machen, oder?"

„Nein. Sag mir zwischendurch, welcher Tag ist. Das müsste reichen. Beziehungsweise, wenn ich weiß, dass ich dich danach fragen kann, ohne dass du lachst oder so."

Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Mach ich nicht. Ich tu alles, was dir hilft, klarzukommen."

Sie lächelte.

„Danke."

„_Sie kann sich auf mich verlassen._"

Er küsste sie und Sarah bettete ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust.

Im Laufe des Abends dachte Jackson darüber nach, ob er Sarah jetzt, da er sicher sein konnte, dass es ihr gut ging, seine Frage stellen konnte. Er hatte das schon Tage zuvor vorgehabt. Doch ihr Streit und der Alptraum hatten ihn dann davon abgehalten.

„_Fragen kostet nichts_.", dachte er sich schließlich.

So begann er, als sie nach dem Essen auf der Couch saßen zögernd:

„Ich… Naja, hättest du Lust auf… eine Art _Spiel_?"

„Spiel?"

„Würdest du einwilligen, diese Nacht mir zu gehören? Die Kontrolle abzugeben?"

Sie dachte offenbar nach. Er vermutete, dass sie ablehnen würde. Dass sie sich nicht sicher genug fühlte. Oder ihm noch nicht genug vertraute.

„Du meinst, ohne Codewörter und so?", hakte sie nach.

„Ich denke, dafür wäre es zu früh. Mir ist wichtig, dass du dich sicher fühlst und jederzeit sagen kannst, dass du etwas doch nicht willst."

„Aber würde das dann dem Spiel nicht den Reiz nehmen?"

Er erkannte, dass sie scheinbar doch nicht abgeneigt war und - wie so oft - nur die Rahmenbedingungen wissen wollte.

„Nicht wirklich. Wir nähern uns dem Ganzen nur an. Das ist für uns beide noch neu. Wir sollten es nicht übertreiben. Wenn es gut läuft, können wir die Grenzen ja immer weiter ausdehnen."

Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie überlegte. Dann biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte. Er lächelte und küsste sie.

„_Das war irgendwie einfacher, als ich gedacht hatte._"

Er machte sich Gedanken, welche Schweinereien er mit Sarah nun anstellen sollte, da sie sich in seine Hände begeben wollte.

Wie immer machte sie sich zuerst fürs Bett fertig und wartete dann dort auf ihn. Nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet, betrat er das Schlafzimmer. Sarah in ihrem kurzen weißen Nachthemd saß aufrecht und mit dem Rücken zu ihm im Bett. Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, als er die Tür schloss und zum Bett ging. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und fast augenblicklich errötete sie und senkte den Blick. Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie aufgeregt war.

„_Sie sieht so unschuldig aus._"

Für einen Moment dachte er daran, die ganze Aktion abzubrechen. Doch er wollte weder sich noch Sarah um das Vergnügen dieser Nacht bringen. So legte er ihr einen Finger unter das Kinn, damit sie ihn ansah, strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie. Dann zog er ihr das Nachthemd über den Kopf. Sarah ließ sich nach hinten sinken und Jackson ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper schweifen, den er hervorragend begutachten konnte, da die Nachttischlampe brannte.

„_Gott, sie sieht so wunderschön aus. Meine bleiche Elfe._", dachte er lächelnd.

Sarah schloss die Augen. Er zog seine Shorts aus und beugte sich über sie. Zärtlich verteilte er Küsse auf ihrem Gesicht, Hals und Dekolleté und wanderte dann mit seinen Lippen weiter nach unten.

„_So wunderbar weiche Haut. Und dieser Duft._"

Er fuhr mit der Zunge die Wölbung ihrer Brüste nach. Als er einen der Nippel in den Mund nahm und sanft saugte, stöhnte Sarah und bäumte sich leicht auf. Jackson war gewillt, jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut zu küssen und genoss jede Sekunde, als er sich langsam seinen Weg nach unten bahnte. Er streifte ihr den Slip über die Beine und bemerkte nach einem kurzen Blick, dass Sarah knallrot angelaufen war.

„_Ihr Kopf wird bald heller leuchten als die Lampe._"

Bei der Innenseite ihres Knöchels angefangen arbeiteten sich Jacksons Lippen ihren Weg nach oben. Je weiter er sich ihrem Schoß näherte, desto mehr musste Sarah die Beine spreizen. Ihr Atem ging immer schneller. Auch er wurde immer erregter. Längst hatte er einen Ständer. Als er dicht vor ihrem geöffneten Schoß kniete, stöhnte er.

„_Die Pforte zum Paradies._"

Er ermahnte sich, dass er sich Zeit lassen wollte und es für sie und für ihn so weit wie möglich hinauszögern wollte. Spielerisch biss er sie in den Oberschenkel und sie stieß einen kleinen spitzen Schrei aus und verkrallte die Hände ins Laken. Gleich darauf strich er mit der Zunge über ihre Perle. Sie stöhnte und hob leicht das Becken. Mit den Armen drückte er ihre Beine auf das Bett. Abwechselnd leckte und saugte Jackson an Sarahs intimster Stelle und erforschte jede winzige Stelle mit der Zunge.

„_Sie schmeckt so gut._"

Sarah wand sich förmlich auf dem Bett, während er ihren Nektar aufleckte. Plötzlich stöhnte sie auf. Doch es klang anders als vorher und so hob er den Blick. Sie schaute nach unten und ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Sie sah sofort weg und starrte an die Decke. Ihr Gesichtston glich dem einer überreifen Tomate.

„_Kleine Spannerin._", dachte er amüsiert.

Er stoppte in seinem Tun und robbte an ihr hoch. Sein Glied rieb dabei am Laken und Sarahs Körper und protestierte.

„Du kannst ruhig gucken.", raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Nicht aufhören. Hör bitte nicht auf.", bat sie ihn.

„_Ich hab heut Nacht das Sagen. Soll sie ruhig ein bisschen betteln._"

Er strich über eine ihrer Brüste und fuhr mit dem Daumen über die harte Knospe. Sarah bäumte sich auf und stöhnte.

„Bitte, Jay. Mach weiter. Bitte."

Er hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Kiefer, bevor er wieder nach unten rutschte. Sarah schrie auf, als er dieses Mal über die empfindliche Klitoris leckte.

„Ja, Baby, schrei für mich.", murmelte Jackson.

Sarah hob das Becken an. Abwechselnd stieß sie kleine Schreie aus oder stöhnte laut. Jackson - auf der Suche nach der Quelle seines _Trankes_ - drang mit der Zunge in sie ein. In diesem Augenblick erreichte Sarah den Höhepunkt. Danach blieb sie schwer atmend liegen. Jackson hingegen hatte noch nicht genug und machte einfach weiter. Sarah strich nun mit den Fingern durch sein Haar. Seine Hände lagen auf ihren Hüften und er kniff sie leicht. Sein Penis pochte immer stärker. Der Druck von Jacksons Fingern verstärkte sich, als er seinem Orgasmus näher kam und stöhnte dann förmlich in Sarah hinein. Er bemerkte kaum, dass Sarah offenbar einen zweiten Höhepunkt hatte.

Eine kleine Weile blieb Jackson einfach zwischen ihren Beinen liegen, den Kopf gerade so auf ihrem Bauch gebettet.

„_Wahnsinn. Ich will noch mehr._"

Sarah spielte mit seinen Haaren. Schließlich rührte er sich und bahnte sich küssend seinen Weg nach oben.

„_Wir können das ja später nochmal wiederholen. Die Nacht soll doch abwechslungsreich sein._"

Er rieb seine Nase an ihrer Wange. Sie wandte sich ihm zu und verbarg das Gesicht an seine Halskuhle.

„Hattest du gerade einen…"

„Yep."

„Wow."

Er lachte leise.

„_Wie wahr. Ich krieg schon einen Orgasmus, wenn ich noch nicht mal richtig mit ihr schlafe._"

Eine Weile lagen sie nur nebeneinander. Er hielt sie in seinen Armen, schnupperte hin und wieder an ihrem Haar und streichelte sie. Schließlich drückte er sie sanft auf das Bett.

„_Runde zwei._"

„Könnten wir das Licht ausmachen?", fragte sie.

„Nein. Ich will dich betrachten können."

„_Und das ausgiebig._"

Er knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen und flüsterte:

„Heute Nacht gehörst du mir."

Sie nickte nur. Ein Adrenalinstoß jagte durch seinen Körper, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie sich ihm tatsächlich voll und ganz hingeben würde. So kam er dieses Mal gleich zur Sache. Er positionierte sich zwischen ihren geöffneten Beinen und drang langsam in sie ein. Sie seufzte und schloss die Augen. Er musste sich ermahnen, dass er es langsam angehen lassen wollte, auch wenn es ihn sehr erregte, wie Sarah ihn heiß und feucht umschloss. Er schob ihre Beine noch etwas nach oben, ihre Füße waren nun auf einer Höhe mit seinem Gesäß. Er tauchte so tief wie möglich in sie hinein, wobei er sich fast in Zeitlupe bewegte. Sarah öffnete die Augen wieder, strich über seinen Rücken und wollte ihm wahrscheinlich an den Po fassen.

„Jackson…"

Er ließ sie weder den Satz noch ihre Bewegung beenden. Sanft packte er sie an den Handgelenken, die er neben ihren Kopf auf das Kissen drückte und küsste Sarah dann.

„Du gehörst mir.", raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

Nach einem Moment schloss sie die Augen wieder. Er hielt weiter ihre Handgelenke fest und bewegte sich langsam in ihr, wobei er sie aber immer wieder voll ausfüllte. Jackson küsste sie, seine Zunge erforschte das Innere ihres Mundes. Er wusste, dass ihr langsam der Sauerstoff ausging. Als er dann endlich kurz von ihr abließ, ließ er ihr gerade einmal Zeit für drei Atemzüge, bevor er sie wieder küsste. Dieses Hin und Her - dass sie kurz Luft holen konnte, bevor er sie wieder so lange küsste, bis sie kurz vor der Ohnmacht stand - ging eine ganze Weile. Und die ganze Zeit zog er sich beinahe vollständig aus ihr raus, um dann nur umso tiefer in sie zu gleiten. Doch nicht nur das, auch der Anblick von Sarah, die sich ihm so auslieferte, erregte und befriedigte ihn gleichermaßen.

Als er sich wieder einmal kurz von ihren Lippen löste, bemerkte er, dass Sarah dieses Mal die Augen geöffnet hatte. Hastig holte sie Luft und sagte dann:

„Bitte lass los. Ich will dich berühren. Bitte."

Er zögerte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie nicht betrügen und die Sache auf ihre Weise beschleunigen wollte. Sie küsste ihn.

„Ich gehöre dir. Lass los. Bitte, Jay. Bitte."

Diese Worte und die Bettelei zeigten Wirkung. Er ließ ihre Handgelenke los. Während er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, legte Sarah ihre Hände auf seine Hüfte. Sie schloss wieder die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und flüsterte:

„Ich gehöre dir."

Er lächelte.

„_Ich glaub, das kann ich nicht oft genug hören. Sie ist mein. Meine süße kleine Sarah._"

Sanft küsste er ihren Kiefer, den Hals und ein Ohr. Der Druck ihrer Finger verstärkte sich erst etwas und dann schrie sie auf, als sie über die Klippe sprang. Jackson folgte ihr und blieb dann erschöpft auf ihr liegen. Für einige Augenblicke rührte sich keiner von ihnen. Dann legte er sich neben sie, zog sie an sich und küsste ihr Haar.

„Ich liebe dich, hon."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Er schaltete das Licht aus. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Sanft strich er über ihren Rücken und den Arm.

„_Das war einfach Wahnsinn._"

Er konnte spüren, wie Sarahs Körper sich immer mehr entspannte. Irgendwann legte sie den Arm um ihn und wisperte:

„Ich vertraue dir."

Jackson seufzte erleichtert.

„_Ja! Endlich._"

Er war glücklich, diese Worte zu hören. Er umarmte sie so fest wie möglich und küsste ihr Haar.

„Das kannst du. Ich werd dich nie wieder enttäuschen. Versprochen."

Sie murmelte etwas, was er nur zur Hälfte verstand. Erst, als er selbst schon halb schlief, fanden ihre Worte ihren Weg in seinen Kopf:

„_Halte dich besser daran. Oder du stirbst vor mir._"

Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken und er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, dass sie ihn - mal wieder - mit dem Tod bedroht hatte.


	118. Kapitel 117

Am nächsten Morgen war Jackson vor Sarah wach. Er lag ruhig da, hielt sie ihm Arm und ließ die vergangene Nacht Revue passieren. Plötzlich spürte er, dass sie offenbar wieder weinte. Er zog scharf die Luft ein, strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und fragte besorgt:

„Liebling, alles okay? Hattest du einen Alptraum?"

„Nein. Mir ist warm."

Eine weitere Träne verließ ihr Auge.

„_Jetzt schon?! Das ist nicht gut._"

Er küsste sanft ihre Stirn, die zu brennen schien.

„_Hat sie wirklich kein Fieber? Vielleicht sollten wir messen oder so._", dachte er ein wenig panisch.

Er legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und brachte sie dazu, ihn anzusehen.

„Bist du sicher? Dir geht's gut?"

„Mir ist nur warm."

Jackson war immer noch mehr als besorgt.

„Trink so viel du kannst und dann leg dich auf den Bauch."

Sie griff zu der Flasche neben dem Bett und trank einige Schlucke, während er aufstand. Er öffnete die Schlafzimmerfenster. Sarah legte sich auf den Bauch. Jackson krabbelte wieder ins Bett und drückte sich gegen die Wand, damit sie genug Platz hatte. Er schob den Bezug so weit weg, dass nur noch ihr Po bedeckt war. Ihre Haare warf er über die Bettkante. Er kraulte ihren Nacken, wobei er sie nur mit den Fingerspitzen berührte.

„Schließ die Augen."

Sie tat es. Jackson summte vor sich hin, kraulte weiter ihren Nacken und Sarah schien wieder einzudösen.

„_Wenn ihre Temperatur dann immer noch so hoch ist, sollten wir Fieber messen. Aber selbst wenn es nur am Wetter liegt, ist das auch nicht beruhigender. Wie soll sie noch volle neun Tage hier durchhalten, wenn ihr schon frühs um acht zu warm ist?_"

Allerdings ging es Sarah kurz darauf tatsächlich besser. Jackson fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Aber er nahm sich auch vor, noch mehr darauf zu achten, dass sie genug trank und sich nicht zu sehr verausgabte.

Vormittags fragte Ben an, ob er und Sarah Lust hätten, mit den anderen beiden Paaren an diesem Abend ins ‚P´s' zu fahren. Sarah war einverstanden und meinte, sie würde für alle selbst Pizza zubereiten. So packten sie die Sachen zusammen und fuhren los. Auf dem Weg in die Stadt und zum Wal-Mart - da sie noch einkaufen mussten - fragte Jackson, wo Sarah gern hinfahren würde. Er wollte, dass sie etwas von Amerika sah und vor allem erlebte. Nach einigem Nachdenken nannte sie Boston und New Orleans als Städte, die sie sehen wollte. Er schlug noch San Francisco vor, wovon sie begeistert war.

„_Natürlich muss mein kleiner Hippie dorthin._". dachte er liebevoll.

Dann fragte er, ob sie auch Forks, Hauptschauplatz von ‚Twilight' besuchen wolle. Erst war sie überrascht, dass er gerade diesen Ort vorschlug, aber war dann - wie von ihm erwartet - Feuer und Flamme für die Idee.

„_Na, da hätten wir doch einige Reiseziele für ihren nächsten Aufenthalt in den Staaten._"

Als sie dann durch Wal-Mart liefen, war es Sarah anzusehen, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte. Doch sie schlug sich tapfer. Sogar, als sie sich kurzzeitig trennten, um noch die letzten Lebensmittel zu holen. Jackson beeilte sich, weil ihm der Gedanke, Sarah allein in dem riesigen Laden zu lassen, ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

Unter anderem mussten sie Futter für Hope holen, da sie dies in der Eile des Aufbruchs vergessen hatten. Als Jackson frische Zutaten wie Fleisch und Karotten besorgte, fiel Sarah ihm freudestrahlend um den Hals und sah aus, als würde sie vor Glück gleich platzen.

Schließlich konnten sie sich endlich auf den Weg zum Affenhaus machen. Dort halfen Ben und Jerad ihnen beim auspacken. Dann ging Sarah nach oben und holte ihren neuen Zeichenblock wieder runter, den Jackson gerade erst nach oben geschafft hatte.

„_Sie hätte doch sagen können, dass sie den noch braucht. Ist es das, was sie den beiden geben will? Hat sie was für sie gemalt?_"

Ein winziger Anflug von Eifersucht durchfuhr ihn, bevor er ihn beiseiteschob.

„Die Bilder an euren Türen haben mich inspiriert. Ich hoffe, sie gefallen euch."

Mit diesen Worten überreichte Sarah jedem der drei Männer ein Blatt. Sie hatte Affen gemalt, die allerdings nach dem Vorbild der drei gestaltet waren, die Gesichter ähnelten den Männern und jede Figur machte eine andere Geste. Jacksons trug Cowboyhut und -stiefel und hielt sich die Augen zu, Bens war groß und hatte die Hände auf die Ohren gelegt, Jerads hatte dieselbe Frisur und hielt sich den Mund zu.

„Gefallen?! Die sind großartig. Du hast echt Talent.", meinte Jerad.

„Stimmt. Danke, Schatz."

Er küsste sie. Ben lächelte.

„Die sind wirklich toll. Danke, Sarah."

Sie erwiderte es.

„Du musst es noch signieren.", sagte Jerad und hielt ihr das Blatt hin.

Jackson gab ihr einen schwarzen Filzstift und sie hinterließ in der rechten unteren Ecke ihre Unterschrift.

„Passt gut drauf auf. Die sind sicher irgendwann viel wert."

Die Männer sahen sie geschockt an.

„_Sie hat ein Talent einen runter zu ziehen, wenn man grad fröhlich ist… Wie kann sie _jetzt_ mit sowas anfangen?!_"

„Weil es Einzelstücke sind.", erklärte sie.

„_Lügnerin._"

Sie sah ihn nicht an. Jerad und Ben hingegen schienen beruhigt zu sein und sahen wieder ihre Geschenke an.

„Wir könnten dir was vorsingen. Als Dankeschön.", sagte Ben nach einer Weile.

Sie lächelte.

„Gern."

Ben und Jerad berieten sich kurz, bevor sich Ben an das Keyboard und Jerad an das Schlagzeug setzte und sie zu singen begannen.

„She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah."

Sie strahlte. Jackson lachte.

„_Die Beatles. Genau das Richtige für mein Blumenmädchen._"

„She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah. She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. You think you´ve lost your love, when I saw her yesterday."

Sarah und Jackson sahen sich kurz an.

„_Ist was dran. Und ich kann mir nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen, als sie zu verlieren._"

„It´s you, she´s thinking of and she told me what to say. She said she loves you and you know, that can´t be bad."

Er nickte leicht.

„Yes, she loves you and you know you should be glad. She said you hurt her so, she almost lost her mind."

Sarah hob eine Augenbraue. Jackson war betroffen.

„_Ja, immer gebts mir alle…_"

„But now she said, she knows you´re not the hurting kind."

„_Stimmt ja auch._"

„She said she loves you and you know, that can´t be bad. Yes, she loves you and you know you should be glad. She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah. She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah. With a love like that you know you should be glad. You know it´s up to you. I think it´s only fair. If I should hurt you too, apologize to her."

„_Hab ich ja auch. Ich entschuldige mich immer, wenn ich Scheiße gebaut habe. Und das war bei Sarah in letzter Zeit oft der Fall…_"

„Because she loves you and you know, that can´t be bad. Yes, she loves you and you know you should be glad, ooh."

„Danke. Ist immer wieder toll, eine Band zu kennen."

Die drei lachten.

„Wir bringen jetzt besser mal die Kunstwerke nach oben, damit sie heil bleiben."

Ben sah auf seine Uhr.

„Ich muss dann auch los, Mel abholen."

„Ich wollte Jay ja noch was zeigen.", sagte Jerad, als sei ihm das in dem Moment erst eingefallen.

Sie gingen nach oben. Kurz darauf verabschiedete sich Ben, während Jerad mit einer der DVD-Boxen zurückkam. Er legte eine DVD ein und suchte dann offenbar die richtige Stelle. Sarah und Jackson setzten sich auf die Couch. Eindeutige Geräusche ertönten aus dem Fernseher.

„_Alter. Was´n da los? Seit wann treiben die´s in dieser Serie so?!_"

Tim trat zur Seite und nun sah Jackson, dass Spike und Buffy - offensichtlich nackt - unter einem Teppich auf dem Boden lagen. Er kicherte.

„_Na, das ist mal was anderes. Neuerdings vögelt man _unter_ der Auslegeware?_"

„Wir haben es wieder nicht bis ins Bett geschafft.", meinte Buffy.

„Glück für das Bett.", erwiderte Spike.

Jackson lachte.

„_Kann ich nachvollziehen._"

Er dachte daran, dass er und Sarah auch ab und zu nahe daran waren, das Bett zum einstürzen zu bringen. Buffy und Spike begannen ein Gespräch zu führen, was beide irritierte. Spike fragte:

„Ist das jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt, wo du mir eine reinhaust und gehst?"

„Das ist der Plan. Sobald ich wieder meine Beine benutzen kann."

Jackson lachte schallend.

„_Da wird dann wohl auch jemand Muskelkater haben. Ich glaub, _deshalb_ stand Sarah so auf den Typen._"

Spike wurde beinahe zärtlich und machte Buffy Komplimente, wie toll sie gewesen sei, bevor er sagte:

„Ich war noch nie mit so einem Tier zusammen."

Jackson brach wieder in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„_Geil. Mann, wir können uns die Hand geben._"

Sarah rammte ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„_Au! Jetzt wird sie wieder brutal. Dabei werden hier doch nur Wahrheiten ausgesprochen._"

„Ich bin kein Tier.", widersprach Buffy.

„Soll ich dir die Bissstellen zeigen?", fragte Spike.

Jackson lachte abermals.

„Ich mag den Mann."

„Ich auch. Er kriegt von ihr ständig auf die Fresse.", erwiderte sie.

„_Genau. Ich schätze, das ist der Grund, warum sie _sie_ mag._"

Buffy machte Anstalten, sich anzuziehen, während Spike wissen wollte, was das zwischen ihnen eigentlich war.

„_Erinnert mich grad irgendwie an unseren ersten gemeinsamen Morgen…_"

Buffy sah in eine andere Richtung, als er etwas hervorholte. Etwas klimperte und sie blickte auf. Spike hielt ein Paar Handschellen hoch.

„Whoa!", rief Jackson.

Er war ziemlich begeistert.

„_Jetzt geht's aber los! Wann holt er die Peitsche raus? Krass, das ist ja der reinste Porno._"

„Vertraust du mir?", fragte Spike.

„Niemals.", erwiderte Buffy und schien beinahe zu schmollen.

„_Naja, _das_ Thema haben wir ja zum Glück abgehakt._"

Tim drückte offenbar auf ‚Stop'.

„Haben sie sie benutzt?", fragte Jackson.

„Was?"

„Na, die Handschellen."

„Ich glaube schon.", antwortete Sarah.

„Wirklich?", fragte Jerad überrascht.

„_Echt? Das will ich sehen._"

„Ja. Aber sie haben es nicht gezeigt."

„_Schade._", dachte Jackson enttäuscht.

„Es gab nur ein, zwei kurze Szenen, in denen Buffy an ihren Handgelenken fummelt und sie versteckt, bevor sie ins Haus geht und so. Ich meine, das war ja keine Porno-Serie."

Er deutete auf den Fernseher und feixte.

„Sicher?"

Sie zögerte.

„Ähm… ziemlich."

Er blinzelte überrascht.

„_Moment, was soll das heißen? Haben die noch mehr solchen Schweinkram gebracht? Ich will diese Szenen sehen._"

Er wandte sich an Jerad.

„Kann ich die sehen? Ich meine, die heißen Szenen."

Er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Jerad sah auf die Box und schien offenbar nachzudenken, welche Szenen das sein könnten.

„Untersteh dich. Das letzte was dieser Rammler braucht ist Anregung."

Jackson lachte.

„_Ach. Ideen sind immer gut._"

Tim war anscheinend verwirrt und immer noch mit der Frage beschäftigt, welche Szenen gemeint sein könnten. Sarah fuhr gedankenverloren mit der Zunge über ihren Eckzahn und Jackson ahnte, worüber sie nachdachte. Er deutete wieder auf den Fernseher.

„Willst du die schauen? Oder eine andere?"

Sie zog erst kurz einen Schmollmund, aber lächelte dann und nickte. Jackson sah seinen Kumpel an.

„Lässt du die hier? Sarah zeigt mir die Pornostellen."

„Blödmann."

Tim stand offenbar an dem Tag noch mehr auf dem Schlauch als sonst. Erst nach einem Moment war ihm offensichtlich klar, was Jackson gefragt hatte.

„Klar. Kein Problem."

Er legte die Fernbedienung auf den Tisch, lächelte und sagte:

„Viel Spaß."

Sarah erwiderte es.

„Danke."

Tim verließ das Wohnzimmer. Sarah hockte sich vor die Box. Nach einem Augenblick fragte sie, ob er sich die Musicalfolge anschauen wollte. Er lächelte.

„Gern. Klingt zumindest interessant."

„_Musik und Buffy. Sie muss diese Folge geliebt haben._"

„Die ist aber nicht nur lustig."

Er seufzte.

„_Wieso überrascht mich das nicht? Naja, ich gewöhn mich langsam dran._"

„Wird schon gehen. So lange es nicht zu schlimm wird und es auch was zu lachen gibt."

„Gibt es."

„Dann los."

Sie legte die DVD ein und setzte sich wieder neben Jackson.

„Singen die alle selbst?", fragte er zwischendurch.

Sie nickte.

„Nicht schlecht."

Er war beeindruckt.

„_Die können teilweise richtig gut singen. Vor allem dieser Spike._"

In einer kurzen Szene zum Schluss wiederholte Buffys Schwester Dawn, was Buffy ihr auf dem Turm gesagt hatte, bevor sie sich in den Strudel gestürzt hatte. Jackson zuckte leicht zusammen und verstärkte den Griff um Sarahs Schultern.

„_Ich weiß, das Leben ist für dich das Schwerste. Aber ich werd dir zeigen, dass es auch schön sein kann. Ich weiß, ich schaff das. Ich werd dich nicht verlieren._"


	119. Kapitel 118

Danach schaute Sarah eine andere Folge, während Jackson sich an den Laptop setzte. Nachdem er seine wenigen Mails beantwortet hatte, sah er sinnierend zu Sarah hinüber. Diese hatte die Füße gegen die Tischkante gelehnt und blickte konzentriert auf den Bildschirm. Sein Blick blieb kurz an ihrem Busen hängen, der sich regelmäßig hob und senkte und glitt dann weiter über ihre blassen Arme und Beine.

„_Die DVD läuft nicht weg._"

Er ging zu Sarah hinüber und setzte sich neben ihre Füße auf die Tischplatte. Sie sah ihn nur kurz an, bevor sie wieder auf den Bildschirm schaute. Um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, strich er langsam über ihre Wade. Sie zuckte zusammen und sah ihn wieder an.

„_Endlich bin ich wichtiger als der Fernseher._"

Er nahm ihren Fuß, drückte das Bein in ihre Richtung und rutschte zur Seite, bevor er ihren Fuß wieder auf die Tischkante stellte. Er saß nun direkt vor ihr auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, genau genommen zwischen ihren Beinen. Aus dem Augenwinkel erheischte er einen Blick auf ihren Slip, der kaum von ihrem kurzen Rock verdeckt wurde.

„Du nimmst mir irgendwie die Sicht."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Sorry."

„_Na, da gewähr ich ihr wieder freie Sicht auf ihre Serie. Sie muss mich ja nicht unbedingt ansehen, wenn ich an ihr rumfummle._"

Er rutschte nach vorne vom Tisch und kniete nun vor ihr. Sie lief rot an und er grinste. Er wandte sich ihrem Bein zu und küsste die Innenseite ihres Knöchels. Dann wanderten seine Lippen nach oben, bis er bei dem Knie angekommen war. Er sah Sarah in die Augen, während er ihren Fuß vorsichtig auf den Boden stellte. Offenkundig gefiel ihr, was er tat. Und er hatte nun ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Wieder gingen seine Lippen auf Wanderschaft, von ihrem Knie angefangen immer weiter nach oben in Richtung Schritt.

„_Ich hab schon eine Weile nicht mehr an ihr geknabbert. Wie nachlässig._"

Er packte Sarah an der Hüfte und zog sie ein Stück nach vorn. Dann steckte er seinen Kopf unter ihren Rock. Er schob den Saum ihres Slips etwas nach unten, presste seine Lippen auf ihre Hüfte und begann zu saugen.

„_Nicht zu fest._", ermahnte er sich.

Er hörte Sarah stöhnen, was ihn ermutigte. Doch dann öffnete sich plötzlich die Wohnzimmertür und gleich darauf hörten sie Jerads entrüstete Stimme:

„Leute, ihr habt doch ein eigenes Zimmer."

„_Was macht´n der hier?!_", dachte Jackson genervt.

Sarah schob ihn von sich und rannte aus dem Raum. Mit knallrotem Kopf, wie er gerade noch so erkennen konnte. Jerad sah ihr nach. Seufzend erhob sich Jackson.

„Es ist nicht das passiert, was du denkst. Sie trägt schließlich noch ihre Unterwäsche."

„Und? Alter, könntest du deine Freundin bitte in deinem Zimmer vernaschen? Vergiss nicht, dass du nicht alleine hier wohnst."

„_Wie könnte ich das?_"

„Bin schon auf dem Weg."

Tim murmelte etwas, doch Jackson verstand es nicht. Hope lief bereits die Stufen zum ersten Stock hinauf und Jackson folgte ihr in sein Zimmer. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sarah hatte tatsächlich einen hochroten Kopf.

„Du hast gesagt, du achtest drauf, dass keiner mehr was mitkriegt.", nörgelte sie.

Er lächelte schief.

„Upps."

„Ich gebe dir gleich ‚upps'."

„_Jetzt wird sie wieder grantig. Sie soll sich mal locker machen. Außerdem wurden wir ja schnöde unterbrochen._"

„Mecker nicht rum. Ist doch nichts passiert. Jetzt sind wir ja allein. Zieh den Rock aus und leg dich aufs Bett."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was?!"

Er kam zu ihr und öffnete den Reißverschluss ihres Rockes.

„Ich war noch nicht fertig. Also ausziehen, hinlegen und in ein Kissen beißen.", befahl er ihr.

Der Rock glitt zu Boden. Sarah rührte sich immer noch nicht.

„_Ihr ist wohl jeder Anflug von Erotik abhanden gekommen. Das müssen wir schnell ändern._"

Jackson schob sie in Richtung Bett und schubste sie beinahe darauf. Mit einem Seufzen legte sie sich hin. Er nahm ein Kissen und drückte es ihr in die Hand.

„Reinbeißen. Außer du willst wieder die Nachbarn herholen."

Jackson kniete sich auf das Bett, ein Bein zwischen ihre. Er betrachte eine Weile ihre Hüfte und dachte darüber nach, wo er anfangen sollte. Er musste sich nun eine andere Stelle aussuchen, wollte aber eine nehmen, die Sarah verdecken konnte. Schließlich schob er ihr Top nach oben und den Saum des Slips nach unten und beugte sich dann nach unten. Sarah musste tatsächlich das Kissen auf ihren Mund pressen. Denn als er zubiss, klang der spitze Schrei, den sie ausstieß, sehr gedämpft. Auch ihr Stöhnen ging darin unter, während er wieder saugte und sie ab und zu leicht biss.

Als er schließlich von ihr abließ und ihr das Kissen wegnahm, keuchte sie ein wenig. Er legte sich neben sie, wobei er darauf achtete, nicht der Stelle zu nahe zu kommen, an der er gerade gesaugt hatte. Schon jetzt bildete sich dort ein Hämatom und er ahnte, dass es in den nächsten Stunden schlimmer werden würde. Sein Kopf ruhte auf ihrem Bauch. Er fuhr die Form ihres Nabels nach.

„Bist du mein?"

Sie strich mit den Fingern durch sein Haar.

„Für immer."

Er lächelte. Er formte die Worte in seinem Kopf und hoffte, dass er sie richtig aussprach.

„Ich liebe dich, Sarah.", sagte er schließlich auf Deutsch, wobei er auch das erste ‚a' ihres Namens auf die Weise betonte.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

„_Sie ist mein. Für immer_.", dachte er glücklich und genoss diesen intimen und vor allem friedlichen Moment zwischen ihnen.

„Ich muss dann langsam Hopes Essen vorbereiten. Und unseren Nachtisch.", sagte sie irgendwann.

Er hob den Kopf.

„Soll ich dir helfen?"

Sie lächelte.

„Nein. Ich denke, ich schaffe das allein."

Er erhob sich und half ihr auf.

„Ich mache mich nur kurz frisch."

Er küsste sie, bevor sie ins Bad ging. Er nahm sein Notizbuch und ihren MP3-Player und wartete im Flur auf sie. Als sie das Bad verließ und ihn mit den Sachen dort stehen sah, lächelte sie und küsste ihn.

„Ich lass die Wohnzimmertür offen. Wenn du mich brauchst, ruf nach mir. Okay?"

„Klar."

Am Fuß der Treppe küsste er sie noch einmal, bevor sie und Hope in die Küche gingen. Er öffnete die Wohnzimmertür und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Ben und Melinda saßen auf dem Sofa und sahen fern.

„_Wann sind die beiden denn hier angekommen?_"

„Hey Leute."

„Hallo.", begrüßte Melinda ihn lächelnd und sah dann wieder zum Fernseher.

„_Ist das eigentlich Ironie, dass der Fernseher wichtiger ist als ich?_"

„Ähm… störts euch, wenn ich die Tür auflass? Sarah ist in der Küche und ich will sichergehen, dass ich sie höre, wenn sie mich ruft."

„Kein Problem."

In diesem Moment schallte Musik aus der Küche. In der für Sarah typischen Lautstärke.

„Ich sag ihr, sie soll nicht so laut machen."

„Ach lass. Solange ich noch höre, was sie sagen, ist alles okay.", winkte Melinda ab.

Bens Mimik veränderte sich kurz. Jackson ließ sich auf den Sessel nieder und warf einen Blick auf den Bildschirm.

„Was schaut ihr eigentlich?"

„'90210'."

Ben warf ihm einen beinah hilflosen Blick zu und Jackson musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„_Der Arme. Wenigstens _diese_ Macke hat meine Kleine nicht. Ich muss mir keine von diesen dämlichen Soaps oder albernen Mädchenfilmen anschauen. Dafür Filme und Serien, wo geschlachtet und verstümmelt wird. So hat jeder sein Päckchen zu tragen._"

Er sah wieder auf den Bildschirm und war froh, dass Sarah sich nicht Serien mit solchen Schicki-Mickie-Charakteren ansah.

„_Hätte noch gefehlt, dass sie sich mit diesen dürren Bikini-Weibchen vergleicht._"

Er schlug sein Notizbuch auf und versuchte, jeden Gedanken an Sarahs perfekten üppigen Körper zu verdrängen.

Plötzlich klang nicht nur Musik, sondern auch Sarahs Gesang zu ihnen herüber.

„Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene. I´m begging of you, please don´t take my man."

Jackson, Ben und Melinda sahen sich an.

„Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene. Please don´t take him, just because you can."

Sarah lachte. Jackson fiel ein.

„_Wenigstens hat sie genug Selbstbewusstsein, um zu wissen, dass Cheryl nicht die geringste Chance bei mir hat._"

„Your beauty is beyond compare. With flaming locks of auburn hair, with ivory skin and eyes of emerald green."

„Das klingt eher nach Sarah selbst, oder?"

„_Obwohl _ich_ ja der mit den Smaragdaugen bin…_"

„Your smile is like a breath of spring. Your voice is soft like summer rain."

„Das _klingt auf jeden Fall mehr nach Sarah_."

„And I cannot compete with you, Jolene. He talks about you in his sleep. There´s nothing I can`t do to keep from crying when he calls your name, Jolene. And I can easily understand how you could easily take my man. But you don´t know what he means to me, Jolene. Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene. I´m begging of you, please don´t take my man. Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene. Please don´t take him, just because you can. You could have your choice of men. But I could never love again. He´s the only one for me, Jolene."

Er sah zur Tür. Dann schlug er die letzte Seite seines Notizbuches auf, wo er Zitate, Song- und Gedichtzeilen sammelte, die zu Sarah passten und schrieb ‚could never love again' und darunter den Songtitel in Klammern.

„I had to have this talk with you. My happiness depends on you and whatever you decide to do, Jolene. Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene. I´m begging of you, please don´t take my man. Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene. Please don´t take him even though you can. Jolene, Jolene."

„_Niemand wird mich Sarah je wegnehmen._"

Danach lief wieder eine ganze Weile nur Musik. Ben und Melinda schauten weiter fern und Jackson dokterte an einem Song herum, mit dem er nicht ganz zufrieden war. Dann wurde die Musik wieder lauter.

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up?_

Ben und Melinda sahen zu ihm hinüber. Jackson hob den Blick nicht, musste aber grinsen.

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough?_

_Take it, take it, baby, baby_

_Take it, take it, love me, love me_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up?_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough?_

_Take it, take it, baby, baby_

_Take it, take it, love me, love me_

_Tonight, I´mma let you be the captain_

_Tonight I´mma let you do your thing, yeah_

_Tonight I´mma let you be the rider_

Jackson lachte.

„Yeehaw."

Melinda schnappte empört nach Luft. Jackson sah hoch. Bens Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, aber er blieb ernst.

„Was denn? Ich bin ein Cowboy."

„Du bist ein Schwein. Das ist alles.", beschwerte sich Melinda.

Er giggelte.

„Das sagt meine Freundin auch immer."

Melinda war für einen Moment perplex. Ben musste nun doch lachen. Sie sah ihn leicht verstimmt an.

„Ben."

„Glaub mir, Sarah gibt's Jay ordentlich."

„_Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr._", dachte er und sah wieder auf sein Notizbuch

_Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up babe_

_Tonight I´mma let it be fire_

_Tonight I´mma let you take me higher_

_Tonight baby, we can get it on_

_Yeah, we can get it on, yeah_

_Do you like it boy?_

_I wa-wa-want what you wa-wa-want_

„_Die singt, wie Sarah spricht._"

_Give it to me baby like boom boom boom_

_What I wa-wa-want is what you wa-wa-want_

_Na na_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up?_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough?_

_Take it, take it, baby, baby_

_Take it, take it, love me, love me_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up?_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough?_

_Take it, take it, baby, baby_

_Take it, take it, love me, love me_

_Tonight I´mma give it to you harder_

„_Müsste nicht _ich_ derjenige sein, der das singt?_", dachte Jackson und musste feixen.

_Tonight I´mma turn your body out_

_Relax, let me do it how I wanna_

_If you got it, I need it and I´mma put it down_

_Buckle up, I´mma give it to you stronger_

_Hands up, we can go a little longer_

Er erinnerte sich an die vergangene Nacht.

_Tonight I´mma get a little crazy_

_Get a little crazy, baby_

„_Die Untertreibung der Woche…_"

_Do you like it boy?_

_I wa-wa-want what you wa-wa-want_

_Give it to me baby like boom boom boom_

_What I wa-wa-want is what you wa-wa-want_

_Na na_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up?_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough?_

_Take it, take it, baby, baby_

_Take it, take it, love me, love me_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up?_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough?_

_Take it, take it, baby, baby_

_Take it, take it, love me, love me_

_I like the way you touch me there_

_I like the way you pull my hair_

Er griente leicht vor sich hin. Dann fühlte er, wie Ben und Melinda ihn anstarrten und hob den Blick.

„Sie steht wirklich drauf. Fragt sie."

„_Und _wie_ sie drauf steht, das kleine Luder._"

_Baby, if I don´t feel it_

_I ain´t faking, no, no_

„_Besteht ja auch kein Grund dazu_.", dachte er selbstbewusst.

_I like when you tell me kiss it there_

_I like when you tell me move it there_

_So giddy up, time to get it up_

_You say you a rude boy, show me what you got now_

_Come here right now_

_Take it, take it baby_

_Take it, take it, love me, love me_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up?_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough?_

_Take it, take it, baby, baby_

_Take it, take it, love me, love me_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up?_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough?_

_Take it, take it, baby, baby_

_Take it, take it, love me, love me_

Nach einer kurzen Pause ertönte ein weiterer Rihanna-Song.

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Feels so good being bad_

_There´s no way I´m turning back_

_Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure_

„_Die kleine Masochistin. Wenigstens gibt sies langsam zu_."

Wieder starrten Melinda und Ben ihn an.

_Love is great, love is fine_

_Outta box, outta line_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more_

„_Und ich bin sowas von bereit, ihr immer _mehr_ zu geben._"

_Cause I may be bad, but I´m perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air_

_I don´t care_

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

Ihm fiel die Szene wieder ein, als Spike Buffy die Handschellen gezeigt hatte und fragte sich, was Sarah wohl von der Idee hielt, dass er sie fesselte.

_Na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it, like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it, like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it, like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it, like it_

_Love is great, love is fine_

_Outta box, outta line_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more_

_Cause I may be bad, but I´m perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air_

_I don´t care_

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it, like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it, like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it, like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it, like it_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

Er musste lachen. Plötzlich machte es klick.

„Shit."

Ben und Melinda sahen ihn fragend an. Er erhob sich.

„Sie ruft nach mir."

„_Wie konnte ich nur so auf dem Schlauch stehen? Deutlicher wärs nur gewesen, wenn sie direkt nach mir gerufen hätte. Das Luder will fummeln._"

Melinda und Ben wechselten einen verwirrten Blick, während Jackson schon aus dem Raum eilte.

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh you turn me on_

_It´s exactly what I´ve been yearning for, give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir with my body-suit on-on-on_

Als er im Türrahmen der Küche stand, entschuldigte er sich für sein Versäumnis. Sarah rollte mit den Augen und drehte die Lautstärke wieder runter. Er hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf die Arbeitsfläche des Küchenbüfetts. Er schob ihre Knie auseinander, stellte sich dazwischen und packte Sarah dann an der Hüfte, um sie in seine Richtung zu zerren. Die beiden Lieder hatten ihn aufgeheizt. Und dass Sarah ihm mehr oder weniger deutlich mitteilte, dass sie mit ihm rummachen wollte, tat sein übriges. Sie saß nun fast auf der Kante. Jackson küsste sie erst auf den Mund, bevor er seine Hand in ihr Haar verkrallte und ihren Kopf zurückbog.

„_I like the way you pull my hair._"

Sarah seufzte, als er ihre Kehle küsste. Seine Hand strich langsam unter ihrem Top nach oben. Sie drängte sich noch näher an ihn heran und verschränkte die Füße hinter seinem Rücken.

„Ich liebe dich.", raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

Gerade, als er ihr die Zunge in den Mund stecken wollte und darüber nachdachte, ob sie tatsächlich eine kleine Nummer in der Küche schieben könnten, zischte etwas. Sie blickte an ihm vorbei zum Herd und rief:

„Fuck!"

Hope bellte. Er sah ebenfalls nach, woher das Geräusch gekommen war. Das Kartoffelwasser war übergekocht und auf die Platte gelaufen. Sarah schob Jackson weg, rutschte vom Büfett und eilte zum Herd.

„Wir werden noch das Haus in Brand setzen."

Er lachte und sang:

„The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire."

Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Du wirst nicht mehr so blöd lachen, wenn euer Heim abfackelt. Seid ihr überhaupt versichert?"

„Wieso _wir_? _Du_ wolltest doch Feuerteufel spielen. Also solltest wohl eher du versichert sein."

„Und wer hat mich vom Herd weggeholt, obwohl er noch angeschalten war?"

„Wer hat denn nach seinem rude boy gerufen, weil er fummeln wollte?"

„_Ich dachte, sie wäre fertig. Wie kann sie noch den Herd angeschalten lassen, wenn sie mich herholt?_"

Sarah murmelte ein paar Unflätigkeiten und versuchte, das Wasser vom Herd zu wischen. Jackson dachte, er würde nicht richtig sehen.

„_Ist sie wahnsinnig?!_"

„Lass das. Du verbrennst dich nur. Lass es doch einfach verdampfen."

„Dann macht aber ihr den Herd sauber, wenn der Scheiß eingetrocknet ist."

„Lieber das als ein Besuch im Krankenhaus."

„_Sie muss an ihren Prioritäten arbeiten._"

„_So_ tollpatschig bin ich auch wieder nicht."

„Darüber_ lässt sich streiten._", dachte er, aber schwieg.

Tim und Ben standen plötzlich im Türrahmen. Sie sahen auf den Herd.

„Was ist denn hier los? Wart ihr dabei, es auf dem Boden zu treiben und dann ist das Essen angebrannt?"

„Was sind wir? _Tiere_ oder was?", antwortete Jackson feixend.

Tim grinste ebenfalls. Sarah rollte mit den Augen. Jackson deutete auf das Büfett.

„Es war der Tresen."

Sie schnappte nach Luft. Dann hob sie die Hand, um ihm offenbar eine runterzuhauen. Er packte ihr Handgelenk, sah sie ernst an und sagte ganz ruhig:

„Wag es ja nicht."

„_Dieses aggressive Persönchen._"

Er war sauer.

„_Sie braucht wohl wieder eine Lektion, wer das Sagen hat. Und wer von uns beiden derjenige ist, der Klapse verteilt._"

Er beugte sich an ihr Ohr und raunte:

„Oder soll ich dir den Hintern versohlen, weil du schon wieder ungezogen bist?"

Sarah wurde rot und wandte den Blick ab. Sie wollte wieder das Wasser wegwischen. Jackson schob sie vom Herd weg.

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst das lassen."

„_Ich meine, sie versteht meine Sprache doch, oder?_"

Sarah seufzte, ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. Er sah sie fragend an. Sie deutete zum Herd.

„Es stinkt."

Er blinzelte und auch seine Freunde waren verdutzt.

„_Ihr feines Näschen mal wieder._"

„Also, wenn die Küche noch nicht abgebrannt ist, können wir ja was zu essen suchen, oder?", meinte Jerad.

„_Verfressen ist er gar nicht. Obwohl… Ich hab auch irgendwie Hunger._"

Sarah blieb am offenen Fenster stehen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Jackson, dass Melinda direkt hinter Ben stand. Jerad und Ben gingen zum Kühlschrank, wobei Jerad Jackson ansah und leise fragte:

„Denkst du, Sarah hat was für uns vorbereitet?"

Jackson zuckte mit den Schultern.

„_Der soll sich bloß nicht dran gewöhnen, dass _meine_ Freundin Snacks für ihn zubereitet. Soll er doch seine aufgedonnerte Olle fragen, ob die ihm was kocht._"

„Krass. Da sind wirklich Sandwiches.", rief Jerad, kaum hatten sie die Kühlschranktür geöffnet.

„_Was?! Sie hat wirklich was gemacht? Wow._"

„Und Pudding!"

„Der ist für heute Abend. Finger weg.", schaltete sich Sarah ein, rührte sich aber nicht vom Fenster weg.

„_Also _das_ ist der Nachtisch, selbstgemachter Pudding. Wo ist das nächste Standesamt? Ich muss Sarah unbedingt an mich ketten. Sie ist die perfekte Hausfrau. Außer, dass sie das Haus abfackeln will._"

Melinda schien von dem ganzen Hin und Her erst verwirrt und dann amüsiert zu sein. Ben holte zwei große Teller aus dem Kühlschrank, auf dem sich Sandwiches stapelten. Jackson zählte kurz durch, wie viele es waren und witzelte dann:

„Oh je, dreizehn Stück. Das bringt Unglück."

„Wie viel…", begann Ben.

„Ich habe für Mel und mich jeweils zwei gemacht. Ihr könnt drei nehmen. Oder ihr veranstaltet ein Wettessen und fresst Jackson wieder seine weg.

Ben wirkte ertappt. Jackson hingegen grinste und nahm sich ein Sandwich.

„Das_ hat gesessen. Das wird sie den beiden noch ewig aufs Butterbrot schmieren._"

„Du hast für mich auch welche gemacht?", fragte Melinda überrascht.

„Ähm… ja. Ich wusste nicht, ob du vielleicht auch Hunger hast."

„_Solange Sarah hier ist wird wohl keiner hungern müssen. Sie würde eine ganze Kompanie verpflegen, wenns sein müsste._"

Melinda lächelte.

„Danke."

Sie, Ben und Jerad nahmen sich ebenfalls ein Sandwich. Jackson brachte Sarah - die nicht gewillt schien, ihren Platz am Fenster zu verlassen - eines mit Käse, Salat und Tomaten. Er gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Danke, hon."

„Gern. Nicht, dass bis zum Abendbrot noch jemand verhungert."

Er lachte leise und ging zum Tisch zurück.

„_Genau. Als würden wir sonst vom Fleisch fallen._"

Noch bevor Sarah oder Melinda ihr Sandwich aufgegessen hatten, waren die Männer bereits beim zweiten.

Nach dem Lunch verschwanden Jerad, Ben und Melinda wieder aus der Küche. Jackson half Sarah beim portionieren von Hopes Futter und dann beim aufräumen.

„_Sie hat jetzt genug geschuftet. Sie sollte sich ausruhen, bevor ihre Temperatur wieder steigt._"

„Leg dich jetzt ein bisschen hin. Ich spiel dir was vor, okay?"

Sie lächelte und nickte. Er nahm ihre Hand und zusammen gingen sie in sein Zimmer. Sie zog den Rock aus. Jackson kniete sich vor sie, schob ihr Top etwas nach oben und hauchte einen Kuss auf den Knutschfleck, den er wenige Stunden zuvor hinterlassen hatte.

„_Das Teil ist riesig. Mal sehen, wie lange er hält._"

Sarah legte sich auf das Bett. Jackson öffnete das Fenster, nahm dann seine Gitarre und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Tisch.

„Was bestimmtes?"

„Nein. Spiel irgendwas. Vielleicht fällt mir noch etwas ein, was ich hören will."

Er spielte ihr einige Lieder vor und sah, wie sie immer relaxter wurde und langsam einzudösen schien. Schließlich klimperte er nur noch auf der Gitarre herum. Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht.

„_So wunderschön. Und so verletzlich und hilflos._"

Er spürte den Druck auf seinen Schultern, ihr zu helfen, ein erfülltes Leben zu führen. Trotz ihrer Probleme und der Tatsache, dass sie zerbrochen war. Ihm fiel ein Lied von Avril Lavigne ein und er begann zu singen.

„I couldn´t tell you why she felt that way. She felt it every day. But I couldn´t help her."

„_Ich _werde_ ihr helfen. Ich werd dazu in der Lage sein._"

„I just watched her make the same mistakes again. What´s wrong, what´s wrong now? Too many, too many problems. Don´t know, where she belongs, where she belongs."

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie ihm gesagt hatte, sie würde sich nirgends wirklich heimisch fühlen.

„_Wie ein Blatt im Wind, ohne Aussicht auf Ruhe._"

„She wants to go home, but nobody´s home. It´s where she lies, broken inside. There´s no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes. Broken inside. Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why. You´ve been rejected and now you can´t find what you´ve left behind."

„_Zum Beispiel Teile ihres Verstandes…_"

„Be strong, be strong now. Too many, too many problems. Don´t know, where she belongs, where she belongs. She wants to go home, but nobody´s home. It´s where she lies, broken inside. There´s no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes. Broken inside. Her feelings she hides. Her dreams she can´t find. She´s losing her mind. She´s fallen behind. She can´t find her place."

Sie murmelte etwas, dass sich auf ‚place' reimte.

„She´s losing her faith."

Hope erhob sich und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie das immer tat, wenn sie glaubte, jemand redete über ihre ‚Schwester'.

„She´s fallen from grace. She´s all over the place, yeah. She wants to go home, but nobody´s home. It´s where she lies, broken inside. There´s no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes. Broken inside. She´s lost inside, lost inside, oh oh yeah. She´s lost inside, lost inside, oh oh yeah."

Danach war kurz Stille, bevor er wieder nur ein bisschen auf der Gitarre spielte. Ihm fiel in diesem Moment ein, dass eine ihrer Hauptfiguren ‚Grace' hieß.

„_Grace, Faith, Hope. Wunderschöne Namen, die aber auch so viel mehr aussagen. Gnade, Glaube, Hoffnung. Dinge, die für sie wohl nur noch als Namen existieren. Aber vielleicht schaffe ich, dass sie auch den Sinn hinter diesen Worten wieder erkennt._"

Er überlegte, was Sarah genuschelt hatte. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, es sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Dann war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie „_Du_ bist mein Platz." gemurmelt hatte. Er lächelte und sein Inneres wurde warm.


	120. Kapitel 119

Nachdem Sarah eingeschlafen war, legte Jackson vorsichtig Annabelle auf den Tisch, holte so leise wie möglich ein Buch aus dem Regal und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl. Ab und zu warf er einen Blick auf Sarah, die friedlich schlief. Als plötzlich sein Handy in der Hosentasche vibrierte, zuckte er zusammen. Er holte es aus der Tasche und war bereits auf dem Weg nach draußen, als er auf das Display schaute. Erst vor der Tür nahm er den Anruf entgegen.

„Hey, Ash. Alles klar?"

„Ja, bestens Jay. Und bei dir?"

„_Im Moment ja…_"

„Sicher, alles okay hier."

„Wollte dir nur kurz ne Zwischenmeldung geben. Die Vorbereitungen laufen auf Hochtouren. Ist schon fast alles bereit. Die meisten können auch kommen. Ein, zwei Einladungen sind noch unbeantwortet. Aber denen mach ich Beine."

„Prima. Ash, du hast keine Ahnung, wie dankbar ich dir dafür bin. Du hast echt was gut bei mir."

Sie lachte.

„Werds mir merken. Ich ruf auch an, weil ich fragen wollte, ob du heute oder morgen mal vorbeikommen kannst, damit wir die letzten Einzelheiten besprechen und so."

„Mhm…"

Er dachte kurz nach.

„_Solange Mel hier ist, wird Sarah es wohl ein, zwei Stunden ohne mich aushalten._"

„Ich könnte gegen drei vorbeikommen. Wäre das okay?"

„Ja, das passt gut. Also bis um drei."

„Alles klar. Und danke."

„Kein Problem. Ich werd nicht vergessen, dass ich was bei dir gut hab."

Sie lachte und er fiel ein.

„Gern. Bis später."

Gerade, als er auflegte, kamen Ben und Melinda aus Bens Zimmer.

„Hey. Wir fahren mal in die Stadt. Sind sicher paar Stunden weg. Aber zum Abendbrot sind wir auf jeden Fall zurück. Sarah würde sonst sicher sauer werden."

Ben feixte. Jackson lachte.

„Und ob. Also, dann viel Spaß."

Er sah ihnen nach, als sie die Treppe hinunter gingen.

„_Na toll. Und was mach ich jetzt mit Sarah?_"

Er überlegte, ob er Ashley absagen sollte und das Treffen auf den nächsten Tag verschieben sollte. Er wollte Sarah nicht mit Jerad allein lassen, da er nicht wusste, ob sie sich dabei unwohl fühlen würde. Nachdenklich betrachtete er seine Zimmertür. Dann kam ihm eine Idee, was Sarah tun könnte, solange er bei Ashley war. Er ging hinein und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, um weiter zu lesen und darauf zu warten, dass Sarah wieder erwachte.

Nachdem sie aufgewacht war, unterbreitete er ihr den Vorschlag, dass sie in der Mall shoppen gehen könnte, während er unterwegs war. Sie sah ihn erst an, als sei er verrückt. Doch dann überzeugte er sie davon, dass sie Spaß daran haben könnte, ein wenig durch die Geschäfte zu bummeln. Er wies - mit wackelnden Augenbrauen - darauf hin, dass sie ihm ja was Schönes kaufen könnte.

„_Jede andere Frau wäre bei dem Satz ‚Du kannst in die Mall gehen.' schon halb auf der Straße. Und Sarah meckert rum und fragt mich, was sie da machen soll. Verstehe einer diese Frau…_", dachte er halb schmunzelnd, halb verwirrt.

„Vergiss dein Handy nicht. Und es ist doch aufgeladen, oder?"

„Natürlich. Ungeschriebene Regel Nummer fünfzehn des Horrorfilms. Habe immer ein vollgeladenes Handy bei dir."

Er lachte.

„_Stimmt. So oft, wie die kein funktionierendes Handy haben._"

„Und nicht abschalten.", fügte er hinzu.

Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Mach ich schon nicht."

„_Na, so sicher ist das nicht. Bei ihr kann man nie wissen._"

Sie gingen zu seinem Wagen. Er öffnete die hintere und die Beifahrertür und Hope und Sarah stiegen ein. Als er losfuhr, sagte er:

„Ich beeil mich und hol dich dann wieder beim Haupteingang ab. Wenn es dir drin nicht mehr gefällt, warte draußen auf mich."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. Er ahnte, was sie dachte und deutete hinter sich auf seinen Hut, der neben Hope auf dem Rücksitz lag.

„Nimm den mit."

Sarah griff nach hinten und nahm den Cowboyhut an sich.

„Wenn irgendwas ist, ruf mich an. Verstehst du? Egal, was es ist. Ruf an."

„Ja, ja."

Sie klang genervt. Aber ihm gefiel seine eigene Idee plötzlich nicht mehr so sehr. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass sie sich meldete, wenn sie Probleme hatte oder sich unwohl fühlte und abgeholt werden wollte.

Jackson hielt auf dem riesigen Parkplatz vor der Mall. Die meisten Plätze waren bereits belegt. Sarah sah nicht begeistert aus.

„_War doch keine so glänzende Idee, jemanden mit Platzangst am Samstagnachmittag in die Mall zu bringen. Aber vielleicht hat sie doch Spaß. Hope wird schon dafür sorgen, dass ihr keiner zu nahe kommt. Und Sarah kann so lernen, auch mal Geld auszugeben. Wo sie doch angeblich darin schwimmt._"

Doch er wusste, dass er damit nur sich selbst beruhigen wollte. Der Gedanke, Sarah aus den Augen zu lassen - und das auch noch in einem riesigen Einkaufszentrum - behagte ihm schlicht und einfach nicht.

„_Ist vielleicht für uns beide eine gute Übung. Sie lernt normales Konsumverhalten und ich versuche, Sarah Freiheiten zu lassen und mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass ich sie nicht ständig unter Beobachtung haben kann. Wenn sie wieder in Irland ist, ist sie ja auch wieder auf sich gestellt, ohne meine Hilfe._"

Dieser Gedanke trug nicht dazu bei, ihm Mut zu machen, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

„_Ich soll sie nicht wie ein Kind behandeln. Okay, versuchen wirs._"

Er küsste sie.

„Ich beeil mich. Versprochen."

„_Und wie. Ich werd durch die Stadt heizen._"

Sie lächelte, doch es war künstlich.

„Schon okay. Ich komm klar."

Er hob wegen ihrer Lüge eine Augenbraue. Ihr Lächeln verschwand.

„Wirklich. Du hast Recht. Ich werde die zwei Stunden rumkriegen. Ich schaue einfach, was sie so in der Mediaabteilung haben."

Er lächelte nun.

„Tu das, Schatz."

„_Sie kann sich ruhig mit CDs und DVDs eindecken. Hoffentlich hat sie an ihren Ausweis gedacht. Sonst darf sie nicht ihren gewohnten Filme mitnehmen._"

Er küsste sie wieder. Dann setzte er ihr seinen Hut auf.

„Ich bring dich rein."

„Ich finde den Eingang. Fahr einfach zu deinem Termin und lass mich nicht zu lange warten."

Sie klang schnippisch. Besonders der erste Satz bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass sie nicht wollte, dass er sie wie ein hilfloses Kind behandelte.

„_Aber wenn sie es doch irgendwie ist…_"

Er zögerte, nickte dann aber.

„_Es ist eine gute Übung für uns. Die wir so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen._"

Sie küsste ihn nochmal, bevor sie sich abschnallte und ausstieg. Sie öffnete die hintere Tür und Hope sprang aus dem Wagen.

„Bis später.", rief Sarah und schloss dann die Tür.

Sie trat zwei Schritte zurück. Er blickte zur Mall.

„_Ich kann sie nicht hier lassen. Das ist zu viel Stress für sie. Was ist, wenn sie eine Panikattacke bekommt und ich bin nicht bei ihr?_"

Sarah sah zum Beifahrerfenster rein und winkte. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, winkte zurück und fuhr dann los.

„_Sie ist tough. Und sie wird sich melden, wenn irgendwas ist. Ich klär so schnell wie möglich alles mit Ash und hol Sarah dann im Handumdrehen wieder ab._"

Jackson und Ashley hatten noch einiges für die Party, die bereits in einer Woche stattfinden sollte, zu besprechen. Es ging dabei vor allem um die letzten Dinge fürs Catering und wie Ashleys Wohnzimmer umgeräumt werden musste. Jackson bot ihr an, dass er am Freitag oder Samstag rüberkommen und helfen könnte. Doch sie versicherte ihm, dass sie Helfer dafür hatte.

Zwischendurch, als Ashley gerade in der Küche war und Jackson allein im Wohnzimmer saß, rief er bei Sarah an und fragte ohne Umschweife:

„Alles okay?"

„Ja. Mir geht's gut. Hier sind tolle Sachen."

„_Prima. Sie hat Spaß_.", dachte er beruhigt.

„Gut. Ich werd leider noch etwas brauchen."

„Ist okay. Ich schaue mich hier noch um. Vielleicht bin ich ja verschwenderisch und kaufe mir was."

Er lachte.

„_Der kleine Geizhals wurde also auch vom Konsumfieber erwischt._"

„Ich hol dich dann bei der Tür ab, damit du die ganzen Tüten nicht so weit schleppen musst."

„Gut zu wissen."

„Ich beeil mich. Ich liebe dich, Schatz."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Sie schickten noch Küsse durch die Leitung bevor sie auflegten. In diesem Moment kam Ashley mit zwei Gläsern Wasser zurück. Sie lächelte.

„Wo ist Sarah jetzt? Im Affenhaus?"

„In der Mall."

Ashley bekam einen beinah verträumten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Die Glückliche. Hat sie ihre Kreditkarte mit?"

Er lachte.

„Ich glaub nicht. Vielleicht muss ich sie ja dann auslösen."

Ashley lachte nun auch. Jackson konnte noch nicht richtig glauben, dass Sarah tatsächlich etwas kaufte.

„_Erst, wenn ichs sehe._"

Schließlich hatten er und Ashley alles besprochen und er fuhr zurück in die Stadt. Er rief ein zweites Mal bei Sarah an.

„Hallo Liebling. Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, alles okay."

„Und hast du was gekauft?"

„Nur ein Buch. Habe sonst nicht viel gefunden, was mir gefällt."

„_Naja, ist schon mal ein Anfang._"

„Ich mach mich jetzt auf den Weg. Ich klingel dich an, wenn ich auf den Parkplatz fahre, damit du nicht draußen warten musst. Okay?"

„Okay. Bis später."

Nachdem er vor der Mall geparkt hatte, ging er erst mal in ein Blumengeschäft, um dort einen Strauß für Sarah zu holen. Dann klingelte er sie an und wartete am Haupteingang auf sie.

„_Das sieht aus, als hätte sie mehr als nur ein Buch gekauft._", dachte er schmunzelnd, als er ihre Umhängetasche sah.

Als Sarah ihn erblickte, lächelte sie und küsste ihn.

„Danke."

Sie nahm den Strauß und schnupperte daran. Jackson streichelte ihre Wange.

„Willst du ein Eis?"

Sie nickte. Er setzte ihr den Hut auf, nahm dann ihre Hand und zusammen gingen sie zu einem Eisstand vor der Mall. Unauffällig begutachtete er Sarahs Umhängetasche und überlegte, was sie noch gekauft haben könnte. Offenbar war es etwas Weiches.

„_Sie hat sich _Klamotten_ gekauft? Nicht schlecht. Sieht so aus, als würde sie langsam doch Spaß am Geld ausgeben finden._"

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Wagen aß Sarah ihr Eis bereits fast zur Hälfte auf.

„_Sowas gieriges aber auch. Oder ist ihr wieder so warm?_"

„Ich hab noch niemanden gesehen, der sein Eis _isst_."

„Was?"

„Du _beißt_ Stücke ab. Du weißt schon, dass man das normalerweise leckt?"

Er sprach mit Absicht das letzte Wort leicht anstößig aus.

„Du weißt, dass ich ein Beißer bin.", erwiderte sie ungerührt.

Er lachte.

„_Richtig. Das kann meine Schulter bestätigen…_"

„Stimmt. Bekomm nur keinen Kälteschock im Gehirn."

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Er verpasste ihr einen Klaps auf den Po.

„Wenn wir morgen deshalb in der Zeitung stehen, erschlage ich dich."

„_Da meldet sich wohl wieder ihre Paranoia._"

„Die bringen nicht gleich einen Artikel, weil ich meiner Freundin auf den Arsch haue."

„Die schreiben doch über jeden Scheiß.", murmelte sie.

„_Naja, stimmt auch wieder. Aber _so_ schlimm wäre so eine Meldung auch wieder nicht. Ihr blöder Verlag wird nicht gleich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, weil ihre Top-Autorin sich in L.A. den Hintern versohlen lässt._"

Er öffnete die hintere Autotür und Hope sprang auf den Rücksitz. Er gab Sarah einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er die Beifahrertür öffnete. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf den Sitz plumpsen.

Auf dem Weg zurück ins Affenhaus spielte sie mit ihren Fingern, sah immer wieder zu ihm hin und schien über etwas nachzudenken. Oder eher zu überlegen, ob sie ihn etwas fragen solle. Er ahnte, worum es ging.

„Ich war bei dem Freund, bei dem deine Party steigt. Wir haben ein paar Sachen vorbereitet."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. Er blickte kurz zu ihr. Sie zog einen Schmollmund.

„Du tust es schon wieder."

Er lachte.

„Sorry, Ma´am."

Sie fluchte leise vor sich hin.


	121. Kapitel 120

Später bereitete Sarah in der Küche alles für die Pizza vor, während sich Jackson noch in seinem Zimmer aufhielt, bevor er dann ins Wohnzimmer gehen wollte. Plötzlich hörte er Ben nach Melinda rufen. Jackson spitzte die Ohren.

_ „Sagte sie gerade _Küche_?_"

Er runzelte die Stirn. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dass Sarah und Melinda allein in der Küche waren. Sarah war es zuzutrauen, dass sie wieder Spielchen spielte oder einfach nur ‚harmlose' Fragen stellte. Dass Ben offenbar dazu stieß, machte die Sache in Jacksons Augen nicht besser. Er wusste selbst, wie gut Sarah im manipulieren war. So ging er nach unten. Doch in diesem Moment kamen Ben und Melinda aus Richtung Küche. Ben zuckte kaum merklich die Schultern und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann gingen er und Melinda ins Wohnzimmer.

„_Was haben die da nur wieder gemacht?_"

Er ging zur Küche und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Sarah saß am Tisch, hatte die Arme auf die Platte gelegt und ihren Kopf darauf gebettet. Ihr Körper bebte.

„Alles okay?"

Sie hob nicht den Kopf.

„Ähm… Weinst du oder lachst du?", fragte er nach.

Jetzt blickte sie auf und antwortete lachend und mit Tränen in den Augen:

„Beides."

Er runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich neben sie.

„_Was ist hier um Gottes Willen los?_"

„Was ist denn passiert?"

Sie lachte wieder.

„Mel wollte wissen, wie ich…"

Dann stoppte sie und ihr Lachen erstarb urplötzlich.

„Nicht so wichtig."

Er war nun mehr als verwirrt.

„_Sie kriegt wegen einer Frage von Mel einen Lachflash und dann ist es plötzlich nicht mehr so wichtig?!_"

Sie stand auf und sah auf die Uhr.

„Ich bereite schon mal alles vor."

„Ähm… okay."

„_Könnte mir mal jemand erklären, was hier los ist? Ich frag einfach Mel und Ben, wenn Sarah mir nicht antworten will._"

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und wandte sich zum gehen. Als er gerade den Raum verließ, ließ ihn ein „Verdammt." von Sarah innehalten. Er sah sich nach ihr um.

„Was ist jetzt?"

„Ich denke nach. Ich bin gestresst."

Er blieb stehen und wartete. Sarah dachte offenbar wirklich angestrengt nach. Dann seufzte sie.

„Einer von euch geht nächste Woche in einen Laden und kauft einen kleinen Eimer fürs Bad. Den gibt's in jedem Badzubehörladen und so."

„Okay. Kein Problem."

„_Wie kommt sie jetzt _darauf_? Ist es das, was Mel wissen wollte? Ich versteh einfach nicht, was grad wieder mit Sarah los ist._"

„Ich fange jetzt an, die Pizzen zu machen."

Jackson wusste, dass sie ihn damit rausschmiss.

„Ich lass die Tür auf."

Sie ging zu ihm, küsste ihn und lächelte.

„Wenn was ist, rufe ich."

Er erwiderte es und gab ihr noch einen Kuss, bevor er die Küche endgültig verließ. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und fläzte sich auf den Sessel. Er grübelte darüber nach, worüber Melinda und Sarah sich unterhalten hatten und warum Sarah deshalb so lachen musste. Und warum sie es ihm dann nicht sagen wollte.

„_Ist vielleicht wieder so ein Frauending, das zu hoch für mich ist._"

In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, wozu der kleine Eimer, von dem Sarah gesprochen hatte, gut sein sollte. Er sah kurz zu Melinda hinüber.

„_Hoppla. Stimmt ja, da war ja was. Wegen Sarah hab ich an solche Sachen gar nicht mehr gedacht._"

Er blickte zur offenen Tür.

„_Wegen Sarah…_"

Ein Stich durchfuhr ihn, doch er ignorierte ihn - wie immer. Er wusste nun, warum Sarah einen Lachanfall bekommen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Melinda sich bei ihr erkundigt, wie Sarah, die ja nun schon einige Zeit im Affenhaus verbracht hatte, die Situation meisterte, ihre Tage in einem Haus zu haben, in dem drei Kerle lebten, die keinen Gedanken an sowas verschwendeten. Und ihm wurde nun auch klar, warum sie plötzlich so ernst geworden und ihm nichts hatte erzählen wollen.

„_Sie wollte verhindern, dass ich wieder daran erinnert werde._"

Er starrte auf sein Notizbuch und klopfte mit dem Stift darauf, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Erst, als die Musik in der Küche lauter gestellt wurde, erwachte er aus seiner Trance.

_Well I thought I knew you, thinking that you were true_

_Guess I, I couldn´t trust called your bluff_

_Time is up, ´cause I´ve had enough_

_You were here by my side, always down for the ride_

_But your joy ride just came down in flames, ´cause your greed sold me out in shame, mhm mhm_

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentments for you_

_But uh uh oh no, you´re wrong_

_´Cause if it wasn´t for all that you tried to do, I wouldn´t know just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna thank you_

_´Cause it makes me that much stronger_

„_Ja, auf ihre Weise ist sie das. Und doch wieder nicht._"

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

Ben sah zu ihm hinüber. Jackson hingegen schaute zur Tür und seufzte.

„_Ja, echt toll, dass die aus ihr eine Kämpferin gemacht haben. Weil die´s ja nicht ausbaden müssen._"

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Never saw it coming, all of you backstabbing_

_Just so, you could cash in on a good thing before I´d realized your game_

_I heard you´re going ´round, playing the victim now_

_But don´t even begin feelin´ I´m the one to blame ´cause you dug your own grave_

Jackson zuckte zusammen.

_After all of the fights and lies, guess you´re wanting to hurt me_

Er trommelte wieder mit dem Stift auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite herum.

_But that won´t work anymore, no more, uh uh, it´s over_

_´Cause if it wasn´t for all of your torture I wouldn´t know how to be this way now_

Er umfasste den Stift stärker, der ein wenig knackte. Jackson lockerte seinen Griff wieder etwas.

_And never back down_

_So I wanna thank you_

_´Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I thought I know turn out to be unjust so cruel?_

_Could only see the good in you, pretended not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself through living in denial_

„_Das klingt schon fast nach Sarah…_"

_But in the end you´ll see you won´t stop me_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

Dieses Mal war etwas länger Pause zum nächsten Lied und Jackson nahm an, dass Sarah es herausgesucht hatte.

_This is a story about a girl named Lucky_

_Early morning, she wakes up_

_Knock, knock, knock on the door_

_It´s time for make-up, perfect smile_

Ben und Melinda sahen wieder zu ihm hinüber. Melinda lächelte und er erwiderte es, obwohl er auf sein Notizbuch schaute.

_It´s you they´re all waiting for_

_They go: Isn´t she lovely, this Hollywood-Girl?_

Melinda kicherte und Jackson blickte auf und lachte leise. Auch Ben musste schmunzeln,

_And they say: She´s so lucky, she´s a star_

_But she crie-, crie-, cries in her lonely heart_

Er sah zur Tür und seufzte.

_Thinking: If there´s nothing missing in my life, then why do these tears come at night?_

_Lost in an image, in a dream_

_But there´s no one there to wake her up_

_And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning_

_But tell me what happens when it stops_

_They go: Isn´t she lovely, this Hollywood-Girl?_

_And they say: She´s so lucky, she´s a star_

_But she crie-, crie-, cries in her lonely heart_

_Thinking: If there´s nothing missing in my life, then why do these tears come at night?_

Sarah drehte den Ton offenbar wieder runter. Jackson begann, an einem neuen Song zu schreiben. Jerad kam zurück, mit Cheryl im Schlepptau. Sie sagten nur kurz ‚Hallo', bevor sie nach oben gingen. Jackson und Ben wechselten einen Blick und pfiffen dann den Refrain von ‚Jolene'. Melinda giggelte. Schließlich kamen Jerad und seine Freundin wieder nach unten und gesellten sich zu ihnen.

Dann drang nicht nur Musik, sondern auch Sarahs Gesang zu ihnen. Sie übertönte sogar Adele, als sie kräftig mitsang.

„There´s a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it´s bring me out the dark."

„_Würde erklären, warum sie immer so warm ist…_"

„Finally I can see you crystal clear. Go ahead and sell me out and I´ll lay your ship bare. See how I´ll leave, with every piece of you."

Ihre Stimme brach bei den letzten Worten etwas. Alle starrten Jackson an. Er versuchte, es zu ignorieren.

„_Naja, vielleicht nicht mit _jedem_ Stück. Aber mit einigen..._"

„Don´t underestimate the things that I will do."

„_Würde ich nie…_"

„There´s a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it´s bring me out the dark. The scars of your love remind me of us."

Er musste sich beherrschen, sich nicht an der Schulter zu kratzen und dachte an Sarahs zahlreiche Narben.

„They keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless."

Er musste lächeln.

„_Es sind wohl andere Dinge, die ihr den Atem rauben._"

„I can´t help feeling. We could have it all. Rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside your hand and you played it to the beat."

„Oh mein Gott, sie ist gut!", rief Melinda begeistert.

Ben und Jerad nickten anerkennend, während Jackson das Gefühl hatte, vor Stolz gleich zu platzen.

„Ja, klingt schon nicht schlecht.", murmelte Cheryl und gab sich offensichtlich Mühe, nicht beeindruckt zu klingen.

Melinda legte sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ihr Lachen zu verdecken. Jerad sah seine Freundin an, als sei die nicht bei Verstand. Oder hätte keinerlei Geschmack.

„Baby, I have no story to be told."

Sarah lachte.

„_Na, _das_ stimmt wohl so gar nicht. In mehrerer Hinsicht._"

„Eine Autorin sollte schon Geschichten zu erzählen haben, oder?", meinte Jerad lachend.

„But I´ve heard one of you and I´m gonna make your head burn. Think of me in the depths of your despair. Making a home down there as mine sure won´t be shared."

„_Ich hoffe, dass sie ihres mit mir teilen wird…_"

„The scars of your love remind me of us. They keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless. I can´t help feeling. Could have it all. Rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside your hand, but you played it with a beating. Throw your soul through every open door. Count your blessings to find what you look for. Turn my sorrow into treasured gold."

Jackson schlug die letzte Seite des Notizbuches auf und notierte ‚turn my sorrow into treasured gold' und wieder den Titel.

„You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow. You had my heart and soul in your hand. But you played it, played it, played it to the beat."

Die drei Männer und Melinda klatschten und Sarah rief zurück:

„Danke!"

Kurz danach bat Sarah um Hilfe und so ging Jackson in die Küche, um für sie die Pizzen zu zerschneiden. Sarah hatte bereits die Küche aufgeräumt und alles vorbereitet.

„_Wird ziemlich eng heut_.", dachte er mit einem Blick auf den fertig gedeckten Tisch.

Als Jerad mit den anderen die Küche betrat, meinte er erst, dass es lecker riechen würde und fragte Jackson dann, ob sie Sarah wirklich nicht anstellen könnten.

„Vergiss es Kumpel.", erwiderte Jackson lächelnd und schüttelte den Kopf.

Jeder nahm sich seine Stücke, während Sarah Hope ihr Futter hinstellte. Melinda machte Sarah Komplimente wegen des Essens und meinte, es würde viel besser schmecken als eine fertige Pizza. Jackson gab ihr da insgeheim Recht und erwiderte nur, dass er und seine Freunde einfach zu faul zum kochen seien und es schneller gehe, einfach die Schnellwahltaste zu drücken. Melinda und Sarah seufzten gleichzeitig und die Männer lachten.

Die ganze Zeit wippte Sarah mit dem Fuß und wirkte fahrig. Dieses Verhalten färbte auf Hope ab, die unruhig wurde. Die Hündin stellte sich neben Sarahs Stuhl und stupste sie mit der Schnauze an. Sarah kraulte sie.

„Ich weiß, Babe. Wir haben nur noch ein paar Stunden vor uns, dann ist es vorbei."

„Was ist mit ihr los?", fragte Melinda.

Mit toternster Miene antwortete Sarah:

„Heute Nacht ist Vollmond. Wir sind da immer… ein bisschen aufgedreht."

„_Meine Wölfinnen wollen auf die Hatz, was?_"

Er wusste - oder _ahnte_ zumindest -, dass sie Melinda auf den Arm nahm und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Besonders, da alle Sarah anstarrten. Geistesabwesend kratzte Jackson sich an der Schulter mit der Bissstelle. Sarah entblößte die Zähne. Er lachte leise.

„Honey, warum hast du so große Augen?"

„Damit ich dich besser sehen kann."

Er grinste.

„Honey, warum hast du so große Ohren?"

Sie kam näher.

„Damit ich dich besser hören kann."

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„_Sie hat ja tatsächlich Ohren wie ein Luchs. Oder eben wie eine Wölfin._"

Die beiden anderen Männer lachten leise.

„Honey, warum hast du so… äh… spitze Zähne?"

„_Groß kann man diese kleinen Hauerchen ja wirklich nicht nennen. Was nicht heißt, dass sie nicht kräftig zubeißen kann._"

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. Sie kam noch ein Stück näher.

„Damit ich dich besser fressen kann."

Er lachte kurz, bevor er sie küsste.

„Leute, wir essen grad.", beschwerte sich Jerad.

„Spielverderber.", murmelte Jackson, als Sarah sich von ihm löste.

„_Ich küss doch nur meine Freundin. Seit wann ist er da so empfindlich?_"

Sarah küsste ihn auf den Kiefer.

„Keine Sorge. Ich fresse dich nicht."

Er lächelte.

„Ich weiß."

„Weil sie dich liebt?", fragte Jerad.

„Nein. Weil sie Vegetarierin ist.", erwiderte Jackson und deutete auf Sarahs Gemüsepizza.

Sarah blickte auf ihr Essen und entblößte wieder die Zähne.

„_Sonst müsste ich mich wohl wirklich in Acht nehmen. Meine Tetanusimpfung werd ich trotzdem auffrischen. Sarah ist ja nicht das einzige wilde Tier in meiner neuen Familie._"

Nach einer Weile fragte Melinda:

„Bist du schon lange Vegetarierin?"

„Seit elf Jahren."

„Wow. Und es gab nie eine Zeit oder so, wo du quasi schwach geworden bist und doch wieder Flesch gegessen hast?"

Jackson, der soeben ein Stück Pizza hatte durchschneiden wollen, drückte mit zu viel Druck auf und schrammte mit dem Messer über den Teller. Er hörte in seinem Kopf, wie Sarah sagte:

„_Sagen wir, ich bin vom rechten Weg abgekommen, nach meinem zweiten…_"

Alle zuckten wegen des Geräusches zusammen. Jacksons Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Sarah legte Jackson sanft eine Hand auf die Wange. Er sah sie an. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm zu:

„Nicht dran denken. Alles okay."

Sie küsste zärtlich seine Wange und sah ihm dann in die Augen. Nach einem sehr langen Moment nickte er langsam.

„_Nicht dran denken. Nicht dran denken. Alles ist okay. Denk nicht dran._", ermahnte er sich.

Sarah widmete sich wieder ihrer Pizza und sah niemanden an und beantwortete auch Melindas Frage nicht. Jackson versuchte ebenfalls, sich auf sein Essen zu konzentrieren. Hope winselte leise und ging zu Sarah. Diese streichelte die Hündin.

„Sagtest du nicht mal, dass du vor drei Jahren oder so eine Zeit lang wieder Fleisch gegessen hattest?", fragte Jerad plötzlich.

Sarah sah ihn hasserfüllt an, zischte leise und bleckte die Zähne. Alle starrten sie an. Hope knurrte.

„Jerad_ muss irgendwann lernen, seine Klappe zu halten._", dachte Jackson grimmig und legte eine Hand auf Sarahs.

Sie schaute ihn an.

„Nicht. Alles okay. Beruhige dich."

„_Der Abend soll doch nicht damit enden, dass meine Mädels ein Massaker veranstalten. Oder die Laune total in den Keller geht._"

Sie atmete tief durch und nickte dann.

„Tut mir leid."

„Schon okay. Iss weiter."

Wieder sah sie auf ihren Teller. Ben sagte irgendwas und Jerad erwiderte:

„Oh. Okay."

„_Denk nicht dran. Das ist Vergangenheit. Wir kommen darüber hinweg_.", dachte Jackson immer wieder.

Ihm war eigentlich der Appetit vergangen, doch er zwang sich, seine Pizza aufzuessen. Der Rest des Abendbrots verlief schweigend. Als sie mit ihrer Pizza fertig war, sagte Sarah nur:

„Vergesst den Pudding im Kühlschrank nicht."

„Hast du den eigentlich richtig selbst gemacht, mit Milch und so?", fragte Melinda.

Sarah sah sie an, lächelte leicht und nickte.

„_Damit kann man ihr immer eine Freude machen. Indem man ihre Kochkünste würdigt._"

„Es gibt auch ein bisschen Fruchtsoße."

„Meinen kann jemand anderes haben. Die Pizza hatte schon Kalorien genug.", meinte Cheryl und steuerte damit das erste Mal etwas zum Gespräch bei.

Jackson brummelte:

„Magersüchtiges Blondchen."

Sarah hingegen lächelte nur. Es kam ihm ein wenig hintergründig vor. Jerad räumte den Tisch ab und stellte alles auf die Abtropffläche der Spüle. Ben holte die Schalen mit dem Pudding raus und musste feixen, als er sah, dass es nur fünf waren. Sarah zwinkerte ihm zu. Jackson lachte kurz und bekam dann einen Hustenanfall, weil er es unterdrückte.

„_Klasse! Sie hat für die Schnalle gar nicht erst einen gemacht. Ich mach mir gleich in die Hosen._"

Melinda musste schmunzeln. Sarahs Laune schien sich leicht zu heben und auch Jackson ging es etwas besser.

„Die Schale mit dem Minzblatt ist meine.", teilte Sarah mit.

„Was ist damit?", fragte Jerad erstaunt.

„Mehr Zucker.", antworteten Sarah und Jackson beinahe gleichzeitig.

Sie sah ihn erst überrascht an, bevor sie lachte und ihn küsste.

„_Ich kenn sie offenbar doch schon ziemlich gut._"

Die anderen sahen sie erstaunt an. Jackson gab seinen Freunden, Sarah und Melinda einen Löffel. Cheryl schaute jeden kurz an, bevor sie sagte:

„Ich geh schon mal ins Bad und mach mich fertig."

Tim nickte und wollte ihr offenbar einen Kuss geben. Doch sie stand auf, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten.

„_Oh, ist da jemand angepisst?_", dachte Jackson amüsiert.

Nach einem abschätzigen Blick auf Sarah und ihren Nachtisch verließ sie die Küche. Sarah pfiff eine Melodie. Jackson und auch Ben lachten, als sie erkannten, dass es ‚Fashionista' war.

„Darf ich mal probieren?", fragte Jackson und deutete auf Sarahs Pudding.

„_Ich bin gespannt, _wie_ süß sie ihren gemacht hat._"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Meinetwegen. Ich bezweifle, dass es dir schmeckt."

„No risk, no fun."

Sie rollte mit den Augen und hielt ihm das Schälchen hin. Kaum hatte die winzige Portion, die er genommen hatte, seine Zunge berührt, verzog er das Gesicht.

„_Um Himmels Willen, wie kann ihr _sowas_ schmecken?! Ihre Geschmacksnerven müssen ja schon halb taub sein._"

„Wow. Das verklebt einem ja alles."

„Vielleicht solltest du noch mehr essen. Eventuell hältst du dann mal für eine Weile die Klappe.", erwiderte sie trocken.

Tim und Ben lachten. Nach einem Moment der Überraschung fiel Jackson ein.


	122. Kapitel 121

Nachdem Cheryl irgendwann das Bad wieder verließ, machte sich erst Melinda für den Abend zurecht und dann die drei Männer. Sarah ging währenddessen mit Hope in den Hinterhof.

Nachdem Jackson sich umgezogen und rasiert hatte, ging er hinaus. Einen Moment lang betrachtete er nur Sarah, die zum Vollmond hinaufblickte.

„_Sie ist so wunderschön._"

Er ging zu ihr, umarmte sie und küsste sie liebevoll. Jerad schrie zu ihnen raus, dass sie mit fummeln aufhören sollten.

„_Mann, der hat echt schlechte Laune. Die soll er an seiner Kirsche auslassen und nicht an uns._"

Er und Sarah sahen zum Mond hinauf und dann fragte er leise:

„Kannst du heulen?"

Sie lachte kurz, legte dann den Kopf in den Nacken und imitierte das Geheul eines Wolfes. Hope fiel fast augenblicklich ein.

„_Meine Güte, das klingt ja richtig echt. Aber ich hätts wissen müssen…_"

„Scheiße, ihr habt uns erschreckt."

Sie wandten sich der Hintertür zu. Jerad stand dort. Hinter ihm konnten sie Ben und Melinda sehen. Jackson lachte.

„_Da werden sich wohl einige umziehen müssen._"

„Okay, gehen wir rein."

Als sie das Haus betraten, sahen die drei sie verwundert und immer noch leicht erschrocken an.

„Was denn?", fragte Jackson unschuldig.

„_Die haben doch nicht etwa gedacht, Sarah hätte sich wirklich verwandelt, oder? Oder ich, nachdem ich ja gebissen wurde…_"

Sie gingen zur Treppe, wo Cheryl stand. Sie sah Sarah und Jackson an und fragte sich offensichtlich, was der Lärm zu bedeuten gehabt hatte. Jerad sah auf seine Uhr.

„Wir wollten doch eigentlich um acht los.", meinte er leicht vorwurfsvoll.

„Wie spät ist es jetzt?"

„Viertel vor."

Sarah und Jackson wechselten einen Blick. Er grinste leicht.

„_Theoretisch müsste sie das in der Zeit schaffen._"

Sarah rollte mit den Augen.

„Gebt mir zehn."

„_Ich wusste, dass sie die Herausforderung annimmt._"

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das je sagen würde: Lauf kleine Wölfin."

Sie lachte und rannte die Treppe hinauf.

„Zehn was?", fragte Jerad.

„Minuten natürlich."

Alle sahen ihn verblüfft an.

„Was denn? Ihr wisst, dass sie schnell ist."

Er lief in die Küche, um das Radio und Sarahs MP3-Player zu holen. Er eilte zu den anderen zurück. Seine Freunde erzählten offenbar ihren Freundinnen gerade von dem Rennen, dass sie eine Woche zuvor gelaufen waren. Jackson feixte und rief dann nach oben:

„Willst du Musik hören?"

„Klar!", schrie Sarah zurück.

Er schaltete das Gerät an und suchte nach einem Lied. Er grinste, als er eines von James Blunt fand.

„_Sie steht ja auf den. Obwohl er Engländer ist. Verräterin._"

_Simona, you´re getting older_

Seine Freunde und Melinda sahen ihn geschockt an. Cheryl hingegen lächelte leicht. Es wirkte gehässig.

„Sie kennt das Lied. Wartet einfach."

_Your journey´s been etched on your skin_

Er dachte an ihre Narben.

„_Oh ja, das ist sie._"

_Simona, wish I had known that_

_What seemed so strong has been and gone_

_I would call you up every Saturday night_

Sie sang die nächsten Zeilen mit.

„And we both stayed out till the morning light. And we sang 'Here we go again'. And though times goes by I will always be in a club with you in 1973. Singing 'Here we go again'."

Er lachte leise, ebenso wie Ben, Jerad und Melinda.

„Seht ihr. Ich sagte doch, dass sie es kennt."

„Ist ja auch das richtige Lied für heute.", meinte Ben.

_Simona, wish I was sober_

_So I could see clearly now the rain has gone_

„_Sarah und Regen… Ein Kapitel für sich_.", dachte er schmunzelnd.

_Simona, I guess it´s over_

_My memory plays our tune, the same old song_

_I would call you up every Saturday night_

_And we both stayed out till the morning light_

Den Rest des Liedes sang Jackson mit ihr zusammen:

„And we sang 'Here we go again'. And though times goes by I will always be in a club with you in 1973. Singing 'Here we go again'."

„_Eine unserer Erinnerungen, die hoffentlich bleiben werden. Sie und ich im ‚P´s'._"

Er suchte das nächste Lied - ebenfalls von James Blunt - heraus.

„_Wie für sie geschrieben._"

_I´ll be standing in the corner_

_Just watching her slaughter them_

Sarah lachte. Alle starrten Jackson an.

„_Ist doch nur ein Lied. Als würde ich das tun…_"

_See you all go wild_

_I´ve been dipping in my finger_

_Testing out the water_

_See you on the other side_

_She is dangerous, she is dangerous, I´m sure_

„_Und wie. _Sehr_ gefährlich. Aber ich schaffs ziemlich gut, sie unter Kontrolle zu halten._"

_And she´s all dressed up and knocking at my door_

_She is dangerous, she is dangerous, I know_

_But she´s got my heart and she´s never letting go_

_I´ll be hanging on your heartache_

_Enough rope for my sake and losing every time_

_I´ll be wrapped around your finger, let the moment linger_

_See you in the other side_

_She is dangerous, she is dangerous, I´m sure_

_And she´s all dressed up and knocking at my door_

_She is dangerous, she is dangerous, I know_

_But she´s got my heart and she´s never letting go_

_And we all get a taste for blood tonight_

_Coz we´ve all had a taste of love_

_And we all get a taste of blood tonight_

_For love_

„_Blut und Liebe… Wieso klingt das irgendwie nach meinem Fangbanger?_"

_She is dangerous, she is dangerous, I´m sure_

_And she´s all dressed up and knocking at my door_

_She is dangerous, she is dangerous, I know_

_But she´s got my heart and she´s never letting go_

Er schaltete Radio und MP3-Player wieder aus. Nach einer Weile kam Sarah nach unten gerannt. Alle sahen sie erstaunt an. Alle außer Jackson, der lächelte.

„_Ich wusste, dass sie es packt. Obwohl sie sogar besser ist als ich ahnte._", dachte er nach einem Blick auf Sarahs Make-up.

Tim drückte eine Taste auf seiner Uhr und verkündete:

„Neun Minuten, vierunddreißig Sekunden."

Sarah grinste.

„Du bist ja geschminkt.", meinte Cheryl fassungslos.

„Deshalb brauchte ich zehn.", erwiderte Sarah ungerührt.

„Du hast dich in _zehn_ Minuten umgezogen _und_ geschminkt?!"

Auch Melinda konnte es nicht glauben. Jackson lächelte breit und küsste Sarahs Wange.

„Das ist mein Mädchen.", meinte er mit deutlichem Stolz in der Stimme.

Nach kurzer Diskussion entschieden sie, dass sie alle ins Bens Wagen zum Club fahren würden. Dafür zwängten sich die drei Frauen und Jackson auf die Rückbank, wobei Sarah auf seinem Schoß saß. Er umarmte sie fest und rückte dabei auf den Knutschfleck an ihrer Hüfte. Als sie „Au!" rief fragten alle Männer gleichzeitig, wer sie sei.

„_Seit wann ist sie so empfindlich?_"

Er nutzte die Situation, um Sarahs Nacken zu küssen. Durch ihr Kichern darauf aufmerksam gemacht, beschwerte sich Jerad und fragte, ob Jackson mal die Hände von Sarah lassen könnte.

„_Alter. Er hat echt schlechte Laune heute. Hat er wirklich Stress mit Cheryl? Scheint ja heute nicht so toll zwischen den beiden zu laufen. Naja, solange sie uns nicht den Abend verderben._"

Melinda hingegen schien es ebenfalls lustig zu finden, denn auch sie giggelte.

Vorm Club begutachtete Ryan, der Türsteher, Cheryl ausgiebig. Der schien das aber nichts auszumachen, was Sarah dazu verleitete, leise über sie zu lästern. Dieses Mal mussten sie ein wenig auf der Sitzecke zusammenrücken. Jerad und Cheryl nahmen auf einem Sessel Platz und Sarah setzte sich auf Jacksons Schoß. Ben und Melinda saßen neben ihnen und sorgten so für Abstand zwischen den beiden anderen Paaren. Sarah erkundigte sich, warum der Platz immer frei war, wenn sie in den Club gingen. Jackson wollte eigentlich nicht zu sehr darauf eingehen, da er vermutete, dass Sarah die Sonderbehandlung - dass er mit dem Clubbesitzer Randy ausgemacht hatte, die Sitzecke bis zehn Uhr freizuhalten - als unfair betrachtete. Jerad allerdings schien beinah stolz darauf zu sein und erzählte ihr davon. Tatsächlich war Sarah nicht sehr begeistert davon. Dass Cheryl sich einschleimen wollte, in dem sie die Vereinbarung als ‚cool' bezeichnete, tat sein Übriges. Jackson merkte wieder, wie schlecht Sarah auf Jerads Freundin zu sprechen war und ahnte, dass es irgendwann knallen würde. Vor allem, wenn Cheryl weiter versuchte, ihm schöne Augen zu machen.

Um sie zu beruhigen, wollte er ein wenig mit ihr schmusen. Das störte aber offenbar Jerad, denn er fragte leicht genervt:

„Hey, Ben. Wollen wir schon mal was holen?"

Jackson löste sich von Sarahs Lippen.

„Ich komm mit. Oder sollen wir auf dem Trockenen sitzen bleiben?"

„Ich denke, du bist schon trunken vor Liebe?"

Sarah lachte, ebenso wie Melinda.

„_Naja, aber bissel Stoff geht trotzdem noch. Außerdem braucht meine Kleine doch auch was zu süffeln._"

Er deutete auf Sarah.

„Was ist mit meinem Rockchick? Ich muss sie abfüllen. Sonst wird's kein gelungener Abend."

Sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Oberarm.

„Arschloch."

Er wackelte mit dem Zeigerfinger vor ihrem Gesicht herum.

„Hör auf damit oder ich werd böse."

„_Sie ist heute wirklich wieder sehr frech zu mir. Sie soll den Bogen nicht überspannen._"

Sarah murmelte etwas Unflätiges. Jackson ging nicht darauf ein, sondern fragte nur:

„Was willst du?"

Sarah überlegte scheinbar, sagte dann aber:

„Überrasche mich."

Er blinzelte.

„_Hab ich grad richtig gehört?! Erst gibt sie Meldung, weil sie Schmerz gespürt hat und jetzt soll ich sie überraschen? Sie ist doch nicht etwa auf dem Weg, langsam eine normale Frau zu werden, oder?_"

„Und das von _dir_?! Da muss ich mal wieder ein Kreuz im Kalender machen."

Er küsste sie.

„Okay, ich schau, was sie so haben."

Melinda und Cheryl hatten offenbar ihre Bestellungen schon aufgegeben. Denn Ben und Jerad standen bereits, als Sarah von Jacksons Schoß rutschte, damit er aufstehen konnte. Er warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf Sarah und die anderen beiden Frauen.

„_Ich hasse es, sie allein zu lassen. Vor allem mit Leuten, bei denen ich nicht weiß, was passiert. Naja, so lange Mel da ist, wird Sarah der Tussi schon nichts tun. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie es mal für ein paar Minuten schafft, niemanden zu manipulieren oder auszufragen._"

Er seufzte und folgte seinen Freunden, die schon auf dem Weg zur Bar waren.

„_Wird schon schief gehen._"

Er schloss zu den beiden auf, als Jerad gerade brummelte:

„Ne, alles okay."

Sie stellten sich nebeneinander an die Bar. Jackson warf Ben einen Blick zu. Der zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Garrett, der Barkeeper, kam zu ihnen.

„Na Jungs, alles klar?"

„Sicher doch. Ich brauch heut mal die Karte."

Garrett gab sie ihm und wandte sich an Ben und Jerad, um deren Bestellungen entgegen zu nehmen, während Jackson die Karte studierte. Garrett wandte sich an ihn.

„Und? Was willst du?"

Jackson nannte ihm seinen Wunsch und blätterte weiter durch die Karte.

„_Na, _das_ klingt doch interessant. Allein der Name dürfte Sarah gefallen._"

„Kannst du `ne ‚Bloody Mary' machen, aber ohne den Tabasco und den Pfeffer?"

Garrett blinzelte.

„Was?! Ich soll Zutaten weglassen? Der Tabasco ist aber Bestandteil des Drinks."

„Komm schon. Machs für mich. Sarah ist allergisch gegen Scharfes."

„Echt?", fragte Jerad.

Der Barkeeper seufzte.

„Meinetwegen. Aber erzähls nicht rum. Es gibt sowas wie eine Barkeeperehre."

„Ja, kein Problem."

„_Die Leute machen alles für mich._"

Garrett wandte sich nach hinten, um die sechs Drink zuzubereiten. Jackson sah Jerad an.

„Ja. Sarah verträgt nichts Scharfes. Hab ich bei unserem Date gemerkt."

„Oh."

Jackson warf einen Blick auf Ben, der zwei Schritte zur Seite trat.

„Hey, ist wirklich alles okay?", fragte Jackson Jerad leise.

„Bist du genervt, weil ich ständig an Sarah rumfummle und so?"

Tim seufzte.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich mein, ich hab mich schon fast dran gewöhnt."

Jackson grinste schief.

„Ich weiß, dass euch das sicher auf die Nerven geht. Ich versuch mich zu beherrschen."

„Schon okay. Ich meine, du stehst eben auf Sarah. Ich kann dir ja schlecht verbieten, mit deiner Freundin zu knutschen."

Jackson wartete.

„Es ist Cheryl. Die ist total mies drauf heute.", gab Jerad nach einem Augenblick zu.

„Und… ach, nicht so wichtig."

„Komm schon. Wenn was ist, kannst dus mir sagen. Oder Ben. Wir sind doch deine Freunde. Wenns Probleme gibt, sind wir für dich da."

Tim sah kurz zu Ben hinüber und wandte sich dann wieder an Jackson. Er lächelte.

„Danke. Ich komm klar. Aber werd dran denken."

Jackson erwiderte es. Jerad winkte Ben heran.

„Na Mädels. Fertig getratscht?", zog der sie auf, als er sich zu ihnen gesellte.

Beide lachten und Jerad knuffte ihn in den Oberarm. Schließlich hatten sie ihre Drinks. Er sah auf das Glas mit der roten Flüssigkeit.

„Hey, Jerad. Kannst du Sarahs nehmen? Wird Zeit, dass ich mal wieder ihr Gehirn arbeiten lasse."

Seine Freunde sahen ihn verwundert an. Doch dann nickte Jerad. Sie nahmen die Gläser und gingen zurück, wobei Jackson und Ben vorneweg liefen. Sarah und die beiden anderen Frauen schienen sich zu unterhalten.

„_Hoffentlich machen sie nur Small-Talk._"

Sarah entblößte die Zähne. Melinda und Cheryl zuckten instinktiv zusammen.

„_Wird Zeit, dass wir zurück sind. Sieht nicht gut aus._"

Sarahs Lächeln wurde etwas freundlicher und sie sagte etwas. Cheryl sah sie zweifelnd an und Jackson fragte sich, worüber die Frauen gesprochen hatten. Sie erreichten den Tisch und stellten die Gläser ab.

„Okay, hon. Jerad hat dein Getränk. Schließ die Augen. Du sollst raten, was es ist."

Sie blinzelte.

„Was?!"

Er verdeckte ihre Augen mit der Hand.

„Schließen. Es sollte doch eine Überraschung sein."

„_Sie hat sicher nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich das wörtlich nehme._"

Tim kam an und stellte die letzten beiden Gläser ab.

„Soll ich jetzt kosten oder wie?", fragte Sarah.

„Nein. Ich geb dir einen Tipp. Wenn du falsch liegst, kriegst du gar nichts."

Melinda schnappte nach Luft und beschwerte sich:

„Das ist gemein."

„No risk, no fun.", erwiderte Jackson ungerührt.

„Okay. Tipp.", sagte Sarah.

Er konnte hören, dass sie interessiert war und diese zweite Herausforderung des Tages annahm. Er überlegte kurz, welchen Tipp er geben sollte.

„_Bloody Mary… Na klar, das naheliegendste für einen Filmfreak._"

„Das sollte man besser nicht vor dem Spiegel sagen.", meinte er schließlich.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, lachte dann und erwiderte langgezogen:

„Bloody Mary."

Jackson lachte und nahm die Hand weg.

„_Ich wusste, dass das ein Kinderspiel für sie ist._"

Vier verblüffte Gesichter starrten Sarah an.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Sie ist eben clever.", antwortete Jackson mit Stolz in der Stimme.

„Jay, ich denke aber nicht, dass ich das trinken kann."

„_Oh, sie weiß also wirklich, was da drin ist._"

„Hab Garrett gesagt, er soll den Pfeffer und den Tabasco weglassen. Der hat mich angeschaut, als würde ich was Unanständiges von ihm wollen."

„Du kannst schließlich nicht von einem Barkeeper verlangen, dass er alteingesessene Drinks abändert.", meinte Jerad.

Sarah küsste Jackson.

„Du denkst an alles."

Er lächelte.

„_Ich versuchs._"

„Probier mal. Wenns dir doch nicht schmeckt, gibst du ihn einfach Jerad."

„Wieso _mir_?", fragte der verwirrt.

Jackson warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Quid pro quo."

„_Ich hab noch nicht vergessen, wie Sarah abgestürzt ist, nachdem sie diesen bescheuerten Drink getrunken hatte, den er plötzlich nicht mehr hatte haben wollen._"

„Was?!"

„Auge um Auge.", sagte Sarah und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Drink.

„Whoa. Das haut rein.", meint sie dann feixend.

Jackson lachte.

„Trink langsam, kleine Irin. Wodka dürfte sogar für _dich_ ziemlich stark sein."

„_Und in dem ist mehr drin als in den anderen Sachen, die sie sonst hier getrunken hat._"

„Ts.", erwiderte sie und hob eine Augenbraue.

„_Oh je. Jetzt denkt sie sicher wieder, sie muss beweisen, wie hart im Nehmen sie ist. Schluckspecht._"

Doch Sarah folgte seiner Anweisung und nippte immer nur an dem Drink. Zwischendurch gingen die Paare tanzen, wobei mindestens immer ein oder zwei Leute bei den Getränken blieben. Allgemein war die Stimmung gelöst und heiter.


	123. Kapitel 122

Irgendwann meinte Sarah, dass sie sich gern vom DJ was wünschen würde und fragte Jackson, ob es okay sei, wenn sie Ben oder Jerad schickten. Er beriet sich kurz mit seinen Freunden, die meinten, dass Sarah Dean, den DJ des ‚P´s', kennen lernen könnte. So ging Ben mit ihr durch den Club zum Kämmerchen des DJ, das sich im Keller befand.

Als sie zurück kamen, sah Ben Sarah seltsam und fragend an und Jackson befürchtete, dass es wieder einen Eklat gegeben hatte. Doch dann berichtete Ben nur, dass Dean nach Sarahs Namen gefragt und diese ‚Mary' geantwortet hatte. Jackson lachte und deutete auf das leere Glas mit dem roten Rest auf dem Boden.

„Bloody Mary."

Sarah feixte.

„_Ja, ja meine kleine mörderische Maria._"

Er und Jerad gingen Nachschub holen. Bei ihrer Rückkehr sagte Sarah, dass Dean nicht alle Lieder, die Ben bei ihm bestellt hatte, spielen würde und Jackson bestätigte, dass der DJ sich die Freiheit herausnahm, zu entscheiden, welche Musik es wert war, gespielt zu werden.

„_Und unsere zählt nicht dazu_.", dachte er und erinnerte sich an einen Vorfall, als Jerad nach einem ‚3 Apes'-Lied gefragt hatte und abgeblitzt war.

Sarah meinte nur, sie wüsste, welche Songs nicht laufen würden.

„Wie?", fragte Cheryl ungläubig.

„Ich kann Gedanken lesen.", erwiderte Sarah, als sei dies so klar.

Die drei Männer wechselten einen Blick.

„_Kann sie offenbar wirklich. Und ich find das echt unheimlich._"

„Welche?", fragte Jerad.

Sarah nannte sie ihnen.

„_Na, mal sehen, ob sie Recht hat. Ich halts fast für möglich._"

Sarah trank einen großen Schluck von ihrem ‚Sex on the Beach' und fragte:

„Gehen wir vor? Meine Lieder müssten jetzt kommen."

Er lächelte, nickte, erhob sich und nahm ihre Hand.

„_Ich bin mal gespannt, welche Songs sie sich gewünscht hat. Sie meinte ja, es sei auch ein schönes langsames Kuschellied dabei._"

Auf der Tanzfläche angekommen hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du kannst mich gern befummeln."

Er sah sie verdutzt an.

„_Sie dreht heute wirklich voll auf. Sie ist kaum wiederzuerkennen._"

Dann küsste er sie.

„Na, _das_ lass ich mir nicht zweimal sagen."

Sie drehte sich um und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an ihn. Er umarmte sie und legte die Hände auf ihren Bauch. Die Musik begann.

„Ah. Schönes Lied.", flüsterte er ihr zu und küsste sanft ihr Ohr.

„‚_Wicked Game'. Nicht schlecht._"

Sarah schloss die Augen und begann, sich zu wiegen. Sie neigte den Kopf und Jackson küsste zärtlich ihre Wange und den Hals, während seine Hände über ihren Körper strichen.

„_Sie ist wieder so anschmiegsam. Ich liebe das._"

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you_

„_Doch, ich kann es. Ich werd sie retten._"

_It´s strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_I´d never dreamed that I´d meet somebody like you_

„_Wie wahr..._"

_I´d never dreamed that I´d lose somebody like you_

„_Ich werd sie nicht verlieren. Niemals._"

_No, I don´t want to fall in love with you (this girl is only gonna break your heart)_

_No, I don´t want to fall in love with you (this girl is only gonna break your heart)_

_With you, with you (this girl is only gonna break your heart)_

_What a Wicked Game you played to make me feel this way_

Sie sah ihn kurz an und er küsste sie auf den Mund.

„_Das erste Mal verliebt._"

_What a wicked thing to do let me dream of you_

_What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way_

„Nicht bösartig, nur besonders.", murmelte er nahe an ihrem Ohr.

Sie nickte.

_What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you_

_And I don´t want to fall in love with you (this girl is only gonna break your heart)_

_No, I don´t want to fall in love with you (this girl is only gonna break your heart)_

_With you_

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you_

_It´s strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_I´d never dreamed that I´d meet somebody like you_

_I´d never dreamed that I´d lose somebody like you_

_No, I don´t want to fall in love with you (this girl is only gonna break your heart)_

_No, I don´t want to fall in love with you (this girl is only gonna break your heart)_

_With you (this girl is only gonna break your heart)_

_With you (this girl is only gonna break your heart)_

_No, I… (this girl is only gonna break your heart)_

_(This girl is only gonna break your heart)_

_Nobody loves no one_

„_Ach Chris, erzähl doch nicht so einen Blödsinn._"

„Er hat Unrecht. Ich liebe dich. Und das über alles."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und küsste ihn.

„Okay, lockern wir die Stimmung auf."

Das nächste Lied begann und Jackson lachte, als er den Song erkannte.

„Na, dann sei mal ‚fußlos'."

„_Das richtige Lied für meine Rock-Königin._"

Sie lachte. Sie tanzten zusammen.

_I´ve been working so hard_

_I´m punching my card_

_Eight hours for what?_

_Oh, tell me what I got_

_I´ve got this feeling that time´s just holding me down_

_I´ll hit the ceiling or else I´ll tear up this town_

Jackson ging zwei Schritte zurück und rief:

„Platz für die Rock´n´Roll-Queen."

Sarah rollte mit den Augen. Doch dann tanzte sie tatsächlich ausgelassen zur Musik. Jackson strahlte.

„_Ich finds toll, wenn sie so aus sich herausgeht._"

_Now I gotta cut loose_

_Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes_

_Please Louise, pull me off of your knees_

_Jack get back, come on before we crack_

Er lachte und sie fiel ein.

_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

Er kam wieder näher, um mit ihr zu tanzen.

_You´re playing so cool, obeying every rule_

_Dig a way down your heart_

„_Ja, das hab ich wohl…_"

_You´re burning, yearning for some_

_Somebody to tell you that life ain´t passing you by_

_I´m trying to tell you it will if you don´t even try_

Abermals trat er einige Schritte zurück. Genau wie die anderen, die bemerkt hatten, wie viel Platz Sarah brauchte, wenn sie dermaßen beim tanzen aufdrehte. Einige sahen tatsächlich nur zu.

„_Das ist mein Mädchen_.", dachte er stolz.

_You´ll get by if you´d only cut loose, footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes_

_Ooh-wee Marie shake it, shake it for me_

_Whoa Milo come on, come on let´s go_

_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

_You got turn me around and put your feet on the ground_

_Now take the hold of all_

_I´m turning you loose_

_Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes_

_Please Louise, pull me off of your knees_

_Jack get back, come on before we crack_

_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

_Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes_

_Please Louise, pull me off of your knees_

_Jack get back, come on before we crack_

_Lose your blues_

_Everybody cut, everybody cut, everybody cut, everybody cut, everybody cut, everybody cut, everybody cut, everybody cut_

_Footloose_

Sarah war vollkommen außer Puste. Jackson nahm sie lachend in die Arme. Einige Umstehende klatschten. Sarah lief knallrot an.

„Nicht so schüchtern. Nimm die Huldigungen deiner Untertanen entgegen."

„_Alle sollten sehen, wie wunderbar und besonders sie ist und das würdigen._"

Sie gingen zur Sitzecke zurück. Dort meinte Jackson, dass ‚Wicked Game' beinahe ihr gemeinsames Lied sein könnte. Sarah war von dem Gedanken begeistert.

„_Bösartige Spiele. Wieso wundert es mich nicht, dass Sarah den Titel mag?_"

Kurz darauf lief das letzte Lied, das Ben bestellt hatte und alle starrten Sarah an, weil sie tatsächlich gewusst hatte, welche Songs Dean nicht spielen würde. Jackson erkannte, dass dies den anderen ziemlich unheimlich war. Auch er selbst fragte sich, wie Sarah das gemacht hatte.

„_Kann sie wirklich Gedanken lesen? Ach, so ein Quatsch._"

Aber er fragte sich, _wie_ Sarah es angestellt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu sonst schien sie dieses Mal unbeeindruckt von den Reaktionen der anderen zu sein und schmiegte sich nur wieder an ihn.

Später ging Sarah zur Toilette. Er tippte mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden und überlegte.

„_Ein paar Minuten nur für uns allein werden wohl erlaubt sein._"

Er stand auf.

„Ich geh auch gleich mal."

Mit diesen Worten lief er zu den Waschräumen. Gerade, als er das Damen-WC betreten wollte, räusperte sich hinter ihm jemand. Er drehte sich um und sah Ben, der ihn ziemlich ernst anschaute.

„Alter, kannst du ihn nicht mal ein paar Stunden in der Hose lassen?", fragte Ben vorwurfsvoll.

Jackson tat, als sei er sich keiner Schuld bewusst und entgegnete:

„Ich muss nur aufs Klo."

Ben deutete auf die Tür mit dem Wort ‚Ladies' und dem deutlichen Piktogramm einer Frau.

„Oh. Dann hättest du dich aber fast in der Tür geirrt. Du willst doch nicht als Spanner oder so gebrandmarkt werden, oder? Könnte schlechte Presse für dich geben, wenn bekannt wird, dass du dich gern aufm Frauenklo rumtreibst."

„_So ein blöder Spielverderber_.", dachte Jackson missmutig.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zu den Frauenwaschräumen und Sarah trat hinaus. Sie warf nur einen Blick auf Jackson und Ben und wusste scheinbar sofort, was los war. Sie hob eine Augenbraue und sah Jackson bedeutungsvoll an. Der griente nur.

„_War ein Versuch wert._"

„Wolltest du nicht aufs Klo oder so?", fragte Ben so neutral wie möglich.

„Ja, klar.", erwiderte Jackson fröhlich.

„Ich bring dich zurück.", sagte Ben zu Sarah.

„_Wenigstens was. Ben und Jerad, die beiden Langweiler, lassen mir auch nie meinen Spaß.",_ dachte er, als er die Männerwaschräume betrat.


	124. Kapitel 123

Jackson wusch sich die Hände und betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

„_Ich sollte Sarah besänftigen, bevor sie wieder anfängt mit mir zu bocken. Sie weiß doch, wie scharf sie mich macht._"

Er verließ die Waschräume und wollte zur Bar, um einen neuen Drink für Sarah zu holen. Cheryl kam ihm entgegen - mit wiegendem Schritt und aufreizendem Lächeln. Zuerst dachte er, dass sie nur auf dem Weg zu den Toiletten war. Doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass sie direkt auf ihn zukam.

„_Die hat mir grad noch gefehlt. Na gut Jackson, sei freundlich. Immerhin ist sie Jerads Freundin. Oder so._"

Tatsächlich blieb Cheryl direkt vor ihm stehen, spielte mit ihren Haaren, lächelte und fragte:

„Hey, hast du Lust mit mir zu tanzen?"

Die Art, wie sie das fragte, machte deutlich, dass sie gern mehr mit Jackson tun wollte als nur zu tanzen.

„_Boah, die ist krasser, als ich dachte. Der scheint es egal zu sein, dass sie eigentlich nen Freund hat. Und ich eine Freundin. Die ihr gedroht hat._"

„Cheryl, ich halte das für keine gute Idee."

Sie hob die Hand, um ihm offenbar über die Brust streichen. Er wich nach hinten aus und hob leicht die Hände.

„Komm schon. Lass das. Denk an Jerad."

Cheryls Gesicht machte deutlich, dass sie keinen Gedanken an den verschwendete.

„_So ein Miststück. Sowas hat er echt nicht verdient._"

Er wollte gerade noch etwas erwidern, als er hinter Cheryl Sarah heran rauschen sah. Sie schubste jeden zur Seite, der ihr im Weg stand und ihre Mimik drückte nur eines aus: reine Mordlust. Er riss die Augen auf.

„_Shit, sie hats gesehen._"

Cheryl sah ihn verwundert an. Sarah erreichte die beiden und bevor Jackson auch nur die Möglichkeit hatte, etwas zu sagen oder zu tun, riss sie Cheryl brutal an den Haaren und brüllte sie an:

„Lass deine Dreckgriffel von meinem Freund, du Schlampe!"

Cheryl schrie auf. Jackson zog Sarah von ihr weg.

„_Das nenne ich mal Zickenkrieg._"

Angewidert schüttelte Sarah ein paar Haare ab, die an ihren Fingern hingen.

„_Krass. Sie hat ihr ´n paar Haare rausgerissen. Oder sind das diese Extensions?_"

Tim, Ben und Melinda erschienen bei ihnen. Die drei und alle anderen, die um Sarah herumstanden, sahen sie schockiert an. Sarah knurrte - wobei sie mehr wie ein Tier als wie ein Mensch klang - und versuchte, sich aus Jacksons Griff zu befreien. Der hatte Mühe, sie zu bändigen.

„_Mein Gott, woher nimmt sie nur die Kraft?!_"

Jackson zerrte sie weg, da er befürchtete, Sarah könnte sonst versuchen, Cheryl die Augen auszukratzen. Oder die Kehle rauszureißen. Sie wehrte sich. Obwohl er damit beschäftigt war, Sarah festzuhalten und zur Sitzecke zu ziehen, bemerkte er, dass alle sie anstarrten.

„Hör auf damit.", brachte er mühsam hervor.

„_Himmel, sie rastet total aus. Sie sieht wirklich aus, als hätte sie Tollwut oder so._"

Er hatte noch nie einen Menschen erlebt, der dermaßen ausrastete. Sarah knurrte leise und versuchte weiterhin, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

„_Sie ist vollkommen wahnsinnig. Wie kann man nur so ausflippen?_"

Endlich hatte er es bis zur Sitzecke geschafft. Er drückte Sarah auf das Sofa. Sie zitterte - augenscheinlich vor unterdrückter Wut - und funkelte ihn an. Er hockte sich vor sie.

„Bitte beruhige dich."

„_Sie muss wieder runterkommen. Sie wird sonst sich oder andere verletzen. Und jede Menge Ärger kriegen._"

Er war immer noch erschrocken über diesen Ausbruch und fühlte sich auch hilflos. _So_ hatte er Sarah noch nie erlebt. Sie entblößte die Zähne.

„_Shit, sie sieht aus, als würde sie sich wirklich jeden Moment in ein wildes Tier verwandeln._"

Er hatte noch nie so viel Hass in den Augen eines Menschen gesehen. Nicht mal in Sarahs.

„Bitte Schatz. Beruhige dich wieder."

„Ich hatte sie gewarnt.", erwiderte Sarah nur.

Jackson sah sie nur an. Er erkannte, dass sie sich nicht beruhigen würde. Nicht, bevor sie Blut gesehen hatte. In diesem Moment gab es für sie nur schwarz und weiß. Und das hieß, dass sie ihn beschuldigen würde, auf Cheryls Seite zu sein, wenn er sie nicht gehen ließ.

„_Sie wird ihr schon nichts tun._"

Doch er war sich da selbst nicht so sicher. Er wusste nur, dass er Sarah nicht aufhalten durfte, sonst würde sie ihre ungezügelte Wut auf ihn richten. Er senkte den Kopf und sagte nur:

„Töte sie nicht."

Sarah sprang auf und lief los. Jackson ahnte, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte. Er erhob sich und sah ihr nach. Sie bahnte sich wieder einen Weg durch die Menschen. Dieses Mal ging sie jedoch nicht so rücksichtlos vor. Jackson ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.

„_Sie wird der Schnalle schon keine reinhauen. Vielleicht noch ´n paar Haare rausreißen und sie anschreien_.", versuchte er sich einzureden.

Doch er konnte Sarahs Blick und die Geräusche, die sie von sich gegeben hatte, nicht vergessen.

„_I´ll be standing in the corner, just watching her slaughter them. See you all go wild. She is dangerous, she is dangerous, I´m sure. And we all get a taste for blood tonight._"

Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das Haar und schaute zu Boden.

„_Jackson, du bist ein Waschlappen. Und ein Versager. Ich hab die Verantwortung für Sarah und jetzt lass ich zu, dass sie hier Amok läuft und Gott weiß was anstellt._"

„Wo ist Sarah?"

Er blickte auf. Jerad, Ben und Melinda standen vor ihm und sahen ihn beunruhigt an.

„Hab sie von der Leine gelassen.", antwortete Jackson tonlos.

„Was?!"

„Ich bin ein Arsch, okay? Es hieß ich oder Cheryl. Und sorry, wenn ich das so sage: Sie wusste, dass sie sich von mir fernhalten soll."

„Was soll das heißen?"

Jackson sah Jerad an.

„Ich sag nicht, dass sie das verdient hat."

„Nein. Ich meine, hat sie dich angebaggert?"

Tim klang verbittert. Ben und Melinda warfen ihm einen beinah mitleidigen Blick zu. Ben deutete auf das Sofa. Er und Melinda setzten sich. Jerad nahm auf dem Sessel Platz.

„Ja. Sie hat gefragt, ob wir tanzen. Grade. Und dann wollte sie… ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich glaub, sie wollte mich antatschen oder so. Sarah muss es von hier aus gesehen haben. Und da ist sie ausgeflippt."

„Sie sich umgeschaut. Und dann ist sie plötzlich aufgesprungen und losgelaufen.", meldete sich Melinda zu Wort.

„Und…"

Sie schaute Ben an.

„Und was?", fragte Jackson.

„Sie hat geknurrt. Das klang fast gar nicht mehr…"

„Menschlich?", fügte Jackson hinzu.

Melinda nickte nur. Sie und die beiden anderen Männer sahen Jackson fragend und verblüfft an. Er schaute in Richtung Menschenmenge.

„Sie hat mehr als nur eine Schraube locker. Aber das war der letzte Ausrutscher von ihr. In Zukunft achte ich darauf, dass sowas nicht wieder vorkommt."

Kurz herrschte Schweigen. Dann sagte Jerad:

„Ich bin ein Idiot."

Alle sahen ihn an.

„Komm schon. Das hier ist doch nicht deine Schuld.", meinte Ben.

„Ich hab irgendwann gemerkt, dass sie sich mehr für Jackson als für mich interessiert. Sie hat mich heut kaum beachtet, aber ständig versucht, Jay schöne Augen zu machen. Ich dachte, ist halt so eine dämliche Schwärmerei, weil er so berühmt ist. Ich war blöd genug, zu denken, das bedeutet nichts weiter. Aber Sarah hatte Recht: Cheryl ist ein Groupie. Nur leider nicht meines."

Ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

„Hey, Kumpel ich wollte nie…", begann Jackson.

„Schon okay. Ich geb dir keinerlei Schuld. Du hast sie ja nicht animiert. Jeder konnte sehen, wie verliebt du in Sarah bist. Ist Cheryls Fehler, wenn sie glaubt, dass du auf sowas wie Groupies stehst."

„Mhm.", erwiderte Jackson nur und wich Bens Blick aus.

Jackson starrte wieder in die Richtung, in die Sarah verschwunden war und fragte sich, wo sie war und was sie gerade anstellte.

„Ich sollte lieber nachschauen, wo sie steckt. Ich hab das ungute Gefühl, dass sie sich soeben in ziemliche Schwierigkeiten bringt. Und uns womöglich auch."

Doch er konnte sich nicht rühren. Einige Augenblicke sprach niemand ein Wort. Dann sagte Ben plötzlich:

„Wir haben mit Ryan gesprochen."

Jackson sah ihn an.

„Jemand muss ihn gerufen haben, als Sarah… Naja, er hat gefragt, was los war. Wir haben gesagt, dass die beiden sich nur bissel gezofft haben und alles halb so wild war. Cheryl war da schon weg."

Jackson schöpfte Hoffnung."

„_Vielleicht ist Sarah so lange weg, weil sie nach ihr sucht und sie nicht finden kann, weil Cheryl schon aus dem Club raus ist. Aber ob sie das auf ihrem Rachefeldzug aufhalten würde?_"

Erst jetzt kam ihm der Gedanke, ob es Sarah zuzutrauen war, dass sie den Club verließ, um Cheryl zu verfolgen. Aber in dem Fall würde Ryan sie wahrscheinlich aufhalten. Wenn er in der Lage dazu war…

„Glaubt ihr, Cheryl ist gegangen?"

„Nein. Sie ist zumindest nicht in Richtung Ausgang, sondern genau in die andere."

„Zu den Toiletten glaube ich.", fügte Melinda hinzu.

„_Vielleicht tunkt sie den Kopf der Tussi grad in eine Kloschüssel._"

Er wurde nun doch unruhig. Er wusste nicht, wie weit Sarah in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand gehen würde. Gerade, als er aufstehen wollte, um nach ihr zu suchen, sah er sie auf die Sitzecke zukommen. Sie lief langsam, beinahe wie in Trance und sah erschrocken aus. Womöglich über etwas, das sie getan hatte?

Sie setzte sich neben Jackson, ohne jemanden anzusehen. Ihre Hände zitterten.

„_Gott, ich hoffe, sie hat das Miststück nicht vermöbelt oder so._"

Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Langsam verebbte das Zittern.

„Ist sie tot?", fragte er leise.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und starrte auf den Boden.

„_Das ist schon mal gut. Vielleicht hat sie ihr eine gepfeffert und die Kuh ist dann abgerauscht._"

Eine ganze Weile sagte niemand etwas. Dann sah Jackson, wie Cheryl auf die Sitzecke zustürmte.

„_Wieso ist die noch hier? Hat sie noch nicht genug?_"

Einige Schritte von der Sitzecke entfernt blieb Cheryl stehen und kreischte:

„Wie könnt ihr hier so ruhig sitzen?"

Sarah hob den Blick. Cheryl schaute fassungslos in die Runde, bevor sie auf Sarah deutete.

„Diese _Irre_ hat versucht, mich zu erwürgen."

„Erwürgen_?! Meint sie das ernst?_"

Sarah zischte. Jackson verstärkte den Druck seines Armes.

„Ganz ruhig."

„_Es gab schon genug Stress heute._"

Alle schauten auf Sarahs schmale Hände, die kaum so aussahen als könnte man damit jemanden erwürgen - ganz zu schweigen von einem erwachsenen Menschen. Cheryl begriff anscheinend, dass ihre Anklage keinen wirklich interessierte. Verblüfft sah sie wieder von einem zum anderen, bis ihr Blick an Jerad hängenblieb.

„Ich will sofort von hier weg."

„Ich aber nicht. Ich sitze hier mit meinem Freunden.", entgegnete Jerad ungerührt.

Jackson war verdutzt von dieser Erwiderung. Ebenso wie Ben und Melinda. Doch sicher nicht so sehr wie Cheryl, die wie vom Donner gerührt dastand.

„_Hat sie gedacht, sie könne Jerad immer noch um ihren Finger wickeln? Mann, der muss die Blondierung bis ins Gehirn gelaufen sein._"

„Wolltest du nicht gehen oder so? Kannst dein Zeug irgendwann abholen.", meinte Jerad tonlos und wandte dann den Blick von ihr ab.

„Das_ war deutlich. Er tut mir echt leid. So ein mieses Spiel hat er nicht verdient._"

Einen Augenblick lang blieb Cheryl noch stehen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und in Richtung Ausgang lief. Eine ganze Weile lastete Stille über der Gruppe.

„_Wir sollten uns noch einen Absacker gönnen und dann von hier verschwinden._"

„Noch eine letzte Runde und dann fahren wir.", brach er das allgemeine Schweigen.

Er erhob sich, ebenso wie Jerad. Ben sagte etwas zu Melinda. Doch Jackson achtete nicht darauf, da Sarahs Hände wieder zu zittern begannen.

„_Wird Zeit, dass sie heimkommt. Sie braucht Ruhe. Wir alle._"

Er berührte sie an der Wange und sie zuckte zusammen. Sie sah ihn an. Er erwiderte ernst ihren Blick.

„Nicht weglaufen. Du bleibst genau hier und wartest auf mich."

Er traute ihr zu, dass sie wieder die Flucht ergriff, während er nicht da war. Sie nickte nur.

„_Wir sollten uns beeilen. Mel wird schon die paar Minuten auf sie aufpassen können._"

Schweigend gingen die Männer zur Bar. Garrett sah sie mit großen Augen an und öffnete den Mund. Beinahe gleichzeitig hoben die drei die Hand.

„Gib uns einfach was zu trinken."

„Okay. Was wollt ihr?"

Ben und Jerad nannten ihre Wünsche, bevor Jackson fragte:

„Hast du Whiskey?"

„Ja, Jackson Daniels."

„Mach zwei. Doppelt."

Garrett nickte und drehte sich um. Die drei lümmelten an der Bar.

„Diese Sache tut mir leid.", sagte Jackson, sah aber niemanden an und ließ offen, ob er Cheryls oder Sarahs Verhalten meinte.

„Yeah.", meinte Ben.

„Mhm."

Danach schwiegen sie, bis sie ihre Drinks erhielten und zurück zu den Frauen gingen. Melinda sah Sarah besorgt an. Diese starrte vor sich hin.

„Ich glaub, es geht ihr nicht gut."

„Wir trinken das hier und fahren dann heim.", sagte Ben, gab ihr ein Glas und setzte sich neben sie.

Jackson setzte sich neben Sarah.

„_Sie steht wirklich neben sich. Hat sie echt versucht Cheryl zu _erwürgen_?!_"

Sie erwachte wieder aus ihrer Trance. Er hielt ihr eines der Gläser mit dem Whiskey vor das Gesicht. Sie nahm es und sah ihn an. Er nippte bereits an seinem Drink und verzog leicht das Gesicht, als sich der Alkohol seinen Weg vom Mund in den Magen hinunter brannte. Alle tranken schweigend. Er brütete vor sich hin.

Schließlich hatten alle ihre Gläser geleert.

„_Okay, machen wir, dass wir von hier wegkommen._"

Jackson sprach Sarah, die wieder vor sich hinstarrte, an. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie aufschreckte und ihn fragend ansah.

„Wir machen los."

Sie erhob sich und ließ sich von ihm in die Strickjacke helfen. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Mitte und führte sie praktisch aus dem Club. Als sie vor die Tür traten, sprach Ryan die Gruppe an.

„Kann ich nochmal mit euch reden?"

„_Verdammt. Das hat uns grad noch gefehlt. Ich denke, sie haben mit ihm gesprochen._"

Sarah wimmerte und schmiegte sich enger an Jackson. Es war deutlich, dass sie Angst hatte.

„_Hat keinen Sinn. Wir können nicht einfach so abhauen. Wer weiß, ob Cheryl sich bei irgendwen beschwert hat._"

„Sicher.", erwiderte Jackson nur und blieb stehen.

Sarah begann zu zittern.

„Jay, ich…"

Der Druck seiner Finger auf ihrer Hüfte verstärkte sich.

„_Sie darf nicht wieder ausrasten._"

Sie sah zu ihm auf und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„_Ganz ruhig. Nicht aufregen._"

Er wandte sich an Ben.

„Ben, bring bitte Mel und Sarah zum Auto. Die beiden können ja schon einsteigen."

„Jerad_ und ich versuchen währenddessen Ryan davon zu überzeugen, dass Sarah nicht vollkommen irre und vor allem keine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit ist._"

Er nahm seinen Arm weg. Ben nickte und er und Melinda setzten sich in Bewegung. Doch Sarah rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Er sah sie an.

„Sarah. Steig in den Wagen."

„_Nun mach schon. Sieht sie nicht, dass ich sie aus Ryans Nähe haben will?_"

Langsam folgte Sarah Ben und seiner Freundin.

„Okay Jungs, was war da drin los?", fragte Ryan ernst.

„Haben wir doch vorhin schon gesagt. Unsere Freundinnen sind bissel aneinander geraten. Du kennst Frauen doch. Wenn die sich streiten, kanns schon mal hässlich werden."

Ryan sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Worum gings eigentlich?"

Tim sah kurz Jackson an.

„Ehrlich gesagt um mich.", gab der schließlich zu und schaute zum Wagen.

Sarah saß auf der Rückbank hinter dem Fahrersitz. Ben und Melinda standen neben dem Auto und unterhielten sich. Er wandte sich wieder Ryan zu, der die Stirn runzelte.

„Hey, ich bin bestimmt nicht stolz drauf. Die beiden haben sich gezofft weil, …"

„Cheryl hat sich an Jay rangeschmissen und das fand Sarah natürlich nicht toll. Da hats halt geknallt.", fügte Jerad hinzu.

„Jemand meinte, Sarah hätte diese Cheryl an den Haaren gezogen."

„So kämpfen Weiber nun mal. Kerle hau´n sich gegenseitig paar in die Fresse und die Stuten ruinieren die Frisur der anderen."

Während Jerad versuchte, die Situation ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, schaute Jackson wieder zum Wagen. Sarah blickte auf ihren Schoß und hielt die Hand vor den Mund.

„Hört zu, ich kann so einen Aufruhr im Club nicht dulden."

Jackson wandte sich wieder dem Türsteher zu.

„Die Aufregung tut mir echt leid. Das wird nie wieder vorkommen."

Er musterte Ryan.

„Oder kriegen wir jetzt sowas wie Hausverbot?"

Ryan seufzte.

„Ne. Ich meine, es gab nie Ärger mit euch. Und es ist ja nicht viel passiert. Ich will nur nicht, dass unsere Gäste denken, hier gibt's ständig Schlägereien oder so."

„Hey, das verstehen wir.", meinte Jerad.

„Jackson, als du die Kleine hier angeschleppt hast, hast du gesagt, du sorgst dafür, dass sie keinen Ärger macht."

„Ich weiß!", erwiderte er gereizt.

Er holte tief Luft und fuhr sich über die Augen.

„Sorry. Was da drin passiert ist, tut mir leid. Ehrlich. So eine Sache wird nie wieder vorkommen. Das schwör ich."

„_Ich werd nie wieder zulassen, dass Sarah dermaßen außer Kontrolle gerät._"

Ryan zögerte, bevor er wieder seufzte.

„Ihr habt euch wie gesagt bisher immer wie Mustergäste benommen. Diesmal kommt ihr alle noch mit einer Verwarnung davon. Aber Jackson, sorg lieber dafür, dass deine Süße keinen unnötigen Trubel hier mehr verursacht."

„Werd ich.", versprach Jackson.

„_Und nicht nur hier. Sie wird nirgendwo mehr irgendwelchen Ärger verursachen._"

Er war wütend - auf Sarah und auch auf sich selbst. Er und Jerad verabschiedeten sich von dem Türsteher und liefen eilig auf den Wagen zu. Ben und Melinda sahen sie fragend an.

„Sind nochmal mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen.", sagte Jerad.

Jackson schaute zu Sarah hinein. Diese blickte auf ihren Schoß und kaute an ihrem Ringfinger.

„Fahren wir."

Melinda, Jerad und Jackson gingen um das Auto herum. Sarah zuckte zusammen, als sie die Türen öffneten, ließ die Hand sinken und blickte auf. Jackson rutschte auf der Rückbank in die Mitte, bis er direkt neben ihr saß. Melinda setzte sich sofort neben ihn und schloss die Tür, während Ben und Jerad auf dem Fahrer- und dem Beifahrersitz Platz nahmen. Jackson nahm Sarahs rechte Hand und begutachtete die Zerstörung, von der nur der Nagel des kleinen Fingers verschont geblieben war. Er seufzte leise.

„_Und das in vielleicht zehn Minuten. Ich sollte ihr einen Psychiater suchen._"

Ben startete den Motor.

„Schnall dich an.", sagte Jackson zu ihr.

Sie zog den Gurt über sich, doch ihre Hand zitterte so stark, dass sie ihn nicht in den Verschluss bekam und Jackson ihr helfen musste. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Niemand sagte ein Wort, als Ben zum Affenhaus fuhr.

„_Ich hab versagt. Ryan hat Recht. Ich hab versprochen, Sarah unter Kontrolle zu halten. Anstatt sie einfach gehen zu lassen, hätte ich sie nach draußen schaffen müssen. Außerhalb des Clubs, an der frischen Luft, wäre sie schon irgendwann wieder runter gekommen._"

Er öffnete die Augen und starrte an die Decke.

„_Ich muss das korrigieren. Sie hat den Respekt vor mir verloren, als ich aufgegeben hab und sie gehen ließ. Sie denkt jetzt, dass sie immer ihren Willen kriegt und dass sie keinem Rechenschaft ablegen muss._"

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, dass Sarah sich umsah.

„_Sie muss begreifen, dass ich ihr auch was zu sagen hab. Und dass ich ihr auch mal eine ihrer Flausen verbieten muss. Vor allem, wenn sie wieder aggressiv wird._"

Plötzlich sprach Sarah Jerad zögernd an. Der wandte ihr das Gesicht zu. Jackson wartete, was sie zu sagen hatte.

„Ich weiß, ich… ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Ich hätte nicht…"

„_Sie entschuldigt sich tatsächlich?! Also weiß sie, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hat. Ist schon mal ein Anfang._"

„Schon okay. Hast mir einen Gefallen getan.", meinte Jerad und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

„_Da hat er wohl Recht. Hat ihm die Mühe erspart, dem Miststück zu sagen, wohin sie sich verpissen kann. Da hat er mal was beinah Ernsthaftes und dann passiert sowas._"

Er massierte seine Nasenwurzel. Sarah blickte wieder auf ihre Hände im Schoß.

„_Okay, ich muss es schaffen, dass sie mich wieder ernst nimmt und auf mich hört. Vor allem muss sie begreifen, dass sie mir gehorchen muss, wenn ich ihr etwas verbiete._"

Er bemerkte, wie Sarah die Hände ballte und ahnte, dass sie wohl an etwas dachte, dass sie wieder aufbrachte. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Fäuste. Sie sah ihn an. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte lautlos:

„Entspann dich."

Sie funkelte ihn nur an.

„_Sie muss wieder runterkommen. Ist klar, dass sie jetzt nicht auf mich hört. Nachdem ich vorhin auch nachgegeben hab_."

Der Druck seiner Hand verstärkte sich und er sagte so leise, dass sie ihn sicher gerade noch so verstand:

„Nicht wieder aufregen. Alles okay."

Sie bleckte die Zähne.

„_Jetzt kehrt sie wieder das Tier raus._"

Seine Mimik wurde streng und er kam nah an ihr Gesicht heran.

„Krieg dich wieder ein oder wir beide laufen den Rest der Strecke."

Er wollte verhindern, dass Sarah in einem vollbesetzten Auto explodierte. Ben hatte ebenfalls getrunken und das letzte, was er beim Fahren gebrauchen konnte, war Ablenkung durch ein sich streitendes Paar auf der Rückbank. Sarah jedoch zeigte sich relativ unbeeindruckt von der Drohung. Sie verengte die Augen. Ihre Oberlippe zog sich noch weiter nach oben. Er umfasste - nicht sonderlich sanft - ihr Handgelenk.

„Ich meins ernst. Reg dich wieder ab."

„_Sie _wird_ auf mich hören. Und wenn ich dem Nachdruck verleihen muss._"

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen.", zischte sie.

Er nahm an, dass sie inzwischen von Jerad und Melinda beobachtete wurden. Doch er wusste, dass es wichtig war, jetzt nicht den Augenkontakt zu Sarah zu unterbrechen. Und seine Machtposition klarzumachen.

„_So wie sie es bei den Hunden macht. Und Hope und Faith untereinander. Wenn Sarah sich nicht unter Kontrolle hat, werd ich das tun müssen._"

Er wandte sich ihr noch mehr zu und packte ihr anderes Handgelenk. Ihre Widerspenstigkeit machte ihn langsam richtig sauer.

„Doch, das hab ich. Ich bin für dich verantwortlich. Und wenn du dich nicht beherrschen kannst, muss ich dafür sorgen."

Sie verzog die Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Du glaubst, _du_ kannst mich beherrschen? Mich _zähmen_ oder was?"

Sie spie das - ihr verhasste - Wort förmlich aus. Jackson und Sarah starrten einander nur in die Augen.

„_In gewisser Weise muss ich sie zähmen. Sie muss begreifen, dass es auch für sie Regeln gibt. Und dass sie auf mich zu hören hat, wenn ich ihr etwas sage._"

„Jackson, sei doch nicht so grob zu ihr.", schaltete sich Melinda ein.

Mehr automatisch als gewollt wandte er den Blick ab, um Melinda anzusehen. Im nächsten Moment fluchte er unterdrückt. Sarah lachte leise.

„_Verdammt! So wird das nichts, wenn die sich einmischen._"

„Mel, ich mach das hier auf meine Weise. Ich hab alles im Griff.", brachte er gepresst hervor.

Er stand kurz davor, endgültig die Geduld zu verlieren. Sarah lachte wieder.

„Oh ja, _das_ kann man sehen."

Er zögerte. Ihm wurde plötzlich klar, dass die anderen die Situation anders einschätzen. Für sie sah es nur so aus, als würde er seiner Freundin wehtun und nicht, seinem Anliegen - sie zur Ruhe zu bringen - mehr Gewicht verleihen. Er dachte nach. Er wusste, egal welche Entscheidung er traf, es würde die falsche sein. Schließlich ließ er ihre Handgelenke los. Sie verzog die Lippen.

„_Okay, der Punkt geht an sie. Aber sie hat sich geschnitten, wenn sie glaubt, ich lass ihr Verhalten auf sich beruhen._"

Kurz darauf hielt Ben vor dem Affenhaus. Sarah schnallte sich ab und stieg als erste aus. Jackson wollte ihr so schnell wie möglich folgen, wurde aber dadurch aufgehalten, dass er in der Mitte der Rückbank saß und erst zur Tür rutschen musste. Er und Melinda stiegen fast zeitgleich aus, erst dann Ben und Jerad. Sarah lief die wenigen Stufen zur Haustür hinauf und wollte offensichtlich das Haus betreten, bevor sie bemerkte, dass die Tür abgeschlossen war und fluchte. Ben und Jerad wechselten einen verwunderten Blick, während Jackson mit den Augen rollte.

„_Himmel, sie weiß doch, dass wir abschließen._"

Melinda sah zweifelnd zwischen Jackson und Sarah hin und her. Hinter der Tür bellte Hope. Ben schloss auf und die Hündin stürmte hinaus. Doch sie stoppte sofort wieder und wedelte verzagt mit dem Schwanz, als sie wahrscheinlich Sarahs Stimmung wahrnahm. Sie sah zu Jackson hinüber und das wedeln verschwand.

„_Ja Babe, deine Eltern sind grad schlecht drauf._"

Sie schaute wieder Sarah an. Jackson tätschelte den Kopf der Hündin, worauf diese wieder leicht mit dem Schwanz wedelte.

„_Aber ist ja nicht deine Schuld. Und bald ist wieder alles okay._"

„Rein mit euch. Beide.", sagte Jackson nur und schob Sarah ins Haus.

Diese zischte leise. Er packte ihren Oberarm.

„_Ich raste gleich aus, wenn sie den Quatsch nicht lässt. Oder muss ich anstatt des Psychiaters jemanden mit einem Betäubungsgewehr rufen?"_

„Jacke und Schuhe ausziehen und dann hoch mit dir.", befahl er.

„Hör auf, mir Vorschriften zu machen."

„Ich bin dein Freund und du wirst tun, was ich dir sage."

„Zwing mich doch."

Einen Moment lang funkelten sie sich gegenseitig nur an.

„_Na gut Missy. Kein Problem._"

Er setzte sich in Richtung Treppe in Bewegung und zerrte sie mit sich, da er immer noch ihren Oberarm umklammert hatte. Ohne jemanden anzusehen, brummte er:

„Nacht."

Jackson lief ziemlich schnell nach oben und Sarah hatte leichte Mühe, mit ihm Schritt zu halten und nicht zu stolpern. Hope folgte ihnen. Jackson zog Sarah in sein Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu, kaum hatte Hope den Raum betreten. Er stieß Sarah förmlich gegen die Tür. Sie knurrte leise.

„_Ich soll sie also zwingen, mir zu folgen? Wenn sie das will…_"

Er zog ihr die Strickjacke aus und presste seine Lippen hart auf ihren Mund. Ärger und Erregung wühlten gleichzeitig in seinem Inneren.

„Du _wirst_ lernen, mir zu gehorchen."

Sie schnappte nach ihm und er konnte gerade so ihren Zähnen ausweichen.

„_Dieses kleine Monster._"

„Niemals.", zischte sie.

Er griff in ihr Haar, bog ihren Kopf zurück und küsste sie auf die Kehle. Eine Mischung zwischen Knurren und Stöhnen war die Antwort. Er drückte Sarah mit seinem Körper gegen die Tür, eine Hand lag halb auf ihrem Hals, die andere befand sich immer noch in ihrem Haar. Er küsste sie und zwang ihre Lippen, sich für ihn zu öffnen. Er tauchte mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund ein. Er spürte, dass sie darauf beißen wollte und verstärkte den Druck seiner Finger in ihrem Haar, bis er beinahe schmerzhaft daran zog.

„_Ihr wird die Aggressivität schon noch vergehen._"

Ihre Finger verkrallten sich in sein Hemd. Er ahnte, dass ihr langsam die Luft ausging, ließ jedoch nicht von ihr ab und sie hatte keine Möglichkeit, das Gesicht abzuwenden. Sie zerrte an Jacksons Hemd und stöhnte leise. Hope bellte aufgeregt. So löste er endlich seine Lippen von ihren. Hastig holte sie Luft. Die Zeit, die sie brauchte, um wieder Sauerstoff in ihren Organismus zu pumpen, nutzte er, indem er Schuhe und Hemd auszog. Er ließ alles achtlos dort liegen, wo es gerade hinfiel. Wut und Begehren lagen in dem Blick, mit dem er Sarah taxierte. Sie hatte sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt. Er drehte sie herum, so dass sie nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Für einen Augenblick war sie wieder zwischen seinem Körper und der Tür eingeklemmt. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und zog langsam den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides nach unten. Für einen Augenblick überlegte er, ob er sie gleich hier und jetzt nehmen sollte - hart, schnell, kompromisslos. Das würde ihnen beiden zwar Befriedigung bringen, aber nicht dazu führen, dass sie ihn als gleichranging ansah und ihm folgte. Er vermutete auch, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde, ihr klar zu machen, dass dies nötig war. Er trat auf die Fersen ihrer Ballerinas, umfasste ihre Taille und hob sie hoch, wobei er sie förmlich aus den Schuhen hob. Dann kickte er die Schuhe zur Seite. Er ließ Sarah wieder hinunter und streifte ihr das Kleid über die Schultern. Während es nach unten rutschte, schob er ihre Haare zur Seite und biss sie in die Halskuhle. Sarah stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Er drehte sie wieder herum und presste zum zweiten Mal seine Lippen auf ihre, drang mit der Zunge in ihren Mund ein, um ihn bis zum letzten Winkel zu erforschen und küsste sie abermals bis sie wahrscheinlich kurz vor der Ohnmacht stand. Während sie daraufhin Luft holte, zog er ihr den Slip und den BH aus, den er einfach über ihren Kopf zog, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, ihn zu öffnen. Er zog sie etwas an sich und kniff sie in den Hintern, während er mit einem Bein ihre auseinander schob und mit den Jeansstoff seiner Hose an ihrer Scham rieb. Sarah stöhnte. Er beugte sich hinab und umkreiste mit der Zunge einen harten Nippel. Dabei knetete er ihren Po. Mit Genugtuung registrierte er, dass Sarah sich an ihn presste.

„_Sie ist schon anschmiegsamer als noch vor wenigen Minuten._"

Doch Jackson wusste, dass es dauern würde, bis Sarah vollständig begriff, dass sie sich ihm unterordnen musste. Als er sie sanft in die Brustwarze biss, schrie sie leise auf. Dann ließ er seelenruhig ihrer anderen Brust dieselbe ‚Behandlung' zuteilwerden.

„Jay, bitte."

Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Verlangen. Seine einzige Erwiderung bestand aus einem saftigen Klaps. Sie schrie auf. Doch er vermutete, dass es eher vor Überraschung als Schmerz war. Er bog leicht ihren Kopf zurück und murmelte:

„Du gehörst mir."

„_Heute Nacht mach ich die Regeln. Und auch in Zukunft._", dachte er grimmig.

Er hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Kehle und ließ ihr Haar wieder los. Dann widmete er sich wieder nacheinander Sarahs Brüsten. Die Nippel waren inzwischen sicher schon so empfindlich, dass bereits ein Lufthauch genügen musste, um Wellen der Lust durch ihren Körper zu jagen. Doch Jackson saugte, leckte und knabberte ohne jede Rücksicht. Und die ganze Zeit rieb er mit dem harten Stoff seiner Hose an ihrer Scham - wobei er jedoch die Klitoris kaum berührte - und knetete ihren Po. Sarah wimmerte und stöhnte und war offenbar bis zum Äußersten erregt. Auch seine Erregung wuchs immer mehr. Nicht zuletzt, weil sie ihn gewähren ließ und ihn weder wegstieß noch ihn bat, dem ganzen - qualvollen - Vorspiel ein Ende zu machen und mit ihr zu schlafen. Er ahnte, dass ihr langsam klar wurde, dass er es ernst meinte. Und dass seine Aktion erfolgreich war. Sie begann, sich ihm zu fügen. Aber noch war er nicht am Ziel. Er durfte nicht zu früh die Zügel schießen lassen. Davon abgesehen machte ihm diese Aktion Spaß, auch wenn er das unter anderen Umständen nie zugegeben hätte.

Schließlich löste er Lippen, Zunge und Hände von ihr und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Hose aufmachen.", befahl er knapp.

Sie sah den Verschluss seiner Jeans an und hob die Hände. Jackson legte ihr einen Finger unter das Kinn.

„Sieh mich an."

Er strich ihr mit der anderen Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Sieh mir in die Augen."

Sie folgte seiner Anweisung und öffnete den Kopf und den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans.

„Runterziehen."

Sie zog ihm die Hose soweit runter, wie ihre Hände reichten. Immer noch lag sein Finger unter ihrem Kinn und tatsächlich wandte sie nicht eine Sekunde den Blick ab.

„Die Unterhose auch.", verlangte er heiser.

Langsam wurde seine Erregung unerträglich und sein steifes Glied schrie nach Erlösung. Sarah zog auch seine Shorts so weit wie möglich nach unten. Jeans und Boxer rutschten den Rest des Weges nach unten. Jackson nahm den Finger weg, rieb seine Nase an ihrer Wange und forderte sie leise auf:

„Schau hin."

Ihre Augen wurden größer und sie sah ihn beinahe geschockt an.

„_Sie tut grad so, als hätte sie ihn noch nie gesehen._"

„Tus. Schau dir an, was dich erwartet."

Immer noch leistete sie seiner Anweisung nicht Folge, was seiner vorherigen Begeisterung einen Dämpfer versetzte.

„_Ich wusste, dass es nicht einfach werden wird._"

„Sarah, tu, was ich dir sage.", forderte er sie ungeduldig auf.

Langsam senkte sie den Blick. Jackson war sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte, dass sie ein wenig _beeindruckt_ wirkte.

„_Genau... Sie steht gar nicht auf meinen Schwanz..._"

Er legte einen Arm in ihre Kniekehle, hob sie hoch, stieg aus seinen Hosen und trug Sarah zum Bett. Er ließ sie darauf fallen und betrachtete sie, als sie langgestreckt auf dem Bett lag. Der Vollmond beschien ihren perfekten Körper - mit den üppigen Kurven an den richtigen Stellen - und so konnte er sie ziemlich deutlich erkennen. Und ihm gefiel sehr, was er sah. Nicht so sehr gefiel ihm, dass sie immer noch aufmüpfig war und seinen Anweisungen nicht immer sofort Folge leisten wollte. So forderte er sie knapp auf:

„Spreiz die Beine."

Sie sah ihn nur fassungslos an.

„Tu, was ich dir befehle."

Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, nahm er einen ihrer Nippel zwischen zwei Finger und zwirbelte ihn leicht. Sarah stöhnte und bäumte sich auf. Dann spreizte sie die Beine etwas.

„Weiter.", meinte er nur.

Sie tat es. Doch für seinen Geschmack nicht weit genug. Er wollte, dass sie sich ihm voll und ganz öffnete. So strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über ihren Schenkel, die Hüfte und den Bauch zum anderen Schenkel. Sarah seufzte und hob das Becken an.

„Öffne dich für mich. So weit wie möglich.", präzisierte er seine Anweisung.

Tatsächlich spreizte sie die Beine nun sehr weit. Er stöhnte, als er ihre glitzernde Mitte sah. Sein Penis schmerzte nun beinah vor Erregung. Jackson legte sich auf Sarah, zwischen ihre geöffneten Beine und drang grob und ohne jede Vorwarnung in sie ein. Sarah schrie auf. Immer wieder stieß er heftig zu. Jeder Stoß wurde von einem Schrei Sarahs begleitet. Das Adrenalin rauschte durch seine Adern.

„Du wirst mir nie wieder widersprechen."

„Träum weiter.", keuchte sie.

„_Widerspenstiges Luder._"

Der nächste Stoß musste ihr das Gefühl geben, er wolle sie aufspießen. Er griff in ihr Haar, bog ihren Kopf zurück und küsste sie hart auf den Mund.

„Du gehörst mir. Und du wirst mir gehorchen."

„Du stehst nicht über mir."

Wieder stieß er beinah brutal zu und Sarah schrie abermals auf.

„Im Moment schon, kleine Wölfin. Unterwirf dich mir."

„Nein.", brachte sie gepresst hervor.

Das machte ihn für einen Moment perplex. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass er bei einer Masochistin mit hartem Sex nicht weit kommen würde. Allerdings wusste er aus Erfahrung, dass sie genau das Gegenteil hasste. So entschied er sich, die Taktik zu ändern. Er packte ihre Handgelenke und legte sie über ihren Kopf zusammen. Dort hielt er sie mit einer Hand fest. Die freie benutzte er, um ihre Brust zu kneten und den Nippel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zu rollen. Währenddessen leckte er über ihren Hals und die Lippen, küsste sie aber nicht. Er bewegte sich nun sehr viel langsamer und tauchte fast genüsslich immer wieder in sie ein. Sarah wand sich unter ihm und stöhnte.

„Das kann noch stundenlang so gehen. Ich bin hellwach und gewillt, dich die ganze Nacht zu quälen, wenns sein muss."

Er küsste ihre Wange.

„Dich so ficken, dass du es tief in deinem Inneren spürst."

Er begleitete diese Worte mit einem heftigen Stoß, der sie aufschreien ließ. Dann zog er sich komplett aus ihr zurück.

„Nein.", keuchte sie.

Sie versuchte, sich zu befreien, doch hatte keine Chance gegen ihn. Er leckte über ihre Lippen und Sarah öffnete sie. Doch wieder küsste er sie nicht, sondern saugte stattdessen an einer Brustwarze. Sie stöhnte.

„Deinen Körper streicheln, lecken, kratzen, beißen, bis du glaubst es nicht mehr ertragen zu können."

Langsam drang er wieder in sie ein. Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte.

„Dich ausfüllen, voll und ganz. Dich Richtung Höhepunkt treiben, um dann, wenn du kurz davor bist, einfach aufzuhören."

Sie schlug die Augen auf.

„Das würdest du nie tun."

„Willst du riskieren, das herauszufinden?"

Sie überlegte offenbar, während er sich weiter im Schneckentempo in ihr bewegte.

„Unterwirf. Dich. Mir.", verlangte er und küsste sie dann.

„Okay, okay. Ich unterwerfe mich dir. Ich bin dein Mädchen. Ich gehöre dir, voll und ganz."

Er lächelte und küsste sie wieder.

„_Ich hab den Kampf um die Rangordnung gewonnen._"

Er bewegte sich schneller und Sarah schloss wieder die Augen. Zärtlich hauchte er Küsse auf ihre Wangen, den Kiefer, Hals und Mund. Irgendwann verstärkte sie den Druck ihrer Schenkel und er wusste, dass sie dem Höhepunkt näher kam. Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und küsste ihn.

„Ich liebe dich und ich gehöre dir. Bitte quäl mich nicht weiter."

Er lächelte und küsste sie. Er erkannte, dass sie sich ihm tatsächlich unterordnete. Er hatte die Kontrolle zurückerlangt.

„Natürlich nicht. Du bist ja ein braves Mädchen."

Er ließ ihre Arme los und sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Hüften. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, als sie beide dem Orgasmus entgegentrieben. Sie schrie auf, als sie den Höhepunkt erreichte. Jackson folgte ihr gleich darauf mit einem heiseren Ruf. Er zog sich aus ihr zurück, blieb aber auf ihr liegen und bedeckte sie so fast vollständig mit seinem Körper. Zärtlich strich er über ihren Arm und die Schulter und küsste sanft ihre Wange.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte er leise.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", erwiderte sie.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er spürte, dass Sarah eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig erhob er sich, zog den Bettbezug unter ihrem Körper hervor und deckte sie zu, bevor er sich neben sie legte und in seine Arme zog. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Er strich sanft über ihre Schulter.

„_Mein Schatz._"

Nach wenigen Minuten überfiel auch Jackson der Schlaf.


	125. Kapitel 124

Am nächsten Tag blieb Jackson noch eine Weile im Bett liegen und genoss das Gefühl von Sarahs Körper, der sich an seinen schmiegte. Er erinnerte sich an die turbulenten Ereignisse des vergangenen Abends; wie Sarah ausgeflippt und Cheryl angegriffen und er sich daraufhin gezwungen gesehen hatte, die Führung an sich zu reißen. Er war immer noch leicht überrascht, dass ihm das - wenn auch erst nach einer Weile - tatsächlich gelungen war. Zu seinem Verdruss forderte die Natur irgendwann ihr Recht. Seufzend schlüpfte er unter dem Bettbezug hervor und stand auf. Sarah rührte sich ein wenig, schlief aber weiter. Hope erhob sich. Er legte den Finger an die Lippen und tätschelte der Hündin den Kopf. Sie ließ sich wieder auf dem Boden nieder. Jackson zog seine alte Boxershorts an, raffte die restlichen Kleider, die verstreut herumlagen, zusammen und warf sie in den Wäschekorb. Dann nahm er seine und ihre Schuhe, schaute nochmal zu Sarah, die selig weiterschlief und verließ dann das Zimmer. Nachdem er im Bad gewesen war, brachte er die Schuhe zur Haustür. Aus der Küche klangen leise Gespräche und Geschirrgeklapper. Er holte tief Luft und ging in die Küche. Als er in der Tür erschien, stoppten sofort alle Gespräche. Besonders Melinda sah ihn fragend an.

„Hey."

„Wie geht's Sarah? Wo ist sie?", fragte Melinda.

Jackson hatte das Gefühl, dass sie wütend war. Ben und Jerad wechselten einen Blick und starrten dann wieder ihn an.

„Sie schläft noch. Ich denke, ihr geht's gut.", antwortete er verwirrt.

Er sah von einem zum anderen.

„Der Abend gestern ist ziemlich aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Mir tut leid, was im Club passiert ist. Und ich denke, Sarah auch."

Melinda kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ich spreche nicht von dem, was im Club passiert ist."

Sie durchbohrte ihn mit Blicken und sah dann Ben an. Der erklärte nach einem Moment:

„Wir haben euch letzte Nacht gehört."

„Genauer gesagt, haben wir _Sarah_ gehört."

Jacksons Augen wurden größer. Langsam dämmerte ihm, warum Melinda und seine Freunde ihn so anschauten.

„Moment. Ihr denkt… ihr denkt, dass ich meine Freundin _vergewaltigt_ habe?!", fragte er bestürzt.

„Du warst auf hundertachtzig und total sauer auf sie. Und wir haben sie wie am Spieß schreien gehört."

„Wir hatten Sex, ja. Mein Gott, sie ist nun mal laut. Wir waren beide besoffen und wussten kaum noch, was wir tun. Davon mal abgesehen, dass ich sie vergöttere, würde ich nicht hier stehen, wenn ich Sarah was getan hätte. Erinnert ihr euch an Hope, diesen großen Schäferhund? Sie würde mich zerfleischen, sollte ich versuchen, Sarah weh zu tun. Es wäre ihr dann egal, dass sie mich eigentlich mag."

Melinda schaute wieder kurz Ben an, bevor sie Jackson weiter mit Blicken durchbohrte. Sie sah nicht überzeugt aus.

„Wir hatten gestern Zoff. Aber deshalb missbrauche ich sie doch nicht. Wenn wir Streit haben, fliegen schon mal die Fetzen und wir schreien uns vielleicht auch an. Aber ich würde ihr nie Gewalt antun. Die Stimmung zwischen uns war gestern Nacht aufgeheizt. Und ja, wir waren sauer aufeinander. Doch das heißt nicht, dass ich sie vergewaltigt habe."

Er sah Ben und Jerad an.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr das für möglich haltet."

„Tun sie auch nicht. Zumindest konnte ich sie gestern nicht davon überzeugen, nach dem Rechten zu schauen. Ben meinte, dass Hope Sarah beschützen würde. Auch gegen dich."

Doch er sah den Zweifel in den Augen seiner Freunde. Und die Anklage in Melindas.

„Ich bete sie an. Das wisst ihr doch.", meinte er fassungslos.

In diesem Moment ertönte Sarahs Stimme, die offenbar vor der angelehnten Tür stand und leise nach ihm rief.

„_Das klingt voll danach, als hätte ich ihr gestern Gewalt angetan…_"

Er ging zu ihr raus. Sie trug sein Hemd, das er kurz zuvor erst in den Wäschekorb gestopft hatte. Als er sie so dastehen sah, bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Zwar hatte er sie nicht zum Sex gezwungen. doch er war auch nicht sanft mit ihr umgegangen. Er sah sie gleichermaßen besorgt und zärtlich an und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„_Die müssen ja nicht alles mithören._"

Er streichelte ihre Wange und fragte:

„Alles okay? Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ganz okay. Sind sie sauer auf mich oder so? Oder… du?", fragte sie ängstlich.

„_Sie macht sich wirklich Gedanken darum, ob sie sauer sind? Und unser Streit scheint ihr doch nahegegangen zu sein._"

Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Shh, mach dir keine Sorgen honey. Niemand ist sauer auf dich. Mel und die Jungs verstehen, warum du so ausgeflippt bist. Und ich weiß, dass ich es nicht hätte soweit kommen lassen dürfen. Und sowas wird auch nie wieder vorkommen."

Er fuhr mit dem Finger ihre Augenbraue entlang.

„Wir kriegen das in den Griff."

„_Wenn sie jetzt endlich einsieht, dass es nötig ist, dass ich sie manchmal im Zaum halte. Sie wird nicht nochmal so die Kontrolle verlieren, weil _ich_ sie von nun an hab._"

„Denkst du, es wäre in Ordnung, wenn ich ein Bad nehme?"

Er lächelte.

„Sicher, Schatz. Ich komm dann nach und wasch dir den Rücken, okay?"

Sie nickte.

„Du kannst eine von meinen Shorts nehmen."

Sie lächelte.

„Okay."

Er küsste sie sanft und strich ihr nochmal über die Wange.

„Bis gleich."

Sie ging wieder nach oben und er kehrte in die Küche zurück.

„Sarah möchte jetzt ein Bad nehmen. Ist das okay?"

„Klar."

„Ich geh nochmal schnell auf die Toilette."

Melinda ging an ihm vorbei. Er sah ihr an, dass sie immer noch nicht wusste, wie sie die Sache der letzten Nacht einordnen sollte. Es zuckte ihn in den Fingern, ihr zu sagen, sie solle Sarah in Ruhe lassen. Ben folgte ihr. Als er an ihm vorbeiging, murmelte er:

„Ich kümmer mich drum."

Jackson nickte. Dann wandte er sich dem Buffet zu.

„_Ich brauch Kaffee._"

Ohne sich umzudrehen fragte er:

„Denkst du das wirklich? Dass ich ihr wehgetan hab?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht."

„_Eigentlich…_"

Er goss sich Kaffee ein und drehte sich dann langsam zu Jerad um.

„Jay, wir glauben nicht, dass du das getan hast. Mel hat sich nur echt Sorgen gemacht. Ich mein, sie ist ne Frau und als sie Sarah schreien hörte, dachte sie, dass du ihr wehtust. Zumal ihr ja vorher so sauer aufeinander wart und so. Ben wird ihr sicher klarmachen, dass du Sarah niemals was tun würdest."

Jackson nickte nur.

„Ich denke, der Abend war für uns alle eine Katastrophe."

Er musterte Jerad.

„Das mit Cheryl tut mir wirklich leid."

„Ich weiß. Schon okay. Werd drüber wegkommen."

Doch er hörte ihm an, dass ihn Cheryls Betrug doch härter traf, als er zugeben wollte.

„Soll ich dich mal umarmen?", fragte er feixend.

Tim lachte.

„Passt schon."

Jackson trank einen Schluck von seinem viel zu heißen Kaffee. Für seinen Geschmack waren Melinda und Ben schon zu lange weg.

„Ich hab versprochen, Sarah den Rücken zu waschen."

Er stellte die Tasse ab und verließ die Küche. Als er am Fuß der Treppe stand, hörte er wie Melinda und Ben miteinander diskutierten. Langsam ging er nach oben.

„Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Aber ich kenne Jackson schon seit fast sieben Jahren. Der misshandelt keine Frauen. Und du hast doch selbst gesehen, wie verrückt er nach ihr ist."

„Sicher. Und _du_ hast doch gehört, wie sie letzte Nacht geschrien hat, oder?"

„Ich schätze, die Nachbarn zwei Häuser weiter haben sie gehört..."

Er kam oben an. Ben stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und drehte sich um, als Melinda an ihm vorbei zu Jackson schaute.

„Mel. Ich schwör dir, ich hab sie nicht missbraucht."

„Ich kann das ja auch nicht glauben. Aber ich will trotzdem, dass Sarah es mir versichert."

„Okay."

„Das _wird wohl kein Problem sein._"

Sie sah die beiden Männer prüfend an.

„Ich komm gleich runter. Okay?", fragte Ben.

Melinda nickte und ging dann an Jackson vorbei.

„Mel?"

Sie blieb an der Treppe stehen.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Aber ich liebe Sarah und ich würde ihr nie wehtun."

„Ich will nur sicher sein, dass es ihr gut geht. Und dass du sie gut behandelst."

„Sie ist eine Königin und so behandel ich sie auch.", erwiderte er ernst.

„Okay."

Melinda ging nach unten. Jackson sah seinen Freund an.

„Und was ist mit dir? Glaubst du, dass ich ihr was angetan hab?"

„Nein. Du hast dich zwar verändert, seit du sie kennst. Aber ich weiß, dass du niemals einer Frau Gewalt antun würdest. Und ich weiß, wie sehr du sie anbetest. Hätte ich letzte Nacht nur den geringsten Zweifel gehabt, dass nicht alles okay bei euch ist, wär ich hochgekommen."

Jackson spürte, dass Ben sich jedoch tief in seinem Inneren fragte, was wirklich zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Aber er ging nicht darauf ein.

„Und deshalb bist du mein bester Freund. Weil du Sarah beigestanden hättest, auch wenn du sie erst seit ein paar Wochen kennst. Weil du immer auf ihrer Seite bist. Und genau das ist es, was sie braucht."

Ben blinzelte verwundert. Jackson zögerte.

„Wir hatten Krach gestern. Und ich weiß, Sarah und ich müssen uns nochmal in Ruhe darüber unterhalten. Sie hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie so ausgerastet ist. Und ich mach mir Vorwürfe, weil ich nicht verhindert hab, dass sie Cheryl angreift. Der Abend ist total aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Ich wünschte, ihr würdet da nicht mit reingezogen werden. Ich und Sarah klären das unter uns. Aber ihr könnt euch sicher sein, dass ich sie so behandle, wie es richtig ist."

„Okay."

Er ging in Richtung Bad. Ben sah ihn fragend an.

„Sarah hat gefragt, ob ich ihr den Rücken wasche."

Offenbar hörte sie ihn, denn sie rief leise:

„Jay?"

Ohne den Blick von Ben zu nehmen, rief er zurück:

„Ja, hon?"

„Du kannst reinkommen.", antwortete sie.

„Wir sehen uns später.", sagte Ben.

Jackson nickte und schlüpfte ins Bad. Es war dampfendheiß im Raum. Hope döste auf dem Boden und Jackson fragte sich, ob die Wärme nicht zu viel für sie sein könnte. Sarah lag lang ausgestreckt in der Wanne. Schaum bedeckte die Oberfläche. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf und setzte sich dann auf den Toilettendeckel.

„Schließ die Augen und entspann dich, Baby."

Sarah tat es. Er konnte sehen, wie sie langsam eindöste. Er summte vor sich hin. Sein Blick fiel auf den Rasierer, der auf dem inneren Wannenrand lag. Ihm gefiel nicht, dass Sarah mit irgendwelchen Klingen hantierte.

„_Ich werd sie davon überzeugen, dass sie eine andere Methode zur Körperpflege findet. Ist auf jeden Fall sicherer, als sie in die Nähe von Rasierklingen zu lassen…_"

Er schaute wieder Sarah an, die fast reglos und bleich im Wasser lag. Plötzlich fiel ihm das Lied ein, das er eine gute Woche zuvor gesungen hatte.

„_Your skin has turned to white, your skin has turned to white. My Lady d'Arbanville, why do you sleep so still?_"

Ihm wurde übel. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich vorzustellen, dass sie Schneewittchen sei. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah Snow White vor sich, auf den Prinzen wartend, der sie aus ihrem Schlaf wachküsste.

Nach einer ganzen Weile öffnete sie wieder die Augen. Jackson sah sie liebevoll an. Sie setzte sich auf. Zu seiner Überraschung gewährte sie ihm freien Blick auf ihren Busen.

„Wäschst du mir jetzt den Rücken?"

Er lächelte.

„Natürlich, Liebling."

Sie beugte sich nach vorn. Er setzte sich auf den Wannenrand, tauchte einen Waschlappen ins Wasser und strich damit über ihren Rücken. Als er ihren Nacken küsste, wandte sie ihm das Gesicht zu. Er lächelte und küsste sie auf den Mund.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch.", erwiderte sie.

Er ließ den Lappen weiter über ihre linke Schulter und dann den Arm gleiten. Sarah senkte den Blick, als er sanft ihre Brüste wusch. Danach waren ihr Bauch und die Beine dran. Sie zu waschen, war für ihn gleichzeitig erregend und herzerwärmend. Sie öffnete die Beine, als er sich mit dem Waschlappen ihrem Schoß näherte. Sie benahm sich beinah schamlos ihm gegenüber. Diese Offenheit freute ihn. Sehr vorsichtig fuhr er mit dem Lappen über ihren Intimbereich. Sarah errötete.

„_So viel zu ihrer Sittenlosigkeit._"

Zärtlich küsste er sie auf den Mund. Sie sah ihm immer noch nicht ins Gesicht und blickte nur zur Seite. Plötzlich fragte sie leise:

„Willst du mit reinkommen?"

Diese Frage überraschte ihn zuerst.

„_Baden mit meiner Süßen. Das lass ich mir doch nicht zweimal sagen._"

Er erhob sich, zog die Boxershorts aus und stieg zu ihr ins Wasser. Es drohte im ersten Moment überzuschwappen, bevor es über den Wasserüberlauf ablief. Er nahm hinter ihr Platz. Sie drehte sich um und schmiegte sich an ihn. Er schlang die Arme um sie und küsste ihr Haar. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen verteilte sie den restlichen Schaum auf seiner Brust und küsste Jacksons Hals unterhalb des Ohrs. Ihre Finger rutschten nach unten, strichen über seinen Bauch und näherten sich seinem Penis. Langsam glitten sie am Schaft entlang. Nach dem ersten Impuls, sie einfach machen zu lassen, riss Jackson sich zusammen und umfasste ihr Handgelenk.

„Honey, nicht.", murmelte er heiser.

„Ich wasche dich doch nur.", erwiderte sie in einem unschuldigen Ton.

Sie schob die Vorhaut zurück und strich mit dem Daumen über die Eichel. Jackson sah für einen Moment Sterne, stöhnte und verstärkte den Druck seiner Arme.

„Baby."

Seine Stimme zitterte leicht. Sie massierte weiter sein Glied und knabberte sanft an seinem Kiefer. Jackson stöhnte immer lauter und kniff Sarah in die Hüfte.

„_Oh Gott, oh Gott._"

Ein rauer Aufschrei begleitete seinen Orgasmus, als er sich ins Badewasser ergoss. Sarah verbarg das Gesicht an seiner Halskuhle. Er küsste ihr Haar und zog sie wieder eng an sich.

„Ich liebe dich."

Er konnte kaum glauben, wie anschmiegsam und offen sie plötzlich war. Eine ganze Weile lagen sie nur im Wasser und schmusten. Er vermutete, dass Sarah ihr Tun doch peinlich war. Langsam wurde das Badewasser kalt. Und ihm fiel ein, dass sein Kaffee noch fast unberührt auf dem Tresen stand. So fragte er leise:

„Hast du Hunger?"

„Ein bisschen."

Hope erhob sich, legte die Vorderpfoten auf den Wannenrand und sah die beiden an.

„Sie _hat wohl auf jeden Fall Hunger. Aber wann hätte sie den mal nicht…_"

„Dann gehen wir runter und frühstücken, okay?"

Sie richtete sich auf und zog den Stöpsel.

„Ich braus dich ab."

Beide standen auf, Jackson griff zum Duschkopf und spülte Sarah und sich selbst den Rest des Schaumes ab. Dann stieg er aus der Wanne, wickelte sich das Händehandtuch um die Hüften und begann danach, Sarah sanft mit dem großen Handtuch abzutrocknen. Anschließend hüllte er sie in das Badetuch, hob sie aus der Wanne und stellte sie auf der Badematte ab. Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie zärtlich. Sarah schmiegte sich an ihn. Er betrachtete liebevoll ihr Gesicht und lächelte.

„Zieh dich in Ruhe an. Ich mach derweil unser Frühstück. Ich wärm auch Hopes Futter auf."

Sie erwiderte es. Die Hündin wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Jackson küsste Sarah noch einmal, bevor er sie losließ und das Bad verließ. Er ging in die Küche. Hope kam ihm nachgerannt. Er lachte, als sie hinter ihm in den Raum flitzte. Seine Freunde und Melinda sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Wolltest du nicht nur Sarahs Rücken waschen?"

Melinda hob eine Augenbraue.

„Bin in die Wanne gefallen.", erwiderte Jackson achselzuckend.

Hope setzte sich hin und beobachtete, wie er ihr Fressen aus dem Froster holte. Sie wedelte mit dem Schwanz.

„Ich muss es noch auftauen, Babe. Gedulde dich etwas."

Die Hündin machte ein Geräusch, das verdächtig nach Seufzen klang. Er schüttete das Futter in einen Topf. Er strich Hope über den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, es ist ein Hundeleben. Du wirst schon nicht verhungern."

Sie leckte ihm über das Bein. Er kraulte sie hinter dem Ohr.

„Das ist also der große Schäferhund, der dich zerfleischen würde?", fragte Jerad mit Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

„Wenn ich Sarah was tun würde, schon. im Moment ist sie nur so lieb, weil ich ihr Frühstück auftaue."

Er bereitete für Sarah einen Cappuccino vor und machte dann ein paar Schnitten. Nachdem er seinen Kaffee in der Mikrowelle aufgewärmt hatte, fragte er:

„Könntet ihr auf Hopes Futter aufpassen während ich mich anziehe?"

„Klar.", antwortete Melinda.

„Komm, du verfressenes Monster."

Hope lief ihm schwanzwedelnd nach. Sarah stand inzwischen schon angezogen und gekämmt in seinem Zimmer und hatte das Fenster geöffnet. Er zog sich schnell an und dann gingen die drei runter in die Küche. Jackson hatte den Arm um ihre Seite gelegt und sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Melinda, Ben und Jerad sahen sie leicht besorgt an.

„_Das wird sie unter Garantie aufregen…_"

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte Melinda.

Sarah lächelte leicht und nickte. Jackson deutete auf das Buffet, auf dem die zwei Tassen und der Teller mit den belegten Broten standen. Sarah lehnte sich dagegen, nahm die Tasse mit dem Cappuccino und trank einen Schluck. Die drei musterten sie immer noch.

„Was letzte Nacht passiert ist, tut mir wirklich leid."

Tim winkte ab.

„Zerbrech dir nicht den Kopf. Ist ja nichts weiter passiert."

Jackson konnte ihr ansehen, dass diese Worte nicht viel Sinn für sie ergaben. Er schüttete das aufgetaute Futter vom Topf in eine Schüssel und stellte es auf den Boden. Hope machte sich darüber her, als hätte sie zwei Tage nichts mehr gefressen. Dann nahm er den Teller und seine Kaffeetasse, sagte zu Sarah „Setz dich doch." und ging zum Tisch, wo er sich setzte. Sie folgte ihm und blieb unschlüssig neben seinem Stuhl stehen.

„Willst du dich auf meinen Schoß setzen?"

Sie nickte nur. Er lächelte und schob den Teller zur Seite, damit Sarah Platz für ihre Tasse hatte. Sie stellte sie ab, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und bettete den Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er legte einen Arm um sie.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie verwirrt und sah zu den drei hinüber.

Jackson, der immer noch nicht glauben konnte, wessen sie ihn bezichtigt hatten, meinte leichthin, als redete er über das Wetter:

„Oh, sie denken, ich hätte dich letzte Nacht vergewaltigt."

Seine Freunde und Melinda wechselten einen verblüfften Blick. Sarah richtete sich kerzengerade auf und sah von einem zum anderen.

„Was?!"

„Wir haben dich letzte Nacht schreien gehört.", sagte Melinda.

Sarah schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht.

„Oh Gott, wie peinlich."

Jackson strich ihr über den Arm. Sie nahm die Hände wieder weg.

„Ja, wir hatten Sex. Aber er hat mich doch nicht… Jackson würde mich nie…"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es war offensichtlich, wie absurd diese Anklage in ihren Augen war. Sie verbarg das Gesicht an seiner Halskuhle und murmelte:

„Jackson liebt mich."

Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Natürlich tu ich das."

„_Ich denke, das müsste Mel davon überzeugen, dass ich meine Freundin nicht missbraucht hab._"

Sarah schlang die Arme um ihn und wandte sich ihm mehr zu. Plötzlich schnappten die drei unisono nach Luft und Melinda fragte beinah entsetzt:

„Was ist denn _das_?"

Jackson zog ihr Top nach unten und verdeckte den Knutschfleck wieder.

„_So viel dazu, die anderen zu beruhigen…_"

„Sarah, was hast du da an der Hüfte?", fragte Melinda weiter.

Sarah schien am liebsten in ihn hineinkriechen zu wollen. Jackson, dem die Beschuldigungen und anklagenden Blicke langsam nervten, versteifte sich. Mit tonloser Stimme sagte er:

„Antworte ihr honey."

„Jay."

„Sag ihr schon, was das ist und wo du es herhast.", forderte er sie auf.

„_Wenn sie jede intime Einzelheit aus unserem Liebesleben wissen müssen, damit nicht der Verdacht aufkommt, ich wäre ein Sexgangster._"

Sarah sah Melinda und die beiden Männer an, die sie fragend und geschockt anschauten.

„Das ist ein Knutschfleck.", erwiderte sie.

Es war offenkundig, wie unangenehm ihr die Situation war.

„Jackson hat ihn mir gestern Vormittag gemacht."

Ihr Gesicht glühte und sie verbarg es wieder an Jacksons Hals. Er zog sie enger an sich und fügte erklärend hinzu:

„Du weißt schon, Jerad. Nachdem du ins Wohnzimmer geplatzt bist."

„_Unglaublich, dass sie mir so etwas zutrauen. Nach all den Jahren, die wir uns schon kennen._"

Hope stupste Sarah mit der Schnauze an. Jackson streichelte die Hündin. Er ahnte, dass es Sarah im Augenblick nicht gut ging. Er küsste sanft ihr Ohr und sagte leise:

„Wir packen dann zusammen und sehen nach Faith."

Sarah nickte. Er strich über ihre Wange.

„Iss was, Schatz."

Sie richtete sich auf und griff nach dem Käsesandwich auf dem Teller. Sie aß, ohne jemanden anzusehen und spülte ihr Frühstück mit dem Cappuccino runter. Auch er aß eines der Brote, sah aber ab und zu seine Freunde und Melinda an. Denen war die Situation wohl auch unangenehm. Sarah wischte sich über den Mund und zupfte an ihrem Top. Unbehagliches Schweigen lastete über der Küche.

„Geh schon mal hoch und pack dein Zeug. Ich komm gleich nach."

Sie murmelte:

„Okay."

Dann erhob sie sich. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu Ben, Melinda und Jerad.

„Bis… äh…"

Sie stockte und drehte sich dann einfach um und verließ - gefolgt von Hope - den Raum. Die drei sahen ihr nach. Dann schauten sie wieder zu Jackson.

„Unsere Beziehung ist… intensiv. Und vielleicht geht's bei uns wild zu. Aber ich hab sie ganz sicher nicht vergewaltigt."

„Wissen wir. Wir…"

„Ihr habt euch Sorgen gemacht. Ich weiß."

Er stand auf.

„Ich finds ja toll, dass ihr euch um Sarah sorgt und sicher sein wollt, dass es ihr gut geht. Aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr es für möglich gehalten habt, dass ich so ein Ungeheuer bin und brutal über meine Freundin herfalle."

Ben und Jerad sahen tatsächlich beschämt aus. Melinda hingegen schien immer noch zu zweifeln, ob alles in Ordnung war. Jackson verließ die Küche und ging nach oben. Sarah war bereits fertig mit dem zusammenpacken, als er in sein Zimmer kam. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn. Er küsste sie und sagte dann lächelnd:

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch.", erwiderte sie.

Sie drängte sich an ihn.

„_So anschmiegsam…_"

Er strich ihr über den Rücken und murmelte zärtlich:

„Meine süße kleine Sarah."

Sie trugen bereits Straßenschuhe und waren fertig zum Aufbruch, als sie nochmal in die Küche gingen. Jackson hatte wieder den Arm um Sarah gelegt.

„Wir machen dann mal los. Ich ruf an, wenn wir nochmal runterfahren. Okay?"

„Sicher.", entgegnete Ben.

Die drei sahen ein wenig betroffen aus. Sarah hob zaghaft die Hand, lächelte unsicher und sagte leise:

„Bis später."

„Bis später.", erwiderten Melinda und Jerad, während Ben nur nickte.

Gerade, als Jackson sich umdrehte und Sarah damit aus der Küche schob, sagte Melinda etwas zu Ben. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagte. Aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände: Ihr schien der Gedanke nicht zu gefallen, dass Sarah allein mit Jackson sein würde.

„_So viel dazu, dass sie mir vertraut, dass ich kein Frauen mißhandelndes Arschloch bin…_"

Jede rote Ampel auf dem Weg aus der Stadt nutzte Jackson, um Sarah zu küssen. Mehr als einmal wurden sie erst durch das Hupen ihres Hintermanns darauf aufmerksam, dass es weiterging.

In den Hills angekommen, lief Hope zusammen mit Faith erst mal in den Wald zum spielen. Sarah und Jackson packten aus und sie steckte eine Ladung Wäsche in die Waschmaschine. Kurz danach kam der Lebensmittellieferant. Sarah schien total vergessen zu haben, dass der Mann an diesem Tag zu ihnen kommen würde und Jackson ahnte, dass sie offenbar wieder Probleme mit den Daten hatte. Er teilte dem Mann mit, dass es sich um die letzte Lieferung handelte und gab ihm ein großzügiges Trinkgeld. Zusammen räumten Sarah und Jackson alles weg, bereiteten die letzten Rationen für die Hunde vor und machten dann sauber. Immer wieder schmiegte sich Sarah an Jackson und küsste ihn. Ihm gefiel dieses Verhalten sehr. Als alles fertig und sauber und die Wäsche aufgehängt war, fragte er:

„Bist du müde?"

„Ein wenig."

„Dann essen wir eine Kleinigkeit und danach legst du dich hin und ruhst dich aus, Schatz. Okay?"

Sie nickte. Nachdem sie Sandwiches gegessen hatten, rief er die Hunde herein, schloss die Haustür, legte den Arm um Sarah und ging zusammen mit ihr nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Er öffnete das Fenster, während sie die Shorts auszog und sich ins Bett legte. Er gesellte sich zu ihr, nahm sie in die Arme und sie kuschelte sich an ihn. Er strich ihr über den Arm oder den Rücken und küsste immer wieder sanft ihr Haar. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sarah einschlief. Jackson blieb wach und hielt sie die ganze Zeit fest in seinen Armen. Die zutrauliche, hingebungsvolle Art, die sie ihm gegenüber gezeigt hatte, gefiel ihm sehr. Sie vertraute sich ihm nun offenkundig voll und ganz an.

„Ich werd mich um dich kümmern. Bei mir bist du sicher.", murmelte er in ihr Haar.

Nachmittags faulenzten die beiden einfach nur. Denn sie taten nichts, außer mit den Hunden zu spielen oder auf dem Sofa zu liegen und zu schmusen. Abends, als es kühler wurde, machten sie einen langen Spaziergang durch den Wald. Später - nach einem leichten Abendbrot - zogen sie sich wieder auf die Couch zurück. Die ganze Zeit war Jackson sehr liebevoll zu ihr, küsste sie immer wieder und sagte ihr, dass er sie liebte.

Im Bett zog er sie zwar aus, tat jedoch nicht mehr, als zärtlich Sarahs Körper mit Lippen und Händen zu erkunden. Er wusste, dass sie sexuell gesehen Erholung brauchte. Als sie dann schlummernd in seinen Armen lag, freute er sich, dass nun alles wieder okay war. Er hatte die Kontrolle erhalten und war von nun an in der Lage Sarah im Zaum zu halten und ihr das Gefühl zu geben, dass er sie beschützen konnte.

„_Es wird alles wieder in Ordnung kommen. Mit ihr. Mit uns. Alles wird gut werden._"


	126. Kapitel 125

Auch der Vormittag des nächsten Tages, dem siebenundzwanzigsten Mai, verlief ruhig. Sarah wusch noch einmal Wäsche und reinigte zusammen mit Jackson das Haus. Danach arbeitete sie einige Zeit am Notebook, während Jackson entweder mit den Hunden spielte, auf der Gitarre klimperte oder in sein Notizbuch schrieb. Als sie ihn fragte, ob sie an diesem Abend zurück ins Affenhaus fahren könnten, weil sie einen bestimmten Film schauen wollte, überraschte ihn das. Aber er war einverstanden.

„_Die Wogen werden sich ja inzwischen geglättet haben._"

Jackson kündigte ihren Besuch an und am frühen Abend packten sie zusammen. Verwundert sah er, wie Sarah die Decke von der Couch zum Auto trug und sie auf dem Rücksitz drapierte. Auf seine Nachfrage erklärte sie, dass sie nicht wolle, dass Hope das Auto schmutzig machte. Was für ihn keinen Sinn ergab, da die Hündin bereits seit zehn Wochen auf dem Rücksitz mitfuhr - stets ohne eine Unterlage.

Auf der Fahrt zurück merkte er, dass Hope irgendwie traurig wirkte. Sarah meinte, dass alles okay mit dem Hund sei. Und auch mit ihr selbst. Doch Jackson hatte den Eindruck, dass es weder der Hündin noch Sarah wirklich gut ging und fragte sich, ob Hope vielleicht krank war und Sarah sich deshalb Sorgen machte.

„_Vielleich sollten wir sie morgen zu einem Arzt bringen._"

Ben und Jerad sahen sie beide aufmerksam und neugierig an, als sie das Haus betraten.

„_Machen die sich wirklich immer noch Gedanken?_", dachte er verwirrt und genervt.

Sarah schien das nicht aufzufallen. Sie machte sie viel mehr Sorgen, ‚welchen ungesunden Fraß' sie an diesem Abend essen müsse. Doch das chinesische Essen, das die beiden bestellt hatten, war offenbar nicht ganz so schrecklich wie sie gefürchtet hatte.

Sie ging nach oben, um die Sachen in sein Zimmer zu bringen und um sich umzuziehen. Jackson und seine Freunde setzten sich auf das Sofa.

„Nun fragt schon."

Ben und Jerad wechselten einen Blick.

„Wollt ihr gar nicht wissen, wie´s Sarah geht?"

„Ihr geht's offenbar gut. Außer dass sie offensichtlich wieder Angst hat, wir könnten versuchen, sie mit Fast-Food zu vergiften."

„Sie ist das halt nicht gewöhnt. Habt ihr eigentlich an sowas wie Dessert gedacht? Sie liebt doch Süßes."

„Es gibt Glückskekse."

„_Toll. Bisschen Gebäck. Sie wird begeistert sein…_"

Tim fügte noch hinzu:

„Ich bin ja mal gespannt, was das Schicksal für uns bereit hält."

„_Das willst du unter Umständen gar nicht wissen…_"

Sarah erschien im Türrahmen und sah die drei Männer fragend an.

„_Sie kommt mal wieder im richtigen Moment._"

Er deutete auf seinen Freund.

„Jerad meinte die Glückskekse, die mitgeliefert werden."

„Du weißt schon, mit diesen Zetteln, auf denen Sprüche stehen.", erklärte Jerad.

Sarah hob eine Augenbraue.

„Stell dir vor, ich weiß, was Glückskekse sind."

„Oh. Klar. Sorry."

Tim sah wieder mal zerknirscht aus. Jackson seufzte leise. Sarah kam näher und er scheuchte Jerad weg, damit sie sich setzen konnte. Er legte den Arm um sie.

„Ist sowieso alles Quatsch.", meinte Jerad dann.

Alle sahen ihn an.

„Ich meine das mit den Glückskeksen und so. Sowas wie Schicksal oder Vorherbestimmung gibt's doch nicht."

Jackson strich Sarah über die Schulter.

„_Wenn er wüsste…_", dachte er bekümmert.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie.

Tim blinzelte.

„Ähm… ja. Glaubst _du_ denn an Schicksal und all das?"

„Ja. Und sie ist eine blöde Schlampe."

Er spürte, dass sie jede Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben - auch mit ihm - aufgegeben hatte.

„_Es wird alles gut werden. Ich werd sie heil machen. Sie kann wieder glücklich werden._"

Tim und Ben sahen sie fragend und verwirrt an.

„Du glaubst also, dass es Dinge gibt, die vorherbestimmt sind?", fragte Ben schließlich.

„Ja. Alles folgt einem Plan. Es gibt keine Zufälle oder so. Alles, was geschieht, passiert aus einem bestimmten Grund. Man sagt doch ‚Gottes Wege sind unergründlich'. Vielleicht ist es ja nicht Gott, sondern etwas anderes, Großes."

Das schien den beiden Männern tatsächlich zu denken zu geben.

„_Und da schimpft sie immer über ignorante Amerikaner…_"

„Alles im Leben ist vorherbestimmt? Man ist also nur eine Marionette?"

„Es ist das Schicksal. Niemand kann dem entkommen.", meinte Jackson resigniert.

„_Sarah hat es versucht. Sie hat versucht, sich dagegen zu wehren, sich in mich zu verlieben und musste sich schließlich geschlagen geben. Und ich hatte wohl auch keine wirkliche Chance._"

„Life´s a show and we all play our parts.", meinte Sarah.

Alle starrten sie an.

„Das ist aus der ‚Buffy'-Musical-Folge."

„Oh, richtig."

„_Sie kennt auch zu allem ein Zitat…_", dachte er leicht belustigt und auch verwundert.

„Aber wenn wir nur Spieler in einem Stück sind, ist es doch egal, was wir tun, oder? Wenn wir quasi keinen eigenen Willen haben.", wandte Ben ein.

Er schien tatsächlich darüber nachzudenken und das Thema interessant zu finden. Sie lächelte leicht. Es war bitter.

„Du kannst versuchen, dagegen anzukämpfen."

„Also, kann man seinem Schicksal doch entkommen?", fragte Jerad.

„Sie sagte, man kann versuchen, zu kämpfen. Nicht, dass man die Chance hat, zu gewinnen.", erwiderte Jackson.

Sie schaute ihn an. Er sah, dass sie wusste, woran er dachte. Hope legte ihr den Kopf auf den Schoß. Geistesabwesend kraulte sie die Hündin. Jackson sah Sarah unverwandt an. Sie erwiderte bedrückt seinen Blick. Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, fuhr mit dem Finger ihren Kiefer entlang und küsste sie. Dann streichelte er ihre Wange. Doch sie schien immer noch traurig zu sein. Sie bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„_Sie hatte sich so auf den Abend gefreut._"

Er küsste ihr Haar. Sie kraulte Hope.

„Ihr seid irgendwie schon zu lange zusammen. Manchmal verhaltet ihr euch wie ein altes Ehepaar.", meinte Jerad nach einem Augenblick.

Jackson zuckte leicht zusammen.

„_Werden wir das denn sein? Ein altes Ehepaar?_"

Sarahs Finger verkrampften sich und so kniff sie Hope aus Versehen. Die Hündin wich zurück. Sarah richtete sich auf und tätschelte Hopes Kopf.

„Sorry, Babe."

Hope zögerte, legte ihren Kopf dann wieder auf Sarahs Schoß und seufzte. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Jackson überlegte, wie er die Stimmung auflockern könnte. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass Sarah ihm gar nicht gesagt hatte, was sie schauen wollte. So erkundigte er sich:

„Welchen Film willst du dann eigentlich gucken?"

Sie hob den Kopf.

„Der kommt erst gegen zehn. Auf HBO. ‚Copycat'."

„Worum geht's da? Autoren und Urheberrechte oder so?"

„Serienkiller."

Die drei Männer sahen sie geschockt an.

„_Wieso wundert mich das nicht?_"

„Was ist? Darf ich den doch nicht sehen?"

Die drei wechselten einen Blick.

„Ne, ist schon okay."

Sarah schien ein Augenrollen zu unterdrücken und sah auf die Uhr.

„Ich decke schon mal den Tisch."

„Hon, das Essen wird im Becher geliefert. Wozu Geschirr einsauen?"

„_Macht doch nur Arbeit. Sie sollte manchmal ein wenig praktischer denken._"

„Ihr könnt ja wie die Prolls essen. Ich ziehe Essen auf einem Teller vor."

„Und was ist mit dem Wasser, welches dann wegen dem Abwasch unnötig verschwendet wird?", fragte Jackson.

Sie sah ihn verblüfft an. Dann kniff sie die Augen zusammen.

„Verarschst du mich grad?"

Er griente.

„Klar."

Seine Freunde lachten. Sarah rollte mit den Augen.

Schließlich ging Sarah in die Küche, um den Tisch zu decken. Als es an der Tür klingelte, öffnete Ben sie. Er unterhielt sich mit dem jungen asiatischen Lieferanten und wollte gerade die Tüten mit dem Essen entgegen nehmen, als plötzlich Hope aus Richtung Küche gerannt kam und aus dem Haus flitzte. Jackson sprang auf.

„_Verdammt. Was soll das?!_"

Er schrie dem Hund hinterher:

„Hope, komm zurück!"

Dann nahm er die Verfolgung auf. Er rief immer wieder nach Hope, die sich aber nicht einmal umdrehte. Geschweige denn, dass sie anhielt.

„_Was ist nur los mit ihr?_"

Er befürchtete, die Hündin auf dem Gedränge des Gehwegs zu verlieren. Allerdings sprangen die Leute von selbst aus dem Weg, als Hope auf sie zukam. Was Jackson die Verfolgung etwas erleichterte. Wenn er es auch nicht schaffte, die Hündin einzuholen.

„_Sarah bringt mich um, wenn Hope was passiert._"

Er befürchtete, dass sie auf die Straße laufen könnte. Sarah überholte ihn und rief ebenfalls nach der Hündin.

„_Vielleicht schafft sie es, sie einzufangen._"

Hope sah sich kurz um, blieb aber nicht stehen. Jackson ging langsam die Puste aus und er wurde langsamer. Sarah lief unbeirrt weiter. Die Menschen sahen sich nach ihr um und nahmen ihm so die Sicht. Er sah, dass sie einer Straßenecke immer näher kamen und sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Im Geiste hörte er schon das Quietschen von Reifen. Schließlich erreichte er die Kreuzung. Ein älterer Mann zerrte gerade einen dackelbeinigen Jackson-Russel-Terrier weg. Doch was Jackson seinen Augen kaum trauen ließ, war die Szene vor ihm. Sarah hatte Hope offenbar noch rechtzeitig geschnappt, bevor diese auf die Straße laufen konnte. Sie drückte den Hund auf den Gehweg und schrie sie an:

„Aufhören! Sofort!"

„_Krass. Ich hab sie noch nie mit ihnen so reden gehört. Aber bisher war das wohl auch nicht nötig._"

Hope beruhigte sich und sah Sarah ängstlich an. Diese ließ sie los und richtete sich auf.

„Was sollte das?! Was fällt dir ein, einfach wegzurennen?!"

Hope legte sich auf den Rücken und wedelte unsicher mit dem Schwanz. Es war offensichtlich, dass Sarahs Ausbruch sie ängstigte. Jackson ahnte, dass sie sonst nie so mit ihnen umging. Doch offenbar war Sarah vor Sorge - und Adrenalin - so außer sich, dass sie sich vergaß. Sie schrie die Hündin weiter an.

„Wenn ich nach dir rufe, hast du zu hören! Du kennst die Regeln, verdammt nochmal!"

„_Jetzt ist doch mal gut. Hope macht sich ja gleich ins Fell vor Angst._"

Er berührte Sarah an der Schulter. Sie zuckte zusammen und blickte auf.

„Um Gottes Willen, was tust du da?", fragte er geschockt.

Sie blinzelte und sah dann auf Hope hinunter, die immer noch auf dem Rücken lag und sie ängstlich anschaute. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich… ich… Sie hätte beinahe… Sie… sie darf nicht einfach…"

Die Passanten auf der Straße starrten sie an. Jackson wurde klar, dass sie wieder die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte. Und dass ihr das unangenehmen war.

„_Und ich war nicht da, um ihr dabei zu helfen._"

Sarah sah wieder Hope an. Dann deutete sie die Straße entlang.

„Zurück."

Hope erhob sich und trottete hinter Sarah her, die langsam zum Affenhaus zurückging. Jackson lief neben ihr. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sie barfuß war. Sein Herz schlug immer noch heftig. Er konnte nicht glauben, wie unbeherrscht Sarah sich ihrem Hund gegenüber verhalten hatte.

„_Ob sie sie schon mal so angeschrien hat? Vielleicht war das noch nie nötig. Was ist nur in sie gefahren, dass sie einfach abhaut und nicht auf Sarah hört?_"

„Wieso ist sie weggelaufen?"

„Sie ist läufig. Und als die Tür geöffnet wurde, hat sie den Terrier gerochen. Ihr Instinkt hat sie quasi dazu gebracht, zu ihm zu laufen."

„_Sie wollte zu dem anderen Hund? Weil…_"

„Sie ist ausgebüxt, weil sie _vögeln_ wollte?", entgegnete er ungläubig.

„Mehr oder weniger."

„_Der Ruf der Natur. Und da rastet Sarah dermaßen aus? Sie sagt doch immer, dass sie sie so frei wie möglich halten will. Und wenn es Hopes Instinkt war, der sie dazu getrieben hat, müsste sie das doch verstehen. Sie ist schließlich auch ziemlich leidenschaftlich, was das angeht. Wenn Hope ein bisschen bumsen will, soll sie das doch tun._"

„Findest du das nicht ein bisschen heuchlerisch?", fragte er schließlich.

Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn an.

„Wie bitte?!"

„Naja, vielleicht wollte sie ja auch einen Jackson."

Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Lass ihr doch auch ihren Spaß."

Sie stieß ihn gegen die Brust.

„Du bist so ein Idiot. Hunde haben keinen Sex aus Spaß, sondern um sich fortzupflanzen."

„_Wirklich? Naja, dann haben wir eben Welpen. Solange sie nicht die Beine des Vaters erben…_"

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie Hope ihn ansah. Sie wedelte leicht mit dem Schwanz, so als würde sie verstehen, dass er sich für sie einsetzte. Sarah warf der Hündin einen Blick zu, die sofort den Schwanz einklemmte. Dann lief sie weiter. Jackson folgte ihr.

„Ich versteh nicht, warum du so hart zu ihr bist. Ich dachte, dass du sie niemals so behandeln würdest.", warf er ihr vor.

„Sie hat zu gehorchen. Wenn sie nicht auf mich hört, könnte sie unter Umständen zu einer Gefahr für andere werden."

„_Das_ sagt grad die Richtige.", murmelte er.

„_Hope hat schließlich nicht versucht, jemanden zu erwürgen, soweit ich weiß… Und sie wirft auch nicht mit Gegenständen nach einem._"

„Was?!", zischte Sarah.

„Ach nichts.", brummelte er.

Schweigend liefen sie weiter. Der Lieferant war fort, als sie das Haus erreichten. Doch Ben und Jerad standen immer noch an der offenen Haustür. Jeder hatte einen Plastikbeutel mit zwei Asia-Nudel-Boxen in der Hand.

„Wir haben vielleicht einen Schreck gekriegt. Was war denn los?"

„Hope wollte eine neue Rasse gründen.", meinte Jackson.

Obwohl ihm immer noch der Schrecken in den Gliedern steckte, versuchte er, die witzige Seite zu sehen. Seine Freunde sahen verwundert auf die Hündin. Jerads Mundwinkel bewegten sich leicht. Offenbar fand auch er den Grund für Hopes Ausbruch lustig. Sarah berührte Hope im Nacken.

„Mitkommen."

Sie ging zum Hinterausgang, die Hündin folgte ihr. Jackson ging ihnen stirnrunzelnd nach. Er befürchtete, dass Sarah den Hund wieder anschreien oder schlimmeres tun würde. Doch sie öffnete nur die Tür zum Hof.

„Raus."

Hope trottete nach draußen und Sarah schloss die Tür wieder. Als sie sich umdrehte, wäre sie beinahe mit ihm zusammengeprallt. Er sah sie bestürzt an.

„Was soll das?"

„Sie kriegt ein Time-Out.", erwiderte Sarah.

„Genau. Sie kann jetzt in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, was sie getan hat."

Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

„_Sie scheint zu vergessen, dass Hope immer noch ein Hund ist. Egal, wie intelligent sie ist. Sie wird wohl kaum verstehen, warum sie ausgesperrt wird. Das ist kein Time-Out. Das ist einfach nur Bestrafung._"

„Lass bloß deine blöden Sprüche.", blaffte Sarah ihn an.

Dann ging sie an ihm vorbei in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Nach einem Moment folgte er ihr. Als sie die Treppe erreichte, packte er ihr Handgelenk. Die Haustür war inzwischen geschlossen, von Ben und Jerad keine Spur. Sie entzog ihm den Arm und funkelte ihn an.

„Fass mich nicht an."

„Ich finds nicht okay, wie du sie behandelst."

„Das ist mir scheißegal. Du hast mir nicht das Geringste zu sagen."

„Doch, das hab ich."

„_Ich dachte, das hätten wir inzwischen geklärt._"

„Wieso?! Weil du mein Freund bist?! Hast du echt gedacht, du würdest die Rudelführung übernehmen, nur weil du mich fickst?! Dachtest du, deine sadistische Aktion von Samstagnacht würde mich gefügig machen?!", schrie sie.

„Hör auf, so rumzubrüllen.", brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus.

„_Die beiden fingen gerade an, mich nicht mehr zu verdächtigen, ein brutaler Mistkerl zu sein. Sie könnten das unter Umständen falsch verstehen…_"

„Warum? Sollen die Nachbarn und deine Freunde nicht erfahren, was für ein Arschloch du bist?", erwiderte sie höhnisch.

„Wann lernst du endlich, einen Dreck auf die Meinung der Leute zu geben?"

„_Ich bin darin eben nicht so gut, wie sie. Außerdem ist sie wieder sehr heuchlerisch._"

„Normale Menschen tun das nun mal. Und tu bloß nicht so, als wäre dir die Meinung der Leute egal. Aber das gilt wohl nur, wenn es sich um deine Karriere dreht."

„Du weißt genau, wie schwer das für mich war!"

„Ach, weiß ich das?"

„Fick dich doch, Rathbone.", zischte sie.

Sie ging zurück in Richtung Küche. Er wollte zum Hinterausgang. Als er an ihr vorbeiging, fragte Sarah misstrauisch:

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Ich lass sie wieder rein. Ich denke, sie hat verstanden, dass sie Mist gebaut hat."

„Untersteh dich. Misch dich da nicht ein. Es geht dich nichts an, wie ich Hope oder die anderen erziehe."

„_Ich dachte, ich würde zum Rudel gehören. Dass ich jetzt der Daddy von ihnen bin. Aber offenbar gehöre ich für Sarah nicht zu ihrer Familie. Hab ich wohl nie und werde ich offenbar auch nie._"

Er sah sie einen Moment nur an, bevor er mit bitterem Unterton fragte:

„Ja, warum sollte es mich irgendwas angehen, wie du mit den Kindern umgehst?"

Sie zuckte zusammen und sah ihn verletzt an. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass sie diese Worte falsch verstanden hatte. Er hob die Hand, um ihr über die Wange zu streichen und ihr zu erklären, was er gemeint hatte. Doch sie wich einen Schritt zurück und hob leicht den Arm. Er erkannte, dass sie - wie schon einmal - Angst hatte, er könnte sie schlagen. Er sah sie betroffen an. Sie rannte an ihm vorbei und die Treppe hinauf. Er lief ihr nach und rief ihren Namen. Sie übersah eine Stufe und kam ins Stolpern. Er befürchtete, dass sie stürzen könnte, doch sie erreichte den obersten Absatz, ohne zu fallen und lief weiter ins Bad. Er glaubte zu hören, wie der Schlüssel gedreht wurde. Tatsächlich konnte er die Tür nicht öffnen, als er die Klinke herunterdrückte. Er hämmerte gegen die Tür und schrie:

„Mach auf, Sarah!"

Er hatte Angst, was sie da drin tun könnte. Wäre sie in der Lage, die Klingen aus einem der Rasierer zu brechen und sich womöglich damit etwas anzutun? Sie war außer sich und er wusste nicht, ob sie in diesem Zustand zu so etwas fähig war.

„_Nun lass mich schon rein, verdammt nochmal!_"

Er hämmerte weiter gegen die Badezimmertür.

„Öffne sofort die Tür oder ich schwör bei Gott, ich brech sie auf!"

Sie betätigte die Toilettenspülung und ihm wurde schlagartig klar, dass sie sich erbrochen hatte. Wie besessen schlug er immer wieder gegen die Tür und war nahe dran, sie wirklich aufzubrechen. Ihm wurde übel bei dem Gedanken, dass Sarah sich nur zwei Schritt von ihm entfernt etwas antun könnte und er war nicht in der Lage, es zu verhindern. Er hörte die Hysterie in seiner eigenen Stimme, als er ihren Namen rief.

„Um Gottes Willen, hör auf mit dem Scheiß."

Beim Klang von Bens Stimme drehte Jackson sich um. Ben behielt ihn im Auge, als er in Richtung Badezimmer rief:

„Sarah? Ich hab dir ein Taxi gerufen."

Jackson ging auf ihn zu.

„Was?! Warum hast du das getan?"

„Weil sie offenbar nicht mit dir reden will. Und ich glaub, du scheinst im Moment nicht gerade zurechnungsfähig zu sein."

Hinter Jackson öffnete sich die Badezimmertür. Er drehte sich zu Sarah um und wollte auf sie zugehen. Doch sein Freund hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Komm schon, lass sie in Ruhe."

Sarah flüchtete in Jacksons Zimmer, welches sie ebenfalls schnell abschloss.

„Ich will doch nur diese Sache mit ihr klären."

„Indem du die Türen demolieren willst? Vergiss nicht, das Haus gehört nicht dir allein. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es Sarahs Vertrauen in dich verstärkt, wenn du drohst, die Tür einzutreten."

„Oder unseres…", fügte er so leise hinzu, dass Jackson es kaum verstand.

„Ich denke, das haben wir hinter uns. Ich würde nie…"

„Keine Ahnung, was zurzeit mit dir los ist. Aber du bist gerade total ausgerastet. Denkst du nicht, dass ihr das vielleicht Angst machen könnte?"

Sarah kam aus seinem Zimmer. Sie hatte ihre Umhängetasche über die Schulter geschlungen. Offenbar hatte sie ihre Sachen einfach schnell reingestopft.

„Sarah, lass mich mit dir reden."

Sie sah ihn gequält an.

„Wozu? Es war wirklich verrückt von mir zu glauben, wir könnten zusammen sein."

Sie fing wieder an zu weinen.

„Wir haben es versucht. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es keinen Sinn hat."

„_Moment. Ist das jetzt das Ende für sie? Wir können das doch alles klären. Sie kann doch jetzt nicht wieder abhauen. So lösen wir unsere Probleme nicht. Sie darf in diesem Zustand nicht von hier verschwinden._"

„Baby, geh nicht. Tut mir leid, was ich gesagt hab. Lass uns darüber reden."

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ihre Augen flehten ihn förmlich an, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Mit gesenktem Kopf ging sie an ihm und Ben vorbei. An der Haustür klingelte es. Ben legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie sahen sich unbewegt an. Offenbar öffnete niemand die Haustür. Deshalb rief Ben:

„Jerad, mach bitte auf."

Dann ging er, gefolgt von Jackson nach unten.

„_Ich kann sie nicht gehen lassen. Nicht so._"

Sie blieben am Fuß der Treppe stehen. Ein Latino stand an der offenen Haustür. Sarah kam - mit Hope im Schlepptau - aus Richtung Küche. Sie schaute zu Ben und nickte. Dieser erwiderte es.

„_Dieses eine Mal hasse ich es, dass er sich auf ihre Seite schlägt._"

Jackson wollte auf sie zugehen. Sarah trat schnell aus dem Haus.

„Hau nicht einfach so ab. Lass uns reden."

Ben erschien hinter ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sie will aber offenbar nicht mit dir reden."

„_Wäre ja nichts Neues…_"

Sarah wandte sich dem Taxifahrer zu.

„Ich möchte hier weg."

„Natürlich Señorita."

Er hatte einen spanischen Akzent. Ohne noch einen Blick zum Haus zu werfen, stieg Sarah mit Hope in das Taxi. Jacksons Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Er nahm seinen Autoschlüssel vom Haken neben der Garderobe. Ben hielt ihn leicht am Arm fest.

„Komm schon Jackson. Lass sie zufrieden. Ruf sie morgen an und entschuldige dich. Aber heute hat das doch sicher keinen Sinn mehr. Sie muss zur Ruhe kommen. Und du auch."

„Sie kann nicht jedes Mal weglaufen, wenn wir mal Streit haben. Das löst keine Konflikte. Außerdem hab ich Angst, sie tut sich was an, wenn sie heut Nacht allein dort draußen ist."

Ben sah ihn erst verwirrt, dann bestürzt an. Ihm schien erst jetzt klar zu werden, wozu Sarah unter Umständen fähig war. Er ließ Jackson los. Der verließ schnell das Haus und rannte zu seinem Wagen. Er fuhr so schnell es ihm in der Stadt möglich war und drückte dann auf freier Straße aufs Gaspedal. Er musste vor Sarah beim Haus sein. Obwohl seine Gedanken rasten, legte er sich zurecht, was er zu ihr sagen sollte. Sie war außer sich und er musste ihr erklären, was er gemeint hatte.

Er wirbelte Staub auf, als er auf dem Platz vor dem Haus hielt. Faith kam aus dem Wald auf ihn zugerannt. Sie wedelte mit dem Schwanz, als er ausstieg. Sie sah sich um und schien schon fast verwirrt zu sein, dass Hope und Sarah nicht bei ihm waren.

„Alles okay. Mom kommt gleich heim. Du musst wieder rein gehen und dort warten."

Er öffnete die Haustür, ging hinein und schloss dann die Hintertür. Faith blieb auf dem Flur stehen. Er kraulte sie.

„Okay. Bleib schön hier. Hope und Mommy sind bald hier."

Sie wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Dann ging Jackson schnell nach draußen. Er atmete tief durch, als er die Haustür schloss. Er fuhr sich über die Augen. Dann schloss er die Fahrertür und lehnte sich an die Motorhaube. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen wartete er auf das Taxi. Ihm war klar, er hatte nur eine Minute, um mit Sarah zu reden, bevor sie ins Haus flüchtete. Er musste ihr klarmachen, dass sie seine Worte falsch verstanden hatte.

Das Taxi fuhr auf den Platz. Der Fahrer sagte etwas und starrte ungläubig auf Jackson. Offenkundig fragte er sich, wie der Mann, der gerade noch bei einem Haus in der Stadt gewesen war, plötzlich hier stehen konnte. Jackson konnte Sarah auf dem Rücksitz erkennen. Sie sah aus, als würde sie einen Geist erblicken. Sie sagte scheinbar etwas zu dem Fahrer, denn der Mann drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie warf einen Blick zu Jackson und sagte etwas. Er rührte sich nicht und wartete. Ihm kam erst jetzt der Gedanke, dass Sarah womöglich auf die Idee kommen könnte, sich einfach woanders hinfahren zu lassen. Oder das der Fahrer aussteigen und ihm die Leviten lesen könnte. Doch dann holte sie ihr Portemonnaie heraus und bezahlte den Mann. Nach einem Moment lächelte sie und sagte etwas. Dann öffnete sie die Tür und stieg aus. Jackson atmete auf. Hope sprang aus dem Wagen und sie schloss die Tür. Der Mann kurbelte sein Fenster runter. Jackson spitzte die Ohren.

„Passen Sie auf sich auf, Señorita."

Er klang besorgt. Sie lächelte ihn wieder an.

„Werde ich, Señor. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um mich."

Dann ging sie langsam zum Haus. Jackson rührte sich nicht. Am liebsten hätte er Sarah aufgehalten. Doch das Taxi fuhr einfach nicht weg. Und wenn er ihr einen Schritt zu nahe kam, würde der Mann sicher aussteigen und ihn zur Rede stellen.

„_Sie darf nicht einfach im Haus verschwinden_.", dachte er panisch.

Faith bellte aufgeregt und Hope erwiderte es. Sarah öffnete die Haustür und Faith schoss heraus. Jacksons erster Impuls war auf Sarah zuzugehen und sie aufzuhalten, bevor sie sich im Haus verschanzen konnte. Die beiden Hunde begrüßten sich freudig, als seien sie Tage getrennt gewesen und nicht nur drei Stunden. Sarah sah zum Taxi. Sie lächelte leicht und nickte. Nach einem Augenblick wendete das Taxi und fuhr den schmalen Weg zurück.

„Geht spielen."

Hope sah Sarah an und zögerte. Sarah wedelte mit der Hand.

„Geh schon."

Die Hunde liefen los. Sarah wandte sich Jackson zu. Der hatte inzwischen die Arme gesenkt.

„_Du hast höchstens eine Minute. Gib dir Mühe._"

„Ich hasse es, wenn du einfach abhaust. Du kannst nicht jedes Mal, wenn es stressig zwischen uns wird, weglaufen."

„Ich lebe nur noch, _weil_ ich weglaufe. So weit weg wie möglich von allem, was mir wehtut."

Er zuckte zusammen. Er wusste, dass er ihr wehgetan hatte. Doch es von ihr zu hören schmerzte trotzdem. Sie wedelte wieder mit der Hand.

„Verschwinde. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich sagte, dass ich nicht mit dir reden will."

Jackson steckte in einem Dilemma. Er war nicht sicher, was Sarah tun würde, wenn er nicht mit ihr redete und die Sache klärte. Andererseits sollte sie ja sagen, wenn sie etwas wollte oder nicht wollte. Wenn er sie nun zu einem Gespräch zwang, wäre das in der Hinsicht kontraproduktiv. Aber sie stand noch hier vor ihm. Er klammerte sich an diesen Strohhalm.

„_Ich darf nicht zulassen, dass sie reinstürmt. Einfach weiterreden. Und dann bring sie dazu, dir zuzuhören._", ermahnte er sich.

„Wer sagt, dass ich deshalb hier bin?"

„Oh, dann willst du nur eine Nummer schieben und danach wieder verschwinden? Na, dann los. Gleich hier? Oder willst du auf die Couch?"

Er seufzte.

„Hör mit dem Blödsinn auf."

Es tat ihm weh, wieder zu hören, wie gering sie sich selbst wertschätzte.

„Wer sagt, dass das Blödsinn ist? Ich meine, ich hab keinen Stolz, genauso wenig wie Hope. Wir beide würden alles bumsen, was uns über den Weg läuft."

Sie legte die Umhängetasche auf den Boden.

„Es reicht doch, wenn ich nur den Slip ausziehe, oder? Oder den Rest auch? Naja, du willst ja sicher auch meine Möpse sehen. Du hast Glück, dass es noch nicht ganz dunkel ist."

Sie zog ihre Strickjacke aus und ließ sie fallen. Jackson war für einige Sekunden wie erstarrt. Erst, als sie sich das Top über den Kopf ziehen wollte, wurde ihm klar, dass sie tatsächlich vorzuhaben schien, sich auszuziehen.

„_Oh mein Gott, was geht nur in ihr vor?!_", dachte er bestürzt.

Er hielt ihre Hände fest und zog das Top wieder runter.

„Sarah, hör endlich auf damit."

Er war gleichzeitig verärgert und traurig. Sie starrte ihn nur an. Ihre Augen wurden feucht und sie sagte mit schwacher Stimme:

„Geh weg."

„Wenn wir miteinander geredet haben. Und ich dir erklären konnte, was ich meinte."

Sie hob Tasche und Jacke auf und wandte sich der offenen Haustür zu.

„Ich weiß, was du meintest."

Panik stieg in ihm auf.

„Ich hab von Hope und Faith gesprochen, verdammt nochmal."

Sie drehte sich um.

„Was?"

„Ich meinte die beiden. Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich Teil der Familie bin und mich genauso um sie und ihre Erziehung kümmern kann. Als Stiefdaddy oder so."

Sie musterte sein Gesicht. Er wusste, sie überlegte, ob das nur eine Ausrede war. Er hoffte, sie war nicht zu gestresst um seine Worte als Lüge abzutun.

„_Sie hört dir endlich zu. Mach jetzt das Beste draus._"

Er rieb sich die Augen.

„Hör zu, ich hab… ich hab Sachen gesagt, die mir leid tun."

„Heute oder Samstagnacht?"

„Was?"

Er überlegte, was er Samstagnacht alles gesagt hatte. Obwohl es kaum achtundvierzig Stunden her war, war er sich nicht ganz sicher, auf was sie anspielte. Sie hatte ihn bei dem Streit einen Sadisten genannt. Was für ihn keinen wirklichen Sinn ergab. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie harten Sex gehabt hatten.

„Gott, du hast _wirklich_ gedacht, dass du mich zähmen und kontrollieren könntest?"

Sie lachte auf.

„Ich wollte nur, dass du dich sicher fühlst. Und mir völlig vertraust.", erwiderte er.

Er ahnte, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Er _hatte_ geglaubt, sie kontrollieren zu können. Doch er wollte sie nicht zähmen; nur sicher sein, dass sie weder für sich noch für andere eine Gefahr darstellte. Sie sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Wie bitte?! Du hast gedacht, es würde mein Vertrauen in dich stärken, wenn du mich quälst und erniedrigst?"

„Erniedrigen?", fragte er bestürzt.

„Weißt du überhaupt noch, was du Samstag alles gesagt und getan hast?", fragte sie fassungslos.

Er dachte nach. Hatte er irgendetwas, das er in dieser Nacht gesagt oder getan hatte, vergessen oder hatte sie nur andere Erinnerungen an diese Ereignisse? Sie drückte Jacke und Tasche schützend vor die Brust.

„Du hast mir körperliche Schmerzen bereitet. Du warst ziemlich brutal. Nicht, dass mir irgendwas davon etwas ausmachen würde. Aber du weißt genau, wie schwer es mir fällt, mich dir zu zeigen. Und dann demütigst du mich, indem du mich zwingst… mich dermaßen zu entblößen."

Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Er fing langsam an, zu begreifen, von was sie sprach.

„Du warst wütend auf mich, wegen der Sache mit Cheryl und wolltest mich bestrafen. Dir hat nicht gefallen, wie ich mich verhalten habe, auch dir gegenüber. Du wolltest mich gefügig machen, meinen Willen brechen."

Seine Augen wurden groß.

„_Was?! Nein, das wollte ich nicht! Wie soll ich ihr klarmachen, dass ich nur das Beste für sie wollte?_"

Er verdrängte den Gedanken, dass er es genossen hatte, Macht über sie zu haben. Und das es ihm gefallen hatte, wie unterwürfig sie sich verhalten hatte. Ihm wurde klar, dass in dieser Nacht nicht nur Sarah die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte…

„Aber das ist kein Kunststück, Jackson. Es gehört nicht mehr viel dazu, das zu schaffen.", fügte sie hinzu.

Die Tränen liefen ihr nun über die Wangen. Langsam ging sie ins Haus. Jackson folgte ihr, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schließen konnte.

„_Was hab ich nur getan? Kein Wunder, dass sie so wütend ist. Und dass die Jungs und Mel mir misstrauen._"

Er wusste, er musste jetzt einfach nur ehrlich zu ihr sein. Ihr erklären, warum er diese Dinge getan hatte. Doch er ahnte, dass sie ihm womöglich nicht verzeihen würde, dass er sich ihr gegenüber so verhalten hatte.

„_Ich wollte uns helfen und hab womöglich unsere Beziehung zerstört._"

Sie hängte die Jacke auf und legte die Tasche auf dem Boden ab.

„Sarah, was Samstag passiert ist, tut mir leid. Ich… ich wusste nicht mehr… was… was ich tun soll, um dich im Zaum zu halten. Ich dachte irgendwie, wenn ich dir zeige, dass ich in der Lage bin… dir gegenüber stark und bestimmend zu sein, dass du es mir zutraust, dich zu beschützen und für dich zu sorgen."

„Du kannst mir nicht weißmachen, dass das logisch ist. _So_ verrückt bin ich nicht."

„Es ist vermutlich nicht logisch.", gab er zu.

„_In dieser Nacht schien es mir logisch. Aber da war ich auch besoffen._"

„Ich wollte nicht…"

Er zögerte.

„Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Bitte, das musst du mir glauben."

„Ich muss gar nichts."

Er spürte, dass er sie verlor. Bei diesem Gedanken schnürte sich ihm die Kehle zu.

„Es tut mir leid. Bitte Sarah, bitte verzeih mir."

Er nahm sie in die Arme.

„Bitte, Schatz. Es tut mir leid. Bitte, verzeih mir."

Sie stieß ihn von sich und schrie:

„Fass mich nicht an!"

Nach einem Moment standen Faith und Hope im Türrahmen. Sie fixierten Jackson. Sarah lächelte gehässig.

„Ich habe schon jemanden zu meinem Schutz. Ich brauche dich nicht."

Er trat einen Schritt zurück. Ihm war klar, dass die Hunde ihn wohl wirklich angreifen würden, sollten sie glauben, er wäre eine Gefahr für Sarah. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die beiden, bevor er wieder Sarah ansah.

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Sarah. Ich hab Fehler gemacht. Es tut mir leid, was ich getan hab. Und gesagt. Bitte verzeih mir."

„Wozu? Damit du mir wieder weh tun kannst?", fragte sie und klang resigniert.

„Ich wollte dir nie wehtun. Ich liebe dich, mehr als alles andere. Ich ertrage den Gedanken nicht, nicht mit dir zusammen zu sein."

„_Ich darf sie nicht verlieren. Gott, ich darf sie einfach nicht verlieren._"

Er begann nun selbst zu weinen. Sie riss die Augen auf und ihr fiel sprichwörtlich die Kinnlade herunter. Er ging wieder zwei Schritte auf sie zu, fiel vor ihr auf die Knie und zog sie an sich. Er vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Top und hielt sie umklammert.

„Bitte, verzeih mir. Ich flehe dich an, verlass mich nicht. Es tut mir leid. Ich schwöre, es tut mir so leid. Bitte Sarah, verlass mich nicht."

Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass sie gehen könnte.

„Es ist sinnlos, Jackson."

Er blickte zu ihr auf.

„Wir passen nicht zusammen."

„_Nein, nein. Wir können es schaffen. Ich werd mich bessern. Es wird alles gut. Gott, ich brauch nur diese eine Chance._"

Er stand auf, wischte sich über das Gesicht und nahm dann ihres in seine Hände.

„Wir sind doch Seelenverwandte. Es läuft nicht immer reibungslos zwischen uns. Aber wir gehören doch zusammen. Glaubst du denn nicht mehr daran, dass es unser Schicksal ist, zusammen zu sein?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß gar nichts mehr."

„Wir gehören zusammen, das fühle ich. Das _weiß_ ich. Und wir kriegen das hier in den Griff. Wir schaffen es, auch diese Krise zu überwinden."

Er umarmte sie.

„Bitte gib mir diese Chance. Gib _uns_ diese Chance. Verlass mich nicht. Ich könnte das nicht ertragen."

Er spürte, dass ihr neue Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Er hielt sie fest und murmelte immer wieder:

„Bitte, Sarah, bitte."

„Du wirst untergehen.", sagte sie leise.

Er lockerte seine Umarmung und sah sie an. Er schöpfte neue Hoffnung.

„Ich riskiers. Verzeihst du mir?"

Sie antwortete nicht und studierte nur sein Gesicht.

„_Bitte, Gott. Ich tu alles. Ich brauch nur eine Chance, ihr zu zeigen, dass ich kein Monster bin._"

„Du kriegst deine Chance.", meinte sie dann.

Ihm fiel ein ganzer Felsbrocken vom Herzen. Er küsste sie.

„Danke. Ich versprech…"

Sie hob die Hand.

„Versprich mir nichts. Keine Versprechungen mehr."

„Baby, ich…"

Sie schüttelte nur traurig und resigniert den Kopf. Hope winselte, kam näher und stupste sie mit der Schnauze an.

„Ich bin müde."

Jackson blinzelte. Der seltsame Themenwechsel irritierte ihn. Sarah klang, als hätte sie einfach alles aufgegeben. Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus und ging, ohne Jackson oder die Hunde nochmal anzusehen, nach oben. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl. War aber auch erleichtert, dass sie ihm diese Chance gab. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke nicht, sie jetzt unbeobachtet zu lassen. Sie stand total neben sich und war aufgewühlt. Doch er wusste, er durfte sie jetzt nicht weiter bedrängen. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte, die Übelkeit in seinem Magen zu ignorieren. Er ging hinaus, schloss den Wagen ab und rief anschließend Ben an, um ihm zu sagen, dass er mit Sarah geredet hatte und in den Hills bleiben würde.

„Ist wirklich alles okay?", fragte Ben besorgt.

„Irgendwie. Wir reden morgen nochmal in Ruhe. Aber soweit haben wir erst mal alles geklärt."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.", fügte er hinzu.

„Okay."

„Sag Jerad ‚hi'. Ich meld mich morgen nochmal bei dir."

„Alles klar. Richte Sarah Grüße aus. Und so."

„Mach ich."

Er legte auf und schaltete das Handy aus. Dann holte er tief Luft und ging, von den Hunden gefolgt, nach oben. Er wartete - nervös und an der Tür lauschend - vor dem Bad, bis Sarah wieder raus kam. Als sie die Tür öffnete, sah er sie besorgt an. Sie hatte sich das Gesicht gewaschen. Von den Tränen gab es keine Spur mehr. Doch ihr Blick war leer.

„Ich… ich fütter die beiden und so. Okay?"

Sie nickte nur. Er hob ganz langsam die Hand und streichelte ihre Wange.

„Ich komm dann nach."

Wieder nickte sie nur. Sie strich Hope und Faith - geistesabwesend - über den Kopf und ging dann ins Schlafzimmer. In seinem Kopf hörte er Sarahs Stimme:

„_Du wolltest mich gefügig machen, meinen Willen brechen. Aber das ist kein Kunststück, Jackson. Es gehört nicht mehr viel dazu, das zu schaffen._"

Er schloss kurz die Augen.

„_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the King's horses and all the King's men couldn't put Humpty together again._"

Er öffnete die Augen wieder. Hope und Faith sahen zwischen ihm und dem Schlafzimmer hin und her. Hope wollte Sarah folgen. Doch er berührte sie im Nacken.

„Essen? Futter?"

Beide spitzten förmlich die Ohren. Unsicher blickte Hope zum Schlafzimmer.

„Kommt. Schnell was essen und dann schlafen."

Er ging nach unten und zu seiner Überraschung folgten ihm die Hunde. Er schüttete Fressen in ihre Näpfe und schloss die Haustür. Nachdem er schnell die Näpfe ausgespült hatte, ging er langsam wieder nach oben. Er blieb etwas länger im Bad und versuchte, sein aufgewühltes Inneres zu beruhigen. Dann ging er ins Schlafzimmer. Sarah lag im Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er zog sich ebenfalls um. Als er auf das Bett zukam, drehte sie sich auf die Seite, der Kante zugewandt. Er stieg über sie hinweg und schlüpfte unter den Bettbezug. Sanft küsste er ihre Schulter, doch sie reagierte nicht darauf.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte er leise.

Sie blieb stumm. Er legte zögernd den Arm um ihre Mitte. Sie rührte sich nicht. Nach einem Moment rückte er näher. Er küsste ihre Wange und flüsterte:

„Alles wird wieder gut."

Sarah weinte stumm. Sein Herz brach wegen dem Wissen, dass er sie dermaßen tief verletzt hatte. Ihre Tränen versiegten erst, als sie endlich einschlief. Jackson hielt sie fest. Doch er fand lange keine Ruhe. Er befürchtete, dass ein Riss in ihrer Beziehung entstanden war, der womöglich nicht mehr zu kitten sein würde.

„_Denk positiv, Jackson. Sie liebt dich und du liebst sie. Es wird schon alles wieder gut werden._"

Irgendwann überfiel auch ihn der Schlaf.


	127. Kapitel 126

Verwirrt bemerkte Jackson am nächsten Morgen, dass er allein im Bett lag. Er wartete eine Weile, doch Sarah kam nicht zurück. Er machte sich Sorgen, was sie in diesem Moment tat. So stand er auf und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Hope und Faith lagen vor der Tür auf ihren Decken. Sie hoben die Köpfe und er kraulte sie. Aus dem Bad drangen Duschgeräusche. Er presste das Ohr an die Tür und widerstand dem Drang, zu klopfen oder sogar einfach den Raum zu betreten.

„Kommt. Ich lass euch raus.", sagte er leise zu den Hunden.

Sie folgten ihm nach unten und rannten hinaus, kaum hatte er die Haustür geöffnet. Er ging in die Küche und begann damit, Frühstück zu machen. Er war in Gedanken versunken und hoffte, dass es Sarah besser ging als am Abend zuvor. Er überlegte, wie er das notwendige Gespräch beginnen sollte. Er wusste, er hatte Fehler gemacht und sich Samstagnacht ihr gegenüber falsch verhalten. Plötzlich umarmte sie ihn von hinten und er zuckte zusammen. Er drehte sich um und sah sie besorgt an. Doch ihr schien es soweit gut zu gehen.

„Alles okay?"

Sie lächelte und küsste ihn. Dann schmiegte sie sich an ihn. Dieses Verhalten irritierte, aber freute ihn auch.

„Ja, mir geht's besser. Unser Streit gestern tut mir auch leid."

Sie sah ihn an und lächelte wieder.

„Aber du hattest Recht. Wir kriegen das alles wieder in den Griff."

„_Sie glaubt also auch daran. Das ist gut. Dann schaffen wir es auf jeden Fall_.", dachte er hoffnungsvoll.

Er umarmte sie wieder.

„Ja, davon bin ich überzeugt. Wir arbeiten daran. Alles wird wieder gut."

Sie legte die Arme um ihn.

„Mhm."

„_Wenn wir beide es wollen und daran arbeiten, können wir unsere Beziehung kitten und retten._"

Später ging sie an das Notebook, um an ihrem Manuskript zu arbeiten. Er saß währenddessen auf dem Sofa. Immer wieder lächelte er sie glücklich an und sie erwiderte es. Er schöpfte immer mehr Hoffnung, dass alles wieder seinen Gang gehen und sie zusammen glücklich werden konnten. Er wollte sie nicht wieder aufwühlen und so entschied er, das - notwendige - Gespräch auf später am Tag zu verschieben, wenn sie richtig zur Ruhe gekommen war und sie beide Abstand zu den Ereignissen des vorherigen Abends hatten.

Als sie sich nach dem Mittag hinlegte, fragte sie ihn, ob er mit nach oben kommen wollte. Im Bett zog er sie in seine Arme, streichelte ihren Rücken und summte ihr Lullaby.

Am späten Nachmittag fragte Sarah zu seiner großen Überraschung, ob sie ins Affenhaus zurückfahren könnten. Sie wollte sich bei Ben und Jerad für die Art ihres Abgangs entschuldigen. Und mit einem Lächeln meinte sie, dass dort auch ein Fernseher sei. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf nagte ein Gedanken, den er nicht einordnen konnte. Doch er war froh, dass Sarah sich nicht verkriechen wollte.

So fuhren sie später zurück zum Affenhaus. Tatsächlich entschuldigte sie sich bei Jerad und Ben für das Chaos des vergangenen Abends und bedankte sich nochmal bei Ben, dass er für sie das Taxi gerufen und Jackson zurückgehalten hatte.

Auf ihren Wunsch hin fragte Jackson Jerad nach der zweiten ‚Buffy'-Staffel-Box. Sie ging nochmal schnell auf die Toilette, während Jerad die Box holte und Jackson ihre aufgewärmten Nudeln ins Wohnzimmer brachte. Als sie von oben zurückkam, fragte Jerad, der die DVD-Box in den Händen hielt:

„Welche Folge willst du gucken?"

Sie kam näher und las sich die Liste durch.

„Wie wäre es mit ‚I only have eyes for you'?", fragte sie.

Jackson, dem der doch sehr romantische Titel gefiel, lächelte.

„Also, klingt schon mal nicht schlecht."

Sie erwiderte es, setzte sich neben ihn und kuschelte sich an ihn, als er den Arm um sie legte. Ben betrat den Raum und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel. Jerad nahm auf dem anderen Platz, nachdem er die DVD eingelegt hatte und klickte die Folge an, die Sarah ausgewählt hatte. Diese nahm den Teller mit ihren Nudeln, der auf dem Tisch stand.

„Weißt du, manchmal kann man von dieser Serie auch was lernen. Ich habe einige Lektionen erhalten, als ich sie gesehen habe.", meinte sie beiläufig.

„Ja, ich irgendwie auch.", entgegnete er leicht lächelnd.

Sie erwiderte es.

„_Ich hab ja von Anfang an geahnt, dass ich bei ihr punkten könnte, wenn ich Gefallen an der Serie finde. Und sie ist ja auch toll. Außer, dass sie für meinen Geschmack zu dramatisch ist._"

Die Episode begann damit, dass Buffy mit ihren Freunden im Club ‚Bronze' war. Gleich darauf Schnitt zur Schule. Ein junges Paar stritt sich. Er fragte sie, ob es sie nicht mehr interessierte, worauf sie erwiderte, dass es egal sei, was sie fühlte. Jackson sah Sarah von der Seite an.

„_Na toll... Ich dachte, wir wollten uns ein bisschen ablenken._"

Plötzlich hatte der Junge eine Waffe in der Hand, zielte damit auf seine Freundin und sagte:

„Liebe ist für immer."

Buffy kam in diesem Moment um die Ecke. Das Mädchen versuchte wegzulaufen, woraufhin der Junge schrie:

„Lauf nicht vor mir weg, Miststück!"

Dieses Mal wandten sich drei Köpfe Sarah zu.

„_Das saß… Sie wusste doch sicher, dass das in der Episode vorkommt._"

Die Waffe war allerdings plötzlich verschwunden und das Paar konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, einen Streit gehabt zu haben, weshalb Buffy zum Schuldirektor musste, der sie offenkundig hasste. In seinem Büro fand Buffy ein Jahrbuch von Neunzehnhundertfünfundfünfzig und hatte später - im Unterricht - eine Vision von einem Schüler, der mit seiner Lehrerin flirtete. Beide kamen offensichtlich aus den Fünfzigern. Als Buffy aus der Vision erwachte, hatte der Lehrer „Lauf nicht vor mir weg, Miststück!" an die Tafel geschrieben. Buffy und ihren Freunden wurde nun klar, dass das Paar und der Lehrer von etwas besessen gewesen waren und ein Poltergeist in der Schule umging.

In der nächsten Szene unterhielt sich eine Lehrerin der Schule kurz mit dem Hausmeister. Gerade, als sie gehen wollte, veränderte sich das Verhalten der beiden. Sie sprachen miteinander, als wären sie ein Paar und sie wolle sich von ihm trennen. Er fragte:

„Darum geht es also? Was andere Leuten denken könnten?"

Jackson sah Sarah wieder von der Seite an.

„_Shit. Was ist hier los? Ich krieg ja bald Paranoia…_"

Er fing langsam an zu begreifen, dass Sarah nicht einfach nur eine ‚Buffy'-Folge gucken und diese Episode sicherlich nicht spontan ausgewählt hatte. Ihm wurde unbehaglich zumute und er fragte sich, wohin das Ganze führen würde.

Die Szene vom Anfang wiederholte sich: Beide benutzten dieselben Worte und der Hausmeister bedrohte die Lehrerin mit einer Waffe. Giles befand sich in der Schule, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass der Mann die Frau erschoss. Sie fiel tot über die Brüstung in den Innenhof.

„_Shit. Das ist heftig. Ich will nichts mehr von Toten wissen…_"

Wieder löste sich die Waffe in Luft auf. Jackson verkrampfte sich innerlich, als er an die Panik dachte, die ihn befallen hatte, als er nicht wusste, was Sarah allein im Bad tat.

Giles war der Meinung, dass seine tote Freundin Jenny Calendar der Geist sein könne und es wurde erwähnt, dass Angel sie getötet hatte.

„An-Angel hat das getan?", fragte Jackson verwirrt und leicht schockiert.

„_Ich dachte, der gehört zu den Guten._"

„Angelus.", korrigierte sie ohne jede hörbare Gefühlsregung.

„Sein böses Vampir-Ich, das wieder aktiv wurde, nachdem er mit Buffy schlief."

„Oh. Okay."

„_Moment. Der wurde böse, nachdem sie Sex hatten?! Wie? Was? Soll mir das auch was sagen?_"

Buffy und ihre Freunde sahen sich nochmal das Jahrbuch an und hatten die Theorie, dass der Schüler James und die Lehrerin Grace Newton aus Buffys Vision die Geister waren. Sie hatten Mitte der Fünfziger eine Beziehung gehabt, bis er erst sie und dann sich tötete.

„_Mir gefällt diese Folge immer weniger…_"

Die Truppe plante, eine Art Exorzismus zu machen und ging nachts zur High-School. In einer Szene erklang der Oldie ‚I only have eyes for you' und Buffy sah James und Grace in der Aula tanzen.

„Warum… warum ist Buffy eigentlich so… so wütend auf diesen James?", fragte Ben.

Er klang, als wäre er am liebsten überall, nur nicht hier. Und er schien schon fast Angst vor der Antwort zu haben. Zumindest ging es Jackson so.

„Sie identifiziert sich mit ihm. Sie ist eigentlich wütend auf sich. Und Angel. Stell dir vor, du liebst jemanden über alles, schläfst mit ihm und dann wandelt er sich zu einem totalen Arschloch. Kann einen schon runterziehen."

Ben warf Jackson einen Blick zu.

„_Ist das eine Botschaft an mich oder manipuliert sie die beiden, damit sie mich fertig machen? Dann würden sie ihr die Drecksarbeit abnehmen._"

Doch der Plan der Truppe ging schief und alle flüchteten aus der Schule. Giles erkannte, dass Jenny nicht der Geist sein konnte. In Buffys Haus unterhielt sich die Gruppe, was James´ Geist eigentlich wollte und Buffy meinte, er wolle Vergebung. Sarah sah nur auf den Bildschirm und ignorierte hartnäckig Jacksons Seitenblick. Auch, als Buffy meinte, James würde keine Vergebung verdienen. Giles erklärte, dass Vergebung ein Akt des Mitleids sei und sie nicht gewährt würde, weil sie jemand verdient, sondern weil er sie nötig hätte.

„Oh.", murmelte Jackson, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass Sarah diesen Satz schon einmal erwähnt hatte.

Buffy ereiferte sich, dass James in einem Moment der Leidenschaft alles weggeworfen habe, was ihm etwas bedeutet hatte und lief dann aus dem Raum. Cordelia meinte nur:

„Da identifiziert sich jemand zu sehr."

Buffy wurde von Angels Stimme in die Schule gelockt. Dort trafen die beiden aufeinander. Nach einem Augenblick wurde Jackson klar, dass es nicht Angel, sondern sein Alter Ego Angelus war. Dieses Mal schlüpfte James in Buffys Körper, Miss Newton in den von Angelus. Buffy erschoss Angelus, dieser fiel über die Brüstung. Doch da er bereits tot war, überlebte er Schuss und Sturz und kam rechtzeitig, um Buffy davor zu bewahren, sich die Waffe an den Kopf zu halten. Jacksons Magen krampfte sich bei dem Anblick zusammen. Beide küssten sich und brachen so den Bann, unter dem James und Grace standen. Mitten im Kuss verließen sie die Körper von Buffy und Angelus. Dieser stieß seine Ex-Freundin wütend von sich und rannte fort. Im Versteck der Vampire wusch sich Angelus exzessiv und beschwerte sich über das Gefühl, von so etwas schmutzigem besessen gewesen zu sein. Drusilla fragte, ob es ein Dämon gewesen war. Angel erwiderte nur:

„Liebe."

„_Ist es so für Sarah? Hat sie das Gefühl, von einem Dämon besessen zu sein, weil sie mich liebt? Wenn sie das noch tut…_"

Zum Schluss wurde noch gezeigt, dass Spike, der die ganze Zeit im Rollstuhl saß und von Angelus verbal fertig gemacht wurde, sehr wohl laufen konnte und ziemlich wütend auf ihn war.

Jackson war immer noch wie versteinert, genau wie Jerad und Ben. Sarah hingegen fragte in aufgeregt-unschuldigem Ton:

„Wie wärs, wenn wir noch eine schauen?"

Sie sah in die Runde. Die drei Männer starrten sie nur an. Jackson dämmerte inzwischen, dass er ihr auf den Leim gegangen war. Sie hatte ihn in eine Falle gelockt und er war ihr lammfromm hinein gefolgt.

„Ich mach schon.", meinte sie fröhlich.

Als sie die nächste Folge wählte, fragte Jackson:

„Wie… wie heißt die?"

Er war leicht bestürzt und rang um Fassung. Der Titel ‚Passion' ließ ihn aufhorchen. Er ahnte, dass ihm wohl noch Schlimmes bevorstand. Auch diese Episode begann damit, dass Buffy und ihre Freunde im ‚Bronze' tanzten. Dann wurde Angelus gezeigt, wie er die Teenies beobachtete und seine Stimme erklang aus dem Off.

„Leidenschaft. Sie lauert in uns allen. Sie schläft… und wartet. Und plötzlich bricht sie unerwartet und ungewollt hervor. Sie öffnet ihr Maul und heult."

„_Sarah öffnet sicher auch gleich ihr Maul. Und reißt mir die Kehle raus…_"

„Oh je, das ist _die_ Folge.", murmelte Jerad.

Jackson wandte sich ihm zu, genau wie Sarah. Jerad öffnete den Mund, um sich zu erklären. Doch dann blickte er zu Sarah, schloss seinen Mund wieder und sah hastig weg.

„_Wie schlimm wird das hier noch?_"

Ihm wurde bewusst, was das seltsam nagende Gefühl in seinem Hinterkopf heute früh zu bedeuten gehabt hatte. Intuitiv hatte er gewusst, dass Sarah zu schnell wieder auf Schmusekurs gewesen war. Zwar war sie es gewohnt, schnell wieder auf ‚normal' zu schalten und so zu tun, als sei alles in Ordnung. Doch ihre Fassade hatte im Laufe ihres Aufenthaltes Risse bekommen. Die Ruhe, die sie den Tag über ausgestrahlt hatte, war nur ein Täuschungsmanöver gewesen. Sie wollte ihn in Sicherheit wiegen, um ihn dann fertig zu machen. Und er war darauf reingefallen.

„_Sie ist eben doch eine sehr hervorragende Schauspielerin…_"

Buffy wurde schlafend im Bett gezeigt. Angelus strich ihr sanft über das Haar. Wieder erklang seine Stimme aus dem Off.

„Sie spricht zu uns und leitet uns. Die Leidenschaft beherrscht uns alle und wir gehorchen ihr. Was bleibt uns anderes übrig?"

„_Vielleicht geht's ja nur darum. Dass Leidenschaft einen verändert und beherrscht. Aber dann wäre Jerad ja nicht so entsetzt gewesen, oder?_"

Gleich darauf offenbarte sich, dass Angelus Buffy eine Zeichnung dagelassen hatte - sie selbst, schlafend.

„Ziemlicher Psycho.", meinte Ben.

„Du hast keine Ahnung.", erwiderten Sarah und Jerad fast gleichzeitig.

Jackson fragte sich, was - oder _wen_ - Sarah meinte. Später, als eine Szene kam, in der Buffy und Giles die Lehrerin Jenny ignorierten - was ihm klarmachte, dass diese Folge vor der spielte, die sie gerade eben gesehen hatten -, fragte Jackson leise nach dem Grund.

„Kurz gesagt: Sie hat sie angelogen, was ihre Vergangenheit angeht. Und Buffy nicht vorgewarnt, wie Angel sich verändern wird, wenn sie mit ihm schläft."

„Ah. Okay.", murmelte er.

Als Jenny sagte „Ich weiß, du fühlst dich hintergangen." zuckte Jackson zusammen und sah Sarah von der Seite an. Ebenso seine Freunde. Sie reagierte nicht. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie ihm unter Tränen vorgeworfen hatte, er hätte sie verraten.

„Krass.", meinte Ben, als in einer Szene gezeigt wurde, dass Angel Willows Fische getötet hatte.

Er und Jackson waren geschockt, als Drusilla wenig später Spike, der in einem Rollstuhl saß, einen Welpen als Mahlzeit anbot.

„_Wieso ist _Sarah_ nicht davon erschüttert? Sie liebt Tiere doch so sehr. Naja, sie kennt die Szene ja schon._"

Hope hob den Kopf und sah auf den Bildschirm, als der Welpe leise fiepte. Auch in dieser Szene war offenkundig, dass Drusilla es genoss, dass Angel und Spike sich um sie stritten. Jenny kaufte daraufhin eine kleine Kristallkugel und erklärte dem Verkäufer, sie wolle einem Freund seine Seele wiedergeben. Angelus ging zu Buffys Haus und erzählte ihrer Mutter Joyce von der Nacht, die er und Buffy miteinander verbracht hatten. Giles und Jenny hingegen näherten sich an und verabredeten sich für später bei ihm zu Hause. Doch dann wurde Jenny nachts von Angelus in der Schule angegriffen. Sie versuchte wegzulaufen, doch er holte sie ein und brach ihr das Genick. Jackson zuckte zusammen und stöhnte auf.

„_Shit._"

Er fühlte sich, als hätte sich sein Magen in einen Stein verwandelt.

„Das_ meinte Jerad vorhin. Das ist die Folge, in der diese Jenny stirbt._"

Er versuchte, sich einzureden, dass diese Szene nicht der Grund war, weshalb Sarah ihm die Folge zeigte.

Buffy wurde von Joyce ins Kreuzverhör genommen, was die Beziehung mit Angel und ihre sexuellen Aktivitäten anging. Giles betrat seine Wohnung. Opernmusik erklang. Er rief nach Jenny, doch niemand antwortete. Er ging langsam die Stufen zum oberen Stockwerk hinauf. Auf jeder Stufe lag eine Rose. Jenny lag bewegungslos auf dem Bett und starrte ihn aus leblosen Augen an. Schockiert murmelte Ben:

„Shit."

Jackson glaubte, sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er einen Boxhieb in den Magen erhalten. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich. Er tastete nach Sarahs Hand, doch sie entzog sie ihm. Er sah sie an, doch sie blickte nur geradeaus. Auch Jerad und Ben schauten sie geschockt an. Doch das schien sie nicht zu interessieren. Oder sie bemerkte es nicht mal. Giles rief bei Buffy an, um ihr und Willow von Jennys Ermordung zu berichten. Angelus beobachtete alles und sprach aus dem Off:

„Die Leidenschaft beschert uns die stärksten Empfindungen: Die Wonnen der Liebe, das Feuer des Hasses und den tiefen Schmerz der Trauer."

„_Und wir scheinen sie heute alle zu erleben._"

Daraufhin wollte Giles Angelus töten und fackelte dabei die Fabrik ab, in der die Vampire lebten.

„_Deshalb haben die dann in dieser Villa gelebt_.", dachte er und wunderte sich selbst, dass er in diesem Moment daran denken konnte.

Buffy war gerade dabei Angelus zu töten, musste dann aber vom ihm ablassen, um ihren väterlichen Freund aus den Flammen zu retten.

Wieder Angelus´ Stimme aus dem Off.

„Manchmal ist der Schmerz größer als wir es ertragen. Könnten wir ohne Leidenschaft leben, hätten wir vielleicht etwas Frieden. Doch in unserem Inneren wären wir leer. Leere Räume, dunkel und verfallen."

„_Leere Räume… So wie Sarah sich sieht. Ein leeres, totes Inneres._"

Schnitt zu einem Friedhof und Angelus´ letzte Zeilen.

„Ohne Leidenschaft wären wir so gut wie tot."

Jackson glaubte, jeden Moment seinen Mageninhalt nicht mehr bei sich behalten zu können. Er bekam den Anblick von Jennys starren Augen nicht aus dem Kopf. Als der Abspann lief, drückte Sarah die ‚Stop'-Taste. Der Bildschirm wurde blau. Sie wandte sich an Jackson und sang - zur Melodie von ‚Honey' -:

„One day while he was not at home, while she was there and all alone, Angel came and snaps her neck."

Jackson sah sie bestürzt an. Wenn sie ihm einen Faustschlag verpasst hätte, hätte er nicht überraschter und verletzter sein können. Sie wusste, wie groß seine Angst war, sie zu verlieren - vor allem auf eine unnatürliche Weise. Und genau auf dieser Furch war ihr ganzer Plan aufgebaut gewesen. Er war nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas zu erwidern. Sie schien mit dem Anblick seines geschockten Gesichts zufrieden zu sein. Sie schaute Jerad an.

„Übrigens hatte Cheryl Recht. Ich _habe_ versucht, die Schlampe zu erwürgen."

Tim fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Jackson starrte sie immer noch geschockt an. Er war wie eingefroren. Sie wandte sich an Ben, der leicht in sich zusammenzusinken schien.

„Du warst immer nett zu mir und hast mir zweimal geholfen. Deshalb verzeihe ich dir, dass du damals wegen meiner blauen Flecke gelacht und dumme Sprüche gerissen hast."

Seine Augen wurden kurz groß. Dann nickte er unmerklich. Er hatte offenbar gemerkt, dass er mit mehr als einem blauen Auge davon gekommen war. Ausnahmsweise machte es Jackson nichts aus, dass Ben von Sarahs Wut verschont blieb. Was vor allem daran lag, dass sein Verstand wie festgefahren war. Sie blickte wieder ihn an. Er konnte sie nur sprachlos mustern.

„Hier kommt deine Lektion für heute."

Sie stand auf und so war er gezwungen, zu ihr aufzuschauen. Mit kalter, gefasster Stimme sagte sie:

„Du stehst weit unter mir. Vergiss das niemals Jackson."

Er blinzelte. Nur vage war ihm bewusst, dass sie zitierte. Doch vor allem war ihm klar, was sie meinte. Sie war die Anführerin und würde es immer bleiben. Und dass er gegen sie nicht gewinnen konnte, da sie besser spielte und keinerlei Reue kannte. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie kein Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Sie war eine tollwütige Bestie und er würde nie in der Lage sein, sie zu kontrollieren. Er konnte nur versuchen, nicht ihren Zorn auf sich zu ziehen.

Langsam ging sie zur Tür und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Hope trottete hinterher. Schweigen lastete über dem Raum.

„Sie hat gelogen, oder?", fragte Jerad plötzlich.

Jackson nickte automatisch, ohne zu wissen, was Jerad überhaupt meinte. Ohne einen von ihnen anzuschauen, stand er auf und schlich nach oben. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er achtzig. Zu seiner Verblüffung hielt sie ihre vollgepackte Umhängetasche in den Händen, als er sein Zimmer betrat. Dann verstand er: Das gehörte zu ihrem Plan. Sie war schon auf halbem Weg nach draußen.

„Sarah, ich…"

Sie hob die Hand.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals ausgerechnet zu _dir_ sagen würde. Nachdem ich all die Jahre für dich geschwärmt hatte und du der erste Mann bist, den ich wirklich liebe. Aber, Jackson Rathbone, ich hasse niemanden so sehr wie dich."

Sie sah ihn tatsächlich hasserfüllt an und er zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie ihn geohrfeigt. Während er sie nur verstört ansah, schulterte sie die Tasche.

„Okay, hier sind die Regeln: Ich werde jetzt gehen. Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten. Du wirst mir nicht nachfahren. Du wirst mich nicht anrufen oder mir schreiben. Ich melde mich bei dir, wenn ich gewillt bin, dich wieder in meine Nähe zu lassen. Bis dahin wirst du schön die Füße still halten und mich in Ruhe lassen."

Sie drückte ihm einen kleinen Zettel in die Hand.

„Das wird dir wohl genug Zeit geben, meine Nachricht - deine nächste Lektion - zu entschlüsseln."

Er blinzelte.

„_Ich glaub nicht, dass ich scharf drauf bin, mehr über diese Lektion zu erfahren…_"

Sie ging an ihm vorbei und nach unten. Er folgte ihr langsam. Ben und Jerad standen an der Wohnzimmertür und sahen sie immer noch leicht geschockt an. Sie wandte sich ihnen im Vorbeigehen zu.

„Wuff."

Die beiden zuckten zusammen und Sarah lachte. Jackson blieb auf halben Weg auf der Treppe stehen. Sarah schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe, nahm die Strickjacke vom Haken und öffnete die Haustür. Ohne sich umzudrehen, winkte sie kurz und rief:

„Ich ruf dich an."

Dann verließ sie das Haus - ohne die Tür zu schließen - und lief die wenigen Stufen zum Gehweg hinunter. Wie betäubt folgte ihr Jackson nach draußen. Er sah nach links und rechts, doch von Sarah und Hope keine Spur. Allerdings bog an der nächsten Kreuzung ein Taxi ab. Ihm dämmerte, dass es offenbar auf sie gewartet hatte. Ihr Plan war perfekt gewesen. Obwohl er geschockt war, war er auch beeindruckt. Er ging wieder hinein und zog die Haustür ins Schloss. Seine Freunde standen immer noch im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer.

„Jackson, sie hat gelogen, richtig? Als sie das mit Cheryl sagte, war das gelogen, um uns zu erschrecken, oder?", wollte Jerad wissen.

Jackson nickte wieder. Doch er war sich nicht sicher. Er war viel zu geschockt über das gewesen, was sie ihm gezeigt und gesagt hatte, als dass er mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, ob sie gelogen hatte oder nicht.

„Jay, was ist bei euch los? Warum hat sie das getan?", fragte Ben.

„Ich… Sie ist sauer auf mich. Die letzten Tage waren… anstrengend."

„Ich dachte, ihr hättet miteinander geredet und alles geklärt."

„Ich wollte ja mit ihr heute reden. Aber… sie hat so getan, als sei alles wieder in Ordnung. Ich… ich war so dumm zu glauben, dass sie nicht mehr wütend auf mich sei."

„Ist es jetzt aus zwischen euch?"

„Weiß nicht. Ich glaub nicht. Ich soll die Füße still halten und warten, bis sie sich bei mir meldet."

Er spürte den Zettel in seiner Faust.

„Oh, und ich hab Hausaufgaben gekriegt. Obwohl ich sicher nicht wissen will, was Sarah mir noch zu sagen hat."

Er faltete den Zettel auseinander. Darauf stand nur ‚BtVs 7/1 0:37:00 - 0:39:27'.

„_Na toll. Was soll das heißen?!_"

„Und?"

„Sieht aus wie ein Code. Keine Ahnung, was ich daraus machen soll."

Er zeigte ihnen den Zettel.

„Buffy.", meinte Jerad nach einem Moment.

„Was?"

Tim deutete auf den Zettel.

„Das soll heißen ‚Buffy - The Vampireslayer', siebte Staffel, erste Folge. Und die genau Zeit der Szene, die du dir offenbar anschauen sollst."

Die drei wechselten einen Blick.

„Hol sie."

Tim lief nach oben, Jackson und Ben gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Ben musterte ihn und er ahnte, dass sein Freund sich fragte, ob der Grund für Sarahs Verhalten mit Samstagnacht zu tun hatte. Jerad rannte förmlich die Treppe hinunter und legte eine DVD ein. Dann setzte er sich auf den Sessel.

„Okay. Wo geht's los?"

Jackson las die Zeit ab und Jerad spulte zu der Stelle vor.

„Willst du das lieber allein gucken?", fragte Ben leise.

„Schon okay. Wie schlimm kanns _jetzt_ noch werden?"

Die Szene begann mit Spike, der auf dem Boden eines Kellers hockte und sich den Kopf hielt. Er murmelte vor sich hin:

„Ich hab eine Rede vorbereitet. Ich kann sie auswendig. Oh Gott, sie wird's nicht verstehen. Sie wird es nicht verstehen."

„_Der ist ja echt fertig…_"

Ein dunkelhaariger junger Mann tauchte auf und lief um Spike herum.

„Natürlich wird sie´s nicht verstehen, Sparky. Und mich versteht sie erst Recht nicht. Sie ist ´ne Frau. Süß und knusprig. Aber sie taugt… zu nichts außer zum anbeißen. Ich bin viel mehr. Mehr als Fleisch, …"

Der Mann verwandelte sich und wurde zu einer Frau mit wilden blonden Locken in einem roten Cocktailkleid. Sie sprach mitten im Satz weiter.

„…, mehr als Blut. Ich … Also ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich, kein Wort in der menschlichen Sprache wird mir gerecht. Oh, alle werden meinen Namen mit Ehrfurcht aussprechen. Falls sie überhaupt noch ne Stimme haben. Aber jetzt noch nicht. Das ist völlig in Ordnung."

Die Frau verwandelte sich in eine Art Frankensteinmonster mit Schläuchen am Hals.

„Denn ich habe viel Geduld. Alles läuft den Parametern entsprechend. Sie ist genau da, wo ich sie haben will. Und du genauso, Gefangener Nummer siebzehn. Du bist dort, wo du hingehörst."

Die Mensch-Maschine wurde zu einem älteren Mann im Tweed-Anzug, der sich neben Spike hockte.

„Dachtest du, dass du deine Seele wiederkriegst und damit alles in Butter ist, ja? `Ne Seele ist nicht zu fassen, glitschig wie ein Aal. Wieso hab ich denn wohl meine verschachert?"

Er lachte.

„Vermutlich dachtest du, dass du wieder frei bist. Und das kann ich respektieren. Aber… aber das…"

Der Mann verwandelte sich in Spikes Ex-Freundin Drusilla. Sie strich ihm sanft über die Schläfe.

„…das wirst du nie sein. Du wirst immer mir gehören. Du wirst immer bei mir in der Dunkelheit bleiben und unsere kleinen Lieder singen."

„_Unsere kleinen Lieder… Ich werd immer ihr gehören. Das ist wohl wahr._"

„Du hast unsere kleinen Lieder doch gern, nicht wahr? Sie haben dir sehr gefallen. Schon immer, von Anfang an. Und dahin werden wir zurückkehren."

Drusilla verwandelte sich in einen alten glatzköpfigen Vampir und richtete sich auf.

„_Wer kommt denn noch? Wer sind die Leute überhaupt?_"

„Zurück bis ganz zum Anfang der Geschichte. Nicht zum Urknall. Und auch nicht zum Wort. Nein, zum wahren Anfang des Seins. Die nächsten Monate werden ihre Spuren hinterlassen."

„_Monate?!_"

Jackson bekam bei diesen Worten ein schlechtes Gefühl.

„Und ich glaube, in dieser Zeit wird jeder von uns einiges über sich erfahren. Du wirst erkennen, dass du ein jämmerlicher Wicht bist."

„_Soll _das_ die Lektion sein?_"

„Falls dir das nicht ohnehin schon klar ist. Sieh dich an. Du willst tun, was richtig ist. So wie sie. Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Es geht nicht um die Frage, was richtig ist oder falsch."

Der Vampir verschwand aus dem Blickfeld. Spike drehte den Kopf und sah Buffy. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lächelte leicht.

„Es geht nur um die Macht."

Der Abspann begann.

„_Die Macht… Rangordnung…_"

Danach herrschte kurz Schweigen. Jackson ließ die Szene auf sich wirken.

„Wer waren die Leute, die er gesehen hat?"

„Quasi die Hauptbösewichte der letzten Staffeln. Aber in verkehrter Reihenfolge. Warren, Glory, Adam, der Bürgermeister, Dru und dann der Meister. Aber eigentlich sind sie Abziehbilder des Ersten Bösen, gegen das Buffy und ihre Freunde in dieser Staffel - der siebten - kämpften. Es…"

Jackson sah Jerad an.

„Red schon."

„Es konnte sich in Tote verwandeln. Also die Gestalt von Verstorbenen annehmen. Auch Vampire und so."

„Und was ist mit Buffy?", fragte Ben.

„Sie ist tot. Sie ist zweimal gestorben.", murmelte Jackson und starrte auf den Bildschirm.

„Und was will Sarah dir jetzt damit sagen?", fragte Ben nach einer Weile.

Jackson lächelte bitter.

„Es geht gar nicht um die ganze Szene. Nur um den letzten Satz."

Er sah erst Ben, dann Jerad an.

„Es geht um die Macht. Das ist es, was Sarah mir sagen will. Dass _sie_ die Macht hat und ich unter ihr steh."

„_Und vielleicht darum, mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, so wie diesen Spike._"

„Und jetzt?", fragte Ben, nachdem die drei wieder eine Weile geschwiegen hatte.

„Nichts. Ich warte, bis Sarah mich anruft."

Er stand auf. Seine Freunde sahen ihn traurig und auch leicht bestürzt an. Ohne noch einen Blick auf sie zu werfen schlurfte er auf den Flur. Er blieb noch einen Augenblick vor der geschlossenen Wohnzimmertür stehen.

„Denkst du, sie ruft ihn an?", fragte Jerad.

„Keine Ahnung. Wenn nicht, wird das ihm das Herz brechen. Er ist verrückt nach ihr."

„Da trifft sichs ja, dass _sie_ offenbar verrückt ist."

„Ich hoffe, sie raufen sich zusammen. Als Angel böse wurde, hat er Buffys Freunde und deren Haustiere abgemurkst.", fügte Jerad hinzu.

„Du bist bescheuert".

Langsam schleppte Jackson sich nach oben.


	128. Kapitel 127

Wie ein Tier im Käfig lief Jackson im Zimmer auf und ab. Er war wahnsinnig vor Sorge. Mehrmals wählte er Sarahs Nummer. Doch jedes Mal klappte er das Handy wieder zu. Ihre Anweisungen waren präzise gewesen. Schließlich wechselte er die CD, nahm ein Buch aus dem Regal und setzte sich auf das Bett. Aber er konnte sich nicht auf die Zeilen vor ihm konzentrieren.

Gefrustet stellte er nach einer Weile das Buch zurück, legte eine CD mit ruhiger Musik in das Radio ein und begab sich ins Bett. Doch er fand lange keine Ruhe und starrte nur deprimiert an die Decke. Irgendwann fielen ihm dann doch die Augen zu.

Sarah ging durch die Flughafenkontrolle. Jackson rief nach ihr, doch sie drehte sich nicht um. Fassungslos stand er an der riesigen Glaswand zum Rollfeld und sah zu, wie ein grün-weiß-orange gestreiftes Flugzeug abhob. Während es langsam aus seinem Blickfeld flog rief er immer wieder:

„Verlass mich nicht, verlass mich nicht."

Jackson schlug die Augen auf. Nach einem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er nur geträumt hatte. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und sah auf die Uhr. Es war noch nicht mal zehn. Er schaltete das Radio aus und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Er fragte sich, ob Sarah wohl auch schon schlief. Wahrscheinlich eher nicht, da sie ja ohne ihn schlecht schlief. Er hoffte nur, dass es ihr gut ging. Seufzend schloss er die Augen.

Er betrat das leere Affenhaus und rief nach Sarah. Niemand antwortete ihm. Langsam ging er in den ersten Stock hinauf. Blütenblätter lagen auf den Treppenstufen und dem Gang zu seinem Zimmer, dessen Tür angelehnt war. Von irgendwoher erklang schaurige Opernmusik. Er betrat das Zimmer. Sarah lag auf dem Bett.

„Liebling?"

Sie rührte sich nicht. Er ging auf das Bett zu. Wunderschön und bleich blieb sie reglos liegen. Er stoppte vor dem Bett. An ihrem Hals klafften zwei kleine Löcher, rote Rinnsale liefen von den Wunden auf das blütenweise Kissen. Sie starrte ihn aus leblosen Augen an. Keuchend erwachte er. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Schwankend erhob er sich und ging ins Bad. Er schüttete sich mehrmals Wasser ins Gesicht. Er atmete tief ein und aus. Langsam entspannte sich sein Magen wieder. Er blieb einen Moment unschlüssig auf dem Flur stehen, bevor er zurück in sein Zimmer ging. Er nahm sein Handy und wählte Sarahs Nummer. Er musste ihre Stimme hören; musste wissen, dass es ihr gut ging. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an ihre Worte. Er klappte das Handy zu.

„_Es geht ihr gut, es geht ihr gut._", versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Er sah noch einen langen Augenblick auf das Handy, bevor er es auf den Tisch legte. Er ahnte, dass er keine Ruhe finden würde. Doch er legte sich trotzdem wieder ins Bett.

Jackson und Sarah joggten durch den Wald. Sie übernahm rasch die Führung und rannte um eine Biegung.

„Sarah. Warte auf mich."

Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich ein Geräusch, als würde nasser Stoff zerreißen. Er drehte sich um. Auf dem Pfad stand ein wunderschöner riesiger Wolf mit kastanienbraunem Fell. Dort wo die Sonne durch die Bäume darauf fiel, schimmerte es rötlich. Der Wolf zog die Lefzen zurück und knurrte. Die moosgrünen Augen des Tiers funkelten ihn hasserfüllt an. Jackson war wie erstarrt und rührte sich nicht einmal, als der Wolf ihn mit weit aufgerissenem Maul ansprang. Schweißgebadet und mit zugeschnürter Kehle erwachte Jackson. Er rang nach Luft und richtete sich auf. Nachdem er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, stand er auf und ging nach unten. In der Küche trank er erst ein Glas Leitungswasser, bevor er sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank nahm. In seinem Kopf hörte er, wie er Sarah fragte, was sie tat, wenn sie nicht schlafen könne und wie sie antwortete:

„_Ich seh fern._"

So ging er mit seiner Flasche ins Wohnzimmer, schaltete den Fernseher an und setzte sich auf die Couch. Erst zappte er durch die Kanäle. Doch keines der Programme erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Oder schaffte es, die Alptraumbilder aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Also schaute er eine DVD. Dann noch eine. Und eine dritte. Es dämmerte bereits, als die Wohnzimmertür geöffnet wurde. Jerad steckte den Kopf in den Raum und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Alter. Du siehst Scheiße aus. Was machst du denn hier?"

„Kann nicht schlafen."

„Echt. Geh wieder ins Bett und versuch, zu pennen."

„Später vielleicht."

Tim sah ihn noch einen Moment an. Dann schloss er die Tür wieder. Jackson legte eine neue DVD ein. Nach einer Weile hörte er, wie sich Jerad und Ben leise unterhielten, bevor die Tür abermals geöffnet wurde. Ben sah ihn für einen Augenblick nur an, bevor er leise fragte:

„Alles okay?"

„Nein."

„Willst du… naja, brauchst du was?"

„Höchstens noch ein Bier. Oder was stärkeres."

„Falls Sarah dich dann anruft und du zu ihr fährst, willst du wirklich nach Alk riechen? Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hasst sie Bierfahnen."

Jackson blinzelte.

„Du hast Recht."

Er seufzte.

„Ich komm schon klar. Danke."

Ben nickte und schloss die Tür wieder.

Da Jackson die Gesellschaft seiner Freunde nicht ertrug, blieb er im Wohnzimmer sitzen und verließ es erst, als sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatten, um zur Arbeit zu gehen.

Nachdem er sich ein Sandwich gemacht und es mit zwei Tassen Kaffee runterspült hatte, ging er wieder in sein Zimmer. Den ganzen Vormittag wanderte er ruhelos von seinem Zimmer, ins Wohnzimmer, in die Küche und wieder in sein Zimmer. Immer wieder schaute er auf sein Handy und prüfte sogar, ob es überhaupt noch funktionierte. Er hatte Angst, dass Sarah sich etwas angetan hatte. Oder dass sie ihre Sachen gepackt und mit Hope und Faith nach Irland zurückgeflogen war. Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass er nicht mal wusste, wo genau Sarah lebte. Er hatte keine Adresse von ihr. Er überlegte, ob er über Shannon an Sarahs Adresse kommen könnte. Oder über ihren Verlag.

„_Wenn es nicht so tragisch und frustrierend wäre, könnte man darüber lachen, dass ich keine Ahnung hab, wo meine Freundin eigentlich wohnt._"

Das Warten nagte immer mehr an seinen Nerven. Er war kurz vorm durchdrehen und mit jeder Stunde, die verstrich, sank seine Zuversicht, dass Sarah sich bei ihm melden würde. Als er sich eine dämliche Talk-Show ansah, döste er auf dem Sofa ein. Es war nicht mehr als power-napping. Doch zumindest hatte er keinen erneuten Alptraum. Als sein Handy klingelte, zuckte er zusammen. Doch es war nicht Sarahs Klingelton, sondern Bens. Dieser erkundigte sich bei ihm, ob alles okay sei. Jackson verlor kein Wort darüber, dass Sarah sich immer noch nicht gemeldet hatte.

Um sich abzulenken, begann er am frühen Nachmittag damit, die Lieder für die CD, die er Sarah schenken wollte, einzusingen und in einem Ordner zu sammeln. Er verdrängte den Gedanken, dass es für sie vielleicht schon aus war und dass sie dann sein Geschenk sicher nicht mehr haben wollte.

„_Denk positiv, Jackson. Sie wird sich melden. Sie liebt dich. Sie muss nur zur Ruhe kommen. Alles wird wieder gut._"

Die Arbeit an der CD hielt ihn eine ganze Weile beschäftigt. Danach schrieb er seinen Freunden eine SMS und bot ihnen an, das Abendbrot zu besorgen. Nachdem sie geantwortet hatten, fuhr er los. Er holte das Essen und ging dann im Park spazieren, bevor er wieder zum Affenhaus ging. Immer wieder schaute er auf das Display seines Handys, weil er glaubte einen Piepton gehört zu haben. Ihm wurde klar, dass er langsam den Verstand verlor. Und dass er nicht noch so eine Nacht wie die letzte überstehen würde. Er hatte wahnsinnige Angst, dass sie womöglich nicht mehr in der Stadt war. Er konnte nur hoffen und den Glauben haben, dass sie noch in Los Angeles war und sich bald bei ihm melden würde.

Schließlich kehrte er ins Affenhaus zurück und wärmte das Essen seiner Freunde auf, die kurz darauf ebenfalls heimkamen. Als sie ihn im Wohnzimmer sitzen sahen, schauten sie ihn fragend an und Jerad stellte die überflüssige Frage:

„Sie hat sich noch nicht bei dir gemeldet?"

Jackson schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er schielte auf sein Handydisplay. Ben murmelte leise:

„Wäre er noch hier, wenn sie angerufen hätte?"

„Oh. Nein, sicher nicht."

„Jay, hast du schon gegessen?", fragte Ben verwundert, als sie die Küche betraten.

Nur sein und Jerads Essen standen auf dem Buffet.

„Kein Hunger."

Seine Freunde wechselten einen besorgten Blick.

„Hey, warum rufst du sie nicht an?"

„Ich soll warten. Wenn ich ihre Regeln missachte, wird sie nur wütender. Sie kriegt sich schon wieder ein."

„_Hoffe ich zumindest._"

Wieder sahen seine Freunde sich an. Dann begannen sie zu essen. Jackson fragte sie, wie ihr Tag verlaufen war. Nebenbei blickte er immer wieder auf das Display.

„_Sie hat mich verlassen_.", dachte er entmutigt, als er ins Wohnzimmer schlurfte.

Er setzte sich auf einen Sessel und starrte auf den Fernsehbildschirm, ohne jedoch wirklich etwas zu sehen. Plötzlich ertönte Wolfsgeheul aus dem Handy in seiner Hand. Es war nur kurz, aber er sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf.

„_Gott sei Dank._"

Er lief aus dem Wohnzimmer und schnappte sich seinen Autoschlüssel.

„Hey. Warum willst du dir das antun? Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn dus gut sein lässt. Ihr zofft euch doch fast ununterbrochen."

Tim wirkte, als hätte er Angst, dass Jackson ihn für diese Worte gleich eine reinhauen würde.

„Ich kann nicht. Wir sind Seelenverwandte.", entgegnete Jackson resigniert.

Tim und Ben sahen ihn verwundert an. Dann erhellte Verstehen Bens Gesicht: Jackson und Sarah würden wahrscheinlich nie voneinander loskommen. Er sah ihn traurig an und sagte leise:

„Tut mir leid."

Jackson nickte nur, dann verließ er das Haus und ging zu seinem Wagen. Auf dem Weg in die Hills sah er immer wieder das weit geöffnete Maul eines Wolfes vor sich.

„_Ich sollte Sarahs Klingelton wechseln._"

Ihm fiel ein, dass Sarah reale Mordfälle mochte und jede Menge Krimiserien schaute. Sarahs Worte klangen ihm in den Ohren:

„_Wenn du mir je wieder wehtust, töte ich dich._"

Sie wusste sicherlich, wie man jemanden umbrachte, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Außer Ben und Jerad wusste niemand, wohin er unterwegs war. Sie könnte behaupten, dass er nie bei ihr angekommen war.

„_Jackson, du wirst wirklich langsam paranoid._"

Er versuchte sich abzulenken und an etwas anderes zu denken, aber in seinem Kopf hörte er immer wieder die selben Zeilen eines Maroon-5-Liedes:

„_Come away little lamb, come away to the water. To the arms that are waiting only for you. Come away little lamb, come away to the slaughter. To the one appointed to see it through. We are coming for you._"

Er hielt vor dem Platz vor Sarahs gemietetem Haus. Als er ausstieg kamen laut bellend die Hunde aus dem Wald. Für eine Schrecksekunde glaubte er hinter Faith und Hope noch einen kastanienbraunen Wolf zu sehen. Die Hunde hörten auf, zu bellen und er sah, dass es tatsächlich nur zwei waren.

„_Gott, ich verlier echt noch den Verstand._"

Sie kamen zu ihm und ließen sich kraulen. Dann ging er zögernd zu der offenen Haustür. Sarah war nicht wie früher erschienen, um ihn zu begrüßen. Er hörte nur Musik, die aus der Küche drang. Und dass sie offenbar gerade kochte. Er blieb an der Tür stehen und rief zögerlich:

„Ich bins."

„Komm schon rein. Oder hast du Angst, ich steche dich ab?", rief sie zurück.

„_Ehrlich gesagt schon…_"

Er stellte sich unter den Türrahmen der Küche und konnte nicht glauben, dass sie ihn offensichtlich zum Essen eingeplant hatte, da sie Fleischbällchen in der Pfanne wendete. Sie wandte sich ihm nur kurz zu. Doch sie wirkte nicht sauer.

„_Offenbar hat sie sich wirklich wieder beruhigt. Oder sie will mich nur in Sicherheit wiegen, bevor sie mir die Kehle durchschneidet und mich an die Hunde verfüttert_…"

„Ich… ich zieh nur die Schuhe aus und deck dann den Tisch. Okay?"

„Sicher."

Er zog im Flur die Schuhe aus, wusch sich dann die Hände und deckte den Tisch. Beide schwiegen. Er überlegte, was er sagen sollte. Und betete, dass sie sich wieder vertragen würden. Erst, als sie saßen, begann Jackson:

„Ich hab deine Nachricht entschlüsselt."

„_Naja, nicht wirklich. Aber wen interessiert das jetzt?_"

„Und die Botschaft verstanden.", fügte er hinzu.

Sie sah ihn nur an.

„_Du_ hast die Macht. Das hab ich nun begriffen. Du bist die Rudelführerin."

Sie sah zufrieden aus und nahm einen Bissen, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Auch Jackson kaute eine Weile auf seinem Essen herum und überlegte, was er sagen sollte, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Und ich weiß jetzt, dass du sehr viel stärker als ich bist."

Sie schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Du hattest schon nach einem Tag beinahe erreicht, wofür die anderen bei dir Jahre gebraucht hatten."

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Was meinst du?"

„Mich zu brechen.", erklärte er.

Sie blinzelte verdutzt.

„Ich… ich wollte dich doch nicht _brechen_.", meinte sie betroffen.

Nun sah _er sie_ verwirrt an.

„_War das nicht der Sinn der Übung? Mich fertig zu machen?_"

„Hast du die geringste Ahnung, wie schlimm die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden für mich waren? Du hast mich an die schlimmste Angst erinnert, die ich hab und bist dann einfach weg. Ich wusste nicht, wie es dir geht und ob du überhaupt noch in L.A. bist. Ich bin fast wahnsinnig geworden, weil ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht hab, so seltsam das klingen mag. Ich hab befürchtet, dass ich dich vielleicht nie wieder sehe. Und dieser Gedanke macht mich einfach nur fertig. Und das weißt du genau. Ich kann verstehen, _warum_ du es getan hast. Aber es war trotzdem grausam."

„My love is vengeance that's never free.", erwiderte sie.

„Du hast mir so unendlich wehgetan."

Es klang nicht wie ein Vorwurf. Nur wie eine Feststellung, eine Erinnerung an seine Tat. Und das machte es nur umso schlimmer.

„_Und im Gegenzug hat _sie mir_ wehgetan. Quid pro quo…_"

„Ich weiß.", gab er zu.

„Und das tut mir leid. Sarah, es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich verletzt hab."

Sie sahen sich einen Moment nur an. Dann gab er offen zu:

„Ich hatte furchtbare Alpträume."

Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das Haar. Ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz. Scheinbar war ihr diese Nachricht doch nicht egal. Doch dann erkannte er resignierend, dass kein Mitleid in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen war. Nur Überraschung. Wieder aßen sie eine Weile schweigend weiter, bis sie fragte:

„Was hast du geträumt?"

Für einen Moment hatte er die Hoffnung, dass es sie wirklich berührte. Doch sie fragte augenscheinlich nur aus Neugier. Er erinnerte sich an die Alpträume und antwortete nur:

„In allen hab ich dich verloren."

„Und es war mehr als einer?"

„Drei."

Wieder verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht, als er daran dachte, dass jeder Traum - auf seine Weise - schlimmer als der vorhergehende gewesen war. Sie hob die Augenbrauen und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf. Er fragte sich wie so oft, was sie gerade dachte. Der Rest des Abendbrots verlief schweigend. Danach wusch sie ab, während er das Geschirr abtrocknete und wegräumte. Er fragte sich, ob jetzt alles soweit geklärt war. Er wusste, dass sie noch ein oder zwei intensive Gespräche führen mussten. Doch zumindest ließ sie ihn in ihr Leben und hatte ihn noch nicht gekillt. Sie waren fast fertig, als er schließlich fragte:

„Sind wir quitt?"

Sie sah ihn einen Moment an und dachte offenbar nach. Dann nickte sie.

„Heißt das, es herrscht jetzt Waffenstillstand?"

Wieder nickte sie nur.

„Sollen wir uns darauf die Hand geben?", fragte sie und hob leicht eine Augenbraue.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Kuss?"

Sie stellte sich vor ihn und nach kurzem Zögern nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie zärtlich. Er hatte befürchtet, sie nie wieder küssen zu können. Sie nie wieder zu umarmen. So nahm er sie fest in die Arme. Es dauerte eine kleine Weile, aber schließlich entspannte sie sich ein wenig.

„_Morgen reden wir und versuchen, diese Beziehung irgendwie zu retten._"

Nach dem Aufräumen legten sie sich auf die Couch. Sie unterhielten sich kaum. Stattdessen hielt Jackson sie die ganze Zeit in den Armen. Er spürte, dass der Körperkontakt und die gegenseitigen sanften Berührungen bewirkten, dass Sarah immer ruhiger wurde. Auch ihm ging es so. Das Kuscheln half ihnen, die angeknackste Beziehung zu kitten. Doch er ahnte, dass es noch eine Weile dauern würde, bis wieder alles okay war. Und dabei lief ihnen sprichwörtlich die Zeit davon…

Trotz des Gesprächs und des Schmusens waren sie ein wenig befangen, als sie ins Bett gingen. Die letzten Tage waren nervenaufreibend gewesen - für beide.

Sarah fand offensichtlich genauso wenig Ruhe wie er selbst. Er konnte lange Zeit nicht einschlafen, obwohl er total übermüdet war. Er spürte, dass Sarah mal wieder weinte.

„_I hurt myself by hurting you._"


	129. Kapitel 128

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Jackson, weil Sarah leise stöhnte. Sie verzog das Gesicht. Er rüttelte sie, um sie zu wecken. Tatsächlich schlug sie die Augen auf. Und hielt den Atem an. Er schüttelte sie wieder.

„Atme."

Doch sie schien ihn nicht zu hören. Er schrie sie an:

„Komm schon! Hol endlich Luft!"

Er hielt sie fest und schaltete das Licht auf dem Nachttisch an. Sie wimmerte. Er legte eine Hand über ihre Augen.

„Sorry."

Er wurde panisch, als er sah, dass sie immer noch nicht Luft holte. Er befürchtete, dass sie ihn Ohnmacht fallen oder ihr Gehirn Schaden nehmen könnte. Er schüttelte sie und schrie wieder:

„Atme!"

Endlich holte sie rasselnd Luft. Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und er richtete sie auf. Er nahm seine Hand wieder weg und strich langsam über ihren Bauch.

„Komm schon. Atme Baby. Einatmen, ausatmen. Einatmen, ausatmen."

Erleichtert bemerkte er, wie sie endlich wieder normal atmete. Unentwegt strich er ihr über den Bauch und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein. Plötzlich beugte sie sich nach vorn und würgte. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und sie begann, zu zittern. Er hatte ernsthaft Angst, sie könnte sich auf den Schlafzimmerboden erbrechen. So zog er sie hoch und schob - _trug_ sie beinahe - aus dem Schlafzimmer. Sarahs Knie gaben nach und sie wäre wohl gestürzt, hätte Jackson sie nicht gehalten. Hope und Faith wedelten unsicher mit den Schwänzen, Hope winselte sogar leise.

„Bitte.", murmelte Sarah.

„Shh… Alles okay, Baby."

Er hörte ihr an, dass sie Angst hatte. Offenbar war sie immer noch in ihrem Alptraum gefangen. Er brachte sie so schnell wie möglich ins Bad. Vor der Toilette lockerte er ein wenig seinen Griff und klappte Deckel und Brille hoch. Sie ging vor der Schüssel in die Knie und würgte wieder. Er hielt ihre Haare hoch. Tränenüberströmt beugte sie sich über das Toilettenbecken und übergab sich. Jackson wandte das Gesicht ab und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein, während er versuchte, irgendwie die Luft anzuhalten.

„_Gott, hoffentlich muss ich nicht auch kotzen…_"

Endlich schien sich Sarahs Magen zu beruhigen. Sie tastete nach der Spülung, doch Jackson kam ihr zuvor.

„Alles soweit okay?"

Sie nickte.

„Komm hon. Setz dich und versuch, durchzuatmen."

Er half ihr auf, klappte Brille und Deckel wieder runter und Sarah setzte sich vorsichtig. Jackson öffnete das Badfenster. Dann füllte er Sarahs Zahnputzbecher mit Wasser. Sie spülte sich den Mund aus und spuckte das Wasser in die Wanne. Langsam ließ auch das Zittern nach. Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Es ist alles okay. Du hast nur schlecht geträumt."

„‚_Nur' ist gut, wenn sie deshalb fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommt…_"

Er sah sie besorgt an.

„Darf… darf ich dich in die Arme nehmen?"

Sie dachte scheinbar darüber nach und nickte dann.

„Nicht zu fest.", wisperte sie.

Er legte sanft die Arme um sie und strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Keine Angst, Liebling. Es war nur ein böser Traum."

„Ich muss mir die Zähne putzen."

Er ließ sie los und sie erhob sich langsam. Ihre Tränen waren inzwischen versiegt, doch er musterte sie trotzdem besorgt, als sie sich dem Waschbecken zuwandte. Fast bedächtig putzte sie sich die Zähne und stützte sich dabei mit einer Hand am Waschbecken ab. Jackson schloss das Fenster wieder und spülte die Wanne aus. Währenddessen behielt er Sarah im Auge, falls ihre Knie wieder nachgaben. Nachdem sie die letzten Zahnpastareste weggewaschen und sich den Mund abgetrocknet hatte, legte Jackson seine Hand auf ihre.

„Willst du dich ein wenig auf die Couch setzen?"

Sie nickte. Behutsam legte er ihr einen Arm um die Taille und führte sie praktisch nach unten. Die Hunde folgten ihnen. Besonders Hope wirkte immer noch niedergeschlagen. Sarah und Jackson setzten sich auf das Sofa. Er hielt ihre Hand. Nach einem langen Augenblick schmiegte sie sich an ihn und bettete den Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er nahm sie wieder vorsichtig in die Arme. Sie entspannte sich ein wenig. Nach einer Weile fragte er:

„Hast du wieder geträumt, dass ich dir wehgetan hab?"

Sie nickte. Er strich ihr über die Schulter.

„_Nach Samstagnacht ist das wohl kein Wunder…_"

„Willst du mir erzählen, was genau du geträumt hast?", fragte er leise.

Er ahnte, dass er wohl nicht wirklich wissen wollte, welche Schrecken sie durchlebt hatte. Aber er war der Meinung, dass sie darüber reden musste. Denn nur so konnte er ihr klar machen, dass sie keinen Grund hatte, sich zu fürchten. Schon gar nicht vor ihm. Er hatte Fehler gemacht, doch er liebte sie über alles und würde sie nie wieder dermaßen verletzen.

Sie schwieg eine Weile und er glaubte schon, dass sie es ihm nicht erzählen würde. Doch dann berichtete sie ihm flüsternd und stockend von ihrem Alptraum. Währenddessen benetzten neue Tränen ihr Gesicht.

„Hope und ich waren spazieren. Wir sind ins Affenhaus zurückgekommen. Du… du bist in der Zwischenzeit nach Hause gekommen und warst wütend, weil ich nicht Bescheid gegeben hatte, wohin ich gegangen bin und weil ich mein Handy nicht mithatte."

„_Klingt irgendwie tatsächlich nach mir._"

„Du hast mir vorgeworfen, dass ich bei einem anderen gewesen wäre."

„_Das kommt von meiner Eifersucht… Ich muss daran arbeiten._"

„Dann… dann nanntest du mich eine Lügnerin, als ich sagte, dass ich nur spazieren war und hast… hast mich beschimpft und geschlagen. Hope wollte mich verteidigen und da hast du ihr einen Tritt verpasst."

Er sah zu der Hündin, die neben ihrer Schwester auf dem Boden lag und den Kopf hob, als ihr Name fiel.

„_Um Gottes Willen. Kein Wunder, dass sie so durch den Wind ist._"

„Du hast mich wieder geohrfeigt und weiter beschimpft. Als ich weglaufen wollte, hast du mich zu Boden gestoßen und…"

Sie schluchzte.

„Du hast mit deinem Gürtel auf mich eingedroschen und immer weiter beschimpft."

Er zog sie eng an sich und murmelte geschockt:

„Jesus."

„Dann… dann wolltest du, dass… dass ich dich… naja, oral befriedige. Du meintest, ich müsste Abbitte für mein Verhalten leisten."

Sie schwieg kurz und schloss:

„In dem Moment bin ich dann aufgewacht."

Er war geschockt von diesem Bericht.

„Liebling, ich würde dir nie so etwas antun. Das weißt du doch, oder?"

Sie nickte.

„Ich hab mich oft, _zu_ oft, wie ein Arschloch dir gegenüber verhalten. Aber ich würde dich niemals schlagen. Oder dich zu irgendetwas zwingen. Auch wenn das nach Samstagnacht wie eine leere Phrase klingt."

„_Mit dieser Aktion hab ich sicher alles kaputt gemacht._"

„Du hast mich da zu nichts gezwungen."

„_Vor zwei Tagen hat sie mir noch vorgeworfen, ich hätte sie gefoltert._"

„Du meintest, ich hätte dich gequält und erniedrigt."

„Aber du hast mich nicht zum Sex gezwungen."

„_Nun, das hab ich wohl tatsächlich nicht getan… Was nicht heißt, dass diese Aktion nicht ein riesengroßer Fehler war._"

Beide schwiegen danach. Er konnte spüren, wie sie sich wieder beruhigte. Er ging ihre Erzählung nochmal im Geiste durch. Bereits zum zweiten Mal hatte sie geträumt, dass er sie schlug - wobei es dieses Mal wirklich Prügel gewesen war - und dass sie missbraucht wurde. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Alptraum waren es diesmal nicht seine Freunde, sondern er selbst gewesen. Und da wollte sie ihm weißmachen, dass sie keine Angst vor ihm hatte? Er ahnte, dass sie diesen Traum auch wegen Samstagnacht gehabt hatte. Es fiel ihm schwer, das zuzugeben, aber er war auch deshalb grob zu ihr gewesen, um sie für ihr aggressives Verhalten zu bestrafen. Ihm fiel wieder ein, was Sarah gesagt hatte. Verwirrt fragte er:

„Moment. Ich hab in deinem Traum tatsächlich ‚_Abbitte_' gesagt?"

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ähm… ja."

„Deinem Unterbewusstsein ist offenbar nicht klar, dass ich nie so ein Wort verwenden würde. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich weiß, wie man das überhaupt schreibt."

„_Okay, das ist übertrieben. Aber _sie_ tut ja immer so, als sei ich doof._"

Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Also, wenn ich Worte benutze, die vor fünfzig Jahren in waren, ist das ein ziemlich deutliches Zeichen, dass du träumst."

„Jackson, wenn ich träume, weiß ich nicht, _dass_ ich träume. Und da achte ich ganz sicher nicht darauf, was die Leute sagen."

„_Der Witz ging wohl nach hinten los. Aber sie ist viel zu gestresst dafür. Hätte ich wissen müssen._"

Doch sie sah ihm offenbar an, dass er sie aufmuntern wollte.

„Oh."

Er lächelte leicht und küsste ihre Stirn. Dann zog er sie wieder an sich.

„Schließ die Augen honey."

Er begann zu summen. Sie schloss die Augen. Nach und nach entspannte sie sich immer mehr und schlief schließlich ein. Als er sicher war, dass sie halbwegs fest schlief, hob er sie vorsichtig hoch und trug sie ins Bett.

Er hielt sie im Arm und betrachtete ihr Gesicht. Er drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„_Meine arme kleine Sarah. Niemand wird dir je wieder weh tun. Nicht mal ich…_"


	130. Kapitel 129

Am nächsten Morgen kuschelten sie noch eine Weile. Sarah schien es wieder besser zu gehen. Doch Jackson wusste, dass es noch eine Weile dauern konnte, bis es ihr wieder richtig gut gehen würde. Und immer noch standen ihnen die wichtigen Gespräche bevor, die sie führen mussten, wollten sie ihre Beziehung retten. Aber auf leeren Magen redete es sich schlecht und so bot er ihr an, dass er die Hunde raus lassen und Frühstück machen würde, damit sie in Ruhe duschen konnte.

Das Frühstück verlief schweigend, wenn es auch eine andere Art wie am vorherigen Abend war. Es herrschte eine beinahe gelöste Stimmung. Jackson dachte darüber nach, wie er am besten beginnen sollte. So fragte er nach dem Abwasch:

„Können wir dann nochmal reden? Über letzte Nacht und so?"

Diese Frage schien sie zu überraschen, doch nickte sie.

So setzten sie sich wenig später auf die Couch. Er nahm wieder ihre Hand.

„Ich hab letzte Nacht viel nachgedacht. Ich will nicht, dass du Angst vor mir hast."

„Jay, ich _habe_ keine Angst vor dir."

„Du hast bereits zweimal geträumt, dass ich dich schlage. Letzte Nacht war es sogar brutale Prügel. Und genauso oft bist du schon vor mir zurückgewichen, weil du dachtest, ich würde dir eine reinhauen."

„Das dachte ich _nicht_."

„_Was?! Und was sollte ihr Verhalten dann bedeuten?_"

Sie zögerte kurz.

„Es war eine instinktive Reaktion; etwas, das ich nicht steuern kann. Es ist eben in mir drin nach… nach all den Dingen."

Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange.

„Aber ich weiß, dass du mich niemals schlagen würdest. Ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Du bist der einzige Mensch, vor dem ich wohl nie Angst haben könnte."

Er runzelte die Stirn. Diese Worte ergaben keinen Sinn für ihn.

„Auch nach Samstagnacht?"

Sie seufzte leise.

„Ja."

Sie zögerte wieder.

„Ja, du _warst_ sehr grob. Und du hast Dinge getan und verlangt, die ich demütigend fand. Aber du hast mir keine Gewalt angetan. Du hast mich nicht zum Sex gezwungen oder so."

„Meine Freunde denken, ich hätte es getan.", fiel er ihr ins Wort.

„Immer noch?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Ja. Sie denken auch, dass das der Grund für deine Aktion von Dienstagabend war."

„Sie denken, du würdest noch leben, wenn du mich vergewaltigt hättest?"

„Sie glauben nicht, dass Hope mich fertig machen würde, sollte ich versuchen, dir körperlich wehzutun. Und ich schätze, sie kämen nie auf die Idee, dass du wirklich gewalttätig werden könntest. Zumindest mir gegenüber."

Sie brauchte augenscheinlich einen Augenblick, um diese Worte zu verarbeiten.

„Aber du _hast_ mich nicht vergewaltigt."

„Ich hatte die Kontrolle verloren und bin zu weit gegangen. Vielleicht hätte zum Rest nicht mehr viel gefehlt."

Er schämte sich. Und hatte fast Angst vor sich selbst. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er zu den Dingen fähig war, die er Sarah angetan hatte. Doch er hatte sie verletzt und damit dem Menschen wehgetan, der ihm am wichtigsten war.

„Ich weiß, du hättest aufgehört, wenn ich nein gesagt, wenn ich gesagt hätte, dass du mich in Ruhe lassen sollst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mir nie Gewalt antun würdest. Egal in welcher Form."

Er dachte darüber nach und musterte schweigend ihr Gesicht. Sie meinte ihre Worte tatsächlich ernst. Ihr Vertrauen in ihn überraschte ihn. Er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Schließlich hatte Sarah nicht nur geträumt, dass sie geschlagen wurde.

„Das ist auch so eine Sache, die deine Alpträume gemeinsam haben. Es kam auch sexuelle Gewalt vor. Ich… ich hatte immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn wir harten Sex hatten."

„Oder zumindest danach.", fügte er zerknirscht hinzu.

„Und deshalb… deshalb finde ich, dass wir unsere… kleinen perversen Spielchen lassen sollten. Das ist einfach nicht gut für dich."

„_Ich hätte nie zulassen dürfen, dass es soweit kommt. Sarah ist einfach zu labil und zerbrechlich dafür._"

Sie blinzelte.

„Aber… aber ich mag unsere perversen Spiele."

Sie zog einen leichten Schmollmund.

„_Sie soll das doch nicht machen… Sie weiß genau, dass ich ihr dann nichts abschlagen kann._"

„Sarah. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es für deinen… emotionalen Zustand gut ist, wenn wir diese Art von Sex haben. Dass es hilfreich ist, wenn ich dabei deine Handgelenke festhalte oder grob bin."

„Wirklich. Das gefällt mir. Habe ich dir doch schon gesagt. Und du hast doch immer sofort meine Handgelenke losgelassen, sobald ich das wollte. Und deine Art in diesem Moment, wie du dich mir gegenüber verhalten hast, hat mir gefallen."

„_Und das ist ja so unglaublich. Wie kann jemand, der misshandelt wurde, es nur genießen, dermaßen im Bett dominiert zu werden?_"

Sie dachte offenbar nach, bevor sie hinzufügte:

„Ich vertraue dir."

Er hob die Augenbrauen und sah sie verblüfft an.

„_Sie meint das wirklich ernst. Ich versteh das nicht._"

„Trotz der Dinge, die geschehen sind? Der Probleme, die wir hatten?", fragte er fassungslos.

„Ja. Es lief nicht immer toll. Aber ich weiß, dass du mich liebst. Du hast Fehler begangen. Aber das habe ich auch. Was nicht heißt, dass ich dir nicht vertraue. Und ein Teil von mir hofft, dass wir unsere Probleme irgendwie lösen und in den Griff kriegen."

„_Ein_ Teil von dir?"

„Der, der dich liebt. Der mit dir zusammen sein will."

„Und der andere?"

Sie lächelte bitter.

„Ist der, der dir ein Messer in den Rücken gerammt hat und glaubt, dass ich dich ab Dienstag nie wieder sehe."

„Du siehst immer noch keine Zukunft mit mir?", fragte er traurig.

„Ein Teil von mir."

„Ich mag diesen Teil nicht.", entgegnete er und lächelte schief.

Sie erwiderte es schüchtern.

„_Dann sollten wir daran arbeiten, diesen Teil verschwinden zu lassen. Wie schwer kann das schon sein…_"

„Aber der andere Teil glaubt daran, dass wir zusammen sein können?", hakte er nach.

Sie nickte. Er war erleichtert.

„_Naja, besser als gar nichts._"

„Dann arbeiten wir daran, diesen Teil von dir zu vergrößern und den anderen zu vertreiben."

Er küsste sie.

„_Okay. Konzentrier dich, Jackson._"

„Also, um nochmal auf diese andere Sache zu sprechen zu kommen. Du bist sicher, dass wir weiterhin…"

„Wirklich. Es gefällt mir, wenn du dich mir gegenüber dominant benimmst. Solange du es nicht übertreibst."

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und blickte nach unten.

„Es macht mich ehrlich gesagt echt an, wenn du das tust."

„Na, wenn das so ist."

Er nahm sie in die Arme.

„_Es ist großartig, wenn die Freundin gestört _und_ masochistisch ist und man selbst nicht immer Herr seiner Sinne. Tolle Kombi…_"

„Ich werd mich nicht wieder so gehen lassen. Und wenn ich doch zu weit gehe, dann sag mir, dass ich aufhören oder loslassen soll. Du weißt schon, unser Codewort."

„Okay. Ich werde es dir sagen, wenn ich etwas nicht will."

„Gut."

„_Hoffentlich hält sie sich dran. Ich muss es schaffen, dass sie wieder mehr Selbstbewusstsein bekommt._"

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie nur da und hielten sich gegenseitig. Erst, als die Hunde ins Haus stürmten, um in der Küche ihren Durst zu stillen, lösten sich Sarah und Jackson voneinander. Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, es gibt noch einiges, über das wir sprechen sollten. Aber das hat Zeit. Ich will dich nicht überfordern."

„Jackson. Auch wenn ich wünschte es wäre anders. Wir _haben_ nun mal keine Zeit. Zumindest nicht viel. Und… ich denke, wir sollten über alles Nötige sprechen, bevor ich abreise. Meinetwegen heute. Damit wir alles geklärt haben und die letzten Tage noch genießen können."

Er dachte darüber nach und wägte ab. Es war ein gutes Zeichen, dass sie reden wollte. Doch er wusste, dass es auch Stress für sie bedeutete, sich zu öffnen und mit ihm ehrlich über alles zu sprechen. Aber es ging nicht anders. So gab er nur zu:

„Du hast Recht."

Faith und Hope erschienen am Sofa und sie streichelten die Hunde, die sich daraufhin neben die Couch legten, um sich von ihrem Ausflug zu erholen. Jackson küsste Sarah.

„Ich denke, wir sind auf einem guten Weg."

Sie lächelte schief.

„Chaka."

Er lachte leise und küsste sie wieder.

„_Das könnte unser Leitspruch werden._"

Den Großteil des Tages verbrachten Sarah und Jackson auf der Couch. Sie unterhielten sich über die Ereignisse der letzten Woche, aber auch über das, was seit ihrem Kennenlernen geschehen war und in ihnen vorging. Sie waren so offen und ehrlich wie selten zuvor. Der Seelenstriptease wurde dadurch erleichtert und aufgelockert, dass sie viel schmusten. Die Haustür stand fast den ganzen Tag offen und die Hunde nutzten die ungewohnte Freiheit, indem sie durch die Wälder streiften und nur zum trinken ins Haus kamen. Nur über Mittag wurden sie für drei Stunden ins Haus gerufen und die Tür geschlossen. Nach dem Essen legte sich Jackson langgestreckt auf das Sofa und Sarah machte es sich auf ihm so bequem wie möglich. Von seinen Armen umfangen schlief sie irgendwann ein. Er döste nur vor sich hin und genoss die Ruhe und Sarahs Nähe.

Am Ende des Tages fühlten sich beide gleichzeitig ausgelaugt und getröstet. Die Gespräche waren wichtig gewesen, dessen war sich Jackson noch sicherer als er es am Morgen gewesen war. Sie hatten wieder näher zueinander gefunden, wenn ihre neu gekittete Beziehung auch noch auf leicht wackligen Füßen stand. Doch es war ein Anfang und Jackson würde weiter dafür zu kämpfen, dass es zwischen ihnen funktionierte.

Während des Abendbrots sagte er:

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir nicht zu der Party gehen."

Sie riss die Augen auf.

„Was?! Warum? Willst du… willst du mich doch nicht mehr deinen Freunden vorstellen?"

„Doch, schon. Aber nach den letzten Tagen will ich dir nicht zu viel Stress zumuten."

„_Und sie mit mehreren fremden Menschen zusammen zu bringen könnte unter Umständen für einen Nervenzusammenbruch bei ihr sorgen._"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Plötzlich machst du dir Gedanken, das könnte zu stressig für mich sein?"

„_Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht._"

„Naja, ich wusste vorher auch, dass es schwierig für dich sein wird.", gab er zu.

„Aber da ging es dir noch ein wenig besser. Nach den letzten Tagen bin ich mir einfach nicht sicher, ob du den Abend überstehst."

„Du… du kannst das doch jetzt nicht mehr absagen. Die Party ist doch schon übermorgen."

„Ich will ja nicht alles abblasen. Nur unsere Teilnahme."

„Du könntest auch allein hingehen. Ich meine, einen schönen Abend mit deinen Freunden haben und so."

„_Was für eine bekloppte Idee._"

„In nicht mal neunzig Stunden fliegst du nach Irland. Denkst du, ich will auch nur eine einzige davon ohne dich verbringen?"

Sie sah ihn verblüfft an.

„_Denkt sie wirklich, eine Party mit meinen Freunden wäre mir wichtiger als Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, wenn sie bald in ein anderes Land fliegt und ich sie dann Gott weiß wie lange nicht mehr sehe?!_"

„Aber du sagtest, es wäre schon lange her, seit ihr euch alle getroffen habt."

Er seufzte und nahm ihre Hand.

„Sarah, wann verstehst du, dass du mir wichtiger als alles andere bist?"

Sie schien davon nicht begeistert zu sein. Er drückte ihre Hand.

„Meine Freunde kann ich dann auch mal so sehen. Aber ich möchte die restliche Zeit, die ich noch mit dir habe, so gut wie möglich nutzen."

„_Für jeden anderen wäre das logisch, nur für sie nicht…_"

„Dann gehen wir hin. Du meinst, sie wären nett. Und als du mir das erste Mal davon erzählt hast, sagtest du, es würde ein schöner Abend werden und wir hätten alle Spaß."

„Ich hab nur Angst, dass du einen Nervenzusammenbruch kriegst oder so. Oder jemanden killst."

Sie hob wieder eine Augenbraue.

„No risk, no fun, oder?"

„Du bist unglaublich.", murmelte er.

„_Aber es geht ihr offensichtlich besser. Wenigstens was._"

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht: Ich freue mich irgendwie darauf, deine Freunde zu treffen."

„Du hast Recht. Ich glaubs nicht.", erwiderte er ein wenig amüsiert.

„Ich habe mich die letzten zwölf Tage an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dorthin zu gehen. Und ja, irgendwie freue mich darauf. Und ich bin gespannt wie… wie deine anderen Freunde so sind."

„_Sie meint wohl, _wer_ sie sind…_"

Er konnte ihr ansehen, wie aufgeregt sie tatsächlich war. Bei diesem Anblick ging ihm das Herz auf. Doch er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob es eine so gute Idee war, Sarah diesem Stress auszusetzen.

„Du kannst es dir ja noch überlegen. Es wird sicher niemand sauer sein, wenn du doch keine Lust mehr auf die Party hast."

Er sah ihr den Gedanken an, dass es sie - natürlich - nicht interessierte, ob irgendjemand sauer auf sie war und rollte mit den Augen.

„Sagen wir, _ich_ werd nicht sauer sein, wenn du nicht gehen willst.", stellte er klar.

„Werds mir merken."

Er küsste ihre Wange und lächelte.

„Okay."

Später unternahmen sie einen langen Spaziergang durch den Wald. Sie sprachen kaum miteinander, sondern hielten sich nur an den Händen und genossen die Natur und die Nähe zum anderen.

Im Bett schmiegte sie sich an ihn und er nahm sie fest in die Arme. Er küsste sanft ihr Haar.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir über alles reden konnten."

„Ich auch. Es war… anstrengend. Aber ich denke, es hat uns viel gebracht. Ich kann fast glauben, dass es eine mehr oder weniger langfristige Zukunft für uns beide gibt."

Er seufzte leicht resigniert.

„Fast_… Wie zuversichtlich._"

Sie sah ihn an.

„Bitte gib mir Zeit, mich daran zu gewöhnen. Es fällt mir immer noch schwer. Ich war… so lange allein. Jahrelang dachte ich, dass es niemanden gäbe, der mich lieben könnte, der mich lieben _würde_."

Er konnte ihren Schmerz nachempfinden.

„_Das weiß ich ja. Ich weiß, wie oft sie schon verletzt wurde. Solange sie daran glaubt, dass alles gut wird, schaffen wir es. Ich werd ihr Zeit geben, wenn das alles ist, was sie braucht._"

Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Ich weiß, dass dir das wahrscheinlich wehtut. Ich arbeite daran, okay?"

Er lächelte leicht und nickte.

„Hör nur nicht auf, daran zu glauben. Du kannst dir meiner Liebe sicher sein. Immer."

Sie lächelte, entgegnete jedoch nichts und bettete nur ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust. Sie malte mit dem Finger Kreise auf sein Shirt.

„Jay, ich w-w-will mit dir schlafen."

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Er erwiderte überrascht ihren Blick.

„Bist du sicher?"

Sie nickte.

„Es ist gut für unsere Bindung."

Er lachte leise.

„_Genau. Aus _diesem_ Grund haben Leute Sex. Aber ich kann es ihr nicht abschlagen, wenn sie mich darum bittet._"

Er fuhr mit dem Finger ihre Augenbraue nach.

„Du willst doch nur einen Orgasmus."

„Auch.", gab sie zu.

Er strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Ich kann dir einen Orgasmus geben, ohne mit dir zu schlafen."

„Aber ich will dich spüren.", wisperte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Allein diese Worte erregten ihn. Er zog sie nach oben, um sie zu küssen. Dann zog er ihr das Nachthemd über den Kopf und drehte sich anschließend mit ihr herum. Schnell zog er Shirt und Shorts aus. Er küsste zärtlich ihren Hals und die Schultern und streifte ihr dann langsam den Slip über die Beine. Er rieb seine Nase an ihrer Wange und flüsterte ihr zu:

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch.", entgegnete sie leise.

Er ließ sich unendlich viel Zeit beim Vorspiel und war so vorsichtig und sanft wie möglich. Sie sollte fühlen, wie wichtig sie ihm war.

Danach hielt er sie in den Armen und strich ihr zärtlich über den Arm und den Rücken und küsste immer wieder ihr Haar.

„Schlaf gut, Liebling."

Sie lächelte, küsste seine Brust und sagte leise:

„Du auch."

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Schlaf Sarah übermannte. Und auch Jackson schlief nach diesem anstrengenden Tag schnell ein.


	131. Kapitel 130

In der Nacht erwachte Jackson, weil er allein im Bett lag. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sarah zurückkam. Zu seiner Überraschung war sie splitterfasernackt, als sie auf Zehenspitzen zurück zum Bett schlich und wieder unter die Decke kroch. Er zog sie an sich.

„Du bist _nackt_ rausgegangen?", fragte er neckend.

Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Du Luder.", murmelte er zärtlich und küsste sie.

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und fuhr mit dem Finger die Linien seiner Bauchmuskeln nach. Er strich langsam ihren Rücken hinunter und stoppte kurz vor ihrem Gesäß.

„Willst du unsere Beziehung festigen?"

Sie sah ihn an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er lachte leise und tätschelte ihren Po, bevor er sie wieder küsste. So liebten sie sich ein weiteres Mal und schliefen enganeinander gekuschelt wieder ein.

Am nächsten Morgen war es _Jackson_, der von _Sarah_ aus einem Alptraum wachgerüttelt wurde. Er schlug die Augen auf und brauchte einen Moment, bis er wusste, wo er war. Als er sie sah, zog er sie sofort an sich und hielt sie fest.

„_Es war nur ein alberner Traum. Aber das scheint ansteckend zu sein…_"

„Ist doch alles okay. Ich bin ja hier."

Er lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig und sie schaute ihn an.

„Ich hatte nen echt verrückten Traum. Du hattest einen Dreier mit Angel und Spike.", platzte er heraus.

Sie hob die Augenbrauen.

„Was?!"

„Die haben an dir rumgeknabbert.", fügte er beleidigt hinzu.

„So ein Quatsch. Deinem Unterbewusstsein ist wohl nicht klar, dass die beiden nur Serienfiguren sind und ich es deshalb nicht mit ihnen treiben kann."

„Haha."

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Er lachte und küsste sie dann. Die alte verspielte Leichtigkeit zwischen ihnen war wieder da und das freute ihn. Davon abgesehen half ihm das, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber der Traum brachte ihn mehr durcheinander, als er es vorher für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie sah ihn an.

„Okay, erzähl mir mehr von diesem Traum. Ich will jede Einzelheit wissen."

Er schnappte nach Luft. Dann gab er ihr einen leichten Klaps auf den Po.

„Du kleiner frecher Fangbanger."

Sie lachte. Seine Hand blieb auf ihrem Hintern liegen.

„Ich war auch in dem Traum, aber nicht als ich selbst. Ich glaub, ich war Jasper."

„_Nach Sarahs Worten muss ich das gewesen sein._"

Er strich langsam mit seiner Hand über ihren Po und fuhr dann mit einem Finger die Linie zwischen Gesäß und Bein nach. Er sah Sarah an, dass sie das sehr ablenkte. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und fragte:

„W-wirklich?"

Er nickte.

„Du hast da nackig mit den beiden im Bett gelegen. Ich bin in… keine Ahnung, was das war. Es war dunkel. An den Wänden hingen Fackeln. Sah aus wie eine Höhle, war aber eingerichtet wie ein Zimmer."

„_Das kommt davon, dass ich mit ihr ständig diese bekloppte Serie geguckt hab_."

„Und überall um das Bett verstreut lagen Ruten und Ketten und Sachen, von denen ich mal so tun werde, als wüsste ich nicht, was man damit macht."

„_Oder in wie weit Sarah was damit zu tun haben könnte…_"

„Du warst übrigens mit Handschellen ans Bett gefesselt."

Sarahs Augen wurden groß. Er hatte jetzt offensichtlich ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Er-erzähl weiter.", bat sie ihn.

Er seufzte.

„Jedenfalls bin ich da in diesen… naja Raum rein. Du hast es dir gut gehen lassen und hast gestöhnt, als wärst du aus einem Russ-Meyers-Film. Angel, beziehungsweise wohl eher _Angelus_ würde ich sagen, suckelte grad an deinem Arm rum und blickte auf, als ich reinkam. Spike kam unter der Decke hervor. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wo _der_ vorher gewesen war."

Sarahs Wangen färbten sich rosa. Ihre Augen glänzten. Jackson sah sie perplex an.

„Du allerdings schon, oder? Sag mal, kanns sein, dass dich das antörnt?", fragte er beleidigt.

„He, _du_ hattest doch den Traum, dass die beiden mich vernaschen. Jetzt tu nicht so, als hätte _ich_ hier die dreckige Fantasie."

„_Ja, schieb jetzt alles auf mich._"

„Du stellst dir die Szene grad richtig bildlich vor, oder?"

„Und?", erwiderte sie ungerührt.

Er schaute auf ihre Finger, die ungeduldig auf seiner Brust herum trommelten und hob abermals eine Augenbraue. Sie lächelte ertappt und brachte ihre Finger zur Ruhe.

„Upps."

Er kniff sie in den Po.

„Au."

„Vampirflittchen.", murmelte er.

„_Ich hab einen schrecklichen Alptraum und für sie ist das der reinste Porno. Unglaublich…_"

Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Jetzt sag schon, was noch passiert ist. Hast du mitgemacht?"

„_Als seien zwei nicht schon genug. Sie ist ja echt unersättlich..._"

„_Das_ täte dir gefallen, oder?"

„Wie gesagt, war doch _dein_ Traum."

Wieder seufzte er.

„Ne. Du sagtest irgendwas davon, dass die beiden richtige Männer wären und wüssten, was du brauchst. Und dass du nichts mehr mit einem Kuschelvampir zu tun haben willst."

Er sah sie bedeutungsvoll an. Sie wirkte ertappt.

„Ihr drei habt gelacht und da bin ich aufgewacht."

„_Zum Glück. Wer weiß, was sonst noch passiert wäre._"

Sie betrachtete einen Augenblick lang sein Gesicht.

„Du hast also Angst, dass du es im Bett nicht bringst?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Geht wohl den meisten Kerlen so. Außerdem hast du mir oft genug eine reingewürgt, was das angeht."

„Ich wollte dein Ego in Schach halten. Komm schon, du weißt doch, dass… dass ich… naja… zufrieden bin."

Sie wurde wieder rot. Er platzierte seine Hand abermals auf ihrem Po.

„Sag es. Sprich es laut aus.", forderte er sie mit einem Zitat auf.

„Du bist ein guter Liebhaber."

„_Na, da geht doch noch ein bisschen mehr, oder?_"

„Was willst du denn noch hören? Du besorgst es mir ordentlich und ich liebe den Sex mit dir."

Ihre Wangen waren inzwischen feuerrot. Er küsste sie, zog sie an sich und nuschelte dann in ihr Haar:

„Das klingt schon besser."

„Blödmann.", murmelte sie.

Ein Klaps war die Antwort darauf.

„Wie war das?", fragte er.

„Ach nichts."

Eine Weile lagen sie nur da. Sie malte Muster auf seine Brust. Er spielte mit ihren Haaren.

„_Ich besorg es ihr also ordentlich? Na, _das_ hör ich gern._"

„Machst du dir wirklich Gedanken, du könntest nicht… naja, gut sein und so?", fragte sie irgendwann leise.

„Manchmal.", gab er zu.

Sie sah ihn an.

„Wirklich, ich schlafe gern mit dir. Es ist befriedigend. Und so. Ich… ich kann nicht so gut darüber reden, das weißt du."

Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich weiß. Aber es zieht einen Mann echt runter, wenn man an seinen _Qualitäten_ rummäkelt. Sei lieb zu meinem Ego. Es ist nicht ganz so groß, wie du glaubst."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Du bist ein echter Hengst, okay? Was willst du? Einen Orden oder so?", fragte sie sarkastisch.

„Na, wer wird denn hier wieder schnippisch?"

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„_Freches Luder._"

Sie schrie vor Schreck auf, als er sie quasi in einem Zug packte, sich mit ihr herumdrehte und mit seinem Gewicht auf das Bett presste. Langsam fuhren seine Hände über ihre Arme, bis er ihre Handgelenkte erreichte und sie neben ihrem Kopf auf das Kissen drückte.

„_Lass es langsam angehen, Jackson_.", ermahnte er sich selbst.

Sarahs Atem wurde unregelmäßig und es war offenkundig, wie erregt sie war. Er küsste sie und schob gleichzeitig mit seinem Bein ihre leicht auseinander. Bereitwillig öffnete sie sich für ihn. Er ließ ihre Handgelenke los, leckte über die Kuhle direkt hinter ihrem Ohr und flüsterte ihr zu:

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch.", erwiderte sie leise und schloss die Augen.

„Wir bräuchten eine Hundeklappe.", nuschelte er dicht an ihrem Hals.

Die Hunde machten wieder Radau vor der Schlafzimmertür. Sarah zuckte zusammen und kicherte.

„Das kitzelt."

Er lachte leise und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Hals. Sie seufzte wohlig.

„Ich lass sie schnell raus. Und dann können wir noch weiter kuscheln."

Sie lächelte und nickte. Er küsste sie nochmal, bevor er aus dem Bett krabbelte und zur Tür ging. Die Hunde bellten, als er sie öffnete.

„Na, dann kommt mal mit Mädels. Ehe Mom was aufwischen muss."

„Schön liegen bleiben, hon. Bin gleich wieder zurück.", rief er in Richtung Schlafzimmer, als er den Flur entlang ging.

„Jackson!"

Sein Lachen schallte durch das ganze Haus.

Nachdem sie dann noch eine ganze Weile schmusend im Bett verbracht hatten, gingen sie gemeinsam unter die Dusche. Sarah schien immer noch leicht verlegen zu sein, als Jackson sie genüsslich einseifte.

„_Wann glaubt sie endlich, wie ungemein attraktiv und anziehend ich sie finde?_"

Auch sie ließ sich Zeit, als sie das Duschgel auf seinem Körper verteilte. Er genoss ihre sanften Berührungen. Als sie zu ihrem Wiesenkräutershampoo griff, bat er leise:

„Lass mich das machen."

Sie nickte nur, gab ihm die Flasche und drehte sich um. Er verteilte das Shampoo in ihrem Haar und massierte es vorsichtig ein. Schließlich schob er sie ein Stück nach vorn, damit sie direkt unter dem Wasserstrahl stand und spülte das Shampoo aus. Wieder fuhren seine Finger sachte durch ihr Haar. Er küsste sanft ihren Hals und Sarah seufzte. Er umarmte sie und strich mit den Händen über ihren Körper. Das Wasser prasselte auf ihre Köpfe, während seine Lippen zwischen ihrer Wange, dem Hals und ihrer Schulter hin und her wanderte und er zärtlich ihre Brüste massierte. Sie lehnte sich an ihn, als er eine Hand nach unten gleiten ließ. Sein Glied wurde steif und sie murmelte:

„Jay."

Er knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Dann legte er die Arme um sie und drehte sich mit ihr so herum, dass er nun mehr unter dem Duschkopf stand.

„Ich will dich.", raunte er in ihr Ohr.

Sie drehte sich in seiner Umarmung herum und küsste ihn.

„Wir könnten uns verletzen. Die meisten Unfälle passieren im Haushalt.", wandte sie ein.

„No risk, no fun.", erwiderte er und küsste sie stürmisch.

Er drehte das Wasser ab und drückte Sarah gegen die Fließen über der Wanne. Seine Hände legten sich unter ihren Po und dann hob er sie an. Sie spreizte die Beine, er rückte an sie heran und Sarah stellte ihre Füße auf den Wannenrand. Sie hielt sich an dem Haltegriff über der Wanne und der Stange für die Halterung des Duschkopfes fest. So konnte Jackson sich besser abstützen und musste nicht ihr ganzes Gewicht halten. Beide stöhnten auf, als er in sie eindrang. Das kleine Badezimmer war von Dampf, Stöhnen und Schreien erfüllt. Immer wieder küsste er sie. Ihre Beine begannen zu zittern. Nach einem weiteren Kuss strich er mit der Zunge von ihrem Mund zu ihrem Ohr und keuchte:

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch.", erwiderte sie außer Atem.

Als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte, verlor sie ein wenig den Halt. Jackson stützte sie, vor allem da er sie gegen die Fließen drückte. Doch auch er schien Probleme zu haben, sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Kannst loslassen.", sagte sie leise.

Zögernd rückte er von ihr ab, hielt sie noch einen Moment, bis sie mit den Füßen wieder in der Wanne stand und ließ sie dann langsam runter. Sarah setzte sich auf den Wannenrand, den Rücken an die Fließen gepresst. Jackson nahm ihr gegenüber Platz. Der Vorhang in seinem Rücken raschelte. Jackson legte eine Hand auf ihr Knie.

„Alles okay?"

Sie lächelte und nickte. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie. Dann rieb er seine Nase an ihrer Wange.

„Ich schätze, wir haben die letzten Stunden einiges für unsere Beziehung getan."

„_Mussten ja auch viel nachholen nach Sonntag. Schließlich ist heute schon Freitag…_"

Sie lachte leise. Er küsste sie wieder.

„Kannst du aufstehen?"

Sie nickte wieder. Er half ihr hoch. Dann drehte er das Wasser wieder auf. Er bemerkte, dass Sarah den Blick abwandte, als er sich zu Ende wusch. Er stellte sie unter die Dusche und küsste sie.

„Ich hol deine Körperbutter, okay?"

Abermals nickte sie nur. Nach einem weiteren Kuss zog er den Duschvorhang ein Stück zur Seite und kletterte aus der Wanne. Er trocknete sich oberflächlich ab und schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften. Dann verließ er das Bad und holte aus dem Kühlschrank Sarahs Creme. Bevor er das Badezimmer wieder betrat, klopfte er an.

„_Ich sollte ihr wenigstens etwas Privatsphäre gönnen. Auch wenns mir schwerfällt._"

„Jay?"

„_Wer sonst?_"

„Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Ja."

Er betrat das Badezimmer.

„Bist du dann fertig?"

Kaum hatte sie bejaht, zog er den Vorhang komplett auf und stellte die Dusche ab. Er betrachtete Sarah einen Moment.

„_Gott, sie ist so schön. Außer diesem blöden Knutschfleck da._"

Er beugte sich nach vorn und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Hüfte.

„Jay, hast du noch nicht genug?"

„Doch. Für eine Weile…"

„Rammler.", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Er lachte auf. Dann reichte er ihr ein kleines Handtuch. Sie windete ihre Haare aus und verpackte sie in einen Turban. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sie zu begutachten. Schließlich packte er sie an der Taille und hob sie aus der Wanne. Er griff nach dem großen Handtuch.

„Darf ich, Schatz?"

Sie nickte. Sanft tupfte er sie trocken.

„Würdest du mich für pervers halten, wenn ich dich eincremen möchte?"

„Ja, würde ich."

Er blinzelte.

„Aber du darfst mich weiter befummeln.", fügte sie hinzu.

„Vergiss bloß nicht, dass ich frisch geduscht bin. Also lass dein D…"

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Den kleinen Jackson…", verbesserte sie sich und klang genervt.

Er grinste.

„… in der Hose.", schloss sie.

Sie sah auf das Handtuch um seine Hüften.

„Oder unter deinem _Kilt_."

Er lachte. Dann schraubte er die Cremedose auf und begann, Sarah einzucremen. Er genoss jede Sekunde dieser Tätigkeit sehr. Schließlich wusch er sich die Hände und sie zogen sich an. Kaum hatte sie das Handtuch aufgehängt, mit dem sie ihre Haare abgetrocknet hatte, zog Jackson sie an sich. Er schnupperte an ihr.

„Mein Fruchtkorb.", meinte er zärtlich.

Sie lächelte. Er küsste sie.

„Ich räum auf und du fängst schon mal mit dem Frühstück an. Okay?"

„Sicher."

Er nahm sie in die Arme.

„Ich liebe dich."

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und nuschelte in seine Brust:

„Ich dich auch."


	132. Kapitel 131

Während des Frühstücks fragte sie ihn, welcher Tag war. Auf seine Antwort ‚einunddreißigster Mai' hin geriet sie in Panik und sagte, dass heute der Geburtstag des Nachbarkindes Maggie war. Sie rief bei den O´Connors an und hinterließ eine Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter. Da sie bei diesem Anruf meinte, sie würde ihnen etwas mitbringen - was eine Lüge war - schlug er ihr vor, shoppen zu gehen. Obwohl sie nicht begeistert aussah, willigte sie ein.

„_Jetzt muss sie schon wieder Freitag in die Mall. Sie hat aber auch ein Pech…_"

So fuhren sie nach dem Frühstück in die Stadt. Wie versprochen wich er ihr nicht von der Seite und redete mit ihr, um sie von den anderen Menschen in der Mall abzulenken. Nachdem sie in ‚Toys´R´Us' waren - wo Sarah zu ihrer offensichtlichen Beruhigung etwas für Maggie fand -, gingen sie in ein Café, wo sich Sarah dankbar auf einen Stuhl niederließ. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass der Shoppingtrip sie anstrengte und stresste.

„_Sie sollte bald wieder nach Hause. Aber vorher stärken wir uns. Mal sehen, ob sie jetzt zulässt, dass ich sie einlade._"

„Willst du einen Salat oder so?", fragte er.

Sie schien nachzudenken und nickte dann. Eine Kellnerin brachte ihnen zwei Karten und starrte Jackson an.

„_Nicht heute… Immer diesen aufdringlichen Weiber…_", dachte er gleichermaßen amüsiert und genervt.

Er lächelte die Frau an und wimmelte sie gleichzeitig ab:

„Wir melden uns, wenn wir uns entschieden haben."

Sie blinzelte, erwiderte dann schüchtern das Lächeln und nickte. Sarah blickte ihr mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach, als sie ging.

„Du brauchst nicht eifersüchtig zu sein."

Sie wandte sich ihm zu.

„Ich bin nicht…"

Sie seufzte.

„Ich… ich vergesse manchmal, dass… naja, wie toll dich manche finden. Also… ich meine, ich _weiß_, dass du toll bist."

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Worum gings gerade?"

„_Da hat wohl jemand mal wieder den Faden verloren…_"

„Dass du eifersüchtig auf die Kellnerin bist, weil sie deinen Hollywood-Freund angestarrt hat.", half er ihr auf die Sprünge.

„Oh, richtig."

„Und ich finds gut, dass du es manchmal vergisst, was ich beruflich mache und all das."

Er deutete auf die Karte, um sie nicht in trübe Gedanken zu stürzen.

„Suchen wir uns erst mal was aus."

Sie nickte und schaute in die Menükarte. Als die Kellnerin zurückkam, flüsterte Sarah Hope etwas zu. Diese setzte sich auf die andere Seite, neben Jacksons Stuhl. Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Die Kellnerin schaute verblüfft auf die Hündin. Sarah bestellte und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit der Frau auf sich. Als die Bedienung wieder ging, lachte Jackson leise und murmelte:

„Miau."

„_Irgendwie gefällt sie mir, wenn sie bei anderen Frauen die Krallen ausfährt. Auch wenn sie keinen Grund dazu hat._"

Während des kleinen Mittagessens klingelte plötzlich Jacksons Handy. Verwundert schaute er auf Bens Namen auf dem Display, bevor er abnahm.

„Hey, Ben. Was gibt's?"

„Ich hab diesen Serienkillerfilm, den Sarah schauen wollte, aufgenommen."

Er sah Sarah an und seine Augen wurden etwas größer.

„_So ein blöder Schleimer…_"

„Und ich wollte wissen, ob ich ihn noch auf der Festplatte lassen soll oder ihr bis zu ihrer Abreise nicht mehr herkommt."

„_Da bleiben ja eigentlich nur noch zwei mögliche Tage._"

„Warte, ich frag sie."

Er nahm das Handy vom Ohr weg.

„Ben hat den Film, den du Montag gucken wolltest, aufgenommen. Er fragt, ob wir die nächsten Tage ins Affenhaus kommen."

„Ähm… Ja, warum nicht?"

„Heute? Oder Sonntag?"

„Heute."

„_Ja, ist besser so. Da haben wir den Sonntag ganz für uns._"

Er verdrängte jeden Gedanken an Sarahs Abreise und hielt wieder das Handy ans Ohr.

„Also, wir würden heut Nachmittag oder so runterkommen."

„Wenn Lebensmittel da sind, würde ich kochen.", warf sie ein.

Er sah sie überrascht an.

„_Vor ein paar Tagen wollte sie uns allen noch die Kehlen rausreißen und jetzt will sie uns wieder betüdeln. Verstehe einer diese Frau._"

„Ben, wenn einer von euch Pappnasen einkaufen geht, zaubert Sarah uns wieder ein leckeres Dinner."

„Und was sollen wir holen?"

„Ihr werdet schon was finden. Am Ende müsst _ihr_ es ja essen."

„Kumpel, das beruhigt mich nicht."

Jackson lachte.

„Hey, no risk, no fun."

„Jerad und ich schauen einfach mal. Also bis später."

„Alles klar. Bis heut Nachmittag dann."

Er legte auf.

„Na, mal sehen, was sie kaufen."

„Ich werfe einfach alles in einen Topf."

Er lachte.

„_Ich glaub, _genau_ davor hat Ben Angst._"

Nach einem weiteren Bissen blickte er auf die Uhr.

„Willst du dich noch etwas umsehen? Oder zurückfahren?"

Sie dachte offensichtlich nach und entgegnete dann zu seiner Verwunderung:

„Vielleicht noch eine Stunde oder so."

„Okay. Aber überanstreng dich nicht. Du hast schließlich noch Plan B."

„_Am Flughafen gibt's ja sicher auch tolle Souvenirs…_"

Sie lächelte und nickte.

Doch auch für die anderen fand sie noch etwas und so fuhren sie wieder zurück in die Hills. Er schlug ihr vor, sich hinzulegen und auszuruhen. Er spielte ihr eine Weile auf der Gitarre vor, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Während sie schlief, saß er mit seinem Notizblock und ihrem MP3-Player auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett und schrieb ein Lied um.

Nach ihrem Mittagsschlaf packten Sarah und Jackson ihre Sachen zusammen und fuhren wieder in die Stadt.


	133. Kapitel 132

Er bereitete sofort nach ihrer Ankunft im Affenhaus alles für die Aufnahme des Duetts vor, das er geplant hatte. Sarah - die offenkundig begeistert davon war, dass er im Wohnzimmer ein Lied aufnehmen konnte - ging derweil nach oben und packte aus. Jackson setzte sich vor das Keyboard und stellte alles ein. Ein Kabel führte zum Laptop, der auf einem Stuhl neben dem Keyboard stand. Er hob den Kopf und lächelte, als Sarah zusammen mit Hope den Raum betrat.

„Möchtest du ‚Eins, zwei, Test, Test.' sagen?"

Sie blinzelte erst, lachte dann aber. Er deutete auf das eingebaute Mikro, sie beugte sich runter und er drückte die Aufnahmetaste.

„Eins, zwei. Test, Test."

Er drückte die Abspieltaste und Sarahs Stimme erklang deutlich aus dem Lautsprecher des Laptops.

„Cool."

Sie besah sich die Diagramme und Säulen auf dem Laptop-Bildschirm. Er lachte und drückte ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„_Ich wusste, dass ihr das alles hier gefällt._"

„Welches Lied willst du singen?"

„Ich hab eines von deiner Playliste umgeschrieben."

Sie hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„Du hast mich quasi dazu inspiriert.", fügte er hinzu.

Er nahm sein Notizbuch und schlug es auf.

„Es ist ‚Goodbye my lover' von…"

„James Blunt.", ergänzte sie.

Sie lächelte schief und für einen Moment war er sich nicht sicher, ob es eine so gute Idee gewesen war.

„Siehst du. Ich verändere dich schon. Vor ein paar Wochen hättest du niemals freiwillig so ein trauriges Lied gewählt."

Er nahm ihre Hand.

„Es passt nur zu unserer Situation. Ich kann die letzten Tage an kaum etwas anderes denken."

Sie nickte. Er küsste sie.

„Okay, setz dich."

Sie nahmen vor dem Keyboard Platz.

„Ich würde erst mal nur die Musik und deinen Teil aufnehmen. Danach meinen Part und es anschließend zusammenmischen."

Er zeigte auf das Notizbuch.

„Du hast relativ wenig Text. Lies es dir erst mal durch. Ich denke, du weißt, wann dein Einsatz ist, oder?"

„_Ich wette, sie kennt das Lied in und auswendig._"

Sie besah sich die Zeilen. Jackson hatte kleine Punkte an die Stellen gesetzt, die er sang. Ihr Blick huschte kurz zur anderen Seite, zu seinem Teil. Sie lachte kurz und er fragte sich, was sie erheiterte.

„Ja, ich denke, das kriege ich hin. Aber was ist, wenn ich den Einsatz verpasse oder es nicht so gut klingt?"

„Dann probieren wir es einfach so lange, bis alles stimmt."

„_Muss ja nicht alles in einem Take klappen._"

Er küsste sie.

„Du wirst es schon packen."

Sie setzten sich aufrecht hin. Jackson drückte ein paar Tasten am Laptop, nickte Sarah dann zu und begann zu spielen. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und beobachtete dann Jackson beim spielen. Er hatte die Noten vor sich, die er Mittwoch aus dem Netz geladen hatte. Nach einer Weile sah sie auf den Text, den Jackson notiert hatte und begann zu singen.

„Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You´re the only one, you´re the only one for me. Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You´re the only one, you´re the only one for me."

Sie lächelte und Jackson erwiderte kurz ihren Blick, bevor er sich wieder auf die Tasten und Noten konzentrierte. Als sie ihren nächsten Part sang, kopierte sie ziemlich perfekt den Gesang des Originalsängers.

„_Beeindruckend. Sie ist so unglaublich talentiert._"

„Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You´re the only one, you´re the only one for me. And I still hold your hand in mine, in mine when I'm asleep. And I will bear my soul in time, when you kneeling at my feet. Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You´re the only one, you´re the only one for me."

Beim letzten Teil gab sie wirklich alles.

„I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow. I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow. I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow. I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow."

„_Sie sollte echt darüber nachdenken, mehr oder weniger professionell zu singen. Es wäre sonst einfach eine Verschwendung ihres Talents._"

Jackson drückte die Taste am Laptop, die die Aufnahme stoppte und wandte sich dann Sarah zu, um sie zu küssen.

„Das war perfekt. Gleich beim ersten Take."

Er zwinkerte und sie lachte. Er küsste sie wieder. Dann sah er sie liebevoll an.

„Ich singe jetzt meinen Part ein. Willst du dabei sein oder dann das gesamte Kunstwerk hören?"

„Ich möchte hier bleiben."

Er küsste ihre Stirn.

„Okay."

Er nahm Kopfhörer, setzte sie auf und stöpselte den Stecker in den Laptop. Er machte die Aufnahme fertig zum abspielen und drückte ein paar Tasten, damit er gleichzeitig die alte anhören und eine neue aufnehmen konnte. Dann nahm er sein Notizbuch, setzte sich vor das Mikro und ließ Sarahs Aufnahme abspielen. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, dass sie kurz zusammenzuckte, als er begann zu singen. Er legte all seine Gefühle für sie in seinen Gesang.

„Did I disappoint you or let you down? Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown? 'Cause you saw the end before we'd begun. Yes, I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won. So I took what's mine by eternal right, took your soul out into the night. It may be over but it won't stop there. I am here for you if you'd only care. You touched my heart, you touched my soul. You changed my life and all my goals. And love is blind and that I knew when my heart was blinded by you. I've kissed your lips and held your head, shared your dreams and shared your bed. I know you well, I know your smell, I've been addicted to you. Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You´re the only one, you´re the only one for me. Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You´re the only one, you´re the only one for me. I am a dreamer but when I wake. You can't break my spirit - you think it's my dreams you take."

Er sah sie kurz aufmunternd an.

„_Sie darf nie wieder denken, sie hätte meinen Traum zerstört. Das hilft keinem._"

„And as you move on, remember me, remember us and all we used to be. I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile. I've watched you sleeping for a while. I should be the father of your child."

„_Wenn das Schicksal gnädiger zu uns gewesen wäre…_"

„I want to spend a lifetime with you. I know your fears and you know mine."

Wieder sah er sie kurz an.

„_Und so können wir uns sprichwörtlich gegenseitig das Leben zur Hölle machen…_"

„We've had our doubts but now we're fine. And I love you, I swear that's true. I can not live without you."

Sie versteifte sich. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie es nicht mochte, wenn er das sagte.

„Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You´re the only one, you´re the only one for me. And I still hold your hand in mine, in mine when I'm asleep. And I will bear my soul in time, when I'm kneeling at your feet. Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You´re the only one, you´re the only one for me."

Nach einem Moment stoppte er die Aufnahme und nahm die Kopfhörer ab. Sie legte die Arme um ihn und er zog sie an sich. Schließlich löste er sich wieder von ihr.

„Ich mische das hier noch zusammen. Wird eine Weile dauern. Hab auch noch ein anderes Projekt an dem ich noch etwas basteln muss."

„_Jetzt kann ich die CD fertig stellen. Und sie wird sich sicher freuen. Die Arbeit war auf jeden Fall nicht umsonst._"

Sie lächelte.

„Okay. Ich vertreib mir schon die Zeit."

So holte sie ihren Malblock und Stifte, setzte sich auf die Couch und malte, während Jackson mit Kopfhörern am Laptop saß und die beiden Aufnahmen zusammenmischte. Dann nahm er einen CD-Rohling aus dem Regal. Sarah schien ganz in ihr Tun vertief zu sein. Doch als er begann, die CD zu brennen und fragte sie ihn genau danach. Dann gab sie zu, dass sie das Geräusch erkannte.

„_Sowas. Das Luder hat also illegal CDs kopiert? Böses kleines Mädchen._", dachte er amüsiert.

Er lachte kurz und erwiderte auf ihre Lüge - das hätte sie nie getan -:

„Unartiges Mädchen."

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Er setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa und küsste sie. Dann deutete er auf den großen Block auf ihrem Schoß.

„Was hast du gemalt?"

„Einen der Vögel, die mit mir reden."

Sie zeigte ihm das Bild. Er blinzelte und war verwundert, dass der Vogel hellgrüne Augen hatte.

„Interessanter Vogel."

Sie lächelte.

„Es ist ein Eichelhäher."

Er lachte schallend, da das englische Wort für Häher ‚Jaybird' war.

Sarah vollendete das Bild, während Jackson mit ihren Haaren spielte. Dann legte sie Block und Stift auf den Tisch und wandte sich Jackson zu. Der lächelte und küsste sie.

„Darf ich mich auf deinen Schoß setzen?", fragte sie etwas schüchtern.

Er strahlte.

„Sicher, Schatz."

Sie machte es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem. Er legte die Arme um sie und begann zu summen. Plötzlich fing sie an, nervös den Saum seines Shirts zu kneten.

„Alles okay?", fragte er sie.

Sie sah ihn an.

„Ähm… ja. Wieso?"

Er strich über ihre Finger. Sie lächelte schief.

„Ich… ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich morgen Abend anziehen soll."

„_Sie macht sich _darum_ Gedanken?!_"

Er versuchte, nicht zu lachen, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten doch. Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Du willst hübsch aussehen?"

Sie nickte. Er betrachtete nachdenklich ihr Gesicht und überlegte, was passend sein könnte.

„Vielleicht das Kleid, das du beim ersten Konzert getragen hast?", meinte er schließlich.

„Okay."

Nach einem Moment sagte sie:

„Jay, ich muss über etwas nachdenken. Ich… ich muss dafür abschalten. Also nicht stören, okay?"

„Ja, sicher."

„Summst du weiter für mich? Ich höre das, auch wenn ich sonst nicht viel mitkriege."

Er lächelte.

„Natürlich."

Er hob den Zeigefinger.

„Eine Frage noch. Was genau machst du jetzt?"

„Meine Gedanken streifen manchmal ab, wie du weißt."

Er nickte.

„Manchmal _ist gut…_"

„Das kann lästig, aber auch hilfreich sein. Wenn ich sie einfach… naja, wenn ich sie einfach ‚laufen' lasse, kriege ich manchmal gute Ideen."

„Und du brauchst jetzt eine Idee?"

Sie nickte.

„Und du hörst mein Summen? Ich dachte immer, du kriegst sonst gar nichts mit, wenn du abschaltest."

„Musik findet trotzdem ihren Weg in mein Gehirn. Keine Ahnung, woran das liegt.", erwiderte sie achselzuckend.

„_Sie nimmt ja Musik anders wahr als die meisten anderen._"

„Hast du noch Fragen?"

„Nein. Fahr dein Laufwerk runter."

„Blödmann.", murmelte sie.

Er lachte. Sie schmiegte sich wieder an ihn. Er summte abermals vor sich hin. Sarahs Finger knetete wieder den Saum seines Shirts. Nach einer Weile richtete sie sich unvermittelt auf und teilte ihm mit, dass sie wüsste, was sie machen wollte. Da sie ihren MP3-Player und das Kabel dazu brauchte, bot er ihr an, beides zu holen. So nahm er die CD aus dem Laufwerk und fuhr die Programme des Laptops runter. Dann holte er noch eine CD-Hülle aus dem Regal und ging nach oben in sein Zimmer. Er schrieb ‚Für Sarah von Jackson' auf die CD und malte noch ein Herz dazu. Dann legte er sie in die Hülle ein und verstaute sie im Schrank. Er holte eine Retroshorts aus seinem Kleiderschrank, nahm den MP3-Player und das Kabel und ging wieder nach unten. Er gab Sarah das Gerät und hielt dann die schwarzen Retroshorts hoch.

„Ich möchte, dass du die morgen Abend trägst."

Sie blinzelte.

„Ich dachte, das Kleid…"

Er rollte mit den Augen.

„_Ich dachte, es ist offensichtlich, was ich meinte. Die Dinger wären für sie wahrscheinlich wie Hot-Pants. Ausgeschlossen, dass ich sie in _sowas_ vor die Tür lasse._"

„_Unter_ dem Kleid natürlich. Ich denke, wir werden da auch tanzen und so. Und das Kleid ist nicht gerade lang."

Sie sah ihn nur fragend an.

„Ich will nicht, dass meine Freunde deinen Arsch sehen.", fügte er erklärend hinzu.

Dann grinste er.

„Auch wenn er echt toll ist."

„_Aber ich sollte der einzige sein, der ihn sehen darf… Okay Jackson. Du wolltest doch eigentlich an deiner Eifersucht arbeiten. Andererseits hat es ja nichts mit Eifersucht zu tun, wenn ich nicht will, dass andere Kerle ihren Hintern sehen. Oder?_"

Offenbar sah sie das ähnlich, denn sie willigte ein. Er lächelte erleichtert und gab ihr die Shorts. Sie deutete auf den Laptop.

„Kann ich da mal ran?"

„Klar."

Sie setzte sich an den Laptop, steckte die Kopfhörer wieder an und setzte sie auf. Er begann in einer Musikzeitschrift, die auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag, zu blättern. Zu seiner Verwunderung bat sie ihn kurz darauf, ein Lied von ihrem MP3-Player zu löschen, da sie ein neues draufladen wollte und er ja schon voll war. Sie stellte ihm frei, welches Lied es sein sollte und meinte nur, er solle ihr nicht sagen, welches es war. Er überlegte kurz und löschte dann ‚It doesn´t matter'.

„_Eines weniger. Und die anderen kommen auch noch irgendwann weg…_"

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und setzte sich dann wieder auf das Sofa. Plötzlich lachte sie. Er sah wieder zu ihr hinüber. Sie ließ ein stimmungsvolles Lied ablaufen.

„_Na geht doch._"

Dann zeigte sie ihm den Clip dazu. Es war offenbar eine Art Varieténummer.

„_Wow. _Das_ könnte Sarah für mich auch machen…_"

„Weißt du, ich habe nie verstanden, warum Offenbach für seine Oper so ein Lied geschrieben hat. Eigentlich heißt es ja ‚Höllencancan'."

„Hölle?", fragte er.

„_Also, wenn sie _das_ da in der Hölle tanzen, kann sie nicht so schlecht sein…_"

„Es kommt in einer Oper über ein Paar der griechischen Mythologie vor. Orpheus und… Eurydike."

Das letzte Wort war nur noch ein Flüstern. Er erinnerte sich vage, die Namen schon mal gelesen zu haben und fragte sich, welche Geschichte die beiden hatten.

„Was war mit denen?"

Sie sah wieder auf den Bildschirm.

„Wird dich sicher nicht so interessieren."

„Wieso nicht?", fragte er verwundert.

„Die anderen Sachen waren bisher auch interessant. Ich hatte bei meinen eigenen kleinen Recherchen den Namen von Orpheus gelesen. Aber ich dachte, das ist nur ein anderer Begriff für Morpheus."

Sie erwiderte nichts.

„_Muss also wirklich schlimm sein._"

Dann seufzte sie.

„Meinetwegen. Also, Orpheus war ein Musiker. Er war mit der Nymphe Eurydike verheiratet."

„Eine Nymphomanin?", fragte er feixend.

„_Klingt schon mal interessant._"

„Nymphe. Das ist… sowas wie eine wunderschöne Frau, okay?"

„Musiker ist mit wunderschöner Frau zusammen. Soweit kann ich folgen.", meinte er lächelnd.

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht. Er sah sie verwirrt an.

„Sie waren total verliebt und glücklich miteinander. Und dann… dann starb sie."

Er zuckte zusammen. Langsam verstand er, warum Sarah so traurig geguckt und ihm die Geschichte nicht hatte erzählen wollen.

„Er vermisste sie und schließlich stieg er in die Unterwelt hinunter. Hades, der Gott der Unterwelt, wollte sie zuerst nicht gehen lassen. Aber seine sterbliche Frau…"

„Moment, der Gott der Unterwelt hatte eine sterbliche Frau?", fiel er ihr überrascht ins Wort.

„Ja. Ist eine andere Geschichte. Dank ihr gibt es Winter."

„Was?!"

Jackson verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Sie sah ihn nur an.

„Okay, was hat seine Frau gesagt?"

„Naja, sie hat gesehen, wie sehr Orpheus litt und so. Sie selbst war ja auch nicht freiwillig dort. Und ich erzähl dir später davon, okay?"

Er nickte.

„_Eine Antwort wirft bei ihr immer mindestens zwei neue Fragen auf. Und eine Geschichte führt irgendwie zur nächsten._"

„Also überredete sie Hades, Eurydike gehen zu lassen. Er willigte ein. Unter einer Bedingung: Orpheus sollte vorgehen und dürfte sich nicht nach ihr umsehen, wenn sie ihm nach oben folgte. So machten sie sich auf den Weg. Doch er konnte sie hinter sich nicht hören und glaubte, man hätte ihn hereingelegt. Also drehte er sich um. Sie warf ihm einen letzten wehmütigen Blick zu, bevor ihr… Schatten, Geist, wie auch immer du es nennen willst, nach hinten gezogen wurde und er sie verlor, dieses Mal endgültig. Er hatte nicht genug Vertrauen darin gehabt, dass sie zu ihm zurückkehrte."

Er blinzelte.

„_Dass sie zu ihm zurückkehrt…_"

Ihm kam diese Situation nur allzu vertraut vor. Nach einem Moment fragte er:

„Was… was geschah danach mit ihm?"

„Er lebte weiter. Wenn man das so nennen kann. Aber er machte nie wieder Musik."

Ihre Stimme war nun wirklich traurig.

„Weißt du, er konnte ohne sie nicht mehr singen.", fügte sie hinzu und sah ihn bedeutungsvoll an.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Jackson verstand. Genau das hatte er ja schon mehrmals gesagt.

„_Kann sie das deshalb nicht hören? Weil sie dann an diesen Typen denkt?_"

„Er war ein Idiot.", meinte er.

Sie sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Wieso hatte er kein Vertrauen? Wenn ich in die Hölle hinabsteigen würde, wäre ich nicht so dämlich. Ich würde darauf vertrauen, dass mein geliebtes Weib zu mir kommt."

Er nahm Sarahs Hand.

„Ich würde darauf vertrauen, dass sie zu mir zurückkommt. Und auf sie warten, egal wie lange es dauern würde."

„_Ich werd auf sie warten. Immer. Und so lange es auch dauern mag. Im Notfall warte ich eine Ewigkeit auf sie…_"

Sie lächelte leicht.

„Und ich komme zu dir zurück. Das verspreche ich dir. Wenn du mir schon in die Hölle folgst."

Ihr Lächeln wurde schief. Er erwiderte es, küsste sie dann und nahm sie fest in die Arme. Der Gedanke, dass jemand kommen und sie ihm wegnehmen könnte, raubte ihm fast die Sinne.

„Wollen wir uns wieder auf die Couch setzen?", fragte sie schließlich leise.

Zögernd ließ er sie los und nickte. Dann gingen sie zum Sofa, wo er Platz nahm und sie sich auf seinem Schoß beinah wie eine Katze einrollte, indem sie den Kopf auf seine Schulter legte und die Beine anzog. Er legte die Arme um sie.

„Hast du Lust auf ein Songquiz? Du summst was und ich rate, welches Lied es ist.", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

Er lächelte.

„Gern, Schatz."

Die nächste Zeit verging damit, dass er summte und sie ihm sagte, um welches Lied es sich handelte. Einmal antwortete sie nicht und er fragte:

„Weißt du es nicht?"

„_Wäre ja das erste Mal._"

„Doch. Es gefällt mir nur."

Er lachte. Sie nannte ihm den Titel.

„Richtig."

Er küsste ihr Haar und summte dann das nächste Lied.


	134. Kapitel 133

Beide saßen immer noch schmusend auf der Couch, als später Ben und Jerad nach Hause kamen. Zusammen packten sie die Einkäufe aus. Dann scheuchte Sarah die Männer aus der Küche, um den Pudding zuzubereiten, den seine Freunde zum Nachtisch haben wollten. Jerad ging hoch in sein Zimmer, während Jackson und Ben ins Wohnzimmer gingen. Ben lümmelte sich in einen Sessel und sah fern, während Jackson auf der Couch saß und in sein Notizbuch schrieb. Der Nachmittag war für ihn inspirierend gewesen. Er legte es auf den Tisch, als Sarah den Raum betrat. Sie setzte sich wieder auf seinen Schoß und meinte, sie sollten ihr sagen, wenn es um sechs sei, damit sie mit dem Abendbrot anfangen konnte.

So nahm Sarah kurz nach achtzehn Uhr ihren MP3-Player und ging in die Küche, um das Abendessen zuzubereiten. Wie gewöhnlich unterhielt sie währenddessen das ganze Haus mit Musik. Jackson hatte die Idee zu einem neuen Quiz bekommen und setzte sich, nachdem Sarah den Raum verlassen hatte, an den Laptop. Jerad kam ins Wohnzimmer und nahm neben Ben Platz, der nun auf dem Sofa saß.

„Dass sie nicht taub wird bei der Lautstärke."

„Hab ich ihr auch schon gesagt. Aber die Frau hört nicht auf mich."

„Na, vielleicht weil sie schon taub ist?", entgegnete Jerad.

Die drei sahen sich kurz an, bevor sie lachten. Jackson konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Internetsuche und schrieb der Reihe auf, welche Bilder er unten abgelegt hatte.

„_Ich könnte wetten, sie kennt die alle. Aber das würde mir dann auch zu denken geben…_"

Mit einem Ohr lauschte Jackson die ganze Zeit auf die Musik, die Sarah abspielte.

_Call you up in the middle of the night_

_Like a firefly without a light_

_You were there like a slow torch burning_

_I was a key that could use a little turning_

_So tired that I couldn´t even sleep_

Jackson sah zur offenen Tür.

_So many secrets I couldn´t keep_

Er seufzte.

„_Stimmt wohl nicht ganz so…_"

Er bemerkte, dass Ben kurz zu ihm hinübersah.

_Promised myself I wouldn´t weep_

_One more promise I couldn´t keep_

_It seems no one can help me now_

„_Das ist dann wohl das nächste Lied, das ich löschen sollte…_"

_I´m in too deep_

_There´s no way out_

_This time I have really led myself astray_

_Runaway train never going back_

„_Das lösche ich unter Garantie. Hier wird nicht ohne Wiederkehr abgehauen._"

Seine Freunde warfen ihm einen Blick zu.

_Wrong way on a one way track_

_Seems like I should be getting somewhere_

_Somehow I´m neither here nor there_

_Can you help me remember how to smile?_

„_Na, ich denke, das konnte ich. Auch wenn sie noch viel mehr lächeln und lachen könnte._"

_Make it somehow all seem worthwhile_

_How on earth did I get so jaded?_

_Life´s mystery seems so faded_

_I can go where no one else can go_

_I know what no one else knows_

_Here I am just drownin´ in the rain_

_With a ticket for a runaway train_

_Everything is cut and dry_

_Day and night, earth and sky_

_Somehow I just don´t believe it_

„_Und das ist irgendwie das Problem._"

_Runaway train never going back_

_Wrong way on a one way track_

_Seems like I should be getting somewhere_

_Somehow I´m neither here nor there_

_Bought a ticket for runaway train_

_Like a madman laughin´ at the rain_

_Little out of touch, little insane_

Er sah wieder zur Tür und lächelte leicht. Als er zu seinen Freunden blickte, sahen die ihn leicht fragend an. Ben hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben.

„Was ist?", fragte Jackson.

„Nichts.", antworteten sie gleichzeitig.

Jackson sah wieder auf den Bildschirm. Aber das Lied lenkte ihn sowieso von seiner Suche ab.

_Just easier than dealing with the pain_

Er dachte an Sarahs unzähligen Narben.

_Runaway train never comin´ back_

_Runaway train tearin´ up the track_

_Runaway train burnin´ in my veins_

_Runaway but it always seems the same_

„_Lieder übers weglaufen sollten ab sofort verboten sein. Gott, ich müsste eigentlich ihre halbe Playliste löschen. Aber ich würde sicher genug Ersatz finden._"

Nach einer längeren Pause begann das nächste Lied und Jackson ahnte, dass sie wohl direkt danach gesucht hatte.

_They had an accident_

_And they never noticed anyway_

_A lack of originality_

_Couldn´t focus on the day_

_So much for the radio_

_Everybody sounds the same_

_Everybody wears the same clothes now_

_And everybody plays the game_

„_Ich kenne nicht viele, die Spiele spielen. Im Moment fällt mir da nur eine ein…_"

_Copycat, copycat, copycat_

Die drei Männer lachten. Jackson wusste jetzt, warum sie das Lied rausgesucht hatte.

„Ich mag ihren Humor.", meinte Jerad.

„Würdest du nicht mehr, wenn du die ganze Bandbreite ihres Humors kennen würdest.", erwiderte Jackson trocken.

Sie sahen ihn verwirrt an.

„Fragt lieber nicht."

_Copy copy copy copy yourself_

_Copycat, copycat, copycat_

_Copy copy copy everyone else_

_I´ve got a great idea_

_I will change things on my own_

_I see my vision very clear_

_Wouldn´t wanna be another clone_

_So much for the radio, the radio is sad_

_Sad, sad, sad_

„_Ja, wenn Sarah ihren MP3-Player anschließt…_"

_They had an accident_

_And they never noticed anyway_

_A lack of originality_

_Couldn´t focus on the day_

_So much for the radio_

_Everybody sounds the same_

_Everybody wears the same clothes now_

_And everybody plays the game_

_Copy copy copy everyone else_

_Copy copy copy everyone else_

_Copy copy copy everyone else_

_Copy copy copy everyone else_

Dieses Mal entstand wieder eine Pause, wenn auch etwas kürzer als zuvor.

_It was the fearful night of December 8th_

_He was returning home from the studio late_

_He had perceptively known that it wouldn´t be nice_

_Because in 1980, he paid the price_

_John Lennon died_

Alle sahen dieses Mal zur Tür. Jackson rieb sich die Nasenwurzel.

„_Ich dreh durch._"

_John Lennon died_

_John Lennon died_

_John Lennon died_

_John Lennon died_

_John Lennon died_

_With a Smith & Wesson 38_

„_Das verschwindet dann auch von der Liste._"

_John Lennon´s life was no longer a debate_

_He should have stayed at home_

_He should never cared_

„_Ja, offenbar ist es nicht gut, wenn man sich zu viele Gedanken um manche Dinge macht…_"

_And the man who took his life declared_

_He said I just shot John Lennon_

_He said I just shot John Lennon_

Jackson kam eine Idee.

„_Mhm… Der Mann, der ihn erschossen hat. Na, mal schauen._"

_What a sad and sorry and sickening sight_

_What a sad and sorry and sickening night_

_What a sad and sorry and sickening sight_

_What a sad and sorry and sickening night_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah…_

_I just shot John Lennon_

_He said I just shot John Lennon_

_What a sad and sorry and sickening sight_

_What a sad and sorry and sickening night_

_What a sad and sorry and sickening sight_

_What a sad and sorry and sickening night_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah…_

Plötzlich erklangen mehrere Schüsse aus der Küche. Jackson sprang auf und warf dabei fast den Stuhl um.

„Ich glaube, das gehört zu dem Lied.", sagte Ben.

Doch auch er schien geschockt zu sein. Jerad war ausnahmsweise sprachlos. Jackson schrie:

„Sarah! Herkommen! Sofort!"

Seine Freunde wechselten einen Blick. Doch er ignorierte sie und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. Sarah erschien im Türrahmen. Seine Freunde sahen sie und ihn abwechselnd und fragend an. Jackson massierte wieder seine Nasenwurzel und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„_Okay. Bleib ruhig._"

Er schaute sie an.

„Könntest du _bitte_ was anderes hören?"

„Was?!"

„Die Nachbarn sollen nicht glauben, dass wir hier rumballern. Würde sich wohl schlecht in der Regenbogenpresse machen."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. Er sah ihr an, dass sie wusste, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit war.

„Und du glaubst nicht, dass sie eventuell denken könnten, dass jemand einfach nur einen Western oder einen Krimi oder so schaut?"

„In der Küche?"

„Manche Leute haben auch Fernseher in der Küche. Und du bist ein dekadenter Hollywoodschauspieler. Ich schätze, die Leute würden es einem sogar abnehmen, dass ihr im _Bad_ einen Fernseher habt."

Tim schien etwas zu murmeln, das wie „Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee." klang.

„Und du bist Texaner. Es würde wohl keinen wundern, wenn du hier rumballerst."

„Du hast schon wieder Vorurteile."

„Ich weiß. Dabei sollte ich wissen, dass nicht alle zutreffen. Ich hatte ja auch oft gehört, dass in Texas alles eine Nummer größer ist."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. Jackson starrte sie perplex an.

„_So ein freches Ding._"

Ben und Jerad lachten. Jackson sprang abermals auf und Sarah rannte kreischend in Richtung Küche. Doch sie kam nicht weit. Er packte sie, presste sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und stellte sich nah vor sie.

„Wie war das grad?"

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Entschuldige dich."

„Ich denke nicht dran. Du willst doch immer, dass ich die Wahrheit sage."

Er schnappte nach Luft. Dann verpasste er ihr einen saftigen Klaps auf den Po.

„Au!"

Jackson nahm ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie neben Sarahs Kopf gegen die Wand.

„_Übertreibs nicht_.", ermahnte er sich selbst.

„Also, _wie_ war das?"

Der Sarkasmus tropfte förmlich aus ihren Worten, als sie antwortete.

„Er ist riesig, okay? Ich wundere mich manchmal, wie du ihn überhaupt noch in die Hose kriegst."

Plötzlich erschall Lachen vom Wohnzimmer her. Sarah und Jackson drehten die Köpfe. Jerad und Ben standen neben der Wohnzimmertür. Jerad giggelte immer noch vor sich hin. Ben hingegen sah eher besorgt aus. Er blickte auf Jacksons Hände. Dieser ließ Sarah sofort los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„_Wollte ich ihnen nicht klarmachen, dass ich meine Freundin nicht misshandle? Dann sah das hier grad sicher nicht so gut aus._"

Er merkte, dass Ben zu Sarah schaute. Diese trat einen Schritt hinter Jackson. Ben wirkte im ersten Moment verwirrt, doch dann huschte sowas wie Verstehen über sein Gesicht. Jackson fragte sich, was Sarah ihm mitgeteilt hatte.

„Ihr seid Zeugen. Ich wurde genötigt, das zu sagen."

Tim murmelte etwas. Es schien eine Frage zu sein.

„Ich würde vor jedem Gericht für dich aussagen.", sagte Ben ernst.

„_Genau was jemand wie sie braucht... Einen Zeugen, der sie nach dem Mord raushaut. Ben hat keine Ahnung, was er da sagt._"

„Wirklich?", fragte sie erfreut.

Jackson drehte sich zu ihr um. Er rollte mit den Augen und seufzte leise. Dann sah er wieder seine Freunde an.

„Versprich ihr lieber nichts."

Ben sah wieder zu Sarah und blinzelte erst verwundert, aber lächelte dann. Jerad schien einfach nur verwirrt zu sein.

„_Was zur Hölle geht hier vor? Hecken die beiden etwa was aus?_"

Jackson drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und sah sie fragend an.

„Ich muss mich wieder ums Essen kümmern.", meinte sie, drehte sich um und verschwand in die Küche.

Seine Freunde sahen ihn fragend an.

„Was denn?"

„Wieso hat sie ‚au' geschrien?", fragte Ben.

„Ich hab ihr einen Klaps auf den Hintern gegeben."

Die Augen der beiden wurden größer.

„Nur ein kleiner. Sie steht drauf."

„Echt?"

Tim klang für Jacksons Geschmack _zu_ begeistert. Er hob eine Augenbraue. Ben stieß Jerad den Ellenbogen in die Seite. Jackson seufzte.

„Ich misshandle sie nicht. Moment."

Er rief nach ihr.

„Was ist denn?", rief sie zurück.

Sie klang genervt.

„Ist es in Kalifornien verboten seiner Freundin den Arsch zu versohlen?"

„Noch nicht. Ich habe die Petition aber schon eingereicht."

Jackson lachte. Jerads Mundwinkel zuckten. Ben schien sich etwas zu entspannen.

„Ehrlich. Sie mag es, wenn ich das mache. Hope würde mich schon in die Schranken weisen, wenn es nicht so wäre. Und Sarah genauso."

„Ihr seid wirklich ein seltsames Paar.", meinte Jerad.

„_Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr._"

Die drei gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Ben und Jerad fläzten sich wieder auf das Sofa, während Jackson seine Suche im Netz fortsetzte. Nach einer Weile betrat Sarah den Raum. Er begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich hab hier was vorbereitet. Hast du Lust auf ein Quiz?"

Sie kam näher.

„Was für ein Quiz?"

„Ich zeige dir Bilder und du sagst mir, wer das ist."

„Okay."

„_Ich bin gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen._"

Er stand auf und sie setzte sich vor den Laptop. Jackson blieb neben dem Tisch stehen. Er hatte den Zettel mit den Namen in der Hand und hielt ihn so gut wie möglich vor ihr verborgen.

„Bereit wenn Sie es sind.", murmelte sie.

Jackson öffnete die erste Datei. Sarahs Gesicht hellte sich auf und sie schien zu ahnen, welche Art Quiz das werden würde.

„Das ist Jeffrey Dahmer.", sagte sie ohne Zögern.

Sie sah Jackson an.

„Willst du nur die Namen wissen oder auch Details?"

Er dachte kurz nach und sah dann zu seinen Freunden.

„Wollen wir denn Details wissen?"

„Wahrscheinlich eher nicht."

Er konnte ihr deutlich ansehen, wie sie „Weicheier." dachte:

„_Wir sind halt nicht so abgebrüht._"

Sie wandte sich wieder dem Laptop zu.

„Das nächste Bild."

Er schloss die Datei und klickte die nächste an. Sie musste offenbar kurz nachdenken.

„David Berkowitz. Auch bekannt als der ‚Son of Sam'."

Er sah auf den Zettel.

„Richtig."

„_Beide Namen. Und sogar den Zusatz._"

Er merkte sich auch gleich die nächsten zwei.

„Ed Gein.", antwortete Sarah wie aus der Pistole geschossen beim nächsten Bild.

„Er war unter anderem die Inspiration zu den Filmen ‚Psycho', ‚Das Schweigen der Lämmer' und ‚Texas Chainsaw Massacre'."

Jackson blinzelte.

„Wirklich?"

„Details?"

Er wechselte einen Blick mit seinen Freunden, die die ganze Zeit interessiert zugeschaut hatten. Die drei Männer schüttelten fast gleichzeitig den Kopf.

„_Also angesichts _dieser_ Filme will ich ganz sicher keine Details._"

Beim nächsten Bild blinzelte _Sarah._ Das erste Mal veränderte sich ihr fast monotoner Ton, als sie den Namen nannte.

„Das ist Aileen."

„Weiter."

Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Wournos. Ich habe dir doch schon von ihr erzählt."

„_Ja, stimmt schon. Aber wenn schon, denn schon. Zumal es ja dann auch leicht war._"

„Ihr redet doch die ganze Zeit über Serienkiller, oder?"

„Ja.", antworteten Jackson und Sarah gleichzeitig.

„Und diese… Eileen war auch eine?"

„Ja. Sie hat ein paar ihrer Freier erschossen."

„_Freier? Das hieß, sie war…_"

„Die war eine N… Prostituierte?", fragte Jerad.

„_Oh je. Jerad will echt, dass sie ihn erschlägt._"

Sarah durchbohrte Jerad mit ihren Blicken und zog leicht die Oberlippe über die Zähne. Jackson legte seine Hand auf ihre.

„_Ganz ruhig. Wir wollen doch nur auf dem Bildschirm Tote haben…_"

Tatsächlich entspannte sie sich.

„Und?", fragte sie kalt.

„Ich… ähm… nur ´ne Frage.", erwiderte Jerad kleinlaut.

„Wieso hat sie sie erschossen?", fragte er nach einem Moment.

„Sie war ´ne Nutte. Was glaubst du?"

Jackson blieb wachsam. Sarah war offenbar mehr als empfindlich, was dieses Thema anging. Er hatte Angst, dass die Situation eskalieren könnte.

„_Ich hätte mich vielleicht doch informieren sollen, welche Hintergründe sie haben._"

„Sie wollte deren Geld?"

„Arschloch.", zischte sie.

Er überlegte, warum Sarah so wütend war. Eher aus einem Gefühl heraus fragte er:

„Sie haben ihr wehgetan und sie hatte sich gewehrt?"

Sie sah ihn an und nickte. Er streichelte ihre Hand.

„Zumindest das erste ihrer… Der erste Tote. Er…"

„Schon okay. Ich weiß, was du meinst.", versicherte er ihr.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, was der Freier der Frau angetan hatte. Und warum Sarah so aggressiv auf Jerads Äußerungen reagierte. Er blickte auf den Bildschirm.

„Ich denke, das reicht."

„Nein. Ist okay. Machen wir weiter."

Er zögerte. Doch dann klickte er das nächste Bild an. Bei diesem war Sarahs Stimme wieder neutral. Sie ratterte Namen um Namen herunter. Bei manchen Bildern musste sie zwar länger nachdenken. Aber sie konnte jedem Gesicht einen Namen zuordnen. Jackson fand es unheimlich, dass sie all diese Serienmörder kannte. Auch seinen Freunden schien es so zu gehen. Er sah auf die Liste.

„_Mal sehen, ob es auch ohne Bild geht._"

Es war einer der wenigen Namen, bei denen sogar _er_ das passende Bild zuordnen konnte.

„Okay, etwas schwieriger. Wie hieß der fette Clown?"

„John Wayne Gacy."

„Fetter Clown?", fragte Ben, während Jerad fragte:

„John Wayne?!"

Jackson klickte das Bild an und drehte den Laptop, damit seine Freunde es sehen konnten.

„Okay, der sieht schon aus wie ein Killer."

„_Wie wahr. Hat der in _dem_ Aufzug seine Opfer gekillt?_"

Jackson drehte den Laptop wieder herum. Auch das nächste Bild zeigte ein aufgedunsenes Gesicht. Sarah sah Jackson an und schien in Gedanken eine Augenbrau zu heben.

„Marc David Chapman. Er hat John Lennon erschossen."

Ben und Jerad wechselten einen Blick.

„Er wusste nicht mal, wer Lennon war. Er hat behauptet, er wäre ein Fan. Aber er war nur ein komplett gestörter Typ. Der sich damit rausgeredet hat, dass ein Buch ihn zu dem Mord verleitet hat."

„Das _ist wirklich verrückt._"

Ihm schwirrte der Kopf. Und Sarah nahm das Quiz offenbar doch mehr mit, als sie zeigen wollte.

„Noch zwei, okay?"

Sie nickte nur. Ein Blick auf das nächste Bild schien zu genügen.

„Ted Bundy. Gutaussehender Typ, nicht wahr? Er war auch charmant. Ein Schwiegermuttertyp, wie man so sagt. Aber er war ein sadistisches Arschloch. Er stand drauf, die Frauen beim Sex zu fesseln und hart ranzunehmen."

Sie schaute Jackson bedeutungsvoll an.

„_Hätte ich mich bloß mal mehr mit dem Hintergrund beschäftigt. Das war wohl ein fettes Eigentor._"

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie Jerad und Ben erst einen Blick wechselten und dann zu ihm sahen. Er erwiderte Sarahs Blick.

„_Ja, habs schon kapiert. Ich bin ein Schwein. Ich arbeite dran._"

Sie schaute auf den Bildschirm.

„Nächstes."

Er löschte Teds Bild und öffnete das letzte. Sie blinzelte und ihre Stimme _zitterte_, als sie murmelte:

„Helter Skelter."

Hope winselte leise.

„_Was ist denn jetzt los?!_", dachte er bestürzt.

Sarah sah ihn an.

„Der gehört nicht zu den anderen. Er hat niemanden getötet, nur andere dazu angestiftet."

Sie stand auf. Hope stupste sie mit der Schnauze an. Jackson wusste nicht, was mit Sarah los war und schaute auf seinen Zettel.

„_Wenn er keinen getötet hat, wieso ist sie dann so geschockt? Ich hätte wirklich checken sollen, was die angestellt haben._"

Als Sarah zur Tür ging, fragte Jerad:

„Weißt du seinen Namen nicht?"

Sie warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Natürlich kenne ich seinen Namen. Das ist Charles Manson. Ein Feigling, der nicht mal selbst handeln konnte und andere die Drecksarbeit erledigen ließ. Er sitzt trotzdem im Knast und wird dort nie rauskommen, wie der Rest seiner _Familie_."

Sie schwieg und dachte offensichtlich kurz nach, bevor sie Jackson ansah.

„Suche nach Sharon Tate."

Jackson tippte. Eine lange Liste erschien. Es waren auch Schwarz-Weiß-Bilder dabei. Einige zeigten eine hübsche Blondine. Andere waren offenbar Tatortfotos. Es war deutlich, dass die dunklen Flecken Blut waren. Viel Blut.

„_Oh mein Gott. Das sieht aus, als wäre jemand förmlich abgeschlachtet worden._"

„Hast du die Bilder gefunden?", fragte sie.

Er sah sie an und nickte.

„Sie war zu ihrer Zeit die schönste Frau in den USA. Sie hatte nichts getan, um so ein Ende zu verdienen."

Ihre Stimme brach fast, als sie murmelte:

„Little Piggies."

Hope berührte sie wieder mit der Schnauze.

„_Kleine Schweinchen?! Von was redet sie da?_"

„Ich muss in die Küche."

Sie wandte sich ab, doch dann hielt sie mitten im Schritt inne und sah wieder Jackson an.

„Suche nach Marie Lafarge."

Sie buchstabierte den Nachnamen. Jackson wandte sich dem Laptop zu. Als er wieder den Blick hob, war Sarah verschwunden.

„Jay, was ist mit dieser Marie?"

Jackson überflog den Artikel, den er gefunden hatte.

„Die lebte in Frankreich, im neunzehnten Jahrhundert. Sie hat…"

Er hob den Blick.

„Die hat ihren Ehemann mit Arsen vergiftet."

Seine Freunde wechselten einen Blick.

„_Sollte ich mir Sorgen machen? Wie viel weiß sie über solche Sachen?_"

In diesem Moment rief Sarah fröhlich:

„Essen ist fertig!"

Sie lachte. Die drei schauten sich an.

„_Offenbar hat sie sich wieder gefangen…_"

„Sie wird doch nicht… Oder?", fragte Jerad.

Er klang ängstlich. Ben schüttelte nur den Kopf. Langsam erhoben sie sich und gingen in die Küche. Sie sahen zweifelnd auf die Töpfe. Sarah musste sich augenscheinlich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Sie nahm sich ihr Essen und setzte sich an den Tisch. Zögernd häuften sich auch die Männer Essen auf ihre Teller und nahmen Platz. Sarah schmunzelte.

„_Sei kein Huhn. Sie wird uns schon nicht im eigenen Haus vergiften. Hoffe ich zumindest._"

Schließlich fingen auch die Männer an zu essen.

„Wieso weißt du so viel über diese Leute?", fragte Ben nach einer Weile.

„Das _ist mal eine sehr gute Frage. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Antwort darauf hören will._"

„Ich finde das irgendwie interessant. Ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Sie sind eben… faszinierend."

„_Serienkiller… Interessant… Faszinierend…_"

Jackson lief bei diesen Worten ein Schauer den Rücken runter.

„Gruslig und angsteinflößend triffts wohl eher.", meinte Jerad.

„Alles im Leben ist relativ."

„Du schaust doch auch diese ganzen Krimiserien und kennst dich allgemein mit diesem Mörderzeug aus. Oder?", fragte Jerad weiter.

„_Mehr als mir lieb ist…_"

Sarah nickte und wartete ab, was noch kam. Genau wie Jackson.

„Und auch mit dem ganzen Psychokram?"

Jackson sah sie an.

„_Wie mans sieht…_"

„Wenn man das so ausdrücken will.", antwortete sie.

„Ich hab mal gehört, wie sie in einer dieser Serien über Psychopathen und so geredet haben. Das sind doch die meisten von denen, oder?"

„Manche sind auch ziemlich normal. Auch wenn das nicht alle so sehen würden."

„Aber man könnte sagen, die meisten sind ziemlich irre, oder?"

„_Oh, oh. Nicht dieses Wort._"

Jackson versuchte, Jerad irgendwie telepathisch mitzuteilen, die Klappe zu halten.

„_Ich_ würde sagen, dieser Begriff ist ziemlich relativ.", erwiderte Sarah.

„Wieso? Entweder man ist verrückt oder man ist es nicht."

Sarah hob eine Augenbraue.

„Und wer entscheidet das?"

„Na, die…"

„Die Normalen?", fragte sie scharf.

Ben stieß Jerad den Ellenbogen in die Seite. Der sah ihn kurz an. Offensichtlich dämmerte ihm erst dann, dass er sich bei diesem Thema in Sarahs Gegenwart auf dünnes Eis begab. Ben warf Jackson einen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder seinem Essen widmete. Eine Weile aßen alle schweigend. Dann fragte Jerad:

„Und was ist mit Soziopathen? Die wurden auch erwähnt. Aber ich weiß nicht mehr, was mit denen war. Ist das dasselbe, nur ein anderer Begriff?"

Sarah sah ihn an.

„Bestimmt. Kann ich grad nicht sagen."

Sie wich Jacksons Blick aus. Der fragte sich, warum sie gelogen hatte.

„_Wieso sagt sie, dass sie es nicht weiß?_"

Nach einem Moment nahm Jerad sein Smartphone aus der Tasche und tippte darauf herum.

„Wow. Sowas gibt's?!", rief er schließlich aus.

Alle sahen ihn fragend an.

„Laut Wiki sind Soziopathen richtig gut im manipulieren von Menschen, aber empfinden weder Reue noch irgendein anderes Gefühl."

Jackson verschluckte sich an einem Bissen und fing an, zu husten. Jerad schlug ihm auf den Rücken.

„Wirkt das Arsen schon?", fragte Sarah kühl.

Die Männer sahen sie verdutzt und mit großen Augen an.

„Hab… hab wohl zu schnell gegessen.", wiegelte er ab.

Er schaute kurz Sarah an, bevor er weiter aß. Nach einem Moment taten es seine Freunde ihm nach.

„_Gott, sie ist also ganz offiziell gestört. Großartig…_"

Er nahm sich vor, selbst nochmal zu recherchieren. Doch in diesem Moment wollte er nicht an Sarahs mörderische Tendenzen denken. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass sie ihm noch eine Geschichte schuldig war.

„Erzählst du mir von diesem Unterweltsgott und seiner Frau und dieser Sache mit dem Winter?", fragte er deshalb nach einer ganzen Weile.

„Unterweltsgott?", fragte Ben.

„Winter?!", wunderte sich Jerad.

„Also, Hades, der Welt der Unterwelt, verliebte sich in die Sterbliche Persephone und entführte sie."

„In die Hölle?"

„Nein, sowas gab es bei den Griechen nicht. Es war einfach der Ort, an den die Seelen der Toten kamen."

„Mir gefällt das Thema nicht.", beschwerte sich Jerad leise.

„_Frag _mich_ mal… _Du_ bist nicht derjenige, der sich ständig mit dem Tod beschäftigen muss._"

„Jedenfalls brachte Hades sie dorthin. Aber sie war unglücklich. Genau wie ihre Mutter Demeter. Diese war die Frühlingsgöttin. Ihr Job war es quasi, sich um die Natur, die Pflanzen und so zu kümmern. Doch als ihre Tochter verschwand, konnte sie das nicht mehr tun. Und so verkümmerte die Natur und das erste Mal erlebten die Menschen einen Winter."

„_Also irgendwie ist das schon interessant._"

Seine Freunde fanden das offenbar auch. Denn auch sie lauschten gespannt.

„Ich denke, das war der Grund, warum Zeus, der Göttervater - der Boss, wenn man das so sagen will - schließlich zu seinem Bruder Hades ging, um mit ihm zu sprechen."

„Moment, die waren Brüder?", fiel Jackson ihr ins Wort.

„Ja. Alle Götter waren mehr oder weniger miteinander verwandt, soweit ich mich erinnern kann. Zeus war mit seiner Schwester Hera verheiratet."

„Was?!"

„Ja, ja. Sodom und Gomorrha. Wo war ich?"

„Zeus hat mit diesem Hades gesprochen."

„Genau. Schließlich einigten sie sich quasi auf einen Kompromiss. Für sechs Monate konnte Persephone bei ihrer Mutter sein, das andere halbe Jahr musste sie bei ihrem Mann Hades in der Unterwelt bleiben. Und in dieser Zeit ist Winter."

Die drei Männer sahen sich kurz an.

„_Das mag für Europa gelten oder bestimmte Teile der USA, aber…_"

„In Kalifornien gibt's keinen Winter.", meinten sie dann beinah unisono.

„Ja, _das_ muntert mich total auf.", erwiderte sie trocken.

„Die Story ist irgendwie interessant.", sagte Jerad.

„Gibt's da noch mehr?"

„Massenhaft."

„Auch lustige? Ich meine, wirklich fröhliche?", hakte Jackson nach.

„Die Geschichte von Atalanta zum Beispiel. Und bei Amor und Psyche ist am Ende auch alles gut ausgegangen."

„_Stimmt._"

„Das kenne ich aus deinen Büchern.", warf er ein.

„_Ich kann mal mit Wissen glänzen. Hurra._"

„Und noch mehr?", wollte er wissen.

„Ähm… Das Leben ist kein Ponyhof. Und bei den alten Griechen schon gar nicht."

Jackson unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Es tröstete die Menschen zu wissen, dass es den Göttern auch nicht viel besser ging. Und sie konnten froh sein, nicht solche Probleme zu haben."

„_Na, wenn mans _so_ sieht…_"

„Klingt irgendwie einleuchtend.", entgegnete Ben.

„Schleimer.", nuschelte Jackson vor sich hin.


	135. Kapitel 134

Nach dem Essen wuschen alle ab und räumten das Geschirr weg, bevor sie ins Wohnzimmer gingen. Ben schaltete den Fernseher ein und suchte auf der Receiver-Festplatte nach dem Film. Jackson und Sarah kuschelten sich auf dem Sofa aneinander, während Jerad und Ben sich auf die Sessel lümmelten.

Der Film begann damit, dass die Psychologin Helen Hudson, gespielt von Sigourney Weaver, einen Vortrag über Serienkiller hielt. Alle, die sie nannte, waren auch bei dem Quiz dabei gewesen. Er bemerkte, dass Ben und Jerad einen kurzen Blick auf Sarah warfen.

„_Vielleicht kennt sie sie ja aus dem Film. Aber ich denke, sie kannte die schon vorher. Wobei ich immer noch nicht verstehe, warum sie sich mit sowas beschäftigt._"

„Weißt du. Sie ist eine echt tolle Schauspielerin. Aber irgendwie ist sie auch… respekteinflößend. Ich meine, sie ist so _groß_.", meinte Jackson.

„_Ich wette, Sarah hat alle ‚Alien'-Filme förmlich verschlungen._"

„Fast _jeder_ ist größer als du.", entgegnete Jerad.

„_Ja, immer hack auf mir rum. Kann nun mal nicht jeder eins-neunzig sein_…", dachte Jackson beleidigt.

Bevor er wusste, was geschah, schlüpfte Sarah mit einem leisen Knurren aus seinem Arm, sprang auf und schlug Jerad auf den Hinterkopf. Hope knurrte ebenfalls.

„Au!"

„_Um Gottes Willen._"

Er war geschockt. Jerad sah sie fassungslos an. Ben lachte. Jackson zog an ihrem Arm.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe. Er hats doch nicht so gemeint."

Sarah fauchte Jerad an. Es klang fast bei einer Katze. Bei Hope stellte sich das Nackenfell auf. Jackson ahnte, dass die beiden kurz davor standen, komplett auszuflippen und Jerad ernsthaft zu verletzen.

„Okay. Das reicht jetzt.", sagte er streng.

„Sarah, setzen. Hope, aus."

„_Ruhig bleiben und Stärke zeigen. Mit gleich zwei wilden Tieren ist das gar nicht so einfach…_"

Beide sahen ihn an. Sarah setzte sich wieder neben ihn und auch Hope legte sich neben die Couch. Jackson atmete auf, legte den Arm um Sarah und nuschelte fassungslos:

„Jesus."

„_Das war knapp. Irgendwann verletzt sie wirklich noch jemand._"

An Ben gewandt fragte er:

„Würdest du immer noch für sie aussagen?"

„Jederzeit.", murmelte dieser.

„_Unglaublich. Bin ich nur noch von Bekloppten umgeben?_"

Sarah griff nach der Fernbedienung, doch Ben kam ihr zuvor. Er spulte ein Stück zurück. Helen wurde auf der Damentoilette angegriffen und fast erhängt, bevor ein Polizist sie rettete.

„Krass."

In der nächsten Szene saß Helen nachts vor dem Computer und chattete. Sie schrieb mit einer Frau und die beiden unterhielten sich, wie lange sie schon ans Haus gefesselt waren. Sarah versteifte sich leicht.

„_Hat sie Angst, dass es ihr womöglich auch mal so gehen könnte? Naja, sie hat sich ja jetzt schon ziemlich zurückgezogen. Und eines Tages kann sie vielleicht gar nicht mehr aus dem Haus gehen, weil ihr die Menschen so viel Angst einjagen._"

Jackson streichelte ihre Schulter. Nach einem Moment entspannte sie sich.

„_Ich werd auf sie aufpassen. Sie braucht nie wieder Angst vor den Anderen zu haben._"

In der nächsten Szene wurden ein weiblicher Detective und ihr Kollege auf dem Schießstand gezeigt. Der Mann durchsiebte seine Zielscheibe förmlich, während sie mit einem gezielten Schuss die Schulter traf. Dann erklärte sie ihm:

„Ein Schuss auf den Brachialnerv, er lässt die Waffe los, niemand wurde verletzt und ihr Karma ist noch intakt."

Jackson lachte leise und drückte Sarah einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„_Das hat ihr damals sicher gefallen._"

„Gute Lektion."

Sie lächelte. M.J. Monahan, der weibliche Detective, und ihr Kollege wurden an einen Tatort gerufen. Eine Frau lag ermordet in der Badewanne. Jackson dachte an Sarah, die still und bleich in der Wanne gelegen hatte und versteifte sich kurz.

„_Das wird nie passieren. Niemals…_"

Er zog sie enger an sich. Helen wollte ihre Zeitung holen, die vor der Wohnungstür liegen sollte. Doch sie lag zwei Meter davon entfernt auf dem Hausflur. Sie fluchte und versuchte, die Zeitung mit einem Besen reinzuholen. Ihre Sicht verschwamm und der Flur schien sich zu drehen. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich. Jackson kam dies etwas bekannt vor.

„Was ist mit ihr los?", fragte Jerad.

„Sie hat eine Panikattacke.", erklärte Jackson.

Er dachte an die Male, an denen Sarah eine gehabt hatte.

„Und warum?"

„Sie hat Platzangst.", antworteten er und Sarah gemeinsam.

Dann sahen sie sich an. Er lächelte und küsste sie kurz. Sie blickten wieder auf den Bildschirm. Helen las einen Artikel über den Badewannenmord, rief bei der Polizei an und wurde an M.J. weitergeleitet. Diese fragte - auf Hinweis ihrer männlichen Kollegen -, was Helen mit Monatszyklus meinte.

„_Wieso werd ich in letzter Zeit ständig damit konfrontiert? Und irgendwie scheint fast jedes weibliche Wesen in meiner Umgebung ihre Tage zu haben. Der Hund, Bens Freundin, …_"

Helen klärte M.J. auf, dass sie Mondzyklus gesagt hatte und der Täter alle achtundzwanzig Tage morden würde. M.J. sagte, dass die Polizei es nicht mochte, mit irren Anrufen belästigt zu werden und Helen legte auf. Dank einer Fangschaltung wussten die Polizisten, wer die Anruferin gewesen war. Als sie gerade zu Helen fuhren, fiel Jackson ein, dass Sarah ihn gebeten hatte, etwas für Melinda kaufen zu lassen.

„Shit. Ich hab vergessen, den komischen Badeimer auf die Einkaufsliste zu setzen."

Sarah sah ihn an.

„Ich habe dir das schon letzten Samstag gesagt. Wieso steht der nicht schon längst dort?"

„Irgendwie hatte ich in der letzten Woche andere Sachen im Kopf.", erwiderte er trocken.

„Was für ein Eimer eigentlich?", fragte Jerad.

„Na du weißt schon. Für Mel und so. Wegen…"

Er deutete auf den Bildschirm.

„Ihr versteht schon. Wegen Monatszyklus und so."

„_Sind die schwer von Begriff. Ist doch wurscht, für was._"

Er sah seinen Freunden an, dass das Thema für sie offenbar genauso unangenehm war wie für ihn.

„Wieso nur für Mel?"

„Na, weil meine Freundin…"

Sarah warf Jackson einen warnenden Blick zu.

„… bald abreist."

„_Hoppla, beinah hätte ich mich verquatscht._"

Jackson stand auf, ging zum Schreibtisch und machte eine Einkaufsnotiz, bevor er sich wieder neben Sarah setzte. Abermals spulte Ben ein Stück zurück. M.J. und ihr Kollege gingen zu Helen, um mit ihr über den Anruf und den Badewannenmord zu sprechen. Helen wies die Detectives ab und meinte:

„Das Gedächtnis funktioniert noch prima. Sie nannten mich irre."

Sarah und Jackson wandten sich zur selben Zeit einander zu. Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„_Ja, ja. Das böse Wort. Und über ihr Gedächtnis sollten wir wohl lieber nicht reden._"

Er küsste sie. Dann sahen sie beide wieder auf den Bildschirm. M.J. verteilte Bilder vom Badewannenmord auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Helen bekam einen erneuten Panikanfall und rang nach Luft. Ihr Mitbewohner eilte mit einer Papiertüte heran und hielt sie ihr vor den Mund. Helen beruhigte sich und verlor das Bewusstsein.

„_So weit ist es bei Sarah zum Glück noch nie gekommen. Obwohl das in dem Moment vielleicht nicht so schlimm wäre, wie sich zu übergeben…_"

„Ob das eigentlich wirklich hilft? Ich mein, die halten den Leuten immer so eine Tüte vors Gesicht. Aber hilft denen das?"

„Gute Frage.", murmelte Jackson.

Er strich ihr geistesabwesend über die Schulter.

„_Vielleicht sollte ich das einfach mal das nächste Mal ausprobieren. Auch wenn ich hoffe, dass sie nicht so schnell wieder eine Panikattacke bekommt._"

Helen sah sich die Akten durch, die M.J. und ihr Kollege dagelassen hatten und teilte ihnen daraufhin mit, dass der Badewannenmord eine Kopie eines Mordes vom Boston-Hillside-Strangler war. Bei der darauffolgenden Teamversammlung teilte M.J. den anderen diese Neuigkeit mit.

„Wir suchen jemanden wie den Boston Strangler oder mit einer deutschen Frau."

Tim und Ben lachten und schauten kurz zu Jackson.

„_Ich hab keine deutsche Frau. Meine Freundin ist Irin._"

Die nächste Frau wurde von einem Fest, das wie Woodstock gestaltet war, entführt und ermordet.

„Meine Güte ist das krass.", murmelte Jerad wieder.

Jackson dachte dasselbe. Er wunderte sich nur leicht, dass Sarah die Szene offenbar nicht ganz so schockte wie die Männer. Jerad sah zu ihr.

„Und du willst mir sagen, dass die nicht krank sind?"

„Habe ich auch nie behauptet, oder?"

Tim blinzelte.

„Hat sie nicht.", stimmte Jackson ihr zu.

„_Bei Sarah sollte man immer auf die ganz genaue Wortwahl achten. Sonst fällt man rein._"

Tim sah verwundert und fragend von einem zum anderen und blickte dann wieder zum Bildschirm. Die soeben ermordete Frau wurde auf einem Hügel gefunden. Ein älterer Kollege von M.J. kam zu dem Tatort und meinte lapidar:

„Tja, diese kleinen Hippiemädchen. Alle wollen sie rumvögeln. Alle wollen sie hübsch aussehen."

Sarah sah Jackson an und hob eine Augenbraue.

„_Was denn? Hab ich sowas in der Art mal gesagt?_"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und rollte mit den Augen, als würde ihn dieser Kommentar nichts angehen. Bei der Autopsie des Opfers stellte sich heraus, dass sich zwei Sorten Sperma in ihrem Körper befanden. Sarah zuckte bei dem Wort zusammen.

„_Na, _das_ ist vielleicht erst eine..._"

„Unordnung.", murmelte Jackson amüsiert.

Sie kniff ihn in den Oberschenkel.

„Au."

Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Finger.

„Lass das."

„_Jetzt wird sie wieder aggro. Nicht mal ´n blöden Witz kann man hier noch machen._"

„Dito.", zischte sie zurück.

Tim wandte sich ihr zu.

„Was bedeutet eigentlich ‚sekret' und ‚non-sekret'?"

„Woher soll _ich_ das wissen?"

„Weil du so ein Besserwisser bist.", meinte Jackson.

„Blödmann.", nuschelte sie vor sich hin.

Beim nächsten Tatort - inspiriert vom ‚Son of Sam' - wurde der Text des ‚Police '-Songs ‚Murder by Numbers' gefunden. M.J. und ihr junger Kollege gingen davon aus, dass dies eine Drohung gegen Helen war. Später wurde das Lied auch vorgespielt.

„Ganz schön heftiger Text. Kannte einer von euch das Lied?"

Tim und Jackson schüttelten den Kopf. Ben sah Sarah an.

„Vor dem Film auch nicht."

„Gehörte nicht zum Speicher?", fragte Jackson zärtlich und strich ihr über die Stirn.

Sie lächelte und er küsste sie.

„Wie kann man bei _so_ einem Film rumknutschen?", wunderte sich Jerad halblaut.

„_Ach, _wir_ können das immer._"

Später sprachen Helen und M.J. über Video-Chat mit Daryll Lee, dem Mann der Helen angegriffen hatte und seitdem im Hochsicherheitstrakt saß. Eine der Spermaproben passte zu ihm. Er berichtete ihnen über einen Mann - einem Fan - der sich ihm als Peter Kürten vorgestellt hatte. Helen erklärte, dass Kürten in den Dreißiger-Jahren in Deutschland ein bekannter Serienkiller gewesen sei. Drei Augenpaare richteten sich auf Sarah.

„Sie nannten ihn den ‚Werwolf von Düsseldorf'.", erklärte sie.

„Wirklich?", fragte Jackson.

„_Werwolf? Klingt irgendwie interessant. Und gruslig._"

Sarah seufzte.

„Frag lieber nicht. Zu viele Details. Du verstehst schon."

„Gab es in Deutschland schon viele Serienkiller?"

„Ein paar. Vor allem in den Zwanziger- und Dreißiger-Jahren. Später auch. Aber in der Zeit fiel es ihnen wohl leichter, Opfer zu finden."

Ben spulte wieder ein Stück zurück.

„_Wir werden wohl nie fertig mit dem Film_."

Daryll Lee erzählte, dass er ‚Peter' etwas von seinem ‚Geist', wie er sich ausdrückte, geschickt hatte. Dann fragte er Helen, ob sie ihm etwas ‚Feminines' schicken könnte, etwas mit ‚Rüschen und Spitzen'. Er grinste breit.

„Ich weiß. Schicken Sie mir eines von Ihren Mösenfräckchen."

Jackson lachte. Er ahnte, wovon der Typ sprach.

„_Was_ soll sie ihm schicken?", fragte Jerad entgeistert.

Auch Ben sah ihn verdutzt an. Jackson zupfte an Sarahs Rock.

„Einen Slip."

Sie schlug ihm auf die Finger.

„Lass das, du Ferkel."

Ben spulte wieder ein kleines Stück zurück.

„Sollten wir uns Gedanken machen, dass du das wusstest?", fragte er dann.

„Nein.", erwiderte Jackson im selben Moment, als Sarah antwortete:

„Ja."

„_Was? Jetzt bin _ich_ wieder der Perverse hier, oder was?_"

Ben und Jerad sahen sie verblüfft an bevor sie lachten.

„Ihr benehmt euch schon wie ein altes Ehepaar.", meinte Jerad.

„_Ein altes Ehepaar…_"

Jackson verdrängte jeden weiteren Gedanken daran. Kurz danach kam Helen darauf, dass der Killer bei einem ihrer Vorträge gewesen sein musste und er die Reihenfolge seiner Morde anhand der Namen, die sie genannt hatte, auswählte. So wussten sie, dass er als nächstes Ted Bundy kopieren würde.

„_Oh, der kranke Schwiegermuttertyp._"

M.J. besprach sich mit ihrem Team und wies sie an, Warnungen an junge Frauen rauszugeben, vor allem an jene mit langen glatten Haaren. Jackson und seine Freunde starrten auf Sarahs akkurat gescheitelte Mähne. Ungerührt meinte sie:

„Ja, ja. Die Perversen stehen auf mich."

„_Das ist wohl wahrer als gedacht…_"

Seine Freunde warfen noch einen kurzen Blick auf ihn, bevor sie wieder zum Bildschirm schauten. Zum Schluss erschoss Helen den Täter auf einem Dach, nachdem er sie entführt und fast getötet hätte. Die letzte Szene zeigte Daryll Lee in seiner Zelle, wie er seinem nächsten Fan schrieb und ihn auf Helen ansetzte.

„Ist ja krass. Also geht das jetzt weiter?"

„Irgendwie schon. Die sind wie Unkraut. Irgendwo gibt's immer einen Verrückten."

Jackson fragte sich, auf was genau sie anspielte. Er und seine Freunde sahen sie an. Sie schaute Ben an und meinte lächelnd:

„Danke, dass du den Film aufgenommen hast."

„Kein Problem.", erwiderte er lächelnd.

„_Schleimer…_"

Nach einem Moment sah sie Jackson an. Sie spielte nervös mit dem Saum ihres Tops.

„Ich… ich lasse Hope raus und… bereite dann… eine Überraschung für dich vor."

Sie biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. Ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa. Seine Augen weiteten sich kurz.

„_Was für eine Überraschung soll das denn werden?!_"

„Okay.", meinte er nur, während er überlegte, was Sarah für ihn vorbereiten wollte.

Er ahnte, dass es wohl irgendeine Schweinerei war.

„Ich rufe dich dann, wenn alles fertig ist."

Dann stand sie auf, wünschte Ben und Jerad eine Gute Nacht und verließ mit Hope schon fast hastig das Wohnzimmer.

„Das sind also die Filme, die Sarah gern schaut?", fragte Jerad.

„Yep. Sie steht auf diesen Kram."

„Ich glaub, ich ess in Zukunft doch nichts mehr, was sie gekocht hat."

„No risk, no fun, Jerad."

Er glaubte zu hören, wie Sarah aus Richtung Küche kam und nach oben ging. Jerad sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Naja, wenn sie jemanden vergiften will, dann wohl Jackson.", warf Ben ein.

Jackson feixte.

„Würde ich auch sagen. Jerad riskiert nur, dass sie ihm die Kehle rausreißt. Oder mit einem harten Gegenstand auf ihn eindrischt."

Tim war anzusehen, dass er überlegte, _wie_ ernst Jackson das meinte.

„Was war das vorhin eigentlich? Warum hat sie mich geschlagen?"

Jackson hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„_Das ist wohl eine der dämlichsten Fragen, die er je gestellt hat._"

„Vielleicht, weil du gemein zu Jay warst? Ich meine, was war´n das für´n blöder Spruch vorhin?", meinte Ben.

„Ach, du weißt doch, wie ich das meinte."

„Ja, alle hacken sie auf mir rum. Du sagst, ich wäre klein und meine Freundin äußert sich ständig negativ über meinen… Naja, wie Frauen eben manchmal so sind.", brummelte Jackson.

„Negativ? Ich dachte, sie ist der Meinung, dass er riesig wäre.", meinte Ben und hob beide Augenbrauen.

Jackson lachte.

„Wenn mich einer kloppt, würde ich das auch sagen.", warf Jerad ein.

„Hey, ich hab sie nicht geschlagen. Es war ein Klaps."

„Würde dieser Ted Bundy bestimmt auch behaupten."

„Ich find das nicht witzig."

„Sarah würde das sicher lustig finden."

„Ja, sie ist ja auch verrückt."

„Ich denke, sie hört das nicht gern."

„Ist sie hier? Außerdem darf ich das sagen. Ich bin mit ihr zusammen und kriegs meistens ab, wenn sie wieder ihre Anfälle kriegt."

„Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Schon vergessen?", beschwerte sich Jerad.

„Den du verdient hast. Schon vergessen?", entgegnete Ben.

Tim wandte sich Jackson zu.

„Und sie war sauer auf mich, weil…"

„Weil es mir wehgetan hat. Und da ich zu ihrer Familie gehöre und sie ihre Familie gegen alles und jeden beschützt - vor allem mit Gewalt -, hat sie dir eine reingehauen."

„Aber so schnell? Du hast doch nicht mal was sagen können. Es war als hätte sie…"

„Instinktiv gehandelt?"

„Ja."

„Hat sie. Ihre Instinkte sind stärker ausgeprägt als die von den meisten anderen Menschen."

„Wie die eines… ähm… naja…"

„Tieres? Ja. Ich nenne sie nicht nur wegen ihres Tattoos Wölfin. Glaub mir, du willst nicht wissen, wozu sie unter Umständen fähig ist."

Tim starrte ihn an.

„Sie würde doch nicht wirklich jemanden töten, oder?"

Jackson zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Inzwischen war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie nicht doch dazu fähig war.

Plötzlich erklang von oben Sarahs Stimme:

„Jay?"

„Ja?", rief er zurück.

„Du kannst jetzt hochkommen."

Jackson erhob sich breit grinsend.

„Also Jungs. Wir sehen uns morgen."

Seine Freunde rollten mit den Augen. Gerade als Jackson die Wohnzimmertür schloss, rief Jerad ihm hinterher:

„Macht nicht wieder so laut."

„_So ein oller Spielverderber…_"

Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend lief Jackson nach oben.

„_Na, ich bin ja mal auf meine Überraschung gespannt._"

Doch als er sein Zimmer betreten wollte, stieß er fast gegen die Tür. Es war abgeschlossen.

„_Was soll denn das?!_"

„Schatz?"

„Du musst erst die Augen schließen. Sonst verdirbst du dir die Überraschung. Hast du sie zu?"

„_Sie macht da eine Sache draus._"

Doch er schloss die Augen.

„Ja."

Er hörte, wie sie aufsperrte und die Tür öffnete.

„Nicht schummeln."

Er lächelte.

„Mach ich nicht."

Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn ins Zimmer. Hinter ihm wurde die Tür geschlossen. Sie bugsierte ihn durch das Zimmer.

„Okay, jetzt kannst du dich setzen."

Vorsichtig ließ er sich nach hinten sinken und nahm auf einem Stuhl Platz.

„Jetzt kannst du die Augen aufmachen."

Er tat es. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah. Sie stand drei Schritte von ihm entfernt da und hatte sich ganz offensichtlich in Pose gestellt. Sie trug eine weiße Bluse, die sie unter der Brust zusammengeknotet hatte und einen anderen, sehr kurzen Rock. Dazu trug sie ihr langes Haar zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden. Alles in allem war sie das Abbild eines scharfen Schulmädchens. Ihm klappte der Unterkiefer runter und seine Augen wurden immer größer.

„Wow. Ich muss auf der Couch eingeschlafen sein."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. Dann holte sie tief Luft, ging sie zum Tisch, auf dem das Radio stand und schaltete ihren MP3-Player an. Eine schnelle Nummer begann und Sarah tanzte ein wenig vor ihm herum und wackelte mit ihren Brüsten und dem Po. Jackson konnte kaum glauben, was sie da tat. Doch es gefiel ihm außerordentlich. Sie drehte sich herum, beugte sich nach vorn und strich mit den Händen über ihre Beine. Dadurch entblößte sie ihren - nackten - Hintern.

„Wow."

„_Wo hat sie denn den Tanga her?!_"

Dann kam sie gemächlich auf ihn zu. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, nahm seine Hände und führte sie über ihren Oberkörper. Dann glitt sie an ihm herunter. Jacksons Penis wurde steif.

„_Ich bin im Himmel._"

Wieder stellte sie sich ein paar Schritte vor ihn und knöpfte langsam die Bluse auf. Als er den Spitzen-BH sah, den sie trug, fielen ihm fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„_Wo in aller Welt hat sie bisher nur die scharfe Wäsche versteckt? Und warum krieg ich die erst jetzt zu sehen?_"

Sie streifte die Bluse lasziv über die Arme und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Jacksons Jeans fühlte sich an, als sei sie eingelaufen. Dann zog sie langsam den Reißverschluss des Rockes runter und ließ ihn nach unten gleiten. Er wusste nicht, ob er auf Sarahs in zarte Spitze gehüllte Brüste oder das winzige Stoff-Dreieck oberhalb ihrer Schenkel starren sollte.

„_Gott, ich glaub, ich sabber gleich._"

Mit wiegenden Schritten - die zur Melodie des Liedes passten, in dem es um eine Bar in Mexiko ging - kam sie wieder auf Jackson zu. Abermals setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoß. Er stöhnte auf. Fast schmerzhaft protestierte Jacksons Penis wegen des Drucks von Sarahs Gewicht. Sie nahm seine Hände und legte sie auf ihre Brüste. Er murmelte:

„Oh, hon."

Sie rutschte an ihm herunter und er stöhnte wieder.

„_Was tut sie mir nur an?_"

Doch zum Teil genoss er diese köstliche Folter auch. Sarah hockte sich vor ihn, drehte sich zu ihm um und öffnete langsam die Knöpfe seiner Jeans. Der Druck auf sein Glied ließ nach. Dann schaute sie zu ihm auf. Sie wirkte _erstaunt_ und formte mit den Lippen ein kleines überraschtes ‚o'.

„_Was dachte sie denn, wie ich reagiere, wenn sie sich halbnackt auf mich setzt? Unschuldiges Ding…_"

Er legte die Hände unter ihre Achseln, erhob sich und zog sie mit nach oben. Er konnte nun nicht mehr länger warten. Er wollte sie zum Bett bringen. Doch auf dem Weg dorthin rutschte seine Hose nach unten und so kam er ins Stolpern. Er ließ Sarah los und zerrte hastig an seiner Kleidung. Sarah setzte sich auf das Bett und zog schnell die Dessous aus. Jacksons Schwanz schrie jetzt förmlich nach Erlösung. Sarah blickte auf das erigierte Glied und ein Funkeln erschien in ihren Augen. Das fegte Jacksons restliche Selbstbeherrschung hinweg. Er drückte sie auf das Bett und in fast derselben Bewegung schob er ihre Beine auseinander. Er dachte an Jerads Worte und so legte er eine Hand auf ihren Mund, als er sie penetrierte. Sarah schrie auf, doch seine Hand dämpfte das Geräusch. Er selbst stöhnte erleichtert auf, bevor er nah an ihrem Ohr keuchte:

„Es tut mir leid."

Dann biss er sie in die Schulter. Sie schrie wieder auf. Er hoffte, diesmal vor Lust. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, ihre Hände waren in seine Hüften verkrallt und sie gab sich ihm vollkommen hin. Er bewegte sich mit kraftvollen Stößen in ihr. Er wollte sich vorsichtiger verhalten, doch sein Körper und seine Gier gewannen die Oberhand. Sarah wimmerte und schrie mehrmals auf. Alles gedämpft durch seine Hand.

„Baby, es tut mir leid."

Er biss sie leicht in den Hals. Tatsächlich zeigte es Wirkung und er spürte, dass seine Bewegungen sie wohl nicht mehr so sehr schmerzten. Sie verstärkte den Druck ihrer Schenkel. Jackson küsste ihren Hals und flüsterte ihr dann heiser zu:

„Ich liebe dich."

Da er ihr weiterhin den Mund zuhielt, konnte sie nichts erwidern. Er bemerkte, dass ihr Körper förmlich von einem Orgasmus erschüttert wurde. Jackson steckte den Kopf in ihr Haar und stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, als er seinen Höhepunkt hatte. Schwer atmend blieb er auf ihr liegen. Sie schob seine Hand zur Seite und rang nach Luft. Er rückte ein Stück von ihr runter und küsste sanft ihre Wange.

„Schatz, es tut mir leid."

„_Wieso schaff ich es nicht, mich zu beherrschen, wenn wir Sex haben?_"

Sie sah ihn an und lächelte.

„Schon okay. Du warst sehr erregt. Mir geht's gut."

Er küsste sie. Dann zog er sie an sich, rieb seine Nase an ihrer Wange und meinte neckend:

„Du bist ein ungezogenes Mädchen."

„_Sich so vorm eigenen Freund in Unterwäsche zu präsentieren. Einfach schamlos…_"

„Und du bist pervers. Ich dachte, du würdest mir zumindest Gelegenheit geben, die Zöpfe zu lösen."

„Die sehen doch süß aus."

„Wie ich sagte: Du bist pervers.", nuschelte sie in seine Brust.

„_Ja, das bin ich wohl._"

Vorsichtig zog er die Zopfgummis aus ihrem Haar. Dann hielt er sie in den Armen und strich ihr über den Rücken. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was Sarah für ihn getan hatte. Nach einem Moment fragte er:

„Willst du etwas Musik hören? Eine CD?"

Sie lächelte und nickte. Er stand auf, holte eine Kuschelrock-CD aus dem Regal und legte sie in den CD-Player des Radios ein. Sarah nutzte die Zeit, um unter den Bettbezug zu schlüpfen. Jackson hob den BH vom Boden auf, legte sich wieder zu ihr und zog sie abermals in seine Arme.

„Hast du die schicke Wäsche neulich in der Mall gekauft?"

Sie nickte. Er griente.

„Gibt's dazu auch Strapse?"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das wäre wohl der Overkill gewesen."

„Overkill?", fragte er verständnislos.

„_Ich dachte eigentlich, dass wir den Rest des Tages nicht mehr übers töten reden…_"

„Zuviel des Guten.", erklärte sie.

„Ah. Ja, wahrscheinlich."

„_Dann hätte ich sie schon flachgelegt, bevor sie auch nur die Bluse ausgezogen hätte._"

Er betrachtete den BH.

„Aber sieht wirklich sehr sexy aus. Hast du nur das eine Set gekauft?"

„Nein, zwei.", antwortete sie zu seinem Erstaunen.

Seine Augen leuchteten.

„_Wow. Wie wohl das andere aussieht?_"

„Führst du die mir auch irgendwann vor?"

„Nicht so bald. Du würdest mich wahrscheinlich wieder wie ein Stier rannehmen."

Es klang nicht wie ein Vorwurf, aber er fühlte sich trotzdem schuldig. Er küsste ihre Wange.

„Ich weiß, ich war wieder zu grob."

„Du weißt doch, dass ich das mag. Nur braucht mein Körper dann ein wenig Erholung."

Er ließ den BH auf den Boden fallen, nahm Sarah in die Arme und murmelte:

„Ich weiß, du bist zerbrechlich."

„_Ich sollte wirklich lernen, mich zu beherrschen. Bevor ich mehr kaputt mache, als ich wiedergutmachen kann._"

„Du überraschst mich immer wieder.", meinte sie nach einer Weile.

Er ahnte, dass es um die Musik ging und fragte:

„Weil ich so eine CD hab? Die Frauen stehen auf den Kram. Hab schon eine Menge dadurch rumgekriegt."

„Du bist so ein Romantiker.", entgegnete sie in ironischem Ton.

Er lachte leise und küsste ihr Haar. Ihm wurde klar, dass sie glaubte, er meinte das ernst.

„Bist du gestresst? Oder lässt deine Fähigkeit nach?"

Sie sah ihn fragend an. Er fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger ihre Wirbelsäule entlang. Sie zuckte durch die zarte Berührung zusammen und kicherte. Er küsste sie wieder.

„Du bist die erste Frau, in deren Gegenwart ich diese CD höre."

Sie blinzelte überrascht.

„Wirklich?"

Er nickte. Sie lächelte und schmiegte sich an ihn. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass sie diese Offenbarung glücklich machte. Nach einer Weile fragte sie:

„Bist du sauer, weil ich Jerad geschlagen habe?"

„Nein. Er hats schließlich verdient. So ein kleiner Klaps schadet ihm nicht."

„Ich liebe dich.", murmelte sie nach einigen Augenblicken schon leicht verschlafen.

Er lächelte und kraulte ihren Nacken.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Er küsste ihr Haar.

„Schlaf gut, honey._"_

„Du auch.", erwiderte sie leise.

Geborgen in seinen Armen schlief sie schnell ein.

„_Meine süße kleine Sarah_.", dachte er glücklich.

Kurz darauf überfiel auch ihn der Schlaf.


	136. Kapitel 135

Jackson war schon vor Sarah wach und döste vor sich hin. Er hielt sie fest und fühlte sich rundherum wohl. Er spürte, wie sie sich rührte, an ihn schmiegte und an ihm schnupperte. Er strich über ihren Arm.

„Gehts dir gut?"

Sie nickte. Er zog sie noch enger an sich und küsste ihr Haar.

„Gut."

Er fürchtete, dass er ihr doch größere Schmerzen zugefügt hatte, als sie zugeben wollte. Aber sie schien wirklich okay zu sein, was ihn beruhigte. Sie schmusten noch eine ganze Weile, bis Hope anfing, unruhig vor dem Bett hin und her zu laufen und sie Sarah schließlich mit der Schnauze anstupste. Diese seufzte.

„_Ja, wenn man Kinder hat, kann man nicht einfach mal liegen bleiben._"

„Ich lass sie raus und mach schon mal Frühstück und du kannst inzwischen duschen. Okay?", bot er ihr an.

Sie lächelte und küsste ihn.

„Danke."

„Gern, Schatz.", erwiderte er liebevoll und sah Sarah zärtlich an.

Sie schien vor Glück von innen heraus zu strahlen.

Jackson ließ Hope in den Hinterhof und ging dann in die Küche. Seine Freunde waren schon dort und tranken Kaffee. Er goss sich selbst auch eine Tasse ein und bereitete dann für Sarah einen Cappuccino vor. Die drei Männer unterhielten sich über Belanglosigkeiten, als Sarah frisch geduscht und gekämmt in die Küche kam. Kaum hatte sie den Raum betreten, nahm er sie in die Arme und küsste sie.

„Ich geh schnell duschen. Ich beeil mich."

„Schon okay. Ich komme klar."

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Freunde. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke nicht, sie mit ihnen allein zu sein.

„_Jackson, es wird schon nichts passieren. Sie wird sicher keinen Anlass haben, jemanden was zu tun. Und die beiden werden sich benehmen._"

Er hob Sarah auf die Arbeitsplatte und setzte sie neben eine Tasse Cappuccino. Er drückte ihr nochmal einen Kuss auf.

„Okay. Bis gleich."

Er zögerte noch einen Moment, bevor er die Küche verließ.

„_Nichts wird geschehen. Arbeite an deiner unbegründeten Eifersucht. Sie wird ein paar Minuten mit deinen besten Freunden allein sein können._"

Doch trotzdem beeilte er sich beim Duschen und Anziehen.

Er hörte, wie sich die drei unterhielten, als er zurückkam. Als er die Küche betrat, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Sarah saß immer noch auf dem Buffet und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ben hatte den geöffneten Laptop vor sich und Jerad hielt sein Smartphone in der Hand.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte er verblüfft und argwöhnisch.

Sarah öffnete die Augen.

„Wir machen ein Filmquiz."

„_Ach so. Okay. Mehr Gehirnjogging für sie._"

„Sarah ist richtig gut. Sie hat ein unglaubliches Gedächtnis.", fügte Jerad hinzu.

Sie schnitt eine Grimasse. Jackson blickte auf ihre Stirn.

„_Naja, reden wir lieber nicht von ihrem phänomenalen Gedächtnis…_"

„Habt ihr noch mehr?", fragte sie.

Die beiden warfen einen Blick auf Jackson. Der ging zu ihr.

„Ja, wenn du weitermachen willst?"

Sie nickte. Sie sah nochmal kurz Jackson an, bevor sie wieder die Augen schloss. Ben lachte.

„‚Gott gab dem Mann ein größeres Gehirn als den Hunden, damit sie den Frauen bei Parties nicht an die Beine springen.'."

Sarah lachte, während Jackson murmelte:

„Was?!"

„_Das ist ja ein Spruch ganz nach Sarahs Geschmack._"

„‚Hackers'. Klasse Film.", antwortete Sarah.

„‚Es gab nie einen Aaron.'."

„‚Zwielicht'."

„‚Erste Regel des…'."

„Oh bitte. ‚Fightclub'. Ich dachte, das soll eine Herausforderung werden.", meinte sie in gelangweiltem Ton.

„Angeberin.", nuschelte Jackson vor sich hin.

Doch er war beeindruckt. Sie sah ihn an und grinste.

„‚Die Leute schauen mich an und sehen meinen Bruder.'."

Sarah schloss die Augen wieder und dachte offensichtlich nach.

„Von wann?"

„Ist das nicht bescheißen?", fragte Jackson.

„Nein. Achtundneunzig."

„_Achtundneunzig?! Mein Gott, da waren wir noch halbe Kinder._"

Sie schien weiter angestrengt nachzudenken.

„‚American History X'?"

„_Der Titel kommt mir bekannt vor._"

„Richtig."

„‚Hukahe.'."

„‚Flatliners'.", antwortete Sarah wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Dann öffnete sie blinzelnd die Augen. Sie warf Jerad einen eisigen Blick zu. Hope wurde unruhig. Jackson fragte sich, was nun wieder los war. Sarah rutschte vom Buffet. Sie ging auf Jerad zu. Jackson blieb direkt hinter ihr; bereit sie aufzuhalten, falls sie auf Jerad losging.

„Hukahe, Jerad. Hukahe."

Tim starrte sie offenen Mundes an. Jackson hatte keine Ahnung, was diese Szene zu bedeuten hatte. Sarah sah ihn an.

„Ich packe meine Sachen."

Er nickte verwirrt. Dann sah er ihr nach, wie sie den Raum verließ.

„Hat… hat sie mir grad gedroht?", fragte Jerad fassungslos.

Ben und Jackson sahen ihn an.

„Kommt drauf an. Was bedeutet denn ‚Hukahe'?"

„Es ist eine Art indianisches Sprichwort. Oder so. Es… es heißt… ‚Heute ist ein guter Tag zum Sterben'."

Jackson zuckte zusammen. Ben sah Jerad mit offenem Mund an.

„Ja. Ja, sie hat dir gedroht.", antwortete Jackson schließlich kühl.

Tim blinzelte und öffnete den Mund. Aber Jackson wandte sich der Tür zu und ging aus dem Raum. Doch er blieb nahe der Tür auf dem Flur stehen und atmete tief durch. Sein Magen revoltierte. Und er wollte nicht wissen, wie es Sarah in diesem Moment ging.

„Heute ist ein guter Tag zum Sterben?! Bist du total bekloppt, sowas zu Sarah zu sagen? Und dass auch noch in Jacksons Gegenwart?"

Ben klang, als zweifelte er ernstlich an Jerads geistiger Gesundheit.

„Ich hab das doch nicht _so_ gemeint. Es sollte nur schwerer werden. Ich… ich hab in dem Moment nicht daran gedacht."

Ben erwiderte nicht gleich etwas. Als er dann sprach, sah Jackson ihn vor sich, wie er sich in einer müden Geste über die Augen strich.

„Jerad. Du bist mein Freund und ich hab dich gern. Aber irgendwann solltest du echt lernen, erst zu denken und dann zu reden."

„_Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr, Ben._"

Dann folgte er Sarah in sein Zimmer. Er versuchte, sich nichts weiter anmerken zu lassen und half ihr, die Taschen zu packen.

Als sie nach unten gingen, standen Ben und Jerad an der Wohnzimmertür. Jerad schien tatsächlich leicht Angst zu haben.

„_Er sollte wirklich irgendwann lernen, seine Klappe zu halten._"

Ben kam einen Schritt auf den Flur hinaus, als sie den Fuß der Treppe erreichten.

„Sarah, ich wollte dir nur sagen, wenn du irgendwann mal mit einem harten Gegenstand die Scheiße aus Jerad prügelst, stell ich die Kaution für dich."

Tim sah ihn geschockt und fragend an. Sarah blinzelte überrascht, doch dann lächelte sie.

„_Also bitte. Dafür bin doch _ich_ da._"

„Brauchst du nicht.", meinte er.

Sarah drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie sah aus, als würde sie gleich wieder schmollen.

„Du sagst doch schon vor Gericht für sie aus. _Ich_ hol sie aus dem Knast.", fügte Jackson hinzu.

„Okay."

„_Perfekte Arbeitsverteilung. Sie hat einen Kautionssteller und einen Zeugen. Sie wähnt sich jetzt sicher im Killerhimmel._"

Tim sah zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her und konnte ganz offensichtlich nicht glauben, was da gerade lief. Sarah lächelte.

„Das_ macht sie also glücklich_.", dachte er verwundert und amüsiert, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Ihr seid echt tolle Freunde.", meinte Jerad beleidigt.

„Jeder wie er´s verdient.", entgegnete Jackson.

Sie zogen ihre Schuhe an.

„Wünsch euch viel Spaß auf der Party.", sagte Ben und lächelte.

Sie erwiderte es.

„Danke."

Dann zögerte sie.

„Es… Also, wir werden uns ja eine Weile nicht wieder sehen."

Wieder zögerte sie.

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass… dass es nett war, dich kennen gelernt zu haben."

Sie sah Jerad an.

„Euch beide."

Tim blinzelte kurz. Offenbar verwirrte ihn Sarahs Verhalten. Jackson verwirrte es auf jeden Fall. Doch er freute sich auch über Sarahs Worte, weil er wusste, dass sie sie ernst meinte. Bens Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Hat mich auch sehr gefreut. Du bist hier jederzeit willkommen."

„Danke."

Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Jackson legte ihr einen Arm um die Taille.

„Danke, Ben."

„_Er wird keine Ahnung haben, _wie_ viel ihr das bedeutet._"

„So lange du mir nicht wieder eine runterhaust, kannst du wirklich gern wiederkommen."

„Hey Jerad. No risk, no fun.", meinte Jackson lapidar.

Sarah lachte. Jerad wirkte einen Moment lang nur verdutzt, bevor er mit den Augen rollte.

„Na dann. Also, viel Spaß und bis… naja, Herbst, oder?"

Sie blickte kurz zu Jackson.

„Ja, bis zum Herbst.", antwortete sie traurig.

„Ich erwarte eine Begrüßungsparty."

Jackson lachte.

„Na warte. _Die_ kriegst du."

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Dann sah sie Ben an.

„Kannst du Mel Grüße von mir ausrichten und so?"

Er lächelte.

„Sicher. Mach ich gern."

„Also, dann machts gut."

Jackson öffnete die Haustür, Sarah winkte seinen Freunden nochmal zu und ging dann nach draußen.

„Bis Montag!", rief Jackson beim Verlassen des Hauses.

Er öffnete die Autotüren für Hope und Sarah und stieg dann selbst ein.

„Alles okay?", fragte er, als er losfuhr.

„Sicher. Es ist nur… Ich habe so ein komisches Gefühl. Hier drin."

Sie deutete auf die Stelle zwischen Brust und Bauch.

„Entweder hast du was Schlechtes gegessen oder du bist traurig, weil du die beiden magst und eine ganze Weile nicht sehen wirst."

„Dann muss es wohl ersteres sein…", murmelte sie.

„_Genau…_"

Er streichelte ihre Wange. Er sah ihr an, dass sie offenbar überfordert damit war, dass sie die beiden - auf ihre Weise - mochte. Er ließ sie in Ruhe die Abschiedsszene verarbeiten und schaute nur auf die Straße. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu dem Filmquiz ab. Er fragte sich, um was es in dem Film ging, zu dem dieses ‚Hukahe' gehörte. So fragte er schließlich:

„Was bedeutet ‚Flatliners' eigentlich?"

Sie antwortete nicht. Er wusste erst nicht, ob sie ihn vielleicht nicht gehört hatte. Aber ihre Mimik zeigte, dass sie einfach nur die Frage ignorierte.

„Komm schon. Es ist okay. Red mit mir."

Sie zögerte, seufzte dann und sah ihn an.

„Weißt du, was eine Flatline ist?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kennst das doch in Filmen und so, wenn sie die Leute an die Maschinen anschließen, die die Herzfrequenz aufzeichnen. Mit diesen Kurven und dem Piep-Piep-Piep."

Sie zeichnete mit dem Zeigefinger die Linien in die Luft, um ihre Beschreibung anschaulicher zu machen. Er nickte.

„Und wenn die Linie flach ist…"

Sie machte einen diagonalen Strich.

„Verstehe.", sagte er leise.

Beide schwiegen.

„_Heute ist ein guter Tag zum Sterben. Flache Linien. Will ich wissen, warum Sarah den Film gesehen hat?_"

„Und worum geht's in dem Film?"

„Um eine Gruppe Medizinstudenten. Sie wollen wissen, was man wirklich sieht, wenn… Naja, ob man wirklich ein Licht sieht oder das Leben vor den Augen abläuft und so."

„_Ah. Klingt schon irgendwie interessant._"

„Und?"

„Ihre Vergangenheit hat sie eingeholt. Jeder von denen, die mitmachten, hatte in seiner Vergangenheit quasi was angestellt. Und das rächte sich nun."

„So als würde ihr schlechtes Karma in Kraft treten?"

Sie sah ihn an und lächelte.

„Ja, im Prinzip schon."

Es freute sie augenscheinlich, dass er diese Assoziation herstellte. Danach schwiegen beide. Sarah schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. Plötzlich fragte sie:

„Was meinte Ben eigentlich damit, wenn ich Jerad mit einem Gegenstand vermöbele?"

Sie sah ihn an. Doch er schaute nur gerade aus.

„_Upps. Jerad ist nicht der einzige, der öfters seine Klappe halten sollte…_"


	137. Kapitel 136

Nach Jerads Ausrutscher war die Stimmung etwas gedrückt, auch wenn beide versuchten, es dem anderen nicht zu zeigen. Jackson fand, dass Sarah eine kleine Aufheiterung gebrauchen konnte. Zumal ihr noch ein stressiger Abend bevorstand. Und es gab einen sehr sicheren Weg, wie Sarah sich schnell entspannen würde. So fragte er in beiläufigem Ton:

„Hey, wollen wir… ein bisschen die Natur genießen?"

Die Art, _wie_ er das fragte, ließ sie sichtlich aufhorchen.

„Und wie?"

„Ein bisschen durch den Wald laufen, die frische Luft genießen, …"

Er küsste sie.

„Unsere _animalische_ Seite ausleben…"

Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„_Die Wölfin und ihr Panther gehen jetzt in den Wald und vögeln dort ne Runde. Oder zwei…_"

Ihre Augen wurden etwas größer und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich ziehe mich um.", erwiderte sie und lief nach oben.

Er lachte.

Sie packten die Decke vom Sofa und Wechselunterwäsche für Sarah in ihre Umhängetasche. Jackson steckte noch einige Kondompäckchen und eine kleine Tüte in seine Hosentasche. Dann zogen sie ihre Schuhe an. Auf dem Platz vor dem Haus streckten sich die beiden ebenso wie die Hunde, bevor sie losliefen. Sarah hatte sich die Tasche umgehangen. Jackson hoffte, dass dies Sarah ein wenig behindern und dazu führen würde, dass sie langsamer rannte. Tatsächlich liefen sie anfangs nebeneinander, doch irgendwann übernahm sie trotz der Tasche die Führung. Sie lachte auf, als sie um eine Ecke bog. Jackson fühlte sich auf schmerzhafte Weise an seinen dritten Alptraum erinnert. Ein Teil seines Unterbewusstseins rechnete fast damit, dass jeden Moment ein wunderschöner kastanienbrauner Wolf auf dem Weg auftauchte. Er schrie panisch, fast ängstlich nach ihr und stand wie angewurzelt auf dem Pfad und sah sie erschrocken an, als sie gleich zurückkam. Sie legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Wange und fragte:

„Hast du Angst?"

Zuerst glaubte er, dass sie sich über ihn lustig machte. Doch dann merkte er, dass sie es mitfühlend gefragt hatte. So als würde sie ihn verstehen. Er nickte nur. Sie lächelte leicht und deutete ein Nicken an.

„_Sie versteht das tatsächlich? Ich dachte, sie würde sich hier fern der Zivilisation pudelwohl fühlen._"

„Es ist nicht mehr weit."

Sie nahm seine Hand und langsam gingen sie weiter. Schließlich hatten sie eine Art kleine Lichtung neben dem Pfad erreicht. Hope und Faith zögerten.

„Lauft herum. Geht schon.", sagte Sarah und wedelte mit der Hand.

Die Hunde liefen weiter. Sarah breitete die Decke auf dem Waldboden aus. Jackson konnte noch nicht ganz glauben, dass sie tatsächlich eingewilligt hatte, hier in der freien Natur mit ihm zu schlafen.

„_Andererseits wäre das auch nicht das erste Mal. Und hier kann uns keiner stören._"

Er holte die Tüte und die Präservative aus der Hosentasche und verstaute alles neben der Decke. Sie ließen sich auf der Decke nieder. Er zog Sarah in seine Arme und küsste sie. Dann zog er ihr langsam Shirt und Jogginghose aus. Danach zog er sich selbst bis auf die Boxershorts aus. Sie schlug die Augen nieder und fragte leise:

„Wenn wir hier so im Wald sind, willst du… willst du es wie… die Tiere tun?"

Die letzten Worte waren kaum noch zu verstehen. Sie errötete.

„_Mein süßes unschuldiges Mädchen._"

Er legte ihr einen Finger unter das Kinn und hob ihren Kopf leicht an. Er lächelte und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Shh… Wir genießen nur die Natur."

Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie wieder. Er öffnete ihren BH und streifte ihn ihr langsam über die Arme. Sie ließ sich nach hinten gleiten. Jackson bedeckte ihren Körper mit Küssen. Sie seufzte wohlig. Er schob ihren Slip ein kleines Stück nach unten und seine Lippen berührten sanft wie ein Schmetterling die entblößte Haut. Sarah stöhnte leise und spreizte leicht die Beine. Er schob den Slip noch ein Stück nach unten. Sie verkrallte die Finger in sein Haar und flüsterte erregt seinen Namen. Wieder küsste er federgleich die empfindliche Haut in ihrem Schritt. Dann zog er ihr den Slip ganz aus.

„_Versuch, es langsam angehen zu lassen_.", dachte er, obwohl er schon hart wurde.

Sie öffnete die Augen, als er sich von ihr fortbewegte, um schnell seine Shorts auszuziehen. Sie streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. Er legte sich auf sie und küsste ihren Hals. Sie seufzte wieder und schlang ein Bein um ihn.

„Lass dich gehen. Lass deiner Wildheit freien Lauf.", flüsterte er ihr zu, bevor er sie in die Schulter biss.

Ein Geräusch zwischen Stöhnen und Knurren entwich ihrer Kehle. Er hinterließ eine feurige Spur Küsse auf ihrem Dekolleté. Sie bäumte sich auf, als er mit der Zunge über einen Nippel strich. Dann nahm er ihn vollständig in den Mund und saugte daran. Sie schrie auf und presste ihr Becken gegen Jackson. Er stöhnte, als sie sich gegen ihn drückte. Abermals löste er sich von ihr. Sie sah ihn enttäuscht an und wollte ihn wieder an sich ziehen. So schnell wie es ihm möglich war, öffnete er ein Kondompäckchen und rollte sich das Gummi über. Dann küsste er sie leidenschaftlich und murmelte:

„Meine Wölfin."

Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß einen Lustschrei aus, als er in sie eindrang. Jackson presste seine Lippen direkt auf ihren Kehlkopf. Wieder knurrte sie leise. Er drückte ihre Beine etwas nach oben. So würde sie jede seiner Bewegungen noch intensiver spüren. Ihre Nägel fuhren über seinen Rücken, jedoch ohne ihn zu kratzen. Sanft knabberte er an ihrem Kiefer. Sie legte wieder den Kopf in den Nacken und drehte ihn dann etwas. Jackson küsste die dargebotene Haut. Sie stöhnte und wand sich unter ihm. Und genoss sichtlich jede einzelne Sekunde. Er bemerkte, wie ihr Blick umherschweifte, zu den Büschen auf der anderen Seite des Pfads und den rauschenden Wipfeln der Bäume über ihnen. Er ließ sie gewähren. Sie presste die Beine gegen seinen Körper und starrte auf die Baumkronen. Obwohl sie ihn nicht anschaute, als er sie leidenschaftlich nahm, wusste er doch die ganze Zeit, dass sie in der Art und Weise schwelgte, wie er sich verhielt. Zu seiner Verwunderung murmelte sie plötzlich:

„Oh, mein Highlander."

„_Highlander?! Woran denkt sie grad?_"

Sie kicherte. Dann sah sie ihn an. Ihr schien diese Äußerung peinlich zu sein. So lächelte er und küsste sie.

„Ist okay. Lass dich gehen. Tu, was dir gefällt."

„_Auch wenns keinen Sinn für mich ergibt. Hauptsache, sie ist glücklich._"

Irgendwo knackte es und sie wandte den Blick ab. Dann erregten wieder die Baumwipfel und das Spiel der Natur um sie herum ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Doch sie - eher ihr _Körper_ - reagierte fast automatisch auf Jacksons Tun. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie biss oder an ihr knabberte, knurrte sie wohlig und presste sich enger an ihn. Doch sie sah ihn kaum an und beobachtete stattdessen irgendetwas, das sich über ihnen befand. Es war irritierend für ihn, dass sie ihm kaum Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Doch er wollte sie nicht zwingen, sich mehr auf ihn zu konzentrieren und ließ sie einfach weiterhin gewähren. Zumal die Art, wie sie sich ihm trotzdem hingab, nur seine eigene Erregung steigerte. Die ganze Zeit flüsterte er ihr Koseworte zu, doch sie erwiderte nichts. Er vermutete, dass sie vielleicht nicht mal verstand, was genau er zu ihr sagte. Doch sicherlich spürte sie die ganze Zeit seine Liebe zu ihr. Sie schloss die Augen und klammerte sich an ihn. Er konnte ihr förmlich ansehen, wie ein heftiger Orgasmus sie durchflutete. Auch er sprang kurz darauf über die Klippe. Er zog sich aus ihr zurück, streifte das Kondom ab und ließ es in die Tüte fallen. Sarah schien noch weggetreten zu sein. Er legte sich halb auf sie, zog sie eng an sich und küsste sanft ihre Wange. Sie wandte sich ihm zu. Er lächelte und sie erwiderte es.

„Mein Panther.", meinte sie euphorisch.

Er strahlte und küsste sie wieder. Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Er strich ihr über die Schulter und küsste sanft ihr Haar.

„Geht's dir gut?"

Sie lächelte.

„Sehr gut."

„Gut."

Eine Weile lagen sie nur schmusend auf der Decke. Sie schaute wieder nach oben.

„_Sie muss die Baumwipfel ja wirklich faszinierend finden…_"

Er rieb seine Nase an ihrer Wange. Faith und Hope kamen aus dem Wald zu ihnen. Sie legten sich nahe der Decke auf den Boden; Faith langgestreckt und mit dem Kopf auf den Vorderpfoten, Hope auf der Seite und sprichwörtlich alle vier von sich gestreckt.

„The woods are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep. And miles to go, before I sleep. And miles to go, before I sleep.", rezitierte Sarah, wobei sie geistesabwesend klang.

„Das kommt mir bekannt vor.", erwiderte Jackson nachdenklich.

„_Doch _woher_ kenn ich das?_"

„Es ist von Robert Frost."

Er küsste ihre Wange.

„_Frost… Mit so einem Namen kann man wohl nur traurige Gedichte schreiben._"

„Du kannst schlafen."

„Du meinst hier? Jetzt?", fragte sie nach einem Moment.

Er nickte und deutete dann auf die Hunde.

„Schließ die Augen. Das Rudel ruht sich jetzt einfach eine Weile aus."

Sie lachte leise. Nach einem Blick auf Hope und Faith und einem weiteren Kuss schloss sie die Augen. Jackson bedeckte sie fast vollständig mit seinem Körper. Er summte leise vor sich hin. Nach einer Weile döste sie ein. Auch die Hunde schienen zu schlafen. Jackson hingegen blieb mehr oder weniger wach. Er erfreute sich an der Ruhe und wie friedlich Sarah aussah.

„Es ist wunderbar hier.", flüsterte sie beinahe andächtig.

Wieder ließ sie den Blick über die Wipfel und die Büsche streifen.

„Freut mich, dass du dich wohlfühlst."

Er strich ihr sanft über den Arm und die Seite. Sie wandte sich ihm zu und beide versanken in einem langen Kuss. Dann wanderten seine Lippen langsam von ihrem Mund über ihren Kiefer zu ihrem Hals. Sie seufzte und sang dann leise:

„Remember the time we made love in the roses? And you took my picture in all sorts of poses."

Er sah sie lächelnd an und küsste sie wieder. Als sie dieses Mal miteinander schliefen, war es tatsächlich ‚Liebe machen', voller Zärtlichkeit. Sarah sah Jackson die ganze Zeit an, fuhr vorsichtig mit den Fingern durch seine Locken oder strich über seine Schultern, die Oberarme und den Rücken. Immer wieder tauschten sie Küsse aus.

Er bemerkte die Unzufriedenheit in ihren Augen, als er sich nach dem Höhepunkt aus ihr zurückzog, um das Kondom zu entsorgen. Er wusste, dass sie diesen Moment hasste. So zog er sie sofort wieder an sich. Engumschlungen lagen sie dann auf der Decke und kuschelten.

„Ich liebe dich.", raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich dich auch."

„Jay, ich bin glücklich.", fügte sie dann hinzu.

„_Hervorragend._"

Er strahlte und küsste sie zärtlich.

„_Sie ist glücklich. Ich hoffe, ich kann ihr noch viel mehr Momente wie diesen hier schenken. Das Leben kann so schön sein._"


	138. Kapitel 137

Am späten Nachmittag ging Sarah unter die Dusche. Jackson nutzte die Zeit und legte seine Gitarre in den Kofferraum. Anschließend ging er ins Schlafzimmer, um Sarahs Halsband und Fußkettchen aus dem Nachttischchen zu holen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Kondompackung.

„_Mhm..._"

Er schloss die Kommode wieder, ging nach unten und wartete auf der Couch sitzend auf Sarah. Nach einer Weile kam sie nach unten. Sie hatte sich zwei dünne Zöpfe zu beiden Seiten des Kopfes geflochten.

„_Sie sieht zum anbeißen aus._"

Er bat sie darum, die Accessoires zu tragen und machte sie ihr um. Anschließend ging er nach oben, um sich umzuziehen und für den Abend fertig zu machen. Er schaute zum Nachttisch und überlegte kurz. Dann ging er hin und öffnete die Kommode. Er musste feixen, als er ein einzeln verpacktes Gummi in die Hosentasche steckte.

„_Immer vorbereitet sein._"

Er eilte nach unten. Sarah sah aus, als würde sie sich gleich übergeben müssen.

„Alles okay?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ich denke schon."

Sie erhob sich.

„Dreh dich mal."

Lächelnd kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach. Zu seiner Zufriedenheit sah er, dass ihr Po durch seine Retro-Shorts vollständig bedeckt war. Als sie ihn wieder anblickte, erwiderte er das Lächeln und sagte:

„Perfekt."

Er nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie. Dann streichelte er ihre Wange.

„Machen wir uns auf den Weg."

Sie sah immer noch unsicher aus. Für einen Moment überlegte er, ihre Teilnahme abzusagen. Doch er fand, dass Sarah sich auf jeden Fall amüsieren würde, wenn sie einmal bei Ashley waren.

Sie steckten noch ein paar Dinge ein - darunter Sarahs MP3-Player, einen dickeren Haargummi und ein Abspielgerät von Jackson -, sperrten die Hunde ins Haus und gingen dann Hand in Hand zum Wagen. Er versuchte, sie zu beruhigen und versprach ihr, nicht von ihrer Seite zu weichen. Auf dem Weg rief er Ashley an und teilte ihr mit, dass sie bald da sein würden.

Als sie schließlich durch ein Tor auf den Platz vor Ashleys Haus fuhren, sah er Sarah an, dass sie beeindruckt war.

„_Dann muss sie das Teil mal von innen sehen…_"

Er parkte und nahm Sarahs Hand.

„Alles ist okay, Schatz. Einfach atmen. Ich bin bei dir."

Sie nickte nur. Er stieg aus und hielt ihr dann die Tür auf. Er nahm noch die Tasche vom Rücksitz und ergriff dann Sarahs Hand. Langsam gingen sie auf das Haus zu. Die massive Tür öffnete sich und Ashley erschien im Türrahmen. Sarah blieb abrupt stehen und flüsterte:

„Ashley Greene."

„_Das scheint ein echter Schock für sie zu sein._"

„Komm, hon. Und atmen."

Er zog sie sanft weiter. Ashley lächelte, als die beiden näher kamen. Obwohl er sie vorgewarnt hatte, weiteten sich kurz ihre Augen, als sie Sarahs Tattoos sah.

„_Meine Hafenbraut…_", dachte er schmunzelnd.

Ebenso blieb ihr Blick kurz an Sarahs Halsband hängen. Jackson erwiderte Ashleys Lächeln und umarmte sie. Dann sah sie Sarah an, die immer noch wie vom Donner gerührt dastand. Jackson deutete auf Sarah und stellte die beiden Frauen einander vor. Ashley strahlte.

„Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen."

„M-mich auch."

Jackson drückte Sarahs Hand.

„Kommt rein.", sagte Ashley und winkte sie ins Haus.

Jackson musste Sarah fast hinein ziehen, denn sie schien nicht geneigt zu sein, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Tatsächlich wirkte sie beeindruckt, als sie das Haus betraten. Dabei standen sie erst in der Eingangshalle…

„Ist okay. Zieh die Schuhe aus.", sagte er leise zu ihr.

Nach einem zögernden Blick auf Ashley, die sie immer noch lächelnd und neugierig betrachtete, zog Sarah ihre Ballerinas aus. Jackson hängte inzwischen Sarahs Tasche an einen Garderobenhaken.

„Ich führ euch ein bisschen rum. Naja, wohl eher dich."

Sie strahlte Sarah wieder an. Schüchtern erwiderte diese das Lächeln. Ashley zeigte ihnen zuerst das Wohnzimmer. Sarah fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Er ahnte, dass sie es wohl riesig fand. Einige Sessel und zwei kleinere Sofas standen in einem lockeren Kreis in der Ecke nahe des Fernsehers. Die andere Seite war fast vollkommen freigeräumt.

„_Unsere Tanzfläche_.", dachte er begeistert.

Dann gingen sie in die Küche, die fast dreimal so groß war wie Sarahs eigene. Sie riss die Augen auf, als sie die Platten mit Essen und diverse Flaschen mit Getränken auf dem Tresen sah.

„Wow. Erwarten wir eine Kompanie oder so?"

Sie sah Jackson an.

„Du sagtest es werden höchstens zehn sein. Mit Ashley."

„Es werden noch sechs kommen. Wir hatten mehr eingeladen. Aber manche hatten keine Zeit oder mussten kurzfristig wieder absagen.", schaltete sich Ashley ein.

Dann deutete sie auf das reichhaltige Büffet.

„Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass keiner verhungert. Wer mag, kann sich ja was mitnehmen. Außerdem wird allein Kel…"

Jackson räusperte sich und schnitt ihr damit das Wort ab. Um Sarah abzulenken, fügte er hinzu:

„Du weißt doch, wie verschwenderisch Amerikaner sind. Wir können ja die Reste nach Afrika schicken."

Diese kniff die Augen zusammen und murmelte etwas auf Deutsch. Er ahnte, dass es sicher nichts Nettes war und lachte nur. Ashley sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Das ist normal bei uns."

„Na dann.", erwiderte sie immer noch sichtlich verwirrt, aber lächelnd.

„Wollt ihr euch schon was nehmen?"

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf.

„Später."

Jackson sah auf die Uhr.

„_Die ersten werden ja bald ankommen._"

„Wollen wir ´n bisschen Musik anmachen und so?"

„_Das wird Sarah sicher etwas beruhigen._"

„Auf jeden Fall."

Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Jackson holte Sarahs Tasche und ließ die beiden Frauen für einen Moment allein. Als er zurückkam, spielte Sarah nervös mit ihren Fingern. Er küsste sie auf die Wange. Ashley lächelte.

„Gern. War eine tolle Gelegenheit, dass wir mal wieder zusammenhocken und Spaß haben."

„_Wow. Sarah hat was zu ihr gesagt? Und Ash hat Recht. Es ist großartig, dass es geklappt hat. Auch wenn nicht alle konnten._"

Jackson und Ashley schalteten die Musikanlage an und schließlich erfüllte Musik den Raum. Sarah sah sich um und suchte offenbar nach den Lautsprechern, die jedoch verdeckt waren.

„Cool.", murmelte sie beeindruckt.

Jackson lachte leise und küsste sie.

„Alles okay?"

„Bisher schon. Kriege ich jetzt einen Karottenstick?"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Hast du die vorhin gesehen?", fragte Ashley verwundert.

Jackson lachte wieder.

„_Sie hat wirklich Karottensticks. Ich schmeiß mich weg._"

„Sie hat nur geraten."

„Das glaubst _du_.", erwiderte Sarah.

Sie gingen zurück in die Küche. Sarah inspizierte das Angebot und nahm sich dann ein Käse-und-Gurken-Sandwich. Jackson bemerkte, dass Sarah sich - während sie am Sandwich knabberte und ab und zu an einem Smoothie nippte - Ashley genauer ansah. Nach einer Weile zupfte sie geistesabwesend an ihrem Kleid herum. Diese Geste und ihre Mimik zeigten ihm, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Er streichelte Sarahs Wange und flüsterte ihr dann zu:

„Wenn du dich unwohl fühlst, sag mir sofort Bescheid. Dann gehen wir kurz raus an die frische Luft. Und wenn dir das alles zu viel wird, fahren wir zurück. Okay?"

Sie sah ihn nur an. Er nahm ihre Hand.

„Liebling, ich meins ernst. Wenn du merkst, dass es zu viel Stress für dich ist, verabschieden wir uns. Kein Problem. Bleib nur so lange, dass du alle kennen gelernt hast."

Sie nickte nur. Er küsste sie nochmal. Der Klingelton vom Tor erschallte. Ashley ging zur Haustür. Jackson tätschelte Sarahs Hand.

„Immer schön atmen."

Langsam folgten sie der Gastgeberin. Inzwischen hatten die Neuankömmlinge - Kellan Lutz und seine Freundin AnnaLynne McCord - das Haus betreten. Abermals blieb Sarah wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Hey, Kumpel.", begrüßte Jackson Kellan freudestrahlend und umarmte den muskulösen Mann.

Kellan klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. Dann deutete Jackson auf Sarah.

„Das ist meine Sarah. Und das sind Kellan und AnnaLynne."

AnnaLynne lächelte leicht. Nach einem Moment fiel Jackson auf, dass sie mit ihrer wilden Lockenmähne entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit Cheryl hatte.

„Freut mich, dich zu treffen.", meinte Kellan breit grinsend.

Sarah erwiderte zaghaft das Lächeln. Kellan und AnnaLynne starrten auf ihre Tattoos. Besonders AnnaLynne schien nicht zu wissen, was sie davon halten sollte.

„_Ich hab ihnen doch davon erzählt… Sie sollen sie nicht so anstarren._"

Auch das Halsband schien sie leicht zu irritieren.

„Mich auch.", entgegnete Sarah.

Die kleine Gruppe ging ins Wohnzimmer.

„Also legen wir heute wirklich eine flotte Sohle aufs Parkett?", fragte Kellan, als er sah, dass im Wohnzimmer Platz geschaffen wurde.

„Du wirst vor Neid erblassen, wenn du uns tanzen siehst.", erwiderte Jackson.

„Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich tanze.", murmelte Sarah vor sich hin.

Er tat so, als hätte er das überhört.

„Wo ist das Büffet? Ich bin am Verhungern.", verkündete Kellan.

AnnaLynne rollte mit den Augen. Jackson und Ashley tauschten einen belustigten Blick. Verstehen erhellte Sarahs Gesicht. Jackson legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und sie folgten den anderen drei zurück in die Küche. Sie schien über etwas nachzudenken. Kellan lud sich einen Teller mit Snacks voll und Ashley unterhielt sich mit AnnaLynne. Sarah sagte leise zu Jackson:

„Könntest du bitte aufhören, mir die Leute vorzustellen, als wüsste ich nicht, wer sie sind? Ich will nicht als totale Idiotin dastehen."

Er seufzte.

„Das macht man nun mal so. Ihr habt euch noch nie getroffen. Also stelle ich euch einander vor. Das sind normale Umgangsformen. Außerdem weiß ich doch nicht, wen du eventuell schon kennst und wen nicht."

Sie ging nicht direkt auf sein leichtes spotten ein, sondern forderte ihn nur verstimmt auf:

„Bring mir lieber was zu süffeln."

Er lachte leise.

„Jawohl, Miss Schnapsdrossel."

Er ließ sie - leise vor sich hin fluchend - stehen, ging zu den Getränken und mischte für sie Orangensaft und Sekt in einem Glas.

„Ist die Mischung nicht ein bisschen zu stark?", fragte Ashley ihn.

„Keine Sorge. Sie kommt schließlich aus Irland. Sie verträgt das schon."

Drei Augenpaare richteten sich auf Sarah. Jackson ging wieder zu ihr. Sie wirkte steif.

„Trink nicht zu hastig. Hab bisschen mehr Sekt reingemacht. Und entspann dich. Hab nur gesagt, dass du Irin bist und einiges verträgst."

„Oh."

Sie trank einen großen Schluck."

„Langsam hab ich gesagt."

„_Sie versteht meine Sprache doch, oder?!_"

„Fick dich, Rathbone.", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Dann leerte sie das Glas.

„Jesus. Übertreibs nicht."

„_Jetzt will sie sich offenbar die Kante geben, weil sie so gestresst ist. Prima…_"

Er nahm ihr das Glas ab. Sie nieste, wahrscheinlich wegen der Sektperlen, die ihr sicher wegen des hastigen Trinkens in die Nase gestiegen waren. Er holte ein Taschentuch aus der Hosentasche seiner Jeans und gab es ihr. Sie wandte sich etwas ab und putzte sich die Nase.

„Mach bitte langsam. Ich weiß, dass du gestresst bist. Aber versuch bitte, dich erst später zu betrinken."

„Ja, ja."

Es klang, als würde sie lieber etwas anderes sagen wollen. Er steckte das Taschentuch wieder in die Hosentasche.

„Komm. Versuchen wir, sowas wie Konversation zu machen."

Als hätte er ihr Folter angedroht, blickte sie ihn mit ihrem besten Märtyrergesicht an. Jacksons Mundwinkel zuckten kurz. Sie gingen zu den anderen. Wie so oft ließ Sarah die anderen reden und stand nur da. Kellan schien den ganzen Tag schon nichts gegessen zu haben, denn er stopfte sich beinah unentwegt Essen in den Mund.

„_Und da fragt Sarah, wieso Ashley so viel bereitgestellt hat…_"

Zweifelnd sah Sarah auf die Speisen und Getränke. Sie schien sich noch etwas nehmen zu wollen, traute sich aber nicht.

„Greif zu, hon. Nimm dir, was du willst."

Sie warf einen Blick auf Ashley. Diese fügte hinzu:

„Dafür stehts da."

Nach einem weiteren Blick auf AnnaLynne, meinte Sarah:

„Später vielleicht."

Jackson ahnte, was in ihr vorging und seufzte leise.

„_Wie oft soll ich ihr noch sagen, dass sie sich keine Gedanken um ihre Figur machen soll?!_"

Er beugte sich runter und flüsterte ihr zu:

„Wenn du Appetit auf etwas hast, dann iss. Hör auf, Ash oder AnnaLynne oder …"

Er brach ab, bevor er verraten konnte, dass Nikki Reed - die leider ebenfalls gertenschlank war - auch kommen würde. Er sprach einfach weiter.

„Oder irgendeine andere Frau anzusehen und dich mit ihnen zu vergleichen. Das sind Schauspielerinnen und aus irgendeinem Grund müssen sie so dünn sein. Ich schwör, wenn du eine von ihnen auch nur eine Sekunde lang anschaust und befürchtest, du könntest als verfressen gelten, weil sie so schlank sind und du was isst, fessle ich dich an einen Stuhl und stopf dir das Essen wie einem Truthahn den Hals runter."

Sie blinzelte.

„Truthahn?"

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Also, iss und trink, was du magst. Und wenn ich dich dabei erwische, wie du dich mit einer von ihnen vergleichst, leg ich dich übers Knie."

„Mhm… _So_ gesehen kann ich ja gar nicht verlieren."

Er lachte.

„_Stimmt._"

„Jetzt iss endlich, bevor ich Ash um einen Trichter bitte."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. Dann nahm sie sich ein Sandwich. Kellan schaufelte sich förmlich eine zweite Portion auf seinen Teller. Seine Freundin klopfte ihm auf die Finger.

„Lass den anderen auch noch was übrig."

„Wer zu spät kommt, kriegt nichts mehr.", erwiderte er achselzuckend.

„So sieht Faith das auch.", nuschelte Sarah.

Jackson lachte. Die drei sahen ihn verwundert an.

Sarah spielte nervös mit einer Serviette.

„Was ist?", fragte Jackson leise.

„Ich muss auf die Toilette."

„Oh, richtig."

„_Wundert mich, dass sich ihre schwache Blase nicht schon eher gemeldet hat._"

Er wandte sich Ashley zu.

„Sarah muss mal für Welpen."

Sarah stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite. Ashley war im ersten Moment irritiert, doch dann dämmerte ihr offenbar, was Jackson meinte.

„Du weißt noch, wo die Gästetoilette ist, oder?"

Er nickte.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn du es mir zeigst?", fragte Sarah Ashley.

Sowohl Jackson als auch Ashley sahen sie verwundert an.

„Ja, sicher."

Die beiden Frauen verließen die Küche. Bald darauf kam Ashley zurück. Sie lächelte Jackson bübisch an und zwinkerte dann.

„So, so Jay. Du hast also eine besondere Beziehung zu Badezimmern?"

Er lachte. Obwohl er nicht glauben konnte, dass Sarah _das_ verraten hatte.

„Junge Liebe halt."

Ashley schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

Schließlich wurde Jackson das Warten zu lang.

„_Sie wird sich doch nicht etwa im Bad verschanzen?_"

„Ich schau mal, was sie macht."

„Genau."

Ashley wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Jackson griente kurz. Gerade, als er sich auf den Weg machte, klingelte es am Tor. Doch er wollte erst mal nach Sarah sehen. Er blieb am Ende des Flurs stehen und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Sarah stand vor der Gästetoilette und schien nicht zu wissen, in welche Richtung sie gehen sollte.

„_Sie würde sich in Ashleys Palast noch verlaufen…_"

„Schatz?"

Er ging auf sie zu.

„Alles klar?"

„Sicher. Frauen brauchen doch immer Stunden im Bad."

„Ja, _normale_ Frauen…"

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Fick dich, Rathbone."

Er lachte.

„Soll ich dir den Mund mit Seife auswaschen, bevor du die neuen Gäste kennen lernst?"

Sie seufzte.

„Gehen wir lieber zurück. Nicht, dass sie noch denken, …"

„…wir würden vögeln?"

Ihre Augen wurden groß.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie das denken könnten?"

„Ash hat mich sehr verschmitzt angeschaut. Und so."

Sie schien innerlich die Augen zu rollen. Er nahm ihre Hand.

„Komm, hon. Du wirst erwartet."

Sie gingen zurück in die Küche. Er legte ihr die Hand auf den unteren Rücken und schob sie sanft zu der Gruppe beim Büfett. Er umarmte erst Nikki und dann ihren Mann Paul McDonald. Danach deutete er auf Sarah.

„Das ist Sarah. Schatz, das sind Nikki und ihr Mann Paul."

Wie so oft rissen die beiden beim Anblick ihrer Tattoos erst mal kurz die Augen auf. Doch dann lächelte Nikki, ebenso wie Paul.

„Es ist wirklich großartig, dich zu treffen. Ihr seht toll zusammen aus."

Sarah erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Danke. Ihr auch."

Jackson küsste ihr Haar. Nikki und Paul strahlten sich verliebt an.

„So viel Liebe ist echt ekelhaft.", nuschelte Sarah vor sich hin.

„Mecker nicht rum. Positive Energie. Wir können sie alle gut gebrauchen."

Nikki und Paul bedienten sich am Büfett, während Sarah sich an Jackson schmiegte. Alle unterhielten sich und scherzten.

„Die Musik ist toll.", meinte Paul nach einer Weile.

Nikki nickte. Jackson drückte Sarahs Schulter.

„Einige Lieder sind von Sarahs MP3-Player."

Nikki wirkte erst überrascht, lächelte sie dann aber erfreut an.

„Du hast einen wirklich guten Musikgeschmack."

„Danke."

Sarah errötete leicht. Jackson hatte das Gefühl, dass die beiden Frauen einen Draht zueinander finden konnten. Und er wollte ja, dass Sarah sich mit seinen Freunden unterhielt und nicht nur rumsaß und sich an ihn klammerte.

„Hey, was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr euch auf eines der Sofas setzt und ein bisschen redet? Über Musik. Oder was auch immer euch einfällt.", schlug er deshalb vor.

Sie sah ihn panisch an.

„_Wieso ist sie schon wieder so gestresst? Ich hatte gehofft, sie würde sich über diese Gelegenheiten freuen. Und ich bleib doch die ganze Zeit hier._"

„Nutz den Moment.", meinte er leise zu ihr.

„Ja, ich quetsch dich über Jay aus.", rief Nikki begeistert.

„_Viel Glück…_"

Ashley lachte. Sarah sah aus, als wäre ihr etwas übel. Jackson beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte ihr zu:

„Es ist okay. Ich bin ganz in deiner Nähe. Hab Spaß."

Sie nickte zaghaft. Alle verließen die Küche. Sarah und Nikki setzten sich auf eines der beiden Sofas, während die anderen sich im Raum verteilten. Es schien langsam ein Gespräch zwischen den beiden Frauen aufzukommen. Sarah warf immer wieder einen Blick zu Jackson, der sie jedes Mal aufmunternd anlächelte.

„_Klappt doch soweit. Und sie scheint Spaß zu haben._"

Plötzlich riss Nikki die Augen auf und sah Sarah mit offenem Mund an. Diese erwiderte ihren Blick sichtlich peinlich berührt.

„_Was hat sie denn grad zu ihr gesagt?!_"

Doch dann nickte Nikki, lächelte und zwinkerte sogar. Sarah atmete erleichtert aus. Gleich darauf errötete sie wieder. Jackson fragte sich, worüber sich die Frauen wohl unterhielten, freute sich aber gleichzeitig, dass sich offenbar gut verstanden. Beide sahen zu ihm hin. Er lächelte wieder, wenn auch leicht verwirrt. Sie nahmen das Gespräch wieder auf. Nach einer Weile klingelte es abermals am Tor. Jackson wusste, wer das war und ging zu ihnen hinüber.

„Ich stör euch nur ungern. Aber ich nehme an, du wirst dich über den neuen Gast freuen, Schatz. Denk an diesen Moment, wenn du das nächste Mal sauer auf mich bist."

„_Was, wie ich uns kenne, wohl ziemlich bald sein könnte…_"

Sarah runzelte die Stirn und folgte Jackson dann zur Haustür. Dort begrüßte Ashley gerade Robert. Als er Sarah sah, lächelte er. Freudestrahlend fiel sie ihm um den Hals.

„Rob!"

Er drückte sie leicht.

„Hey, Kleeblatt."

„_Was´n hier los?! Mit so viel Wiedersehensfreude hatte ich nicht gerechnet._"

Sarah kicherte und ließ Robert los.

„_Jetzt _giggelt_ sie auch noch wegen dem Clown_.", dachte er verstimmt und berührte sie am Rücken, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er auch noch da war.

Sie wandte den Kopf. Er sah sie fragend an. Sie trat einen Schritt nach hinten.

„Hi, Rob."

„Hi, Jay."

Auch Ashley sah Sarah verblüfft an, als sie ins Wohnzimmer gingen. Jackson und Robert liefen hinter den Frauen. Verwirrt und verärgert fragte Jackson:

„Du hast einen Spitznamen für _meine_ Freundin?!"

„Also, du und Rob, mhm?", fragte Ashley fast im selben Moment.

„Es gibt kein ‚ich und Rob'."

„_Möchte auch sein_."

Beide warfen einen Blick nach hinten. Jackson betrachtete Robert weiter argwöhnisch, während der nicht zu wissen schien, wo das Problem lag. Als Kellan Robert sah, rief er begeistert aus:

„Pattinson, hast du es auch geschafft?"

Die beiden schlugen ein. Der Reihe nach begrüßten auch die anderen Robert.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich _dermaßen_ freust, ihn wieder zu sehen.", meinte Jackson leise zu Sarah.

Er versuchte, es beiläufig klingen zu lassen. Aber in Wahrheit verwirrte und ärgerte ihn Sarahs Verhalten.

„Ich kannte ihn schon. Willst du denn nicht, dass ich mich mit deinen Freunden gut verstehe?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Hon, hör auf, mich zu manipulieren. Sicher finde ich es gut, wenn du dich mit meinen Freunden verstehst. Aber es wundert mich, dass du ihm einfach so um den Hals fällst."

„Ich habe mich nur gefreut."

Sie nahm seine Hand.

„Du brauchst nicht eifersüchtig zu sein. Okay?"

Er seufzte.

„Okay. Tut mir leid, dass ich dir Vorhaltungen gemacht hab."

Sie umarmte ihn. Er legte die Arme um sie.

„Schon okay. Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe."

Er küsste ihr Haar.

„Ja, weiß ich. Und ich liebe dich."

Einen Moment lang standen sie nur da, bis Jackson sagte:

„Mischen wir uns wieder unter die Leute."

„Wo ist eigentlich Kristen?", fragte Sarah, als sie sich zu der Gruppe gesellten.

„Sie ist wegen einem neuen Film in Ontario. Es tut ihr leid, dass sie heute nicht dabei sein kann. Aber ich soll euch alle grüßen. Ganz besonders dich."

Robert lächelte sie an. Sarah war es anzusehen, dass sie enttäuscht war. Jackson strich ihr ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Sei nicht traurig. Dann arrangieren wir ein Treffen, wenn du wieder hier bist. Wird schon klappen."

Sie nickte und wich Jacksons Blick aus. Er wusste, das war kein gutes Zeichen. Er nahm sich vor, ihr ein Versprechen abzunehmen, dass sie zurückkommen würde.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis es abermals klingelte. Jackson lächelte.

„_Über _diesen_ Partygast wird sie sich vielleicht am meisten freuen._", dachte er aufgeregt.

„Der Letzte. Komm, Liebling."

Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zur Haustür. Taylor Lautner betrat das Haus und wurde von Ashley begrüßt. Sarah lächelte und sah Jackson an. Dieser zwinkerte.

„Was wäre das für eine Party, wenn die Wölfin nicht den Wolf kennen lernt?"

Sie lachte und trat dann näher an Taylor und Ashley heran. Jackson stellte sie einander vor.

„Freut mich, dich zu treffen.", sagte Sarah schüchtern.

Taylor entblößte eine Reihe schneeweißer Zähne als er breit lächelte.

„Mich auch."

„Na, dann komm mal rein. Die anderen sind alle schon da."

Die vier gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo Taylor von allen begrüßt wurde.

„Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig, um noch ein paar Sachen vom Büfett abzubekommen.", meinte Nikki und warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf Kellan, der schon wieder einen Teller in der Hand hielt.

Einige lachten leise. Jackson strich Sarah über die Wange.

„Nimm dir auch noch was. Und dann schnapp dir Rob oder einen der anderen und quatsch mit ihm."

„Rob?"

„Ist okay. Ich bin ja irgendwie froh, dass ihr euch mögt. Also nimm dir einen Snack und dann setzt ihr euch hin und redet."

Er küsste sie. Sie legte ihm die Arme um den Hals.

„Geh schon, bevor ichs mir anders überlege."

Sie holte sich etwas vom Büfett und fragte Robert dann:

„Wollen wir die Amis mal stehen lassen und uns ein bisschen in Ruhe unterhalten?"

Er lachte.

„Gern."

Sie setzten sich auf eine Couch. Dieses Mal schaute Sarah nicht so oft zu Jackson hinüber. Er hatte jedoch das Gefühl, dass sie sich förmlich dazu zwang. Er hingegen nahm kaum den Blick von ihr. So sah er auch, dass Sarah immer wieder zu Roberts out-of-bed-Frisur schaute.

„_Haar-Groupie…_"

Plötzlich streckte Robert die Hand aus, wahrscheinlich um Sarahs Halsband zu berühren. Sie wich zurück.

„_Der soll die Pfoten vom Hals meines Mädchens lassen._"

Sarah schaute zu ihm. Dann schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf und wandte sich wieder Robert zu.

„Hey, Tay. Willst du dich vielleicht zu ihnen gesellen? Sarah würde sich sicher freuen, sich mal mit dir zu unterhalten."

Taylor sah ihn überrascht an, genauso wie die anderen um sie herum. Doch dann nickte er und ging zu Sarah und Robert hinüber. Abermals sah sie wieder kurz zu Jackson, bevor sie Taylor anlächelte und etwas sagte. Robert blinzelte verwirrt, machte aber Platz. Sarah saß nun - für ihre Verhältnisse - ziemlich eingequetscht zwischen den beiden. Sie sah wieder zu Jackson und formte mit den Lippen das Wort ‚Bella'. Er lachte leise und sagte dann zu Nikki und Ashley:

„Sie fühlt sich jetzt wie Isabella, praktisch eingeklemmt zwischen Edward und Jacob."

Die beiden lachten.

„Zehn, dass sie Rob wegschickt.", sagte er dann.

„Nie im Leben."

„Wartet es ab."

Sarah sah wieder Robert an, sagte etwas und drückte ihm ihren Teller in die Hand. Jackson musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Einen Moment lang schaute Robert Sarah nur verwirrt an, dann erwiderte er etwas und stand auf. Auch Taylor sah sie verblüfft an, als sie sich ihm zuwandte. Während Robert sich zu Jackson und den anderen gesellte, begannen Sarah und Taylor ein Gespräch.

„Woher wusstest du das?", fragte Ashley.

„Ich kenne sie halt gut. Ich ahnte, dass sie ein Faible für Tay hat."

Robert wirkte irgendwie beleidigt, dass Sarah ihn quasi abserviert hatte. Bald waren Sarah und Taylor in ein Gespräch vertieft. Sie hatte die Beine angezogen. Er deutete auf ihren rechten Knöchel und sagte etwas. Kurz darauf sahen beide zu Robert, der immer noch neben Jackson und den anderen stand. Taylor lachte und sie fiel ein. Robert schaute verwirrt zu ihnen. Jackson lachte.

„Ich schätze, sie hat ihm irgendwas vom freien Irland und bösen Engländern erzählt."

„Was?!"

Jackson zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sarah hatte sich bereits wieder Taylor zugewandt. Auch er schaute immer wieder auf ihr Halsband. Geistesabwesend strich sie darüber. Dann öffnete sie den Verschluss und hielt ihm das Band hin.

„_Sie hat wirklich einen Narren an ihm gefressen._"

„Wieso darf er…", begann Robert.

Jackson brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. Sarah machte sich das Band wieder um und sah kurz zu Jackson rüber. Der konnte selbst nicht glauben, was er sah. Genauso wenig wie die anderen. Doch Sarah ließ sich davon nicht beirren und unterhielt sich weiter mit Taylor. Plötzlich kam Jackson eine Idee. Er lachte.

„Moment."

Vor sich hin feixend ging er zu der Musikanlage. Als dann nachgemachtes Wolfsgeheul ertönte, hoben beide den Blick.

_Who´s that I see walking in these woods?_

_Why, it´s Little Red Riding Hood_

Einige lachten. Taylor rollte mit den Augen. Ebenso wie Sarah.

_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood_

_You sure are looking good_

_You´re everything a big bad wolf could want_

„_Ich kann mir vorstellen, was _diese_ kleine böse Wölfin gerne möchte…_"

Während des Liedes sprachen Sarah und Taylor weiter miteinander.

_Listen to me_

_Little Red Riding Hood_

_I don´t think big girls should_

_Go walking these spooky old woods alone_

Sarah sah zu Jackson, der mit den Augenbrauen wackelte.

„_Diese düsteren Wälder… Aber so düster sind sie nicht. Zumindest nicht, wenn man sich darin vergnügt._"

_Ow_

_What big eyes you have_

_The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad_

Wieder sah sie zu Jackson hinüber, der leicht belustigt wirkte.

„_Hey, es ist in dem Lied, oder?_"

Sie sagte etwas zu Taylor, was ihn sichtlich überraschte. Vielleicht klärte sie ihn darüber auf, dass das Lied eher Sarah meinte.

_So just to see that you don´t get chased_

Sarah entblößte die Zähne. Taylors Augen wurden größer und er wich unwillkürlich zurück. Doch dann schien sie sich zu entschuldigen. Es war wohl nur eine Demonstration.

_I think I ought to walk with you for a ways_

_What full lips you have_

_They´re sure to lure someone bad_

Sie blickte zu Jackson und hob eine Augenbraue.

„_Oh ja, ihre Lippen haben mich tatsächlich verführt._"

Als sie wieder Taylor ansah, wirkte der immer noch geschockt.

_So until you get to grandma´s place_

_I think you ought to walk with me and be safe_

_I´m gonna keep my sheep suit on_

_Until I´m sure that you´ve been shown_

_That I can be trusted walking with you alone_

_Ow_

Nachdem sie sich noch eine Weile unterhalten hatten, ging Jackson zu ihnen und gab Sarah ein Glas mit Saft. Sie leerte es in fast einem Zug.

„_Wusste ich doch, dass sie Durst hat._"

„Du bist ein echter Witzbold.", sagte Taylor zu ihm.

„Kennst mich doch."

„Ich werd mal schauen, was noch vom Büfett übrig ist."

Er wandte sich an Sarah.

„Wir reden später noch ein bisschen?"

Sie lächelte.

„Gern."

Taylor ging in die Küche. Jackson setzte sich neben sie.

„Geht's dir gut?"

Sie nickte.

„Willst du gehen?"

Sie sah sich im Raum um und überlegte.

„Nur Verlierer sitzen Samstagabend zu Hause rum."

Er lachte.

„Dann lassen wir jetzt mal die Party richtig starten."


	139. Kapitel 138

Unter ‚Party richtig starten' verstand Jackson, dass er mit Sarah tanzen wollte. Er bereitete ein Lied dafür vor und sagte Ashley, dass sie es abspielen sollte, wenn er ihr ein Zeichen gab. Dann teilte er Sarah mit, was er von ihr wollte. Sie schien nicht wirklich begeistert davon zu sein.

„_Immer diese übertriebene Schüchternheit. Im Club lässt sie sich inzwischen doch auch nicht mehr lange bitten._"

Er zog sie sanft zu der freien Fläche.

„Komm schon. Du tanzt wundervoll."

Er strich ihr über die Wange.

„Schließ die Augen, hon."

„_Sie muss die anderen einfach mal vergessen und ausblenden._"

Nach kurzem Zögern leistete sie seiner Aufforderung Folge. Er nahm ihre rechte Hand und legte sie auf seine Schulter. Dann umfasste er liebevoll ihre linke, bevor er seine rechte auf ihre Hüfte legte.

„Stell dir vor, dass wir allein sind. Nur du und ich in unserer Blase."

Sie lächelte und nickte leicht.

„Folge nur der Musik. Und lass mich führen. Ausnahmsweise."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. Dann seufzte sie.

„Welches Lied?"

„‚American Mouth, Flightless Bird'."

Sie lächelte.

„Iron and Wine."

Er küsste sie zärtlich.

„Du erst nach links. Und lass dich einfach von der Musik leiten."

Er nickte Ashley zu und diese ließ das Lied abspielen. Sarah wirkte erst etwas gehemmt, doch nach einigen Takten befolgte sie anscheinend seinen Rat. Zumindest wurde sie lockerer und hatte offenbar Freude am tanzen. Als das nächste Lied anfing, zog er sie an sich und küsste sie.

„War das so schlimm?", fragte er leise.

Sie sah ihn an.

„Ging schon."

„Spaß haben, du Trauerkloß. Deshalb sind wir hier."

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Kellan lachte. Sarah verbarg das Gesicht an Jacksons Brust. Er legte die Arme um sie.

„Du hast wirklich wunderbar getanzt."

„Kriege ich was zu trinken?"

„Ja. Saft, Wasser oder einen dieser albernen Smoothies."

Sie sah ihn wieder an.

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint."

„Weiß ich. Du kriegst später Alk."

Sie zog einen Schmollmund.

„Hör auf damit. Du willst dich doch nur besaufen, damit ich dich nicht mehr auf die Tanzfläche zerre."

„Dann eben nicht.", murmelte sie.

Nikki und Paul nahmen sich ein Beispiel und gesellten sich zu ihnen, um zu tanzen. Wenig später dann auch Ashley und AnnaLynne.

„Du solltest jetzt wieder was trinken.", meinte Jackson nach einer Weile.

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dies war nicht nur eine liebevolle Geste, sondern er prüfte dadurch auch ihre Temperatur. Sie gingen in die Küche.

„Willst du kurz raus gehen und frische Luft schnappen?"

„Mir geht's gut."

„Okay. Aber wenn was ist, dann sag Bescheid."

Er sah sie eindringlich an.

„Ja, mache ich. Mir geht's wirklich gut."

Er lächelte.

„Gut."

Er küsste sie und Sarah schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Gehen wir wieder zu den anderen?"

Sie nickte. Die restlichen Partygäste unterhielten sich, tanzten oder lauschten der Musik. Jackson beteiligte sich an den Gesprächen, während Sarah nur dicht neben ihm stand. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie zuhörte oder abgeschalten hatte. Er hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt. Hin und wieder küsste er - beinah geistesabwesend - ihr Haar. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als er fragte:

„Wollen wir nochmal tanzen? Etwas Langsameres?"

Sie nickte. Er ging zu der Anlage und setzte ein Lied von Alannah Myles auf die Playliste. Dann nahm er Sarahs Hand und führte sie zur kleinen Tanzfläche.

„Was ist es diesmal?"

„Wirst du gleich hören. Es wird dir gefallen. Außerdem musst du eigentlich nur dastehen. Ich tanz um dich rum."

„Sollte es nicht andersrum sein?"

Er lachte auf.

„_Stimmt auch wieder._"

„Später vielleicht."

Als das Lied begann, lachte Sarah kurz.

„Ja, das gefällt mir."

Er grinste und küsste sie dann.

_Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell_

_Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high_

Tatsächlich wiegte sich Sarah eher zur Musik, als wirklich zu tanzen. Jackson stand hinter ihr, hatte die Arme um ihre Mitte gelegt und ahmte ihre Bewegungen nach.

_Mama´s dancin´ with a baby on her shoulder_

_The sun is settin´ like molasses in the sky_

_The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything_

Sie wandte ihm das Gesicht zu und zwinkerte. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit und küsste sie.

_Always wanting more, he´d leave you longing for_

Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ferkel.", murmelte sie und blickte wieder geradeaus.

Er musste feixen.

_Black velvet and that little boy´s smile_

_Black velvet with that slow southern style_

Paul lachte auf. Jackson knabberte an Sarahs Ohrläppchen herum.

„_Ich denke, manchmal gefällt ihr der Südstaatenstyle tatsächlich. Auch wenn sie das nie zugeben würde._"

_A new religion that´ll bring ya to your knees_

„Meine Mary.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„_Wie sehr ich sie anbete. Sprichwörtlich…_"

_Black velvet if you please_

_Up in Memphis the music´s like a heat wave_

_White lightning, bound to drive you wild_

_Mama´s baby´s in the heart of every school girl_

_'Love me Tender' leaves ´em cryin´ in the aisle_

„_Ob ich sie je durch den Mittelgang führen werde? Irgendwann wickle ich sie schon ein und zerr sie vor den Traualtar._"

_The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true_

Sie sah ihn kurz an und nickte.

„_Wieso? _Sie_ ist doch die süße Sünde auf zwei Beinen._"

_Always wanting more, he´d leave you longing for_

_Black velvet and that little boy´s smile_

_Black velvet with that slow southern style_

_A new religion that´ll bring ya to your knees_

_Black velvet if you please_

_Every word of every song that he sang was for you_

Sie strahlten einander an.

„Sehr wahr.", meinte er und küsste sie.

_In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon_

_What could you do?_

Er umarmte sie fester.

„_Ich will nicht, dass sie geht. Ich will sie nicht verlieren._"

_Black velvet and that little boy´s smile_

_Black velvet with that slow southern style_

_A new religion that´ll bring ya to your knees_

_Black velvet if you please_

_Black velvet and that little boy´s smile_

_Black velvet with that slow southern style_

_A new religion that´ll bring ya to your knees_

_Black velvet if you please_

_If you please_

_If you please_

_If you please_

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und beide versanken in einem langen Kuss. Sie strich ihm eine Locke aus dem Gesicht.

„Okay, jetzt tanze ich um dich rum. Oder so."

Er lächelte.

„Da bin ich gespannt."

Sie gingen zu der Anlage und er zeigte ihr, wie man die Playliste einstellte und die Reihenfolge veränderte. Sie wählte zwei Lieder, erst eines von Cher, dann eins von Shakira. Jackson küsste ihre Wange.

„Freut mich, dass du langsam immer mehr Spaß hast."

„Habe ich tatsächlich.", gab sie zu.

„Du kriegst dann auch noch was zu süffeln."

Sie strahlte.

„Prima. Jetzt tanze mit deiner Rock-´n´-Roll-Königin."

Er verbeugte sich leicht.

„Sehr gern, eure Hoheit."

Sie gingen zurück. Jackson horchte auf, als eine fröhliche Melodie aus den Lautsprechern ertönte.

„_Na, geht doch._"

Sarah bewegte sich anmutig und erotisch zugleich zur Musik.

_I was born in the waggon of a travellin´ show_

_My mama used to dance for the money they´d throw_

_Papa would do whatever he could_

_Preach a little gospel, sell a couple bottles of Doctor Good_

_Gypsies, tramps and thieves_

Er sah kurz auf ihr Fußkettchen und zog dann spielerisch an einem ihrer Zöpfchen.

„_Meine Zigeunerin._"

Sie lachte.

_We´d heard it from the people of the town_

_They´d call us gypsies, tramps and thieves_

_But every night all the men would come around_

_And lay their money down_

Sie warf seinen Freunden einen Blick zu. Er ahnte, woran sie dachte.

„_Ja, ja. Alle Männer sind Schweine…_"

_Picked up a boy just south of Mobile_

_Gave him a ride, filled him with a hot meal_

_I was sixteen, he was twenty-one_

_Rode with us to Memphis_

_And papa would shot him if he knew what he´d done_

„_So sollte es sein. Jeder anständige Vater würde den Typ abknallen, der sein Töchterchen angefasst hat._"

_Gypsies, tramps and thieves_

_We´d heard it from the people of the town_

_They´d call us gypsies, tramps and thieves_

_But every night all the men would come around_

_I never had schoolin´, but he taught me well_

_With his smooth southern style_

„Ja.", sagte sie leise und strich über seine Wange.

„_Ich hab ihr wohl tatsächlich einiges beigebracht. Und ich hoffe, sie wird irgendwann lernen, wie schön das Leben sein kann._"

_Three months later I´m a gal in trouble_

_And I haven´t seen him for a while, uh-uh_

_I haven´t seen him for a while, uh-uh_

Er küsste sie.

_She was born in the wagon of a travellin´ show_

_Her mama had to dance for the money they´d throw_

_Grandpa´d do whatever he could_

_Preach a little gospel, sell a couple bottles of Doctor Good_

„Soll ich dir Geld ins Höschen stecken?", flüsterte er ihr frech zu und küsste sie dann.

„Blödmann."

Das nächste Lied begann.

_Broke my heart on the road_

_Spent the weekend sewing the pieces back on_

Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„_Ich hab manchmal das Gefühl, das wäre meine Aufgabe…_"

_Crayons and dolls pass me_

_Walking gets too boring when you learn how to fly_

Sie lächelte und breitete einen Moment lang die Arme aus. Er lachte.

„_Mein fliegendes Supergirl._"

_Not the homecoming kind_

Sie schaute kurz zu Ashley, Nikki und AnnaLynne. Jackson unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

_Tale the top off and who knows what you might find_

_Won´t confess all my sins_

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

_You can bet I´ll try it, but you can´t always win_

_´Cause I´m a gypsy, are you coming with me?_

„Natürlich.", meinte er und lächelte.

Sie erwiderte es.

„_Ich würde ihr überallhin folgen._"

_I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me_

Er lachte und tätschelte leicht ihren Po.

„_Sie hat ja inzwischen schon meinen halben Kleiderschrank getragen._"

_Never made agreements just like a gypsy_

„_Würde erklären, warum sie sich gegen irgendwelche Verpflichtungen wehrt. Und warum es so hart war, sie davon zu überzeugen, eine Beziehung mit mir zu führen._"

_And I won´t back down ´cause life´s already bit me_

Sie lächelte breit und er lachte.

_And I won´t cry, I´m too young to die if you´re gonna quit me_

Ihm entgleisten für einen Moment alle Gesichtszüge. Sie sah aus, als wäre ihr diese Textzeile schon fast peinlich und fuhr ihm durchs Haar.

_´Cause I´m a gypsy, ´cause I´m a gypsy_

_I can´t hide what I´ve done_

_Scars remind me of just how far that I´ve come_

Er strich ihr über den Arm.

„_Ihre zahlreichen Narben, die zeigen, wie sie sehr schon gelitten hat._"

_To whom it may concern_

_Only run with scissors when you want to get hurt_

_´Cause I´m a gypsy, are you coming with me?_

_I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me_

_I don´t make agreements just like a gypsy_

_And I won´t back down ´cause life´s already bit me_

_I won´t cry, I´m too young to die if you´re gonna quit me_

_´Cause I´m a gypsy_

_And I say, hey you, you´re no fool_

„_Manche würden das wohl anders sehen…_"

_If you say no, ain´t it just the way life goes_

_People fear what they don´t know_

_Come along for the ride, oh yeah_

Jackson musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

_Come along for the ride, oh_

_´Cause I´m a gypsy, are you coming with me?_

_I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me_

_Never made agreements just like a gypsy_

_And I won´t back down ´cause life´s already bit me_

_And I won´t cry, I´m too young to die if you´re gonna quit me_

_´Cause I´m a gypsy_

Er küsste sie und sagte dann liebevoll:

„Ja, das bist du wohl."

Er nahm ihre Hand.

„Dann wollen wir mal schauen, ob in der Küche eine Flasche von Doktor Good für dich steht."

Sie lachte.

„Endlich. Das soll doch eine Party sein, oder?"

„Schluckspecht."

„_Die kleine Irin wird uns noch alle unter den Tisch saufen._"


	140. Kapitel 139

Jackson mischte nochmal Saft und Sekt für Sarah zusammen. Alle standen am Büfett, Kellan hatte schon wieder einen Teller in der Hand.

„Wo steckt der das nur hin?", fragte Sarah Jackson leise.

Der lachte.

„_Sehr gute Frage._"

„Keine Ahnung. Er hatte schon immer so einen Appetit."

„Trägst du eigentlich Make-up?", fragte AnnaLynne plötzlich.

Beide sahen sie an. Sarah runzelte die Stirn.

„_Zumindest tritt das den Beweis an, dass sie kein Botox benutzt…_"

„Nein."

Die drei Frauen wechselten einen Blick. Die Männer schauten Sarah prüfend ins Gesicht. Diese drängte sich an Jackson, der einen Arm um sie legte. Er stand kurz davor, ihnen zu sagen, sie sollten nicht so starren.

„Nicht mal eine Grundierung?", hakte Ashley nach.

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf.

„Alles Natur pur.", meinte Jackson stolz und lächelte.

„Wow.", murmelte Kellan.

AnnaLynne knuffte ihn. Die vier anderen Männer sahen nach Jacksons Meinung irgendwie neidisch aus.

„_Ja, das ist halt mein Mädchen._"

„Wie alt bist du?", fragte Kellan.

„_Wieder _die_ Frage… Sarah wird gleich ausrasten._"

„Seit wann fragt man das eine Frau?", meinte Nikki und sah ihn strafend an.

Doch gleichzeitig schauten fast alle Sarah neugierig an.

„Ich bin neunundzwanzig."

AnnaLynne, Kellan und Ashley fiel fast die Kinnlade runter. Robert murmelte irgendetwas und sah Sarah verblüfft an.

„Wie machst du das? Ich meine, was ist dein Geheimnis?", fragte Ashley.

Jackson versteifte sich.

„Ich creme mich jeden Tag ein. Trinke viel. Und wie man sieht, vermeide ich die Sonne. Das alles ist gut für die Haut und gegen Falten."

„Wow.", murmelte Kellan wieder.

Seine Freundin warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Und ich habe gute Gene. In meiner Familie sehen die meisten jünger aus, als sie sind.", fügte Sarah hinzu.

Die Frauen schienen etwas beruhigt zu sein. Sarah trank ihr Glas leer und wedelte leicht vor Jacksons Gesicht damit herum.

„Später, Liebling."

Er füllte das Glas voll Saft und gab es ihr zurück. Um Sarah - und auch irgendwie sich selbst - abzulenken, sagte er:

„Ihr Chicks könnt euch ja mal zusammenhocken und quatschen."

„Chicks?", fragte Nikki entgeistert.

„Ihr wisst schon. Setzt euch hin und führt ein Gespräch unter Frauen."

„Dein Speed-Dating geht weiter, was?", fragte Taylor lachend.

Sarah fiel ein. Jackson blinzelte verwundert.

„Was?"

„_Wovon redet der da?_"

„Erklär ich dir später.", entgegnete Sarah.

Jackson war immer noch verwirrt, aber ging nicht weiter darauf ein. So gingen die Frauen zu der Sitzgruppe, während die Männer sich bei der Anlage versammelten. Wie immer ließ Jackson Sarah nicht aus den Augen. Zu seiner Zufriedenheit sah er, dass nach einer Weile ein Gespräch zwischen den Frauen aufkam. Und Sarah machte den Eindruck, dass die Unterhaltung ihr Spaß machte. _Zu viel_ Spaß, wie er nach einer genauen Musterung von Sarahs interessiertem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte. Er wusste, was das bedeutete: Sie sammelte Infos.

„Entschuldigt mich kurz."

Er schlenderte zu den Frauen hinüber und hockte sich vor Sarah.

„Passt auf. Unter diesem Lammfell steckt eine Wölfin."

„Was redest du da schon wieder?", fragte Nikki.

Sarah zog einen Schmollmund.

„Du bist ein Spielverderber."

„Hör auf damit. Das funktioniert nicht immer."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. Offenbar nahm sie an, dass sie ihn damit immer um den Finger wickeln konnte. Jackson gestand sich ein, dass es meistens klappte. Doch nicht dieses Mal.

„Also, habt noch Spaß. Nur nicht zu viel."

Er sah Sarah bedeutungsvoll an.

„Du kannst jetzt wieder gehen, Toyboy."

Er lachte.

„Okay, Sugarmommy."

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf und ging dann wieder zu den Männern hinüber. Er konnte nur ahnen, was Sarah zu Ashley und Nikki sagte und nahm an, dass sie wieder davon anfing, dass sie ein Jahr älter als er war. Doch das stimmte ja nicht ganz und so rief er:

„Zehn Monate."

Sie rollte mit den Augen und rief zurück:

„Das _ist_ fast ein Jahr."

„Keine Ahnung, wie das in Europa ist. Aber in Amerika sind zehn Monate zehn Monate."

Sie erwiderte etwas darauf. Obwohl er es nicht hören konnte, sagte ihm der verdutzte Gesichtsausdruck drei Frauen, dass sie mal wieder geflucht hatte. Er lachte. Die vier unterhielten sich weiter. Auch die Männer setzten ihre diversen Gespräche fort. Wenn sie auch alle etwas gelangweilt ohne ihre Freundinnen wirkten. Wenn er nicht gerade Sarah beobachtete, beäugte Jackson Robert argwöhnisch. Ihm gefiel es immer noch nicht, dass Sarah sich so gut mit Robert verstand. Offensichtlich amüsierten sich die Frauen, denn sie lachten. Sarah warf den fünf Männern einen Blick zu. Dann lächelte sie leicht und rief zu ihnen hinüber:

„Ist euch langweilig?"

„Ja, irgendwie schon.", meinte Kellan.

„Tanzt doch oder so", schlug sie vor.

„Mit wem denn?", fragte Robert.

Sarah deutete einen Halbkreis mit der Hand an.

„Na, miteinander."

Die Männer schauten sich zweifelnd an. Vor allem Kellan sah man an, dass ihm dieser Vorschlag unangenehm war. Die Frauen lachten wieder.

„_Sie und ihre Späße…_"

Er wackelte warnend mit dem Zeigefinger und sah Sarah streng an. Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Er seufzte und formte mit den Lippen den Satz „Übertreibs nicht.". Sie entblößte leicht die Zähne. AnnaLynne und Nikki sagten etwas. Sarahs Lächeln wurde etwas breiter. Die drei Frauen wichen leicht zurück.

„Sarah!"

Bei Jacksons scharfem Ruf blickten alle in seine Richtung. Er war nun wirklich verärgert. Sarah schien zu seufzen. Dann sagte sie etwas zu den Frauen und lächelte künstlich. Ashley und Nikki erwiderten es - mit einem echten Lächeln. Die drei Frauen erhoben sich und gingen zu den Männern hinüber. Kaum waren sie aufgestanden, als Jackson schon auf sie zuging. Als sie aneinander vorbeigingen, sagte er zu Ashley:

„Die kleine Nummer tut mir leid. Sie vergisst sich manchmal."

Ashley blinzelte verwirrt, sagte aber:

„Schon okay."

Dann ging er zu Sarah und setzte sich neben sie.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte diese entnervt.

„Das weißt du genau."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog einen leichten Schmollmund.

„Du bist so ein Spielverderber."

„Weißt du, wann ich keiner wäre? Wenn du keine Spielchen treibst. Versuch bitte, meinen Freunden nicht ganz so viel Angst zu machen. Okay?"

„Ja, ja."

Als Zusatz fluchte sie leise.

„Wie war das?"

„Nichts."

„Geh schnell aufs Klo. Und dann tanzen wir noch eine Runde. Wie klingt das?"

„Ganz gut."

„Also dann hopp hopp."

Er küsste sie, bevor Sarah aufstand und zum Gästebad ging.

„_Sie macht mich noch fertig._"

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. Jackson nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie.

„Willst du das erste Lied auswählen und ich dann das nächste?"

Sie lächelte und nickte. Sie gingen an die Anlage. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkter er, dass seine Freunde Sarah musterten. Sie suchte eine Weile herum und fügte dann einen Song zu der Liste der Lieder hinzu, die abgespielt wurden.

„Okay, du bist dran."

Auch Jackson suchte ein wenig herum und wählte eines aus. Dann zog er Sarah wieder an sich und küsste sie. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Mein Lied kommt gleich.", sagte sie nach einer Weile.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal, Dancing Queen."

Sie gingen auf die kleine Tanzfläche.

„Was hast du rausgesucht?"

Sie lächelte nur und strich Jackson über die Schultern und Arme, als die Musik begann.

_SOS, she´s in disguise_

_SOS, she´s in disguise_

_There´s a she-wolf in disguise_

Er lachte.

„Na, _so_ getarnt nun auch wieder nicht."

„_Der Song klingt nicht schlecht. Wenigstens was schmissiges._"

Sarah begann wieder, um Jackson herum- und _für_ ihn zu tanzen.

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_A domesticated girl, that's all you ask of me_

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. Er hatte schmutzige Bilder vor Augen, als er an ‚domestizieren' dachte.

_Darling it´s no joke, this is lycanthropy_

Sie strich über die Stelle seiner Schulter, wo sie ihn gebissen hatte.

_The moon´s awake now with eyes wide open_

„_Ihr geliebter Mond…_"

_My body´s craving, so feed the hunger_

Er flüsterte ihr zu:

„Ich tu mein Bestes."

Sie küsste ihn.

_I´ve been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday_

_Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it_

_I´m starting to feel a little abused like a coffee machine in an office_

_So I´m gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover_

_And tell you all about it_

_There´s a she-wolf in your closet_

„Ja, und sie klaut meine Klamotten."

Sie lachte.

_Open up and set her free_

_There´s a she-wolf in your closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

_Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey_

Sie warf einen Blick zu den anderen.

„_Hier wird keine Beute ausgesucht…_"

Er berührte ihr Kinn und sie widmete ihm wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

_It´s going well so far, she´s gonna get her away_

_Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent_

_The moon´s my teacher and I´m her student_

_To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar_

_And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later_

„Wohl eher die Cops, oder?", fragte Jackson und hob eine Augenbraue.

Sarah grinste.

_Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy_

_But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy_

Sie lächelte ihn an und er küsste sie.

_There´s a she-wolf in your closet_

_Open up and set her free_

_There´s a she-wolf in your closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

_SOS, she´s in disguise_

_SOS, she´s in disguise_

_There´s a she-wolf in disguise_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_SOS, she´s in disguise_

_SOS, she´s in disguise_

_There´s a she-wolf in disguise_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_There´s a she-wolf in your closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

Er zog sie an sich.

„Netter Song."

Dann küsste er sie. Gleich darauf begann Jacksons Lied, zu dem nicht nur sie beide, sondern auch Nikki und Paul und Ashley mit Taylor tanzten.


	141. Kapitel 140

„Komm, hon. Erfrischen wir uns etwas."

Nicht nur Jackson und Sarah gingen in die Küche, um ein paar Schlucke zu trinken, sondern auch einige der anderen.

„Jay, hast du was dagegen, wenn ich quasi mal abklatsche und mit Sarah tanze?", fragte Robert.

Jackson gefiel dieser Gedanke im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht. Doch er wollte nicht überempfindlich reagieren und erwiderte deshalb:

„Warum nicht? Wenn sie will."

Robert sah Sarah an.

„Also. Wollen wir auch mal übers Parkett wirbeln?"

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Jackson.

„Klar."

Die beiden gingen zur Anlage. Jackson folgte ihnen.

„Was langsames, walzerartiges?", fragte Sarah.

„Ja, meinetwegen."

Sie suchte ein Lied aus und Robert lachte.

„Wie passend. Ich mag deine Art von Humor."

„Sicher?", fragte Jackson von hinten.

Sarah und Robert zuckten zusammen.

„Menschenskind, was soll denn das?", fragte Robert entgeistert.

Sarah ging ohne ein Wort auf die freie Fläche und nach einem verwirrten Blick auf Jackson folgte Robert ihr. Sie stellten sich auf und tanzten zu der langsamen Musik.

_I don´t drink coffee I take tea my dear_

_I like my toast done on one side_

_And you can hear it my accent when I talk_

Beide lachten. Jackson ahnte langsam, was Robert mit ‚Humor mögen' gemeint hatte, obwohl ihm das Lied nicht bekannt vorkam. Sarah zwinkerte.

_I´m an Englishman in New York_

Paul und Ashley lachten. Jackson musste schmunzeln.

_See me walking down Fifth Avenue_

_A walking cane here at my side_

_I take it everywhere I can_

_I´m an Englishman in New York_

_I´m an alien, I´m a legal alien_

Die beiden unterhielten sich und Robert lachte auf.

„_Ja, das ist sie tatsächlich. Aber nur noch wenige Tage…_"

_I´m an Englishman in New York_

_I´m an alien, I´m a legal alien_

_I´m an Englishman in New York_

_If 'manners maketh Man' as someone said_

_Then he´s the hero of the day_

Sarah warf Jackson einen Blick zu und lächelte. Er erwiderte es.

„_Aha. Immer meckern, aber dann meine guten Manieren loben…_"

_It takes a man to suffer ignorance and smile_

_Be yourself no matter what they say_

Wieder sah sie zu ihm hinüber. Er formte mit den Lippen die Worte „Liebe dich.".

_I´m an alien, I´m a legal alien_

_I´m an Englishman in New York_

_I´m an alien, I´m a legal alien_

_I´m an Englishman in New York_

_Modesty, propriety can lead to notoriety_

_You could end up as the only one_

„_Jetzt nicht mehr. Sie wird nie wieder allein sein._"

_Gentleness, sobriety are rare in this society_

_At night a candle´s brighter than the sun_

Ein kurzes flottes Musikstück erklang und Robert wirbelte Sarah herum. Sie lachte. Ein Anflug von Eifersucht übermannte Jackson und er ballte für eine Sekunde die Hände zu Fäusten.

_Takes more than combat gear to make a man_

_Takes more than a license for a gun_

Abermals schaute sie zu Jackson. Der hob eine Augenbraue.

„_Hörst du das, Schatz?_"

Sie schaffte es, während des Tanzens die Schultern zu zucken.

_Confront your enemies, avoid them when you can_

_A gentleman will walk but never run_

„_Bei einem wilden Tier sieht das wohl anders aus…_"

_If 'manners maketh Man' as someone said_

_Then he´s the hero of the day_

_It takes a man to suffer ignorance and smile_

_Be yourself no matter what they say_

_I´m an alien, I´m a legal alien_

_I´m an Englishman in New York_

_I´m an alien, I´m a legal alien_

_I´m an Englishman in New York_

Sie blieben in Tanzpose stehen und strahlten sich an.

„_Na, jetzt könnte er sie aber langsam mal loslassen._"

Er ging zu ihnen hinüber und hörte, wie Robert „Du bist eine wirklich hervorragende Tänzerin." sagte und Sarah sich bedankte. Er schob seine Hände von hinten um ihre Mitte und zog sie nach hinten.

„Würdest du jetzt bitte deine englischen Finger von meiner irischen Freundin nehmen?", fragte er gepresst.

Robert hob den Blick und ließ Sarah augenblicklich los. Jackson drückte sie an seine Brust. Sie wandte den Kopf nach oben. Er fixierte Robert mit einem wütenden Blick. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt. Sarah lehnte sich an ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange.

„Ist doch alles okay, Schatz."

Ihre Stimme ähnelte dem Schnurren einer Katze. Nur unbewusst bemerkte er, dass die ringsum Stehenden sie mit leicht offenem Mund anschauten. Jackson blickte nach unten und ihr ins Gesicht. Sie küsste sanft seine Kieferlinie. Jackson entspannte sich.

„Wir haben nur getanzt. Ein kleiner unpatriotischer Ausrutscher."

Sie zwinkerte. Jackson seufzte leicht.

„Kleines Flittchen.", flüsterte er ihr neckend zu.

Sie lachte und küsste ihn dann. AnnaLynne murmelte halblaut:

„Krass."

Daraufhin gingen fast alle in die Küche. Nur Jackson blieb für einen Moment im Wohnzimmer, um ein Lied von Eamon zur Playliste hinzuzufügen. Es begann, als er gerade in die Küche rein schlenderte. Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Als er neben ihr stehen blieb, rollte sie mit den Augen.

„Haha."

_Fuck what I said it don´t mean shit now_

_Fuck the presents might as well throw ´em out_

_Fuck all those kisses it didn´t mean jack_

Sarah hob eine Augenbraue. Einige lachten.

_Fuck you, you hoe, I don´t want you back_

Die Frauen, Robert und Taylor sahen Jackson entsetzt an. Sarah nahm die Beleidigung stoisch hin.

„_Sie benimmt sich aber auch manchmal wie ein Flittchen…_"

_You thought you could_

_Keep this shit from me, yeah_

_You burnt bitch, I heard the story_

_You played me, you even gave him head_

Robert lachte. Sarah stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Au!"

„Lusche.", nuschelte sie.

Jackson verkniff sich ein Lachen. Er war froh, dass ihre Aggression ausnahmsweise nicht ihn traf.

_Now you asking for me back_

_You just another act, look elsewhere_

_Cuz you done with me_

_Fuck what I said it don´t mean shit now_

_Fuck the presents might as well throw ´em out_

_Fuck all those kisses it didn´t mean jack_

_Fuck you, you hoe, I don´t want you back_

_Fuck what I said it don´t mean shit now_

_Fuck the presents might as well throw ´em out_

_Fuck all those kisses it didn´t mean jack_

_Fuck you, you hoe, I don´t want you back_

_Oh oh oh…_

_You questioned did I care_

_You could ask anyone I even said_

_You were my great one_

„Das ist wahr.", meinte er.

„Und du bist ein Arschloch.", entgegnete sie.

Er lachte.

„Ihr habt einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor."

_Now it's over but I truly mean I´m sad_

_It hurt real bad I can swear that cuz I loved a hoe_

„_Ja, Liebe kann weh tun. Vor allem, mit _so_ einer Freundin…_"

_Fuck what I said it don´t mean shit now_

_Fuck the presents might as well throw ´em out_

_Fuck all those kisses it didn´t mean jack_

_Fuck you, you hoe, I don´t want you back_

_Oh oh oh…_

Die Frauen und Taylor schauten Jackson immer noch geschockt an.

„Macht euch keine Gedanken. Er meint das nicht ernst."

Sie sahen nicht überzeugt aus. Sarahs Mimik zeigte allerdings deutlich, dass sie das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen würde.

„Ich nehme den Fehdehandschuh auf.", sagte sie nur zu Jackson und verließ dann die Küche.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis sie wieder zu den anderen zurückkam. Die Melodie am Anfang des Liedes klang wie die des gerade gespielten, was die meisten verwirrte. Doch dann wurde klar, dass es tatsächlich ein anderes war. Im Gegensatz zu dem ersten Lied wurde dieses von einer Frau gesungen. Der erste Satz wurde gesprochen, bevor der Gesang anfing.

_You know there are two sides to every story_

_See I don´t know why you cryin´ like a bitch_

_Talkin´ shit like snitch_

_Why you write a song ´bout me_

_If you really didn´t care_

_You wouldn´t wanna share_

_Tellin´ everyone just how you feel_

„_Ja, ja. Ich weiß ja, dass ihr das nicht passt, wenn man sich mit anderen über seine Gefühle und Gedanken austauscht…_"

_Fuck, what I did was your fault somehow_

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„_Wieso ist das _meine_ Schuld? Weil ich zugelassen hab, dass sie mit dem Blödmann tanzt?_"

_Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out_

_Fuck all the cryin´ it didn´t mean jack_

_Well guess what yo, fuck you right back_

Sie zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger. Jackson lachte.

„_Das ist meine Kleine._"

Die Augen der anderen wurden immer größer.

_Fuck, what I did was your fault somehow_

_Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out_

_Fuck all the cryin´ it didn´t mean jack_

_Well guess what yo, fuck you right back_

_You thought you could really make me moan_

_I had better sex all alone_

Die Frauen lachten. Sarah grinste.

„_Ja, immer gibs mir… Als hätte ich nicht wirklich schon Komplexe, was das betrifft._"

_I had to turn to your friend_

Robert sah ihn zweifelnd an. Offenbar befürchtete er, dass es Ärger geben könnte. Jackson war sich nicht sicher, ob Sarah Robert wirklich mit hineinziehen wollte. Zuzutrauen war es ihr."

_Now you want me to come back_

_You must be smokin´ crack_

_I`m goin´ elsewhere and that's a fact_

_Fuck all those nights I moaned real loud_

_Fuck it, I faked it, aren´t you proud?_

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. Die Frauen lachten wieder. Paul knuffte Jackson in die Seite.

„_Ich glaub einfach daran, dass ich mir sicher sein kann, dass ich das gemerkt hätte… Sie kann so grausam sein._"

_Fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back_

_Well guess what yo, your sex was wack_

Nun hob er eine Augenbraue.

„_Na warte. Du willst rückenbrechenden Sex, du Luder?_"

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und flüsterte ihr zu:

„Soll ich dir später das Gegenteil beweisen?"

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. AnnaLynne murmelte Kellan zu:

„Die sind irgendwie bekloppt."

„_Amen._"

_Fuck all those nights I moaned real loud_

_Fuck it, I faked it, aren´t you proud_

_Fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back_

_Well guess what yo, your sex was wack_

_Whoa, oh oh yeah…_

_You questioned did I care_

_Maybe I would have if you woulda gone down there_

Die Frauen lachten wieder. Robert, Kellan und Paul wechselten einen Blick. Jackson formte mit den Lippen das Wort „Schoßhund.". Sie rollte mit den Augen.

_Now it´s over_

_But I do admit I´m glad I didn´t catch your crabs_

_I can´t sweat that cause I got to go_

_Fuck, what I did was your fault somehow_

_Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out_

_Fuck all the cryin´ it didn´t mean jack_

_Well guess what yo, fuck you right back_

_Whoa, oh oh yeah…_

_You made me do this_

Der letzte Satz wurde wieder gesprochen. Sarah sah Jackson nur bedeutungsvoll an.

„_Ja, da hat sie wohl Recht._"

„Okay. Die Runde geht an dich."

Er verbeugte sich leicht. Sarah feixte. Sie konnte hören, wie Kellan zu seiner Freundin sagte:

„Du hast Recht. Die sind beknackt."


	142. Kapitel 141

Später standen Sarah, Nikki und Ashley bei der Anlage und fügten Lieder zu der Abspielliste hinzu. Jackson gesellte sich zu ihnen und fragte:

„Kann ich auch ein paar aussuchen?"

„Wenn du dich benehmen kannst.", entgegnete Ashley.

„Ach, no risk no fun."

Die beiden Frauen sahen ihn verwirrt an, während Sarah mit den Augen rollte.

Jackson reichte Sarah ein Glas mit Saft-Sekt-Gemisch.

„Setzen wir uns zu den anderen."

Er nahm ihre Hand und sie gingen zu einem der Sofas. Sarah stellte das Glas neben der Couch auf den Boden. Dann setzte sie sich ganz dicht neben Jackson und legte nach kurzem Zögern ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er ahnte, dass es ihr nach all der Zeit irgendwie immer noch peinlich war, ihm vor anderen Leuten in dieser Weise nahezukommen. Er legte den Arm um ihre Schultern und küsste zärtlich ihr Haar. Langsam entspannte sie sich.

„L.A.", murmelte sie, als das Lied von Amy MacDonald mit genau diesem Titel begann.

_Oh, here´s a story about a boy named J_

Alle lachten.

„Auf _die_ Story bin ich gespannt.", meinte Ashley.

_Nothing he did would ever get in my way_

Jackson sah Sarah an und streichelte ihre Wange.

„_Außer ich bewerbe mich einfach um eine Rolle…_"

_But there´s still a long, long way to go_

Er nickte leicht.

_ „Aber wir werden diesen Weg meistern._"

_I´ve only ever seen his face on film_

_I´ve only ever heard the lines he´d say_

Sie strich ihm durchs Haar.

„_Mein kleines Groupie… Und ich weiß immer noch nicht, welche Filme von mir sie schon gesehen hat._"

_But still they won´t get in my way_

_I´m always told to be the dreamer kind_

_Wake up one morning and your dreams are life_

Er küsste sie sanft.

„_So muss es wohl für sie gewesen sein._"

_Never let them bring me down_

_Never let them tear me down_

Er strich ihr über die Augenbraue.

_I always thought that I would follow you_

Er lachte kurz.

„War wohl eher andersrum."

Sie lächelte.

_Every place and everything you do_

_But I´m happy to be by myself_

_I don´t need no one else_

Er seufzte innerlich.

„_Davon ist sie ja leider mehr als überzeugt…_"

_He´s never ever seen my face before_

_I´m trying hard coz this I can´t ignore_

_But there´s still a long, long way to go_

_I´m always told to be the dreamer kind_

_Wake up one morning and your dreams are life_

_Never let them bring me down_

_Never let them tear me down_

_I always thought that I would follow you_

_Every place and everything you do_

_But I´m happy to be by myself_

_I don´t need no one else_

_All my dreams are built around your face and this place_

„_Das scheint ja wirklich so gewesen zu sein._"

„Welcher Platz?", fragte Kellan.

Sarah zuckte zusammen. Offenbar hatte sie die anderen tatsächlich ausgeblendet.

„L.A.", antworteten Sarah und Jackson gleichzeitig.

Dann lachten sie kurz.

„Das ist unheimlich.", murmelte AnnaLynne, während Nikki sagte:

„Faszinierend."

_All the times I´m staring at the sun, you´re the one_

Er hob eine Augenbraue, strich ihr über den Arm und fragte leise:

„Welche Sonne?"

_All my dreams are built around your face and this place_

_All the times I´m staring at the sun, you´re the one_

_I´m always told to be the dreamer kind_

_Wake up one morning and your dreams are life_

_Never let them bring me down_

_Never let them tear me down_

_I always thought that I would follow you_

_Every place and everything you do_

_But I´m happy to be by myself_

_I don´t need no one else_

_I´m always told to be the dreamer kind_

_Wake up one morning and your dreams are life_

_Never let them bring me down_

_Never let them tear me down_

_I always thought that I would follow you_

_Every place and everything you do_

_But I´m happy to be by myself_

_I don´t need no one else_

Sie versanken in einem langen Kuss.

„Hey, ihr seid nicht allein."

„Lass sie. Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil Kris nicht hier ist."

Sarah verbarg das Gesicht an Jacksons Hals. Er strich ihr beruhigend über die Schulter.

Wenig später begann ein Lied von Harpo, das Sarah ausgesucht hatte.

_You feel like Steve McQueen, when you driving in your car_

„Ja, manchmal schon.", gab Jackson zu.

Nikki und Ashley sahen Paul und Taylor bedeutungsvoll an. Die beiden grinsten nur.

_And you think you will look like James Bond, when you´re smokin´ your cigar_

_It's so bizarre._

_You think, you are a new kind of James Dean_

Sarah warf einen Blick zu Robert, bevor sie Jackson durchs Haar strich.

„Club Siebenundzwanzig.", murmelte sie.

„Was?!", fragte Jackson leise.

„Nichts."

Er fragte sich, ob er wissen wollte, an was sie dachte.

_But the only thing I´ve ever seen of you was a commercial spot in the screen_

_Movie star, oh Movie Star, you think you are a movie_

Alle lachten.

_Movie star, oh Movie Star, you think you are a movie star ah_

_You should belong to the Jet Set, fly your own private Learjet_

„_Ein eigener Jet… Klingt nicht schlecht._"

_But you worked in a grocery store every day_

_Until you could afford to get away_

_So you went to Sweden to meet Ingmar Bergmann_

„Wen?", fragte AnnaLynne.

_He wasn´t there or he just didn´t care_

_I think it's time for you my friend to stop pretending that you are_

_Movie star, oh Movie Star, you think you are a movie_

_Movie star, oh Movie Star, you think you are a movie star ah_

_Frozen Hero, your words are zero_

_And your dreams have vanished into dark_

_A long time ago but you don´t want to know_

_Movie star, oh Movie Star, you think you are a movie_

_Movie star, oh Movie Star, you think you are a movie_

_Movie star, oh Movie Star, you think you are a movie star ah_

„Tolles Lied.", meinte Kellan in ironischem Tonfall.

„Meintest du _das_ mit Sarahs Humor?", fragte Robert.

„Auch.", erwiderte Jackson mit einen kaum hörbaren Seufzen in der Stimme.

Alle sahen ihn verwundert an. Nun seufzte er tatsächlich.

„Fragt nicht."

Sarah kicherte.


	143. Kapitel 142

Später saß Sarah mit Nikki und Ashley auf einer Couch und unterhielt sich mit ihnen. Jackson behielt sie wie immer im Auge. Er stand bei der Anlage. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Er bereitete den Song vor, ging dann zu Robert und Taylor und fragte:

„Habt ihr Lust auf ein kleines Schauspiel für Sarah? Es geht um ein Lied von Meat Loaf. Am Anfang kommt ein gesprochener Text. Ich denke, Sarah kennt ihn. Es geht um Wölfe."

Die beiden sahen kurz zu Sarah hinüber, lächelten dann und nickten.

„Tay, du kannst dann mit ihr tanzen, wenn du willst."

„Sicher?"

„Ja, ist okay.

„Oh, ihr müsst eigentlich nur ‚Ja' sagen, wenn sie euch etwas fragt. Wir wechseln uns ab. Tay, du musst noch sagen ‚In einer heißen Sommernacht. Würdest du deine Kehle dem Wolf mit den roten Rosen anbieten?'."

Er wiederholte es nochmal. Taylor nickte.

„Rob und du sagst ‚Ich wette, das sagst du zu allen Jungs.'."

Die beiden blinzelten.

„Kein Problem.", sagte Robert dann.

„Okay, also dann los. Und schaut richtig ernst."

Die drei gingen auf die Couch zu. Ashley sah in ihre Richtung und sagte etwas. Sarah und Nikki folgten ihrem Blick. Nikki lachte kurz und sagte ebenfalls etwas. Gleich darauf standen Ashley und Nikki auf und entfernten sich ein Stück. Allerdings blieben sie in Hörweite. Sarah erhob sich. Die drei Männer blieben im Halbkreis vor ihr stehen.

„Ich hab da mal eine Frage.", begann Jackson.

Sarah sah ihn gespannt an.

„On a hot summer night. Would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?"

Sie lachte und blickte zu Taylor. Der zwinkerte. Auch Ashley und Nikki lachten kurz. Sarah lächelte.

„Will he offer me his mouth?"

„Yes.", erwiderte Jackson.

„Will he offer me his teeth?"

Sie schien im ersten Moment irritiert zu sein, als dieses Mal Robert statt Jackson antwortete.

„Yes."

Sarah musste offenbar doch einen Moment nachdenken, was als nächstes kam.

„Will he offer me his jaws?"

„Yes.", antwortete Taylor.

„Will he offer me his hunger?"

„Yes."

Jackson wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, als er antwortete.

„_Wir sind beide hungrig, was manche Dinge betrifft._"

„Again. Will he offer me his hunger?"

„Yes.", entgegnete Robert.

„And will he starve without me?"

„Yes.", meinte Taylor.

„And does he love me?"

„Yes. Yes.", antwortete Jackson voller Inbrunst.

Sarah lächelte und sie strahlten einander an. Taylor rezitierte seinen Text.

„On a hot summer night. Would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?"

„Yes."

„I bet you say that to all the boys.", sagte Robert und zwinkerte.

Sarah hob eine Augenbraue.

Ich bin dran.", meinte Taylor und hielt ihr eine Hand hin.

Sarah sah kurz Jackson an, der nickte. Sie legte ihre Hand vorsichtig in Taylors und zusammen gingen sie auf die Tanzfläche. Dort tanzten sie dann zu dem Meat-Loaf-Song ‚Hot Summer Night'. Nach dem Tanz wollte Sarah offenbar nett sein und sagte zu ihm, dass er ein ganz guter Tänzer sei. Doch dieses Mal flog ihre Lüge sofort auf, da jeder - einschließlich Taylor selbst - wusste, dass er zwei linke Füße hatte, was das Tanzen betraf.

Trotzdem tanzte Sarah später ein weiteres Mal mit Taylor - zu dem Amy-MacDonald-Lied ‚Next big Thing', welches sie ausgewählt hatte. Obwohl Jackson Angst um ihre Zehen hatte, freute er sich doch, dass sie aus sich rausging und Spaß hatte.

Daraufhin meinte Nikki zu ihr:

„Du hast wirklich einen hervorragenden Musikgeschmack."

Paul nickte. Sarah lächelte schüchtern.

„_Meine Rockgöttin_.", dachte Jackson zärtlich.

Danach unterhielten sich alle wieder ein wenig.

„Welche Musik hört man eigentlich in Irland?", fragte Nikki nach einer Weile.

„Ich meine, so landestypisch."

„Folklore?", hakte Robert nach, während Sarah anfing zu strahlen.

„_Ich glaub, das ist das richtige Thema._"

„Ja, sowas in der Art."

„Viel mit Geigen und Flöten."

„Und Akkordeon.", ergänzte Robert.

„Sind es fröhliche Lieder?"

Sarah sah kurz Jackson und dann Robert an.

„Ein paar sind fröhlich."

„_Was wohl heißt, nur wenige…_"

„Die Iren hatten in den letzten Jahrhunderten nicht gerade viel zu lachen.", fügte sie bedeutungsvoll hinzu.

Robert zuckte zusammen. Jackson war sich nicht sicher, aber Taylor schien auf Sarahs rechten Knöchel zu blicken.

„Wollt ihr vielleicht was hören?", fragte Sarah unsicher.

„Klar.", antwortete Ashley.

Ein paar der anderen nickten begeistert. Sarah ging zu der Anlage. Als eine Melodie begann horchten alle auf. Robert meinte:

„Das kenne ich."

Er und Sarah wechselten ein Lächeln.

_I am an Old-timer, I travel the road_

_I sit in me wagon and lumber me load_

_Me hotel is the jungle, a camp me abode_

„_Me? Ist das irischer Slang für 'my'?_", wunderte sich Jackson.

„Hey, das klingt doch ziemlich fröhlich.", meinte Ashley.

„Deshalb habe ich es auch ausgewählt. Ist doch schließlich eine Party."

„_Menschenskind, sie blüht ja richtig auf. Ich wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist._"

_And I´m well known to Blondie and Mary_

_Me liquor is Diesel oil laced with strong tea_

_And the old Highway Code was me first ABC_

_And I cut me eye teeth on an old AEC_

_And I´m champion at keeping them rolling_

_I´ve sat in the cabin and broiled in the sun_

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. Jackson lachte.

„_Ich denke, da gibt's keine Sonne. Im Gegensatz zu hier wird sie drüben sicher nicht gut durchgebraten._"

_Been snowed up on chaffs, on the Manchester run_

Robert lachte kurz, ebenso wie Sarah.

_I´ve crawled through the fog with me twenty-two tons_

_Of fish that was stinking like blazin´_

_From London to Glasgow, to the Newcastle quay_

_From Liverpool, Preston and Bristol city_

Sie und Robert strahlten sich förmlich an, als die Städte aufgelistet wurden, von denen Jackson nur drei kannte.

_The pillions on the road give the thumb sign to me_

_But I´m champion at keeping them rolling_

_You may sing of your soldiers and sailors so bold_

Sie und Jackson wechselten einen Blick und salutierten dann synchron. Sie mussten beide lachen.

„Ihr seid echt bekloppt.", meinte AnnaLynne.

_But there´s many and many hero untold_

_Who sits at the wheel in the heat and the cold_

_Day after day without sleeping_

Sarah sah Jackson an.

„_Davon könnte _sie_ ein Lied singen…_"

_So watch out for cops and slow down at the bend_

_Check all your gauges and watch your big end_

_And zing with your lights when pass an old friend_

_You´ll be champion at keeping them rolling_

Eine nun doch ziemlich flotte Melodie wurde gespielt. Sarah tanzte dazu auf den Zehenspitzen, wobei sie nicht den Blick von Jackson nahm. Nicht mal, als Ashley „Wahnsinn." murmelte. Jackson strahlte und sie erwiderte es mit einem Lächeln.

„_Gott, wie ich es liebe, wenn sie für mich tanzt._"

Der Anfang des nachfolgenden Textes ging im Applaus der Umstehenden unter. Sarah errötete und schaute scheu zu Boden.

_So watch out for cops and slow down at the bend_

_Check all your gauges and watch your big end_

_And zing with your lights when pass an old friend_

_You´ll be champion at keeping them rolling_

„Wow. Das war ja Klasse.", meinte Nikki beeindruckt.

Sarah schmiegte sich an Jackson, der den Arm um sie legte und sanft ihr Haar küsste. Dann rieb er seine Nase wie schon zuvor an ihrer Wange und murmelte zärtlich:

„Ich liebe dich."

Später verschwand Jackson kurz zur Toilette. Bevor er zurück zu den anderen ging, setzte er ein Lied von Bruno Mars auf die Liste. Es begann in dem Moment, in dem er die Küche betrat.

_It´s a beautiful night_

_We´re looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„_Eine ungewöhnliche Frau braucht einen ungewöhnlichen Antrag. Der erste ging ja daneben. War wohl auch zu plump. Und zur falschen Zeit…_"

Einige lachten. Sarah rollte mit den Augen.

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Well, I know this little chapel_

_On the boulevard we can go_

_No one will know_

_Oh, come on girl_

_Who cares if we´re trashed_

_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow_

„_Vor allem _sie_, wenn ich das richtig verstanden hab…_"

_Shots of patron_

_And it´s on, girl_

_Don´t say no, no, no, no, no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

„_Ja, sag einfach 'ja' und nimm ihn an._"

Zwar war die Sache mit dem Lied eine spontane Idee, doch meinte er es auch ernst. Er wollte Sarah immer noch heiraten.

_And we´ll go, go, go, go, go_

_If you´re ready, like I´m ready_

Er zwinkerte.

„Schwein.", nuschelte sie vor sich hin.

Nikki, die neben ihr stand, kicherte.

_´Cause it´s a beautiful night_

_We´re looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_I´ll get a ring_

„_Shit. Vielleicht ist das das Problem. Sie nimmt meine Anträge nie ernst, wenn ich ihr keinen Klunker unter die Nase halte._"

_Let the choir bells sing like_

_Oh, so what ya wanna do?_

_Let´s just run, girl_

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„_Schatz, das ist das Letzte, was ich zulasse._"

Lautlos formte er die Worte:

„Nichts da."

_If we wake up and you_

_Wanna break up, that's cool_

Er seufzte.

„_Wäre es nicht... Wie oft hat sie mich eigentlich schon vor die Tür gesetzt?_", dachte er geistesabwesend.

Robert lachte leise.

_No, I won´t blame you_

_It was fun_

_Don´t say no, no, no, no, no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_An we´ll go, go, go, go, go_

_If you´re ready, like I´m ready_

_´Cause it´s a beautiful night_

_We´re looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Just say 'I do'_

_Tell me right now, baby_

_Tell me right now, baby, baby_

_Just say 'I do'_

_Tell me right now, baby_

_Tell me right now, baby, baby_

_It´s a beautiful night_

_We´re looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

„Ja, ich tue es."

Einige sahen sie verblüfft an. Jackson konnte es nicht glauben.

„_Oh mein Gott, sie will mich heiraten?! Wahnsinn!_", dachte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich denke, du hast total einen an der Waffel.", fügte sie dann jedoch hinzu.

Alle lachten. Jackson rollte mit den Augen.

„_Ich hätte es wissen müssen._"

Sarah warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und verließ dann die Küche. Offenbar suchte sie nur nach einem Lied, denn sie kam fast sofort zurück.

_American dream is the American Queen_

_American queen is the American dream_

„_Oh Mann, was kommt denn jetzt?_"

Ihm fiel auf, dass Sarah schon fast krampfhaft versuchte, nicht zu Ashley, Nikki oder AnnaLynne zu sehen.

_She´s a polish girl in America_

_Tall, tanned, hot blonde called Anya_

_I asked her 'Why would you want to be a Hollywood wife?'_

Alle lachten. Sarah griente. Jackson rollte mit den Augen, lächelte aber und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„_Okay, _das_ ist deutlich._"

_'Because I don´t want end up living in a dive on Vine.'_

_Do anything for a dime_

_Looking for the golden light_

_Hollywood infected your brain_

Einige wechselten Blicke.

„_Jetzt kommt offenbar die volle Breitseite._"

Robert fragte Jackson leise:

„Meintest du _das_ mit dem Humor?"

Jackson nickte nur.

_You wanted kissing in the rain_

_Living in a movie scene_

_Puking American dreams_

Alle sahen sie leicht schockiert an. Sarah schaute unschuldig drein.

„_Wird ja immer besser…_"

_I´m obsessed with the mess that´s America_

_I´m obsessed with the mess that´s America_

„_Ja, so sieht sie schon aus…_"

_A fat security making plays for me_

_Soon as I touch down in old L.A._

_He says 'Oh my god, you look just like Shakira. No, no, you´re Catherine Zeta.'_

_'Actually, my name´s Marina.'_

_Hollywood infected you brain_

_You wanted kissing in the rain_

_Living in a movie scene_

_Puking American dreams_

_I´m obsessed with the mess that´s America_

_I´m obsessed with the mess that´s America_

_You´re mind is just like mine_

„_Ich glaub, kaum ein Verstand ist wie ihrer…_"

_All filled up with the things benign_

_You´re looking for the golden light_

_Hollywood infected you brain_

_You wanted kissing in the rain_

_Living in a movie scene_

_Puking American dreams_

_I´m obsessed with the mess that´s America_

_I´m obsessed with the mess that´s America_

_American dream is the American queen_

_American dream is the American queen_

Jackson konnte ihr förmlich ansehen, was sie dachte und seufzte.

„Du bist unglaublich."

Sie quittierte dies mit einem leichten Lächeln.


	144. Kapitel 143

Später unterhielten sich Sarah und Ashley. Nach einer Weile bemerkte Jackson, dass es Sarah nicht gut ging und ihn offenbar brauchte. Sie sah zu ihm und ihr Blick bestätigte ihm das. Er ging sofort zu ihnen rüber und erfuhr, dass sich die beiden Frauen darüber unterhalten hatten, dass er und Sarah Seelenverwandte waren. Und dass Ashley das nicht glauben konnte. Dies wiederum verwirrte Sarah, schien sie schon fast zu beleidigen. Er erklärte ihr, dass die meisten das nicht für real hielten. Sie fuhr daraufhin ihr Laufwerk runter, wie Jackson es nannte, um in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken. Dann erklärte er Ashley, wovon sie sprachen und dass er ebenfalls nie wirklich daran geglaubt hatte - bis er Sarah kennen gelernt und es ihn voll erwischt hatte. Nikki und Paul gesellten sich zu ihnen. Sie sahen beide Sarah verwundert an.

„Sie denkt nach. Sie kann uns jetzt übrigens nicht hören", erklärte Jackson.

„Echt?", fragte Nikki erstaunt.

Jackson nickte, strich Sarah über den Rücken und warf einen Blick auf sie. Sie hatte tatsächlich total abgeschalten.

Erst nach einer Weile hob sie den Kopf. Offenbar hatte sie alles soweit verarbeitet. Er fragte sie, ob sie frische Luft brauchte und bot ihr dann an, sich mit Taylor, Robert oder einem der Anderen zu unterhalten. Erst jetzt schien sie zu bemerken, dass Nikki und Paul sich zu ihnen gesellt hatten. Ashley betrachtete Sarah neugierig und auch ein wenig nachdenklich. Doch sie lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Jackson strich Sarah beruhigend über den Rücken und küsste ihr Haar. Er ahnte, dass die Party sie langsam doch stresste.

Sarah ging ins Gästebad, um sich etwas zu erfrischen. Nach ihrer Rückkehr ging sie zu Robert und die beiden setzten sich auf eines der Sofas. Sie sah kurz zu Jackson und dann zu Taylor, der neben Kellan stand. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis Jackson verstand, was sie damit sagen wollte. Offensichtlich hatte sie eigentlich mit Taylor reden wollen, der aber gerade beschäftigt war. als sie wieder zu ihm blickte meinte er tonlos:

„Dann später."

Eine ganze Weile unterhielten sich Sarah und Robert. Dann erhoben sich beide und gingen zu Jacksons Überraschung in den Flur. Er folgte ihnen.

„_Wo wollen die hin? Brennt der jetzt mit meinem Mädchen durch, oder was?_"

Er blieb am Ende des Flurs stehen und sah ungläubig zu, wie Robert Sarah seine Nummer nannte und sie sie auf einem Zettel notierte.

„_Dieses Starluder..._"

Sie verstaute den Zettel in ihrer Umhängetasche und schien erst dann zu merken, dass er ihnen gefolgt war. Sie machte einen genervten Eindruck.

„_Ja, hab sie ja auch dabei erwischt, wie sie sich von nem anderen Kerl die Nummer geben lässt._"

Sie kam zu ihm und fragte:

„Hast du gedacht, ich brenn mit ihm durch?"

„Ich find das nicht witzig.", erwiderte er.

„Komm schon. Er wollte mir nur seine Nummer geben."

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nur?!"

„_Ja, so fängts doch an…_"

„Reg dich ab. Du hast auch von einer Menge Leute die Nummer und ich raste deshalb auch nicht gleich aus. Außerdem rufe ich ihn wahrscheinlich eh nicht an."

Sie schlang die Arme um ihn.

„Lass mir das kindische Gefühl, dass ich die Nummer von Robert Pattinson habe, okay?"

Er rollte mit den Augen.

„Meinetwegen, du lüsternes Groupie."

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Ich rede noch ein bisschen mit ihm."

„_Sie soll sich von dem Hoschi fernhalten._", dachte er verärgert und rief ihr nach:

„Und was ist mit Taylor?"

Doch das hielt Sarah nicht auf. Jackson beschloss, ihr klar zu machen, mit wem sie sich da abgab.

„_Die ganze Zeit erzählt sie mir, wie scheiße Engländer sind und jetzt sitzt sie gemütlich dort und quatscht mit ihm, als sei er ihr bester Kumpel._"

Er ging zu der Musikanlage und suchte nach dem Lied ‚Zombie' der irischen Band Cranberries.

„_Sie sollte sich daran erinnern, zu wem sie gehört. Und wer der Feind ist…_"

Der Song begann mit Gitarrenriffs. Sarah erkannte das Lied offensichtlich sofort. Sie blinzelte und schaute zu Jackson hinüber, der in der Nähe der Anlage stehen geblieben war und sie mit unbewegter Miene ansah. Dann betrachtete sie Robert und rückte ein Stück von ihm weg. Jackson registrierte es mit Genugtuung. Robert sah Sarah verwirrt an.

_Another head hangs lowly_

_Child is slowly taken_

_And the violence cause such silence_

_Who are we mistaken?_

„_Die Gewalt… Von der kann ich auch fast ein Lied singen…_"

Verstehen breitete sich auf Roberts Gesicht aus. Sarah strich sich über den Knöchel. Robert sagte etwas zu ihr.

_But you see, it's not me, it's not my family_

_In your head, in your head, they are fighting_

„_Hier gibts auch Kämpfe…_"

_With their tanks and their bombs and their bombs and their guns_

Sarah erwiderte etwas. Sie wirkte traurig. Robert schien einfach nur verwirrt zu sein.

_In your head, in your head, they are crying_

„_Ihre Tränen, in denen wir ertrinken werden…_"

_In your head, in your head_

_Zombie, zombie, zombie_

Sie schaute zu Jackson hinüber. Er wartete darauf, dass sie endlich aufstand und Robert sprichwörtlich hinter sich ließ. Nur am Rande fiel ihm auf, dass auch die anderen Sarah musterten.

_What's in your head, in your head?_

_Zombie, zombie, zombie_

_Hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh_

Sarah sagte noch etwas, stand dann auf und kam langsam zu Jackson.

„_Na, wird aber auch Zeit._"

_Another mothers´ breakin´_

_Heart is taking over_

_When the violence causes silence_

_We must be mistaken_

Robert folgte ihr.

„_Hat er es nicht gerafft, dass er sich von ihr fernhalten soll?_", dachte Jackson genervt.

_It's the same old theme since 1916_

_In your head, in your head, they´re still fighting_

Sarah warf Robert einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie sich in Jacksons offene Arme sinken ließ.

_With their tanks and their bombs and their bombs and their guns_

_In your head, in your head, they are dying_

Der Druck von Jacksons Armen verstärkte sich kurz. Er dachte daran, dass sie in seinem Kopf schon viel zu oft gestorben war. Robert lenkte ihn von seinen düsteren Gedanken ab, als er Sarah ansprach. Sie wandte das Gesicht ab und sagte nur:

„Nicht."

_In your head, in your head_

_Zombie, zombie, zombie_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_What's in your head, in your head_

_Zombie, zombie, zombie_

_Hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh, ya, ya_

Jackson strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Das war gemein.", beschwerte sich Robert.

„_Ts, halt dich eben von meiner Freundin fern. Dann bin ich nicht gezwungen schwere Geschütze aufzufahren._"

„Im Krieg und in der Liebe, Rob.", erwiderte Jackson ungerührt.


	145. Kapitel 144

Sie blieben noch eine Weile so stehen. Robert hatte es erst mal aufgegeben, Sarah anzusprechen. Jackson hoffte, dass seine Nummer dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sich Robert von nun an etwas von Sarah fernhielt.

Schließlich zogen sich die vier Frauen auf die Sitzgruppe zurück. Jackson entschied, dass die Party wieder mehr rocken und alle auf andere Gedanken kommen könnte. So rief er:

„Baby?"

Sie murmelte etwas und sah fragend zu ihm rüber.

„Hast du auch was von unserem Gott?"

Die drei Frauen waren offensichtlich verwirrt von dieser Frage. Genau wie die Männer.

„Alter, was laberst du da?!", fragte Kellan entgeistert.

„Warts ab."

Sarah lächelte, stand auf, kam zur Anlage und fügte ein Lied zur Liste hinzu. Jackson drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke, hon."

„Gern."

Sie ging wieder zu den Frauen zurück. Kurz darauf begann ein Song mit sehr harten Gitarrenriffs. Die Männer strahlten.

„Das _ist mal echte handgemachte Mucke._"

Jackson hielt einen Daumen hoch. Sarah lächelte breit. Die Männer fingen begeistert an, zu der Musik zu headbangen, herum zu zappeln und zu lachen. Nach einer kurzen Weile kam Sarah zu ihnen rübergeschlendert und blieb neben ihnen stehen.

„So, ihr denkt also, ihr könnt rocken?"

Jackson freute sich. Er ahnte, dass seine Königin den anderen zeigen würde, wie man _richtig_ abging.

„Klar!", rief Kellan begeistert.

„Ich fürchte, dafür hast du nicht das richtige _Equipment_.", erwiderte sie süffisant und hob eine Augenbraue.

Die Männer lachten.

„Okay, tretet zurück.", sagte Jackson.

Die anderen wirkten verwirrt, leisteten aber seiner Aufforderung Folge. Sarah beugte sich vor und ließ ihr langes Haar in einem weiten Bogen kreisen. Jackson strahlte stolz.

„_Das_ nenne ich mal headbangen.", meinte Paul lächelnd.

Plötzlich taumelte Sarah. Wahrscheinlich war ihr schwindlig geworden. Aber Jackson reagierte geistesgegenwärtig, fing sie auf und hielt sie fest. Im ersten Moment versteifte sie sich. Doch dann ließ Sarah sich gegen ihn sinken.

„Alles okay?"

Sie kicherte.

„Ja."

Er küsste sie sanft. Dann strich er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah sie liebevoll an.

„Wie heißt das Lied eigentlich?"

Sie brach in Gelächter aus, was ihn verwirrte.

„Es heißt ‚Paranoid'.", antwortete sie schließlich.

Er rollte mit den Augen.

„Du bist wirklich unglaublich."

Sie giggelte. Er drückte ihr erst einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, bevor er sie auf den Mund küsste.

Sarah tanzte danach noch eine Weile, teils mit Taylor und manchmal auch nur für sich allein. Jackson konnte kaum die Augen von ihr nehmen. Irgendwann meinte Paul zu Robert und Kellan:

„Da hat jemand Herzchen in den Augen."

Die beiden Männer lachten leise.

Schließlich kam Sarah - mit ihrem großen Haargummi in der Hand - zu der Sitzgruppe, auf der Jackson mit einigen der anderen saß. Er blickte auf, als sie vor ihm stehen blieb. Er reichte ihr ein Glas Saft, das sie in einem Zug leerte. Er stellte es wieder neben das Sofa.

„Bist du müde?"

„Meine Beine sind es."

„_Kein Wunder._"

Er hatte bisher ein Bein quer über das andere gelegt und stellte sie nun nebeneinander, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie sich setzen konnte. Mit drei Handgriffen steckte sie ihr langes Haar zu einem lockeren Dutt hoch und fixierte ihn mit dem Haargummi. Dann setzte sie sich auf Jacksons Schoß. Er legte den Arm um sie, küsste ihre Schläfe und setzte das Gespräch fort, als sei nichts. Die anderen schienen verwirrt zu sein, doch beteiligten sich dann daran. Nach kurzem Zögern bettete Sarah ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Wow. Was ist _das_ denn? Ist das ein _Strichcode_?!", fragte Kellan gleich darauf.

„Ja.", antwortete Sarah, ohne sich zu bewegen.

„Warum hast du sowas als Tattoo?"

„Vielleicht, weil ich eine Ware bin?"

„Schatz, du bist schon wieder schnippisch."

Sie sah ihn an.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst höflich sein.", sagte er leise.

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Und das _war_ unhöflich.", fügte er erklärend hinzu.

Sie sah ihn weiter nur fragend an. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Denk darüber nach."

Sie bettete ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. Nach einer Weile hob sie den Kopf wieder. Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Eigentlich bin ich die Einzige hier, die keine ist."

„Wobei ich mir bei Paul grad nicht so sicher bin.", fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu.

Wie so oft konnte Jackson ihren Gedankengängen nicht so richtig folgen.

„Wovon redest du schon wieder?"

„Meine _Bücher_ werden verkauft. Und ich habe Verträge, die ich erfüllen muss. Aber _ich_ habe mich noch nie für Geld ausgezogen. Und dabei filmen lassen."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„_Schon wieder _die_ Leier… Das gehört nun mal zum Job._"

„Du reitest dich grad weiter rein.", murmelte er leicht verärgert.

„Und? Ich sage nur die Wahrheit."

Er seufzte.

„_Ts, sie und Wahrheit… Ein Kapitel für sich…_"

„Sie sagt das, als wären wir alle Prostituierte.", schaltete sich Kellan ein.

„Nein, das sage ich nicht. Eher als wärt ihr Stripper."

Alle sahen sie mit großen Augen an.

„Sarah, du machst mich fertig.", beschwerte sich Jackson.

„Ich hab mich auch noch nie für Geld ausgezogen.", meinte Paul.

„Aber dir wird vorgeschrieben, was du singst, oder? Die Lieder werden - zumindest teilweise - für dich geschrieben. Und du kannst nicht immer ‚nein' sagen, wenn dir eines nicht gefällt, weil die Plattenfirma das Sagen hat. Sie entscheiden, was sich gut verkauft und daher welche Lieder du singen sollst."

Die anderen sahen sie immer noch verdutzt, aber auch nachdenklich an.

„Und du? Dir wird nichts vorgeschrieben?", fragte Ashley.

„Nein. Solange ich ein Buch pro Jahr abliefere und damit meinen Vertrag erfülle, kann ich schreiben und machen, was ich will."

„Genau...", murmelte Jackson säuerlich.

„_Von den ungeschriebenen Gesetzen ihr Privatleben betreffend abgesehen…_"

„Fick dich.", zischte Sarah leise.

Sie sah wieder Ashley an.

„Der Verlag weiß, dass sich meine Bücher verkaufen. Ich habe eine feste Fangemeinde und den Leuten gefallen meine Geschichten und mein Stil offensichtlich."

Sie schaute Jackson an und mit einem leicht bitteren Unterton fügte sie hinzu:

„Ich schätze, die Verkaufszahlen werden sehr bald nur so in die Höhe schnellen. Ich werde eine Goldgrube für meinen Verlag sein."

Sie legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Und dafür musste ich nur mit einem Hollywoodstar bumsen. Klingt nach einer win-win-Situation.", murmelte sie.

Jackson war sich nicht sicher, ob die anderen sie verstanden hatten. Zumindest meinte Nikki:

„Eine interessante Sicht auf die Dinge."

Sarah döste danach vor sich hin. Jedoch war sie sofort hellwach, als Robert eine gewisse Margaret Thatcher erwähnte. Es wurde schnell klar, dass Sarah die Frau - eine ehemalige englische Premierministerin - förmlich hasste. Ihrer Erklärung nach lag das vor allem an dem Tod von inhaftierten IRA-Kämpfern. Jackson verstand in dem Moment nur die Hälfte von dem, was sie sagte. Jedoch befürchtete er für eine Sekunde, dass Sarah Robert an die Gurgel springen würde. Der tat nach Jacksons Meinung aber sein Bestes, Sarah zu provozieren, da er den Versuch startete, das Ganze ins lächerliche zu ziehen. Schließlich schmiegte sie sich wieder an Jackson. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sie sich so aufgeregt hatte. Das passierte immer, wenn sie an die Geschichte ihres Landes dachte. Doch an diesem Abend bedeutete das nur ein weiterer Stressfaktor für Sarah.

Nach einer Weile tat ihr ihr Verhalten scheinbar leid, denn sie machte sich Sorgen, sie hätte durch ihren Ausbruch die Party verdorben. Doch er versicherte ihr, dass alles okay sei. Ashley wollte daraufhin wissen, ob Sarah religiös sei und erzählte ihm, dass Sarah ihnen erzählt hatte, ‚wann auch immer sie in Schwierigkeiten stecken würde, sie Hoffnung und Glaube hätte'. Er tadelte Sarah, dass sie wissen musste, dass die anderen sie falsch verstehen würden - was sie mit einem Kichern und philosophischen Gerede davon, dass ‚Wahrheit etwas Subjektives' sei quittierte. Jackson unterdrückte ein Seufzen und erklärte stattdessen, dass Sarah die Hunde Hope und Faith gemeint hatte.

„Ah. Schöne Namen.", sagte Nikki.

Sarah sah zu ihr hin und erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Und wo sind die beiden jetzt?"

„In meinem gemieteten Haus in den Hills."

„Sind es große Hunde?", fragte Paul.

„Es sind Monster.", erwiderte Jackson.

„Ich _hasse_ es, wenn du das sagst.", beschwerte sich Sarah.

„Komm schon. Sie _sind_ groß."

„Hope ist ein Schäferhund, um Gottes Willen. Sehe ich aus, als sei ich der Typ für lebende Plüschtiere?"

„Wieso nicht? So ein Chihuahua im Täschchen würde dir sicher stehen."

Robert, Paul und Taylor lachten. Sogar Nikki lachte auf. Sarah hob eine Augenbraue.

„Genau."

„Und welche Rasse ist… Faith?", fragte Robert.

Jackson lachte und antwortete:

„Sie ist ein irischer Wolfshund."

Alle lachten und sahen zu Taylor. Der blinzelte und lächelte Sarah dann an.

„Wirklich? Interessant."

Sie erwiderte es. Jackson tätschelte Sarahs Oberschenkel.

„Ich hab quasi zwei von der Sorte."

„_Und Sarah ist gefährlicher als dieses Kalb im Mammutpelz._"

„Was?", fragte Nikki.

Sarah rollte mit den Augen.

„Jacksons Spitzname für mich ist Wölfin. Ist so ein blöder Witz von ihm."

„Also, lachen kann ich darüber eigentlich selten.", erwiderte Jackson trocken.

„Könnte an eurem unterschiedlichen Humor liegen.", warf Robert ein.

„Ja.", entgegneten Jackson und Sarah gleichzeitig.

„Sie tun es schon wieder."

„Ups.", meinten Sarah und Jackson und lachten.

„Also, wie groß ist dein anderer Hund denn nun?", fragte AnnaLynne.

„Warte. Ich zeig euch ein Bild. Schatz, heb mal kurz deinen süßen Arsch."

Sarah rollte abermals mit den Augen, aber erhob sich dann ein Stück. Jackson holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Sie ließ sich wieder auf seinen Schoß plumpsen. Jackson suchte in seinem Handy herum und zeigte den anderen dann das Display.

„Ähm… nett."

„Schönheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters.", murmelte Sarah und warf Kellan einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Okay, und jetzt eins mit Sarah und Faith zusammen.", sagte Jackson, als sei nichts.

„_Wieso hab ich das Gefühl, dass es heute noch Verletzte geben wird?_"

Er zeigte den anderen wieder das Display. Schweigen breitete sich für einen Moment aus. Dann fragte Paul:

„Wow! Das ist ein _Hund_?!"

„Ja, könnte man sagen."

„_Könnte_?", fragte Sarah säuerlich.

„Komm schon. Sie hat die Größe eines Kalbs."

„Oder eines Shetland-Ponys.", warf Robert feixend ein.

Jackson gab ihm insgeheim Recht.

„Ihr seid solche Blödmänner."

„Ich versteh das mit dem Spitznamen aber immer noch nicht ganz.", sagte Nikki nach einem Augenblick.

Jackson sah Sarah an und wackelte mit dem Handy.

„Darf ich es ihnen zeigen?"

„Ich könnte mich auch ausziehen."

„Sarah.", erwiderte er tadelnd.

Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Meinetwegen."

Wieder suchte er herum und zeigte ihnen das Display.

„Das ist auf Sarahs gesamten Rücken tätowiert.", erklärte Jackson.

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Sarah. Taylor lächelte leicht. Sarah entblößte die Zähne. Alle zuckten zurück.

„Honey."

Er war langsam etwas genervt von Sarahs Verhalten.

„_Sie soll das endlich lassen._"

„Was denn?", erwiderte sie in unschuldigem Ton.

„Wahnsinn. Das sieht wirklich schön aus.", meinte Nikki beeindruckt.

Sarah lächelte sie scheu an. Taylor strahlte inzwischen.

„Ich finds cool."

„_Wenn sie wüsste, dass Sarah von vorn manchmal auch so aussieht. Und wenn sie dann ihr Maul öffnet, ist das dann nicht wirklich schön…_"

Sarah bettete ihren Kopf wieder auf Jacksons Schulter. Er spürte, dass sie langsam wieder abschaltete. Ab und zu schien sie leise mitzusingen. Immer wieder strich Jackson ihr über den Arm, küsste ihr Haar oder kraulte sie leicht im Nacken. Dann begann ein Lied von Madonna.

_Do I have to change my name?_

_Will it get me far?_

_Should I lose some weight?_

_Am I gonna be a star?_

Sarah kicherte.

„Das ist lustig, was?", fragte Jackson.

Sie sah ihn an und nickte. Er lächelte, küsste sie und tätschelte liebevoll ihre Hüfte.

„_Endlich kann sie über den Quatsch lachen. Schließlich ist sie schon längst mein Star._"

Nach einem Moment fiel ihm noch ein, dass sie ja tatsächlich - irgendwie - ihren Namen geändert hatte.

_I tried to be a boy_

_I tried to be a girl_

_I tried to be a mess_

_I tried to be the best_

Jackson seufzte.

„_Sie _ist_ ein einziges Durcheinander. Und ihr Perfektionismus grenzt schon an Zwang…_"

_I guess I did it wrong_

_That´s why I wrote this song_

_This type of modern life_

_Is it for me?_

„_Wahrscheinlich eher nicht._"

_This type of modern life_

_Is it for free?_

_So I went into a bar_

_Looking for sympathy_

_A little company_

_I tried to find a friend_

Ihre Finger verkrallten sich in sein Shirt. Er strich über ihre Wange.

„Shh, honey."

Er küsste sie sanft.

_It´s more easily said_

_It´s always been the same_

_This type of modern life_

_Is not for me_

_This type of modern life_

_Is not for free_

_American life (American life)_

_I live the American dream (American dream)_

Er lächelte und nickte leicht.

„_Kann man wohl wirklich so sagen._"

Die anderen sahen ihn fragend an.

_You are the best thing I´ve seen_

_You are not just a dream (American life)_

Sie lächelte und spielte mit einer seiner Haarsträhnen.

„_Ja, ja. Ich bin viel zu gut für sie…_"

_I tried to stay ahead_

_I tried to stay on top_

_I tried to play the part_

„_Ich schätze, mehr als nur einen…_"

_But somehow I forgot_

_Just what I did it for_

_And why I wanted more_

Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„_Und ich bin bereit, ihr jederzeit _mehr_ zu geben._"

_This type of modern life_

_Is it for me?_

_This type of modern life_

_Is it for free?_

_Do I have to change my name?_

_Will it get me far?_

_Should I lose some weight?_

Er flüsterte ihr zu:

„Niemals."

Sie lächelte.

_Am I gonna be a star?_

_American life (American life)_

_I live the American dream (American dream)_

_You are the best thing I´ve seen_

_You are not just a dream (American life)_

_American life_

_I tried to be a boy_

_Tried to be a girl_

_Tried to be a mess_

_Tried to be the best_

_Tried to find a friend_

_Tried to stay ahead_

_Tried to stay on top_

_Do I have to change my name?_

_Will it get me far?_

_Should I lose some weight?_

_Am I gonna be a star?_

_Uh uh uh_

„Du _bist_ mein Star.", meinte er liebevoll.

„Dito."

Sie lächelten einander glücklich an. Der nächste Teil des Liedes war im Rap-Stil gehalten.

_I´m drinkin´ a soy latte_

_I get a double shotie_

„_Oder Shots, die kleine Schnapsdrossel._"

_It goes right through my body_

_And you know I´m satisfied_

_I drive my Mini-Cooper_

_And I´m feeling super-duper_

_Yo they tell me I´m a trooper_

_And you know I´m satisfied_

_I do Yoga and Pilates_

_And the room is full if hotties_

„Im Moment schon.", sagte Kellan.

Einige lachten.

_So I`m checking out their bodies_

_And you know I´m satisfied_

_I´m digging on the isotopes_

_This metaphysics shit is dope_

_And if all this can give me hope_

_You know I´m satisfied_

_I got a lawyer and a manager_

_An agent and a chef_

„Nur, damit wir uns auf die Kunst konzentrieren können."

Sarah lachte leise.

_Three nannies, an assistant_

_And a driver and a butler_

_And a bodyguard or five_

_A gardener and a stylist_

_Do you think I´m satisfied?_

_I´d like to express my extreme point-of-view_

_I´m not Christian and I´m not a Jew_

„_Wie wahr…_"

_I´m just living out the American dream_

Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste zärtlich ihre Fingerkuppen.

_And I just realized that nothing is what it seems_

_Do I have to change my name?_

_Am I gonna be a star?_

_Do I have to change my name?_

Er küsste sie.

„Hast du es?", fragte Robert.

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich meine, hast du deinen Namen geändert? Weil Sarah doch ein englischer Name ist und du…"

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und er brach ab.

„Sie benutzt eine andere Aussprache.", erklärte Jackson.

Sarah schnappte nach Luft und hob die Hand, um ihn ganz offensichtlich zu schlagen. Doch er hielt ihre Hand fest und sagte leise:

„Lass das."

„Du quatscht mal wieder zu viel."

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Du machst mich fertig."

„Dito."

„Ihr seid ein echtes Traumpaar.", meinte Ashley schmunzelnd.

Später kam ein Lied, das er nicht gleich erkannte. Doch Sarah schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Jay."

_Now this is not the time or the place_

_For a broken-hearted_

„Ach, Liebling."

Er strich ihr über den Arm.

_´Cause this is the end of the rainbow_

_Where no one can be too sad_

_No I don´t wanna leave_

„Nein, will ich nicht.", murmelte sie.

Jackson drückte sie.

„_Und ich will nicht, dass sie mich einfach so verlässt._"

_But I must keep moving ahead_

_´Cause my life belongs to the other side_

_Behind the great ocean´s wave_

„Der blöde Ozean.", meinte Jackson und lächelte schief.

_Bye bye Hollywood Hills_

_I´m gonna miss you, wherever I go_

Sie nickte leicht. Am Rande bemerkte er, dass die anderen sie aufmerksam musterten. Ashley sagte irgendetwas von ‚Hollywood Hills', doch Jackson verstand nicht, was genau.

_I´m gonna come back to walk this streets again_

„Ich verlass mich darauf."

_Bye bye Hollywood Hills_

_Thank you for the morning walks on the sweet sunset_

_And for the hot night moments_

_For the fantasy in my bed_

Er strich ihr mit dem Finger über den Hals. Sie kicherte.

_I take part of you with me now_

_And you won´t get it back_

_And a part of me will stay here_

_You can keep it forever dear_

Sie nickte.

„_Wir haben uns gegenseitig einen Teil von uns gegeben._"

_Oh-oh_

_Bye bye Hollywood Hills_

_I´m gonna miss you, wherever I go_

_I´m gonna come back to walk this streets again_

_Remember that we had fun together_

_Bye bye Rodeo Girls_

_I´m gonna love you wherever I go_

_I´m gonna come back so we can play together_

Sarah entblößte die Zähne. Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Er wusste ja, _welche_ Art Spiele Sarah meistens vorschwebte.

_Bye bye Hollywood Hills forever_

_Long distance love doesn´t work_

_All the miles in between getting naughty_

„Er hat nicht Recht. Es wird klappen."

„_Außer, dass wir einander vermissen werden, wird ja nichts geschehen. Ich hoffe nur, sie kommt fernab von mir nicht wieder auf den dämlichen Gedanken, dass eine Beziehung zwischen uns doch nicht so gut sein soll._"

_No I don´t wanna go, I don´t wanna go_

_Bye bye Hollywood Hills_

_I´m gonna miss you, wherever I go_

_I´m gonna come back to walk this streets again_

_Bye bye_

_Bye bye Hollywood Hills_

_I´m gonna miss you, wherever I go_

_I´m gonna come back to walk this streets again_

_Remember that we had fun together_

_Bye bye Rodeo Girls_

_I´m gonna love you wherever I go_

_I´m gonna come back so we can play together_

_Bye bye Hollywood Hills forever_

_Hollywood Hills forever, yeah_

_Hollywood Hills forever_

Er küsste sie und nahm sie dann fest in die Arme.

„Es wird funktionieren.", murmelte er voller Überzeugung.


	146. Kapitel 145

Später verschwand Sarah zur Toilette und ging dann in die Küche. Da es länger dauerte, fragte Jackson, ob sie den Kühlschrank plünderte und sie erwiderte „Klar. Bevor Kellan es tut.", was alle zum Lachen brachte. Sie kam mit einem Glas Saft zurück zur Sitzgruppe. Wobei Jackson die Perlen in dem Glas verdächtig vorkamen… Sie trank einen Schluck und stellte es dann neben das Sofa.

„Tanzt du mit mir?"

„Später, okay? Ich unterhalte mich grad."

Sie blinzelte verwirrt.

„Was? Also, du willst nicht tanzen?"

„Nachher. Okay, Liebling?"

„Meinetwegen."

Er erkannte, dass sie sich vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlte. Er öffnete den Mund, um sich zu entschuldigen.

„_Toll. Hab ich ihr nicht immer gesagt, dass sie mich jederzeit um alles bitten kann und ich ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllen werde?_"

Doch sie gab ihm nicht die Gelegenheit, etwas zu sagen, sondern ging einfach zur Anlage. Dann schlenderte sie zur Sitzgruppe zurück. Sie sah erst Taylor an, bevor ihr Blick auf Robert fiel. Ein grausames Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.

„Würdest du dann mit mir tanzen, Rob?"

Er sah verunsichert zu Jackson. Sarah hingegen würdigte ihren Freund keines Blickes. Stattdessen ging sie wiegenden Schrittes zur Tanzfläche. Nach einem weiteren fragenden Blick zu Jackson, der mit den Schultern zuckte, folgte Robert ihr. Sie schaute zu Jackson.

„_Sie und ihre verdammten Spielchen_.", dachte er resigniert.

Doch er ließ sie gewähren. Sarah lächelte Robert an und begann dann, sich zu der Musik zu bewegen. Er versuchte, es ihr nachzutun. Doch in Jacksons Augen konnte niemand mit Sarah mithalten, was das Tanzen betraf.

_I don´t wanna grow up_

_I don´t wanna see ‚Sex and the City'_

Einige lachten.

_Lust for a minute_

_I don´t wanna do that_

_I don´t wanna let go on the floor tonight_

_And I can´t hear nothing but beats and sounds_

_That don´t feel good inside_

_I got jeans to tight, it´s all too loud_

Sie sah zu Jackson und zwinkerte. Er lachte kurz und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„_Hey, zumindest können wir uns so die Klamotten teilen._"

_My feet can´t hear the orders of my mind_

Kellan knuffte Taylor und sagte zu ihm:

„Kommt dir bekannt vor Kumpel, oder?"

„_Lass das nicht Sarah hören, dass du ihn so aufziehst. Schließlich hat sie einen Narren an ihm gefressen._"

_I don´t dance ´cause tonight you love somebody_

_Somebody new_

Alle lachten und sahen Jackson an. Dieser lachte wieder.

„_Das kleine Luder._"

_I don´t dance ´cause the moves don´t want my body_

_I´ll learn to hate them too_

Jackson hob eine Augenbraue.

„_Ja, irgendwann wird sie mich so weit haben…_"

Alle sahen zu Robert. Der wiederum schaute Sarah an und sagte irgendwas. Doch sie feixte nur.

_Now you dance to our songs - I need them too_

_I don´t dance ´cause tonight you love somebody_

_I don´t need the feedback_

_I know that I´m stuck with the past_

_And this might last_

_I don´t need a restart_

_I don´t wanna re-oil myself tonight_

_I know it´s a little bit sad and strange_

_I stay alone in the shade_

Sie sah zu Jackson.

„_Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Ich werd sie auf die Sonnenseite des Lebens bringen. Naja, im übertragenen Sinn…_"

_I don´t wanna dance, I feel betrayed_

_´Cause somebody else is playing with my babe_

Robert sagte wieder etwas, das Sarah zum Lachen brachte.

„_Ja, das ist alles nur ein großer Spaß für sie…_"

_I don´t dance ´cause tonight you love somebody_

_Somebody new_

_I don´t dance ´cause the moves don´t want my body_

_I´ll learn to hate them too_

_Now you dance to our songs – I need them too_

_I don´t dance ´cause tonight you love somebody_

_Now the crowd goes wild, it´s such a mess_

_And I can´t escape this emptiness_

Sie und Jackson wechselten wieder einen Blick.

_No, I don´t dance ´cause tonight you love somebody_

_Somebody new_

_I don´t dance ´cause the moves don´t want my body_

_I´ll learn to hate them too_

_I don´t dance ´cause tonight you love somebody_

_Somebody new_

_I don´t dance ´cause the moves don´t want my body_

_I´ll learn to hate them too_

_Now you dance to our songs – I need them too_

_I don´t dance ´cause tonight you love somebody_

_Somebody new_

Jackson stand auf und kam auf sie zu. Robert machte, dass er weg kam. Jackson lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kleines, freches, manipulatives Flittchen."

Sarah grinste. Er strich ihr über die Wange und meinte zärtlich:

„Du bist wirklich unglaublich."

Dann küsste er sie sanft.

„Also, tanzt du jetzt mit mir?"

„Ja. Bevor du noch mehr Leute in deine Intrigen hineinziehst."

„Ach, sei doch nicht so."

Er seufzte.

„Ich such eins raus."

Sie lächelte.

„Okay."

Jackson ging zur Anlage und wählte einen Song von Muse. Dann kehrte er zu Sarah zurück und nahm sie in die Arme. Bereits nach den ersten Takten erkannte sie offenbar das Lied.

„Ah. Sehr nett."

Sie lächelte. Er küsste sie sanft. Sarah wiegte sich zu der Musik.

_I know you´ve suffered_

Er strich mit dem Finger über ihre Augenbraue.

_But I don´t want you to hide_

_It´s cold and loveless_

_I won´t let you be denied_

_Soothing, I'll make you feel pure_

_Trust me, you can be sure_

„Immer.", versprach er ihr.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

Er sah sie bedeutungsvoll an.

„_Wobei ich mir manchmal nicht sicher bin, ob ich das schaffe…_"

_I want to recognize your beauty´s not just a mask_

Er strich ihr über die Wange und sah sie liebevoll an. Sie lächelte.

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie nicht daran glaubte, dass er dazu in der Lage war.

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Er strich ihr über die Seite des Halses. Sie lachte kurz.

„Und das hast du.", meinte sie und küsste ihn.

„_Hör ich doch gern._"

_You trick your lovers_

_That you´re wicked and divine_

_You may be sinner_

_But your innocence is mine_

Abermals küsste er sie zärtlich.

_Please me, show me how it´s done_

_Tease me, you are the one_

Er rieb seine Nase an ihrer Wange.

„Immer."

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty´s not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

_Please me, show me how it´s done_

_Tease me, you are the one_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty´s not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Er zog sie an sich und beide versanken in einem langen Kuss. Dann knabberte er an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Sarah kicherte.

„Lass das."

Sie warf einen unbehaglichen Blick zu der Sitzgruppe.

„Ich hab plötzlich so einen Durst.", sagte er laut genug, dass die anderen ihn verstanden.

Sarah rollte mit den Augen und murmelte:

„Total unauffällig."

Er reagierte nicht darauf, sondern zog sie nur in Richtung Küche und fragte scheinheilig:

„Du musst doch sicher auch was trinken, oder?"

Sarah sah abermals zu den anderen. Jackson hingegen ignorierte seine Freunde. In der Küche drückte er Sarah gegen den Kühlschrank und küsste sie. Sarah ergab sich scheinbar ihrem Schicksal. Jackson griff in ihr Haar und presste sie gegen den Kühlschrank, während er sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Seine linke Hand strich langsam über ihren Oberschenkel nach oben. Dann platzierte er sie unter dem Kleid auf ihrem Po.

„Denkst du, Ash hätte was dagegen, wenn ich mit dir eine Nummer auf dem Tresen schiebe?"

„Bestimmt wäre sie nicht begeistert davon."

„Und im Bad?"

„Ich schätze, sie würde es vorziehen, wenn du dein D… den _kleinen Jackson_ in der Hose lassen würdest."

Er rutschte mit seinen Lippen nach unten und widmete sich ihrem Hals und dem Dekolleté. Sarah zuckte zusammen, weil er sie wahrscheinlich gekitzelt hatte. Jackson hing wieder an Sarahs Hals.

„Komm schon. Hör auf.", nuschelte sie.

Er küsste sie.

„Wieso denn?"

Er rieb seine Nase an ihrer Wange und flüsterte ihr zu:

„Du weiß, wie verrückt ich nach dir bin."

Sie machte den Versuch, in seine Hosentasche zu greifen. Doch er hielt ihre Hand sanft fest.

„_Ahnt sie etwa, dass ich vorgesorgt hab?_"

„Ich glaube, du verirrst dich gerade. Du musst weiter rechts suchen."

Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Hast du ein Kondom mit?", fragte sie und klang misstrauisch.

„Kommt drauf an. Wenn ich in die Situation komme, dass ich eins brauche, hab ich eventuell eins. Wenn ich keins brauch, hab ich keins dabei. Warum sollte ich auch?"

Er grinste.

„Du bist ein echtes Arschloch. Du denkst doch wirklich nur noch mit deinem Ding."

„Nicht nur. Aber oft. Vor allem, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist."

„Soll ich dir wieder Wasser in den Schritt schütten?"

„Verzichte."

„Du machst mich echt fertig.", beschwerte sie sich und ging Richtung Tür.

„Dito.", erwiderte er trocken.

Offenbar hatte Ashley irgendwas gemerkt, denn sie zog die beiden etwas auf, als sie sich zu den anderen gesellten.

Später erzählte Sarah ihm nebenbei, dass ihr erster Horrorfilm ‚Tanz der Vampire' hieß - zumindest in Europa. Was sie in diesem Moment in Hinsicht der Gästeliste besonders witzig fand. Sie kamen auf ein Lied zu sprechen, das sich auf Sarahs MP3-Player befand und ‚Transylvanian Concubine' hieß. Er fragte, ob sie dazu tanzen wollte und sie willigte erfreut ein. Beide erhoben sich, Sarah suchte das Lied heraus und kam dann zu Jackson, der auf der Tanzfläche wartete. Sie stellte sich - ihm den Rücken zugewandt - vor ihn. Er legte die Arme um sie und küsste sie auf die Wange. Sarah schloss die Augen und wiegte sich zu der Musik.

_If you want to know how to fly high, I can go now_

_To a place where all the concubines_

_Meet and converse with them, marvel at their pale skin_

Er lachte leise und fuhr mit dem Finger über ihren Arm. Ein paar der anderen lachten ebenfalls kurz.

_Wonder how they chew on their pointy_

_Teeth and hair are a beauty, they know it´s their duty_

Sarah entblößte die Zähne. Jackson strich mit den Händen über ihren Bauch und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

_To be countess in their hearts_

Eine seiner Hände legte sich auf ihren Brustkorb, wo sich ihr Herz befand.

„Das bist du. Eine Lady."

_Their minds that have to whisper, see in them a sister_

_Look into their eyes and you´ll be in_

_Transylvanian concubine_

_You know, what flows there like wine_

Er fuhr sachte über ihren Hals. Sie beugte den Kopf zur Seite.

_Sorrow is their master, cackling with laughter_

_Now, he´s having just one piece of_

_Cakey is their make-up, Catholics try to shake up_

Jacksons Hand strich - fast wie unbeabsichtigt - über den Engel auf ihrem rechten Oberarm.

_All the things that form their lives_

_But they´re dead, their sighs, their songs_

Jacksons Griff um sie verstärkte sich kurz. Sie wandte den Kopf nach oben und küsste seinen Kiefer.

_They know what they do is wrong_

„_Weiß sie das tatsächlich?_"

_Stay here with us, it's just time_

_Transylvanian concubine_

_Candelabras lighted, Satan has been sighted_

_Never has there been an evening like_

_This is what they wanted, always to feel hunted_

„Meine Jägerin.", flüsterte er ihr zärtlich zu.

Sie lächelte.

_You can never be too rich_

_Or too thin, the blood has run out_

Sie schaute zu den drei Frauen bei der Sitzgruppe hinüber. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Hon."

Sie sah ihn an. Dann schmiegte sie sich wieder an ihn und schloss die Augen.

_Fangs ruin any cute pout_

„Das stimmt gar nicht.", meinte er und fuhr über ihre Lippen.

„_Sie kann einen wunderbaren Schmollmund ziehen._"

Sie lachte.

_Morning has come now they´ve flown_

_What have you learned from what has been shown?_

„Dass Jackson eine kalte Dusche braucht.", rief Ashley.

Alle lachten. Sarah wandte sich Jackson zu und legte die Arme um ihn. Er küsste sie.

„Okay, setzen wir uns wieder."

Sie nahmen wieder bei den anderen Platz und unterhielten sich mit ihnen. Dabei kam das Gespräch auch auf Sarahs Tattoos. Jackson erwähnte, dass es eines gab, das nicht zu sehen war. Auf ihrer Aufforderung hin, zog er den Reißverschluss von Sarahs Kleid ein Stück nach unten und zeigte ihnen das chinesische Symbol für Wolf. Besonders Taylor schien das zu gefallen.

Später fragte Jackson - der inzwischen schon einiges intus und das Gefühl hatte, die Verhältnisse zu klären - Sarah, ob sie für ihn zu dem Lied ‚Ayo Technology' von Milow tanzen würde. Zu seiner Überraschung willigte sie sogar ein und lieferte ihm passend zu dem Song eine heiße Performance.

Nach der letzten Zeile - ‚_I need you right in front of me_' - stand plötzlich Ashley hinter dem Sessel, auf dem Jackson während der ‚Show' gesessen hatte und meinte:

„Ich denke, du brauchst eher _das_ hier."

Sarah und Jackson sahen zu ihr. Sie hielt ein Glas mit Wasser in der Hand. Sarah brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ebenso ein paar der anderen.

„Danke vielmals. Nicht schon wieder.", meinte Jackson nur.

Ashley sah verwirrt von ihm zu Sarah. Die lachte immer noch. Dann sagte sie zu ihm:

„No risk, no fun, Schatz."

Sarah unterhielt sich mit den anderen Frauen, während Jackson bei den Männern blieb.

„Alter, deine Süße ist übrigens ein echt heißer Feger.", meinte Kellan unvermittelt zu ihm.

Jackson sah ihn konsterniert an und hob beide Augenbrauen. Paul knuffte Kellan in die Seite und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Behalt deine Augen lieber bei _deiner_ Freundin.", nuschelte Jackson in sein Glas und trank einen großen Schluck.

Er wusste, dass es wohl ein Kompliment gewesen sein sollte - wenn auch ein sehr plumpes. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er es hasste, wenn andere Kerle Sarah ansahen.

„_Naja, sollen sie gucken. _Ich_ bin schließlich derjenige, der dann mit ihr nach Hause geht und in den Genuss dieses heißen Fegers kommt._"

Aus heiterem Himmel fiel ihm ein Song von Enrique Iglesias ein. Mit einem Grinsen setzte er es auf die Musikliste.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I know you want me_

_I made it obvious that I want you, too_

Sarah sah zu ihm hinüber. Er zwinkerte. Ashley kicherte offenbar.

_So put it on me_

_Let´s remove the space between me and you_

_Now rock your body (oh)_

_Damn I like the way that you move_

„_Und wie…_"

Nikki und Ashley lachten. Ebenso Kellan, Paul und Robert. Nikki sagte etwas und schien zu schmunzeln.

_So give it to me (oh oh)_

„_Ja, gibs mir… Das muss man ihr nicht zweimal sagen._"

_Cause I already know what you wanna do_

_Here´s the situation_

_Been to every nation_

Das traf auf Jackson, der in seinem Leben schon in verschiedenen Ländern gelebt hatte, tatsächlich zu. Und auch Sarah war ja inzwischen schon herumgekommen.

_Nobody´s ever made me feel the way that you do_

Er nickte leicht.

„_Das können wir beide behaupten._"

_You know my motivation_

_Given my reputation_

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

_Please excuse me_

_I don´t meant to be rude_

_But tonight I´m fucking you_

Die Männer brachen in Gelächter aus. Die Frauen sahen schockiert zu Jackson hinüber, der von Kellan in die Seite geknufft wurde. Sarah rollte mit den Augen.

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I´m fucking you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I´m fucking you_

_You´re so damn pretty_

_If I had a type than baby it´d be you_

Sie hob beide Augenbrauen.

„_Naja, jetzt ist mein Typ eben ‚irischer Hippie'…_"

Die Blicke der anderen verrieten, woran sie dachten: Jacksons Typ war bisher eher in eine andere Richtung gegangen - zumindest was die Haarfarbe betraf.

_I know you´re ready_

_If I never lied, than baby you´d be the truth_

Nun hob _er_ beide Augenbrauen. Sarah grinste nur.

_Here´s the situation_

_Been to every nation_

_Nobody´s ever made me feel the way that you do_

_You know my motivation_

_Given my reputation_

_Please excuse me_

_I don´t meant to be rude_

_But tonight I´m fucking you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I´m fucking you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I´m fucking you_

Sarah sagte etwas und die drei Frauen lachten.

_Tonight I´m gonna do_

_Everything that I want with you_

_Everythin´ that u need_

_Everything that u want I wanna honey_

Er zwinkerte.

_I wanna stunt with you_

_From the window to the wall_

Für einige Momente sah er vor sich, wie er und Sarah sich sprichwörtlich durch das ganze Haus vögelten.

_Gonna give u my all_

_Winter ´n´ summertime_

_When I get you on the springs_

_Imma make you fall_

_You got that body_

_That make me wanna get on the boat_

_Just see you dance_

_And I love the way you shake that ass_

Ashley sagte etwas.

_Turn around and let me see them pants_

Sarah sagte etwas, woraufhin AnnaLynne sie verdutzt ansah und etwas erwiderte.

_You stuck with me_

_I´m stuck with you_

_Let´s find something to do_

_(Please) Excuse me_

_I don´t meant to be rude_

_But tonight I´m fucking you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I´m fucking you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I´m fucking you_

Sarah sagte etwas, lächelte und fügte dann offenbar noch etwas hinzu. Er kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck schon. Sie stand auf und ging zu der Anlage. Die Männer lachten immer noch leicht. Sie sah Jackson mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Sie suchte offensichtlich ein Lied - eine _Antwort_ - heraus und ging dann zu den Frauen zurück. Jackson sah sie gespannt an. Nikki fragte sie scheinbar etwas und Sarah antwortete. Jackson war sich nicht gleich sicher, aber Sarahs Song stammte offenbar von Pink.

_Uh-uh-oh_

_Check it out, going out on the late night_

_Looking tight, feeling nice, it's a cock fight_

_I can tell I just know that its going down tonight_

_At the door we don´t wait cause we know them_

_At the bar, six shots, just beginning_

„Das _klingt nach meiner Rockerbraut._"

_That's when dickhead put his hands on me_

Alle lachten, auch Jackson.

_But you see_

_I´m not here for your entertainment_

Sie zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger.

_You don´t really want to mess with me tonight_

Sie sagte etwas. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und fügte lautlos hinzu:

„Niemals."

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

„_Ja, genau…._"

_Cause you know it's over before it began_

_Keep your drink, just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

Die Männer brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Kellan schlug Jackson gegen die Schulter und sagte:

„Das tut mir echt leid, Kumpel."

Auch die Frauen lachten und Nikki sagte etwas. Sie sah begeistert aus.

_Uh-uh-oh_

_Midnight, I'm drunk, I don´t give fuck_

Sarah feixte.

_Wanna dance by myself, guess you´re outta luck_

_Don´ touch, back up, I'm not the one_

_Buh-bye_

_Listen up, it's just not happening_

_You can say what you want to your boyfriends_

_Just let me have my fun tonight_

_A´right?_

Sarah entblößte leicht die Zähne.

„Nicht _deine_ Art Spaß.", meinte Jackson lautlos.

_I´m not here for your entertainment_

_You don´t really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over before it began_

_Keep your drink, just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

_Uh-uh-oh_

_In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks_

Die Frauen lachten wieder, genau wie die Männer. Denn tatsächlich stand Jackson ja mit seinen Freunden in einer Ecke und beobachtete Sarah, die mit den Frauen auf einem Sofa und dem angrenzenden Sessel saß.

_To get at the girls that just walked in but she thinks you suck_

_We didn´t get all dressed up just for you to see_

Jackson ahnte, dass das für einige vielleicht doch zutraf. Und im Grunde hatte Sarah mehr oder weniger genau die Sachen angezogen, die er an ihr hatte sehen wollen.

_So quit spilling your drinks on me, yeah_

_You know you are high fivin´, talkin´ shit, but you´re going home alone aren´t cha?_

_´Cause I´m not here for your entertainment_

_No, you don´t really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over before it began_

_Keep your drink, just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

_It's just you and your hand_

_I´m not here for your entertainment_

_No no no_

_You don´t really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_Just take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over before it began_

_Keep your drink, just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

_Yeah oh_

Nikki und Ashley sagten etwas zu Sarah und schienen sehr beeindruckt zu sein.

„_Sie findet wirklich immer eine passende Songantwort_.", dachte er amüsiert.

Er lächelte und verbeugte sich leicht vor seiner Königin.


	147. Kapitel 146

Später näherte sich Robert den vier Frauen. Er wedelte mit einer Papierserviette. Es wirkte offensichtlich, denn Nikki, Ashley und AnnaLynne standen auf und kamen zu Jackson und den anderen Männern, während Robert neben Sarah Platz nahm und die beiden ein Gespräch begannen. Jackson wollte sie im Auge behalten, doch das wurde davon vereitelt, dass Nikki ihn fragte:

„Was war´n das vorhin für eine Nummer mit diesem Song?"

„Das war nur Spaß. Sarah weiß, wie ich das meine."

Nikki und Ashley sahen nicht überzeugt aus.

„Ehrlich. Das sind halt so kleine Schlagabtausche, die wir uns liefern. Alles okay. Und vergiss nicht, dass sie es mir ordentlich zurückgezahlt hat."

Er sah zu Sarah und Robert hinüber. Während ihres Gespräches schaute auch sie immer wieder zu ihm. Ab und zu lachten sie. Als dann beide lachten und zu ihm blickten, bekam er ein ungutes Gefühl.

„_Von was reden die da?_"

Er ging zu ihnen und erfuhr, dass sie über die ‚Royal Air Force' gesprochen hatten.

„_Tolles Thema…_"

Er ging wieder zu den anderen, nicht ohne vorher zu Sarah gesagt zu haben, dass er gleich da drüben sei. Er sah ihr an, dass sie verstanden hatte, was er damit meinte. Tatsächlich ließ er sie nun nicht mehr aus den Augen, wobei er versuchte, sich halbwegs an den Gesprächen seiner Freunde zu beteiligen. Plötzlich lief Sarah knallrot an.

„_Was ist da los?_"

Dann sahen sie zu ihm und lachten. Er erwiderte ihre Blicke fragend und misstrauisch. Sarah wandte sich wieder Robert zu. Jackson riss nun der Geduldsfaden.

„_Warum hab ich überhaupt zugelassen, dass sie sich allein unterhalten? Ich wusste doch, dass das nicht gutgehen kann._"

So ging er zu ihnen. Die beiden blickten auf. Sarah war anzusehen, dass sie erkannte, dass er sauer war.

„Verzieh dich.", sagte er knapp zu Robert.

Der machte tatsächlich, dass er wegkam. Jackson hockte sich vor Sarah.

„Was soll das?", fragte sie und klang entgeistert.

„_Sie soll bloß nicht so tun._"

„Worüber habt ihr euch unterhalten?"

„Über Klamotten."

Er blinzelte.

„Was? Und deshalb bist du rot angelaufen?"

Sie seufzte.

„Er hat meine Unterwäsche gesehen. Ich meine, _deine_. Und ja, das ist mir unangenehm, wie du dir denken kannst."

„_Dieser blöde Arsch guckt _meiner_ Freundin auf die Schlüpfer. Na warte, dem werd ich was erzählen…_"

„Okay, ihr habt euch lang genug unterhalten. Und vielleicht solltest du erst mal eine kleine Auszeit kriegen."

Sie riss die Augen auf.

„Was?!"

„Du kannst später mit den Frauen oder meinetwegen Taylor reden. Aber ich finde, im Moment hattest du genug Spaß."

„Hast du sie noch alle?!"

Sie bleckte leicht die Zähne. Er umschloss ihren Knöchel mit der Hand und sah sie streng an. Er wusste, dass es gefährlich werden konnte, wenn sie jetzt die Kontrolle verlor. Oder er die über sie. Doch seine Freunde mussten ja nicht gleich mitkriegen, dass Sarah nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte und es hin und wieder nötig war, dass er einschritt, bevor es Verletzte gab.

„Hast du mich verstanden?", fragte er.

Sie salutierte und rief zackig und so laut, dass jeder im Raum sie verstehen musste:

„Sir, ja, Sir."

Er kniff die Augen zusammen.

„_Sie solls nicht übertreiben und einfach mal die Füße still halten._"

Sie erwiderte nur herausfordernd seinen Blick. Er seufzte und sagte:

„Ich bring dir gleich was zu trinken."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort erhob er sich und ging zu den anderen. Kaum hatte er ihr den Rücken zugewandt, lachten ein paar seiner Freunde. Er drehte sich zu Sarah um. Sie legte die Hände unter das Kinn und klimperte übertrieben mit den Wimpern. Wieder lachten ein paar. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter. Er sah Robert für einen Moment angesäuert an. Am liebsten hätte er ihm eine reingehauen, weil Robert nicht seine Augen bei sich behalten konnte. Dann schaute er in Sarahs Richtung und murmelte:

„Sie macht mich fertig."

Er wandte sich an Robert.

„Alter, du kannst andere Frauen anbaggern. Aber du wirst von jetzt an deine Augen und Pfoten von meiner Freundin lassen. Ich meine, du hast doch selbst eine."

„Wieso? Ich meine, was ist dein Problem? Wir haben uns nur unterhalten."

„Du hast ihr auf den Arsch und die Unterwäsche geglotzt."

„Naja, bei _den_ kurzen Klamotten.", warf Kellan ein.

Jackson warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Sogar AnnaLynne konnte offenbar nicht glauben, was ihr Freund da von sich gab.

„Das ist nicht hilfreich.", meinte Ashley leise zu Kellan.

Jackson nahm wieder Robert ins Visier.

„Halt dich einfach von ihr fern."

Robert konnte sichtlich nicht glauben, was los war. Jackson sah zu Sarah hinüber. Diese unterhielt sich mit Nikki. Der Gesichtsausdruck der beiden Frauen gefiel ihm nicht. Es sah aus, als würde Sarah Nikki irgendwas erzählen, was diese wütend machte. Ihm war klar, dass Sarah mal wieder ihre manipulativen Fähigkeiten einsetzte. Er musste das sofort unterbinden.

„Hey Tay. Was hältst du davon, zu Sarah zu gehen? Ihr könntet euch unterhalten."

„Aber sie redet doch grad mit Nik."

„_Das ist ja das Problem._"

„Mach einfach. Das wird sie ablenken."

Taylor zögerte einen Augenblick und ging dann langsam zu der Couch, auf der Sarah und Nikki saßen. Es war Sarah anzusehen, dass sie nicht glauben konnte, was da geschah - und offensichtlich ahnte, was dahinter steckte.

Gerade als Taylor bei der Couch ankam, stand Nikki auf und kam auf Jackson und die anderen zu. Ein gehässiges Lächeln huschte über Sarahs Lippen. Jackson hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sein Eingreifen zu spät kam und der Schaden schon geschehen war. Taylor blieb unschlüssig neben der Couch stehen. Sarah klopfte neben sich und er setzte sich. Nikki sah sehr verärgert aus, als sie zu der Gruppe stieß. Jackson fragte sich, was genau Sarah ihr erzählt hatte. Allerdings nur für eine Sekunde, denn Nikki blaffte ihn sofort an:

„Jay, du bist ein echter Macho. Du machst Sarah voll, obwohl Rob sie angegafft hat."

„Ich hab _was_?!"

„Und dann kriegt sie eine _Auszeit_, als sei sie erst fünf. Was soll der Mist?"

„Das ist nicht so, wie es klingt.", begann Jackson.

Doch er wurde sofort von Ashley unterbrochen, die fassungslos fragte:

„Auszeit? Meinst du das ernst?"

Bevor Jackson dazu kam, etwas dazu zu sagen, schaltete sich Kellan ein.

„Er will halt nur, dass seine Kleine sich benimmt."

Nun brach fast die Hölle los. Nikki, Ashley und sogar AnnaLynne redeten auf Jackson, Kellan, Robert und Paul - der gar nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah - ein und beschuldigten sie mehr oder weniger, sexistische Neandertaler zu sein. Die Männer taten ihr Bestes, die Frauen halbwegs zu beruhigen. Doch diese redeten sich eher noch in Rage.

„_Sarah kriegt sowas von Ärger für diese Nummer_.", dachte Jackson wütend.

Doch er versuchte, so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben, um die Sache nicht noch schlimmer zu machen.

„Hey, hört zu. Beruhigt euch. Es sieht nicht so aus, wie es klingt. Das mit der Auszeit sollte keine Strafe sein. Ich wollte nur, dass sie und Rob sich voneinander fernhalten. Außerdem übertreibt Sarah es gern mit dem Flirten und weiß nicht, wann Schluss ist."

Nikki und Ashley öffneten gleichzeitig den Mund. Jackson hob die Hand, bevor ihn wieder ein Schwall Schmähungen traf.

„Sie genießt die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr das bringt. Sie ist das nicht gewöhnt. Und sie denkt selten an die Konsequenzen ihres Tuns. Wie das hier zum Beispiel."

Er massierte sich kurz die Nasenwurzel.

„Ich werd mit ihr reden und dann wird sie das hier auflösen. Wir sind doch schließlich alle Freunde, oder?"

Einige nickten. Jackson atmete tief durch und ging dann zu der Couch. Er hörte, wie Sarah offenbar gerade gegenüber Taylor ihr Tun entschuldigte.

„…einfach nicht fair. Das ist im Prinzip alles, was ich Nikki gesagt habe. Ich meine, ich kann doch nichts dafür, wie sich das entwickelt, oder?"

Taylor öffnete den Mund. Aber bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, meinte Jackson:

„Doch, genau gesehen kannst du das."

Beide hoben den Blick. Er sah Sarah sehr ernst an. Dann schaute er Taylor an.

„Würdest du uns bitte für einen Moment allein lassen?"

„Du kannst ihn nicht rumschicken wie einen Hund und dann mir gegenüber den Moralapostel spielen.", fuhr ihn Sarah an.

„Schon okay, Sarah.", meinte Taylor.

Er stand auf und ging zu den anderen. Jackson beugte sich zu ihr runter.

„Verdammt, was soll die Scheiße?!"

„Was denn? Ich habe nur getan, was du sagtest. Ich habe mich erst mit Nikki und dann mit Taylor unterhalten. Du hast mich mit deinem Machoverhalten auf die Palme gebracht. Was hast du denn von einem irischen Hippie erwartet?"

Dann sang sie leise:

„No, you won´t fool the children of the revolution."

Er sah sie ungläubig an. Sie erwiderte ungerührt seinen Blick. Jackson stand kurz davor zu explodieren. Doch er versuchte, so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben.

„Wir gehen jetzt kurz raus und unterhalten uns."

„Und wenn ich nicht will?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

„Bitte, Sarah. Mach die Sache nicht noch schlimmer. Und reiz mich nicht. Wir gehen vor die Tür, wo wir ungestört reden können."

Sie zögerte, bevor sie sich erhob. Er nahm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr nach draußen. Er schloss die Haustür hinter sich. Dann massierte er wieder seine Nasenwurzel und schloss kurz die Augen.

„_Okay, bleib ruhig. Schrei sie nicht an. Mach ihr einfach begreiflich, was sie da angestellt hat._"

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst die anderen außen vor lassen. Wenn du sauer auf mich bist, dann kannst du nicht andere mit reinziehen. Es geht einfach nicht, dass du andere die Drecksarbeit erledigen lässt."

„Du hast Recht. Ich _bin_ sauer auf dich. Du behandelst mich schon wieder wie ein unmündiges Kind. Und gibst offenbar _mir_ die Schuld daran, dass dein Kumpel mir auf den Arsch schaut. Ist doch typisch."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ja, das Lied haben mir grad die anderen Hyänen vorgesungen."

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Und ich gebe dir _nicht_ die Schuld daran. Ich wollte nur, dass er sich für eine Weile von dir fern hält. Außerdem hab ich ihm klargemacht, dass mich sein Verhalten ankotzt und er seine Hände und Augen bei sich lassen soll."

Sie ließ die Arme sinken.

„Ha-ha-hast du?"

„Ja, natürlich. Vielleicht hättest du das mitbekommen, wenn du nicht damit beschäftigt gewesen wärst, Nikki aufzuhetzen."

„Ich… ich habe ihr doch nur gesagt, dass ich dein Verhalten unfair fand."

Jackson hatte das Gefühl, dass Sarah ein wenig mehr gesagt hatte.

„Das kannst du den anderen weißmachen. Aber ich weiß genau, was du damit bezweckt hast. Du wolltest Unruhe stiften. Sarah, du solltest irgendwann verstehen, dass Menschen keine Spielzeuge sind. Das sind meine Freunde. Das sind Menschen, die sich seit Jahren kennen. Paare, die sich lieben. Und nur zum Spaß säst du Zwietracht und verschwendest offenbar keinen Gedanken daran, welche Konsequenzen und Folgen deine Spielchen haben könnten."

Er musterte sie.

„Ist es dir wirklich egal, dass dadurch vielleicht irgendwas kaputt gehen könnte? Auch wenn dir andere nicht wichtig sind. _Mir_ sind diese Menschen wichtig."

„Aber das hältst du ja für eine Schwäche.", fügte er resigniert hinzu.

„_Du_ bist mir wichtig.", erwiderte sie.

Er wusste nicht, ob sie verstand, was er ihr sagen wollte.

„Ich weiß, ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Ich… ich werde mich bei ihnen entschuldigen."

Er befürchtete, dass sie das nicht wirklich ernst meinte. Aber immerhin war es ein Anfang.

„Das wirst du. Du wirst mit den Frauen reden und ihnen sagen, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast."

Sie nickte zaghaft.

„Ich übernehm die Jungs. Dieses Mal helf ich dir beim Aufräumen. Solltest du aber wieder Mist bauen, musst du die Suppe allein auslöffeln."

Er öffnete die Haustür.

„Komm, klären wir das."

Sie gingen wieder hinein. Alle sahen sie neugierig an.

„Setz dich auf das Sofa. Ich schick die Mädels rüber. Bitte sorg dafür, dass wieder alles in Ordnung kommt."

Sie nickte und ging dann zur Couch. Er stellte sich neben die Gruppe, die sich im Moment anzuschweigen schien.

„Ash, Nik, AnnaLynne. Würdet ihr zu Sarah gehen? Sie will mit euch reden und diese Sache hier aufklären."

Die drei Frauen blinzelten, setzten sich dann aber in Bewegung. Er fuhr sich über die Augen.

„Hört zu Jungs. Das ist alles ziemlich eskaliert. Ich meine, hey ihr liebt die Mädels doch, oder?"

Die vier Männer nickten.

„Sarah war wütend auf mich und wollte jemand anderen dafür benutzen, mich fertig zu machen. Sie denkt nicht daran, was diese Aktionen auslösen und welche Folgen sie haben könnten."

Er schaute zu den Frauen hinüber. Sarah war ganz offensichtlich gestresst. Aber sie musste sich jetzt allein aus der Sache rausbringen.

„_Wird ihr hoffentlich eine Lehre sein, dass Menschen keine Schachfiguren sind, die sie für ihre Spielchen einsetzen kann._"

Er sprach weiter mit seinen Freunden und konnte sie tatsächlich beruhigen. Wieder schaute er zu Sarah hinüber. Sie wischte sich die Handflächen an ihrem Kleid ab und sah zu ihm. Er erwiderte nur ihren Blick. Da die Männer soweit wieder runtergekommen waren und es so wirkte, als hätten sich auch die Frauen wieder beruhigt, fragte er:

„Also, ist wieder alles okay? Kein Zoff mehr zwischen uns und unseren Sweethearts?"

„Ja, alles okay.", meinte Paul.

„Ich denke, die Mädels werden gleich wieder hierherkommen. Dann könnt ihr euch ja nochmal kurz aussprechen."

Er sah abermals zu den Frauen. Tatsächlich wirkte es so, als hätte Sarah Erfolg mit der Aufklärung. Er ging in die Küche, um ihr Saft zu holen. Als er sich der Couch näherte, bemerkte er, dass Sarah zu den Männern schaute und dass ihre Hände zitterten. Er hockte sich vor sie, legte eine Hand auf ihre und sah sie an. Er konnte die Erleichterung auf ihrem Gesicht sehen. Er schaute erst Nikki, dann Ashley an.

„Ist wieder alles okay?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon."

„Würdet ihr uns kurz allein lassen?"

„Ja, sicher."

Die drei Frauen standen auf und gingen zu den Männern hinüber. Jackson tätschelte Sarahs Hand und gab ihr dann das Glas. Sie trank es langsam aus. Er hielt währenddessen seine Hand nahe des Glases, da er befürchtete, sie könnte etwas verschütten. Schließlich nahm er es wieder entgegen. Er streichelte Sarahs Wange.

„Ich red nochmal mit ihnen. Du wartest derweil hier. Und dann sollten wir wieder zurück fahren."

„Du bist _so_ böse auf mich?", fragte sie und klang unsicher.

Sie sah kurz zu den anderen.

„Hör zu. Ich red mit ihnen und schau, ob die Party gelaufen ist. Du bleibst einfach nur hier sitzen und denkst in Ruhe darüber nach, was du angestellt hast."

„Und ja, ich behandel dich wie ein Kind. Aber nur, weil du dich wie eines verhältst.", fügte er hinzu.

Er musterte sie.

„Ich weiß, es ist nicht leicht für dich, alte Angewohnheiten loszuwerden. Und es mag dir egal sein, was dein Verhalten bei anderen anrichtet und wie sie sich fühlen, wenn du sie wie Marionetten für deinen Spaß benutzt. Deshalb möchte ich, dass du in Ruhe darüber nachdenkst, welche Auswirkungen es auf _mich_ hat. Wie _ich_ mich fühle, wenn du meine Freunde zu Spielzeugen degradierst und wie ich in ihren Augen wirke, weil ich dich hierhergebracht habe. Okay?"

Sie nickte. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann ging er zu der Gruppe auf der anderen Seite des Raumes zurück.

„Ist wirklich wieder alles okay zwischen uns allen?"

Ashley nickte.

„Sarah meinte, sie hätte mich manipuliert.", sagte Nikki.

Jackson nickte.

„Sie kann das ziemlich gut. Sie weiß, was sie sagen und tun muss, um andere dazu zu kriegen zu tun, was sie will. Sie verdreht Tatsachen, damit sie einen anderen Sinn bekommen. Sie kann Menschen in Windeseile anAshsieren, weiß welche Schwächen sie hat und wie sie sie eben manipulieren kann. Doch welche Konsequenzen ihr Tun hat, daran denkt sie nie."

„_Ich hoffe, sie tut es_ jetzt…"

Er warf einen Blick zu Sarah, die einsam auf der Couch saß. Sie schaute zu ihm und er lächelte sie leicht aufmunternd an. Dann formte er lautlos die Worte „Wenn du willst, bleiben wir noch ein bisschen.". Sie nickte. Dann deutete sie auf die Couch. Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis er verstand, dass sie wissen wollte, ob sie noch sitzen bleiben sollte. Er nickte und sagte tonlos:

„Noch eine Weile."

Es sah aus, als würde sie seufzen. Nikki lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als sie fragte:

„Ist alles okay mit ihr? Warum bleibt sie da sitzen?"

„Ihr geht's soweit gut. Sie denkt darüber nach, wie es uns grad geht, weil wir uns im Grunde wegen ihr gestritten hatten. Ist das erste Mal, dass sie das tut."

Nikki schaute zu Sarah und sagte:

„Oh. Verstehe."

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten, in denen Jackson sich mit seinen Freunden unterhalten und Sarah nur auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte, ging er zur Anlage, um ihr zwei kleine Nachrichten zu schicken. Er war nicht mehr wütend auf sie, da er wusste, warum sie es getan hatte. Und dass es eben zu ihrer Persönlichkeit gehörte, andere für ihre Zwecke zu benutzen. Er hoffte nur, dass dieser Charakterzug irgendwann verschwinden würde. Das erste Lied war von Pat Benatar. Sarah erkannte es scheinbar sofort, denn sie lachte. Er zwinkerte.

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand_

_No promises, no demands_

_Love is a battlefield_

Beide salutierten und lachten dann.

„_Auf uns trifft das ja leider wirklich zu._"

Die anderen wechselten verwunderte Blicke.

_We are strong, no one can tell us we´re wrong_

_Searchin´ our hearts for so long, both of us knowing_

_Love is a battlefield_

_You´re beggin´ me to go, you´re makin´ me stay_

_Why do you hurt me so bad?_

„_Scheinbar können wir gar nicht anders, als uns gegenseitig weh zu tun…_"

_It would help me to know_

_Do I stand in your way or am I the best thing you´ve had?_

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„_Das ist eine gute Frage._"

_Believe me, believe me, I can´t tell you why_

_But I´m trapped by your love and I´m chained to your side_

Sie nickten fast synchron.

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand_

_No promises, no demands_

_Love is a battlefield_

_We are strong, no one can tell us we´re wrong_

_Searchin´ our hearts for so long, both of us knowing_

_Love is a battlefield_

_We´re losing control_

„_Wie wahr…_"

_Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside?_

_And before this gets old, will it still feel the same?_

_There´s no way this will die_

Er zuckte kurz zusammen.

_But if we get much closer, I could lose control_

_And if your heart surrenders, you´ll need me to hold_

Sie nickte.

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand_

_No promises, no demands_

_Love is a battlefield_

_We are strong, no one can tell us we´re wrong_

_Searchin´ our hearts for so long, both of us knowing_

_Love is a battlefield_

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand_

_No promises, no demands_

_Love is a battlefield_

_We are strong, no one can tell us we´re wrong_

_Searchin´ our hearts for so long, both of us knowing_

_Love is a battlefield_

Ashley sagte zu ihm:

„Ihr seid beide irgendwie bekloppt."

Gleich darauf kam der zweite Song, den Jackson ausgesucht hatte - Pinks ‚So What'. Er feixte. Sarah lachte, ebenso wie einige andere. Jackson konnte ihr ansehen, dass für sie die Message klar war: Er hatte ihr verziehen. Ashley schüttelte den Kopf und sagte:

„Ich berichtige mich. Ihr seid _total_ bekloppt."


	148. Kapitel 147

Langsam kam die Party wieder in Gang. Jackson achtete von nun an darauf, dass Sarah nicht mehr allein mit einem der anderen war. Irgendwann fragte sie, ob er tanzen wolle. So gingen sie zu der Anlage und wählten einen Song aus.

„_Ein wirklich passendes Lied für uns_.", dachte er belustigt, als sie Hand in Hand zur Tanzfläche gingen.

Dort ließ er Sarahs Hand wieder los. Der Anfang des Liedes wurde gesprochen.

_She asks my why_

_I´m just a hairy guy_

Sie lächelte und fuhr ihm mit den Fingern durch die Locken.

_I´m hairy noon and night_

_Hell that's a fright_

_I´m hairy high and low_

_Don´t ask me why_

_Don´t know_

_It´s not for lack of bread_

_Like the Grateful Dead_

_Darling_

Er küsste sie. Der flotte Gesang begann. Sarah ließ ihre Mähne kreisen.

_Gimme head with hair_

_Long beautiful hair_

Jackson strahlte. Ein paar der anderen lachten leise.

_Shining, gleaming, streaming, flaxen, waxen_

_Give me down to there hair_

Sarah zwinkerte ihm zu. Er strahlte und sagte:

„Mein Hippie."

_Shoulder length or longer_

_Here baby, there mama_

_Everywhere daddy daddy_

_Hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair_

_Flow it, show it_

_Long as God can grow it_

Für einen Augenblick fragte Jackson sich, wie lang Sarah ihr Haar noch wachsen lassen würde.

_My hair_

_Let it fly in the breeze_

_And I got caught in the trees_

_Give a home to the fleas in my hair_

_A home for fleas_

_A hive for bees_

_A nest for birds_

_There ain´t no words_

_For the beauty, the splendor, the wonder_

_Of my…_

_Hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair_

_Flow it, show it_

_Long as God can grow it_

_My hair_

_I want it long, straight, curly, fuzzy_

_Snaggy, shaggy, ratty, matty_

_Oily, greasy, fleecy_

_Shining, gleaming, streaming, flaxen, waxen_

_Knotted, polka-dotted, twisted, beaded, braided_

_Powdered, flowered and confettied_

_Bangled, tangled, spangled and spagettied_

Die folgenden Zeilen wurden wie die amerikanische Nationalhymne gesungen. Jackson und Sarah salutierten.

_Oh say can you see_

_My eyes if you can_

_Then my hair´s too short_

Sie prusteten los.

_Down to here, down to there_

_I want hair_

_Down to where it stops by itself_

_They´ll be ga ga at the go go_

_When they see me in my toga_

_My toga made of blond brilliantined biblical hair_

Er sah Sarah vor sich, wie sie von nichts anderem als ihrem wunderschönen Haar bedeckt war und ließ eine von ihren Strähnen durch seine Finger laufen.

_My hair like Jesus wore it_

_Hallelujah I adore it_

„Oh ja, das tue ich."

Er küsste sie.

_Hallelujah Mary loved her son_

_Why don´t my mother love me?_

_Hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair_

_Flow it, show it_

_Long as God can grow it_

_My hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair_

_Flow it, show it_

_Long as God can grow it_

_My hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair_

_Flow it, show it_

_Long as God can grow it_

_My hair_

Er zog sie an sich und beide versanken in einem langen Kuss.

„Hey, sucht euch ein Zimmer!", rief Kellan.

„Ihr könnt meinetwegen auch den Tresen nehmen.", fügte Ashley hinzu und lachte.

Jackson sah zu ihr rüber und grinste.

„_Versprich lieber nicht zu viel. Ich könnte das Angebot annehmen.._."

Sarah rollte mit den Augen.

Später suchte Sarah weitere Songs aus. Plötzlich biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und sah zu Jackson hinüber. Der hob eine Augenbraue.

„_Was hat sie denn jetzt entdeckt?_"

Er schlenderte zu ihr rüber.

„Rastest du aus, wenn ich frage, ob ihr drei mit mir tanzt?"

„Wer denn noch?"

„Na, wer schon?"

Er sah zu Robert und Taylor, die sich gerade mit Paul unterhielten.

„_Dieses Luder gibt sich also mit zwei Stars nicht mehr zufrieden…_"

„Welcher Song?"

Sie deutete auf die Liste. Er lachte.

„_Na gut. Sie hat offenbar ihren Humor nicht verloren. Mal sehen, was die beiden dazu sagen._"

„Okay. Ich frag sie. Ansonsten tanzen nur wir dazu, in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte und er ging zu seinen Freunden.

„Das kleine Flittchen da drüben will mit uns dreien tanzen."

Robert, Taylor und Paul blinzelten überrascht, sicherlich wegen Jacksons Wortwahl.

„Also, macht ihr mit?"

„Sicher?", fragte Robert.

Jackson nickte nur.

„Ich muss mich doch nicht viel bewegen, oder?", fragte Taylor.

„Nein, ich schätze, sie wird eher diejenige sein, die wirklich tanzen wird. Steh einfach nur dekorativ rum."

„Ich denke, das kann ich.", erwiderte er feixend.

Jackson ging zu Sarah zurück.

„Sie sind einverstanden. Tay hofft nur, er muss sich nicht allzu viel bewegen."

Sarah sah in Taylors Richtung und lächelte. Jackson nutzte den Moment, um auf die Liste zu schauen. Tatsächlich sah er, dass nach Lady Gaga´s Song ‚Monster' ein Lied von Nelly Furtado - ‚Maneater' - kam. Er lachte. Sarah zog einen Schmollmund.

„Du hast gelunscht."

Er küsste sie.

„Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass du mir nicht wieder eins reinwürgst."

Sie murmelte irgendetwas, wahrscheinlich auf Deutsch. Er lachte auf. Dann nahm er ihre Hand.

„Na komm. Lass dich von den Monstern bezirzen."

Er zwinkerte. Sie lachte und folgte ihm auf die Tanzfläche. Dort warteten bereits Robert und Taylor. Die anderen beobachteten die vier ganz genau.

„Ich mache die Hauptarbeit.", sagte Sarah.

Man sah Taylor an, dass er froh darüber war.

„Zu welchem Lied hotten wir denn eigentlich ab?"

Sie griente.

„Wirst du gleich merken, Rob."

Gleich darauf begann der Song. Der Anfang wurde wieder gesprochen.

_Don´t call me gaga_

Sarah sah Jackson bedeutungsvoll an. AnnaLynne lachte.

_I´ve never seen one like that before_

_Don´t look at me like that_

_You amaze me_

„_Wie wahr…_"

Der Gesang setzte ein. Sarah war praktisch von den drei umzingelt und drehte sich mehr oder weniger um sich selbst, um mit allen zu tanzen. Doch zu Jacksons Verwunderung schien ihr die Nähe zu ihnen nicht viel auszumachen. Tatsächlich bewegten sich die Männer eigentlich nur auf der Stelle.

_He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart_

_(You little monster)_

Taylor lachte, ebenso Ashley und Nikki.

_He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart out_

_(You amaze me)_

_He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart_

_He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart_

_Look at him, look at me_

_That boy is bad and honestly_

_He´s a wolf in disguise_

Sie zwinkerte Taylor zu. Der lachte. Sie wandte sich Jackson zu.

_But I can´t stop staring in this evil eyes_

_I asked my girlfriend if she´d seen you ´round before_

Sarah drehte sich weiter und blickte nun Robert an.

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby_

_We might´ve fucked, not really sure; don´t quite recall_

Sie drehte eine Pirouette.

„_Kleine Schlampe…_", dachte Jackson schmunzelnd.

_But something tells me that I´ve seen him, yeah, before_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster_

Bei jeder Wiederholung sah sie einen der drei Männer an.

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her, she´s hot as hell)_

Jackson berührte - fast wie unbeabsichtigt - ihre Hüften.

„_Oh ja, das ist sie._"

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her, she´s hot as hell)_

_He licked his lips, said to me_

_'Girl, you look good enough to eat'_

Jackson zwinkerte ihr zu, während Taylor auflachte.

_Put his arms around me_

_Said 'Boy, now get your paws right off me'_

Sie schlug Jackson spielerisch auf die Hände, die auf ihrer Taille liegen geblieben waren.

_I asked my girlfriend if she´d seen you ´round before_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby_

_We might´ve fucked, not really sure; don´t quite recall_

_But something tells me that I´ve seen him, yeah_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster_

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her, she´s hot as hell)_

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her, she´s hot as hell)_

_He ate my heart, he ate my heart_

Sarah strich Jackson über das Hemd.

_Instead he´s a monster in my bed_

Sie zwinkerte und entblößte dann kurz die Zähne. Er lachte. Auch die anderen lachten.

„Nicht nur ich, mhm?", fragte er leise.

„_Zwei wilde Tiere… Die Wölfin und ihr Panther._"

_He ate my heart, he ate my heart_

_Instead he´s a monster in my bed_

_I wanna just dance but he took me home instead_

Sie drehte sich sehr schnell und lachte. Vielleicht ahnte sie, was er mit ihr vorhatte, sobald sie zurück in ihrem Haus waren.

_Uh-oh, there was a monster in my bed_

_We French-kissed on a subway train_

_He tore my clothes right off_

Sie zwinkerte.

„_Könnte passieren…_"

Robert und Nikki lachten.

_He ate my heart, then he ate my brain_

Sie sah Jackson bedeutungsvoll an.

_(I love that girl, wanna talk to her, she´s hot as hell)_

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her, she´s hot as hell)_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_(Could I love him?)_

Für einen Moment wirkte sie unsicher und er fragte sich, was in ihr vorging.

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_(Could I love him?)_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_(Could I love him?)_

_That boy is a monster_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_(He ate my heart)_

_(Could I love him?)_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_(He ate my heart)_

_(Could I love him?)_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_(Could I love him?)_

_That boy is a monster_

„Du stehst auf Monster, was?", fragte Robert belustigt.

„Nur auf bestimmte.", meinte Taylor und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sie giggelte.

„Okay, du kannst dich jetzt in Sicherheit bringen.", sagte sie zu ihm.

Taylor wirkte tatsächlich erleichtert.

„Bis später."

Sie lächelte und er entfernte sich. ‚Maneater' begann. Die drei Frauen kicherten. Sarah tanzte mit Jackson und Robert dazu. Letzerer wirkte erst überrascht, lachte dann aber und meinte zwischendurch zu ihr:

„Das ist also deine Art von Humor?"

Sie grinste.

„Willst du wahrscheinlich nicht wissen."

Er warf Jackson einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Sie hat Recht. Willst du nicht.", erwiderte dieser ungerührt.


	149. Kapitel 148

Danach unterhielten sich Sarah und Jackson mit Ashley und Nikki. Sarah hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt, er die Arme um sie gelegt. Irgendwann kamen Kellan und AnnaLynne zu ihnen und beteiligten sich am Gespräch. Sarah hatte inzwischen das Glas - welches Ashley zuvor für sie geholt hatte - geleert und abgestellt. Sie schmiegte sich wieder an Jackson. Plötzlich fragte Kellan:

„Hasst Sarah Männer eigentlich?"

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn verwundert an. Auch die anderen drei Frauen wirkten verwirrt und Jackson fragte verdutzt:

„Wie kommst du _darauf_?"

„_Stimmt zwar irgendwie, aber woher will er das wissen?_"

„Naja, nach _der_ Nummer vorhin. Und als ihr zu diesem Zigeunerlied getanzt habt, hat sie so komisch zu uns rüber geschaut und so."

Jackson hatte gehofft, dass dies den anderen verborgen geblieben war.

„Ich finde nur, dass Männer bigotte Arschlöcher sind.", erwiderte Sarah.

„_Jetzt geht's los…_"

„Was?!"

„Naja, die meisten Männer denken doch, dass sie sich alles erlauben können. Sie vögeln zum Beispiel in der Gegend rum und das scheint normal zu sein. Aber wenn du als Frau bisschen Spaß hast, bist du gleich eine Schlampe."

Die drei Frauen nickten zustimmend.

„Außerdem gibt es für Männer nur zwei Arten von Frauen: Heilige oder Huren.", fügte sie hinzu.

„Beziehungsweise Zicke oder Hure. Je nachdem, ob du sie ranlässt.", meinte Ashley.

AnnaLynne und Nikki nickten wieder. Sarah wedelte zustimmend mit dem Zeigefinger.

„He, sag deiner europäischen Freundin, sie soll unsere Mädels nicht schon wieder aufhetzen."

Sarah ließ ein Geräusch ertönen, das wie eine Mischung zwischen dem Fauchen einer Katze und dem Zischen einer Schlange klang. Jackson legte ihr eine Hand auf den Nacken.

„Ganz ruhig, hon."

„_Sie sieht aus, als würde sie ihm gleich die Kehle rausreißen._"

Zu Kellan sagte er:

„Und du reiz sie nicht. Du willst doch nicht, dass ich sie von der Leine lasse, oder?"

Alle schauten auf Sarahs Halsband. Sie blickte zu Kellan. Jackson schob sanft ihr Gesicht weg, so dass sie keine freie Sicht auf Kellan mehr hatte und sagte leise:

„Hör auf. Ich sagte, keine Spielchen mehr."

„Ich spiele doch nicht."

„Ts… Du spielst _immer_."

Sie kicherte.

„_Sie macht mich noch wahnsinnig._"

„Und was glaubt sie, was sie für dich ist?", fragte Kellan nach einem Moment.

„Ganz offensichtlich ein Flittchen, oder?", erwiderte Jackson.

Die drei Frauen schnappten nach Luft.

„Macht euch nichts draus. Ich weiß, dass er ein Arschloch ist.", entgegnete Sarah leichthin.

Alle blinzelten. Dann meinte Ashley trocken:

„Ihr seid ein echtes Traumpaar."

„_Amen…_"

Schließlich gesellte sich auch Taylor zu ihnen. Jackson überlegte und ließ Sarah dann mit Ashley, Nikki und Taylor allein. Er selbst ging mit Kellan und AnnaLynne zu Paul hinüber. Die ganze Zeit ließ er Sarah nicht aus den Augen. Scheinbar lief alles soweit in ruhigen Bahnen. Jackson bekam Lust, mit ihr zu tanzen. Zumal er dem Frieden nicht traute und Sarah nicht allzu lange mit den anderen allein lassen wollte. Er fragte Kellan, ob er ihm bei etwas helfen könnte. So gingen sie zu der Anlage. Jackson wählte ein Lied und erklärte seinem Kumpel, was er zu tun hatte. Dann ging er zur Tanzfläche und nickte Kellan zu. Dieser ließ den - gesprochenen - Anfang eines HIM-Songs laufen.

_I did it all just for her_

_I did it all just for her_

_And love´s heart is death_

_For me and my poison girl_

Als die Musik stoppte, schaute Sarah zur Anlage. Sie runzelte die Stirn und blickte sich um. Als sie Jackson auf der freien Fläche entdeckte, lächelte sie, sagte etwas zu den anderen und kam dann zu ihm. Er strahlte sie an.

„Du hast mich gerufen?"

„_Ich wusste, dass sie das versteht._"

Er lächelte und strich ihr über die Wange. Dann schaute er zu Kellan und nickte. Sarah zuckte zusammen, als die Musik - mit harten Gitarrenriffs - wieder einsetzte. Nach einem Augenblick begann Sarah, zu tanzen.

_A prey she was for the cruelty of love_

_While its serpent inside crawled straight towards her heart_

„_Das ist leider nur zu wahr…_"

_The coldest kiss love ceased to exist_

_While we grew apart like never before_

_I did it all just for her_

_I did it all just for her_

Sie küsste ihn.

„_Zumindest sieht sie das auch so…_"

_And love wants us dead_

Er zog sie an sich. Sie strich ihm durchs Haar.

_Just me and my poison girl_

_I did it all just for her_

_I did it all just for her_

_And love´s heart is death_

_For me and my poison girl_

_The fire in her eyes grew dim and then died_

„_Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann._"

_As the poison inside reached her heart_

_The coldest bliss faith ceased to exist_

Sie lachten auf.

„Wir haben immer Glauben.", meinte er und zwinkerte.

„_Und vor allem ich brauche den wohl mehr als alles andere. Glaube und Hoffnung…_"

_As we grew apart like never before_

_I did it all just for her_

_I did it all just for her_

_And love wants us dead_

_Just me and my poison girl_

_I did it all just for her_

_I did it all just for her_

_And love´s heart is death_

_For me and my poison girl_

_And the taste of the poison on her lips is of a tomb_

Er küsste sie und knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe.

_I did it all just for her_

_I did it all just for her_

_And love wants us dead_

_Just me and my poison girl_

_I did it all just for her_

_I did it all just for her_

_And love´s heart is death_

_For me and my poison girl_

_Poison girl_

_Poison girl_

_Poison girl_

_Poison girl_

_And love´s heart is death_

_For me and my poison girl_

_In this poison world_

Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Dann rieb er seine Nase an ihrer Wange.

„Hab noch eins rausgesucht. Was zum kuscheln."

Das nächste Lied war ebenfalls von HIM. Sie lächelte.

_I love your skin, oh so white_

Er strich ihr zärtlich über den Arm.

_I love your touch, cold as ice_

_And I love every single tear you cry_

Sein Finger fuhr sanft von ihrem Auge die Wange hinunter.

„_Nichts könnte ferner von der Wahrheit sein…_"

_I just love the way you´re losing your life_

Er versteifte sich etwas. Zeilen wie diese waren der Grund, warum er eigentlich die Lieder der Band HIM nicht mochte. Doch Sarah schien die Songs zu lieben. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und küsste seinen Kiefer. Er legte die Arme um sie.

_Oh, oh my baby, how beautiful you are_

„Ja, das bist du.", murmelte er.

_Oh, my darling, completely torn apart_

_You´re gone with the sin my baby_

_And beautiful you are_

_So gone with the sin my darling_

_I adore the despair in your eyes_

Sie sah ihn an.

„Nicht wirklich. Aber ich liebe deine Augen."

Sie lächelte und er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

_I worship your lips once red as wine_

„Oh ja.", nuschelte er nah an ihrem Mund.

_And I crave for your scent shivers down my spine_

Sie fuhr mit den Fingern sein Rückgrat hinunter. Er zuckte überrascht zusammen. Doch freute er sich, dass sie mitmachte.

_And I just love the way you´re running out of life_

_Oh, oh my baby, how beautiful you are_

_Oh, my darling, completely torn apart_

_You´re gone with the sin my baby_

_And beautiful you are_

_So gone with the sin my darling_

Ein Gitarrensolo erklang. Sarah wiegte sich zu der Musik in Jacksons Armen.

_Your turn_

_Oh, oh my baby, how beautiful you are_

_Oh, my darling, completely torn apart_

_You´re gone with the sin my baby_

_And beautiful you are_

_So gone with the sin my darling_

Er küsste sie wieder. Dann streichelte er ihre Wange.

„Okay, geh wieder spielen, kleines Flittchen."

Sie drehte lachend eine Pirouette, bevor sie zurück zu Ashley, Nikki und Taylor ging.

Schließlich ließen Ashley und Nikki Sarah mit Taylor allein. Die beiden unterhielten sich angeregt, während die beiden Frauen mit Jackson sprachen. Ashley erkundigte sich, was es mit den beiden Liedern auf sich gehabt hatte. Und vor allem, was er damit bezweckte.

„Ich hab sie gerufen. Und, naja, quasi mein Revier markiert."

Die beiden sahen ihn verblüfft an.

„Ihr könnt sie ja meinetwegen fragen. Ist nur ein Spaß zwischen uns."

Die drei gingen zu Sarah und Taylor. Sie zwinkerte und beide lachten. Jackson fragte sich nur am Rande, worüber sie sich unterhalten hatten. Stattdessen forderte er Ashley auf:

„Na los. Frag sie."

Sarah runzelte die Stirn.

„Das mit den beiden Liedern vorhin…"

„Als Jackson mich gerufen hat?"

Er verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Ashley und Nikki blinzelten, ebenso Taylor.

„Ähm ja.", entgegnete Ashley verwirrt und sah Jackson an.

„Sie wollte es nicht glauben.", erklärte er.

„Und warum hat er dich gerufen?"

„Na, um mit mir zu tanzen."

„Und um sein Revier zu markieren.", fügte sie hinzu, als sei das selbstverständlich.

Die drei sahen sie verwundert an. Dann schauten sie Jackson an.

„Lass mich raten: Das hast du ihnen auch schon gesagt."

Er nickte und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille.

„Ich versteh das mit dem ‚Revier markieren' trotzdem nicht.", meinte Ashley.

„Ist so eine Art Insiderwitz. Wegen Wölfen und so.", erklärte Sarah.

Die drei wirkten immer noch verwirrt.

„Na, wenigstens pinkelt er dich dafür nicht an.", sagte Taylor nach einem Moment.

Die beiden Frauen rollten mit den Augen, während Sarah lachte.


	150. Kapitel 149

Irgendwann zogen sich alle wieder auf die Sitzgruppe zurück. Sarah hatte sich auf Jacksons Schoß zusammengerollt. Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter. Sie schien vor sich hinzudösen. Ab und zu warf er einen Blick auf sie und bemerkte, dass sie offenbar abgeschalten hatte. Auf die Musik, die weiter im Hintergrund lief, achtete er kaum. Plötzlich sagte Ashley sehr aufgeregt:

„Jay, sie weint!"

Er blickte nach unten. Tatsächlich liefen Sarah Tränen über die Wange. Erst jetzt hörte auf den Text des aktuellen Liedes. Es handelte sich um ‚Listen to your heart' von Roxette.

„_Mist._"

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

„_Ja, gute Frage…_"

„Es ist der Song. Er macht sie traurig."

Ashley sprang sofort auf und lief zur Anlage.

„Wir lassen euch mal kurz allein.", meinte Nikki.

Alle erhoben sich und gingen ein Stück weg.

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah_

_They´re swept away and nothing is what it seems_

„Honey?"

Er schob sanft ihren Kopf zurück. Dann küsste er die Tränen fort, bevor er sie auf den Mund küsste. Etwas von der salzigen Flüssigkeit blieb an ihren Lippen hängen und sie leckte sie fort.

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

Endlich wurde das Lied gestoppt. Sarah sah sich kurz um. Er streichelte ihre Wange. Eine andere Musik setzte ein.

„Shh… Nicht weinen, Liebling."

Er küsste sie wieder. Dann zog er sie eng an sich.

„_Wie konnte dieses blöde Lied nur auf die Liste kommen?_"

„Alles okay. Nicht mehr weinen. Ich weiß, dass du traurig bist. Aber es ist doch kein Abschied für immer."

Er fing an, sie wie ein Kind zu wiegen.

„Nicht traurig sein. Wir überstehen die Zeit ohneeinander schon."

Jeden Tag versuchte er, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. Und sie. Er küsste ihr Haar.

„Wir schaffen es."

Nach einer Weile beruhigte Sarah sich wieder. Jackson hielt sie fest, strich ihr über den Rücken, küsste immer wieder ihr Haar und redete beruhigend auf sie ein.

„Vielleicht sollten wir heim. Ich weiß, dass du sehr gestresst bist."

Sie sah ihn an. Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Wir können auch noch bleiben. Fühlst du dich wohl genug dafür?"

Sie dachte offenbar nach und nickte dann - wenn auch zögerlich. Er holte ein Taschentuch aus der Hosentasche und gab es ihr. Sie putzte sich die Nase. Er steckte das Taschentuch weg. Dann drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, zog sie wieder an sich und wiegte sie leicht. Er überlegte, wie viel Belastung Sarah noch aushalten konnte. Doch sie wollte offensichtlich wirklich noch etwas bleiben.

„_Schauen wir, wie es sich entwickelt._"

„Ich bring dir was zu trinken, okay? Einen Bourbon?"

Sie nickte.

„Möchtest du dich mit jemandem unterhalten? Mit einer der Frauen? Oder Taylor?"

Sie sah ihn an und überlegte scheinbar wieder.

„Taylor? Er ist ein Sonnenschein."

Jackson lächelte kurz.

„Ich frag ihn und hol dir was zu trinken."

„Okay."

Er küsste sie nochmal. Dann rutschte sie von seinem Schoß, zupfte ihr Kleid zurecht und setzte sich aufrecht auf die Couch. Jackson ging in die Küche und füllte ein Glas mit Bourbon. Dann gesellte er sich zu Taylor und den anderen.

„Willst du dich mit Sarah unterhalten? Heiter sie ein bisschen auf, okay?"

Taylor schien im ersten Moment verwundert darüber zu sein, doch nickt dann. Jackson reichte ihm das Glas.

„Bring ihr das bitte."

Taylor lächelte leicht und ging dann zu Sarah hinüber. Jackson sah zu seiner Beruhigung, dass Sarah sich entspannte und offensichtlich wirklich Freude an dem Gespräch hatte. Sie sah immer wieder zu ihm hin.

„Geht´s ihr wirklich gut?", fragte Ashley nach einer Weile.

„Ja, soweit. Ist nur ein schweres Thema. Weil sie ja schon übermorgen wieder zurückfliegt."

„_Ich will gar nicht dran denken…_"

„Wird schon funktionieren. Cath und ich machen auch das Beste draus."

Jackson nickte nur. Er wollte nicht an die Zeit denken, wenn sie nicht mehr bei ihm war. Und sie ihn nicht um sich hatte.

Nach einer ganzen Weile fragte Ashley:

„Wollen wir uns alle auf die Sitzgruppe zurückziehen und noch ein bisschen plaudern?"

Alle sahen sich kurz an und waren schließlich einverstanden. So ging Jackson zu Sarah und Taylor, um ihnen Bescheid zu geben. Er hockte sich vor sie und streichelte ihre Wange.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte und lächelte.

„Wir dachten, wir setzen uns wieder alle hin, reden ein bisschen. So eine Art Lagerfeuer ohne Feuer."

„Oh ja!", rief Taylor.

„Gibt's auch Marshmellows?"

„Nur wenn du sie labbrig essen willst. Wie gesagt: Kein Feuer."

„Hauptsache Zucker.", entgegnete sie und zwinkerte.

Er lachte.

„Kannst ja mal Ash fragen, ob sie Kekse oder so hat."

Sarah hob leicht eine Augenbraue. Jackson ahnte, dass sie bezweifelte, dass Ashley etwas Süßes im Haus hatte.

„Hol dir noch was zu trinken. Ich geh mal schnell zum Auto. Wird nicht lange dauern."

Er küsste sie. Dann ging er raus auf den Vorplatz und holte seine Gitarre aus dem Kofferraum. Als er sich wieder zu den anderen gesellte, stellte er nicht nur fest, dass der Umkreis der Sitzgruppe erweitert worden war, sondern auch, dass Sarah fehlte.

„Sie ist nochmal auf die Toilette gegangen.", teilte Ashley ihm mit.

„_Hätte ich mir denken können._"

Schließlich kamen auch Sarah - mit einem Glas Saft - und Robert zu ihnen. Robert kam direkt zu ihm und fragte, ob er was dagegen habe, wenn er und Sarah nebeneinander saßen. Jackson warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und sagte dann zu seinem Kumpel:

„Ja, ist okay."

Robert kam zu ihr zurück. Sie nickte, folgte ihm zu einem der Sofas und setzte sich links von ihm hin. Das Glas stellte sie neben die Couch. Auf dem zweiten - parallel dazu stehenden - Sofa nahmen Nikki und Paul Platz. Gegenüber saßen schließlich der Reihe nach Jackson, Taylor und Kellan. AnnaLynne und Ashley saßen auf den letzten beiden Sesseln zu Roberts Rechten. Sarah hatte die Beine angewinkelt und auf die Couch gelegt. Sie spielte kurz nervös mit ihrem Fußkettchen. Dann blickte sie auf und bemerkte scheinbar erst jetzt, dass alle sie anschauten.

„Was ist?"

„Wir warten.", meinte Jackson.

„Auf was?"

„Dass du ein Thema vorschlägst oder so."

Sie sah ihn nur verwundert an. Er machte eine umgreifende Handbewegung.

„Komm schon. Das ist _deine_ Party."

„_Auch wenn sie das hasst. Und mich dazu, weil ich das zulasse._"

Sie riss die Augen auf.

„Was?! Nein, nein, nein. Wir sind beide Gäste auf dieser Party. Mehr nicht."

„Schatz, du bist doch eigentlich intelligent. Du hast einen IQ von was? Hundertfünf oder so?"

„Hundertsiebenunddreißig.", berichtigte sie ihn wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Alle starrten sie mit offenen Mündern an. Robert zog sie auf:

„Angeberin."

Sie grinste ihn an.

„Noch schlimmer.", meinte Jackson.

Sie wandte sich ihm wieder zu.

„Also bist du _sehr_ intelligent. Und trotzdem hast du nicht gerafft, dass all das hier nur für dich ist?"

„Vielleicht bin ich gut darin, Dinge vorzutäuschen?", entgegnete sie mit erhobener Augenbraue.

Ein paar der Männer lachten auf. Jackson feixte und zwinkerte.

„_Is klar…_"

„Ich hoffe doch, nicht bei _wichtigen_ Gelegenheiten.", meinte Robert und kicherte.

Sie stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Au!"

Er rieb sich die Seite.

„Also, worüber reden wir jetzt?"

„Ihr habt euch also quasi bei der Arbeit am Set kennen gelernt?", fragte Nikki.

„Sie hat mich rumgescheucht.", warf Jackson ein.

„Ist doch gar nicht wahr. Ich war die Regieassistentin."

„Na, dann hat er schon Recht.", meinte Kellan.

Einige lachten.

„Wie kam es denn dazu, dass du dabei warst?", wollte Nikki wissen.

So berichtete Sarah, wie sie das Angebot angenommen hatte, beim Dreh dabei zu sein und wie die ganze Erfahrung für sie gewesen war. Jackson hatte den Eindruck, dass sie langsam auftaute.

„Würdest du es wieder machen?", fragte Taylor.

„Nein. Es war aufregend und interessant. Aber alles in allem war es auch zeitraubend. Ich hänge dadurch mit der Arbeit an meinem aktuellen Manuskript hinterher."

„_Und ich hab ja mein Bestes getan, sie danach weiter abzulenken..._"

„Wie viele Bücher von dir wurden eigentlich schon verkauft?", fragte Kellan.

„Elf.", antwortete Sarah.

Jackson sah ihr an, dass sie Mühe hatte, nicht auszurasten.

„Nein, ich meinte doch nicht die Exemplare, sondern wie viele insgesamt."

Sie durchbohrte ihn mit Blicken. Jackson wusste, dass sie Kellan schon verstanden hatte.

„Kellan, ist kein so gutes The…", begann er.

„Schon okay."

Sie sah wieder Kellan an.

„Ich habe schon vor einer ganzen Weile die Marke geknackt."

„Hunderttausend?"

Sie lächelte süffisant.

„Eine Million?!", fragte Jackson entgeistert.

Das war sogar für ihn ein Schock. Sie nickte nur.

„_Shit! _Wie_ viel Zaster hat sie eigentlich?!_"

„Heißt das, du bist _reich_?", fragte AnnaLynne, die es offensichtlich nicht glauben konnte.

„Stinkendreich. Aber ich trage es nicht vor mir her."

„Sarah hat auch eine Menge Unkosten. Das Haus und ihr halber Zoo zum Beispiel."

Diese Aussage lenkte das Gespräch auf Sarahs Tiere. Wobei sie nicht erpicht darauf war, die Namen der Meerschweine zu verraten. Die Namen des Federviehs sorgten allerdings für allgemeine Erheiterung. Als wieder mal zur Sprache kam, dass Sarah ziemlich weit weg vom Schuss wohnte, fragte Jackson sich ob er sich dort wirklich wohl fühlen könnte.

Um alles ein wenig aufzulockern, brachte er Sarah dazu, ‚California Dreaming' zu singen, während er dazu spielte. Zum Schluss klatschten alle.

„Wow. Jackson sagte, dass du singen kannst. Aber _das_ war einfach Klasse.", meinte Nikki enthusiastisch.

Auch die anderen wirkten begeistert. Sarah errötete leicht und senkte verlegen den Blick.

„Okay, nun die Frage, die die Nation spaltete.", meinte Kellan nach einer Weile.

Man hörte förmlich, wie er sich in Gedanken die Hände rieb. Alle sahen ihn gespannt an.

„Bist du ‚Team Edward' oder ‚Team Jacob'?"

Einige stöhnte, andere lachten leise.

„Weder noch."

Sie deutete mit dem Kinn auf Jackson. Dieser sagte fröhlich:

„Sie ist natürlich ‚Team Jasper'."

„_Welchem Team soll sie sonst angehören?_"

„Und bevor ihr zusammengekommen seid?"

Sie zögerte merklich.

„Ich war immer ‚Team Jasper'."

„Ja, wer kann schon einem Südstaaten-Gentleman widerstehen?", fragte Jackson mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Die Frauen wechselten einen Blick und lächelten amüsiert. Er fragte sich, an was sie dachten.

„Und wenn du dich zwischen den beiden entscheiden müsstest?", fragte Nikki.

Für Jackson lag die Antwort darauf auf der Hand.

„Ich weiß, wen du wählen würdest. Edward."

„Und warum?", fragte Sarah, wobei ihr gelangweilter Ton ziemlich gestellt wirkte.

„Ganz einfach. Weil er Bellas Seelenverwandter ist."

Sarah blinzelte verblüfft. Ashley lächelte.

„Du wirkst überrascht.", sagte Nikki.

„Sie hats mir nie gesagt.", erklärte Jackson.

„Aber ich hatte immer Mitleid mit Jacob. Er hat Bella über alles geliebt und - verzeiht das Wortspiel - gelitten wie ein Hund, weil sie in ihm nur ihren besten Freund sah."

Während Sarah sprach, holte Jackson sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und aktivierte Sarahs Klingelton. Als das Wolfsgeheul erschallte, zuckten alle zusammen und schauten erschrocken in seine Richtung. Er hielt das Handy hoch.

„Die Kinder der Nacht. Welch schöne Musik sie machen."

Jackson gab sich Mühe, einen osteuropäischen Akzent nachzuahmen. Sarah lachte.

„Was?!", fragte Kellan.

„Dracula.", erwiderte Jackson in dem Ton den Sarah sonst hatte, wenn sie fand, jemand habe überhaupt keine Ahnung.

„Der Vampir?"

„Nein, der Gärtner des Kaisers von China.", meinte Paul.

Einige lachten. Kellan blinzelte verwirrt und fragte dann:

„Warum hast du _sowas_ überhaupt auf deinem Handy?"

„Das ist Sarahs ganz persönlicher Klingelton."

„Echt, du bist so ein Blödmann.", maulte Sarah.

„_Ich dachte, sie findet das lustig._"

„Weil er so einen Quatsch erzählt?"

„Nein, weil ich weiß, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Und weil ich finde, dass er manchmal nur Grütze im Kopf hat."

„Hast du auch einen persönlichen Klingelton für ihn?", fragte Ashley.

„Ja. ‚Pretty Gal' von den ‚3 Apes'."

Jackson lächelte, ebenso wie Ashley und Nikki.

„_Na, so eine Überraschung._"

„Aber in dem Song geht es doch genau um das Gegenteil, was der Titel vermuten lässt, oder?", fragte Paul.

„Ja. Das äußerliche Schönheit nicht alles ist und es auf die inneren Werte ankommt. Und das manche, die ein hübsches Gesicht und einen attraktiven Körper haben, innerlich eigentlich hässlich sind."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mir gefällt das Lied irgendwie. Und ich mag so ziemlich alles, was Jackson singt."

Er strahlte. Dann steckte er das Handy wieder weg.

„Wusstet ihr, dass Wölfe ihr Leben lang mit ihrem Partner zusammen bleiben?", fragte Sarah unvermittelt.

Jacksons Augen wurden etwas größer.

„Wirklich?"

„_Das klingt hervorragend._"

Sie nickte und lächelte leicht.

„Das Alphapaar. Die beiden, die das Rudel anführen."

„Bin ich ein Alpha?", fragte er tonlos.

Sie nickte wieder. Er lächelte.

„_Cool. Hört man doch gern._"

Er sah kurz zu Robert. Tatsächlich wusste Sarah scheinbar sofort, was er wissen wollte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Lächeln wurde etwas breiter. Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„_Würde mich interessieren, wer sonst noch so._"

Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Runde schweifen. Sarah schaute kurz zu Nikki.

„_Hätte ich mir fast denken können._"

„Leute, was macht ihr da?", fragte Ashley.

„Sorry, haben uns kurz unterhalten."

Alle wechselten einen Blick. Jackson entschied, die anderen abzulenken. Außerdem wollte er Sarah noch das Lied von den ‚Plain White T´s' vorsingen, welches er ein wenig umgetextet hatte. So nahm er wieder seine Gitarre und sagte mit Schmelz in der Stimme:

„Das ist für meine Süße."

Er begann zu spielen und bemerkte, dass Sarah schon nach den ersten Takten das Lied erkannte.

„Hey there Sarah, what's it like in Dublin City?"

Sie strahlte. Ashley lachte leise.

„I'm five thousand miles away, but girl, tonight you look so pretty. Yes you do. Piccadilly Circus can't shine as bright as you."

Sarah und Robert lachten, als er den berühmten Platz in London erwähnte.

„I swear it's true. Hey there Sarah, don't you worry about the distance."

Sie schien innerlich zu seufzen.

„_Wir werden es schaffen. Eine Fernbeziehung zu führen kann nicht so schlimm sein, wenn wir zusammenhalten._"

„I'm right there if you get lonely."

„_Vielleicht wird es ihr besser damit gehen, wenn sie weiß, dass sie mich jederzeit anrufen kann, wenn es ihr schlecht geht._"

„Give this song another listen. Close your eyes, listen to my voice, it's my disguise. I'm by your side. Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me. What you do to me. Hey there Sarah, I know times are getting hard. But just believe me, girl. These days I pay the bills with this guitar."

Sie lachte auf.

„We'll have it good. We'll have the life we knew we would. My word is good. Hey there Sarah. I've got so much left to say. If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away, I'd write it all."

Sie strahlte.

„Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all. Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me. Five thousand miles seems pretty far, but they've got ships and planes and cars. I'd swim to you if I had no other way."

Sie lachte.

„My friends would all make fun of us."

Sie lächelte leicht.

_ „Sie _würden_ es nicht, sie _tun_ es…_"

„And we'll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way."

„_Wie wahr_…"

„Sarah I can promise you that by the time we get through, the world will never ever be the same and you're to blame."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Hey there Sarah, you be good and don't you miss me. Three more months and this summer'll be gone."

„_Und dann kann sie wieder herkommen._"

„And I making history like I do. You know it's all because of you. We can do whatever we want to. Hey there Sarah here's to you, this one's for you. Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me. What you do to me."

Alle klatschten wieder. Sarah und Jackson strahlten sich verliebt an.


	151. Kapitel 150

„Ihh. In eurer Nähe muss man aus Teflon sein.", meinte Robert nach einem Moment.

„So viel Rumgeschleime erträgt ja kein Mensch."

„Sei nicht so gemein, Rob.", tadelte Ashley ihn.

„_Der ist doch bloß neidisch, weil seine Freundin grad nicht da ist._"

„Kommen wir nochmal zurück zu deiner Gegend. Ist da wirklich nichts?", fragte Nikki.

„_Klingt zumindest die ganze Zeit so._"

„Naja, sehr viel Natur halt. Hügel, Moor."

„Moor?!", fiel ihr AnnaLynne ins Wort.

„_Moment, das ist mir auch neu._"

„Ja, bei den Hügeln. Ungefähr eine dreiviertel Meile vom Haus entfernt."

„Muss man sich das richtig als Sumpf vorstellen?"

„Ja, im Prinzip schon. Vielleicht nicht ganz so… sumpfig und weich. Es ist nicht wie in Florida oder so. Die Moore auf der Insel sind eher fest und zäh."

„Was nicht heißt, dass sie nicht gefährlich sind.", meinte Robert.

„Wenn man einmal da rein gerät, kommt man nicht wieder raus. Schon gar nicht ohne fremde Hilfe. Ich würde von einem Spaziergang in solche Gegenden abraten."

An Sarahs Gesichtsausdruck erkannte er, dass sie sehr wohl in dieser Gegend herumwanderte. Er wollte nicht wissen, wieso.

„No risk, no fun.", erwiderten Sarah und Jackson unisono.

Alle starrten sie beide an. Jackson hob eine Augenbraue. Sarah rollte mit den Augen. Im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte er das ironisch gemeint.

„Du gehst dort _spazieren_?", fragte Robert entgeistert.

„In der Nähe. Da ich hier sitze, gehe ich natürlich nicht _im_ Moor spazieren. Es ist schön da. Beruhigend."

Plötzlich fiel Jackson ein, dass Sarah den Ozean mochte. Und so fragte er:

„Gibt's da auch Meer oder so?"

„Den Atlantik.", antwortete Sarah in einem Ton, der klarmachte, dass sie erwartet hatte, er müsste von dem Gewässer wissen.

„Ist es weit bis dahin?", wollte Ashley wissen.

„Nie mehr als zweihundertvierzig Meilen. Irland ist ja nun nicht wirklich groß."

„Moment. Egal wo man ist, es ist nie weiter als hundertfünfzig Kilometer bis zum Meer?", hakte Ashley nach.

Sarah nickte.

„_Nirgends_ bei uns ist es wirklich weit bis zum Meer.", warf Robert ein.

„Britannien wird nicht umsonst ‚Insel' genannt. Das ist auch der Grund, warum es da so kalt und feucht ist."

„Ist es _so_ schlimm?", fragte Jackson.

ihm gefiel der Gedanke von kaltem, feuchtem Wetter nicht besonders.

„Kumpel, wir müssen uns regelmäßig das Moos vom Arsch kratzen."

Sarah lachte.

„Hör nicht auf ihn. _So_ schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht."

„Regnet es oft?", fragte Jackson.

„_Schließlich tut Sarah so, als würde es dort nur so schütten._"

„Definiere ‚oft'.", entgegnete Robert.

Diese Erwiderung behagte Jackson nicht.

„Jede Woche?", sagte er nach einem Moment.

Robert und Sarah sahen sich kurz an und antworteten dann gleichzeitig:

„Ja."

Einige blinzelten. Lautlos murmelte Jackson „Na toll." vor sich hin und fügte brummelnd hinzu:

„Ich schätze, ein Regenschirm wird dann wohl mein bester Freund."

Einige lachten, Sarah und Robert am lautesten.

„_Das_ kannst du vergessen.", meinte sie.

„Ja. Außer du willst Mary Poppins Konkurrenz machen.", fügte Robert hinzu.

Sarah giggelte.

„Wer?", fragte AnnaLynne.

„Wieso?", fragte Jackson im selben Moment verständnislos.

„Alter, hast du die geringste Ahnung, wie _windig_ es bei uns ist? Keine Chance, dass ein Schirm da sehr lange hält. Vor allem nicht, wenn es in der Nähe von Sarahs Haus nicht viel gibt, was dem Wind Widerstand leisten könnte."

„_Das wird ja immer schöner. Totales Mistwetter und dann kann ich nicht mal einen Schirm benutzen?!_"

„Ich wette, so ein quietschgelber Regenmantel steht dir hervorragend, Schatz.", meinte Sarah schmunzelnd.

Ein paar lachten.

„Ihr habt ja in England echt tolles Wetter.", sagte Kellan.

„Ich komme aus Irland.", stellte Sarah angesäuert klar.

„Und? Ist das nicht dasselbe?"

„Nein.", antworteten Sarah und Robert gleichzeitig.

Sie schauten sich kurz an und lachten. Dann wandte sich Sarah wieder an Kellan.

„Kleiner Tipp: Sag niemals zu einem Iren, Schotten oder Waliser, er wäre Engländer. Außer du willst eine reinkriegen."

Sie blickte kurz zu Jackson. Der nahm diese - mehr oder weniger offene - Drohung gegen seinen Freund aber eher gelassen hin, obwohl er leicht beide Augenbrauen hob.

„_Sie solls nicht übertreiben. Aber ich weiß ja, dass sie da keinen Spaß versteht._"

Kellan sah zwischen Robert und Sarah hin und her. Dann meinte er nur:

„Europäer."

„Na, na. Willst du etwa was gegen Einwanderer sagen? Der einzige Unterschied zwischen Rob und mir und euch sind ein paar Generationen und vielleicht zwei- oder dreihundert Jahre. Kellan, der Einzige, der wirklich hier was zu suchen hat, ist Taylor."

Der strahlte.

„Wieso?", fragte Kellan verständnislos.

Einige sahen ihn fragend, die anderen verwirrt an. Erst nach einem Augenblick schien Kellan einzufallen, dass Taylor auch amerikanische Ureinwohner zu seinen Vorfahren zählte.

„Oh. Richtig.", meinte er nach einem kurzen Blick nach rechts.

Ein paar schüttelten leicht den Kopf.

„Außerdem kann es als britischer _Einwanderer_ in den Staaten ziemlich peinlich werden. Englisch ist nämlich nicht gleich Englisch.", meinte Robert nach einem Moment.

„Oh ja.", pflichteten ihm Sarah und Jackson gleichzeitig bei.

„Wieso?", fragte Paul.

„Es gibt Wörter, die hier was anderes bedeuten als bei uns."

„Welche sind das?"

„Hosen.", sagte Jackson wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Sarah rollte mit den Augen.

„Gutes Beispiel.", entgegnete Robert lachend.

Dann erklärte er die Unterschiede des Wortes ‚pants'.

„Oh man, das kann ja wirklich peinlich werden.", meinte Paul daraufhin.

„_Oder zumindest verwirrend._"

„Welche noch?"

„Radiergummi.", sagte Robert nach einem kurzen Augenblick.

„Ihr sagt ja ‚eraser' dazu. Aber bei uns heißen sie ‚rubber'."

Alle lachten, da in Amerika das Wort ‚rubber' die Kondome bezeichnete.

„Was heißt bei euch eigentlich ‚knock off'?", fragte Jackson.

Robert lachte. Sarahs Wangen hingegen färbten sich rosa. Alle sahen Jackson fragend an und so erklärte er:

„Kevin - er hatte eine Nebenrolle in unserem Film - hat mal beim Mittagessen gesagt, dass seine Mutter ihn am Morgen wecken musste, weil sein Wecker nicht angesprungen war. Sarah sah ihn an, als hätte er etwas Unanständiges gesagt."

Robert lachte auf.

„Kein Wunder. ‚Knock off' heißt bei uns nicht, dass man jemanden weckt, sondern mit jemanden Sex hat."

Wieder lachten alle.

„Naja, manchmal geht das eine ja mit dem anderen einher.", meinte Ashley schmunzelnd.

Jackson zwinkerte Sarah zu.

„_Und es ist eine tolle Art, in den Tag zu starten._"

„Gibt's da noch mehr solche Wörter?", fragte Taylor nach einer Weile.

Robert und Sarah nannten weitere Beispiele von Unterschieden zwischen britischem und amerikanischem Englisch.

„Ja, das kann manchmal zu… Missverständnissen führen.", gab Sarah anschließend zu.

„Aber ich finde, wir sollten uns alle vertragen. Ich meine, warum können die Leute aus den Kolonien und dem einundfünfzigsten Staat keine Freunde sein?", fragte sie leichthin.

Alle schnappten nach Luft. Diese harmlos klingende Frage traf einen wunden Punkt im Verhältnis zwischen Großbritannien und den Staaten. Nannten viele Engländer die USA ja immer noch ‚die Kolonien', während Amerikaner ihr ‚Mutterland' gern als weiteren Staat bezeichneten.

„Ist sie immer so charmant?", fragte Kellan verdattert.

„Glaub mir, _das_ war noch charmant.", meinte Jackson resigniert.

Sarah feixte nur. Alle wechselten verwirrte Blicke.

„Kann man im Atlantik eigentlich schwimmen gehen?", fragte Ashley nach einem langen Moment und brachte das Gespräch wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück.

„Können schon, Ash. Aber nur, wenn man eine Lungenentzündung riskieren will.", antwortete Robert.

„Das Wasser hat höchstens eine Temperatur von _achtzehn_ Grad. Wie gesagt, das ist die maximale Temperatur mit der man dort rechnen kann. Und am Ufer ist es erst recht windig. Ein Bad würde ich daher nicht empfehlen."

Jackson musterte Sarah. Sie sah aus, als würde sie durchaus ein Bad im eiskalten Meer in Betracht ziehen. Er seufzte.

„Also bisher klingt das wettertechnisch nicht gerade toll.", meinte Kellan.

„Und bei dir scheint auch nicht viel los zu sein. Das hörte sich vorhin so an, als sei in deiner Nähe gar nichts. Hast du da überhaupt eine Straße oder so?"

Er kicherte. Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nein. Deshalb kommt meine Post auch per Brieftaube."

Jackson, Robert, Nikki und Taylor lachten.

„Na, hoffentlich wird die nicht irgendwann mal abgeschossen.", entgegnete Kellan nach einem Augenblick frech.

Sarah zischte erst leise und sagte dann nur:

„Haha."

„Ach komm, sollte nur ein blöder Witz sein."

Sie spannte sich an und fixierte Kellan mit einem wütenden Blick. Ihre Beine glitten langsam von der Couch.

„Pass auf Kellan. Manchmal reißen Wölfe auch Bären."

Als sie dann auch noch die Lippen zurückzog und sich - fast bereit zum Sprung - nach vorn beugte, riss Jacksons Geduldsfaden.

„Sarah!"

Ihr Kopf wirbelte zu ihm herum.

„Aus!"

Sie blinzelte. Dann entspannte sie sich. Langsam ließ sie sich wieder nach hinten gegen die Rückenlehne sinken und zog die Beine an.

„Ups."

Er seufzte.

„_Ich sollte in Zukunft vielleicht doch Tranquilizer bei mir tragen…_"

Alle starrten sie und ihn an und murmelten „Aus?!" oder „Ups?!". Jackson wandte sich an Kellan.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du sie nicht reizen sollst. Glaub mir, es würde ihr einen Mordsspaß machen, den großen Kellan Lutz auf die Bretter zu schicken."

Sie lächelte. Alle beäugten sie verwundert.

„Ach komm schon. Dieses kleine Ding soll _mich_ fertig machen können?"

„Kellan, es kommt nicht auf die Größe, sondern auf die Technik an.", meinte Sarah spöttisch und mit erhobener Augenbraue.

Alle lachten.

„Ehrlich gesagt würde es deine Statur für mich sogar einfacher machen."

„Hör einfach auf sie. Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass sie dazu in der Lage ist."

„Moment. Sarah hat dich ausgeknockt?", fragte Paul.

„Sozusagen. Ich hab ziemlich unsanfte Bekanntschaft mit dem Rasen in unserem Hinterhof gemacht."

„_Andererseits wurde ich dann auch ziemlich nett entschädigt…_"

„Wieso?", fragte Ashley verdutzt.

„Er hat mich geärgert.", antwortete Sarah leichthin.

Kellan deutete auf Taylor.

„Dann nimm ihn."

Der lächelte nur und meinte:

„Ich denke eher nicht."

Sarah erwiderte es.

„Du hast es ihm gesagt?", fragte Jackson etwas fassungslos.

„_Sie muss ihn mehr mögen, als ich gedacht hatte._"

„Warum nicht?"

Er sah Taylor an.

„Du bist nur sicher, weil du unter Welpenschutz stehst."

Taylor blinzelte verwirrt.

„Was?!"

„Du kannst manchmal so ein Arsch sein.", beschwerte sich Sarah.

„Welpenschutz?", fragte Ashley.

„Jackson macht nur wieder dämliche Witze. Hört nicht auf ihn."

„Ja, wenn _der_ blöde Witze macht, ist das okay.", maulte Kellan.

„Ich darf das. Ich bin ihr Freund."

„_Außerdem krieg ich dafür auch immer wieder auf den Deckel._"

Sie murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Robert lachte leise.

„Außerdem war das kein wirklich guter Witz.", sagte Jackson zu Kellan.

„Ach wieso? Wir sind doch unter uns. Iren, Engländer und Amerikaner. Ich schätze, es ist okay über Knarren zu reden.", meinte Sarah.

Die meisten sahen sie verdattert an. Jackson unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sie sah Kellan an.

„Du hast Recht. Die Vögel in Irland leben gefährlich. Einige üben nämlich für die große Henne. Sollten sie mal Glück haben und Gott das Weib nicht mehr schützen."

Nach einem Augenblick schnappte Robert nach Luft.

„Moment, du redest von unserer _Queen_?!"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Bist du neuerdings adlig?"

Er sah sie fragend an.

„Weil du von dir in der Mehrzahl sprichst.", erklärte sie.

„Ich laufe eher nackt durch Dublin bevor ich Lizzie als meine Königin bezeichne.", fügte sie scharf hinzu.

Irgendjemand lachte.

„_Lizzie wie Elizabeth?_"

Robert starrte Sarah fassungslos an.

„Königin Elizabeth?", hakte Jackson nach.

Beide nickten. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„_Versteh ich grad nicht._"

„Ähm… Ich hoffe, ich verrate hier nichts. Aber sagtest du nicht mal, dass du sie sehr magst?"

„Wir reden gerade von Elizabeth der Zweiten. Ich meinte Elizabeth die Erste. Sie lebte im sechzehnten Jahrhundert."

„Ah. Alles klar."

„Soweit.", fügte er lautlos hinzu.

„_Du_ magst Elizabeth die Erste?!", fragte Robert verblüfft.

„Warum nicht? Sie war schließlich die größte Herrscherin die euer mickriges Land je hatte."

Roberts Augen wurden größer. Offensichtlich ergaben Sarahs Worte für ihn nicht viel Sinn.

„Was war denn mit ihr?", fragte Nikki.

„Sie… naja, sie war eine richtige Regentin, nicht nur die Frau eines Königs. Sie herrschte selbständig und so. Ein ganzes Zeitalter wurde sogar nach ihr benannt."

„_Eine eigenständige Frau. Und das zu dieser Zeit. Kein Wunder, dass Sarah so auf sie steht._"

Sarah spielte mit dem Saum ihres Kleides.

„Ich glaube, das wird euch nicht so interessieren. Ist halt…"

„Geschichte?", ergänzte Jackson lächelnd.

Sie erwiderte es. Ashley zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ach, warum nicht? Erzähl einfach."

Sarah schien sich immer noch nicht sicher zu sein.

„Ja, hon. Erzähl von ihr. Ich fand deine Geschichtslektionen bisher sehr unterhaltsam. Und es ist deine Party. Red worüber du willst."

„Wir könnten es zusammen erzählen. Ich denke, wir kennen uns beide damit aus. Ist ja schließlich englische Geschichte.", sagte Robert.

„Ja, schauen wir mal, welche Version sie in den englischen Schulen so unterrichten."

„Welche _Version_? Ich denke, es gibt da nur eine."

Sie lächelte spöttisch.

„Ja, in den Beziehungen zwischen unseren Ländern gab es immer nur _eine_ Version."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Sorry, ich traue einem Engländer nur so weit wie ich spucken kann."

Jackson und Kellan lachten.

„Hey, Rob. Du weißt ja noch nicht, wie weit sie spucken kann, oder?", fragte Jackson belustigt.

Robert schaute verwirrt von Sarah zu Jackson und wieder zurück.

„Naja, die ganze Story ist ja auch irgendwie witzig.", sagte Sarah, wobei sie aber offenbar mehr mit sich selbst sprach.

„Was?! Ich glaube, dann meinst du tatsächlich eine andere Version als die, die mir bekannt ist.", entgegnete Robert.

„Nicht unbedingt. Du kennst nur Sarahs Humor noch nicht ausreichend.", meinte Jackson.

Sie lächelte nur hintergründig.

„Und wo soll ich anfangen?"

„Am besten am Anfang.", sagte Kellan und lachte.


	152. Kapitel 151

Sarah schwieg einen Moment und sah nur auf ihre Beine. Dann sagte sie plötzlich:

„Okay, fangen wir mit England an."

Sie schaute auf und Robert direkt ins Gesicht.

„Und Religion."

„_Na, was für ein netter Anfang…_"

Dann blickte sie zu Jackson.

„Weißt du noch, dass ich dir erzählt habe, dass die meisten Engländer protestantisch sind?"

Er nickte.

„Aber das war nicht immer so. Bis fünfzehnhundertvierunddreißig waren die Menschen auch dort katholisch, wie so gut jeder Mensch auf der Welt. Sie folgten dem Papst und so weiter. Aber in diesem Jahr sagte sich König Heinrich der Achte offiziell von der katholischen Kirche und deren Oberhaupt dem Papst los und gründete seine eigene Kirche."

„Die ‚Church of England'.", fügte Robert hinzu.

Sie sah ihn sehr kurz an.

„Ähm… genau."

„_Vielleicht sollte ihm jemand sagen, dass Sarah den roten Faden verliert, wenn sie unterbrochen wird._"

„Der gründete eine Kirche, die er nach seinem Land benannte?", fragte Nikki.

„Ja. Und er setzte sich selbst als deren Oberhaupt ein. Quasi als Gegenpapst könnte man sagen. Irgendwie größenwahnsinnig, oder?"

Einige nickten.

„Wolltest du nicht eigentlich von Elizabeth erzählen?", fragte Robert.

„Bin doch gerade dabei."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. Sarah hatte offenbar keine hohe Meinung von diesem Heinrich. Robert hingegen schien das zu stören.

„_Was hat der denn noch gemacht?_"

„Also, der Grund für diesen Religionswechsel war, dass Henry sich scheiden lassen wollte. Allerdings gibt es bei Katholiken keine Scheidung. So entschied er, dass er kein Katholik mehr sein möchte und lieber Protestant wird, die das mit dem ‚verbunden bis zum Tod' nicht ganz so ernst nehmen."

„Warum wollte er sich scheiden lassen?", wollte Ashley wissen.

Sarah zögerte. So antwortete Robert für sie.

„Er wollte einen Erben."

Jackson zuckte leicht zusammen. Sarahs Mimik machte deutlich, was in ihr vorging. Robert sprach weiter.

„Er hatte bereits eine Tochter mit seiner Ehefrau Katharina von Aragon. Die Kleine hieß Maria. Aber sie war das einzige Kind der beiden und ein Mädchen. Er brauchte jedoch einen Sohn."

Jackson ahnte langsam, warum Sarah nicht gut auf Henry zu sprechen war.

„Einen ehelichen Sohn, wohlgemerkt. Denn tatsächlich hatte er bereits einen Sohn, allerdings war der Junge ein Bastard und daher konnte er ihn zwar mit Titeln und Gütern überschütten. Aber der Knabe würde nie sein Nachfolger auf dem Thron werden können.", ergänzte sie.

Jackson fiel ein, dass sie damals auch dieses Wort verwendet hatte, als sie meinte, sie würde lieber ein uneheliches Kind zur Welt bringen, als in Las Vegas zu heiraten.

„Wieso hatten sie nur ein Kind?"

„Königin Katharina hatte mehrere Früh- und Fehlgeburten. Beziehungsweise starben alle Kinder früh. Maria war das einzige überlebende Kind.", erklärte sie.

Alle Frauen schauten betroffen drein.

„_Wie furchtbar._"

Jackson wollte nicht daran denken, wie sich die Frau - und womöglich auch Henry - gefühlt hatte.

„Woran lag das? War sie krank? Also die Königin?"

„Damals gab man natürlich ihr die Schuld. Aber heute vermuten die meisten, dass es daran lag, dass Henry Tripper hatte."

„Was?!", fragte Kellan.

„Er war ziemlich umtriebig.", meinte Robert.

Sarah hob eine Augenbraue.

„_So_ kann mans auch nennen. Er hat alles gefickt, was einen Rock trug und nicht schnell genug weglief."

Alle blinzelten verwirrt und starrten sie an. Jackson lachte.

„_Deutlich wie immer…_"

Inzwischen war ihm klar, warum Sarah diesen Henry so verabscheute.

„Und damals wie heute gilt, dass man sich was wegholen kann, wenn man in der Gegend rumvögelt. Jedenfalls erkannte Henry, dass er von Katharina wohl keine gesunden Kinder mehr zu erwarten hatte. Er legte ihr nahe, in ein Kloster zu gehen. Sie sollte zugeben, dass sie keine Jungfrau mehr gewesen war, als sie heirateten. Und er bemühte sogar die Bibel. Wisst ihr, sie war vorher mit seinem älteren Bruder Arthur verheiratet."

„_Was?! Krasse Sache. Aber ich denke, es gab keine Scheidung bei denen?_"

„Allerdings waren die beiden noch sehr jung gewesen, als die Ehe geschlossen wurde. Ich glaube vierzehn oder fünfzehn. Jedenfalls schwor Katharina immer wieder, dass zwischen ihr und ihrem ersten Ehemann nichts gelaufen war und sie unberührt in die Ehe mit dem sechs Jahre jüngeren Henry gegangen war."

„Sie war also eine Sugar Mommy?", fragte Jackson grienend.

Einige kicherten. Sarah rollte mit den Augen.

„Nicht wirklich. Sie war eine spanische Prinzessin. Und als ihr erster Ehemann starb, verheiratete man sie einfach mit seinem jüngeren Bruder, damit die Verbindung zwischen den beiden Ländern bestehen blieb. Jedenfalls wurde er sie auf diesem Weg nicht los und dachte deshalb an Scheidung. Damals ein Unding. Er hatte auch schon eine Kandidatin für eine erneute Hochzeit im Auge. Anne Boleyn, eine der Kammerzofen der Königin. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester bekam er sie jedoch nicht so schnell ins Bett."

„Moment. Der hatte vorher mit der Schwester von der geschlafen?"

Sarah nickte.

„_Bei denen war vielleicht was los. Und der scheint wirklich hinter allen Weibern her gewesen zu sein._"

„Mary Boleyn. Habe ich erwähnt, dass die bereits verheiratet war? Naja, jedenfalls gehörte sie zu Henrys zahllosen Liebschaften. Thomas Boleyn, der Vater, erhoffte sich, dass seine jüngere Tochter es schaffen könnte, der ganzen Familie - allen voran ihm selbst und seinem Sohn George - den gesellschaftlichen Aufstieg zu ermöglichen. George konnte froh sein, dass sie nicht gut zweihundert Jahre früher gelebt hatten."

„Wieso?", fragte Robert verwundert.

Sie sah ihn an.

„König Edward der Zweite."

Er erwiderte verständnislos ihren Blick.

„Der war schwul.", erklärte sie und klang dabei, als würde sie jemandem sagen müssen, dass die Erde sich um die Sonne drehte.

„Was?! Echt?", fragte Kellan.

„_Wahnsinn. Ein schwuler König in England. Und der andere zerrt jede Frau in sein Bett. Da sage noch einer, dass Geschichte langweilig ist._"

„Das… das wurde nie bewiesen."

Robert klang, als wäre er persönlich beleidigt. Sarah hob eine Augenbraue.

„Oh. Dann wurde er also unschuldig dafür hingerichtet?"

„_Hingerichtet?! Ach du grüne Neune._"

„Ähm… Naja, also damals…"

Sie hob eine Hand.

„Das könnten wir ein anderes Mal diskutieren, oder?"

Sie sah in die Runde.

„Wo waren wir eigentlich?"

„Anne sollte der Familie den Aufstieg sichern.", sagte Nikki.

„Oh, richtig. Danke. Allerdings durfte es deshalb natürlich nicht so laufen wie bei ihrer Schwester und den anderen. Und genau so bekam sie ihn quasi an die Angel. Noch dazu war sie… sagen wir raffiniert und kein albernes Püppchen."

„Ich schätze, es hat auch geholfen, dass die beiden Schwestern eine Weile in Frankreich lebten. Ich wette, Henry stand darauf, wenn sie französisch sprach.", meinte Robert in anzüglichem Ton.

Die Männer lachten, da klar war, dass Robert wohl ein bisschen mehr meinte als nur das. Jackson sah Sarah bedeutungsvoll an.

„_Kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen. Es klingt aber auch wirklich sexy._"

„C´est encore une fois la preauve que tous les hommes sont des cochons et ne pensent qu´à baiser.", sagte Sarah nur.

Alle sahen sie verwundert an. Dann gingen einige Blicke zu Jackson.

„Fragt lieber nicht, was genau sie da gesagt hat."

„Ja, tatsächlich brachten beide Boleyns ein paar französische Bräuche mit. Aber Anne tat etwas, was sonst keine tat."

Sie sah Jackson - wie zufällig - an.

„Henry war es gewöhnt, dass die Weiber ihm reihenweise nachliefen. Er war ein wichtiger Mann und fast alle rissen sich darum, ihm zu Gefallen zu sein. Anne hingegen…"

„Gab ständig Widerworte, war eine Intrigantin und unbeeindruckt von seinem gesellschaftlichen Status?", fragte Jackson und feixte.

„_Was ja auch ziemlich reizvoll sein kann._"

Sarah lächelte. Kellan stieß Taylor an und deutete grinsend auf Sarah.

„Genau. Sie benahm sich auch ziemlich unsittlich. Zum Beispiel verzichtete sie des Öfteren auf eine Haube und Haarnetze. Ein Skandal."

Alle starrten auf ihre Mähne.

„Wieso war das ein Skandal?"

„Anständige Damen am Hof trugen immer Hauben und reich geschmückte Haarnetze. Nur Huren trugen ihr Haar offen."

Sie warf Jackson einen Blick zu. Ashley und Nikki kicherten.

„_Wenn man sichs leisten kann…_"

„Naja, jedenfalls wirkte es. Henry schob Katharina schließlich ab, erklärte diese Ehe einfach für ungültig und damit seine eigene Tochter zum Bastard."

„_Könnte sie mal aufhören, ständig dieses Wort zu benutzen? Sie scheint ja besessen davon zu sein._"

„Damals war das eine sehr ernste Angelegenheit. Er vermieste ihr dadurch unter anderem auch jede Aussicht auf eine anständige Hochzeit. Nachdem er sie vorher mal jenem Prinzen und dann mal diesem König als zukünftige Braut versprochen hatte."

„Wie alt war sie denn da? Als ihre Eltern sich quasi scheiden ließen.", fragte Nikki.

„Sechzehn. Und sie hatte das ganze Hin und Her vorher ja mitbekommen. Das ging Jahre. In einem Alter also, in dem die meisten adligen Mädchen sich Gedanken über eine Heirat und Familie und so weiter machen, wurde ihr durch die Entscheidung ihres Vaters die Aussicht auf diese Zukunft gründlich zerstört."

„_Moment, mit _sechzehn_ machten die sich Gedanken um Ehe und Familie?! Sollten Mädchen in dem Alter nicht Spaß und Freude am Leben im Sinn haben? Aber offenbar war das damals normal. Und er hat sie schon im frühen Teenageralter verloben wollen?_"

„Aus offensichtlichen Gründen war sie nicht gut auf Anne zu sprechen. Zumal ihre Stiefmutter kaum zehn Jahre älter als sie war."

Die Frauen verzogen das Gesicht.

„Wie alt war Henry denn zu der Zeit?"

„Einundvierzig. Anne war ungefähr fünfundzwanzig. Das genaue Jahr ihrer Geburt ist nicht überliefert."

Wieder verzogen die Frauen das Gesicht.

„_Okay, klingt schon bissel abgefahren…_"

„Jedenfalls kam er nach der Hochzeit zum Zug und Anne wurde schnell schwanger. Henry war im Himmel, Anne sah sich am Ziel ihrer Träume und ihr Vater konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Tatsächlich hatte Henry ihm und seinem Sohn Titel, Häuser und all das gegeben. Und dann brachte Anne fünfzehnhundertunddreiunddreißig ihr Baby zur Welt. Ein Mädchen. Alle waren grenzenlos enttäuscht. Zwar nannten sie sie nach ihren Müttern, die beide Elizabeth hießen."

„_Ah, endlich kommen wir zum eigentlichen Thema. Sie hat ja wirklich am Anfang begonnen…_"

„Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er immer noch keinen Erben hatte. Danach geriet Anne unter Druck. Und Henry verlor langsam das Interesse an ihr. Ihr Fehler war auch, dass sie… nicht wusste, wo ihr Platz war. Sie mischte sich in die Politik ein und so."

„Ja, und Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall. Lady Sarah, ihr wisst doch: Wer den Kopf zu hoch trägt, verliert ihn unter Umständen.", sagte Robert und deutete dabei - wie zufällig - auf Sarahs Halsband.

Jackson ließ ein leicht zischendes Geräusch ertönen.

„_Was soll der Scheiß?!_"

Sarah schaute nur kurz zu ihm rüber. Taylor, der links von ihm saß, sah ihn fragend an. Sarah wandte sich an Robert.

„Oh, Sir Robert."

Ihre Stimme brach kaum merklich. Doch sie lächelte es weg.

„Das ist richtig. Aber nur, wenn man nicht weiß, wem man ungestraft auf die Füße treten darf. Das ist ein Unterschied zwischen Anne und mir. Ich weiß, wer harmlos ist und wer eine mögliche Gefahr darstellt."

„Ach wirklich?", fragte Kellan.

Sie sah ihn nur an. Doch auch Jackson war sich da nicht so sicher.

„Rowe ist also keine Gefahr?", hakte Kellan nach.

„_Ist wirklich eine gute Frage._"

Sie blinzelte verwirrt und schaute zu Jackson. Die anderen sahen sie gespannt an.

„Ja, habs ihnen erzählt. Komm schon, du wirst eine Legende. Du bist die einzige, die ihm gleich zweimal blöd gekommen ist."

„_Nur, ob das so klug war, weiß ich nicht._"

Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Ja, fragt sich nur, zu welchem Preis.", meinte Ashley.

Sarah lächelte nur amüsiert.

„Wie gesagt, ich weiß, wie weit ich bei wem gehen kann. Rowe mag mich hassen, aber…"

„Moment. Was meinst du damit, er _hasst_ dich?", fragte Jackson entgeistert.

„Natürlich hasst er mich. Ich bin eine Frau, komme aus dem Ausland und habe ihm gleich zweimal vor seinen… _Untergegeben_ Kontra gegeben und ihm gesagt, was er mich mal kann. Und er ist so wütend, weil er weiß, dass er nichts dagegen tun kann. Er ist machtlos und musste meine Beleidigungen hinnehmen."

„Er könnte deiner Karriere schaden.", warf Kellan ein.

„Bezweifle ich. Wie denn? Indem er verhindert, dass andere meiner Bücher verfilmt werden? Er ist eine große Nummer in L.A., aber sicher nicht der einzige Produzent. Und selbst wenn. Was ist diesem Mann am wichtigsten?"

„Geld.", sagten Jackson, Robert, Ashley und Nikki nach einer Weile fast im selben Moment.

„Genau. Und ich denke, diese erste Verfilmung wird ein Hit werden. Und wenn eine Buchverfilmung erfolgreich ist…"

„Folgen andere auch bald.", ergänzte Taylor.

Sie nickte.

„Und er wäre ein Idiot, wenn er diese privaten Querelen als Grund nimmt, eine weitere Verfilmung eines meiner Romane zu verhindern. Selbst wenn er auf einen möglichen Geldsegen verzichtet, würde ihm das nicht viel nutzen."

„Wieso?"

„Gerüchte. Segen und Fluch dieser Stadt. Wie lange wird es wohl dauern, bis eine zufällige Bemerkung auf Perez Hiltons Webseite oder auf einer Cocktailparty, dass Rowe keine weiteren Verfilmungen meiner Bücher wünscht, weil ich ihm Paroli geboten habe, auch den letzten in Hollywood erreicht?"

„Nicht länger als ein Monat. Wahrscheinlich sehr viel kürzer.", mutmaßte Ashley.

„Eben. Es würde also öffentlich, dass der große Produzent Steven Rowe vor einer relativ unbedeutenden irischen Autorin kuscht und jede Konfrontation mit ihr scheut."

Sie lachte auf.

„Es ist eine loose-loose-Situation für ihn. Und er weiß das. Ihm ist klar, dass ich höchstwahrscheinlich die reinste Goldgrube bin. Aber ihm ist auch bewusst, dass ich ihm gegenüber nicht klein beigeben werde. Und er ist deshalb sehr angepisst."

Sie sah Jackson an.

„Weißt du noch, das Abschiedsessen?"

Er lachte.

„Klar."

„Ich wäre gern dabei gewesen, wenn er die Rechnung sieht. Ich denke, in diesem Moment wird er kapiert haben, dass er machtlos ist. Ich kann mich ihm gegenüber wie die letzte Zicke benehmen. Aber er muss es schlucken, weil ich ihm Geld einbringen werde."

„Wow.", meinte Nikki.

Sie klang beeindruckt. Einige anderen schauten Sarah auch so an. Jackson war es auf jeden Fall.

„_Sie ist unglaublich._"

Sie sah Jackson an und lächelte.

„Mache dir um Rowe keine Gedanken. Der kann mir nichts."

Zwar beruhigte ihn das. Allerdings machte ihm die Offenbarung, dass Rowe sie hasste, doch zu schaffen.

„Anne hingegen war nicht so klug. Sie stieß mächtige Leute vor den Kopf und wollte Henry sagen, wie er zu regieren habe. Und das wurde ihr unter anderem zum Verhängnis. Zumal Anne, im Gegensatz zu Katharina, nicht die Augen verschloss, was Henrys Liebeleien betraf. Doch er war ein Schürzenjäger. Er konnte sich nicht mit einer Frau zufrieden geben. Er hatte nun noch weniger Geduld, was die Geburt eines männlichen Erben betraf. Und nachdem sie eine Fehlgeburt erlitten hatte, suchte er nach einem Weg, auch Anne loszuwerden."

„_Da merkt man, dass die damals irgendwie blöd waren. Da hat die zweite - wesentlich jüngere - Ehefrau auch eine Fehlgeburt und die kriegens nicht gebacken, dass es an dem Typen liegen könnte? Der auch noch den Hals nicht vollkriegt. Zwei - sicher wunderschöne - Töchter und das ist ihm nicht genug._"

Jackson verdrängte den Gedanken, was er für eine eigene kleine Tochter geben würde.

„Allerdings gab es da ein Problem: Katharina lebte noch. Und sollte er sich von Anne trennen, müsste er seine erste Ehefrau wieder zurücknehmen. Doch das Schicksal wollte es so, dass Katharina im Januar sechsunddreißig starb. Und so konnten die Hyänen des englischen Hofs ihre Intrigen gegen Anne spinnen. Nicht zuletzt Jane Boleyn, die Frau des Bruders der Königin, spielte eine große Rolle dabei. George liebte Anne beinah abgöttisch und vernachlässigte seine Ehefrau. Die Ehe der beiden war übrigens auch politischer Natur. Wie viele Ehen damals in den höheren Kreisen."

„Warum?", fragte Ashley.

„Geld, Ländereien und so weiter. Die Kinder - und teilweise waren es tatsächlich noch Kinder - wurden verschachert wie Vieh. Sie wurden selten gefragt, ob und wen sie heiraten wollten. Und ob die Ehen glücklich waren, interessierte auch kaum einen."

„_Kinder?! Die haben _Kinder_ verheiratet?!_"

„Hauptsache es waren die richtigen Verbindungen. Und nach einiger Zeit kamen Kinder, Erben.", fügte Robert hinzu.

Sarah warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu.

„Jedenfalls wurde dem König zugetragen, dass Anne ihn mit anderen Männern betrog. Und so wurde sie im Mai, während eines Turniers, festgenommen."

„Moment. Der ging selbst fremd und dann ließ er sie festnehmen, weil sie ihn betrog?", fragte Nikki.

Sarah nickte.

„Unter anderem soll auch ihr Bruder unter diesen Männern gewesen sein. Seine Frau hatte ihn aus Rache angeschwärzt. Aber die Ironie ist, dass es alles gelogen war. Sie mag eine Menge Fehler gehabt haben. Aber sie war nie untreu."

Sie sah Jackson bedeutungsvoll an. Er formte lautlos die Worte „Ich weiß.".

„Nicht nur sie, sondern auch alle Männer, mit denen sie es angeblich getrieben hatte, wurden in den Tower gebracht. Und nachdem die meisten von denen gestanden hatten, war der Fall klar."

„Wieso gestanden die etwas, was sie nicht getan hatten?", fragte Paul.

Sarah und Robert wechselten einen Blick. Schließlich antwortete Robert:

„Wenn dich die Inquisition einmal in ihren Fängen hat, sagst du denen alles, was sie hören wollen. Du würdest sogar zugeben, dass du es mit einem Frettchen getrieben hast."

„Man nannte sie auch die ‚Wölfe der katholischen Kirche'.", ergänzte Sarah.

Einige sahen zu Taylor. Jacksons Augen wurden etwas größer.

„Aber nichts könnte der Wahrheit ferner sein. Kein Tier, auch Wölfe nicht, würde solche Dinge tun, wie der Mensch sie verbricht."

„Erklär _das_ mal Rotkäppchen.", sagte Kellan.

„Rotkäppchen war ein ungehorsames Mädchen, das nicht auf seine Mami hörte. Sie sollte doch nicht vom Weg abkommen und nicht mit Fremden reden."

„Dieses_ Rotkäppchen da wurde offenbar nicht von seiner Mutter gewarnt. Und begegnete statt einem Wolf zwei Schweinen._"

„Also war das gefressen werden ihre Strafe?", fragte Kellan verblüfft.

„Wenn man das so sehen will. Wäre sie schnurstracks zum Haus ihrer Oma gegangen, wäre weder ihr noch der Großmutter etwas geschehen. Oder?"

„_Sarah hat manchmal eine umwerfende Logik…_"

„Irgendwie schon.", gab Ashley zu.

„Und was ist mit den sieben Geißlein?", fragte Paul.

„Genau! Die haben doch auf ihre Mutter gehört. Sie haben nicht die Tür geöffnet und so.", meinte Kellan.

„_Moment, reden wir jetzt allen Ernstes über _Märchen_?!_", dachte Jackson verwundert.

„Doch, haben sie. Als sie überzeugt waren, dass nicht der Wolf, sondern Mutter Geiß vor der Tür steht."

„Stimmt ja. Er hat irgendwas gefressen, um seine Stimme zu verstellen, oder?", fragte Ashley.

Sarah nickte.

„Kreide."

„Richtig. Und er tauchte seine Pfote…"

„… in Mehl, um die lieben Kleinen zu täuschen."

Sarah lächelte und hob eine blasse Hand.

„Und es hat offenbar funktioniert."

Jackson lachte leise.

„_Und zwar sehr gut. Wer würde sich von diesem kleinen Lämmchen nicht einwickeln lassen?_"

Die anderen starrten auf Sarahs Hand.

„Also, ihr denkt, ‚Hostel' und ‚Saw' sind krass? Dann schaut euch mal eine Dokumentation über das Mittelalter an.", meinte sie.

„Menschen tun einander unbeschreibliche Dinge an.", sagte Jackson.

Sarah lächelte ganz leicht und nickte.

„Anne, ihr Bruder und die anderen kamen vor Gericht und wurden verurteilt. Oh, dieser angebliche Ehebruch wurde damals übrigens als Hochverrat am König angesehen. Und seit je her und in allen Kulturen gibt es für Verrat nur eine Strafe."

„Der Tod.", flüsterte Jackson, wobei er nicht wusste, ob man es überhaupt hörte.

Sarah nickte abermals in seine Richtung.

„Die… die wurden alle zum Tod verurteilt?!", fragte Paul fassungslos.

„Ja. Aber da Henry Anne ja immer noch so sehr liebte, machte er ihr ein letztes Geschenk. Er verfügte, dass nicht ein englischer Henker mit seiner schartigen Axt ihr den Kopf abschlagen sollte, sondern ein französischer Scharfrichter mit einem Schwert."

„_Das_ war sein Liebesbeweis?!", fragte AnnaLynne.

„Ja, Engländer sind sehr romantisch."

„He.", beschwerte sich Robert.

Jackson verkniff sich ein Lachen.

„Also wurde Anne geköpft. Elizabeth war zu dem Zeitpunkt gerade einmal zweieinhalb Jahre alt. Sie konnte sich wahrscheinlich kaum noch an sie erinnern. Henry versäumte es nicht, auch diese Ehe als ungültig zu bezeichnen und seine Vaterschaft anzuzweifeln."

„Er sagte also, dass Elizabeth nicht sein Kind sei?"

Sie nickte.

„_Der hatte irgendwie wirklich nicht alle Tassen im Schrank._"

„Sie blieb in der Obhut ihrer Kindermädchen und so. Aber sie war von da an nicht mehr Prinzessin Elizabeth, sondern nur noch Lady Elizabeth. Fast im selben Atemzug erkannte er Mary wieder als seine rechtmäßige Tochter an und sie kehrte auch an den Hof zurück. Rechtzeitig zu seiner Hochzeit."

„Halt. Der hat dann gleich wieder geheiratet oder wie?!"

„Wie oft war der denn eigentlich verheiratet?"

„Sechsmal.", antworteten Sarah und Robert gleichzeitig.

Alle starrten sie an.

„_Da kommen noch ein paar?!_"

„Mary fiel es aber schwer, sich wieder am Hof einzuleben. Zumal inzwischen ja alle protestantisch waren, sie aber katholisch geblieben war. Nicht nur England, auch Schottland und Wales wurden übrigens nach und nach protestantisch. Nicht ganz freiwillig, sollte ich hinzufügen. Aber wenn man die Wahl hatte, protestantisch zu werden oder getötet zu werden, zogen die meisten es vor, einfach ‚Amen' zu sagen. Naja, irgendwie."

„Aber Irland blieb katholisch?", hakte Jackson nach.

„Klar. Nur weil einem englischen König der Hafer sticht, wechseln die Iren nicht gleich die Religion."

Sie grinste.

„Wir waren schon immer rebellisch."

„_Das kann ich leider nur bestätigen…_"

Sie dachte offenbar nach, bevor sie weitersprach.

„Ach so, ja. Henry heiratete also sehr schnell wieder. Ihr Name war Jane Seymour…"

„Wie die Schauspielerin?", fragte Taylor.

„Genau. Sie war vorher Annes Kammerzofe gewesen. Und auch bei ihr standen Vater und zwei Brüder im Hintergrund, die durch eine Verbindung Vorteile für sich sahen. Jane sollte die Beine breit machen und ihre Familie wollte davon profitieren."

„Du wirst ausfallend.", rügte Jackson sie.

„Wieso? War doch so. Jane war perfekt. Sie war quasi das Gegenteil von Anne. Ruhig, still und sie mischte sich nirgends ein."

„Und sie brachte endlich den ersehnten Thronfolger zur Welt.", fügte Robert hinzu.

Sie warf ihm einen scharfen Seitenblick zu.

„Genau. Ein Jahr später. Und nachdem sie ihre Pflicht getan hatte, starb sie im Kindbett."

Alle Frauen sahen sie verstört an.

„Sei nicht so zynisch."

„Jackson, er hat sie sterben lassen. Es hat sich keiner so richtig um sie gekümmert. Sie ließen sie einfach dahinsiechen. Henry hatte endlich seinen Sohn. Zwar sagte er immer wieder - auch später -, dass er Jane immer am meisten geliebt hatte. Aber richtig gepflegt wurde sie nicht. Und so war der kleine Edward eine Halbwaise, noch bevor er einen Monat alt wurde."

„_Schon wieder ein Edward?_"

„Henry verfiel in Depressionen. Das dauerte ungefähr zwei Jahre."

„_Dann hat er sie vielleicht doch geliebt. Und sie zu verlieren, hat ihn aus der Bahn geworfen._"

Jackson verdrängte jeden weiteren Gedanken an dieses Thema.

„Das einzige, was ihn in dieser Zeit wahrscheinlich wirklich beschäftigte war Edwards Gesundheit. Er war ein kränkliches Kind und Henry hatte Angst, der Junge könnte sterben. Das war ja zu der Zeit nicht selten. Viele Kinder wurden kaum älter als fünf."

„Henry entwickelte einen Putzzwang.", sagte Robert.

„Ach wirklich?", fragte Jackson belustigt.

Sarah kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Nein, tat er nicht. Der feine Herr zwang die anderen, die Gemächer und Gänge jeden Tag zu schrubben. Er packte seinen Sohn förmlich in Watte und wollte ihn am liebsten vor allem abschirmen. Naja, jedenfalls begannen seine Berater zwei Jahre nach Janes Tod Henry mit der Idee einer erneuten Ehe zu belästigen."

„Wieso? Ich meine, er hatte doch jetzt seinen Sohn."

„Ja, einen. Doch Henry selbst war der zweite Sohn seiner Eltern gewesen. Sein Bruder wurde ja nur siebzehn oder so. Er wollte, _musste_ sichergehen, dass es noch mindestens einen Erben mehr geben würde. Wenn nicht mehr. So ließ er sich überreden, wieder zu heiraten. Nach einiger Zeit fiel seine Wahl auf Anna von Kleve."

„Das klingt deutsch.", meinte Jackson feixend.

„_Der war mit einer _Deutschen_ verheiratet? Wie geil._"

Robert lachte. Sarah schlug ihm unvermittelt mit der flachen Hand gegen den Hinterkopf.

„Au!"

Alle starrten sie an. Jackson lachte nur.

„Jetzt weißt du, warum ich so weit von ihr weg sitze."

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und fixierte ihn.

„Ich kann gern zu dir rüberkommen, wenn du willst."

„Nein danke, ma´am."

Ashley kicherte. Robert lachte. Sarah sah ihn an.

„Willst du noch eine?"

„Nein, Miss Martens."

Sarah seufzte.

„Wieso diskutiere ich eigentlich mit einem Tory und einem Redneck?"

Alle schnappten nach Luft wegen der offensichtlichen Beleidigung.

„Ihr solltet aufpassen. Sie kann euch nämlich beide nicht leiden.", ermahnte Nikki sie.

„Weiß ich.", meinten Jackson und Robert gleichzeitig und lachten dann.

Sarah entschied offensichtlich, nicht darauf einzugehen und erzählte einfach weiter.

„Ja, Anna war Deutsche. Was für einige Probleme sorgte. Es fing schon damit an, dass ein Portrait von ihr angefertigt wurde und Henry sich daraufhin für sie entschied. Allerdings war das Portrait wohl etwas… geschönt und angeblich nicht ganz naturgetreu."

„Henry war ziemlich entsetzt, als er sie das erste Mal sah und nannte sie eine flandrische Mähre.", ergänzte Robert.

Sarah brauste auf:

„Das ist nicht wahr! Sie war nicht _so_ hässlich. Sie war nur… schmucklos und nicht so hübsch ausstaffiert wie die englischen Damen. Die Mode in Deutschland war damals anders als die in England. Außerdem sagte er nur, dass er sie nicht mag. Nicht mehr."

Jackson betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Sarah klang, als fühle sie sich durch Roberts Erklärung fast schon persönlich beleidigt. Jackson wusste, dass sie das sehr gut nachempfinden konnte. Das Gefühl zu haben, mit anderen Frauen - was das Aussehen betraf - nicht mithalten zu können.

„Naja, jedenfalls fand die Hochzeit statt. Die Ehe wurde allerdings nicht vollzogen."

„Wie denn das?"

„Sie war ihm nicht aktiv genug. Genau genommen sagt man sich, dass sie von diesen Dingen keine Ahnung hatte, geschweige denn, wie man einen Mann verführt."

„Angeblich soll sie nicht mal gewusst haben, was Sex genau ist. Sie dachte, wenn er ihr abends einen Kuss gibt und sie in einem Bett schlafen, wars das schon. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand so unwissend sein kann."

Sarah hob eine Augenbraue.

„Es war das Jahr fünfzehnhundertundvierzig. Da wurde über so etwas nicht so offen gesprochen. Und in den Kreisen, wo sie herkam vielleicht noch weniger als beim sittenlosen englischen Hof."

„Hey."

„Was denn? Das war das reinste Freudenhaus. Die haben sich alle durch die Gegend gevögelt."

„Komm schon. _So_ schlimm wars auch nicht."

„Ach ja?", fragte sie spöttisch.

„Okay, vielleicht waren die meisten keine Kinder von Traurigkeit. Aber hey, die hatten kein Fernsehen. Mit irgendetwas mussten sie sich ja die Zeit vertreiben."

Einige giggelten. Jackson brach in so schallendes Gelächter aus, dass ihm sogar die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Fast alle sahen ihn fragend an und so erklärte er:

„Sarah hat in ihrem gemieteten Haus keinen Fernseher."

Sarah sah wütend aus. Alle lachten leise und musterten Sarah und Jackson belustigt, da deutlich war, was er damit hatte andeuten wollen. Sarah erzählte einfach weiter, als sie nichts.

„Wie auch immer. Diese Ehe wurde nach sechs Monaten annulliert. Man legte Anna nah, der Annullierung zuzustimmen und erinnerte sie an das Schicksal ihrer Namensvetterin. Also wurde die Ehe aufgelöst und Anna bekam den Status von Henrys Schwester."

„Moment. Die waren erst ein Ehepaar und dann Bruder und Schwester?!"

„Könnte man so sehen."

„Naja, wenigstens wars nicht andersrum.", meinte Kellan und lachte.

„Haha."

Sie sah zu Jackson, der wahrscheinlich der Einzige war, der von ihrem Buch über die Geschwisterliebe wusste. Er zuckte fast unmerklich mit den Achseln.

„Tatsächlich wurde sie eine sehr gute Tante für Henrys Kinder und besonders die Mädchen waren immer sehr gern bei ihr. Und nun war der Weg für eine neue Ehefrau frei. Drei Wochen nach der Auflösung heiratete er Catherine Howard. Sie war ungefähr siebzehn…"

„Siebzehn?!"

Sarah nickte.

„Und vorher die Kammerzofe von Königin Anna."

„Der hat aber nie weit gesucht, oder?"

„Nein. Er nannte sie übrigens seine ‚Rose ohne Dornen'."

„Ach, wie langweilig. Wo bleibt da der Spaß, wenn man nicht riskiert, gestochen zu werden?", fragte Jackson und zwinkerte.

„_Das macht eine Beziehung doch erst spannend, wenn man sich wie auf einem Minenfeld fühlt…_"

Sie lächelte amüsiert.

„Ich frage mich nur, ob er wirklich dachte, er würde ihn noch hochkriegen."

„Honey.", tadelte er sie.

„Ist doch wahr. Mein Gott, Henry war inzwischen neunundvierzig, wog um die hundertfünfzig Kilo und hatte nach einem Reitunfall und aufgrund seiner - heute vermuteten - Diabetes ein offenes Bein. Alles in allem soll er nicht viel von Körperhygiene gehalten haben. Ehrlich, ich will nicht wissen, wie der Mann gestunken hat. Oh, hier kommt die Pointe: Die kleine Catherine Howard war die Cousine von Anne Boleyn."

„Echt?! Krass."

„_Na, _dort_ könnte man mal ‚Six-Degrees' spielen…_"

„Ja. Catherines Großmutter war natürlich begeistert von dieser Verbindung. Doch es lief nicht ganz so, wie die Verwandten es sich erhofft hatten. Catherine wurde nicht schwanger und benahm sich alles in allem ziemlich daneben und nicht wie eine Königin. Sie war schließlich noch ein Teenager und konnte mit all diesen Verpflichtungen nicht umgehen. Noch dazu war sie ein lebenslustiges Ding."

Sie sah Jackson an.

„Welche Lektion lernen wir von Geschichte?"

Er dachte kurz nach.

„Dass sie sich wiederholt.", antwortete er schließlich.

Sie lächelte anerkennend und er strahlte.

„Heißt das…"

„Ja. Catherine wurde ein Jahr nach ihrer Hochzeit beschuldigt, den König betrogen zu haben. Im Gegensatz zu Anne hatte sie das aber wahrscheinlich wirklich getan. Eine der Hofdamen, die ihr geholfen hatten, sich mit ihren Liebhabern zu treffen - einer von ihnen war der Lieblingskammerdiener des Königs -, war Jane Boleyn. Die Frau von Annes Bruder, die ihn und ihre Schwägerin aufs Schafott gebracht hatte."

„Die war immer noch am Hof?"

„Wieder. Nach Georges Hinrichtung verließ sie den Hof. Vier Jahre später jedoch, als Catherine heiratete, kehrte sie auf Drängen von Thomas Boleyn zurück. Die beiden kriegten den Hals einfach nicht voll. Sie hatten Ansehen, Verwandte und Titel verloren und nur das Leben war ihnen noch geblieben. Doch als der König Interesse an Catherine zeigte, glaubten sie, wieder auf der Gewinnerstraße zu sein. Doch sie ritten sich nur wieder rein. Jane wurde ebenso verhaftet und in den Tower gebracht wie der Kammerdiener und ein, zwei weitere Kerle. Catherine wurde vom Hof weggebracht und quasi unter Hausarrest gestellt. Die Männer wurden Mitte Dezember einundvierzig hingerichtet. Allerdings zögerte Henry eine ganze Weile, was er mit Catherine anstellen sollte. Vielleicht liebte er sie immer noch irgendwie. Obwohl ich glaube, dass er nur sich selbst wirklich liebte. Doch schließlich unterschrieb er doch die Todesurteile für Jane Boleyn und Catherine. Sie wurden im Februar fünfzehnhundertzweiundvierzig hingerichtet."

„Februar?", fragten Jackson und Robert gleichzeitig.

„Am dreizehnten."

„Oh."

Beide bekamen große Augen.

„Ja, kein guter Tag für die Unschuldigen, oder?", erwiderte sie spitz.

„Aber sie hatte es doch getan, oder?", fragte Kellan.

„Ist das ein Grund, sie zu töten?", fragte Ashley entgeistert.

„_Eine tolle Einstellung… Sarah wird ihm gleich den Kopf abreißen._"

„Genau. Zumal er doch selbst schon fremdgegangen war und so.", ergänzte Nikki.

„Jedenfalls hatte sich das Thema Heirat für Henry soweit erledigt."

„Ja, soweit…"

„Ein Jahr später heiratete er wieder. Ihr Name war Catherine Parr."

„Die hatten damals aber irgendwie keine große Namensvielfalt, oder?"

Sarah und Robert lachten.

„Nein, nicht wirklich."

„Diese Catherine jedenfalls war einunddreißig und bereits zweimal verwitwet. Sie war sehr religiös und eine fast schon verbissene Protestantin. Allerdings brachte sie Henry dazu, sich mit seinen Töchtern zu versöhnen. Mary war zum Zeitpunkt der Heirat siebenundzwanzig Jahre und Elizabeth zehn. Auf Betreiben seiner Gattin hin änderte er auch den Status der Mädchen, erkannte sie als seine Töchter an und sie wurden in die Erbfolge aufgenommen. Alles in allem war sie Henrys drei Kindern eine gute Stiefmutter beziehungsweise Mary eine gute Freundin. Um jedoch den Soap-Opera-Charakter nicht zu vergessen: Sie hatte ursprünglich einen anderen Mann heiraten wollen. Niemand geringeren als Thomas Seymour, Janes Bruder."

„Wow, das ist ja wirklich wie in einer Soap.", rief Ashley aus.

„Aus dieser Ehe gingen jedoch keine Kinder hervor. Keine Ahnung, ob sie überhaupt vollzogen wurde. Es heißt, dass Henry sie ebenfalls irgendwie loswerden wollte. Einer der Gründe war, dass sie mit ihm über Religion und so stritt und darüber, wie man mit den Protestanten und Katholiken auf der Insel umgehen sollte. Ob das stimmt und in wie weit Henry tatsächlich Vorkehrungen getroffen hatte, sich seiner Frau zu entledigen, bleibt wohl im Dunkel. Henry jedenfalls starb im Januar siebenundvierzig. Sein Sohn, damals zehn, wurde König. Allerdings regierten seine Onkel, die eigentlich nur Ratgeber sein sollten, an seiner Statt."

„Sagtest du nicht, dass seine Töchter wieder in die Rangfolge eingesetzt wurden?", fragte Nikki.

„Ja. Allerdings waren sie ja Mädchen. Es ging daher erst nach Geschlecht, dann nach Alter. So wurde ein Knabe König, obwohl seine ältere Halbschwester zu der Zeit bereits fast einunddreißig war. Catherine hingegen war nun frei und konnte Thomas - den Onkel des Königs - heiraten."

„Allerdings war diese Ehe auch nicht von Dauer. Catherine starb im September achtundvierzig. Im Kindbett."

„Der Typ hat also seine Schwester und seine Ehefrau auf die gleiche Weise verloren?"

Sarah und Robert nickten.

„Aber er war nicht allzu traurig, nehme ich an. Zumindest konnte er noch Elizabeth, die zu der Zeit im Haushalt ihrer letzten Stiefmutter lebte und zu dem Zeitpunkt gerade fünfzehn geworden war, den Hof machen. Sie wies ihn zurück und zog woanders hin. Edward regierte nicht lange. Er starb im Alter von kaum sechzehn. Das war im Jahr fünfzehnhundertdreiundfünfzig."

„Was war eigentlich mit Henrys anderem Sohn?", fragte Taylor.

„Henry Fitzroy. Der wurde auch nicht alt. Er starb bereits sechsunddreißig, mit gerade mal siebzehn Jahren. Zwei Monate nach Annes Hinrichtung."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause.

„Aus welchen Gründen auch immer, Edward wollte das Testament seines Vaters übergehen und ernannte in einem Schreiben Lady Jane Grey - eine Verwandte - als seine Nachfolgerin. Sie wird auch die ‚Neun-Tage-Königin' genannt."

„Warum?"

„Na, weil sie genau neun Tage Königin war. Gleich nach Edwards Tod. Doch dann wurde sie wieder abgesetzt und später wegen Hochverrats festgenommen."

„Oh, oh."

„Ja, ihr ahnt es schon. Jane wurde - im Alter von sechzehn oder siebzehn - hingerichtet. Am zwölften Februar."

„Oh.", sagte Jackson und seine Augen wurden groß.

„_Na große Klasse…_"

Auch die anderen sahen sie verdutzt an.

„Jedenfalls wurde nach Janes Absetzung Mary Königin. Sie war zu dem Zeitpunkt siebenunddreißig Jahre alt und gelinde gesagt ziemlich verbittert. Sie erhielt schnell den Namen ‚Bloody Mary'. Und ganz sicher nicht, weil sie den Drink mochte."

Sie sah zu Jackson.

„_Ähnelte sie eher der Horrorfigur?_"

„Warum dann?", fragte Kellan.

„Wie schon erwähnt, war sie katholisch geblieben und wollte England auch wieder zu diesem Glauben zurück führen. Man könnte sagen, sie wollte diesen Glauben mit Feuer und Schwert verteidigen."

Alle starrten auf den Engel mit dem Schwert auf ihrem rechten Oberarm.

„Wobei es wohl eher Feuer war. Doch ihre Schreckensherrschaft dauerte nicht lang. Sie starb bereits fünf Jahre später. Obwohl sie verheiratet gewesen war - mit dem spanischen König - hatte sie keine Kinder und so auch keinen direkten Erben. Sie und Elizabeth hatte immer eine Art Hassliebe verbunden. Zumindest von Marys Seite aus. Nach ihrem Tod jedoch blieb nur noch Elizabeth übrig. Elizabeth, die Tochter der Ehebrecherin Anne Boleyn. Eine Protestantin. Eine junge Frau, die nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen war, nicht darauf vorbereitet _worden_ war, einmal Königin von England zu werden. Schließlich hatten ihr Bruder und ihre Schwester vor ihr in der Thronfolge gestanden. Doch nun, im Alter von fünfundzwanzig sollte ihr plötzlich die Krone zufallen."

„_Endlich kommen wir mal zum Kernpunkt._"

„Aber nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten bewährte sie sich. Sie war eine clevere Frau und wusste vielleicht auch intuitiv, was zu tun war. Sie baute die Flotte und die Armee zu ihrer endgültigen Größe aus. Und die Menschen liebten sie. Sie war gut zu ihnen. Nachdem ihre Halbschwester die Menschen fünf Jahre lang quasi verfolgt hatte, überließ Elizabeth die Frage der Religion mehr oder weniger den Menschen und ihrem Gewissen. Noch dazu setzte sie ihren natürlichen Charme ein, um Botschafter aus aller Welt einzuwickeln. Dazu kam, dass sie sie oftmals unterschätzten. Sie sahen eine Frau und glaubten, ein Lämmchen vor sich zu sehen."

„Doch ehe sie es sich versahen, hatte sie ihnen die Kehle rausgerissen.", ergänzte Jackson und zwinkerte.

Sarah entblößte die Zähne.

„Genau. Sie schlug sich also ziemlich gut als Königin. Allerdings erwarteten fast alle, dass sie doch irgendwann mal heiratete. Aber sie dachte gar nicht daran. Sie wusste, sie würde dann sprichwörtlich das Zepter aus der Hand geben müssen. Noch dazu wusste sie genau, welche Gefahren mit der Geburt eines Kindes einhergingen. So redete sie sich damit heraus, dass sie nicht wüsste, wen sie wählen sollte. Denn irgendeinen König würde sie ja dann immer vor den Kopf stoßen. Irgendwann sagte sie dann, sie wäre sehr wohl verheiratet."

„Mit Gott?"

Sarah lächelte.

„Mit England. Und seine Bewohner seien alle ihre Kinder."

„War sie hübsch?", fragte Kellan.

Sarah blinzelte verwirrt.

„Was?"

„Naja, vielleicht war sie ja nicht…"

AnnaLynne, die schräg neben ihm saß, knuffte ihn in die Schulter.

„Du stellst bescheuerte Fragen. Du denkst, die war nicht verheiratet, weil sie _hässlich_ war?"

„Sie war - für die Schönheitsideale der damaligen Zeit - sehr wohl schön."

„Wenn man auf blasse Rotschöpfe steht.", meinte Robert.

Sarah sah ihn wütend an und zischte leise. Einige schauten auf ihre bleichen Arme und Beine, andere sahen zu Jackson. Alle kicherten. In diesem Moment wurde Robert sicher klar, dass er im doppelten Sinn ins Fettnäpfchen getreten war.

„Oh, ach so. Also…"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„_Na sowas. Wieso nur hat sie das nie erwähnt?_", dachte Jackson belustigt und lachte.

Sie sah zu ihm rüber.

„Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass sie rotes Haar hatte.", neckte er sie.

Einige lachten leise. Sarah rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich dachte, das wäre nicht so wichtig."

„_Aber sicher doch._"

Sie ahnte sicherlich, was er dachte. Denn sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus, was wieder Gelächter hervorrief.

„Ja, sie hatte rotes Haar. Genau wie ihr Vater. Gerade deshalb war es ja so absurd, dass Henry sie nicht als seine Tochter anerkennen wollte. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er sie gezeugt hatte. Und sie standen im Übrigen bei ihr Schlange. Sie hatte die Möglichkeit so gut wie jeden König Europas und jede Menge Lords und Earls ganz Englands zu heiraten. Aber sie zog es vor, ledig zu bleiben. Jedenfalls bekam sie aufgrund dieses Familienstandes auch ihren Spitznamen."

„Eiserne Jungfrau.", ergänzte Robert.

„Stimmt nicht ganz. Es ist eher ‚jungfräuliche Königin'.", meinte Sarah pikiert.

„Echt? Die hatte nie Sex?", fragte AnnaLynne.

Es war ihr anzuhören, dass sie das unglaublich fand. Und auch der Mimik der anderen war das anzusehen.

„Das habe ich nicht direkt gesagt. Nur, dass sie nicht verheiratet war und deshalb offiziell Jungfrau blieb. Das heißt nicht, dass sie keine Liebhaber gehabt hatte."

„Was? Das sind nur Gerüchte."

Sarah sah Robert an, der fast zu _schmollen_ schien.

„Passt es nicht in die bigotte englische Sicht, dass sie unter Umständen sehr wohl sexuell aktiv war? Mein Gott, wenn sie eine nur halb so stark ausgeprägte Libido wie ihr Vater hatte, lebte sie sicher nicht abstinent. Nur weil sie eine Frau und eine Königin war heißt das nicht, dass sie es nicht mochte, ab und zu flachgelegt zu werden."

Jackson lachte schallend. Sarah warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Gab es denn jemand bestimmten? Laut diesen Gerüchten?", fragte Ashley.

„_Ts… Gerade Ash sollte nicht so begierig auf Affärenklatsch sein…_"

„Ja, Lord Robert Dudley."

Ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig. Alle starrten Robert an.

„Oh, der. Richtig."

„Was war mit ihm?"

„Sie kannten sich schon seit ihrer Kindheit. Er war ungefähr in ihrem Alter. Und im Prinzip waren sie fast sein Leben lang zusammen. Zwar heiratete er bereits fünfzehnhundertfünfzig - eine arrangierte Ehe - aber er war zu dem Zeitpunkt schon in Elizabeth verliebt. Und auch sie muss Gefühle für ihn gehabt haben. Zumindest gab sie ihm, kurz nach ihrer Inthronisierung den Posten des Oberstallmeisters."

Jackson unterdrückte ein Lachen, was nicht ganz geräuschlos blieb.

„_Ein Schelm, wer da an Zusammenhänge denkt._"

Sarah sah kurz zu ihm.

„Zwei Jahre später starb Roberts Frau Amy durch einen Treppensturz. Es hieß schon damals, dass er vielleicht nachgeholfen hatte, um frei für Elizabeth zu sein."

„Krass."

„Doch durch Amys Tod war ihm diese Möglichkeit eher verwehrt. Zudem machte Elizabeth ihm eigentlich klar, dass sie nicht an einer Heirat interessiert war und er die Hoffnung darauf aufgeben sollte. Er war nicht… naja, standesgemäß für sie."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Paul.

„Sie war eine Königin und er stand weit unter ihr.", erklärte Jackson.

Sarah lächelte und nickte.

„Genau. Aber es gibt Männer, die sind hartnäckig und man kriegt sie einfach nicht mehr los, egal was man auch versucht."

Jackson griente.

„Das muss lästig sein."

„Oh ja.", erwiderte sie genervt.

Er zwinkerte.

„_Für eine Königin nimmt man viel in Kauf._"

„So entschied sie sich, ihn zu behalten."

„Als Liebhaber.", sagte Ashley.

„Ich würde sagen, eher als eine Art… _Haustier_."

Alle sahen sie verdattert an.

„Sowas wie ein _Schoßhund_?", fragte Jackson anzüglich.

Die Männer lachten. Sarah warf ihm abermals einen Warnblick zu.

„Könnte man sagen. Jedenfalls kam er nicht von ihr los. Zwar hatte er einige Liebschaften und heiratete irgendwann sogar wieder. Was Elizabeth, trotz ihrer Weigerung ihn zu ehelichen, ziemlich verletzte."

„Sie wollte, dass er Single blieb, obwohl sie ihn selbst nicht heiraten wollte?"

„Sie konnte ihn nicht heiraten. Wegen des Todes seiner ersten Frau und weil er nun mal in der Rangordnung… ähm… ich meine wegen der gesellschaftlichen Regeln und so nicht heiratsfähig war. Aber das hieß nicht, dass sie ihn nicht liebte und es gern sah, wenn er was mit anderen Frauen hatte. Und wenn sie ihn nicht haben konnte, sollte ihn keine haben."

„_Sagen das sonst nicht die Kerle?_"

„Ließ sie seine zweite Frau umbringen?", fragte AnnaLynne atemlos.

„Nein. Sie schmollte etwas mit ihm. Machte ihn fertig. Aber… man könnte sagen, sie konnten nicht miteinander, aber auch nicht ohneeinander."

„Bei den beiden wurde es dann aber sicher nie langweilig.", meinte Jackson.

„Nein, das sicher nicht.", erwiderte sie trocken.

„Aber Elizabeth hatte auch wahrlich genug damit zu tun, zu regieren. Nicht wenigen missfiel es, dass eine einzelne Frau Oberhaupt eines Landes war. Noch dazu eine Protestantin. Sie führte ihr Land hart, aber gerecht. Aber das war kein Wunder, nachdem was sie in ihrem Leben vorher durchgemacht hatte. Sie konnte kein Mitleid mehr zeigen."

Jackson erwiderte ihren Blick mit einem leicht gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wieso?", fragte Taylor.

Ihr Kopf schnellte herum. Ihr Blick wurde etwas weicher.

„_Der Blödmann…_"

Jackson wollte eigentlich nicht hören, was Sarah nun sagen würde.

„Wie soll man etwas zeigen, dass man selbst nie erlebt hat? Sie war die ersten fünfundzwanzig Jahre ihres Lebens quasi nur herumgeschubst worden. Ihre Mutter starb als Ehebrecherin; ihr Vater verleugnete sie mal, dann schloss er sie wieder in seine Arme, dann stieß er sie wieder weg und das Verhältnis zu ihrer Halbschwester war auch immer gespannt. Von den Anfeindungen der anderen ganz zu schweigen. Sie musste zeigen, dass sie sehr wohl in der Lage war, England zu führen. Auch ohne einen männlichen Mitregenten."

„Oh, und Kellan.", fügte sie dann hinzu.

Überrascht schaute Jackson zu Kellan. Der wiederum sah Sarah verdutzt an.

„Wenn du eine Frage hast, dann stelle sie direkt und schicke nicht andere vor."

Taylor und Kellan wechselten einen verwunderten Blick. Kellan fragte leise:

„Wie hat sie das gemerkt?"

Taylor zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Jackson dämmerte, dass eigentlich Kellan die Frage gestellt, aber Angst gehabt hatte, Sarah würde ihn wieder anschnauzen. Diese erzählte weiter.

„Eine stetige Gefahr war dabei auch ihre Großcousine Maria Stuart, Königin von Schottland. Sie war Katholikin und hatte ebenfalls Anspruch auf den englischen Thron. Durch einige Verwicklungen ergab es sich dann jedoch, dass Maria Stuart auf englischem Boden gefangen gesetzt wurde. Und nach einem - von Marias Feinden erdachten - Komplott sah sich Elizabeth gezwungen, ihre Großcousine, eine ihr ebenbürtige Königin, ihre ‚_Schwester_' könnte man sagen, zum Tod zu verurteilen."

Alle schnappten nach Luft.

„Das Urteil wurde Anfang fünfzehnhundertsiebenundachtzig vollstreckt. Elizabeth ist nie darüber hinweg gekommen, dass sie diesen Schritt hatte machen müssen."

„Dazu kam dann, dass der spanische König Philipp das nicht so gut fand.", ergänzte Robert.

„Übrigens der selbe Philip, der mit ihrer Schwester Mary verheiratet gewesen war und Elizabeth dann später, nachdem sie den Thron bestiegen hatte, Avancen machte."

„Moment, warte kurz. Dieser Philip war mit Mary verheiratet und kaum ist seine Frau tot, macht er sich an ihre Schwester ran?!", fragte Ashley.

„So ungefähr. Zu der Zeit, als Mary starb war er schon fast wieder in Spanien. Aber ja, er dachte sich, dass er nun eine andere, hübschere, _jüngere_ Königin von England heiraten könnte. Doch Elizabeth ließ ihn eiskalt abblitzen. Nach Maria Stuarts Hinrichtung schwang sich Philip zum Bewahrer des Katholizismus auf und wollte den Tod seiner Glaubensschwester rächen."

Sie lächelte.

„Also rüstete er seine Bötchen auf und…"

„_Bötchen_?! Die Spanische Armada umfasste _Dutzende_ von voll ausgerüsteten Kriegsschiffen."

„Ja, okay. Und was hats ihm genutzt?"

Nun lachte Robert.

„Nicht viel."

„Hatte Elizabeth ihre eigene Flotte?"

„Ja, hatte sie. Und einen fähigen Kapitän. Francis Drake."

„Der Pirat.", fügte Robert hinzu.

„Ach, _so_ schlimm war er auch wieder nicht. Okay, er hat ein paar spanische Schiffe gekapert. Und die Beute seiner Königin gebracht. Aber das kam nicht oft vor. Womit Philip aber nicht gerechnet hatte und was ihm letzten Endes auch zum Verhängnis wurde, war England."

„Dass sie ebenfalls eine Flotte hatten und sich wehren würden?"

„Auch. Ich meinte das Land an sich."

Sarah und Robert strahlten sich förmlich an.

„Nebel, Stürme und felsige Küsten, die sich weit ins Meer hinein erstreckten. Die, die es schafften nahe genug an die eigentliche Küste zu kommen - und das waren nur wenige -, wurden gnadenlos niedergemacht. Eine Sache, die Elizabeth immer verstanden hatte war, ihre Untertanen zu begeistern. Sie war anwesend, mit eigener Rüstung und so und hielt eine Rede, die den englischen Soldaten den Mut gab, ihr Heimatland zu verteidigen. Eine Rede übrigens, die ihr treuer Robert für sie geschrieben hatte. Sie besiegte die Spanische Armada und schlug damit Philip endgültig. Allerdings hielt dieser Triumph nicht lange. Lord Dudley war zu dieser Zeit schon ziemlich krank. Zwei Wochen nach dem Sieg über die Armada starb er. Das war im September achtundachtzig. Innerhalb von knapp zwei Jahren musste Elizabeth also weitere Schicksalsschläge überwinden, die sie sicher verändert haben."

Sie machte eine Pause.

„Ihr Volk allerdings liebte sie spätestens nach dieser Seeschlacht umso mehr. Danach wurde es etwas ruhiger. Zu der Zeit musste sie sich auf jeden Fall nicht mehr mit irgendwelchen Heiratsplänen herumärgern. Schließlich war sie bereits Mitte Fünfzig. Das Thema Nachwuchs war damit endgültig vom Tisch."

Sarah lächelte.

„Ihr Alter hielt sie jedoch nicht davon ab, ihre Weiblichkeit einzusetzen."

Robert lachte leise.

„Oh ja. Es heißt, dass sie sogar noch mit über Sechzig bis zum Bauchnabel ausgeschnittene Kleider trug und so die Botschafter anderer Länder ziemlich verwirrte."

„Bis wann regierte sie denn?"

„Bis Sechzehnhundertunddrei. Sie war neunundsechzig Jahre alt und hatte gut vierundvierzig Jahre über England geherrscht."

„Und wer wurde dann ihr Nachfolger, wenn sie keine eigenen Kinder hatte?"

„James der erste. Als er König von England wurde, nannte er sich jedoch Jakob. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer.", antwortete Robert.

Ein kurzes, bitteres Lächeln huschte über Sarahs Gesicht.

„Vielleicht wollte er sich von seinem schottischen Großvater absondern, der ebenfalls James hieß.", schlug sie vor.

„James war Maria Stuarts Sohn.", fügte sie erklärend hinzu.

Alle starrten sie mit offenen Mündern an.

„Er war der nächste Verwandte Elizabeths. Sowohl von Seiten seiner Mutter als auch seines Vaters. Der war ein englischer Lord und ein entfernter Cousin Marias und eben auch Elizabeths."

„Was?!"

Sarah zuckte mit den Schultern.

„In den Königshäusern wurde schon immer… naja, innerhalb eines bestimmten Kreises geheiratet. Irgendwann waren dann irgendwie alle mehr oder weniger miteinander verwandt. Würde meiner Meinung nach einiges erklären."

„He!", protestierte Robert.

„Ist doch wahr, oder?"

„Naja, also… Trotzdem."

Nun klang _er_ beleidigt.

„_Das englische Königshaus ist also inzestuös? Wie nett…_"

„Sie ließ also seine Mutter hinrichten und dann machte sie ihn zu ihrem Nachfolger?!", fragte Paul verdutzt.

„Ja. Aber wie gesagt, er war ihr nächster Verwandter. Ich denke, er konnte sich sowieso nicht an seine Mutter erinnern. Er war noch ein kleiner Junge, als sie voneinander getrennt wurden."

„Ist das der Witz an der Geschichte?", fragte Jackson nach einer Weile, als er sich an Sarahs Bemerkung erinnerte.

„Nein. Die Ironie ist, dass die perfekte Nachfolgerin für Henry ausgerechnet eine Frau war. Noch dazu die Tochter, die er wohl immer am wenigsten mochte. Schon allein wegen ihrer Mutter. Der wahre Witz an dieser Story ist, dass alle diese Ehen, die Tode von Henrys Frauen und zahlreicher anderer, letzten Endes ziemlich umsonst waren. Denn Elizabeth, die eine großartige Regentin war, hatte aus dieser Vergangenheit gelernt. Sie wollte sich keinem unterordnen. Und so starb die Tudor-Linie nach Elizabeths Tod aus."

„So gesehen, hast du Recht.", gab Robert zu.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Ja, irgendwie schon."

Jackson sah das - als er es auf _die_ Weise betrachtete - ebenfalls so. Sarah lächelte.

„Wenn du sagst, dass diese Stuart Elizabeth als Königin ebenbürtig war, meintest du dann, dass sie ebenfalls allein herrschte und so?", fragte Nikki nach einer Weile.

„Ja, das tat sie im Prinzip schon. Ich glaube nicht, dass das so interessant ist. Ich will euch nicht mit diesem ganzen Geschichtszeug langweilen."

„Quatsch. Also, ich fand die Story ziemlich gut. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Geschichte so aufregend sein kann."

„Ja! Das war ja echt spannender und besser als so manche Soap.", rief Ashley aus.

Auch die anderen sahen so aus, als wären sie daran interessiert.

„Erzähl ruhig von dieser Maria. Sie war also auch eine Königin?"

Sarah nickte. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, schaltete sich Robert ein.

„Aber da hören die Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen den beiden auch schon auf. Maria war alles andere als jungfräulich. Die hatte was mit drei Männern aus drei verschiedenen Ländern."

„_Kommt mir grad irgendwie bekannt vor…_", dachte Jackson verblüfft.

Sarah zuckte zusammen und blickte zu Jackson. Es wirkte unwillkürlich. Dann sah sie wieder Robert an.

„Ja, was für eine Schlampe."

Er blinzelte verwundert.

„Naja, immerhin war sie mit allen drei verheiratet."

„Wie das? Sagtet ihr vorhin nicht, dass sie Katholikin war?"

„Sie war zweimal verwitwet."

„_Hat sie da etwa nachgeholfen? Und wieso eigentlich aus drei Ländern? Wie kam es dazu?_"

Sarah überlegte augenscheinlich.

„Also, ihr Großvater war Jakob der Vierte. Er heiratete Margaret Tudor, eine Schwester von Heinrich dem Achten. Der gemeinsame Sohn, Jakob der Fünfte heiratete - in zweiter Ehe - Marie de Guise, eine Französin. Auch dies war eine mehr oder weniger politische Heirat. Er hatte mehrere außereheliche Kinder."

„_Hat damals überhaupt jemand aus Liebe geheiratet? Ist das der Grund, warum Sarah den Gedanken, zu heiraten so abwegig findet?_", fragte sich Jackson.

„Fünfzehnhundertzweiundvierzig kam dann Maria zur Welt. Sie war - nach zwei Jungen, die nicht lange lebten - die einzige Erbin. Ihr Vater starb wenige Tage nach ihrer Geburt. Ihre Mutter Marie übernahm als Regentin den Thron. Jedoch nur als Stellvertreterin, bis ihre Tochter alt genug sei, selbst zu herrschen. Zu der Zeit versuchten die Engländer schon eine ganze Weile, Schottland einzunehmen. Also wurde Maria nach Frankreich geschickt. Dort wurde sie mit Franz dem Zweiten verlobt, einem Sohn von König Heinrich dem Zweiten und Königin Katharina de Medici. Die wiederum war eine Italienerin. Aber das nur nebenbei."

Jackson schwirrte der Kopf. Er nahm an, dass es den anderen genauso ging.

„Jedenfalls heirateten Maria und Franz fünfzehnhundertachtundfünfzig. Also im selben Jahr, als Elizabeth den Thron bestieg. Ein Jahr später starb König Heinrich und so wurde Maria neben ihrem Mann, der der Nachfolger seines Vaters war, Königin von Frankreich. Doch schon anderthalb Jahre später starb auch Franz und so wurde Maria bereits mit knapp achtzehn Jahren Witwe. Ihre ehemalige Schwiegermutter sah nun keinen Grund mehr, Maria in Frankreich zu dulden und schickte sie zurück in ihr Heimatland. Ihre Ankunft dort war für die junge Frau ein richtiger Kulturschock. Das fing schon damit an, dass sie im Herbst ankam. Von den Stürmen und dem damit verbundenen starken Seegang abgesehen, war es neblig. Und hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass es in Schottland nicht gerade warm ist, vor allem zu der Zeit?"

„Ja, hast du.", erwiderte Jackson trocken.

Er fragte sich langsam, ob Sarah mit ihren Bemerkungen über das irische Wetter dafür sorgen wollte, dass er gar nicht erst auf den Gedanken kam, sie zu besuchen.

„_Naja, wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, wo sie wohnt. Sie kann weglaufen, aber sie kann sich jetzt nicht mehr vor mir verstecken…_"

Sarah, Robert und einige andere lachten.

„Vom Wetter abgesehen, wurde ihr auch so ein nicht gerade herzlicher Empfang geboten. Die meisten konnten mit der Frau, die meinte, nun ihre Königin zu sein, nicht viel anfangen. Sie war anders als sie. Angefangen dabei, dass die Schotten inzwischen Protestanten, während Maria und ihre Gefolge hingegen Katholiken waren."

„Und das war ein Problem?", fragte Kellan.

Sie sah kurz Robert an.

„Ja."

„Was?"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„War es doch, oder? Sie wollte ihren eigenen Gottesdienst und so weiter feiern. Aber zu der Zeit konnten die Schotten mit diesen Sachen nichts mehr anfangen. Sie hatten inzwischen zu dem neuen Glauben des Protestantismus gefunden. Aber irgendwie arrangierten sie sich wohl. Elizabeth war ebenfalls nicht begeistert davon, dass ihre Großcousine nun quasi in der Nachbarschaft lebte. Hatte Maria ja nun mal ebenfalls Anspruch auf den englischen Thron. Und einige sollen wohl der Ansicht gewesen sein, diese andere Königin wäre besser für England. Diejenigen, die eine katholische Herrscherin bevorzugten."

„Moment. Die Protestanten in Schottland wollten keine katholische Königin, aber die in England, wo es doch angefangen hat?"

„Ja, ziemlich abstrus.", gab Sarah zu.

„Jedenfalls heiratete Maria fünfzehnhundertfünfundsechzig - ihren Cousin Henry Stewart, auch Lord Darnley genannt."

„_Schon wieder ein Henry. Sieht irgendwie so aus, als hätten die damals nur fünf Namen zur Verfügung gehabt…_"

„Oh, dieser Stewart wurde übrigens S-t-e-w-a-r-t geschrieben.", warf Robert ein.

„Ähm… genau. Jedenfalls heirateten die beiden tatsächlich aus Liebe."

„_Echt jetzt?! Na, ist doch super._"

„Andererseits war Maria zweiundzwanzig und Henry achtzehn oder neunzehn. Davon abgesehen, dass Marias Halbbruder James nicht begeistert von der Hochzeit war - übrigens genauso wenig wie Elizabeth - …"

„Moment, warum waren die nicht begeistert?", fragte Paul dazwischen.

„James hatte was dagegen, dass seine Halbschwester einen Katholiken heiratete. Er selbst war überzeugter Protestant und fand deshalb diese Eheschließung nicht ideal. Und Elizabeth war aus rein politischen Gründen erzürnt. Maria hatte ja Anspruch auf den Thron. Genauso wie Lord Darnley, da er ebenfalls ein Enkel von Margaret Tudor war."

„Was?! Die hatten also die selbe Großmutter, wenn ich das richtig verstehe?"

„Ja. Aber verschiedene Großväter. Lord Darnley war ein Spross der zweiten Ehe von Margaret, Marias Vater entstammte der ersten Ehe."

_ „Ich glaub kaum, dass heute sowas noch erlaubt wäre…_"

„Mann, bei denen war vielleicht was los."

Sarah nickte nur und fuhr dann fort.

„Und ein Kind der beiden hatte auf jeden Fall Anspruch auf den englischen Thron. Zwar ging die Ehe ziemlich schnell den Bach runter."

„Allerdings hatte Henry es grad noch so geschafft, seine Frau zu schwängern.", warf Robert ein.

Sarah sah ihn kurz an. Jackson wusste nur zu gut, warum sie Robert jedes Mal mit Blicken durchbohrte, wenn er etwas von Kindern erwähnte.

„Naja, dafür braucht man ja auch nicht viel Zeit.", meinte AnnaLynne.

Einige lachten. Jackson bemerkte, dass Sarah jeden Blick zu ihm vermied.

„_Nein, man braucht nicht lang, um ein Kind zu zeugen. Ein paar leidenschaftliche Minuten im Suff reichen vollkommen…_"

„Vielleicht hatte die Entfremdung der beiden auch mit der Geburt des gemeinsamen Kindes zu tun. Sicherlich auch damit, dass Henry nicht der romantische Mann war, den Maria sich gewünscht und erhofft hatte. Stattdessen entpuppte sich ihr Gatte als rumhurender Säufer."

„_Muss am Namen gelegen haben…_"

„Das war eventuell auch einer der Gründe, warum sie sich zu der Zeit einem anderen Mann zuwandte. James Hepburn, Earl von Bothwell. Einem waschechten Schotten."

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.

„Er war der Legende nach der Anführer eines Clans. Ein Highlander.", ergänzte Robert.

Wieder musste Jackson ein Lachen unterdrücken, als er sich an Sarahs kleinen verbalen Ausrutscher vom Nachmittag erinnerte. Sie sah kurz zu ihm rüber.

„Glaubst du, die hatten auch Sex im Freien?", fragte Robert sie feixend.

„_Menschenskind, hör doch auf._", dachte Jackson und gab sich alle Mühe, nicht zu lachen - was wieder nicht ganz geräuschlos vonstattenging.

Sarah blickte abermals zu ihm. Taylor fragte leise:

„Was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Ich versuche, mein Leben zu retten.", erwiderte Jackson flüsternd.

Sarah kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Wer hatte jetzt Sex mit wem?", fragte Kellan verwirrt, aber sichtlich interessiert.

„Na, die scharfe Königin und ihr Highlander.". antwortete Robert grienend.

Jackson konnte jetzt nicht mehr und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Zu seinem Glück hatte er in den letzten Monaten recht gute Reflexe entwickelt. Denn als Sarah sich nach dem leeren Glas bückte, das neben der Couch stand und es nach ihm warf, gelang es ihm, es im Flug aufzufangen. Alle schnappten nach Luft.

„Sarah, würdest du bitte keine fremden Sachen nach mir werfen? Wenn, dann nimm unser Zeug. Da ist es wenigstens nicht ganz so schlimm, falls was kaputt geht."

Alle sahen ihn perplex an. Offensichtlich fragten sie sich, wie Jackson so sorglos mit Sarahs Angriff auf ihn umgehen konnte. Oder dass sie überhaupt so reagiert hatte. Sie wandte sich an Ashley.

„War das Glas teuer?"

Ashley blinzelte.

„Was?"

„_Sie sollte an ihren Relationen arbeiten. Und ihrer Moral…_"

„Schatz, es geht nicht darum, dass du Krösus den Schaden bezahlen könntest. Es ist einfach _unhöflich_, fremdes Eigentum als Wurfgeschoße zu benutzen. Davon abgesehen, dass Sachen aus Glas Scherben verursachen. Und muss ich dich daran erinnern, wie gefährlich das sein kann?"

„Nein."

„Also…"

Er schaute kurz zu Ashley. Sarah seufzte leise.

„Tut mir leid, Ashley. Ich hätte das Glas nicht werfen dürfen."

„Und Jackson hätte nicht so dämlich lachen dürfen.", fügte sie leise hinzu und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.

„_Na gut, wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht. Allerdings könnte sie schon anders damit umgehen, als mich mit harten Gegenständen zu bewerfen._"

Alle wechselten verwunderte Blicke.

„Ihr beide seid auch hart aber herzlich zueinander, oder?", fragte Kellan.

„Ja. Wobei ich eher der herzliche Typ bin und sie meistens den harten Part übernimmt.", entgegnete Jackson leicht resigniert.

Robert lachte leise.

„Sollte es nicht andersrum sein?" meinte er anzüglich.

Ein paar lachten. Sarah schlug Robert mit der flachen Hand gegen den Hinterkopf.

„Wirklich, du lebst schon zu lange hier."

Er blinzelte. Es war nicht ganz klar, ob es an ihrem zweiten Anschlag auf ihn oder dem enttäuschten Ton in ihrer Stimme lag. Jackson seufzte und stellte das Glas neben seinem Sessel ab.

„Also, wie ging es mit Maria und den beiden Kerlen weiter?", fragte er schließlich.

Sarah hatte offenbar den Faden verloren und schien nachzudenken, worüber sie zuletzt gesprochen hatten.

„Maria hatte also was mit diesem Earl Bothwell, während ihr Mann es sich in den Pubs und Bordellen Edinburghs gut gehen ließ.", fasste Robert zusammen.

„Ja, sozusagen. Zumindest beschloss sie, die Eskapaden ihres Mannes - zu der auch die Ermordung ihres geliebten Sekretärs und Vertrauten zählte - nicht mehr hinzunehmen. Zumal sie ja nun einen Sohn hatte und Henrys Position damit mehr denn je auf wackligen Füßen stand. Man könnte auch sagen, dass sie wohl doch einiges von ihrem Großonkel ‚geerbt' hatte."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Sie ließ ihn beseitigen. Von ihrem Lover.", erklärte Robert.

„Den Gerüchten nach. Es ist bis heute nicht geklärt, was und wie viel sie wusste. Auch, ob Earl Bothwell tatsächlich hinter dem Attentat auf den König steckte, gilt nicht als gesichert. Andererseits ist es möglich, dass er ihn umbrachte. Schon allein, um mit Maria zusammen sein zu können."

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Vielleicht wollte er auch einfach den englischen Schnösel loswerden, der meinte, König von Schottland zu sein."

„Also…"

„Was? Lass mich jetzt endlich zu Ende erzählen.", stoppte sie Roberts Einwand, den er sicher einbringen wollte.

„Wie hat er ihn denn getötet?"

„Man könnte sagen, er hat ihn hochgebombt.", antwortete Robert, obwohl er ja eigentlich nicht wirklich gefragt worden war.

Sarah zuckte zusammen und warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Wenn mans _so_ ausdrücken will."

„Paar Tonnen Schießpulver unterm Zimmer. Wie würdest du das sonst bezeichnen?"

„Ein gelöstes Problem."

Alle starrten sie an. Jackson war sich nicht sicher, in wie weit - und ob überhaupt - das ein Witz sein sollte. Nach einem Augenblick fragte Robert:

„Bisschen theatralisch, oder? Ich meine, gleich die ganze Bude in die Luft zu jagen."

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Vielleicht sollte das auch eine Warnung sein: Kommt in unser Land und eure Ärsche fliegen in die Luft."

Sie sahen sich an. Jackson hatte das Gefühl, dass sie im Moment nicht über das sechzehnte Jahrhundert und vor allem nicht über Schottland sprach.

„Müssen wir die NATO rufen?", fragte er.

Sie sah ihn an.

„Nein."

Sie atmete kurz durch.

„Also, Henry fiel einem Attentat zum Opfer. Das war im Februar Siebenundsechzig."

„_In dem Monat war dort irgendwie immer Action, hab ich das Gefühl._"

„Bereits im Mai heirateten Bothwell und Maria. Heimlich. Schließlich galt er als der Mörder ihres Gatten. Die Ehe war aber nicht von Dauer. Zumindest hatten sie nur ein Jahr zusammen. Denn im Mai Achtundsechzig musste Maria nach England fliehen. Und geriet dadurch vom Regen in die Traufe. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Elizabeth ihr auf den schottischen Thron zurückhelfen konnte. Der war mehr oder weniger von den Männern besetzt worden, die sich als Vormund des Prinzen sahen. Und in dieser Position wollten sie die Regierung übernehmen. Allerdings bedeutete Marias Ankommen in England eine große Gefahr für Elizabeth. Nun gab es ja zwei Königinnen mit Anspruch auf den englischen Thron in England. Und einige - vor allem alteingesessene Familien - hätten eine katholische Königin bevorzugt. So wurde Maria in Haft genommen. Und das blieb sie die nächsten fast neunzehn Jahren."

Alle rissen die Augen auf.

„Wirklich?!"

„Ja, sie wurde während dieser Zeit von einer Burg in die nächste geschoben. Sie stand die meiste Zeit eher unter Hausarrest als dass sie richtig im Gefängnis saß. Sie hatte ihre Diener und Kammerzofen und all das. Aber ja, letzten Endes war sie eine Gefangene."

„Was war mit ihrem Mann, diesem Bothwell?"

„Oh, der versuchte, ihr zu helfen. Auch er hatte fliehen müssen und war schließlich in Dänemark gelandet. Durch einige Verwicklungen geriet aber auch er in Gefangenschaft. Nur sah seine ganz sicher nicht so gut aus wie Marias."

„Zum Schluss war er in einem finsteren Loch gefangen, nachdem er mehrmals versucht hatte, aus dem Knast abzuhauen. Dort starb er dann auch. Fünfzehnhundertachtundsiebzig."

„Der war zehn Jahre lang im Gefängnis?"

„Ja, so ungefähr. Bis heute wundern sich die meisten, dass er in der Einzelhaft, vor allem zuletzt in diesem dreckigen Loch so lange durchhielt. Zum Schluss soll er - wegen dem Mangel an menschlichem Kontakt und so weiter - einem Tier immer ähnlicher geworden sein.", erklärte Robert.

Jackson konnte nicht anders, als Sarah anzustarren.

„_Vielleicht kann man das dann auch umkehren. Wenn sie wieder mehr Kontakt zu Menschen hat, besteht vielleicht irgendwann auch nicht mehr die Gefahr, dass sie einem die Kehle rausreißt._"

Doch er ahnte, dass Sarah diese Grenze schon vor einige Zeit überschritten hatte und nicht mehr zurück konnte.

„Und woran ist er dann gestorben? Ich meine, so alt war er doch noch nicht, oder?", fragte Paul.

„Er wurde…"

Robert sah Sarah an.

„Ungefähr vierundvierzig.", antwortete sie, wobei es irgendwie automatisch klang.

Jackson war bewusst, dass sie schon fast zwanghaft versuchte, nicht in seine Richtung zu schauen. Er fragte sich, woran sie gerade dachte.

„Die - sagen wir - _Legende_, besagt, dass er an Einsamkeit starb.", beantwortete Robert die andere Frage.

Jackson zuckte zusammen.

„_Ist das möglich?!_"

„Sowas geht?", fragte auch Taylor.

„Naja, wenn man keinerlei Kontakt mehr mit anderen Menschen, mit _irgendjemandem_ hat, fehlen einem wahrscheinlich die sozialen Impulse oder so. Und dann geht man sicher ein wie eine Pflanze, die nicht gegossen wird.", sagte Robert und sah Sarah an.

„Oder?"

„Kann sein."

Jackson fragte sich, ob er der Einzige war, dem auffiel, wie steif Sarah dasaß. Und dass sie nur noch automatisch Antworten gab.

„Das muss furchtbar sein. Ganz allein, niemandem mit dem man reden kann. Nicht mal das Gesicht eines anderen zu sehen. Schrecklich.", meinte Nikki und schien sich innerlich vor Grauen zu schütteln.

Sarah knetete den Saum ihres Kleides. Jackson wurde langsam übel.

„_So wird das bei ihr nicht sein. Ich werd sie glücklich machen. Sie wird noch lange leben. Wir werden viele wunderbare, verrückte Jahre miteinander haben._"

„Wie kam es dann zur Hinrichtung Marias?", fragte er schließlich, um sich und sie abzulenken.

Sie sah kurz zu ihm rüber, aber wandte sofort wieder den Blick ab.

„Einige Parteien versuchten über die Jahre immer wieder, Elizabeth davon zu überzeugen, dass Maria eine Gefahr für sie und den Thron darstellte. Aber sie zögerte wie gesagt, Maria zum Tode zu verurteilen. Es war eben diese Art von Tabu vorhanden, dass Maria eine gesalbte Königin war. Doch Sechsundachtzig dann wurde Maria - der Überlieferung nach - in eine Falle, in ein Komplott gelockt. Es wurde so hingestellt, dass sie ein Attentat auf Elizabeth in Auftrag gegeben hatte. Immer noch sträubte sich Elizabeth eine ganze Weile. Doch dann unterschrieb sie das Urteil. Dieses wurde dann im Februar Fünfzehnhundertsiebenundachtzig vollstreckt."

„Ist irgendwie kein guter Monat gewesen, oder? Ich meine, im Februar sind ja einige gestorben."

Sarah nickte nur und erzählte weiter.

„Sie wurde ebenfalls nur vierundvierzig. Wie schon erwähnt, war diese Entscheidung eine der schwersten, die Elizabeth je fällen musste. Marias Sohn, zu der Zeit bereits zwanzig, wurde damit offiziell König von Schottland."

„Hatte er nie versucht, seine Mutter zu retten? Ich meine, als er älter wurde.

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, er sah sie kaum als seine Mutter an. Sie war die Frau, die ihn geboren hatte. Mehr nicht. Er hatte sie zuletzt gesehen, als er ein kleines Kind gewesen war. Und wer weiß, was seine Vormunde über sie berichtet hatten. Er hatte keinerlei Bindung zu ihr. Außer vielleicht die des Blutes. Aber dafür kann ja keiner was."

Einige sahen sie überrascht an.

„Seine Freunde kann man sich aussuchen, die Familie nicht.", sagte Jackson nach einem langen Moment.

Sie lächelte leicht und nickte.

„Echt, das sind interessante Stories.", meinte Ashley schließlich enthusiastisch.

„Kennst du noch mehr davon?"

„Gott, bringt sie bloß nicht dazu, noch mehr über Geschichte zu reden!", rief Jackson in gespielt gestresstem Ton.

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Er zwinkerte. Alle lachten. Die Stimmung hatte sich etwas aufgelockert, was ihn beruhigte.

„Ich hab noch eine Frage zu Schotten.", sagte AnnaLynne nach einer Weile.

Sarah sah sie abwartend an.

„Tragen die wirklich alle Röcke?"

Sarah hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nein. Du meinst sicher Kilts. Und nein, nicht alle."

„Auch früher nicht?", fragte Ashley.

„Da auch nicht. Meistens nur die aus den Highlands."

„Und stimmt es, dass die nichts drunter tragen?", fragte Ashley.

Die Frauen kicherten.

„Wenn sie was auf sich halten. Sonst wären es keine Kilts, sondern tatsächlich nur hübsch gemusterte Röcke."

„Aber ich denke, da ist es so kalt.", meinte Kellan.

„Ist es ja auch."

Sarah grinste

„Schotten sind von je her harte Typen."

„Aber… naja, ist das nicht unangenehm? Das muss doch die ganze Zeit herumschlenkern."

Die Männer lachten. Sarahs Gesichtston wurde ein wenig intensiver.

„Wenns da so kalt ist, gibts vielleicht nicht viel zum schlenkern.", warf Paul ein.

Wieder lachten einige.

„Okay, mal im Ernst. Wie hoch sind die Temperaturen denn nun?", fragte Jackson nach einem Moment.

„In Irland? Im Sommer?"

Er nickte.

„Naja, es können schon zwanzig Grad oder bisschen mehr werden."

„Schon _zwanzig Grad?! Sie sagt das, als wäre das viel._"

„Allerdings musst du wie gesagt jeden Tag mit Regen und starkem Wind rechnen."

„Hey, zumindest ist der Regen halbwegs warm.", meinte Robert.

Er und Sarah lachten. Jackson murmelte „Wie beruhigend.".

„Hasst du Rob eigentlich?", fragte Nikki unvermittelt.

Sarah sah sie überrascht an, während Jackson leise sagte:

„Ich wünschte manchmal, sie könnte es."

Sie warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Nikki.

„Es gibt einige… _Komplikationen_, was die Beziehungen unserer Länder betrifft. Aber wir sind hier in Amerika. Deshalb ist alles cool soweit."

„Und zu Hause?", fragte Robert.

Sie sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich schätze mal, du wirst bei ihr nicht willkommen sein. Nicht, solange nur die Flüsse frei sind.", meinte Taylor.

Sarah strahlte ihn an. Jackson sah verblüfft zwischen ihnen hin und her.

„_Worüber haben die beiden denn alles gesprochen?!_"

„Wovon redest du?", fragte Kellan.

Sarah streckte ihren rechten Knöchel aus, damit alle den Text darauf sehen konnten.

„‚Only our rivers run free'. Es ist aus einem alten irischen Gedicht beziehungsweise Lied."

„Kennst du es auswendig?"

„Sicher."

„Würdest du es aufsagen?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Ja, honey. Sag es auf. Bring uns Kultur bei."

Sarah rollte mit den Augen und fing dann an, zu rezitieren.

„When apples still grow in November and blossoms still grow from each tree. When leaves are still green in December. It´s then that our land will be free. I traveled her hills and her valleys and still through her sorrows I see."

„_Ihr Leid…_"

„A land that has never known freedom. And only our rivers run free. And only our rivers run free. I drink to the death of her manhood, those men, who´d rather had died, that to live in the cold chains of bondage."

Sie sah kurz Robert an.

„To bring back their lives were denied. Oh, where are you now when we need you? What burns were the flames used to be? Are you gone like the snows of last winter? And will only our rivers run free? And will only our rivers run free? How sweet is life, but we´re crying."

Jackson hob leicht die Augenbrauen.

„_Wie oft hab ich ihr das schon selbst gesagt?_"

„How mellow the wine but is dry. How fragrant the rose, but is dying."

Jackson zuckte kurz zusammen.

„How gentle the breeze but is sigh. What good is it new when it's ageing? What joy in the eyes that can´t see? When there´s sorrow in sunshine and flower."

Sie warf Jackson einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Der unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„And still only our rivers run free. And still only our rivers run free. I traveled her hills and her valleys. And still through her sorrows I see. A land that has never known freedom. And only our rivers run free. And only our rivers run free."

Alle ließen das offenbar auf sich wirken.

„Weißt du noch? In Kalifornien ist immer Sommer und die Bäume blühen das ganze Jahr.", erinnerte Jackson sie nach einem Moment.

„Deshalb ist hier auch Niemandsland.", erwiderten Sarah und Robert beinah zeitgleich.

Sie sahen sich an und lächelten leicht. Jackson fiel wieder ein, wie sie einmal gesagt hatte, dass in L.A. so gut wie alles möglich sei.


	153. Kapitel 152

Danach erzählte Sarah noch die kleine Anekdote - wie sie es nannte -, dass Henrys erste Schwiegermutter, die spanische Königin Isabella von Aragon, damals den berühmten Seefahrer Christoph Columbus auf Reisen geschickt hatte. Dann fügte sie hinzu, dass es im Jahr von Elizabeths Thronbesteigung gerade einmal sechsundsechzig Jahre her gewesen war, dass Amerika überhaupt wiederentdeckt wurde.

Dann fragte Robert Sarah, ob sie mit ihm zusammen ein Lied singen wollte und leihte sich dafür von Jackson seine Gitarre. Zur allgemeinen Belustigung sangen die beiden schließlich ‚Never rains in southern California'.

Aufgrund des Textes fragte Jackson nach einer Weile, welcher der zweite Horrorfilm war, den sie gesehen hatte. Es handelte sich um den Film ‚An American Werewolf in London' von Neunzehnhunderteinundachtzig. Besonders Sarah fand den Titel angesichts der Anwesenheit von Taylor und Robert sehr lustig.

Dann unterhielten sie sich über die Nationalsportarten der verschiedenen Länder. Mit einem süffisanten Unterton berichtete Sarah, dass in Schottland und Irland Rugby gespielt wurde, was ähnlich wie American Football war, allerdings offenbar ohne die „niedlichen Rüstungen", wie Sarah sich ausdrückte.

Im Zuge dieses Gespräch ergab sich ein weiteres Beispiel für die Unterschiede von Britischem und Amerikanischem Englisch, da Sarah und Robert zuerst das Wort ‚football' benutzten. Doch erst beim Wort ‚soccer' verstanden die anderen, was gemeint war.

AnnaLynne wollte daraufhin wissen, ob es auf der Insel auch Nationaltiere und -pflanzen gab. Es war wenig überraschend, dass es in England die Rose und in Irland das Kleeblatt war. Wobei Jackson nicht ganz verstand, warum der Hirsch das irische Nationaltier war. In Schottland war die Distel die Nationalpflanze.

„_Ja, passt irgendwie zu der Gegend, von der sie immer erzählt…_"

Als Sarah dann meinte, das schottische Nationaltier wäre das Einhorn dachten alle natürlich an einen Witz. Doch sie meinte es ernst.

„_Wie verrückt ist _das_ denn?!_"

Sie fügte dann noch hinzu, die Nationalblume von Wales wäre die Narzisse. Erst, als sie das Land erwähnte, fiel Jackson ein, dass es das ja auch noch gab.

„_Sie redet sonst immer nur über die anderen drei._"

So hakte er nach:

„In Wales ist es auch meistens ruhig, oder?"

„Ja, ziemlich. Die haben sich eigentlich immer rausgehalten und still vor sich hingelebt."

„Ist wohl meistens ratsam.", meinte Paul.

„_Ach, wer will schon still vor sich hinleben?_"

„Okay, wenn du meine Süße dann nicht mehr brauchst, kannst du sie mir ja mal zurückgeben, oder?", sagte Jackson nach einer Weile zu Robert.

Alle sahen ihn schockiert an.

„Ich meinte die Gitarre.", erklärte Jackson, musste aber leicht grinsen.

Sarah kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Arschloch."

Er lachte leise.

„Weißt du was?", fragte Sarah und fing dann an, zu singen.

„Hit the road Jack and don´t you come back no more, no more, no more, no more. Hit the road Jack and don´t you come back no more."

„_Toll. Jetzt sagt sie mir schon auf musikalischem Weg, dass ich mich verpissen soll._"

Alle lachten. Jackson sang den nächsten Part.

„What you say?"

„Hit the road Jack and don´t you come back no more, no more, no more, no more. Hit the road Jack and don´t you come back no more."

Jackson, dem das kleine Duett tatsächlich Spaß machte, drehte voll auf.

„Whoa, woman, oh woman don´t you treat me so mean. You´re the meanest old woman that I´ve ever seen. I guess if you said so, I´d have to pack my things and go."

Sie hob die Augenbrauen. Er zwinkerte nur.

„That's right. Hit the road Jack and don´t you come back no more, no more, no more, no more. Hit the road Jack and don´t you come back no more."

„What you say?"

„Hit the road Jack and don´t you come back no more, no more, no more, no more. Hit the road Jack and don´t you come back no more."

„Now baby, listen baby, don´t ya treat me this a-way. Cause I´ll be back on my feet some day."

„Don´t care if you do ´cause it´s understood, you ain´t got no money you just ain´t no good."

„Well, I guess of you say so, I´d have to pack my things and go."

„That´s right. Hit the road Jack and don´t you come back no more, no more, no more, no more. Hit the road Jack and don´t you come back no more."

Alle klatschten. Sarah und Jackson strahlten einander an.

„Ihr seid irgendwie beide echt bekloppt.", meinte Ashley.

„_Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr, Ash…_"

„Okay, lass jetzt mal die Gitarre rüberwachsen.", forderte Jackson Robert auf.

Er bekam Annabelle zurück und sah dann Sarah an.

„Deine Stimme ist grad so gut geölt. Wollen wir es starten?"

Sie nickte nur und er begann zu spielen. Zu seiner Erleichterung erkannte sie die Melodie des Amy-MacDonald-Liedes ziemlich schnell. Sie lachte auf und fing an zu singen.

„Put a ribbon round my neck and call me a libertine. I will sing you songs of dreams I used to dream."

„_Wie lang es wohl schon her ist, dass sie irgendwelche Träume hatte? Naja, sie hat ja auch einiges erreicht._"

„I will sail away on seas of silver and gold until I reach my home."

„_Nur noch wenige Stunden und sie wird vorerst aus meinem Leben verschwinden_.", dachte er traurig.

„Give me a guitar and I´ll be a troubadour. Your strolling minstrel twelfth century door to door."

Einige lachten, weil dies zu den Stories über Henry und Elizabeth passte.

„I don´t know anymore if that feeling is past. Will it last? Oh how can I be sure? And how do I know if you´re feeling the same as me?"

Lautlos sagte er:

„Ich werd es dir jeden Tag zeigen."

„And how do I know that that´s the only place you want to be? Give me a stage and I´ll be your Rock ´n´ Roll queen."

Er lachte und nickte.

„Your twentieth century Cover of a magazine."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Rolling Stone, here I come. Watch out everyone, I´m singing, I´m singing my song."

Sie sang aus voller Kehle. Alle sahen sie verblüfft an. Paul sagte „Wow.".

„Give me a festival and I´ll be your Glastonbury star."

Robert lachte und sie strahlte ihn ganz kurz an.

„The lights are shining, everyone knows who you are."

„_Und das macht sie wahnsinnig…_"

„Singing songs about dreams, about hopes."

Jackson und ein paar andere lachten. Sie lächelte.

„About schemes. Oh, they just come true."

„_Das ist nur zu wahr. Ich denke, all ihre Träume sind nun wahr geworden._"

„And how do I know if you´re feeling the same as me? And how do I know that that´s the only place you want to be? And if you want it too, then there´s nothing left to do."

Sie lachte kurz, bevor sie weiter sang. Jackson zwinkerte. Sarah drehte auf.

„Let´s start a band. Let´s start a band."

Alle lachten.

„Let´s start a band. Let´s start a band. And if you want it too, then there´s nothing left to do. Let´s start a band. Let´s start a band. Let´s start a band. Let´s start a band. And if you want it too, then there´s nothing left to do. Let´s start a band. Let´s start a band. Let´s start a band. Let´s start a band. And if you want it too, then there´s nothing left to do."

Alle klatschten.

„Meine Güte, du hast eine fantastische Stimme.", meinte Nikki.

Sarah errötete ein wenig und spielte mit dem Saum ihres Kleides.

„Danke.", erwiderte sie schüchtern.

„Wie lange hast du eigentlich Ballettstunden genommen?", fragte Ashley.

Sarah blinzelte.

„Niemals."

Die Frauen sahen sie verwundert an.

„Und ein anderes Tanztraining?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kein professionelles, wenn ihr das meint. Ich… ich habe mir das quasi selbst beigebracht."

Sie lächelte schief.

„Man könnte sagen, es kommt von innen heraus."

„Du fühlst die Musik.", sagte Robert.

Sie sah ihn an und lächelte. Jackson schnaubte.

„_So ein Arsch. Der soll aufhören, sich bei ihr einzuschleimen._"

Sie schaute zu ihm. Dann lenkte Ashley Sarahs Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als sie sagte:

„Sag jetzt nicht, dass du auch Musikerin bist."

Es klang gleichermaßen amüsiert und genervt. Sarah schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich… ich singe eigentlich nur privat. Und so."

„Naja, und sie hat ja auch schon mit uns auf der Bühne gestanden.", fügte Jackson hinzu.

„_Und sie alle weggepustet._"

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ja, weil du mich gezwungen hast."

„Nur das erste Mal."

„_Danach war sie doch ganz heiß auf die Auftritte._"

Alle sahen verwirrt zwischen Sarah und Jackson hin und her.

„Du hattest wirklich nie irgendwelchen Tanzunterricht?", fragte Ashley, die dies offensichtlich unglaublich fand.

Sarah schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Ich kann auch kein Instrument spielen. Nicht mal Noten lesen."

„Was?!", fragte einige.

Auch Jackson konnte es nicht glauben.

„Wie machst du das dann?", fragte Paul.

„Ich höre mir die Lieder an. Ich brauche normalerweise keine Noten. Im Notfall fragte ich jemanden, falls ich keine Melodie zum anhören habe."

„Wie oft musst du dir denn ein Lied anhören, bis du es kannst?"

„Der Text oder die Melodie?"

„Die Melodie.", entgegneten Paul, Robert und Jackson gleichzeitig.

Alle lachten.

„Zwei-, vielleicht dreimal. Kommt drauf an, wie schwierig die Melodie ist."

Alle starrten sie an.

„Wow.", meinte Nikki und klang beeindruckt.

„Da könntet ihr ja wirklich eine Band gründen.", sagte Taylor und lachte.

„Sag ich ihr auch ständig. Aber sie ziert sich noch."

„Du hast schon eine Band."

„Die beiden haben nichts dagegen, wenn du ab und zu mit uns auftrittst. Das weißt du. Und das Publikum liebt dich."

„Ja, da bin ich sicher.", erwiderte sie trocken und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Sie finden vielleicht meinen Gesang gut. Aber sie lieben mich ganz sicher nicht. Und das weißt _du_ ganz genau."

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Kellan.

„Weil ich ihnen im Weg stehe."

„Im Weg?"

„Der Weg in Jacksons Bett. Das Ziel dieser Gören."

„Du meinst seine Groupies hassen dich?", fragte AnnaLynne und sah kurz zu ihrem Freund Kellan.

Sarah nickte nur und vermied es augenscheinlich, in Jacksons Richtung zu blicken.

„Wie kommst du damit klar?", fragte Robert.

Sie sah ihn an.

„Mit diesen Weibern?"

Er nickte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ganz gut. Die können mir ja ziemlich egal sein."

„So _kann mans auch ausdrücken…_"

„Und genau deshalb zerr ich dich auch wieder auf die Bühne, wenn du zurückkommst.", sagte Jackson nach einem Moment.

„Du willst doch, dass ich zurückkomme, oder? Also solltest du mir nicht mit sowas drohen."

„Drohen?", fragte Paul verständnislos.

„Es macht schon Spaß, mit ihnen zu singen. Aber ich stehe nicht gern im Mittelpunkt."

„Dann ist es ungünstig, dass du so großartig bist.", erwiderte Jackson breit lächelnd.

„Außerdem haben die Jungs und ich schon über die Plakate gesprochen. Überschrift: ‚Die 3 Apes feat. She-wolf'."

Einige kicherten. Sarah rollte mit den Augen.

„Dann passt auf, dass ich euch nicht fresse.", murmelte sie.

„Ich seh die Poster schon vor mir.", sagte Nikki und lachte.

„Aber bis dahin können wir ja hier noch etwas Musik machen. Rob, willst du auch in unserer Band dabei sein?"

Robert schaute ihn erst verwundert an, nickte dann aber zaghaft.

„Kommt drauf an, ob ich das Lied kenne."

„Ich habe auch einen Titel für _diese_ Band. Wie wäre es mit ‚The Conquerors'?"

Jackson und Robert lachten.

„Dann würde das Lied, an das ich gedacht hatte, aber nicht ganz passen. Außer, man sieht es ironisch."

„Welches?"

„Ein Klassiker von John Lennon."

Bereits nach den ersten Takten musste Sarah wissen, welches Lied es war.

„Imagine, there´s no heaven. It´s easy if you try. No hell below us, above us only sky. Imagine all the people living for today. Imagine there´s no countries. It isn´t hard to do. Nothing to kill or die for."

Sarah und Robert sahen einander an.

„And no religion, too."

Sie strich über das Kreuz auf ihrem Knöchel.

„Imagine all the people living life in peace."

„_Sie könnte sich das manchmal mehr zu Herzen nehmen. Ich denke, sie ist Buddhistin?_"

Beim Refrain sang Robert mit.

„You, you may say I´m a dreamer, but I´m not the only one. I hope some day you´ll join us and the world will be as one."

„Imagine no possessions. I wonder if you can."

Sie schaute kurz zu Kellan.

„_Ja, ja. Die geldgierigen Amis…_"

„No need for greed or hunger. A brotherhood of man. Imagine all the people sharing all the world."

Abermals sang Robert mit.

„You, you may say I´m a dreamer, but I´m not the only one. I hope some day you´ll join us and the world will live as one."

Es wirkte fast so, als würde er Sarah hoffnungsvoll ansehen. Sie wandte den Blick ab.

„Ihr singt ja ganz toll. Aber kanns auch mal was flotteres sein? Ich meine, was kommt als nächstes? ‚Kumbaya, my Lord'?", fragte Kellan.

Sarah hob eine Augenbraue.

„Du willst etwas Rockiges hören?"

„Ja!", rief er enthusiastisch aus.

Sie lächelte süffisant und sang Teile eines Songs, der Jackson nicht bekannt vorkam.

„Flexing muscles, all pumped up. I´m showing off. Testosterone, male masculine icon, athletic godlike clone. Oiled skin shinning. God superman, full of testosterone. My body is perfect and pure strength. I´m god's gift to the women, the ideal man. I´m building perfection."

Alle kicherten, auch AnnaLynne. Jackson war einfach nur von ihrer Schlagfertigkeit begeistert. Kellan hingegen entgleisten sämtliche Gesichtszüge.

„Du hast Regeln eins und zwei vergessen, Kumpel.", meinte Taylor lachend.

„_Die hat dem auch alles erzählt_."

Beinah gleichzeitig fügten Taylor und Jackson hinzu:

„Ärger sie nie und unterschätze sie nie."

Sarah entblößte die Zähne.


	154. Kapitel 153

Sie unterhielten sich danach über verschiedene Themen. Jackson merkte, dass Sarah immer müder wurde und entschied, dass sie besser nach Hause gingen.

So verabschiedeten sie sich der Reihe nach von Kellan und AnnaLynne, Nikki und Paul und dann Taylor, den Sarah kurz umarmte. Ashley und Robert begleiteten die beiden zu Jacksons Wagen. Ashley und Jackson gingen vor, Sarah und Robert folgten ihnen. Obwohl Ashley sich mit ihm unterhielt, hörte Jackson nur mit halbem Ohr hin. Stattdessen lauschte er, worüber Robert und Sarah sprachen. Jackson verstaute die Gitarre wieder im Kofferraum. Robert fragte Sarah, ob er sie umarmen könnte - wobei er sie Distel nannte - und Sarah willigte ein.

„_Wenn er so weitermacht, hat er bald den ganzen botanischen Garten durch…_"

Da die Umarmung für seinen Geschmack zu lange dauerte, räusperte er sich. Sie traten beide einen Schritt nach hinten und schauten zu ihm. Jackson atmete innerlich durch und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. Sarah bedankte sich nochmal bei Ashley und verabschiedete sich. Nach einer Umarmung für Ashley öffnete Jackson die Beifahrertür und Sarah stieg ein. Sie winkte Ashley und Robert nochmal zu, während Jackson um den Wagen herumging, selbst einstieg und das Auto startete. Ashley und Robert lächelten und winkten zurück. Sarah und Jackson schnallten sich an und er fuhr vom Vorplatz.

„Das… das war toll. Danke, dass du das möglich gemacht hast.", sagte sie nach einigen Minuten.

„Kein Problem. Freut mich, dass du Spaß hattest.", erwiderte er, wobei er das Wort ‚Spaß' betonte.

„Es… es war echt toll, sie zu treffen. Und so."

„_Klar. Vor allem eine ganz bestimmte Person, hab ich das Gefühl._"

„Ja, hat man dir angesehen. Anscheinend hast du dich besonders gut mit Rob verstanden."

Sie sah zu ihm. Er blickte nur mit unbewegter Miene geradeaus. Sie seufzte leise und schaute wieder aus dem Beifahrerfenster.

„Er ist nur ein Freund."

„Du hast keine…"

Ihr Kopf wirbelte herum und sie fixierte Jackson. Der merkte, dass es nichts bringen würde, wenn er so anfing. So sagte er nur:

„Du kennst ihn doch kaum. Du hast ihn gerade zweimal gesehen."

„Was ist das Problem? Wolltest du denn nicht, dass ich mich mit deinen Freunden gut verstehe?"

„Nicht _so_ gut.", murmelte er.

„_Gut verstehen ist was anderes als zu flirten und sich an jemanden ranschmeißen_…", dachte er sauer.

„Wieso machst du _mich_ voll? Das ist so typisch."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er sah sie nun das erste Mal an.

„Typisch?"

„Ja. Er ist mir den ganzen Abend hinterhergelaufen, aber _mir_ machst du jetzt Vorwürfe."

„Ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Es war nur eine Feststellung.", verteidigte er sich.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du so eifersüchtig bist."

Wieder warf er ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und seufzte.

„_Was ist daran nicht zu verstehen? Sie ist eine Hammerfrau und er baggert seit je her alles an, was Möpse hat._"

„Außerdem impliziert deine - übrigens unbegründete - Eifersucht, dass es möglich ist, dass ich was von Rob will. Oder dass er irgendwas von mir kriegen könnte."

„_Na gut. Sie ist ein anständiges Mädchen. Aber es stimmt ja nicht so ganz, dass er ihr nicht was gegeben hat…_"

„Immerhin hast du jetzt seine Nummer.", meinte er schließlich.

Sie rollte mit den Augen und murmelte:

„Jesus, wie schlimm."

Sie blickte abermals aus dem Fenster. Erst nach einer Weile sah sie ihn wieder an.

„Willst du, dass ich seine Nummer wegwerfe?"

Die Frage überraschte ihn. Er dachte kurz über das Angebot nach.

„_Es wäre wohl kindisch, das zu verlangen…_"

So verneinte er, obwohl es ihm wirklich lieber gewesen wäre. Den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen beide. Jackson verstand zwar einerseits, warum Sarah sich so aufführte. Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass es ihn ärgerte, wenn sie mit anderen Männern flirtete und sich von ihnen anfassen ließ.

„_Sie hat das doch nicht nötig. Okay, die Aufmerksamkeit schmeichelt ihr. Aber ich geb ihr doch alles, was sie will, oder nicht? Bin ich ihr nicht genug? Wieso muss sie mich damit quälen, dass andere Kerle sie auch attraktiv finden? Sie sagt ständig, sie legt keinen wirklichen Wert darauf, was andere denken. Aber dann zieht sie solche Nummern ab._"

Irgendwann schaute sie wieder zu ihm. Er starrte weiter nur auf die Straße.

„Sag es.", forderte sie ihn auf.

Er schaute sie kurz an.

„Was soll ich sagen?"

„Dass du wütend auf mich bist, weil ich mich mit ihm abgegeben habe."

Er zögerte. Seine Finger schlossen sich für einen Augenblick fester um das Lenkrad, als er überlegte, ob es so klug wäre, das zuzugeben. Schließlich erwiderte er:

„Ich bin nur deine Spielchen satt."

„Ja, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, dass er mich anscheinend interessant findet. Und vielleicht… vielleicht habe ich mich davon verleiten lassen, zu übertreiben."

„_Einsicht ist der Weg zur Besserung…_"

„Es ist ja nicht gerade so, als wäre ich diese Art Aufmerksamkeit gewöhnt.", fügte sie leiser hinzu.

Abermals warf er ihr einen kurzen Blick zu.

„_Also bin ich ihr doch nicht genug? Bin ich ihrer Meinung nach nicht in der Lage, ihren Hunger nach Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe zu stillen? Oder womöglich eine Art Hunger?_"

Er kam sich wie ein Versager vor. Nach einem sehr langen Moment fragte er:

„Reicht dir meine Aufmerksamkeit nicht?"

„Kannst du nicht verstehen, dass ich so viel wie möglich mitnehmen wollte, bevor ich abreise?"

„_Was für eine nette Umschreibung…_"

„_So_ kann mans auch sehen.", murmelte er.

„Also hältst du mich für ein Flittchen?"

„Du spielst gern eins.", entgegnete er.

„_Ich wünschte, sie würde mit ihren Spielen und den verdammten Flirts aufhören._"

Kurz darauf kamen sie bei Sarahs Haus an. Sie stiegen schweigend aus und gingen zum Haus. Faith und Hope bellten aufgeregt und schossen aus dem Haus, kaum hatte Sarah die Tür geöffnet. Sie wuselten um Sarah und Jackson herum. Hope sah sie beinah verwirrt und fragend an, da sie sicher spürte, dass wieder mal dicke Luft zwischen ihnen herrschte.

„Los, dreht noch eine Runde.", sagte Sarah und deutete auf den Wald.

Faith ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und rannte los. Hope folgte ihr nach kurzem Zögern. Jackson betrat das Haus, zog die Schuhe aus und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Er legte den Kopf auf die Rückenlehne und schloss die Augen.

„_So hab ich mir den Abend nicht vorgestellt._"

Sarah nahm neben ihm Platz.

„Bist du wütend auf mich?"

Er zögerte, bevor er verneinte.

„Enttäuscht?"

„Vielleicht."

Er seufzte.

„Ich will dich mit niemandem teilen. Und du weißt genau, dass ich es hasse, wenn dir ein Kerl zu nahe kommt. Aber das ist dir offenbar egal. Mehr noch, du benutzt es, um Spielchen zu treiben."

„Du hast Recht."

Er blinzelte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie das so offen zugeben würde. Sie rückte ein Stück an ihn ran.

„Ich war ziemlich ungezogen."

„Ziemlich."

Er war eher der Meinung, dass sie sich total daneben benommen hatte. Doch er wollte ihr nicht noch mehr Vorwürfe machen. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine und sagte leise:

„Caught in a bad romance, was?"

„Mhm.", brummelte er nur.

Erst nach einem Moment dämmerte ihm, dass sie aus einem Lady-Gaga-Song zitierte. Und was sie eigentlich tatsächlich ausdrücken wollte. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie an. Sie nickte nur leicht.

„Du warst wirklich ein ungezogenes Mädchen."

„_Und ich hatte offensichtlich doch Recht damit, dass sie mich nur ärgert, damit ich einen Grund hab, sie zu bestrafen._"

Sie lächelte kurz. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie an der offenen Haustür vorbei zur Treppe. Als sie nach oben gingen, summte Sarah vor sich hin. Jackson erkannte die Melodie des Refrains des Liedes, welches sie erwähnt hatte und erinnerte sich an den Text.

„_I want your love and I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance._"

Er schloss die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich und zog Sarah zum Bett.

„Du warst ein unartiges Ding.", meinte er mit strenger Stimme.

„Ich weiß."

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er gab sich Mühe, weiter ernst zu bleiben und nicht zu lächeln, als sie ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Er zog den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides nach unten und streifte ihr die Träger über die Schultern. Es rutschte zu Boden. Dann öffnete er den BH-Verschluss und zog ihn ihr aus. Er ging in die Hocke und zog ihr seine Shorts und den Slip in einer Bewegung nach unten. Dabei biss er sie in den Oberschenkel. Sarah stieß einen kleinen überraschten Schrei aus. Er erhob sich, griff in ihr Haar, bog ihren Kopf zurück und küsste sie heftig. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück. Sarah setzte sich auf das Bett, während er sich hastig seiner Kleidung entledigte. Er drückte Sarah auf das Bett und küsste sie ein weiteres Mal gierig. Als sie daraufhin nach Atem rang, nutzte er den Moment, um ihre Beine auseinander zu schieben. Er war der Meinung, dass es etwas gab, das Sarah endlich kapieren sollte. Nicht besonders sanft drang er in sie ein. Sarah schrie auf. Jackson packte ihre Handgelenke und presste sie neben ihrem Kopf auf das Kissen.

„Du bist _mein_ Mädchen."

„Wie könnte ich das je vergessen?", erwiderte sie keuchend.

Immer wieder stieß er kraftvoll zu. Hin und wieder küsste er sie leidenschaftlich oder schlug seine Zähne in ihre Schulter. Sie überließ sich ganz seiner animalischen Rohheit. Irgendwann ließ er ihre Handgelenke los und griff stattdessen in ihre Mähne. Sarah legte die Hände auf seine Hüften. Der Druck seiner Finger in ihrem Haar verstärkte sich. Sie hielt sich förmlich an Jackson fest, als sie über die Klippe sprang. Mit einem heißeren Schrei brach er auf ihr zusammen. Beide rangen nach Atem. Sie hatte die Arme und Beine um ihn geschlungen. Sein Kopf ruhte auf ihrem Dekolleté. Langsam beruhigte sich Sarahs Herzschlag. Sie strich ihm durch das Haar. Er rührte sich und küsste sanft ihre Kieferlinie. Dann rutschte er von Sarah herunter, zog sie jedoch sofort an sich, als er es sich bequem gemacht hatte. Liebevoll küsste er ihr Haar und strich ihr zärtlich über den Rücken. Sarah schmiegte sich an ihn. Plötzlich sagte sie leise:

„Ich werde Roberts Nummer morgen wegwerfen."

„_Wow. Die Aktion hat offenbar gewirkt… Aber es wäre wirklich kindisch, das zu erwarten. Ich kann ihr ja kaum vorschreiben, von wem sie die Nummer hat._"

„Brauchst du nicht.", erwiderte er nach einem Moment.

Sie hob den Kopf. Er fuhr mit dem Finger ihre Augenbraue entlang.

„Ich hab übertrieben. Ich weiß, dass ich manchmal _zu_ eifersüchtig reagiere."

„_Wobei sie mir leider nur zu oft Grund dafür gibt…_"

„Kein Mann wird mich dir wegnehmen. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, dass irgendjemand eine Chance bei mir haben könnte."

Er küsste sie.

„Ich weiß. Ich werd dran arbeiten. Versprochen."

Er strich ihr ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich hab darüber nachgedacht, was du meintest, dass es dir schmeichelt. Ich versteh das sogar irgendwie. Ich teile dich nur nicht gern und ertrage es kaum, wenn ein anderer Kerl dir zu nahe kommt."

„Ich weiß. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, dass ich dermaßen mit anderen flirte. Ich weiß, dass das falsch ist. Und dir nur wehtut."

„Deine Aufmerksamkeit _ist_ mir genug.", fügte sie hinzu.

Er lächelte leicht und küsste sie.

„Gut zu wissen."

Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Schlaf jetzt, Liebling."

Er küsste sie nochmal. Dann kuschelte sich Sarah an ihn und schloss die Augen. Er strich ihr sanft über den Rücken und den Arm. Schon nach wenigen Minuten spürte er, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Er hing noch eine Weile seinen Gedanken nach, bevor auch ihn der Schlaf überfiel.


End file.
